


Glee: The New York Story

by FireGirl125



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 366,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Rachel, Finn, Puck, Marley, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Mercedes, Mike, Quinn and Sebastian as they try to navigate New York City while dealing with heartache, love and hardships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1x01: New York State Of Mind

Rachel Berry walked along the city of New York, rolling her little pink suitcase while wearing her red overcoat in awe. The buildings were taller than in her dreams, each store more extravagant as the next, the food smelled nothing like the food back in Lima, Ohio and the people…well the people weren't that nice, but it was still better than what was in Lima, Ohio. In Lima, Rachel may have been the star but in New York she was just another aspiring artist, trying to make it in the world. In three weeks, she'll be in NYADA, as a freshman, she'll begin her journey to take on the world. The first thing Rachel had to do—she had to find an apartment for her to live in during the year.

She had been looking in the classified section of the Daily News hoping that she could find an apartment of her own, trying to find the perfect location. She had narrowed it down to three places in New York: One in Co-Op City, which was near the Bronx, a brownstone in Brooklyn, and an apartment in downtown Manhattan. After much debate, Rachel decided to move into the brownstone that was in Brooklyn. The Co-Op in the Bronx was too far and Rachel heard that the last tenants to move into the Manhattan moved out because there were hauntings of a ghost woman singing scales in the bathroom. Rachel figured the brownstone was the perfect place. She would have all the room she would need, she could bring Kurt out from Lima to New York whenever she wanted to with the extra bedrooms and her dads were paying for the apartment anyway.

Rachel opened the door to her new apartment, staring at the empty building. She nodded her head, closing the gigantic door behind her, taking in the work she'd have to do around the house. She'd need to paint the walls, get some furniture, get a cable-man out here to connect her television and then it would be the perfect abode, right? Rachel looked around, thinking that something was missing—something big. She just wasn't sure what was missing yet.

* * *

 

"WAKE UP CALL!" A sergeant clanged a bell around the quarters as the men who were enrolled in the army began to wake up. As they got out of their beds, the sergeant realized that there was one person missing from the soldiers. The sergeant walked over to one of the cots, seeing that Finn Hudson was still asleep. Apparently, Finn didn't hear that it was time to get up. The sergeant tapped Finn's shoulder, causing the young adult to mutter. His eyelids fluttered, finally staring at his commander in chief. Finn suddenly got up, but banged his head against the top bunk, mentally cursing himself for choosing the bottom bunk. "Did you have a good sleep?" The sergeant asked, crossing his arms, trying to sound sympathetic towards Finn.

"Actually…no." Finn said, rubbing his head. "It didn't help that I banged my head. Like, they should really consider making bottom bunks for tall people."

"It's not my fault you're disturbingly tall." The sergeant then took out his megaphone and put it to his mouth. "WHEN I SAY WAKE UP CALL, IT'S A WAKEUP CALL! NOW GET! WE HAVE TRAINING! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Finn suddenly got out of the bed, quickly grabbing his combat boots to prepare for another day of training. Finn liked that the army was fast paced, but he didn't like the fact that they had to be so demanding all the time. He didn't get how his father put up with it. Finn quickly got out of the room before the sergeant could say anything else to him. He had to get to work.

* * *

 

Finn exited the training building, staring at his surroundings. It was another hot, balmy day in Georgia, where his training camp was based at, noticing that his fellow soldiers were eating their breakfast. Finn thought about joining them, but his thoughts were against it when he noticed that they were all staring at him with cold looks. A moment later, they started muttering, with Finn wondering what they were saying. Finn decided to just get his breakfast and take a seat by himself. He wasn't well liked amongst his fellow soldiers. They thought that he was too scrawny—or possibly that he was too tall. What good would a tall soldier be in combat when the enemy could spot him right away? Every time Finn's height was brought up, he felt self-conscious about himself. Rachel liked that he was tall; she said that he was like a gigantic teddy bear. Rachel. Just the thought of Rachel made Finn smile. Rachel was his entire world and he missed her more than anything—but he had to do anything to avenge his father. He wanted to make his father proud. Even if that meant leaving everything he loved behind. Finn grabbed a banana from one of the bowls, making his way to one of the outdoor benches, then placing himself in one of the chairs, just absentmindedly wondering whether or not he was cut out for this life. He now understood what the commercials meant when they said they could make their children "army strong." Problem was, he wasn't sure he wanted to be this strong. He wanted to be strong enough. Not stronger than the entire world. Finn took a bite out of the banana, still not saying a word. He could feel the others speaking about him, hearing their words about how he messed up yesterday during training. Finn knew that he messed up. He didn't need everyone telling him about how poorly he did. Yesterday while the others were training, Finn had tripped over one of the tires, causing him to be yelled at by Sergeant Nettles. Sergeant Nettles was a tough commander, he was trying to bring out the best of these men, but to Finn it felt like Sergeant Nettles was bullying him. Also, Sergeant Nettles's name reminded Finn how much he wanted Skittles most of the time. Speaking of the devil, Sergeant Nettles came out of the tent, staring over at the soldiers in training.

"All right soldiers, line it up" Sergeant Nettles snapped, as the other soldiers formed a line in front of him. Finn took one last bite of his banana, then rushed over to the line with the other soldiers. The soldier that was standing next to him moved one-step over, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow towards him. Finn then remembered: he was the outcast here because he was freakishly tall. Whatever happened to the saying 'love thy brother'? Since they were all soldiers, weren't they all brothers here? Finn scoffed softly, hoping that no one noticed him, but of course, Sergeant Nettles noticed him—walking over to him and starting into Finn's eyes. "Something wrong…punk?" Finn stared at Sergeant Nettles for a moment, not sure whether to answer, then realized it might have been for the best if he did. Finn quickly shook his head, not wanting to bring attention to him. "I can't hear you." Sergeant Nettles nudged Finn a bit violently, causing Finn to take a deep breath.

"Sir, no sir!" Finn said loud enough for Sergeant Nettles to hear.

"I can't hear you…" Sergeant Nettles nudged Finn once again.

"SIR, NO SIR!" Finn yelled this time.

"Good…" Sergeant Nettles walked past Finn, looking at the other soldiers. "Listen up! Today we're going to be testing your agility and then we're going to give you your rifles to clean. Do you hear me?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" All the soldiers yelled.

"Good! Get in your position!" Finn turned around with the other soldiers following him, causing Finn to release a slight grin. This was the first time that he had felt like a leader—even if it was to the starting line. As Finn stood at the line with the other soldiers, he couldn't help but feel that a montage was coming on, with him and his other soldiers standing on the front line, getting ready to do their work—with one extra step. "All right! Go!"

_{Finn and the other soldiers run across the track, each trying to get the fastest time}_

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_I'm breaking in, I'm shaping up_  
_And checking out of the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Woah,_

_{Finn is in the gym punching a bag while singing, not letting his guard down, being more determined}_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_{Finn walks around the room empty, staring at a picture of him and Rachel}_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_{Finn and the other soldiers are sitting in their seats, cleaning their rifles and flipping them in a choreographic matter}_

_[Finn with Soldiers]_  
_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_

"BAM!" All the soldiers turned to Finn, realizing that Finn had shot himself in the leg with his rifle. Finn's eyes widened at the sight of blood coming from his leg that in the next moment he knew, he fainted.

* * *

 

An hour later, Finn was in the infirmary getting his leg bandaged, himself feeling immensely embarrassed by the whole situation. He never thought that he would have shot himself in his thigh. In fact, he thought he was going to die after being shot. A lot of people have died with shots to the leg since it could hit an artery or something, but Finn was the lucky one. He had avoided injury—but now he was going to have to see Sergeant Nettles about his little incident. There was no way that Finn could combat with the others. And there was also no way that they were going to let Finn just sit on the sidelines until his leg healed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, but the end result probably wasn't going to be good. Finn heard Sergeant Nettles enter the infirmary, taking a seat near Finn as Finn simply eyed him. Since the day Finn had gotten there (sixteen days ago to be exact), he and Sergeant Nettles never got along. They were as different as different could be. Finn was somewhat of a slacker when he needed his sleep and Sergeant Nettles could pull three back-to-back-to-back all-nighters if he wanted to. Finn possibly thought Sergeant Nettles was crazy—then again, so did everyone else. Sergeant Nettles cleared his throat, looking at Finn with solemn.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sergeant Nettles asked. Finn raised an eyebrow towards Sergeant Nettles, releasing a sigh.

"It missed bone. It hit cartilage instead." Finn answered, feeling his cheeks flush in humiliation. "They think it might be too dangerous to take the bullet out so they're going to leave it in there." Sergeant Nettles nodded his head, folding his hand while Finn ran a hand through his head. "This is so embarrassing."

"Finn…why did you join the army in the first place, and don't say it was your lifelong dream to be in the army." Finn heard the gruffness in Sergeant Nettles's voice once again.

"I joined because my father had a dishonorable discharge. I wanted to make him proud so I joined the army." Finn said. Sergeant Nettles nodded his head slowly, taking the paper he had out of his pocket and handing it to Finn. Finn took the paper, opening it up and realized what it was after a moment. It was a letter of discharge. Sergeant Nettles was kicking him out of the army. "Wait, so I accidentally shoot myself with my own gun and I get discharged? What kind of crap is that?!" Finn felt the anger rush through his body. Sergeant Nettles leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Finn, let me tell you something." Sergeant Nettles kept his gaze fixated on Finn as he spoke, Finn's anger disappearing. "You need roots before branches—and in order to have those roots, you need to have a foundation. The army—isn't your foundation. You're more suitable for music or something. You're not suited for the army. Wanting to avenge your father just means that you're living your life to make him happy. You need to do you…and here isn't it." Finn listened intently as Sergeant Nettles continued. "Sometimes there are things that were meant to be. You can't change the past, but you can change your future. Don't think of this as a punishment, but think of this as an opportunity to re-think your choices. You only get one life, Finn. Don't waste it." Finn nodded his head while looking at the paper, then back up towards Sergeant Nettles.

"So is this a dishonorable discharge or something?" Finn asked, waving the paper around. Sergeant Nettles shook his head.

"Semi-honorable." Sergeant Nettles got up from his seat and walked over to Finn. "You need to have some dignity left when you leave." Sergeant Nettles patted Finn's shoulder then made his way out the door, closing it behind him. Finn continued to eye the paper that was in his hand. He was now out of the army—and now he needed a new plan for his future. What was he going to do now? Finn dejectedly headed towards the infirmary door, but then noticed that there was a backdoor. He couldn't face all those soldiers knowing that he had just been kicked out of the army. Finn headed towards the backdoor, closing it behind him, once again lost and not knowing where to go next. As Finn limped to the latest bus stop, he heard his phone vibrate, causing him to go into his pocket and taking his phone out. He saw a picture of Rachel in front of a pizzeria in the greatest city in the world: New York. Finn intently stared at the picture a little more, letting an idea form in his brain. Finn opened up an app for airplane travel and spent the next five minutes booking a flight. Finn Hudson was no longer lost—he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to New York City.

* * *

 

Kurt Hummel walked along the streets of Lima, Ohio currently heading to his job at the Lima Bean. After not getting into NYADA following High School, Kurt didn't know what he was going to do with his life. He figured that he'd spend his time with Blaine until he actually did figure what he wanted to do. Kurt entered the Lima Bean, seeing Blaine sitting at one of the seats, instructing Kurt to come towards him. Kurt's heart melted every time that he saw Blaine. Blaine was his first love. There was no one else like Blaine. As a matter of fact, Kurt thought that there was only one person for him, and that was Blaine. Kurt sat in the seat across from him, realizing that his boss wasn't there yet. He would have to make this conversation with Blaine brief.

"You know I have to get to work." Kurt muttered, staring at Blaine.

"I know, I know." Blaine nodded his head, grabbing Kurt's hand quickly. "Look, I need to ask you something and this is something that I think that you need to be asked."

"If this has to do with your hair gel, then I have no answers. I don't use hair gel." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Blaine slightly chuckled, then rubbed his thumb on Kurt's knuckles.

"What I was going to ask you is do you plan on working at the Lima Bean all year?" Blaine questioned.

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I get to work here and still see you every day. I even can go and help the Glee Club whenever I want to. I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

"But it kind of is." Blaine pressed on. "Kurt, when you graduated from McKinley you were supposed to start a new chapter in your life, one that's exciting and full of wonder. Instead, you're just here—sitting in the Lima Bean about to work a 6 hour shift of serving coffee and scones for minimum wage. Kurt, you need to do something with your life."

"But I don't know if you noticed that I'm quite content with my life, Blaine." Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine was pressuring him into going out into the real world. The real world was scary to Kurt. There was nothing more frightening than not being in the confines of High School, going to the choir room and singing about your feelings. Now Kurt had to cope with his feelings like a normal person, and that included not singing.

"Are you? Are you really content?" Blaine asked. "Didn't you have dreams of going to New York with Rachel and Finn in High School?"

"I did…but Rachel was the only one accepted to NYADA, God knows where Finn is…and I'm here." Kurt said. "Like I said Blaine, I am more than content with my life, and there's really nothing that's going to change my mind."

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice became a bit firm this time, startling Kurt. "I know you're not happy here. You're just saying that because you don't want to lose me. But you're not going to lose me if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about losing you." Kurt released a small groan, shaking his head. "I'm not worried about that at all. I'm not…I'm not worried."

"And I think you are." Blaine said. Kurt looked beyond Blaine's shoulder, spotting his boss coming in through the kitchen. Kurt took one last look at Blaine, getting up from his chair and grabbing his apron.

"I have to get to work, Blaine. I'm sorry." Kurt exhaled.

"But we can talk later, right?" Blaine probed. Kurt nodded his head, patting Blaine's back softly as he made his way to the register. Blaine couldn't help but feel that there was something he could do for Kurt. Kurt was always there helping him with his problems, so Blaine felt like he was obligated to help Kurt with his problems.

"New York is great." Rachel had her ear to the phone as she walked through the house, going into the kitchen to drop off some groceries. "It's actually rather refreshing."

"Oh really?" Kurt's voice came though the phone as Rachel put the vegetables in the fridge. "Well, I kind of wish that I was there instead of working at the Lima Bean."

"Why are you working at the Lima Bean?" Rachel wondered, closing the fridge and holding the phone close to her ear.

"Because I need some extra cash and I could be near Blaine all the time." Kurt answered without giving it a thought. Rachel thought about Kurt's answer for a moment, then released a slight smirk.

"Does it only have to do with Blaine?" Rachel speculated.

"Yes, it only has to do with Blaine." Kurt said.

"I don't know; the more times you say it, the less convincing it sounds." Rachel grinned at Kurt's words.

"Enough about me, missy." Kurt tried to change the subject. "How is New York, I mean it might be frightening because there's so many different people."

"Yeah, there are." Rachel agreed. "I mean there are so many people that are just like me and you there. I really wish that you were here. I mean, I'm fine by myself but sometimes New York can make a girl lonely."

"So did you see NYADA yet? Is it as beautiful as they say?" Kurt pressed on.

"I saw the school, I thought it was beautiful." Rachel said with a smile. "And the courses, there are so many courses there. I could take theatre or I could take introduction to music. And I'm sure I'll make some new friends here. There's no saying that I won't."

"I know you'll make new friends, Rachel. You're with your own kind now. There are no snobby cheerleaders or jocks." Kurt assured her.

"Oh, you wouldn't know that." Rachel chuckled, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I think that the ballerinas are the snobby cheerleaders and jocks would be the fencers. That's just the impression I got."

"You're going to do fine." Kurt stopped talking for a moment as Rachel heard another voice on the other end.

"Someone's there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's my boss. Rachel, can I call you back after work?" Kurt sounded apologetic.

"Of course, you can. Don't worry about it." Rachel assured him. After saying their goodbyes, Rachel hung up the phone, then looked around her apartment. She had to admit that she was a little lonely. She missed having Kurt's fashion sense, she missed the Glee Club, she missed Santana making snide remarks, and she even missed Finn. She missed him. Rachel heard a knock at the door as she turned her head, wondering who was there. She had only given an exclusive list her new apartment yet she was sure everyone was across the country somewhere. Rachel got up from the chair, walking to the door and sliding it open, her eyes widening at the sight before her. She had to do a double take to make sure that she was seeing everything correctly. Standing right in front of her with dirty clothes, a backpack that looked like it has been through hell and his leg bandaged was Finn. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, seeing that he was staring back at her.

"Rachel…" Finn muttered in awe as Rachel looked back at him.

"Finn…" Rachel spoke in the same tone. Rachel wasn't bored anymore—she was now wondering what Finn was doing here—and she had a feeling she was going to get an explanation.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight…" Rachel put a cup of tea in front of Finn as they both sat in the kitchen a half hour later. "You shot yourself in the thigh with a gun and you were just…let go?"

"Yep, that's pretty much the story." Finn said. "Also my sergeant told me that the army wasn't for me. He said I was trying to live through my father."

"Well, you were trying to live through your father a bit, Finn." Rachel agreed. "I mean you were so set on wanting to be an actor and then…boom. You changed your mind then enrolled in the army."

"I know it's just…I wanted to make him proud you know." Finn sighed. "I wanted to make my mom proud and I know he's watching up there in heaven, but I wanted to make my dad proud. I wanted to make you proud. I didn't want to be a Lima Loser. I wanted to have a place where I had purpose. Right now, I'm not quite sure what purpose I have in this world."

"Finn, everyone has a purpose in this world. You'll find your purpose. You may not have found it today—but you will find it." Rachel sat in the chair next to Finn, staring into his brown eyes. "Remember, not everyone knows what they want to do when they leave High School."

"But you know what you want to do." Finn countered.

"Yes, because I've been dreaming about Broadway ever since I was a little girl." Rachel smiled. "Sometimes it takes longer to figure out what you want to do. You know…school doesn't start for another two weeks. If you want, I can help you find something for you to do. Anywhere in the world, just name it." Finn thought about Rachel's offer, then a smile crept on his face.

"All right, how about New York City?" Finn suggested.

"New York? You want to be in the most magical city in the world?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, chuckling at him.

"You always said New York was magical. What if I want to be here, with a New York state of mind? I'm sure I'll find something. I mean, I'm sure I'm destined for great things and not just running a hot dog cart in front of Madison Square Garden." Finn reasoned.

"And I think you are." Rachel agreed. "Well, we'll find something for you. I know we will. We have time." Rachel patted Finn's shoulder as Finn gave her a half smile, causing Rachel to stare at Finn. She was fighting every urge she had to kiss him, so she turned her head to his tea and nudged towards it. "Drink your tea. I'm going to do the same to warm up my vocal cords."

"Ah, your vocal cords." Finn nodded his head. "Well, you do have a nice set of pipes. It's what helped us win Nationals." Rachel bit her lip, then motioned for Finn to drink his tea as he chuckled under his breath. He knew that he still had her under his spell and Rachel knew it as well. "All right, all right. I'm drinking my tea. So where are we going to look first?"

* * *

 

Santana Lopez currently sat on her bed, staring at the folder from the University of Louisville. It was where she was supposed to go in the fall. After all, it was Brittany Pierce's idea for her to go college instead of starring in a sex tape—one that would haunt Santana for the rest of her life. The problem was, she wasn't sure she wanted to go to college. She wanted to go and explore the world, she wanted to see everything that the world had to offer her—she wanted to go to New York City. The problem was, she wasn't sure what she'd do there. She wasn't sure what kind of person she'd make herself in the big city. She didn't want to be on Broadway like Rachel and Kurt. She didn't want to feel lost like Finn was. She wanted to make something of herself.

"I don't know, Brittany." Santana said to Brittany as they both sat on Santana's bed, having their arms wrapped around one another. "There are so many courses. I'm not quite sure which one I'm thinking of taking."

"Do any of them interest you?" Brittany asked, shrugging her shoulders, not sure what she should say to Santana. Brittany knew deep down what Santana wanted.

"None of them whatsoever. I mean, why every place wants to teach English? Did they thing we'd forget the entire language in a summer?" Santana scrunched her face up in disgust.

"I forgot English in an entire summer once." Brittany innocently said. "I learned Pig Latin all summer and it was the only language I could speak. They had to wean me back to English. I'm still fluent in it."

"Oh really?" Santana pondered, raising an eyebrow. "So can you tell me something in Pig Latin? Just because I'm curious and I'm interested?"

"All right, I'll say a sentence and then you have to decode it. Ready?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded her head as Brittany's face turned soft yet serious. "O-Gay o-Tay Ew-Nay ork-Yay, Antana-Say."

"What?" Santana asked as Brittany laughed slightly.

"Go to New York, Santana." Brittany's face then turned serious, looking at the pamphlets on Santana's bed. "I can tell that college isn't something you really want to do. You want to go and explore the world, go around the world in 80 days, you want to find Bigfoot and you possibly want to find the largest yarn ball and bring it back for Lord Tubbington." Santana continued to eye Brittany, considering Brittany's words.

"So you think I'm not interested in college?" Santana asked.

"I know you're not interested." Brittany answered. "If you were interested, you would have at least filled out the schedule weeks ago. You were putting it off, because you don't know what you want to do. It's clear that you were procrastinating."

"Yeah, you're right. I was." Santana admitted. "But Brittany, what if I do go to New York. What about you? What about my mom? What about everyone here?"

"There's Skype and Twitter…and my show Fondue for Two. I'm sure you can Skype and be on Fondue for Two at the same time." Brittany grinned from ear to ear. Santana nodded her head, amazed at Brittany. "Just one thing…we can't scissor on Skype." Santana giggled at Brittany, hugging her tightly.

"Where would I be without you Brittany?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. Where would you be without me?" Brittany seemed clueless, as if it was a question she had to answer.

"I'd still be lost without you." Santana earnestly said, grabbing Brittany's hand in hers. "Thank you so much Brittany."

"You're welcome." Brittany grinned. She then looked at her watch, getting up from the bed. "Oh, I have to get home. Fondue for Two is filming in an hour and Lord Tubbington is going to be a pet psychic in this episode. Did you decide what you were going to do?" Santana looked down at the pamphlets on the bed, then back towards Brittany.

"Yeah, I think I did." Santana nodded her head. Brittany walked over to Santana as she pressed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. Santana parted, giving Brittany a smile.

"Hey Santana…" Brittany said as she started to make her way towards the door. "I ove-Lay ou-Yay." Santana didn't need to have extensive knowledge in Pig Latin to know what Brittany just said.

"I ove-Lay ou-Yay oo-Tay, Rittany-Bay." Santana said as Brittany nodded her head and left the room. Santana's face then turned serious, looking at the pamphlets. It may have taken some words from Brittany, but Santana finally knew what she was going to do with her life—she had a world of chances, but this may have been her only one.

_{Santana sits on her bed, looking through the pamphlets, trying to figure out what to do with her life}_

_[Santana]_  
_You got a face for a smile you know_  
_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_  
_But I've got a world of chances for you_  
_I've got a world of chances for you_  
_I got a world of chances, chances you were burning through_

_{Scene changes to Rachel's loft as she and Finn look through the newspaper and Rachel continues to stare at Finn with longing}_

_[Rachel]_  
_I've got a paper and pen_  
_I go to write a goodbye and that's when_  
_I know I've got a world of chances for you_  
_I've got a world of chances for you_  
_I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through_

_{Santana goes on her computer and searches for tickets to New York City and looks at the money in her drawer while Rachel stares at Finn as he opens his wallet and sees a picture of his dad}_

_[Santana and Rachel]_  
_Ooooh_  
_I'm going my own way_  
_My faith has lost it's strength again_  
_And oooh, it's been too hard to say_  
_We're falling off the edge again_  
_We're at the end_  
_We're at the end_

_{Santana packs up her stuff as she stares over at her bed with a confident grin}_

_[Santana]_  
_Maybe you'll call me someday_  
_Hear the operator say the number's no good_  
_And that she had a world of chances for you_  
_She had a world of chances for you_  
_She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through_  
_Chances you were burning through_  
_Chances you were burning through, Oooh_

_You got a face for a smile you know_

_{Santana closes the door to her room with a smile}_

* * *

Kurt exited the Lima Bean looking exhausted after his double shift of serving customers, hearing customers belittle him and spilling freshly made coffee in front of his boss, causing his boss to become frustrated with him. The best part of Kurt's day was that he was going to see Blaine later today. He was actually excited to see Blaine and talk about his day—although he did that every day. It was beginning to become repetitive, and that somewhat left Kurt with a little bit of longing. Kurt walked to the front door of his house, taking his key and unlocking the door. When Kurt opened the door, he spotted Blaine in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Kurt was a little confused. He was sure he was going to meet Blaine at his house. Why was Blaine here?

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad that you're here?" Kurt walked a little more into the kitchen, realizing that there were bags packed in the corner. Kurt realized that the suitcases—were his. What was going on here? Kurt turned his head to Blaine, pointing to the bags in confusion. "Um, what are these?"

"These are your bags, all packed." Blaine said. "You're not going to the Lima Bean tomorrow."

"What…what are you talking about? That's where I work?" Kurt became confused.

"Not anymore." Blaine shook his head. "I called them after you left. I told them you quit, especially after they…um…fired you for the coffee incident. So we're clear, you quit."

"Wait, they fired me?!" Kurt's eyes widened. "So how the hell am I supposed to make money?"

"You have enough money to get by for now." Blaine answered. "Besides…you're going to New York."

"No, no I'm not." Kurt shook his head.

"Yes you are." Blaine answered, nodding his head.

"I am not going to New York." Kurt scoffed.

"Yes you are." Blaine repeated. "I'm going to make sure you get on a plane there."

"Blaine, why are you pushing me to leave? Do you not want me?" Kurt felt a pit in his stomach as Blaine shook his head, getting up from the kitchen table and walking over to Kurt.

"Of course I want you here, Kurt. I want you here more than anything." Blaine answered, letting out a shaky sigh. "It's just that you're not happy here. High School is over…it's time for you to move on and make something of yourself. And unfortunately, that's not here in Lima, Kurt."

"So where is that?" Kurt questioned. "Where am I supposed to make a name for myself?"

"New York." Blaine said. "Look, Rachel is there probably having the time of her life. She's probably making a lot of new friends and making some new opportunities for herself. You need to do the same thing. You are just as talented and I'm not going to take no for an answer. I know you're scared to go, and I'm scared to let you go…but this is something you have to do. I don't want to go all Finn and Rachel on you but…if we're meant to be with each other, then in the end we'll be with one another. And we will be with one another. I can feel it in my bones. Every fiber of my body is telling me we're going to be together and that we're not going to lose one another. It's not gonna happen. I promise you." Kurt simply looked at Blaine, feeling the tears form in his eyes.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt softly said as Blaine nodded his head.

"And I love you too, Kurt." Blaine answered back. "But you and I both know that Lima isn't the place for you. You're way too talented for here." Kurt nodded his head then engulfed Blaine into a hug. After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine and Kurt separated from their hug as Kurt started making his way upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"I am going upstairs…" Kurt sighed. "I'm going to take a shower, look for a flight to New York and then go."

"I don't think you have to look for a flight." Blaine walked over to the table and grabbed the folder that was in his hands. "Here." Kurt took the folder from Blaine, opening it up with a smile.

"First class tickets…" Kurt looked up to Blaine then back to the tickets.

"Nothing is too good for you, Kurt. Nothing." Blaine solemnly answered. "You deserve the best. And you are going to get a lot of first class tickets when you make it in New York."

"If I make it in New York." Kurt said.

"When you make it, Kurt." Blaine shook his head, walking to Kurt and taking his hand. "You're going to make it, and you're going to show the whole world why you belong there. All the bullies that told you that you were wrong for dreaming are going to be the ones that were wrong." Kurt hugged Blaine once more, giving the tickets a look. He was finally going to leave Lima and go into the big city. He was going to make a name for himself.

"You're gonna Skype me every day, right?" Kurt asked.

"Everyday…I promise." Blaine answered, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"I'm never going to find my place here." Finn dejectedly said as he and Rachel walked down 42nd Street, trying to find something, anything for Finn.

"We're going to find something, don't worry about it." Rachel assured him, patting his shoulder. "I mean for now while you find something you can work at retail or something. You always wanted to go to Build a Bear Workshop, right?"

"Yes, I wanted to visit there. I never wanted to work there." Finn clarified. "Besides, I always thought I was going to make you a stuffed bear when we visited." Rachel felt her cheeks turn red at Finn's words as she turned away.

"We're going to find something for you, don't worry." Rachel said. Finn placed his hands in his pockets, shaking his head.

"Well, if we are, I doubt that we're going to find it today. Do you think that we can stop and get something to eat?" Finn wondered. Rachel nodded her head with a grin, leading Finn to a fast food restaurant. On their trek there, Finn looked up at the Empire State Building, marveling at how big it was. He couldn't believe that he was in the city with Rachel. The most beautiful city in the world. He felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders now that he was out of the army. He didn't have to worry about getting shot or dying. Instead, he could focus on what he wanted to do with his future. And right now, his future seemed bright, being here with Rachel. They technically weren't together since Finn did break up with her at the train station when he forced her to New York—but there was some hope for them. He was sure that he could get Rachel back—and that it wouldn't take a lot of thinking.

After Rachel and Finn finished eating, they went back to Rachel's loft in order to soak in their first day in New York together. Rachel initially was worried about having Finn in New York since they technically weren't together, but seeing that Finn was willing to be just friends for the moment had Rachel confident that Finn wouldn't pull anything insane. As they sat down on the couch, Finn looked out the window of Rachel's Brownstone, realizing that he could see the Manhattan skyline. Finn couldn't help but get up and look out the window, feeling amazed by the surroundings around him. Rachel chuckled, getting up from the sofa and walking next to him.

"New York is beautiful, isn't it?" Rachel softly pondered as Finn nodded his head.

"It is…" Finn muttered, looking around. He turned his attention to Rachel, seeing that she was staring up at him. Finn couldn't help but stare back at her, looking into her brown eyes. After a moment, Rachel cleared her throat, backing away slowly and heading to the radio to take out a cassette player.

"Um, I have to practice for the NYADA Freshman Reaping." Rachel said as she stared down at the lyrics on the piece of paper she had.

"What's the 'Freshman Reaping?' Is it some kind of showcase?" Finn asked.

"It's kind of like them seeing if you're worthy to be in NYADA. I want to knock their socks off." Rachel answered, avoiding Finn's eyes by keeping her eyes on the paper. "If I don't pass then I'm kicked out of NYADA for the second semester."

"Oh, then do you mind me helping you?" Finn wondered. Rachel stared at Finn, trying to make out if he really just wanted to help. "I mean, I want to make sure that you're a shoe-in. Come on, let me help. Please?" Finn half grinned which caused Rachel to laugh slightly. She then nodded her head slowly, handing Finn the paper.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna like this song." Finn chuckled. Rachel let out a deep breath, pressing the button on the recorder while Finn gazed into her eyes, the piano and horns blaring throughout the loft.

_{Rachel looks down at the paper as she starts singing, then finds herself looking into Finn's eyes as he starts singing along with her, both of them keeping eye contact on one another}_

_[Rachel]_  
_Some folks like to get away_  
_For a holiday, from the neighborhood_  
_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood_

_[Finn]_  
_Well I'm taking a greyhound_  
_On the Hudson River line…_

_[Rachel and Finn]_  
_I'm in a New York State Of Mind_

_{Santana walks out of the L Train station with her suitcase as she looks around at the buildings}_

_[Santana]_  
_It was so easy living day by day_  
_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_

_{Kurt walks along the Brooklyn Streets, taking in the sights until he spots Santana with a grin. Santana and Kurt walk to each other smiling}_

_[Kurt]_  
_But now I need, is a little give and take_

_{Goes back to Rachel and Finn's apartment as Finn and Rachel continue to stare at each other, not realizing they're getting closer to one another}_

_[Rachel]_  
_The New York Times_

_[Finn]_  
_The Daily News_

_[Rachel and Finn]_  
_Oh, woah!_

_{Rachel]_  
_It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause I'll let it slide_

_{Kurt and Santana walk to the address of Rachel's loft as they give each other a smile}_

_[Kurt]_  
_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_

_[Santana]_  
_I don't have many reasons_

_[Kurt]_  
_I left them all behind_

_[Santana and Kurt]_  
_I'm in a New York…_

_{Scene splits between Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn}_

_[Rachel, Finn, Santana and Kurt]_  
_State of Mind!_

_{Rachel and Finn walk close enough as their foreheads almost touch while they gaze at each other while singing}_

_[Rachel]_  
_I'm just taking a greyhound_

_[Finn]_  
_On the Hudson River_

_[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Line_

_{Santana and Kurt walk up the stairs and reach the door of Rachel's loft}_

_[Kurt]_  
_Cause I'm in_

_[Santana]_  
_I'm in a New York_

_{Scene goes to Finn and Rachel staring into each other's eyes}_

_[Rachel]_  
_State_

_[Finn]_  
_Of_

_{Scene cuts to show Santana and Kurt in front of Rachel's door and Finn and Rachel touching foreheads as they sing}_

_[Rachel, Finn, Santana and Kurt]_  
_Mind!_  
_Oh! New York State Of Mind!_

Rachel and Finn looked into each others eyes, realizing that their lips were only inches away from one another. Rachel cleared her throat and started to back away slowly, giving Finn an embarrassed smile. Finn rubbed the back of his neck with his hands, feeling his cheeks turning red. He wasn't expecting to get that close, especially on the first day here. Rachel heard a knock at the door, somewhat glad for the distraction. Rachel walked towards the door, opening it with a grin as she saw Kurt and Santana at the door.

"Kurt! Santana! Oh my god!" Rachel pulled them in for a hug as Kurt's eyes opened; noticing Finn was standing in the corner of the room. Finn nodded his head slowly towards Kurt and Santana, not sure if he should say anything.

"Finn…what are you doing here, and why aren't you in the army?" Kurt asked. Finn let out a sigh, wondering if he should tell Kurt and Santana the truth as to what happened. It was uncomfortable enough explaining to Rachel what happened. Did he have to repeat the story again? Finn then decided to do what all great political figures do—lie their ass off.

" Um, I decided the army wasn't for me." Finn shrugged his shoulders as if nothing. "It wasn't a challenge for me." Rachel wasn't sure what was going on here. Didn't Finn say that he was shot in the leg, which caused him to be discharged? Rachel studied Finn for a minute, realizing that he was ashamed to explain the real reason to everyone. It kind of made Rachel feel a little good that Finn was only willing to tell Rachel what was going on—but she still didn't condone lying.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?" Santana turned to Rachel then back to Finn. "Playing house with Berry?"

"Um, no…I…" Finn stammered.

"He was helping me with my Freshman Reaping song for NYADA…to make sure I don't get kicked out." Rachel said, minus the part about where they almost kissed. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We are here because we needed to find ourselves in New York City…" Kurt smiled. "We were going to get a hotel or something so…"

"NO." Rachel said almost in haste. "I…I mean why don't you stay with Finn and I? Finn's staying here and it can get lonesome for a girl without her two great friends." Santana and Kurt looked at one another, then back towards Rachel.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden to you…" Kurt said.

"Not at all! Come in, come in…" Rachel motioned for Kurt and Santana to bring in their bags as Finn gave them a small smile. "Look, before any of you…that includes you Finn…came to New York, I had to admit that I was lonely…and now with my three best friends in New York, we're going to be in for a year of fun, aren't we?"

"We're in a New York State of Mind, aren't we?" Kurt said, causing Rachel to let out a giggle.

"Yes…we are." Rachel motioned for Finn to come over and as quickly as she said so, he did. Rachel hugged her friends tightly, then went to close the door. Her practicing for NYADA could wait until later. For the first time since she came to New York on her own—she wasn't as lonely. She actually figured out what was missing—having her friends here.

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Kurtwood Smith as Sergeant Nettles** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany S. Pierce** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Radioactive (Originally by Imagine Dragons): Performed by Finn Hudson** _

_**World Of Chances (Originally by Demi Lovato): Performed by Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry** _

_**New York State Of Mind (Originally by Billy Joel): Performed by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel)** _


	2. 1x02: Counting Stars

_**Episode Synopsis:** Rachel has her first week at NYADA and meets Brody ( **Dean Geyer** ) who takes a sudden interest to her, much to the chagrin of Finn. Not wanting to see Rachel end up with anyone else, Finn takes drastic measures to keep Brody away from her; While looking for a job in New York, Santana meets an artist named Dani ( **Demi Lovato** ) and becomes interested in her, although she's dating Brittany back home._

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since Finn, Santana and Kurt moved into the loft with Rachel and it had been rather—interesting; especially for Rachel. Rachel was used to hanging around with Kurt, Santana and Finn but this was an entirely new concept. They were living with each other! It wasn't like in High School that they would go to their separate homes after a long day. They now were bound to roommate-hood. Rachel found that out awkwardly when she had to go get ready for her first day of school at NYADA. Rachel had her towel in her hands with her clothes for the day, on the way to the shower—when she heard someone singing in the shower. She walked over to the bathroom, holding her clothes closer to her, realizing that the person that was singing in the shower—was Finn. Rachel listened intently, hearing Finn belt out REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling." Rachel didn't realize it, but she found herself placing her head on the bathroom door, listening to Finn sing. That voice was the reason Rachel fell in love with Finn, other than Finn being so sweet and kind to her. Rachel felt her eyes close and a smile plaster on her face, nodding her head to the acapella goodness that was coming from the bathroom. The next thing Rachel knew, the door to the bathroom opened and she fell forward onto the floor, not sure about what happened. Rachel looked up and saw Finn staring down at her, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet from his shower. Rachel's cheeks flushed as she got up from the floor, noticing Finn cracking a smile at her.

"Good morning. Did you enjoy the concert?" Finn jested. Rachel put a stand of hair behind her ear, avoiding Finn's gaze. After a moment, Rachel looked up at him, coating a smile on her face.

"Um, you sounded very…good." Rachel honestly told him. "I'm sure that if you were performing at a concert, girls would be throwing their underwear and bras at you."

"Would you be jealous?" Finn raised an eyebrow, the half grin still on his face. Rachel gave a soft chuckle, patting his bare shoulder.

"I have to get in the shower. I have school." Rachel gazed at Finn's abs then smiled to herself as she closed the door to the shower. Finn turned around to face the door as he heard Rachel start her scales. Finn bowed his head, finally making his way to his bedroom to get dressed.

"It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before…" Finn said to himself, still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Rachel entered the halls of NYADA for the first time that morning, looking around at the students who were dressed in theatre clothes, wore hats that looked as if they were made there, fencers in their uniforms heading to practice and ballerinas going to the dance studio. Rachel didn't realize that everyone took everything at the school so personally. Rachel looked down at her schedule, trying to see what class she had first—and she didn't want to admit it, but Rachel was lost. Rachel looked up from her schedule, not aware that she was about to bump into someone. Rachel knocked into the person as they both fell to the floor. Rachel looked at her person with a mortifying glance, unsure why she did what she just did.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Rachel quickly got up from the floor, helping the young adult up. After Rachel looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but notice that he was amused at her—and he was really cute. Rachel was sure that he was gay, but she wasn't going to question. She did knock into him after all.

"It's all right. Actually, I like knocking into cute girls like you." He flashed a smile towards Rachel, holding out his hand. "I'm Brody Weston. Guessing by the way you're walking around the hallways, I'm going to assume that it's your first day and you have no idea where you're going."

"And if you assumed, then you assumed correctly." Rachel handed her schedule for Brody to look at. Brody scanned the schedule, motioning for Rachel to follow him. Rachel quickly started following Brody, the both of them making their way to Rachel's first class. "So are you a senior or something? Everyone seems to know who you are." Rachel said as Brody beamed towards her.

"I'm a junior." Brody answered. "It also helps that I've been in a lot of productions during my time at NYADA so, everyone knows who I am. It gets tiring for the girls to just stare at you and think you're a chick magnet."

"You're gay, aren't you?" Rachel blurted out before mentally cursing herself. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, my best friend is gay. I…I should stop talking."

"Rachel…" Brody chuckled, assuring her that it was fine. "I'm not gay. Now that we cleared that up…" Brody pointed to Rachel's first class of the day, causing Rachel to release a grin.

"Thanks Brody." Rachel said, walking towards the door. She then turned her attention to Brody, giving him a Rachel Berry smile. "How did you know my name?"

"It was on your schedule." Brody answered nodding his head. "Or maybe I'm psychic. No, but seriously it was on your schedule." Brody and Rachel shared a laugh, then it turning quiet. "Hey, if you ever need someone to show you around, I'm your guy. All right?" Rachel nodded her head, feeling her heart flutter as Brody walked down the hallway to greet some kids. Rachel had a feeling that things were going to go her way. And things started to feel right with the handsome yet mysterious Brody Weston.

* * *

Finn sat in the loft that afternoon on his laptop, scanning for jobs in New York City. He needed to find something to do. He couldn't just sit here all day while Rachel, Kurt and Santana doing something with their lives. He remembered Santana and Kurt both said they were going to Starbucks to get coffee, which gave Finn some time to himself. He continued to look at the laptop, trying to find something, anything for him to do. He considered working as a concierge but then remembered he'd have to deal with the snooty rich people who would look down on him because he was a poor boy. He then considered working as a greeter at Walmart—until he realized that the nearest Walmart was in New Jersey and that would have meant Finn would have had to move out of the loft. He then considered working as a bus driver but found out that after the test it would take years for them to contact him. He needed something to do now. Finn continued to stare at the computer, still pondering his future. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Finn heard the door open to reveal Rachel, seeing that she had a smile plastered on her face. Finn closed his laptop and folded his hands, giving her his undivided attention.

"Rachel, you look all…smiley." Finn tried to play it off with a smirk. "I'm guessing that school went great."

"School went really good." Rachel nodded her head. "I had half of my classes today and they were all amazing! I had theatre class, playwriting, vocalization…oh and I met a lot of awesome people there."

"Really? How awesome?" Finn questioned. "More awesome than me? Because the last time I checked, there is no one more awesome than me."

"Well, I did meet some people who were in productions at school." Rachel walked over to the kitchen, getting some pans out of the cabinet as Finn got up from the couch to follow her.

"Are any of the guys there…I don't know…cute?" Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. "I mean being in a school like NYADA usually means that there are cute guys there."

"Finn, you're not the type of person that I would talk to about that." Rachel turned her head, looking amused.

"Why not? I'm hip." Finn shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what the big deal was.

"You're also a guy, Finn." Rachel answered back. "Guys like you aren't supposed to think about asking girls questions about guys. I'll wait for Kurt and Santana to get home. By the way, where are Kurt and Santana?"

"I think they went to go job hunting while walking throughout the streets." Finn said.

"And you didn't go with them?" Rachel arched her eyebrow, filling the pot with water.

"I figured it would have been better to go on Craigslist. I mean isn't that how most people find jobs?" Finn inquired.

"Well now, but back then you had to go where there was a help wanted sign." Rachel reasoned. "Finn, it's been two weeks and you still have no idea what you want to do?"

"It's going to take a little time for me to find what I want to do." Finn argued slightly. He then released a tired sigh, seeing Rachel was putting spaghetti into the boiling pot. "Why are you making dinner when you just got home? I was thinking that maybe we could have gone to grab something to eat with Kurt and Santana when they got back."

"Because I invited a friend over for dinner." Rachel explained.

"But you only went to school for a day." Finn didn't quite understand. "You're already inviting people to the loft?"

"He's a junior and he's the only one that basically talked to me today." Rachel explained, watching the pot of water boil. "His name is Brody Weston and he was in every production at NYADA. Apparently he's a great actor."

"A great actor." Finn muttered under his breath. "Sounds like you're already moving on."

"Moving on from what, Finn?" Rachel didn't understand what had Finn uneasy about having a new friend over for dinner. "What am I moving on from?"

"Gee, I don't know Rachel." Finn sardonically said, walking closer to her. "How about us?"

"What about us, Finn?" Rachel was beginning to lose patience with Finn.

"We were together for a while, Rachel." Finn noticed that he was staring deep into Rachel's eyes. "Why does it feel like to me that you're moving on from me?"

"I'm not moving on from you, Finn." Rachel let out a sigh, putting a hand on Finn's chest. "I'm not. I just met Brody. Nothing's going to happen tonight. If you want you can sit in during dinner. That way it's not a date and it's me and my ex-boyfriend having dinner with a friend of mine." Rachel paused, thinking about what she had just said. "All right, I shouldn't have put it like that. Look, you're my friend. Okay? And I just want to have you as a friend support me. Okay?" Finn thought about Rachel's words, nodding his head slowly.

"You're right. I mean you're going to a new school and you just want to make some friends." Finn agreed, taking the pot from Rachel with a grin. He then walked over to the stove and started stirring the spaghetti as Rachel turned to him.

"What are you doing?" Rachel wondered.

"I'm helping you make dinner." Finn grinned. "We have a friend coming over."

* * *

"All right, there is no way that we are going to find our calling today!" Santana groaned as she and Kurt walked along New York City. "Can we please take a break and just relax? I mean I am so tired of just running around."

"Santana, nothing good happens to people who sit at home on their butt." Kurt countered. "Besides Rachel texted, saying that she was having a friend over."

"Oh really?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "What kind of friend?"

"She said his name was Brody." Kurt answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He's a junior and she invited him for dinner. I thought it was a nice gesture by Rachel to thank him for making her first day bearable."

"Wait, but isn't Finn home tonight?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, he is." Kurt didn't see the dilemma here. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Somewhat, yeah." Santana said. "There's the fact that Finn and Rachel dated and now this Brody guy can be her new boy toy."

"Santana…you don't marry someone in a day." Kurt reasoned with her. "Besides, I don't think that Rachel would openly make Finn feel uncomfortable."

"Sure she wouldn't." Santana smirked. "Yet she made him feel uncomfortable a lot in High School. Let's not forget her moon-eyed stare towards Finn during every Glee practice, oh and to top it off, let's not forget the exclusive and Rachel's most uncomfortable performance to date 'Run Joey Run'. Kurt, if I know Rachel which after three years of being stuck in a choir room with her has done to me, then I know that Rachel will make Finn uncomfortable."

"All right Santana…" Kurt put his hand up, noticing that they were in front of an art gallery. "Hey, let's try here."

"An art gallery? Are you trying to drive me to my grave early?" Santana grumbled as she and Kurt entered the art gallery.

"Come on Santana." Kurt pulled Santana into the gallery room, leading her to the front desk. Santana looked around the gallery, seeing the paintings that were on the wall. Santana stopped fighting with Kurt, walking towards one of the paintings that had her on her mind. Santana observed the painting, noticing the slashes of paint, the colored circles, and the blurred lines. Santana crossed her arms, nodding her head slowly. Santana curved her head to a girl that was staring at her from afar. Santana furrowed her eyebrows, beginning to feel a bit annoyed.

"Um…can I help you with something?" Santana didn't mean to sound a bit bad-mannered but heck, she was Santana. That was how it would normally come out. The girl walked over to Santana, staring at the painting along with her.

"When you stare at this painting, what do you see?" The girl asked, turning her head towards Santana. Santana stared back at the picture, thinking about her answer before turning back to the girl with confidence.

"What I see is that all those circles are all the same, they're trying to stick together like they're in a clique. The blurred lines are the outcasts. They're out there but they're not afraid of being themselves. They're running away from the circles, the circles signaling oppression. The blurred lines are signaling freedom and rebellion. Out of all of the crap shack paintings here, this one's my favorite. This one is art." The girl nodded her head towards Santana, a smile creeping on her face.

"That was what I was hoping for someone to say." The girl noticed Santana's eyes widening as she pointed to the picture.

"Wait, you painted this?" Santana was in awe.

"Yeah, I painted it. This was just one of the few pictures that I have here." The girl smiled. "I have a couple more in the gallery here somewhere if you want to see it." Santana didn't have to think about the answer.

"I would love to see them." Santana nodded. The girl led Santana to another one of the paintings, causing Santana to marvel at it. Before Santana could say anything else, she turned her head with a grin towards the girl. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Dani." Dani held out her hand for Santana to shake. Santana shook Dani's hand, releasing a smile before the two of them looked at the painting. Santana found herself in the art gallery for the next two hours, looking at every picture that was in there with Dani. For the first time in a while, Santana wasn't feeling completely lost in New York. She finally made a friend—and Santana may have not known it at the time but every second she spent with Dani, she found herself slowly falling under Dani's spell. Santana couldn't risk it though. She didn't want Dani to know that she was gay, afraid that it would jeopardize her budding friendship with her. That and there was another problem; Santana was still with Brittany.

* * *

At the loft that night, Rachel, Brody and Finn sat in the dining room table, having what started as a normal dinner. Rachel and Finn were trying to find out more about Brody while Brody seemed only intent on trying to get to know Rachel—something that wasn't going well with Finn. Finn played with his spaghetti while staring over at Rachel, seeing that she was pouring sparkling cider for herself, Brody and him. Finn couldn't help but realize how beautiful Rachel was. Rachel looked so empowering, so invigorating. She was everything he could ever dream about. Rachel was the one for Finn—he knew it. And he was willing to give Rachel all the time she need to realize that she was to be with him as well. Rachel noticed the silence at the table so she cleared her throat, folding her hands, staring at both Finn and Brody.

"So, what do you two boys think of the pasta?" Rachel asked.

"The pasta is delicious, Rachel." Brody smiled politely, holding his glass. "Actually this whole dinner is delicious." Brody stared over at Finn who was simply nodded his head towards Rachel. Brody cleared his throat, staring at Finn. "So, Finn. What's your story? How do you know Rachel?" Finn cleared his throat, staring at Rachel who gave him a nod.

"Um, well. Rachel and I were in Glee Club when we were in High School." Finn answered, feeling slightly on edge. "We actually dated."

"Oh really?" Brody took a sip of his sparkling cider.

"Yeah, we did." Finn said, shrugging his shoulders. "Rachel's a very good friend of mine."

"Well, this is a rarity that I've never seen before." Brody leaned back in his chair, chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Finn became confused.

"Oh, how you're both exes yet you're still friends." Brody clarified. "I've never seen anything like it. I just think that it's kind of…cute."

"Cute?" Finn's eyes widened as Rachel cleared her throat.

"So Brody, um you said you were in productions in NYADA before I came along?" Rachel flashed a smile towards Brody, which Finn read as Rachel's 'flirty' smile. "What kind of productions did you do that made all the girls out there fall for you?"

"Well, I did Les Miserables, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and this year I'm doing Rent." Brody counted it off. "I was the lead in Les Mis and Willy Wonka. I was cast as the lead in Rent."

"Really? Wow! That's impressive!" Rachel sounded more into it than Finn did. Finn sipped on his sparkling cider, staring at Brody with jealousy. "You know, this is going to sound embarrassing but I was the lead role in my High School's version of West Side Story. I was Maria. But the play I want to do the most is Evita. I mean, I was born for the lead role."

"Yes you were, Rachel." Finn interjected, plastering a smile on his face. "Rachel is very talented, Brody." Brody raised an eyebrow towards Finn then Rachel put her napkin on the table with a smile on her face still.

"So, how about I go and get the dessert while you two catch up?" Rachel got up from the table, shooting Finn a look that said that she knew what he was doing. Finn shrugged his shoulders, playing innocent as Rachel headed into the kitchen. Finn and Brody looked at one another, still keeping up the awkward silence After a moment, Brody motioned towards Rachel in the kitchen while staring at Finn.

"So why did you dump her?" Brody questioned. Finn furrowed his eyebrows, not sure if he should answer the question. He then shook his head, deciding to put up with Brody for Rachel's sake.

"I didn't dump her." Finn corrected. "I let her go."

"Sure, so who lets go of a hottie like that?" Brody turned towards the kitchen, seeing that Rachel was still oblivious to their conversation. "I mean come on; there could be someone that would snag her up in a second."

"What are you trying to say, Brody?" Finn folded his hands, still eyeing Brody with interest. "That you think you can snag Rachel up?"

"Yep, I mean I've dated a lot of girls during my time at NYADA." Brody waved his hand as if it was no big deal. "Rachel seems like an easy catch. She invited me to dinner, didn't she?"

"So you're a man whore." Finn seethed, still staring at Brody. Brody noticed that Finn was no longer playing nice. He was serious. "Listen, Rachel made it clear that this wasn't a date."

"Oh and what makes you think it's not a date?" Brody leaned closer, his tone becoming serious.

"Because I'm sitting here, aren't I?" Finn applied logic to Brody's question. "Look, you can sing with her and dance with her all you want at NYADA—but at the end of the day you're not going to date her. Not in a million years."

"And you think you have a better chance?" Brody scoffed. "You're the one that let her go in the first place. As a matter of fact, why did you let her go…and why are you in her life again?"

"I'm in her life again because she wants me, Brody." Finn's tone was firm yet eerily calm. "She just doesn't see it yet. So whatever you're doing, stop. Because you are way out of your league dude."

"Oh, I'm way out of my league?" Brody gave a hollow chuckle. "I think the one that's out of their league—is you. Rachel will be mine, Finn…even if I have to get lucky to do it." Before Finn could say anything else, Rachel entered the room with a pie in her hands.

"Hey, who wants some pie?" Rachel asked, looking to Brody and Finn. Finn and Brody both gave fake smiles towards Rachel, hiding their evident disdain for one another.

"That sounds great, Rachel." Brody gave Finn a smirk that caused Finn to become steely faced towards Brody. It suddenly turned into a war. A war that Finn was determined to win; to win Rachel's heart, no matter what.

_{Rachel sits down as Brody and Finn eye each other with Rachel oblivious to their hatred towards another}_

_[Brody]_   
_Like the legend of the phoenix_   
_All ends with beginnings_   
_What keeps the planets spinning_   
_The force from the beginning_

_Luck_

_[Brody with Finn]_   
_We've come too far_   
_To give up who we are_   
_So lets raise the bar_   
_And our cups to the stars_

_{Scene changes to school where Rachel walks down the hall and Brody looks at her with a smirk}_

_[Brody]_   
_She's up all night till the sun_   
_I'm up all night to get some_   
_She's up all night for good fun_   
_I'm up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night till the sun_   
_We're up all night to get some_   
_We're up all night for good fun_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_{Scene changes to Finn sitting on the couch using his laptop as Rachel walks around the loft doing errands}_

_[Finn]_   
_The present has no living_   
_Your gift keeps on giving_   
_What is this I'm feeling_   
_If you wanna leave I'm with it, ah_

_[Finn with Brody]_   
_We've come too far_   
_To give up who we are_   
_So lets raise the bar_   
_And our cups to the stars_

_{Scene changes to Finn walking the streets and seeing Rachel talking to Brody in front of NYADA}_

_[Finn]_   
_She's up all night till the sun_   
_I'm up all night to get some_   
_She's up all night for good fun_   
_I'm up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night till the sun_   
_We're up all night to get some_   
_We're up all night for good fun_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_{Scene goes to Finn and Brody in the NYADA dance studio as they stretch and dance with the female dancers}_

_[Robotic Voice}_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_[Brody and Finn]_   
_We've come too far_   
_To give up who we are_   
_So lets raise the bar_   
_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night till the sun_   
_I'm up all night to get some_   
_She's up all night for good fun_   
_I'm up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night till the sun_   
_We're up all night to get some_   
_We're up all night for good fun_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_   
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_{Scene ends with Finn and Brody staring at one another in anger}_

"Rachel's going to be mine, Finn…and there's nothing you can do about it." Brody turned away from Finn, walking towards the other end of the dance room. Brody's head whiplashed back to Finn, his eyebrows arching in confusion. "Wait, how did you get in here?" Finn thought about Brody's question for a minute, then his eyes widened.

"I have…no idea."

* * *

Santana sat on the couch in the loft, looking at the postcard pictures of Dani's paintings. Santana marveled at the fact that Dani was such an amazing painter, and the fact that Santana knew what Dani was trying to portray. Santana didn't hear Kurt come into the room as Kurt noticed Santana still staring at the postcards. Kurt let out a smirk, sitting down next to Santana.

"I didn't realize you were an artist buff…and this was coming from someone who disliked art when I dragged you into the art gallery." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought I hated art, too." Santana said, still looking at the pictures. "It's just that Dani…the girl that painted this, paints things with feeling. It's hard for me to believe this but I actually like art."

"You like art?" Kurt raised an eyebrow towards Santana. "Or do you like Dani's art?"

"Why are you placing an emphasis on Dani's name?" Santana questioned.

"Because, I got the feeling that you liked Dani when I went to find you to get that job at the art gallery and you were too busy speaking to Dani about her work." Kurt chuckled.

"Speaking of which, did we get the job?" Santana became excited.

"Um, you got the job. I didn't." Kurt sighed, causing Santana's excitement to diminish.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Santana said.

"No, it's fine. It was because you were interested in Dani's art that got you the job. The boss saw you were into it." Kurt put a hand on Santana's shoulder. "But I do have to ask you, did you like the art or just Dani's art?"

"Well, Dani's art spoke to me. It was amazing…" Santana shook her head while placing a stand of her hair behind her ear. "But I can't fall for Dani. I just can't."

"Why not?" Kurt questioned.

"Because I'm still with Brittany." Santana answered, looking at him sadly. "I love Brittany so much and Brittany is so funny and she makes me happy."

"But…" Kurt egged Santana to go on.

"But Dani is artistic and she has just this magic that she can portray anything just by putting art on a canvas. Even if it's just a bunch of squiggles and lines." Santana released a heavy sigh. "I'm also sure that Dani is not a lesbian or even bi-curious. She seemed straight to me. So, that settles it. I'm staying with Brittany and that's it."

"There, you solved your own problem." Kurt patted Santana's leg then got up from the sofa. "Now, I suggest that you get ready for bed because you have a long day of work tomorrow." Santana nodded her head with a grin, getting up from the sofa and wandering to her room.

"Hey, Kurt…thanks."

"You're welcome, Santana." Kurt nodded his head to his friend, heading into the kitchen while Santana started making her way towards the bedroom. She noticed Finn laying on the bed, still puzzled about something. Santana entered Finn's room, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's going on Finnocence?" Santana saw Finn staring right at her, looking lost.

"I have a problem here." Finn sat up from the bed, looking at Santana. "Brody who is Rachel's classmate, is really interested in her, and I'm not sure that I can have that."

"So this Brody guy isn't just a friend like Rachel is insisting." Santana saw Finn's side as Finn nodded his head.

"I mean, I want to believe that he's not going to hurt her, I really want to believe that." Finn eyed Santana. "But he was so sure that he was going to get her. He also dated many girls before and I'm afraid that he's going to take Rachel and break her heart. I don't want that to happen to her."

"But what if Rachel really wants to be into this Brody guy? What are you going to do? You can't just get in her way." Santana tried to explain with reason.

"But I still love her, Santana." Finn's voice became firm. "I love her with every fiber of my being. I…I'm not ready to let her go." Santana observed Finn's face expression, realizing that he wasn't joking. He really loved Rachel and wanted to be with her, no matter how long it took to get her back. Santana couldn't help but emit a small smile towards him.

"You really love Rachel, don't you?" Santana softly rhetorically asked. She then schemed for a minute, motioning for Finn to hand her his laptop. Finn handed Santana the laptop and a moment later, she was on the NYADA website.

"What are you doing?" Finn looked over Santana's shoulder, seeing she had clicked on the enrollment menu.

"If you're going to get Rachel back, you're going to have to be on the same war turf as Brody." Santana's mind was still whirling on the ways that she could help Finn.

"But Santana, there's no way that I can get into NYADA." Finn argued. "For one thing, I'm not talented enough. For another thing, the semester just started."

"Yes those two things are probably true." Santana agreed, continuing her thought before Finn could interject. "But, it looks like they're looking for someone to join their school. There's still one slot open. If you can kill it during your audition, then you have a chance of fighting Brody for Rachel." Finn weighed the options, taking the laptop back from Santana.

"I'm not good enough, Santana." Finn muttered. "I'm just not good enough for NYADA, I'm not good enough for New York, heck, I'm not good enough for Rachel. What makes you think I can be good enough for this audition? NYADA would never want me! Not in a million years!"

"And you don't know that, but you're constantly kicking your own ass." Santana crossed her arms, still looking at Finn. "At least take the chance. Don't chicken out. If you want Brody to win then fine, but I don't want to be the one to say I told you so." Santana left the room with that, leaving Finn sitting there with a thought. Finn wasn't sure what he was going to do, so he continued staring at the computer. Finn heard Rachel walking past the room but noticed her hesitation as she walked into Finn's room.

"Hey." Rachel waved, taking a seat in Finn's room.

"Hey." Finn closed the laptop, placing it to the side.

"I just wanted to thank you, Finn." Rachel let out a genuine smile towards Finn. "I mean, I want to thank you for being there during the dinner with Brody. I hope it wasn't uncomfortable for you."

"Me? No, not at all." Finn lied, waving his hand dismissively. Rachel chuckled, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well, still I thank you." Rachel continued to stare at Finn, wondering if she should say something else to him. After realizing that she was just sitting there, she looked around the room she had given him, seeing he didn't do much with it. "Hmm…I gave you your own room and it still looks like the day I moved in here—minus the bed."

"Yeah, well I figured I wasn't going to be in here much so I decided not to add anything in here." Finn shrugged his shoulders, not sure if there was anything else to say.

"Finn, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me." Rachel muttered, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I mean, you've been acting a little odd lately."

"Rachel, there's nothing bothering me, I promise." Finn softly spoke, looking into her eyes. Rachel continued to stare at Finn, noticing that their eyes were locked. Finn moved a little closer, placing his forehead on hers. Finn couldn't help it. The next thing he knew he pressed his lips to Rachel's giving her a soft kiss. Finn noticed Rachel's hesitation as she broke the kiss, still staring him in his eyes. She looked nervous, turning her head away from him. The silence was awkward until Rachel decided she should be the one to speak.

"Um, I should go." Rachel took a deep breath.

"Um…yeah, you…you have to get ready for school tomorrow, right?" Finn told her.

"Right. Um. Goodnight, Finn." Rachel turned around, leaving the room and closing the door. Rachel stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath in and out. She knew she still had some sort of feelings for Finn, but she had to stand back a moment and question what she really wanted in her life. Finn was her first love, but she had to admit the last week she spent with Brody was fantastic and full of life and energy. She needed to make a decision. She just wasn't sure which was the right one.

Finn lay back on the bed, covering his face into his hands. Why did I just kiss her? She didn't seem to like it, Finn thought to himself. He looked over to the laptop, opening the screen again to see the NYADA homepage. Finn's mind was working on overdrive as a determined smile came upon his face. He looked through the list of audition songs, hoping to find just the one to enroll into NYADA. Finn pointed to the screen and opened another tab, typing in Youtube for the karaoke version of the song. If he was going to sing, he was going to have to practice. He might have been out of tune since Nationals. Finn found the karaoke he was looking for and after a moment of consideration, he pressed the play button, nodding his head in confidence.

_{Scene starts with Finn reading the lyrics off the video, trying to get the lyrics right, but becoming more and more confident as he sings the verse}_

_[Finn]_   
_Let it go_   
_Let it roll right off your shoulder_   
_Don't you know_   
_The hardest part is over_   
_Let it in_   
_Let your clarity define you in the end_   
_We will only just remember how it feels_

_{Scene switches to Finn singing on the NYADA stage with Carmen Tibideaux watching him}_

_[Finn]_   
_Our lives are made_   
_In these small hours_   
_These little wonders_   
_These twist and turn to fate_   
_Time falls away_   
_But these small hours_   
_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide_   
_Let your troubles fall behind you_   
_Let it shine_   
_Till you feel it all around you_   
_And I don't mind_   
_If it's me you need to turn to_   
_We'll get by_   
_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_   
_In these small hours_   
_These little wonders_   
_These twist and turn to fate_   
_Time falls away_   
_But these small hours_   
_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_   
_They wash away somehow_   
_But I cannot forget_   
_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_   
_These little wonders_   
_These twist and turn to fate_   
_These twist and turn to fate_

_Time falls away_   
_But these small hours_   
_These small hours still remain_

_They still remain_   
_These little wonder_   
_Oh, these twist and turn to fate_   
_Time falls away_   
_But these small hours_   
_These small hours still remain_

_{Scene ends with Finn staring at Carmen Tibideaux as she writes something on a piece of paper}_

* * *

Finn exited the auditorium with a backpack, looking around at the girls who were staring at him. Finn didn't realize that auditioning for NYADA made you a rock star or something. Finn looked over to Rachel and Brody who were reading a playbook, deciding to walk over to them. Finn could hear their conversation, emitting a smirk, as he got closer.

"So who do you think is the final person that Madame Tibideaux is going to let into NYADA this fall?" Brody asked. Rachel looked up to Brody, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know." Rachel found herself getting lost into Brody's eyes until—

"Hey guys." Finn said in a chipper tone, noticing their heads whiplashing towards him. Finn grinned at them, holding the strap to his backpack closer to him.

"Finn? Hi." Brody pretended to be happy to see Finn, but Rachel was—confused.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel questioned. "Can't whatever you have to say wait until I get home from school?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" Finn chuckled, looking to Brody with a smirk. "I go here now. Yeah, the last person that Madame Tibideaux let in the school was—me."

"You?" Rachel pointed in disbelief as Finn nodded his head.

"Yep, so now I get to hang with you and Brody all the time!" Finn's chipper tone disappeared as he turned to Brody, faking a grin. "Isn't that great?" Rachel felt confusion set in, not sure how she could even have a budding friendship with Brody when Finn now went to the school. She plastered her best smile, folding her hands in front of her. Brody on the other hand wasn't amused. He knew the only reason that Finn was here was to get Rachel away from him, but that wasn't happening. Not in a million years.

"Yeah…" Brody eyed Finn with suspicion, putting a hand around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked at the two boys who were in a staring match, which made her feel awkward. "That sounds great."

"I'm going to head to class." Rachel grabbed her backpack, giving both Brody and Finn a smile. "See you both later." Rachel made her way down the hall while Finn and Brody continued to stare at one another.

"I know exactly what you're doing and the game isn't going to work." Brody sneered.

"Oh, I think it will." Finn confidently said. "By the end of the semester, Rachel will be mine and there will be nothing that you can do about it."

"Fine." Brody and Finn looked one another in the eye up close, causing Brody to shake his head. "Let the games begin, Franken-bitch."

"Oh, so we got jokes now?" Finn gave a hollow chuckle while staring at Brody. "It's on Cinderella Man-Whore." Finn walked down the hall, heading to his first class as a NYADA student while Brody gave Finn a look, shaking his head. There was no way Finn was going to reclaim Rachel's heart. Not if Brody had anything to say about it.

* * *

Santana entered the art gallery that day, spotting Dani in the corner of the room. Santana knew what she had to do. She had to put on her game face, and not let Dani distract her. Before Santana could walk over to Dani, she noticed a girl walking over to her, handing Dani a box of things. Santana spotted the girl leaving and turned her attention to Dani who put the box down to the side. Santana let out a deep breath, walking over to Dani with a smile.

"Hi Dani." Santana said, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. Dani turned her head, giving Santana a grin.

"Santana, hi!" Dani pointed to her latest painting as Santana got down on her knees, staring at the painting. "What do you think of my latest project?" Santana looked at the different colors of the rainbow on the painting, touching the part that was dry.

"It's beautiful." Santana said. She then noticed the box of things that were sitting there, then focused her attention to Dani. "Dani, what's in there?"

"Oh, just some of my old things that my ex gave me." Dani didn't make a big deal about it and continued to paint her picture.

"He was a jerk?" Santana questioned.

"She was a pain in the ass." Dani looked to Santana giving her a chuckle. Santana had put her hand in her ear, just to make sure that she heard Dani correctly.

"Wait, you said she." Santana felt her heart flutter, quickly composing herself as Dani nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Dani said. Santana grinned at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And that's perfectly okay." Santana saw Dani staring into her eyes, afraid that Dani would figure out her own little secret. Dani just simply nodded her head, going back to her painting.

"So do you want to help me paint this? I'm thinking of calling this one, Equality." Dani wanted to know what Santana thought.

"I think it's perfect." Santana and Dani continued to paint the portrait, but the more that Santana spent time with Dani, the more she felt herself connect to her. She couldn't connect to Dani, even though she wanted to. She wanted to—but there was Brittany in the picture. The last thing Santana wanted to do was cheat on Brittany. What was she going to do?

{Scene shows Finn in his NYADA playwriting class, staring at Rachel as she asks the teacher a question. Finn notices Brody looking at him and Finn continues to stare at Rachel}

_[Finn]_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_   
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_{Scene changes to the hallways where Brody stares at Rachel but Rachel stares at Finn who stares at Brody}_

_[Brody]_   
_I see this life like a swinging vine_   
_Swing my heart across the line_   
_And my face is flashing signs_   
_Seek it out and you shall find_

_[Finn]_   
_Old, but I'm not that old_   
_Young, but I'm not that bold_   
_I don't think the world is sold_   
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_[Rachel]_   
_I feel something so right_   
_Doing the wrong thing_   
_I feel something so wrong_   
_Doing the right thing_

_[Finn]_   
_I could lie_   
_Could lie_   
_Could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_{Scene goes to Finn staring out the window of the loft while Rachel stares at him}_

_[Finn and Rachel}_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_

_{Scene splits between Brody at the dance studio and Santana looking at Dani with interest}_

_[Brody and Santana]_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be, We'll be counting stars_   
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_{Scene is just Santana looking at Dani and helping her with her painting}_

_[Santana]_   
_I feel the love_   
_And I feel it burn_   
_Down this river, every turn_   
_Hope is a four-letter-word_

_{Scene splits between Rachel and Santana as Rachel stares at both Finn and Brody in her literature class}_

_[Santana and Rachel]_   
_Take that money, watch it burn_

_{Scene goes to Rachel passing Brody in the hallway as she gives a smile, but she sees Finn coming out of his class and she gives him a smile}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Old, but I'm not that old_   
_Young, but I'm not that bold_   
_I don't think the world is sold_   
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_{Finn watches Rachel walk past him as he shakes his head at Brody staring at Finn}_

_[Finn]_   
_I feel something so wrong_   
_Doing the right thing_

_[Brody]_   
_I could lie_   
_Could lie_   
_Could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_{Scene goes to Finn sitting on his bed shirtless, looking away from the door. Rachel stands in his doorway staring at him}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_

_{Scene goes to Brody walking along the streets of Brooklyn while Santana sits in the loft, staring at Brittany's Fondue for Two show}_

_[Brody and Santana]_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_   
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_{Scene splits between Finn sitting on his bed, Rachel staring in Finn's doorway, Brody walking along the streets and Santana lying on the sofa}_

_[Finn]_   
_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've leaned_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_[Finn, Rachel and Brody]_   
_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_[Finn, Rachel, Brody and Santana]_   
_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_[Finn]_   
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_{Scene changes to the NYADA stage where Finn, Rachel, Brody and Santana are standing, singing out to the open}_

_[Finn, Rachel, Brody and Santana]_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_   
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Finn]_   
_Lately, I've been_   
_I've been losing sleep_   
_Dreaming about the things_   
_That we could be_   
_But baby I've been_   
_I've been praying hard_   
_Said no more counting dollars_   
_We'll be counting stars_   
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Rachel, Brody and Santana]_   
_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_[Finn, Rachel, Brody and Santana]_   
_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_Take that money_   
_Watch it burn_   
_Sink in the river_   
_The lessons I've learned_

_{Scene ends with all of them staring out into the auditorium looking lost as the scene goes to black}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Get Lucky (Originally by Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams): Performed by Finn Hudson and Brody Weston** _

_**Little Wonders (Originally by Rob Thomas): Performed by Finn Hudson** _

_**Counting Stars (Originally by OneRepublic): Performed by Finn Hudson, Brody Weston, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez** _


	3. 1x03: Your Love

_**Episode Synopsis:**_ _Rachel and Finn find themselves at odds with one another after Rachel realizes Finn and Brody fighting for her attention. An argument between them makes Rachel realize Finn's true intentions as to why he sent her to New York; Santana reveals to Dani her sexuality and invites Dani to a friendly dinner at the loft-until she gets an unexpected guest; Kurt gets a job at and his increased workload might put a strain on his relationship with Blaine._

* * *

"I don't get it, Finn." Rachel said as she and Finn sat down at the kitchen table later that week. Finn was currently working on his homework while Rachel was reading over a script for her playwriting class. "I know I told you to go and find something for you to do in New York, but I didn't mean go to NYADA." Rachel was still a bit concerned as to why Finn decided to go to NYADA. She knew he loved music, but not even Rachel had a thought that Finn had a chance to get in. They only let in 20 students for the new semester. How was Finn one of the 20 students?

"Well I wanted to hone my musical skills. Who knows what I'll do." Finn shrugged his shoulders, looking up from his homework and stared at Rachel.

"Finn, this has nothing to do with Brody, does it?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious. "Because last time I checked, you didn't like Brody at all."

"Rachel, this has nothing to do with Brody." Finn lied with a straight face. "You think that I got into NYADA just to find a way to stop Brody from hanging out with you?" Rachel studied Finn's face, finally releasing a sigh.

"You're right, sorry." Rachel said. "I should give you more credibility than that." Finn saw Rachel looking down at her paper. "So are your classes okay?"

"My classes, yeah, they're fine." Finn nodded his head. "Although I have this dance teacher who is a complete monster." That was enough to get Rachel to look up at Finn with interest.

"You have a dance teacher? What's her name?" Rachel questioned.

"Her name is Cassandra July." Finn shook his head, wanting to forget about her. "She said that I have two left feet…then actually tripped my left foot as I tried to dance again. I was made to look like a fool in front of her.

"Yikes, that's terrible." Rachel sympathized with Finn. "I don't take dance until next semester, but I know that I'm not going to look forward to it."

"What makes you say that?" Finn asked. Rachel considered answering Finn's question, then released a smile.

"Because if she treats you badly then she'll treat me worse." Rachel chuckled, putting her hand in Finn's. Finn stared down at his hand in Rachel's, trying to analyze what it meant. Rachel looked into Finn's eyes, trying to find something to say. Before Rachel could say anything, there was a knock on the door, causing Rachel and Finn to turn their heads to one another in confusion. "Are you expecting someone?" Rachel let go of Finn's hand in order to get up from the kitchen table, going to the door.

"No, were you expecting someone?" Finn got up from the chair to follow her.

"No, that's why I asked you." Rachel got to the door as Finn checked the peephole. Finn suddenly grabbed the door and slid it open, revealing it to be none other than—Puck!

"PUCK!" Finn exclaimed as Puck shared the same smile.

"FINN! My brother!" Finn and Puck went in for a man hug as Rachel nodded her head over to the both of them.

"Hi Noah." Rachel said.

"Rachel. How goes it." Puck gave Rachel a quick hug, noticing that Rachel was pretty uncomfortable.

"So glad that you're here." Rachel said. "But I have to go to my room and work on my play for my playwriting class. You can stay and talk to Finn though." Rachel waved to the both of them, heading towards her room and closing the door.

"Finn, when were you going to tell me that you were back together with Rachel?" Puck smirked as the two boys made their way to the living room. Finn let out a sad sigh, shaking his head.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I'm not back together with Rachel." Finn said. "I mean, I want to be but I have other things on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Puck wondered. Finn looked around; making sure that Rachel wasn't in ear distance.

"There's this douche in school that is trying to bag Rachel." Finn whispered. "The thing is he plays this innocent card with Rachel and it makes me look like the liar."

"What's his name?" Puck asked.

"Brody Weston." Finn rolled his eyes as Brody's name rolled off his tongue. "Look, I have to find a way to keep Brody away from Rachel and I can't do that if Brody's constantly all over her. There has to be something I could do."

"Ah, let me help you bro." Puck shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "I have nothing better to do anyway."

"What about your pool cleaning business in L.A.?" Finn raised an eyebrow towards Puck.

"My pool cleaning business can wait." Puck waved it off. "Right now we need to make sure that you keep your girl. Besides, not even Rachel deserves to go out with a womanizer."

"Sounds like a plan." Finn and Puck turned their heads to hear Rachel's room door close as she entered the living room with her purse and jacket. "Where are you going, Rachel?" Rachel turned to Puck and Finn, glancing at the both of them with a small smile.

"Oh, Brody called and asked if I wanted to go to this NYADA club named Callbacks." Rachel answered. "Of course, I said yes and I figured why not. I think it would be a good idea."

"Oh, do you mind if we go with you?" Finn asked. Rachel turned to Puck who nodded his head in agreement. Rachel looked back to Finn, crossing her arms.

"Is there a reason why you want to go to Callbacks? This has nothing to do with Brody, Finn does it?" Rachel began to sound exasperated.

"No, it's just…Puck's going to be in New York for the week so I figured I'd take him to where all the NYADA kids go to. I didn't know that Callbacks was where they all hung out." Finn innocently answered. Rachel considered Finn's answer, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"All right, grab your jackets and let's go." Rachel instructed. Finn nodded his head, getting his jacket from his room while Rachel stood there, staring at Puck. "This has nothing to do with Brody, does it Puck?" Puck walked over to Rachel, giving her his signature smirk.

"Rachel…this has everything to do with Brody." Puck patted Rachel's shoulder, causing Rachel's eyes to widen. She turned back to Finn who had his jacket, but instead of arguing, she let out a warm smile to him.

"Um, come on. Let's go." Rachel slid open the door, causing Puck and Finn to follow Rachel. Rachel hid her smile from Puck and Finn, actually touched that Finn was so interested and intent on fighting for her. She then realized that she had come to New York to make it as a star—not to be sidetracked in boy troubles.

* * *

Rachel, Finn and Puck entered Callbacks a half hour later, with Finn spotting Brody by the bar area. Finn motioned to Puck as both their gazes focused on Brody. Rachel led them both over as Brody let out a grin to Rachel. His grin suddenly vanished when he saw Finn and someone he never met coming towards him as well. Brody knew what Finn was doing, it was obvious.

"Rachel…" Brody looked down to Rachel, plastering his smile on his face once again. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Brody." Rachel turned to Finn and Puck seeing that their smiles were plastered on their faces. "Brody, you remember Finn. And this is Noah Puckerman. He went to school with Finn and me in High School."

"Oh, just call me Puck." Puck shook Brody's hand, but kept his gaze on Brody. "All the chicks and dudes do."

"All right then…noted." Brody nodded his head, giving Puck the same glare. Brody cleared his throat, and let Rachel over to one of the tables. "Um, I got us a table but seeing that you brought some friends over, I guess I should have got the table for four instead."

"It's fine Brody." Rachel assured him. "I'm just here trying to take in the nighttime NYADA scene. You know, there's not a lot of places like this back in Lima."

"I can imagine." Brody chuckled, noticing Finn was staring at him. "Um, can I get you three anything to drink? I mean, there's a bar right behind us."

"Sure, if you want." Rachel smiled at him. "What about you boys?"

"Sure, why not." Puck shrugged as Finn stared at Brody.

"No thanks, I'm good." Finn said. Brody simply nodded his head, keeping face in front of Rachel. Brody walked away to get Rachel and Puck some drinks as Finn shrugged his shoulders. He turned to the stage, seeing some people singing an old 80's song. Finn gaped over at the stage, something that caught Rachel's interest.

"You know Finn, if you want to sing then you should." Rachel smiled at him, noticing that face expression. Finn turned back to Rachel, feeling his cheeks redden. Rachel patted Finn's hand, seeing he was still conflicted.

"I haven't really sung on stage…in front of people since Nationals." Finn sounded nervous. "What if I sound bad? What if I sound pitchy? What if my voice breaks?" Rachel knew Finn was beginning to sound comical towards the end, causing her to chuckle.

"Ask Puck to sing with you." Rachel pointed towards Puck. "Both of you did really awesome duets in High School."

"I'm down." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I have nothing better to do." Finn noticed Brody coming back with Rachel and Puck's drinks, placing them down in front of them and taking a seat.

"Thanks Brody." Rachel grinned, taking a sip from her drink. Finn stared over at Brody, an idea forming in his mind. He was going to sing—but with a catch.

"All right, Puck and I will sing." Finn agreed. He then leaned closer to Brody, giving him a smirk. "But Brody has to sing with us."

"I have to sing with you two?" Brody looked at them with a surprised expression.

"Come on Brody, it will be fun." Finn smirked. "Besides, we get to show Rachel just how musically gifted we are. That is…you're not chicken…are you?" Brody noticed Rachel's stare, not wanting to disappoint her. After a moment, Brody turned to Finn, nodding his head.

"Fine, I'll sing with you and Puck." Brody got up from the table, going over to the stage with Finn and Puck following.

"Wish me luck." Finn said back to Rachel, who gave him thumbs up. Rachel watched as they went to the stage, still trying to wrap her head around Brody and Finn. It almost seemed like they were fighting for her attention. No, that can't be, Rachel thought to herself. Finn's probably just a little jealous that Brody wants to get to know me better, and it's perfectly natural for him to feel that way. After all, he and I used to date. Rachel saw Finn sitting behind the drum set with Puck on the guitar and Brody the lead vocalist. She had to wonder what song they were going to sing, they haven't announced it to the room yet. "Hi, I'm Finn. This is Puck and Brody and we're going to sing Your Love by The Outfield." Finn turned his attention to Puck, nodding his head with a grin before his eyes fixated on Rachel while playing the drums. Rachel couldn't help but eye Finn, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes while his grin illuminated the room—and possibly her heart.

_[Puck]_   
_Josie's on a vacation far away_   
_Come around and talk it over_   
_So many things that I wanna say_   
_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_[Brody]_   
_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_[Finn with Puck]_   
_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_[Finn]_   
_I ain't got many friends left to talk to_   
_Nowhere to run when I'm in trouble_   
_You know I'd do anything for you_   
_Stay the night but keep it undercover_

_[Brody]_   
_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_[Finn with Puck]_   
_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_[Finn, Puck and Brody]_   
_Try to stop my hands from shaking_   
_Something in my mind's not making sense_   
_It's been a while since we've been all alone_   
_I can't hide the way I'm feeling_

_[Brody]_   
_As you leave me would you please close the door_   
_And don't forget what I told you_   
_Just cause you're right doesn't mean I'm wrong_   
_Another shoulder to cry upon_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_[Finn with Puck]_   
_I don't wanna lose your love tonight (Finn: Yeah!)_

_[Brody]_   
_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_[Finn]_   
_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_[Brody]_   
_I just wanna use your love (with Finn and Puck: Tonight)_

_[Finn]_   
_I don't wanna lose your love tonight (Finn: Yeah!)_

_[Puck with Brody]_   
_Use your love_   
_Use your love (Finn: Yeah! I don't wanna lose)_   
_Use your love tonight (Finn: I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don' wanna lose tonight!)_   
_I just wanna use your love tonight (Finn: Oh yeah!)_

The crowd at Callbacks applauded the three men on the stage as Rachel looked over to Finn and Brody. She noticed that they were hugging it out on stage—but she caught a glimpse of Brody's face turning stern. She noticed Finn and Brody looking at each other with the same face expression as they made their way back towards Rachel, their faces brightening when they reached her. Rachel pretended she didn't see the encounter, smiling at the both of them.

"That was really good guys. Wow." Rachel clapped her hands to the both of them. Finn nodded his head, turning his head to Brody, putting an arm around Brody's shoulder.

"Hanging out with you and Brody, singing all the time? Yeah, I'm going to like New York and NYADA." Finn's tone was far from friendly, but it wasn't rude either.

"Get your arm off me." Brody whispered harshly, without Rachel hearing. Finn removed his arm away from Brody, looking towards Rachel. "So Rachel, what did you think?" Rachel looked to the both of them, then to Puck who shrugged his shoulders. Rachel looked back to the two boys, releasing a small smile.

"I…I loved it." Rachel said, faking a smile as she looked to the both of them. If it wasn't obvious before, it was obvious now—Finn and Brody were fighting over her…

* * *

The next morning, Kurt got out of the Times Square station in the city and walked over to one of the most prestigious buildings that could grace New York: Vogue. Vogue was anyone's fashion guide. The models made you envy them with their style while the male models gained the interest of Kurt, wondering if they were gay or not. This morning he had an interview for an intern position with Isabelle Wright. She was the head of Vogue and . She was the one that made Kurt want to take an after school fashion course at McKinley when there wasn't Glee practice. It was because of her that Kurt aimed to be a fashion designer—even if he didn't get into NYADA. Kurt entered the building, looking to the receptionist who didn't look friendly. Kurt walked slowly to the receptionist, clearing his throat.

"Hi there, I'm looking for Isabelle Wright? I have an appointment." Kurt softly said. The receptionist simply pointed to one of the chairs, still looking at her phone. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat next to the stack of Vogue magazines. Kurt opened one of the magazines, skimming through them, and thinking of what he would change on each of the models outfits. Some of them had snakeskin boots and fox coats, something Kurt wouldn't have approved. As Kurt continued to look through the magazines, Isabelle exited the office, staring at Kurt with a smile.

"Hi, are you Kurt Hummel?" Isabelle asked. Kurt turned his head and placed a smile on his face, shaking Isabelle's hand courteously.

"Isabelle Wright, I presume?" Kurt politely asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Isabelle motioned Kurt to one of the rooms, sitting him down in one of the comfortable chairs. "I see that you took a liking to the magazine that was in the waiting room. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes please." Kurt nodded his head as Isabelle walked over to the coffee machine. "Wow, what a beautiful office. I love the fabrics."

"Thank you Kurt." Isabelle sounded impressed that he enjoyed the room. "I wish I could take all the credit for this but I have to give credit to the ones that designed the room. All I did was bring in some of the chairs, decided on the lamps and the rug on the floor."

"Well, it's still beautiful." Kurt said. Isabelle handed Kurt a cup of coffee as he thanked her; Isabelle heading to the other side of the desk with a smile.

"All right, so you're applying for the intern position?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt nodded his head, handing his portfolio to Isabelle. Isabelle took the portfolio, skimming through the designs. As she scanned through them, she found herself becoming more and more impressed with Kurt's work.

"Wow Kurt, this is amazing." Isabelle complimented. "I love the Hippo broach on this design." She showed Kurt the picture as Kurt blushed. "It's different yet it's intriguing. You have quite the fashion sense."

"Thank you, Isabelle." Kurt smiled. He then went into his pocket to get the Hippo broach out to show her. "I actually bought it in case you took a liking to it in the picture."

"Wow, it's really something." Isabelle grinned. She then looked through more of the photos, closing the folders, folding her hands on top of them. "Kurt, I must say for someone your age, this was impressive."

"Really? I mean, it's nothing compared to the things that you do." Kurt said. He considered saying something else, taking a deep breath and holding the magazine he had from the waiting room. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you. It has to do with this outfit with the black and white spotted coat and the snakeskin boots. I was thinking the outfit would look so much better without the snakeskin boots. I mean you can use the same scheme but when I read it was actual snakeskin I was thinking—how would it be with faux snakeskin. It would still be the best and it would be from the finest faux snakeskin ever. Um, it was just a thought." Isabelle looked at the magazine, staring back at Kurt.

"I designed those snakeskin boots." Isabelle pointed to the picture. Kurt's eyes widened, realizing that he had made a mistake. He then heard Isabelle chuckle, seeing she wasn't mad at Kurt's commentary. "I guess faux would have been better—and better for the snakes. Fashionable and an animal lover—I like you Kurt. I like you a lot." Kurt's smile returned as Isabelle grinned at him. "I just hope you know this job isn't going to be easy, and it's going to take a lot of hard work. Also, there can be no distractions. I think you can handle that." Kurt smiled at Isabelle, realizing that in a subtle way, she said that he had the job. Kurt got up from the chair, shaking Isabelle's hand while beaming.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Kurt sounded ecstatic. "I won't let you down! I promise."

"I know you won't." Isabelle smiled at him. "I see great things in you Kurt Hummel. I really do." Kurt couldn't believe that he was in this position. He had to pinch himself once more just to make sure that he had gotten the job. Kurt pinched himself and heard himself yelp, still seeing that he was in the room. Yep…he had gotten the job.

* * *

Rachel sat in the library of NYADA brushing up on a book that she had gotten from one of the shelves, trying to keep herself occupied as she waited for Finn to come meet her. She asked Finn to come so they could talk about the night before at Callbacks, realizing that Finn and Brody were head over heels for her and were willing to do whatever it took to get into Rachel's arms. She had to set the record straight. Rachel looked up to see Finn entering the library, and her face softened when she saw he was holding an ice pack to his forehead. Rachel turned worried, getting up from the chair and walking over to him.

"Finn, what happened?" Rachel asked as she reached him. Finn stared over at her, wincing as he held the ice pack over his forehead.

"I was on my way here from the other side of school and I fell." Finn said in evident pain. "I got an ice pack from the nurse—and then she was nice enough to say I was the first klutz to fall over the bike rack in front of the school, then trip down the stairs and crash into a trashcan. I don't think she was being nice about it." Rachel put a hand on the ice pack, instructing Finn to follower and sit down with him. Finn sat down next to Rachel as she eyed his bruise. She made a 'tsk' noise, still putting the ice pack on Finn's head.

"Ouch, it looks like it hurts." Rachel stated the obvious.

"Well it doesn't feel good." Finn countered. Rachel eyed the bruise, putting her hand on it, which caused Finn to yelp in pain. "Damn it, Rachel!"

"Sorry, sorry." Rachel panicked slightly. She looked into Finn's eye, then up to his bruise as she placed a kiss on his bruise. She wasn't sure what she was doing but Finn looked surprised.

"Rachel? Did you just kiss my bruise?" Finn pointed to his bruise as Rachel blushed. She nodded her head slowly, moving her hair away from her face.

"My dads used to do that when I would get bruises…I guess my motherly instincts kicked in." Rachel slightly lied. She wasn't quite sure why she kissed Finn's face, but they just continued to look at one another in interest. "Hey, I was wondering—I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night?" Finn tried to play it off as Rachel stared at him.

"Um, I wanted to ask something and I need you to be honest with me." Rachel took Finn's hands in hers, staring into his eyes. "Last night at Callbacks it seemed that you and Brody were a little…at odds with one another. I could tell."

"I wasn't at odds with Brody." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I…" Finn looked Rachel in the eyes, seeing that she was staring at him in confusion. Finn released a sigh, shaking his head. "I'm not at odds with Brody. It's just that I'm not sure whether to make heads or tails of him."

"So you don't trust Brody." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "That's why you've been acting a little squirrely? Because you don't trust Brody?"

"Yeah, I believe I said that…" Finn looked down, avoiding Rachel's gaze. Rachel lifted Finn's head causing him to look into her eyes. "I'm just trying to protect you, Rachel…"

"Finn…Brody's a nice guy, okay?" Rachel assured him. "Brody is not going try to hurt me in anyway."

"And how certain about Brody are you?" Finn asked, becoming interested. "I mean, you always seem to see the good in people, but what if Brody has no good? What if Brody just has intentions that aren't good for you? You're a smart girl Rachel, but I don't want to see people take advantage of you. There will be a lot of people that will do that." Rachel continued to look at Finn, shaking her head.

"I don't think Brody is bad." Rachel said.

"Let me ask you something." Finn leaned back in his chair while eyeing Rachel. "What did I say about Jesse St. James? I said he was no good for you. What did he do? He and his Vocal Adrenaline buddies egged you in the school parking lot. I think I know when I see bad things in people. And I just wish that you would believe me, just once."

"Okay, Finn." Rachel began to sound annoyed with Finn's constant hovering. "I don't know what your problem here is but I am going to be Brody's friend, whether you like it or not. You're not my boyfriend so you can't keep telling me what to do."

"You act like you don't still love me, Rachel." Finn began to feel his voice raising. "But Rachel, I know that you still have feelings for me. You still love me but you're trying to bottle up all your feelings and trying to pursue the bad boy of NYADA. Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because you left me, that's why!" Rachel screamed, not realizing that she was bringing attention to herself. "You put me on that New York train and you let me go! Why didn't you fight for me?! Why didn't you WANT ME?!"

"I DID WANT YOU RACHEL!" Finn exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"Really? You wanted me?!" Rachel shook her head, feeling tears stream down her face. "Well you had a funny way of showing it."

"Oh so just letting you stay in Lima, letting you marry me, just letting you settle was the right thing to do?!" Finn seemed almost disgusted. "You would have HATED me and you know it! You would have been unhappy and you would have blamed me. You would have asked me, 'why didn't you let me go! I could have made something of myself but instead I'm stuck with you!' I didn't want to hear that. Rachel, I loved you…I still love you…and that's why I let you go. That's why I let you go. Because I wanted you to be happy." Rachel crossed her arms, shaking her head at Finn. "Look, I'm sorry I was being an ass to Brody, all right? I'm sorry but you don't understand how much I love you…and I was just trying to protect you." Rachel stood silent, staring at Finn, not sure if she should say anything. There were a small crowd of students staring at both Finn and Rachel. Finn felt his face softening as his voice broke. "Rachel, say something please…" Rachel crossed her arms, looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Finn, what do you want me to say?" Rachel felt the tears stream down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say right now…I love you…I do. But things are so awkward between us right now. It's kind of confusing. I love you but…I don't know if I can forgive you." Rachel and Finn stood quiet for a few moments until Finn cleared his throat with tears of his own falling down his cheeks.

"You don't know if you can forgive me?" Finn sounded heartbroken. "I put you on a train to New York. I made you follow your dream in the city. And you don't know if you can forgive me? You don't know if you can forgive me for making YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE?!" Finn wiped the tears from his face, still looking at Rachel. "I joined the army because I felt empty. I let you go off and live your dreams—and I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. To find out I wasn't cut out for the army really sucked Rachel. It sucked. I had no direction until I decided to come here and try to make something of myself. But now that I'm here and realizing that you don't want me…what's there to do? You'd rather go out with Brody. So you know what, go right ahead. Go right ahead and date him. But since I'm at NYADA…I have to make a name for myself—whether that's with you by my side or not." Finn walked past Rachel, leaving the library and the door closing behind her. Rachel wiped her tears, standing there and thinking about Finn's words. Was Rachel really being unfair towards Finn?

* * *

Kurt sat at his new desk at Vogue, staring around at his surroundings. He couldn't believe that he was here—he was at Vogue. He was working at where was his dream job (sort of). Kurt heard his iPhone ring, seeing Blaine on the screen. Kurt had told Blaine about his new job at Vogue during his lunch break, but before he could go into detail, he had to do more work for Isabelle. Kurt picked up the phone, staring at the computer screen, viewing the fall collection lines.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Hey stranger. How goes it?" Blaine's voice filled Kurt's ear. Kurt's smile widened as he continued to stare at the computer.

"Just doing some work for Isabelle. We have to have the printouts for the October issue of the magazine in the morning." Kurt answered, holding the phone close to him. Before Kurt could answer, he heard the work phone ring. "Oh, Blaine I have to take this. Sorry. Give me a minute." Kurt went over to the work phone, taking the phone call as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Oh hi Margaret…" While Kurt was talking on the phone, Blaine sat at his room desk patiently, hearing Kurt laugh with glee. It almost sounded like Kurt was having fun in New York. A little too much fun without him. He was blending into his surroundings, and he was stuck in boring Lima for another year. Kurt was having an adventure—Blaine's only adventure was to be in the Glee Club. After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine heard Kurt clear his throat. "Oh, sorry Blaine."

"It's fine." Blaine said, looking down at his feet. "So Vogue sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh it is the best." Kurt gushed. "I've only been here one day and I feel like I'm at my calling. Now I know how Rachel must feel at NYADA. This is the place for me. I can feel it. I mean, I've never been happier in my entire life."

"I'm glad your happy Kurt, I really am." Blaine sounded saddened. Kurt caught onto Blaine's sadness, holding the phone close to his ear.

"No you're not…what's the matter?" Kurt sighed.

"Well, it's nothing." Blaine tried to lie, but when Kurt cleared his throat, Blaine knew he couldn't do it. "What if you get too busy for me? I mean, Vogue is a prestigious honor and there's not a lot of jobs hanging around like that."

"Blaine, I could never get too busy for you." Kurt sighed. "I'll try my hardest to make time for you. I really will." However, as those words came out of Kurt's mouth, Kurt heard the phone ring once again, causing him to emit a groan. "Look, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Okay…" Blaine was about to tell Kurt he loved him—until Kurt hung up the phone. Blaine put the phone to the side of him, burying his heads in his hands. He wanted to think Kurt getting a high maintenance job was going to be good for their relationship—but the more Blaine thought about it, the more of a possibility that Kurt's job could drag them both down.

* * *

Santana spent her afternoon, sitting in the art gallery with Dani, working on Dani's latest painting—and Santana could easily tell you that being with Dani wasn't easy. All afternoon, the two of them had sent glances to one another, giving one another a smirk and a smile. Santana was trying her hardest to hide the fact that she played for the other team in front of Dani, but the more she tried, the harder it was. Santana and Dani sat on the floor, painting one of the pictures, realizing that it was a little too quiet in the room. Santana figured that some conversation could lighten the mood, and Dani probably would have thought it would be a good idea.

"So, what do you call this painting after you called your last one Equality?" Santana asked. Dani thought for a moment, shrugging her shoulders with a smirk.

"I was thinking, Love." Dani muttered. Santana stared over at Dani, looking down at the picture. They did draw many hearts that were paired together with the same color. Santana thought that the message behind the painting was marriage equality, how the hearts were the same colors and they were paired together.

"How about you scrap the name of your last painting and call this one, Equal Love." Santana suggested. Dani looked down at the painting, realizing Santana's point, nodding her head.

"That's a good idea." Dani agreed. As the both of them stared down at the picture and back at one another, Santana clasped her hands together. She needed a big distraction from staring into Dani's eyes, and she figured out the perfect one—music.

"How about we play some tunes here?" Santana went into her backpack, pulling out an iPod and a pair of speakers. "I think it's getting a little too quiet in here and music usually helps."

"That sounds like a great idea." Dani saw Santana looking through the songs, spotting one that she wanted to hear. "How about you play that one?"

"This one?" Santana looked at the name of the song, thinking about whether she should. She didn't want to send clues and hints about her sexuality towards Dani, but she decided that it couldn't have been a bad idea. After all, they did need some inspiration for their new painting Equal Love, right? "All right, let's play it." Santana pressed a button on the iPod, the room filling with the house beat. Dani and Santana found themselves singing along to the music, staring into each other's eyes, having the best time that they possibly could.

_{Scene starts with Dani getting up and walking around Santana as Santana grins towards her}_

_[Dani]_   
_I need your love_   
_I need your time_   
_When everything's wrong_   
_You make it right_   
_I feel so high_   
_I come alive_   
_I need to be free with you tonight_   
_I need your love_

_{Dani and Santana get up from the floor and start dancing to the music}_

_[Dani]_   
_I need your love_

_{Santana and Dani paint the picture and Santana stares at Dani as Dani notices}_

_[Santana]_   
_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_   
_I know you're there but I can't see it anymore_   
_And that's the reason that you're in the dark_   
_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_   
_And I feel so helpless here_   
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_   
_Tell me do you feel the same_   
_Hold me in your arms again_

_{Santana and Dani run along the hallways of the art gallery, smiling and singing along}_

_[Dani and Santana]_   
_I need your love_   
_I need your time_   
_When everything's wrong_   
_You make it right_   
_I feel so high_   
_I come alive_   
_I need to be free with you tonight_   
_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_{Dani and Santana hold paintbrushes and they paint small flowers on each other's cheeks}_

_[Dani]_   
_Now I'm dreaming will I ever find you now_   
_I walk in circles but I never figure out_   
_What I mean to you, do I belong_   
_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_   
_And I feel so helpless here_   
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_   
_Tell me do you feel the same_   
_Hold me in your arms again_

_[Dani and Santana]_   
_I need your love_   
_I need your time_   
_When everything's wrong_   
_You make it right_   
_I feel so high_   
_I come alive_   
_I need to be free with you tonight_   
_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_{Dani and Santana hang the pictures up as they each glance at each other with smiles}_

_[Santana]_   
_All the years_   
_All the times_   
_You were never been to blame_   
_But now my eyes are open_   
_And now my heart is closing_

_[Dani]_   
_And all the tears_   
_All the lies_   
_All the waste_   
_I've been trying to make a change_   
_But now my eyes is open_

_{Dani and Santana do a playful tango around the room with smiles}_

_[Dani and Santana]_   
_I need your love_   
_I need your time_   
_When everything's wrong_   
_You make it right_   
_I feel so high_   
_I come alive_   
_I need to be free_

_I need your love_

Santana and Dani lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling after singing, never recalling having so much fun before at work. Santana eyed Dani with a grin, her face then turning to solemn. Dani seemed like a cool person that wasn't ashamed of being herself, so why was Santana having that trouble as well? Santana sat up, staring over at Dani.

"Hey…there's something I have to tell you." Santana sighed. Dani stared over at Santana, nodding her head with a small grin.

"I pretty much know what you're going to tell me." Dani sat up from her position, looking Santana in the eyes. "You're gay." Santana was taken aback, looking at Dani in shock.

"Do you mind if I ask how you knew what I was going to say?" Santana questioned. Dani shrugged her shoulders, a playful smile tugging her lips.

"I kind of figured because I saw the way you were looking at me." Dani said. "It's the same way my ex-girlfriend used to look at me. It was actually kind of nice…"

"Yeah, about that…" Santana crossed her legs, looking at Dani. "I have a girlfriend back home. Her name is Brittany. I like you a lot Dani and I know we only knew each other for a little while, but…I just can't do that to Brittany."

"I understand, Santana." Dani put her hand up, stopping Santana from her babbling. "I'd be the exact same way if it were me."

"You would?" Santana questioned.

"I would." Dani answered truthfully. "Actually, I think that it's really sweet that you care about your girlfriend so much. Well, don't worry. We can still be friends if you'd like."

"I would really like that." Santana said. Santana continued to stare over at Dani for a few more seconds, the question that came out of her mouth just flying out as if it was nothing. "Do you want to come over to the loft I live in later? I could cook you a dinner or something?" Dani continued to stare at Santana, finally nodding her head with a grin.

"I would love that, Santana."

* * *

"Dude, you can't just pack up your things and leave." Puck sat on the chair next to Finn's bed as Finn started packing his belongings from the room into his backpack. "This is like running away from your problems."

"I'm not running away from my problems." Finn tried to convince Puck. "I just need to give Rachel a little bit of breathing room. Besides, it seems like I'm not wanted here. She blames me for sending her to New York instead of getting married. She really, really blames me for it. It's like she's unhappy I chose her happiness first."

"Finn, I think she's just confused." Puck tried to reason. "I mean, you did force her onto a train, sending her a thousand miles away from Lima, Ohio into the bright lights of New York City. Anyone would be a bit confused of a person's intentions there."

"Why are you sounding like you've been watching re-runs of Oprah?" Finn wondered.

"Because maybe I have been." Puck admitted, turning serious again. "Finn, you can't just walk out that door and leave Rachel like that. It wouldn't be fair to her and it wouldn't be fair to you."

"So it's okay for her to go and want to sleep with the bad boy of NYADA?" Finn scoffed. "If she wants to sleep with him, I'm not gonna be here to hear the bed slam against my wall."

"But you're already enrolled in NYADA. It's not like you can blow off school." Puck said.

"The only reason I really joined NYADA was because I wanted to get Rachel back, okay?" Finn revealed. "There was no reason for me to really be there. Whatever kid that Carmen Tibideaux was going to give the spot to before me can have it."

"Finn, this is getting too much." Puck shook his head. "You feel like you're not good enough for the army, and now you feel like you're not good enough for NYADA. Dude, you're scared you're going to fail at everything so you plan on running away. Do we fail in life sometimes? Yes! We do. But we have to go against the current and just keep swimming."

"And now you're quoting Finding Nemo." Finn sighed. "Really, is there anything that you're not going to use from T.V. to get me to change my mind?"

"Finn, I'm saying this because you're my bro and I love you like a brother." Puck got up to place a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Please don't go. If you go then you're going to regret it because that's going to mean Brody won. Brody's going to take Rachel's heart, he's going to break it and you're not going to be there to catch her when she falls. Rachel doesn't need that jackass. She needs you." Finn continued to look at Puck, still wondering if he was right.

"I don't know Puck…" Finn sighed.

"Look, you have to talk to her. That argument I heard you had in the library sounded pretty serious." Puck softly said. "You don't want to be cold towards one another and never have another chance at being together, do you?"

"Well…no, but…" Finn started to say before Puck cut him off.

"But nothing." Puck firmly said. "You're going to stay here, you're going to go to NYADA and you're going to convince Rachel that you belong with her. It's as simple as that." Puck started to head to the door when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "And judging by those shoes, it sounds like Rachel. I'm gonna let you two talk…I'm going to walk around New York a bit and try to get some phone numbers from models." As Puck left out the door, Rachel peered into Finn's room. She was wondering whether she should talk to him or not—and she realized now she had her chance. Rachel entered the room, noticing Finn's bags packed, feeling guilty that she had drove him this far.

"Finn, can we talk about this for a moment?" Rachel sat down on Finn's bed, noticing that Finn wasn't looking at her. Rachel looked away from him, letting out a sigh. "All right, I'm just going to talk and I'm going to pretend that you are listening because I really need you here. Without you, I don't really know what I'm doing, what kind of person I am! I don't even know what I'm doing in New York. I'm way out of my league here! I'm freaking out Finn! I really am! I'm sorry that I told you that it's your fault and I'm sorry about everything that's happened since you got here. I haven't been extremely fair with you, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you but you need to understand, that I'm just as lost as you are." Finn turned his head slightly when he heard Rachel's voice break, seeing that she was on the verge of crying again. "I'm lost Finn and I can't do this on my own. Santana and Kurt are doing their own thing and if you leave then I will truly be on my own again. I don't want to feel like that ever again. Something felt like it was missing—I…" Rachel didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. A moment later, Finn swooped in and kissed Rachel's lips passionately. Rachel didn't even bother trying to push Finn away. She clung her hands into the back of his neck, forcefully kissing him back with every bone in her body. After a moment, they parted, eyeing one another in the eyes. Finn wasn't sure what took over Rachel, but she was suddenly eyeing him with lust—as if she needed more.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Finn whispered, shaking his head. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, looking her in the eyes and released a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere." Rachel wasn't quite sure what was going on—but she needed Finn and she needed him right now. Finn knew that look as well—and he also wanted her.

{Scene starts with Rachel and Finn sitting on the edge of Finn's bed, looking at one another as Finn starts pressing kisses on Rachel's lips}

_[Finn]_   
_I hear you breathing in_   
_Another day begins_   
_The stars are falling now_   
_My dreams are fading out, fading out_

_{Rachel unbuttons Finn's shirt as she looks at him, giving him a passionate kiss}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I've been keeping my eyes wide open_   
_I've been keeping my eyes wide open_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Oh your love is a symphony_   
_All around me_   
_Running through me_   
_Oh your love is a melody_   
_Underneath me_   
_Running to me_

_{Finn and Rachel fall back on Finn's bed as Rachel looks him in the eyes with a smile}_

_Your love is a song_

_{Scene changes with a split: Blaine sitting on his bed while Kurt sits at the desk in Vogue, staring at the catalog}_

_[Blaine]_   
_The dawn is fire by_   
_The dancing city lights_   
_The crowds are growing loud_   
_The moon is blacking out_   
_Oh it's blacking out_

_[Kurt]_   
_I've been keeping my mind wide open_   
_I've been keeping my mind wide open_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_   
_Oh your love is a symphony_   
_All around me_   
_Running through me_   
_Oh your love is a melody_   
_Underneath me_   
_Running to me_

_{Scene shows just Kurt staring up at the window and staring out the window}_

_[Kurt]_   
_Oh, your love is a song_   
_Your love is a song_

_{Scene goes to Finn and Rachel covered in the blankets, giving each other kisses}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Oh, your love is a song_   
_Your love is strong_

_{Scene goes to Dani and Santana sitting on the loft floor, staring at one another with a smile}_

_[Dani]_   
_With my eyes wide open_   
_I got my eyes wide open_

_[Santana]_   
_I've been keeping my hopes unbroken_   
_Yeah, yeah_

_{Scene switches between Santana and Dani's dinner, Kurt sitting at his desk, Blaine sitting on his bed and Rachel and Finn looking at the ceiling covered in sheet}_

_[Finn, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Kurt and Blaine]_   
_Oh your love is a symphony_   
_All around me_   
_Running through me_   
_Oh your love is a melody_   
_Underneath me_   
_Running to me_

_[Santana and Dani]_   
_Your love is a song_

_{Scene changes to Rachel falling asleep in Finn's arms and him kissing her forehead}_

_[Finn]_   
_Yeah, yeah_   
_Your love is my remedy_   
_Your love is a song_

_{Finn turns off the light next to him and the scene goes back to Santana and Dani eating dinner}_

* * *

"I had no idea that you made such good linguine." Dani complimented as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Oh, I didn't know I had it in me either." Santana smiled, turning away so that Dani couldn't hear her. "Thank you Olive Garden."

"This is really nice, Santana. It really is." Dani gave Santana a grin, as the both of them stared at one another. "I never knew that I could enjoy a dinner with a friend."

"So just for conversation…um, what was your last girlfriend like?" Santana raised her sparkling cider to her lips.

"She was so overbearing." Dani admitted. "I don't know why I went out with her. I guess because I felt that I wasn't beautiful enough or something. I don't know…"

"Well, I don't know why you think you aren't beautiful." Santana softly said. "You obviously are." Dani looked to Santana, feeling her cheeks reddening at Santana's compliment. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door, which puzzled Santana. Kurt had a key and Rachel and Finn were both in the loft in their rooms. Who could it have been? "Hold on, let me get that." Santana got up from the floor to walk over to the door. Santana slid it open and she had to make sure that she did a double take. It was none other than Brittany— who was staring right at Dani. Brittany looked to Santana, back to Dani and finally to Santana again, wondering if it was a wrong time—and just what in the world was going on there. "Brittany…um…what are you doing in New York?"

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Your Love (Originally by The Outfield): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Brody Weston and Finn Hudson** _

_**I Need Your Love (Originally by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding): Performed by Dani and Santana Lopez** _

_**Your Love Is A Song (Originally by Switchfoot): Performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Dani and Santana Lopez** _


	4. 1x04: Roar

**Episode Synopsis:** _Brody ( **Dean Geyer** ) continues to psych out Finn, causing Finn to wonder if he's good enough for NYADA-or for Rachel; Brittany (Heather Morris) realizes Santana and Dani ( **Demi Lovato** ) maybe more than friends, causing her to make an empowering decision; Rachel contemplates getting a New York makeover, along with a tattoo, much to Finn's hesitance._

* * *

The next morning Kurt stood in front of the kitchen stove, flipping pancakes and eggs. He had spent the whole night at the office before he was practically forced to come home at 4:00 a.m. Kurt loved the rush of working at Vogue but it could have taken a toll on him. As Kurt continued to flip the pancakes, he didn't notice Finn entering, wearing only his boxers and pajama pants. Finn sat down at one of the seats in the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and placing cereal inside. Kurt noticed Finn's face expression, realizing that he was smiling. No one woke up smiling early in the morning, so Kurt had to wonder why Finn was in such a good mood.

"Good morning, Finn." Kurt flipped the pancake, placing it on a plate. "Someone seems unusually chipper this morning."

"Life is good right now, Kurt." Finn grinned from ear to ear, putting milk inside his cereal bowl. "I mean it's just a beautiful day to look out the window, open it and yell 'hello world! I'm here!'" Kurt didn't have to figure anymore from Finn's words. Kurt kept a blank face as he stared over at Finn.

"Either you took those Vitamin D pills that we all took our sophomore year of high school or you totally got laid last night." Kurt kept his blank face. Finn's smile disappeared, looking at his stepbrother with interest.

"Was it that obvious?" Finn questioned.

"I mean no one thinks the world is gigantically great in the morning unless they got laid, so yeah..." Kurt turned, placing his plate on the table, sitting down across from him. "It was obvious. So I have to know Finn, who was the lucky girl? I mean…there are tons of girls at NYADA that aren't Rachel. So who was the one that made you feel wonderfully great?" Before Finn could answer, Rachel entered the kitchen with her robe on, looking at Finn and Kurt and placing a kiss on Finn's cheek. Finn raised his spoon towards Kurt, putting the cereal in his mouth while Rachel got a bowl for herself. Kurt finally realized what went on. "You had sex with Rachel?!"

"Gee, let's just tell the whole world, Kurt." Rachel satirically said, sitting in the chair next to Finn as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"But I thought you two were broken up." Kurt exhaled. "Things were so awkward between you two and it wasn't long ago when you and Finn were denying that you were playing house."

"We're going to take things a little slow." Rachel said.

"So having sex with your ex-boyfriend is taking it slow?" Kurt interrogated.

"Hello, I'm right here." Finn interjected. "Kurt, I was in a fabulous mood this morning. Don't wreck it."

"Fine, I can see you two want to play house some more so I'm going to take my eggs and go downstairs. Who knows, maybe I'll spot a robbery." Kurt used his dry humor as he exited the room. Rachel and Finn looked to see Kurt leaving as they turned back to one another. Rachel bit her lip, staring over at Finn.

"So, about last night…" Rachel muttered as Finn pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Best night in the city, ever." Finn finished the sentence. "It was better than us going to Callbacks."

"Why, I thought you showed Brody a thing or two." Rachel chuckled. "After all, no one can sing and play the drums as sexily as you can." Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, causing him to blush.

"So playing the drums and singing turns you on?" Finn got closer to Rachel's face, causing her to giggle.

"Only when you do it." Rachel bit her lower lip. Finn kissed Rachel softly, and went back to eating his breakfast.

"So I was just wondering, if Brody sees us today at school, what is he going to think about that?" Finn wanted to know. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, still looking at Finn.

"Does it really matter what Brody thinks or what anyone else thinks?" Rachel asked. "I mean, we're happy together right—as long as we don't keep secrets."

"Of course, I would never do that." Finn swore. Rachel nodded her head, and then ran a hand through Finn's brown hair. Finn closed his eyes and gave a dreamily smile as Rachel scratched his head. She couldn't help but laugh at him, which caused him to open his eyes. "What? What's so funny?"

"You kind of remind me of a dog when you do that." Rachel slightly joked.

"I think I'm better than a dog." Finn smirked, causing Rachel to look into his eyes.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Rachel playfully asked.

"I'm obedient with or without treats." Finn's face then turned sultry as he leaned closer to Rachel's ear. "But I like to be told that I'm a good boy now and again." Rachel playfully smacked Finn's arm, getting up from the chair.

"Finish your breakfast." Rachel instructed as Finn nodded his head. "We have to be at school in an hour."

"All right, all right." Finn sipped the last bit of his milk from the cereal bowl. In a quick move, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and sat her down in his lap, causing her to giggle. Rachel stared into Finn's eyes, pressing a kiss to his lips. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, staring into her eyes with a grin.

"You know, I was thinking something." Rachel said as she continued to look at Finn.

"What were you thinking about?" Finn dreamily stared into Rachel's eyes, causing her to giggle.

"I'm being serious." Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's nose, her face once again showing seriousness. "I was thinking about maybe, possibly getting a small New York makeover." Finn's eyebrow went up with interest as Rachel felt the need to explain. "I mean think about it Finn. I'm in a new city so I think maybe a fresh new start would be kind of nice."

"But I like the way you look now." Finn said, still looking a bit hesitant.

"I know but it won't be a drastic look." Rachel assured him, still running her hands through his hair. "I mean, maybe just a small change to my hair, some new clothes. It won't be anything crazy like a new tattoo or something. Or on second thought, maybe I should get a tattoo, a gigantic one going all along my arm!" Finn smirked at Rachel, shaking his head.

"You're being sarcastic about the tattoo, aren't you?" Finn asked causing him and Rachel to laugh.

"I mean, I want to run this by you first…" Rachel used her finger and drew along Finn's chest with it while staring into his eyes. "Since you are my boyfriend and all." Finn gained a goofy grin, still looking over at Rachel. He was pretty much on cloud 9 after Rachel confirmed they were together again, that he could care less if Rachel got a tattoo along her arm. Finn nodded his head, staring up at Rachel.

"If the tattoo is what you want, then fine." Finn joked, causing Rachel to roll her eyes playfully.

"I thought you would want me to get a makeover instead." Rachel joked back. Finn kissed Rachel once more then picked her up bridal style as he got up as well. "Finn! We have to get to school!" Rachel giggled as Finn led her to her room and placed her down.

"I was taking you to your room so you could get ready to shower." Finn bowed to her as Rachel nodded her head. "After all, a princess shouldn't have to walk all the way to the bathroom."

"All right…" Rachel crossed her arms, still keeping a loving smirk on her face. "If I'm a princess, then you need to carry me all the way to school."

"Oh you know I can't. My arms would blow out." Finn continued to smile at Rachel. Rachel turned around with a grin, going into her room and getting her supplies for the shower. As Rachel came back out, she put a hand on Finn's shoulder, giving him a smile.

"By the way…were you working out at the army?" Rachel poked Finn's stomach, surprised that it was rock hard. "You look really good."

"Yeah you kept telling me that last night." Finn chided as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I said you were good." Rachel made her way to the bathroom. "I didn't say you looked good." Rachel blew a kiss to Finn, closing the door behind her. Finn stood there dumbfounded as he suddenly bit his fist to get 'interesting' thoughts out of his mind. Finn headed to his room to get his things for the school day. Suddenly his day got a whole lot brighter.

* * *

An hour later, Finn and Rachel walked along the hallways of NYADA, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined with one another's. Finn looked down at his hands, unbelieving that he was holding hands with Rachel—the most amazing girl in the world. Rachel was currently making sure all of her hairs were in place, as they had to be perfect for the first class of the day. Rachel turned her attention to Finn, releasing a smile.

"You look perfect." Finn assured her. "Why are you fidgeting?"

"Because I want to make sure that I look like I just came out of the subway in one piece." Rachel smirked. "I don't want to look like we had a quickie in the backseat of your car."

"If you can't keep your hands off me then I am the man." Finn slightly fist pumped, causing Rachel to laugh. "Whoop, whoop."

"All right hotshot." Rachel giggled, looking at the dance studio. "Here's your first class of the day. Please don't try to break your nose—or break anyone's nose?" Rachel kissed Finn quickly as she let go of his hand.

"I can't promise that." Finn looked up at the door, letting out a deep breath as he walked in. Finn entered his dance class, seeing Brody standing there and stretching. Finn placed his backpack down on the ground, walking towards Brody with a smirk. "Why hello there Brody." Finn grabbed the bar and used it to stretch out his leg. Brody shook his head, going back to his stretching, but then realized that Finn was acting a little happier than usual. Brody turned around, facing Finn as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you so happy?" Brody questioned, seeing that Finn was smirking.

"Oh, nothing…" Finn said, looking back at the floor. "Well, if you must know I had a very good night last night. Finally took a lady home with me and…you know the rest." Brody shook his head, trying to figure out what Finn was saying.

"Oh really, so you finally moved on from Rachel and slept with a random chick?" Brody became slightly interested.

"Oh not just any chick." Finn answered, looking at Brody. "She goes to school here."

"Oh she does, now does she?" Brody stretched out his arms, still trying to figure out what he was trying to imply. "So what does she look like?"

"She's short, has brown hair, cute nose, adorable brown eyes, she wants to be on Broadway—" Finn crossed his arms, still looking at Brody. "I think you can put together who it was. I didn't move on from Rachel. I slept with Rachel."

"You what?" Brody sounded a little ticked off towards Finn. "You slept with Rachel?"

"And this morning she called me her boyfriend so you snooze you lose buddy." Finn headed towards the other side of the dance studio, seeing Brody fuming.

"Finn, you can't offer Rachel anything." Brody said. "You got into NYADA because of luck, but I can assure you that you won't make it the first semester. During Freshman Reaping you are going to wish you were never enrolled here."

"Freshman Reaping?" Finn turned back around, crossing his arms. "What's that?"

"You really don't know? Well, apparently I have some news for you." Brody scoffed. "If you don't make it through the Freshman Reaping at the end of the semester, you're kicked out of NYADA. That means you'll be out of my hair and Rachel will be for the taking. I think I can handle a girl like Rachel."

"She's not a toy." Finn was becoming upset.

"She's not? Well you're certainly treating her like a toy. Bragging about how you slept with her." Brody sounded almost as if he was manipulating Finn. "I don't think Rachel would appreciate that small fact."

"Look Brody, I don't know what you're all about but as long as I'm with Rachel you're gonna stay away from her and if you don't like it, then tough luck. There are a hundred other girls that go here that will be a part of your little game." Finn went back to stretching and didn't bother saying another word to Brody for the rest of the class. He had Rachel already. He was already the one that she committed herself to. Why was he worried about Brody? There was no reason to be nervous, but then again with Brody there was always a reason to be on the edge.

* * *

Santana sat in the loft that morning staring at the person that was across the table. It was none other than Brittany, who simply stared at her coffee with sadness. Santana had to say something to Brittany. She just had to. Ever since Brittany spotted Santana and Dani together, she couldn't help but wonder if Santana was cheating on her. Santana would never do that—but it was a slight possibility. Brittany looked over to Santana, fixating her gaze over to the sugar, Brittany grabbed the sugar, placing it in her coffee, finally taking a sip of it and putting it to the side.

"I don't like coffee." Brittany finally said after a moment. Those were Brittany's first three words to Santana since the night before. Santana held her cup close to her, staring down at the coffee inside her cup. Brittany took a deep breath, circling her hands on the table. "So that was Dani?"

"Yeah, that was Dani." Santana nodded her head, sipping her coffee.

"Oh…" Brittany bobbed her head as if she understood. "Where did you meet Dani?"

"Dani works at the art gallery that I work at." Santana answered, still wondering when Brittany was going to cut the act. Santana released a sigh, looking at Brittany. "Brittany, look. I know you're upset. But there is nothing going on between Dani and me. I promise."

"Well it's kind of hard to think that when I saw you and Dani sitting on the living room floor." Brittany said.

"Brittany." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands, looking into Brittany's eyes. "There's nothing going on between Dani and I. We're just really great friends. She works where I work. That's all there is to it." Brittany and Santana stared at one another, hoping that one of them would give a smile. Brittany finally cracked a small smile, seeing the honesty in Santana's eyes.

"I believe you." Brittany said. Brittany then sat up in her chair, her grin illuminating the kitchen. "I was wondering if I could go to your job so I can see what it's like to work in an art gallery."

"You want to go see an art gallery?" Santana questioned, a smile creeping on her face.

"I would love to." Brittany clasped her hands together with a grin. "Maybe they have a picture of a cat so I can take a picture of it for Lord Tubbington." Santana lovingly smiled over at Brittany, still staring at Brittany's childlike wonder. Brittany sure was something—wasn't she?

* * *

Finn sat at his desk that afternoon, working on his homework for his class the next day, still thinking about what Brody said about the Freshman Reaping. He knew that it was at the end of the semester, but it was still on Finn's mind. Finn tapped his pencil on the desk, wondering if he should at least think of a song to sing for the Freshman Reaping. He was actually beginning to enjoy NYADA. NYADA was a brand new world for him and he could have done whatever he wanted. Right now, he wasn't sure what he was going to major in, but he had the whole semester to figure it out—if he was a student by the end of the semester that is. Finn continued to rap his pencil against the desk, feeling his head pounding from all the thinking. He needed a distraction. He needed to be with Rachel. Finn put down his pencil, getting up from the desk and headed over to Rachel's room where she was working on her homework. He knew that if they were in the same room, there would have been no way that they were going to get their homework done, so they thought it was for the best if homework time was separate time. Finn knocked on the door, seeing Rachel was busy writing down some words on a piece of paper when she whiplashed her head to see Finn. Her smile widened, motioning him to come in.

"Hey, I know you said homework time was separate time but I wanted to talk to you about something." Finn walked over to Rachel, standing behind her chair as she leaned against him. Finn looked down at her, seeing she wasn't working on homework—but drawing designs. Flowers, musical notes, you name it. Finn peered at the paper, giving Rachel a quizzical look. "Rachel, I thought you were doing homework."

"Oh, I was." Rachel nodded her head, peering back down at the sheet of paper. "But then I found myself drawing designs. Remember this morning when you were talking about tattoo designs?"

"Yeah…" Finn nodded his head. "I was joking when I said you should get a tattoo."

"I know, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized maybe I should get a tattoo." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Finn's eyes went wide, sitting down next to Rachel with concern.

"Rachel, I don't know…" Finn shook his head. "I mean a tattoo is permanent. And if you want it removed then it's going to cost thousands of dollars."

"I know, but maybe just a small one. Maybe on my wrist or something?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Finn took Rachel's hands in his, staring into her eyes.

"Is something going on?" Finn questioned, staring at Rachel. "First you want a makeover and then you want a tattoo. Are you unhappy with the way you look or something?" Rachel stared at Finn, letting out a sigh.

"I'm not unhappy." Rachel said. "I just want a change. I mean I'm in New York now. I was just considering it."

"I know you were but you're perfect Rachel." Finn rubbed his thumb on Rachel's cheek, seeing she was still staring at him. "You're beautiful, and you don't need to change. If you want to get a makeover then I don't see why not but try to think about what getting a tattoo will do to you? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it but—it's a little permanent. Will you promise that you'll just hold off on the tattoo thing for now?" Rachel stared Finn in his eyes, finally relenting.

"All right, I'll hold off on getting a tattoo." Rachel brought Finn's other hand up to her lips as she kissed it. "But I am getting a makeover. Kurt already offered to help me."

"All right then." Finn said. "It kind of helps that Kurt has connections at Vogue, doesn't it?"

"Just a little." Rachel softly said as Finn nodded his head. "You know, you could get a whole new wardrobe too."

"Oh really?" Finn looked down at the clothes he was wearing then up at Rachel. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"For one thing it looks like you were going through Mr. Schue's closet with all the sweater vests." Rachel pointed to the sweater vest as Finn chuckled. "I mean I get that he was a big influence on you but come on…you in those clothes makes me feel like I'm sort of sleeping with Mr. Schue."

"Point taken." Finn felt disturbed about the thought of Rachel and Mr. Schue—Finn had to get it out of his mind. He took a deep breath, and then took off the sweater vest as he threw it to the floor. "All right, is it a little better?" Rachel tapped her chin, finally shaking her head with a smirk.

"Not quite yet…" Rachel unbuttoned Finn's red, brown and white plaid shirt, throwing it to the floor as soon as all the buttons were off. Finn looked down at his tank top, realizing what Rachel was doing. "I still don't think it's just right."

"All right, you're not giving me a makeover." Finn moved his face closer to Rachel's as he pressed a kiss on it. "You're trying to undress me."

"Is it working?" Rachel slyly questioned, biting her lower lip. Finn considered Rachel's question, finally nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's working." Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's as they passionately kissed, both of them holding one another. Finn picked Rachel up from her chair, bringing her to the bed as she let out a laugh. "I think I have to check out the mechanics of this bed, what do you think?" Rachel let out a loud laugh, being stopped in her laughter as Finn kissed her once more. Finn parted, staring down at Rachel, Rachel realizing that there was just something on his mind.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel wondered. Finn considered telling Rachel what was going on, the fact that Brody had scared him into the fact that he might not make it into a second semester at NYADA.

"Did you hear about the Freshman Reaping at NYADA?" Finn asked. Rachel sat up from her laying position, looking Finn in the eyes. "Brody was telling me about it and I'm kind of scared right now."

"Why are you scared about the Freshman Reaping?" Rachel wondered.

"Rachel, I don't know if I'm good enough to stay in NYADA." Finn worried. "I mean, I was good enough to get in but I don't know if I'll be able to continue going there for more than half the semester." Finn was brought out of his thoughts as Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips. Finn responded to the kiss, Rachel grabbing a fistful of his hair, causing him to slightly groan. Rachel parted, looking into his eyes.

"You were good enough to get in NYADA and you are going to be good enough to stay there." Rachel assured him. "Besides, why were you talking to Brody? I thought that you hated him."

"I do still hate him, but he was plotting ways on trying to get you in his corner so I…kind of let it slip we had sex last night." Finn lowered his voice at the last part. Rachel's face looked annoyed, more annoyed than usual.

"You told Brody we had sex, Finn? Why?" Rachel didn't quite seem to understand.

"Because he was trying to say how much he wanted to sleep with you, that's why." Finn answered. "And I was feeling a little upset that he was treating you like a toy. Besides, I need to find a way to stay at NYADA or else Brody's going to charge in and think that he can take you away from me." Rachel's annoyance subsided, realizing that in Finn's mind, he was just trying to protect Rachel. Rachel chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Finn, whether we are both at NYADA or not, I chose you." Rachel softly said. "I didn't choose Brody, I chose you, so you need to stop the rivalry between you and Brody and just focus on your studies there. Brody's just psyching you out—and he's not going to get my heart, okay?" Finn continued to look at Rachel, finally holding up his pinky finger in front of her.

"Pinky swear?" Finn put his pinky in front of Rachel, causing her to nod her hand and interlock her pinky with his.

"Yes, pinky swear." Rachel agreed. She then leaned up to kiss Finn, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing him down towards her. "Now Finn, I believe there's one thing that we have to do."

"And what would that be?" Finn whispered to Rachel, causing her to press her lips to his neck.

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?" Rachel's eyes were full of wanting, needing Finn to come closer to her. Finn didn't hesitate with Rachel's request—that's exactly what he did. He showed her just how much he loved her.

* * *

That evening Rachel suggested the idea that the group go to Callbacks in order to take in the New York scenery together. Although Finn would have rather spent the night with Rachel, he had to admit that he wouldn't want to miss a chance bragging to Brody about how he had gotten Rachel and Brody didn't. So Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Dani (who Santana invited) decided to go to Callbacks in order to take in the musical scene. As the group reached Callbacks, Finn spotted Brody with some of the other juniors, a thought running through his mind. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her towards Brody as Rachel gazed at him.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel muttered. Finn walked in front of Brody, seeing Brody staring back at him.

"Brody! Hi!" Finn pretended to sound excited to see Brody. "Whatever are you doing here?!"

"Finn…" Brody faked a smile, staring down at Finn's hand intertwined with Rachel's fingers. He cleared his throat, staring back at Finn and Rachel. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to take in some music. Probably sing ourselves, who knows." Finn shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be amicable. "So, I hope you enjoy the show." Finn and Rachel walked away from Brody, noticing that he was fuming. As Rachel and Finn sat down at the table with Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Dani, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at Finn's gloating. She leaned closer to his ear with a smirk.

"You're enjoying the gloating towards Brody, aren't you?" Rachel whispered. Finn simply kissed Rachel's cheek, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Brittany looked down at her glass of water, noticing that Santana was talking to Dani about their day at work. Brittany held the cup closer to her, feeling a bit insecure about whether or not she could believe that Santana and Dani were just friends. Brittany looked over at the stage, poking Kurt in the shoulder.

"Kurt, are we allowed to sing on the stage?" Brittany wondered.

"Ask Rachel and Finn." Kurt said. "They go to school at NYADA so as long as they say it's fine, then you can."

"Sure Brittany can." Finn nodded his head towards Brittany. Brittany turned to Dani and Santana, an idea whirring in her mind.

"Hey, Santana. Dani. How about we all sing together?" Brittany suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Dani clasped her hands together with a grin while Santana raised an eyebrow towards Brittany. What was Brittany getting at? "Wouldn't it be fun if we all sang together Santana?"

"Well, sure. I guess." Santana said after a moment. Brittany, Santana and Dani made their way to the front of the stage as Kurt, Finn and Rachel looked at the stage with interest, wondering what they were going to sing. Santana, Brittany and Dani agreed on a song, looking to the D.J to play the beat. As Brittany, Santana and Dani sang, Brittany felt herself as the third wheel while Dani and Santana took over the song—and Brittany was the backup once again.

_[Brittany]_   
_Keep rocking, and keep knocking_   
_Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed it up or Reebok-in_   
_You see the hate when they serve it on a platter_   
_So what they going to have, dessert or disaster_

_[Santana]_   
_I never thought I'd be in love like this_   
_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_   
_Then you came in and knocked me on my face_   
_Feels like I'm in a race, but I've already won first place_

_{Santana and Dani look at one another with a grin while Brittany begins to notice}_

_[Dani]_   
_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_   
_You got me thinking about our life, a house and kids_   
_Every morning, I look at you and smile, and ooh you came around_   
_And then you knocked me down, knocked me down_

_{Santana and Dani look at each other and overpower Brittany's voice, which causes Brittany to be upset}_

_[Dani and Santana with Brittany]_   
_Sometimes love comes around_   
_(Santana: Love comes around)_   
_And it knocks you down_   
_Just get back up when it knocks you down_   
_Knocks you down_   
_Sometimes love comes around_   
_(Santana: Love comes around)_   
_And it knocks you down_   
_Just get back up when it knocks you down_

_{Brittany gets pushed to behind of Dani and Santana as Brittany starts becoming furious, as Rachel and Finn notice from the audience}_

_[Santana]_   
_So I gotta put the good with the bad_   
_The happy with the sad_   
_So I'll bring a better future that I had in the past_

_[Dani]_   
_Oh cause I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did_   
_I don't wanna fall flat on my face again_   
_Whoa, whoa_   
_I'll admit it I was scared when love answered the call_   
_Whoa, whoa_   
_And if it hits better make it worth the fall_

_{Brittany goes in front of Dani and Santana, but realizes that they're still looking at each other and Brittany shakes her head}_

_[Brittany]_   
_Sometimes love comes around_   
_(Dani and Santana: Love comes around!)_   
_And it knocks you down_   
_Just get back up when it knocks you down_   
_Knocks you down_   
_Sometimes love comes around_   
_(Dani and Santana: Love comes around!)_   
_And it knocks you down_   
_Just get back up when it knocks you down_   
_Knocks you down_

_[Brittany, Santana and Dani]_   
_Knocks you down_

As the crowd started cheering, Brittany pushed her way past Santana and Dani, heading back to the table with Rachel, Kurt and Finn, which surprised everyone there. Dani looked confused but Santana knew what Brittany was upset about. Santana and Dani made their way back towards the table, causing Finn to think for a moment. As they stared over at Brittany who looked over at her water, Finn let out a small smirk.

"I wanna sing something." Finn made up his mind. Rachel and Kurt nodded their heads, with Finn getting up from the chair and going towards the front of the room. Rachel and Kurt eyed Finn, noticing that he was sitting in front of the piano that was on the stage. He looked over to the crowd and started to play a few keys, causing Rachel and Kurt to look with interest.

"I didn't know Finn could play the piano." Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"I didn't know Finn could play the piano either." Rachel whispered back as Finn continued to play the piano, staring out at Santana and Brittany as he continued to play.

_[Finn]_   
_You take the clothes off my back_   
_And I let you_   
_You steal the food right out my mouth_   
_And I watch you eat it_   
_I still don't know why I love you so much_   
_Oh_   
_You curse my name_   
_In spite to put me to shame_   
_Have my laundry in the streets_   
_Dirty or clean_   
_Give it up for fame_   
_But I still don't know why_   
_I love it so much_

_And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze for you_   
_I just can't crack your code_   
_One day you're screaming you love me loud_   
_The next day you're so cold_   
_One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care_   
_You're so unfair, sipping from your cup_   
_Till it runneth over, Holy Grail_

_{Finn gets up from the piano as the beat picks up and all the girls start screaming in glee at him, excluding Brittany who continues to stare at Santana and Dani in sadness}_

_{Finn]_   
_And we're all just entertainers_   
_And we're stupid, and contagious_   
_And we're all just entertainers_

_{Someone tosses Finn a porkpie hat and he puts it on his head, winking at Rachel as he continues to sing}_

_[Finn]_   
_And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze for you_   
_I just can't crack your code_   
_One day you're screaming you love me loud_   
_The next day you're so cold_   
_One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care_   
_You're so unfair, sipping from your cup_   
_Till it runneth over, Holy Grail_

_You get the air out of my lungs_   
_Whenever you need it_   
_And you take the blade right out of my heart_   
_So you can watch me bleed it out_   
_I still don't know why_   
_Why I love you so much, yeah_   
_And you play this game_   
_In spite to drive me insane_   
_I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink_   
_With guess who's name_   
_But I still don't know why_   
_Why I love it so much!_

_{Everyone in Callbacks starts waving their hands in the air as Finn smiles at them}_

_And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze for you_   
_I just can't crack your code_   
_One day you're screaming you love me loud_   
_The next day you're so cold_   
_One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care_   
_You're so unfair, sipping from your cup_   
_Till it runneth over, Holy Grail_

The crowd at Callbacks (minus Brody and Brittany) erupted into cheers as Finn tossed the porkpie hat back to the kid who handed it to him. Finn's eyes focused on Rachel, wondering what she thought about the performance. Rachel's smile was so bright that you wouldn't need a light bulb to light up the room. It made Finn feel so proud of the fact that he had the admiration of Rachel and the rest of the NYADA bar. It was sure to be a performance that everyone would remember for as long Finn attended NYADA. Finn went down the stairs, walking over to Rachel and sat down next to her, hoping to hear her say something. All she did was smile at him; finally running a hand through his hair and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I was good?" Finn questioned as Rachel nodded.

"You were amazing Mr. Hudson." Rachel gushed, pressing a kiss on Finn's lips. Finn parted his lips from Rachel's with Kurt looking at the both of them with a small smile on his face. Kurt's smile faltered when he saw Brody walk over to Finn and Rachel, the both of them raising an eyebrow in suspicion as Brody crossed his arms.

"Well Finn that was…something." Brody cleared his throat. "Well, this year is going to be rather interesting, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Finn's smile faltered from his face, still looking up at Brody.

"Finn, that was good but to be at NYADA you need to be the best." Brody's face expression turned smug as he continued. "And frankly, I don't think that you are with the best of the best here. You're out of your league Finn and Carmen Tibideaux is going to see right through you and she's going to crush you."

"All right, that's it." Rachel finally said, looking up at Brody. "Brody, I don't know what your problem with Finn is but as long as we're going to be friends, it needs to stop. Finn got into NYADA because he is the best of the best. There's nothing denying that. Finn has had musical training for three years and that must have meant something when she heard Finn sing for his audition. Now, Finn's going to be fine at his Freshman Reaping along with all the other Freshman and he's going to stay at NYADA. End of discussion." Brody continued to stare at Rachel, finally nodding his head.

"You're right and I'm sorry." Brody said to Rachel, keeping his eyes away from Finn. "If Finn really is as good as you say, then he must be good for NYADA…but are you sure that Finn is good enough for you? I mean, you are super talented and your talent will probably overshadow him, and then he'll feel unwanted. If you're with someone who has the same talents as you, then you won't have to worry about that. That's all I'm saying." Brody walked away from Rachel and Finn, leaving Finn in thought. What if Brody was right and Finn wasn't good enough to keep Rachel. Heck, Finn might not be good enough for NYADA. That left Finn with a lot of thinking to do, and Rachel knew that Brody's words had finally gotten to him.

* * *

Brittany sat in the guest room of the loft, putting the last bit of her belongings in her backpack. She was heading off to the airport tomorrow in order to catch a flight back to Lima, but the catch was she didn't want to tell Santana she was leaving. She could see that Santana was so happy here, and the last thing she wanted to do was get in the way of Santana and her new friendship with Dani. Brittany had a feeling that Santana had a thing for Dani. Brittany was stupid but not that stupid. She knew that there was something going on. As Brittany continued to sit on the bed, she didn't notice Kurt walking in the bedroom, staring right at her.

"So you're leaving for Lima tomorrow?" Kurt wondered. Brittany stared over at Kurt, nodding her head slowly. Kurt sat down on the bed, putting his hand in Brittany's. "What's wrong unicorn? You seem a little down."

"Do you think Santana and Dani are just friends?" Brittany asked. Kurt looked over at Brittany, considering her question. He tried to find a way to answer it. Brittany knew that there was something going on with Santana and Dani and from his observation, he knew there was something going on as well.

"Well…" Kurt started to answer Brittany until he let out a sigh. "I think that there could be something going on between them. They are rather close."

"Yeah, they're as close as Santana and I used to be." Brittany glumly added. "What am I going to do Kurt? I don't want to lose Santana but it feels like I am losing Santana." Kurt gave Brittany a sympathetic look. He didn't want to say what he had to say, but he knew that Brittany was going to have to hear it.

"In my honest opinion, Brittany…you're going to have to let Santana go." Kurt softly said. "I know it's hard and I know you love her so much…but Santana seems to be happier with someone else. It sucks when people do that to you, I know…but you don't need Santana to define your life."

"That's just it, Kurt. Santana does define my life. The last four years we spent together defines something, Santana and I being in the Glee club together meant something…Santana was my life Kurt." Brittany said.

"And she can still be in your life." Kurt placed his hands on Brittany's shoulders as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I just don't think that she can be in your life as your girlfriend right now. You have so much love to give Brittany and that's a beautiful, wonderful thing. Right now though, the only one that needs to be happy in your life is you. You need to make yourself feel more empowered, you have to let the world know that you are Brittany S. Pierce and that you are the best damn cheerleader on the Cheerios. You have to let them know you're a unicorn, that you are special. They gotta hear you roar, Brittany. The whole world does. And if Santana doesn't want to hear about it or doesn't care about your feelings then you need to take a step back and let her know that what she's doing is bothering you. Then you'd have to let her go and live your life the way you want to live it. No one deserves to be in a relationship where the other person doesn't love you as much as you love them." Brittany wiped the tears that were falling from her face as Kurt stared at her. "Are you going to be okay, Britt?" After a moment of silence, Brittany nodded her head, a smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you for talking to me Kurt." Brittany hugged Kurt tightly as Kurt smiled back. "I know what I have to do now." Kurt patted Brittany's shoulder, getting up from her bed to head out the door. Brittany waved to Kurt as Kurt waved back with a smile, finally descending the hallway towards his room. Brittany looked down at the picture of her and Santana on her phone, feeling the newfound confidence that Kurt instilled in her. Brittany deleted the photo.

* * *

The next afternoon, Finn sat in the NYADA auditorium, staring down at the papers that were in his hand. He had to memorize a song for the Freshman Reaping towards the end of the semester and Carmen Tibideaux gave the entire freshman class a list of songs they could choose from, but they weren't limited to them. It was just to give them a brain spark and realize the kind of music she wanted to hear. Finn heard the auditorium door open and close, causing Finn to turn around and see who it was. Finn's eyes widened a bit, seeing Rachel walking down the auditorium ramp looking different. She had gone through with her makeover. Her black romper with the black studded belt buckles and knee high boots screamed New York. Her hair had ombre highlights in it, ridding her from the one-dimensional brown color. She even wore mascara and eyeliner. Finn continued to look at her, seeing that she was slightly nervous about what he was going to say. Rachel bit her lip, still looking at him.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence. Finn got up from the seat, walking over to her while putting his hands around her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers, giving her a kiss on her lips. After a moment, Finn pulled away, admiring her.

"You look so beautiful, Rachel." Finn whispered. "You always were beautiful. Even when we were in the 10th grade and you freaked me out a bit. I always thought you were special and the most beautiful girl in the world." Rachel continued to look at Finn as he brought one of his hands from her waist to brush her cheek with his thumb. "You always will look beautiful in my eyes. No matter what." Rachel used one of her hands to clutch onto Finn's shirt, looking at him with a small grin.

"Even if I shave my whole head and wore a sack, you'd still think I'm beautiful?" Rachel wondered. Finn nodded his head as soon as she asked the question, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Even then you would still be beautiful." Finn mumbled against her lips. Rachel felt tears come to her eyes, a joyous smile appearing on her face. Rachel led Finn to the chairs in the auditorium as she folded her hands together. "What, is something wrong?" Finn was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Well, after I got my makeover…I went to the tattoo parlor and I got a small tiny tattoo." Rachel looked at him. "I thought about what you said, you know, taking my time to make sure that I wanted one…and I finally realized I did want one. It's really small, but I think you're going to like it." Rachel took off her left boot, and then put her foot in Finn's lap as he stared over at her ankle. It was a tiny tattoo but the meaning of the tattoo was what had Finn speechless. He saw a heart and inside the heart was the small words "R.B + F.H". Finn looked back up at Rachel, seeing that she was smiling at him.

"You got my initials tattooed on your ankle?" Finn's breath sounded a bit winded, still looking at the tattoo. "Rachel…"

"Finn…look, when we fight it leaves me feeling so upset because I don't like to fight with you. I like to be with you. I like to be in your good graces because that's when I have the most fun with you. I'd do anything for you Finn and I just know in my heart that we're going to be together forever. Whatever life may throw at us, we can get through it together. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be…and I believe it's meant to be." Finn leaned over and pressed a kiss on Rachel's lips, turning the kiss from sweet and beautiful to passionate and sensual. Finn broke the kiss, staring at Rachel with a grin.

"We will be together until the end of time." Finn promised. "Because no matter what happens in life, in the end, we're going to be together." Rachel grinned, putting a hand on Finn's cheek. She noticed he looked a bit distracted again as she let out a sigh.

"You're not taking what Brody said to heart, are you Finn?" Rachel probed. Finn thought about answering her question, finally nodding his head.

"I am sort of. What if I'm not good for NYADA?" Finn looked away from her, not wanting to think about him being a failure. Rachel put her boot back on, then led Finn over to the stage. As Finn climbed the steps, and stared out, he wondered what Rachel was possibly getting at. "What are we doing up here?"

"Because you love the stage, Finn." Rachel said. "When you're on here you are as confident as ever. I saw what you did at Callbacks last night. You blew everyone away because you were having fun up there. If everyone can love what you did last night, then there's no doubt that Carmen Tibideaux is going to love what you're going to do during Freshman Reaping. You may not sing like you're on Broadway…but you do sing with heart and passion, just like everyone else that goes here. Now I want us to sing together because you need to see how amazing you are. There's no one like you Finn...and when I say that I want to be a part of something special because it makes you special…you are special. Being with you is a part of something special. It doesn't have to be just Glee Club. It also applies to you."

"You really think so?" Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, giving her a small smirk. Rachel nodded her head, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I know so." Rachel pulled Finn to the middle of the stage as she turned to the NYADA orchestra. "Now come on Finn…let this empty audience hear you ROAR!"

_{Music starts playing and Rachel looks at Finn as she sings}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_   
_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_   
_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_   
_I guess I forgot I had a choice_   
_I let you push me past the breaking point_   
_I stood for nothing_   
_So I fell for everything_

_You held me down but I got up_   
_Already brushing off the dust_   
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_   
_Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

_[Rachel with Finn]_   
_You held me down but I got up_   
_Get ready cause I had enough_   
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter_   
_Dancing through the fire_   
_Cause I am a champion_   
_And you're gonna hear me roar_   
_Louder, louder than a lion_   
_Cause I am a champion_   
_And you're gonna hear me roa-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Yeah you're gonna hear me roar_

_{Scene changes to Brittany writing on a piece of paper in the loft as she looks over at Santana's room, shaking her head}_

_[Brittany]_   
_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_   
_Stinging like a bee, I've earned my stripes_   
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down but I got up_   
_Already brushing off the dust_   
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_   
_Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down but I got up_   
_Get ready cause I've had enough_   
_I see it all I see it now_

_{Scene splits between Brittany leaving the loft, reaching the streets with her rolling suitcase with a smile on her face with Rachel and Finn singing on stage smiling at one another}_

_[Brittany, Rachel and Finn]_   
_I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter_   
_Dancing through the fire_   
_Cause I am a champion_   
_And you're gonna hear me roar_   
_Louder, louder than a lion_   
_Cause I am a champion_   
_And you're gonna hear me roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Yeah you're gonna hear me r roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar (Rachel: Yeah you're gonna hear me roar!)_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oar_

_{Scene goes to Santana at the loft as she sees the note Brittany left, reading the note and looking shocked as the song is in the background}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Roar-or, Roar-or, Roar-or, Roar-or, OH!_

_{Scene goes back to the NYADA auditorium as Rachel and Finn sing on stage with a smile}_

_[Rachel, Finn and Brittany]_   
_I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter_   
_Dancing through the fire_   
_Cause I am a champion_   
_And you're gonna hear me roar_   
_Louder, louder than a lion_   
_Cause I am a champion_   
_And you're gonna hear me roa-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Roa-oh-oh-oh-oar_   
_Yeah you're gonna hear me roar!_

_{Scene ends with Finn hugging Rachel and pressing a kiss on her lips as she smiles up at him}_

* * *

Brody walked along the halls of NYADA late that evening when every student went home, hoping that the person that he summoned in the dance hall would be there. As Brody turned the corner into the dance studio, he saw the person that he wanted to speak with, entering the room with sudden nervousness.

"If you're going to say something then you better say it." The person said in the shadows while stretching. "I can smell your fear—and I think your onion pizza for lunch."

"Right, um…I have a problem and you're the only one that can help me here." Brody said. "You see I have my eye on Rachel Berry but that stupid Finn Hudson keeps getting in the way! I needed a plan on how to break them up so I can get Rachel for myself—but it's not going to be easy. I need your help since you have been known to break up relationships before…so…what do you say Cassie?" Out of the shadows appeared Cassandra July, the NYADA dance teacher, giving Brody a sinister smirk. She stood silent for a minute, finally nodding her head towards the junior.

"What would I have to do?"

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Heater Morris as Brittany S. Pierce** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Knock You Down (Originally by Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West & Ne-Yo): Performed by Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Dani** _

_**Holy Grail (Originally by Jay-Z feat. Justin Timberlake [Justin Timberlake Solo]): Performed by Finn Hudson** _

_**Roar (Originally by Katy Perry): Performed by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Brittany Pierce** _


	5. 1x05: Can't Hold Us

E **pisode Synopsis** : _As an extracurricular activity, Finn joins the NYADA Glee Club. But, after the kids want him to lead the club, he finds himself butting heads with the stubborn yet mysterious Vicky ( **Victoria Justice** ). Rachel finds herself at odds with her dance teacher Cassandra July ( **Kate Hudson** ) and begins to question her friendship with Brody after he doesn't defend her in class._

 **Absent:** _Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel, Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez_

* * *

 

_{Finn walks along the hallways of NYADA as the see's all the clubs that there are to sign up for}_

_**Finn Voice Over:** _

_NYADA has been really great to me so far and I'm not sure if it's because I've gotten the hang of it or if it's because Rachel is here with me. But I really want to do something with my extra time here. I don't want to go to classes, then go straight home and rely on Rachel to keep me entertained. I want to do something with my spare time. Rachel decided to take up an afterschool dance class so it could prepare her for her second semester. And when she told me about it last night after round 3 of our lovemaking, that's when I realized, I needed to do something too. But the question was, what was I going to do? There were so many choices that were interesting, and not enough time. So I decided that I was going to take a look at the clubs list._

_{Finn gets to the list and starts reading the long list of clubs}_

_Hmm, let's see. We do have Wrestling, although I'm not sure that I could do that. I think if I tried to wrestle then I would break all my bones. Ballet. I don't want the entire student body thinking I'm gay because I took ballet as an afterschool class instead of it being mandated. Theatre. And wear the darkish costumes and get on that stage with the chance of people hurling tomatoes at me? No thanks. Hmm, what class should I pick?_

"Hey you!" Finn was knocked out of his thoughts by a girl who was walking over to him with a piece of paper and pen. "Why don't you try out for the Glee Club. It's exclusive and amazing!" Finn continued to stare at the girl, not seeming convinced.

**Finn Voice Over:**

_Did she seriously want me to join the NYADA Glee Club? I mean sure, McKinley had the Glee Club and I was in it, but that was different. I'm in college now, not a high school student who had no direction of his life. Then again, it did sound like it would be fun. And Rachel would be so excited to hear that I was going to be in a Glee Club again. She loved Glee Club. It's what helped her get into NYADA. So I thought to myself, why not. Why not take that chance and get off on the right foot? That would help. It would also give me a chance to meet other kids here in a musical environment._

"Sure, I'll join." Finn's smile widened as he took the girls paper and signed it. He only saw three names on the paper, but it didn't really bother him. Maybe it was as exclusive as the girl said it would. Finn handed the paper back to the girl as she ran along to find more recruiters. Yep, Finn was going to be in Glee Club again. It was almost as if history was going to repeat itself.

* * *

Finn entered the apartment that afternoon to find Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, filling out some forms. Finn wanted to ask what the forms were about, but when he saw how stressed she was, he thought against it. Instead, Finn walked over to her and sat down in the seat next to Rachel. Rachel looked up to see Finn still staring at her, causing her to give him a small grin.

"Hey you." Rachel smiled then looked back down to the papers in frustration. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, looking down at what had Rachel so frazzled.

"You're filling out waivers for dance class?" Finn elevated an eyebrow.

"Apparently Cassandra July's class is tough. I just don't want to put the school of NYADA in danger because of me slipping and falling." Rachel said. Finn nodded his head, still observing the papers.

"So Rachel, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Finn said, sounding practically motivated. Rachel looked to Finn, folding her hands on the table, seeing that he was as giddy as a little kid entering a candy store was. "So, I decided to go and find a club for me to join at NYADA since you're doing your dance class afterschool and I won't be alone. I think I found the perfect one."

"Finn, I'm so proud of you." Rachel rubbed Finn's shoulder, giving him a grin. "You found something to do all by yourself. See, I knew you weren't lost. Now, tell me, what club did you join? Did you join the theatre or did you join fencing? I mean there were so many options!"

"Better than all those." Finn said. "I joined the Glee Club!" Rachel's smile vanished, still staring at Finn, hoping that he was joking. Finn realized Rachel's stare, noticing that she wasn't quite happy with his choice. "Is something wrong with the Glee Club? I mean…we used to do Glee Club when we were in high school."

"I know we did…" Rachel nodded her head, taking his hand. "But that was in high school, Finn. We're in college now. I mean, why you joined the NYADA Glee Club? They're not that good…at all."

"Neither were we." Finn explained. "And look at us now. We were on a Glee Club that won a National Championship! I mean, there's nothing better than that."

"Well…are you sure that this is what you want?" Rachel asked. Finn didn't even have to think twice. He nodded his head, causing Rachel to release a moan. "I'm still very proud of you, and I hope the Glee Club does well." Rachel kissed Finn softly before turning back to her papers.

"If we do make it to a competition, will you come and watch?" Finn wondered. Rachel stared at Finn once more, nodding her head.

"For you, anything." Rachel grinned. Rachel put the papers in the envelope, moving into Finn's lap as she sat down with a smile. "You're going to do great. I know you will."

"It's not the Glee Club, I'm worried about." Finn smiled. "I mean, the girl that was in the club seemed nice and they look very motivated."

"That's nice and all, Finn…but have you heard them sing?" Rachel questioned. Finn thought for a minute, shaking his head.

"No, I haven't, but they can't be that bad, I mean after all…they are in Glee Club…"

* * *

Finn sat in his auditorium seat absolutely mortified. The four kids that were in the Glee Club started to sing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" but they weren't on the right key; they weren't even singing together. All of them wanted to be the star of the Glee Club, reminding Finn of someone he knew very well. The only difference was Rachel had extreme talent. These kids couldn't compare to Rachel's vocals. Finn covered his ears as they screeched throughout the chorus. Finally, he got up from the chair and slammed the radio, causing the music to shut off and the four kids to stare over at him. Finn looked to them, the four students staring back at him.

"All right, that was…" Finn tried to find some nice words to say, realizing that he couldn't. "That was terrible. If my girlfriend heard you do that to that Journey song, she'd faint and probably wouldn't wake up until I found a pack of gold star stickers somewhere."

"Really? We were bad?" One of the girls sounded timid as she looked over to Finn. Finn nodded his head sympathetically.

"Yeah, that kind of sucked." Finn put his hands in his pockets. "Look, I get that you like this kind of music but you have to find a song that's right for your voice. You can't sing every song that's out there because it's not going to fit you."

"And what do you know about Glee Club?" One of the girls crossed her arms, giving Finn an attitude. "I mean, you signed up for this club, so why are you even here critiquing us?"

"I'm critiquing you because I know what good singing sounds like. All right, I know exactly what it's supposed to sound like. What you guys did…wasn't even good singing. A bear wouldn't want to eat you if he heard you sing like that." Finn hated being brutally honest, but if there was any shot of Rachel seeing this Glee Club in action, then he was going to have to whip them into shape.

"Right and you know about being in a successful Glee Club, how?" The girl smirked. Finn could see this girl was going to be a problem. "I mean, you don't know the first thing about being in a Glee Club, do you?"

"Actually I was in a successful Glee club in high school…um…what is your name?" Finn pointed towards the girl.

"Vicky Martinez." The boy answered for Vicky. Vicky stared over at the boy, causing him to move a step to the side.

"Vicky…right." Finn sighed. "I was in a Glee Club that went to Nationals two years in a row. We won last year."

"What happened to the year before?" The timid girl questioned Finn.

"We're not going to go into details about that." Finn quickly brushed off, still staring at Vicky. "I know a thing or two about being in a Glee Club. So, if you don't like the way that I critique, I could walk out of that door right now and find another club to join."

"If you're such a hot shot, why don't you sing for us?" Vicky crossed her arms, giving Finn a look. "I mean after all you were a 'national champion'." Finn appreciated the challenge as he got on the stage with a smirk.

"Fine, I will sing for you. And if you like the way I sing after the performance then you'd have to shut up." Finn answered. They looked at Finn as they took a seat in the chairs. Just as Finn was about to sing, Rachel entered the auditorium, walking towards him with a grin. She noticed the other Glee Club members, stopping in her tracks. The other members noticed Rachel, causing her to feel slightly awkward about walking into their rehearsal. "Rachel, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Um…I was going to come and tell you that my class was cancelled today and that I was going to head home…" Rachel walked forward towards the stage, looking at the Glee Club. "But since you're here on stage about to sing for your friends, I figured why not join in the fun."

"We're not his friends." Vicky snarled at Rachel. Finn gave a glare over to Vicky as the other Glee Club members gave Vicky an uneasy glance.

"Rachel, since you're here…why don't we both sing for the Glee kids?" Finn suggested. Rachel stuffed her hands in her jean pockets, looking at Finn. "I mean we were an awesome team during High School, weren't we?" Rachel nodded her head with a smile, getting on stage with Finn. As they both eyed one another, Finn turned to the Glee kids with a smirk. "Hey…kid, press play." Finn motioned to the boy. The boy pressed the play button on the radio, and then Finn and Rachel filled the auditorium with their harmonious voices.

_[Finn]_   
_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_   
_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

_[Rachel]_   
_But if I fall for you, I'd never recover_   
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_I really wanna love somebody_   
_I really wanna dance the night away_   
_I know we're only halfway there_   
_But you take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way_   
_I really wanna touch somebody_   
_I think about you every single day_   
_I know we're only halfway there_   
_But you take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way_

_[Finn]_   
_You're such a hard act for me to follow_   
_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow_

_[Rachel]_   
_But if I fall for you, I'd never recover_   
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_[Finn and Rachel with the NYADA Glee Club]_   
_I really wanna love somebody_   
_I really wanna dance the night away_   
_I know we're only halfway there_   
_But you take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way_   
_I really wanna touch somebody_   
_I think about you every single day_   
_I know we're only halfway there_   
_But you take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Oh, Oh_   
_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_[Finn]_   
_I don't know where to start_   
_I'm just a little lost_   
_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever gonna stop_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_I don't know what to do_   
_I'm right in front of you_   
_I'm asking you to stay_   
_You should stay, stay, stay_   
_Stay with me tonight! (Finn: Yeah!)_

_[Finn and Rachel with the NYADA Glee Club]_   
_I really wanna love somebody_   
_I really wanna dance the night away_   
_I know we're only halfway there_   
_But you take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way_   
_I really wanna touch somebody_   
_I think about you every single day_   
_I know we're only halfway there_   
_But you take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Oh, Oh_   
_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_[Finn]_   
_You take me all the way_   
_You take me all the way, yeah_

The kids that were in the auditorium became in awe of Rachel and Finn. However, Vicky was unconvinced. There was something that she didn't like about Finn, she just wasn't sure what it was. The other three members of the Glee Club walked over to Finn and Rachel, looking at Finn as if he was some sort of a god. Finn turned to Rachel, still unsure whether he was supposed to say something. Rachel simply gave Finn a smile, seeing that they were so intrigued with him.

"Wow, that was amazing Finn!" The boy answered, still gaping at Finn.

"Gee, thanks." Finn smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." Finn focused his attention to Vicky but realized that she wasn't interested in even staring at Finn. Finn didn't know what he did wrong to get on the wrong foot with Vicky, but he knew that he had to try and attempt to see what was wrong.

"Finn, look…we stink." The shy girl told him. "And we don't know how we're going to get this Glee Club into shape."

"Yeah, we're a laughing stock to the entire school." The boy added. "No one wants to join the Glee Club."

"We need someone to lead us." The second girl said. "I mean, you're a champion in High School…why can't you lead our club?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" The boy agreed. "Finn could lead the Glee Club."

"But if Finn is going to lead then we're going to need a killer name for our Glee Club." The girl turned to her Glee Club members, staring back at Finn.

"So what should we call ourselves?" The boy wondered, everyone staring back at Finn as if Finn had the answer.

"Look, I just joined the club today. I don't have any idea." Finn put his hands up in defense. Everyone continued to stare at Finn until the boy came up with an idea.

"I got it! Since Finn is the star of the Glee Club, we can call it…the Finn Harmonic!" The boy snapped his fingers while Rachel stared blankly at the boy.

"The Finn Harmonic?" Rachel crossed her arms, still staring at him.

"Yeah, the Finn Harmonic. Kind of like the Philharmonic. Instead of Phil…Finn." The boy looked to Finn who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"All right, the Finn Harmonic sounds good…if everyone agrees to it." Finn noticed the other members nodding their head vigorously. Finn looked up to Vicky, but she simply turned away from Finn. Finn let out a sigh, turning to the other members and grinned from ear to ear. "All right, the Finn Harmonic. I like it. Now, first order of business…I need your names because I've been here for 45 minutes and I still don't know any of your names, well except for Vicky."

"Oh that should be easy." The girls walked over to Rachel and Finn holding out their hands. "I'm Melissa Stewart and that's Celina Jones."

"I'm Dustin Shafer." Dustin shook Finn's hand with a grin. "Can't wait to work with you to bring this Glee Club into shape."

"Yeah, I can't wait either…" Finn was still a little winded about the fact that they named the Glee Club after him. They couldn't be serious. Finn was going to be the leader of a Glee Club, kind of like his mentor Mr. Schuester. This was all so surreal.

* * *

Finn took Rachel to a Broadway Diner after Glee Club finished in order to eat a dinner with just the two of them. With Kurt working at Vogue and Santana working at the art gallery, that meant Finn and Rachel would have to find food for themselves. As Rachel and Finn sat in one of the booths of the diner, Finn looked at the menu, humming slightly while Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at him. Finn stopped his humming, then focused on Rachel's smile.

"What?" Finn sounded a bit amused.

"It's nothing, nothing…" Rachel shook her head, putting her hand in Finn's. "It's just that…I never thought you out of all people would take over the NYADA Glee Club. I thought that they would have had a director."

"You know, I would have thought that too." Finn said as he stared into Rachel's eyes. "Thanks for helping me today. I know that your dance class was cancelled but…it was nice that you helped."

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled warmly towards him. "I think it's kind of funny though."

"What's kind of funny?" Finn raised an eyebrow to Rachel, not sure what she was getting at.

"You're like Mr. Schuester." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, you're leading a Glee Club to at least the College Sectionals. But, you need to know that it's not as easy as when we were in High School. Leading these outcasts are going to be tough, but I know that you're the right man for the job."

"Wait, so they're outcasts as well?" Finn's eyes widened. "Wow, it totally mirrors high school…except you're not pretending that you're pregnant and we're not married."

"I don't know Finn; I think we could get married one day." Rachel slyly grinned at him. Finn let out a smile towards her, bringing her hand to his lips as he kissed it.

"I hope that's true then." Finn then noticed that Rachel was simply looking down at her menu, realizing that she was a bit distracted. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel looked up to see Finn's concerned face, wondering if she should tell Finn what was on her mind.

"Dance class wasn't cancelled." Rachel admitted, still staring into Finn's eyes. Finn wasn't sure what Rachel was talking about, becoming more confused. "I left the class on my own."

"What?" Finn leaned closer, staring at Rachel with interest. "What happened? Did Brody do something to you?"

"Well, it was also Cassandra July, the dance teacher…" Rachel ran a hand through her hair. Finn got up from his side of the booth and sat next to Rachel, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Finn softly questioned. Rachel pondered, finally nodding her head as she began to tell the story.

_**Rachel's Voice Over:** _

I _t started as a normal dance class. I mean, Cassandra July never really bothered me before during the afterschool dance sessions but today was different. For one thing, Brody decided to join our class, something he never did. I had to wonder if maybe he was sleeping with Cassandra since they were unusually close. Her taunting started as we started dancing around the room. I felt pretty good about my dancing, I thought I was doing great…until…_

_"WAIT!" Cassandra stopped the whole class, staring right at Rachel who was confused as to why she was the center of attention. Cassandra walked over to Rachel, doing circles around her, causing her to release a sigh. "So…you must be little miss big star…" Cassandra looked right into Rachel's eyes, seeing that she was shocked. Rachel didn't think she was better than anyone in this classroom. NYADA was different from McKinley._

_"I don't think I'm a big star…" Rachel shook her head, trying to get Cassandra to stop focusing on her._

_"Really?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Because from what I've been hearing about you, you think that you're some hot shot. So you were able to convince Carmen Tibideaux that you were some type of special child and deserved another chance. I heard all about that. You think that you're special. Well, I don't know what anyone and especially your boyfriend Frankenteen has been telling you, but you're not special."_

_"I didn't come here to be special." Rachel firmly told Cassandra. "I came here to be the best." Cassandra gave a smug chuckle and walked around Rachel with interest._

_"You think you're so tough, don't you." Cassandra shook her head, her face turning stone cold. "Well I'm the toughest bitch around here and if you don't like it, too bad for you." Rachel crossed her arms, beginning to feel a little hurt. Why was Rachel being the one that was picked on? Rachel turned her head to Brody, hoping that he would say something, but instead he just looked quietly towards Cassandra. Rachel looked back to Cassandra, seeing that she was walking away from her, but headed towards the radio. "You think you're hot stuff Schwimmer? Let me see how you dance. Me. You. Right now." Rachel didn't want to look like one of those girls that weren't going to stand up for themselves, so she nodded her head and walked over to the middle of the room. "Well, let's see what you got." Cassandra pressed play on the machine and it was on: Rachel vs. Cassandra._

_{Cassandra grabs some NYADA dancers as she starts dancing with them, giving Rachel snide glares}_

_[Cassandra]_   
_I stand here waiting_   
_For you to bang the gong_   
_To crash the critics saying_   
_is it right or is it wrong_   
_If only fame had an IV_   
_Baby could I bare_   
_Being away from you_   
_I found the vein, put it here_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_   
_I live for the applause, plause_   
_Live for the applause, plause_   
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_   
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch (Make it real loud)_   
_Give me the thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch (Make it real loud)_   
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Make it real loud)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch, touch_   
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Make it real loud)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch, touch_

_{Rachel grabs a couple of dancers and starts dancing as she releases a smirk towards Cassandra}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I overheard your theory_   
_Nostalgia's for geeks_   
_I guess sir if you say so_   
_Some of us just like to read_   
_One second I'm a Koons_   
_And suddenly the Koons is me_   
_Pop culture was an art_   
_Now, art's in pop culture in me_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_   
_I live for the applause, plause_   
_Live for the applause, plause_   
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_   
_The applause, applause, applause_

_[Cassandra and Rachel with NYADA dance students]_   
_Give me the thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch (Make it real loud)_   
_Give me the thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch (Make it real loud)_   
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Make it real loud)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch, touch_   
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Make it real loud)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch, touch_

_[Rachel]_   
_Touch, touch_   
_Touch, touch_

_[Cassandra]_   
_I live for the applause, applause, applause_   
_I live for the applause, plause_   
_Live for the applause, plause_   
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_   
_The applause, applause, applause_

_{The entire NYADA dance studio starts dancing as Cassandra and Rachel stare at each other}_

_[Rachel and Cassandra]_   
_Give me the thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch (Make it real loud)_   
_Give me the thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch (Make it real loud)_   
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Make it real loud)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch, touch_   
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Make it real loud)_   
_Put your hands up make them touch, touch_

_A-R-T-P-O-P_

_{Cassandra trips Rachel and Rachel falls to the floor as some of the other dancers start to laugh}_

_Rachel stared up at Cassandra, realizing that Cassandra was the one that had tripped her, trying to process what exactly was going on here. Cassandra looked down at Rachel, simply shaking her head._

_"Welcome to Dance101 Schwimmer. We're going to have so much fun all year." Cassandra got up from her position and went to teach the other students, leaving Rachel on the ground, feeling as sick as ever and worst of all—alone._

* * *

As soon as Rachel finished telling her story to Finn, she felt a couple of tears stream down her face, wiping them to prevent her makeup from smudging. Finn felt anger course through his body, realizing that Cassandra made a fool out of Rachel—and Brody did nothing to stop her.

"That bitch!" Finn exclaimed, causing Rachel to turn to him in shock. She had never heard Finn use that type of language, but seeing that he was upset probably was what caused a lapse in judgment. "So Brody did nothing to help you? Some friend he is."

"Finn, you seem mad." Rachel winced slightly.

"Damn right I'm mad." Finn shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Who gave Cassandra a job?! I mean I know she's unbearable but to embarrass you in front of the entire class?! I'm gonna find Brody, beat the crap out of him, find Cassandra and then make her wish that she was never born."

"Finn you can't do that." Rachel shook her head to him, trying to take his face into her hands. "I know you're mad, but you can't do that. Cassandra is your teacher. She can fail you just for saying the wrong thing. Finn, I am begging you please do not do something that you are going to regret. I don't need this to be a Sue Sylvester, Mr. Schuester feud at NYADA. Besides, I don't want you to get into any trouble. This isn't worth it."

"Yes this is worth it, Rachel." Finn became serious. "Because she embarrassed you in front of everyone. Don't you dare believe a word Cassandra says. You are special, you are beautiful, and you are the sexiest person I know. She's jealous because she's a bitter hag working as a dance teacher." Finn put his forehead on Rachel's, playing with a strand of her blondish brown hair.

"You really think I'm sexy?" Rachel whispered as Finn nuzzled his nose with hers.

"The sexiest." Finn answered. "I mean, you just do these things that make me feel so proud. You put me on cloud 9 every day and every night. You don't have to do much to turn me on, all you have to do is just give me that smile. I love you and I love the way you make me feel. Screw Cassandra and screw Brody…" Finn thought about his words, slightly chuckling. "On second thought, don't screw Brody." Rachel laughed, pressing a kiss to Finn's lips.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel muttered, pressing another kiss on his lips. "I hope I never lose you again…"

"You're not going to lose me." Finn assured her, still looking at her. "You're never going to lose me again. I promise." Rachel looked into Finn's eyes, gave Finn one more kiss and grabbed her menu to look down at what she was going to have. "Pick whatever you want from the menu." Finn kissed her forehead. "I'm buying dinner."

"Finn…" Rachel shook her head, not wanting to feel like a burden. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do." Finn took the menu that was originally on his side of the table and started skimming through it. "Because, I need to make sure my baby is happy. Aw, there's that smile." Finn saw Rachel's smile widened as she stared at Finn, putting her hand in his.

"Well then I guess when we get home, I have to make my baby happy." Rachel slyly said, staring back at her menu. Finn cleared his throat, looking back down at the menu, until he realized there was something on his mind. Rachel noticed Finn's hesitance as she nodded her head. "What's wrong?"

"There is one thing that I have to think about though…how am I going to get Vicky to trust me enough to let me lead the club?" Finn asked, circling his finger on the table.

"I'm sure that you'll think of something." Rachel patted Finn's back. "After all, you were the one that brought our Glee Club together. You are a leader Finn…and you even were able to bring friendships together. Do you think Puck and I would have talked if it weren't for you?"

"No, I don't think so…" Finn honestly said. "And you know what, you're right. I can do this."

"See, there's your confidence." Rachel looked to the waiter who was coming towards her. Rachel recognized the water, poking Finn in his shoulder. Finn turned back towards the waiter, his eyes widening.

"Rachel that's…" Finn whispered. Coming up to Rachel and Finn was Dani, the same Dani that worked with Santana at the art gallery. "Dani? Wow. Hi."

"Finn? Rachel? Hi there." Dani gave them a sweet smile. "It's great to see you."

"Dani, do you work here as well?" Rachel probed, seeing Finn was still in shock.

"Yeah, it's just to make some extra money for some art supplies." Dani answered. "Can you believe that my job doesn't pay for art supplies and I have to go into my pocket and get it myself? Oh, by the way I haven't seen Santana since when Brittany came to New York. Is everything okay with her?"

"We haven't noticed Santana actually." Finn admitted. "You see, we've been a little busy with school and now I'm running the Glee Club."

"You're running the NYADA Glee Club?" Dani stifled a chuckle until she realized she was getting looks from both Finn and Rachel. "Sorry, it's just that I've seen them before and they are not very good. No one has been able to whip them into shape."

"How do you know about the NYADA Glee Club? Have you seen them perform?" Rachel piqued with interest.

"I've seen them perform and they kind of are bad." Dani answered. "Hopefully Finn could be the answer. Santana and Kurt were telling me that Finn was great as a part of the Glee Club in your high school." Finn continued to stare at Dani feeling more confident than ever. He looked to Rachel who simply nodded her head at him. "I wish the NYADA Glee Club the best of luck, Finn. So can I take your order?"

* * *

Finn entered the dance studio the next afternoon, looking around to see if he could spot Cassandra July. He had some words for her after she had made Rachel cry the other night. Finn spotted Cassandra doing her stretching as he walked over, becoming sterner with every step he took. Cassandra noticed Finn standing right before her, shaking her head in disgust.

"So, it's you." Cassandra smirked. Finn gripped onto the dance bar, his face contorting in anger. "I heard if you keep that face expression it never goes away."

"Listen to me…" Finn's voice became gruff. "You leave Rachel alone, do you understand me? She has enough on her plate and she doesn't need you trying to make her feel like she doesn't belong."

"Oh…scary." Cassandra sardonically said, staring over at Finn. "Finn, let me be frank here. I push all my students. You know about that since I push you on a weekly basis."

"But tripping her in front of the whole class is pushing your students?" Finn sounded disgusted. "That's not teaching, that's bullying!"

"Bullying? You think I'm bullying Schwimmer?" Cassandra smirked. Finn's face twisted in rage, feeling the urge to push Cassandra, but knew better than to put a hand on a woman. "I come up with names for everyone Frankenteen. Get used to it."

"You can call me any name you want." Finn crossed his arms. "But you cannot belittle Rachel. I'm not going to have it."

"Have it your way. But this is my teaching method." Cassandra turned away from Finn, stretching out in front of him. "If you don't like the way I teach, then there's the door." Finn muttered under his breath towards Cassandra, turning away from her. Something came over Finn, and he wasn't sure what it was. Finn turned back around, clutching his hands together.

"If you ever make Rachel cry again, I will make you sorry." Finn growled at her. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will make sure I make your life hell." Cassandra walked over to Finn, both of them standing eye to eye.

"I accept your challenge." Cassandra smirked, backing away and facing towards the mirror, ignoring Finn. Finn exited the dance studio, feeling his hands shaking from the rage he felt moments before. He wasn't just worried…he was scared for Rachel. On his way to the auditorium, he noticed a couple of kids taunting someone, Finn tried to get a better look at the person that was being taunted, realizing that it was Vicky getting picked on by the drama kids.

"I don't get why you dress like that anyway." One of the kids made fun of Vicky's black hat over her brown hair with blue and purple streaks. "You don't dress like the rest of us, you dress like a freak." Vicky continued to look at the boys, feeling stuck. Finn knew he had to do something to stop them from bothering her. The last thing he wanted was someone making fun of someone who was in the Glee club.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Finn shouted, walking over to Vicky and the two drama nerds. "You think it's funny? Making fun of someone because of the way they dress and the way they look? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"And who are you?" The second drama nerd stared at Finn's outfit. "You look like you went digging in your dead grandfather's closet."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Finn yelled, looking at both of them. "If you both don't get out of here then I am going to make sure that your lives are hell. What are you waiting for? Scram!" The two boys started walking away from Finn, muttering to themselves. As they turned the corner, Finn looked to Vicky, seeing her tough demeanor return.

"You didn't have to defend me." Vicky smirked at Finn. "I'm a big girl. I think I can defend myself."

"Well judging the way that you looked like Bambi five seconds ago, I don't think so." Finn retorted. He let out a tired sigh, shaking his head to Vicky. "I don't get it. Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you."

"Oh really?" Vicky pushed her way past Finn, heading towards the auditorium. "I'll let you lead the Glee Club here, but don't think for a moment that you're going to get me to soften up for you."

"Oh, really? Because a friend of mine was the same way." Finn crossed his arms. "She thought she wasn't going to soften up to Rachel…ever. As a matter of fact, everyone thought that Rachel was annoying. But after seeing her talent shine through, they realized that they needed Rachel. We all became a family. And if we are going to have any chance of even reaching the Sectional Showcase, you have to trust me here. I know what I'm doing." Vicky considered softening up for a moment, but proved that she wasn't going to budge as she turned around, shaking her head.

"I'll take my chances." Vicky walked away from Finn, leaving him standing in the hallway by himself.

* * *

"I don't get why you're joining the Glee Club." Brody protested as he and Rachel walked along the hallway. "I mean, I get that's what you've done when you were in High School, but this is NYADA now. You can't just join the lamest club there is." Rachel turned her head to Brody, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't feel comfortable in Cassie's dance class." Rachel admitted. "And I don't get why you didn't defend me."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Brody apologized, giving Rachel a look of guilt. "I wanted to, but we all know that Cassie would eat anyone alive that would defy her. She's a tough cookie."

"Yeah, I wonder what gave that idea." Rachel sighed. "The fact that she ripped me to shreds in front of everyone or the fact I ended up on the floor after she tripped me."

"That's just how Cassie is." Brody said. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. She ridicules everyone."

"Right, she ridicules everyone…" Rachel huffed, standing in front of the dance studio. "Being in dance class isn't what I envisioned when I saw Cassie the Terrible. Look, I love NYADA. I don't want to start hating it because of Cassie. I want to love my time here…which is why I'm going to help Finn get the NYADA Glee club in shape."

"Oh I see now." Brody started following Rachel as she made her way to the auditorium. "This has nothing to do with the Glee Club. This has something to do with being near Finn. He can't really be that good in bed that he has you following him everywhere."

"Brody, I don't get why you're jealous of Finn." Rachel sighed. "What is there to be jealous about?"

"Because he has you, Rachel." Brody blurted out, not noticing that Rachel's face turned into shock. "What he's doing isn't being a man. He only joined NYADA in order to win you back and you're rewarding him by screwing him!" Rachel stood there for a moment, finally letting out a sigh.

"I chose Finn, Brody. Not you." Rachel's voice turned ice cold, her gaze turning steely. "Get over it." Rachel made her way back towards the auditorium, feeling a bit confused about the whole ordeal. Was she right to tell Brody off like that? She did need someone who wasn't Finn at this school to like her. She was a little bit lonely, she had to admit. Rachel entered the auditorium, seeing Finn working with some of the Glee Club on a musical number. Finn looked over to Rachel, seeing that she was staring at him. Finn held his finger up to some of the members, leaving them for the moment to talk to Rachel.

"Rach. Babe, what are you doing here?" Finn walked up to Rachel, putting a hand around her waist, as he got closer. "Cassandra being unbelievable again?"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk you about." Rachel put her hands in Finn's, staring into his eyes. "I want to join the Glee Club."

"What?" Finn raised an eyebrow in confusion, then became concerned. "Baby, this has nothing to do with what Cassandra did to you, does it?" Rachel's train of thought was lost, staring at Finn.

"Did you just call me 'baby'?" Rachel asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I, uh…why? You don't like it?" Finn questioned, seeing Rachel come closer to him.

"I love it…" Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's, parting after a moment. "And no, I didn't quit Cassandra's dance class. I needed a break."

"You needed a break?" Finn chuckled slightly. "Look, I love that you want to join the Glee Club but you need to get out of your comfort zone."

"So you're not going to let me join?" Rachel pouted slightly. Finn put his hand on Rachel's cheek, looking her in the eye.

"I love you, Rachel….but you need to go and test yourself. How about this though…" Finn smirked thinking about a proposition. "How about you help me run this Glee Club? We could be the Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester of this NYADA club…and Cassandra could be Sue." Rachel's smile widened as she nodded her head.

"I don't see why we can't help them together." Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. "We were the power duo of the Glee Club back in our day."

"That's my girl." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, almost getting lost in the passion, until…

"Hey, stop making out with your girlfriend." Vicky walked past Finn and Rachel, releasing a smirk. "I thought you were going to whip us kids into shape." Finn turned his head to Vicky, Rachel shaking her head with a slight grin.

"Don't let her get to you." Rachel softly said.

"Yeah, well she's getting to me." Finn sighed. He decided to change the subject, a smile tugging at his lips. "So I was wondering if you would like to join us for our musical number. It's our first one and it's going to be amazing…" Rachel pretended to think about it, causing Finn to playfully groan.

"Well, if I do join in then you owe me." Rachel looked into Finn's eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"All right then." Finn smirked, giving Rachel another kiss as he led her to the stage along with the other NYADA members. "All right Finn Harmonic…this feels really odd to say."

"What that you have a Glee Club named after you?" Dustin joked with the others laughing. Finn chuckled along with them, looking to Rachel.

"Well, since you insist on naming a Glee Club after me and I am honored," Finn put his free hand to his chest, his other hand intertwined with Rachel's. "We still have to do the first assignment…which is inspiration. So…feel free to come on stage if you like so we could have a group performance." Finn pointed over to the musicians who started playing music, causing Finn to hype up the Glee Club. Rachel noticed Vicky was even a bit interested in what Finn was doing. Rachel knew that it would take a while for Vicky to warm up to Finn…but she also knew that Finn would rub onto her, just like everyone else.

_{The music starts blaring through the auditorium as Finn starts dancing for fun on stage with Rachel and the other members becoming interested in Finn's performance}_

_[Finn]_   
_Ay, ay, ay_   
_Good to see you, come on in, let's go!_   
_Yeah, let's go!_   
_Okay, uh, all right, okay_   
_All right, okay_

_Return of the Mack, get up!_   
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't_   
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_   
_Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit_   
_Get up! Fresh out pimp strut walking, a little bit of humble_   
_A little bit of cautious_   
_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope, y'all can't copy_   
_Yup. Bad moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway_   
_And we did it our way_   
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_   
_And yet I'm on it_   
_Let that stage light go and shine on down_   
_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style_   
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around to those pounds_   
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_   
_Trust me, On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T boy hustler_   
_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_   
_Halfway cross the city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out there_   
_Now they can't tell me nothing_   
_We give that to the people_   
_Spread it across the country_   
_Labels out there_   
_Now they can't tell me nothing_   
_We give that to the people_   
_Spread it across the country_

_[Dustin with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Can we go back, to this moment_   
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_   
_So we throw our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_   
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_[Dustin and Finn with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Can we go back, to this moment_   
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_   
_So we throw our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_   
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_{Scene changes to Rachel sitting in Cassandra's dance class, looking at Brody and Cassandra, becoming confident as she gets up and starts stretching. Scene then goes to Vicky walking down the hallways and spotting Finn talking to Rachel as she holds her books closer to her, still staring at Finn. Scene finally changes to Finn, Rachel and the Finn Harmonic singing on the stage}_

_[Finn]_   
_Now can I kick it? Thank you. I'm so damn grateful_   
_I grew up, I really want gold fronts_   
_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you_   
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heartbeat_   
_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_   
_RAW, tell me go up. Gone!_   
_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome_   
_Caesar make you a believer, now I never ever did it for a throne_   
_That validation comes from giving it back to the people, Now sing this song it goes like_   
_Raise those hands, this is our party_   
_We came here to live life like nobodies watching_   
_I got my city right behind me_   
_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure, gain humility and then we keep marching to ourselves_

_[Dustin with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Can we go back, to this moment_   
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_   
_So we throw our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_   
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_[Dustin and Finn with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Can we go back, to this moment_   
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_   
_So we throw our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_   
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_[Vicky]_   
_And so we put our hands up_   
_And so we put our hands up_

_[Finn and Dustin with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_   
_Hey_   
_And all my people say_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_   
_Hey_   
_And all my people say_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_   
_Hey_   
_And all my people say_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_[Dustin]_   
_Ma-ckle-more_

_[Dustin with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Can we go back, to this moment_   
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_   
_So we throw our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_   
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_[Dustin and Finn with NYADA Glee Club and Rachel]_   
_Can we go back, to this moment_   
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_   
_So we throw our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_   
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_{Scene ends with everyone throwing their hands up in the air as Finn smiles over at Rachel with a grin}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Love Somebody (Originally by Maroon 5): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry** _

_**Applause (Originally by Lady Gaga): Performed by Cassandra July and Rachel Berry** _

_**Can't Hold Us (Originally by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis): Performed by Finn Hudson with the Finn Harmonic and Rachel Berry** _


	6. 1x06: In Case

**Episode Synopsis:** _In order to get Santana out of her funk, Kurt invites her to the Fall Fashion Collection party and she quickly invites Dani to come along as well. However, Santana becomes torn with her feelings for both Brittany and Dani after Dani suggests that they pursue a relationship. Meanwhile, Rachel begins to feel under the weather and Finn suggests she goes to the doctor, leading to a shocking discovery._

* * *

 

A week had passed since Finn had taken over the NYADA Glee Club, and if there was one thing he was excited about, it was the fact that he had the day off from school to spend however he liked it. He could have been working on new song suggestions for the Glee members, he could have been working on his homework (which he did the night before to have a proper day off) or he could have walked around the apartment, watching T.V, something he hadn't done since he first moved in the loft. Finn had done none of those things; instead, he was spending his day in bed with Rachel, cuddling, kissing, making love and everything in between. Currently, Finn and Rachel were under Finn's white comforter, looking into each other's eyes while Finn had his arms wrapped around her, and pressing kisses along her neck. Finn noticed Rachel biting her lip, her eyes closing in ecstasy as he nibbled along her earlobe and neck, leaving his mark that he was hers and hers alone. Finn became satisfied with the new mark right under Rachel's ear, looking into her eyes as she continued to bite her lip. Finn chuckled, nuzzling his nose with hers as he held her close to him.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Finn slightly joked as Rachel nodded her head.

"That hickey is going to go away, right?" Rachel's voice was stern, but her face expression was glad that Finn had done it. Finn nodded his head, pressing another kiss to Rachel's lips. "Hmm…" Rachel slightly moaned as Finn parted his kiss from her lips. Finn held onto her, putting his chin in the crook of Rachel's neck as they lay on their sides, breathing in each other's scent.

"God, I love you so much…" Finn muttered while pressing kisses along Rachel's back. Rachel giggled, looking to Finn. "Does New York give you a sexy attitude too, because it's really turning me on?" Rachel leaned her head back onto Finn's chest, her eyes closing as Finn pressed a kiss on her lips. Soon they were in a full on make out session, Finn ending up on top of Rachel as he looked into her eyes. Before they could go any further, there was a knock at the door. Finn groaned in disgust, looking back towards the door. "What do you want?!"

"It's you brother, Kurt." Kurt said from the other side of the door. "Are you decently dressed, both you and Rachel?" Finn cursed under his breath, grabbing his clothes from the floor as Rachel did the same. A moment later, Finn was in his sweatpants and t-shirt while Rachel was wearing an oversized Finn t-shirt with short shorts, her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Whatever it is, it better be good Kurt." Finn grumbled, heading over to the door and opening it. Kurt looked at Finn and Rachel, becoming excited. "All right, Kurt. What is it?"

"So as you know since I am an intern at Vogue, I get to have the inside scoop on all the parties that they throw." Kurt walked in and sat on the chair adjacent from the bed. "I got us invited to the Vogue Fall Fashion Collection party! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I was kind of having fun already, Kurt." Finn crossed his arms, still annoyed with his brother. "I don't think I want to go to a party where there are rich snobs who have to look at clothes for three hours."

"But I can get you clothes from the Vogue vault…and you get to keep the clothing." Kurt looked to Rachel who had her hands folded in her lap. "What do you both think?"

"Well, let's see…" Finn crossed his arms, staring at Kurt. "Going to a Vogue party where you get nice clothes and have to stay for three hours hearing about what materials they use…" Finn raised his hand up as if he was measuring his interest. Finn lifted his hand up to his shoulder, causing Kurt to become slightly excited. "Or…big or…stay here and make love to Rachel the rest of the afternoon." Finn's other hand went over his head, with Kurt realizing that Finn would rather be with Rachel than at a party. "Sorry Kurt…but Finn Jr. and I have spoken."

"Maybe Santana would like to go with you." Rachel insisted. "I mean, she has been sulking all over the house and she won't tell us exactly why. Her going out with you to a Vogue party would do her some good."

"And I'm sure that she'd like to invite Dani." Finn added. "I mean those two are pretty close." Kurt thought about their words, finally sighing.

"All right, I'll ask Santana. Have fun you two…" Kurt waved and closed the door, causing Finn to look back to Rachel.

"Well, he's gone…" Finn took his T-Shirt off and threw it back on the floor—but he noticed Rachel's eyes widen as she held her stomach, something she hadn't done before. Rachel got up from Finn's bed, rushing to the bathroom and the next thing Finn knew, he heard Rachel coughing and vomiting in the toilet. Finn got off the bed rushing over to the bathroom as Rachel came out a few minutes later, wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Rachel, are you okay?" Finn rubbed Rachel's back soothingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel shook her head, going to the main bathroom in order to brush her teeth. Finn followed her to the bathroom, leaning against the doorway as Rachel put toothpaste in her mouth.

"If you were nauseous today, why didn't you say something?" Finn questioned. Rachel spat the toothpaste out, staring back at Finn.

"Look, it's nothing." Rachel assured him after rinsing her mouth and going back to him. "I think I'm just getting a little stomach bug. I mean, I feel much better now."

"But that came out of nowhere…" Finn elaborated. "I mean you were fine when we were in bed and all of a sudden you're sick? We shouldn't have had sex today."

"Finn…" Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "I wanted sex just as much as you did. I didn't exactly push you off me, did I?"

"Well…no." Finn thought about Rachel's point. "But still, maybe we should take it easy the rest of the day. You know, sit in front of the T.V., watch a movie, and eat some crackers with ginger ale."

"I'm fine Finn." Rachel chuckled, pressing a passionate kiss to Finn's lips. "It was just a small moment, all right? Everything's fine now."

"Well…are you still nauseous?" Finn sounded a bit skeptical to think about continuing his lovemaking with Rachel, but she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist while pressing kisses to his neck.

"If I was nauseous, would I have done that?" Rachel smirked. Finn's worries vanished slightly as Rachel continued pressing kisses to his neck and jawline while running a hand through his hair. Finn chuckled, taking off Rachel's gigantic shirt to reveal her bra as they backed into the bathroom.

"I guess not…" Finn murmured as they entered the shower to continue their lovely, magical day.

* * *

Kurt entered the living room, spotting Santana looking at a photo album while sitting on the sofa. Kurt had noticed for the past week that Santana had been at odds with everyone in the house. She would complain when Finn had his music too loud when the volume on his laptop was 40%, or when Rachel would have a mess all over the living room from her clothes when in reality, Rachel would have just a shirt that she was planning to wear for the day. She even got on Kurt's case when Kurt suggested that they'd watch Funny Girl and Santana became annoyed that all Kurt and Rachel wanted to do was watch movies that had to do with singing and drama. The last movie that Rachel and Kurt had watched that had to do with singing was West Side Story, and it was three weeks prior. Kurt had to find the underlying cause of why Santana was feeling so defensive. He just wanted to know why. Kurt sat next to Santana, seeing that she was staring over at Kurt, closing the photo album and crossing her arms.

"What? Can't you see that I'm reliving the glory days, Porcelain?" Santana chided. Kurt ignored the fact Santana called him 'Porcelain' and decided to cut to the chase.

"Santana, I wanted to ask you something." Kurt sat up, looking at Santana. "I have a Vogue party that I was invited to and I want to personally invite you to come along with me. Before you say no, there's going to be dresses that you can wear and you get to keep the dress you choose to wear to the event. I asked Finn and Rachel…and judging by the bathroom, Finn and Rachel would rather stay here than go to a fancy party. So what do you say Santana? Are you up for some excitement?"

"Gee, that depends. Can Brittany come?" Santana bitterly asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow to Santana, not sure why she was so upset. "I guess not because Brittany would rather leave breakup notes than even come and talk to me to my face!"

"Wait, Brittany broke up with you?" Kurt asked, staring at his friend. "When?"

"Remember when she came to visit from New York?" Santana's voice was still full of hurt but she wasn't as hostile as she was before. "Apparently she thought that I had more feelings for Dani than I had for her…" Kurt wrapped his arm around Santana, engulfing her into a hug.

"Santana, you don't really have just feelings for Brittany, do you?" Kurt questioned. Santana looked to Kurt, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean Dani is an awesome person and Brittany is also equally awesome." Santana admitted. "I guess I found myself falling more for Dani than I did for Brittany…and that's why Brittany's gone and I'm alone."

"You don't have to be alone…" Kurt whispered. "Come with me to the Vogue party. You can bring Dani."

"Really?" Santana became interested.

"Really!" Kurt agreed. "I mean that's where you and Dani can possibly hit it off…in fashionable clothing. You don't even have to thank me for it. Consider it just what friends do."

"So are you sure Finn and Rachel wouldn't want to go?" Santana pointed towards the bathroom, where she heard slight moans although they had the showerhead on.

"They'd spend all week shacked up in here if they could." Kurt chuckled. Santana laughed slightly, finally relenting and nodding her head.

"All right, I will take you up on your offer and I will go with you and Dani to the Vogue collection party." Santana grinned. Kurt put an arm around Santana's shoulder, giving her a grin.

"You are not going to regret this." Kurt said. "When we are done with you and Dani, you are going to be the queens of the Vogue ball."

"And I really hope that you are right." Santana added, giving Kurt a small smile. She actually was looking forward to going to a party with Kurt and Dani…and who knew where the night would take her and Dani.

* * *

The next morning, Finn sat at the kitchen table reading the New York Daily News, searching through the classified sections in order to start preparing as to what kind of job he would like to do as soon as he finished college. Finn continued skimming through the paper, realizing that Rachel had come into the kitchen as she sat down across from him. Finn looked up to see Rachel sitting there with a tired smile, meaning that she might not have gotten a lot of sleep.

"Good morning, babe." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. Rachel continued to nod at him as she looked at the paper in his hands. "Did you want to read the paper while I make us some breakfast? We could have cereal, toast, cream of wheat…"

"How about some eggs?" Rachel interjected. Finn's eyes widened at Rachel's suggestion, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Um, babe…I thought you were vegan or…vegetarian…" Finn always seemed to confuse words, and he had a feeling he did it again right there. "Are you sure that you want to eat eggs?"

"I'm positive." Rachel vigorously nodded her head. "I really want eggs…and maybe some bacon." Finn continued to become suspicious as he got up from the table. Realizing that Rachel wasn't in a mood to argue, he simply shrugged his shoulders and went to the stove to get started on breakfast.

"All right, eggs and bacon coming up." Finn turned on the stove, heading to the cabinets to retrieve one of the pots. Finn went into the fridge to grab the carton of eggs, putting a couple of them into the pot. Rachel smelled the eggs, suddenly feeling her stomach turn. She wasn't sure what was going on with her—but she suddenly felt like she had to throw up. Rachel knew she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, so she went to the garbage can and emptied her contents there. Finn's head whiplashed towards Rachel, realizing that she was throwing up as he dropped the egg shells and went to her side. After Rachel finished vomiting, she wiped her mouth with the tissue that Finn handed to her, causing Rachel to become a bit surprised. "Rach…are you okay?" Finn wanted to know. Rachel stared at Finn, thinking about the question.

"I…I think I'm coming down with the flu or something." Rachel weakly said. "But I still want the breakfast though." Finn warmly smiled at Rachel, but there was something nagging Finn in the back of his mind about Rachel's health. Something was wrong.

"Rachel, have you ever considered going to the doctor to check if everything is fine?" Finn questioned. "I mean, there could be something wrong and the doctor could give you medicine for it."

"Finn, I'm okay." Rachel sighed. "I just need to eat something and lie down."

"All right…" Finn said, helping Rachel up as she made her way to the bathroom. "Do you want me to bring you some tea and crackers too?"

"If you don't mind, baby." Rachel answered back, causing Finn to blush slightly. Finn went back to making the eggs, but while doing that he had to figure something was wrong with her—he just wasn't sure what.

* * *

Rachel sat down on the bed, turning on the television to one of the trash talk shows that were on, waiting for Finn to come back with breakfast. As Rachel looked on her desk, she noticed the black notebook—her black notebook where she wrote down the dates she had her period. Rachel took her book from the desk, staring at it as she flipped open a couple of pages. As Rachel skimmed through the book, she realized that there was a six-week time frame since she had her last period. Rachel put the book down for a moment, thinking about her symptoms, the fact she and Finn had sex constantly since they got back together and her sudden craving for eggs and bacon. Rachel didn't want to worry Finn, thinking that it was probably nothing. Maybe she really did have the flu—but this could have been another possibility if her symptoms didn't subside within a week. Rachel closed her black book, hearing Finn knock on the door with a tray of breakfast. Finn walked over, putting the breakfast in front of Rachel and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Rachel smiled at Finn as if there was nothing going on, him climbing into bed with her as they cuddled and watched television.

"So what are we watching?" Finn asked as Rachel thought to herself for a moment. Should she tell Finn her suspicions or should she keep them a secret in case it was nothing? Finally, Rachel released a sigh, shaking her head with a smile.

"We're watching nothing." Rachel put the tray to the side, then straddled Finn's waist, noticing that he was staring up at her. Finn gave her a slight grin as Rachel smiled back at him, pressing a kiss to his lips while Finn ran his hands on her back, down towards her gown where he began to undo the bow.

"I thought you were hungry." Finn motioned to the food before being captured in a kiss by Rachel.

"I was…but I think my appetite grew a little bit more for something else…" Rachel whispered in Finn's ear as Finn went towards the drawer to grab a couple of condoms. Rachel noticed the packages of the condoms sitting on the dresser, her fears about why her period was late returning. I'm not sure that those are going to help now…

Santana spent the afternoon in the art gallery with Dani, working on Dani's latest sculpture. Although Santana and Dani usually had a lot of fun working at the gallery, today was a little bit different. Santana was worried about the whole Dani and Brittany thing. Dani and Brittany were different, but Santana wasn't sure who she wanted to be with more. Santana hung a painting on the wall, staring over at the Dani to make sure it was positioned in the right place.

"Is okay here?" Santana questioned. Dani looked up from one of her canvases, looking at the painting Santana had.

"Yeah, right there is good." Dani nodded her head, looking back down to the picture. Dani considered talking to Santana about what was going on since Santana had been a bit distant lately. "Hey, Santana…do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what about?" Santana wondered, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it kind of has to do with the reason that you've kind of been ignoring me." Dani shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of feel a bit hurt, you know?"

"It's not you, Dani it's just…" Santana took a deep breath, considering if she should continue. "Well, Brittany broke up with me."

"What? Why did she break up with you?" Dani felt bad for her friend. Santana felt her eyes water slightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know." Santana said. "I think that she's just jealous of you and me."

"Why would she be jealous of you and me?" Dani questioned. "I mean, it's not like we were going out or anything."

"I know we weren't going out." Santana said. "But, she thought that I had feelings for you."

"Well…do you have feelings for me?" Dani asked. Santana had the urge to scream out loud that she had feelings for Dani, but she wasn't sure if she could even think about getting in another relationship at this moment. Santana sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, there's something I wanted to invite you to." Santana changed the subject abruptly. "You see my friend Kurt works as an intern for and he got invited to this insane party where they reveal the fall fashion collection. He said I could invite a friend. Did you want to come?"

"Me? To a party?" Dani sounded a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I want you to come with me." Santana assured her. She walked over to Dani, giving Dani a pouting face. "This would mean a lot Dani…"

"Santana…" Dani couldn't help but chuckle at Santana, finally relenting. "Fine, I'll go with you. But I have nothing to wear."

"That's no problem." Santana guaranteed her. "Because Kurt said that we could raid the Vogue vault and whatever we like…it's ours." Dani's eyes widened, her smile expanding.

"Then I guess I am going to have to accept the offer." Santana and Dani squealed, becoming excited that they were going to a Vogue party—and they had a chance to make a fashion statement.

* * *

Rachel sat in the auditorium by herself the next day, needing some alone time to think things over. She knew that she was going to have to confront her fears eventually. Rachel was feeling a little sicker than yesterday, making her think that maybe it wasn't the flu. Maybe she was having—morning sickness. No, Rachel thought to herself. I can't be pregnant. I mean, Finn and I used protection every time. We've been very careful…although not as careful as I'd like to have been since I forgot to take my birth control the other day. Oh god, what if I am pregnant? I can't take care of a child…and I can't tell Finn. I don't know…

"Rachel?" Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Melissa, Celina and Vicky standing in front of her, raising an eyebrow. Rachel gave a weak smile towards the three girls, not wanting to worry them.

"Is everything okay, Rachel?" Celina questioned, sitting down next to her. "Did someone do something you? Do we have to get Finn?"

"What? No. No one has to go get Finn." Rachel quickly said, shaking her head. "I mean…Finn doesn't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"All right, just wanted to make sure." Melissa said, patting Rachel's back.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Cindy, the girl that's in Cassandra's class has a bun in the oven?" Vicky looked to Melissa and Celina, causing Rachel to become uncomfortable.

"She has a bun in the oven? No way!" Vicky sat down, looking at Melissa and Celina who were in shock.

"Yeah, she has a bun in the oven." Vicky smirked. "They said that she was screwing that junior, Brody and the senior, Garrett. Now she doesn't know which one is the father." Rachel felt her stomach knot up inside, a pang of nausea coming to her. Rachel took a deep breath, looking away from the others.

"Rachel? You look a little green and pale." Celina said. "Are you sure that you're not getting sick?"

"Um, I might just have a stomach bug." Rachel gave a fake sweet smile. Or a bun in the oven. Finn entered the auditorium with Dustin, heading towards the stage when Finn noticed Rachel sitting in one of the seats. Rachel looked to Finn, giving him a weak smile while Finn's suspicions returned.

"All right Finn Harmonic." Finn clapped his hands, sitting on the stage while keeping his eyes on Rachel. When Rachel didn't look back at him, he turned to the other members. "Now, College Sectionals are in December so we have three months to practice. That means we have to get more members and we have to be sharp. But I want to bring to attention some song choices."

"All right, so what are we singing?" Melissa seemed excited while Vicky rolled her eyes towards Finn.

"Well, that's what you have to decide. You choose a song based on the weeks topic. And this week is…fear." Finn smirked. "So you're going to sing a song about your deepest fear. All right, I need to think about it…and then you're going to sing to the club during the week. Sound good?"

"Sound good Finn!" Melissa nodded her head to Finn.

"Hey, did you hear that Cindy is pregnant, Finn?" Celina told Finn. Finn crossed his arms, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I heard about it." Finn nodded his head. "I mean it's really interesting. I can't imagine someone who could be pregnant at a performing art school, like how are they going to continue their education if they're going to start showing in like four-five months." Finn's words had Rachel cringe in her seat, her stomach churning. Finn noticed Rachel's uneasiness, causing him to give her an apprehensive look. "Anyway, think about your songs and we'll talk about it. Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel got up from her seat, walking with Finn to the corner of the room. "Are you okay? I mean how's your stomach doing?"

"What?" Rachel shook her head, still staring at Finn. Did Finn put all of the symptoms together on his own?

"Your stomach? Are you still nauseous?" Finn asked, realizing Rachel becoming antsy.

"Oh, that…yeah I'm still a little nauseous." Rachel said, looking to Finn. "I'm sure it will go away soon."

"Babe, have you considered going to a doctor?" Finn sounded a bit worried. "I mean you're eating things that you don't normally eat, you're sick to your stomach and then you're fine…you're beginning to worry me."

"Finn…" Rachel thought it might have been best to tell Finn the truth here. Maybe he would understand. "I…" Seeing Finn's face full of worry led Rachel to believe that she couldn't tell Finn. "I'm sure I'm fine. If it will help then I'll go to the doctor for you…okay?" Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair as he nodded his head. He grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers.

"All right." Finn pressed a kiss on Rachel's forehead as she sighed. "Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll be home after I'm done with the Glee Club. Okay?" Rachel nodded her head, pressing a kiss to Finn' lips and heading out the door of the auditorium, not realizing that Finn was still staring back at her with interest. As Rachel made her way out of the auditorium, she crossed her arms across her chest, letting out shaky breaths. She hated lying to Finn, but she wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet. But still…Finn should have known. Rachel hated battling her conscious, but not telling Finn was something she had to do for now.

_{Scene starts with Rachel walking along the hallways staring at everyone with her arms crossing from her arms to her stomach, feeling self-conscious}_

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you both_   
_An older version of me_   
_Is she perverted like me_   
_Would she make out with you in a theatre_   
_Does she speak eloquently_   
_And would she have your baby_   
_I'm sure she'd make an excellent mother_

_{Scene changes to Rachel going to the pharmacy, looking for pregnancy tests as she sighs}_

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_   
_To make it enough for you to be open wide_   
_And every time you speak her name_   
_Does she know that you told me, you'd hold me_   
_Until you died, till you died_   
_But you're still alive_

_{Rachel stands on line getting ridiculed looks from people as she looks over at them}_

_And I'm here to remind you_   
_Of the mess you left when you went away_   
_It's not fair to deny me_   
_Of the cross I bear that you gave me_   
_You, you, you oughta know_

_{Rachel sits in the loft looking down at the pregnancy test as she goes to the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet as she waits for the results to come back}_

_You seem very well, things look peaceful_   
_I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_   
_Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity_   
_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_   
_It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced_   
_Are you thinking of me when you screw her_

_{Rachel sits on the bed as she looks out the window, feeling a bit worried}_

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_   
_To make it enough for you to be open wide_   
_And every time you speak her name_   
_Does she know that you told me, you'd hold me_   
_Until you died, till you died_   
_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_   
_Of the mess you left when you went away_   
_It's not fair to deny me_   
_Of the cross I bear that you gave me_   
_You, you, you oughta know_

_{Rachel sits on the sofa, still waiting for the timer to go off on her phone as she looks absentmindedly at the television}_

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_   
_And I'm not gonna fade_   
_As soon as you close your eyes and you know it_   
_And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back_   
_I hope you feel it, can you feel it_

_{Rachel paces in the kitchen, goes to the living room, then to the bedroom as Rachel becomes worried}_

_And I'm here to remind you_   
_Of the mess you left when you went away_   
_It's not fair to deny me_   
_Of the cross I bear that you gave me_   
_You, you, you oughta know_

_{The timer on Rachel's phone goes off as she goes to get it. Rachel covers her hand with her mouth as she looks at the results, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor}_

* * *

Santana, Kurt and Dani entered the Vogue Fall Fashion Collection gala in Vogue clothing that Kurt had chosen for both of them in the vault, the three of them feeling fresh and dapper. Kurt saw his boss Isabelle Wright coming towards him, a warm smile towards Dani and Santana.

"What a beautiful dress you're both wearing!" Isabelle gushed towards Santana and Dani.

"Thank you." Dani politely smiled to Isabelle, twirling around in her dress. "I actually feel like a princess in this thing."

"Embrace it my dear." Isabelle smiled to Dani. "You look amazing." Isabelle's gaze turned back to Kurt as she released a grin. "Kurt dear, you didn't introduce me to your lovely friends."

"Santana, Dani this is my boss and the head of , Isabelle Wright." Kurt looked from his friends to his boss. "Santana and I go back to High School while we met Dani in New York a couple of weeks ago."

"So how do you like the New York experience, Santana?" Isabelle faced her attention to Santana. "I mean, I know that it must be a change."

"It's a huge change." Santana admitted. "But sometimes a girl from Lima needs a little bit of change. A change would do you good."

"Isabelle!" one of Isabelle's workers came over to talk to her—and something was bothering him. "The speakers in the iPod dock blew out."

"Really?" Isabelle's normally chipper demeanor vanished, looking at the broken iPod radio. "How are we going to get the music going for the party now? Everyone is expecting an extravaganza."

"Um, Isabelle." Kurt raised his hand up shyly. "Santana and I have some musical training. We were in Glee Club."

"Oh really?" Isabelle looked to Kurt and Santana. "If you can save this gala Kurt then you would be my little prince charming!"

"And we will!" Kurt led Santana and Dani over to the stage, getting up on it as the three of them whispered to one another. "So now we need a song to rock my boss's socks off."

"And I think I have the perfect one." Dani turned to the band members and spoke to them about the song choice. She looked over to the people at the gala, hearing the guitar taking over. Although they were skeptical at first, Kurt and Santana agreed that this was the way to go, joining Dani in the song as the three of them gave a rocking performance—one that no one would ever forget.

_[Dani]_   
_You gotta help me out_   
_It's all a blur last night_   
_We need a taxi_   
_Cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

_[Kurt]_   
_I lost my fake ID_   
_But you lost the motel key_   
_Spare me your freaking dirty looks now don't blame me_   
_You wanna cash out and get the hell out of town_   
_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me_

_[Dani, Kurt and Santana]_   
_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_   
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_   
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_   
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_[Santana]_   
_Why are these lights so bright_   
_Did we get hitched last night_   
_Dressed up like Elvis, why am I wearing your class ring_   
_Don't call your mother, cause now we're partners in crime_   
_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me_

_[Santana, Dani and Kurt]_   
_Shut up and put your money where your mouth this_   
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_   
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_   
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_[Kurt]_   
_You got me into this_

_[Santana and Dani]_   
_Information overload, situation lost control_

_[Kurt]_   
_Send out and S.O.S_

_[Santana]_   
_And get some cash out_

_[Dani]_   
_And get the hell out of town_

_[Santana and Dani]_   
_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me_

_[Santana]_   
_Remember what you told me, told me, Oh woah!_

_[Dani, Kurt and Santnaa]_   
_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_   
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_   
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_   
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_[Dani]_   
_That's what you get baby_   
_Shake the glitter!_   
_Shake, shake, shake the glitter!_

_[Dani, Santana and Kurt]_   
_Give me some cash out, baby_   
_Give me some cash out, baby_

Santana, Dani and Kurt noticed that people were clapping during the gala, causing the three friends to look at one another with a smile. Santana should have known that what Dani had suggested would have been a good idea. Kurt, Dani and Santana got off the stage as Isabelle walked over to them, simply beaming.

"Kurt! Santana! Dani! That was amazing!" Isabelle complimented them. "When you said you had vocal training, I had no idea it was that kind of vocal training."

"Well, aren't we full of surprises?" Kurt chuckled as Santana and Dani eyed one another.

"Do you think you three can come back to our Vogue Christmas gala and sing for us then? Who needs an iPod with random people singing when I could have you three sing for us?" Isabelle questioned. Kurt quickly nodded his head while Santana and Dani continued to look at each other.

"All right, but next time I'm going to have to bring my other friends Finn and Rachel to the party." Kurt added. "They also love singing and dancing and were the best duet partners in our High School Glee Club."

"Well then I am looking forward to meeting Finn and Rachel." Isabelle grinned. As Kurt and Isabelle talked, Santana and Dani stared at one another, feeling tension—in a good way.

* * *

After the Vogue party, Santana and Dani walked down the Manhattan streets heading back to the art gallery where Dani had to finish working on another watercolor. Santana gazed at the tall buildings, realizing that the New York skyline looked different at night than it did during the day. Santana noticed Dani was staring at her, wondering if she should say her thoughts. Dani thought that it was now or never. She had to ask Santana the big question that was looming over them.

"So, Santana…" Dani cleared her throat, noticing Santana was looking over at her. "I wanted to thank you for tonight. I mean going to a Vogue party like that was amazing and it was a different experience than just spending time working on art projects at the gallery, you know what I mean?" Santana nodded her head releasing a sigh.

"Yeah, it was different than what I was used to." Santana agreed. "I mean, when we sing we don't normally get to wear fancy Vogue dresses for rich people. But I had to admit that it was fun. It's not my normal cup of tea though."

"Yeah…" Dani turned to Santana, her eyes full of wanting to know the truth. "Look…we both know how this is going to be. You have feelings for me and I have feelings for you…so why…aren't we together yet?" Santana knew that the conversation was going to make a turn like that, letting out a slight sigh.

"Look Dani…I had the best time with you and I love being with you…" Santana sighed, folding her hands. "But I haven't really gotten over Brittany."

"Santana, you were the one that abandoned Brittany." Dani said. "You were the one that ignored her when she was here and now you're pretending that she's the most important thing in your life."

"Brittany is the most important thing in my life." Santana's voice became a bit stern.

"She was." Dani used the same tone towards Santana. "She was the most important thing but if she was so important then why did you ignore her? She needed you…and you chose me when she was here. Admit it Santana…you chose me without realizing it but you don't even see it. There's a saying that if you like two people to go with the second…because if you really loved the first person then you wouldn't need a reason to go to the second person." Santana stood there, still staring Dani into her eyes. "What are you afraid of, Santana? You're in New York now, in the most magical city in the world. Your friends Finn and Rachel looked really happy together here…"

"Finn and Rachel are different." Santana said. "They knew each other since High School…and I knew Brittany since High School. I want Brittany…"

"But Brittany doesn't want you right now, does she?" Dani asked. "Because you made it rather clear that you would rather hang out with me than hang out with her. Look, Santana…you need to make a choice. Are you going to leap into a new world or are you going to sulk in your old world, wishing for things to be the same when they clearly aren't? Times change and people change. And…if you ever decide on what you want, I'll be in this art gallery working on my portrait because it has to be ready by the end of the week. There's a big gala coming up. Goodnight, Santana." Dani turned away, walking down the street towards the art gallery as Santana stood there dumbfounded. Dani was wrong. Santana knew exactly what she wanted—or did she?

* * *

"Rachel! I'm home!" Finn yelled as he opened the door of the loft, staring around and hoping that Rachel was somewhere there. "Rachel?" Finn put down his backpack as he headed towards Rachel's bedroom, where he saw Rachel lying there watching television. Finn walked over to the other side of the bed, laying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey…are you okay?"

"Peachy…" Rachel muttered, but her voice was far from chipper. Finn sat up a bit, looking at Rachel with a concerned look.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn's voice was filled with worry. "Is something wrong?" Rachel got up from the bed, getting out of Finn's grasp as she walked over to the bathroom, Finn getting up from the bed and following her. "Rachel. What's going on?" Rachel looked to the bathroom sink, not staring back at Finn.

"Finn…" Rachel muttered softly, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. Finn walked over to her, putting his hands on Rachel's shoulders, which only made Rachel sob even more.

"Rachel, will you please tell me what's going on?" Finn whispered, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Finn's eye wandered to the trashcan, noticing that there were tissues wrapped around something that looked like a stick. Finn released his grip from Rachel, walking to the garbage can and picking up what caught his interest. Finn unwrapped the toilet paper, seeing the pregnancy test that was in his hand. He observed the sign on the test, turning back to Rachel. "Rachel?" Rachel started sobbing uncontrollably causing Finn to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her. "It's okay…it's okay…" Finn rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "I'm not going anywhere…it's okay." Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the night sitting on the bathroom floor as Rachel cried and Finn holding her, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. But to be honest, Finn wasn't sure if everything was going to be all right. If Finn could admit it…he was just as petrified as Rachel was.

_{Scene starts with Santana sitting on her bed and her looking at the McKinley book in her hands, thinking about Brittany}_

_[Santana]_   
_Pictures in my pocket_   
_Are faded from the washer_   
_I can barely just make out your face_   
_Food you saved for later_   
_In my refrigerator_   
_It's been too long since later never came_

_I know, one day eventually_   
_Yeah I know, one day I'll have to let it all go_   
_But I keep it just in case_   
_Yeah I keep it just in case_

_{Santana looks at the art picture in the corner that Dani painted, staring over at it with a smile}_

_In case, you can't find what you're looking for_   
_In case, you're missing what you had before_   
_In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here_   
_In case you just want to come home_

_{Scene changes to Rachel sitting at the doctor's office with Finn with an arm around her shoulders}_

_[Santana]_   
_Strong enough to leave you_   
_Weak enough to need you_   
_Cared enough to let you walk away_   
_I took that dirty jacket_   
_From the trash right where you left it_   
_Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

_I know, one day eventually_   
_Yeah I know, one day I'll have to let it all go_   
_But I keep it just in case_   
_Yeah I keep it just in case_

_{Rachel sees the doctor coming out and handing her an envelope with the test results as Finn stares at her with a supportive look}_

_In case, you can't find what you're looking for_   
_In case, you're missing what you had before_   
_In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here_   
_In case you just want to come home_

_{Scene changes to Santana looking at her Cheerios uniform in the loft, thinking to herself}_

_[Santana]_   
_In case you're looking in that mirror one day_   
_And miss my arms, how they wrapped around your waist_   
_I say that you can love me again_   
_Even if it isn't the case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_   
_You're missing my love_

_{Santana grabs her jacket as she starts running towards the art gallery}_

_You don't find what you're looking for_   
_In case, you're missing what you had before_   
_In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here_   
_In case you just want to come home_

_{Scene changes as Dani paints a picture and Santana runs in the art gallery, staring over at Dani}_

"Santana?" Dani became confused, seeing Santana walking over to her. "What…what are you doing here? It's Saturday."

"I know!" Santana nodded her head. "I thought about the words that you said and…you're right." Santana said. "I need to move on from Brittany. If I wasn't good enough for her then I have to be good enough for someone else." Dani's smile widened while still giving Santana a small smile.

"So did you figure out who you could be good enough for?" Dani questioned, noticing that her face was inches apart from Santana's. Santana leaned into Dani, pressing her lips to hers. Dani let out a small smile, holding Santana closer to her as they kissed. Santana parted from Dani, releasing a small beam.

"Did that answer your question?" Santana grinned from ear to ear. Dani nodded her head quickly, sharing the same grin Santana had. Santana and Dani kissed once more, as Dani led Santana over to one of her paintings.

"Would you like to work on one of my paintings with me?" Dani asked in a chipper tone. Santana grabbed a paintbrush with some paint on it, skipping over to Dani.

"Let's paint this bad picture up." Santana and Dani gazed into each other's eyes once more, and then began to work on the painting together. They weren't sure where this was going to end up, but for now Santana needed a change. She needed to stop dwelling on the past and needed to start looking forward to the future.

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat at the kitchen table that morning, looking down at the manila envelope with Rachel's test results. Rachel didn't open it when she came home from the doctor and Finn decided not to press the issue until she was ready. However, Rachel was sure today was day. She was going to find out whether or not she was pregnant. She was hoping the test she took was a false positive because she wanted to live her life still. She didn't want to end up having a baby so young and throwing away all her chances like some of the other girls at NYADA. Rachel gazed at Finn, seeing that he was just as antsy as she was as he stared down at the envelope.

"Are you ready to open the envelope?" Rachel nervously asked Finn. Finn nodded his head, staring over at Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm ready to see the test results." Finn folded his hands together, his eyes locked on the girl he loved. "I just want to let you know, regardless of what that paper says, I will be there for you. I'm not going to bail just because there could be a kid in nine months. I love you Rachel…whether you're pregnant or not." Rachel felt a smile creep on her lips, patting Finn's hands reassuringly.

"I love you too Finn." Rachel softly said. Rachel went to the folder, opening it and taking the results out of the envelope. Rachel scanned the results, putting a hand over her mouth while Finn's eyes widened.

"What…what does it say?" Rachel looked down at the paper, and back to Finn. Rachel showed Finn the paper—and neither of them said a single word as they both sat there in silence.

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**You Oughta Know (Originally by Alanis Morissette): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**Waking Up In Vegas (Originally by Katy Perry): Performed by Dani, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez** _

_**In Case (Originally by Demi Lovato): Performed by Santana Lopez** _


	7. 1x07: SexyBack

**Episode Synopsis:** _Kurt recruits Rachel, Finn, Santana and Dani to be temporary models at Vogue after Isabelle Wright's ( **Sarah Jessica Parker** ) original models get a case of food poisoning. Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel find their sex life has diminished after Rachel's pregnancy test results. With some insightful words by Isabelle, Finn takes an extra step to show Rachel just how much he loves her_.

* * *

 

A week later, Rachel was standing by the sink, scrubbing the dirty pots and pans, mumbling to herself about how she was going to have to tell Finn, Kurt and Santana to clean up after their messes. Rachel looked to the pan, still scrubbing it as she let out a sigh. She heard footsteps behind her entering the kitchen, Rachel knowing that it was Finn. Rachel didn't turn around to face him, instead she was focused on cleaning the pans. Finn walked next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to tell her to stop.

"Hey, um…" Finn muttered, looking to Rachel. "The house without Santana and Kurt is pretty quiet. I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"I'm cleaning." Rachel abruptly answered. Rachel continued to look down at her soapy hands, keeping her eye contact to the sink.

"I was going to suggest that we'd watch T.V." Finn said, pointing back to the living room. Rachel focused her eye contact on Finn, looking at his chocolate eyes. "I heard they were giving West Side Story on television and I know how much you like that movie. I wanted to ask if you were going to watch it with me." Rachel contemplated, finally turning off the water to the sink. She looked back to Finn, nodding her head slowly to him.

"All right, if you really want to watch West Side Story." Rachel said. Finn led Rachel to the television, sitting her down on the sofa as Finn turned on the television. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel, gazing over at the T.V. as the musical began. Rachel didn't realize it but she leaned her head on Finn's shoulder, cuddling with him as the movie went on. During the second half of the movie, Finn began to feel bored, seeing that Rachel was dozing off. Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek repeatedly, smirking and softly chuckling after every kiss, hoping that Rachel would turn to him and kiss him. Rachel looked to Finn who was still pressing kisses on her cheek, folding her hands. "Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel felt a bit amused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Finn shrugged his shoulders, still kissing Rachel's cheek. "I'm…kissing…you." Rachel couldn't help but giggle, pressing her lips to his. Finn and Rachel started making out on the couch, Finn raising an eyebrow as he decided to take it a step further. Finn moved his hands down to Rachel's shirt, slowly trying to pull it up, but felt Rachel slap his hands as she fixed her shirt. Finn removed his lips from Rachel, still staring at her. "What was that about?" Rachel sat up on the couch, fixing her hair.

"I'm…not in the mood." Rachel slightly lied. Finn looked to Rachel, feeling confused. "I mean, I'd rather finish watching the movie."

"Rachel…" Finn softly said, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong? You've been acting odd since we got the tests results last week. I mean…it was a false positive on the pregnancy test."

"I know but…like I said, I'm not in the mood." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, we haven't had sex in a week. It's not your time in the month so why are you denying me pleasure?" Finn sounded like he was whining towards the end of the sentence.

"Maybe I don't want to have sex right now, ever thought of that?" Rachel sounded annoyed. She got up from the sofa, walking to her room. "I'd rather go take a nap."

"Take a nap?" Finn raised his eyebrow, looking to the clock. "But it's only five in the afternoon."

"Finn." Rachel's voice became sharp as she stared at him. She realized her tone as she rubbed her temple. "Babe, I'm sorry…I'm…I'm just really tired. Do you mind if I just take a nap please? You can join me in my room for cuddling and T.V. if you want." Finn sat up on the sofa, running a hand through his hair.

"As much as I would love to cuddle with you…" Finn grabbed the game controller from the cabinet while motioning to the T.V. "I think I'll just play Grand Theft Auto."

"All right." Rachel walked over to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, babe. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know you love me." Finn sincerely said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Go and take a nap…I don't want you to be here when I start stealing cars and shooting people." Rachel giggled, putting a hand through his hair as she walked away, her smile disappearing as she made it to her bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with Finn. She wanted more than anything to have him in her bed again, but after the pregnancy scare, she had to take a step back. She didn't want to actually become pregnant. She wanted to stay at NYADA. She wanted to fulfill her dreams of Broadway—and having a kid at 18 would have made it a little harder than it had to be.

* * *

Three hours later, Finn finished playing video games and decided to make a small dinner for him and Rachel, putting soup on the stove along with some crackers. He wasn't in the mood to eat a heavy dinner. He wanted to eat something Rachel would have wanted, and since Finn hadn't gone food shopping yet, he was going to have to settle for something with no meat. Finn grabbed the tray of soup and crackers, walking over to the bedroom and knocking on the door. Finn opened the door, realizing Rachel was reading a book while the movie Funny Girl was on T.V. He closed the door behind him, seeing Rachel looked up from her book, putting a smile on her face.

"Finny." Rachel grinned as Finn put the tray of soup and crackers in front of her.

"Hey. I made you some dinner…" Finn smiled. "I know it's not actual dinner, but it's something for you to eat tonight. I promise I'll go get some food tomorrow."

"You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?" Rachel leaned into press a small kiss to Finn's lips, going back to her dinner as she started to eat the cracker and soup.

"I'm glad I'm the best boyfriend in the history of the world." Finn lay on Rachel's bed, leaning his head and back against the headboard. Rachel continued to eat her crackers and soup, watching the movie while Finn gazed at her. "My goodness, you're beautiful." Rachel looked back to Finn, giving him a nod of her head.

"I get the feeling you say that just to say it." Rachel answered, still eating her food.

"I mean every word I say, Rachel." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, pulling her close to him as his kisses turned passionate and sensual. Rachel parted her lips after a moment, pressing a kiss on Finn's neck. "Rachel…why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not torturing you." Rachel answered. "I just want to relax."

"That's all you wanted to do all week." Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay? You've been acting different since last week."

"I'm fine, I promise." Rachel said. She then looked down to her soup and crackers releasing a smirk. "I think I might have to go to the doctor again."

"What you still think you're pregnant?" Finn wondered, looking to her.

"No, not that…" Rachel shook her head, feeling an embarrassed smile creep across her face. "I was thinking maybe a different birth control. I mean, it is my fault that I was almost pregnant."

"What? What do you mean it was almost your fault?" Finn didn't understand.

"Well, there was one day that I didn't take my birth control." Rachel admitted. "The last thing on my mind would have been you and I in my bed after a stressful day of school."

"Well maybe you should just take your birth control then." Finn said.

"You're right, I should have taken it." Rachel answered. "It's just…do you mind if I ask you something?" Finn moved Rachel into his lap so that she was facing him. "I'm just worried."

"What are you worried about?" Finn questioned.

"I mean…this was a wakeup call, Finn." Rachel put both her hands on Finn's shoulders while looking at him. "I mean, I love you and you love me and the sex we have is mind-blowing and the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life. But…you saw the consequences. I mean…I almost was pregnant. What if I get pregnant? That's something I don't want right now."

"All right then I'll just get a vasectomy." Finn didn't see the issue.

"No, I don't want you to do that." Rachel shook her head. "I want us to have kids but in the future. Not right now."

"So let me guess, we're not going to have sex until you're 25 and have won Tony awards?" Finn asked. "Because Rachel, that's a long time…and I don't think I can wait that long."

"Not till we're 25 silly." Rachel shook her head, sighing. "I mean, I love you and I love loving you in so many ways that I didn't know that were possible, but we need to think about this Finn. As much as I feel like a woman, knowing that you're there, I need to think things over a bit. You understand, right?"

"Yeah…I understand." Finn nodded after a moment, seeing Rachel smiling at him.

"I love you." Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn held both her hands, smiling up at her. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Do you want to share all these crackers with me?" Rachel wondered, staring at Finn. "You gave me too much."

"Can I feed you the crackers?" Finn grabbed a cracker from the tray, plopping one in Rachel's mouth. Rachel chewed on the cracker, still smiling over at Finn. She wasn't sure when she was going to be ready to give herself to Finn again, but it really helped that Finn had the patience for it. But Finn wasn't as patient as it would have been thought. Instead, Finn was frustrated. However, he did love Rachel so he was willing to go along with it, for now.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kurt lifted his head from his desk, staring out into the horizon. It took Kurt a couple of moments before he realized that the voice he heard was Isabelle. Kurt got up from his desk, heading over to Isabelle's room, seeing that she was frazzled with the situation that was before her. "What do you mean that the models can't do the Vogue shoot? They've had this booked for months and we have to get the pictures of the fall collection on the site by Monday. Food poisoning? Who told them to go to Korea Town? All right, thanks for calling. Now I have to find some new models." Isabelle slammed the phone, letting out a sigh. Kurt cleared his throat, seeing that Isabelle turned her attention to him. "Kurt dear, is there something that you needed?"

"Actually, I overheard your conversation about needing models for the Vogue shoot." Kurt said, holding his clipboard close to him. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind explaining to me exactly what you're looking for?"

"Well I had these models…one of them was tall…and a male. He was hot, I won't lie." Isabelle said. "Why? Do you think that you have an idea on who could replace my models? Because if you could find someone Kurt then I will seriously love you forever."

"No worries Fairy Godmother." Kurt smiled as Isabelle grinned back to him. "I think I have just the people to replace your models for the photo shoot. When do you need to do the photo shoot?"

"I was thinking maybe Saturday, if you can find people that are free." Isabelle said. Kurt nodded his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Then your wish…is my command."

* * *

"OH YEAH!" Finn moaned loudly as Rachel kneaded Finn's back and shoulders. Finn was lying on the couch while Rachel sat on top of his back, massaging him. Rachel remembered that during Glee Club, Finn had attempted to moonwalk—until he tripped over his shoelaces and fell flat on his back. He was walking all the way home like an old man, which amused Rachel yet had Finn grumbling about how dancing had to be harder than it looked. "Right there." Finn said as Rachel kneaded his shoulders.

"No one told you to attempt to do the moonwalk and fall on your back, Finn." Rachel playfully scolded him. "I thought you would have learned your lesson when you broke my nose two years ago."

"I said I was sorry about that." Finn looked at Rachel, then moaned as Rachel massaged a part of his back, causing him to let out a satisfied smile. "That actually feels really good. Do you think that I can massage your back afterwards?" Finn raised an eyebrow towards Rachel, causing her to lean forward towards his cheek.

"Nice try, Finn." Rachel pecked Finn's cheek, going back to massaging his back. Finn groaned, letting out a pout while Rachel finished massaging him. After Rachel was sure that she had gotten all the kinks out, she got off his back, sitting on Kurt's car chair. "Go ahead, test out your back." Finn sat up from the couch, twisting his back as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, you are a sexy miracle worker." Finn got up from the couch, walking over to Rachel and pressing kisses on her lips. "I love you…" Finn said after the fifth peck from Rachel's lips.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel grinned, kissing him once more. Finn and Rachel heard the door to the loft open, turning their heads to see Santana and Dani entering with shipping bags. "Wow, someone went shopping." Rachel chuckled as Finn nuzzled his nose to Rachel's cheek.

"Can you believe all of the stores that were open today?" Santana exclaimed. "I think we found something cute from Chanel and then from Dior…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Finn put his hand up to stop Santana and Dani from listing all the fancy brands. "Last time I checked Chanel is expensive. Rachel tried to ask for perfume like…two weeks ago, hinting about her birthday."

"Wait, you actually walked into Chanel?" Rachel looked to Finn, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did that while you were at your dance class." Finn answered innocently. "They had to scan me before I entered the store. That was…yikes."

"Because Finnocence, the security guard was probably gay on the down-low and tried to cop a feel." Santana smirked as Dani and Rachel laughed. Finn felt his cheeks turning red, ignoring Santana's statement.

"That's really disturbing." Finn said, his cheeks still tomato red as Rachel got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn turned to Rachel, pointing to his face with confusion. "Rach, do I look gay to you?"

"I don't know..." Rachel slyly shrugged her shoulders, still smirking at Finn. "That's not for me to judge. That's for the security guard that tried to cop a feel." Dani and Santana burst out laughing as Finn feigned a hurt look on his face.

"Ouch…" Finn muttered, shaking his head. "Rachel that was uncool." Rachel pressed a kiss on Finn's cheek as Kurt entered the apartment.

"Oh good…Finn and Rachel are clothed." Kurt jested. Finn turned to Kurt, giving a glare while Rachel felt slightly uncomfortable. Kurt and Santana still didn't know that Rachel and Finn had a pregnancy scare, and she wasn't exactly all for jumping back into the bed with Finn. "Anyway, I have something for you guys that you are going to love!"

"Oh really? What are we going to love?" Rachel looked to Kurt with interest.

"Well, there's bad news and then there's good news" Kurt explained. "Bad news is, the models that work for have food poisoning and Isabelle has no one to do the modeling for the fall spread."

"All right, so what's the good news?" Finn questioned.

"How would you, Rachel, Santana and Dani like to be models on Saturday? Isabelle was looking for a tall person…and you're the only tall person I can find on such short notice." Kurt said, as Finn seemed skeptical. He didn't think that he was a model by any chance. He knew that he looked good when he took pictures with Rachel but that was just for him and Rachel's use. The modeling pictures were going on for the world to see. Finn cleared his throat, unsure about it.

"I don't know, Kurt." Finn honestly said. "I mean, I love you and all but having to work at is kind of…boring."

"Finn, all you're doing is standing there with clothes, getting your picture taken. It's not rocket science." Kurt said. "I mean, it will be fun."

"Do we at least get compensated?" Finn asked. "I mean, I don't want to spend my entire Saturday at Vogue only to find out I'm doing it for free and not getting fed."

"One step ahead of you brother." Kurt smirked. "Because Isabelle is willing to pay you each $1,000 for your modeling services…and…you will get fed." Rachel, Santana and Dani became excited, jumping up and down with glee.

"Okay, Finn we have to do this!" Rachel looked to her boyfriend who was still skeptical. "I mean, you get money and you get to eat all the fancy food you want."

"Yep, there will be anything a carnivore could possibly want." Kurt walked over to his brother, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "And we all know how much you love your meat."

"Well…" Finn let out a sigh, relenting. "All right, I'll be your boss's model for the day." Kurt, Rachel, Dani and Santana started squealing as Finn decided to join in on the squealing—until everyone stopped to stare at him. "All right…no more squealing."

* * *

Finn sat in his room, using one of the weights to work out his arms as he let out a small smile. He noticed Rachel entering the room as he worked out, showing Rachel his buffed up arm. Rachel sat down next to him as he continued working out, seeing that he was freaking out about having to be a model for a day.

"Finn, if you keep working out with that weight then you are going to pull something." Rachel let out a smile. "I mean, you're only modeling for a day. Isabelle Wright wants people who look like normal people modeling the clothes. She doesn't want Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson."

"You know who Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson is?" Finn widened his eyes, staring at Rachel.

"I do." Rachel nodded her head. "It's hard to believe I know, but he's been in a lot of Disney movies."

"Oh yeah, the time where he decided to try out being an actor." Finn chuckled. "I should had known because you definitely don't watch wrestling…except you do like to wrestle me for the T.V. remote from time to time."

"When you moved here, I warned you that I take my 'Honey Boo Boo" very seriously!" Rachel put a finger up, giving Finn a playful smile.

"Who names their kids Honey Boo Boo anyway?" Finn shook his head. "That's kind of odd."

"It is not a weird name!" Rachel playfully scoffed, looking at her boyfriend. "It's very unique."

"Okay so if we had a baby, would you name our kid Honey Boo Boo?" Finn questioned. "And if you say yes then I wouldn't let you."

"Well, no I would not name our kid Honey Boo Boo." Rachel said, staring at Finn as she moved closer to him. "I think I would name him Finnegan O'Hudson."

"Finnegan O'Hudson?" Finn asked. "That sounds so Irish…it sounds like…take away the O, it sounds like my name." Rachel giggled, pressing a kiss to Finn's lips. Finn smiled while kissing Rachel, running a hand through her hair. Finn moved his hand towards Rachel's shirt, once again trying to get it up over her head, but once again Rachel held onto Finn's hand, opening her eyes to give Finn a shake of her head.

"Not tonight, Finn." Rachel's smile disappeared, looking down to look at her feet. Finn nodded his head, releasing a tired sigh. "I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to deny you but…I'm not ready."

"When are you going to be ready?" Finn sounded a little antsy. "It's been almost two weeks and I miss being with you…I miss seeing your beautiful eyes full of lust staring into my eyes. I love when you dig your nails into my shoulders and give me one of your passionate kisses. I miss you Rachel."

"I miss you too…" Rachel admitted, putting a hand on Finn's cheek. "But I'm not ready yet. As soon as I am ready I will let you know." Rachel kissed Finn's lips quickly, getting up from the bed slowly. "I'm going to go to bed. I love you so much, Finn."

"I love you so very much too, Rachel." Finn gave her a weak smile. Rachel walked closer to him, giving him a warm grin.

"Come on, that's not your happy smile." Rachel said softly. Finn put a genuine smile as Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's, staying there for a moment before parting and smiling. Rachel turned around, walking out of the room as Santana entered, watching Rachel heading into her room.

"What's going on between you and Rachel?" Santana asked, sitting into Finn's chair. Finn didn't want to tell the story at first, but he realized that he had to if he wanted Rachel to ever sleep with him again.

"Well, Rachel doesn't want to sleep with me." Finn said.

"That's odd; she's usually all over you. What did you do to her?" Santana wondered, taking one of Finn's pens and started playing with it.

"I didn't do anything." Finn insisted. "It's just…well…Rachel had a pregnancy scare." Santana's eyes widened as she put the pen to the side, leaning into Finn as he continued telling the story. "Rachel and I went to the doctor and it turned out the pregnancy test she took was a false positive. But ever since we came home from the doctor, Rachel won't even let me touch her. It's like she's scared or something."

"She is scared, Finn." Santana genuinely said. "She almost lost all of her dreams because your sperm wanted to just keep swimming along and almost reach her egg. She's lucky though because like you, your sperm isn't very smart."

"Gee thanks." Finn sardonically muttered while rolling his eyes. "But Santana, this is kind of killing my groove. Do you know how many times I had to…um…take care of myself because Rachel didn't want to be with me this week? Every time I get a chance, Rachel pushes me away. I love her but I miss being with her. I just wish that she'd put her guard down a bit."

"All right Finn, I kind of see what's going on here." Santana played with the pen she picked back up from the table. "You're sexually frustrated and you're just rushing the process of Rachel finally opening herself up to you again. Look, you have to realize that this isn't going to be easy. She found out she could have gotten pregnant because of those dollar store pregnancy tests. She's taking a step back and revaluating her life and that means the sex she has with you. You have to be patient with her."

"And how do you know all this?" Finn wondered.

"Because Quinn and Puck went through this before we graduated." Santana said. "When Quinn went to go and help Puck 'study', they did more than study history. They rekindled their history…yeah, it wasn't pretty."

"Santana."

"Right, look. The point is, be patient. Rachel will come to you when she's ready but she's never going to be comfortable if you're pressuring her. So whenever Finn Jr. gets that urge for loving, take care of him until Rachel can take care of Finn Jr. for you."

"That was very disturbing." Finn muttered, staring at Santana.

"I'm Santana Lopez. I'm a bitch and I tell it like it is. Have we met before, Finn?" Santana raised an eyebrow while Finn nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…um, thanks for your help…I think." Finn scratched the back of his head as Santana got up.

"You're welcome Finn." Santana walked out of the room, but stopped in her tracks staring back at Finn. "If you really want to get Rachel in your pants, you gotta bring the sexy back." Santana left the room, leaving Finn in his thoughts. Santana did have a good point…if he wanted Rachel to make love to him again…he had to be so sexy that Rachel couldn't take her hands off him.

_{Scene goes to the next morning as Santana, Dani, Rachel, Finn and Kurt go to the Vogue office on the Subway and Finn stares at Rachel giving her a wanting look}_

_[Finn]_   
_I'm bringing sexy back_   
_Them other boys don't know how to act_   
_I think your special, what's behind your back_   
_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_{Rachel turns around, looking at Finn seeing that he was attractive, grabbing his hand as Finn leans closer to Rachel's ear}_

_[Finn]_   
_Dirty babe_   
_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_   
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_   
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Come to the back_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_VIP_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Drinks on me_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Let me see what you're twerking with_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Look at those hips_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_You make me smile_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Go ahead child_   
_Go head be gone with it_

_[Finn with Rachel]_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_

_{They get off the train and Finn gives Rachel sultry looks as Rachel bites her lip with wanting}_

_[Finn]_   
_I'm bringing sexy back_   
_Them other boys don't know how to act_   
_Come let me make up for the things you lack_   
_Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_{Finn and Rachel get on the escalator as Finn pulls Rachel closer to him and she digs her nails into Finn's shoulder}_

_[Finn]_   
_Dirty babe_   
_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_   
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_   
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Come to the back_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_VIP_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Drinks on me_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Let me see what you're twerking with_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Look at those hips_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_You make me smile_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Go ahead child_   
_Go head be gone with it_

_[Finn with Rachel]_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_   
_Go head be gone with it_   
_Get your sexy on_

_{Finn and Rachel get in the Vogue elevator as Finn pins Rachel to the elevator wall as he leans into Rachel's ear}_

_[Finn] (Rachel)_   
_You ready? (Yeah)_   
_You ready? (Yeah)_   
_You ready? (Yeah)_   
_You ready? (Yeah)_

_{Scene ends with Finn and Rachel staring at one another as Rachel continues to study him, leaning closer to his lips. The elevator door opens as Finn and Rachel turn their heads, seeing that someone that worked there stands there, waiting to get into the elevator. Finn and Rachel get out of the elevator holding hands as they look a bit embarrassed}_

* * *

"Welcome to Vogue ladies and Finn." Kurt led the girls and Finn towards Isabelle Wright's office, giving then a smile. "This is where the best of the best come and get their fashion sense."

"Interesting." Santana nodded her head as they made their way through the floor. "So where is Isabelle's office?"

"Looking for me?" Finn, Rachel, Santana, Dani and Kurt turned their heads towards Isabelle, seeing she was holding a camera. Isabelle took a picture, causing Finn to rub his eyes with his free hand. "Just want to make sure my models are wide awake for a day of fun."

"We're not really models." Finn chuckled, holding out his free hand to Isabelle. "Hi, I'm Finn and this is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Wow Kurt, you did good." Isabelle grinned to Kurt. "You brought a straight model. And Finn dear, you are a model. You're tall, you're good looking, any girl would want to grab you and rip you to shreds. All you have to do is give a sultry look and the girls will fall in love with you."

"Wow, you really think so?" Finn thought, staring at Isabelle. "I just never thought that I was…you know, special."

"Stop thinking that you're not special." Isabelle grinned. "I see something special in you Finn Hudson; I'm not going to lie."

"Thank you." Finn politely nodded his head, looking down to Rachel who was smiling up at him. "And all this time I thought Rachel was lying when she said that I looked hot on camera." Rachel playfully hit Finn's shoulder while Isabelle grinned.

"Santana, Dani it's so nice to see you again." Isabelle waved to them. Dani and Santana smiled at Isabelle as Isabelle motioned them towards where they were going to do the photo shoot. "Now, all of you are going to get into hair and makeup and we'll see you on the runway. Oh, but Finn and Rachel I want you two to do a couples shoot. I see chemistry and we're trying to sell the clothes, but of course as the lovers you are, you can have some fun with it."

"That's sounds great." Finn quickly nodded her head while Rachel stared into his eyes. She wasn't sure if the couples shoot was going to be a great idea. Rachel faked a smile as she nodded her head, looking back to Finn with worry. "Um, do you mind if we meet you there in a minute?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded their heads as they started heading towards makeup as Finn and Rachel looked at one another. "Rachel. I know that you're worried about the photo shoot."

"What? Me?" Rachel denied it. "I'm not worried at all."

"Yes you are. Look, you've kind of been sheltered all to yourself…and Rachel, I know that the false positive was a scary experience, I know it was scary…and I admit that we should have been a little more careful, but everything I ever said to you, I meant it. Even if you were knocked up, I wasn't going to leave you. I was going to stay like a man and take care of my girlfriend and our baby." Rachel continued to gaze at Finn, seeing that he was taking her hand in his. "I love you so much, Rachel…and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. But I just want you to know that you're not alone in any of this. I'll never bail on you ever…and I know that this is just a bunch of words, but I mean every single word." Rachel continued to eye Finn, a smile appearing on her face as she reached up and kissed him. Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist as she released a grin.

"Okay…" Rachel softly murmured as Finn became muddled.

"Okay, what?" Finn whispered. Rachel grazed Finn's chest with her finger.

"Just…okay." Rachel whispered, walking towards the room where the models got their makeup done. Finn stared at Rachel, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You really love her, don't you?" Finn turned his head to see Isabelle walking over and smiling at him. "I can tell. You both seem like you're made for each other. How long did you know her?"

"Since we were sophomores in High School." Finn answered. "She actually freaked me out when I first met her. We were singing for our Glee Club and she started singing 'You're The One I Want' from Grease. The look she gave me chills…but I was interested in her passion towards the Glee Club. She loved our club. Sure she did things that interested her but…in the end she was always there for us. She loved everyone. She just was so special and she still is special."

"So why haven't you proposed to her yet?" Isabelle wondered. Finn turned to Isabelle, raising an eyebrow. "I figured that you would have proposed to Rachel by now since you love her so much."

"Well I…" Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets shrugging his shoulders.

"Look, I don't want to get into your business and let me know if I'm being intrusive." Isabelle said. "I was just wondering that if you loved someone, you would do whatever it took to be with them the rest of their life. I'm not saying go out and propose to her today…but I am saying keep it as a possibility. When you love someone, you don't let it go, so what's stopping you? Do you live with each other?"

"Well yeah, but there's also the fact that we live with Kurt and Santana." Finn said. "So it's not like we're living on our own. I mean we are but…"

"Finn…" Isabelle chuckled. "It's just a possibility. I mean, I know if I were your age and I was so certain that the person I was with was the one I wanted to spend my lifetime sitting on the couch and showering each other with love, then I would not hesitate to do it. Especially when you think and can't see yourself without the person." Finn continued to stare at Isabelle, thinking about her words. Finn nodded his head, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Thanks for your words. It really opened my eyes." Finn politely said as Isabelle led him to wardrobe.

"Like Kurt says, I like to play the role of Fairy Godmother." Isabelle grinned. "Maybe I play the role a little too well."

"I think you'd make a great Fairy Godmother." Finn complimented. "You already do great work with . Kurt showed us the website last night."

"Well…I thank you." Isabelle noticed Rachel and Santana in makeup as Finn started gazing over at Rachel. Rachel looked like she was an actual model for Vogue—she looked stunning! "She looks great, right? Didn't take a lot of work. She's naturally beautiful."

"She looks gorgeous…" Finn whispered in awe as he continued to stare at Rachel. Isabelle walked past Finn, the small smile still on her face as Finn walked over to Rachel. Rachel looked up at Finn, noticing that his face was in awe. "Rachel, you look so beautiful." Rachel blushed, staring up at Finn with a smile.

"I feel kind of like a model right now." Rachel joked as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"You're always a model to me…then again, you always look beautiful." Finn blushed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Rachel stared over at Dani and Santana, seeing that they were coming out of the dressing room with their outfits for the photo shoot. Santana wore a fire red slinked dress with a gold bedazzled belt buckle with black pumps while Dani wore a teal dress with gold fringing and a pair of black pumps. Santana smirked at Finn, seeing that he wasn't ready yet.

"Oh Finn you are going to love the process it takes to get ready." Santana smirked, looking over at Finn. "Did you know that they put the boys through makeup?"

"Wh…MAKEUP?!" Finn blurted out, staring back at Rachel as she stifled a giggle. "There is no way in hell I am wearing makeup!"

"Oh come on Finn, it's not all that bad." Rachel chuckled. "I mean all they do is put on some concealer, foundation, powder…maybe some lip gloss for your lips."

"Oh no." Finn shook his head as Rachel stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh come on Finn, it won't be that bad." Dani said.

"Nope, and do you know why?" Rachel grinned over to Santana and Dani as they nodded their heads. "Because Finn is going to just look glamorous!"

_{Scene starts as Santana, Dani and Rachel put Finn in one of the chairs and Finn looks at the mirror as Dani and Santana put makeup on him. Finn grimaces as Rachel giggles at him and continues to put makeup on him}_

_[Finn]_   
_I said if you don't have no money take your broke, broke home_   
_I said if you don't have no money take your broke, broke home_

_[Santana, Dani and Rachel]_   
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_   
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We're flying first class, up in the sky_   
_Popping champagne, living the life_   
_In the fast lane, but I won't change_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_   
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_   
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_

_{Rachel, Dani and Santana look through the clothing and choose a suit as they throw it over to Santana with a grin who gives it to Finn}_

_[Santana]_   
_Wear them gold diamonds rings_   
_All those things don't mean a thing_   
_Chaperons and limousines_   
_Shopping for expensive things_   
_I be on the movie screens_   
_Magazines and boogie scenes_   
_I'm not clean, I'm not pristine_   
_I'm no queen, I'm no machine_   
_I still go to Taco Bell_   
_Drive through, Ross, hell_   
_I don't care, I'm still real_   
_No matter how many records I sell_   
_After the show or after the Grammys_   
_I like to go cool out with the family_   
_Sipping reminiscing on the days_   
_When I had a Mustang_   
_And now I'm in…_

_{Finn finishes getting dressed and Rachel, Finn, Santana and Dani walk the fake Vogue runway as Isabelle takes pictures with Kurt standing there nodding his head}_

_[Santana, Dani and Rachel]_   
_We're flying first class, up in the sky_   
_Popping champagne, living the life_   
_In the fast lane, but I won't change_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_   
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_   
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_

_{Finn and Rachel do their shoot as Isabelle, Kurt, Santana and Dani watch on with Finn and Rachel smiling at one another}_

_[Finn]_   
_I'm talking champagne wishes_   
_Caviar dreams_   
_You deserve nothing but all the finer things_   
_Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us_   
_I got enough money in the bank for the two of us_   
_Brother gotta keep enough lettuce_   
_To support your shoe fetish_   
_Lifestyles so rich and famous_   
_Robin Leach will get jealous_   
_Half a million for the stones_   
_Taking trips from here to Rome_   
_So if you ain't got no money take your broke, broke home_

_[Rachel]_   
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_   
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_{Santana, Dani, Rachel and Finn stand on the runway as Isabelle takes their pictures with a smile}_

_[Dani, Santana and Rachel]_   
_We're flying first class, up in the sky_   
_Popping champagne, living the life_   
_In the fast lane, but I won't change_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_   
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_   
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_   
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_

_{Scene goes to just Rachel and Finn sitting on a crate for a shoot as Rachel eyes Finn with a smirk}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I got problems up to here_   
_I've got people in my ear_   
_Telling me these crazy things_   
_That I don't want to know_   
_I've got money in the bank_   
_And I really like to thank_   
_All the fans, I like to thank_   
_Thank you really though_   
_Cause I remember yesterday_   
_When I dreamt about the days_   
_That I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really dope_   
_It's been a long road_   
_And the industry is cold_   
_I'm glad my daddy told me so_   
_He let his daughter know_

_[Finn](Rachel)_   
_I said if you don't have no money take your broke, broke home (My daddy told me so)_   
_I said if you don't have no money take your broke, broke home (He let his daughter know)_   
_I said if you don't have no money take your broke, broke home (My daddy told me so)_   
_I said if you don't have no money take your broke, broke home (he let his daughter know)_

* * *

As soon as the shoot finished, Rachel, Finn, Santana and Dani sat down on the stage feeling exhausted—happy, but exhausted. Isabelle walked up to them clapping her hands together with joy as they all looked up to her.

"That was amazing guys! Thank you all so much for today!" Isabelle grinned. "I have to say, you all look so good on camera that it was unbelievable. Finn, like I told you, you could be model material."

"I think I'll stick to being a music teacher." Finn laughed while staring at Isabelle. "But thank you for the opportunity. It was amazing."

"You're very welcome. And I have a surprise for my four models here…" Isabelle handed the envelopes to Rachel, Dani, Santana and Finn as they opened them up with excitement. Inside were a $1,000 check, and a gift card to any fancy restaurant in New York City. They stared over at Isabelle with thankful smiles as she leaned down towards them. "This is my way of thanking you all. You were all great replacement models and I would have been toast if it weren't for you. So consider this my gift."

"Isabelle, thank you so much." Rachel continued to look at Isabelle.

"You're very welcome Rachel." Isabelle got up from her position, taking the camera "I have to go and edit these. Now I know where to find my models the next time my real models decide to eat week old Thai. See you all later." Isabelle gave Kurt a smile, heading past him as Kurt sat down on the runway.

"This was fun, wasn't it?" Kurt asked. "I mean you all got to be models for a day and surprisingly we found something Finn is good at. Standing there just modeling clothes. Look, I want to thank you all too. You basically saved my job."

"Oh your job was never in jeopardy, Kurt." Santana waved her hand as the others laughed.

"Yeah probably not but you guys are great friends." Kurt said. "It's also great that now you get to take home the clothes you're in."

"That won't be a problem." Rachel stood up from the runway, pulling Finn up with her. "I love my outfit." Rachel twirled in her dress as Finn chuckled at her. Rachel looked into Finn's eyes after twirling around, Kurt knowing where it was going.

"All right you kids, go ahead." Kurt waved off to Finn and Rachel while turning around with a small smile on his face. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as they ran off the runway, Finn feeling a bit confused as to where they were going.

* * *

A couple hours later, Finn and Rachel were entangled in Rachel's sheets, staring at one another as Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's body. Finn didn't know what had come over Rachel that she decided to change her mind and be intimate again, but he was actually relieved to do so. Finn continued to stare at Rachel with a half grin as she continued to eye him.

"Something wrong, love?" Rachel poked Finn's nose as he continued to stare at her.

"You are just so freaking beautiful…" Finn softly said, staring into her eyes. Rachel continued to look at Finn as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. Finn's smile turned into a wide grin as Rachel raised an eyebrow towards him. "I can finally say that I slept with a model."

"Funny, I can say the same thing too." Rachel smirked, pressing a passionate kiss on Finn's lips. Finn looked to Rachel as she parted, letting out a small smile.

"Rachel, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Finn wondered as Rachel nodded her head. "What caused you to change your mind about us being intimate again?" Rachel put a hand on Finn's shoulder, putting her forehead to his.

"Well, there was the fact that I did keep you waiting for almost two weeks." Rachel explained. "I did realize that it wasn't fair to you…and I don't know. I guess you brought sexy back." Rachel pressed another passionate kiss to Finn's lips, running her hands through his hair. Finn's eyes opened slightly while looking over at her, an idea forming in his head.

"It was my suit that brought together the sexy, right?" Finn joked. Rachel nodded her head, letting out a giggle.

"Yes, you did look sexy in the suit." Rachel agreed. Her face became apologetic as she sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about this week Finn. I do love you so much and I want to show you how much I love you every day but I was scared…I was scared that my future was going to go down the toilet and that my plans would have to change. I do want a baby…but maybe not for another couple of years, if you can understand."

"I think I can understand…" Finn said nodding his head. "And we're naming him Drizzle, right?" Rachel laughed, wrapping her bare arms around Finn's neck, shaking her head.

"Not in a million years, babe." Rachel answered.

"Not even for a middle name?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh hysterically. Finn started kissing Rachel's neck, as her laughing subsided. After Rachel was able to think straight, she realized what Finn was doing and she removed his face from the crook of her neck.

"We have school on Monday, babe." Rachel reminded him. Finn realized she was right, looking over to the clock that was on the nightstand. It was 9:30 in the night and he could have sworn no one was home. Finn looked back to Rachel, seeing she was staring at him. "Something wrong Finn?"

"Do you want to go and take a walk in Central Park?" Finn asked almost on a whim. Rachel became confused, holding the blanket close to her.

"Why do you want to go to the park?" Rachel didn't understand. "I thought you would have wanted to stay in bed with me."

"I do want to stay in bed with you." Finn nodded his head. "But there was something I want to do with you that doesn't involve annoying our neighbors." Rachel laughed, reaching for her clothing on the floor as Finn smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, that is a yes." Rachel said as she put on her clothing.

"Wear something cute." Finn smiled. Rachel got off the bed, going towards her closet, opening it to find something to wear. She realized that something was missing…only her clothes were in here. Rachel turned her head over to Finn, letting out a smile.

"Finn…there's something I wanted to ask you real quick." Rachel said, heading back towards the bed.

"And what would you like to ask me?" Finn wondered. Rachel leaned closer to Finn's face, giving him a smile.

"I get kind of lonely in this bedroom by myself." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "And I noticed that you get pretty lonely in your room too…besides, I like being on my bed when we're intimate a little more than yours."

"Yeah, my bed squeaks a lot." Finn nodded his head while Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn.

"Move in my room." Rachel said. "That way it can be our room. I mean you already live in this house and I have some room in my drawers and closet for your clothes. I noticed you've been living out of your suitcase…and the only thing you have is a cabinet and a bed in your room. Besides…it gets lonely sleeping without you."

"You want me to move in your room with you?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded her head, biting her lip. "I would love to, Rachel…" Rachel kissed Finn quickly, then went to go pick out an outfit for wherever Finn was taking her. As Rachel looked over to Finn, she felt her heart flutter with butterflies, knowing that she couldn't picture her life without him, no matter how hard she tried.

_{Scene starts with Rachel looking through her closet, finding a nice outfit as she smiles to herself}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Lying here with you so close to me_   
_It's hard to fight these feelings_   
_When it feels so hard to breathe_   
_I'm caught up in this moment_   
_I'm caught up in your smile_

_{Scene changes to Finn in his tux waiting in the living room for Rachel as he stares at a picture of her in his phone}_

_[Finn]_   
_I never opened up to anyone_   
_So hard to hold back_   
_When I'm holding you in my arms_

_[Finn with Rachel]_   
_We don't need to rush this_   
_Let's just take it slow_

_{Rachel comes out and Finn grabs her hand as he opens the door, leading her out the door as they go towards the Subway}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_   
_I don't wanna push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark and you just might_   
_Be the one I'll been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_{Finn and Rachel get to Central Park and Rachel smiles as she and Finn take a romantic stroll through the park as he smiles at her}_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_I know that if we give this a little time_   
_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_[Finn]_   
_No it's never felt so real_

_[Rachel]_   
_No it's never felt (with Finn: So right!)_

_{Finn gets a bunch of roses from a flower cart and hands them to Rachel as she blushes and smiles at him, pressing a kiss on Finn's cheek}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_   
_I don't wanna push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark and you just might_   
_Be the one I'll been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_{Finn and Rachel walk over to sit on one of the benches as they see fireflies and Rachel smiles at them as one of them lands on Finn's nose}_

_[Rachel]_   
_No, I don't wanna say (with Finn: Goodnight)_

_[Finn]_   
_I know it's time to leave_   
_(with Rachel: But you'll be in my dreams)_   
_Tonight_

_[Rachel]_   
_Tonight_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Tonight_

_{Finn and Rachel continue walking through the park as she stares over at Bow Bridge and Finn walks her over to it}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_   
_I don't wanna push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark and you just might_   
_Be the one I'll been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_[Rachel]_   
_Let's do this right_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_With just a kiss goodnight…_

_[Rachel]_   
_With a kiss goodnight_

_[Finn]_   
_A kiss goodnight_

* * *

Finn and Rachel pressed a kiss to each other's lips as they stood on Bow Bridge, realizing that this bridge had so much history with them. Finn parted, looking into her eyes as she smiled. Rachel looked around the scenery, leaning against the bridge with a smile.

"Remember the first time that we were both here?" Rachel said unexpectedly. "It was during Nationals when we were juniors and you said that we were going on a 'work date'. It was the best work date of my life."

"I was aiming to make that a real date." Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, putting his chin on the top of her head as he hugged her. "And you had to admit that it was beautiful."

"It was beautiful." Rachel nodded her head, looking out to the scenery. "I mean, the fact that you could afford a dinner at Sardi's was amazing."

"We can go there again if you'd like…" Finn shrugged his shoulders. "They're probably booked tonight but remember, Isabelle gave us the gift cards with money for dinner."

"I remember. That would be beautiful." Rachel said. Finn took a deep breath as he looked to Rachel seriously.

"Hey, Rachel…there's something that I want to talk to you about." Finn watched Rachel, seeing she was eyeing him with interest. "I know it's kind of hard for you to just sit there and listen but I want you to promise me that you're going to listen until I finish what I have to say."

"I promise." Rachel nodded. Finn let out a deep breath, continuing his thought.

"Rachel, I'm not gonna lie…ever since I got to New York, I wasn't sure what I was going to do…but because of you I was able to find my way through New York and this once confusing state of mind was actually clear for me. I love going to NYADA and I love running the college Glee Club. I love living in the loft with you and I love that you let me back into your life. When I'm with you, I realize that I want no one else. I can't picture my life with anyone but you. When I wake up in the morning, my first thoughts don't have to do with me anymore. It's more 'what can I do to please Rachel today?' If we're gonna be honest, when we found out you weren't pregnant, I was a little disappointed. I was relieved that we don't have to think about having children for a while but it had me thinking that I could wrap my head around the idea. I realize I want to be a dad, I want a son to take care of and show him right from wrong…how to play the drums like a badass." Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the last part, the smile still on her face. "But although we might have to wait a while for a baby, I don't mind. Just the thought it was cool. And maybe one day when we're older, we can make that a reality. When I'm settled as a music teacher and when you're on Broadway playing Evita or Maria or…Fanny or whatever role. But there is a role that I do want you to play…my wife." Finn took out a ring from his pocket as he got down on one knee, Rachel looking at him in surprise and a bit of shock. Finn opened the ring box to reveal a gold ring band that had diamonds all along the band. Rachel held her hand to her mouth as Finn continued to look at her with hope, asking the question that he hoped he would get a yes. "Rachel Barbra Berry….will you marry me?"

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**SexyBack (Originally by Justin Timberlake): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry** _

_**Glamorous (Originally by Fergie feat. Ludacris): Performed by Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Dani and Rachel Berry** _

_**Just A Kiss (Originally by Lady Antebellum): Performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson** _


	8. 1x08: A Thousand Years

**_Episode Synopsis:_** _In an attempt to help Finn, Rachel attempts to recruit members for the NYADA Glee Club, only to bump into the diva-like Simone Barberrie ( **Ariana Grande** ). After seeing Simone's crush on Finn, Rachel begins to question Finn's love. In an attempt for an intervention, Santana and Kurt call a New Directions member that has history with Finn to try to talk him out of his second engagement with Rachel while he's only a teenager._

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling something against her back. She was almost positive that this was her bed and that she should have been alone. Rachel turned her head to the other side of the bed, noticing that Finn was sleeping, holding his pillow close to him while drooling. Rachel couldn't help but smile softly at him as she reached out to run her hands through his hair. As she put a hand through his hair, she looked towards her ring finger, seeing the engagement ring Finn had given her. She didn't have to think about her answer when he asked. The fact that he took her to Bow Bridge, the fact he remembered the leading ladies in the different Broadway shows, the fact that he admitted that he would have wanted to be a father if it wasn't for the fact he was only turning 19 years old. Rachel decided to lie in bed with Finn for a bit, watching him sleep. Even if Finn drooled or had bad breath, he still would have been handsome and adorable. Rachel kissed Finn's forehead softly, noticing he was beginning to stir. Finn's eyes opened slowly, looking at Rachel who was still smiling at him.

"Good morning, handsome." Rachel cooed as Finn pulled her closer to him.

"Morning…" Finn groggily said, looking over at the clock. "What time is it?"

"I think it's eight." Rachel said, looking at him while biting her lip. "And it's Sunday, so we have all day to spend the day together."

"Oh, as much as I would love that." Finn apologetically stared at Rachel. "I have to finish my homework. I started it, but I couldn't finish it."

"Finn, why didn't you do your homework?" Rachel playfully scolded him.

"Because you're so amazing, that's why?" Finn answered, still feeling sleepy. "But…." Finn leaned into Rachel, kissing her as she ran a hand through his hair. "You will be rewarded if I can do my work."

"Oh really?" Rachel muttered against Finn's neck as Finn started to kiss her neck. "How will I be rewarded?"

"I don't know…" Finn playfully nipped at Rachel's ear, but before he could go much further he heard his phone ring. Finn turned over to the phone, grabbing it and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Out of bed, Finn. I know you're in there with Rachel." The voice came from the living room as well as Finn's phone. Finn's eyes widened, letting out a groan.

"KURT!" Finn screamed as the phone hung up. Finn got out of bed as Rachel smiled at him. "I'm gonna go out there and kick his ass. And there's no way that you can stop me." Finn pointed towards Rachel while she shrugged her shoulders with an amused smile.

"Finn, you're not really going to go and kick Kurt's behind, especially after we had such a lovely evening last night?" Rachel grinned to him as Finn thought about it. "I mean, going to Bow Bridge and you proposing there was the most romantic thing that I've ever seen, it was more romantic than one of those cheesy comedies."

"Of course it was more romantic than that, I thought of it." Finn shrugged his shoulders. Rachel got out of bed, walking over to Finn and wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I know and I love you so much…" Rachel looked into his eyes. "I can't believe that when you came to New York, I was the one that was afraid to leap. I mean, usually I'm in for everything but this time…you made me open my eyes and realize that you have so much love to give…and the reason you sent me to New York was because you loved me. You weren't doing it to hurt me, it was to love me and cherish me."

"Now you see it." Finn half joked, then pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I love you, Rachel Berry…and I will never stop loving you for as long as I live."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson." Rachel grinned, putting a hand on his cheek. Rachel pressed a kiss on Finn's lips, letting out a smile. "We should probably go to the kitchen or else Kurt will probably try to bust in here."

"What if I don't want to leave?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows while giving his signature half grin to Rachel.

"Finn Hudson. March to the kitchen this instant." Rachel pointed as Finn put his hands up.

"All right, all right mom." Finn joked as Rachel chuckled while shaking her head. Rachel and Finn made their way to the kitchen, seeing Santana, Kurt—and Dani in the kitchen. Rachel and Finn turned to Dani and Santana, making their way to their seats with a confused expression. "Dani…um, not that we're not glad to see you here but…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, work ran late last night so Santana said that I could spend the night here." Dani shrugged her shoulders to Finn with a smile, grabbing the cereal bowl on the table. "It's no big deal."

"They were sleeping Finn." Kurt gave Finn a glare as Finn grabbed the box of Lucky Charms on the table and poured himself a helping. "It's not like you where you say you're sleeping but you make it clear for about four, five hours that you're not sleeping."

"All right, geez." Finn looked to the milk but realized that Rachel was closer to the milk. "Hey babe, can you pass me the milk?" Finn looked to Rachel, as she quickly obliged. However, as Rachel was reaching for the milk, Kurt caught site of a gold band on Rachel's ring finger—a band with diamonds on it.

"Rachel, what's this?" Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand, pointing to the ring. Santana and Dani stared at the ring, turning to Finn in shock. "It's a very expensive ring…the 24 karat gold, the Swarovski diamonds! This was bought at the Swarovski jewelers! And I've seen these types of rings before…this is an engagement ring!"

"Finn, are we really going to do this again?" Santana rolled her eyes. "The last time you were engaged to Rachel, you ended it by forcing her to go to New York while you decided to backpack through Georgia and join the army, where you claim that you were too good for the army but I did some digging up and found out that you're Sergeant gave you a semi-honorable discharge because you shot yourself in the thigh."

"What? How?" Finn shook his head.

"I have my sources, Finnocence." Santana smirked, looking to Rachel. "So you're going to get hitched to Finn and you think this engagement will work out?"

"We're in the same city now and there's nothing stopping us." Rachel argued. "Besides, you should have seen where he proposed to me. On Bow Bridge where there were all these fireflies. It was beautiful."

"Sounds like a romantic comedy." Kurt smirked. "But still Rachel, this isn't a good idea."

"It's not like we're eloping and getting married right now." Finn sighed, putting his hands on his forehead. "It's just to let her know that we're going to get married. She's the one that I want."

"Cute, but Finn this is New York." Kurt sighed. "There's a million of fish in the sea here and I'm sure that you and Rachel will feel temptation at some point. I'm not saying right now because you're still in the "we just got together and it feels so good" phase, but you need to take a step back. There are a million of other factors in all this. What about our parents? What about Rachel's parents? Aren't they going to worry about their little Rachel getting married to you? The guy who apparently shot himself in the leg with his own rifle."

"That I named Rachel." Finn put his hand up in his defense. "Now can I get the freaking milk so I can eat my cereal in peace?"

"Yes you can babe. Here." Rachel handed Finn the milk as his smile returned, pouring the milk into the cereal. He took the cereal and placed it in his mouth, letting out a grin.

"Hmm…who said Lucky Charms are for kids?" Finn asked, looking over to Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani.

"No one says that." Kurt shook his head while chewing a piece of his eggs. "That's the slogan for Trix."

"Really?" Finn raised an eyebrow to his brother. "I thought the slogan was 'Silly Rabbit, Lucky Charms are for kids.'"

"No, that's the slogan for Trix." Dani said. "The slogan for Lucky Charms is 'You'll never get me Lucky Charms."

"Those commercials are all over television on the weekends, especially on Nickelodeon." Santana added. "You'd have to have seen one commercial on T.V. while watching cartoons…right?" Finn sheepishly chuckled, shaking his head quickly.

"I wasn't a cartoon addict." Finn said. "I liked my drums a little more than cartoons."

"That should be a crime right there." Dani chided as Santana and Kurt laughed. Rachel rubbed Finn's back soothingly, giving her friends a smile.

"Oh come on, leave Finn alone." Rachel chuckled. "If Finn finished his homework then we can watch Sunday morning cartoons in hope that he finds a Lucky Charms commercial."

"So basically I missed my whole childhood because I've never seen a Lucky Charms and Trix commercial?" Finn stared at everyone.

"Yep, pretty much." Santana nodded her head as Kurt and Dani agreed. "All right, what homework does Finn have to do that's so important?"

"Well, I have to find some more members for the Glee Club if that helps." Finn said. "We can't compete with just four people in the Glee Club."

"Wait, that was your homework?" Rachel asked. "Finding more people for the Glee Club?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much it." Finn said. "I mean, there has to be more people in the Glee Club that would like to join. Don't you think?"

"All right, here's what we're going to do. Finn…go to the living room and start watching cartoons. I'll go and find someone else for the Glee Club." Rachel got up from her seat, staring at him. "They have a lot of people at Callbacks that are NYADA students so I'm sure that I'll find someone there."

"You'd really do that for me, Rachel?" Finn asked as Rachel got up from her seat with a grin.

"Yes, I will do that for you." Rachel rubbed Finn's shoulders, finally making her way to the bedroom. "Now go to the T.V. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." Finn grabbed his bowl of cereal, making his way to the loft living room. He sat on the sofa, turning on the television while Rachel came out looking ready for the day. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, but you can't touch me till I get back." Rachel smirked. "I have to look presentable for when I go to Callbacks to recruit your talent." Rachel walked over to Finn, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back later, okay baby?"

"All right." Finn smiled as Rachel made her way towards the door. She opened it and closed it, heading off to Callbacks. Finn stared over at the television, waiting for the commercials to come…until he heard a knock at the door.

"Finn, can you get that?" Santana asked as she, Dani and Kurt went to the rooms. Finn got up from the sofa with his bowl of cereal, walking over to the door with annoyance. Finn opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight of—Quinn Fabray!

"Quinn?!" Finn blurted out, dropping his bowl of cereal. Finn looked down at the mess of milk on the floor as he sighed. "Um, I'll pick that up." Finn went to get a mop, seeing that Quinn was still staring at him. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" Finn asked while mopping the floor.

"Well, I came to visit you guys." Quinn answered. "Rachel and I have travel tickets from Connecticut and New York."

"Oh, well Rachel's not here now." Finn said. "She went to the NYADA singing club in order to find some more talent for the Glee Club we're running."

"You're running a Glee Club with Rachel?" Quinn couldn't say she was surprised that Finn was running a Glee Club. He was a leader after all. "That's really noble of you Finn."

"Well the kids I have seem to want to make it to College Sectionals." Finn finished mopping as he put the mop back in the bucket in the corner of the room. "So, I know that you didn't come all the way here to talk about the Glee Club. I could give you the address of the NYADA club if you want?"

"Oh, I'm not here to talk to Rachel." Quinn shook her head, still with a small smile on her face.

"You're not here to visit Rachel?" Finn became confused. "If you're not here to visit Rachel, then who are you here to visit?"

"You." Quinn answered, seeing Finn was in shock. What did Quinn want to talk to Finn about? And how much trouble was he going to be in afterward?

* * *

Rachel entered Callbacks, staring out at the scene before her. It was a Sunday morning, but there were a lot of NYADA kids honing their skills to be perfect for the end of the semester. For the Freshman, it was the Freshman Reaping. Rachel walked in the club, looking around to see if she could find some proper talent. She needed someone that was going to knock Finn's socks off…but not enough that she was a better singer than Rachel.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned her head to see Celina and Vicky sitting in one of the booths. Rachel quickly made her way towards them, a smile forming on her face.

"Hi ladies." Rachel sat down in the booth, staring at them. "What's going on?"

"We're here trying to find someone to recruit for the Glee Club." Celina answered. "The only problem is no one wants to join because they think our club is for losers."

"That and they refuse to even talk to us." Vicky sighed. Rachel was about to speak until she heard someone enter Callbacks in a diva like fashion. Rachel whipped her head to the door, seeing a girl walking over to the signup sheet and writing her name on it in big letters. "Oh, you don't want to go there." Vicky caught Rachel's attention.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked. "She could be just the thing the Glee Club needs."

"She's stuck up, she's rude and she only cares about herself." Celina said. "She's pretty much a nightmare."

"What's her name?" Rachel wondered, still staring over at the girl.

"Her name is Simone Barberrie." Vicky answered. "She's an all right singer, but she's not our type for the Glee Club."

"Oh really?" Rachel got up from her seat, still intrigued by Simone. She wanted to know who this Simone 'hot shot' was. Rachel reached the desk, seeing that Simone wrote her name in gigantic letters—enough to fill up the entire sign-up sheet. Rachel looked to her, trying to grab her attention. "Um, Simone?" Simone turned her head to Rachel, letting out a slight smirk.

"We're you going to sign up too?" Simone asked, although it was obvious Simone purposely left no room on the paper for anyone else to shine.

"Um, I was going to ask you if you…were interested in well…my boyfriend…fiancé…well…" Rachel found herself stammering.

"Spit it out! I don't have all day." Simone barked. Rachel shook her head, rubbing her temples. "I have to go and show the audience how much they love my voice…and how one day I will be a star."

"Um, Simone. I have signups for the Glee Club." Rachel said, but Simone scoffed.

"You want me to join your little club?" Simone shook her head. "Look…um…"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel quickly said.

"Look Rachel Berry." Simone spoke Rachel's name in a disgusted tone as she continued. "I don't have time for the Glee Club. The Glee Club is a waste of my time, especially if there's no one that can match my caliber singing. What do you have? Four singers and one of them is a male? Try to recruit one of them or something."

"So you think you're too good for Glee Club?" Rachel wondered. "You think Glee Club would be a waste of time because you're better than everyone? I used to feel the same way. Trust me, I know what you're thinking…but Glee Club is a joy and you are going to love it."

"Are you in the Glee Club?" Simone smirked.

"Well, no…but I'm helping Finn Hudson, he runs the club." Rachel explained. "Look, Finn is desperate for someone who could be a part of the Glee Club. He wants to take them to sectionals. At least sing for us so that we know that you're good enough." Simone considered Rachel's proposition, finally relenting.

"Fine, but if I go up there then you have to go up there with me." Simone let out a snicker, grabbing the microphone. "I want to see if you're really as good enough as they say." Rachel grabbed a microphone, following Simone to the front of the Callbacks stage. Rachel wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew that she was going to have to put little Simone into her place. "We're singing Feeling Good, the Carly Rose Sonenclar version. I hope you can keep up."

"Oh, I'm sure I can keep up." Rachel looked to the crowd as the music began to play, and as both Rachel and Simone sang, they both realized something—Simone felt Rachel sang better than her and Rachel felt Simone sang better than her!

_[Rachel]_   
_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_   
_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_   
_Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel_   
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_   
_Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooh,_   
_And I'm feeling good_

_[Simone]_   
_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean don't you know_   
_Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean_   
_Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean_   
_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me_

_[Rachel]_   
_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_

_[Simone]_   
_Scent of pine, you know how I feel_

_[Rachel]_   
_Yeah, freedom is mine and I know how I feel!_

_[Simone]_   
_It's a new dawn!_

_[Rachel]_   
_It's a new day_

_[Simone]_   
_It's a new life_

_[Rachel and Simone]_   
_For me!_

_[Rachel]_   
_And I'm_

_[Simone]_   
_Feeling_

_[Rachel and Simone]_   
_GOOD!_

Rachel and Simone glared at one another as everyone started cheering but Simone only had one question on her mind as she let out a smirk.

"What time are Glee rehearsals?"

* * *

"Okay, I don't understand…what is all this about?" Finn wondered as Kurt, Santana, Dani and Quinn sat on the opposite couch, staring at him. "I mean, why is Quinn in New York and why does everyone want to speak to me?"

"Finn, it's simple." Santana said. "We're here to stop you from getting married to Rachel."

"What?" Finn didn't understand what was going on.

"Look, we're not saying to never get married to her." Quinn patted Finn's hand while looking into his eyes. "We're just saying maybe you should wait a little bit before you two do decide to get married. I mean, I figured you would have learned from what happened in High School…"

"But that's just it. We're not in High School anymore." Finn explained. "I mean, we're in College now. I'm staring a brand new life with Rachel. We're in New York and there's nothing stopping us now."

"But you can't marry Rachel now, Finn." Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Why?" Finn asked. Santana, Quinn and Kurt looked at one another, staring back at Finn in confusion. "Everyone is saying I can't marry Rachel. Give me one good reason why I can't?"

"Mathematically speaking, divorce rates happen at an alarming rate before you're 21." Quinn said.

"That's not going to be me and Rachel." Finn shook his head, staring over at Quinn, Santana and Kurt. "I mean, everyone keeps saying that we're too young yet you have people in different countries getting married at 16."

"Finn, there's different rules in different countries and those were different times." Kurt said.

"Guys…I don't get it. Everyone always says that when you want something you fight for it. Why can't I fight to marry my girlfriend?" Finn ran a hand through his hair as Quinn let out a sad sigh.

"Finn, I know this is something that you want but you have to be realistic here…there's no way that you and Rachel could possibly be happy in New York as a young married couple." Quinn said. "Think about it, there's temptation everywhere. What if Rachel has a Broadway producer and he won't give her the job unless he gets something out of it? What if you had a dance teacher and she wouldn't pass you unless she got something out of it. Do you really think that you two can fight the temptation even though it meant that your dreams were on the line?"

"There are a million other Broadway productions and I would never cheat and sleep with someone else just for a grade." Finn was beginning to become annoyed. "Rachel and I wouldn't do that to one another. I love her and she loves me."

"Finn, what would mom and dad say about you marrying Rachel?" Kurt sighed. "I mean, they love Rachel but…you wanting to marry her because you think you know what you're doing is kind of being stubborn."

"Everyone wants a direct answer on why I want to marry Rachel?! Fine, here it is!" Finn got up from the sofa, looking at Quinn, Kurt and Santana. "I. Love. Her. That's it. That's the reason I want to marry her! Okay? That's it!"

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the pregnancy scare?" Santana blurted out. Kurt and Quinn widened their eyes towards Finn, seeing that Finn was giving Santana a glare.

"What pregnancy scare is she talking about, Finn?" Kurt asked. Finn ran his hand through his hair, staring over at his brother. He let out a sigh, relenting as he told the truth.

"Rachel had a pregnancy scare." Finn admitted. "I mean, she was so scared…and she thought that I was going to leave her if she really was pregnant…I wasn't going to leave her but I don't think that she believed me. I guess a part of a reason that I proposed to her was because I wanted her to know that no matter what happens to her…I'll be there for her. I'm not going to go anywhere, and it would have to take a force of nature or someone killing me to prevent me from being there for her. I'm also worried that I could lose her, you know? New York is such a big city…and there are a lot of hot guys that Rachel could fall in love with. It's…something that I don't want to think about." Finn sat back down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands. Finn felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of losing Rachel. "I don't know what I'd do without her." Kurt had never seen Finn so vulnerable before, and neither had Santana or Quinn. Quinn got up from her spot on the sofa and sat next to Finn.

"Finn…Rachel is not going to leave you for some random guy, okay?" Quinn assured him. "She loves you…I can tell. But just proposing to her because you're insecure means that you don't trust her."

"I didn't do it just because I was insecure." Finn muttered. "I did it because I really do love her…and I don't want to lose her. I can't picture my life without her anymore." Quinn and Finn glanced at one another as tears streamed down Finns' face. "So I'm going to marry her…because I love her and the last thing I want is to see her with someone else who's not going to love her for her." Quinn wiped the tears off Finn's face, giving him a small smile.

"Finn…you're not going to lose her." Quinn whispered. "She loves you so much. I don't think you know how much." Finn continued to stare at Quinn, finally wiping his own tears and giving them a serious expression.

"I'm still going to marry her." Finn said. "There's nothing you guys can say in order to prevent me from marrying her."

"Finn…" Santana softly said but Finn got up from the sofa.

"No." Finn shook his head. "All my life people have been telling me 'Finn, what you're doing is the wrong thing.' 'Finn you're too young.' 'Finn, you don't know what you're doing.' Well I just want the whole world to stop for a second. I'm tired of telling people I can't do things because frankly, they don't give me a good enough reason as to why I can't. Call me stupid, stubborn, I don't care. But I'm doing what's right for me. If I want to marry Rachel, I will…so thanks for the 'intervention', but I don't want to hear another word as to why I shouldn't marry the girl I love more than I love myself." Finn turned away from them, heading to the bedroom and slamming the door. Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Dani sat there in the living room in silence, surprised that they didn't hear anything come from the bedroom.

"Wow, no kicking chairs?" Quinn sounded surprised. Kurt put a hand up, staring to the door.

"Wait for it." Kurt said. A moment later, they heard a kick of a stool and the stool falling on the floor. "There's the Finn Hudson we know."

"Guys, do you think that you're being just a little bit unfair towards him?" Dani wondered.

"What do you mean that we're being unfair towards him?" Santana asked Dani. "I mean, Finn wanting to marry Rachel is kind of…"

"Something you do when you're in love." Dani continued to keep her gaze to Santana as she spoke. "Finn's in love with Rachel, and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. He wants to be with her, he wants to make sure that she's loved. Honestly, if we look at it that way, what's wrong with that?"

"They're too young to get married." Quinn answered, shaking her head. "There's nothing wrong with loving each other but they're going to make a serious commitment. They can't just walk away after a huge fight. This is something that's sacred."

"When you get married, that's it." Kurt added. "I mean, there is divorce but that's just what Hollywood is doing. If you can't work out your problems, they throw the divorce card out there."

"And then you have young Hollywood stars being engaged when they're like in their twenties which is still young. I mean what about that guy from One Direction? Or the guy from Big Time Rush?" Santana said. "They're engaged way too young. Being in your 20's and in a marriage doesn't mean it's going to last."

"But it could." Dani said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to disagree here but I think that Finn and Rachel can prove everyone wrong and last until they're old and grey. You have to believe in the power of love sometimes. Sure, people think that love doesn't exist, but I'm one of those people that believe love exists. True love is out there and if Finn believes that he found true love then…we should be supporting him, not trying to tear down his decision. Look, I know none of you are thrilled about this and I know I only knew Finn for five seconds but…I think Finn belongs with Rachel. No one else." They continued to eye Dani, realizing that maybe Dani had a point…however, Kurt, Santana and Quinn had to think that maybe Finn was still too young for marriage. It wasn't right. But then again, in a society that they lived in where being gay and being lesbian was okay…could marrying young also be all right?

* * *

Finn and Rachel made their way to the NYADA auditorium after school the next afternoon while Rachel was telling Finn about the new recruit she found at Callbacks the day before. Rachel was still unsure if she should have let Simone enter the Glee Club, but Rachel had to admit that they needed someone who actually had the vocals to carry the team to the Regional Championships.

"Simone Barberrie." Finn looked down at Simone's file while Rachel walked alongside him. "And you found her at Callbacks."

"Yeah. She has star quality…I think." Rachel nodded her head as Finn chuckled. "I mean she signed the whole entire performance sheet, her handwriting took up the whole page."

"Yikes, all she was missing was the gold star." Finn chuckled, still looking at the paper. "Simone Barberrie…hmm…she sounds like she's right for Glee Club. What did she sing at Callbacks."

"Well she forced me to go on the stage with her to sing…we sang Feeling Good by Nina Simone." Rachel answered.

"Do you think she was named after Nina Simone or something?" Finn wondered. "Kind of like how you were named after Barbra Streisand?"

"My middle name, baby. I was named after Rachel from F.R.I.E.N.D.S." Rachel corrected playfully before her face turned serious. "I think she sings better than me…I mean, she has this voice that if she sang Mariah Carey it would blow the entire place away."

"You're not going to send her to a crack house because her voice sounds great, are you?" Finn half joked as Rachel shook her head.

"No, we're not doing the whole Sunshine thing again." Rachel answered. "Besides, my position in the Glee Club isn't threatened. I'm your wingman…or woman."

"That's my girl." Finn smiled as he pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. "You know Rachel, you have really become such a caring, selfless human being. Everyone in that Glee Club loves you. I…" Finn stopped in his tracks as he turned to Rachel, giving her a loving smile. "I'm proud of you…"

"For what?" Rachel shook her head, not seeing what had Finn full of pride.

"I'm proud of you every time I look at you and you do selfless things and how much you love and care for stuff." Finn grabbed her hand, still looking her eyes. "I'm just…proud of you every day." Rachel smiled as she leaned up to kiss Finn.

"Well I could say the same thing for you." Rachel whispered into his ear.

"Really?" Finn asked, holding his folders close to him.

"Really." Rachel nodded her head. "I mean look at what you've done since you got here? You've got this confidence that nothing than break you and you can do anything. And the fact that you are gentlemen…and a true man. I mean during my scare you swore you would stand by my side no matter what. I was skeptical at first because every movie I've seen the first guy runs away when something goes wrong…not you though. You stood there and you stayed throughout. I love you Finn…I really, really love you. I think I love you more than I love myself."

"Funny, that's what I told Santana, Kurt and Quinn." Finn said. "That I love you more than I love myself."

"Quinn?" Rachel seemed a bit confused. Quinn wasn't at the loft when Rachel came home that afternoon. Quinn didn't want Rachel to know that she went to New York on Santana and Kurt's insistence to try to talk Finn out of a wedding.

"Yeah…she was there for a bit." Finn said.

"Oh, what was she there for?" Rachel wondered.

"Um, she came to visit Santana and Kurt or something like that…" Finn lied slightly. Rachel was able to see right through him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Finn…she went to see you didn't she?" Rachel asked. "What did she want?" Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair, still staring at Rachel.

"She…was summoned by Kurt and Santana and they tried to discuss how I shouldn't marry you so young." Finn admitted. Finn then began to feel rage as he felt tears come to his eyes. "I am TIRED of everyone telling me what is good for me. I made the choice to propose to you…so why is everyone acting like proposing when they're young is a foreign concept?"

"Finn, what did Santana, Kurt and Quinn say to you?" Rachel was beginning to feel upset as well.

"They're like that I'm not thinking if I marry you young but I know that we're going to be right for each other!" Finn walked over to Rachel, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it. I'm 1000% sure that you're the one for me."

"You know percentage goes up to only 100, right?" Rachel cracked a small joke to get Finn smile. After realizing what Rachel was doing, Finn wrapped her into a hug, releasing a smile.

"What would I do without you, Rachel?" Finn laughed into her hair as Rachel hugged him tightly.

"Look, why does it matter what anyone else thinks?" Rachel stared at him. "In the end the decision is going to come between me and you. We know that we're right for each other, so don't let anyone else tell you that we're not right. You're my moose."

"It's muse." Finn corrected her still smiling at her.

"I know. I just wanted to see you smile." Rachel said as Finn hugged her once more. "I love you Finn, and I don't want anyone to tell you otherwise. We're getting married…no matter what."

"I'm sorry Rachel…" Finn apologized, feeling guilty for lying earlier.

"It's okay…" Rachel assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Remember that I love you…and I don't want to ever lose you. Okay?" Finn nodded his head, leading Rachel to the NYADA auditorium. Realizing that no one was there yet, Finn started to set up his class for the day while Rachel looked around the room. Rachel heard the band playing behind her as she turned around, realizing that Finn was standing on the stage with his hands in his pockets, giving Rachel the widest smile in the entire world.

_[Finn]_   
_This time, I wonder what it feels like_   
_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_   
_But dreams just aren't big enough_   
_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_   
_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_   
_Straight off the silver screen_   
_So I'll be holding my breath, right up til the end_   
_Until that moment, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_{Rachel walks up to the stage as Finn continues singing and looking at her with a smile}_

_[Finn]_   
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_   
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_   
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_   
_Cause nobody wants to go at it on their own (Rachel: On their own)_   
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone (Rachel: Not alone)_   
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere (Rachel: same somewhere)_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_{Rachel gets on the stage as she smiles at Finn as they stand and start singing together}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_   
_And damn this just feels too right, it's just like déjà vu_   
_Me standing here with you_   
_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end_   
_Is this the moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_{Finn and Rachel starts waltzing across the stage as Rachel looks into Finn's eyes}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_   
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_   
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_   
_Cause nobody wants to go at it on their own (Rachel: On their own)_   
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone (Rachel: Not alone)_   
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere (Rachel: same somewhere)_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_{Finn twirls Rachel and holds her close to him as she smiles at him}_

_[Finn]_   
_Oooh, we can't give up_   
_When you're looking for the diamond in the rough_   
_you never know when he shows up_   
_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_   
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_   
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh!_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Nobody wants to go it on their own_   
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_   
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_   
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_   
_Cause everyone else wants to feel like someone cares_   
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_   
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_{Song ends with Rachel giving Finn a kiss as Finn hugs her tightly with a smile}_

Finn and Rachel parted their lips after a few moments, Rachel still staring into Finn's eyes with a smile.

"I don't think I have to wonder where that somebody is." Rachel said still looking at Finn. "I think I found him."

"And I think I found her." Finn put a hand on Rachel's hand, still giving her a smile. "It's you…" Rachel leaned in to give Finn another kiss until—

"ACHEM." A voice said that separated them. Rachel saw Simone standing there with a folder, staring at the both of them. As Rachel felt her cheeks turn red, Finn had to wonder who this girl was?

"Oh, Finn…this is Simone." Rachel said as she pointed towards Simone. Simone smirked then headed up to the stage as she shook Finn's hands.

"You must be the ever so dashing Finn Hudson." Simone said as Finn found himself blushing. "You're going to make sure that I get the leads in songs that we perform in Glee Club and I helped you by putting together a folder with all of my best songs, in my key." Finn took the gigantic folder, his eyes widening as he looked through every song possible. "I also am looking forward to working with you and I am sure that you're looking forward to working with me." Simone winked to Finn, walking past both Finn and Rachel as Rachel began to feel uncomfortable. Rachel turned back to Simone as Finn nodded his head.

"Um, that sounds…great Simone." Finn nodded his head as Simone looked to the pianist.

"Now if you must excuse me, I must warm up my voice." Simone said. "My voice has to sound perfect if I'm going to impress my fellow Glee-clubbers…you can stay if you want Finn." Rachel's eyes widened as Finn shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat in one of the stools that were on the stage and watched Simone as she did her scales. Finn had to admit that her scales were pitch-perfect, and she did sound like a mini-Mariah Carey. Rachel realized Finn was looking impressed with Simone, feeling her eyes furrowing towards Simone. Who did Simone think she was, coming into a Glee Club and telling everyone that she was going to get all the solos in Glee Club, thinking she was the star…she didn't earn anything yet.

"Wow…Rachel, she sounds amazing." Finn rubbed Rachel's back, giving her a proud smile. "You did a great job, babe."

"Yeah…she's…sure…something." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, still staring over at Simone who was still doing her scales.

"You know…she kind of reminds me a little bit of you." Finn said as Rachel continued to see Simone finishing her last set of scales.

"What? She's nothing like me." Rachel scoffed as Finn shrugged his shoulders with an amused smile.

"I don't know, babe." Finn continued to look at Simone who finished her scales. "She's special. She has a special voice that could get us to Sectionals." Finn got up from the stool, clapping his hands as he walked over to Simone. "Simone, wow! That was amazing!"

"Thank you, Finn." Simone's voice oozed of sweetness as she smiled at Finn. Rachel grumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes while Finn shook his head in disbelief.

"That was wow…amazing." Finn noticed the other Glee Club members entering the room as they stopped in their tracks to see Simone on the stage.

"What is Simone doing here?" Dustin asked while Vicky crossed her arms towards Finn.

"Guys…meet your new female lead of the Finn Harmonics." Finn pointed to Simone as Simone smirked over to the rest of the group.

"Finn, you can't be serious." Melissa said in disbelief. "I thought the Glee Club was to have everyone featured in the club."

"Well, it is but for the big finale numbers, we're going to use Simone." Finn said. "Look guys, I know what I'm doing. A great show choir focuses on a powerful singer and everyone revolves around that. It's going to work, trust me."

"Who gave you that advice?" Rachel shook her head, feeling the jealousy get to her. "Jesse St. James?"

"I had to learn something from him." Finn shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to Rachel's jealousy. "So come on, let's get in here and start warming up our voices. Maybe Simone can lead the group through scales or something." Rachel began to feel her heart sink a little, watching Finn interact with Simone—and the look that Simone was giving Finn made Rachel realize that in this situation…she felt like Quinn, who could only stand on the side while someone else tried to move in on their man.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in the NYADA bathroom, trying to fix her makeup as she let out a sigh. She didn't know what was the issue with Simone, but it seemed like Simone had it out for her, and she was trying to take Finn away. It was clear that Finn was blown away by Simone's vocals, but again Finn was probably excited that the team had a chance to actually make it to the Sectional Championships. But if Finn really wanted to go to Sectionals, why didn't he have Rachel join the club? Rachel noticed the bathroom door opening, Simone entering with a hairbrush to brush her brown hair. Simone took one look at Rachel, then went back to the mirror as she started brushing the strands of hair. Rachel had to figure she was being silly. Finn wasn't going to fall in love with Simone just because of her voice. Besides, Finn had already proposed to her and it was clear that Finn wanted to marry Rachel. Rachel decided to be the bigger person in this situation, giving Simone one of her 'Rachel Berry smiles'.

"Wow Simone, you sounded great in Glee Club today." Rachel said. Simone let out a fake smile back towards Rachel, still brushing her brown hair.

"Of course I sounded great. Why do you sound so surprised?" Simone scoffed. "As a matter of fact, I think Finn was really interested in my singing. I think he's totally cute."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think of Finn." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, showing her engagement ring to Simone. "Finn and I are getting married, so whatever little plan you have of trying to seduce him isn't going to work."

"But you're not married yet." Simone smirked, looking to Rachel. "And as a matter of fact, I don't think that an engagement ring is anything to flaunt about. I mean, Finn can always change his mind."

"He won't change his mind." Rachel was becoming angry with Simone, unsure what was going on here. "Look, I don't know what makes you think that you can have Finn…"

"Because Finn is hot and he's actually doing something with that stupid Glee Club. He now gives us a chance of winning by making me the lead. Oh Rachel…don't be sad." Simone feigned sympathy as she turned to Rachel with a smirk. "I'll be his leading lady in the choir room…and the bedroom soon enough." Simone turned away and left the bathroom as Rachel looked sick to her stomach. Rachel leaned against the sink, feeling dejected. What if Simone was right…what if Simone was able to get Finn's heart? Rachel had a lot of questions in her mind, and the first one was the value of love in the engagement ring she was wearing.

Rachel entered the loft holding some shopping bags from the supermarket as she spotted Finn on his laptop, skimming through something. Rachel started to head to the kitchen without saying a word to him, but Finn looked up, noticing that Rachel wasn't entirely happy.

"Hey Rachel?" Finn got up from the sofa to head to the kitchen where Rachel was putting away the groceries. "Hey, do you want some help with that?"

"Are you sure that you're not too busy thinking of ways to make Simone the star of the Glee Club?" Rachel bitterly said as Finn realized what was bothering her. Rachel kept her face away from Finn, but Finn walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please calm down…" Finn whispered into Rachel's ear, pressing a kiss to her temple. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's just…" Rachel became frustrated as she felt tears steam down her cheeks. "Simone…she's…and…she's so difficult and…I…" Rachel turned around and started sobbing into Finn's chest. Finn rubbed her back, staring down at his fiancée. Even when she was upset or jealous, she was still so beautiful.

"Explain to me what's wrong, Rachel." Finn softly said with a hint of concern. "Something's wrong…"

"It's…" Rachel wiped her tears, looking up at Finn. "She's trying to get you to love her. She has a crush on you…and she told me that my engagement ring meant nothing and that you could always change your mind and…"

"Rachel…" Finn softly said, looking into her eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind. Not for even a second."

"You say that now, Finn but this is New York." Rachel stressed. "There's going to be a lot of this temptation and…I trust you but…what if she tries to pull something?"

"Nothing is going to happen between Simone and me, all right?" Finn assured her, giving Rachel a small smile. "Yes she sings like Mariah Carey and it's really, really pretty…but you sing like an angel and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Besides, I didn't fall in love with you because of your voice if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why did you fall in love with me?" Rachel wondered, staring into Finn's eyes. Finn continued to look into Rachel's eyes as he led her over to the couch.

"I fell in love with you because you are the most beautiful, amazing girl in the entire world. When you want something, you do whatever it takes to get it, and you won't stop no matter how hard it is. You're so determined, you're so passionate, you don't take no for an answer, you have the talents to take you wherever you want but you chose to be with me…I'm the one that should be wondering why you fell in love with me." Finn felt his voice soften as he continued to stare at Rachel. "I constantly seem to mess up and sometimes it's because of me that you're crying…if I made you feel upset in anyway today, I am so sorry…I love you Rachel and I don't love anyone else. Nothing is going to come between us….you just have to stop guarding your heart so much and just trust me. Do you trust me?" Rachel looked at him with a small smile, looking into his eyes.

"What?" Rachel asked after a moment, still looking into his eyes.

"I said, 'do you trust me?'" Finn asked, holding his hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel knew she couldn't stay mad at Finn for long. She grabbed his hand as Finn pulled her closer to him, sitting her on his lap as he pressed a kiss on her lips. "Rachel…I promise you that one day, that engagement ring is going to turn to a wedding ring…and that's going to mean that you're mine for the rest of my life."

"I thought I already was yours for the rest of your life." Rachel grinned as Finn chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are…but it would be official and legal." Finn said as Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair with a smirk.

"You know you quoted Aladdin with the whole 'do you trust me' thing, right?" Rachel chuckled. "For a guy who doesn't watch cartoons, you sure knew that one." Finn smiled to Rachel, putting a hand in her lap.

"Yeah, because I actually watched it." Finn said. "I then also the commercial Kurt was talking about! The one with the Lucky Charms!" Rachel laughed at Finn's childlike wonder, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel simply said.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn pressed a kiss to her lips as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn and Rachel stood in that same position for hours as they both watched television. Being in Finn's arms made Rachel realize that Simone could do whatever she wanted to try to get Finn, but in the end Finn belonged to her. Finn didn't have feelings for Simone—but Rachel was still going to have to keep an eye on Simone, just to be certain that she wasn't going to try anything funny…

_{Scene stays with Finn and Rachel as they sit on the couch as Rachel leans her head on Finn's shoulder with a grin}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Heart beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave_   
_How can I love when I'm_   
_Afraid to fall_   
_But watching you stand alone_   
_All of my doubt_   
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_[Rachel with Finn]_   
_One step closer_

_{Scene changes to Rachel and Finn's bedroom as she sits on the bed and Finn walks in to see rose petals leading to her. Finn smiles and runs over to Rachel as he kisses her passionately}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I have died everyday_   
_Waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_{Scene changes to Finn walking along the NYADA hallways and spotting Rachel coming out of her class as he walks over and kisses Rachel with Simone watching jealously}_

_[Finn]_   
_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all she is_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything take_

_[Finn]_   
_Away what's standing in front_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Of me_   
_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_{Scene changes to Finn and Rachel sitting at the kitchen table as Finn throws a popcorn at her playfully and Rachel grins at him. Rachel takes a popcorn from the bowl and throws it at him as Finn laughs along with Rachel. Santana and Kurt stare at them from the kitchen and start thinking over what they had told Finn earlier about not marrying Rachel young}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_I have died everyday_   
_Waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_   
_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_{Scene changes to Finn entering the house, looking upset as she turns around and sees Rachel standing there with her arms open. Finn walks over to her arms and hugs her tightly as Rachel looks into his eyes with a smile. Finn smiles back at her and Rachel kisses him}_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_One step closer_

_[Rachel]_   
_I have died everyday_   
_Waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I will love you, a thousand years_

_{Scene ends with Finn and Rachel sleeping in their bed and Finn's arms wrapped around Rachel's body as they both have a content smile on their face}_

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie_ **

**_Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez_ **

**_Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer_ **

**_Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart_ **

**_Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones_ **

**_Demi Lovato as Dani_ **

**_Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Feeling Good (Originally by Nina Simone [Carly Rose Sonenclar Version]): Performed by Rachel Berry and Simone Barberrie_ **

**_Gotta Be Somebody (Originally by Nickleback): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry_ **

**_A Thousand Years (Originally by Christina Perri): Performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson_ **


	9. 1x09: I'm With You

**Episode Synopsis:** _Kurt and Rachel fly to Lima, only for Kurt to get life changing news about his father, Burt ( **Mike O'Malley** ). Meanwhile, Simone continues with her advances towards Finn, leaving Finn in a state of guilt._

 **Absent:** _Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez_

_{Simone walks through the hallway and spots Finn and Rachel talking , smiling at one another as Simone shakes her head}_

**_Simone's POV:_ **

_When I was five, my mother and I accidentally found out my talent and passion for singing. She first heard me sing at my brother's birthday party in front of all of his friends. She noted that the little girl with the big powerhouse voice captivated my brother's friends immediately. That was when she told me that one day, I was going to make it big…I was going to be a star. She introduced me to Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Cher, Celine Dion, Madonna and so many other influential artists that were in my time but most of all I emulated Mariah. Mariah never took anything from anybody! She was the ultimate diva and made sure that she made her place in the world. I took three hour lessons so that my voice was pitch perfect, which was what ultimately led me to being in NYADA. We didn't have a Glee Club in my High School but we did have choir and I was the best singer in my class. I anticipated coming here and honing my skills, showing everyone that I was better than everyone else—until I bumped into little Ms. Broadway: Rachel Berry._

_Rachel Berry had a voice that reminded me of Barbra Streisand. Rachel was elegant, she was beautiful, she had one of the most down to earth and hot guys on campus. She was everything that I wished that I could be—but I could never let her know that. Rachel was someone that was a threat to me. She could easily take me out during the Freshman Reaping and she would kill my chance in getting into the coveted Winter Showcase. She may be talented but I had something on the advantage. I had heart. I wanted to know more about Rachel, so I did my research._

_{Scene changes to Simone in the library, looking at Rachel on the screen}_

_She was on the Glee Club the New Directions and it was because of her rendition of 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' that New Directions clinched the title. Rachel was able to convince Carmen Tibideaux into giving her a second chance then, so what would have stopped her now? Rachel Berry had to be stopped, and I had to find a way how. I just couldn't let Rachel get whatever she wanted and step on me. It was time to take out Rachel Berry…and there was no way that I was going to let her get the fame and glory of NYADA. There was only one thing to do…take away the one thing that Rachel really cares about: Finn Hudson._

* * *

"All right Glee Club!" Finn clapped his hands while the Glee club watched Finn standing in front of them. "So we really need to get serious about Sectionals and I thought of the perfect thing to make us unique from the other competition…" Finn looked excited as Rachel gave him a thumb up. "All right…we're going sing songs from the 80's…in foreign languages!" Everyone gave Finn a look as if he was insane.

"Really? Foreign languages?" Vicky scoffed while the other stared at Finn.

"Finn, not that your idea isn't good but it's..." Dustin tried to find the right words to say.

"It's terrible." Vicky spat out. "It's the worst idea I've ever heard in my entire life."

"I don't think it was that bad." Simone countered, giving Finn a moon-eyed gaze. Rachel cleared her throat, sending Simone a glare as Simone ignored Rachel. Finn looked to Rachel as she shrugged her shoulders.

"All right, um…fine if someone can come up with a better idea, then please tell me." Finn said. "I'm stuck because I've been spending all night trying to come up with a theme."

"Well then think again." Vicky smirked.

"Do you want to think of an idea, Vicky?" Finn stared over at Vicky with steely eyes. "Because you think that you can come up with a better idea than me."

"You're the one that signed up for the Glee Club." Vicky retorted. Finn rubbed his temples, looking back to Rachel who gave him a small smile. Just staring at Rachel made Finn feel more at ease. Finn softly nodded his head to Rachel, plastering a smile and looking back to them.

"All right…well we have some time, so I'll think of something." Finn told the Glee members. Finn looked down to his watch, finally letting out a sigh. Glee Club was over. "All right guys, um we'll pick it up where we left off tomorrow. I'll continue thinking about what we're going to sing." Everyone got up from their seats, making their way towards the exit but Simone stopped short, staring over at Finn looking frustrated and Rachel walking up to him, rubbing his shoulders. As Simone continued to gaze over at Finn, Vicky caught Simone's glance, shaking her head furiously.

"You know that Finn is with Rachel, so stop pining over him." Vicky crossed her arms, staring at Simone. "I honestly don't see what you see in Finn anyway."

"Finn will be mine." Simone softly said, turning away from Vicky. "Even if it means that I have to get Rachel out of the picture." Vicky watched Simone leave the room, her turning her head back towards Finn and Rachel before leaving the auditorium herself.

* * *

"I just don't know Rachel…" Finn sat on the loft couch that night while Rachel and Kurt joined him, watching an episode of X-Factor. "I mean, what we're going to sing for the Sectional Championships. Everything I suggested to them sounds bad. I thought the foreign languages thing was going to stick."

"Remember Finn, Mr. Schuester felt the same way with us." Kurt explained as Rachel and Finn turned to Kurt. "It's going to take some time but you're going to find your calling on what they're going to do. You're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Kurt's right, Finn." Rachel agreed wrapping her blanket around him so that they were both snuggled in the blanket. "Look, just forget about Glee Club tonight and watch X-Factor. I mean, it's not every night we spend our night in front of the T.V."

"Okay Rachel, that's enough." Kurt half joked as Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. Kurt, Rachel and Finn turned when they heard the home telephone ring, wondering who was calling at this time of the evening. "I'll get it. Finn, can I trust you to behave yourself while I go get the phone?"

"I don't know, can you?" Finn slyly asked as Kurt got up for the telephone. Kurt walked over to the phone, grabbing it as he let out a smile.

"Hello? BHHL residence." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"BHHL?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Berry-Hudson-Hummel-Lopez." Rachel explained softly as Rachel noticed Kurt's expression change from chipper to confusion.

"What? Um…okay, I'll get on the first plane there. All right…I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt hung up the phone, feeling a bit in shock. Kurt walked towards his room while Rachel and Finn looked disordered.

"Kurt aren't you going to watch T.V.?" Finn became worried seeing his brother going into his room.

"Um, no…no thanks." Kurt mumbled, closing the door to the room. Rachel and Finn looked to one another as Rachel got out of the blanket.

"I'm going to go and talk to him, okay?" Rachel softly said as Finn nodded his head. Rachel placed a quick kiss on Finn's lips, then headed towards Kurt's room, knocking on the door slowly. "Kurt…it's Rachel? Can I please come in?" Rachel heard the door unlock as she entered inside, staring into the room and spotting Kurt sitting there, looking at a photo album. Rachel closed the door behind her, walking over to him sadly. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Um, yeah…" Kurt softly said, however he knew that he couldn't lie to Rachel. Rachel gazed at him, causing Kurt to wipe his eyes. "I just got a call from my step-mom…Carole."

"Finn's mom?" Rachel sat down next to Kurt, gazing into his eyes. "What? What happened? Is something wrong with your dad?"

"I don't know, but she said that I had to go to Lima because what they're going to say is serious." Kurt said. "Oh god, Rachel what if they're getting a divorce? What if my dad lost his job! What if they lost their home and they want to move in the loft! Not only would I have to deal with you and Finn shacking it up in your room but also…my dad." Kurt shuddered at the last part as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, you're over exaggerating." Rachel said. "Look, if you're worried about your parents then I'll go with you to Lima."

"You'd really leave the luxurious lifestyle of New York, your beloved fiancé and the shopping to go to boring old Lima with me?" Kurt wondered. Rachel nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"Of course I would go with you to Lima." Rachel assured him. "If it's anything out there, and I'm not saying it will be…I want to be there for you."

"Rachel Berry you are a saint." Kurt smiled, hugging Rachel tightly. "Now, I have to get us some tickets to Lima, Ohio. You need to pack." Rachel nodded her head, getting up from her position as she headed to the door. "We're going to be in Lima a couple of days so make sure you bring something that's chic."

"Oh of course, Kurt." Rachel smiled to him, leaving the room and heading towards her room. Rachel entered her room, grabbing her suitcase as she started piling things inside it. Finn entered the room, staring at Rachel in misperception.

"Are you running away from me?" Finn asked. Rachel knew that Finn was joking, turning her head slightly to him.

"Um, Kurt said that your mom called and it had to do with Burt." Rachel explained. Finn's eyes widened slightly as he walked over to her.

"Oh my god, um…is Burt okay? Should I pack or something?" Finn was beginning to worry. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, staring into his eyes.

"No you don't need to pack. I'm just going with Kurt for support. We're not sure what's wrong with Burt yet but trust me, we will find out what's going on." Rachel looked into Finn's eyes as Finn let out a smirk.

"Am I going to have to stay here all by myself in the loft?" Finn wondered. "I mean, I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone." Rachel smiled to him. "Santana will be here. Besides, I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days and you have to think about what your Glee Club is going to do for the Sectional Championships. I'm sure that you can think of something babe."

"Yeah, I think I can…it's just…" Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist as he put his forehead to hers. "I just don't want you to leave. I know it's only a couple of days but…I don't wanna think about it. I don't want to think about sleeping in a bed without you. I got used to you sleeping by my side."

"I'm going to miss you too." Rachel put a hand on Finn's cheek. "But you can call me whenever you want. Look, Kurt needs someone right now. And since you're doing the Glee Club and Santana is working at the art gallery, I'm going to help him. Kurt's my best friend."

"I know he is and I'm so glad you're helping him." Finn smiled towards his fiancée. "Can you just do me one favor?"

"Sure, what's that?" Rachel noticed Finn leaning closer to her lips, letting out a small smirk.

"Can you just promise that whatever happens, you're going to tell me what's going on with Burt? I mean, he's like a dad to me since I know little about my real dad." Finn requested. Rachel figured Finn did have the right to know about Burt, and she saw no harm in letting him know.

"Of course, baby." Rachel kissed Finn as the couple stood there for a moment. Rachel parted her lips, turning away towards him as she started packing her things. "I just hope that everything with Burt is okay."

* * *

"Yes, we're on our way to your mom's place." Rachel was on the phone talking to Finn as she and Kurt walked the streets of Lima towards Kurt's house. Rachel was glad that she was talking to Finn, but it was killing her that he was miles away from her in New York. "I promise I'll let you know everything as soon as I find everything out. Aww…you are the sweetest." Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's talk to Finn, wanting to throw up. "I love you, Finn…aww…you hang up. No you hang up. No you hang up." After a moment, Kurt grabbed Rachel's phone, placing it to his ear.

"No, how about I hang up." Kurt then hung up the phone, staring over at Rachel.

"Ouch, that wasn't a very nice way to end the conversation." Rachel said to her friend as he sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry Rachel." Kurt apologized, looking frightened once again. "It's just that…how am I supposed to deal with what's going on right now? I'm in a loop here."

"Don't worry, Kurt…everything is going to be fine." Rachel assured him, wrapping her arms around him. "And if everything isn't fine, you still have me, Finn and Santana."

"Yeah, I know…" Kurt sighed, reaching the front door. "All right, time to face facts." Kurt knocked on the door, standing there for a moment until Carole opened it. She looked at Rachel and Kurt, releasing a grin as she hugged her stepson.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so glad to see you." Carole looked into his eyes. "And Rachel, it's been so long." Rachel walked over and hugged Carole tightly. "Both of you, come in, come in." Rachel pulled her suitcase into the house while Kurt placed his duffle bag on the floor, both of them staring over at Carole. "Kurt, you can sleep in your old bedroom and Rachel, you can sleep in Finn's old bedroom. Hmm, I still have to call him. I haven't gotten in touch with him since he was in the army."

"Wait…you don't know where Finn is?" Kurt asked as Rachel raised an eyebrow to Carole. "He's in New York City…with us."

"New York?" Carole was a bit in shock. "What's Finn doing in New York? I thought that he was in the army."

"He was…for sixteen days." Rachel let out a nervous chuckle. "He shot himself in the thigh, was given a semi-honorable discharge and flew to New York under the glitz and glamour. He's actually going to school now."

"Finn's going to school? Where?" Carole, Rachel and Kurt sat in the living room as Rachel and Kurt let out a sigh.

"Finn is actually going to school at NYADA, the 'New York Academy for Dramatic Arts'." Kurt answered. "I know. I was shocked when I found out Finn made it too."

"Finn? In NYADA?" Carole realized from the expressions of Rachel and Kurt that it wasn't a lie. Carole took a deep breath, trying to process everything. "I just can't believe Finn didn't call or tell me that he was in New York."

"In his defense, Finn was very embarrassed by the way the army turned out." Rachel said. "He needed something to get him back on the right track. NYADA helped…oh, he's actually running the NYADA Glee Club there, which was why he couldn't come to Lima."

"I think a vacation sans Finn is what Rachel needs right now." Kurt smirked. "I mean I'm just getting tired hearing Finn and Rachel go…" Kurt turned his head, seeing Rachel was giving him a stern glare, meaning that if Kurt wanted to live, he was to stop while he was ahead. "Um, go…shopping for only junk food at the supermarket, although I'm sure it's something they both would want to indulge."

"All right, Kurt." Rachel cleared her throat, focusing back to Carole. "So Mrs. Hudson, how have you been?"

"Well actually, that's what Burt and I wanted to call Kurt over here about." Carole sighed. "Um, Burt should be here in a minute. I think he was downstairs watching a basketball game to keep his mind off of things."

"What do you mean to keep his mind off of things?" Kurt asked, beginning to feel worried. Before anyone could answer, Carole, Rachel and Kurt focused their attention to the door, where they saw Burt entering the room. However, from a sudden glance, Burt looked different—much different. It had looked as if he lost a bit of weight, and it wasn't because of him working out. Kurt continued to stare at his father as if his father was a stranger, but Rachel had a slight feeling about what was going on. Rachel tried not to look so surprised, but Carole could tell that Rachel and Kurt were a bit flustered. "Um…dad…" Kurt swallowed hard. "You look a little different." Burt walked over to Carole, taking a seat next to her as Rachel and Kurt stared over at the two parents. Carole let out a sigh as Burt continued to look over at his son.

"Kurt…" Burt softly said. "I know that this is going to be a little hard for you right now, and I know you're not going to understand why things happen or how…but you have to know that what I'm about to tell you is very serious and…."

"Dad, just please tell me what's going on." Kurt felt his voice crack. "And please don't beat around the bush to do it." Rachel held onto Kurt's hand as they both stared at Burt and Carole, Burt finally sighing.

"Kurt…" Burt felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at his son. "I have prostate cancer." Kurt continued to look at his dad, still shocked by the news. Kurt shook his head, unwilling to accept the facts.

"No…that's not possible." Kurt softly said. "I thought that was it. I thought that after your heart attack that you were healthy. You said you were eating healthy."

"Kurt…" Burt put a hand on Kurt's leg, trying to get Kurt to slightly calm down. "Look, it's Stage 1 and they caught it just in time…"

"If they caught it just in time, then why are you losing weight?!" Kurt felt his voice rise while staring at Burt. "That's not normal. If they caught it just in time, then you should be fine. Why…"

"Look, they found it before it spread, that's what I should have clarified." Burt said. "They're going to do surgery tomorrow and they had me drink this…terrible fluid to drain out your system. Kurt…this isn't a death sentence. Everything is going to be fine."

"You can't promise that." Kurt quickly retorted, staring into Burt's eyes. "You can't promise that you're going to be okay."

"All right, you're right…" Burt said. "I can't promise that. But what I can promise is that I'll try to fight it."

"And what if you lose?" Kurt felt tears stream down his face as he continued to look at his father. "What if you lose your fight? I don't want to lose you! I already lost mom and I don't want to lose you too!" Kurt got up from the sofa, heading up the stairs as Rachel stared at her best friend. Rachel looked over to Burt, giving an apologetic glance.

"Look, Kurt's just really overwhelmed right now." Rachel softly said.

"I know he is, Rachel." Burt assured her. "It's not his fault. I'd probably react the same way."

"You are going to be okay, right?" Rachel wondered as she fiddled with her thumbs. "I mean, the last thing Kurt would want is to lose you."

"I'm going to be fine." Burt smiled towards her. "I'm having surgery to get the tumor out, and then chemotherapy to prevent the cancer from coming back. I'll admit I'm scared…I mean this could be my life here…but everything is going to be okay."

"That's great…" Rachel let out a sigh of relief, going to get her phone. "Finn is going to be so relieved. He was worried about you, you know."

"Rachel…" Carole said, causing Rachel to turn to her. "I don't think it would be a good idea if Finn knew about this."

"What do you mean?" Rachel held her phone in her hands, shrugging her shoulders. "Why shouldn't Finn know?"

"Well Rachel, let's face it…Finn's very emotional." Burt said. "I don't want him to feel like the world is on his shoulders and going to blame himself. I also don't want him to feel like there's nothing he can do to help."

"But I promised him that I would tell him what's going on…" Rachel said. "When I promised him, I meant it."

"I know you meant it sweetie." Carole said. "I know that you care about Finn so much, but this is something that Finn has to be in the dark about. I mean, Finn has a lot on his plate with school, the Glee Club, New York…when he has a lot on his plate and he gets bad news, he gets distracted."

"So I'm just supposed to tell him that everything is fine?" Rachel seemed skeptical.

"Unfortunately, that's the way it has to be." Carole answered. "Look, we'll tell Finn about it after Burt is better."

"But if you tell him after the fact then he's going to feel betrayed." Rachel said. "I should know…I mean, when he was the last to know that Puck was the real father of Quinn's baby…I had never seen Finn so mad in my entire life. I just don't want him to be in the dark about stuff like this, his feelings could get seriously hurt."

"I know you want to tell him, Rachel." Burt looked over to her. "And we're aware that Finn's feelings will be severely hurt, but for now this is the way that it has to be. I'm sorry." Rachel figured she would get off the subject, looking up the stairs to Kurt's old room.

"Do you think Kurt is going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Eventually with time." Carole said. "You know, he's only in Lima for a couple of days…it would be nice for him to be around some company…" Rachel immediately knew who Carole was talking about as she grabbed her phone and started dialing a number.

* * *

Kurt sat in his room all alone, staring at the wall, trying to process the news he had received in his head. There was no way that he was going to be able to be there for his father without breaking down into multiple tears. Kurt couldn't fathom the thought of losing Burt. Ever since Kurt's mother died, Burt had been Kurt's rock. They had been there for each other the best they could and now—Kurt was in danger of losing his father too. Kurt heard the door knock, turning to it as he let out a sigh.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Kurt said softly. "So if you wouldn't mind just leaving me alone." The door opened, ignoring Kurt's words revealing Rachel—and Blaine.

"All right, you want us to leave?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders while holding a tub of ice cream. "Then I guess we should take this ice cream with us downstairs, Rachel."

"I guess we should." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, still looking at Kurt. Kurt thought about it for a moment, motioning the both of them in.

"Bring the ice cream." Kurt said as Blaine walked over to him to give him a hug. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, looking at him sadly. "So, what are my parents doing?

"They're downstairs preparing Burt for surgery tomorrow." Blaine answered, staring at Kurt sadly. "Look, I know that it's hard Kurt…but you're going to have our support no matter what."

"Okay and if my dad dies, will you be able to bring him back for me?" Kurt bitterly asked as Blaine and Rachel glanced at one another. Kurt realized his tone, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm just…battling so many emotions right now. It's tough…and…I don't know what to do. I want to believe that he's going to be fine but…the way I saw him kind of scared me into a state where I think that he could possibly…die."

"He's not going to die, Kurt." Blaine softly assured him. "He's not going to die. He's going to live and he's going to be fine."

"What if there's complication during the surgery tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "I mean, what if they cut an organ or they the doctors confuse him as a woman or something! Doctors do that sometimes, I see it on the news!"

"Okay, now you're just scared." Rachel sighed, putting both her hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt…your dad is going to be fine. I promise you. All right? He's going to be fine…"

"All right…" Kurt didn't feel much better with Rachel's words, but he knew better than to argue with Rachel Berry. Blaine took out a movie from his bag, handing it over to Kurt.

"Here, we got you Breakfast At Tiffany's." Blaine smiled. "I know that it's one of your favorite movies out there. It's also the one that you watch when you're sad or bothered about something."

"Ah yes…" Kurt took the movie, staring at the cover. "If Funny Girl wasn't my favorite movie, then this one would be it. All right, let's put it in. I need some cheering up." Blaine took the case from Kurt's hands as he walked over the T.V. to place the movie in. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sat there watching the movie, but as the movie went on, Rachel and Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't as interested in the movie as he normally would. Rachel knew that it would break Kurt's heart into pieces if something ever happened to his father…but she also knew that Burt was a fighter. He was going to beat this…he just needed Kurt's support.

_{Rachel, Kurt and Blaine watch the movie as Rachel continues to stare at Kurt with sadness}_

_[Rachel]_   
_There is not a single word_   
_In the whole world_   
_That could describe the hurt_   
_The dullest knife just sawing back and forth_   
_And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_   
_How were you to know_   
_How were you to know_

_And I, I hate to see your heart break_   
_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_   
_But I've been there before_   
_And I, I hate to see your heart break_   
_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_   
_But I've been there before_

_{Scene changes to the Lima Bean as Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sit in one of the seat as Blaine stares over at Kurt}_

_[Blaine]_   
_Love happens all the time_   
_To people who are kind_   
_And heroes who are blind_   
_Expecting perfect script and movie screens_   
_What once an awkward silence mystery_   
_How were you to know_   
_How were you to know_

_[Blaine with Rachel]_   
_And I, I hate to see your heart break_   
_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_   
_But I've been there before_   
_And I, I hate to see your heart break_   
_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_   
_But I've been there before_

_{Scene changes to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine walking through the McKinley High hallways as both Rachel and Blaine look at Kurt who sadly walks through the hallway}_

_[Blaine and Rachel]_   
_For all the air that's in your lungs_   
_For all the joy that is to come_

_[Rachel]_   
_For all the things that you're alive to feel_   
_Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_   
_Oh how are you to know (Blaine: How are you to know)_

_[Rachel and Blaine]_   
_How are you to know_

_{Rachel, Kurt and Blaine enter the empty Glee choir room as Kurt sits in the chair and Blaine stand in front of him and sing. Kurt tears up with a smile on his face as Rachel and Blaine sing to him.}_

_[Rachel and Blaine]_   
_And I, I hate to see your heart break_   
_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_   
_But I've been there before_   
_And I, I hate to see your heart break_   
_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_   
_But I've been there before_

As soon as the song finished, Kurt got up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Rachel and Blaine as they stood there, letting Kurt have a nice, long cry. Rachel and Blaine eyed one another, still their arms wrapped around Kurt, trying to comfort him. However, they knew that it would be hard to comfort him since there was nothing they could do at this point to help Burt.

* * *

That afternoon in NYADA, Finn entered the auditorium looking down at his phone for the umpteenth time, hoping that Rachel would call him with some information about how Burt was doing. Finn's mind had been all over the place the whole day, him being unable to concentrate on his classes. Finn looked up to find that he wasn't alone in the auditorium—Simone was there, and she was stretching on the stage. Finn cleared his throat, walking over to her with interest. He had to admit that Simone was good at coming to Glee rehearsals early.

"Simone, hey there…" Finn waved as Simone flashed him a smile.

"Finn, I'm so glad that you're here." Simone got up from the stage, walking over to Finn. Finn eyed Simone as she led Finn to one of the auditorium chairs. "There was a song that I wanted to run by you."

"Oh." Finn didn't see the issue in that as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, what is it?" Simone led Finn to one of the chairs as Finn began to sit down.

"No…um, I mean, do you mind sitting in the one next to you?" Simone innocently said. "It would give you the experience of the stage. It's…one seat closer." Finn, being the naïve human being he was, did as he was told and sat in the next seat. Finn looked at Simone, confused as why she was going around his seat and crouching down to his level. Finn's eyes widened, realizing that there was a metal bracelet on one of his hands, but not any metal bracelet: it was a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, trying to break free of the handcuffs on his wrist. Simone walked back to the stage as Finn began to feel anger. "Simone! Unhand cuff me!"

"I had to make sure that you'd stay there when I performed my song." Simone smirked. "Besides Finn, hasn't Rachel ever forced you to sit back and watch her performances when you were in High School? I mean, she used to gaze at you from across the choir room, hoping that she caught your attention…"

"Even if all that was true…" Finn felt his frustration boiling over. "She never handcuffed me to a chair to force me to listen to her!"

"Well at least sit there and listen, and you have to." Simone gave a seductive glance to Finn. "Because you're stuck in that chair." Simone looked over to the band, hearing them play the song that she assigned them.

_{Simone gives Finn seductive eyes as she starts singing. Finn looks at her with a shocked expression and doesn't notice Vicky entering the auditorium, glaring over at Simone while crossing her arms}_

_[Simone]_   
_Come on over, come on over baby_   
_Come on over, come on over baby_   
_Come on over, come on over baby_   
_Come on over, come on over baby_

_Hey boy, don't you know_   
_I got something going on_   
_I've got an invitation_   
_Don't you keep me waiting all night long_

_I know, you know so baby don't_   
_Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you know_   
_You will or you won't_   
_Don't wanna play this game with you baby_   
_So listen to me_

_All I want is you (Come over here baby)_   
_All I want is you (You know you make me crazy)_   
_All I want is you_   
_Now baby don't be shy_   
_You better cross the line_   
_I'm gonna love you right_   
_Cause all I want is you_

_Come on over, come on over baby_   
_Come on over, come on over baby_

_{Simone walks over to where Finn's sitting as he tries to move to the side but remembers he's cuffed to the chair as Simone sings in his ear. Vicky realizes that Simone is forcing Finn to sit there and she grabs her phone and starts recording}_

_I'm not just talking_   
_About your sexuality (your sexuality)_   
_But I can't help myself_   
_When you put your hands on me_   
_Oh, oh_

_It's paradise, when you and I_   
_Get close, get tight_   
_One on one I wanna, go all, all night_   
_I wanna play this game with you baby_   
_Listen to me_

_All I want is you (Come over here baby)_   
_All I want is you (You know you make me crazy)_   
_Now baby don't be shy_   
_You better cross the line_   
_I'm gonna love you right_   
_Cause all I want is you_

_Come on over, come on over baby_   
_Come on over, come on over baby_

_{Simone sits in Finn's lap as Finn continues to widen his eyes towards Simone and tries to get out of her grasp. Simone tosses her hair to the side and puts her hand on Finn's cheeks}_

_Don't you wanna be the one tonight_   
_We could do exactly what you like_   
_Don't you wanna be just you and me_   
_We could do what comes so naturally_   
_I got a thing for you_   
_Got my mind made up_   
_And I'm serious, Never been more baby_   
_I'm sure that it's real_   
_And it's right here, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on over_   
_Come on, come on, come on over_   
_Come on, come on, come on over_   
_come on, come on, come on over_   
_Come on, come on, come on over_   
_Come on, come on, come on over_

_You give me_   
_What a girl feels, what a girl likes_   
_What a girl needs, what a girl wants_

_And I…OH!_

_All I want is you!_   
_Oh, oh, baby!_

_{Simone gets of Finn's lap and sits in the chair next to him and smirks at him}_

_All I want is you (You know you make me crazy)_   
_Now baby don't be shy_   
_You better cross the line_   
_I'm gonna love you right_   
_Cause all I want is you_

_All I want is you (Come over here baby)_   
_All I want is you (You know you make me crazy)_   
_All I want is you_   
_Now baby don't be shy_   
_You better cross the line_   
_I'm gonna love you right_   
_Cause all I want is you_

_{Song ends and Simone presses a kiss on Finn's lips as Finn's eyes widen and Vicky covers her hand with her mouth}_

After a few moments, Simone removed her lips from Finn's, noticing that he was in tremor. Finn didn't know what to say…Simone just kissed him. While he was with Rachel. Simone kissed Finn while Finn was with Rachel! Finn started stammering as Simone got up from her seat, giving a smirk. She unlocked the handcuffs and pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek before leaving the auditorium with a smirk. Finn just sat there in horror, realization dawning over him. He kissed someone that wasn't Rachel, while Rachel was out of the city. Finn heard footsteps come forward, afraid that it was Simone again, but it ended up being Vicky. Finn still was a bit defensive with Vicky since he knew she had a great disdain for him, but when he studied Vicky's face, he realized that her face expression was the same as his—in revulsion.

"Dude…what the hell was that about?" Vicky pointed towards the door as Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea what that was about! I swear." Finn started stammering his words when he thought Vicky was trying to accuse him of kissing Simone. Vicky sat down next to Finn, shaking her head, her face becoming soft.

"I know she kissed you. Not the other way around." Vicky said. Finn stopped his stammering as he studied her face. "Look, dude…you have to tell Rachel about that psychopath."

"No, no, no, no, no." Finn got up from his chair, looking to Vicky. "If I tell Rachel about this, she'll think that I was cheating. Vicky…I love Rachel with my entire body."

"All right, so if you loved Rachel then you would tell her about this." Vicky reasoned. "I'm sure that Rachel would never keep secrets from you. She loves you…you at least owe her that courtesy." Finn looked at Vicky, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Why are you helping me?" Finn wondered. 'Don't you like hate me or something?"

"Look, I just haven't figured you out yet." Vicky said. "I mean, I just wonder how you're going to get a bunch of misfits to the Sectional Championships."

"Because I was on a team that had a bunch of misfits too." Finn said. "It was me, Rachel and my friends Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie. We weren't very good when we started but the more we believed in ourselves, the more we believed we were a group that could take on the world and win anything. We won Nationals last year."

"So you really think that you can whip us into shape?" Vicky wondered as Finn nodded his head.

"I know I can whip you guys into shape." Finn sounded confident. "You guys are more special than you let yourselves on. You just have to work together…and not try to hog the spotlight. It's better being a part of something special than being the only person that gets all the attention."

"I guess when you put it that way…" Vicky softly murmured. Vicky looked to Finn, releasing a smile. "Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome Vicky." Finn smiled back at her. Finn's smile diminished as the thought about his dilemma. "What am I going to do when Simone blabs to Rachel that Simone and I kissed?"

"Simone's not going to tell Rachel. You are." Vicky simply said as she went into her bag to get some sheet music out. Finn considered Vicky's words, nodding his head. "It's gonna be hard Finn, but Rachel needs to hear this from you. If you're going to ever marry in the future, then there's no time for secrets. No matter how difficult they may be."

* * *

"Can you believe that we used to sing in this auditorium?" Kurt looked around the William McKinley High School auditorium. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Rachel agreed. "I think this auditorium is bigger than the NYADA auditorium."

"I think so too." Kurt agreed. He was still a little overwhelmed with all the news he received in one day, but he was glad that Blaine and Rachel were there with him for their support.

"Do you think that Finn should know?" Rachel asked, staring over at Blaine and Kurt. "About Burt I mean?"

"Burt made it clear that he didn't want Finn to know." Blaine reasoned.

"But Finn told me that Burt was more like a father figure to him than his own father was." Rachel protested. "Finn and Burt get along so well and I know that Finn kept from them that he was in New York, but this impacts the entire family, Finn included. Last time I checked, Finn is a part of the family."

"I know that Finn is a part of the family." Blaine said. "But Finn doesn't take bad news well."

"Well I think that Finn will take this well." Rachel argued. "Finn is in New York, he's growing up. He's not the same person that he was in High School. I made a promise to Finn that I was going to tell him what's going on and I'm not going to break it because everyone thinks Finn is going to act like a little kid!" Rachel got up from the auditorium seat, heading out of the room as she whipped out her cellphone. Rachel dialed Finn's number, holding the phone next to her ear. After a few rings, she heard the click of the phone, meaning Finn had picked up.

"Hello?" Finn's voice said as Rachel smiled.

"Hi, what happened?" Rachel softly said while walking along the hallway. "You haven't called me. I guess you didn't miss me."

"I did miss you, Rach. I'm sorry. I was working on some stuff for the Glee Club." Finn sounded a bit hesitant, something that Rachel picked up.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel wondered. "Was Glee Club okay? Was Simone bothering you?" There was a slight pause after Rachel mentioned Simone's name, but she heard Finn letting out a chuckle.

"No Rachel, there's nothing wrong." Finn said. "Glee Club is fine and Simone's not bothering me. So, enough about me, how is Burt? How's Lima?"

"Lima is great, I mean…we're both here and we saw your mom." Rachel explained. "By the way you might want to call her and let her know that you're in New York. You never told her you left the army."

"Well I was embarrassed." Finn answered. "You'd understand if you shot yourself in the thigh." Rachel chuckled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I understand. It was embarrassing but you don't have to be embarrassed. It's over with. You don't have to worry about the army anymore." Rachel smiled hearing Finn's voice. "Finn, was everything okay? You sound a little sad."

"I just really miss you, Rachel. I mean I kind of wonder when you're coming home." Rachel felt her heart flutter hearing that Finn missed her.

"I'll be home tomorrow night, okay?" Rachel said. She took a deep breath, staring into the phone and giving a sigh. "Finn, are you sitting down right now? There's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Uh-oh…am I in trouble?" Finn joked.

"No, you're not in trouble." Rachel shook her head, holding the phone close to her. "Look, what I'm going to tell you is something very serious and you need to please try to be strong after I tell you, okay? Are you sitting down, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting down. What's going on?" Finn wondered. Rachel took a deep breath, looking down at her engagement ring.

"Burt's having surgery tomorrow." Rachel said. "He has prostate cancer." There was silence, Rachel beginning to feel guilty for telling Finn. "Finn…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah…" Finn spoke after a moment of silence. "So how does Burt look?"

"Burt? He looks like he lost a couple pounds but other than that, he believes he'll make a full recovery." Rachel said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn quickly said. "I'm just a little surprised. I thought Burt would have taken care of himself. I mean, I'm just a little shocked. He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course, he's going to be okay." Rachel spoke. "Burt's gonna be fine. He's going to get the tumor out and then he's going to have chemotherapy. The doctors are going to do everything they can to fix him, baby."

"I know they will. They are doctors after all." Finn said. "Maybe I should call Burt and mom and let them know that I'm thinking about them for the surgery tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I ask why you're not so upset about it?" Rachel wondered. She had figured that Finn would have been a little more upset about the situation. Instead, it was almost as if Finn was taking it very well.

"Well, what good is there to just sit and cry? I have to think about what I'm going to do to be there for Burt. Just moping isn't going to help. He needs someone that's going to be strong and get him through it every step of the way." Finn's words made Rachel realize that he was serious, and that his actions were very grown up. Rachel released a grin, holding the phone close to her.

"I am so proud of you, Finn." Rachel smiled. "You're so strong…but there's one other thing that I need you to do for me. I need you to make sure that you spread your wisdom to Kurt. Kurt's really upset about it, and he has every right to be, but he has to hear you say what you just said to me."

"I will tell him that. Don't worry." Rachel continued to look down at her engagement ring, her smile widening.

"I love you, Finn. I love you so much." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn quickly reciprocated. "I'll call you later, okay? I still have some work to do with the Glee Club."

"All right then." Rachel agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Rachel heard the click of the phone, wondering if he was okay. Finn was acting a little odd—and a little too sad for him to just miss her.

* * *

Finn sat there holding his phone close to him as he looked up at the picture of him and Rachel on his dresser. Finn was wracked with guilt over his kiss with Simone. He had never done something like that to Rachel before, and he was certain she was going to dump him if she found out the truth. Finn wasn't sure what he was going to do, so he did what came naturally—he sat on the bed, holding his hands to his face and started to cry.

* * *

Rachel stared down at her phone, seeing Finn's face on her contacts, wondering if everything was all right with him. Maybe he shouldn't have known about Burt's diagnosis. Maybe that was what was bothering him. But he had seemed so upbeat that Burt was going to be fine, he was so into being there for him. Rachel continued to look down at the phone that she didn't notice footsteps coming towards her.

"I kind of had a feeling you were going to tell him?" Rachel turned to see Burt standing there as she let out a saddened sigh.

"Burt, I'm sorry but…Finn…" Rachel saw Burt put a hand up to stop her from talking, seeing that he had a small smile on his face.

"I know you were going to tell him." Burt said. "Carole had a feeling you were going to tell him too…you hated keeping secrets from him. How did he take it?"

"He took it pretty well." Rachel admitted. "He just wants to know when you're going to get better. He wants to call you guys as soon as you begin recovery."

"Really? No breaking down and crying on the phone?" Burt seemed a bit surprised.

"I was just as shocked. Honestly, I think Finn is taking this a little better than Kurt is." Rachel said. "I mean, Finn…Finn loves you so much Burt. He does. He considers you his dad…"

"I love him too, Rachel." Burt smiled to her. "And if he's being a man about this, then I don't see any reason to keep him in the dark about this. So…thank you for telling him, Rachel. I wanted him to hear it from someone that wasn't going to cause him to go into a ballistic rage. I'm glad it was you." Rachel walked over, feeling tears in her eyes as she hugged Burt tightly.

"You guys are my second family…you, Finn, Mrs. Hudson, Kurt…you're my family." Rachel softly said.

"And you're a part of the family, Rachel." Burt told her as Rachel looked into Burt's eyes. "Kurt loves you, Finn obviously loves you very much, Carole and I love you like the daughter that Carole wants but never had, wondering why two teenage boys instead of a girl." Rachel and Burt slightly chuckled, Burt keeping his eyes on Rachel. "Rachel, you're welcome any time when you're in Lima. And I mean that…I do need you to do something for me though."

"What's that?" Rachel wondered.

"I need you to be there for Kurt and Finn. They're both feeling different emotions. Kurt's a nervous wreck and Finn's being stronger than he thinks he is. Carole's seen that from Finn before. I just want you to make sure that they don't do anything crazy."

"I promise…" Rachel softly answered, wrapping her arms around Burt once more as he smiled. "I know you're going to recover and fight back from this. Anything you need, just say the word and Kurt, Finn and I will take the first plane from New York all the way to Lima."

"Well there is one thing…" Burt said. "Mr. Schuester was telling me about Sectionals for the New Directions happening in a couple of weeks and he wanted me to ask you guys if you'd be willing to come back in a couple of weeks to see the show. I mean, I'd probably have my first chemotherapy session by then but that would give the boys to see their old classmates and me again. If you don't mind."

"Consider it done." Rachel didn't hesitate to answer. "Did you want to talk to Kurt? I think he's in there with Blaine."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to him one on one." Burt admitted as Rachel led Burt over to Kurt and Blaine by the front row of the auditorium. Rachel cleared her throat to Blaine, seeing that she was motioning for him.

"Come on Blaine, let's go and find Brad. I'm sure he'd like to see me again." Blaine quickly obliged, getting up from his seat, leading Rachel out the auditorium as Burt and Kurt stood there in silence. Burt sat down in the seat next to his son, looking over to him.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Burt calmly asked. Kurt looked to his father, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Kurt softly answered. However, Kurt's actions were far from fine. His eyes were watering and he felt like he was going to fall apart any moment.

"You know…Rachel told Finn about what's going on with me…want to know how Finn took it?" Burt questioned quietly. Kurt continued to stare at Burt, shrugging his shoulders. "Rachel said Finn took it pretty okay…he's worried about me, and he's scared—but you know what he's not doing?"

"What?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, trying hard to speak.

"He's not crying over it." Burt answered. "The first thing Finn asked was what he could do to help?"

"Well Finn acting that way is normal." Kurt curtly said. "He's not your real son! I am! I'm the one that stuck with you ever since mom died. All Finn is worried about is losing someone who's just like him! Someone who talks about sports and someone who needs manly advice! Where am I going to find someone who's just as sensitive about my feelings?! Ever since I came out, you were the one that was there for me! No one knew how to handle my situation, and some people figured that it was wrong for me to even have feelings for another guy. You stood by me no matter what…and who's going to do that when you're gone." Kurt fell apart as he started sobbing. Burt held Kurt tightly, hugging him as if there were no tomorrow. After a moment of sitting there, Burt let out a deep breath, knowing that he was probably going to end up crying after his speech.

"Kurt…"Burt stared at Kurt with sadness. "There is going to come a time where one day I am going to die. All right? We're all going to die at some point in our lives. It's the circle of life. I hate to be frank like that because apparently children think their parents are going to live forever. But the sad truth is…we're all going to die. There's nothing I can do to stop it from happening. I love you Kurt, you know that…and I know that. All I ever wanted was to give you a happy life and watch you grow up. Look, I'm not dead today. I'm sitting in this auditorium with you, thinking about my surgery tomorrow. And do you want to know something, Kurt? I'm scared as hell. You think you're scared? You think Finn, Rachel, or Carole are scared? I'm terrified because this is happening to me. There's nothing scarier than thinking you could die on that operating table. There's nothing scarier than thinking you can die from cancer. That you could die and your family is nowhere near you to say their final goodbyes. There's nothing scarier than that Kurt. It's okay that you're upset…but I don't want to feel alone." Tears from Burt's eyes were falling to his cheeks, still looking at his son. "I feel like I'm alone in all this. I know I have you and your mom and Finn but…I'm alone. No one else in our household is going through this…it's just me. It's only going to get tougher here on out, but at the end of the day...I'm alone. When I found out, I was in shock and I was thinking, 'why me'? But I know that this was just another roadblock…and I know that if I have your love…and Finn's love and Carole's love…that I'm going to get through this." Kurt and Burt hugged one another, softly crying in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, dad." Kurt sniffled. "I just don't want to lose you…and I know you're terrified and I'm scared of losing you but…I just can't picture a world without you."

"Kurt, I'm going to tell you something my dad once told me." Burt wiped his tears away from his face, looking at his son. "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' I don't want you stopping your life when I die…I want you to carry on because that's what I would have wanted. Are you allowed to be sad? Of course. But I don't want you to just lie in bed for a year and never come out. All right? So promise me that you're going to do that for me. Please, Kurt…"

"I promise…" Kurt nodded his head, giving his dad a sad smile. "I promise. Everything I do…it's because of you. And dad, you're not alone…I'm with you…every step of the way…"

"I know you are…" Burt hugged his son one more. "I love you, Kurt…"

"I love you too, dad…" Kurt answered, squeezing his father tightly. "I love you too."

_{Scene changes to Kurt sitting in his house with Rachel and Blaine staring at him while Burt puts some clothing in a suitcase}_

_[Kurt]_   
_I'm standing on a bridge_   
_I'm waiting in the dark_   
_I thought that you'd be here_   
_There's nothing but the rain_   
_No footsteps on the ground_   
_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_   
_Won't somebody come take me home_

_[Kurt with Rachel and Blaine]_   
_It's a damn cold night_   
_trying to figure out this life_   
_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you_

_[Kurt]_   
_I'm with you_

_{Scene changes to the hospital as Kurt sits with his father and Blaine, Rachel and Carole sit there with them}_

_[Blaine]_   
_I'm looking for a place_   
_I'm searching for a face_   
_Is anybody here I know_

_[Rachel]_   
_Cause nothing's going right_   
_And everything's a mess_   
_And no one likes to be alone_

_[Blaine and Rachel]_   
_Isn't anyone trying to find me_   
_Won't somebody come take me home_

_[Rachel, Blaine and Kurt]_   
_It's a damn cold night_   
_trying to figure out this life_   
_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you_

_[Rachel]_   
_I'm with you, yea_

_{Scene changes to Finn lying on the bed, holding Rachel's pillow as he stares at the picture of him and Rachel on the table}_

_[Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine]_   
_Why is everything so confusing_   
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_{Scene changes back to the hospital as Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Carole walk down the hallway towards the operation room}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_YEAH, OH!_

_{Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Carole see Burt in the hospital wheeling bed as Carole hugs him tightly. Blaine gives Burt a hand shake and Rachel hugs him tightly. They move over for Kurt as Kurt walks over and hugs Burt tightly not wanting to let go}_

_[Kurt]_   
_It's a damn cold night_   
_Trying to figure out this life_   
_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I'm_

_[Rachel and Kurt]_   
_I'm with you_   
_I'm with you_

_[Rachel]_   
_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I'm with you_   
_I'm with you_

_{The doctors start wheeling Burt away from them as Kurt stares over at the bed going into the operating room as Blaine and Rachel hug Kurt tightly}_

_[Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn]_   
_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_   
_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_[Blaine]_   
_I'm with you_

_[Rachel]_   
_I'm with you_

_[Kurt]_   
_I'm with you_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Hate To See Your Heart Break (Originally by Paramore): Performed by Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson** _

_**Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) [Originally by Christina Aguilera]: Performed by Simone Barberrie** _

_**I'm With You (Originally by Avril Lavigne): Performed by Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson** _


	10. 1x10: Just In Love With You

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn attempts to find a way to tell Rachel the truth about the Simone kiss, but unfortunately his lies come back to hurt him, straining Finn and Rachel's relationship. Rachel finds out about the chance to audition for the Broadway musical Funny Girl and her rivalry with Simone intensifies_.

* * *

Finn sat on the loft couch, staring absentmindedly at the television, trying to process what had happened between him and Simone. Rachel and Kurt weren't supposed to be back in to the loft for another hour or so, which bought Finn some time to come up with a way in telling Rachel what happened in the auditorium. Finn heard the door open, taking in a deep breath—but stopped when he saw Santana entering with an umbrella in her hand. Finn was in such a state of guilt that he didn't say a word to Santana. Finn shook his head in confusion, watching Santana walk over to him with a smile.

"So, it's still just you?" Santana smirked. "I would have thought that you would have been making out with Rachel on the couch…or maybe cooped up in your room having 'I'm so glad your back' sex."

"Santana, can you stop bagging on me for a minute." Finn tersely asked, staring back at the television. Santana quit joking when she realized that Finn looked worried, sitting on the couch next to him, feeling concerned.

"Hey, Finn are you okay?" Santana asked. "I mean, usually you don't mind when I make fun of you and Rachel, but…today you're just…upset."

"There's a lot of things going through my mind right now." Finn muttered, looking down at his hands. "For one thing, Burt has cancer and he was in surgery early this morning."

"Oh god…" Santana gasped slightly, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Finn, I'm sorry."

"Oh you think you're sorry about that? Check this out." Finn sighed. "At Glee practice yesterday, the girl Simone that I was telling you reminds me of Rachel a bit; she handcuffed me to a chair and then kissed me."

"She did what?" Santana looked outraged as Finn nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was like she was all into getting kinky and crap…and then she kissed me right on my mouth." Finn said.

"You should have slapped the bitch." Santana continued to look outraged, Finn looking shocked towards her.

"I can't slap Simone. I'll go to jail…plus she's a girl." Finn mentioned. "Also Rachel would probably handcuff my hands to one of the kitchen chairs and just leave me there."

"Oh, Finn…I don't think that Rachel would do that." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "But still, you should have done something. She knew that you were with Rachel and yet she tried to pursue you anyway! She's annoying and just creepy. She reminds me of Old Rachel 2.0…except Old Rachel was never a bitch like that; she never was possessive like trying to handcuff you to chairs."

"So what am I going to do about her? And what am I going to tell Rachel? If I tell Rachel, Rachel will kill me." Finn ran a hand through his hair while Santana stroked her chin.

"Well you have to tell her…but you have to be gentle about it." Santana suggested. "There's nothing more serious than your fiancée finding out that you kissed a student."

"She's not a student…I'm still a student…I just…oh god!" Finn began to feel overwhelmed once again. "If I tell Rachel then she's going to just break up with me and I love Rachel. So I need to find a way to tell her in a way that she won't go ballistic on me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Santana patted Finn's shoulder. "You always do." Finn and Santana whipped their heads to the door, hearing Kurt and Rachel enter the apartment with their suitcases. Kurt and Rachel turned to Santana and Finn as Finn and Santana got up from the sofa, walking over to their friends.

"FINN!" Rachel squealed as she ran into Finn's arms, hugging him tightly. Finn hugged her tightly as well, refusing to let her go. "Oh…god I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rach…" Finn said, turning to Santana who nodded her head to him. Santana walked over to Kurt, wrapping him into a hug.

"How are you? How's your dad?" Santana asked, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"The surgery was successful but now my dad is going to spend six months getting chemotherapy." Kurt sadly answered. He then brightened his mood, going into his bag and pulling out a tub of ice cream. "Rachel and I stopped at the supermarket on the way home and we got some chocolate ice cream. We were thinking of sitting on the couch tonight and indulging on ice cream while watching reruns of SNL on television."

"That sounds like fun." Santana smiled, putting an arm around Kurt. "How about you and I watch T.V. and Finn and Rachel spend some time together? It had been days since they had seen one another." Finn raised an eyebrow to Santana, understanding what she was doing. "Run along now Finnocence." Finn walked over to take Rachel's bags, carrying them to the room as Rachel followed him. Rachel closed the door to the bedroom as Finn set the suitcases down, turning back towards her with a small smile.

"So how was Lima? I mean, did you see any of our old classmates or something?" Finn wondered.

"The only person we saw was Blaine." Rachel walked over to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And then we also ran into Brad the pianist."

"Oh, Brad the pianist." Finn grinned. "He always seemed to know what we wanted to sing."

"Oh, that is true." Rachel leaned up to Finn's lips, pressing a kiss on them. Rachel raised an eyebrow, removing her lips from his and smelling his face. "Finn? You smell like strawberry lip gloss."

"Oh…yeah!" Finn snapped his fingers, trying to come up with a lie. "I bought some lip gloss because I heard it helps with chapped lips. Um, strawberry was the only flavor they had."

"You went to buy lip gloss?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "That's a first I ever heard of a guy buying lip gloss. I hope you didn't eat it."

"No, I think I'm smart enough to know how to put on lip gloss." Finn noticed Rachel buying it as her face turned into a smirk.

"So Finn…I'm home…" Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's lips, running a hand through his hair. "And I haven't had your touch in two days…do you think you can fix that for me?"

"I think I can…" Finn's voice turned seductive as he picked Rachel up off the floor and placed her in the bed, letting out a chuckle. Before Finn did anything, he stared down at her, giving her a loving gaze, causing her to stare back at him. "I love you, so much…"

"I love you, too." Rachel looked up at him, her smile widening. "Now get over here and love me, man." Finn chuckled as Rachel leaned up to kiss him passionately, Finn reaching over to the lamp on the table to turn it off.

* * *

Finn walked down the hallways of NYADA the next morning, heading over to his first class of the day, which was unfortunately Vocals101. Finn loved singing-more than he loved dancing, but the problem wasn't the teacher—it was the fact he shared that class with both Brody and Simone. Finn entered the classroom, spotting Brody in one side of the room and Simone on the other side. Finn sat down in the front of the classroom in order to avoid both of them, but Simone grabbed her belongings and took the seat next to Finn, in order to gaze at him the entire class. Finn had to admit that when he was in High School, Rachel was a bit obsessive over him, but it was never on Simone's levels. Besides, he grew to love Rachel, didn't he?

"Hi Finn…" Simone spoke in a voice that somewhat scared him. Finn turned to her, becoming uncomfortable.

"Simone…" Finn sighed, staring at her. "I'm not interested in you. I love Rachel."

"Oh, really?" Simone asked as she continued to stare at Finn. "I think that you're more interested than you let on."

"I'm not interested." Finn argued. "And I wish that you would stop trying to get me to fall in love with you. The difference between you and Rachel is I had feelings for Rachel that I didn't know about. I don't have feel…" Finn abruptly was cut off when Simone cupped Finn's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips. Simone parted, staring into Finn's eyes while Finn stared in shock.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Simone smirked, getting out of her seat and heading back to where she originally sat, with Finn's eyes still widening. Finn turned his head, to find that Brody was staring at him. Finn knew that he had to do something—he had to tell Rachel the truth before Simone and Brody twisted around the story.

* * *

Rachel looked down at her playwriting assignment, still trying to perfect it for the teacher at the library when she noticed someone she had never seen before enter the library, scanning the students that were there. The woman focused her eyes on Rachel, making her way over to her. Rachel saw the woman sit across the table from her, smiling the widest smile she could.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The woman asked after a moment. Rachel looked at her, wanting to know what she wanted.

"I am Rachel Berry." Rachel said with a slight smile. "Can I help you?"

"You can actually." The woman said. "I'm Ms. Sloane, I work on Broadway as a talent director—and I couldn't help but become intrigued in you. I saw some video from your High School days and you are so talented."

"Wait, you're from Broadway?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes." Ms. Sloane grinned before continuing. "I was so impressed with your amazing talent that I wanted to come in person and ask if you wouldn't mind auditioning for us. You see, I am in charge of the show Funny Girl on Broadway and I was wondering if you would like to audition for one of the roles." Rachel's head started to spin, realizing that this was all happening so fast.

"You want me to audition for Funny Girl on Broadway?" Rachel pointed at herself, still feeling winded.

"Yes, of course dear." Ms. Sloane said. Rachel nodded her head, quickly agreeing to what she was told.

"Oh, of course I'll audition." Rachel smiled. "Funny Girl is my favorite musical in the entire world, so I hope that I can have the passion to impress you."

"I'm sure you will impress." Ms. Sloane got up from her chair, winking at her. "I can't wait to see you at auditions." Ms. Sloane left the library while Rachel sat there in surprise. She couldn't believe it. She was going to audition for Funny Girl. Rachel continued to smile at her achievement, and her eyes began to sparkle when she saw Finn enter the library, looking around and seeing her. Rachel motioned Finn over to her, Finn quickly making his way over to the table. Finn sat down, folding his hands while staring at Rachel, seeing she was about to scream for joy.

"Gee, what's going on?" Finn asked, chuckling at Rachel's enthusiasm.

"Finn, guess who is going to audition for the musical, Funny Girl?" Rachel grinned from ear to ear. Finn pretended to think, stroking his chin, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"Oh my god! You didn't tell me Celine Dion was auditioning for Fanny Brice!" Finn joked, causing Rachel to burst out laughing. "Well, make sure to wish her my congratulations." Rachel playfully hit Finn's shoulder from across the table, still grinning from ear to ear.

"No Finn, it was me." Rachel pointed to herself as Finn pretended to look shocked. "I was the one that got the audition!"

"Really?" Finn stared at her, finally releasing a smile. "I knew you'd get an audition for Broadway, Rachel. You're amazing, you're talented, you're beautiful…I'm so happy for you."

"Aww, aren't you supportive." Rachel patted Finn's hand, seeing that he was still staring at her. "Finn, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Finn asked her, pretending he didn't hear her question.

"I asked if you're all right." Rachel repeated. "You've been acting a little odd ever since I got home from Lima."

"Oh, that…um, I'm fine." Finn said. "It's just that I'm still thinking about Burt. I mean, I was just worried about him is all."

"And that's fine to worry." Rachel assured him, giving Finn a grin. "I just want you to know that you are such a good stepson to him. Did you call him?"

"Oh yeah, I called my mom after the surgery." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "She said he went through the surgery well and that he should be fine. I mean, that's a lot for a person to go through. And now there's also the chemotherapy for six months so he might not be himself."

"Well, as long as your with him that's the only thing that matters." Rachel patted Finn's hand, seeing that he was more at ease. "So Finn, I was wondering, how was the Glee Club when I was gone? I'm sure that you made some progress, figuring out what they're doing for Sectionals." Finn tensed up at the mention of the Glee Club, his mind wandering over to Simone and her obsessive ways. Finn didn't want Rachel to know that Simone had kissed him, so he had pretended everything was fine.

"Oh, Glee Club was fine." Finn cleared his throat, still staring at Rachel. "I mean, Vicky isn't as bad as I thought. She's actually tolerable."

"She's tolerable to you?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But you and her were butting heads a couple days ago. How are you guys on tolerable terms now."

"Well…what can I say?" Finn shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair. "I guess she fell under the 'Finn Hudson charm'." Rachel stifled a laugh while looking at her fiancé.

"The 'Finn Hudson charm'. Right." Rachel shook her head.

"Well, you fell in love with me, didn't you?" Finn playfully argued, staring at Rachel.

"Yes, but I don't think it had to do with your charm. I think I fell in love because of your heart and your love for music. You're better than you think you are…so why don't you go out of your comfort zone and be spontaneous? Try out for a musical or something? You're talented and you're loveable."

"You really think I'm loveable?" Finn gave Rachel his signature half grin.

"I think you're amazing." Rachel leaned closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Finn responded, putting one of his hands in Rachel's hair. After a moment, they parted, the both of them gazing into each other's eyes. "So honestly, was the Glee Club okay?"

"Glee Club was fine." Finn looked into Rachel's eyes, assuring her. Rachel and Finn continued to stare into each other's eyes—until Simone walked over and stopped at their table. Finn had to prevent himself from groaning while Rachel felt that Simone would go away on her own if she had pretended to be nice.

"Hi Simone." Rachel used in a tone that was pleasant, although she didn't feel pleasant.

"Hi Rachel." Simone gave Rachel the same fake pleasant tone before fixating her eyes on Finn. "Hi Finn." Finn cringed in his seat, still looking over at Simone as she grinned at him. "I can't wait for Glee Club today. I'm sure that it's going to be exciting."

"Oh…it will be." Finn nodded his head slowly, still looking at Simone. Rachel got up from her seat, leading Finn with her.

"Come on Finn, we should go prepare for Glee Club..." Rachel gave Simone a glare, walking towards the exit.

"Good idea." Finn followed Rachel until Rachel realized she was missing her notebook. She turned back around towards the table, letting Finn know that he should go on without her. Finn nodded his head, leaving the library as Rachel went to get her notebook back. She noticed Simone's gaze at her, feeling her teeth clench as she stared at her rival.

"Listen to me." Rachel said in a threatening tone. "You may sing with him, you may dance with him but at the end of the day, Finn is mine. So you need to back off before I make you sorry."

"Oh Rachel…are you sure that Finn is yours?" Simone smirked, raising an eyebrow in satisfaction.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel shook her head in anger.

"Finn seems to be more content with someone who's in his own wheelhouse, someone who can get him up to speed…someone who can make him fall in love with one dance." Simone crossed her arms, staring towards Rachel.

"Oh, please. Finn will not fall for your Mariah Carey singing and your porn star dancing." Rachel sneered, grabbing her notebook and making her way out of the library. As Rachel exited the library, she spotted Brody walking over to her, crossing his arms in concern.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brody questioned. Rachel looked up at Brody, becoming confused as to why everyone was so into wanting to talk to her today. "It has to do with Finn."

"Brody! I thought I told you a million times that I'm not interested in you. I love Finn." Rachel let out an exasperated sigh as she made her way towards the auditorium.

"You love Finn?" Brody called out after her. "That's funny because…it didn't look like Finn loved you." Rachel stopped in her tracks, turning around towards Brody.

"What are you talking about, Brody?" Rachel questioned. Brody looked down to the ground, staring back at Rachel in sadness.

"Finn seems to be getting chummy with Simone." Brody said. Rachel walked over to Brody, shaking her head. "I know you don't believe me but what I saw kind of scared me. They kissed…and I figured you and Finn were over."

"Okay…I know you're upset that I chose Finn over you, Brody…but you don't have to lie about it." Rachel spoke in disgusted tone. "Finn would never kiss someone else. He loves me."

"If he loved you so much, he wouldn't have kissed her, now would he?" Brody questioned. "Rachel, I know you're all strung up on Finn but I know what I saw. There was some major lip on lip action there."

"I'm sure that if Finn and Simone had kissed, Finn would have been repulsed and he would have told me." Rachel said, making her way to the auditorium. "Besides, I know Finn and Finn would never do something like that."

"So if Finn had never done something like that, then how did you two get together? Let me guess? You were both chummy with one another and you just magically got together? Come on, I know you both kissed each other while you were dating other people. Think about moral of character, Rachel. If Finn had done that with you, there's nothing stopping him from doing it with someone else." Brody argued.

"Finn wouldn't do that." Rachel spoke in a stern tone, making her way to the auditorium. As she thought about her words with Brody, she was certain that Finn wouldn't do something like that. She was sure that Finn wouldn't kiss someone else. Rachel entered the auditorium, spotting Finn with the other Glee Club members, working on a song choice for them. Rachel walked over to him, crossing her arms as he looked over to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Finn asked. "Did Simone say something to you at the library?"

"No, she didn't." Rachel continued to look into Finn's eyes. "But Brody might have said something that was of interest."

"What?" Finn led Rachel away from the other members, pulling her towards the corner as Finn stared at her. "What did Brody say because I will kick his ass if he said something stupid."

"I don't know, he said something about you kissing Simone." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, giving Finn the benefit of the doubt. "He said that you locked lips during your vocals class and…I know that you would never do something like that to me, right?" Finn looked at Rachel, his face softening as Rachel's face slowly turned to anger. Rachel studied Finn's face, realizing that everything she said was true. "Finn…you kissed Simone…"

"Rachel, no…I didn't kiss Simone…" Finn stammered, still staring at Rachel. "I didn't kiss her."

"Oh really? So what Brody is saying is a lie?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow to him. "Finn I want you to truthfully look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't kiss Simone. Tell me you didn't kiss her." Finn continued to look at Rachel, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked down. Finn couldn't lie anymore. He couldn't lie to Rachel. Finn looked back up, staring at Rachel with tears in his eyes.

"I…I didn't kiss her." Finn shook his head as he let out a shaky sigh. "She kissed me." Rachel continued to look at him, crossing her arms to him. Rachel shook her head in sadness while Finn gave her a pleading look. "I came here to prepare for Glee Club, she handcuffed me to the chair and before I knew it, she planted a kiss right on my mouth."

"Wait…so this was the second time this happened?" Rachel felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at him.

"I had no control over that." Finn quickly said, looking into Rachel's eyes. "Rachel, I was telling her how much you meant to me and then all of a sudden she attacked my lips."

"So you gave her a running start." Rachel shook her head. "You should have pushed her away."

"I didn't know she was going to kiss me, Rachel." Finn protested. "She just kissed my lips and…"

"So this is what you do when I go to Lima for a couple of days?!" Rachel shouted, seeing Finn stood quiet. "You…I thought you loved me! I thought this engagement ring meant something to you!" Rachel showed Finn the ring on her hand, shaking her head. "I thought you cared about me! Was this whole getting me back just some scheme so that Brody couldn't have me?!" Rachel took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at Finn, who stood there dumbfounded. "So every word that you said to me, the whole loved me thing…that was just a lie, wasn't it?! Every love song you sang to me…that wasn't how you felt about me?!"

"Rachel…" Finn started to say, tears streaming down his cheeks but Rachel turned her back on him.

"Finn, right now…just leave me alone." Rachel's voice cracked as she made her way towards the door, opening the auditorium and slamming the door behind her. Finn stood there, beginning to cry, not caring if anyone was watching him cry. The love of his life just walked out the door on him, and he wasn't sure if he could fix this mess…the mess that Simone created.

_{Scene starts as Rachel walks down the NYADA hallway with tears streaming down her face, looking at everyone who's staring at her in sadness}_

_Oooooooh, Oooooooh_   
_Oooooooh, Oooooooh_

_You pull my strings and push my soul_   
_You fool my heart with every note_   
_You drop a beat and kiss my face_   
_You make me move, then cut the bass_

_And you work so hard to get me just to let me go_   
_Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show_   
_And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio_   
_Oh (oh, oh) it's such a joke_

_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_What good is a love song without the love_   
_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_What good is a love song without the love_   
_Why are we acting like lovers_   
_We don't know each other_   
_Even though we used to rule the world_   
_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_A love song without the love_

_{Scene changes to Rachel sitting in her dance class, looking through her phone with pictures of her and Finn as she wipes her tears}_

_Your so confused, it's getting old_   
_You wear your ring, but leave me cold_   
_You're beautiful but cause me pain_   
_You play my heart like it's a game_

_And you work so hard to get me just to let me go_   
_Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show_   
_And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio_   
_Oh (oh, oh) it's criminal_

_{Scene changes to Rachel entering the house and heading to her room as she lies on the bed sadly feeling upset}_

_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_What good is a love song without the love_   
_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_What good is a love song without the love_   
_Why are we acting like lovers_   
_We don't know each other_   
_Even though we used to rule the world_   
_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_A love song without the love_

_{Scene changes to Rachel sitting in the auditorium, spotting Finn talking to the Glee Club but he clearly looks upset and saddened}_

_This is the bend before the break_   
_When we forget the harmony_   
_This is how water colors fade_   
_Into distant memories_

_{Rachel continues to look at Finn and notices that he looks through his phone while Rachel continues to stare at Simone, becoming suspicious of her}_

_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_What good is a love song without the love_   
_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_What good is a love song without the love_   
_Why are we acting like lovers_   
_We don't know each other_   
_Even though we used to rule the world_   
_Why are you singing me love songs_   
_What good is a love song_   
_A love song without the love_

_{Rachel looks over to Finn as she slowly becomes guilty about the way she treated him, seeing that he's heartbroken as he sits on the stage}_

_Without the love_   
_Without the love_   
_Without the love_   
_Without the love_

_{Rachel looks down and she stares at him with a saddened expression}_

* * *

Rachel sat on the sofa that afternoon, looking through the photo album with Rachel's pictures from her high school days. As Rachel continued to look at the pictures, she saw pictures of her with Finn. There was a picture of them singing in front of a purple piano in the cafeteria, there was one of Finn teaching Rachel how to play the drums, there was one with Finn and Rachel dressed in clothing inspired by the late great Michael Jackson, there was even a picture of Rachel and Finn at Nationals. Rachel wondered if she was a little hard on Finn, after all maybe she should have given him a chance to explain things. Rachel finally shook her head, thinking that if Finn had loved her, then he wouldn't have done something so drastic as kissing Simone. Rachel was so wrapped into the photo album that she didn't hear a knock at the door. Rachel looked up, seeing Santana getting the door, becoming confused by the girl at the entrance.

"Um, Rachel…is this one of your friends from school?" Santana questioned as Rachel got up from the sofa. She walked over to the door, seeing Vicky standing there with her hands in her pockets.

"I need to talk to you, Rachel…" Vicky said, still staring at Rachel. "There's something you need to see."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Vicky set her phone down on the kitchen table as Rachel, Santana and Kurt sat there, watching the tape with Simone dancing and trying to seduce Finn. Rachel realized that Finn didn't want to be anywhere near her—and that was when she saw the kiss. Rachel's eyes widened, while Santana pounded her hand fist into her hand. Kurt looked shocked as Vicky stopped the video.

"Finn was trying to get away from Simone." Vicky explained. "And Celina is in Finn's vocal class. She saw Simone trying to seduce him again and when he was telling her that he loved you, she went in and kissed him."

"So Finn was telling the truth…" Kurt muttered.

"Simone really did kiss him." Santana added. The two friends stared at Rachel who was in shock at first. A moment later, she shook her head, clenching her fists in anger.

"That bitch!" Rachel screeched. Kurt and Santana had never heard Rachel use language like that, so it surprised them that she did. "She thinks that she can get Finn to fall in love with her and be with him, huh?"

"Simone will do anything to get to Finn." Vicky stated. "It's weird because she didn't like Finn like that before the Glee Club happened. She looked down on anyone that wasn't on her level."

"Wait, maybe this has nothing to do with her liking Finn." Kurt suggested. Santana and Rachel gazed at Kurt with interest. "You said that Simone gets that way when there's someone on her level, right? What if Rachel is on Simone's level and Simone wanted to knock Rachel down a couple pegs?"

"You really think Simone would be that shallow?" Santana questioned.

"It's a thought." Kurt said. "Excuse me if I have a Rick Castle moment here…"

"Oh, I love that show." Vicky interrupted with a smile on her face as Kurt nodded at her.

"Simone is the diva of NYADA, so she believes that she's the best of the best." Kurt said. "But what would happen if Rachel came into the picture, sang with Simone and Simone felt threatened that Rachel was better than her. I mean think about it, Rachel has everything that she could possibly want going for her. She's in NYADA, she has Finn and she's adored by everyone in the NYADA Glee Club which was a different story back in high school. Anyway, Simone wants to be the one everyone likes, but the only way to do that is to make sure Rachel stays away. That's where her plan comes into play. What if, she was able to take Finn away from her? What if, she was able to make Rachel look like the bad guy in front of the entire Glee Club. What if, Simone was number one and Rachel was stuck at the bottom. I mean it makes perfect sense."

"So you think that this Simone bitch is jealous of Rachel?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow to Kurt.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Kurt nodded his head. "Simone is jealous of Rachel's talent and she would kill to be in the same spotlight as Rachel. Finn is only just a tool to get Rachel to sink to the bottom. Simone doesn't really have feelings for Finn. She's just doing it to annoy Finn and to get Rachel to think Finn would cheat on her, so that Rachel would dump him, thus leaving her vulnerable."

"Please tell me you didn't give Simone the satisfaction and broke up with Finn?" Santana turned to Rachel as Rachel twiddled her thumbs.

"I just told him to leave me alone…and then I took off my engagement ring and threw it at his chest." Rachel felt tears come to her eyes. "I don't really want to lose him. And now that I've seen the truth, there's no way that I want to leave Finn. It all comes down to whether or not he still wants to be with me."

"Of course Finn still wants to be with you." Vicky assured her. "He's an emotional wreck in Glee Club. Today when you weren't there, he spent the whole class looking at pictures of you and him. He really loves you, and there's no one else he'd rather be with than with you." Rachel thought for a moment, letting out a sigh.

"I just have to convince Finn that I don't want to leave him." Rachel said. She then saw the video on Vicky's phone, keeping her eyes on the Simone and Finn kiss. "If Simone wants to play hardball…then we're gonna play hardball."

* * *

The next afternoon at school, Rachel walked along the hallways towards the auditorium in hopes that she could talk to Finn and sort all of this out. Finn had spent the night on the couch, afraid that Rachel was still upset with him and was really considering breaking up with him. On the contrary, Rachel wanted to be with him, no matter how difficult it may have been. Rachel heard whispering at the door of the NYADA auditorium, putting her ear to the door. She knew there was something in there, she just wasn't sure what. Rachel moved back when she heard someone come towards the entrance, and out came Dustin as if he was looking for someone.

"Rachel, glad to see you." Dustin didn't give Rachel a chance to say anything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the auditorium, leading her down the ramp. "There's something the Glee Club wanted to sing to you, and we think that you're going to like it a lot." Rachel thought about Dustin's words, taking a seat in one of the chairs. She stared out at the stage, realizing the person walking to the front of the stage was Finn…and it looked like he was dressed as if he was in a 90's boy band…most likely N'SYNC.

"Finn, why are you dressed like you're from a different time era?" Rachel couldn't help but ask. Finn looked at her with a small smile, hoping that she was on his way to forgiving him.

"I'm dressed like this because I remembered once you always wanted to see me in a boy band in the Glee Club back in Lima." Finn admitted. "Since I never did that, I decided that I would try it here. Rachel…you have to believe me, I would never do something as stupid as to break your heart, especially after I worked so hard to get it back. You mean the world to me, and there's nothing that I would rather do than to be with you. You're amazing, you're beautiful, you're talented…you're a treasure. I love you so much…and there's no one that I want to be with than you. I know you probably don't believe me right now, but I want to show you just how much I care about you…I'm only in love with you, Rachel…just in love with you."

_{Music starts up and Finn walks on the stage as the other members of the Finn Harmonic (minus Simone) come on the stage and join Finn}_

_[Finn]_   
_I love a girl in a whole other language_   
_People look at us strange_   
_Don't understand us_   
_They try to change it_   
_I try to tell her don't change_

_We talk love and they say it sounds crazy_   
_But love's even more wild when you're angry_   
_Don't understand why you wanna change it_   
_Girl, listen to me_

_{Finn walks over to Rachel and looks her in the eye as she continues to keep a straight face at him}_

_[Finn with the Finn Harmonic]_   
_Girl, you're just running from the truth_   
_And I'm scared of losing you_   
_You are worth too much to lose_   
_Baby, if you're still confused_

_Girl, I'm just in love with you_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_   
_No other words to use_   
_Girl I'm just in love with you_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_

_{Finn holds out his hand for Rachel to take and Rachel takes his hand with a small smile creeping on her face}_

_[Finn]_   
_When I tell you "I would never leave you"_   
_Do you hear what I say_   
_Don't understand you_   
_You say you need time_   
_But you've been calling all day_

_We talk love and they say it sounds crazy_   
_But love's even more wild when you're angry_   
_Don't understand why you wanna change it_   
_Girl, listen to me_

_{Finn leads her to the stage as the other Finn Harmonic members surround her and Finn looks into Rachel's eyes}_

_[Finn]_   
_Girl, you're just running from the truth_   
_And I'm scared of losing you_   
_You are worth too much to lose_   
_Baby, if you're still confused_

_Girl, I'm just in love with you_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_   
_No other words to use_   
_Girl I'm just in love with you_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_

_{Finn holds Rachel close to him and Rachel continues to stare into his eyes as he looks down at her}_

_[Finn]_   
_Never knew what we have_   
_They don't understand_   
_Words are just a waste of time_   
_We know this is real_   
_And I know how you feel_   
_When you put your hand in mine_

_{Finn twirls Rachel around as Rachel's smile turns into a huge grin and the other members of Finn Harmonic smile at them}_

_[Finn Harmonic]_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_

_[Finn with Finn Harmonic]_   
_No other words to use_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you (Finn: Let me say it again, let me say it again)_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you (Finn: Just in love)_   
_Girl, I'm just in love with you_

As soon as the music ended, Rachel stared at Finn with a wide grin, leaning up to him and pressing a kiss on his lips. The other Finn Harmonic members shouted in joy while Finn hugged Rachel tightly, relieved that he hadn't lost the girl he loved. They would still have to talk it out later, but for now just being together was enough for them.

* * *

After school, Finn and Rachel sat in a booth at a nearby Starbucks, while Rachel took a sip of her coffee. Finn looked up to her, wondering if he should say anything. Sure, the kiss at the auditorium was good and they did hold hands all the way to Starbucks, but Rachel hadn't said anything to him. He was beginning to worry that Rachel was pulling an act just to assure the Glee group that everything was well. Rachel looked up at Finn, folding her hands and still trying to find the words to say to him.

"Finn…" Rachel muttered, staring at him. Finn looked at her, raising an eyebrow while holding his hot chocolate close to him. Finn never understood why people drank coffee. Frankly, he found it to be the worst drink ever made. Rachel looked at him, fumbling with her hands. "First…I want to say that the performance you did with the Glee Club was beautiful. It was beautiful and I loved it. I just found it odd that Simone wasn't there."

"Simone wasn't there…because I didn't tell her about it." Finn admitted, looking into her eyes. "Rachel, I saw the look on your face when you found out that Simone kissed me and I'll never forget that look. It was full of sadness and, it was something that I don't ever want to see from you. I'm sorry that you were hurt but you have to believe me that it wasn't what it looked like. I want to be with you…and there's no one else I want to be with. I just don't want to lose you again."

"I know that you didn't kiss Simone." Rachel sadly looked him in his eyes. "I mean you did kiss her but you…didn't kiss her. What I mean is…Vicky showed me the video of Simone trying to seduce you and the fact you were handcuffed to a chair. And here I went, thinking I was crazy." Finn chuckled at Rachel's comment, but stopped when he noticed tears forming in Rachel's eyes. "Finn…I am so sorry. I…I feel like such an idiot doing that to you." Finn put a hand in hers, still looking at her.

"Rachel…it's okay…" Finn assured her, but Rachel didn't want to hear it. She shook her head, the tears falling from her face as she stared at him.

"I didn't give you a chance to explain what happened. You were guilty until proven innocent. You deserve someone who's better than me…I'm not worthy." Rachel sobbed as Finn went next to her, wiping some of the tears off her face.

"I don't want anyone else Rachel." Finn firmly said, looking into her eyes. "I love you. I'm not leaving you for anything. You're my whole world…I'd be completely and utterly lost without you, Rachel Berry." Finn got up from his seat, getting down on one knee as Rachel stared at him, releasing a small smile.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked yet she couldn't help but giggle.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You threw the ring at me, so…I'm going to propose to you again…at Starbucks." Finn took out the ring that Rachel had thrown at him, causing Rachel to laugh slightly. "Rachel Barbra Berry…will you do the honor of being my wife…and I'm pretty desperate. I'm proposing in a Starbucks for crying out loud." Finn and Rachel eyed one another as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes, yes Finn Hudson I will marry you." Rachel grinned from ear to ear. Finn put the ring on Rachel's ring finger, going up to her and kissing her lips. Finn and Rachel heard applause from all of the patrons that were there, but they were lost in the moment that they didn't really care. Finn parted his lips from Rachel's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Finn." Rachel apologized again.

"It's okay…" Finn softly assured her, giving her one more kiss. "I love you Rachel…so, so much."

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel grinned, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Rachel noticed Finn's hot chocolate sitting on the table as she grabbed it, taking a smell from it. "Hmm…this smells pretty good."

"Oh really?" Finn chuckled. "Well, I don't know how you can drink coffee. It tastes terrible."

"Coffee does not taste terrible, Finn." Rachel got up from her seat, getting on the line as Finn gave her a confused expression.

"Where are you going?" Finn called out while Rachel stood on line.

"I'm getting you a cup of coffee." Rachel smiled, reaching the cashier. Finn watched her make the order, then she brought the sugar and the cream along with the coffee to Finn's table. "Here, add a little bit of sugar and then some cream. Tell me how it tastes."

"I'm not going to like it." Finn grimaced, opening the lid to the coffee container. He poured a bit of half-and-half, and then added a bit of sugar. Finn looked down at the coffee, smelling it while scrunching his face. "This smells pretty…odd."

"Just try it." Rachel urged him on. Finn smelled the coffee once more, finally putting the coffee to his lips. Finn's face twisted in disgust, going to the sugar once again and staring at her.

"Rachel, this tastes terrible." Finn poured more sugar into the coffee as Rachel's eyes widened. She realized Finn was pouring more and more sugar into the cup, not caring if he had emptied the sugar container. "Hopefully some more sugar will do."

"Finn, you can't add all that sugar!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes still widened by her fiancé's boldness. "Finn…you could get sick like that."

"I'm going to try it with all this sugar. You were the one that said that I should try coffee." Finn playfully smirked, putting the coffee to his lips. Finn let out a nervous deep breath, hoping that all the sugar he just added would do the trick. Finn put the coffee to his lips again, this time coughing in disgust. Finn grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips, causing Rachel to laugh. "I'm sorry baby, but I am never going to like coffee."

"Never, ever?" Rachel giggled as Finn took his hot chocolate from her.

"Never ever." Finn declared, sipping his hot chocolate while giving her a smile. "You know Rachel…we should go home."

"Really? Why?" Rachel raised an eyebrow to him.

"Because no one is home right now." Finn plainly said. "Kurt is still working at Vogue and Santana is working at the art gallery tonight with Dani." Finn got up from the table, grabbing the cup of coffee and hot chocolate as Rachel took a sip of her coffee. "Don't you want the loft to yourself?"

"Why do I think this has more to do with you, than it has to do with me?" Rachel giggled, watching Finn throwing out the coffee.

"This has to do with the both of us." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as they left Starbucks to race back to the loft in order to spend the evening together without interruptions.

* * *

Rachel lay in bed with Finn late that night, looking into each other's eyes after they had finished their lovemaking for the evening, still baffled that even after Simone tried to break them up, here they were to stay. Rachel gazed at Finn, seeing that he was tracing circles on her bare shoulder.

"Finn." Rachel chuckled, seeing that he was still content with just tracing circles on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Finn absentmindedly said, still looking at Rachel with a smile. "Is something wrong with this?"

"Well…for one thing, you're kind of pushing for round six." Rachel half joked. She then turned serious as she pressed a kiss on his lips. She parted, running a hand through his hair. "I love you, Finn…forever and always."

"What's this, a Taylor Swift song?" Finn joked, leaning in to kiss Rachel once again. Rachel continued to look at Finn, shaking her head in amazement. "What? What's wrong?" Finn realized Rachel's face expression.

"You're just amazing…" Rachel muttered, wondering if she should continue her thought. "I was just thinking maybe that…you're…well…I still don't get what you see in me. I mean you're the head of the Glee Club, you know where you're going with your life and…I'm…I'm your…"

"Rachel." Finn finished her sentence before Rachel could finish her thought. Rachel smiled at Finn, nodding her head slowly.

"I'm your Rachel…I love the sound of that." Rachel softly said as Finn nuzzled his nose into Rachel's neck. Rachel giggled, still looking at her fiancé. She liked the sound of that—fiancé.

"You should…because soon you're going to be Mrs. Hudson." Finn smiled, gazing into her eyes. "Which reminds me…where do you want to have the wedding?"

"The wedding?" Rachel gazed at Finn with interest. She had just recently blown his mind yet he was interested in the wedding?

"Yeah, I mean…we have to start thinking about it." Finn grinned. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt."

"That's true…" Rachel nodded her head, still looking at him. "But do we have to think about it today? I mean there's…so many things we have to do. We have to work on the Glee Club…and then we have to go to Lima for New Directions Sectionals…remember that?"

"I remember, I remember." Finn nodded his head, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I just want to think about us…"

"And we will…all right?" Rachel assured him. Finn wrapped an arm around her as the couple stared at the ceiling. "And you're right….so I think the wedding should be in Lima. But before my Funny Girl audition."

"When is that?" Finn wondered.

"Two months from now." Rachel stared at him. "But…I understand if it's too much to plan in two months so…"

"No…two months from now is perfect." Finn quickly said as Rachel calmed a bit. "Two months is perfect. All we have to do is get a place, some food and the music…and we need to tell everyone that's not Kurt and Santana about the engagement."

"Right…" Rachel took a deep breath, then turned to Finn with a grin. "Finn, can I request something?"

"Anything you want, baby." Finn nodded his head as Rachel smiled the biggest smile she possibly could. Rachel gave Finn a passionate kiss as they both fell back on the bed, both feeling in complete bliss for the first time since the 'Simone incident'.

_{Scene changes to Rachel standing on the stage in a royal blue shirt and a black skirt while the other Finn Harmonic members wear the same color scheme. Rachel stares at Finn from across the stage, singing to him with a smile on her face}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I was reminiscing just the other day_   
_While having coffee all alone and lord it took me away_   
_Back to a first glance feeling on New York Time_   
_When you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme_   
_Took off faster than a green light go_   
_Yeah you skip the conversation when you already know_   
_I left a note on the door with the joke we made_   
_And that was the first date_

_And darling it was good_   
_Never looking down_   
_And right there where we stood_   
_Was Holy Ground_

_{Finn walks to the other side of the stage and stares into Rachel's eyes as she smiles at him. Simone eyes Rachel and Finn in jealousy as she rolls her eyes at Rachel}_

_Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress_   
_We had this big wide city all to ourselves_   
_We block the noise with the sound of "I need you"_   
_And for the first time I had something to lose_   
_And I guess we fell apart in the usual way_   
_And the story's got dust on every page_   
_But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now_   
_And I see your face in every crowd_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_Cause darling it was good (Finn Harmoic: Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay)_   
_Never looking down (Finn Harmonic: Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay)_   
_And right there where we stood (Finn Harmonic: Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay)_   
_Was Holy Ground (Finn Harmonic: Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay)_

_{Scene changes to Simone walking down the hallway to the dance studio as she opens the door. She sees Cassandra and Brody standing there while letting out a smirk. Simone smirks back at them.}_

_[Finn with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, yeah_   
_Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, yeah_

_{Scene changes to Rachel, Finn and the Finn Harmonic dancing on the stage but Simone continues to shake her head at Rachel}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Tonight I'm gonna dance_   
_For all that we've been through_   
_But I don't wanna dance_   
_If I'm not dancing with you_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_Tonight I'm gonna dance_   
_Like you were in this room_   
_But I don't wanna dance_   
_If I'm not dancing with you_

_{Finn twirls Rachel around and Rachel smiles at him with a grin and the other members minus Simone smile at them}_

_[Rachel]_   
_It was good_   
_Never looking down_   
_Right there where we stood_   
_Was Holy Ground_

_[Finn Harmonic]_   
_Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, yeah_   
_Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, Doodle-ay, yeah_

_{Finn and Rachel get closer to each other and stare into each other's eyes, letting out a wide grin}_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_Tonight I'm gonna dance_   
_For all that we've been through_   
_But I don't wanna dance_   
_If I'm not dancing with you_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance_   
_Like you were in this room_   
_But I don't wanna dance_   
_If I'm not dancing with you_

_{Finn leans in and kisses Rachel and the members clap while Simone shakes her head, keeping her eyes on Rachel in anger}_

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie_ **

**_Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez_ **

**_Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer_ **

**_Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones_ **

**_Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart_ **

**_Dean Geyer as Brody Weston_ **

**_Kate Hudson as Cassandra July_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Without The Love (Originally by Demi Lovato): Performed by Rachel Berry_ **

**_Just In Love (Originally by Joe Jonas): Performed by Finn Hudson and Finn Harmonic_ **

**_Holy Ground (Originally by Taylor Swift): Performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson with Finn Harmonic_ **


	11. 1x11: Homeward Bound

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt go home to Lima for New Directions Sectionals, but Finn finds out something pertaining to his family, which could strain his relationship with his mother forever. Kurt prepares to go with Burt to his first chemotherapy session._

_{Scene shows Finn walking through the terminal of an airport with his suitcase in his hand and a smile on his face}_

**_Finn Voice Over:_ **

_New York the last couple of weeks has been such a grind, but the grind is worth it. I mean there's so much going on in New York that I don't know if I could list them all. Well, I'll try:_

_{Scene changes to a flashback of Finn and Rachel sitting on the couch watching Funny Girl while Rachel studies Barbra Streisand intently}_

_Rachel has an audition for the musical Funny Girl, so we spent most of our time in front of the television watching the movie just so Rachel could get the idea of how to act like Barbra in the show. Not sure if that was what she should have taken away from the movie._

_{Scene changes to a flashback of Kurt sitting in his room, looking at his photo album with pictures of him and Burt}_

_Anyway, then there's Kurt. He's been stressing out about Burt's first chemotherapy session. I told him that Burt was going to be fine, but I don't think Kurt actually believes me. I even looked up what was going to happen during the chemotherapy sessions during my lunch at school. Burt can't drink anything cold, he might be nauseous for a few day, especially the first week and it's possible he could lose his hair—although I don't think the losing hair is going to be a problem for him._

_{Scene changes to a flashback of Santana coming in the loft with paintings, putting them down and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat}_

_And then we have Santana. Santana has been dating Dani, the girl that works for the art gallery and the diner for a little over a month now. Santana tells me she's happy but she keeps doing these little things that reminds Rachel, Kurt and I of Brittany. I mean, Brittany was Santana's first true love. I thought they would be endgame forever…I guess when Santana met Dani, all went to hell, kind of like one of those romantic comedies that have the cheesy twists and turns in them._

_{Scene changes to Finn sitting in the airport terminal, looking through his phone with a smile}_

_As for me, I have a lot of things going on in my life. I'm getting married to the love of my life, I'm running a Glee Club that could use a few more members but other than that, they sound better than my mother howling in the shower and I finally learned the ropes of NYADA. Sure, it was a pain in the ass in the beginning, trying to fight off Brody, fighting off Cassandra July and now fighting off Simone who has a huge crush on me that it's not even funny, but just knowing that Rachel goes there makes everything worthwhile. So you may be asking, why am I in an airport if I'm so happy with my life in New York? The answer is simple: sometimes a guy just wants to go home and visit his mother, say hi to his stepdad and sleep with his fiancée in his old teenage bedroom—if it hasn't been converted into a sports room yet. Yep, everything was going to be just fine._

_{Rachel walks up to Finn holding plane tickets while Kurt and Santana stand on line. Finn grabs Rachel's hand as he places a kiss on her forehead, walking together towards the line}_

_I feel like that movie with the cat and the two dogs going homeward bound—now…if I can remember the name of that movie…_

_{Santana, Kurt, Rachel and Finn walk through the terminal with smiles on their faces}_

* * *

Quinn Fabray sat in the auditorium of the William McKinley High School, pacing back and forth, observing her old auditorium. It had been a long time since she had stood in this spot, singing out to a crowd—except she was alone. She came to Lima because she heard that New Directions were performing during Sectionals, and of course because Mr. Schuester invited her to see the competition. She was hoping that the other alumni were going to be here…she did have to admit that it was a bit lonesome standing on a stage by herself. Quinn looked out to the empty auditorium seats, feeling the urge to sing. She usually didn't have urges to sing—but it wasn't everyday she was home in Lima, back in her old high school where she grew as a person. She was going to embrace it anyway she could.

_[Quinn]_   
_I'm sitting in a railway station_   
_Got a ticket for my destination, oh_

_{Shows Noah "Puck" Puckerman entering the auditorium, walking over to her and giving her a hug as they look at the empty crowd}_

_[Puck]_   
_On a tour of one night stands_   
_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

_[Quinn and Puck]_   
_And every stop is neatly planned_   
_For a poet and a one man band_

_{Shows Mike Chang and Santana entering the auditorium, leaning against one of the chairs that were there}_

_[Mike]_   
_This wave_

_[Santana and Mike]_   
_Wave, that's stringing us along (Santana: along)_

_[Quinn and Mike]_   
_Just know you're not alone_

_[Mike]_   
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_{Kurt enters the auditorium and stares over at the rest of them, heading over to Quinn on the stage and hugging her}_

_[Kurt]_   
_Every day's an endless dream_   
_of cigarettes and magazines, oh_

_{Rachel and Mercedes Jones enter the auditorium looking at one another and embracing in a hug}_

_[Rachel and Mercedes]_   
_And each town looks the same to me_   
_The movies and the factories_   
_And every strangers face I see_   
_Reminds me that I long to be_

_{Finn enters the auditorium as the alumni head on the stage, getting into a group hug while singing}_

_[Finn with New Directions Alumni]_   
_The trouble it might drag you down_   
_If you get lost you can always be found_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Just know you're not alone (Mercedes: No you're not alone)_   
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_[Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Puck]_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, ah (Santana: When my thoughts are sleepy)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, ah (Mercedes: Where my music's playing)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, ah (Kurt: Oh)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, ah (Quinn: Where my love life's waiting silently for me)_

_[Finn, Rachel, Puck, Mike and Santana]_   
_Settle down, it will all be clear_   
_The trouble it might drag you down_   
_If you get lost you can always be found_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Just know you're not alone (Mercedes: No you're not alone)_

_[New Directions Alumni]_   
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah,_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Santana: Where my music's playing)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah,_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Mercedes: Know you're not alone)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Santana: Where my music's playing)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah,(Kurt: Oh)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Mercedes: I'm gonna make this place your home)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah,_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah,_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Rachel: No you're not alone)_   
_Ah, ha, ah, ha, ah, ah, (Mercedes: Oh)_

* * *

After their singing reunion, the alumni decided to go to Breadstix to get some dinner before they had to be at the school in the morning. There were a lot of news going around for the New Direction alumni, each of them talking about their goals and their accomplishments. During the conversations, Finn kept finding his eyes gazing over to Rachel, giving her a small smile as Rachel looked back at him.

"Finn. Earth to Finn." Finn turned his head, seeing Mercedes was holding her soda cup close to her lips. "You're a little distracted. I thought you'd be interested in hearing that Mike had gotten the lead dancing role to The Nutcracker at his school."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry man." Finn apologized to Mike, nodding his head. "Congrats. That's amazing."

"No worries, Finn." Mike waved it off. "It's okay. Hey, almost everyone shared what was going on with them. What's going on with you?" Finn turned to his friends, staring over at Rachel. Rachel folded her hands, giving him a wide grin as Finn became a bit nervous.

"Well, if we're going to start…I got into school in New York City." Finn shrugged his shoulders, giving them a grin.

"Really? You got into a New York school?" Mercedes asked. "Which one?" Finn stammered, not wanting the others to think that was a theatre nerd. Finn sighed, looking at all of them.

"NYADA." Finn admitted, looking down at his drink.

"Wait, you're going to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts?" Mike pointed to Finn, moving his pointed finger over to Rachel. "Isn't that the school you go to, Rachel?"

"Yeah, it is." Rachel admitted, looking into Finn's eyes. "He's done such a fantastic job at school."

"Do you do any extra-curricular activities?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I mean someone at NYADA would want to build their resume." Mercedes added. Finn nodded his head, looking at his friends.

"I run the Glee Club that's there." Finn said. "They reminded me of us when we were first starting out. I think they were just a bit worse because they all wanted the spotlight and it wasn't just Rachel."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed while the other Glee members laughed. Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I was joking, babe." Finn gave Rachel his signature smirk, his expression changing as if he was thinking. "Well…I was half joking." Rachel playfully hit Finn in the chest while the others stared laughing hysterically. Finn looked to the others as Rachel nodded her head to him, wanting to tell their news. "All right, so Rachel and I have something to announce."

"Does it have to do with the fact that you live at the loft and I can never get beauty sleep at three in the morning?" Santana jested. Finn mimicked Santana, rolling his eyes playfully while the others stared at Finn and Rachel intently.

"Spit it out, man. What is the news?!" Puck became exasperated. Finn and Rachel nodded their heads, Rachel holding her engagement ring up.

"We're getting married!" Finn exclaimed as Rachel's grin illuminated the room. Quinn looked to Kurt and Santana while Mike, Mercedes and Puck seemed surprised.

"That's awesome dude." Puck finally said. "So when's the baby's due date?"

"What?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "There is no baby."

"I'm not pregnant." Rachel shook her head, still staring at Puck. "We're getting married because we want to get married. Look, it's obvious that Finn and I love each other very much and I don't want there to be a day where he's not my husband. We're having the wedding two months from now, right before my audition for Funny Girl."

"Wait…you got an audition for Funny Girl?" Kurt surprisingly stared at his best friend. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that I had the part, that's why." Rachel knew that Kurt was trying to deter the fact that she was talking about marriage.

"So you're going to get married before Christmas?" Quinn asked.

"Right before Christmas." Rachel said, looking at Finn who smiled fondly back at her. "I was thinking maybe around my birthday if it would be all right"

"All right, the official date; we're getting married on Rachel's birthday." Finn saw the others still gazing over at him.

"Finn are you sure that you're thinking clearly?" Mercedes asked, wanting to make sure that Finn wasn't being rash. "I mean, marriage is a big step. You can't just break up with Rachel if something goes wrong. I'm not saying something will go wrong but there is a slight possibility."

"I'm not going to divorce Rachel, ever." Finn seemed sure. "Look, I understand if you all think we're crazy but this is something Rachel and I both want…and I'm going to talk to my mom and Mr. Schue about it. It's just I wanted to tell you guys first since we've all been through so much together. I thought you'd really understand.

"We do understand, Finn." Quinn nodded her head, although to be honest she wasn't understanding at all. "It's just that you are going to be 19 years old. Are you sure this is something you want?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Finn didn't hesitate with his answer. "Rachel and I are getting married and nothing would make me happier."

"And we would love it if all of you could come." Rachel added. "We'd love it because you are all our friends and nothing would be better than to see you there."

"Now…who wants dessert?" Finn officially changed the subject, the others staring at him in confusion. They couldn't help but worry about their friends. Finn and Rachel almost got married once and it didn't work out. They really hoped Finn and Rachel knew what they were doing.

* * *

After dinner, Finn and Rachel went over to Finn's old house to visit Carole and Burt. Finn was a bit nervous to go home. For one thing, he hadn't seen Burt since he left for the army and his mother hadn't seen him since graduation. Finn had been meaning to tell his parents that he was in New York, but he never could find the time. Finn stood in front of the door of his house, wondering if he should enter. Finn felt someone's hand fall perfectly into his, turning his head and seeing Rachel beaming up at him.

"It's going to be okay." Rachel whispered, nodding her head. Finn rang the doorbell, hearing someone come to the door. The door opened to reveal Carole, who looked like she was in the midst of washing the dishes since her hands had soap on them.

"Oh, my baby's home!" Carole hugged Finn tightly as Finn laughed happily. "Oh I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, mom." Finn grinned, nodding his head with a smile. His smile diminished, looking to her with a sad expression. "I'm sorry I didn't call you after the army fiasco. I was just so embarrassed and I…"

"Honey, it's okay." Carole assured him. "I probably would have been embarrassed too." Carole eyed Rachel, giving her a warm smile. "Rachel, honey. It's so wonderful to see you."

"It's great to see you too." Rachel smiled at Carole. Rachel walked over to Carole, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, mom…" Finn started to say, seeing that her attention was focused to him. "Can we come in, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Sure, honey. Come in." Carole motioned for Rachel and Finn to enter the house. Finn entered the kitchen, grabbing a chair for Rachel to sit in, before plopping down in the chair next to her. Finn turned his head to his mother who sat in the chair opposite from her son. "What's the matter, Finn? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Finn quickly assured his mother. He looked over to Rachel who gave him a nod, Finn looking back at Carole. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Carole suddenly became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Rachel and I have been together for a long time…I know it's been on and off but…that's because every time I would go looking into the sea, trying to find another girl I knew that there was never going to be another girl like Rachel. Which is why…" Finn took a deep breath, looking at his mother. "We're getting married." Carole admitted that she was a bit shocked, still looking into Finn's eyes.

"You're getting married? Finn you're only 18 years old. I don't think that getting married is a part of the plan." Carole tried to reason with him.

"Mom, I love you but this is something that I have to do." Finn's voice was soft yet firm. "I love Rachel, and there's nothing I want more than to marry her. I don't want to end up like my father. He proved he wasn't good enough for you and now he's dead. I don't want to be the same way. I want to be a man that Rachel and you can be proud of…I'm going to do this. All I ask is you give me just a little bit of support." Carole continued to look at Finn, her face softening as she gave him a sad smile.

"Finn, I don't agree with your decision." Carole simply said. Finn was about to argue until Carole put her hand up, stating she wasn't finished talking yet. "I don't agree…but I'm going to support you. If marrying Rachel is what you want, then who am I to get in the way of true love." Finn smiled as Carole cupped Finn's face into her hands. "If you're sure…you have to be sure this is what you want, Finn. Marriage isn't the same as dating your girlfriend. It's a little different and a little more complicated.

"I know it is." Finn nodded his head, agreeing. "But I know that whatever happens to Rachel and I, we can work it out. We always work it out. I know that things will get more serious, but this is something we thought long and hard about. I mean, I proposed twice to her."

"Twice?" Carole raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Finn waved it off. "Mom, all I want is you and Burt there. It's in two months from now."

"Whoa, Finn." Carole put her hand up, still looking at her son. "Two months? Finn, that's a lot of planning. Are you sure that you can plan an entire wedding in two months?"

"It's going to be very small." Finn countered. "Rachel and I are going to only invite friends and family. We were thinking about having it at the church by McKinley…they only charge $100 an hour to rent space and then we could have the reception here."

"No." Carole shook her head, causing Finn to look heartbroken. He knew that his mother didn't approve of him getting married so young, but did she have to rip his heart out while doing it? Carole grabbed Finn's hands, staring into her sons eyes. "You're not having a wedding at a random church and you're not having a reception here—because it's not special enough."

"What?" Finn became confused by his mother's words. Was she accepting the wedding or not?

"It's not special enough. Rachel's a very special girl, so she deserves the best…is there somewhere that you two could get married that is special to the both of you? Think very hard." Finn considered his mother's suggestion, Finn breaking his head over it. He finally snapped his fingers, getting an idea.

"How about we get married on the auditorium stage of McKinley! That's where Rachel and I had our first kiss." Finn smiled. He turned his head, seeing Rachel was sitting there, staring at him and his mother with a broad smile. Finn had almost forgotten Rachel was still in the kitchen—she was a little too quiet. "Rachel? Does getting married at McKinley sound a little…odd to you?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, still grinning at her fiancé. "I think that getting married at McKinley is perfect. Remember…you can't ever forget your roots, and I don't plan on doing that."

"Neither do I. So…it's perfect?" Finn continued to stare at Rachel, seeing she was nodding her head.

"It's perfect." Rachel leaned in to press a quick kiss to Finn's lips, getting up from the table and giving Carole a hug.

"I know you two are going to be very happy with one another." Carole said. "Oh Finn, Mr. Schuester called and he said that he knew you were in town. He's wondering if you, Rachel, Kurt and Santana could show up for a bit and help the New Directions."

"Sure, no problem." Finn quickly agreed. "I actually can't wait to meet the new members of New Directions."

"Neither can I." Rachel smiled. "I mean, it's been so long since we've been there."

"You don't think that he's going to ask us to sing a duet, do you?" Finn wondered. "I mean, I noticed we're always singing duets in Glee Club."

"You never know, he might." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, going up to Finn's old bedroom. "Do you mind if just take a small nap, Mrs. Hudson? It's been a very long plane ride."

"Of course sweetheart." Carole nodded her head with a grin. Rachel walked up the stairs as Finn eyed his mother. She gave Finn a smirk, looking at her son with interest. "So Finn…how's the loft in New York City?"

"It's great!" Finn exclaimed; his face lighting up. "I mean, it's fantastic. I love it."

"You do?" Carole smirked. "What's the best part? The fact you get to do whatever you want whenever you want?"

"What do you mean?" Finn's smile disappeared, staring at his mother. Carole took the cup of coffee she had on the table and brought it to her lips.

"I don't know, you're a man now, Finn." Carole slightly joked. "I just want to know if you're being careful…"

"Careful, with what?" Finn blankly continued looking at his mother, looking innocent.

"Kurt told me you and Rachel had a pregnancy scare." Carole said. "Finn, I'm glad you want to get married to someone you love…but please, no grandchildren until you graduate college."

"Noted." Finn quickly said, wanting to change the subject.

"So, just wondering, you are being safe now, right?" Carole wondered. Finn rubbed is temples, looking to his mother.

"Mom? I'm done talking about it." Finn stated, now wanting to change the subject.

"Do you want some coffee?" Carole got up to head to the pot to get Finn a cup, but Finn held his hand up, holding his other hand to his stomach.

"No coffee…not now…" Finn cringed, feeling his stomach twist and turn just thinking about the last time he drank coffee—pouring too much sugar wasn't the best idea. "Not ever."

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Rachel were lying in Finn's old bedroom, marveling by how much Finn had grown up in the few short months from graduation to him being in college. Sure, Finn still had the airplanes that he made hanging on the top of the ceiling and of course, there were pictures and posters of his idols (and also some models) on his wall, but Rachel didn't mind at all. She knew that she had Finn's heart, no matter how beautiful the models looked. Finn stared into Rachel's eyes, seeing that she was staring back at him, intertwining her hands in his.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn muttered as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything." Rachel admitted, still gazing at Finn. "Well, I kind of was thinking about something."

"What was it?" Finn asked, shrugging his shoulders. He wanted to really know what Rachel was thinking.

"Well, I was thinking about you and me…our future together." Rachel continued to look at Finn. "I mean, I know it sounds quite odd and frightening…but…"

"No, it's not." Finn stopped her. "I've been thinking about our future too. I mean, I was thinking about owning a house with maybe two to three kids and then we could have a dog…I'm hoping if I'm good, I can name the dog 'Drizzle'."

"What is your obsession with the name 'Drizzle'?" Rachel giggled, running a hand through Finn's hair. "Are you a fan of drizzling fudge on your ice cream?"

"I don't know. I remember I was thinking of baby names…because I thought Quinn's baby was mine…you know how it is." Finn shrugged his shoulders, playing with a lightened lock of Rachel's hair. "And I was looking up the craziest baby names that there possibly were. I mean, I saw Joel Madden from Good Charlotte named his son Sparrow, Beyoncé and Jay-Z named their daughter Blue Ivy, Kanye West and that Kardashian named their kid North and Gwenyth Paltrow has a daughter named Apple. I figured if they could have crazy names for their kids, then we can have one too."

"Finn…" Rachel laughed, pulling him close to her and pressing kisses on his lips. "I love you…" Rachel mumbled against his lips as Finn pulled her on top of him. Finn pressed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, rubbing her cheeks with his thumb, giving her a smile.

"And I love you, Rachel." Finn kissed her once more, Rachel running her hands through Finn's hair as they began to make out. There was a knock at the door, Finn emitting a slight groan while his lips were pressed to Rachel's. "Who is it?!" Finn yelled.

"It's Burt, your stepfather." Burt yelled from the other side of the door. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a chuckle. "It's breakfast time, and you're supposed to meet Mr. Schuester at school." Finn released a sigh as Rachel continued holding in her laughter. "By the way," Burt's voice yelled once again. "I don't know what you and Rachel do in New York, but it's not happening in this house, mister. Get dressed!" After Finn and Rachel were sure that Burt had left, Finn groaned, taking a pillow from the side and putting it on his face.

"Feel free to suffocate me, if you'd like." Finn mumbled from underneath the pillow. Rachel took the pillow off Finn's face, giving Finn a kiss on his lips while she cupped his cheeks.

"Why would I do that?" Rachel got off Finn, grabbing her bathrobe to put it over tank top and pajama short shorts.

"A guy can't get some love from his fiancée." Finn groaned as Rachel pulled him off the bed.

"Come on babe, let's go…" Rachel kissed him once more, heading out of the door while Finn grabbed his bathrobe. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt walked along the halls of McKinley, during lunch hour in hopes of finding some of the New Directions alumni and the New Directions. As they walked along the hallway, Finn peered into one of the rooms, eyeing Mr. Schuester's old Spanish classroom. Finn leaned against the door, crossing his arms while a smile tugged on his lips. This was Finn's dream. One day, he wanted to be a teacher, and lead a Glee Club that was his and his alone to Nationals. That was what Finn wanted to do with his life. As Finn looked inside the classroom, Rachel, Santana and Kurt looked at him with interest. They knew that Finn was thinking of something.

"Finnocence, we're supposed to meet Mr. Schue in the choir room." Santana huffily reminded him. "Do you mind if I ask why you stopped in front of this classroom?"

"This is Mr. Schue's old Spanish Room. Now he's the History teacher." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if the whole music teacher thing doesn't work out then, I want the job."

"Oh, Finn…really?" Kurt questioned. "You want to be a Spanish teacher? You barely know Spanish."

"Not a Spanish Teacher, I mean a History teacher." Finn corrected. "I mean, I think History is interesting…and the kids would need someone that's fun and that you would want to learn."

"That's a good way of looking at it." Rachel nodded her head, grabbing Finn's hand as they walked down the hallway. As they reached the choir room, Rachel felt Finn's hand tighten around hers, Rachel understanding what was wrong. "Finn, everything's going to be fine. Why are you nervous about seeing Mr. Schue?"

"Because, Rachel…he's what defines me." Finn admitted. "I sing and dance, poorly dance I might add, because of him. He's the person I want to aspire to be. He's such a great influence and I want him to be proud of me."

"Finn, Mr. Schuester is going to be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you…your mom is so proud of you…" Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek as she looked into his eyes. "You're doing amazing in New York…you're making something of yourself and you seem so sure in life. Everything's going to be okay." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, giving her a confident smile as they made their way to the room. Finn knocked on the door as Kurt and Santana crossed their arms, spotting Mr. Schuester as he came out of the classroom, staring at his former students.

"Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana." Mr. Schuester gave a grin as he went to hug all of his former students. Finn held on the longest to Mr. Schuester, looking at his former teacher. "Hey buddy, what brings you guys to Lima?"

"Sectionals brought us to Lima." Rachel grinned.

"My dad has chemotherapy." Kurt raised his hand, the mood turning somber.

"Way to kill the mood, Kurt." Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes away from Kurt. Mr. Schuester ignored Santana's comment, looking at Finn.

"So what's going on? How have you all been?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"We've all been great." Santana nodded her head, making her way towards the lockers. "I'm going to find the others. Come on Kurt." Kurt followed Santana down the hallway, leaving Finn and Rachel standing there with their former coach.

"Well, I see Santana hasn't changed a bit." Mr. Schuester let out a nervous chuckle. "She's not ever going to change, is she?"

"No, she is not." Finn shook his head, letting out a small laugh. Mr. Schuester guided Rachel and Finn into the choir room, Finn immediately seeing the red chairs that were in the corner. His eyes focused to the drum set, the same drum set that he would play when he was in class with the other Glee students. Finn sat down in his reserved seat in the Glee room, looking at Mr. Schuester who looked down at the piano.

"So, how have you been, guys?" Mr. Schuester smiled, grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of Finn and Rachel.

"We've been great." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, we've been well."

"Finn, do you mind if I ask…what happened to the army?" Mr. Schuester became concerned. "You were there and then…I never heard from you. Neither did your parents."

"I know and I'm sorry I worried everyone." Finn apologized. "It's just that I didn't want to look like a failure in front of you. I look up to you, Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester looked touched by Finn's words while Rachel smiled at the both of them. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. But the good news is, I'm not lost anymore. I'm going to school in NYADA, I know what I want to be and I'm really content with my life right now."

"What school did you get into?" Mr. Schuester's smile returned, looking at Finn.

"I got into NYADA." Finn said, looking at Mr. Schuester with an embarrassed grin. "I didn't think that I would get into NYADA because I'm not all that special and junk but…I'm also leading the Glee Club they have there…kind of like how you're leading the Glee Club here." Mr. Schuester pulled Finn in for a man hug, Finn looking a bit shocked. He then smiled, patting Mr. Schuester on the back. Finn and Mr. Schuester looked at one another, Mr. Schuester releasing a proud smile.

"You're going to NYADA and running your own Glee Club." Mr. Schuester felt some tears come to his eyes, patting Finn's shoulder. "Finn…I am so proud of you. You…wow." Mr. Schuester seemed very impressed with Finn, as Finn looked to Rachel. Rachel patted Finn's back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Finn then remembered there was something else he wanted to disclose to his former teacher.

"Oh, there's one more thing I need to tell you." Finn said, still looking at Mr. Schue. Rachel nodded her head to Finn, Finn releasing a deep breath. "Rachel and I…are getting married." Mr. Schuester looked at both him and Rachel, feeling a smile tug on his lips.

"Congratulations, you two." Mr. Schuester said, putting a hand on both Rachel and Finn's shoulders. Finn was slightly muddled. There was no speech about how Finn was too young to marry his girlfriend even though he was almost 19 years old?

"No lecture? My mom and the other members of New Directions gave us one." Finn pointed out while Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"No, no lecture." Mr. Schuester smiled. "Look, if you and Rachel think that you're ready for this then I don't see any reason that you two can't get married. When is the wedding?"

"In two months…before Rachel's Funny Girl audition." Finn explained. Mr. Schuester nodded his head, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Well, I hope that you both are very happy with one another." Mr. Schuester said. Finn looked to Mr. Schuester, nodding his head—but he and Rachel turned their heads to find a girl with light brown hair, standing by the door, holding a notebook close to her chest. "Hi Marley." Mr. Schuester waved as the young girl came in, staring over at Finn and Rachel. Mr. Schuester looked at Finn and Rachel, then back towards the girl. "Oh, Finn and Rachel. This is Marley Rose. She's a member of the Glee Club. Marley, this is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, the…"

"I know who they are." Marley's smile widened, looking at the both of them. "I've heard great things about the both of them. They led the Glee Club to a National Championship last year. I was just a freshman when you were performing and I went to the show in Chicago after I begged my mom to take me, and I was just blown away by your vocals Rachel, and I loved the way that Finn's dancing was just full of flaws yet it was adorkable."

"Aw, thank you." Rachel smiled at her as Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Adorkable?" Finn softly murmured, causing Rachel to laugh.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that it was an honor to see you…" Marley held her books closer to her, looking to Mr. Schuester. "Are they going to help us with Sectionals, Mr. Schue?"

"Of course they are." Mr. Schuester said. "As a matter of fact, they are going to join us for Glee Club this afternoon, that is if they want to."

"Of course we would want to." Rachel nodded her head to Mr. Schuester.

"We would love to." Finn quickly agreed. "As a matter of fact…we want to surprise the Glee club with something…maybe a duet or something." Rachel was usually the one that suggested doing a duet with Finn to Mr. Schuester, so Mr. Schuester had to admit that he was a bit surprised Finn was the one to ask to do one.

"Well, I don't see the reason why not?" Mr. Schuester said. "I mean, it sounds like a great idea." Finn's smile widened as he gazed over at Rachel. Rachel and Marley eyed one another, giving each other grins while Finn and Mr. Schuester eyed one another. It's good to be home, Finn thought to himself.

"So are you going with your dad to his chemotherapy session?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt sat in the courtyard eating lunch. "I mean, you haven't really talked about it."

"I know I haven't talked about it." Kurt mumbled, looking down at his lunch. "It kind of upsets me. I mean, I want him to get better but I'm afraid of the after effects. There's a chance he could lose his appetite for things he likes, he'll be nauseous all the time, or the worst scenario, the chemotherapy won't work and he'll still have the cancer."

"Kurt…" Blaine put his hand in Kurt's staring into his eyes. "It's going to work. I have no doubt in my mind."

"I'm just scared, Blaine." Kurt admitted. "I mean, I never thought in a million years I could lose my father to cancer. I don't want to lose him. He's my rock, he's the one that helps me wake up in the morning and look at everything in a brand new light. He's my backbone."

"I know he's your backbone…" Blaine nodded his head. "But you're going to get through this. I promise. He's going to be fine and then he's going to be there when you graduate college and when you get married…he's going to see all those things, because he loves you very much and he's not going to stop fighting for you."

"I know he's not." Kurt smiled, gazing at Blaine. "How do you know all the right things to say?"

"I don't know actually…" Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing all the time.

"Well you didn't…" Kurt leaned closer to him, still holding Blaine's hand in his. "You actually helped. Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I was wondering…would you mind going with me to my dad's chemotherapy session. I could use the support." Kurt wondered. Blaine nodded his head, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I would love to be there…" Blaine smiled, looking at his boyfriend. Kurt and Blaine gazed at one another once more, before leaning in for a passionate, longing kiss.

_{Scene changes to the Glee choir room with Finn playing the guitar and Rachel sitting in the seat next to him while the others sit in their seats and watch them}_

_[Finn]_   
_When life leaves you high and dry_   
_I'll be at your door tonight_   
_If you need help, if you need help_

_I'll shut down the city lights_   
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_   
_To make you well, to make you well_

_When enemies are at your door_   
_I'll carry you away from more_   
_If you need help, if you need help_

_Your hope dangling by a string_   
_I'll share in your suffering_   
_To make you well, to make you well_

_Give me reasons to believe_   
_That you would do the same for me_

_And I would do it_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_For you, for you_   
_Baby, I'm not moving on_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_   
_For you, for you_   
_You will never sleep alone_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_[Finn]_   
_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_{Blaine gets up from his seat and pulls Kurt with him to the front as Rachel and Finn motion for them to come over. Blaine and Kurt stand in front of the choir room while Rachel, Kurt and Blaine smile at each other.}_

_[Blaine]_   
_When you fall like a statue_   
_I'm gonna be there to catch you_   
_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_

_And if your heart is empty_   
_Not a thing will prevent me_   
_Tell me what you need, what do you need_

_[Kurt and Blaine]_   
_I'll surrender honestly_   
_You've always done the same for me_

_So I would do it_

_[Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_For you, for you_   
_Baby, I'm not moving on_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_   
_For you, for you_   
_You will never sleep alone_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_{Finn stares into Rachel's eyes as he sings to her while playing the guitar and Rachel smiles at Finn while the other New Directions members look at them with smiles on their faces}_

_[Finn]_   
_You're my backbone_   
_You're my cornerstone_   
_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_You're my head start_   
_You're my rugged heart_   
_You're the pokes that I'm always needing_

_[Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_   
_Like a drum baby don't' stop beating_   
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_   
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

_For you, for you_   
_Baby, I'm not moving on_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_   
_For you, for you_   
_You will never sleep alone_   
_I'll love you long after you go_

_For you, for you_

_[Finn]_   
_Baby, I'm not moving on_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_[Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_For you, for you_   
_You will never sleep alone_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_   
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_   
_Like a drum baby don't stop beating_   
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

_[Finn]_   
_For you_   
_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_[Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt]_   
_I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone_

Mr. Schuester got up from his seat, applauding Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt as they looked to the Glee Club members. They were standing and clapping for their performance. It was very gratifying to say the least. Finn looked to Rachel as she grinned back at him, grabbing his hand.

"Okay, that was pretty awesome." Marley gushed while the others nodded their heads.

"Of course that was awesome." Tina Cohen-Chang chided, looking over at her old friends. "It was because of them that we won Nationals. They sang their asses off."

"And is it true that Finn got into NYADA?" Artie Abrams faced Finn, giving him a shocked looked.

"Yep, it's true." Finn nodded his head proudly. The New Directions members clapped loudly for Finn, Rachel rubbing Finn's back while Finn smiled at them.

"And we are very proud of Finn." Mr. Schuster nodded his head to the others. "Now, let's focus on Sectionals. Sectionals is important and it's the reason the New Directions Alumni are here."

"We're here to whip you suckers into shape." Puck exclaimed as the other members became excited.

"Yes Puck, that's what you guys are here for. Now, we're going to spend the next week trying to practice our dancing, we're going to sing like we've never sung before. Practice, practice, practice." Mr. Schuester snapped his fingers. Finn and Rachel went to sit in their seats with the other alumni, staring at the New Directions members. Finn couldn't believe that he was back in his old choir room—and he was going to teach the New Directions members a thing or two about show choir. "All right, let's get to work!" Mr. Schuester saw the kids getting up from their seats while Finn still stared at them. Finn knew it was time to get to work, so he grabbed his drumsticks and went to the drums while the members of New Directions were going to practice their song for Sectionals.

"All right…one, two…one, two, three, FOUR!"

* * *

After Glee practice ended, Finn walked along the streets of Lima to his parent's house on his own. Rachel had volunteered to go with Kurt to Burt's chemotherapy session and Santana went with the other New Directions alumni to the Lima Bean to get some coffee. Finn wanted to just go home, sit in front of the television and unwind. Sure, today had been a great day for him, but he needed some alone time so that he could think a bit. As Finn turned the corner to his mother's house, he noticed a man that was standing by the front door, knocking on it. Finn began to get defensive, wondering if he should charge the man or if he should call the police. Finn decided that he was going to walk up to the house, and then if the man was sketchy, he'd call the police. Finn walked over to the house, the man turning around to spot Finn. Finn stopped in his tracks, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Um, can I help you?" Finn asked, not caring that he sounded a bit rude. The man continued to study Finn, then walked over to him with a small smile on his face.

"Finn?" The man asked, staring into Finn's eyes. Finn began to feel frustrated. Why was this man just standing there, looking Finn in his eyes? He didn't look like someone Finn had seen before, but he did look familiar.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?!" Finn started to back away, taking his cellphone out of his pocket. "I'm calling the police."

"Finn, wait…" The man said, but before anyone could say anything, Carole opened the door, recognizing the man that was there. She tensed up, something Finn noticed.

"What's going on here?" Finn asked, turning to the man, then to his mother. "Mom, are you cheating on Burt or something?! Because that is not cool!"

"Finn, no one is cheating on no one." Carole told her son. The man looked at Finn with saddened eyes, unbelieving that Finn didn't recognize him.

"Finn, you really don't recognize me?' The man sadly asked. Finn shook his head, looking back to his mother.

"Mom? Who is this?" Finn became firm again, staring at her. Carole stammered a moment, noticing the man was losing patience with Carole trying to dance around the truth.

"Carole…you didn't tell our son the truth, did you?" The man sounded hurt. Finn's eyes widened, looking over to the man then back to his mother. What did the man just say?

"I'm sorry, I think I need to clean my ears out…did you just say that…you're my…" Finn pointed, seeing the man was nodding sadly. "C…Christopher? Christopher Hudson? That's not possible."

"Why is it not possible?" Christopher sighed, looking at Finn.

"You're…you're dead." Finn continued to look at him. "Mom said you died of a drug overdose! You're not Christopher and you're dead."

"Finn…" Carole placed a hand on Finn's shoulder but Finn shrugged it off.

"You knew he was alive all these years? YOU KNEW!" Finn screamed at his mother, feeling tears come to his eyes. "You told me that he was dead! You said he was killed in the Gulf War and then you said that he died of an overdose! You told me my father died! Why did you do it?! WHY?!"

"Finn, things were complicated back then…" Carole tried to explain.

"What is so complicated by telling your son that his father is still alive?!" Finn yelled. "You said that dad died…he doesn't look dead to me!"

"Finnegan…" Christopher walked closer to Finn but Finn turned around, absolutely fuming.

"DON'T call me Finnegan!" Finn clutched his fist into a ball. "Why did you leave?! All this time, for the last eighteen years, I've been wondering who my father was! At first I thought you was some sort of hero, you died in the line of duty…then I was told you did drugs…and now I'm being told that you're alive and here! Where were you all this time?! For eighteen freaking years of my life you've ran away! WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Finn, things were very complicated between your mother and me." Christopher said. "I did take drugs and she kicked me out of the house for them. My issues were no good for a baby…"

"So where were you for the last eighteen years? That doesn't answer my question." Finn's face was stone cold, staring at both his parents.

"He…" Carole started to say, but Christopher let out a sigh.

"I was in jail." Christopher answered. "It was a drug smuggling ring gone wrong and I ended up in jail, Finn. I recently got out and your mother and I were planning on how to tell you that I was still alive."

"Wait, so you're a criminal." Finn's face expression didn't change. "So you were in jail for the last eighteen years, and I've been busting my ass to support my family…but yet…Mom thought it would be a good idea to lie to me?"

"Finn, I was trying to protect you…" Carole stated.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PROTECTION!" Finn raged, looking at the both of them. "I'm going to be nineteen years old! I think if you had told me that dad was in jail, I would have understood!" Finn thought for a moment, heading into the house while Carole went after him. Finn went to the urn that was on the mantle, grabbing it and opening it up.

"Finn!" Carole tried to object, but when he opened the urn…there weren't ashes there…it was sugar in an urn. Finn's face twisted into sadness, the tears streaming down his face as he looked back to his mother.

"You really tried to sell one gigantic lie, didn't you?" Finn growled. "You had me thinking my dad's ashes were in here! You had me thinking that he was dead and he was still apart of us! Instead you tell me that he's dead and you went the whole nine yards to keep it a secret! You filled an urn with sugar! I bet you that reclining chair that's there wasn't really his! You...you…liar!"

"Finn." Carole said, looking at her son. "Don't call me a liar."

"Well that's what you are!" Finn's tears streamed down his face, holding the urn full of sugar in is hand. "You lied to me all these years and you expect me to just forgive you like that! You lied to me—how do you want me to feel when I just met my father for the first time in my life after being told that he was here in this urn. Instead…there's nothing of sentimental value in here…you…you really thought I was dumb and I wasn't going to figure it out!"

"Finn, I never thought you were dumb." Carole walked closer to him but Finn backed away. "Finn…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Finn pointed at her. "I'm sorry I'm stuck with a family of liars! What else have you been keeping from me, mom? Is my real name Finn? Am I really eighteen years old? Were you the one that paid for my drum lessons? Let's tell the truth now! It's truth hour!"

"Finn, you're being ridiculous!" Carole screamed.

"I'm being ridiculous?! I'm being ridiculous?!" Finn countered. "I just spent my whole life being lied to! Try that!" Finn slammed down the urn on the floor, causing it to break into a million pieces along with the sugar that was inside it.

"Finn!" Carole saw Finn heading towards the door of the house, exiting and walking down the street. "Finnegan Hudson, get over here now!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Finn yelled back, the tears causing Finn to choke up. Finn turned around to face both his parents, shaking his head in disappointment. "I thought that you loved me enough to tell me the truth, mom…but I guess not. So after Sectionals, I'm done here…I'm going back to New York…and I'm never coming back to Lima. Rachel and I can get married somewhere else. I'm done with you guys." Finn turned around, walking away from his mother, sobbing as he headed towards McKinley. Was everything that his mother told him a lie? Was there more that Finn didn't know? Finn entered McKinley, tears still streaming down his face as he walked into the auditorium, seeing that it was empty. He needed a place to just think for a minute—or in his case, possibly scream. Finn went to the front of the auditorium, wiping his tears and hearing the music play behind him. Finn had to let out all of his emotions. Keeping them bottled up would have been terrible for him.

_{Finn looks around the auditorium and shakes his head, staring out while tears go down his face}_

_[Finn]_   
_I fall asleep by the telephone_   
_It's 2:00a.m. and I'm waiting up alone_   
_Tell me where have you been_   
_I found a note with another name_   
_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same_   
_Cause I can feel that you're gone_

_Can't bite my tongue forever_   
_While you try to play it cool_   
_You can hide behind your stories_   
_But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)_   
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)_   
_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_   
_But I know, I know your love is just a lie_   
_It's nothing but a lie_

_{Finn sits on the auditorium seats, looking at pictures with him, his mother and father with Finn as a baby, showing great disdain as he flips through them. Finn starts ripping up the pictures one by one}_

_You look so innocent_   
_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_   
_Yeah, you know what I mean_   
_How does it feel when you kiss_   
_When you know that I trust you_   
_Do you think about me when he touches you_   
_Could you be more obscene_

_So don't try to say your sorry_   
_Or try to make it right_   
_And don't waste your breath_   
_Because it's too late, it's too late_

_{Finn walks along the hallways of McKinley and he ultimately leans against the wall near the choir room with tears streaming down his face}_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)_   
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)_   
_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_   
_But I know, I know your love is just a lie_   
_It's nothing but a lie_

_You're nothing but a lie!_

_{Finn walks on the stage and throws the chair across the stage in anger and then takes the mike stand and throws it as well, as he looks on in obvious anger}_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)_   
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)_   
_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_   
_But I know, I know your love is just a lie_   
_You're nothing but a lie_   
_You're nothing but a lie_   
_Your love is just a lie_

"Finn…" Finn heard someone calling out for him after he finished singing; turning his head and spotting Rachel, walking down the aisle of the auditorium. She got on the stage, walking over to him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Finn, I went to the house and you weren't there…the urn that was your dad's was shattered into pieces and…what's going on?" Finn couldn't say any words. In a moment, he got on his knees on the stage, and started bawling like a baby. Rachel ran over to him, pulling him into a hug, comforting him as he cried into her. Rachel didn't ask any more questions. She simply held Finn on that auditorium stage as he led out his emotions, neither of them moving from their position.

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray_ **

**_Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman_ **

**_Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones_ **

**_Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang_ **

**_Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson_ **

**_Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester_ **

**_Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose_ **

**_Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang_ **

**_Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams_ **

**_Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson_ **

**_Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel_ **

**_Sebastian Cuk as Christopher Hudson_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Homeward Bound / Home (Originally by Simon & Garfunkel / Phillip Phillips): Performed by New Directions Alumni_ **

**_Gone, Gone, Gone (Originally by Philip Phillips): Performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni_ **

**_Your Love Is A Lie (Originally by Simple Plan): Performed by Finn Hudson_ **


	12. 1x12: Demons

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn deals with the destructive aftermath of finding out his father (Sebastian Cuk) is alive, although he refuses to forgive his mother for lying to him. Santana attempts to apologize to Brittany ( **Heather Morris** ) about abandoning her for Dani but Brittany rebuff's Santana's apology, putting their friendship in jeopardy._

* * *

Rachel was in the kitchen of her dads house, pouring some tea into two cups. She looked back towards the living room, spotting Finn sitting on the couch in almost a blank state. He didn't want to talk about what was bothering him at the school, but Rachel knew that it had to be something very troubling. She had never seen Finn like this before, so she knew she had to get it out of him. Rachel took the cups of tea to the living room, handing one to Finn as she sat in the chair in front of him. She saw Finn looking down at the cup, not saying a word. He didn't even look at Rachel. After what seemed to be some time, Finn took a sip of his tea, scrunching his face in disgust. He looked up at Rachel, seeing that she gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong? You don't like tea?" Rachel softly asked with the smile on her face. "I thought you would have liked it?"

"Well…no." Finn shook his head, still looking at the tea. "Do you have hot chocolate instead?" Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair, putting her cup down to take his. Rachel went to the kitchen, hearing Finn's footsteps follow after her. Rachel put a new cup with milk inside the microwave in order to heat it up for the chocolate packets. As she stood there looking at the microwave, she heard Finn's throat clear slightly. She turned to Finn, leaning against the counter as she motioned for him to come closer. Finn walked over to her, pulling her in for a tight hug. He closed his eyes, wanting to forget about the terrible truth that he learned today. The problem was, there was no forgetting about the truth…

"Finn?" Finn looked into Rachel's eyes, noticing the worry in her eyes. "What's the matter, baby? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know…" Finn muttered, looking down at Rachel's hands. "I've…I've never been so angry in my entire life."

"Did I do something? Was it the whole, I didn't have sex with you this morning because of Burt?" Rachel questioned, with Finn giving a small smirk.

"No, it had nothing to do with that." Finn said. His smirk disappeared from his face as he continued to look into Rachel's eyes. "It has to do with more or less the fact that I found something out…something that kind of shocked me…"

"Like what?" Rachel wondered. Finn took a deep breath, holding Rachel's hands as he tried to speak.

"I found out my dad was alive today…" Finn's voice cracked as Rachel's eyes widened. "He's alive…and…he's spent the last eighteen years in jail, Rachel…he was in jail and my mom had the nerve to lie to me and tell me that he was dead. She even filled the urn with powdered sugar in order to fool me."

"Oh my god…" Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, staring into Finn's eyes. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Finn snapped, realizing his tone and gave Rachel an apologetic glare. "I'm sorry, Rachel…I didn't mean to snap at you…I just…I'm so confused."

"Finn…" Rachel wrapped her arms around him, holding him, as he felt disordered. "I'm so sorry, baby…"

"It's not your fault…" Finn muttered, placing his chin on the top of Rachel's head. "I'm just so confused, Rachel. What should I do? I mean, I was so mad that I walked away from my mother. I didn't mean to do it but she lied to me and I was just so mad and…ugh! It's all falling apart."

"Finn, it's okay…" Rachel assured him, slowly making him look into her eyes as she put a hand to his cheek. "You're a bit confused right now and it's okay…I do think you need to make amends with your mother though."

"Rachel, she held a secret from me for eighteen years." Finn's voice sounded gruff. "I don't think that's something you can forgive someone for, even if it's your mother."

"I know…I know…"Rachel softly said, calming him down. "Look, it's getting a little late. Why don't you stay here tonight just so you can clear your head?"

"Your dads won't mind if I'm here?" Finn asked. Rachel nuzzled her nose with his, smiling up at him.

"Of course not, besides I think they're aware that I'm not a little girl anymore." Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's, giving him a kiss so passionate that he'd forget his troubles. Rachel and Finn heard the doorbell ring, Rachel parting her lips from Finn's. "I should probably get that."

"Really?" Finn let out a smile, trying to kiss Rachel again. "I think we could just stay here in the kitchen…"

"I have to get the door." Rachel chuckled, getting out of Finn's grasp while looking at the microwave. "The milk should be warm enough. The chocolate mix packets are in the cabinet." Rachel headed to the door, opening it and spotting a man that she had never seen before. Rachel crossed her arms, staring at the man while Finn looked from the kitchen to see the man. "Hello sir, can I help you with something?" Rachel asked, Finn gripping his cup close to his hand.

"Hi there, are you Ms. Rachel Berry?" The man questioned, staring at Rachel.

"Yes, yes I am." Rachel crossed her arms, still looking at the man. "May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you about Finn…" The man stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at her. "I just want to talk about him for a minute."

"You want to talk about Finn?" Rachel crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Can I just ask who you are, because I'm not giving any information about my fiancé without him acknowledging that he knows you."

"Listen to me…" The man started to take one-step forward, but was stopped when Finn came to the door and glared at the man. "Finn…" The man continued to look at Finn, Finn shaking his head.

"Did my mother send you to find me?" Finn growled, still clutching the cup. "I want you to leave."

"Finn…" The man started to say, but Finn cut him off.

"Look…you may be my father…but you are not my dad." Finn squinted his eyes, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Wait, this is your father?" Rachel pointed to Christopher, shaking her head. "I thought he was dead."

"It's a small world when you think your father is dead, isn't it?" Finn crossed his arms, still looking at Christopher. "Let me make myself perfectly clear, I am not interested in talking to you and I have no interest in speaking to my mother, so if you would please leave me alone. Oh…and one more thing." Finn grabbed Christopher by the collar, staring his "father" into his eyes. "You ever get in contact with my fiancée, you ever put a hand on her, I will come after you and I will make you wish you were dead. Do you understand me?" Finn let go of Christopher, seeing that his father was looking into his eyes with sadness.

"Finn, I'm sorry that it has to be this way…" Christopher solemnly said. Finn slammed the door in Christopher's face, walking away from Rachel as he made his way to the kitchen. On the way to the counter, Finn slipped, dropping the cup on the floor. The cup didn't break, but the milk came out of the cup, spilling all over the floor. Finn's face twisted to rage, letting out a loud scream while Rachel stared at him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Finn roared, slamming his hand on the table. Finn quickly held onto his wrist, feeling the tears stream down his cheek as he started to sob. Rachel walked over to Finn, wrapping her arms around his waist as she held onto him tightly. Finn continued to stand there and cry, not sure if there was anything to say. Finn was messed up in many ways. His mother had lied to him, his father was a convict that was involved with a drug smuggling ring and Finn was stuck in the middle of it. It seemed that there wasn't a bright side to any of this. Rachel continued to hold onto Finn, looking up at him and wiping his tears slowly. Finn turned towards her, trying to catch his breath, but he still was sobbing. "Ra…RACHEL!" Finn cried out as he held her tightly, still crying into her.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay…" Rachel soothingly said into his ear, rubbing his back. "Hey, why don't you go to my room and go take a nap? Sometimes a nap helps in these situations. I'll clean up here and bring you a fresh cup of hot chocolate, okay?" Finn held onto Rachel tighter, nodding his head slowly. "Everything's going to be okay, baby…I'll be up there and talk to you." Finn reluctantly let go of Rachel, walking over to the stairs and trudging up to go to the bedroom. Rachel grabbed the cup that fell on the floor, her mind whirring. Something deeper was bothering Finn…it couldn't have been just the fact that his father came out of nowhere and his mother lied. Rachel just had to find a way to get Finn to say what it was.

* * *

A half-hour later, Rachel knocked on the door of her bedroom with two cups of hot chocolate. She realized it couldn't hurt to have a cup of hot chocolate with her fiancée. Rachel knocked on the door slowly, opening it and spotting Finn lying on Rachel's childhood bed, holding one of her stuffed pillow pets close to him. If it was under different circumstances, Rachel would have thought that Finn looked cute, but she knew that Finn was hurting. Finn was upset, he was betrayed, he was emotionally and physically drained. Rachel entered the room with the hot chocolate, placing both of them on the brown bureau. Rachel sat down next to him, rubbing his back slowly while gazing at him. She couldn't help but feel terrible for him.

"Poor baby…" Rachel continued to rub Finn's back while Finn cradled the pillow. Rachel knew there was something Finn wanted to get off his chest—he had never been so terrified his entire life.

"Rachel…I'm scared." Finn looked to her, feeling vulnerable. Rachel without words instructed Finn to move over on the bed, her lying down next to him while staring in his eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Rachel wondered, still looking at him.

"It's just…" Finn sighed, looking away for a minute. "I don't want to end up like my father." Rachel didn't understand why Finn thought he was going to end up like Christopher. They were as different as different could be. "I mean, when we were in school I used to think that I could make him proud of me, that I could do anything to avenge his death. The problem is…I don't want to even be associated with him. What if I end up to be a good for nothing ass? What if I can't properly take care of you and what if we have a child and the child resents me, just like I resent my father right now." Rachel considered Finn's words, wrapping an arm around him.

"Finn, you're not going to end up like your father." Rachel assured him. "You are a better man."

"Oh really?" Finn scoffed. "How am I a better man? I messed up so many times, I've lost count. I don't know why you still want to be with me. I tried the army and I shot myself, I forced you to go to New York by yourself and that's something I never should have done, and to top it all off, the only reason I wanted to go to NYADA was because I was trying to keep Brody away from you. Up until this point, I still have no idea where I'm going! I'm a loser, Rachel. Just like my father." Finn felt the tears come to his eyes again, until Rachel shook her head.

"Finn Hudson, you are not a loser." Rachel scolded softly. "You are the most incredible man I have ever laid my eyes on. Look, the things you listed, you did all of those things out of love. You joined the army because you loved your dad at the time and you wanted to make him proud. You let me go to New York because you loved me and you wanted to see me succeed. And you being at NYADA…you loved me enough to actually attempt to get into a school—and you did. You got into one of the hardest schools to get into, all because you were driven in trying to get me to see that I belonged with you. Along the way, Finn…I think you also did NYADA because you love yourself. I don't know if you notice, but I have never seen you so happy from the years that I've known you. You look like you found your niche. Tell me, Finn…when was the last time that you wanted something and you cared this much?" Finn thought about Rachel's words, still staring into her eyes. "Finn, you are selfless, you're caring, your spirit shines through anything and everything I've ever seen and you have the most beautiful heart. Yes, you sometimes do things that are crazy and stupid, we all do…but you have the heart to always make things right, and you are so special. When I tell you, I'm proud of you…I mean it Finn. I don't just count the things you've recently done, I count every beautiful and riveting thing you've done. Although I may idolize Barbra Streisand or Patti LuPone, I can't call them my hero."

"What?" Finn continued to look at Rachel, shaking his head. "Why not?"

"I can't call them my hero…" Rachel took Finn's hands in hers, looking him in his eyes. "Because you are my hero, Finn. I strive every day to be just as selfless and caring as you. So you're wrong…you are nothing like your father and you are not a loser. You're an incredible soul that has just barely scratched the surface, not seeing his full potential as of yet. You are going to do amazing things in your life, Finn…and I want to be there every step of the way. Because now I know, that there is no one out there for me…except you. I love you, Finn…and I'm never going to get tired of saying that because its' what I truly feel in my heart. You're my rock…we're Finchel…we're endgame." Finn let out a small smile to Rachel, tears falling down the side of his face as he listened to her speak. The tears Finn were shedding were no longer sad or frustrated tears, they were tears of joy that he actually meant that much to Rachel. Rachel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Finn's lips, holding him as tightly as she possibly could. Finn pulled Rachel down with her onto the bed, their lips still connected as Rachel ran a hand through his hair, gripping it as the kiss turned more passionate and sensual. Finn parted his lips from Rachel after a moment, looking into her eyes as she sat in his lap.

"I love you, Rachel…" Finn softly said, still looking at her. "I really…really love you. Thank you." Rachel kissed Finn once more, then engulfed him into a gigantic hug. Finn gripped tightly onto Rachel, breathing in her scent. Rachel looked into Finn's eyes, giving him another passionate kiss as her hands went down to his shirt, unbuttoning each button. Finn and Rachel both knew where exactly where this was going, and of course—Finn couldn't object.

* * *

The next morning, the New Directions Alumni sat in the auditorium, watching New Directions rehearse their number for Sectionals. Rachel had figured watching New Direction would have been a good distraction for Finn, not wanting him to be upset after last night's debacle with his parents. Finn concentrated on the stage, realizing that some of the New Directions members weren't on point with their dancing. Of course, Finn wasn't allowed to be one to talk about dancing, but he noticed some of them were lagging a few bars behind everyone else. As soon as the musical number ended, Mr. Schuester clapped but Finn and Mike looked to one another shaking their heads.

"All right guys, that was great…" Mr. Schuester said, looking at them.

"It was great and all." Finn got up from his chair, staring over at them. "But I don't think it's good enough."

"What? Huh? What's he talking about?" The New Directions members started mumbling. Rachel, Santana and Kurt eyed Finn, wondering what he was doing.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt harshly whispered.

"I mean, don't get me wrong Mr. Schue. The song is good, and their vocals are excellent…but dancing is the problem." Finn looked to the members. "I mean, some of you weren't even doing the same dance steps as the others. You need to tighten it up because the judges will eat you alive for breakfast at Sectionals."

"And what makes you think you know what you're talking about?" Kitty Wilde crossed her arms, staring at Finn with a smirk. "I was sure that when you were here, the kids couldn't stop talking about what a terrible dancer you were. How you even won Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals is beyond me when a Green Giant like yourself dances like he has two left feet."

"All right, I've gotten better." Finn grumbled towards Kitty. "I go to a performing arts school. I was able to dance well enough to get in the school. I'm still working on it, but I've gotten better than I did last year."

"Really?" Kitty scoffed. "Then how about you come up here and you prove it? I think we'd all like to see your 'amazing dance moves'."

"Finn, you're going to embarrass yourself up there…in front of Kitty." Puck whispered to his best friend.

"No I'm not…" Finn got up, bringing Mike with him. "Because Mike is going to help me. Rachel, do you wanna help?" Rachel didn't hesitate with her answer. She got up from her seat, grabbing Finn's hand with a nod. "And…Brittany, would you mind helping."

"Of course not. Do you think you can keep up?" Brittany asked, giving Finn a smile. Finn nodded his head, walking over to Brittany.

"I think I can." Finn smiled.

"Please, he thinks he can show us how to win a show choir? I don't think so." Kitty stared over at Marley and Jake Puckerman as they continued to look back at her.

"All right, let's show you how we do it…Alumni style." Finn pointed to Brad, who gathered the band together as they stared playing. Everyone had to admit—Finn did get better at dancing. It was drastic from two years ago. Finn still wouldn't be a professional dancer, but he did get a lot better and looked like he never struggled before in his life.

_{Scene shows Finn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany dancing on the stage while the other New Directions members watch them. Kitty rolls her eyes while the other members look intrigued}_

_[Finn]_   
_Yeah I, I got to know your name_   
_Well I, could trace your private number baby_   
_All I know is that to me_   
_You look like you're lots of fun_   
_Open up your loving arms_   
_I want some_   
_I want some_

_Well I, set my sights on you (Rachel and Brittany: And no one else will do)_   
_And I, I've got to have my way now baby_

_[Mike]_   
_All I know is that to me_   
_You look like you're hard to find_   
_Open up your loving arms_

_[Mike and Finn]_   
_Watch out, here I come_

_[Finn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany]_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

_[Brittany]_   
_I, I got to be your friend now baby_

_[Rachel]_   
_And I, would like to move in just a little bit closer_

_[Brittany]_   
_All I know is that to me_   
_You look like you're lots of fun_   
_Open up your loving arms_

_[Brittany and Rachel]_   
_Watch out, here I come_

_[Finn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany]_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

_[Rachel]_   
_I want your love_

_[Rachel with Finn]_   
_I want your love_

_[Mike]_   
_All I know is that to me_   
_You look like you're lots of fun_   
_Open up your loving arms_

_[Mike and Finn]_   
_Watch out here I come_

_{New Direction gets on the stage and starts dancing with Finn, Rachel, Mike and Brittany, excluding Kitty who stares at Finn}_

_[Finn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany]_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

_[Finn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany with New Directions]_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round (Rachel: I want your love)_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round (Rachel: I want your love)_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round (Rachel: I want your love)_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round_   
_Like a record baby, right round, round, round (Rachel: I want your love)_

_[Finn, Mike, Rachel and Brittany]_   
_You spin me right round, baby right round!_

The New Directions applauded Finn on the stage as Rachel engulfed him in a hug, Finn's smile turning huge. Finn turned to Kitty, seeing she was busy looking down at her nails to even stare back at Finn. Finn shook his head, looking to the other members of New Directions.

"Finn, that was great." Mr. Schuester clapped his hands.

"Do you think you can help us with our dancing before Sectionals? We need to have it down packed if we're going to beat the Warblers." Marley asked. Finn pretended to think over Marley's question, nodding his head as he stared at his friends.

"I think we can help with that, right guys?" Finn questioned.

"I think we can." Santana shrugged her shoulders while Puck, Mercedes and Quinn agreed. Finn looked over to the New Directions members and felt a smile appear on his face.

"All right, let's get started since we don't have much time." Finn put them all in position, having Mike teach them the dance steps again while Finn walked around the room to put everyone on point. Finn felt like he was someone special. He felt like he was a teacher, something he aspired to be ever since he sat in Mr. Schuester's Glee Club, learning every bit of knowledge Mr. Schuester possessed.

* * *

After Glee Club practice, Santana exited the auditorium, going to the courtyard, her eyes falling on Brittany as Brittany spoke to Marley, Kitty and Tina. Santana leaned against the wall of the hallway, still gazing at Brittany, seeing how happy she was. Well, Santana could be happy too. Santana was with Dani who was a painter, she was a singer, she played guitar and she was cute. Brittany was a dancer, somewhat of a singer—but Brittany was a genius. She was pure gold. She was—a visionary. Santana noticed Brittany staring over at her, giving a meek wave before turning back to Marley. Santana still knew that Brittany was probably pissed off with her for choosing Dani over her. Santana had to make things right. Santana walked to Brittany, Marley and Kitty, staring Brittany into her eyes.

"Brittany, do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Santana asked, leaning against one of the lockers.

"I'm a little busy." Brittany said, sounding a bit upset. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, leading her to the choir room, ignoring the fact that Marley and Kitty were standing there. Santana pulled Brittany into the room, closing the door behind her as Brittany took a seat.

"Brittany, when you went to visit New York, you left without saying anything and I want to know why. Why did you leave?" Santana crossed her arms. "I found a note and you wrote the note in crayon and I wasn't quite sure what it said but I knew that it was a breakup note. I want to know why you did this Brittany? Why?"

"Why I did what I did?" Brittany pointed to herself, shaking her head. "Why don't you ask yourself why you did what you did. You were the one that left me, you left me for someone else. When I went to New York, you ignored me in order to spend time with Dani. You want me to just sit there while you flirt with someone else?"

"Brittany? I was not flirting!" Santana scoffed.

"Oh really? So why when we were singing, you pushed me aside for nothing." Brittany wiped a few tears from her face, looking away from Santana. "If you really cared about me at all, you wouldn't have ditched me for Dani."

"Brittany, I love you okay?" Santana looked at her, seeing Brittany was full of hurt. "And if I did anything in anyway to make you feel like you weren't important then I am sorry. I really, really am sorry." Brittany crossed her arms, ignoring Santana's words. Santana had to find a way to get to Brittany—and what better way than with music. In a moment, Brad the pianist walked over and sat down in front of the piano, playing a few cords while Santana stared into Brittany's eyes. "If you're not going to believe me in words, then maybe you'll believe me in song." Santana sat in the seat in front of Brittany and with tears in her eyes,…she started to sing.

_{Santana grabs Brittany's hand as she starts to sing, looking into her eyes}_

_[Santana]_   
_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_   
_Restless nights and lullabies_   
_Helps to make this pain go away_   
_I realize I let you down_   
_Told you that I'd be around_   
_Building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry_   
_For breaking all the promises_   
_I wasn't around to keep_   
_It's all me_   
_This time is the last time_   
_I will ever beg you to stay_   
_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_   
_Knowing that I am to blame_   
_For leaving your heart out in the rain_   
_And I know you're gonna walk away_   
_Leave me with the price to pay_   
_Before you go I wanted to say, yeah_

_That I'm sorry_   
_For breaking all the promises_   
_I wasn't around to keep_   
_It's all me_   
_This time is the last time_   
_I will ever beg you to stay_   
_But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own_   
_But if you have to go then please go,_   
_Just leave me alone_   
_But I don't wanna see you and me, go our separate ways_   
_I'm begging you to stay_   
_If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry_   
_For breaking all the promises_   
_I wasn't around to keep_   
_It's all me_   
_This time is the last time_   
_I will ever beg you to stay_   
_But you're already on your way_

But you're already on your way

Brittany stared at Santana, not saying a word while Santana had tears going down her cheeks as well. Brittany didn't say anything, instead she got up from her seat and walked past Santana, getting out of the choir room and closing the door behind her. That was when it hit her; she messed up, she messed up big time. Santana turned around towards the choir room door. She had done the unthinkable—she lost Brittany, possibly forever.

* * *

Finn sat on the McKinley stage by himself as the other members of New Directions went home to prepare for their Sectionals in the morning. Finn had insisted that Rachel and Kurt had gone with Blaine and Mercedes to Rachel's house to have some time to themselves. Finn really need some time alone. Finn sat on the stage, staring out, thinking that the stage was where he was the happiest and the most content. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he had never joined Glee Club. Finn heard someone's footsteps come through the door, Finn looking up to see none other than Burt, walking down the aisle. Finn raised an eyebrow, realizing that maybe Burt was sent over to the auditorium by Carole and Christopher. Finn looked away from his stepfather, getting up from the stage and started to walk around a bit.

"I see you're not really in the mood to talk, right now." Burt chuckled, sitting on the stage. "You know, I was in this situation once—I was here…but instead I was talking to Kurt because he thought I was going to die from the cancer."

"How was the chemotherapy?" Finn asked, desperately wanting to keep the subject off him. Burt gave him a serious look, patting the auditorium stage so Finn could sit down. Finn walked over to the stage, plopping himself down while staring at Burt.

"It was fine…" Burt said softly. "It's just the after effects really, really suck. I mean, I thought I was going to throw up this morning, and then I couldn't even drink an ice cold beer. Apparently you're not allowed to have alcohol while on chemo."

"That kind of sucks." Finn shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"I know, it does suck." Burt agreed. "But unfortunately, there's no way around it. This is something that I have to go through…you know…"

"But why?" Finn asked, becoming antsy. "I mean, you're such a great person, why do bad things have to happen to good people?"

"I don't know, Finn." Burt put a hand on Finn's shoulder, still staring into his stepson's eyes. "I don't know why bad things happen to good people. I just want you to know that I think you're a great person as well. Maybe that's why things haven't been going your way as of late. I mean, I heard from Carole that you found out your father was alive—and that he came to the house. You also found out that the urn had powder sugar inside instead of ashes…I saw the broken urn on the floor when I came home from my session. Carole and I talked…we talked about how she thought she was doing everything right by protecting you…but in the end, it turned out that it was the biggest mistake she's ever made. She didn't think you were going to storm out of the house and that you were just going to leave. Finn, your mom loves you…and she misses you."

"Well, she also lied to me so she'll have to deal with the consequences of her actions." Finn huffed, looking away from Burt. "She wanted to lie to me and make it seem like it was okay to lie. Last time I checked, it wasn't…"

"All right, I get it." Burt nodded his head. "You never really knew your dad and you're upset your mother kept you from him. But Finn, you have to realize that he's not exactly what's best for you…I hope you see that."

"But what if there was a way that I could have helped him!" Finn exclaimed, becoming exasperated. "I was thinking maybe he wouldn't have done those dumb things if I had done something."

"There you go again, putting the world on your shoulders." Burt chuckled, staring at Finn. "You always seem to be hard on yourself. I don't understand why though, Finn. There's only so much you could do. If your father really loved you, he wouldn't have done what he did when you were a baby. I just want you to know that your mother had her reasons in keeping secrets from you…I just want you to forgive her so she can stop worrying." Finn looked at Burt with a soft expression, but his face turned firm as he shook his head in anger.

"No, no I am not going to forgive her for what she did." Finn got up from the stage, starting to walk backstage to where the other door to the hallway was. "I really am not going to forgive her. She lied to me all this time, for the last eighteen years. Does she really expect me to think things are going to go back to the way they were before? They're not. She betrayed my trust and I'm not really in the mood to have those type of people in my life. If she sent you here, then you might want to go and tell her that I was serious when I said I was never going to talk to her again. I also don't want my dad anywhere near Rachel. So you could just tell the both of them that…all right?" Finn walked backstage, leaving the auditorium as Burt let out a sigh. Getting Finn to forgive Carole was going to be harder than Burt had imagined…

* * *

Rachel walked towards her bedroom that night with her robe on, bringing two cups of hot chocolate to the room, one for her and Finn. Her dads weren't supposed to be home until the day after Rachel was supposed to fly back to New York, which gave Rachel a chance to spend a legit couple of days in a house alone with Finn. She was going to get married to him, it was good practice. Rachel knocked on the bedroom door, opening it to see Finn sitting on Rachel's bed, holding the remote as he watched a football game on television. Rachel knew that Finn was just trying to distract himself from the drama with his parents by watching television. Finn didn't care for watching two last place teams playing a meaningless game. Finn was a competitor; he was all about the action.

"Hey, I brought you some hot chocolate." Rachel kissed Finn's cheek, putting the cups of hot chocolate on the bureau. Finn grabbed the cup, giving Rachel a thankful smile, then put the cup to his lips as he drank the chocolate. Finn looked over to Rachel after taking a couple of sips, looking into her brown eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it." Finn softly said. He grabbed the remote that was next to him and muted the game, turning his attention back to Rachel. "Burt came to the school day. Apparently, my mom is trying to get me to forgive her like right now. The problem is that it's going to be so hard for me to forgive her because the time that I could have spent getting to know my dad, he could have been there for me. He might not of had gone to jail or something, and maybe I would have had an actual father, you know."

"I know." Rachel nodded her head, getting into the bed with him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way about Shelby sometimes. My dads told me about her, but I constantly wanted to look for her. I kept thinking to myself, 'why didn't she want me?' I kept trying to tell myself that it was because she was too young to handle a baby, but in my heart I knew that…being with her wasn't meant to be. I still get mad because she abandoned me…I mean, we barely see each other but…I…I sometimes wonder what life would have been like if she was in my life all the time, you know? Just like how you feel the same about you and your father."

"I'm just afraid things are a little too tainted." Finn admitted. "Things aren't going to be the same with my mom…she kept a secret and she lied to me…I really thought my dad was dead and that I was going to be able to avenge his death…but apparently not. He's alive, he was a criminal and my mom was lying about him all these years. I just wanted to know why he never wrote to me. Why never said that he wanted to meet me. I at least needed some closure."

"I know it's tough now and that this is a scary thing for you, but I just want you to know that I am not going to ever leave your side. I'll be there for as long as you need me." Rachel vowed. Finn nuzzled his nose to Rachel's feeling at ease in the moment. He stared at her, the eye contact not faltering.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing girl like you?" Finn asked in awe. Rachel kissed him softly, placing her forehead onto his. Rachel parted her lips from Finn's, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Because you're amazing and you're so special..." Rachel told him. She leaned her head on his shoulder again as Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, not wanting to let her go. "I love you, Finn…and there's nothing that's going to deter me from ever changing my mind. I'll always love you, no matter how old we get or how crazy you are." Rachel pressed another kiss to Finn's lips, intertwining their fingers together. Finn was the one to break the kiss this time, gazing at Rachel while a smile tugged his lips.

"You really know how to make a guy feel a little better." Finn said. He thought about something, turning his attention to Rachel. "Would it be okay if I wanted to just process everything before I even get a chance to talk to my mother? I mean, this is a lot to think about and I just need some time away from my own family. I'm not even sure I can call them family."

"Finn…I just think you're a little upset right now." Rachel softly said. "But at the end of the day, that's your mom and your dad. I'm not saying you have to talk to them…but you have to at least take some time to cool down…just think." Finn looked at Rachel, nodding his head slowly towards her.

"All right, but I refuse to still talk to them for now. I need to cool down." Finn shrugged his shoulders, staring back at the T.V.

"As long as you need, Finn." Rachel agreed, leaning on his shoulder as Finn turned back to her. He breathed in Rachel's scent, thinking about her words. Maybe he should talk to them in order to clear the air a bit. Things were said out of anger, and maybe Finn was overreacting just a little bit.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt, Santana and Rachel entered the McKinley High building to head to the choir room. It was Sectionals and New Directions was performing on their own turf against the Golden Goblets and Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt, Rachel and Santana agreed to come in early and help the New Directions while Finn had something he had to take care of. As the three alumni entered the choir room, New Directions were busy working on their scales and harmonies. They had to be pitch perfect.

"All right, guys!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, bringing them all to the show circle. "Now, before we begin, I'm sure that Rachel, Kurt and Santana have some words that they would like to say." Santana fixed her eyes on Brittany, but Brittany looked away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, we just want to say that Vocal Adrenaline can be ruthless, they can be cruel and they can be something unimagined." Rachel said.

"I should know, I was there." Wade "Unique" Adams raised a hand in order to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway, you can't let what anyone says deter you from your ultimate goal, the Sectionals trophy." Rachel continued. "If you have that trophy, you get a chance to compete at Regionals and if you win Regionals then you get to head to Nationals where the best of the best compete. You have to be the best in order to be there and the first step is here. Don't let Vocal Adrenaline psych you out."

"What about the Golden Goblets?" Ryder Lynn asked, staring at Rachel.

"Please, they're probably going to sing some hippie-dippie song about going around Mountains, then make you wonder what the hell you were watching for the last three minutes." Santana interjected, rolling her eyes. "They're not a threat."

"So you all know the plan now, right?" Rachel stared at them. They nodded their heads, putting their hands in the circle. "Kurt, is there anything you'd like to add?"

"Don't wrinkle the dresses, presentation is everything." Kurt looked to the females. "And guys, make sure your ties are all straight."

"Got it." Blaine nodded his head, as they looked at the lights flickering.

"All right, it's show time!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, putting it in the show circle. "One, two, three!"

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

* * *

Rachel walked with Kurt and Santana a few moments later, taking their seat in the auditorium to watch Sectionals. As the three of them sat down, Santana stared at Rachel, noticing that there was something on her mind.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Santana asked. "Where's Finn?"

"Finn said he was going to be here soon." Rachel answered. "He said there was something he had to take care of, regarding personal business."

"Do you think he's going to talk to his father?" Kurt wondered. "I mean what could be more important than seeing New Directions here at Sectionals."

"I'm not quite sure what he's doing." Rachel admitted, although she did have a hunch. "I think that the most we can do right now is just trust Finn is going to be okay. Finding out your father is alive after all these years kind of puts an emotional toll on a person."

"Okay, you really need to stop watching Dr. Phil." Santana chuckled towards her friend. "It's a little creepy."

"Rachel? I wasn't expecting to see you!" A voice that sounded familiar to Rachel, Kurt and Santana said. Rachel turned her head, seeing none other than Jesse St. James, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline standing before her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"Oh look, it's Jesse St. Germ." Santana seethed, staring at him. "What do you want?"

"What I want is just to say hi to my friend, Rachel. That's all." Jesse spoke, still fixating his gaze on Rachel. "So through the show choir circuit, I heard that you were engaged to Finn still. I thought you would have had a lavish wedding where all of your Glee Club would attend. Since that would be the only place that they would sing since they'll lose here. Anyway, good luck." Jesse turned on his heels, going down to where his team sat as Rachel kept her forced smile while turning to Kurt.

"Gotta love Lima, huh Kurt?" Rachel spoke through her teeth, the plastered smile still on her face.

"But seriously, where is Finn?" Kurt whispered back.

"I'm not exactly sure…but I know he'll be here soon." Rachel assured Kurt as the lights started to dim in the auditorium. Show time…

* * *

Finn sat in the Lima Bean in one of the small booths, looking down at the cup of coffee he had in his hand. Finn didn't even like coffee, so he wasn't sure why he bought a cup. Maybe because he was feeling empty inside…and coffee didn't taste as bad when your heart was hollow. Finn took a sip, still grimacing at the taste. Finn saw someone get into the booth, sitting across from him—being none other than his father Christopher. Finn stared at Christopher for a moment, considering if this was such a good idea. Finn took a deep breath, staring at Christopher in sadness.

"I didn't know you drink coffee." Christopher tried to start conversation with his son. Finn looked at the coffee, pushing it to the side.

"I don't…" Finn shrugged his shoulders, finally looking his father in his eyes, his voice becoming bitter. "You would know that if you had been home the whole time."

"All right, I get that you're angry at me." Christopher sighed.

"Damn right I'm angry with you." Finn felt anger in his voice as he nodded his head. "You think you can come to Lima and expect us to have a relationship? You abandoned me…and you had mom lie to me the whole time!"

"I did not have your mother lie to you, Finn." Christopher said. "If anything I didn't know she was going to lie to you. It would have been for the best."

"No! What if I had wanted to know you?" Finn argued. "I'm tired of everyone trying to protect me because they're afraid of my feelings getting hurt."

"Finn, your feelings are hurt." Christopher pointed out.

"Because you and mom lied to me! That's why!" Finn shouted. He noticed everyone was looking at them and composed himself. "You left me in order to do drugs. You were apart of some drug ring and got arrested, spent most of my life in jail. What kind of father are you. Did you even tell me goodbye when you left? Did you even kiss me goodbye? Be honest Christopher…"

"You call me dad…" Christopher leaned closer to Finn's face as Finn shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to call you 'dad'. Because you're a deadbeat and you're a jackass." Finn seethed. He grabbed his sweater and left the booth, going out the door. Finn started to walk down the street, until he felt he was being pulled back. Finn fell back on the floor, looking up to see Christopher standing over him. "What the hell, man?!" Finn screamed.

"I am your father and you are going to show me respect!" Christopher shouted. Finn got up from the floor, looking his father in his eyes.

"I am not going to show you any respect! You deadbeat!" Finn shouted.

_WHAM!_

Finn flew back on the floor, bringing his hands to his right eye. Christopher had punched Finn in the face. Finn looked up at Christopher almost in shock…and maybe in fear. Christopher leaned down, staring at Finn with a smirk, looking at his son.

"You better be nice to me…" Christopher's voice was eerily calm as Finn continued to stare to him.

"Or else what." Finn tried to sound furious, but his voice came out more frightened.

"Or else I'll convince your mother that you're just like me…and then she'll want nothing to do with you." Christopher got up from his position, walking away as Finn held onto where his father punched him. Finn's face twisted into sadness, and he didn't care if he looked crazy or unstable—Finn started sobbing. Finn got up from the floor, heading into the Lima Bean with tears still going down his face as he headed towards the bathroom. Finn entered the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, a complete blubbing mess. Finn splashed some water on his face, feeling pain near his eye, worried that the bone that was near his eye was broken from his father's punch. Finn looked into the mirror, for the first time ever feeling completely and utterly alone.

_{Finn looks into the mirror, staring at the bruise on his face as he looks scared and alone}_

_[Finn]_   
_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_   
_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood runs stale_

_I want to hide the truth_   
_I want to shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_{Scene splits between Finn in the bathroom and New Directions singing on the Sectionals stage}_

_[Finn, Artie, Blaine, Sam and Jake with New Directions]_   
_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_it's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_{Scene changes to just New Directions on the stage and the audience. Rachel takes out her phone and texts Finn where he is}_

_[Artie and Kitty]_   
_When the curtain's call_   
_Is the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out_   
_All the sinners crawl_

_[Blaine and Brittany]_   
_So they dug your grave_   
_And the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out_   
_At the mess you made_

_[Jake and Marley]_   
_Don't want to let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_[Sam and Tina]_   
_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_[Blaine, Marley, Artie, Tina, Sam, Kitty, Brittany and Jake with New Directions]_   
_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_it's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_{Scene changes to Finn in the bathroom, staring at the text message from Rachel as he looks saddened. He ignores the text messages, staring into the bathroom mirror}_

_[Finn]_   
_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I want to save this light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how!_

_{Scene splits with New Directions on the stage, singing as the audience starts clapping for New Directions and Finn sitting in a corner in the bathroom looking saddened}_

_[Finn, Blaine, Marley, Tina, Kitty, Brittany, Jake, Artie and Sam with New Directions]_   
_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_it's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_{Finn stares into his phone, seeing the bruise on his face and a teardrop falls on the phone screen}_

**GUEST STARRING**

**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson**

**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams**

**Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang**

**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel**

**Sebastian Cuk as Christopher Hudson**

**Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans**

**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

**Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James**

**SONG(S):**

**You Spin Me Right Round (Like A Record) (Originally by Dead or Alive): Performed by Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry**

**Sorry (Piano Version) (Originally by Jonas Brothers): Performed by Santana Lopez**

**Demons (Originally by Imagine Dragons): Performed by Finn Hudson and New Directions**


	13. 1x13: To Love You More

**Episode Synopsis:** _New Directions old and new help comfort an emotionally and physically drained Finn after his encounter with his father, all while Finn battles whether or not to tell his mother about the encounter or not._

* * *

 

"I can't believe it!" Marley exclaimed, staring at the Sectionals trophy in the middle of the choir room. New Directions had taken the top spot at Sectionals; they were on their way to Regionals! The other clamored around the trophy, looking over at Marley who was busy staring at her reflection. She had never seen Sectionals trophy so up close before—and Rachel, Kurt and Santana had to admit that they were amused by the sophomore's reactions. Rachel had a smile on her face, just gazing over at Marley with interest.

"Is it just me, or does Marley remind us of someone rhymed with 'Lachel Terry'?" Santana smirked, looking at Marley gazing at the trophy.

"She does remind me of Rachel, except when Rachel was a sophomore, she wanted all the solos." Kurt agreed. "I mean, you had to fight tooth and nail to get a solo from Rachel. It was one of the most craziest experiences of my life."

"Okay, Kurt…" Rachel kept her smile on her face, but her voice hinted annoyance. Rachel looked down at her phone, her smile fading as she started to become worried.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Kurt asked, looking at his friend.

"It's Finn…" Rachel admitted, turning to her friends. "I mean, we should have heard something from him by now. What if something's wrong with him?"

"You think something's wrong with Finn?" Santana asked, letting out a smirk. "When isn't there something wrong with Finn?"

"Santana, I'm serious." Rachel became stern. "I mean, what if something's really wrong with him? He hasn't answered any of my text messages or phone calls."

"How many did you send him?" Kurt noticed Rachel scanning through her phone.

"I called him about…thirty times and sent him fifty text messages." Rachel said as if it was nothing. "It helps I have the unlimited plan."

"Rachel, maybe Finn's phone died." Kurt reasoned. "He usually answers after the first couple of phone calls."

"Yeah, maybe there's nothing to worry about." Santana added. "I mean, unless he made a mistake and spoke to someone he wasn't supposed to talk to. I'm sure that Finn is fine, Rachel…he's probably on his way here to apologize that he was late and then we can go back to New York." As Santana spoke those words, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone focused their attention to the door, where Finn entered looking a bit disheveled, his right eye a sickly colored purple. Mr. Schuester walked over to Finn as Rachel gripped her phone close to her. Something did happen to Finn. "Finn, what happened? Did you hit your big head on a light pole on the way here?" Santana quipped. Everyone stared at Finn in interest as Mr. Schuester put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, what the hell happened?" Mr. Schuester asked as Rachel walked over to them. Finn looked to both Mr. Schuester and Rachel, not sure if he should answer. Finn held his hand to his right eye, grimacing in pain. "Finn, we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll take him." Rachel quickly said, looking into Finn's eyes. "Whatever happened, it looks really bad."

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat in one of the rooms in the doctor's office as Finn held ice to his eye, Rachel sitting in the chair across from him. They were waiting for the doctor to return with Finn's x-rays, just to make sure any bone in his face wasn't broken. That was the last thing Finn wanted, something broken for the kids at NYADA (especially Cassandra July) to make fun of. Rachel looked at Finn, unsure if she could keep her silence for much longer. She got up from her seat to make her way to him, standing before him as he held the ice pack to his face.

"Finn, what happened?" Rachel questioned. "Something had to have happened when you left the house this morning because I called you over 30 times. You didn't pick up the phone and then you didn't answer any of my text messages."

"You mean the fifty text messages you sent me?" Finn asked, grimacing when he tried to smile. "I know, my phone got them all…my phone wouldn't stop dinging."

"Finn, this is no time for you to make any jokes." Rachel became serious, looking into Finn's eyes. "What happened Finn? Where did you go and why didn't you show up at Sectionals?" Finn looked at Rachel, feeling his bottom lip quiver. Finn vowed he wasn't going to cry, but he lost it when he put his free hand to his face, Rachel hearing him sniffle. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, letting out a deep breath. "Hey, it's okay…" Rachel soothingly and softly said. "Finn, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. So can you please tell me what happened?" Rachel put her hand underneath Finn's chin, causing him to look into her eyes. Rachel smiled at him, circling her thumb on his cheek. Finn gazed at Rachel, letting out a deep breath.

"I went to go see my dad…" Finn softly said, feeling a lump in his throat. "I wanted to talk to him and ask him why he abandoned me…I just wanted some answers…."

"Finn…" Rachel's smile softly went away, her face becoming serious as she stared at his bruise. "Did your dad do this to you? Did he hurt you? Because if he did…" Finn stared at Rachel, realizing he couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah…" Finn felt embarrassed, looking away from Rachel. "He punched me right in the face outside the Lima Bean. He got mad because I didn't call him 'dad'. I called him by his first name. The problem is…he's not a real dad."

"That son of a gun…" Rachel felt anger coarse through her body. "How dare he put a hand on you?!" Rachel felt like shouting. Finn stared at Rachel again, shaking his head. "Finn, we have to tell your mother about this."

"What? No!" Finn immediately sounded as frightened as a little kid who didn't want their parents to know the truth about something bad they had done. Rachel sensed the fear in Finn's voice, engulfing him into a tight hug. "We can't, Rachel…then he'll hurt me again!"

"He's not going to hurt you…" Rachel firmly said, gazing into his eyes. "Finn, he's not going to hurt you. I…Finn, why did you go and see him."

"I was just taking your advice in mending things with my parents!" Finn argued. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head.

"I know, but I didn't think he was going to do this to you." Rachel argued back. "If I had known, I never would have told you to talk to him. I would never put you in danger on purpose."

"I know you wouldn't, Rachel…" Finn looked at her with sincerity. "You would never do that. This isn't your fault. I kind of lost my temper with my dad. I called him a 'jackass'."

"And that's exactly what he is!" Rachel retorted. "He is a jackass!"

"Rachel." Finn seemed surprised by Rachel's language. Rachel seemed a little too fired up, and Finn was beginning to worry.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so…vulgar." Rachel realized that she had used improper language but Finn shook his head.

"It's all right, you're just…worried." Finn shrugged his shoulders. Finn felt his heart sink, realizing that the whole time, he had Rachel doting over him. "Rachel, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Finn…what happened was not your fault." Rachel assured him, putting a hand on Finn's arm. "None of what happened was your fault, baby. I promise you. I'm worried about you though."

"Why are you worried?" Finn wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"Because you haven't been yourself ever since your father came into your life again." Rachel grabbed Finn's free hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "I realized that you aren't really your happiest…and the last thing I want is to see you really frustrated and depressed. I care about you, Finn." Finn continued to stare at Rachel, seeing she was getting closer to Finn's face. "I think that we should stay in Lima, just for a couple of days."

"But Sectionals is over with…" Finn pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted to just stay here a little while longer. Besides, would you rather be here with your friends or back at NYADA?" Rachel wondered.

"I'd rather be in New York, hiding in the loft from the rest of the world." Finn didn't hesitate with his answer. Rachel put her forehead on Finn's, gazing into his eye with interest.

"Finnegan Hudson…" Rachel softly whispered. "You can't hide from the world…there's no reason to be scared. I'm going to be there every step of the way and so are all of your friends…of course Mike and Mercedes had to go back to Chicago and L.A. to continue working towards their goals but…you have everyone else who is still here. All right? We're not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"You promise?" Finn murmured after a moment, still looking at Rachel. "Because seeing how my dad gets, there's nothing stopping him."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you…I love you, Finn…" Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's, Finn turning the kiss passionate. Finn and Rachel parted, Rachel running a hand through Finn's hair. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"Finn said, a small smile tugging his lips. Finn and Rachel turned their heads to the doctor entering the room, holding Finn's x-rays close to her. She put the x-rays on the table, giving Finn and Rachel a smile.

"So I see your girlfriend escorted you to the hospital." The doctor grinned, still staring at Finn.

"Actually, she's my fiancée." Finn politely corrected. "We're going to get married."

"Oh, congratulations then." The doctor gave a quick smile, putting her eyes on the x-rays. "All right, so I did an x-ray on your face, and the good news is, nothing is broken."

"Thank god." Finn breathed out a sigh of relief, Rachel chuckling at Finn's reprieve.

"You just have a lot of bruising, but you should be fine if you put some ice on your bruise." The doctor further instructed. "I'm just wondering Finn, how did you get that bruise?" Finn considered telling the doctor the truth, but eventually decided against it.

"I hit my face on a pole as I was heading to my old high school." Finn lied. The doctor seemed to have bought it, nodding her head slowly.

"All right, just wanted to make sure. Now, make sure you keep some ice on that, and…watch where you're walking. We don't need you to come here with a concussion."

* * *

Finn and Rachel left the hospital a half-hour later, Finn looking down at Rachel with a small smile. Rachel looked at her phone, checking the text messages that were there while her other hand was intertwined with Finn's. As they walked along the parking lot, Finn considered saying something to Rachel, almost anything. He wasn't quite sure but even with Rachel walking beside him, Finn felt alone. Rachel noticed Finn deep in his thoughts, giving his hand a loving squeeze.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked, getting Finn's attention. "You're a little quiet."

"Me? Quiet?" Finn pointed to himself. "I'm not quiet. I think I'm the opposite of quiet."

"Finn…" Rachel giggled slightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Everything's going to be okay…" Rachel decided that Finn needed some sort of distraction, leading him towards her car. "Finn, I need you to take a look at my engine. I think it's almost time for me to replace it? Would you mind taking this car to the mechanic and checking it out for me?"

"Oh, sure…" Finn shrugged his shoulders as Rachel got into the driver seat and Finn getting in the passenger's seat. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Rachel put the key in the ignition, starting the car as they drove to the mechanic. What was Rachel's main reason to go to the mechanic? The answer was simple; she had to talk to Burt.

* * *

"Burt!" Rachel yelled as she drove the car inside the mechanic shop. Burt came out from under a car he was fixing, staring at Finn and Rachel with a smile.

"Finn, Rachel!" Burt got up from the floor, heading over to Rachel's car. Rachel got out of the car along with Finn, Finn going over to the table to get some equipment to look inside Rachel's car. Burt raised an eyebrow, noticing Rachel nodded her head quickly. This was only a distraction to keep Finn busy.

"Finn, I'm going to help Burt over to his table and with the bit of paperwork he has." Rachel called over her shoulder. "Just double check that everything is fine with the car."

"All right, babe!" Finn yelled, opening the front of the car to look at the wires. As Finn kept his eyes inside the car, Rachel led Burt over to Burt's desk, Burt continuing to stare at his stepson.

"Rachel, what the hell happened to Finn?" Burt harshly whispered. "He has a black and blue that's more purple than Barney the Dinosaur. And Barney is pretty purple."

"If I tell you what happened, you have to promise that you're not going to freak out." Rachel matched Burt's tone, staring into his eyes. "Finn really is frightened right now and he doesn't know where he can turn to."

"All right, try me. How did he get the black and blue?" Burt asked, looking back to his stepson.

"Finn went to go and see his father, Christopher." Rachel explained softly. "When he went to go see him, Christopher punched Finn."

"Christopher…punched Finn?!" Burt looked outraged, yet kept his soft voice in order to prevent Finn from becoming suspicious. "I'm calling the police on his ass."

"Wait, you can't." Rachel shook her head.

"And why the hell not?" Burt questioned. "If Carole walked through that door right now and saw Finn with that bruise, she'd go through hell. If she found out it was Christopher, she would pretty much destroy him."

"And if you tell Carole that Christopher punched Finn, that will only give Christopher leverage in order to come and hurt Finn again." Rachel said. "Finn is terrified right now, Burt and he needs to feel like he's in a comfort zone. I came here to talk to you because I don't know how to protect him. If Finn makes one false move, then that's not going to stop Christopher from beating up Finn, possibly worse than this time."

"Do you think that Christopher was drunk when he attacked Finn?" Burt tried to deduct to reasoning.

"I don't think so." Rachel kept her eyes fixated on Finn who was still working on her car. "Finn said that Christopher was pretty sober. I think Christopher has an anger management problem."

"Rachel, someone has to call the police on Christopher." Burt focused his awareness to Rachel.

"Look, I know what Christopher did was wrong…" Rachel started to explain until Burt cut her off.

"What Christopher did was child abuse."

"But Finn's 18." Rachel didn't see how Finn could be a child in the law's hands.

"Finn's not 21 yet, so whatever Christopher did to Finn, it's still considered child abuse. Finn's not an adult in the legal system's eyes." Burt explained. "Rachel, Finn has a black and blue and I'm pretty sure his jaw is sore. You can't tell me that Christopher didn't put Finn through some emotional pain right now. Like you said, Finn is scared out of his mind. He needs to be protected."

"And you think I don't agree?" Rachel asked, shaking her head. "I agree. But I'm afraid about how Christopher will hurt Finn."

"Christopher can't hurt Finn if Christopher is behind bars." Burt said. "Look, I'm going to tell you what I think you should do. I think you should tell Carole about this. Christopher was Carole's ex-husband and Carole would be heartbroken to find out somewhere else that Finn is being attacked by his father. Finn knows he can't fight back because Christopher is going to have him arrested. You have to nip this in the bud before this gets any worse."

"But remember, Burt…Finn doesn't know that you know." Rachel reminded him. "So what is there to do? If I call the police on Christopher, Finn is going to think that I'm the one that went back on my word."

"Rachel, Finn could get hurt or even worse killed because of Christopher." Burt attempted to reason. "If something happens to Finn, it could end badly for everyone…" Rachel saw Finn made his way over to Burt and Rachel, causing them to cease the conversation.

"Yeah I didn't find anything in the engine, Rach." Finn explained. "I checked and double checked."

"Did you do the discount double check?" Burt cracked a joke, causing Finn to pat his stepfather on his shoulder.

"Oh I don't think so." Finn chuckled. Burt's face turned serious, staring at his stepson.

"Finn, what happened to your eye? Did someone deck you or something?" Burt questioned. Finn looked to Rachel who shrugged her shoulders, pretending to not know what Burt was talking about. Finn played it off, shaking his head and letting out a small smile.

"No, no one punched me." Finn lied. "I hit myself on a pole."

"You hit yourself on a pole?" Burt repeated Finn's lie, pretending to buy it. "Just be careful…we don't need you hitting your head on anything else." Burt walked past Finn and Rachel getting back to work on a car. Finn turned to Rachel, looking a bit hopeful.

"Do you think Burt bought it?" Finn asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, giving Finn a meek thumb up.

"Probably." Rachel forced a smile. Finn walked over to Rachel, engulfing her in a hug as they walked over to Rachel's truck. "Hey, why don't we go to the school? Right now I think you need to be with your friends."

"I'm fine." Finn shrugged his shoulders. The truth was, Finn said he was fine—but he didn't feel fine.

"Regardless, we can't leave Kurt and Santana here." Rachel smiled. "If we did, then they'd meet us at home and they'd probably kill us."

"Good idea." Finn nodded his head, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her to the car so they could go to McKinley.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked along the hallway, finding themselves in front of the choir room. Finn noticed there was a banner with his name on it, hanging above the door, turning to face Rachel in confusion. Finn didn't know what was going on here, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Finn opened the choir room door, spotting his friends, old and new from New Directions, Mr. Schuester…and Emma Pillsbury. Finn looked to Rachel, seeing that she had a coy smile on her face. What was Rachel planning?

"Finn, glad to see that you could make it." Artie rolled over to his friends, leading Finn to a chair that was reserved for him in the choir room. Finn sat down in the chair, staring at his friends.

"What's going on here?" Finn questioned. "What's all this for?"

"Look, Finn…" Ms. Pillsbury walked over to Finn, handing him one of her famous pamphlets. Finn took the pamphlet, looking down to read the cover. 'So You Were Hit By Your Father'. "We know that you're going through a rough time—and we don't want you to worry about that, we're going to be there for you every step of the way."

"Wait a minute, I wasn't hit by my father." Finn handed back the pamphlet, staring at Ms. Pillsbury. "What gave you an idea like that?"

"The fact that you went to go meet him at the Lima Bean this morning and had a black and blue when you came back." Kurt explained. "You really shouldn't leave your phone where people can read your text messages."

"You went through my phone?" Finn sounded almost outraged.

"No I went through your phone." Kitty put a hand up, giving a proud smile. "When you were having a moment with Mr. Schuester in which I swore there was some romantic tension between the two of you, especially since Mr. Schuester doesn't have adult friends his own age, I went into your back pocket, read your text messages, then put the phone back before you noticed."

"You went into my pocket?!" Finn got up from his chair, but Rachel held onto his hand. "That's invasion of privacy."

"Well you weren't going to tell us what actually happened." Santana argued to him. "You were going to tell the entire world that you hit your head. The doctor called Mr. Schuester."

"Why did the doctor call Mr. Schue?!" Finn focused his gaze on Mr. Schuester.

"Because unless you are married, you are a minor and an adult has to know of your condition. Since you aren't speaking to your mother, I figured why not." Mr. Schuester shot back.

"Look, just admit that you're dad hit you so we can all move on because we all know that you're a terrible liar." Kitty crossed her arms, looking to Finn. Finn felt the anger boiling throughout his body, getting his hand out of Rachel's and kicking the chair right behind him. The room fell silent, seeing Finn was having a slight mental breakdown. Mr. Schuester started to go to Finn until Puck got in the way.

"Let me do it, Mr. Schue." Puck whispered to his former teacher. Mr. Schuester gave a nod, letting Puck make his way to his best friend. Puck put a hand on Finn's shoulder, and stared at his best friend, who was on the verge of tears. "Finn…dude…it's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Finn shouted at Puck. "It's not okay! It's not okay! And do you know why it's not okay?! Because I'm terrified of him! I'm terrified of my own father! Every time I close my eyes even for a second I see his face, the way he looked at me when he punched me in my eye! I can't get that face out of my head! I just can't! I keep thinking he's behind one of the doors or he's in the back of Rachel's car, just waiting to attack me! This is going to drive me insane! I can't…I…" Puck pulled Finn into a man hug and that was when Finn fell apart, crying into Puck's shoulder. All Rachel could do was watch how torn and messed up Finn was about it. No wonder he didn't want his mother to know—it was because he didn't want her to go as insane as he was. Rachel did consider telling Carole about it. Burt already knew…

"Finn, no one is going to hurt you…" Quinn walked up to her friend, staring at him. "We're not going to let that happen. We all love you and the last thing we want to see is someone hurt you."

"Come here, Finnocence." Santana softly said, her voice flickering with worry. Finn wiped his tears from his face, making his way to Santana who sat him in the chair in front of her. Brittany, Quinn and Puck joined Santana's side as she sat in the chair in front of him. "Remember during our senior year and I was in the closet and you were the one that taught me how to embrace myself? You sat me in this choir room, you sang to me—and I had to admit that it was one of the most amazing things you've ever done. It's because of you that I could be myself. Never in my life did I think that the roles would be reversed, you'd be all messed up and I'd have to stand front and center in order to comfort you. Look, if I was there when your father hit you, he would be in the hospital with worse injuries than you can imagine. I care about you, and…I don't want to see you go through something like this on your own. You're my friend and I love you, even when you hog all the hot water and continuously take my cookies from the fridge and even in the middle of my novellas you change the channel to watch some sport, knowing that it annoys me…but you're like a brother to me. You defend me when I need you and now it's my turn to do the same. Brittany, Quinn, Puck and I want to sing you something because even though you may feel alone right now Finn, you aren't. You have us, you have Mr. Schue and you have Rachel." Santana, Quinn and Brittany sat on the stools in the choir room, Puck grabbing his guitar and sitting in the stool next to Quinn. The New Directions members and the alumni that were there stared at Santana, Quinn and Brittany, then focused their attention to Finn, trying to read his emotions during the entire performance.

_{Puck starts playing the guitar and Santana, Quinn and Brittany start singing to him, looking Finn in his eyes as Finn looked to them with a blank face expression}_

_[Santana]_   
_I remember tears streaming down your face_   
_When I said 'I'll never let you go'_   
_And all those shadows almost killed your light_   
_I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone'_   
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_[Santana, Quinn and Brittany]_   
_Just close your eyes_

_[Santana]_   
_The sun is going down_

_[Santana, Quinn and Brittany]_   
_You'll be all right_

_[Santana]_   
_No one can hurt you now_

_[Santana, Quinn and Brittany]_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I will be safe and sound_

_[Brittany]_   
_Don't you dare look out your window_   
_Darling everything's on fire_   
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_[Brittany and Quinn]_   
_Hold on to this lullaby_   
_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_[Brittany, Santana and Quinn]_   
_Just close your eyes_

_[Quinn]_   
_The sun is going down_

_[Brittany, Santana and Quinn]_   
_You'll be all right_

_[Quinn]_   
_No one can hurt you now_

_[Brittany, Santana and Quinn]_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I will be safe and sound_

_[Santana]_   
_Ooooooooh (Brittany and Quinn: Ooooooooh)_   
_Ooooooooh (Brittany and Quinn: Ooooooooh)_   
_Ahhhhh oh (Brittany and Quinn: Ahhhh oh)_   
_Ahhhhh oh (Brittany and Quinn: Ahhh oh)_

_Ooooooooh (Brittany and Quinn: Ooooooooh)_   
_Ooooooooh (Brittany and Quinn: Ooooooooh)_   
_Ahhhhh oh (Brittany and Quinn: Ahhhh oh)_   
_Ahhhhh oh (Brittany and Quinn: Ahhh oh)_

_[Santana]_   
_Just close your eyes_

_[Brittany]_   
_You'll be all right_

_[Quinn]_   
_Come morning light_

_[Santana, Quinn and Brittany]_   
_You and I will be safe and sound_

_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh, Ahhhhh oh_

Finn continued to stare at them as soon as the music finished, Quinn being the first one to get out of her seat in order to give Finn a hug. Finn embraced Quinn, keeping his eyes open while looking at Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany joined in the hug, finally all of them letting go after what seemed to be an eternity. Finn nodded his head slowly, cracking a small smile, although Santana was sure Finn didn't really mean his smile.

"Thank you, that was really, really beautiful." Finn then walked out of the choir room, strolling down the hallway as the other New Directions members gazed out the door.

"I don't think that song worked." Brittany said after a moment, looking out the door.

"I don't think it worked either." Puck added, following Finn out the door. Puck walked down the halls, noticing that Finn was staring at the bulletin boards. "Finn?" Finn turned his attention to Puck, then back to the boards. "Dude, they poured their heart out to do and all you can do is leave the classroom and stare at some colorful bulletin boards?"

"What did you want me to say?" Finn smirked at his friend before teasingly adding, "Did you want me to say that I thought you were hot?"

"I don't know…was I hot on the guitar?" Puck joked. Finn shook his head, letting out a low chuckle. "Should I have flexed some muscle during the chorus?" Finn's chuckle turned into a laugh, putting a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Puck, are you asking me out?" Finn couldn't help but jest. "Because you know that I'm with Rachel."

"I don't know, maybe I am." Puck shrugged his shoulders. After that remark both Puck and Finn burst out laughing, Finn wiping his tears from laughing so much.

"God, dude..." Finn continued to laugh as Puck slowly stopped his laughing.

"Yeah…" Puck walked over to his friend, embracing him in a man-hug. "Listen to me, Finn…if that psycho-dad of yours ever shows up again, then I will make sure that I will beat him up so hard. You're my brother from another mother, dude…I don't like when people treat you like dirt. I love you, man." Finn grinned from ear to ear at Puck, processing all of Puck's words. Finn patted Puck's back with a grin, nodding his head.

"I love you too, man." Finn answered back. Finn then let a thought go through his head, giving Puck a smirk. "But if you really want to get the girls to fawn over you, you gotta show your muscles when playing guitar. It's hot." Puck and Finn laughed, heading back to the choir room and although Finn felt slightly better, there was still his father in the back of his mind.

* * *

Rachel sat down on her bed that evening, watching the nightly news when Finn came into the room with some makeup supplies that Rachel asked for. Finn figured the makeup was because Rachel wanted to do her makeup—but realized it was almost ten in the evening. Rachel walked over to get the supplies, pressing a small kiss to Finn's cheek, then moved him over to the bed. Finn wasn't sure what was going on, but he was almost certain he wasn't going to like it.

"All right, thanks for bringing me the concealer and the foundation." Rachel looked at Finn's black and blue, realizing that it wasn't as bad as earlier today.

"Great, so what are you going to use it for?" Finn asked. Rachel dabbed some on her finger, looking into Finn's eyes. Finn got the message, immediately backing away from her. "Oh no! I am not going to wear makeup!"

"Finn, it's not that bad." Rachel sighed. "Besides, people are giving you scary looks because of your eye. This is just until the black and blue goes away." Finn relented, sitting back down on the bed as Rachel started dabbing the foundation on his eye.

"Wait, but if it's late, then why are we doing this now?" Finn wondered.

"This is a test run just to see if it all goes to plan." Rachel explained. "Now stay still so I can put it on." Finn nodded his head, watching Rachel put the makeup on his face.

"So, what do you think Burt thought of my black eye?" Finn wondered. "I mean, it had to have scared him a bit."

"Oh yeah, it did scare him." Rachel nodded her head, dabbing the concealer on his face. "He's just worried about you. Also, it wouldn't have hurt if you were honest with him."

"Why should I have to be honest with him?" Finn asked, staring at Rachel. "I mean, then he's just going to tell my mom."

"Burt's not going to tell Carole unless he feels Christopher is going to put you through a lot of harm." Rachel said. "But Finn, honestly I feel that Christopher is putting you through harm. You need to protect yourself, babe…"

"Why do you keep pushing me to tell my mother and Burt?" Finn snapped, his mouth turning into a frown. "Why do you think that I have to tell them? What if this was something I wanted to keep to myself!"

"Because Finn, I love you!" Rachel answered in the same tone. "I love you so much, and I don't want to see something bad happen to you because you continue to be stubborn. This is something that is out of our control! You need to tell someone about this and not just New Directions and Mr. Schue."

"So what, you think I need a shrink or something like Ms. Pillsbury?" Finn wondered. "You think I need to pour my soul into someone."

"No…especially not Ms. Pillsbury with her pamphlets." Rachel shuddered at the thought. "I need you let me take care of you, Finn. You're my heart…and the fact that you're so upset about this makes me upset because there's nothing I can do to help…at least that's how I feel right now." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I love you, Finn…and there's nothing I want to do more than to be there to help you. I need you to at least consider telling your mother what's going on…at least just consider it. I know you're mad at your mom. I know, but if this gets any crazier then you need to tell your mother." Finn considered Rachel's words, finally relenting as he nodded his head.

"All right, I'll consider it." Finn agreed. Rachel's smile returned, placing the makeup on Finn's eye. After a few moments she backed away, admiring her work.

"Look at that, now you look like you've never had a black eye." Rachel smiled, handing Finn a portable mirror. Finn looked into it, seeing that makeup really did work it's magic. Sure, Finn's face was still sore as hell, but at least he didn't look like he came out of a boxing match. "Now…I believe that there's a form of payment that you have to give me…" Rachel slyly said, leaning closer to Finn's face.

"And what kind if payment should that be?" Finn chuckled. Rachel put her lips to Finn's, passionately kissing him as he held her tightly. They both fell back on the bed, making out, until their making out turned into something much more.

_{Scene changes to the next day in the Glee Choir room, Rachel standing in the front as she sings to the New Directions and the alumni that are there, but her eyes are fixated on Finn. Rachel notices Finn's smile turning wider and tears forming in his eyes as she continues to sing to him. Rachel feels tears in her eyes while singing to him, singing with love and passion}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Take me back into the arms I love_   
_Need me like you did before_   
_Touch me once again_   
_And remember when_   
_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go, you know you'll break my heart_   
_She won't love you like I will_   
_I'm the one who'll stay_   
_When she walks away_   
_And you know I'll be standing here still_

_I'll be waiting for you_   
_Here inside my heart_   
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_   
_You will see I can give you_   
_Everything you need_   
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_See me as if you never knew_   
_Hold me so you can't let go_   
_Just believe in me_   
_I will make you see_   
_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_   
_Here inside my heart_   
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_   
_You will see I can give you_   
_Everything you need_   
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way, all the love that we have can be saved_   
_Whatever it takes, we'll find a way_

_Believe me, I will make you see_   
_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting_   
_Here inside my heart_   
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_   
_Cause you see I can give you_   
_Everything you need_   
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

New Directions got on their feet, clapping excitedly for Rachel as she bowed her head towards them. Rachel then saw Finn just sitting there, wondering if there was something he wanted to say. Rachel noticed Finn getting up from his seat, sprinting over to her and crashing his lips on hers, engulfing her in the most hungriest kiss she had ever experienced. Everyone started hollering and whooping, and moments later Rachel lost herself in the kiss as well. Finn finally parted, tears streaming down his face while Rachel had tears herself. She wiped a few from his face, but Finn didn't say much. Instead he kissed her again, this time the kiss was delicate. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Finn nodded his head to her, releasing the widest grin he possibly could.

"Thank you…" Finn softly whispered. Finn put a thumb to Rachel's cheek, stroking it softly as Rachel nodded her head slowly towards him.

"You're welcome." Rachel nuzzled her nose to Finn's while the other members of New Directions smiled at them. A couple more days in Lima was just what Finn needed, he needed help, and help was what he got.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked hand and hand back to Rachel's dads house so that they could start packing back for New York, and Finn couldn't wait to go home. He was rather excited about heading to New York. It was home to him. For the first time in a while, Finn gave out an honest smile, feeling as chipper as chipper could be.

"Someone looks happy." Rachel grinned, staring at Finn's happiness.

"Finally, we're going home!" Finn said back to Rachel, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "I mean, we're going to New York so we can continue making something of ourselves! Besides, I still have some homework I have to finish."

"You mean we've been here for a couple days and you still haven't done your homework?" Rachel gave Finn an amused chuckle, shaking her head. "Bad, Finn."

"I'm not bad." Finn shrugged his shoulders, still smiling at her. "I'm just lazy." Finn looked out to the street, his smile faltering, something Rachel noticed. Rachel looked out to see someone walking down the street as Finn began to tense up. "Rachel, when I say three, I want you to run."

"What?" Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm not going to leave you."

"Rachel! I want you to run when I tell you! It's for your own good!" Finn hissed, glaring at her. Rachel had never seen Finn so tense before, or maybe Finn was just scared.

"Finn, I'm not leaving you." Rachel firmly stated, glaring Finn into his eyes. "Do you understand me?" Finn didn't argue as the person came closer to them. Finn held onto Rachel's hand tightly, seeing none other than his father make his way towards them. Finn's lips curled into a snarl, looking at the man that had the nerve to lay a hand on him.

"Well, well, well…" Christopher crossed his arms, still looking at his son. "I would have thought that you were going to leave town. What happened to the mark on your face? I didn't hit you hard enough."

"Excuse me?" Rachel spoke out, Finn's eyes widening towards her. "What did you just say to my fiancé?"

"I said I didn't hit him hard enough." Christopher smirked. "You're going to tell me that I can't put my hands on my child?"

"Finn is not a child!" Rachel screamed, letting go of Finn's hand and making her way over to Christopher. "And what you did to him emotionally scarred him! I just hope you know that!"

"I don't know why you're with him." Christopher shrugged his shoulders, as Rachel looked taken aback. "He's nothing special. He's a Lima Loser."

"No, you're a Lima Loser!" Rachel pointed at Christopher's chest, her eye contact not faltering. "Finn is a man that is able to make something of himself in New York City!"

"Please, you really think this…this thing you two have is going to last? You'll be done in a minute." Christopher sneered. "Finn's going to be a good for nothing. It's in his bones. Besides, he's weak. He thinks actually singing is going to do anything? Singing only means that he's not a man, and that he doesn't have the balls to fight. Why do you think he was kicked out of the army?"

"Wait, who told you about that?" Finn spoke, still staring at his father with hurt in his eyes. "Who told you that I was discharged from the army?"

"I have ways of figuring things out, but if you must know…your mother." Christopher started to make his way towards Finn—until Rachel got into Christopher's way. "Get out of my face Mary Sue before I make you get out of my face!" Christopher shoved Rachel, and that was enough to make Finn lose it. Finn charged his father, pushing him to the ground and staring over him.

"Don't you EVER put your hands on my fiancée ever AGAIN!" Finn screamed, not realizing that he was attracting attention. "Put your hands on her and I will KILL YOU!"

"Oh you wouldn't do that…" Christopher used his legs and tripped Finn onto the floor, Rachel watching in horror. Christopher got over Finn, placing both his hands around Finn's neck, attempting to choke him. "Because I'd kill you first!" Rachel took her purse off her shoulder, and in an instinct, she smacked the purse against Christopher's head, causing him to fall to the floor, and Finn to breathe for air. Rachel held her purse like a weapon, walking over to Christopher in anger.

"Touch Finn again and I will call the police on you." Rachel's voice was deathly calm, glaring into Christopher's eyes. Rachel used her purse once more to smack Christopher, Christopher letting out a groan. Finn got up from the floor, still trying to catch his breath, not noticing that tears were streaming down his face.

"HEY! What's going on here?" Rachel and Finn whiplashed their heads over to see Burt walking over with two police officers, noticing Christopher on the ground. Burt immediately knew what was going on, and after one of the police officers noticed Finn's slight black and blue, he had a feeling what had happened. The officers grabbed Christopher, Finn still trying to catch his breath while Rachel crossed her arms, staring at the man that abused her fiancé. Burt saw Finn in shock, pulling his stepson into a hug while Finn held onto Burt tightly, not letting go. "It's okay, it's okay…" Burt soothed Finn, turning his attention over to Christopher who was being placed in metal handcuffs.

"I was in the army! I should have some pride here!" Christopher screamed. Burt smirked, shaking his head towards Christopher.

"What pride?" Burt let out a hollow chuckle. "A girl just kicked your ass. I say the pride ship has long sailed. Get him out of here." The officers escorted Christopher away from Finn and Rachel as Finn still gripped onto Burt. Burt went back to comforting his stepson as Rachel walked slowly towards Finn. Finn noticed Rachel letting out a slight sigh, still looking into his eyes. "Finn, are you okay?" Burt finally looked at his stepson, noticing the pain he was in. Finn continued to observe his stepfather, nodding his head while his bottom lip quivered.

"Thanks Burt…" Finn softly spoke, feeling tears come to his eyes. "You really are the 'world's greatest dad'." Finn hugged Burt once more, Burt letting out a warm smile.

"I know you think that. You gave me an apron with those words on it for 'Father's Day' last year." Burt said. "Look, you don't need that good for nothing deadbeat…he's…nothing but trouble, and it seemed that a trip back home turned into nothing but hell for you. I'm very sorry, Finn…"

"You didn't do anything wrong…" Finn looked down at his feet, feeling immense guilt.

"I should have stepped in and done something when I saw the black and blue on your face, that's what I should have done." Burt stared into Finn's eyes, putting both his hands on Finn's cheeks. "Finn, I know I'm not your real dad, but I'm always going to look out for you. I mean, there are just something's that I can't do with Kurt that I can do with you. Kurt's all about and fashion, and you know I love Kurt no matter what. But it feels like you're also my son, and you're very special to me and to your mother. I'm sorry, Finn."

"No, I'm sorry." Finn said. "I'm the one that should have said something as soon as something was wrong. Rachel wanted me to tell the truth but…I was so scared about what Christopher was going to do to my mom. I know why she kept him a secret from me—she didn't want this. She didn't want me to get abused by him because he has so much anger. I…I should have said something as soon as it happened. I never should have went to see him and now I feel like such an ass because I was rude and mean to mom. I'm just hoping she can forgive me."

"Finn, all your mom wants is for you to talk to her…" Burt explained. "She's not mad at you, heck she would be mad if someone kept a secret from her too, but sometimes there are things that people just shouldn't know. I know it's hard to hear son…but sometimes it's fine to be lied to, just so things like this don't happen. I know that you're doing well for yourself in New York, you're in school, you have Rachel caring about you and I am so proud of you. You have to know occasionally, it's okay to call mommy and cry into her arms. Just because you're an adult, it doesn't mean you have to bottle your feelings or hide what's going on. Your mom is going to be there for you and so am I. That's one thing that will never change." Finn hugged Burt tightly once more, feeling his troubles just slip away. Finn looked over to Rachel, giving her a wide smile as he broke the hug from his…his father. "Go ahead…" Burt nudged over to Rachel. "Go kiss your girl." Finn didn't have to hesitate, walking over to Rachel and embracing her in a passionate kiss. Rachel held on to him as tightly as she could, the both of them parting after a moment.

"I gotta be careful with you…" Finn whispered, nuzzling his nose with hers. "I didn't know you could kick serious ass…"

"I'd fight for you in a heartbeat, Finn…" Rachel looked into her fiancé's eyes. "You're always looking out for everyone…it's time someone looked out for you." Rachel gave Finn one more kiss, running her hands through his hair as Burt watched in silence. Burt may have been silenced, but he had the widest grin a person could have on their face. Watching Finn grow up before his eyes was something truly magical, it was special, it…it was paradise.

_{Scene changes to Finn walking, wearing a white collared shirt and jeans on the McKinley stage as he looked out at the empty seats. As the music intensifies, members of New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Quinn show up on the stage, all of them wearing white outfits to match Finn's, gazing out at the empty audience that's not so empty as Burt watches from the balcony with a smile on his face}_

_[Finn]_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_

_When she was just a girl_   
_She expected the world_   
_But it flew away from her reach_   
_So she ran away in her sleep_   
_And dreamed of para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_Every time she closed her eyes_

_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_When she was just a girl_   
_She expected the world_

_[Puck and Quinn]_   
_But it flew away from her reach_   
_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_[Blaine, Jake, Marley and Santana]_   
_Life goes on it gets so heavy_   
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_[Finn]_   
_Every tear a waterfall_   
_In the night, the stormy night (with Rachel and Kurt: She closed her eyes)_   
_In the night, the stormy night (with Rachel and Kurt: Away she'd fly)_   
_And dreamed of_

_[Finn, Mr. Schuester and Rachel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_

_[Artie with New Directions]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_[Finn, Mr. Schuester and Rachel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_She dreamed of para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_

_[Artie with New Directions]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_{During the music break, the scene changes to Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana entering the loft in New York City and Finn sitting down on the couch as he thinks to himself. The scene changes back to the McKinley High auditorium when the group sings once again}_

_[Finn]_   
_So lying underneath (with Rachel: The stormy sky)_   
_She said, oh, whoa (with Rachel: I know the sun is set to rise)_   
_This could be_

_[Finn, Mr. Schuester and Rachel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_This could be para, para, paradise_

_[Artie with New Directions]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_[Finn, Mr. Schuester and Rachel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_This could be para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_This could be para, para, paradise_

_[Artie with New Directions]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_{Scene changes to New York as Finn works on his homework. Finn hears a knock at the door and gets up to open it, seeing his mother standing at the doorway when Finn slides the door. They just stand there as Finn looks at her. The scene changes back to the McKinley High auditorium}_

_[Finn, Mr. Schuester and Rachel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni]_   
_This could be para, para, paradise_   
_Para, para, paradise_   
_This could be para, para, paradise_

_[Finn and Artie with New Directions]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_{Scene changes back to New York where Finn continues to look at his mother, then follows Burt's advice as he walks over to her, engulfing her in a hug as he starts to cry. Carole holds Finn tightly as Finn cries into her arms}_

_[Finn]_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooh_

_{The scene fades to black as Finn and his mother stand in the hallway, Finn holding his mother as he cries into her arms}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester** _

_**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson** _

_**Sebastian Cuk as Christopher Hudson** _

_**Lisa Endelstein as "Doctor"** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Safe and Sound (Originally by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars): Performed by Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray with Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**To Love You More (Originally by Celine Dion): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**Paradise (Originally by Coldplay): Performed by Finn Hudson, Will Schuester, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and New Directions** _


	14. 1x14: Being Good Isn't Good Enough

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel auditions for Funny Girl after finding out that her audition had been moved up from December, but when the casting director ( **Peter Facinelli** ) says that Rachel is "too green" or inexperienced for the role, Finn, Santana and Kurt get her a job at a Broadway diner in order to help her gain experience. Finn, Santana and Kurt also get jobs at the diner with the intent of helping Rachel get back on her feet. Meanwhile, Burt calls Kurt with some news dealing with Finn and Kurt asks Carole for advice, all while Santana and Kurt worry that Finn is taking on a huge workload in order to help him cope with his father drama._

* * *

_{Scene shows Rachel sitting in a waiting room holding sheet music close to her as she stares at a picture of her, Finn, Santana and Kurt on her phone. She releases a smile then looks up as she nods her head}_

**_Rachel Voice Over:_ **

_Don't you hate it when things in life don't go according to plan? I know I do. It's one of those things that makes you question why things happen in your life for a reason, why things have to change. Want to know what I'm talking about? My audition for Funny Girl was supposed to be in December, after my wedding to Finn, just so I could concentrate on that. Instead, I was called in to perform for them today because they had a slot open. Apparently, they want to see if I had potential. I found out about it last night when Finn and I were in the middle of canoodling and watching one of those horrible movies from the 1980's yet they're so invigorating to watch. I'm not quite sure which one is Finn's favorite, yet. I wish I knew._

_Anyway, instead of helping Finn run the Glee Club at NYADA, I'm spending my afternoon here, waiting to perform a piece and to convince them that I am worthy of being on Broadway. Broadway has been a dream of mine ever since I saw my first show as an infant. It was what I was destined to do, I was born to be a star. Also, I want to make enough money so that Finn and I never have to worry about being financially stable, but mostly or the acting and for the love I have for the theatre._

_You're probably wondering why I'm bringing up financials? Well, my dad's still don't know about the wedding but I know the first thing that they're going to say is that I should have waited. They also would want me to get a job that shows my creative talents. Broadway is what my talents are for, it's where I shine, it's where I belong. To make sure that I killed my audition, I brought a couple things with me for good luck. Santana gave me a piece of her old Cheerio pom-poms from when she was in High School, Kurt gave me his hippo broach which I'm sure should be considered a deadly weapon if you held it too close to you, and Finn, sweet, sweet Finn. He gave me one of his prized red drumsticks, and a kiss for good luck. Only Finn could make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Finn was my rock, he was my heart and soul and I don't only want to get this role for myself. I want to get this role because I know that Finn would be so proud, he could say that I was a star on Broadway, and that he was the one that was going to be with me for better or for worse. Finn also could use some good news. Ever since we came home from Lima, Finn had been apprehensive about everything. Every noise that's made kind of puts him on edge and that was pretty much the last thing I wanted to see from him. Sure, his mother came and they talked it out but…Finn's still a little nervous. Carole agreed to stay in New York for a little while in order to make sure Finn was back on his feet and 100%. I think I wanted to do this more for Finn than I wanted to do it for myself. I'm going to make Finn proud, no matter what. Watch out world, because Rachel Berry is coming through…and there is nothing that's going to get in her way._

* * *

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel was moved out of her thoughts by the secretary at the front desk. Rachel got up from her seat, smoothing her skirt and walked over to the receptionist. "Mr. Campion will see you now." Rachel nodded her head, heading towards the auditorium, feeling as confident as ever. This was Rachel's time to shine, and there was no one that was going to get in her way.

Rachel entered the auditorium, staring at the casting directors, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Snap out of it, Rachel, Rachel thought to herself. There's no time to be nervous. This is your time. Rachel made her way to the middle of the auditorium, gazing over at the casting directors.

"Hello there, Rachel." The casting director said, staring at Rachel with a polite smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Rachel politely answered.

"Where are you from, Rachel?" The casting director asked, giving Rachel's resume a glimpse.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio." Rachel said. "I was in Glee Club for about three years and, well…here I am." Rachel let out an anxious chuckle, something she hoped the casting director wouldn't notice.

"And what are you going to sing for us, today?" If she was nervous, the casting director didn't catch it—or he was just being polite.

"I am going to sing Somewhere from the Broadway Classic West Side Story. It's a personal favorite of mine." Rachel cleared her throat, turning to the band who started to play the music. Rachel felt herself getting lost in the music, and every time she closed her eyes she saw herself and Finn. There was going to be a somewhere for the both of them, Rachel knew it in her heart—she just hoped that she could get through the audition without tanking it. This was her one chance.

{ _Rachel looks out to the auditorium, releasing a smile as she lets in and out a deep breath. She stares at the director, hoping that he feels the same emotions she does, but he looks unmoved}_

_[Rachel]_   
_There's a place for us_   
_Somewhere a place for us_   
_Peace and quiet and open air_   
_Wait for us, somewhere_

_There's a time for us_   
_Somewhere a time for us_   
_Time together with time to spare_   
_Time to learn_   
_Time to care_   
_Someday_

_Somewhere,_   
_We'll find a new way of living_

_Oh, oh, we'll find a way of forgiving_   
_Somewhere, somewhere_

_There's a place for us_   
_A time and a place for us_   
_Hold my hand and we're halfway there_   
_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_Somehow_   
_Someday_   
_Somewhere!_

* * *

 

The ending music was cut off, causing Rachel to give the casting director a look of confusion. He simply put his hand up, getting up from his seat while nodding politely at her.

"Thank you Rachel. That was all I needed to hear." The casting director told her. Rachel stood there, shuffling her feet as she gave him a jumbled look. Rachel wasn't sure where it went wrong. She hit every note, her breath control was perfect and she memorized all the words. Was it possible that the casting director didn't like her?

"That's it?" Rachel tried not to sound disappointed, but it was evident in her voice.

"Yep, that's it." The casting director walked away with the folder in his hand, Rachel standing on the stage in slight shock. She was sure she had messed up her chance. She messed up her chance for stardom and Broadway. Rachel started to head to the waiting room in order to leave the building—when she heard the casting director talking to someone that worked closely with him.

"So what did you think of the girl, Rupert?" Rachel heard a woman voice talking to Rupert, Rachel holding her breath.

"She's very charming and she definitely can sing." Rupert told what Rachel believed to be as the assistant.

"But…"

"But I'm not sure that she's seasoned for the role." Rupert revealed. "I'm afraid she's too green. I mean, she's so young and she has no experience. I appreciate that you found someone to bring her in to audition but in the end, I don't think she's right for the part." That was all Rachel needed to hear. She made her way out of the building, walking along the streets, trying her hardest not to cry. Rachel stopped in front of the train, realizing that her hopes were ruined. With her dreams dashed, Rachel boarded the "L" train and took to Bushwick where she would tell her roommates and fiancé the terrible, terrible news.

* * *

Rachel entered the loft an hour later, feeling depressed. She couldn't believe that she didn't get the part—or at least they didn't want to give it to her. Fanny was a role made for her, she was ambitious and she was determined to get whatever she wanted. Rachel didn't want to settle for less. Unfortunately, this wasn't a time for Rachel to be picky. She blew her chance at the role she wanted, so she figured what was there to continue living her dreams for? Rachel headed towards her bedroom, just wanting to crawl under the sheets and not come out. On the way there, she heard giggling come from Santana's room, Rachel figuring that Dani had come over to spend time with Santana. Rachel shook her head, continuing her trek to the bedroom. Rachel didn't understand why the directors didn't love her. She was likable, she was amazing, she was talented. Maybe she was just…green…whatever that meant. Rachel entered the bedroom, spotting Finn ironing a shirt that she had never seen before—it looked like a bowling uniform, while he watched television. Rachel put her coat in the closet, not saying a word to Finn, afraid that she was going to lose it and cry. Finn looked up from his shirt, seeing Rachel sitting down on the bed with her hands folded in her lap.

"Hey, you." Finn grinned at her, still ironing his shirt. "How did the audition go? Did they fall in love with you?" Rachel stood quiet, shaking her head sadly. Finn turned off the iron, making his way over to Rachel with a saddened expression. "Rachel, I'm so sorry…" Finn rubbed Rachel's shoulders, seeing that she was just stone faced. "So what did they say about your audition?"

"They said that I was too green…whatever that means." Rachel sighed, looking away from Finn.

"That just means you're inexperienced." Finn explained. Rachel looked back to him, raising her eyebrows up while Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I learned it in Carmen Tibideaux's class. It's actually interesting once you listen in class. Anyway, did they tell you this to your face?"

"Well, no…" Rachel admitted, staring away. "They didn't say it to my face. I overheard them when I was leaving the audition. They did agree that I could sing though."

"Of course you can." Finn let out a playful scoff, putting a hand through Rachel's hair. "You are the best singer I have ever heard. Look, I know it's easy being green…but we just have to get you un-green."

"The Kermit The Frog song, really?" Rachel couldn't help but have a small smile tug at her lips.

"The Kermit The Frog song." Finn laughed, pressing a kiss to Rachel's hand. "Look, I'm un-greening myself as well. I noticed that I needed some extra cash since everyone's so busy and I never actually have money to eat something, so I got a job today."

"You?" Rachel pointed to him, feeling shocked that Finn actually had done something else with his life while Rachel was unsure with hers. "Where did you get a job at? A bowling alley?"

"Nope." Finn shook his head. "Remember that diner I took you to? I got a job there as a kitchen helper. Kurt and Santana have one too, and since you're the only one that doesn't have a job, maybe you could get one there too."

"Finn, you got a job at the diner?" Rachel still was a bit in shock. "What about the Glee Club?"

"Oh, I'm doing the graveyard shift." Finn said. "That way I can have time to work, go to school and run the Glee Club."

"Finn, do you mind if I ask you a serious question?" Rachel pondered.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, are you sure that you aren't doing all this just so you can keep your mind off of…he who must not be named?" Rachel didn't feel comfortable mentioning the name to Finn who raised an eyebrow with a muddled expression.

"Who, Lord Voldemort?" Finn wondered.

"No…your dad." Rachel said in a soft tone, just so she wouldn't make Finn upset.

"No, I'm not doing it to keep my mind off him." Finn smiled. "I'm doing it because I want to do something with my life, and my life is really delicate to me, you know? I want to be a great man for you, Rachel…but I know that it's going to take time to get my dream job. In the meantime I can wash dishes and possibly take orders." Rachel forgot all about her audition for the moment, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck, giving him a pleased smile.

"Well then, I am very proud of you Mr. Hudson." Rachel kissed him, Finn responding to the kiss. After some time, Finn parted, looking to her with a grin.

"So are you going to work with me?" Finn questioned. "I can get Santana to get you a job. She said that it was rather easy. I'd rather she work her magic instead."

"Well, if that's the case…" Rachel didn't see the harm in it. Maybe working with Finn to earn a bit of cash would be some fun. "All right then, I'll work with you."

"All right then!" Finn hugged Rachel, Rachel breathing in Finn's scent. She refused to let him go, pulling him on the bed with her as she gazed in his eyes. "As much as I would love to lie in bed with you all night, I have to finish ironing my shirt for work. I'm sure you're going to think I'm sexy in it."

"Do you get your own nametag?" Rachel playfully asked, Finn chuckling as he pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Of course, that way if you ever forget my name…you can say it by reading my name tag." Rachel giggled at Finn, seeing that he was attempting to get up from his position. "How about you iron my shirt for me while I go talk to Santana about getting you that job?"

"Ooh, that sounds marvelous." Rachel grinned at Finn; however, she kept holding him, engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Rachel said as she, Finn, Santana and Kurt were on the bus on the way to the diner the next evening. "I mean, look at me. I look like a Cheerio threw up on me, and these boots are highly uncomfortable."

"Come on, you are not backing out on this." Santana pointed her finger towards Rachel. "Do you know what I had to show in order to get you and Finn a job? I mean, I swear I think the only reason Finn got one is because the manager is gay on the down-low and thinks Finn is gay too."

"Gee Santana, thanks for prostituting yourself to get us this job." Finn sardonically remarked. Santana rolled her eyes towards Finn, causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Oh come on guys, we get to work together. What could be more fun than that?" Kurt looked to the three of them.

"Let's think that we all live with each other." Santana said. "I mean, I love you guys, don't get me wrong but I think that I could without seeing the three of you for eight hours all night. By the way, how the heck are you even doing this job, Finn? Don't you run the Glee Club at your school or something?"

"Running the Glee Club doesn't pay any money, and I need cash." Finn replied, looking at Santana with a sigh. "Besides, I think that this would be good for me. I can have a job on my resume along with attending school and running a Glee Club. It's heaven."

"Are you sure that you're not doing too many things at once?" Kurt asked his brother. "I mean I noticed ever since we came home to New York, you've been doing so many things at once. I mean I even caught you drinking those five-hour energy drinks in order to keep up with everything. Last time I checked, it didn't work out for you."

* * *

_Santana, Kurt and Rachel sat on their loft couch, watching a program on MTV, trying to enjoy their lazy afternoon, apparently sure that nothing interesting was going to happen during that day—until Finn came in the room with more energy than the Energizer Bunny._

_"Hey guys! Hey guys! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Finn started jumping up and down on the couch causing Kurt and Santana to give Finn a puzzled look. "Hey! It's a beautiful day outside! Let's go play outside! Come on! Let's go to the park and play! Let's go! Let's go! They don't give music on MTV anyway! Not sure why they call it MTV anymore! Let's go guys! Come on! Let's go and play!"_

_"He drank the energy drink?" Kurt simply asked, not even looking over at Rachel._

_"He drank the energy drink," Rachel replied in the same tone. Finn jumped off the couch, grabbing one of the pillows that were on the other couch and looked as if he was going to throw it right at Santana._

_"Oh, Finn I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Kurt warned his brother, but of course, hyper-Finn didn't hear a word Kurt said. Finn threw the pillow at Santana's face, Rachel and Kurt holding their breath. Santana kept a calm expression as she turned to Finn or as Rachel and Kurt called it 'the calm before the storm'._

_"Finn?" Santana calmly said before attempting to lunge at Finn. "YOU'RE DEAD, HUDSON!"_

_"NO!" Kurt and Rachel grabbed Santana as Santana started yelling at Finn in Spanish, trying to make her way to Finn so she could claw his eyes out._

* * *

"It's not my fault." Finn plainly said, trying to forget the memory. "I thought you could take two of those back to back. I mean five times two is ten, so I thought I'd have energy for ten hours."

"You crashed after the third hour." Kurt chuckled while Rachel and Santana stifled their laughter. Finn's cheeks reddened, trying to hide his face in his hand.

"Yeah, you should really never take those again." Santana hooted, Rachel and Kurt bursting out into laughter.

"All right, all right." Finn stopped their laughing, shaking his head. "Anyway, how did we get this conversation on me?"

"Let's think because you're doing too many things at once." Kurt answered. "Finn, look I know you're trying to distract yourself from all the crap that happened in Lima, but you really need to take a step back, buddy."

"I'm fine." Finn said, noticing that their stop was coming up. "Come on. Manual labor awaits us." Rachel remembered her nerves about working. Rachel gripped Finn's hand tightly, Finn noticing her nervousness. "Come on Rach, you're going to love this. It's a Broadway diner, which means the staff gets to sing. That's what you love to do."

"But if I wasn't good for the Funny Girl audition then what makes you think that I'm good enough for this?" Rachel was uncertain.

"Because you're Rachel Berry." Kurt answered before Finn could say anything. "You're talented, you're amazing and you're special."

"Yeah, what Lady Hummel said." Santana added without looking up at Rachel. Santana's eyes were currently glued to her phone, staring at a picture of her and Brittany from their senior year of High School.

"All right, I think I can do this." Rachel nodded her head as the four of them got off the bus. Santana entered the diner with Kurt, Rachel and Finn in tow, the manager staring at Santana with steely eyes.

"Santana, you're late." The manager said.

"Sorry Gunter." Santana added, putting on her apron and handing Rachel her apron as well. "This is Rachel, Kurt and Finn. You remember them, right?" The manager kept his eyes on Finn, finally making his way to the back as Finn's eyes widened.

"Santana, I think he really thinks I am gay." Finn whispered as Santana gave him and Kurt their aprons.

"Maybe he does, who knows." Santana shrugged her shoulders, having Rachel follow her over to one of the tables. Rachel stared over at Finn, seeing he was grabbing the basket with the dirty dishes, Kurt following in suit. This was it. Showtime.

"I don't know, Santana." Rachel started following Santana around the diner. "I mean, maybe this was all a mistake. I know that I want to make it on my own and become successful but working at a diner?"

"Look Rachel, if Julia Roberts, Alicia Keys and Jay-Z can have dead end jobs before their career really started, then so can you." Santana flipped open her notepad. "It's not the end of the world. Besides, this is just so you can get back on your feet. This could be the thing that takes you out of your funk."

"I guess…" Rachel and Santana heard the door behind them opening, seeing Dani entering the room while putting her apron on.

"Hi Rachel, hey Santana." Dani grinned towards them as Santana smiled. "Sorry I'm late; the bus and train ride was really crazy."

"It's all right, we were holding down the fort just fine." Santana laughed slightly, Rachel nodding her head as well.

"So is the whole gang here?" Dani noticed Kurt taking orders from another customer and Finn wiping down the counters. "I never thought of Finn as the Broadway diner type."

"Finn just wants the cash." Santana said, looking over. "I also think that he's here so that he can sneak Rachel some kisses during work and have romps with her in the break room."

"Santana!" Rachel hissed towards her friend. Rachel fixated her gaze to Dani, letting out a nervous chuckle. "He's here for the money. I think he's also here so that he can get me back on my feet. I had what I felt was a really…really bad audition."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Dani waved her hand dismissively.

"Not that bad?" Rachel's eyes widened. "I mean, the director called me 'green'. I didn't know what 'green' meant and Finn knew! That's how bad it was."

"Rachel, everyone has stinkers of auditions. I'm sure that you'll get back on the right track soon." Dani smiled.

"Right, I don't think so." Rachel sighed. "I mean it's so hard. This was something that I was working for, something that I seriously, really wanted. And now it's all going to hell because I'm green."

"Rachel, everything's going to be fine." Santana assured her. "Now get to work before Gunter fires you." Rachel grabbed her notepad, going over to one of the tables as she started taking orders. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Finn wiped down a couple of the cups, staring into his reflection as he let out a smile. His mother had taught him the art in washing dishes and cups, but he was a bit embarrassed to admit to Rachel that he was a pro at it. If she found out, then she'd expect him to do the dishes at home all the time. Finn put the clean cups in one of the bins, carrying it and taking it to the tables. As Finn walked over to the door, someone swung it open, causing Finn to slip backwards and fall on the floor. Finn groaned, looking at the cups that he was going to have to wash again. Finn wanted to know who was the one that had made him trip. He had some words for them. As Finn glared up, he saw none other than—Brody?

"Brody?" Finn looked up at him, getting up from the floor as he started to pick up the cups. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here." Brody shook his head, still staring at Finn. "I've been working here for the past five months and…why am I answering your question? What are you doing here?!"

"Me? I work here." Finn pointed to his own chest, both rivals realizing that they worked at the same job. "Oh brother."

"Look, I don't have time for your childish games. I have to go and make a check so I can afford and pay off school. Sorry I don't have a doting mommy to pay my way through college." Brody mocked Finn as he walked past him.

"Last time I checked, you were the one that was playing a childish game." Finn smirked. "You tried to steal Rachel from me…but I know now that you can't, because Rachel's mine."

"Whatever, dude." Brody shrugged his shoulders, obviously pretending that he didn't give a damn about Finn and Rachel's relationship. "Look, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Fine…" Finn shrugged his shoulders, spotting Rachel filling the sugar shakers. Finn walked over to Rachel with Brody watching. Rachel looked up to see Finn staring right at her, but before she could get in a word, Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. Finn parted, releasing a smile as he grabbed the towel that was on the counter, making his way back to the kitchen. Rachel felt her cheeks redden and had a grin that was so hard to wipe off her face. Finn walked past Brody, emitting a smirk to Brody as he went back to washing the dishes. Brody felt jealousy go through his body, walking away from Finn in haste. Brody had to do something about Finn—even if it meant making Finn's life at work hell.

* * *

The night rush was insane, and Rachel was just glad that it was over with. Unfortunately, she had to wait a couple more hours before she could go home. Currently Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana and Dani were on their "lunch" break, eating something quickly before getting back to work. Rachel sat with her friends by the counter, but she was too distracted to eat. She was thinking about what went wrong with her audition. Finn noticed Rachel's distraction, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Rach. Earth to Rachel." Finn said, causing Rachel to whip her head to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel lied, looking away from Finn. Finn chuckled, putting a hand in hers.

"No you're not." Finn stared into her eyes. "Come on, are you still thinking about your audition, Rachel?"

"Well…" Rachel thought about whether or not to talk to Finn about it, but she knew that he knew. "I was kind of thinking about it. What if I'm not good enough for even get a callback?"

"Rachel, you are crazy talented." Finn honestly told her. "I love the way you sing and…if they didn't like you then screw them. They're losers and they don't deserve your time." As soon as Finn said those words, the casting director Rupert entered the diner, causing Rachel to release a nervous breath. Finn noticed Rachel's nervousness, grabbing her notepad from her. "I'll take this one."

"No…" Rachel shook her head, slowly taking the book from Finn. "I can do this one." Finn nodded his head, giving her a supportive smile as Rachel got up from her seat, walking over to Rupert. Rupert took one look at Rachel, recognizing her from the audition. "I know what you're thinking." Rachel continued to look at him, shaking her head. "You think that I'm too young and that I'm too green. That I have no experience whatsoever, well I know that I have talent and I know that I'm special and I came to New York because I know that I have what it takes to be…"

"A big huge star!" Rupert said in an over exaggerated voice. Rupert gave Rachel a serious look, his expression softening. "Rachel, everyone in this town thinks that they're a star. What makes you think that you're any different from the person that auditioned before you, or the person that auditioned after you?"

"Fine, you want to know what makes me any different? I'll show you. Hit it, Finn!" Rachel yelled across the room where Finn was standing by the jukebox, pressing a button to play one of the songs. Santana, Dani and Kurt got up from their positions by the counter, joining Rachel in the song, turning what looked to be a simple number into a show time extravaganza.

_{Rachel, Santana, Dani and Kurt along with the other servers dance around the restaurant as Finn goes behind the counter to set up cups and pots and pans}_

_[Rachel]_   
_It's been a hard day's night_   
_And I've been working like a dog_   
_It's been a hard day's night_   
_I should be sleeping like a log_   
_But when I get home to you_   
_I find the things that you do_   
_Will make me feel all right_

_[Rachel and Kurt]_   
_You know I work all day_   
_To get you money to buy you things_   
_And it's worth it just to hear you say_   
_You're going to give me everything_

_So why on earth should I moan_   
_Cause when I get you alone_   
_You know I feel okay_

_[Rachel]_   
_When I'm home_   
_Everything seems to be right_   
_When I'm home_   
_Feeling you holding me tight, tight_

_[Santana and Dani]_   
_It's been a hard day's night_   
_And I've been working like a dog_   
_It's been a hard day's night_   
_I should be sleeping like a log_

_[Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani]_   
_But when I get home to you_   
_I find the things that you do_   
_You make me feel all right, YEOW!_

_{Rachel points to Finn who's behind the counter as he starts drumming on the cups, pots and pans with some spoons. He stares at Rachel as he smiles widely at her.}_

_[Rachel and Kurt]_   
_So why on earth should I moan_   
_Cause I get you alone_   
_You know I feel all right_

_[Rachel and Dani]_   
_When I'm home_   
_Everything seems to be right_   
_When I'm home_   
_Feeling you holding me tight, tight_

_[Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani with the Dining Staff]_   
_It's been a hard day's night_   
_And I've been working like a dog_   
_It's been a hard day's night_   
_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_   
_I find the things that you do_   
_You know I feel all right_   
_You know I feel all right_   
_You know I feel all right!_

The patrons in the diner started applauding Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani but the only applause Rachel was really searching for was Rupert's. Once again, he looked emotionless as he watched Rachel; she found it a bit hard to read him. Rupert nodded his head to Rachel, picking up his menu as he started scanning through it.

"I'll order now." Rupert simply said. Rachel's heart sank, but she knew that she couldn't cry there. Instead, she took out her notepad, getting ready to write down his order. From far, Finn studied Rachel, feeling his heart sink along with hers. He couldn't help but feel terrible for her. Broadway was what Rachel wanted, and to see her dream crushed right in front of her made him wish that he could do something. Finn stroked his chin, still looking at Rupert, a small smile forming on his face. Maybe there was something Finn could do—he just had to hope that it was going to work.

* * *

Finn entered the loft and closed the door behind him, rushing to his room to get the papers for the Glee Club—until he heard the telephone ring in the living room. Finn groaned, walking to pick it up. Finn grabbed the phone, putting it close to his ear.

"Hello?" Finn sounded a bit impatient, staring down at the sheet music.

"Gee, someone sounds like they're in a rush to get somewhere." Finn's mood immediately lightened, holding the phone close to him.

"Burt! Hey!" Finn grinned from ear to ear. "Sorry, it's just that I'm going to be late for class if I don't get a move on, but I have time. I have about ten minutes."

"I was just calling to check up on you." Burt said. "I mean, I just wanted to make sure you were all right after the whole…Christopher drama."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm slowly getting better." Finn wasn't sure how true that sentence was. He did have a lot of things distracting him at the moment, so he figured he was all right. "So, how have things been in Lima? How are you feeling?"

"Things have been great; I mean I've been here and there, keeping myself busy. It's not easy let me tell you." Burt let out a chuckle through the phone. "I'm just glad you're okay, buddy. I mean I was getting a little worried about you. Did you speak with your mom?"

"Yeah, she's in New York for a bit." Finn answered. "We spoke, everything's going to be fine between us and she's just in the city in case I need someone to talk to and Rachel's not available. Don't worry, she's not staying forever."

"I was hoping she wouldn't be away from Lima forever." Burt cleared his throat, but his voice became more lighthearted. "Hey, is your brother home? I wanted to talk to him since he didn't call me today."

"Sure, he's probably in his room working on some designs for the website." Finn nodded his head, looking out towards the hallway. "Hey Kurt! Dad's on the phone!" Finn wasn't sure what caused him to yell out that Burt was his father…but it really felt that way. Burt was there for him more than his own dad, and when Finn said it, it just felt right.

"Did you just call me, dad?" Burt asked, but his tone was speechless, almost surprised that Finn had considered him that.

"Yes, yes I did." Finn spoke with confidence. "You were there for me more than my father. You're not my birth father…but you're my dad."

"God, I think I'm gonna cry Finn…" Burt slightly teased, but Finn heard Burt's voice crack. Kurt exited the bedroom, looking at his brother standing there.

"Oh, Kurt's here to talk to you." Finn spoke. "I have to run to class but I'll call you when I get a break. With school, Glee Club and now work I'm gonna have to find some time to prioritize."

"All right, just make sure that you find time to eat and take care of yourself." Burt softly said into the phone. "And make sure to call your mom so that she doesn't worry, you promise?"

"I promise, don't worry." Finn held his hand up, releasing a smile.

"All right. I love you, buddy." Burt told him. Finn gripped the phone close to him, now giving a goofy grin.

"I love you too…dad." Finn handed the phone to Kurt, patting his back and heading out the door to head to class. Kurt shook his head with a smile, placing the phone close to his ear.

"So you and Finn are on 'dad' terms now?" Kurt chuckled.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Burt teased his son. "Because you know I consider you and Finn both my boys."

"I'm not jealous." Kurt shook his head. "Finn's my brother, I love the lug."

"I know you do." Burt became serious, letting out a sigh. "Kurt, would you mind sitting down for a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about. It's about Finn."

"Finn? What about Finn?" Kurt sat down on the couch, wondering what his father had to say. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, there is a bit. He's not in trouble but, there's something wrong." Burt took a deep breath, getting what he had to say off his chest. "Finn's biological father was released from jail."

"What? How was he released?!" Kurt got up, pacing around. "He hit and choked Finn and shoved Rachel. Rachel had to smack him a couple times in order to subdue him?! That's battery right there!"

"Well, apparently the cop that arrested Christopher didn't read him his Miranda Rights." Burt sighed. "So that means that he gets to go free."

"That means Finn's in danger, that's what it means!" Kurt shouted. "Dad, we have to do something. We have to warn and tell Finn! This is really serious."

"Kurt, we can't just warn Finn…he'll freak out." Burt instructed. "Finn says he's fine, but I know that he's not. He was a bit hesitant in answering how he was feeling."

"So we're supposed to leave Finn in the dark?" Kurt leaned against the wall of the loft, staring into the phone. "We can't do that. What if Christopher comes to New York and tries to hurt Finn here? Finn thinks Christopher is in jail! What if he sees Christopher and then freaks out? The cops in New York are different from Lima. They'll arrest Christopher and Finn."

"I know, I know." Burt spoke to stop Kurt and his rambling. "But just for now until we can figure out what to do, we need to keep Finn in the dark. This isn't like when I revealed I had cancer and Finn took it fine. Finn only took it fine because it wasn't happening directly to him. This is something happening directly to him."

"I know…but dad…I've never lied to Finn like this before." Kurt thought about his brother while letting out a sigh. "I don't want to hurt him. He'll be really mad."

"I told Finn myself that sometimes it's best if there's things he doesn't know. This is just until I figure out what to do. Please, Kurt…" Kurt heard the urgency in his father's voice. He let out a sigh, nodding his head while holding the phone.

"I'll do it. I'll keep it a secret."

* * *

"I'm just so confused…" Kurt sat in a coffee shop an hour later, staring at Carole who was sipping on a cup of coffee herself. "I mean, on one hand Finn has the right to know yet…I'm afraid that Christopher is going to do something drastic. It took a while for the bruise on Finn's face to go away, with the aid of makeup from Rachel. Seriously, Carole what am I going to do? Finn's my brother. I don't want to lie to him. He already can't trust his own birth father; I don't want him to hate me next." Carole listened intently to Kurt, nodding her head slowly.

"Kurt…honey." Carole put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving a small smile to him. "I don't think I'm the right person to ask about what to do about this? I mean, if you remembered I was the one that started this whole mess. I didn't tell Finn the truth about his father and see how that turned out."

"So you think I should tell him?" Kurt stared attentively at his stepmother. "You think I should be the one to bruise his heart and tell him the truth about his father?"

"I didn't say that, Kurt." Carole said. "I'm just saying...this is a difficult decision…and I can see why it's tearing you apart. Finn's your brother and you're just looking out for him. However, Burt said that everything's going to be fine. I promise you, things will work out for themselves."

"And what if they don't? What if Finn is held up in a bank or supermarket or somewhere because of Christopher? I thought of every possibility in my mind about this." Kurt's eyes broadened.

"Honey, you're worrying too much. I mean, it's not like Christopher knows where Finn lives. If that's the case then you better buy some extra locks." Carole shrugged. "Kurt, I know you love your brother but you have to do what Burt said for now. Finn has a lot of stress on his plate; we don't want to add to it." Kurt considered Carole's words, finally relenting.

"All right, all right. I'll…I'll keep it a secret for now." Kurt put his finger up. "But if something happens that's beyond our control, I'm telling Finn."

"All right, sounds fair enough." Carole agreed, patting Kurt's hand. "So how is Finn doing really? He tells me he's fine but…I don't know."

"He's all right, I think. I…" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "He's taking on too many things at once on purpose. He's trying to bury the pain by distracting himself. Work, school, running a Glee Club is a lot for someone like Finn. He's not used to doing so much at the same time. All he had to worry about at school was football and Glee club. It's different now."

"College is a new experience for Finn…but I agree. I think the fact his father is still alive is really bothering him, so he's distracting himself." Carole took out her phone, seeing that Finn was calling. Carole put a finger up to signal for Kurt to hold a thought for a moment as she picked up her cell phone. "Hi baby. Is everything okay?" As Carole spoke with Finn, Kurt was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was going to happen to Finn if Christopher ever found him…he was just worried that he was going to say something too late.

* * *

Rupert had just finished his final audition and he was getting ready to close shop for the day. He needed to find someone that was Fanny Brice for Funny Girl. He needed someone who was polished, talented, had some experience in the theatre. He heard the door open, causing him to look up and spot Finn entering the auditorium. Rupert let out a groan, staring at Finn.

"Sorry, but I'm not casting for Nick Arnstein." Rupert told Finn. Finn shook his head, still looking at the casting director.

"No, no I'm not here to audition for any role." Finn explained. Rupert immediately recognized Finn, pointing to him with a nod.

"I remember you. You're the waiter at the diner who was playing the drums with the utensils." Rupert said.

"Yep, that's me." Finn looked down, then back at Rupert. "But just so we're on a name basis and I'm not known as that waiter, I'm Finn Hudson."

"All right Finn Hudson." Rupert raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about one of the people that auditioned for Fanny Brice." Finn felt a smile creep on his face as he thought about Rachel. "Her name was Rachel Berry. She was the server that sang to you at the diner. Look, I know you think she's green and she doesn't have enough experience, but she's is superbly talented. She has drive, she has heart and she is a star. I've known her ever since we were in High School…I knew she was made for this…even when she was in Ohio. She made me sit through Funny Girl over one hundred times, and I paid attention for like ninety-eight of those. Watching that movie made me realize that…Rachel is born to be in Funny Girl. She's incredible, she's amazing…and even though she doesn't have the experience, she will bust her ass in order to be ready for Opening Night, no matter what. When she's not trying to prove something…she's very remarkable. Well…I said my piece." Finn nodded his head as he made his way towards the door. "Thank you for your time Mr. Campion." Finn walked out of the auditorium, hoping that he was able to convince Rupert into at least giving Rachel a callback. In Finn's mind, there was no one that deserved this role more than Rachel did, and he knew that she would seriously propel that show into complete stardom.

* * *

It was almost the end of Rachel's shift at the diner, and she was currently pouring ketchup into some of the bottles for the morning hours. Rachel focused on each bottle, putting the ketchup in with perfect precision. Rachel didn't have to look up from her work to know that Finn sat down in front of her, gazing right at her. Rachel put down the ketchup bottle, looking up to see Finn's chocolate brown eyes staring right at her. Even after all the crap she had gone through with her audition…Finn was still right there to make everything better. He had been ever since she started obsessing over the role.

"Hey." Finn smiled at her, Rachel still gazing at him. "You okay, babe?" Rachel nodded her head slowly to Finn's question, still smiling at him.

"I am now." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, her eye contact not faltering. "I still have to fill all of these ketchup bottles, so you can go ahead if you'd like…and by me suggesting…I'm telling you to go. You have to sleep."

"I'm fine." Finn said. "I could just take another one of those five-hour energy drinks."

"Please don't." Rachel and Finn both laughed slightly as Rachel took a deep breath. "I don't need Santana to try to claw your eyes out again. I don't think I can hold her by myself."

"All right, all right." Finn put his hand up in mock defeat, his smile still on his face. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait? I don't mind."

"I'm sure." Rachel nodded her head. "Besides, with no school on a Saturday, you can finally get some rest. Go home. I'll be there soon. Okay?" Finn relented as Rachel leaned in and kissed him softly. Rachel and Finn parted, smiling at one another and Finn quickly pressed another kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel giggled against his lips as he parted once more, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I love you." Finn said.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel saw Finn getting up from his seat and making his way out of the diner. Finn turned around and blew Rachel a kiss, Rachel pretending to catch it and placing it on her cheek. Finn smiled as he made his way out of the diner, but as soon as Finn left, Rachel found her smile faltering and her mood dampening. She really was bummed about her audition…she thought she was good…but she figured that just being good…wasn't good enough.

_{Rachel walks to the stage that's in the diner and she looks to what she thinks is an empty diner. She puts a hand on her 'Finn' necklace and continues to stare at the empty diner, feeling emotional about how her audition didn't go to plan, and how she wasn't good enough for the role}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Being good isn't good enough_   
_Being good won't be good enough_   
_When I fly, I must fly extra high_   
_And I'll need special wings, so far to go_   
_From so far below_

_Should I try?_   
_Am I strong enough_   
_If there's time, have I longed enough_   
_Gotta fly, and if I fall_   
_That's the way it's gotta be_   
_There's no other way for me_   
_Being good just won't be good enough_   
_I'll be the best, or nothing at all_

_I'll try_   
_Am I strong enough_   
_If there's time, have I long enough_   
_Gotta fly and if I fall_   
_That's the way it's gotta be_   
_There's no other way for me_   
_Being good just won't be good enough_   
_I'll be the best, or nothing at all_

_{Rachel sadly walks off the stage and leaves the diner, but it reveals on the top level Rupert was watching her sing, taking Finn's advice and seeing Rachel without her guard down. It focuses on him thinking and the scene goes black}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Somewhere (Originally from West Side Story): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**A Hard Day's Night (Originally by The Beatles): Performed by Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Dani with Finn Hudson and Diner Staff** _

_**Being Good Isn't Good Enough (Originally from Hallelujah Baby! [Barbra Streisand Version]): Performed by Rachel Berry** _


	15. 1x15: Not The End

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel considers changing career paths after being highly disappointed that she wasn't called back as of yet, leaving Finn in a position to try to convince her to not give up on her dreams. Burt visits New York, leaving him and Kurt to think about how to tell Finn the truth about his father, while they worry about how Finn's increased workload will affect his health._

* * *

 

"I don't see what the problem is Rupert. Why are you mulling over who to cast as Fanny Brice?" Rupert took a cup of coffee from one of the secretaries, turning his head back to his boss Lisa Calpone. She was the one who hired him to be the casting director of the Funny Girl musical—the only issue was she wasn't pleased that he was taking so long to get back to her about who should be Fanny. He usually made his decisions quick and easy, but this one had him in a tough spot.

"Well, it's hard to cast when there are so many deserving actresses for the role." To be honest, Rupert continued to think about Rachel Berry for the role. He knew that Rachel wasn't experienced and she was young, but there was something about her that captivated him. Also, after taking advice from Finn, he watched her sing her heart out, and that was when he experienced emotion towards her singing. He was wary about her performance for her audition but when she was alone, she really brought it. The issue was, she wasn't going to be alone. She was going to be singing in front of thousands of people. "I mean there are a couple of people that I have my eye on."

"Well then Rupert, you better find someone fast. Have callbacks, I don't care. I need your ten finalists for Fanny Brice by the end of the week. Then we'll have the final casting and then…we shall cast her." Lisa started walking out of the office with a grin. "And find someone who I can believe is Fanny. I need someone who has the heart and guts and soul to be her. Someone who would bust their butt every single day until Opening Night. Find me that someone…and our show will be a success." Lisa left the office while Rupert sat there thinking…he kept thinking about what Finn had told him, how Rachel would work hard...he wasn't sure about Rachel though. He wasn't sure if Rachel was…the one.

* * *

"Well, that's it." Rachel looked at her phone while sitting on the couch with Kurt and Santana in the loft. "There's no way that I'm even considered for the part. They would have said something by now."

"Rachel, I think that you're just rushing the process, that's all…" Kurt handed Rachel the bowl of popcorn. "I'm sure they're still considering you. You're amazing, you're talented…you're so many things."

"Yeah, Finn keeps telling me that." Rachel rolled her eyes, putting popcorn in her mouth.

"So you don't believe what Finn says?" Santana questioned. "Because you seemed to believed him that you were hot when you two were screwing the other night."

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed while Rachel covered her face with her hands. "I'm beginning to question if you actually stand in front of the door, listening in when—"

"Kurt, yeah…not helping." Rachel looked up, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Back to my original problem…I think Finn's a little biased."

"You think Finn's biased?" Santana chuckled. "That's a new one."

"No, I think he is. I mean, I think he just tells me these things because he knows that I feel better about myself…that and he's infatuated with me." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, staring at Kurt. "I'm just worried that he's just saying it just to say it."

"Rachel Berry, Finn is your biggest fan!" Kurt exclaimed. "He says those things because they are true. Sure Finn can be biased sometimes but in the end he only says things like that because he loves you. And every word he says, he means. He's a man of his word." Rachel smiled as Kurt spoke fondly of his brother, engulfing Kurt into a hug.

"This is why you're my best friend." Rachel grinned at Kurt who reciprocated Rachel's hug.

"I know." Kurt and Rachel gazed at each other. The door of the loft opened with Finn rushing in and heading towards the living room. Kurt and Rachel looked at Finn while Santana kept her eyes on the remote.

"Finn, if you change the channel, then I will seriously put firecrackers in your bed and light them up in your sleep." Finn ignored Santana's comment, hushing her and changing the channel.

"Finn, what are you doing? We were watching Project Runway." Kurt shook his head towards his brother, Finn sitting in between Kurt and Rachel.

"So you know how I've been really busy lately?" Finn asked them, noticing that they just blankly staring at him. "Well, I added one extra thing to my resume…I was booked for a commercial."

"Finn? You're in a commercial?" Kurt continued to stare at Finn. "For what exactly?"

"Victoria Secret has a new men's underwear line." Finn leaned back on the couch, Rachel and Kurt staring at one another. "I figured why not embark on the journey of being one of the sexiest guys alive. Besides, it helped that you got me that one day modeling gig with Isabelle, Kurt. They saw the pictures and thought that I had a 'sexy' vibe going on."

"Why did you choose to do an underwear commercial?" Rachel pondered, looking into Finn's eyes.

"I thought it would be fun and what's a better way than to get some extra money." Finn answered.

"Finn, you do realize that underwear modeling for Victoria's Secret for any sex is kind of like soft porn, right?" Santana shrugged her shoulders feeling amused. "I mean, seeing all those dudes in their underwear—only one article of clothing between the world and their naughty bits. You must have been pretty aroused, weren't you Finn." Finn's eyes widened at Santana's teasing, Kurt focusing on the television.

"You don't have to answer that, Finn." Kurt ended Santana's conversation as they turned to the screen. "Ah, here it is. Finn's cinematic debut." Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Santana sat there watching the commercial and for the next thirty seconds, the commercial was in black and white, the girls and guys modeling the new fall collection of underwear.

* * *

_{An elegant living room pops up on the screen in black and white but there's a gigantic runway in the middle of the living room as the underwear models walk down the runway. The camera pans on Finn walking down in Victoria Secret luxury men's boxers as the girl models in their bras and underwear bite their lips seductively. Next scene shows Finn sitting on a couch with the models all around him as he stares into the camera.}_

_"Victoria Secret's new male underwear collections…come and get them…before your girlfriend makes sure they're gone." Finn let out a wink to emphasize the last part of the sentence as the girl models surrounded him, giving him flirtatious laughs._

* * *

Rachel, Kurt and Santana stared at the televisions, their mouths slightly open at the commercial they just witnessed. Finn smiled proudly at the thirty- second commercial, grabbing the remote and turning off the T.V. He looked to each of them, wanting to know what they thought of the commercial.

"So what did you think?" Finn wondered. "Was it sexy enough or was it under sexy?"

"Hot damn…" Kurt continued to look at the T.V.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian but that commercial made me feel something in my lady loins." Santana added.

"I think I'm pretty turned on right now." Rachel concluded, staring at her fiancé who only wiggled his eyebrows in return.

"Well, I gots to say, I'm very proud of you Frankenteen." Santana clapped her hands softly, looking at Finn. "Who knew that you had the balls to sell your body to Victoria's Secret? All that sexual tension in the room is hot enough to carry a hot air balloon. But of course you weren't the best part."

"You're talking about the female models, aren't you Santana?" Kurt chuckled while Rachel and Finn shook their heads with amused smiles.

"Maybe I am. Who knows…?" Santana shrugged her shoulders, a coy smile tugging her lips.

"Well…I don't think I want to watch Project Runway on T.V. anymore." Rachel got up from the sofa, pulling Finn with her. "Come on, Mr. Supermodel. Let's see if Victoria Secret male underwear is really worth all the hub-bub." Finn released a goofy grin, picking Rachel up and leading her to her room while she let out a squeal of delight. Santana's face twisted into disgust, while Kurt thought that this was the perfect time to get something off his chest.

"Well…while Finn is busy showing Rachel his underwear…" Kurt slid over, his face turning serious. "I need some advice."

"You need advice, Lady Hummel?" Santana leaned back against the sofa, grinning at Kurt. "Well, whatever could it be for?"

"It has to do with Finn…and it has nothing to do with the commercial that I just saw." Kurt emphasized while Santana became serious. "I got a call from my dad the other day about Finn's real father…his father is out of prison."

"What? How did they let that psycho out of jail? Last time I checked, Finn's eye was like insanely purple." Santana protested.

"I know, and keep your voice down." Kurt hushed. "I don't want Finn to hear you."

"With Rachel all in Finn's ear, I think Finn hearing us is the least of your worries." Santana believed. "Look, back to the matter at hand, how could they let that psycho out in the streets?"

"When you're arrested, they have to read you your Miranda Rights." Kurt explained. "The cops that arrested Finn's dad forgot to read him his Miranda Rights, meaning he's free to roam. My dad and Carole said to keep this concealed but for how long? Finn is going to be insanely heartbroken when he finds out about this."

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I think you should tell him." Santana shook her head, looking at her friend. "I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but Finn needs to know the truth. I mean, what if Christopher shows up? I'll go all Lima Heights on him, sure but still—Finn can't be in this bubble, thinking everything is fine when in reality, things aren't…what if Christopher shows up at Finn's school or at work. I mean, that would really, really be something undesired."

"So you think I should tell him?" Kurt wondered, raising an eyebrow at Santana.

"Yes, I think that you should tell him." Santana truthfully said. "The last thing I want to see is Finn getting hurt by his father…" Kurt took Santana's words seriously, but he still worried about how Finn would take it. The last thing he wanted to see was Finn's mood damper, especially after he was slowly gaining some happiness in his life. Kurt had a lot to think about—and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Late that night, Finn held onto Rachel, resting his chin on her shoulder as she looked him in the eyes, giving him her own goofy grin. Rachel didn't know what it was, but being with Finn alone was one of the most magical things in her entire life—it might have helped that she had seen his Victoria Secret commercial over and over in order to get those butterflies in her stomach. Rachel grinned at her fiancé, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled at her.

"God, Finn…" Rachel leaned into Finn, just unbelieving how much she loved him. "I don't know what it was, but…that…that was amazing."

"I know, you kept saying it was amazing." Finn cheekily said. "I think it had to do with the awesome commercial I was in."

"Possibly." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, Finn snuggling with her. "Why didn't you tell me about the commercial? I wanted to know about it."

"I wanted to surprise you…besides; didn't you think it was really sexy?" Rachel used one of her free hands to run a hand through Finn's hair.

"I did think it was very sexy." Rachel agreed. "It kind of made me just want your body."

"Kind of?" Finn chuckled. "Please, you know you wanted this body." Rachel giggled at Finn's joking, feeling nice to just forget her botched audition. Finn noticed Rachel's smile faltering for a moment, wondering if she was okay. "Rach, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Finn raised an eyebrow, not believing her words. Rachel sighed, feeling saddened. "I was just wondering about my audition. I think I tanked it, big time. I mean they haven't called me back and this was something that I really, really wanted. I've never felt so upset about something; I'm even more upset than when I thought I didn't get into NYADA." Finn heard Rachel's voice breaking, immediately holding her close and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Rachel." Finn soothingly said. "I know this was something you wanted and I know you're heartbroken because you think you didn't do well…but not getting the role isn't the end of the world."

"But it feels like it is…" Rachel softly added, letting a few tears fall from her face. Finn pressed a kiss into her hair, taking in the scent of what he believed to be strawberry shampoo.

"I know, baby…I know." Finn whispered. He slowly made Rachel look at him, making sure the blanket didn't come off in the process. Rachel stared at Finn, trying her hardest not to continue to cry. "I know this was something you wanted, but you never know…don't they usually have callbacks before they assign the role to someone?"

"If I did get at least a callback, they would have called me by now." Rachel honestly said, Finn using his thumb to wipe the tears from Rachel's eyes. "I'm sorry…." Rachel shook her head, Finn looking slightly jumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Finn peacefully spoke. "There's no need for you to be sorry."

"Yes there is." Rachel nodded her head. "We were having such a lovely evening and I wrecked it with my doom and gloom."

"You didn't wreck anything." Finn assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. I just want you to know that the world isn't going to end just because of one role. But last time I remembered, you are Rachel Berry and the Rachel I know would still fight for what she wanted."

"She would…" Rachel shrugged while Finn's smile reappeared. "She would."

"Yes she would." Finn kissed Rachel, moving his hands from her face to her arms as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn and Rachel parted, looking into each other's eyes, Rachel's smile returning. "There's my beautiful fiancée's smile…" Finn fondly said. Finn pressed another kiss to her face, giving her a tired but content look. "Get some sleep, okay? We have class and work tomorrow."

"All right." Rachel snuggled with Finn, seeing he was staring down at her. "I love you, Finn…"

"I love you too, Rachel. I'll love you forever." Finn whispered, capturing her in one last kiss before feeling sleep come over him. Finn fell asleep about twenty minutes later, but Rachel was still wide awake. She continued to think about her botched audition, feeling saddened, even though she was in Finn's arms. She was in a position where she didn't think anything was going to make her feel better, not even Finn's love.

_{Scene changes to Kurt's room as he stares outside the window, thinking about whether or not he should keep the fact Finn's father is out of jail from Finn}_

_[Kurt]_  
_Lightning strikes_  
_Inside my chest to keep me up at night_  
_Dream of ways_  
_To make you understand my pain_

 _[Kurt with Rachel]_  
_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_

 _If you want more love, why don't you say so_  
_If you want more love, why don't you say so_

_{Scene changes to Rachel sitting on the loft couch in her robe, still thinking about her audition as she wipes her tears from her face}_

_[Rachel with Kurt]_  
_Drop his name_  
_Push it in and twist the knife again_  
_Watch my face_  
_As I pretend to feel no pain, pain, pain_

 _Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_

 _If you want more love, why don't you say so_  
_If you want more love, why don't you say so_

_Just say so_

_{Scene changes to Kurt sitting on the bed, looking at the phone with a saddened expression}_

_[Kurt]_  
_How come the only way to know how high you get me_  
_Is to see how far I fall?_  
_God only knows how much I love you I you let me_  
_But I can't break through it all_

 _[Kurt and Rachel]_  
_It's a heart…heartbreak_

_{Scene changes to Rachel watching Funny Girl on T.V. and feeling saddened as she stares at Barbra Streisand on T.V. playing Fanny}_

_[Rachel and Kurt]_  
_I don't care if we don't sleep at all_  
_Let's just fix this whole thing now_  
_I swear to god we're gonna get it right_  
_If you lay your weapon down_

 _Red wine and ambient_  
_You're talking stuff again_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Good to know it's all a game_  
_Disappointment has a name_  
_It's heartbreak_  
_Heartbreak_

 _It's heartbreak warfare_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_

_{Rachel sits there and she thinks for a moment, while holding her blanket close to her}_

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was sipping on his chai tea, reading the newspaper when he heard a knock on the loft door. Kurt eyed Santana who was busy putting mascara on her eyelashes, and to Rachel who was busy reading sheet music. Kurt figured that he was going to have to be the one to get the door, getting up from the chair and making his way to the front of the loft.

"Let's not all get up at once to get the door." Kurt sarcastically hinted to Rachel and Santana who were still in their own little world. Kurt opened the door to the loft, seeing—his father, Burt! "Dad!" Kurt hugged his father tightly, Burt releasing a smile.

"Hey, how are you?" Burt looked to his son. "How have you been?"

"Oh, we're just great." Kurt said, looking over to Santana and Rachel who were getting up from their seats. "I was going to work on designs all day at the loft and Santana's going to be here."

"That's great." Burt nodded his head, looking out around the loft. "Hey Kurt, is Finn here? I came to check on him."

"Oh, yeah Finn's in his room getting ready for school." Kurt answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you going to spend the day with him?"

"Just to make sure Finn's completely okay." Burt said.

"Oh, Finn's gone insane." Santana shook her head, crossing her arms and looking towards Burt. "He recently did a commercial for underwear and we're not talking about the tighty-whities. We're talking about boxers where it was clearly obvious what kind of package he had."

"Santana…that's enough." Rachel stopped Santana from saying anything else. "Anyway, you wanted to see Finn, Burt?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure he's fine." Burt assured Rachel. "I mean, how has he been since he came back?"

"He's been extremely busy." Kurt admitted. "I mean, he's been busy. He has work, school, the Glee Club, booking commercials, comforting Rachel."

"Wait, what's wrong with Rachel?" Burt turned his head to Rachel, seeing she was puffing out air.

"Do you want to know what I found out?" Rachel shook her head.

"That Finn's a boxer guy?" Burt questioned.

"No, I mean…I had a terrible audition for the play Funny Girl and there is no way that they're going to want me for a callback. Broadway was all I really wanted to do; Funny Girl was what I really wanted to do." Rachel looked down to her arms that were crossed in front of her chest, gazing down at the engagement ring on her finger. "I'm beginning to think in order to be a good wife for Finn; I'm going to have to think of a more realistic career."

"Wait…what are you saying?" Kurt and Santana raised an eyebrow to Rachel, seeing that she was having trouble answering Kurt's question.

"I'm saying that…I'm saying that I'm going to have to give up my Broadway dream." Rachel's answer left the room quiet in shock. Kurt and Santana didn't know what to say, but they had to stay quiet since Finn entered the room.

"Hey, Kurt I was wondering if I could borrow your sheet music for…" Finn looked up from his phone, seeing Burt standing before him. "Dad, wow! Hi!" Finn walked over to Burt, engulfing him in a man-hug.

"Dad is not going to ever get old." Burt smiled, looking at Finn after he parted from the hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well." Finn nodded his head, letting out a smile. "I'm great, I'm awesome. I was just going to go to class now. I also needed to borrow some sheet music for the Glee Club this afternoon and then I have to pull a night shift tonight at the diner."

"That's a lot of things going on, are you sure you're okay?" Burt wondered.

"Yeah, it's fine." Finn waved his hand. He stared at his phone, focusing his attention to Rachel. "Hey Rach, we might want to get a move on."

"All right." Rachel picked up her sheet music from the table and went to get her backpack. She walked over to Finn, but Burt continued to stare at Finn with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Finn, did you eat or drink anything this morning?" Burt didn't lose eye contact with Finn, noticing he was meekly looking back at him.

"I'll eat at school. I promise." Finn patted Burt's back, motioning for Rachel to follow. "We'll see you later." Finn smiled, walking out of the loft with Rachel in tow. Burt saw Finn and Rachel heading down the stairs, turning back over to Kurt and Santana.

"I'm worried about him." Burt muttered. "Something's wrong."

"You think he's not eating because of Christopher?" Kurt pondered. "I don't know…"

"I mean the workload." Burt clarified. "He's doing so many things at once. What if he collapses due to starvation or stress? Oh god…" Burt sat down in one of the chairs that were nearby, Santana going to the kitchen to get Burt some water.

"Dad, if you think Finn is putting himself through harm by just adding distractions, then you need to talk to him." Kurt sighed. "I mean, Finn will understand."

"I just don't want to lose him, Kurt." Burt sighed. "This could deplete his mental health, and I think he's kind of using Rachel's problem to his benefit. He got a job around the same time she did because he wanted to support her. He's burying himself into work so that he'll be numb."

"But dad, think about it…" Kurt put a hand on Burt's shoulder. "Would you rather Finn is burying himself in work or that he does something that will harm himself, like drugs and alcohol?"

"When you put it that way, you're right." Burt said, nodding his head. "You're right. But he's not doing all this work because he wants to. He's doing it to keep himself busy…Kurt, do you know Finn's NYADA schedule?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to visit Finn at lunch." Burt explained. "He needs a father-son talk about his actual father."

* * *

Finn walked along the hallways of NYADA, going outside so that he could get some fresh air for lunch. It was one of the few breaks in his day, and he was hoping he could spend some time with Rachel. Finn entered the dance studio, seeing Rachel tuning a piano. He walked over to her, gripping his bag tighter to him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab some lunch." Finn said.

"I can't." Rachel plainly said, hitting some keys on the piano. "Madame Tibideaux was looking for some volunteers to tune the pianos and I figured why not. Maybe I could make a career out of this."

"You want to be a piano tuner?" Finn sat down in the seat next to her, pressing a couple keys on the piano. Rachel looked, seeing Finn playing a small song on the piano, looking in awe at the beautiful music he was making. "What happened to your dreams on Broadway?"

"I realized that I want to be on Broadway, I do…" Rachel said, still looking at her fiancé. "It's just I don't think I'm ready for the whole rejection thing…"

"What rejection?" Finn continued to play the piano, still looking at Rachel. "We all face rejection in our lives. Sometimes it's more severe than just not getting a part in a play."

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders, not understanding what Finn was saying.

"Well…" Finn pressed a few more keys as he started to play a slow version of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. "Rejection is just different. There are some people that are rejected by a crush, some people are rejected by their family members…I'm going through rejection by my birth father right now…I only just found out that he's an angry, bitter, loser…and…it breaks my heart you know…I thought I was loveable…but I guess not everyone sees it that way."

"Whoever doesn't want you is stupid…" Rachel told him. "They don't get to see your beautiful heart." Finn chuckled at Rachel's words, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's so easy to give me advice, isn't it?" Finn shrugged his shoulders, the smile still tugging on his lips. "I think that you should listen to your own advice. I know that being Fanny Brice was your dreams but…plans change, Rachel. Plans change and people can change too. You just need to find a new role that you want if you don't get Fanny. I'm not saying you won't but…you never know, Broadway is a dog eat dog business. You have to do everything…" Finn played some complex notes on the piano before playing the piano normally again. "…with heart. You have to do everything with a strong heart. If someone says no, you shake it off and you try something else. There's nothing wrong with that." Rachel continued to listen to Finn's words, realizing that he may have been right. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better, how about we sing together?"

"What happened to eating?" Rachel chuckled towards Finn.

"I'll eat later, don't worry." Finn nonchalantly said, still playing the piano. "I know that singing makes you feel better no matter what mood you're in. And I know just the song that you want to sing…we sang this song our sophomore year of High School. You told me afterward that you didn't think you were very nice, that you're only in things if it has to do with you…well, you've changed a lot since then. You love everyone and everything around you, and every time I think I can't love you much more…boom. You make me love you even more than I loved you before that moment. So Rachel Berry…will you do me the honor…and sing with me?" Rachel patted Finn's shoulder, nodding her head to him. Finn changed tempo of the song, playing it properly. Rachel smiled at him while the other members of NYADA started staring at Finn and Rachel.

_{Finn plays the piano as Rachel stares at him with a smile, Rachel wrapping her arms around Finn's neck from behind him]_

_[Finn]_  
_Oh, don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I couldn't if I tried_

 _[Finn]_  
_Oh honey, if I get restless_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Baby you're not that kind_

_{Someone else plays the piano as Finn gets up from the piano, grabbing Rachel's hand and them dancing around the room}_

_[Finn]_  
_Oh, don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_You take the weight off of me_

 _[Finn]_  
_Oh, honey when you knock on my door_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Oooh I gave you my key_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Ooooooooh!_  
_Nobody knows it_

 _[Finn]_  
_But when I was down_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I was your clown_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Ooooooooh!_  
_Nobody knows it_

 _[Finn]_  
_Right from the start_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_Ooooooooh!_  
_I gave you my heart_

 _[Finn]_  
_So don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_{Rachel gets on one of the piano's and stares right at Finn as she hops on each piano. Finn follows her, trying to catch up to her with a smile}_

_[Finn]_  
_And nobody told us_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Cause nobody showed us_

 _[Finn]_  
_And now it's up to us babe_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Oh I think we can make it_

 _[Finn]_  
_So don't misunderstand me_

 _[Rachel]_  
_You put the light in my life_

 _[Finn]_  
_You put the spark to the flame_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I got your heart in my sights_

_{Finn gets on the piano as Rachel jumps on that one, Finn grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around as Rachel smiles}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Ooooooooh!_  
_Nobody knows it_

 _[Finn]_  
_But when I was down_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I was your clown_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Ooooooooh!_  
_Nobody knows it_

 _[Finn]_  
_Right from the start_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I gave you my heart_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Ooooooooh!_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I gave you my heart_

 _[Finn]_  
_So don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Ooooooooh!_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I gave you my heart_

_{Finn and Rachel jump down from the piano and they continue dancing, staring into each other's eyes and the other NYADA students watch}_

_[Finn]_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

 _[Finn]_  
_Don't go breaking my_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

 _[Finn]_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

 _[Finn]_  
_Don't go breaking my_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Ooooooooh! Yeah!_

Rachel jumped into Finn's arms as he spun her around, pressing a light kiss in her hair. She wasn't sure what caused herself to throw herself right into Finn, in public especially, but she didn't care. As Rachel and Finn hugged in the dance studio, they didn't notice Rupert Campion standing by the doorway. He had seen the entire performance, slowly walking away after doing his research on Finn and Rachel.

* * *

"All right, so how are we going to tell him about it?" Kurt asked his father as they sat in the NYADA courtyard. "We have to tell him in a way that it's not going to make a scene."

"I'm still working on that." Burt tapped his chin, still sighing. "Unfortunately, every scenario I could possibly think of involved Finn kicking something. I haven't thought of one scenario where he sits there and acknowledges the facts."

"We'll think of something." Kurt assured his father. As they spoke, Finn headed outside of one of the NYADA buildings, holding his book bag close to him and his work clothes in a plastic bag. Finn turned his head to spot his father and Kurt standing there, becoming interested in why they were in Finn's neck of the woods. Finn walked slowly over to them, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Finn questioned, still holding his work clothes close.

"Finn, do you have a minute to talk?" Burt asked.

"I wish I did, but I don't." Finn sighed. "Gunter called and asked me to do a double shift today, so I was on my way there. Can we talk…oh darn it, there's no way…I have class in the morning. Um, I can call you during my lunch break. Does that sound good?"

"Finn, this is serious." Kurt sighed.

"My job is also serious." Finn argued back. "Look, I'll talk to you guys later." Finn made his way to work while Kurt and Burt let out tired sighs. Telling Finn was not going to be easy, that was for sure.

* * *

Finn continued to wipe the cups for the dinner shift as Rachel entered the diner in her server uniform, her hair in a half ponytail and her bangs messy but stylish. Finn gave Rachel a goofy grin, noting how beautiful she looked. Rachel was just amazing; she was everything that Finn could ever hope for. As Finn continued to wipe down the counter, Rachel noticed Finn's smile, reciprocating it as she made her way over to him.

"Hey, still wiping down the cups?" Rachel sat in the seat across from him, grabbing a cup and towel. She wiped a cup while Finn continued to stare at her, still baffled by how amazing she was.

"You look like you're in a better mood, I think…" Finn shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to make of it. "Anyway, did you hear back from the directors yet?"

"Nope, and I know I'm not going to." Rachel shook her head, keeping her eyes on the cup. "Finn, I had one chance and I blew it. I blew my chance to be on Broadway. He didn't feel anything during my original audition and most definitely not during my show tune number."

"Rachel, what did I tell you about rejection?" Finn seriously told her, looking in her eyes. "I told you that it's going to happen. It happens to the best of us. I know that you're going to come out stronger from this."

"You know what?" Rachel stared at Finn, her expression matching his. "You're right. It's just that all this time, I kept telling myself that being a part of something special made you special…but all this time, it turns out that I am special! I don't need anyone to tell me I'm not. I know that I'm special and if they don't like it then screw them!" Finn stared at Rachel, nodding his head towards her, patting her hand.

"And you know what babe? You're exactly right." Finn leaned closer towards Rachel, seeing that she was smiling at him. Rachel put her hands on Finn's cheeks but her smile disappeared, feeling his cheeks—and then his forehead.

"Finn, are you feeling okay?" Rachel touched Finn's forehead, becoming worried about him. "You feel a little clammy."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Finn assured her, but Finn had to admit that he did feel a little different than normal. What could it have been? "I'm just a little tired. Gunter has me doing a double shift tonight, so I'll be here all night."

"Why are you doing a double shift?" Rachel pondered, staring into Finn's eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Gunter about this."

"Rachel, no. It's okay." Finn said. "I was the one that asked for the double shift. I needed to do some extra work, you know…"

"Finn, I just don't know if all of this is healthy." Rachel really was concerned. "I mean, you're doing a lot of things. I'm just afraid that something is going to happen."

"Rachel, I'm fine. Okay?" Finn kissed her cheek, grabbing the clean cups on the counter and made his way to the kitchen. Rachel sat on the stool, still eyeing Finn, but her worries about Finn were going to have to wait until later—because a customer decided to show up—and not just any customer: Simone. Simone took one look at Rachel, Rachel letting out a deep breath. This was going to be awkward. Simone sat down at one of the booths, flipping open her menu while Rachel walked over to her.

"Hi…can I take your order?" Rachel plastered a smile on her face, not giving Simone any satisfaction. Simone looked up at Rachel, pointing down to the menu.

"What's the thing that you have here that has no sugar, not carbs and no fat?" Simone smirked, crossing her arms towards Rachel.

"Um, that would have to be water." Rachel tried to think of everything that had no carbs, sugar and fat—realizing water was the only thing. "Water."

"Water? Hmm…you might want to eat, drink and sleep nothing but water. You're looking kind of chunky." Simone sneered, going back to her menu. "Go and tell your cooks to get me the steak special—and don't forget to add the pink napkins. What are you standing there for? Chop, chop! Time is money!" Rachel wrote the food order down and started to make her way to the kitchen. "By the way, Rachel…I heard about your audition for Funny Girl and how you tanked it…I knew you'd be a good for nothing working at a diner." Rachel wasn't sure why but the last bit of Simone's words really, really hurt. Rachel made her way inside the kitchen, but as soon as she did, she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Finn looked up from his work, seeing Rachel was sobbing.

"Rachel, hey…what's the matter?" Finn walked over to Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rachel looked up at Finn, shaking her head with a saddened expression.

"Simone is out there…" Rachel said through her tears. "She knows about my audition! She knows I tanked it! She's knows, so that must mean everyone knows."

"Rachel, everyone doesn't know about your audition." Rachel wiped her tears, staring down at the mascara that was on her hand. "Hey, go to the bathroom and take some time to compose. I'll take Simone her order."

"Finn, I don't know…" Rachel said, shaking her head. "She's ruthless."

"And there has to be a reason why." Finn took Rachel's notepad, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go freshen up in the bathroom. I've got Simone. Okay, babe?" Finn put a hand on Rachel's shoulders as she nodded her head, making her way to the bathroom. Finn was going to have to take out the big guns, now. No one insulted Rachel publicly and got away with it—but how was he going to defend her without losing his job? Finn turned to the corner of the kitchen, seeing his acoustic guitar then, an idea forming in his mind. He had the perfect plan—and he knew it was going to be a good one.

* * *

Rachel came out of the bathroom ten minutes later after reapplying her makeup and putting her hair into a ponytail. Rachel saw Simone in her booth, casually waiting for her order—she was also probably waiting for Rachel to bring her the order so Simone could get another jab in. Simone was shocked when she saw Finn come over with her food, giving her a sardonic smile.

"There." Finn started to make his way back towards the counter when Simone snapped her fingers towards him. "Yes, Simone." Finn tiredly turned around, making his way back to her.

"What happened to Rachel? She couldn't take my honest criticism?" Simone gave Finn an innocent look, but her voice didn't match her expression.

"Rachel has been going through a lot of crap, so she doesn't need you to pile it on." Finn whispered harshly so he didn't bring attention to himself.

"Did it have to do with your crap?" Simone smirked. "I heard it all. I know that you have a father that was in jail because of a drug smuggling ring, then he punched you in the face…I can see the remnants of the bruise on your face. What I want to know is why you weren't a man to fight? You're so tough when it comes to fighting for Rachel but you're such a wuss when it comes to fighting your own battles. You're a girl in a man's body." Finn's anger grew on his face, hearing Simone outright insult him. Finn had a few words for Simone—but Rachel showed up instead.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked, keeping her gaze on Finn. Finn backed away from Simone, walking to the counter as Simone gave Rachel a sly grin.

"I guess I can see why you're perfect for each other." Simone said. "You're both cowards." Finn looked over at Simone and Rachel, noticing the other patrons in the restaurant.

"All right!" Finn yelled loudly for everyone to stare at him. He even caused the workers that were in the kitchen to come out and see the ruckus. Kurt, Santana, Dani and Brody came out, staring at Finn who continued to look at Simone. "So Rachel tanked her audition, so what?! Anyone that said that they didn't mess up a job interview or an audition would be lying!"

"Finn's so gonna get fired for this." Kurt whispered to Santana as she stared at Finn.

"But you know what?" Finn looked right at Rachel who stared into his eyes. "It's okay. Because maybe this wasn't the right opportunity. And everyone has a job that they don't like before they get to where they want to be. Trust me, I thought I was going to be fixing cars all my life in Lima, but look where I am now. I'm here…in New York City. Sure, I'm a kitchen worker at a Broadway Diner, but at least I have stepping stones to where I want to be. But just because you get one bad audition, that doesn't mean it's over and that your dreams have to end." Finn went over to grab his guitar that was behind the counter, Rachel still gazing at him. "It's not the end, Rachel…there's going to be other opportunities. Do you want to know how sure I am? Because you are the most talented woman I've ever seen. You're going to get Broadway roles. I mean, you always wanted to play Maria in West Side Story. You also always wanted to play Evita and mentioned it at least a couple times a week. So you think you didn't get the role for Fanny…I understand why you're upset…but you have to brush it off because it's not the end. So…" Finn stared down at the guitar, playing a few chords. "I'm going to sing now…because apparently nothing gets through to anyone in this diner unless someone sings something so…okay." Rachel chuckled at Finn's last statement as he started to play the guitar, the band in the diner joining along with him.

{ _Finn walks to Rachel while playing the guitar as she sits down on one of the stools, smiling at him as he smiles at her. While Finn sings to Rachel, Santana and Kurt notice Rupert Campion enter the diner and taking a seat in one of the booths that was out of view from Rachel, noticing that he was studying her}_

 _[Finn]_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh,_

 _The sun will still shine tomorrow_  
_So it's time for moving on_  
_There's not a second for sorrow_  
_Even though the moments gone_  
_The puzzle's has so many pieces_  
_That you can't, you can't hide_  
_Cause life just keeps on living_  
_And sooner or later you'll find_

 _This is not the end , no_  
_Your day is going to come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups_  
_And all have our downs_  
_But we have to find our way around_  
_This is not the end, no, whoa, no_  
_This is not the end_

 _I know it's never easy_  
_To pick yourself up again_  
_Take a deep breath cause you know that_  
_It's time to look ahead_  
_With one foot in front of the other_  
_That you can, you can fly_  
_Into a better tomorrow_  
_And leave yesterday behind_

 _This is not the end , no_  
_Your day is going to come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups_  
_And all have our downs_  
_But we have to find our way around_  
_This is not the end, no, whoa, no_  
_This is not the end_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just the start now_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just the start now!_

 _This is not the end , no_  
_Your day is going to come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups_  
_And all have our downs_  
_But we have to find our way around_  
_This is not the end, no, whoa, no_  
_This is not the end_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh,_  
_It's just the start now_  
_We all have our ups_  
_And all have our downs_  
_But we have to find our way around_  
_This is not the end, no, whoa, no_  
_This is not the end_

 _Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_

The patrons in the diner stood up from their seats and clapped as Rachel had a smile that she couldn't get off her face, even if she was insulted. Finn put the guitar down as Rachel got off the stool and hugged him tightly. She had to admit that she felt bad—she had possibly worried Finn even when he had his own issues to deal with. Rachel stared into Finn's eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Finn…" Rachel shook her head, but Finn still had his signature smile, simply gazing at her. "You're not frowning, why are you not frowning?"

"Because Rachel, being there for you is my job." Finn answered. "It comes with the marriage certificate."

"Which we are working on getting." Rachel whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Thank you. I really can't thank you enough. You are amazing and incredible." Finn grinned to her, Rachel getting out of their hug when Gunter came over.

"There's someone here to see you at table sixteen." Gunter moved along, but not before giving Finn's shoulder a slight pat. "You have promise." That was all Gunter said as he went into his office. Rachel gave Finn a confused look, wondering who was here to see her. Rachel walked to the table, spotting Rupert Campion sitting there with an emotionless expression.

"Mr. Campion, hi…" Rachel waved slightly, taking out her notepad. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take the daily special if you don't mind, thank you." Rupert nodded his head. Rachel wrote down the order and started to make her way to the counter to hand Finn the order. "Oh, Rachel…" Rachel turned around, staring at him in confusion. "You have a callback for Funny Girl." Rachel dropped her notepad and pencil in shock, not sure if she was processing what Rupert had just told her.

"I…what? Are you serious?" Rachel started grinning, holding her hand to her mouth. For the first time since she saw him, Rupert let out a smile.

"You have a lot of drive, Rachel…I can see that." Rupert said. "I'm looking forward to your callback. I'm sure you won't disappoint." Rachel picked up the notepad and pencil from the floor, still looking over at Rupert.

"Thank you, Mr. Campion. Thank you." Rachel tried to walk over to the table nonchalantly, but when she saw Finn, she knew she couldn't contain her excitement. Rachel grinned, hugging Finn tightly, but he was slightly confused as to what brought on her joy. Rachel looked to her friends, but then focused into Finn's eyes. "I got a callback." It took a moment for Finn, Kurt, Santana and Dani to process the information, but eventually they did. Their smiles illuminated the room and Finn hugged Rachel tightly with pride.

"You…You got a callback!" Finn laughed while hugging her tightly. Santana, Kurt and Dani went around the booth to engulf Rachel into a hug, happiness surrounding them. Finn gazed into Rachel's eyes, noticing she was crying tears of joy. "Are these happy tears?" Finn chuckled, moving some from her face. Santana took the notepad from Rachel, getting Mr. Campion's order while Finn and Rachel had a moment to themselves.

"These are happy tears." Rachel confirmed, still crying and smiling. Finn hugged Rachel once more, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I am so proud of you, Rachel." Finn whispered to her. Rachel gripped onto Finn, her smile widening, knowing that she had Finn's love and support. Rachel gazed up at him while backing up a bit, taking his hand in hers.

"I love you." Rachel simply said, pressing a kiss to his lips as the entire restaurant (minus Simone) started applauding them. It felt cliché and it sort of felt like the ending to a romantic comedy, but like Finn said, it wasn't the end. Not by one bit.

* * *

After the excitement died down, Finn got back to work wiping the dishes, but he was unable to focus. It had nothing to do with Rachel getting a callback; it was more or less that he was beginning to feel sluggish and tired. Finn put a hand to his forehead, wondering if he really was coming down with something, Finn felt someone tap his shoulder, as he turned around to spot Brody standing there before him.

"Um, did you need the dishes?" Finn started gathering the dishes for Brody to take, but Brody stopped him for a moment, shaking his head.

"Not yet." Brody sat down in the stool next to him, folding his hands together. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Rachel?" Finn asked, wondering where Brody was getting at. He finally nodded his head, putting one of the dishes on the rack. "Yeah, I do love her. And…look, Brody…I'm sorry for everything. I realized now that, this whole being with Rachel thing…it kind of started out as me not wanting you to take her way from me. But…it's kind of thanks to you that I realized that I can't live without her."

"Yeah, I can see that." Brody emitted a slight chuckle before his face turned serious again. "That was brave…standing up to Simone, putting your job on the line for Rachel. I don't think I could have done that. That just showed me that…maybe you are the better man for her."

"You really mean that?" Finn asked, wondering if Brody had an angle.

"Yeah, I really mean that…" Brody seemed serious. He held out a hand, wanting to make a truce with Finn. "I know that it's hard for you to be at NYADA as it is. I don't want to make things even more difficult." Finn nodded his head, shaking Brody's hand. As he was shaking Brody's hand, Finn started to feel light headed, not sure what was going on with him? "Finn? Finn, are you okay?" Finn tried to nod…but as soon as he got up from the stool, he collapsed on the floor, Brody quickly bolting out of the kitchen to get help. Brody ran over to Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Dani, seeing that they weren't exactly thrilled to see him.

"Brody, what is it?" Rachel wondered, about to put a piece of salad in her mouth.

"It's Finn!" Brody exclaimed. "He collapsed on the kitchen floor!" Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Dani got out of their seats, running to the kitchen, their eyes widening at what they saw.

"FINN!"

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Lisa Arch as Lisa Calpone** _

_**SONG(S)** _

_**Heartbreak Warfare (Originally by John Mayer): Performed by Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry** _

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Originally by Elton John and Kiki Dee): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry** _

_**Not The End (Originally by The So Manys): Performed by Finn Hudson with Diner Staff** _


	16. 1x16: I'll Stand By You

**Episode Synopsis:** _Kurt, Rachel, Dani and Santana create their own 'Glee' assignment in order to cheer Finn up, but when Santana doesn't take the assignment seriously, it leads to an outburst from Finn and some insight from Dani for Santana to dig deep and find her true feelings for Finn._

* * *

Rachel, Carole and Burt were in the waiting room at a nearby hospital, waiting to see what the diagnosis on Finn was. Rachel remembered that he was conscious when the ambulance came, but he looked like he was severely weakened. She kept thinking that he was possibly going to die—it looked that serious. One phone call to Burt and Carole later and they were all in the hospital, hoping that Finn was going to make a full recovery. Carole came over with three cups of coffee, handing one to Burt and one to Rachel, holding the third one close to her.

"Thank you…" Rachel softly told Carole, Carole giving her a comforting smile. Rachel didn't feel like drinking the coffee, she just wanted Finn to be okay. "This is all my fault."

"What?" Burt turned his head, seeing Rachel was on the verge of tears. "How was this your fault?"

"If I hadn't stressed Finn out with my own problems, then we wouldn't be here right now!" Rachel exclaimed. "What if Finn had a heart attack and we didn't know about it? He had the world on his shoulders and me moaning about a part on Broadway didn't exactly help."

"Rachel, whatever happened to Finn wasn't your fault." Carole assured her, rubbing her shoulders. "Finn has been an emotional wreck ever since he found out about his father and—Burt did you see the Victoria's Secret commercial that came on during the commercial break of All My Children? Our son is an underwear model!"

"So you think Finn was doing all this just to fill some void or something?" Burt asked.

"Burt honey…he started calling you 'dad'. Finn's just trying to block his father out of his life with so many things. I knew we should have intervened." Carole rubbed her temples.

"I should have forced him to eat. He didn't want to." Burt admitted. "He refused to eat. He kept claiming he was busy. I should have intervened more. I'm…I'm terrible."

"No, you're not." Carole shook her head. "Whatever happens to Finn…we can get through this. I know we can." As Carole said that, the doctor came out holding what looked to be Finn's file.

"Hi, are you the Hudson's?" The doctor asked, pointing to Carole and Burt.

"Yes, yes we are." Carole nodded her head.

"Good news is, Finn's going to be fine." The doctor said. Burt and Carole let out relieved sighs as Rachel stared at the doctor. "Would you mind coming with me so you can see him? I think there's something that we need to discuss about him." Carole and Burt quickly nodded their heads, motioning Rachel to follow. Rachel, Burt and Carole entered one of the hospital rooms, spotting Finn sitting in the bed while looking out the window. "Finn, you have some visitors here to see you." Finn turned to the door, seeing his parents and Rachel.

"Oh god, Finn." Rachel walked over to him, seeing he started to smile at her. Rachel wrapped him into a hug, Finn reciprocating the hug and breathing in her scent. "Finn, what happened?" Rachel looked into his eyes, noticing that he was just as baffled.

"This dear is the cause of malnourishment, insomnia and dehydration." The doctor explained. Finn stared at the doctor while Burt and Carole gaped at Finn. "Finn when was the last time you actually sat down and ate something, or the last time you slept for an entire night or the last time you actually drank something?" Finn tried to answer but as he opened his mouth, he realized he couldn't. Rachel stared at Finn, hoping that there was an explanation for what the doctor was saying.

"Finn…when was the last time you did any of those things?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening. "You were fake sleeping, weren't you?! When we would go to bed, you'd pretend you were sleeping!"

"Um…not exactly…" Finn winced.

"Finn, when was the last time you sat down to eat?" Carole wondered. Finn stared at his mother, letting out a sigh.

"I ate here and there. Not like a real meal but…something." Finn admitted. "Like…well…I ate some crackers and….that was pretty much it."

"Finn, that's not taking care of yourself." Burt said. "You told me that you were fine, that also meant that you were eating and drinking. You promised me that you were going to take care of yourself."

"I did take care of myself." Finn argued back.

"Look where you are, Finn!" Burt pointed to the hospital room. "If you were really taking care of yourself then you would be at work right now instead of at a hospital. I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell at you…but this is serious. This is your life that we're talking about here." Burt took one of the hospital chairs and placed it next to Finn, sitting down. "Finn, you need to understand that you have people that love you, that care about you. You can't break down and feel worthless because one person didn't want you. He doesn't want you, then he can go screw himself. Look, your mother loves you, I love you, Rachel loves you, Kurt loves you—the point is, you have so many people that love you. Are you really going to let what one person thinks define you?"

"That's the problem!" Finn shouted, not sure why he was angry. "Christopher is supposed to define me! He's my birth father! Kids get told all the time that your parents are supposed to love you because you're there's! Why doesn't he love me?!" Finn's voice started to break as he felt like he was going to cry. "Why doesn't he love me, Burt? I want someone to explain to me why my own father doesn't love me!" Finn broke down into tears, Burt pulling him into a hug. Burt rubbed Finn's back comfortingly as Finn continued to cry, Carole and Rachel feeling tears in their eyes from the encounter.

"I don't know buddy…I don't know why because you're such a wonderful person." Burt softly said. "I know life sucks and it's not fair, Finn. I know, believe me. I've seen enough of life to know when it just plain sucks. You need to understand that there are a lot of people that are here for you and love you. You're not alone."

"I know people say I'm not alone…" Finn whispered, tears still dripping down his face. "But the problem is, no matter how many people say I'm not alone and how many people there are near me…I still feel alone. I'm the one going through this…no one else." Burt pulled Finn closer to him as Finn started sobbing again.

"It's okay, buddy." Burt gripped Finn tightly, Carole walking over to her son.

"Sweetheart…" Carole ran a hand through Finn's hair, feeling terrible for him. "Let me tell you a little story." Finn looked up, staring at Carole, seeing she was smiling towards him. "You're not going to remember this because you were really little, you were two. Your grandmother, my mother…she was infatuated with you. I think she kept trying to take you home with her every time she visited and she'd always want you to sleep over at her house when we went to see her. Anyway, she was sick when you were two years old…she passed away a week after we saw her. I was heartbroken that she was gone. I felt alone even though I still had my father. Christopher had been in jail at that time so my life was just in shambles. There were days that I didn't want to get out of bed, but then knew I had to. Then one night, you were more fussy than usual and I was wondering what was the matter….that was when you said your first word. You said 'Nana.' There was something that clicked in me…my mother would not want me to keep sleeping through life. She'd want me to take very good care of you, because she loved you so much. That was when I realized that I wasn't really alone. I had you-it was you that reminded me that I was never going to be alone. I learned something from a two year old and I don't know how many parents can say that about their kids. To this day, I continue to think, 'my son isn't Einstein but he's a damn genius.' He just needs some reminding sometimes just how powerful he actually is." Finn couldn't help but slightly smile at his mother, she talked so fondly of him. "And Finn, I'm not supposed to love you. I love you because I knew I loved you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that we were together for as long as we both lived. You're so special Finn, and if someone can't see that, then they don't deserve your love. I know it hurts and I know rejection stings, but you need your own…'Finn' in order for you to realize that you're not alone." Finn's smile vanished, guilt forming on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take care of myself." Finn apologized, looking down at his hands. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? No." Carole shook her head, her face becoming a bit serious. "Disappointed? Just a tiny bit. I'm mostly worried. I love you baby, and I don't want you to not take care of yourself because of one person. You need to have fun. Go sing at a karaoke bar, take a dance class, make love to your girlfriend for all I care." Finn and Rachel gave embarrassed smiles, staring at Carole. "Just…be eighteen. You can still keep your job and you can still run the Glee Club—but you can't take on double the work because you're feeling empty and hollow, wanting to fill your life with work. All work and no play is unhealthy Finn. As you can see, you're in a hospital because all you did was work and not take care of yourself."

"What if I don't find that two year old version of myself anywhere and I feel alone for the rest of my life?" Finn worried. "I mean, I'll be miserable because someone doesn't love me. I know it's easy for you because you're older and you've been through this but it's not easy for me. I'm still learning."

"You're going to find it, Finn." Carole soothingly told her son. "I guarantee it." Burt patted Finn's back, seeing that he was turning to Rachel. "I'll let you and Rachel talk. Come on Burt, let's get Finn something to eat."

"All right." Burt nodded his head. Burt turned to Finn, releasing a grin. "Is there anything you'd like that's not in the hospital? I know firsthand that hospital food is terrible."

"Maybe a gigantic burger?" Finn suggested, his smile returning. "Also some fries? I need to eat." Finn and Burt chuckled, Burt rubbing Finn's shoulder.

"I love you, buddy." Finn nodded his head towards Burt, patting his hand.

"I love you too." Finn reciprocated, watching Burt and Carole leave the room. Finn looked over at Rachel, seeing she was walking towards him and folding her hands against the bed railing. Finn winced slightly, afraid that Rachel was going to yell at him for being stupid. "If you're going to yell at me…go ahead, I can take it." Rachel simply shook her head, sitting in the chair Burt recently occupied.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel softly said, looking away from Finn.

"You're sorry?" Finn cocked his head to the side, still staring at Rachel in confusion. "Rachel, why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Because if it wasn't about me stressing you about the whole Funny Girl audition thing…" Rachel started to say until Finn put a hand up.

"Rachel, stop." Finn sighed. "The reason I am in this hospital bed right now is because I didn't take care of myself. It has nothing to do with you. I should have taken better care of myself, okay? So I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for why I'm here, do you understand me?" Rachel nodded her head as Finn grabbed her hand, his expression softening. "I'm not here because of you, okay? I'm not just saying it, baby. Okay?" Rachel leaned over and hugged Finn, Finn gripping tightly to her. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"It's okay." Rachel pressed a kiss into his hair, gazing at him. "There's something I want you to know."

"What is it?" Finn asked, placing his forehead on hers.

"I really wanted the Funny Girl role because I was trying to win it for you." Finn's face twisted into misperception, wondering what Rachel had meant.

"You wanted me to speak in a 50's accent and wear a dress?" Finn questioned, causing Rachel to giggle.

"No, no silly." Rachel smirked. "You were going through hell…and I just wanted some good news for us. I wanted something you could be happy about, so that might explain why I was being so difficult about not getting the callback then." Finn looked touched as he stared into Rachel's eyes, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said or done for me." Finn whispered, Rachel gripping onto Finn as he pulled her to lie in the bed next to him. "But I don't want you to do it because of me; I want you to do it because of you."

"But I am doing this for you, for me, for us." Rachel looked at him, making light circles on his chest with her fingers. "Besides, wouldn't you like it that you were the wife of the girl from Lima, Ohio on Broadway? You'd get to come backstage whenever you wanted, sit in on rehearsals."

"That does sound very tempting." Finn shifted a bit in the bed to make more room for Rachel, pulling her closer to him. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yes?" Rachel noticed her face was inches away from Finn's, a loving smirk on both their lips.

"I figured out what I'm going to do in New York City." Finn smiled. "I'm going to be a teacher. Not just any teacher, a music teacher and I'm going to make the kids love me like we did with Mr. Schuester and I'll have a Glee Club and we'll go to Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals and…" Rachel cut Finn off with a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finn hungrily responded to the kiss, engulfing so much passion into it. Finn didn't hear a knock at the hospital door, but he knew who it was by the sound of their voices.

"We knew you were hungry, but don't eat Rachel's face off." Santana smirked as Kurt followed her. Finn broke his kiss from Rachel, rolling his eyes at Santana.

"Great to see you too, Santana." Finn muttered, Rachel stifling a giggle.

"So Finn, what did the doctors say?" Kurt asked, leaning against the bed railing. "Is it bad?"

"Dude, I just collapsed because I didn't eat or drink anything…I also didn't sleep well." Finn lightheartedly said, trying to prevent his brother from worrying. "I'll be okay."

"Well, you need to eat." Kurt scolded.

"I will. Mom and Dad went to go get some food, so just relax." Finn chuckled. Kurt's face expression relaxed, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Don't worry me like that again." Kurt softly said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'm alive and well. I think I'll be okay." Finn put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, appreciating his brother's concern.

"Well, since you're okay, we're going to head back to work." Santana pointed towards the door. "Gunter thinks I went to go grab more Yeast-I-Stat for him at the pharmacy. So, come on Kurt, Rachel." Kurt patted Finn's shoulder once more, following Santana out the door.

"Do you really have to go?" Finn wondered, looking at Rachel sadly.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Rachel started getting up from the bed, noticing Finn's sad face. "I'll be back tonight, I promise baby."

"Wait, they're not going to let me go home?" Finn sounded a bit frightened.

"No, I'm afraid not." Rachel sighed. "It's just overnight precautions. They do it for everyone that's rushed to the emergency room. Now, I want you to eat when your parents get back and then I want you to sleep, okay? You need to get better." Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead, noticing Finn's pout.

"I don't want you to leave." Finn sounded like he was a whining three-year old. "Please don't go."

"I'll be back, okay?" Rachel ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I have to keep my job. Look, just…take the quiet time until your parents come back to take a nap. All right?" Finn sighed, relenting as Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Finn." Rachel squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn forced a smile, seeing Rachel head out the door and down the hall. Finn looked around the hospital room, feeling his heart sink of depression. Now that everyone was gone, Finn really did feel alone—and being alone really, really sucked.

* * *

"So is Finn going to be okay?" Dani questioned as she, Santana, Kurt and Rachel wiped down the tables after the dinner rush.

"Yeah, Finn's going to be just fine." Rachel assured her. "He just needs to take proper care of himself and not be too hard on himself." Rachel looked down at the counter, feeling just a bit saddened. "I'm worried about him."

"We all are, Rachel." Kurt said. "I mean, what he did isn't as drastic as cutting himself or developing bulimia or something but, this was a cry for help. Finn's obviously depressed."

"Wait, so he went from doing too many things to being depressed? Please explain." Santana stared at Kurt, not understanding the situation.

"Finn was always depressed after the whole father drama in Lima. But something's missing from his life. Sure, he tries to fill his void with work, school, Glee Club, doing a provocative commercial and having sex with Rachel—"

"Seriously, is my sex life with Finn interesting to you and Santana or something?" Rachel was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Yes. I just question how you possibly can love being pressed against someone who is as hot and sweaty as a sack of potatoes left out in the sun to purposely go rotten." Santana smirked at Rachel.

"All right, let's move on here." Kurt started at both women, hoping to continue his thought. "I think at the end of the day, Finn is just lonely and sad. I think that we should try to make him feel better."

"How are we going to make him feel better?" Dani inquired, gazing at Kurt.

"I remember in High School when one of us had a rough week, our Glee Club teacher Mr. Schuester would have an assignment with the other members singing to one of us songs that were inspiring and encouraging. It worked when my dad had his heart attack and when Santana was ousted in school, so why can't it work for Finn here?" Dani, Rachel and Santana thought about it, realizing that it was a good idea.

"That's an excellent idea, Kurt." Rachel smiled. "Finn deserves to be happy…so as his friends I think it's our obligation to make sure Finn is as happy as he could be."

"That's the right attitude, and I think I know just the song for us to start our assignment of cheering up Finn. I did kind of have an idea, Dani…do you think you can help me?" Kurt looked to Dani who gave him a nod of her head.

"What kind of idea?" Santana wondered as Dani grabbed her guitar and Kurt sat down in one of the booths.

"Well, it's like Finn's this reflection of all of us. When we all look in the mirror, we see a little bit of Finn in ourselves. Rachel sees his determination, I see his instincts and Santana…you have to see something?"

"Yeah, I see his man boobs when he comes in the bathroom and takes my toothpaste without asking." Santana smirked.

"Santana, take this seriously!" Kurt scolded. "We took you seriously when you were forced out of the closet. Finn deserves the same satisfaction."

"I am taking this seriously," Santana nodded her head. "Just like I seriously believe that Finn has man boobs that are full of cow's milk because he was Otis from the Barnyard in his past life."

"Anyway." Dani interrupted, giving Santana a serious look as she started playing a few chords on the guitar. Kurt sat down with her as they started to rehearse the song they were going to sing for Finn, with Rachel and Santana listening away.

_[Dani]_   
_Aren't you something to admire_   
_Cause your shine is something like a mirror_   
_And I can't help but notice, you reflect_   
_In this heart of mine_   
_If you ever feel alone and the glare_   
_Makes me hard to find_   
_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_[Dani and Kurt]_   
_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I could tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be trying to pull you through_   
_You just gotta to be strong_

_{Scene changes to Dani, Kurt, Rachel and Santana in Finn's hospital room, Dani playing the guitar while Kurt and Dani sing with a smile}_

_[Kurt and Dani]_   
_I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm looking right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy inside of my heart_   
_There's a space and now you're home_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I tell you baby it was easy coming back into you_   
_Once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear of this promise_   
_That were making two reflections into one_   
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_Staring back at me_

_[Kurt]_   
_Are you something, an original_   
_Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_   
_And I can't help but stare, cause_   
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_   
_I can't ever change without you_   
_You reflect me, I love that about you_   
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_[Dani and Kurt]_   
_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I could tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be trying to pull you through_   
_You just gotta to be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm looking right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy inside of my heart_   
_There's a space and now you're home_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I tell you baby it was easy coming back into you_   
_Once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear of this promise_   
_That were making two reflections into one_   
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_Staring back at me_

_{Finn continues to stare at Kurt and Dani as they smile at him, hoping his expression changes into a happy one}_

_[Kurt]_   
_Yesterday was history_

_[Dani]_   
_Tomorrow's a mystery_   
_I can see you looking back at me_

_[Kurt and Dani]_   
_Keep your eyes on me_   
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm looking right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy inside of my heart_   
_There's a space and now you're home_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I tell you baby it was easy coming back into you_   
_Once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear of this promise_   
_That were making two reflections into one_   
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_Staring back at me_

Finn absently stared at Kurt and Dani as Dani put the guitar to the side. Finn wasn't quite sure what was going on here—but he kind of disliked the singing attention at the hospital. Kurt folded his hands, looking to Rachel and Santana, trying to study Finn's face.

"So babe…what did you think?" Rachel asked after a moment. Finn raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of it.

"Why the hell did you sing me a song about mirrors?" Kurt realized Finn didn't get the true meaning of the song, shaking his head with a sigh.

"The song is not about a mirror, Finn." Kurt said. "It's complicated to explain what the song's about but..."

"The song's about a couple that everything they did basically reflected each other, and after they broke up they still realized their reflect one another." Dani said, turning to Kurt with a small smile. "Sorry but you were beating around the bush there."

"The way we used it, was that you reflect what we do." Kurt added. "You're important, Finn."

"Oh really? Then why doesn't my father see that?" Finn bitterly asked.

"Okay, that's it." Santana walked over to Finn, slapping him across the face. Dani, Rachel and Kurt's eyes widened as Finn looked shocked towards Santana. "Snap out of it!"

"Santana!" Rachel reprimanded, walking over to her. "Why did you slap Finn?!"

"Because he needs to stop moping around!" Santana said. "My grandmother doesn't love me and you don't see me sobbing my eyes out and starving myself to death because of it! Finn needs to realize that his father just doesn't care! That's it!"

"Santana, you're being insensitive!" Dani yelled, looking at her girlfriend.

"How am I being insensitive?" Santana released a sigh while Kurt stared at Finn who was still in shock. "Look, we're all making a big deal about this! Maybe the best way is just to let this run its course."

"THIS ISN'T A PHASE, SANTANA!" Finn bellowed, staring at Santana with anger. Santana looked taken aback, taking a step away from Finn as his lips curled into a snarl. "I'm not you! I don't know how to put things behind me! All right?! It's as simple as that! Now just leave me alone!" Finn turned away from Santana, facing towards the window while Santana's face softened. Santana didn't know what to say next, so she left the hospital room. Rachel walked over towards Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off, shaking his head in sadness. "Rachel, right now I just want to be left alone. Please!" Finn couldn't stress it enough that he wasn't in the mood for anything. Rachel nodded her head, motioning for Kurt and Dani to follow her.

"If you ever just want company, then just call me, okay?" Rachel pointed to her phone. However, she heard Finn let out a scoff.

"Right." Rachel knew Finn didn't want to be upset with her, but he was just upset in general. Dani and Kurt left the hospital room as Rachel walked back in, grabbing a seat and sitting down next to him. Finn turned his head slightly, seeing she was sitting there, folding her arms.

"Finn, you don't really want to be alone, do you?" Rachel softly said. Finn shook his head, Rachel pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I had a feeling. I'm sorry Santana slapped you."

"No, it's okay…" Finn stared at Rachel, looking as if he was in thought. "I'm just a mess, you know."

"I know." Rachel chuckled, putting her forehead to Finn's. "But you're my beautiful mess." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, Rachel caressing Finn's cheek where Santana's hand made contact. Rachel felt Finn's lips turn into a smile against her own as she smiled against his lips as well, for the first time in a while feeling nothing but peace.

* * *

"I don't get why everyone is so pissed right now." Santana walked out of the hospital with Dani. Dani wasn't exactly thrilled with Santana, especially after Santana wrecked the assignment of making Finn feel better by making him worse.

"Let's try you slapped Finn across the face." Dani huffed, not looking back at her. "Santana, I don't know why you're so mean to Finn all the time, and frankly I don't know how he puts up with it."

"I am not mean to Finn all the time." Santana retorted, staring at Dani. "Why do you think I'm mean?"

"Well you weren't exactly offering Finn chocolate bunnies and marshmallows." Dani sighed. "Santana, why do you hide your potential real feelings from Finn? I know how you really feel about him."

"Oh no, oh…" Santana slightly laughed. "I'm sure I play for the other team. I have no feelings for Finn."

"I didn't say you had feelings for Finn." Dani said. "I said how you feel about Finn. You love him—like a sibling. You have a brother/sister vibe going on there."

"If we have a brother/sister vibe then we'd be arrested for incest." Santana joked. "I had sex with Finn once, and never again."

"Santana." Dani let out a small smile, walking closer to her. "I know you love Finn, and I know you want everyone to be tough all the time, but sometimes it's okay to just break down. You have to be there for him like he's there for everyone else."

"Look Dani…it's hard for me to admit my feelings." Santana showed a bit of insecurity.

"I know it's hard for you to admit your feelings." Dani chuckled. "It's hard, and it's not easy…but sometimes you have to put your wall down…and let people see how you truly feel. There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with being close to Finn." Dani leaned and kissed Santana's cheek lightly, walking away from her with a smile. Santana sat on a nearby bench, thinking about the words Dani had just told her, wondering if she really did love Finn—like a brother. Finn was that annoying song that was in her head, and although Finn was annoying most of the time, he was also sweet…like a nightingale.

_{Scene changes to Finn feeling sleepy and Rachel singing a lullaby to him with a smile, nuzzling her nose with his while she lies next to him in his hospital bed}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I can't sleep tonight_   
_Wide awake and so confused_   
_Everything's in line_   
_But I am bruised_   
_I need a voice to echo_   
_I need a light to take me home_   
_I kinda need a hero_   
_Is it you_

_I never see the forest for the trees_   
_I could really use your melody_   
_Baby I'm a little blind_   
_I think it's time, for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale_   
_Sing to me, I know you're there_   
_You could be my sanity_   
_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_   
_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_{Santana sits on the outside bench, looking down at her phone with pictures of her, Rachel, Finn and Kurt, her eyes fixated on Finn}_

_[Santana]_   
_Somebody speak to me_   
_Cause I'm feeling like hell_   
_Need you to answer me_   
_I'm overwhelmed_   
_I need a voice to echo_   
_I need a light to take me home_   
_I need a star to follow_   
_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_   
_I could really use your melody_   
_Baby I'm a little blind_   
_I think it's time, for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale_   
_Sing to me, I know you're there_   
_You could be my sanity_   
_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_   
_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_{Scene splits with Rachel laying in Finn's hospital bed, watching him sleep as she smiles towards him and Santana walking through the hallways of the hospital, looking out the window of Finn's hospital room}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_[Santana}_   
_Your words are like a whisper come through_

_[Rachel]_   
_As long as you're with me here tonight_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale_   
_Still so close_   
_I know you're there_   
_Ooooooooooh! Nightingale_   
_Sing to me I know you're there!_   
_Cause baby you're my sanity_   
_You bring me peace_   
_Sing me to sleep_   
_Say you'll be my nightingale_

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Rachel asked a few hours later after Finn woke up from his nap. "I could get something from Burger King or Wendy's."

"Sure." Finn smiled at her. Rachel put her purse on her shoulder, gazing into his eyes.

"I'll be back in about a half hour with your food. I'll bring you anything with meat." Rachel half joked as Finn nodded his head.

"And a frosty please?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded her head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Chocolate maybe?"

"A chocolate frosty. Got it." Rachel put her thumb up as she made her way out of the hospital room. Finn kept the half grin on his face as he reached for the remote and turned on the television to keep himself occupied. He became intrigued with the football game that was on the television, leaning back in the hospital bed. He was actually glad that he was going to leave the hospital tomorrow. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed. Finn heard someone knock on the door, his head turning towards the entrance and noticing Santana feebly standing there. Finn motioned for Santana to enter, hearing the door close behind her.

"So…" Santana walked over to him, looking up at the television channel. "Football?"

"Yep." Finn continued to stare at the television, trying his hardest to ignore Santana. Santana sat down in the chair next to Finn, folding her hands while looking down. She was going to do it. She was going to say what was on her chest.

"I love you." Santana blurted out, causing Finn to shockingly turn to her. Finn muted the television, sitting up in his bed, still giving Santana a look of tremor.

"You what…" Finn coughed at Santana's revelation. "Santana, I thought you played for the other team."

"Well that didn't work out well…" Santana muttered, turning her attention back to Finn. "I don't love you like that Pillsbury Dough Turd."

"But you just said you loved me." Finn turned pale. "Santana are you okay?"

"I'm not good with the whole feelings thing! Okay!" Santana sighed. "All right, I'm sorry I slapped you and I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but you really do not know how frustrating you are sometimes."

"I'm frustrating?" Finn enquired. "How?'

"I…you…just the things you do…" Santana said. "You're annoying, everything you say and do is annoying and frankly I don't know why I like it so much! Maybe because…because you're like my brother…my creepy brother who I had sex with at one point but still…my brother."

"So I'm like a creepy brother. I always wanted to be one." Finn sardonically said.

"Finn, just listen to me. What I'm about to tell you is something that I don't want to repeat because it's going to be against my nature." Santana snapped her fingers in front of him, getting his attention. "Finn, the reason I slapped you was because I was scared. You're like this gigantic rock that we all depend on and when I saw that the rock of our loft was having nervous breakdowns left and right, it made me feel like all hope was lost. The truth is I do care Finn, that's why I'm a bitch. I'm a bitch because I care. I guess when I saw that you were vulnerable, I freaked out. I meant every word I said to you back in Lima. And I'm going to say this now—you are special. And if your father doesn't love you, then he can go eat a piping hot pepper and fall down a well. You still have your friends that care about you—and I know that you feel lonely even when you're not alone. I don't know how normal that is but, trust me Finn…I know what it's like to have someone not love you. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to give me a hug, because I'm going to be there for you now so you won't be alone. You were there for me when I was kicked out of the closet and now I'm going to be there for you. Okay?" Finn thought about, letting out a small smile.

"Am I still a creepy brother if I hug you?" Finn chuckled.

"I'm giving you permission to hug me." Santana smiled, motioning for Finn. "Now come here and give me a hug, Cabbage Patch Kid." Finn grinned, embracing Santana into a hug. Santana rubbed Finn's back as Finn became content. "Hey, Finnocence?"

"Yeah?" Finn looked to Santana, raising an eyebrow, the smile still on his lips.

"I love you, Finn." Santana softly spoke, Finn giving her another hug.

"I love you too, Santana." Finn and Santana stayed in that embrace, not noticing that Rachel had come back with her and Finn's food. Rachel stopped, a smile creeping on her face as she leaned against the doorway, noticing that Finn actually had an honest smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

The next evening, Santana sat on the loft floor, staring down at some sheet music at her feet. Rachel exited her room, clapping her hands together as she joined Santana, smiling over at her friend. Santana gave Rachel a friendly smile, looking back down towards the music.

"So I finally was able to put Finn to sleep." Rachel crossed her legs to get more comfortable on the floor. "He should sleep like a baby."

"You make it sound like Finn is your child." Santana teased. "Did you feed him too?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Rachel clapped her hands together. "We went to this beautiful restaurant with candlelight's looking over the horizon of New York City. It was so romantic."

"I'm sure it was." Santana chuckled. "Did he marvel at the skyscrapers? He thinks that they're…something."

"Yeah, he marvels at them. I think it's because there aren't a lot of skyscrapers in Lima, Ohio. I was mesmerized by them when I first saw them too…" Rachel looked down at the sheet music, picking one up and scanning it. "What's this for?"

"Well, remember how we vowed that we were going to make Finn feel better?" Santana saw Rachel nod her head before continuing. "I was thinking maybe we could sing him something that will make him cry—of joy of course."

"Aww, Santana." Rachel gushed, taking her friend's hand. "You really do care about Finn."

"Yeah, well…" Santana shrugged her shoulders, her face turning apologetic. "Sorry I slapped your husband-to-be. I was kind of freaking out because he was supposed to be strong one and all of a sudden he's breaking down."

"I know." Rachel patted Santana's hand. "I'm not mad…but we also have to be considerate about his feelings. He can't be strong all the time."

"I know that now, especially since Dani gave me a talking to. Who knew she was good at that kind of stuff?" Rachel and Santana shared a laugh, but the laughter slowly died when Rachel had a thought in her mind.

"Santana? Do you mind if I ask you a question? I promise it's not too invasive." Santana bobbed her head as Rachel let out a deep breath. "Do you still love Brittany?" Santana thought about Rachel's question, giving Rachel a serious look.

"I'll always love Brittany, Rachel. It's just…maybe I needed a fresh start in New York. If Brittany and I were meant to get back together in the end, then let it be. But I'm going to let the universe do it's thing and maybe the universe will steer me in the right direction."

"I know it will." Rachel seemed so sure. "You're destined for great things, Santana. I know you are." Rachel leaned her head on Santana's shoulder, Santana feeling a nice warm feeling in her heart. Santana looked over to one of the sheet music that was sitting there, grabbing it while Rachel smiled softly.

"What do you think of this song?" Santana asked. Rachel read the lyrics of the song, becoming confident that it would have been perfect.

"That's…amazing. Finn would love this one." Rachel's mind was whirring, getting an idea in her head. "I have an idea. We could turn this song into something Finn would never forget. I'm going to need my telephone…and my check book."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Finn was being pulled down the streets of Manhattan the next morning by Rachel, Kurt and Santana, baffled by where he was going. "Santana, Rachel, Kurt…will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Where's the fun with the element of surprise?" Kurt asked his brother, Finn raising an eyebrow to him. "Now, no more questions."

"Can I at least get a hint?" Finn didn't like surprises, especially if the outcome ended badly for him. "Come on, guys. Please?"

"Come on, Finn…let's go." Rachel said in a sing-song voice. Finn looked up, noticing that they were at NYADA—but there was no school, so why were they there? And why were Santana and Kurt there? They didn't go to school at NYADA.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Finn turned to Rachel and Kurt with interest. "There's no school today."

"We know there's no school today." Rachel smiled, pulling Finn into the school with Santana and Kurt in tow. Finn noticed that there were arrows on the wall, facing his friends with a raised eyebrow.

"What are these?" Finn asked, pointing to the walls.

"We're going to sing to you." Kurt revealed. "You're going to follow the arrows on the walls and you're going to get your surprise when you reach the end." Finn looked at the walls, seeing that the title of the song was plastered on the side—made out of newspaper letters.

"I'll Stand By You?" Finn scratched his head. "Didn't I sing this song like three years ago?"

"Yes but it was to a sonogram of a baby that wasn't even yours." Kurt bluntly answered, causing Rachel and Santana to giggle.

"Come on, just trust us. Okay?" Santana stared at Finn, realizing that he was warming up to the idea.

"All right, all right. Sure." Finn agreed. Finn saw down the hall that there was a piano, and the NYADA pianist started playing the song.

_{Rachel walks over to Finn, holding out her hand as she releases a grin towards him, Santana and Kurt smiling towards them}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh, why you look so sad_   
_Tears are in your eyes_   
_Come on and come to me now_   
_Don't be ashamed to cry_   
_Let me see you through_   
_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you,_   
_You don't know what to do_   
_Nothing you confess_   
_Can make me love you less_

_[Rachel with Kurt and Santana harmonizing]_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Won't let nobody hurt you_   
_I'll stand by you_

_{Finn grabs Rachel's hand and Santana, Kurt and Rachel start walking along the school, following the arrows. They eventually end up in front of the auditorium as Finn looks at them}_

_[Kurt]_   
_So, if you're mad get mad_   
_Don't hold it all inside_   
_Come on and talk to me now_

_[Santana]_   
_And hey, what you got to hide_   
_I get angry too_   
_Well, I'm a lot like you_

_[Kurt and Santana]_   
_When you're standing at the crossroads_   
_Don't know which path to choose_   
_Let me come along_   
_Cause even if you're wrong_

_{Rachel opens the NYADA auditorium door and Finn's eyes widen in surprise when he sees the NYADA Glee Club, New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Burt, Carole and all the New Directions Alumni standing on the stage, singing along with Kurt, Santana and Rachel}_

_[Santana with Kurt, Rachel, New Directions, NYADA Glee Club, New Directions Alumni, Burt and Carole]_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Won't let nobody hurt you_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Take me in into your darkest hour_   
_And I'll never desert you_   
_I'll stand by you_

_{Rachel pulls Finn and has him sit down in one of the auditorium seats as she, Santana and Kurt go on the stage as Finn smiles widely}_

_[Rachel]_   
_And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_[Kurt]_   
_You're feeling all alone_

_[Santana]_   
_You won't be on your own_

_[Rachel, Santana and Kurt with New Directions, NYADA Glee Club, Burt, Carole and New Directions Alumni]_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Won't let nobody hurt you_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Take me in into your darkest hour_   
_And I'll never desert you_   
_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_   
_Won't let nobody hurt you (Rachel: I'll stand by you)_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Take me in into your darkest hour (Santana: I'll stand by you)_   
_And I'll never desert you_   
_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_   
_I'll stand by you_   
_Won't let nobody hurt you (Kurt: I'll stand by you)_   
_I'll stand by you_

Everyone faced towards Finn, noticing that he was in tears—but he was smiling. Rachel couldn't help but shed a few tears for him as well, making her way over towards him with a smile. Finn got up from his chair, engulfing Rachel into a hug as he happily cried, Rachel crying into him as well. Kurt and Santana high fived, making their way over to Finn and Rachel and hugging them. Everyone couldn't help but smile, and some even shed tears, knowing that they finally made progress in Finn becoming truly happy again—until...

"Hello?" A voice said, causing Finn to stiffen and Rachel's eyes to widely open. Everyone turned their heads towards the door, noticing Christopher entering the auditorium. Finn looked completely confused while Santana, Kurt and Burt turned defensive. Finn kept a grip on Rachel, gazing at his birth father. Finn didn't want to admit it—but the happy feelings he had were replaced with fear.

"What…what the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked, shaking his head. "I thought you were in jail!" Rachel was also confused as to what Christopher was doing there, Christopher walking closer to his son.

"You thought wrong." Christopher glared Finn into his eyes, seeing nothing but terror in Finn's eyes. The next words sent shivers down Finn's spine, causing him to completely freak out. "Looks like I found you—again."

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel_ **

**_Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel_ **

**_Demi Lovato as Dani_ **

**_WITH CAMEOS BY:_ **

**_Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester_ **

**_Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose_ **

**_Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman_ **

**_Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn_ **

**_Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams_ **

**_Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson_ **

**_Heather Morris as Brittany S. Pierce_ **

**_Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang_ **

**_Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams_ **

**_Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta_ **

**_Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart_ **

**_Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde_ **

**_Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans_ **

**_Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman_ **

**_Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray_ **

**_Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones_ **

**_Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Mirrors [Acoustic Version] (Originally by Justin Timberlake): Performed by Dani and Kurt Hummel_ **

**_Nightingale (Originally by Demi Lovato): Performed by Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez_ **

**_I'll Stand By You (Originally by The Pretenders): Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez with New Directions_ **


	17. 1x17: Michael 2.0

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn, Santana, Kurt, Rachel and New Directions decide to pay tribute to Michael Jackson again after New Directions suggest Michael's music will allow Finn to become more confident and finally stand up to his father. Santana deals with Brittany's return to New York while Dani is away._

* * *

"Finn!" Kurt yelled walking throughout the loft and heading to Rachel and Finn's bedroom. Kurt knocked on the door, crossing his arms while letting out an exasperated sigh. Ever since Finn had seen Christopher, he had been more on edge than usual—and that resulted in Finn hiding from the world in his bedroom. Just when they thought that they were making progress in making Finn feel better, there his father went, having to bring Finn back to square one. "Finn, please come out. You can't hide in there forever."

"Yes I can!" Finn yelled from behind the door. Kurt continued knocking on the door, twisting the doorknob in hopes that he can open the door. Kurt leaned against the wall, letting out a smirk.

"Finn, you have someone who wants to see you." Kurt looked around, still gazing at the door. "It's Rachel. She wants to see you." A moment later, Finn opened the door, but when he saw that Rachel wasn't at the front door, it made Finn turn to Kurt in annoyance. Instead—it was the members of New Directions standing (well, in Artie's case sitting) in front of Finn's door, giving him worried looks.

"Kurt?" Finn spoke, feeling shivers going up and down his spine. "What is all of this about?"

"What this is all about how you took twenty steps back and went back into hiding." Kurt said. "New Directions decided they're going to stay for a little while so they can help you get back on your feet."

"Oh really? I don't see how." Finn scoffed. "I mean come on now. My dad is in New York after I thought that he was in jail! How did he find me and how did he get out of jail? That's what I want to know."

"Well, I don't think we can tell you that…" Artie looked at Finn, causing Finn to give them suspicious looks.

"Is there something I don't know that you guys do know?" Finn questioned, staring at Kurt. "Because I want to know and I kind of want to know now. How did he know that I was here and why?"

"Okay, I can only answer a part of your question," Kurt said. "I had no idea that your dad was here and no one knows how he found out. But he was released from jail because the cops didn't read him his Miranda Rights."

"Wait, how did you know this?" Finn forgot New Directions was standing there, focusing on just his brother. "How did you know this, Kurt?"

"Because…" Kurt let out a deep breath. "Burt told me. That's why he came to New York. Look, Finn he tried to tell you, but you were so busy with work. That's why we showed up at your school when you were on your way to work. I'm sorry, Finn." Kurt expected Finn to blow up at any moment, screaming at the top of his lungs—but instead, Kurt felt Finn pat his shoulder, Finn giving him a small smile.

"I guess it's kind of my fault." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't listen to you when I should have. I just want to know how he knew I was here."

"Oh we can kind of answer that one." Blaine said. "Principal Sylvester gave him the directions straight to your school, house and the local Starbucks you and Rachel go to every morning before school."

"Wait, back up a minute." Finn found this information was hard to swallow all at once. "You said Principal Sylvester. What happened to Principal Figgins?"

"Right…about that…" Marley twiddled her thumbs. "Apparently Coach Sylvester planted Playboy magazines all over his office so now he's a lowlife janitor. And that's what you missed on…"

"Glee!" All of New Directions sang, causing Finn to chuckle. He then remembered his issues, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I don't want to be scared of my father, I really don't." Finn admitted. "But I'm just afraid because he hasn't exactly been the kindest warmest person. Just tell that to my eye."

"Yeah, your poor eye." Kurt patted his brother's back lightly.

"The point is, I'm scared of him." Finn looked to the New Directions, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And right now I don't really know what I'm going to do."

"Well then, we know just the thing that you're going to do." Artie wheeled over to Finn as the others stared at him.

"What's that thing we're going to do?" Finn asked.

"We're as a Glee Club are going to give you an assignment of your own. We need you to be 100% Finn if we're going to have any chance of you helping us when Regionals come around." Artie said. "So, we've been thinking tributes."

"At first we thought that we were going to do Britney Spears again, but only Brittany voted for that one." Tina looked to Brittany, seeing the cheerleader looked a bit sad.

"I just wanted to say 'It's Brittany, bitch' again—then sing Britney Spears." Brittany nonchalantly said.

"Also I think as a Glee Club we killed Britney Spears songs to death so can we just bury her songs in a ditch and move on?" Jake added.

"We tried many artists that were there, maybe Sir Elton John, Bryan Adams, Michael Bolton—but then," Artie's face curled into a surprising smile. "We realized how much you loved Michael Jackson week when we did it last year. You felt it in your bones; we even heard that you sang a Michael Jackson to Rachel in the choir room when you proposed the first time."

"Okay, so what's your point?" Finn asked, not seeing where everyone was getting.

"We're going to do—Michael Week…again!" Artie clapped his hands.

"Or as Blaine cleverly called it, 'Michael 2.0'." Kurt smiled. "I mean, Michael was put into tight spots himself in his life and we feel that if you sing Michael Jackson, you're going to relate to him. Think about it, aside from the millions of dollars, you and Michael Jackson are pretty much alike. I mean, his father worked him and his brothers to become talented superstars and he wasn't exactly the kindest father in the world—at least that's what I gathered from that Jackson 5 biopic."

"So what do you say, Finn?" Tina asked, flashing him a grin. "Are you down for Michael Week?"

"Am I down for Michael Week?" Finn thought for a moment, finally reciprocating a grin. "Hell yeah, I'm down for some Michael Jackson!"

"All right, and we have just the song that we wanted to get started, if you don't mind." Artie said.

"Of course, yeah." Finn nodded his head. "Especially since I know the perfect place where we could strut our stuff…"

_{Scene changes to the diner as New Directions wears Michael Jackson inspired costumes, pulling Finn to dance with them while Santana, Kurt and Rachel smile behind the counter with a smile}_

_[Artie]_   
_Lovely is the feeling now_   
_Fever, temperature's rising now_   
_Power (Marley: Ah, power) is the force the vow_   
_That makes it happen it asks no questions why_   
_So get closer (Marley: Closer now)_   
_To my body now, just love me_   
_Till you don't know how_

_[Artie, Marley, Brittany and Finn with New Directions]_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_

_[Marley]_   
_Touch me and I feel on fire_   
_Ain't nothing like a love desire_   
_I'm melting (Finn: I'm melting)_   
_Like hot candle wax sensation (Finn: Ah, sensation)_   
_Lovely where we're at (Finn: Ooh)_   
_So let love take us through the hours_   
_I won't be complaining_   
_Cause this is love power (Finn: Ooh!)_

_[Marley, Finn, Artie and Brittany with New Directions]_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_

_{Santana, Kurt and Rachel jump over the counter with the other diner waitresses as New Directions and Finn dance with them with a smile}_

_[Brittany]_   
_Heartbreak is the feeling now_   
_I won't be complaining (Artie: OW!)_   
_The force is love power_

_[Brittany, Artie, Marley and Finn with New Directions]_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_

_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_

_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_   
_Keep on with the force don't_   
_Don't stop till you get enough_

The whole diner shook with applause, the New Directions members bowing their heads in excitement. They all turned to Finn, wondering what he was thinking, and that was when they saw his face was in thinking mode. The members went to go take a seat on the counter as Kurt motioned them in order to give them free milkshakes in reward to performing with the group, but Brittany continued to keep her eyes on Santana, stuffing her hands in her pocket. Santana knew that she had to at least make things amicable with Brittany, so on she went to her ex-girlfriend.

"Wow Brittany, that was great." Santana sincerely said. "That…that was really great."

"Yeah, well…I doubt that Dani would be able to dance Michael Jackson as well as I do." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "So by the way, where is Dani anyway? Doesn't she work here?"

"She's out of town for the week." Santana explained. "She went with her cousin to see the Daft Punk concert in Oakland. They could have gotten tickets to the New York show in a couple of months but Dani said she wanted the adventure."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them." Brittany glanced over at Santana. "I figured since you and Dani are so serious and all…"

"We're not that serious." Santana stopped Brittany before she got even farther in her conversation. "I mean, we've been together for a bit and although she's exciting and has a lot of love for art and music, we just haven't…clicked. She's more like that cricket that's on your shoulder that tells you right from wrong."

"That's…nice." Brittany nodded her head slowly, trying to think for a moment. "So you're not sure if you're going to be interested in Dani is what you're saying."

"Well I'm interested…but I don't know how interested I am." Santana said. Brittany simply nodded her head, making her way over to the counter to get a milkshake, as Santana stood there almost dumbfounded. Well at least Brittany didn't sound like she was terribly mad at her. Now all she had to do was convince Brittany that she wanted to make amends. It couldn't have been that hard, right?

* * *

Finn sat down on the living room couch that night watching a random reality T.V. series, trying to get his mind off his father and the fact that he was in the city. However, the more Finn tried to distract himself, the more he felt his mind going back to his father. Finn heard the telephone ring, turning to it and staring at his watch. Rachel was supposed to be home later in the evening, so maybe she was calling to check up on him. Finn picked up his phone, realizing that it was a number he had never seen before. He contemplated, finally answering the phone so that he could talk.

"Hello?" Finn asked absentmindedly.

"Finn?" Finn tensed up, looking at the phone number and putting the phone to his ear again.

"How did you get my number?" Finn softly asked, not wanting to bring attention to himself, especially with Blaine staying over with Kurt and Santana in her room.

"That's not important. Finn, look I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry." Finn scoffed, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"When are you going to realize that I don't' want anything to do with you, Christopher." Finn sternly said. "You think I'm stupid? You think I'm just going to fall putty in your hands, then you come out of nowhere and slap me again? What are you going to do this time? Bring a knife to the party and stab me when you get the chance? I don't think so."

"Finn, I'm apologizing here. What more do you want me to say?" Christopher sounded like he was begging, but Finn's mood didn't' change.

"I don't care if you're apologizing." Finn snarled. "You hurt me in more ways than you could possibly imagine. I wanted to get to know you, I did…but if getting to know you means being abused every time you lose your damn temper then I don't want to get to know you. I will tell you this though: you stay away from my family. Stay away from Burt, mom, Kurt and especially Rachel or I swear to god I will kill you. I won't kick your ass, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Got that? Don't get in contact with them, or get into contact with me."

"Finn, I'm trying to make amends with you." Christopher said. "I promise that I won't hit you ever again, I promise. I had anger management classes in the short time I was in jail. I just wanted you to know that."

"You did?" Finn's voice softened before it hardened again. "That's too bad. I don't want anything to do with you. You're dead to me." Finn hung up the phone, leaning back on the sofa as he covered his eyes with his hands. Finn got up from sofa a moment later to head into the kitchen in order to get something to eat. As he searched through the fridge for food, he heard the door open, hearing Rachel's shoes as she turned her head to him. "Hey babe." Finn said, his eyes still on the fridge.

"Hi yourself." Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting some food to eat, but the problem is I can't decide what I want." Finn continued scanning the fridge, sounding almost distracted. Rachel noticed the distraction in Finn's voice, turning him to her as she put her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Rachel wondered, still gazing into his eyes. Finn let out a deep breath, shaking his head slowly.

"My father called me." Finn admitted, still keeping his eyes on Rachel. "He's trying to apologize but every time I forgive him, he does something to hurt me."

"Finn…" Rachel embraced him, Finn resting his chin on the top of Rachel's head as his eyes closed. "Finn, I think it's time that you go to the police and at least get a restraining order."

"I can't just get a restraining order, Rachel." Finn sighed. "A piece of paper is not going to stop him from getting in contact with me. It's not like there's a gigantic force field between me and him once that paper goes into effect."

"I realize that, Finn." Rachel said. "But you need to do something about him. To be honest baby…he's not going to stop unless he gets what he wants." Finn thought about Rachel's words, snapping his fingers as a smile plastered on his face.

"I have an idea." Finn broke the embrace, going over to his phone as he started dialing the hotel number for his father.

"What's your idea?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"I'm going to meet him, just like he wanted."

"Finn are you crazy?!" Rachel went to grab the phone from him, but Finn used his height as a gain, putting the phone out of her reach. "Finn, you can't do this! You're not going to be alone with him." Finn's smirk was still there, his mind thinking of a plan.

"Who said that I was going to meet him alone?"

* * *

Santana was able to convince Brittany to meet her for lunch the next afternoon, so the two of them went to a café in order to talk about how they've been. Santana looked over at Brittany who was still gazing at the menu, trying to figure out if she should say something to her. Brittany finally put the menu down, looking over at Santana, folding her hands in front of her.

"So Brittany…" Santana cleared her throat. "How long is New Directions staying in New York? I mean, this is pretty…insane."

"Well, I don't know. Principal Sylvester said that the school was going to be closed for a bit because she believes education is a waste of our precious youth and it will only teach us how to be robotic drones that listen to every word one hooligan says—kind of like The Smurfs."

"Seriously, who made Coach Sylvester principal? Do I have to go Lima Adjacent on that school?" Santana scoffed, thinking that Coach Sylvester wouldn't be the right person to lead the school.

"She pretty much has Janitor Figgins wrapped around her finger." Brittany added.

"Okay, if Figgins is the janitor and Sue is the principal, then Finn must be the president and Rachel must be his secretary that he's screwing in the oval office." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Finn is Barack Obama in disguise?" Brittany's eyes widened, causing Santana to restrain letting out a groan. "That explains why he keeps trying to change people…and why his ideas cause conflict."

"Anyway…" Santana decided to change the subject. "This whole Michael Jackson assignment better work because I'm running out of ideas in order to help entertain Finn. I'm telling you, Finn must be really depressed because I have never seen him so down before." Santana's phone started to ring, causing Brittany to look interested. Santana pressed a button on her phone, putting it to her ear. "What do you want, Frankenteen?" Brittany continued to stare at Santana, noticing her face was softening. "All right, sure." Santana hung up the phone a moment later, looking over at Brittany. "That was Finn. We're supposed to meet him in some alley tonight, although I'm not sure why."

"I know why…" Brittany let out a small smile as Santana smiled back. "It's the power of…the Thriller."

* * *

"If I wanted to crawl through an alley, I would have probably done it by now." Jake sighed, looking over at Finn as the New Directions, Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Finn walked through the dark abandoned alleyway. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet someone." Finn mentioned, noticing that the others were a bit confused.

"In a dark alley?" Artie wheeled next to Finn. "Finn, we're not meeting a drug dealer are we? Because we're going to stop you right here and let you know that it's not okay."

"No, we're not meeting a drug dealer." Finn sighed. "It's someone who is pretty much as toxic as a drug dealer without you having to take anything."

"This looks like a scene out of Beat It." Kitty stared at the empty alley, noticing they were all wearing some form of black leather. "Finn, this is a little creepy. Can we please get out of here?"

"We can leave in a minute." Finn looked out into the horizon, spotting a person walking towards them. Finn adjusted his black leather jacket close to him, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared into the distance. "He's here…"

"Finn, please be careful." Rachel whispered as Finn started to make his way over to Christopher. Christopher saw Finn, then noticed the New Directions, Kurt, Santana and Rachel were right behind him. Christopher gazed at Finn in confusion, wondering what Finn had up his sleeve.

"What happened? You couldn't leave without your posse?" Christopher gave a hollow chuckle. "Where were they in Lima?"

"I figured in case you tried anything, I wanted to bring my posse just to make sure." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Never hurts to have backup."

"All right Finn, so what prompted you to call me and ask to meet in an alley? I'm just curious you know." Christopher started circling around Finn, Finn suddenly feeling confident.

"Remember how you said that singing isn't how to become a man?" Finn didn't stare at his father in fear that his confidence would disappear. "Well you're wrong. It's made me more of a man than you will ever be."

"Oh really?" Christopher sneered. "So singing and dancing makes you into a man? No. Singing and dancing isthe gayest thing that you could do. It's so…fruity." Finn felt his face twist into anger, looking over to Christopher.

"How dare you." Finn's voice sounded like it was eerily calm.

"What? Did I offend you or something?" Christopher cackled, as the other New Directions members looked a bit startled.

"No, you didn't offend me…" Finn turned his head towards Blaine and Kurt, then back to Christopher. "But you did offend them. 'Gay' is not a word that can be thrown around like it means nothing. It means something and it means something good to people like my brother and his boyfriend. If you want to be a jackass and a homophobe then you can be one somewhere else…but you're not going to stand here and insult my brother's sexual orientation or anyone's sexual orientation because you're old fashioned. The truth is this is what life is now. All right? It's okay for people of the same gender to get married because of love…love is love." Finn felt himself becoming stronger as he started walking towards Christopher with a devilish smirk. "So I don't EVER want to hear you use the word 'gay' like that again. It's not cool with me." Christopher felt threatened by Finn, the first time that he had seen Finn as a stronger person. Christopher didn't like strong Finn…so he took a swung at him. Finn grabbed Christopher's wrist, still glaring at his father, not showing any type of fear. "How about an eye for an eye?" Finn pushed Christopher to the ground, the other New Directions members circling around Christopher in anger. "You think that music is stupid? Well then you're about to get a load of 'stupid'." Finn and the others backed away from Christopher, Christopher staring at the New Directions, Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Finn, wondering what they were going to do to him next.

_{The New Directions start circling Christopher as Finn gives Christopher steely eyes as he simply walks circles around him. Artie, Jake, Ryder and Blaine walk towards Christopher and snarl at him}_

_[Artie]_   
_They told him don't you ever come around here_   
_Don't wanna see your face better disappear_   
_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_   
_So beat it, just beat it_

_[Blaine]_   
_You better run better do what you can_   
_Don't wanna see no blood, be a macho man_   
_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_   
_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_[Artie and Blaine with Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana and New Directions]_   
_Just beat it, beat it_   
_Beat it, beat it_   
_No one wants to be defeated_   
_Show them how funky strong is your fight_   
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_   
_Just beat it, just beat it_   
_Just beat it, just beat it_   
_Just beat it, just beat it_   
_Just beat it, just beat it_

_[Santana, Marley and Kurt]_   
_They're out to get you better leave while you can_   
_Don't wanna be a boy you wanna be a man_   
_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_   
_So beat it, just beat it_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_You have to show them that you're really not scared_   
_You're playing with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_   
_They'll kick you, then they'll beat you_   
_They'll tell you it's fair_   
_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_[Finn, Rachel and Santana with New Directions]_   
_Just beat it, beat it_   
_Beat it, beat it_   
_No one wants to be defeated_   
_Show them how funky strong is your fight_   
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_[Artie, Blaine, Marley and Kurt with New Directions]_   
_Just beat it, beat it_   
_Beat it, beat it_   
_No one wants to be defeated_   
_Show them how funky strong is your fight_   
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_   
_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_{During the musical break, New Directions, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt all do dance moves inspired from the Michael Jackson 'Beat It' music video}_

_[Artie, Blaine, Santana, Finn, Marley, Rachel and Kurt with New Directions]_   
_Just beat, beat it_   
_Beat it, beat it_   
_No one wants to be defeated_   
_Show them how funky strong is your fight_   
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_   
_Beat it, beat it_   
_No one wants to be defeated_   
_Show them how funky strong is your fight_   
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, just beat it_   
_Just beat it, just beat it_

_[Finn, Rachel and Artie with New Directions]_   
_Just beat it!_

Finn slowly walked over to his father, bending down to his level and giving him a glare. Christopher's biggest fear had come to life: Finn was no longer scared of him. Finn had been going through a lot because he thought that he wanted his father's love. Instead, Finn wanted no part of it. He didn't want anyone's love who was destructive and ruthless to their own blood.

"You heard the song," Finn used his leg and kicked Christopher, causing Christopher to let out a groan. "Beat. It." Christopher got up from the floor, walking away from Finn, not realizing that Finn was still eyeing him going down the street, and that tears were flowing down Finn's cheeks. Finn wasn't sure why he was crying, he really didn't know. But maybe this was his body's way of telling him that everything was going to be all right and that all the stress was just coming out after being bottled in for so long. Finn turned his head towards Rachel, seeing that she was smiling at him before he turned back around and crossed his arms with a grin of his own. He did it. He had stood up to his birth father and snapped out of his fear.

* * *

That night at the loft, Santana had invited Brittany over for some dinner and a movie. Santana had finished serving her and Brittany some pasta and chicken, bringing both of the plates to the table with a smile. Brittany grinned with gusto, going to eat some food from the plate. Brittany took a bite, her eyes widening from how good it had tasted. Santana sat down next to Brittany, gazing at her and slowly felt her heart melt as she watched Brittany eat. Brittany looked up, noticing that Santana was staring, raising an eyebrow with interest while Santana looked away.

"What's wrong, Santana?" Brittany wondered. Santana looked back to Brittany, seeing that Brittany had put her fork down to look at her. "Is it because I'm slurping too much again?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that." Santana shook her head, feeling a small smile come on her face. "It's just that…well…I was thinking about…well…"

"What is it? Did Lord Tubbington take your tongue again?" Brittany leaned closer to Santana, becoming concerned.

"No, he didn't." Santana shook her head, feeling herself get emotional. "Brittany, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. I didn't mean to push you aside and make you feel like you weren't wanted. I didn't mean to make you run off back to Lima probably in tears and I didn't mean for you to feel neglected and sad because the last thing I wanted to do was make you cry, Brittany. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you." Brittany continued to gaze at Santana, finally releasing a smile.

"I'm just glad that I have my best friend back." Brittany hugged Santana tightly, Santana reciprocating the hug.

"You really consider me your best friend still? Even after all that I've done to you?" Santana questioned.

"Yes, yes I do." Brittany nodded her head. "Santana, I just want you to know that you're still always going to be my friend no matter who you're dating or what we do. We have too much history to get in between us. I love you."

"I love you too, Brittany." Santana hugged Brittany once more, but as she hugged Brittany, she felt that Brittany was holding on tightly to her. "Brittany are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Brittany let go of Santana to gaze at her. "I was just thinking about school. I mean, without talking to you I felt so alone even though I had friends there. It made me think that you were the thing that was missing from my life. Do you kind of understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, yes I do understand what you're saying." Santana nodded her head. "Finn felt the same way about his dad. Look, it's okay to feel that way, but there's something you have to remember, if you don't mind me giving advice. You're not alone. I mean, Finn has Rachel, he has his parents, he has his friends and family. You have me. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere, I promise."

"Are you sure that I can hold you to that?" Brittany asked, letting a small smile flash on her face. "I mean, I really want to make sure I can hold you that." Santana nodded her head, getting up from the table while holding out her hand for Brittany to take. "Where are we going?"

"We're going somewhere magical." Santana headed towards the living room of the loft, seeing Brittany with a wide grin. "And here we are. Sometimes when I'm not sure about where life is going to take me, I usually turn on the radio and listen to some music. The songs really speak to me, you know?"

"So can we listen to music?" Brittany asked innocently. "I mean, it couldn't hurt."

"No, you're right. It can't hurt." Santana smiled, putting on the radio for the both of them to listen to. Santana and Brittany heard a Michael Jackson song on the radio, facing one another as Santana grinned. "Brittany, I know that we haven't sang since last year but—do you want to sing with me? Some songs work better as a duet than a solo?" Brittany nodded her head, taking Santana's hand in hers as they heard the music come alive while they danced.

_{Santana and Brittany start slow dancing around the loft living room as they smile at one another}_

_[Santana]_   
_Another day has gone_   
_I'm still all alone_   
_How could this be_   
_You're not here with me_   
_You never said goodbye_   
_Someone tell me why_   
_Did you have to go_   
_And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_   
_How did love slip away_   
_Something whispers in my ears and says_

_That you are not alone_   
_I am here with you_   
_Though we're far apart_   
_You're always in my heart_   
_But you are not alone_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_Lone_

_[Santana]_   
_Lone_   
_Why_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_Lone_

_[Brittany]_   
_Just the other night_   
_I thought I heard you cry_   
_Asking me to come_   
_And hold you in my arms_   
_I can hear your prayers_   
_Your burdens I will bare_   
_But first I need your hand_   
_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_   
_How did love slip away_   
_Something whispers in my ears and says_

_[Brittany and Santana]_   
_That you are not alone_   
_I am here with you_   
_Though we're far away_   
_You are here to stay_   
_But you are not alone_   
_That you are not alone_   
_I am here with you_   
_Though we're far apart_   
_You're always in my heart_   
_And you are not alone_

_[Santana]_   
_Whisper three words and I'll come running_   
_And girl you know that I'll be there_   
_I'll be there_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_That you are not alone_   
_I am here with you_   
_Though we're far away_   
_I am here to stay_   
_But you are not alone_   
_I am here with you_   
_Though we're far apart_   
_You're always in my heart_

_That you are not alone (Santana: You are not alone)_   
_I am here with you (Santana: I'm here with you)_   
_Though we're far away_   
_I am here to stay_   
_But you are not alone_   
_I am here with you_   
_Though we're far apart (Santana: You are not alone)_   
_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not…alone…._

Santana and Brittany found themselves closer to each other's lips and the next thing they know, Santana crashed her lips onto Brittany's, engulfing her in a passionate kiss. Brittany closed her eyes, holding Santana close to her, not saying a single word. After moments, Santana and Brittany parted their lips, gazing into each other's eyes. Santana looked down at Brittany's feet, then back up towards her.

"You know…I'm not exactly exclusive with Dani…" Santana shrugged her shoulders. Brittany grinned as Santana pulled her towards her bedroom with a sly smile, closing the door behind them so they could spend the rest of the night to themselves.

* * *

Finn sat in the NYADA auditorium the next morning, skimming through a couple of song choices for the Sectional Showcase coming up. With the drama with his father, Finn didn't really have time to focus all of his attention on the club. Now, he found the perfect time to do so. Finn heard footsteps enter the auditorium, Finn's signature grin appearing on his face while looking at the sheet of paper. He felt arms go around his neck from behind, looking down at the manicured fingernails that he knew were Rachel's.

"Well hello to you too." Finn smiled, looking up to spot Rachel going over to sit in the seat next to him. Finn gazed over at Rachel, noticing she was fixing her skirt. "Is everything okay?"

"I really should be asking you that." Rachel said, gazing at Finn. "I mean you've been through hell and back the last couple of weeks. It wasn't exactly a fun time for you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Finn shrugged his shoulders, closing his book. "I had a lot of time to think last night before I went to bed. I think that there are just some people that shouldn't be in your life for a reason. I think Christopher is one of them. He needs to stay out and he needs to make sure that I don't ever see him again."

"Gee, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this." Rachel turned serious, noticing Finn was folding his hands together. "Of course you have every right to feel that way, I understand completely."

"I have to really, really thank you Rachel." Finn sincerely said, taking her hands in his. "You were there for me at my lowest. At a time where I thought that I needed that lowlife's approval, but in the end I didn't need his approval. All I needed was yours. Besides, I think singing Michael Jackson and then kicking Christopher's ass was the best part." Finn and Rachel laughed, Rachel leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. She looked up at her fiancé, wondering how he was able to stay so strong in such a dark time. Sure he had his moments of breaking down, but he would really try to get better, because he knew that he had other people who loved him as much as he loved himself.

"You're welcome." Rachel intertwined their fingers together, Finn staring down at their hands. "You know Finn, you really are amazing. A lot of people would have found out their father was nothing but a jerk who would put their hands on you when they were angry...and they would do anything to take the pain away. They could cut themselves, commit suicide, end up in rehab because of addictions or eating disorders. But not you…sure, you had a moment where you didn't take care of yourself, but it was because you did too much in a time that it was dark. Those people would probably sit in their rooms all day, finding ways of getting rid of the pain by drinking or smoking or…taking drugs or something. But, you were strong throughout the whole thing. You didn't self-destruct Finn… I don't know how you did it. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you so very much, you're my hero…and I am so proud of you." Finn pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, holding her close as they sat in the auditorium.

"Hearing those words really means a lot to me, especially since they're coming from you." Finn softly said, nuzzling his nose with hers. "I couldn't imagine leaving you for a moment, just because of one destructive person. We're going to get married, I'm going to become a teacher and you are going to go on Broadway. Then we're going to have a nice house, you're going to win a few Tony awards and then we're going to smash the glass I bought from Chicago and live happily ever after, the end!" Rachel laughed at Finn's childlike wonder, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"If only life was as easy as you described it." Rachel chuckled, embracing Finn into another kiss. Rachel parted her lips from Finn's, getting up from the chair. "Come on. Let's go to the dance studio. There's something that Kurt, Blaine and I wanted to show you."

"But I have to think of something for Sectionals." Finn tried to protest, but of course Rachel wasn't going to have it.

"Come on, preparing for Sectionals can wait for five minutes." Finn got up from his chair as Rachel led him down the hallway to the dance studio. Inside he saw Blaine and Kurt wearing Michael Jackson inspired attire, gazing over at Finn and Rachel.

"Isn't Michael 2.0 week over yet?" Finn half laughed. "I mean, I feel okay—I'm not 100% but I'm close to that."

"Can't we just have one more number?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile. "We noticed that you've been singing your feelings to other people—and you also put up that killer display in front of your dad, amazing dude…"

"But no one has sung to you yet." Kurt added. "So we thought that we could do our own rendition of 'The Way You Make Me Feel', Klaine and Finchel style."

"Why that song?" Finn asked, gazing to his three friends.

"Because you bring us so much happiness and love." Rachel said. "It's the way that you make us feel, that and we didn't get to sing it last year, so what better way to celebrate you're amazing return as the triumphant Mr. Hudson than with a love inspired Michael Jackson musical number?"

"And you guys aren't going to leave me alone until I say yes, right?" Finn chuckled.

"And ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Kurt grabbed Finn's arm while Blaine turned up the music to sing Finn one last riveting number.

_{Blaine starts to dance around Finn, Rachel and Kurt as Rachel smiles with a grin. Finn continues to gaze at his friends, as they dance circles around him}_

_[Blaine]_   
_Hee-Hee!_   
_Ooh!_   
_Come on girl!_   
_Aaow!_

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_   
_You give me fever like I've never ever known_   
_You're just a product of loveliness_   
_I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress_   
_I feel your fever from miles around_   
_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town_   
_Just kiss me baby, and tell me twice_   
_That you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel_   
_(Rachel and Kurt: The way you make me feel)_   
_You really turn me on_   
_(Rachel and Kurt: You really turn me on)_   
_You knock me off my feet_   
_(Rachel and Kurt: You knock me off my feet)_   
_My lonely days are gone_   
_(Rachel and Kurt: My lonely days are gone)_

_{Rachel holds Finn's hand as they start dancing along the dance studio, Finn smiling as Rachel gazes up at him. Kurt and Blaine start dancing with each other and Finn smiles to everyone}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I like the feeling you're giving me_   
_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_   
_Oh, I'll be working from nine to five_   
_To buy you things to keep you by my side_   
_I never felt so in love before_   
_Just promise baby you'll love me forevermore_   
_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_   
_Cause you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel_   
_(Blaine, Kurt and Finn: The way you make me feel)_   
_You really turn me on_   
_(Blaine, Kurt and Finn: You really turn me on)_   
_You knock me off my feet_   
_(Blaine, Kurt and Finn: You knock me off my feet)_   
_My lonely days are gone_   
_(Blaine, Kurt and Finn: My lonely days are gone)_

_[Kurt]_   
_Go on girl!_   
_Hee-Hee_

_I never felt so in love before_   
_Just promise baby you'll love me forevermore_   
_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_   
_Cause you're the one for me_

_[Kurt and Blaine]_   
_The way you make me fee_   
_(Rachel and Finn: The way you make me feel)_   
_You really turn me on_   
_(Rachel and Finn: You really turn me on)_   
_You knock me off my feet_   
_(Rachel and Finn: You knock me off my feet)_   
_My lonely days are gone_   
_(Rachel and Finn: My lonely days are gone)_

_The way you make me feel_   
_(Rachel and Finn: The way you make me feel)_   
_You really turn me on_   
_(Rachel and Finn: You really turn me on)_   
_You knock me off my feet_   
_(Rachel and Finn: You knock me off my feet)_   
_My lonely days are gone_   
_(Rachel and Finn: My lonely days are gone)_

_[Blaine, Rachel, Kurt and Finn]_   
_The way you make me feel!_

_{Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt embark in a group hug as Finn smiles widely}_

* * *

The next afternoon at the diner, Rachel was busy filling up the sugar bowls for the coffee, taking every moment possible to gaze over to see if Finn was okay. He was currently taking orders since Kurt had to call out and take Blaine to the airport. New Directions had gone back to Lima the night before. Finn looked up from his notepad to give Rachel a quick smile, going back down to write the order and making his way to the kitchen. Rachel turned her head back towards the containers, noticing that Santana was standing in front of her, and that she looked very, very flustered.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana asked. "I kind of have a problem."

"Sure, no problem." Rachel motioned for Santana to follower to the top balcony, taking two rags so they could clean the railings that were there. It would give them a chance to talk and make it seem as if they were actually busy. Rachel started cleaning the railings while Santana let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how Brittany came to New York to help with Finn and all that?" Santana asked, causing Rachel to nod her head.

"Yeah." Rachel said. Santana let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, Brittany and I talked; we had dinner last night…" Santana leaned against the railing putting a hand to her forehead. "We had a really nice time together."

"That's beautiful, Santana." Rachel smiled, rubbing Santana's back lightly. "But I'm afraid that I don't really see the problem here."

"The problem is…I slept with Brittany." Santana admitted. Rachel gazed at Santana in a bit of confusion as Santana wiped a few tears. "Rachel…I…I cheated on Dani with Brittany." Rachel continued to look at Santana in a shocked manner. That was when Rachel let it all sink in—Santana had cheated, and now Santana didn't know what she was going to do. Rachel hugged Santana tightly while Santana sobbed into her. The two girls stood there on the top balcony, not saying another word, letting the silence and Santana's cries speak for itself.

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Don't Stop Till You Get Enough (Originally by Michael Jackson): Performed by Artie Abrams, Marley Rose, Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson with New Directions** _

_**Beat It (Originally by Michael Jackson): Performed by Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Marley Rose, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with New Directions** _

_**You're Not Alone (Originally by Michael Jackson): Performed by Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce** _

_**The Way You Make Me Feel (Originally by Michael Jackson): Performed by Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson** _


	18. 1x18: Wrecking Ball

**Episode Synopsis:** _Shelby (I **dina Menzel** ) comes for a visit and assists Rachel in finding a song for her Funny Girl callback. Finn agrees to babysit Shelby's daughter Beth in hopes of preparing himself for when he and Rachel are ready to have a child of their own. Kurt tries to get down to the bottom of what book Finn is reading, especially after Finn refuses to tell him. Santana worries how Dani will take the news of Santana sleeping with Brittany._

* * *

Finn could have thought of a million things to do in the loft on a rainy lazy afternoon. He could have been working on sheet music for the Glee Club since their Sectionals was coming up. He could have been attempting to learn a new dish just because his parents suggested that he try something new while he was in the big city. Finn could have also cleaned out his drawers in his bedroom after Rachel suggested (or more likely told him) to get himself organized. Instead, Finn was sitting on the couch with a blanket over him, reading a book with a cup of hot chocolate next to him. There was nothing better to do since everyone else was out of the loft for the afternoon. Kurt was finishing his shift, Santana went to the record store since Dani was still out of town, and Rachel was finishing an assignment at school. So there was Finn, reading a book on the couch, something he couldn't do with Rachel, Kurt and Santana home. He wasn't embarrassed that he was reading a book. He was more embarrassed about the book he was reading. If Santana, Kurt or Rachel ever found out the book he was reading, he'd never live it down. They'd consider it a 'girls book' or just surprised that he was actually reading. Finn continued to read the book, getting so into it, that he almost didn't hear the door open to the loft. Finn whiplashed his head towards the door, seeing Kurt enter the apartment after a long day at work.

"Hey Finn." Kurt waved his hand towards his brother, going to the bathroom so that his umbrella could dry in the bathtub. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know…me just watching television with hot chocolate." Finn took a sip of his hot chocolate, but Kurt looked at the television in confusion.

"But the television is off." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, they were giving nothing but junk." Finn put the book behind his back and lay back on the couch, trying not to be suspicious to his brother. "I mean there really was nothing on television."

"Okay, okay." Kurt put his hand up, but he was becoming suspicious of his brother's actions. "So, did you hear from Rachel or Santana all day?"

"Yeah, Rachel should be home in like an hour." Finn looked at his phone for the time. "I think she's also trying to prepare for her audition. She has to be nervous."

"Yeah, I mean this is a big deal." Kurt came and sat next to Finn on the couch, noticing that Finn was moving over quickly. "All right Finn, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing." Finn shook his head, grabbing the book before Kurt could get a glimpse at it and started to head towards his room.

"Finn, are you reading a book?" Kurt tried to contain his laughter. "I can't remember the last time you actually sat down and tried to read a book."

"Yes, I'm reading a book." Finn sighed, still making his way to his room.

"There's nothing embarrassing about reading a book." Kurt tried to assure him. "I actually think it's nice that you're being intellectual about this. So, what book are you reading? It obviously has to have piqued your interest."

"How about, I don't tell you what it is." Finn smirked as he closed the room door. Kurt tapped his chin, knowing that he was going to have to get it out of his brother eventually. Kurt started to head back to the living room, his mind still occupied on what Finn was reading. He wasn't sure why he was obsessing, but it had to be something that was downright embarrassing. Kurt looked to the door, spotting Rachel entering with a bunch of sheet music.

"Hey Rachel, what's that?" Kurt wondered.

"A bunch of sheet music that I'm going to look through for my Funny Girl callback." Rachel answered, keeping her eyes on the papers. "What have you been doing, and where's Finn?"

"Finn's in your room…and he's reading a book." Kurt crossed his arms, becoming deep in thought.

"Oh." Rachel shrugged her shoulders making her way to the couch. Kurt followed Rachel; sitting down beside her while she studied the music. "That's nice."

"Wait, that's all you have to say about that?" Kurt glanced at Rachel, shaking his head in misperception. "You're not interested in what Finn is reading?"

"Not really, no." Rachel shook her head. "Why are you obsessing over what Finn is reading? I'm not even that interested."

"Because Finn never reads a book, Rachel." Kurt tried to instill logic. "It was almost like—scary. Do you know how hard it was to get Finn to read a book in school? I didn't think it was possible. I'm going to find out what that book is…but I'm going to need your help. I'm going to need you to have sex with him, keep him busy so it gives me enough time to steal the book. That way when I find out, Finn will still be on Cloud 9 and won't be angry with me."

"Wait, what?" Rachel scrunched her face, shaking her head quickly. "I'm not having sex with Finn just so you could take his book. Look, if he wants to read then let him read." Rachel and Kurt heard a knock at the door, causing Rachel to become disordered. "Did Santana leave her key somewhere in this house again? I can't keep opening the door for her every time she loses the key." Rachel opened the door to the loft, her expression turning into shock. After the shock wore off, Rachel's face turned into a smile to the person at the door. "Shelby."

"Rachel." Shelby hugged her daughter tightly, Rachel looking down to see a little girl standing there, looking at Rachel with huge eyes.

"Oh my goodness, is this Beth?" Rachel bent down, seeing the little girl gaze at Rachel with a shy expression. "Hi Beth." Beth waved to Rachel as Shelby went down to pick Beth up.

"Beth just wanted to come and see you." Shelby smiled. "Besides, it's not every day that we get to come to the city and see you…I mean we do since I run a daycare business for Broadway babies but, it's just nice to see you again."

"It's great to see you." Rachel opened the door more, motioning for Shelby and Beth to enter. "Come in, come in." Shelby and Beth looked around, spotting Kurt sitting on the loft couch.

"Hi Kurt." Shelby waved to him. "How's everything?"

"Great, except Finn is keeping a secret from me." Kurt got up from the loft sofa, heading to the kitchen to get a snack. Shelby looked to Rachel, scratching her head in misunderstanding.

"It's about a book. Don't worry about it." Rachel said in order to prevent Shelby from fueling Kurt's fire. As if on cue, Finn came into the living room as he looked down at his sheet music, trying to find something for the Glee Club.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you…" Finn looked up to spot Shelby, turning back to Rachel with a smile on his face. "Oh, hi there Shelby."

"Finn, I didn't know you were here…" Shelby shook Finn's hand, keeping her eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her face. "Your mother said that you were in the army."

"Yeah, that's where I had envisioned myself too." Finn nodded his head. "Instead I'm in New York, going to school. You know." Finn looked down to see Beth staring at him, and it looked like she was intrigued with Finn. Finn bent down to Beth's level, using his 'baby voice' to talk to her. "And is this Beth? Wow Beth, you're such a big girl! Aren't you a cutie!" Rachel's heart melted at Finn's interaction with Beth, noticing that he was shaking her little hand and she was smiling at him. "Oh goodness, you are so cute that I can just eat you up!" Finn cooed Beth. "Yes I can! Yes I can!" Beth started giggling at Finn as Shelby leaned closer to Rachel.

"She never giggles at anyone she hasn't met before." Shelby whispered.

"I guess Beth really likes Finn." Rachel stared, seeing the baby and the teenager bonding on the floor. "Hey, Shelby…I need your help."

"Does it have to do with your Funny Girl callback?" Shelby wondered.

"How did you know about that?" Rachel asked, seeming surprised.

"You started posting as Barbra on Facebook, honey." Shelby simply said. "Look, I know that you're nervous about your audition but there's no need to be. How about this? How about I help you find the perfect callback song. We may not find it right now but we can get ideas."

"All right, that sounds great." Rachel nodded her head, going over to the sheets of music and trying to find the perfect song. "How about we work at NYADA? There would be fewer distractions than here."

"That sounds great, but what am I going to do with Beth? I don't think NYADA would want a little baby that touches everything in their school." Shelby reasoned. Finn got up from the floor, staring at Shelby.

"I can babysit Beth if you want." Finn said. Shelby seemed a bit skeptical, letting a 19-year-old babysit a little baby. Although, Beth already did like Finn. "I'm sure she'd be no trouble at all, and it's not like I'll be alone. I'll have Kurt and Santana here to help me."

"Well Shelby, it can't hurt." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Finn has always wanted to babysit. He never really had a chance to since Kurt's his age." Shelby noticed Beth playing with the shoelaces on Finn's shoes, finally relenting.

"All right, it can't hurt now can it?" Shelby went into her bag and took a few things out. "Here's Beth's bottle, a few of her toys and some baby food in case she gets hungry. Here's my number in case things don't run smoothly. She should be fine though."

"Don't worry, we're going to have a great time together." Finn assured Shelby, looking down at Beth. His 'baby' voice came back as he picked Beth up from the floor. "Did you hear that Beth? We're going to spend the afternoon together while your mommy helps your sister get a role on Broadway. Yay!" Beth clapped her hands as Finn chuckled, causing Rachel and Shelby to grin.

"All right, well we're probably going to be out till later so if anything you have Santana and Kurt." Rachel reminded him. "Are you sure that you have everything under control?"

"I have everything under control. I promise." Finn said. "Go, have fun." Finn said as Rachel kissed Finn's cheek.

"You are the best and I love you." Rachel grinned, heading out the door with Shelby.

"This will be good practice. Love you too." Finn waved as Shelby and Rachel closed the door. Finn put Beth down on the floor, getting an idea. "Come on Beth. Let's go to my computer so we can get some pictures for you to color. I should have a box of crayons around here somewhere." Finn and Beth made their way to the computer, Finn sitting down to look for some coloring pages in order to keep Beth busy. "Ah, here's one Beth. We could color a castle! We could color a puppy! Or how about we color a fairy princess! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Finn turned around to see Beth gazing at him with a cute smile. Finn felt his heart almost explode of cuteness as he continued to look at Beth with a grin. "So which one do you want to do? The castle, the puppy or the fairy princess?"

"Princess!" Beth giggled as Finn nodded his head.

"All right, princess it is." Finn started to print out the color pages as he heard the door unlock, noticing Santana coming in the room and heading straight to her room. "Hey San." Finn called from the computer. Finn heard the door slam, turning around to see if everything was all right. "Santana?" Beth continued to look at Finn, giving him a lopsided grin as she ran over to the loft couch to go sit down. Finn could worry about what was wrong with Santana later. Right now, he had to entertain a two-year old. "All right, Beth. Let's color a princess!"

* * *

"We are never going to find a song here!" Rachel exclaimed, still staring at the sheets of music.

"Don't worry Rachel, we'll find something." Shelby assured her, continuing to skim through the sheets of paper. "We have time." Shelby picked up a song sheet from the box, gazing at it while looking over at Rachel. "I'm not sure if this song is just right yet, but we could try it in the meantime in order to warm up our bones. Besides, it would give me an excuse to sing with you again." Rachel grinned, walking over to her mother and squeezing her hand while the pianist started playing the song on the piano.

_{Rachel and Shelby smile at each other as the pianist starts playing the song on the piano, Rachel reading the lyrics from the sheet music}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_   
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_   
_And I'm not proud of my address_   
_In a torn up town, no post code envy_

_[Rachel and Shelby]_   
_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom_   
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashing a hotel room_   
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams_   
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds in your timepiece_   
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_   
_We don't care, we're not caught up in your love affair_

_[Rachel]_   
_And we'll never be royals (Rachel and Shelby: Royals)_   
_It don't run in our blood_   
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us_   
_We crave a different kind of buzz_   
_Let me be your ruler (Rachel and Shelby: Ruler)_   
_You can call me Queen Bee_   
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_   
_Let me live that fantasy_

_[Shelby]_   
_My friends and I—we've cracked the code_   
_We count our dollars on the train to the party_   
_And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this_   
_We didn't come for money_

_[Shelby and Rachel]_   
_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom_   
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashing a hotel room_   
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams_   
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds in your timepiece_   
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_   
_We don't care, we're not caught up in your love affair_

_[Rachel]_   
_And we'll never be royals (Rachel and Shelby: Royals)_   
_It don't run in our blood_   
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us_   
_We crave a different kind of buzz_   
_Let me be your ruler (Rachel and Shelby: Ruler)_   
_You can call me Queen Bee_   
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_   
_Let me live that fantasy_

_[Rachel and Shelby]_   
_Ooh, Ooh, Oh_   
_We're bigger than we ever dreamed_   
_And I'm in love with being queen_   
_Ooh, ooh, oh_   
_Life is great without a care_   
_We aren't caught up in your love affair_

_[Rachel]_   
_And we'll never be royals (Rachel and Shelby: Royals)_   
_It don't run in our blood_   
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us_   
_We crave a different kind of buzz_   
_Let me be your ruler (Rachel and Shelby: Ruler)_   
_You can call me Queen Bee_   
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_   
_Let me live that fantasy_

After the song, Rachel and Shelby embraced, Rachel thinking about the song and the context before looking up at Shelby with a sly smile.

"Was that song just to get me to lighten up?" Rachel giggled.

"That might have had something to do with it." Shelby replied coyly. Rachel held onto her mother tightly, finally looking down at the box of sheet music, picking one of them up and eyeing the song intently. She looked to Shelby as the two women stood there with a smile. This was it. Rachel had found her song.

* * *

"Here comes the choo-choo train! Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga, CHOO-CHOO!" Finn sat down with Beth on the couch a few hours later as he fed Beth. Beth giggled and opened her mouth as soon as the spoon got close to her mouth, chewing the squash with gusto. Finn took another spoonful from the cup, noticing Beth finished swallowing and was ready for more. "What's that? It's an airplane, Beth! And it needs somewhere to land! Brr-Brr-Brr!" Beth clapped her hands, putting the food in her mouth as Finn chuckled towards her. Santana entered the living room, spotting Finn with Beth, her eyebrows going up with interest.

"Since when did you and Rachel have a child?" Santana questioned. Finn gave Santana a smirk, looking down to Beth as Beth stared up at him wanting more food.

"Very funny. This is Beth, Shelby's kid. I'm babysitting while Shelby's helping Rachel with her audition." Finn said to Santana, his voice turning bright and chipper as he looked to Beth. "Look Beth! It's a helicopter, and there's nowhere for it to land!" Beth had her mouth open as soon as Finn brought the spoon down to her mouth.

"So now we know what makes you melt, little children." Santana shook her head, walking towards the kitchen as Finn finished feeding Beth.

"Oh look Beth, the food's all gone! Yay!" Finn put the glass jar down and clapped his hands, noticing Beth was clapping her hands along with him. "All right, come on. Let's go to the kitchen to throw this out, and then we can watch T.V. What do you want to watch?"

"Sessie Street!" Beth squealed with happiness. Finn didn't know what 'Sessie Street' was, until he realized Beth was two and didn't know how to speak proper English. Finn thought about it for a moment, nodding his head after getting what she was talking about.

"Oh! Sesame Street. Okay, we can watch Sesame Street." Finn picked Beth up while taking the empty jar, heading into the kitchen—when they spotted Santana wiping a few tears from her face. Finn put Beth down on the floor so he could talk to Santana. There was something obviously bothering her. "Hey, Beth. Why don't you go to the living room and wait for me there, okay? I'll be there in a minute to put on the T.V." Beth giggled, running back to the television as Finn walked over to Santana. "Santana, what's wrong?" Santana tried to explain that she wanted Finn to go away, but she didn't even have the strength to do so. Instead, Santana went into Finn's arms, crying into his chest as Finn wrapped his arms around Santana in a bear hug. "Shh, it's okay." Finn soothingly said as Santana continued to cry.

* * *

Kurt, Santana and Finn sat down on the couch while Beth was into the television a little while later, just watching their hearts fill up slightly with joy every time Beth laughed and squealed at watching Cookie Monster or Big Bird. Santana secretly was glad that Finn was babysitting, that way the house wouldn't have been so depressing.

"So Santana, is everything okay?" Kurt whispered, not wanting Beth to know that the grownups were talking. "I mean from what Finn told me, you just broke down in the kitchen."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to feel right now?" Santana glared at Finn and Kurt, realizing that she sounded as if she was bitter with them. Her expression softened, Santana putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Sorry, it's just that…I did something and I felt terrible. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well we can't help you if we don't know what you did…" Kurt sighed, placing a hand on Santana's leg. Santana gazed at Kurt, letting out a sigh.

"Remember when Brittany was here?" Santana started to say, causing Finn and Kurt to raise their eyebrows towards her. "Well, I kind of slept with Brittany—and I'm still dating Dani."

"Wow, you actually feel bad for cheating." Kurt sounded amused. "Sorry, it's just that everyone cheated on everyone in Glee Club and no one seemed to feel bad…for anyone."

"Anyway, Santana does Dani know about this?" Finn asked, beginning to feel worried for his friend.

"No, that's just it. She doesn't know about it." Santana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "If I tell Dani what I did with Brittany then Dani is going to break up with me."

"No she won't." Finn said. "She'll be mad, but she'll probably need time."

"Yeah, you mean like when Rachel cheated with Puck because you had sex with Santana?" Kurt looked at both Santana and Finn, unaware that Beth was still in the room.

"COME BACK!" Finn, Santana and Kurt whiplashed their heads towards Beth, who was screaming at the television in anger. "Elmo, come back!' Beth sat down on the floor and started to cry, causing Finn to get up from the couch and make his way to the two-year-old.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Finn softly asked Beth. Beth continued pointing while Finn looked at the T.V. "Did the show finish?"

"Yeah, the show's over and she probably thinks they're gone for good." Kurt said.

"No, no…they'll be back later." Finn told Beth with a small smile on her face. "They'll be back. They just went to…sleep."

"They went to sleep?" Santana shook her head to Finn, letting out a scoff.

"Yes Santana, the characters on Sesame Street went to sleep." Finn turned to Santana, silently begging her to play along for Beth's sake. Finn focused on Beth again, noticing that her tears were still falling down her face. "Hey Beth, do you like music? We can play some music if you like." Beth stopped crying for a moment, wiping a few of her tears while Finn wiped some tears as well. Beth took Finn's arm and blew her nose into Finn's sleeve, Santana and Kurt stifling their giggles. After a few blows and possibly some boogers on Finn's shirt, Beth removed her nose, looking Finn into his eyes slightly apologetically.

"Sowwy…" Beth softly said. Finn chuckled softly, bringing Beth closer to him.

"It's all right. My shirt was dirty anyway." Finn looked to Kurt, giving his brother a small smile. "Hey Kurt, go get my guitar from my room." Kurt got up from the sofa, heading towards Finn's room in an instant. There was something that Kurt had to do in there anyway.

* * *

Kurt entered Finn and Rachel's room, noticing Finn's guitar in the corner of the room—but there was something that Kurt wanted even more. He wanted to find that book that Finn was reading, since it had to be slightly embarrassing for Finn to not even show him the cover. Kurt searched high and low for the book, opening drawers, opening the closet and even looking under Finn and Rachel's bed. Kurt snapped his fingers in disbelief—the book wasn't in here. Kurt decided to give up for now, grabbing Finn's guitar in order to head towards the exit. There, Kurt saw Santana looking right at him with a chortle.

"I know that you were trying to find something that belonged to Finn." Santana said.

"How did you know that?" Kurt wondered. "I was looking for…"

"Something that Finn wouldn't show you. I know the drill, Kurt." Santana walked towards Kurt, her smirk appearing on her face. "So what were you looking for? This I have to know."

"Well, I was kind of looking for that book Finn was reading." Kurt admitted.

"Finn reads?" Santana seemed surprised. "Finn never struck me as the person that would pick up a book. Really?"

"Really, he reads." Kurt said. "Now if we can move on, I need to find that book while he's distracted. Rachel didn't help since she passed up having sex with Finn."

"You wanted them to be like two little bunny rabbits that first met in the springtime, obviously in heat, looking to make little bunny babies?" Santana sounded a bit disgusted.

"No, well…not for the bunny babies' part. I just wanted Rachel to keep him busy, but now Rachel is rehearsing for her callback and Finn is babysitting." Kurt sighed.

"Which means Finn is busy." Santana pointed out the obvious. "Finn is chasing a two-year old around the house and you're going to pass that up in order to see where he hides that book? I mean come on now."

"Kurt! Did you find my guitar?!" Finn shouted from the living room. Kurt and Santana looked at the guitar as Kurt nodded his head.

"Yeah, we found it. We'll be there in a second!" Kurt called out. He then faced Santana, his mind whirring. "I'll think of where Finn keeps that book."

"And I have to find a way to tell my girlfriend that I slept with my ex-girlfriend." Santana added. "See who has the real problem now, Kurt?" Santana and Kurt exited Finn and Rachel's room, spotting Finn and Beth sitting on the loft floor.

"Oh, thanks." Finn grabbed the guitar from Kurt, putting it around his body. Beth looked intrigued with the guitar, running her fingers along the wooden part of it. "Do you like it Beth? Here, let me show you something. When you pluck these strings, they make music. Here, let me show you." Finn made a chord and strummed the guitar strings, seeing that Beth was fascinated. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. "And if I play a few chords at the same time, it makes a song. Watch." Finn played a few chords as Santana and Kurt smiled at the interaction. Beth clapped her hands while Finn played the guitar, causing Finn to smile at her. "All right, do you want to try something really, really cool?" Beth quickly nodded her head, causing Finn to laugh. "All right, here's what you're going to do. You're going to clap, just like that. Can you do that for me? We're going to sing a little song." Beth nodded her head, clapping her hands at a surprisingly good rhythm while Santana and Kurt clapped along with Beth in order to be her guide. Finn started strumming a couple chords, looking at Beth with a happy smile as he started to sing, and it wasn't long until Kurt and Santana joined him.

_{Finn strums chords on the guitar, looking at Beth while Santana, Kurt and Beth clap their hands}_

_[Finn]_   
_Ho, Hey_   
_Ho, Hey_

_I've been trying to do it right_   
_I've been living a lonely life_   
_I've been sleeping here instead_   
_I've been sleeping in my bed_   
_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_[Kurt]_   
_So show me family_   
_All the blood that I would bleed_

_[Finn]_   
_I don't know where I belong_   
_I don't know where I went wrong_   
_But I can write a song_

_[Finn with Kurt and Santana]_   
_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You're my sweetheart_   
_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You're my sweetheart_

_Ho, Hey_   
_Ho, Hey_

_[Finn]_   
_I don't think you're right for him_   
_Look at what it might have been_

_[Santana]_   
_Took a bus to Chinatown_   
_I'd be standing on Canal…and Bowery_

_[Finn]_   
_She'll be standing next to me_

_[Finn, Kurt and Santana]_   
_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You're my sweetheart_   
_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You're my sweetheart_

_[Finn]_   
_Love, we need it now_   
_Let's hope for some_   
_Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

_[Finn, Kurt and Santana]_   
_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You're my sweetheart_   
_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You're my sweetheart (Kurt and Santana: Ho! Hey! Ho!)_

_[Finn, Santana and Kurt]_   
_HEY!_

Beth continued clapping her hands, giggling as Finn took off the guitar and put it to the side. Beth started dancing to the best of her ability, which gave Kurt a great idea. Kurt picked up Beth, staring at Finn and Santana.

"So, I was thinking…what if we entertain Beth…" Kurt smirked.

"How?" Finn asked, crossing his arms to his brother.

"How about we entertain her with some dancing? She seems to like dancing a lot, don't you Beth?" Beth giggled, clapping her hands at Kurt.

"All right, so what are we going to dance?" Santana questioned, noticing that Kurt started doing the hand dance from the Beyoncé video "Single Ladies".

"What?" Finn shook his head. "I'm not dancing the Single Ladies dance. Once in my life was enough."

"Oh come on, Finn. Are you really going to deny this face?" Kurt looked at Beth and in a comical moment, Beth's face turned into a pout. Finn tried to argue it, but Santana and Kurt shook their heads with a smirk of their own. Finn relented, nodding his head slowly.

"All right, I'll do the Single Ladies dance." Finn said. "But I'm not wearing a leotard."

"Oh really?" Kurt smirked while Santana let out a laugh. Finn's face turned into horror once again, noticing that they were serious in getting him in a leotard. Finn groaned as Kurt pulled him towards his bedroom. They were going to put a show on for Beth. If she couldn't have her Sesame Street, she was going to have to have Finn, Kurt and Santana entertain her.

* * *

"Good evening ladies and…Beth!" Kurt said fifteen minutes later with Beth sitting on the loft couch, clapping her little hands. "It's the show that you all have been waiting for! It is Cirque De Single Ladies! Are you ready for a good time, little Beth?" Beth clapped her hands, Kurt turning over to the iPod dock as he pressed play.

_{Kurt starts doing the Single Ladies Dance as Beth starts cheering}_

_[Beyoncé}_   
_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_   
_All the single lades (Now put your hands up)_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_   
_Doing my own little thing_   
_You decided to dip and now you wanna trip_   
_Cause another brother noticed me_   
_I'm up on him, he up on me_   
_Don't pay him any attention_   
_Cause I cried my tears_   
_For three good years_   
_You can't be mad at me_

_{Santana joins Kurt in a black female leotard as Santana and Kurt smirk while doing the Single Ladies dance}_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_{Finn grudgingly comes out in a black male leotard, small tie and one of Rachel's high heels as Santana and Kurt laugh while dancing. Finn, Santana and Kurt dance while Beth laughs and claps her hands.}_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man lips_   
_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_   
_Acting up, drink in my cup_   
_I could care less what you think_   
_I need no permission, did I mention_   
_Don't pay him any attention_   
_Cause you had your turn_   
_And now you're going to learn_   
_What it really feels like to miss Bee_

_{Rachel and Shelby come in the house and they see Finn, Santana and Kurt dancing the Single Ladies dance as they look a bit shocked}_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_   
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_   
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

"YAY!" Beth stood up on the couch, clapping for Finn, Santana and Kurt while Rachel and Shelby looked to one another. Apparently, many things were done in the couple of hours they were gone. Beth noticed Shelby standing at the doorway as she got down from the sofa.

"Hey, where you going?" Finn asked, his eyes following where Beth was running. Finn looked up to see Rachel and Shelby—and suddenly felt very embarrassed with what he was wearing. Rachel stifled a giggle, looking at Finn from head to toe. "And….I think it's time I go and change." Finn started walking back to his and Rachel's room, the high heels clicking while Rachel smiled.

"Finn? Are those my shoes?" Rachel said in amusement.

"Yes…" Finn spoke in embarrassment, leaning his head on the wall. "Yes they are." Finn entered the room and closed the door while Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought so." Rachel went to the kitchen to put down her purse while laughing quietly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Finn came out dressed in his normal clothes, spotting Shelby and Rachel sitting in the kitchen while Beth babbled to Shelby. Finn entered the kitchen, sitting down in the seat across from Shelby, folding his hands. Shelby continued to laugh at Beth's babbling, but when Beth saw Finn sitting across from her, she motioned that she wanted to sit in his lap. Finn chuckled as Shelby handed Beth over to him. Finn looked at her, seeing that she was looking up at him with a smile.

"Beth was just telling me of the wonderful afternoon you guys had." Shelby said, looking over to Rachel. "I really hope she wasn't any trouble."

"She was no trouble at all." Finn insisted, smiling down at Beth. "She was an angel. And we had so much fun! We watched Sessie Street, we colored pictures, we played music and we danced, right Beth!" Beth giggled at Finn's silly voice.

"Well thank you Finn, I really appreciate it." Shelby grinned to him. "Beth, we have to say goodbye to Finn so we can go home."

"No." Beth shook her head, clutching to Finn tightly. "I like Unkie Finn!"

"Unkie Finn?" Shelby looked at Beth, seeing Finn was smiling at Beth.

"Beth, I loved having you here, but you have to go home with Shelby." Finn saw Beth pout, causing him to let out a grin. "How about this? How about I babysit for you again, does that sound like fun?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Shelby quickly agreed, noticing how quickly Beth had bonded with Finn.

"Yeah!" Beth clapped her hands while Finn hugged her tightly. Beth stared at Finn, picking up her hand and twisting it back and forth, just like in the "Single Ladies" dance. Finn laughed, picking up his own hand and doing his own version of the "Single Ladies" hand dance. Shelby went over to get Beth, but as she picked up Beth from Finn's lap, Beth pressed a small kiss to Finn's cheek, causing him and Rachel to beam widely.

"Come on Finn, let's walk Shelby and Beth out." Rachel insisted, getting up from the chair and Finn following. Finn, Rachel, Shelby and Beth said their goodbyes, and as soon as Shelby and Beth left, Rachel closed the loft door, gazing over at Finn. "You did a fantastic job with Beth today, Finn. I'm so proud of you."

"Aw, thanks." Finn hugged Rachel tightly, looking down at her. "It's just…I had so much fun with her…can I tell you something?"

"Sure, of course." Finn led Rachel over to the couch, sitting her down as he stared at her.

"There was kind of a reason that I asked to babysit Beth today." Finn sighed. "I was preparing…you know, for when time comes and we decide to have a baby…I wanted to have just a little bit of experience under my belt. I know all kids aren't like Beth but…it was fun…except for the part where she cried for five minutes because Sesame Street finished."

"What did you do to get her to stop crying?" Rachel asked, becoming intrigued.

"Well, what I did was that I asked her if she wanted to hear a song. So Kurt, Santana and I sang Beth a song. Then it turned out that she liked dancing more and we danced for her." Finn chuckled. "I think today was the most fun, relaxing day that I've had in a long time." Rachel leaned closer to Finn, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You are so smart, Finn." Rachel proudly looked into his eyes.

"I'm smart? Really?" Finn asked, scratching his head with his hand.

"You knew exactly what to do in order to get her to stop crying. You went to your gut—and you sang to her." Rachel smiled. "She seems to really like you. She wants you to babysit her again. Shelby says that Beth usually isn't nice to strangers."

"Well, I'm glad she took a liking to me." Finn nervously chuckled, looking away from Rachel. Rachel put a hand on Finn's cheeks, gazing into his eyes.

"Do you know why she liked you so much?" Finn shook his head at Rachel's question. "It's because she saw something special in you. She knew that there was something fun and exciting about you. Sometimes thinking just like a child really helps, and it helped in this case because you were able to bond with her. I really, really am proud of you. The proudest I've been of you in my entire life. Just so you know Finn, you are going to be an amazing father when the time comes."

"Really?" Finn seemed slightly skeptical, but Rachel leaned closer to his lips.

"I guarantee it." Rachel murmured before pressing her lips to Finn's. Finn and Rachel were lost in their own little world until—

"AHA!" Finn jumped away from Rachel, looking to see that it was Kurt who interrupted them—and he had a book in his hand. "I knew it! I found the book that you were reading Finn! I found it!"

"What book was Finn reading?" Rachel asked, looking over at Finn.

"He was reading…a music book!" Kurt showed Rachel the book with guitar chords. "I knew it; I knew he was reading a book that had to do with music or something like that!"

"Oh boy, you got me Kurt." Finn put his hands up in mock defeat, but Kurt was too into the moment to listen to Finn.

"I finally got you brother." Kurt walked away from Finn and Rachel, hearing Kurt's room door shut. Finn shook his head, noticing that Rachel was still looking over at him.

"I know that the guitar book wasn't the real book you were reading earlier." Rachel said. Finn felt bad for not telling Rachel what he was reading, so that was when he decided he was going to do it. He was going to tell Rachel. Finn got up from the sofa, motioning Rachel to follow him. Finn entered their bedroom, closing the door behind him as he went over to the closet and entered his suitcase.

"Before I show you the book, you have to promise that you're not going to laugh at me." Finn sighed. Rachel sat on the bed, crossing her arms with a supportive smile.

"I promise I won't laugh at you." Rachel vowed. Finn pulled the book out of his suitcase, throwing it on the bed for Rachel to take a good look at it. Rachel raised her eyebrow, the smile still on her face as she saw the title of the book. "Finn, you're reading 50 Shades of Grey? You never struck me as a chick flick, erotica, romance novel person."

"I saw it at the public library and I read a couple chapters while I was on line to take out some DVD's." Finn explained. "Everyone else was reading it so I figured, why not. Except when I got on the train with the book I noticed that everyone that was reading the book were females who wanted to have sex with Christian Grey even though he's a fictional character. I know you probably think I'm some softie now, I'm reading a freaking romance novel. I'm a guy…reading a novel that's targeted towards girls." Finn looked embarrassed, but Rachel got up from the bed, walking over to him.

"You're not a softie." Rachel said, pressing kisses to Finn's neck. "I think the fact you're reading 50 Shades Of Grey even though it's a girls book is totally sexy."

"You're not just saying that?" Finn pondered, raising an eyebrow to his fiancée.

"I'm not." Rachel assured him. Rachel went over to her book bag, taking out her own copy of the book. "I'm reading it too."

"Really!" Finn felt better knowing that Rachel wasn't going to judge him for reading a book targeted for women. "Which part are you up to?" Rachel put her book to the side, walking over to Finn and slowly unbuttoning his shirt while staring into his eyes.

"I'm up to the part where the maiden slowly undresses her lover, and makes love to him like there's no tomorrow." Rachel cheekily said. Finn caught Rachel's drift, leaning down and pressing passionate kisses on her lips as Rachel continued to unbutton his shirt. Rachel took off Finn's shirt, leading him over towards their bed, giving him a look of wanting. "Come along Mr. Hudson…I believe we have some experimenting to do…" Finn pressed kisses along Rachel's neck, reaching over to the lamp in order to turn off the light so he could enjoy his night alone with Rachel.

* * *

Santana sat in the diner the next night, staring down at her fingers, contemplating whether she was making the right choice. Kurt came over to wipe down some tables, giving Santana a supportive smile as Dani entered the diner.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt patted Santana's shoulder.

"If I don't do this now, then I'm never going to do it." Santana simply said. Kurt patted her shoulder once more, making his way towards the other tables in order to clean them. Dani sat down in the seat across from Santana, folding her hands with a grin.

"Hey, I missed you." Dani smiled. "Let me tell you, the Daft Punk concert was amazing! I had a great time! You really should have come!"

"Dani…" Dani noticed Santana was serious, causing her smile to falter. "There something that I need to tell you."

"Oh, okay…" Dani folded her hands, still looking at Santana. "What's wrong?"

"There's something that I did…that I'm ashamed about." Santana felt tears come to her eyes while she stared at Dani. "Brittany came to New York while you were gone…" Dani's face turned serious.

"Santana…Brittany came to New York while I was gone…" Dani tried to comprehend. "And I can already see where this is going."

"What?" Santana saw Dani get up from the chair, pacing back and forth.

"You were with her while I was gone." Dani sighed. Dani felt her heart break in a million pieces as she stared down at the floor. "You love Brittany more than me."

"What, I didn't say that…" Santana shook her head, getting up from her seat. "I didn't say I loved Brittany more than you."

"Well you never exactly told me you loved me Santana." Dani argued. Santana looked taken aback, spotting Dani looking furious. "This whole time you were here, you were trying to decide whether you liked me or Brittany. Even though you were with me, your heart is still with Brittany. I can see it."

"Dani, that's not true." Santana's voice broke, tears streaming down her face.

"Santana! It's true! So just cut the crap so we can move on here!" Dani screamed. "I know that you love Brittany more than me and even when you said that you chose me, you never meant it!"

"What did you want me to say, Dani?!" Santana looked Dani in the eye, still feeling tears go down her cheeks. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? You think sorry is going to fix this?!" Dani yelled, Santana looking a bit frightened. "You think I'm just going to forgive you because you say the word 'Sorry'? This isn't Barney, Santana. Sorry isn't the magic word that's going to make everything all better! I…I don't even know if I can look at you anymore. I really don't know…" Dani turned on her heels, heading towards the kitchen, Santana trying to hold back more of her tears. Santana found that she couldn't, so she sat there and let the tears fall, covering her hands with her eyes and shaking her head. She had never been in such a big mess—not even when Finn accidentally kicked her out of the closet and everyone knew her sexual orientation. Santana walked to the diner bathroom, closing the door and staring at herself in the mirror. She was possibly going to lose the person that cared about her the most—and it wouldn't have been the same if Dani had never spoke to her again.

_{Santana stares into the mirror, the tears streaming down her face as she shakes her head in shame}_

_[Santana]_   
_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_   
_We jump, never asking way_   
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_   
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_   
_I will always want you_   
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_   
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_   
_I never hit so hard in love_   
_All I wanted was to break your walls_   
_All you ever did was wreck me_   
_Yeah, you wreck me_

_{Scene changes to Dani taking orders and focusing her eyes on Santana, feeling saddened as she looks down at the notepad}_

_[Dani]_   
_I put you high up in the sky_   
_And now, you're not coming down_   
_It slowly turned you let me burn_   
_And now we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_   
_I will always want you_   
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_   
_I will always want you_

_{Santana and Dani look at one another as they sadly make their rounds around the diner}_

_[Santana and Dani]_   
_I came in like a wrecking ball_   
_I never hit so hard in love_   
_All I wanted was to break your walls_   
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_   
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_   
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_   
_All you ever did was wreck me_   
_Yeah you wreck me_

_{Scene changes to Santana looking at the sugar as she fills it, Santana slowly daydreams of Dani}_

_[Santana]_   
_I never meant to start a war_   
_I just wanted you to let me in_   
_And instead of using force_   
_I guess I should have let you win_

_{Dani looks across the diner, shaking her head as she grabs her guitar and heads to the kitchen}_

_[Dani]_   
_I never meant to start a war_   
_I just wanted you to let me in_   
_I guess I should have let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_   
_I will always want you_

_{Scene changes to Dani and Santana standing on opposite sides of the diner stage, not looking at each other as they look down at their feet}_

_[Santana and Dani]_   
_I came in like a wrecking ball_   
_I never hit so hard in love_   
_All I wanted was to break your walls_   
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_   
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_   
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_   
_All you ever did was wreck me_   
_Yeah you wreck me_

_[Dani]_   
_Yeah you, you wreck me_

_{Santana and Dani stand on the stage as tears stream down their face, the screen going to black}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran** _

_**Samantha and Isabel Kahle as Beth Corcoran** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Royals (Originally by Lorde): Performed by Rachel Berry and Shelby Corcoran** _

_**Ho Hey (Originally by The Lumineers): Performed by Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez** _

_**Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) [Originally by Beyoncé]: Sung by Beyoncé but Performed by Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson** _

_**Wrecking Ball (Originally by Miley Cyrus): Performed by Santana Lopez and Dani** _


	19. 1x19: Rock N' Roll

Episode Synopsis: _After realizing that Glee Club member Celina ( **Cassadee Pope** ) is acting out, Finn decides to get to the bottom of it, realizing that he and Celina have more in common than they think. Meanwhile, Cassandra July ( **Kate Hudson** ) informs Finn that his Glee Club needs ten members in order to compete at Sectionals, prompting Finn to find three more members._

* * *

 

"All right, Finn Harmonic!" Finn clapped his hands in the NYADA auditorium a week later, staring down at the Glee Club while Rachel sat on the sidelines, giving him a reassuring smile. "So as we all know, Sectionals is coming up and we have to be not great, but awesome. Therefore, we need to come up with some songs for our set list and then we have to practice them. I don't want Sectionals to sneak up on us and then we lose because we weren't prepared. So does anyone have any suggestions for songs? I'll take anything at this point."

"Row, Row, Row Your Boat." Vicky smirked towards Finn, giving him a friendly chuckle. Finn chuckled back at her, shaking his head.

"Yeah, don't be a smartass." Finn jokingly said, causing the other members to laugh. Vicky pretended she was bowing as Finn moved along, staring at the other members. "Anyone have anything else…and please no nursery rhymes? I don't want Madame Tibideaux thinking that we're incompetent and that our club should be shut down. So, anyone else have any ideas? Simone? You usually like to shine, do you have any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact, I was waiting for the day you would ask." Simone took out her notepad, skimming through the songs and showing Finn. "And I put down my key in case you decide to give me the solo."

"It's called Sectionals not 'The Simone Show'." Celina retorted, glaring at Simone. Everyone was a bit surprised that Celina had spoken up about Simone's overbearing behavior. Celina had never said anything—or sang anything in the time that she was here, so to hear her lash out at Simone kind of surprised Finn.

"All right…" Finn looked at Celina, still surprised that she had said something, but his amazement was short lived when Cassandra July entered the auditorium with some of her dancers, holding tape measures and balloons.

"And the pole can go right there…" Cassandra pointed to the middle of the auditorium. Finn looked at Rachel with confusion, seeing Rachel shrug her shoulders as if she didn't know what was going on as well.

"Um, excuse me." Finn walked over to Cassandra, crossing his arms. "We're having Glee practice right now."

"Right, I see that…and you think I care, why?" Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, looking at Finn.

"You should care. There's a class going on right now." Finn felt his voice get firmer as he stared at Cassandra. "We're rehearsing for Sectionals so if you don't mind."

"Oh, you're rehearsing for Sectionals?" Cassandra gazed over at the group, letting out a small chuckle. "I thought this was a meeting of 'The Abstinence Club'. Although I'm pretty sure that you had sex with the hobbit over there more times than I can count—if that's the case you might want to step down as president."

"Cassandra, can you just leave?" Finn glared at Cassandra, the other students letting out a sight gasp. "You can't interrupt our lesson like this, especially if we have any chance of competing at Sectionals."

"Well I hate to break it to you bub…but your little club is going to get disqualified right off the bat." Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, seemingly okay with the news she just told Finn.

"Wait, what?" Finn shook his head not understanding.

"You need at least ten members in order to compete. I see five over there. You're missing five more members." Cassandra smirked.

"I'm six and Rachel is seven." Finn pointed to Rachel yet keeping his eye contact on Cassandra.

"You're still missing three members." Cassandra smirked. "Good luck finding new members because no one is going to want to join your dopey club."

"And why not?" Finn continued glaring at Cassandra, noticing she was walking up the steps of the auditorium.

"Because I told everyone that the only way to get in is to have sex with you." Cassandra let out a sly grin, focusing on Finn. "Even the guys." Finn stood there, clutching the clipboard that was in his hand, feeling the anger boil through his body. He spent all this time whipping the kids he had into shape—that he didn't realize that they needed more members in order to compete. Finn didn't want to say it, but he was afraid that the Glee Club was as good as doomed.

* * *

"Please tell me that what Cassandra is saying is a lie and that we don't need ten members, and that she's only doing this so she can get into my head." Finn paced back and forth in the diner the next afternoon after he finished wiping down the tables, staring at Rachel who was sitting in one of the booths, reading the show choir manual.

"Okay, here we are." Rachel said, reading the excerpt in the book. "Each show choir that is to compete needs the required ten members in order to qualify for the Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals showcase. However, all ten members do not need to be on stage during every number."

"All right, so we do need ten members." Finn sat down next to Rachel, holding the rag close to him. "Rachel we're good as screwed."

"No we are not." Rachel shook her head with a small smile. "We're going to find three more members somewhere, anywhere. I promise you. All right?" Finn released a deep breath, nodding his head to Rachel with a sigh.

"All right, so where are we going to find three more members to join us because according to Cassandra July, no one wants to join the club since they all think I'm some weirdo." Finn ran a hand through his hair, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"No one thinks you're a weirdo." Rachel put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "I don't think that."

"And you're probably the only one." Finn added, looking down at the handbook. "I thought that I had everything under control when I was running this club. I thought that maybe I could have made Mr. Schuester proud of me because I was following what he taught us. I wanted to be a Glee Club teacher more than anything and now…I don't know, I feel like I failed the club because I forgot to find three more members."

"You did not fail the club." Rachel soothingly told him. "Finn we have time. We can find three more members before Sectionals. I promise you."

"But where?" Finn rubbed his temples. "I mean, we don't have enough boys. Dustin and I can't handle the male part of the club alone. Maybe I should ask Brody if he wants to join the Glee Club."

"Wait, you want to ask Brody?" Rachel seemed surprised. "I'm sorry Finn but I thought that you hated Brody."

"We actually made up right before I fainted and ended up in the hospital." Finn said. "I mean, he could be our last hope of finding another male for the club. And then we'd have to only find two members to join."

"I don't know Finn…" Rachel sighed. "Asking Brody to join seems like a long shot. Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer about this." Finn got up from the counter seats when he noticed there was a customer. Rachel got up from the seats as well, but Finn and Rachel gazed over to see the customer was none other than Celina—and she looked like she was trying to hide something.

"Oh, hi Celina." Rachel waved to her classmate. Celina waved back, looking down at her feet. Celina wondered if coming to the diner was such a good idea, but she needed to talk to someone right now.

"Finn, can I talk to you alone?" Celina asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Finn nodded his head, leading Celina towards the kitchen while giving Rachel an 'I'll tell you later' glance. Finn entered the kitchen with Celina, leaning against the sink as she ran a hand through her hair. "It has to do with the Glee Club."

"Oh, okay that sounds great." Finn nodded his head with a smile. "Did you want to sing a song during Glee Club or…"

"No." Celina shook her head, feeling tears come to her eyes. "No, I don't want to sing during Glee Club. I came here because I felt that you had the right to know that…I quit." Finn's smile diminished, a frown now appearing on his face.

"Wait, what?" Finn walked closer to Celina, wondering what had prompted her from suddenly wanting to quit the club. "Celina, you can't quit the club…we need you."

"No, you don't." Celina shook her head. "Let's face it, Cassandra July is right. If we don't have enough members then there's no way that we can compete. Hence why I'm quitting the Glee Club." Finn found something odd about Celina's disbandment form the Glee Club, especially so suddenly. She was on the verge of tears while telling Finn that she wanted to leave—which made Finn question if Celina wanted to leave at all.

"Celina, why are you doing this?" Finn sounded a bit disappointed. "You were always such a team player, why are you going to quit now when we're so close to Sectionals?"

"Because Finn, you don't really know what you're doing in that auditorium!" Celina shouted. "You think that you know something because you won a High School National Championship. Let me tell you, this is College. College is different from High School. Let's just face it, Finn. You're lost and you don't know anything about running a show choir group. I quit…it's as simple as that." Celina walked out of the kitchen, going past the doors, leaving Finn feeling hurt. All the work that he had put in the Glee Club—it was all for not. He had to admit it, Celina was right. Finn didn't know anything about running a college show choir group, and it began to make him think that he was worthless. Finn exited the diner kitchen, spotting Rachel, as she looked walked over with an order.

"Finn, table five wants a Cesar Salad." Rachel handed Finn the slip, but noticed he was on the verge on the tears. "Finn…what's the matter." Finn simply took the order and walked over to the kitchen. After he handed the order to the cook, he went to the bathroom where he let out his emotions. All of Finn's insecurities came out via tears, as he sat in the bathroom and had a long, hard cry.

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel yelled as she entered the bedroom later that night, holding some folders in her hand. "Finn, I found some songs that I think the Glee Club could do and…" Rachel stopped in her tracks, noticing Finn sitting on the bed looking frustrated, and possibly even saddened. "Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel walked over to her fiancé, sitting in the bed next to him and rubbing his shoulders. "You seemed out of it ever since Celina went to talk to you today. Did something happen?" Finn didn't say anything as Rachel continued rubbing his back. After what seemed like an eternity, Finn got up from the bed and started to pace around the room, Rachel noticing his anger.

"She quit the Glee Club." Finn said, running a hand through his hair. "Celina quit the Glee Club."

"What?" Rachel got up from the bed, making her way to Finn. "I don't get it, why did she quit the club? She seemed to have loved it there."

"I don't know, but she did tell me that I have no idea what I'm doing with that club, especially since we don't have enough members to even compete." Finn composed himself, feeling his voice breaking slightly. "The sad part, she's right. I can act like I know what I'm doing up there all I want but in reality I have no clue what I'm doing. I thought I could just skate by and possibly bring home a Sectionals trophy for NYADA…instead we might not be able to compete."

"Finn…" Rachel embraced him into a tight hug, rubbing his back as he gripped onto her. "You really don't see how special you truly are, do you?"

"Oh yeah? How special can I possibly be? I doomed the Glee Club." Finn sighed.

"Finn Hudson, those kids adore you, and they seem to love being in the Glee Club because you make it so much fun. You're a great leader, and if Celina doesn't want to be in the club anymore then it's her loss. I just want you to know, even if the club does disband and it's just me and you, I'd still be there to follow every word you say. Do you know why? Because I believe in you, that's why. I know that you're smart, you're talented, and you have the good judgment to do this. Don't let what one person said define you."

"I just wanted to make Mr. Schue proud, Rachel." Finn explained. "He's the reason that I'm doing this…and this is the only thing I know how to do well without screwing up. But I already screwed it up because we don't have enough members and someone else just quit."

"Finn, everyone under the sun used to quit the Glee Club." Rachel reminded him. "But we'd always come back because we realized there's no place like home. Glee Club was our home. As for making Mr. Schue proud, you already have just by taking over the Glee Club and showing responsibility. I know you worked so hard with this club, so we're going to find those other members to join and then we're going to compete. And when you're singing and you look out into the audience and see Mr. Schue sitting there watching, that would be your way of telling him 'I led this club to this point and I'm not going to let anyone or anything get in my way of winning'. You had that drive when it came to being the quarterback of the football team. Now it's time to be our quarterback and lead us to a championship and Regionals." Rachel snaked her arms around Finn's neck, gazing into his eyes. "So what do you say Quarterback? Are you going to lead us or are you going to lead us." Finn grinned at Rachel, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, the smile still evident. Rachel was right. Finn had the drive and the passion to do this. He was going to lead them to a championship no matter how long it took. As long as Finn knew he had Rachel's confidence in him, then there was nothing that Finn couldn't accomplish.

* * *

The next afternoon at work, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt sat in the cubicle eating their lunch before they had to go back to their shift. Finn was looking down at the show choir rulebook, trying to think of ways to get members. As Finn sat there reading the manual, Kurt, Santana and Rachel kept their gaze on him, wondering if he was truly all right.

"Finn, you've been reading that book ever since you woke up this morning." Kurt said. "Don't you think that you're obsessing over this?"

"I'm obsessing because this is important to me." Finn simply said, still reading the book. Santana and Rachel gazed at one another, but Santana's eyes wandered over to Dani who was busy taking orders, avoiding Santana's gaze. Finn looked up from his book, noticing Santana's gazing over at Dani, feeling a bit saddened for his friend. "Is Dani talking to you or is she still a little mad?"

"She's still mad at me." Santana sighed. "Honestly I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again. I did do something horrible."

"I'm sure she's going to forgive you eventually." Finn reasoned with Santana. "No one can stay mad at a person for long."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Rachel looked to Finn, Kurt and Santana.

"Nothing much, just the fact Santana cheated on Dani with Brittany while Brittany was here and Dani was in Oakland." Kurt explained. Santana gave Kurt a steely glare, causing Kurt to silence himself. "Sorry, it's just…you should really work on talking to Dani. If Brittany can forgive you for leaving her for Dani then I'm sure Dani can forgive you for cheating on Brittany."

"Well when you put it that way, Kurt." Santana feigned the kindness in her voice, still giving Kurt a strong glare.

"Sorry." Kurt put his hand up, going back to Finn. "Finn, can you please get your head out of the book? I mean, come on…"

"No, I need to find a way to get ten members so we can compete during Sectionals." Finn answered, still going through the book.

"And you think ten members are going to pop out of the book and help you compete at Sectionals?" Kurt wondered. "If you want the rest of the members then you need to go out there and find them. Sitting here isn't going to do you any good."

"There's a problem with that." Finn sighed. "Cassandra July, the dance teacher from hell told everyone that I'm some weirdo that sleeps with everyone since that's the only way into the Glee Club."

"Wait, seriously?" Santana scoffed, noticing Finn giving her a look.

"Yes, seriously. No one is going to want to join the club now that everyone has taken her word for it." Finn put his head on the desk as Santana and Kurt glanced at one another.

"Finn, do you mind if I ask you a question? Kurt wondered.

"Ask away." Finn kept his head on the desk but used his finger to point at his brother.

"Can you recruit members outside of NYADA? I mean surely there has to be something in the rules that you can." Finn looked up at Kurt, noticing his brother was in a train of thought. "If April Rhodes could join the Glee Club for a spell even when she didn't go to school there, why can't you recruit someone outside of the school?" Rachel grabbed the handbook, going to the section listing the qualifications of needing new members.

"Kurt's right, Finn." Rachel said, gazing at him. "There's no rule saying you can't recruit anyone outside of the school. It just says you need ten members."

"All right, so even if I decided to recruit members outside of the school, there's no way that anyone on a whim is going to want to join the Glee Club." Finn reasoned.

"Yes, that's possibly true but in order to get results you have to work at it." Kurt smirked, looking over at Santana with a grin. Santana knew exactly where this was going as she motioned the band over in the corner to start playing music. "You know what you have to do, Finn?"

"What?" Finn asked. Santana and Kurt glanced at each other before turning to Finn with a smirk.

"You gotta work, bitch." Santana and Kurt spoke in unison, getting up from the seats and making their way to the other dancers, leaving Finn in a shocked daze.

_{Santana and Kurt join the other waitresses who start dancing around with them as Finn and Rachel watch Santana and Kurt}_

_[Kurt]_   
_You wanna, you wanna_

_You wanna hot body_   
_You wanna Bugatti_   
_You wanna Maserati_   
_You better work bitch_

_You wanna Lamborghini_   
_Sip martinis_   
_Look hot in a bikini_   
_You better work bitch_

_You wanna live fancy_   
_Live in a big mansion_   
_Party in France_   
_You better work bitch_

_You better work bitch_   
_Y0u better work bitch_   
_You better work bitch_   
_Now get to work bitch_

_{Santana and Kurt dance with the waiters and female servers, Kurt pulling Finn and Rachel into the middle of the dance floor}_

_(Santana: Aaaaa oooh)_   
_[Kurt]_   
_Now get to work bitch_   
_(Santana: Aaaaa oooh)_   
_[Kurt]_   
_Now get to work bitch_

_[Santana]_   
_Bring it on_   
_Ring the alarm_   
_Don't stop now just be the champion_   
_Work it hard like it's your profession_   
_Watch out now_   
_Cause here I come_

_[Kurt and Santana]_   
_Here comes the smasher_   
_Here comes the master_   
_Here comes the big beat_   
_Big beat to blast off_

_No time to quit now_   
_Just time to get it now_   
_Pick up what I'm putting down_   
_Pick up what I'm putting down_

_[Kurt]_   
_You wanna hot body_   
_You wanna Bugatti_   
_You wanna Maserati_   
_You better work bitch_

_You wanna Lamborghini_   
_Sip martinis_   
_Look hot in a bikini_   
_You better work bitch_

_You wanna live fancy_   
_Live in a big mansion_   
_Party in France_   
_You better work bitch_

_You better work bitch_   
_Y0u better work bitch_   
_You better work bitch_   
_Now get to work bitch_

_(Santana: Aaaaa oooh)_   
_[Kurt]_   
_Now get to work bitch_   
_(Santana: Aaaaa oooh)_

_[Santana]_   
_Break it off_   
_Break it down_   
_See me coming_   
_You can hear my sound_   
_Tell somebody_   
_in your town_   
_Spread the word_   
_Spread the word_

_[Kurt and Santana]_   
_Go call the police_   
_Go call the governor_   
_I bring the trouble_   
_Don't mean to trouble ya_   
_I make it bubble up_   
_Call me the bubbler_   
_I am the bad bitch_   
_The bitch that you're lovin' up_

_{The servers and dancers go around Finn and Rachel and Finn starts having a confident smile as they look at him}_

_[Santana]_   
_Hold your hands high_   
_Fingers to the sky_   
_They gonna try to try ya_   
_But they can't deny ya_   
_Keep it moving higher_   
_And higher_   
_Keep it moving higher_   
_And Higher_

_[Santana and Kurt]_   
_Hold your head high_   
_Fingers to the sky_   
_Now they don't belive ya_   
_But they gonna need ya_   
_Keep it moving higher_   
_and higher_   
_Keep it moving higher_   
_and higher_   
_and higher_

_{Kurt grabs Rachel and Santana grabs Finn as all of the servers start dancing around them in the diner}_

_Work, work, work, work, work_   
_Work, work, work, work, work,_   
_Work, work, work, work, work,_   
_Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out,_   
_Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out_   
_Work it out, work it out, work it out_   
_Work it out, work it out, work it out_

_You better work bitch_   
_You better work bitch_

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana entered a group hug while everyone started applauding, and that was when Finn had a brain spark. He eyed Kurt and Santana with a smile, noticing that they were looking over at Finn in confusion.

"Hey, Santana…Kurt…" Finn slyly said. "The NYADA show choir book said anyone can join, right?"

"Yes, anyone can join." Kurt didn't see where Finn was getting at. Finn cleared his throat as he took a deep breath, knowing that this was a good idea and that it could have worked.

"Join the Glee Club. The both of you."

* * *

The next afternoon Finn sat in the auditorium, looking down at sheet music that he had in his hand, getting ready to prepare for another lesson. Finn heard the auditorium door open, expecting Rachel to enter the room, but instead it was Simone. Simone stopped short of Finn, gazing at him as he continued to look at the sheet music.

"What can I help you with today, Simone?" Finn asked with not much energy.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Simone blurted out. Finn looked up at Simone, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Finn wondered. "I don't hate you Simone."

"Well it seems that way." Simone crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to get the solo for Sectionals; instead you decided that we're all going to do a group number! What kind of teacher are you?"

"I'm a teacher that's fair Simone, that's what kind of teacher I am." Finn said. "Maybe if I had been fairer in this class, Celina would have stayed."

"Celina didn't quit the Glee Club because she wanted solo's, Dumbo." Simone didn't care if she sounded rude at this point. Finn gazed up, holding the sheet music close to him, surprised that Simone had called him a name.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Finn crossed his arms, feeling his patience was already tested.

"If you looked at Celina's arms during the last Glee Club practice, you'd realize that there's something wrong with her." Simone shrugged her shoulders, sitting down in one of the seats. "She suddenly was insubordinate, so that must mean that there's something up."

"How well do you know Celina, Simone?" Finn became interested, the anger he had from Simone making fun of his smarts disappearing. "I mean, maybe there's something I can do to get her to come back if you tell me."

"I don't know her that well, no one does." Simone said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I do know this…Celina has been sheltered to herself. I sometimes wonder why. It turns out that maybe Celina might be dealing with things at home. I know she lives with her boyfriend in SoHo."

"She lives with her boyfriend in SoHo?" Finn sat down next to Simone, before tensing up. "You're not going to kiss me if I sit here, are you?"

"No." Simone shook her head, seeming actually considerate. "Look Finn, I hate everyone in Glee Club I'll admit…but I want to perform in front of crowd and I want to win something. The only way that we're going to do that is if we get Celina back in the Glee Club. If there's anything I suggest…I suggest you go and talk to her. She's too quiet to just lash out like that."

"Where can I find her now?" Finn asked, getting up from his seat.

"I last saw her fencing." Simone answered. Finn nodded his head as he exited the auditorium off to find Celina—but just as Finn left, Brody came in another side door staring over at Simone.

"So…" Brody got down from the auditorium stage, walking up to her. "How's the plan coming along?"

"It's coming along good…" Simone smirked, still staring at Brody. "So are you and Finn like besties now?"

"That's what he thinks." Brody shrugged his shoulders, giving Simone the same smirk. "That Hudson kid is too gullible for his own good. So what's next?"

"It's simple you two…" Simone and Brody turned their heads to see Cassandra walking down the ramp of the auditorium, giving them a chuckle. "Brody's going to make Finn look bad and join his little club just so he can have enough members for his stupid Glee Club…but Brody's going to find a way to expel Hudson. Then Simone, you're going to hit one faulty note so that the Glee Club doesn't win and they're disbanded…and then of course because of my recommendation, you're going to crush Rachel Berry during Funny Girl callbacks. That way Finn's expelled, Rachel doesn't get the role she dreams of, they'll blame each other and both of them will go running into your arms."

"And that sounds ever-so devilish." Simone clapped her hands.

"Yeah, it does sound devilish." Brody agreed. Cassandra patted both of their shoulders, making her way up the ramp and leaving the auditorium in an orderly fashion. "All right, so where's Finn so I can tell him that I'll join his dopey club?"

"He's taking care of business right now." Simone said with a small smile. "Don't worry though…he's getting a member back so we can have the qualifying ten members…and that is when our plan will strike." Simone walked past Brody, heading out of the auditorium while Brody stood there with a proud smile on his face. Little did Brody know Santana and Kurt were listening in on the conversation, giving each other worried glances. Someone had to warn Rachel and Finn about Simone, Brody and Cassandra—before it was too late.

* * *

Finn entered the fencing studio, spotting Celina holding her bags close to her. Finn took one look at her to notice that she was wincing with every move she made, but she kept trying to put up a façade pretending that everything was fine. Finn made his way over to Celina, leaning against the wall as she noticed he was there, but didn't say anything. She just continued trying to pick up her bags. Finn decided to help her, grabbing one of the bags she had on the floor and handing it to her. Celina considered taking it from Finn, noticing that he had a small smile on his face. Celina slowly took the bag, turning back around so that she could be left alone, but Finn wasn't going anywhere.

"Celina, can we talk for a minute?" Finn wondered, still gazing at her. Celina turned to Finn, still gripping the bags close to her, showing an angered expression on her face.

"No, I can't talk right now." Celina said as she started to make her way towards the door. Finn softly put his hands on Celina's shoulder but she winced, closing her eyes and letting out shallow breaths, letting Finn know that she was in pain. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"What? Celina, I'm barely touching you!" Finn retorted, noticing that she was in immense pain. Finn took his hands off her shoulders as Celina got on her knees, letting out gigantic sobs. Finn bent down to her level, letting everything that Simone said click in his head. Celina had a boyfriend that she lived with in SoHo. Celina had been acting out for the past couple of days and she even quit Glee Club, knowing that she enjoyed it more than anything in the world. Finn continued to stare into her eyes, softening his expression. He reached one of his hands over to hers, gripping it and giving her a gentle smile. That was enough for Celina to go into Finn's arms and sob into his shoulder, Finn soothingly rubbing Celina up and down her back.

* * *

Finn and Celina sat alone in the NYADA auditorium a half hour later, Finn just gazing into her eyes, noticing that she was quiet. Finn continued to look at her, hoping that she would say something, anything. He was beginning to worry about her. They sat there in silence, until he heard Celina let out a deep breath and open her mouth.

"I didn't want to quit the Glee Club." Celina said, looking down at her hands.

"I know you didn't." Finn soothingly answered back. "I don't want to go into uncharted territory, but I was just wondering…why did you quit the Glee Club? I mean you looked like you had a lot of fun here…I just worried that you weren't having enough fun since you never got any solos."

"I actually don't' mind not having solos." Celina gazed into Finn's eyes. "I could care less about that. I'm here because this is the only place I have actual friends that care about me. Friends that understand me…well, I'm not sure that I can call Simone a friend."

"Are you kidding?" Finn waved his hand as if it was nothing, releasing a small smile. "Simone loves you."

"Really?" Celina looked at Finn, noticing that his smile disappeared.

"Well, no not really." Finn admitted. "She hates everyone." Celina and Finn let out a small laugh, but Celina's face turned serious again.

"I quit the Glee Club because I was going through a lot of things and I didn't know if this was the place I had to be right now." Celina said.

"What kind of things are you going through?" Finn asked, folding his hands. "I promise I won't tell a soul. I won't even tell Rachel unless you want me to." Celina looked to Finn nodding her head slowly.

"My sister's in jail." Celina softly spoke. "She was caught distributing drugs and now she's doing 20 years in the slammer. She was my older sister, she was 25…she had her whole life ahead of her. I knew she was acting out from when she was a teenager but I never thought that she would be so stupid as to let her life spin out of her control. I also…I was beaten up, which was why it hurt when you touched me."

"Who beat you up?" Finn continued to look at Celina, seeing she was contemplating whether to tell him. "Remember, I'm not really a teacher so I won't say anything unless you want me to." Celina looked at Finn, letting out a deep breath again.

"My boyfriend beat me up." Celina answered. "He came home drunk the other night because he lost his job at a construction site. He was so angry that he took his anger out at me…" Finn heard Celina sniffle as she wiped a few tears from her face. "I keep threatening that I'm going to leave him but every time that I try to leave, he grabs me and threatens to hurt me with something, telling me that if I leave then no one out that door is going to love me. He tells me that I'm pathetic and sad and…he said if I ever called the cops on him, he'd kill me when he'd get out of jail." Celina buried her face in her hands, sobbing while Finn rubbed her back soothingly. Finn didn't know how to handle something like this since he knew he would never put a hand on Rachel. Finn always heard about stuff like this happening on the news, but when it happened to a person he knew, it was a different experience.

"Celina, you have to tell someone about this…and you have to call the police." Finn told her. "This man is dangerous."

"You don't know what I'm going through, you don't know what it's like to have someone tell you that you're worthless and you'll never amount to anything!" Celina yelled through her tears.

"Oh really?" Finn looked at Celina with firm eyes. "My father, my birth father is exactly the same way. He told me I was worthless, I would never amount to anything, I would be pathetic and I'm 'gay' for even liking the arts. That a real man doesn't like performing or singing or playing an instrument; mind you I play the drums, guitar and piano." Finn felt tears come to his eyes as he continued to look at Celina. "Look, we're in the same boat. There are people out there that want to bring you down because they have nothing better to do than crush your spirit. Celina you are an amazing person…all right. I'm not just saying that. You're one of the few to make me feel welcome here. I'm an outcast that has nothing better to do than run a Glee Club and work at a diner. And I want you to know that you are welcome back in the Glee Club anytime you're ready. Okay? When I was in High School, kids would quit the Glee Club every other week, but we always came back because that was our home. That was the only place that made us feel safe and secure. I know right now performing for Sectionals is a long shot but…we can still have fun in this club, right?" Celina let out a small grin as she noticed Finn wiping the few tears he had on his face away from his eyes. "I know that singing is not going to help your problems, but for two minutes, just being on that stage will make you feel invincible, like there's nothing that can hurt you. I can join you if you like." Celina simply looked at Finn with a small smile.

"You kind of make me want to be your girlfriend." Celina joked, causing Finn and Celina to let out a genuine laugh. "And I'm sorry that I told you that you had no idea what you were doing. You obviously do…because everyone always comes back." Finn and Celina hugged tightly, Celina forgetting all of her troubles for the moment. Celina got up from the chair, holding her hand out for Finn to take. "You said you wanted to sing on the stage right? Do you think you can put your drumming skills to the test and play the drums for me?" Finn quickly nodded his head, taking Celina's hand as she pulled him up from the chair, leading him over to the drum set as she stood in front of the mike. As Celina started to sing and heard the rest of the band, she felt her troubles slip away—and for the first time in a while, things just felt…right.

_{Celina looks back to Finn as Finn nods his head to her, her singing into the microphone to the empty auditorium}_

_[Celina]_   
_Well I couldn't tell you_   
_How she felt that way_   
_She felt it every day_   
_And I couldn't help her_   
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_   
_Too many, too many problems_   
_Don't know where she belongs_   
_Where she belongs_

_[Celina with Finn]_   
_She wants to go home_   
_But nobody's home_   
_That's where she lies, broken inside_   
_With no place to go, no place to go_   
_To dry her eyes, broken inside_

_[Celina]_   
_Open your eyes (Finn: Open your eyes)_   
_And look outside_

_[Celina and Finn]_   
_Find the reasons why_

_[Celina]_   
_You've been rejected_   
_And now you can't find_   
_What you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_   
_Too many, too many problems_   
_Don't know where she belongs_   
_Where she belongs_

_[Celina with Finn]_   
_She wants to go home_   
_But nobody's home_   
_That's where she lies, broken inside_   
_With no place to go, no place to go_   
_To dry her eyes, broken inside_

_{Scene changes to the Glee Club members sitting in their seats, listening to Celina sing}_

_[Celina and Finn]_   
_Her feelings she hides_   
_Her dreams she can't find_   
_She's losing her mind_   
_She's falling behind_   
_She can't find her place_   
_She's losing her faith_   
_She's falling from grace_   
_She's all over the place_

_[Celina with Finn]_   
_She wants to go home_   
_But nobody's home_   
_That's where she lies, broken inside_   
_With no place to go, no place to go_   
_To dry her eyes, broken inside_

_[Celina]_   
_She's lost inside, lost inside_   
_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_[Celina and Finn]_   
_Whoa, whoa, oh_

The Glee Club stood up in their chairs, clapping as Celina released a wide smile. She had never gotten this kind of reception before, and frankly it felt nice being on the opposing side of the applause for once. Celina looked to Finn, seeing that he was getting up from the drum set with a grin.

"And just so Celina knows, she is more than welcome to come back to Glee Club…if she wants to." Finn looked at her as he spoke the last bit of the sentence, noticing Celina nodded her head with a smile.

"I'd love to come back to Glee Club." Celina firmly stated. Everyone clapped again as Finn motioned for Santana and Kurt to come to the stage.

"And now I would like to introduce the two newest members of the Glee Club, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel. I know they don't go to school here but according to the rule book, all we needed was ten members. I even read the fine print. Who knows, maybe they'll impress Madame Tibideaux so much that they'll end up coming here."

"Oh no, going to school here is not my thing." Santana shook her head to Finn. "I just want to sing, that's pretty much it." Kurt on the other hand was silent. This could have been his break to actually get into NYADA. It was something he wanted to do and while the diner and were nice, his main passion was working on Broadway, maybe in a theatre adaption of Wicked.

"Now, let's get started on preparing for Sectionals." Finn clapped his hands.

"Wait." Dustin raised his hand, looking at Finn. "There's nine of us now…that means we're missing one more member in order for us to compete."

"That can be arranged." Finn pointed towards the auditorium as Brody came in from the left side of the stage. "Our tenth and final member, a good friend of mine…Brody Weston." Everyone clapped once again, but the one that seemed the most excited was Simone. Santana glared at Brody, knowing exactly what he was doing here. "And now we have ten members, so I think that now we can compete during Sectionals. Let's get started!" Finn clapped his hands once more as everyone started warming up their vocal cords. Brody was about to make his way with the others until Santana stopped him in his tracks.

"I know what you're really doing here." Santana kept her voice firm as she stared at Brody. "I'm going to give you a warning now. If you do anything to hurt Finn or Rachel, I will come after you with a car and make sure that you're locked inside it as it sinks to the bottom of the Hudson River. You, your old saggy dance teacher and that Mariah Carey wannabe better watch your back…because I'm here now…and I won't let you ruin something Finn had been working so hard on."

"Gee, you seem to care about Finn a little bit too much." Brody smirked.

"It's nothing like that." Santana seethed. "If you must know, I play for the other team. Second, Finn and I go back, like ninth grade back. So you need to back it up because I will hunt you down if Finn ends up in a manic depression. He went there once…he doesn't need to go there again. So if I were you, I'd really think about the "pretend to be his friend" act that you're trying to pull. Because I'm from Lima Adjacent. And do you know what they do at Lima Adjacent? Bad things. That's what happens at Lima Adjacent. It's more ghetto than the South Bronx, I can guarantee you." Brody continued to look at Santana, but Santana walked past him, finally done with the conversation. Brody continued to look over at Santana, shaking his head. Apparently, getting to Finn wasn't going to be easy with Santana in the way…

* * *

After Glee Club practice, Finn was asked to be seen by Madame Tibideaux and if Finn said he wasn't nervous, he'd be lying. Finn stood in front of her office, letting out a sigh as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Finn heard Madame Tibideaux's voice call from the other side of the door. Finn opened it, spotting Cassandra July sitting there and Madame Tibideaux sitting at her desk. "Hello, Finn. Have a seat please." Finn closed the door, taking a seat next to Cassandra July, not sure where he should fixate his eyes. After a moment of silence, Madame Tibideaux crossed her arms, staring right at Finn. "Ms. July tells me that you have ten members for the NYADA Glee Club in order to compete at Sectionals. The issue is…not all ten members are students at NYADA." Finn looked over at Cassandra, noticing she was letting out a smirk.

"I'm afraid we can't have that Finn." Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, playing the innocent card. "We don't know anything about your two friends in there…and it wouldn't look good for the school if everyone found out that you picked up riff raff from the corners of Brooklyn."

"Those are my friends." Finn shook his head, turning back to Madame Tibideaux. "Madame Tibideaux, with all due respect, I read the handbook carefully. I read the entire handbook at least ten times. It says that you need ten members in order to compete in competition, but the handbook never said that they had to be NYADA students."

"But it's in the NYADA handbook, so you should have figured that." Cassandra folded her hands, continuing her innocent act.

"No, I looked at the show choir book for the region. There's nothing that says that they have to be college students at this particular school or at any school." Finn looked back to Madame Tibideaux. "All that the handbook says is that there has to be ten members. Doesn't matter where they're from or how they got on the team. As long as the team captain, which the Glee Club appointed as myself agrees that they are worthy for the team, then they can be on it. It's in the rule book." Madame Tibideaux looked at the show choir manual, reading the qualification section. After skimming through it, she closed the book and looked at both Finn and Cassandra.

"I believe Mr. Hudson makes a valid point, Cassandra." Madame Tibideaux simply stated. "No rules were broken and I even looked at Ms. Lopez and Mr. Hummel's records. They're legit. They can help the NYADA Glee Club win at Sectionals."

"So you're trying to tell me that he can bring riff raff off the streets in order to perform in show choir?" Cassandra sounded outraged.

"Apparently he considered them thoughtfully and given that he has history with those two individuals, they were best fit." Madame Tibideaux said. "So I believe that we're done here. Thank you for your time Mr. Hudson, you may go." Madame Tibideaux gave Finn a small smile as Finn got up from his seat, grabbing his book along with him.

"Have a good evening, Madame Tibideaux." Finn nodded his head, leaving the office and started to make his way down the hall.

"HEY!" Finn turned around; noticing Cassandra was hot on his tail right after him. "You think this is funny?"

"If I think what's funny?" Finn wasn't sure what Cassandra was talking about.

"Embarrassing me in front of Madame Tibideaux." Cassandra pointed back towards the office. "That was disobedience at its finest!"

"The only person that embarrassed you is you." Finn firmly told her. "I read the handbook. If you're going to try to write me up for something, at least be knowledgeable. You just hate that I won and you lost."

"Oh…you did not win anything." Cassandra smirked. "This means war Hudson. By the end of your time here at NYADA, I'll make sure that you're miserable and that your dopey Glee Club is disbanded, do you understand me?" Cassandra walked past Finn, but Finn was un-phased by Cassandra's words. Instead, he had a large smile on his face, finally knowing what Mr. Schuester and Sue Sylvester felt like, fighting over a Glee Club. Finn confidently made his way down the hallway with a large smile on his face, knowing that he now had to get his Glee Club ready for Sectionals—and that he was considered a huge threat to Cassandra July.

_{Scene changes to the next afternoon and the Finn Harmonic members wear black outfits for the group number. Celina, Rachel and Santana walk down the three aisles of the auditorium, looking up at the other members of the club}_

_[Finn Harmonic]_   
_Let them know that we're still rock and roll_

_[Rachel]_   
_I don't care about my makeup_   
_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_   
_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_   
_You say, so what?_

_[Celina]_   
_I don't care if I'm a misfit_   
_I like it better than the hipster bull, yeah_   
_I am the mother freaking princess_   
_You still love it_

_Some, somehow (with Rachel and Santana: It's a little different when)_   
_I'm with you (with Rachel and Santana: You know what I really am)_   
_All about (with Rachel and Santana: You know how it really goes)_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_   
_Some, someway (with Rachel and Santana: We'll be getting out of this)_   
_Town one day (with Rachel and Santana: You're the only one that I)_   
_Want with me (with Rachel and Santana: You know how the story goes)_

_{Rachel, Celina and Santana go on the stage and smile with the others. Santana glares over at Brody and Simone, Simone and Brody smirking at Santana}_

_[Celina, Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_   
_When it's you and me_   
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_   
_We'll keep turning up the radio_   
_What if you and I_   
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_   
_Let em' know that we're still rock and roll_

_[Celina]_   
_Rock N' Roll_   
_(Finn, Dustin, Kurt and Brody: Hey, Hey, Hey)_   
_Rock N' Roll_   
_(Finn, Dustin, Kurt and Brody: Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_[Vicky]_   
_Call it a bad attitude, dude_   
_I'm never gonna cover up my tattoo_   
_I might have a couple issues_   
_You say, "Me too"_

_[Simone]_   
_Don't care about a reputation_   
_Must be living in the wrong generation_   
_This is your invitation_   
_Let's get wasted_

_[Vicky]_   
_Some, somehow (with Simone, Kurt and Melissa: It's a little different when)_   
_I'm with you (with Simone, Kurt and Melissa: You know what I really am)_   
_All about (with Simone, Kurt and Melissa: You know how the story goes)_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Celina, Rachel, Vicky and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_   
_When it's you and me_   
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_   
_We'll keep turning up the radio_   
_What if you and I_   
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_   
_Let em' know that we're still rock and roll_

_[Celina]_   
_Rock N' Roll_   
_(Finn, Dustin, Kurt and Brody: Hey, Hey, Hey)_   
_Rock N' Roll_   
_(Finn, Dustin, Kurt and Brody: Hey, Hey, Hey)_   
_Rock N' Roll, YEAH!_

_{During the guitar riffs, the scene changes to Celina taking her bags from her boyfriend's apartment and leaving, with a confident smile on her face. Scene changes back to the auditorium when Celina and Finn start singing}_

_[Celina and Finn]_   
_When it's you and me_   
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_   
_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_[Celina, Rachel, Santana and Simone with Finn Harmonic]_   
_What if you and I_   
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_   
_Let em' know that we're still rock and roll_

_When it's you and me_   
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_   
_We'll keep turning up the radio_   
_What if you and I_   
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_   
_Let em' know that we're still rock and roll_

_[Celina]_   
_Rock N' Roll_   
_(Finn, Dustin, Kurt and Brody: Hey, Hey, Hey)_   
_Rock N' Roll_   
_(Finn, Dustin, Kurt and Brody: Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_{Scene ends with Celina high-fiving Finn and everyone else starts cheering with a smile}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**Whoopi Goldberg as Madame Tibideaux** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Work Bitch (Originally by Britney Spears): Performed by Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez with Diner Staff** _

_**Nobody's Home (Originally by Avril Lavigne): Performed by Celina Jones and Finn Hudson** _

_**Rock N' Roll (Originally by Avril Lavigne): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _


	20. 1x20: Clarity

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel and Simone finally call a truce to their rivalry, but Santana and Kurt become suspicious when they think Simone is playing both Rachel and Finn. Cassandra tells Rachel that she's not sexy enough to dance the tango, allowing the NYADA Glee Club to assist Rachel in proving Cassandra wrong. Finn continues to stress over the set-list for the Sectional Showcase._

* * *

"All right, I'm going to the store." Rachel yelled from the doorway, holding her purse close to her. "Does anyone need anything? Just tell me now."

"A box of detergent." Kurt said from the sofa, not looking up from his laptop. Finn and Santana were also on the couch, but Finn was looking over sheet music for Sectionals while Santana was lazily watching television. "I need to wash my shirts for when Blaine comes to visit for Sectionals."

"Wait, you invited Blaine to Sectionals?" Santana asked as Finn looked up from the sheets of paper. "Aren't you afraid that somehow Blaine is going to end up on the stage, grabbing a mike and singing in every musical number since everyone thinks it's such a "good" idea for Blaine to sing all the time?"

"Blaine's not going to do that." Kurt pointed a finger at Santana, suddenly turning meek. "I already warned him that he couldn't."

"All right." Rachel sighed. "Santana, do you need anything from the store?"

"Yeah, how about a box of tampons." Santana simply said, causing Finn to contort his face in slight disgust. "Oh please Hudson, like you didn't know girls have their period." Santana noticed Finn's lack of comfort on the subject, looking back to Rachel.

"Okay, tampons." Rachel wrote down the list on her phone so that she wouldn't forget. "Babe, do you want anything?" Rachel turned her attention to Finn. Finn looked up at Rachel, rubbing his temples slightly.

"Do they have anything at the store that can help me organize and divide the set-list songs in my head?" Finn continued to rub his temples, sounding more than stressed.

"I have an idea." Rachel walked over to Finn, rubbing his shoulders. "How about you come with me? You need to relax and unwind. I promise it will help you." Finn looked over at Rachel, finally giving in as he closed the folder and stood up from the sofa.

"All right, but on one condition." Finn said, staring at his fiancée. "I'm not in the aisle when you're buying female…toiletries."

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel gave Finn a sly glance, biting her bottom lip. "What about the other things that are in the same aisle? You know the things that we buy that only we can use…" Rachel tiptoed, pressing a kiss to Finn's lips as his smile turned mischievous.

"All right, you win." Finn grabbed his jacket and started sliding the door to the loft open, noticing Rachel looking extremely amused. "Come on Rachel, before the store closes." Rachel giggled, following Finn out the door with a smile. As soon as Finn closed the door, Kurt and Santana looked at the folder Finn left on the desk.

"Should we touch this?" Kurt wondered. "I mean, Finn was working on it and…" Kurt observed Santana simply reaching for the folder and opening it, looking at the set-list Finn had so far.

"I don't believe it." Santana closed the folder, putting it down on the table.

"What? Finn gave you a crappy song?" Kurt chuckled at Santana's disdain.

"No not that…" Santana sighed, pointing to the folder. "He has Simone 'slash' Rachel penciled in for one of the songs."

"Aside from Simone and Rachel hating each other's guts, why is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked, folding his hands.

"You heard what that Simone bitch said to Brody and Cassandra in the auditorium." Santana argued. "She said that she was going to purposely mess up one of those high notes she knows she can hit just so Finn's Glee Club can lose Sectionals. God, I feel like punching her in face."

"But we can't do that." Kurt tried to remind his friend. "Look, I get that you want to help Finn because you love the big lug, but what can we do? Simone does have one of the best voices in Glee Club and there's no way that Finn is going to pass up a chance to let Simone Barberrie take the stage if it means winning Sectionals."

"Well then…" Santana gave Kurt a smirk, causing him to become uncomfortable. "I guess that means that we're going to have to tamper with Simone actually getting the role."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt wondered. "And why do all of your plans involve me somehow?"

"Because Lady Hummel, you're loyal and they just do involve you." Santana answered. "And don't you love your brother and want him to succeed in life?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, not sure where Santana was getting at.

"So that means that we're going to have to ruin Simone's chances of getting the solo." Santana tried to open Kurt's eyes. "We're gonna have to be sneaky and intervene. Little Miss Simone…you're about to get Lima'd."

* * *

Finn entered the bedroom the next night, noticing that clothes were thrown all over the floor, skirts were hanging from the ceiling, jeans were in a pile on the bed and shirts were occupying Finn's chair. Finn walked over to Rachel's closet, noticing that she was throwing clothes one by one. Finn caught a couple of her clothes until one of her bras landed on his head. Finn cleared his throat, taking the bra off his head.

"Rachel, if you just wanted to have sex, you could have just said so." Finn chided, holding Rachel's bra. Rachel smirked, taking the bra from Finn and putting it down next to her. Finn noticed Rachel's stress and bent down next to her. "Are you okay, Rach?" Rachel let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head.

"I have my callback for Funny Girl coming up and I have no idea what I'm going to wear." Rachel said. "This isn't just some school show, this is Broadway and I really wanted to just wow them, Finn."

"And you are going to wow them, Rachel." Finn assured her, rubbing her back. "Rachel you are amazing and you have this talent that is just…incredible. You're going to be fine at your callback, I promise you. Do you already have a song all picked out?"

"Yeah, I do." Rachel nodded her head, staring at Finn. "I just want to make you proud. You've been there for me all this time and…I don't want to disappoint you if I don't get the role."

"Rachel, I'd never be disappointed in you if you didn't get a role." Finn put his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "I'd never be upset with you. If there's anyone I'd be upset with, it's the casting directors for failing to see what a beautiful, talented, woman you are. And you don't have to worry about making me proud. I am proud. Look, you're going to be amazing, Rachel and you're going to knock them dead. Like I said, I want you to get the role for you. Don't worry about me."

"If I do get the role, you'll be there right?" Rachel asked softly, still looking at Finn.

"What kind of question is that?" Finn softly smiled to her. "Of course I will be there. In the first row of that theatre…just don't expect me to be there every night." Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn, the smile still on her face as Finn responded to the kiss. Finn removed his lips from Rachel's, gazing into her eyes as she put her hands on his cheeks.

"I wasn't expecting that, but how about for the first twenty shows?" Rachel joked, causing Finn to press another kiss on her lips while letting out a chuckle. Rachel parted the kiss once more, Finn finally wondering if there was something else that was wrong.

"Rachel, I know where kissing leads to…and you know where kissing leads to…so why do you keep getting out of the groove?" Finn asked, staring at her.

"I have a serious question for you." Rachel folded her hands, looking down at the ground. "And it's pretty serious."

"Sure, what is it?" Finn continued to look at her, noticing that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Finn…do you think I'm sexy?" Finn continued to stare at her as Rachel said those words, not even having to think about his answer.

"Of course I think you're sexy, Rachel." Finn crossed his heart with his finger while he said it. "I promise. You are the sexiest person I've ever seen. You're even sexier than Kate Upton and all the models in the Victoria Secret catalogues."

"Okay, I'm not that sexy." Rachel couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "No way am I 'Kate Upton' sexy."

"Yes you are." Finn pulled Rachel in and hugged her as they both sat on the floor. "What made you think you weren't sexy? I think you're so sexy that you could wear just sweatpants and one of my shirts and you'd be smoking hot." Rachel gripped onto Finn's shirt, a smile tugging her lips.

"Well, we have dance finals coming up and Cassie doesn't think I'm sexy." Rachel sighed. "She refuses to let me dance the tango because it's a 'sexy' dance and I lack 'sex appeal'."

"You do not lack sex appeal." Finn shook his head, feeling upset that Cassandra had put words into Rachel's mind to make Rachel think she wasn't special. "I can promise you that you don't lack it. Why do you think that I keep telling you that you're so freaking beautiful, all the time."

"I thought you only do that when we're in the moment." Rachel corrected him teasingly.

"I think it on a consistent basis." Finn added. "Just staring at you, I think…'my god I can't believe Rachel Berry is my fiancée. She's so beautiful and so sweet and amazing.' And if you want you can go into my brain like in those alien movies and check my thoughts." Rachel laughed, looking at Finn with a smile.

"Thank you." Rachel put a hand on Finn's cheek.

"What? What did I do?" Finn pointed to himself.

"You were your sweet, amazing self." Rachel sat in Finn's lap as she gazed at him. "And you made me feel sexy again."

"I can really make you feel sexy, if you catch my drift." Finn wiggled his eyebrows playfully as Rachel smacked him in the chest softly, letting out a laugh.

"I can't argue with that, now can I?" Rachel kissed Finn quickly, her mind whirring. "But I just wonder…how am I going to get Cassandra to see that I'm sexy enough for my dance final? I know that being a dancer you have to be graceful, but also sexy."

"How about this…" Finn stared at Rachel, noticing her face turning quizzical. "How about I help you on your dance final? I think I can bring out the 'sexy' in you, although you have no problem doing so for me."

"I think that can be helpful." Rachel nodded her head, kissing Finn once more. Rachel parted her lips from Finn's, noticing that he was groaning.

"Rachel…" Finn looked at her with pleading eyes. "How about you put those clothes down and come to bed with me?"

"Well…" Rachel stood up from Finn's lap, holding out her hand for him to take. "I don't know how on earth I could say no to that." Finn let out his signature goofy grin as he took a hold of Rachel's hand, Rachel pulling him up from the floor as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

* * *

Santana entered the dance studio the next afternoon, finding Simone standing in front of the mirror as she practiced on her deep breathing. Santana shook her head, leaning against the wall while Simone continued to pretend Santana wasn't there. After a few moments, Santana let out a sigh, walking over to Simone and leaned against one of the bars.

"I know what you're up to." Santana said. Simone turned her head to Santana, giving Santana a smirk of her own. "I know what you're up to and it's going to stop now before I go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Simone feigned her innocence. "Whatever are you talking about, Santana?"

"I'm talking about what you're going to do to Finn and Rachel." Santana glared at Simone. "I know that you're going to sabotage Sectionals and Rachel's Funny Girl callback. There is no way that I am going to let you hurt my friends."

"Finn? Rachel? Your friends? Good one." Simone scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana scrunched her face in anger. "They are my friends."

"Oh really? Why are Finn and Rachel your friends?" Simone crossed her arms. "I'm just curious, after all. I like to know my enemies before I ripped them apart one by one."

"All right, look Simone. I can see right through your 'bitch' act." Santana said. "You're scared inside but you project yourself by making yourself look like a bitch."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Simone looked away from Santana, not eyeing her.

"Because I used to do the same thing." Santana said softly. "Look, I know what it's like—no one understands you, you have to be tough because everyone could push you around at any given moment. But you need to understand that there's nothing wrong with showing some emotion once in a while. I know, life sucks, I'm sure. But you need to stop making everyone want to get away from you and you have to show everyone that you do really care about others."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you friends with Finn and Rachel?" Simone seemed adamant to get an answer from Santana.

"Because even though they're like those scabs that are impossible to peel off no matter how hard I try, they are there for me when I need them, and I'd like to give them the same courtesy that I'm there for them when they need my help." Santana sighed. "Now are we done talking about them so I can move on? Don't do anything stupid. Not only could you guys lose, Finn could get kicked out of NYADA and he worked hard to get in here. It'd be a shame if someone like you wrecked it for him."

"Maybe he's not the one I'm after." Simone looked away from Santana to face the mirror. Santana thought about it for a moment, heading next to Simone and sitting down.

"Wait a minute, you're not after Finn to get kicked out…you're out there to make Rachel miserable." Santana shook her head. "Why are you making Rachel's life harder than it needs to be?"

"Because I want Finn, that's why!" Simone yelled. "He's everything that I could have dreamed for. He passed everything on my guy checklist. He's smart, he's funny, he can sing, he's nice…but all those things don't matter because Finn's with Rachel."

"Making Rachel miserable is not going to make Finn love you." Santana stood up from the floor. "That's just going to push him away even more."

"So what's going to make him love me? Hmm? You seem so sure about these things, what's going to make Finn love me?" Simone sounded exasperated.

"To be honest with you…nothing is going to make Finn love you." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "He loves Rachel, plain and simple."

"What does he see in her anyway?" Simone walked away, heading towards the doors of the dance studio.

"I can't answer that because I don't know myself." Santana called after her. "Look, if you want to know, ask Finn. Maybe Finn can tell you—but Simone no matter what you do, you can't change Finn's mind about Rachel. He's hung up on her. And I'm not going to let you get in the way of Finn and Rachel. Everyone deserves to be happy, even cold hearted bitches like you…" Santana made her way past Simone, exiting the dance studio and going towards the hallway. Simone looked out the dance studio doorway and as if it was scripted from a movie, she saw Finn and Rachel walking hand in hand towards the auditorium. Simone was seething—she wished she could have had Finn; but she was going to have to find a way to get rid of Rachel in the process.

_{Simone watches Finn and Rachel walk down the hallway and she looks upset, slowly following them as she stares at Finn}_

_[Simone]_   
_Yeah_

_Baby I seen the chick you're with_   
_Wish that I never did_   
_Freaking perfect and 5'10_   
_Just wanna punch her lip_   
_Cause I know I've been wasting time_   
_Trying to catch your eye_   
_Yeah I know that I've been so blind_   
_Thinking that I'm your type_

_And now I'm at home and all alone_   
_About to pick up the telephone_   
_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_

_I wish I was tall_   
_I wish I was fast_   
_I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_   
_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_   
_I wish I had style_   
_I wish I had flash_   
_I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_   
_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_

_{Scene changes to Finn and Simone in class and Simone watches Finn as Finn writes something down on paper and listens to the teacher}_

_Baby, I'm gonna keep it real_   
_Boy you're the one I want_   
_I don't own any five inch heels_   
_Just got my Nike's on_   
_Never thought I was insecure_   
_Boy look at what you've done_   
_I don't know what I studied for_   
_Clearly you like them dumb_

_And now I'm at home and all alone_   
_About to pick up the telephone_   
_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_

_{Scene changes to dance class and Simone dances with the dancers, staring over at Finn who's not looking at her but talking to Rachel as Rachel giggles}_

_I wish I was tall_   
_I wish I was fast_   
_I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_   
_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_   
_I wish I had style_   
_I wish I had flash_   
_I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_   
_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_

_{Scene changes to the auditorium and the Glee Club watches Simone looks at Finn but Finn's oblivious to Simone's glances}_

_Yeah!_

_I wish I was tall_   
_I wish I was fast_   
_I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_   
_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_   
_I wish I had style_   
_I wish I had flash_   
_I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_   
_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_

_I wish I was tall_

_Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_

_I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had, yeah, yeah_

_Cause if I want you, I got have that_   
_Come, come kiss me boy_

As soon as Simone finished her performance, the other Glee Club members watched her in silence, none of them getting up from their seats to cheer her on. The smile she did have on her face vanished and turned into a pout. Finn looked around at the other members, finally clapping his hands so that Simone wouldn't feel upset about her performance while Rachel reluctantly joined him.

"That was great." Finn stood up as Simone got down on the stage, taking her seat behind everyone else. "Wasn't that great guys?"

"I guess…" Vicky shrugged her shoulders, looking over to her friends.

"It was okay…" Melissa added, staring over at Celina.

"I think it was…interesting." Celina said. Finn crossed his arms while shaking his head.

"Guys, in this room we support one another. I don't know what goes on out these doors but in here we give our support." Finn scolded. "I don't want to hear anything else about if songs were 'maybe' good. That was great, Simone." Finn turned his head to Simone, giving her a small smile. Simone studied Finn for a moment, finally letting out a smile of her own. Rachel stared at Simone, giving her rival a small smile. Just like Finn said, they had to support one another—even if Simone was her number one enemy. Simone and Rachel shared eye contact with one another, Simone still studying Rachel's smile. Simone slowly reciprocated the smile, the both of them looking at one another with a grin.

* * *

After Glee Club ended, Rachel started to make her way over to her playwriting class in order to get some clarification on the homework assignment that was due the next morning. Rachel spotted Simone walking out of the auditorium, making her way to her locker and from the look on her face; it looked like Simone was in a terrible mood. Rachel considered Finn's words from Glee Club, making her way to Simone with a smile on her face.

"Hi Simone." Rachel waved slowly, noticing that Simone was staring right at her.

"Hi?" Simone raised an eyebrow to Rachel. "Can I help you with something?" Rachel took a deep breath at Simone's snarky attitude, keeping the smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job in Glee Club today." Rachel said. "I mean, you were just amazing. Some of those notes you hit, kind of makes me question my vocal registry." Simone sounded surprised that Rachel complimented her vocals. Simone secretly thought that Rachel had the best vocals in Glee Club. Then again, she decided to be wary. Maybe Finn put her up to being nice to her since no one else was nice.

"I don't get why you're so worried about other people's vocals." Simone shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her sheet music. "I mean, you obviously know that you're talented and everyone just loves you here. Even the teachers are crazy about you."

"That's not true." Rachel shook her head, leading Simone to scoff.

"Yes it is." Simone said as she rolled her eyes. "All the teachers love Rachel Berry. They say that you're so talented and that you're the crème de le crème. You're like the delicious cream at the top of the milkshakes, the one that everyone wants and once they get a taste of it, they want more. Me, I could belt out any note I wanted yet no one likes me. I wonder why that could be?" Simon walked past Rachel, but Rachel wasn't going to give up. She was going to get Simone to like her even if it was the last thing that she did.

"Maybe no one likes you because you don't like anyone." Rachel followed Simone down the hallway. "Simone, I'm sure that under all that competitiveness, there's a girl that's so loveable that no one can keep their eyes off of."

"Oh really?" Simone turned around after hearing Rachel's words. "So you think I'm mean?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that you're mean…" Rachel tried to dance around it. "I just think that maybe you're…intense."

"How am I intense?" Simone asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"You always fight everyone for a solo and as I recall, you handcuffed Finn to one of the chairs in the auditorium in order to force him to listen to you." Rachel let out a slight chuckle. "Simone, sometimes it's okay to want to be the best out of everyone there, but there's a fine line between being in your face and being confident." Simone looked over at Rachel as if she was truly thinking.

"What do you think of me?" Simone asked after a moment of silence. Rachel continued to stare over at Simone, noticing that Simone looked remorseful. "You think I'm some sort of monster, don't you?"

"No…" Rachel walked over to Simone, motioning her to come closer. "I don't think that you're a monster." Rachel put her hands on Simone's shoulders, looking at Simone with a smile. "I see me when I look at you—well the old me. You're so determined and you're willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want…but you have to put your guard down Simone. Remember, we're teammates on the same Glee Club. We don't have to fight each other, and let's face it we can both really sing." Simone smiled at Rachel, nodding her head. "You don't have to worry. I'm not after you and I won't be. You're an amazing talent Simone, but you have to let people see that you're just as amazing as your talent. Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot; I know we did...which is why I think that we should start anew." Rachel took her hands off Simone's shoulder and extended one of her hands to Simone. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm your teammate." Simone couldn't help but grin, taking Rachel's hand and shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Simone Barberrie." Simone smiled. Rachel and Simone grinned at one another for a few more moments before letting each other's hands go. "So…now that we're teammates…tell me, what's going on between you and Cassie?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that Cassie had decided not to let you dance the tango because she didn't deem you 'sexy' enough for it." Simone said as the two of them started to make their way down the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Finn's trying to help me there." Rachel answered, looking at Simone.

"Let me guess, you're going to choreograph some sexy routine that's almost going to have Finn begging to have a piece of you after the performance?" Simone let out a chuckle while shaking her head. "That's not sexy. That's leaving nothing to the imagination."

"So what do you think we should do?" Rachel wondered.

"Beat Cassandra at her own game." Simone faced Rachel, looking as if she was hatching a plan of her own. "You have to do a number that's sexy yet—shows off your talents. Don't you have that callback for Funny Girl coming up?"

"Yeah…" Rachel looked over at Simone while nodding her head.

"Well then…" Simone smirked, looking into Rachel's eyes. "You have to use your talents of Broadway against Cassandra July. It's the only way."

* * *

"I'm still so confused!" Finn exclaimed as Kurt and Santana sat there in the auditorium, looking through sheet music. "There's this one song that I think both Rachel and Simone would sing, but since Simone doesn't want to share the spotlight, there's no way in hell they can both sing it. The problem is now I have to choose the person I want to sing without using my personal reasoning."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt looked to his brother, raising an eyebrow.

"If I give Rachel the solo, then it will look like I'm favoring her because we're going to get married." Finn sighed. "But if I give Simone the solo, then I'm going to feel bad because Rachel didn't get the solo—that and Simone's crazy."

"Yeah, she's totally cray-cray." Santana added, not looking up from her nails.

"It's so hard." Finn ran a hand through his hair as he continued to look at the sheet. "I hate doing this…"

"My god, Finn." Santana slapped Finn in the arm, causing him to let out a yelp.

"Santana, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt looked over to Santana. "Finn's not your personal punching bag."

"He's wallowing in his own bull-crap, that's the problem." Santana said. "Finn, stop acting like a bitch and make a decision already. It's pretty obvious; just give the solo to Rachel!"

"Did you just say I'm acting like a bitch?" Finn ignored Santana's recommendation, still gazing at her in shock.

"I'm sorry; did you want me to say that you're a pansy?" Santana glared at Finn. "Finn, you're obsessing over this. Simone's not nice and Rachel needs to prepare for the Funny Girl callback thing."

"One problem with that, the callbacks are before Sectionals." Finn answered.

"So what? Rachel should still get the solo." Santana said. "Simone's only interested in herself." Santana, Kurt and Finn heard the auditorium door open, noticing Rachel and Simone walking over to Finn with a smile.

"Hey…" Finn looked at both Rachel and Simone, a little baffled that they weren't at each other's throats. What was this transformation? "Hey, was there something you both needed?"

"We need that song." Rachel pointed at the song sheet Finn had in his hand. "For the both of us, scrap it for Sectionals."

"Um…the both of you?" Finn pointed to Rachel and Simone, noticing their heads were shaking vigorously. "Is there something wrong?"

"Simone gave me a great idea on how I could be sexy, but classy." Rachel smiled widely. Finn started to smile towards Simone, looking impressed.

"Really, Simone?" Finn smiled. Simone nodded her head to him with a smile. "Wow, that's amazing. All right, you both can get the song."

"But we'd need the entire Glee Club in order to pull this off." Rachel looked to Santana and Kurt with hope in her eyes.

"Sure, why not." Kurt agreed.

"I'm down." Santana said. Rachel clapped her hands while looking at Simone but Santana continued to look at Simone with interest. There was something off about Simone wanting to be Rachel's friend all of a sudden, and Santana was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Cassandra watched some of the senior NYADA dancers practice for the Sectional Showcase, but her mind continued to wander towards Finn Hudson and his dopey Glee Club. She had never hated a student in her years of being a teacher at NYADA—ever. However, there was something about Finn that made her want to just throw something at him, or possibly ram her car into him in the school parking lot. As Cassandra was plotting Finn's demise, she noticed Rachel entering with the rest of the Glee Club, the ladies wearing black and gold dance leotards with high heels and the guys wearing black t-shirts, black pants and dress shoes. Cassandra leaned back in her chair for a moment, gazing right at Rachel with interest.

"What do you want Schwimmer. You're wasting my time." Cassandra looked back down at her grade book, causing Rachel to clear her throat.

"You said that you didn't think that I was sexy enough to dance the tango. You also said that I didn't have enough sex appeal." Rachel walked towards Cassandra as she folded her hands. "I wanted to prove to you that I do have the 'sexy' factor."

"Oh trust me, Schwimmer you don't." Cassandra smirked. "You're as sexy as a broom. However, I would like to see you make a fool of yourself so go ahead. It would make my day worthwhile." Cassandra started to motion for the senior NYADA dancers to move but Simone stopped them before they headed to the sidelines.

"We're going to need to borrow some of your dancers since there aren't enough boys in our Glee Club." Simone said. Cassandra leaned back in her chair, staring intently at the Glee Club but mostly kept her eyes on Rachel. Rachel thought she was sexy but in the end it was up to Cassandra to decide.

_{The girl 'Finn Harmonic' members snap their fingers as Rachel and Simone walk ahead and do their own choreographic dance}_

_[Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember,_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember_

_[Rachel]_   
_Baby look at me and tell me what you see_   
_You ain't seen the best of me yet_   
_Give me time and I'll make you forget the rest_

_[Simone]_   
_I got more in me and you can set it free_   
_I can catch the moon in my hand_   
_Don't you know who I am?_   
_Remember my name (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_

_{Simone grabs Brody and Rachel grabs Finn and starts dancing with them while the other members circle around them in order to make Rachel and Simone stand out}_

_[Rachel and Simone]_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_I'm gonna learn how to fly (Finn Harmonic Girls: High!)_   
_I feel it coming together_   
_People will see me and cry (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_   
_I'm gonna make it to heaven_   
_Light up the sky like a flame (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_Baby, remember my name_

_[Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember,_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember_

_{Brody and Simone jump on one of the long tables as Brody and Simone start waltzing on one of the tables}_

_[Simone]_   
_Baby hold me tight, cause you can make it right_   
_You can shoot me straight to the top_   
_Give me love and take all I got to give_

_{Rachel grabs Finn and starts dancing the tango with him and Rachel smiles into Finn's eyes as he twirls her around}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Baby I'll be tough, too much is not enough_   
_I can ride your heart till it breaks_   
_Cause I got what it takes_   
_Remember my name! (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_

_{Rachel and Simone grab Brody and Finn and start dancing with them while the other members do their own choreograph dance around them}_

_[Rachel and Simone]_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_I'm gonna learn how to fly (Finn Harmonic Girls: High!)_   
_I feel it coming together_   
_People will see me and cry (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_   
_I'm gonna make it to heaven_   
_Light up the sky like a flame (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_Baby, remember my name_

_{Rachel and Simone grab the girls and start snapping their fingers and dancing as they look at one another}_

_[Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember, (Rachel: Remember my name)_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember (Simone; Remember my name)_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember (Rachel: Remember my name)_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember (Simone; OH! REMEMBER MY NAME!)_   
_FAME!_

_{All of Finn Harmonic start dancing with the NYADA dance seniors and Rachel and Simone look at each other with a smile}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_(With Simone: I'm gonna learn how to fly!) [Finn Harmonic Girls: High!)_   
_I feel it coming together_   
_(With Simone: People will see me and cry) [Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!]_

_[Rachel and Simone]_   
_I'm gonna make it to heaven_   
_Light up the sky like a flame (Finn Harmonic Girls: Fame!)_   
_I'm gonna live forever_   
_Baby, remember my name_

_{Rachel and Simone dance over to Cassandra with Finn and Brody and Rachel crosses her arms with a satisfied smirk}_

_[Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember_

_[Rachel]_   
_Remember my name._

Cassandra continued to gaze at Rachel, letting out a sigh as she shook her head. Rachel and Simone gazed at one another, hoping that they had gotten the point across. Rachel knew she was good enough to do the tango. She just needed Cassandra to give her a chance.

"I'm sexy and I'm perfect just the way I am." Rachel proclaimed, causing Finn to release a smile towards her. "Besides, I looked it up in the NYADA hand guide. You can't prevent me from learning a dance because that's hindering my education. I'm paying money to learn…and I'm not going to let you get in my way of learning. So are you going to let me dance the tango or not?" Cassandra continued to look at Rachel, her mind beginning to churn. After a moment, Cassandra folded her hands, letting out a sigh.

"You have a lot of spunk don't you?" Cassandra finally said, but her voice sounded disgusted. "Let me just tell you one thing. New York is a dog eat dog town. It's not going to be easy…and I'll do my very best to make sure that I'm the dog that eats you alive—that goes for you too Frankenteen." Finn turned back to Santana, noticing that Santana was about to charge Cassandra for stealing that name. "You can dance the tango but I will make sure that I make your life a living hell while doing it. You think I won't? Try me." Cassandra got up from her seat, making her way towards the exit. After Cassandra left, Rachel stood there feeling satisfied. She was able to get what she wanted because she never gave up. Rachel turned around to her teammates, folding her hands and giving them a wide smile.

"Thank you guys so much." Rachel said. "You really are the best team a girl could ask for…especially you Simone." Rachel faced Simone, noticing that Simone was just staring at her with a beam. "I had you all wrong. You really do care about everyone around you…someone just had to care for you. Now…I'm going to hug you." Simone grinned as Rachel embraced Simone, the other members clapping for Rachel and Simone…now glad that they were friends. The only two people not buying it were Kurt and Santana. They weren't convinced that someone could change overnight. They really weren't convinced.

* * *

Santana entered the diner for her shift, but she noticed that she wasn't going to be the only one there until Finn and Rachel arrived. Dani was working behind the counter, wiping it and pouring salt in the saltshakers. Santana released a sigh, knowing she had to say something sooner or later. Santana stood across from Dani, holding one of the saltshakers in order to help her. Dani didn't look up at Santana, but continued to pour the salt into the shakers.

"So…" Santana started by saying, still looking at the saltshakers. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine…" Dani shrugged her shoulders. "It's been…quiet."

"Okay, Dani…look." Santana sighed, causing Dani to stare at her. "I'm sorry that I was with Brittany when you were gone. Okay? But I don't know, I'm really confused here. I don't know what I'm doing…I really don't know. This is the first time that I've ever had feelings for someone while I still had feelings or Brittany. You just…you have to bear with me here. I'm a confused jumbled mess, even more so since Finn forced me to join his Glee Club so that they'd have enough members for Sectionals. I don't know…I…" Santana shook her head, staring to walk away from Dani. "I'd understand if you never wanted to talk to me again."

"You know I was pretty mad when I found out that you were with Brittany." Dani said as she watched Santana. "I guess that was me over exaggerating."

"What do you mean?" Santana turned back to Dani.

"I realized that you're going to always going to love that person that you broke up with." Dani shrugged her shoulders. "Brittany was your first love, I get that. Just like Rachel is Finn's first love. Look, I guess that was just me being jealous and I understand that you're confused." Dani walked from behind the counter over to Santana, taking one of Santana's hands in hers. "But if this is going to work then you're going to have to be committed to me."

"I know." Santana nodded her head. "I completely agree." Santana then looked down to the ground, letting out a sigh. "Which is why this can't work."

"I think I'd have to agree too…" Dani spoke after a moment of silence. "Maybe this wasn't meant to work out…but we can always be friends." Santana looked to Dani, nodding her head with a sincere smile.

"I would like that." Santana hugged Dani tightly, Dani reciprocating the hug. Santana broke the hug, still staring at Dani before heading towards the counter. "So you have to tell me about Daft Punk and Oakland. Were they really that amazing?"

"Oh yes…yes they were." Dani laughed as she made her way to Santana, discussing her trip to Oakland.

* * *

Santana entered the loft later that evening, noticing that the lights were off in the living room. Santana gave a bored expression, flipping the switch on, only to find Rachel and Finn making out on the living room couch. Santana walked over to Finn and Rachel and with a devious smirk, she slapped Finn in the back of the head. Finn removed his lips from Rachel's, to emit a cry of pain. Finn turned around to spot Santana, grumbling as he and Rachel sat up.

"I'm surprised that Kurt's not here with a Nerf water gun, spraying at you in order to get you both to stop." Santana smirked. "Where is Kurt anyway?"

"He's in his room, video chatting with Blaine." Finn grumbled, rubbing the back of his head from where Santana slapped him. "Is there something you wanted, Santana?"

"Well, I was just going to head to my room and probably call Brittany or something." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, Brittany?" Finn questioned as Rachel shared the same muddled expression. "What happened to Dani?"

"Dani and I decided that it wouldn't have worked out since I'm still in a phase where I don't know what I want yet." Santana sat down on the comfy car seat chair, looking down at her nails.

"Santana, I'm so sorry." Rachel apologized. Santana shook her head, letting out a small smile.

"It's okay, Rachel." Santana said. "We're still friends. We are. It's just…remember when you asked me if I still had feelings for Brittany?" Rachel nodded her head at Santana's question before Santana continued. "I do…I really, really do. I just want to find the right time for us to get together again…"

"Take all the time you need, Santana." Rachel said. "Remember, us being in New York is a challenge for us to find ourselves and become someone in this world."

"Well, I hope I find myself soon." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "So…are you ready for your Funny Girl callback?"

"You know what? I am." Rachel looked at Finn who was smiling back at her. "I'm ready. I'm truly ready. I'm going to give it all I got and hopefully that will be enough."

"It's going to be enough." Finn said to her. "Because you are so talented, and you're amazing…you're going to knock them dead…I know you will."

"You think so?" Rachel grinned.

"I know so." Finn told her as he wrapped his arms around her. Santana smiled at both Finn and Rachel, letting out a small chuckle. Usually when their lips were tethered to one another, Santana found it annoying but hearing how supportive they were of one another made Santana smile. They truly were perfect for one another. Rachel, Santana and Finn noticed Kurt coming out of the room, giving his friends a warm grin.

"Yay, Kurt came to join us." Santana said with a wide beam as Rachel clapped her hands. Kurt sat down next to Finn and Rachel while Santana stared at them. "So Lady Hummel, how is Blaine doing?"

"Blaine says everything is great." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "He said that Regionals is coming up soon and they're practicing really hard."

"I can bet it." Rachel said while Finn gazed over at Kurt. "The long distance thing is pretty hard, huh?"

"Just a little bit…but Blaine's coming in a couple of weeks to see Finn's Glee Club." Kurt smiled at his brother. "Mr. Schuester's also coming and so are some of the New Directions. They can't wait to see it."

"If I don't make a fool of myself, first." Finn sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"You're not." Kurt said. "And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because those kids look like they're having the time of their lives and they look ready for competition." Kurt soothed Finn. "It's going to be fine. They're going to be ready because you're teaching them. You taught them how to work together as a team and I'm sure that you've made an impact in their lives. You should be so proud of yourself."

"You know what, Kurt?" Finn's face shone with confidence. "You're right. I mean those kids look like they love being in Glee Club…and you know who changed for the better under my control? Simone." Kurt and Santana tensed at Simone's name, but Finn didn't notice. "I bet it was me telling everyone to accept her that made her change her attitude for the Glee Club. She seems to love it now and she won't be so difficult to deal with now that she has friends there. I mean, right?" Kurt and Santana gave Finn a nod of their heads but they gave each other a worried glance. Finn had no idea what Simone was capable of—but Kurt and Santana did.

* * *

Simone headed into the dance studio the next afternoon after getting a note from who she thought was Finn to meet her there. She looked around for Finn's tall figure, but instead she spotted Santana and Kurt standing by one of the dance bars. Simone raised an eyebrow towards Kurt and Santana, crossing her arms and staring at them as if she had no idea what they wanted from her.

"What are you two doing here?" Simone asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Glee Club's not for another twenty minutes?"

"Look, you may have gotten everyone to see your goody, goody act…but we can see right through you." Kurt said, pointing at Simone. "You may have fooled Finn into think that he's reformed you and you may have fooled Rachel that she thinks you're her friend but Santana and I know you're still the same cold hearted bitch that we saw when we first laid our eyes on you." Simone's innocent act disappeared, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Whatever gave it away?" Simone scoffed towards them.

"No one can be reformed like that in the matter of a week." Santana said. "It's not possible."

"It took Santana three years to reform herself." Kurt pointed to Santana. "What we want to know is why? Why are you so intent on going after Finn and Rachel after they've done nothing but support you since day one? Rachel thinks you have an amazing voice and Finn thinks that you're misunderstood yet you're still very talented. I happen to think there's nothing misunderstood about you. You're cold, pathetic and sad…and when Finn and Rachel find out they are going to come after you like there is no tomorrow."

"Finn and Rachel aren't going to find out I've been playing them." Simone's smirk disappeared, her expression turning dangerous. "If you even so much whisper about my ruse to Finn and Rachel I will make sure that I make your lives hell. I'll start by making sure that you're no longer apart of the Glee Club. I have more than one person on my side."

"Let me guess, Cassandra the Bitch and Brody the Man Whore?" Santana said.

"Exactly." Simone said. "If our calculations are precise, Finn and Rachel will be miserable and they'll want to be far away from each other as possible, especially when Rachel doesn't get the Funny Girl part."

"Wait, why wouldn't Rachel get the Funny Girl part?" Kurt asked, facing Simone with interest.

"Because Kurt, it's simple…I'm going to the callback." Simone let out a fake laugh. "See, my daddy has like a million Tony Awards so all he had to do was say the word and I was in callbacks. Unfortunately he can't give me the role which means it will be up to me to pry the role from Rachel's unsuspecting hands."

"But you helped her…with Cassandra, we saw you." Santana said.

"Cassandra sure knows how to act, doesn't she?" Simone said. "She wanted to make Rachel's life hell. I'm sure you would have known that…did you?"

"Simone, we're not going to let you toy with Rachel and Finn's emotions." Kurt strictly said.

"And what happens if I do?" Simone walked closer to Kurt and Santana as she let out a chortle. "There's nothing you can do about it. I have the brains to make you look like a liar. And by the time that this is all done with, you're going to be out of the Glee Club, Rachel's not going to get the role and Finn will be out of school and mine. There's nothing you pathetic losers can do about it. Now…let's go. We have Glee Club." Simone turned on her heels, walking away from Kurt and Santana who gazed in misperception. There was no way that Santana and Kurt could make things clear enough for Finn and Rachel to see how much of a jerk Simone was—especially since Simone had both Kurt and Santana wrapped around her little finger.

_{Scene changes to the NYADA Auditorium for the Glee Club rehearsal. The girls wear sparkly black dresses with high heels and the boys wear black dress shirts, black dress slacks and black dress shoes. Rachel stands in the middle of the stage, staring out as she's imagining an audience}_

_[Rachel]_   
_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_   
_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_   
_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_   
_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass, and I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me_   
_I wish I didn't need_   
_Chasing relentlessly_   
_Still fight and I don't know why_

_{Finn comes down from his position on the stage as he stares over at Rachel with a loving gaze. Rachel and Finn meet each other in the middle of the stage as Finn runs his thumb across Rachel's cheek}_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_   
_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity_

_{Finn Harmonic start walking down the stage as Finn and Rachel dance along with them. Simone looks at Rachel and smiles at her as Rachel smiles back, but when Rachel turns away Simone gives Santana and Kurt an evil smirk as she dances around them.}_

_[Finn and Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_   
_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity_

_{Finn and Rachel go the opposite direction on the stage as Santana and Kurt come down. Santana looks out at the auditorium, thinking about how Simone is blinding both Finn and Rachel along with the Glee Club}_

_[Santana]_   
_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_   
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_   
_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll chose_   
_If you pull then I push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_[Santana and Kurt]_   
_Cause you are the piece of me_   
_I wish I didn't need_   
_Chasing relentlessly_   
_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_   
_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity_

_[Finn and Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_   
_Hey-ay, Hey-ay,_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_Why are you my clarity_   
_Why are you my remedy_   
_Why are you my clarity_   
_Why are you my remedy_

_{All of Finn Harmonic join in the middle of the auditorium as Rachel, Finn, Santana and Kurt walk towards the edge and stare out at the auditorium}_

_[Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Finn]_   
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_   
_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity_

_{Song ends as they all look out the auditorium as the screen fades to black}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**I Wish (Originally by Cher Lloyd feat T.I.): Performed by Simone Barberrie** _

_**Fame (Remember My Name) [Originally from the Musical 'Fame']: Performed by Rachel Berry and Simone Barberrie with Finn Harmonic** _

_**Clarity (Originally by Zedd feat. Foxes): Performed by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel with Finn Harmonic** _


	21. 1x21: We Own The Night

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel has her callback for Funny Girl but has to deal with a Simone-sized dilemma. Finn and Cassandra wage war upon each other after Cassandra ruins Finn's property for Sectionals. Brody questions his loyalty to Cassandra._

* * *

 

"I CAN SING HIGH AND SING LOW!"

Finn exited the bedroom rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. Normally when he'd wake up he would be in a great mood—this morning was a little different. For one thing, Rachel was warming up her vocal cords in the shower. Finn didn't usually have a problem with Rachel warming up her voice, he actually liked hearing her loosen her voice up so that she could sing to the best of her ability. He just didn't like hearing Rachel warm up her vocal cords at 4:30 in the morning. Finn opened the bathroom door, hearing Rachel in the shower as he walked over to the shower and crossed his arms.

"Rachel." Finn sounded almost annoyed. Rachel stopped warming up her vocals and opened the shower curtain slightly, noticing that Finn wasn't amused. "Rachel, it's 4:30 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep. I didn't sleep last night."

"I recall that you didn't sleep last night because you were too busy playing Call of Duty with Puck." Rachel reminded him. Finn thought back to the memory, trying to remember what happened the night before.

* * *

_"I'm gonna find you Puckerman, and when I do you're a dead man." Finn spoke into his headset as he played the video game on the living room couch. "Oh you think that you can get away from me, I don't think so!" Finn was too busy playing that he didn't notice Santana entering the room, grabbing Finn's spare controller and started to play herself. "Santana? Santana what are you doing? You're messing up the mission! No!" Santana found Puck in the video game, using the weapons to shoot his character. A few presses of the buttons—and Santana killed both Finn and Puck's soldiers. Santana handed the controller back to Finn, leaving Finn in a state of shock._

_"It's 2:30 in the morning. Go to bed." Santana turned away from Finn as she entered her bedroom, leaving Finn to sit on the couch in tremor._

_"Dude…she killed us." Finn said into the headset._

* * *

"All right, so I was playing Call of Duty till almost three in the morning." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a dude. It happens."

"Finn I don't know if you remembered but I have an audition later today, so I'm just trying to make sure my vocal cords are as loose as possible." Rachel said. Finn's brain was still in a fog, but he managed to remember that Rachel did have an audition, and she was probably trying to calm her nerves.

"That's right, I forgot. The Funny Girl callbacks are today, right?" Finn rubbed his eyes while Rachel nodded her head. Finn let out a tired sigh, as he got closer to Rachel. "It's going to be fine. You were made for this role. You just have to put your own stamp on it, that's all."

"And how do I do that?" Rachel sounded worried. "I want the producers to see how different I am, but to be honest, there's nothing that's different about me. Maybe I should just give up. I mean, there are other community plays that are out there that I can do."

"Rachel." Finn shook his head slowly. "You're not going to give up on this. I refuse to let you. You're going to go to the callback, you're going to wow them and then you're going to get the part. I can already see it happening. Besides, you're not the only one that's nervous about something."

"And what do you possibly have to be nervous about?" Rachel wondered.

"Sectionals are next week." Finn let out a chuckle. "Why do you think I've been buying a bunch of video games and sit there for hours playing them? I'm trying to block it out because I'm nervous and scared I'll let everyone down. It's not the right way to deal with my problems but sometimes you need a distraction."

"That's true." Rachel nodded her head with a small grin. "But you're going to be fine, Finn. You've done an amazing job with the team and everything's going to work out. And through good or bad, I'll be there to hold your hand. All right?"

"All right." Finn nodded his head, a smirk appearing on his face. "And I hope you know you just gave yourself advice." Rachel thought about what she said to Finn, noticing that he was forcing her to give herself some encouraging words. "Look, I know this is new and it's a little scary for you…but I know that you can do this Rachel. Like you said just now…good or bad, I'll be there to hold your hand." Rachel grinned at Finn, leaning in and pressing a kiss on his lips. Finn smiled into the kiss, nuzzling her nose as he began to part his lips from hers. "Now…since I'm probably not going to sleep tonight, I'm going to the kitchen to make some coffee. Do you want me to make you some tea for when you're done?"

"I would love that." Rachel nodded her head. "Oh, Finn?" Rachel called as Finn started to make his way to the exit of the bathroom. Finn turned around, stuffing his hands in his pajama pants pockets. "I love you so much."

"I love you more, Rachel." Finn said back with a grin as he left the bathroom.

"I don't think that's possible." Rachel playfully called out to him, closing the curtain so she could take her shower.

* * *

Finn sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper as Rachel entered the room wearing a regular black dress, her hair and bangs straightened and black pumps. Finn looked up at her, staring as if he was in a daze, Rachel pulling at the hem of her skirt and biting her lower lip.

"So?" Rachel looked to Finn, letting out a sigh. "How do I look?" Finn got up from the table, making his way to Rachel as he put both his hands on her arms, giving her arms a loving squeeze.

"You look like a million bucks." Finn earnestly said as a smile flashed on his face. Rachel looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Finn broke the kiss, noticing Rachel was releasing a sigh. "Something wrong?"

"What if I tank my audition?" Rachel said abruptly. "What if the whole NYADA audition fiasco happens all over again? What if I forget the words or…or if I'm off key?"

"Rachel, you are not going to forget." Finn firmly yet softly said. "You're going to be amazing and you're going to knock then dead. Then you're going to get the role and you're going to be on Broadway and I'm going to be sitting up front watching you and we're going to live happily ever after! The end!" Rachel giggled at Finn's quick storytelling, embracing him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Finn." Rachel softly muttered, breathing in his scent. "You really are the only one that fully believes in me."

"I'll always believe in you, Rachel." Finn said, rubbing her back in small circles. "But you have to believe in yourself. It's the only way that you're going to get far; believing in your talent and your strength." Rachel nodded her head to Finn, looking over to the table spotting that Finn had a cup of tea waiting for her.

"And you made me tea…" Rachel grinned as she faced back to him. "You really are the greatest in the entire world."

"I know I am." Finn put the cup of coffee to his lips, drinking the caffeinated drink as Rachel's eyebrows arched.

"Wait a minute…don't you hate coffee?" Rachel sounded perplexed.

"I do hate coffee, but it's the only way I'm going to focus today." Finn sighed looking down at his cup. "This coffee tastes extremely bitter." Rachel thought of an idea as she went over to the cabinet, taking out one her packets of hazelnut coffee and quickly making a cup for Finn. "Oh no, this isn't going to end up like the Starbucks experiment, is it?"

"No, silly." Rachel giggled, handing Finn the cup of hazelnut coffee. Finn had to admit that it did smell pretty good, noticing that he was taking another whiff of it. After a minute of reluctance, Finn took the cup from Rachel slowly, smelling the coffee and eyeing her. "Aren't you going to drink it?" Rachel questioned.

"Wait, this has to be done just right." Finn put his hand up as he continued to look at the coffee. "All right…here it goes." Finn took a sip from the coffee, raising his eyebrows quizzically as he continued slurping. After a few moments, Finn removed his lips from the cup, staring at it and a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well?" Rachel couldn't help but smile at Finn.

"Hazelnut coffee, huh?" Finn muttered, looking at Rachel. "This stuff's not bad. What brand is this?"

"Nestle." Rachel smirked as she made her way over to Finn. "So does coffee taste good?"

"Coffee tastes all right. I still hate every other brand though." Finn shrugged. Rachel giggled, pressing her lips to Finn's as he held her tightly.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel mumbled after she parted her lips from his.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn affectionately said back.

* * *

Finn, Santana and Kurt walked along the NYADA hallway later that morning, but as Finn tried to focus on his Glee Club and the fact Sectionals were next week, his mind continued to wander over to Rachel. How was Rachel's audition so far? Did she perform for Mr. Campion? Did she wow the other producers? Did she get the part? So many questions were going through Finn's head that he almost didn't notice Kurt snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Hudson, this is your captain speaking." Kurt chided as Santana let out a small giggle. "We need to know if you're listening." Finn stared at Kurt as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting out a small sigh.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about other things." Finn admitted.

"You were thinking about other things?" Santana teased, walking circles around Finn. "What could possibly go on in that brain of yours, Hudson?"

"I was thinking about Rachel's audition." Finn said. "I just want to know if it went okay."

"I'm sure it's going fine." Kurt assured his brother. "If you want you can text her about it. I'm sure that there's nothing that she'd love more than her fiancé showing concern and support."

"You know what." Finn snapped his fingers and pointed at Kurt with a small smile. "You're right Kurt. I'm going to text her and ask her how her audition is. She's sure to be amazing."

"Aww, now there's the supportive Finn Hudson that we all know and love." Santana patted Finn's shoulder supportively. Kurt, Santana and Finn heard someone running towards them, noticing that it was Vicky and Dustin. Something had to have went wrong; Finn just knew it.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, looking at Dustin and Vicky.

"You have to come to the auditorium." Dustin said, motioning for Finn, Santana and Kurt to follow them. Santana, Kurt and Finn rushed over to the auditorium, noticing that the place—was in shambles. There were papers all over the place, the backdrops were torn and the sheet music was ripped in half. Finn didn't understand. Who would do something like this?

"What happened in here?" Finn turned to Dustin and Vicky in shock. "Who would do something like this?"

"If we told you, you probably wouldn't believe us." Vicky said.

"Try me." Finn's voice turned serious as he faced his two teammates.

"It was Cassandra July." Dustin answered, looking at his mentor. "Vicky and I were running our lines for Sectionals and all of a sudden, Cassandra comes storming in here, rips the backdrops, tears apart the sheet music and then tosses all the bits on the floor like it was confetti. You should have seen the mess in here."

"Cassandra July is ruthless and there's nothing stopping her." Vicky spoke with a tremor of fear. "She really doesn't want our NYADA Glee Club to win Sectionals. We didn't even get a chance to finish learning the song and we can't change the song because Sectionals are next week."

"I'll think of something, don't worry." Finn assured them. "In the meantime we should probably clean up. It won't look any good if Madame Tibideaux saw her auditorium a wreck thinking that we did it."

"All right." Dustin and Vicky went over to pick up some of the papers. Finn grabbed a sheet of paper on the floor and gazed at it for a few moments, feeling the anger course through his body. Kurt and Santana were almost afraid to ask Finn if all was well. Finn took the sheet of paper and crumpled it up, throwing it to the wall as he let out an aggravated yell. There was nothing Finn could do to stop Cassandra July. She was someone who threatened his very existence in the Glee Club.

"Finn, we know that you're frustrated." Kurt whispered while Santana nodded her head. "But you can't let Cassandra get to you. She's doing this to see how little it takes to make you crack. It's like what Sue Sylvester would do to Mr. Schue. She knew that she could get under Mr. Schue's skin and did whatever it took to break his armor. You're strong and you're going to figure this out."

"Kurt, you don't understand." Finn turned around, feeling flustered. "I had the song choices picked out and now there's no way that the team can learn who sings what since the papers are ripped and torn to pieces. Also I don't have the sheet music with me on my flash drive so there's no way in hell I can prepare myself for a lesson today! I'm a failure, Kurt! I'm going to let everyone down and it's going to be all my fault."

"Do you need me to slap you again, Finn?" Santana spoke up; noticing Finn shook his head quickly. "Frankenteen, you've been through a lot in your short years of life but you need to hold it together, man. There's no way that the Glee Club is going to be prepared if you don't hold it together. Are you mad about the whole Cassandra thing? Sure. But you need to keep it together man. If you don't keep it together, Cassandra is going to think she has won. Do you want Cassandra to think she beat you Finn?"

"No." Finn quickly answered, Santana wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Then you better pull your Frankenweenie boxers in a bunch because these kids need a strong leader…and that's you, Frankenteen." Santana sighed. Finn thought about Santana's words, nodding his heads as if the words she said were inspiring. Finn's face twisted into misperception, gazing at Santana as if she had known too much.

"Wait, how did you know that my boxers were Frankenweenie?" Finn asked. "Not even Rachel knows I own a pair."

"I found them when I was snooping through your drawers." Santana nonchalantly stated. "By the way…you might want to hide your condoms in a safer place…where no one like Rachel's fathers could find them." Santana patted Finn's back, making her way over to Dustin and Vicky in order to pick up the sheets of paper that were on the floor. Finn simply stood there, traversing his arms as he looked like he was in thought. Maybe there was a way to get through Cassandra July—and maybe there was a way that he could win both Sectionals and Cassandra's little game.

* * *

Cassandra July made her way to the dance studio in order to get some stretching in. She never told anyone in the school, but when her dreams of being a Broadway actress were shot, she was absolutely heartbroken. That was probably the reason that Cassandra hated all her students—except for the ones that make it into the business of course. Then she would pretend to be happy, wait for them to leave and then pour some alcohol into a drink in order to drown her sorrows. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Brody walked over to her, wondering if he could speak to Cassandra for a moment.

"Cassie, was that you that tore up the auditorium?" Brody asked, staring at her.

"What if I did, what if I didn't?" Cassandra wasn't even hiding the fact that she was the one who had ruined Finn's place of sanctuary.

"You can't…you can't just do that." Brody slightly argued. "Cassandra that's where the Glee Club works. They need a place to work, why did you destroy that?"

"I'm sorry; I was too busy listening to how much you actually care about the Glee Club." Cassandra shook her head. "That's not a part of the plan Brody. The plan is you go in there and cause hate between that freakish giant and Schwimmer. The plan was not for you to hold hands with everyone and sing around the campfire like this is Barney."

"Cassandra, what did Finn actually do to you?" Brody questioned. "I mean, you must hate him for a reason. What's that reason?"

"He's a smartass, that's why." Cassandra answered. "He thinks he's so smart and that he can actually lead those kids to a Sectionals championship. The showcase is full of talented people. They will eat him up alive."

"What if I said he was doing a great job with the club?" Brody sighed. "Everyone wants to be there. I'm going on a hunch here, but I think Simone likes the Glee Club too. Why are you trying to tear it down? I read this in the handbook. If the Glee Club loses sectionals, the school has the right to cut funding from the program, meaning it will cease to exist."

"All the money will go to the dance program." Cassandra answered with a smirk. "Finn loses his confidence—possibly his mind, I get all the funding from the defunct club. This makes perfect sense. Brody, when you signed on with me to be a student teacher that meant you had to do all the dirty work I asked you. We're going to tear Finn's confidence to the ground and make sure that Schwimmer sees him for the sad, pathetic sap he is."

"I know but…" Brody began to protest.

"Are you getting soft, Brody?" Cassandra glared at him. "Is the Glee Club making you soft like the Pillsbury Dough Boy? Let me tell you something, it ain't tasty. Now, I'm going to go to my dance studio and forget that we ever had this conversation. You're upsetting me Brody, and I don't like it." Cassandra walked over to the dance studio and opened the door but her eyes widened as she looked around the room in shock. The leotards were thrown all over the floor, the dance shoes were hanging from the ceiling and Cassandra was sure that the bars had wax on them to make whoever held them fall to the ground. "Who did this to my dance studio?!" Cassandra looked to the side, spotting a note on top of one of the thrown away leotards. Cassandra picked up the note, her anger boiling as she read each word:

_Enjoy your renovated dance studio!_

_\- Finn_

"That little son of a bitch!" Cassandra crumpled the note in her hand, turning to Brody. "I am going to report him to Madame Tibideaux!"

"There's a problem with that." Brody pointed out. "If you tell Madame Tibideaux that Finn destroyed your dance studio, then Finn can tell her that you destroyed the auditorium."

"And what proof would he have?" Cassandra growled.

"There are cameras everywhere." Brody answered.

"Well then…" Cassandra stared down at the note in her hand, a plot forming through her mind. "If that's the way Finn Hudson wants to play, then we can play his little game…"

"Technically it's your game." Brody pointed to Cassandra. "You were the one that started the game after all."

"Brody?" Cassandra faced Brody, staring at him with a scowl on her face. "Just…go." Brody quickly made his way out of the dance studio to leave Cassandra alone for a minute. Cassandra was forming a plot in her mind, a devious smile appearing on her face. "Finn Hudson…you just declared war."

* * *

"No." Finn walked down the auditorium ramp with Kurt in tow while Kurt was reading ideas off a list.

"But come on. Gentleman by Psy is one of the most iconic Korean Pop songs. I'm sure that the NYADA board would love diversity." Kurt argued with his brother.

"Or they could call me a racist for having the Glee Club sing a song that they can't even pronounce the lyrics to and I'm kicked out of school." Finn turned back to Kurt, shaking his head. "The answer is no. Anything else?"

"All right, how about What Does the Fox Say?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Fun performance but not for Sectionals." Finn sighed. "It's not appropriate for a serious competition."

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt looked over to Finn. Finn turned around, not understanding what made Kurt so upset. "What is wrong with you? I thought that Glee Club was supposed to be about fun. I get that this is a serious thing too, but Finn…Glee Club is supposed to be fun. I don't want everyone to have fun and then you're miserable because you're not enjoying yourself."

"I am enjoying myself." Finn argued.

"No, you look angry…and sad…and twenty other emotions I can't seem to describe right now." Kurt said. "Finn, you're stressed…and I get the feeling that it's not just about Sectionals."

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Finn shook his head.

"You're worried about Rachel's audition." Kurt patted Finn's shoulder. "Rachel is going to do fine. She always does fine. She's going to be great."

"But what if she doesn't get the role?" Finn sighed. "What if they tell her that they don't think she's right for the performance and then she's sad the rest of her life? I don't want her to be depressed. I want her to succeed."

"And she will succeed, whether she gets the role or not." Kurt assured Finn. "She has you, me and Santana to lean on when the going gets rough. She's going to be just fine, Finn. I guarantee it."

"Well, I hope that you're right Kurt." Finn sighed. "Rachel's been through a lot the last four years. I just want her to be happy."

"And apparently you're not there when you spend time with her." Kurt chuckled. "Rachel is happy…when she's with you. Whether she gets the role or not, she's happy being there with you…" Kurt's thoughts trailed off as he stared at the stage, a look of horror appearing on his face. Kurt rushed past Finn up to the stage where he noticed the Sectionals costumes were thrown on the floor—and had paint splattered all over them. "Oh my god! These costumes took weeks to make! That paint splatter will never come off! Oh my god! I think I'm going to faint!" Finn ran up to the stage to console his brother, but as he made his way to Kurt, he noticed there was a sheet of paper on the floor. Finn reached down to pick it up, his teeth clenching at the note:

_Hope you enjoy your costume makeover. This…means…WAR!_

_\- Cassandra July_

"Who would do such a thing like this!" Kurt exclaimed in anger. Finn handed Kurt the note, Kurt skimming through it as he shared the same angered expression as his brother. "That's it. Cassandra July is dead!"

"We have to think of something extremely big!" Finn proclaimed. "Cassandra thinks that she's going to get to me. Well, we're just going to have to one up her."

"And how do we one up her?" Kurt sighed. "We already trashed her dance studio."

"By taking it to the next level…" Finn smirked as he held the note. "We trash the one thing that means the world to her."

* * *

Santana, Finn and Kurt walked along the NYADA parking lot holding spray paint cans, Finn looking down at a piece of paper that he had in his hand. As they walked along the parking lot, Kurt began to feel a little nervous.

"I don't know Finn…I don't think we should even be here." Kurt stated.

"Relax, Kurt." Finn smirked. "I got Cassandra July's car parking spot from Madame Tibideaux."

"Why would Madame Tibideaux give you Cassandra July's car parking spot?" Santana inquired.

"I don't know." Finn shrugged his shoulders, holding one of the spray paint cans towards her. "She also gave me this can of spray paint."

"No one likes Cassandra July…do they?" Santana questioned. Santana looked at the sheet of paper in Finn's hand, staring at the car in front of them. "So what do we do now that we've found the car?"

"We spray paint it, that's what we do." Finn took the cap off the spray paint, walking over to the car. "What should I write on it? Maybe I should write 'I was here'."

"That's lame Finnocence." Santana smirked. "I mean really lame." Finn realized Santana was right, thinking it over for a bit. Finally Finn tagged the window of the car with spray paint, blowing on the nozzle when he finished writing.

"Let's get out of here before Cassandra freaks." Finn, Kurt and Santana ran off the NYADA parking lot—at the same time that Cassandra was walking to her car. Cassandra looked at the front, letting out a growl as she clenched her fists.

_Hope you enjoy your car makeover!_

_\- LOVE, Finn_

Cassandra looked out to the school, thinking that she had to one up Finn. But how was she going to get someone that was a little too smart for her. Then she thought of the perfect way—the way to get to Finn's heart and to make him miserable.

* * *

Rachel sat in the waiting room for her audition, staring down at the sheet music she had in her hand. She was going to wow the judges, she was going to make the cast of Funny Girl and she was going to make everyone back home in Lima proud. Rachel got up from her seat and adjusted her skirt, feeling slightly nervous about her performance. Rachel looked to see the door open to the auditorium, the secretary giving Rachel a warm and friendly smile.

"Rachel, the directors are going to go for lunch but you'll be the first one to perform when they get back." The secretary said. Rachel nodded her head, giving the secretary a warm smile. There had been a lot of people for the Funny Girl callbacks today. Rachel was actually relieved that she was able to get something to eat. That meant she could call Finn and ask how his day of school was. Rachel got up from the chair, making her way to the entrance of the building to see if she could have better cell reception. When Rachel reached the outside of the building, she looked up and spotted Simone. Rachel looked at Simone with interest, wondering what she was doing here.

"Simone? Hi." Rachel let out a small smile. Simone had something behind her back but Rachel couldn't see it. It can't be bad, right?

"Oh Rachel, I'm glad that I bumped into you." Simone said in a bubbly voice. "There was something that I wanted to give you to wish you a little bit of luck on your callback."

"Oh really?" Rachel gave a warm grin to Simone. "That's so thoughtful. What is it?" Rachel slowly noticed Simone's happy expression turn into a devious one, taking what she had behind her back out into the open for her and Simone to see.

_WHAM!_

Rachel closed her eyes and started shivering, realizing that she had just been hit with a slushie. Rachel continued feeling cold bouts as Simone took another slushie out and put it over Rachel's head. Rachel looked up at Simone with a heartbreaking expression. She thought that Simone was nice now. She thought that Simone was her friend! Why did Simone slushie her and ruin her clothes, hair and makeup?

"Did you enjoy your slushie bath?" Simone snickered. "Now I'll be guaranteed the role of Fanny Brice since you look like a hot mess. Everyone has to have something stopping their career…I'm just helping you a little bit earlier. And now that you're a hot mess there's no way that you can even go and perform in front of Mr. Campion. He'll think you weren't ready…and once he hears my vocals, Fanny Brice will be all mine. Tata, Rachel Berry." Simone cackled as she walked past Rachel, Rachel looking down to the ground as she emitted crocodile tears. Simone had wrecked her shot of getting Fanny…she might as well just give up. Rachel walked back into the building and headed to the bathroom, closing one of the stall doors and sitting on the toilet as she took out her phone and texted Kurt a few sentences, still sitting and crying her heart out.

* * *

Kurt, Santana and Finn were laughing from the rush of tagging Cassandra July's car, high-fiving one another as they went into the auditorium. Kurt felt his phone buzz, taking it out to find a text from Rachel. Kurt opened it, his laughter deceasing while Santana and Finn continued to chortle on.

"Guys." Kurt said, looking at Finn and Santana.

"I want to see how her face looks when she sees the glorious masterpiece we gave her car." Santana told Finn, the both of them still laughing.

"She's probably fuming right now!" Finn agreed, unaware that Kurt was trying to get their attention. Santana, Kurt and Finn heard the auditorium door open, seeing the NYADA Glee Club members enter as they held their phones. Brody walked over to Finn, looking genuinely worried, stopping Finn's laughter as he looked at the junior. "What…what's wrong?" Finn wanted to know. Brody looked down at his text, gripping the phone tightly.

"Something happened to Rachel." Brody said. Finn's smile diminished and he wasn't laughing anymore. Now he was worried.

* * *

The NYADA Glee Club group entered the building where Rachel was due to have her audition, noticing that the receptionist there was typing away at her computer. Finn quickly made his way over to the receptionist, staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Hi there…" Finn waved. The receptionist looked up, giving Finn a polite smile. "I'm here to see one of the young ladies auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice. Um, Rachel Berry?"

"Oh, Rachel? Yeah, I saw her go into the bathroom. She was covered in some sticky juice, her hair, clothes and makeup were a complete disaster." The receptionist pointed towards the ladies room. "I don't let anyone just go in there but since you seem to care a lot about her, go ahead." Finn nodded his head giving the receptionist a thankful smile. They made their way to the bathroom, Kurt knocking on the door with a sigh.

"Rachel? We know you're in there." Kurt said. "And we know that you're crying. I can hear you from out here." The door to the bathroom slightly opened with Finn pushing it and seeing Rachel in her state. He couldn't believe this. Who would slushie her in New York City, just moments before her audition? Finn entered the bathroom as Rachel shook her head, still sobbing as she looked away from Finn.

"Rachel." Finn wrapped his arms around her, not caring if he got slushie juice all over him. Instead of accepting Finn's embrace, Rachel pushed him away, looking out the window, as she didn't say a word. "Rachel, what happened? Who did this to you?" Santana and Kurt looked at Brody, Brody letting out a sigh.

"It was Simone, wasn't it?" Brody said, making his way to Finn and Rachel. "She was the one that was doing this to you."

"Wait, Simone? I thought she changed." Finn sounded slightly shocked and heartbroken. "She did change, right?"

"No, she didn't." Santana said feeling the anger in her body. "She didn't change. She only pretended to be Rachel's friend in order to get close to Rachel."

"This is all my fault." Brody felt a pang of guilt go through him as he stared at Finn. "Cassandra was the one that put Simone up to it. I should have stopped it before it got too serious."

"What is Cassandra planning exactly?" Finn was tired of things being hidden from him. It was now time for him to know the truth.

"Cassandra wants to kick you out of school and Simone wants you." Brody explained. "I should have said something and I shouldn't have so naïve. I know that Rachel is never going to love me because she loves you and I should have just accepted it. I didn't know that things were going to go this far. I didn't know that Simone was going to try to ruin Rachel's chances at being Fanny. And Finn…I haven't been entirely honest in our friendship. To be honest I only called a truce at first just so I could keep you close but…the more I got to know you, the more I realized you are a really cool dude. I mean…the work you put in the Glee Club…you actually made me like Glee. You made me love it and these guys here love it too. I'm done with Cassandra, I'm done with Simone and I really hope that you can forgive me for deceiving you. What I did wasn't right and I can swear that if I can stay in the club that I won't be in contact with Cassandra about plotting the Glee Clubs' demise." Finn continued to look at Brody, nodding his head slowly.

"It's not like you slushied me or anything." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a problem with you. I do have a problem with Simone because she hurt Rachel."

"Rachel, you have to get out there." Brody focused his attention to Rachel. Rachel simply shook her head, wiping her tears in anger.

"HOW am I supposed to go out there looking like THIS?!" Rachel exclaimed, turning around and pointed to herself for emphasis. "I look terrible! Mr. Campion is going to think that I'm some slob that doesn't care about the role and that I wasted his time! This was a dumb idea! Befriending Simone was a dumb idea! I'm going home!" Rachel walked past Finn and Brody but Finn shook his head.

"RACHEL." Finn's voice came out harder than intended, startling Rachel and causing her to turn back around. "You can't go home. Being Fanny Brice is all you ever dreamed about. Are you really going to let some self-centered bitch take your spotlight, especially after you worked so hard just to get this callback?" Rachel sniffled, crying again as Finn walked over to her slowly. "Rach, you have two options. You can either go home and miss your chance at getting the role…or you can let us help you by letting us fix you up a bit."

"Yeah, I got you a dress from your closet that you can wear…with Kurt's help of course." Santana emphasized by holding up the bag.

"And I also brought your makeup kit and hair straightener so we can fix your hair." Kurt smiled.

"I could also lend you my shoes." Celina added. "I think you should be able to squeeze in them and I always bring flats in case my feet start hurting." Rachel felt truly touched that everyone wanted to help her, she felt like she was going to cry again.

"You're always helping us, Rachel." Melissa said. "Now it's our turn for us to help you…"

_{Finn takes a hold of Rachel's hand and looks at her as he smiles at her and the others stare at him}_

_[Finn]_   
_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_   
_Take a sad song and make it better_   
_Remember to let her into your heart_   
_Then you can start to make it better_

_{Santana grabs Rachel's hand and leads her to one of the bathroom stalls so they can put on the new dress that they brought for her from home}_

_[Finn and Santana]_   
_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_   
_You were made to go out and get her_   
_The minute you let her under your skin_   
_Then you begin to make it better_

_{Celina hands Brody the heels and Brody walks over to the stall, sliding the shoes underneath as he gives a smile to Finn}_

_[Brody]_   
_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_   
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulder_   
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_   
_By making his world a little colder_

_[Brody and Finn with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_{Rachel and Santana come out of the stall and Melissa, Celina and Vicky lead Rachel over to the sink so that they can do Rachel's hair. Celina and Melissa smile at one another and they do Rachel's hair and straighten her bangs as Finn smiles at her}_

_[Finn]_   
_Hey Jude, don't let me down_   
_You have found her now go and get her (Celina and Vicky: Let it out and let it in)_

_[Finn, Vicky and Celina]_   
_Remember to let her into your heart_   
_Then you can start to make it better_

_[Dustin and Melissa]_   
_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_   
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_   
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_   
_the movement you need is on your shoulder_

_[Dustin and Melissa with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_{Kurt comes closer to Rachel and he does her makeup as Rachel emits a smile. Santana rubs Rachel's shoulders and Finn grabs one of Rachel's hands as Kurt puts on the makeup}_

_[Finn, Brody, Kurt and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_   
_Take a sad song and make it better_   
_Remember to let her under your skin_   
_then you'll begin to make it better, better, better, better, better, better (Brody: OW!)_

_{They all look at the finishing touches on Rachel and Rachel looks in the mirror, nodding her head in satisfaction. Rachel leads Finn Harmonic out of the bathroom as Santana and Kurt hold Rachel's hands on each side for support, Rachel releasing a confident grin as they make the lobby. They reach the lobby and Rachel turns to hug Santana tightly. She parts from Santana and goes to hug Kurt tightly. She looks over at Finn and Kurt lets go of the hug, Rachel embracing Finn in a tight hug, Finn putting a kiss in her hair. Rachel backs away and enters the auditorium as Finn Harmonic stand there and sings to her.}_

_[Finn, Santana and Kurt with Finn Harmonic] (Brody)_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude (You can make it, you can make it better!)_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude (Brody: Do, do, do, do, do, do, do)_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Hey Jude_   
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_[Finn Harmonic]_   
_Hey Jude! (Brody: Oh whoa, whoa!)_

"There she goes…" Finn softly said after watching Rachel go into the auditorium. Santana and Kurt noticed the auditorium door was slightly open and the receptionist was too busy to even notice him.

"Finn, go." Santana pushed Finn. Finn gave Santana a crazed look, but they weren't going to have any of that. "Go in there and sit in the back where no one can see you. She still might be a little freaked out about what happened between her and Simone. She needs you right now." Finn did as he was told after a few moments, entering the auditorium and sitting in the very back row. Rachel got on the stage, not noticing that Finn was there—instead her eyes were on Rupert Campion.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm going to be singing Funny Girl from the hit Broadway classic, Funny Girl." Rachel grinned. Rupert nodded his head, folding his hands on the table to give Rachel his undivided attention. Rachel looked out at the back of the audience, noticing that Finn had snuck in the auditorium to see her. Rachel smiled so brightly that you'd need sunglasses to shield your eyes from the illumination. Rachel felt the confidence return to Rachel Berry measures and that was when she put everything: her heart, soul and mind into that performance.

_[Rachel]_   
_Funny_   
_Did you hear that?_   
_Funny_   
_Yeah the guy said_   
_"Honey,_   
_You're a funny girl"_

_That's me I just keep them in stiches_   
_Double in half_   
_And though I may be all wrong for the guy_   
_I'm good for a laugh_

_I guess it's not funny_   
_Life is far from sunny_   
_When the laugh is over_   
_And the joke's on you_

_A girl ought to have a sense of humor_   
_That's one thing you really need for sure_   
_When you're a funny girl_   
_The fellow said, "a funny girl"_

_Funny how it ain't so funny_   
_Funny girl_

Rupert couldn't help it…he smiled widely at Rachel. Rachel didn't get too ahead of herself, maybe he was thinking that she was one talent that was out there, but surely there was more to be discovered. Maybe he would force another callback between Rachel and Simone. That was the last thing Rachel needed—seeing Simone after Simone humiliated her.

"Thank you so much, Rachel." Rupert said. "We'll keep in touch." Rachel nodded her head, making her way out of the auditorium. Rupert turned around and saw Finn who was sitting there, looking as if he was marveled by what he saw. "I had feeling she got a burst of confidence from somewhere. She's very talented."

"So how did she do?" Finn asked, looking nervous. Rupert got up from his chair, winking at Finn and heading towards the exit of the auditorium.

"Mum's the word, Mr. Hudson." Rupert cheekily said leaving the premisis as Finn sat there with a wide grin. If that had meant what Rupert meant…Rachel possibly had just gotten the role. Finn got up from the chair, making his way out the door, hoping that Rachel would be there. Instead, she was gone…thinking that Finn had went back to school. School. And Finn's problems suddenly started rushing back to him.

* * *

Finn got back to the school that afternoon dreading heading to the auditorium, wondering what surprise Cassandra July had for him there. Finn opened the door to the auditorium, expecting to see a mess. Instead, he saw the auditorium as clean as whistle, the Sectionals outfits pressed and cleaned—and Rachel sitting there, skimming through song pieces. Finn had to admit that he was surprised. He was surprised that Rachel came straight here. Rachel looked up to see Finn entering, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He made his way to the front of the auditorium, sitting on the stage as he observed Rachel gazing at him.

"How did you do all this?" Finn wondered. "I mean, Cassandra destroyed the auditorium earlier. There was no way that I could have fixed it myself…if you know what I mean.

"I know you couldn't have." Rachel chuckled slightly. "Kurt and Santana told me about Simone and Cassandra…how they wanted to get you expelled from NYADA. They also told me that you wrote on a car out of anger…Cassandra's car?"

"It wasn't anger, it was revenge." Finn playfully corrected her.

"All right, revenge." Rachel chuckled, still looking at the sheet music. "If you're asking how, Tina, Blaine and Brittany helped with getting new costumes, I cleaned the auditorium and I think I found something for Sectionals next week." Rachel handed Finn the paper, noticing he was skimming through it. "Is it good?"

"This…this is very good." Finn smiled at her, leaning closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I really appreciate you helping me with Sectionals, you truly are the greatest."

"And I have to thank you about my callback today. If it weren't for you being tough, I would have left." Rachel grinned. "You truly are the greatest."

"It would have killed me that you didn't follow your dreams, Rachel." Finn admitted. "I'm always going to be there to protect you from mean people, you know that right?" Rachel gave a puppy dog pout causing Finn to let out a laugh.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel smiled.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn mumbled, pressing his lips to Rachel's. Rachel and Finn stayed in their kiss, hearing the door open, causing Finn to remove his lips and stare at the person coming in. Of course, it was Simone. Finn got up from the auditorium stage, walking over to Simone and motioned for her to leave with him following. Simone shrugged her shoulders, heading out the auditorium and facing Finn with a smirk. Finn wasn't amused—as a matter of fact, he was furious. "I don't know what stunt you pulled today at the Funny Girl callbacks, but what you did was completely unacceptable! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Finn realized he sounded a lot like Mr. Schuester when he was yelling at people and if he weren't mad then he would have thought that it was cool.

"Rachel deserved it." Simone simply said. Finn's frustration was turning into rage at this point.

"NO ONE deserves a slushie to the face! ESPECIALLY right before a callback!" Finn bellowed. "I don't know what rivalry thing you have with Rachel that you're forced to hate her, but the hate stops here! I don't like the way you've been treating her and I don't like the way you've been treating everyone else in the club! This club is not just about you! It's about everyone else!"

"Well maybe it's time for a change." Simone glared at Finn. Finn had just enough of Simone. He released a sigh, nodding his head in anger.

"You're right; it is time for a change." Finn scowled at her. "You're out of the Glee Club." Simone wasn't expecting Finn to say those words. She looked in shock towards Finn, scoffing as if it was a joke.

"You're bluffing." Simone couldn't believe it.

"I'm not bluffing." Finn really was serious. She really was off the club. "I don't care if it's a week from Sectionals. You're no longer welcome in the Glee Club until you can change your attitude! In there we are treated like a family…but you wouldn't know what family looked like unless it slapped you in the face. We may not have enough members now but the show must go…all over the place…or…something." Finn couldn't remember if he said it right. He turned serious again, crossing his arms to Simone. "You're off the team Simone, and that's final." Simone walked away from Finn in a huff, stomping her feet and making her way down the hallway. She turned back around, glaring at her former captain.

"You're going to be sorry that you ever crossed paths with Simone Barberrie, Finn Hudson!" Simone yelled. As Simone turned around…

_BAM!_

Simone was hit with an ice-cold slushie…and the one delivering the slushie was none other than Kurt and Santana. Simone saw the purple juice going on her dress, letting out a growl as she continued to stomp down the hallway, kids taking out their camera phones in order to watch Simone Barberrie's outburst.

"I always wanted to throw a slushie at someone!" Kurt sounded almost giddy, noticing that Simone was still screaming down the hallway.

"Taste the rainbow, you cold hearted bitch!" Santana yelled out to Simone with a satisfied smirk. She and Kurt made their way to Finn, Finn holding out his hand to high five both of them. Finn wasn't sure what he was going to do with Sectionals so close and down one member—but right now that didn't matter because at least tonight he had his friends and teammates there with him. Knowing that they had each other's backs felt good but knowing that they all had a legitimate chance at a Sectionals trophy made Finn feel great.

_{Scene changes back to the auditorium with Finn Harmonic standing on the stage with a smile. Vicky and Celina stand front and center, looking out at the empty auditorium with a smile}_

_[Vicky]_   
_May your hearts be full_   
_Like our drinks tonight_   
_May we sing and dance_   
_Till we lose our minds_

_[Celina]_   
_We are only young_   
_if we seize the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_

_{The other Finn Harmonic members come down on the stage with Celina and Vicky with a grin}_

_[Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_[Finn]_   
_When my time is over_   
_Lying in my grave_   
_Written on my tombstone_   
_I want it to say_

_[Dustin]_   
_This man was a legend_   
_A legend of his time_   
_When he was at a party_   
_The party never died_

_[Brody]_   
_Hey, everybody's got a dream_   
_So what do you say, are we making history_

_[Santana]_   
_May your hearts be full_   
_Like our drinks tonight_   
_May we sing and dance_   
_Till we lose our minds_

_[Rachel]_   
_We are only young_   
_if we seize the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_

_[Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_[Vicky]_   
_For tonight I'm famous_   
_For tonight I'm king_   
_And I will be remembered_   
_For centuries, they'll say_

_[Melissa and Kurt]_   
_This man was a hero_   
_A hero of the night_   
_When he was at a party_   
_The party never died_

_[Brody and Finn]_   
_Hey, I'm a little drunk but I got something to say_

_[Dustin and Celina]_   
_May your hearts be full_   
_Like our drinks tonight_   
_May we sing and dance_   
_Till we lose our minds_

_[Brody and Santana]_   
_We are only young_   
_if we seize the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_And let us wake up_   
_Inside a strangers bed_   
_Let us drink until_   
_There is nothing left_

_[Santana and Kurt]_   
_And this night my friends_   
_We will not forget_   
_Tonight we owned the night_   
_Tonight we owned the night_

_[Brody and Melissa]_   
_May your hearts be full_   
_Like our drinks tonight_   
_May we sing and dance_   
_Till we lose our minds_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_We are only young_   
_if we seize the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_   
_Tonight we own the night_

_{Scene ends with everyone high-fiving one another and Finn looks with confidence towards the exit of the auditorium}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**Olseya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion** _

_**SONG(S)** _

_**Hey Jude (Originally by The Beatles): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _

_**Funny Girl (Originally from the Broadway Musical 'Funny Girl'): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**We Own The Night (Originally by The Wanted): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _


	22. 1x22: Sectionals

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn Harmonic competes during Sectionals with hopes to advance to the Regional Showcase. Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt gain a new roommate in the New York loft, but Rachel and Finn may soon find that their lives are about to change forever._

* * *

 

_{Scene shows Kurt sitting in the waiting area of the airport, looking down at his watch as he lets out a sigh. He looks at the clock that says from 'Lima to New York City' and sees that it's landing. Kurt looks excited and continues to look at the clock}_

**_Kurt's Voice Over:_ **

_72 hours. That's how long I've been going insane trying to plan the perfect welcome for Blaine. He's coming to New York in order to see Finn's Glee Club perform at Sectionals, and he's bringing some of the Glee Club members past and present with him. I don't know if so many people that Finn knows coming to see the show will be good for him. He was practically freaking out with only having nine performers, when we need 10 in order to compete. Finn's smart, I'm sure he could figure out where to get the tenth member for the club before Sectionals._

_I can't wait to see Blaine…it's been too long since we've seen each other or had any physical contact. Last time I saw him in person was when I flew to Lima after finding out dad had cancer. I missed him…_

_{Blaine comes through the waiting room and Kurt smiles a wide smile}_

_If he leaves again, I'll miss him more than I missed him the last time._

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat in a Starbucks coffee shop near the Brooklyn loft after deciding that it would be best to catch up there. God knows what Finn and Rachel were doing in the loft with Santana out of the house. Kurt handed Blaine his cup of Starbucks, giving his boyfriend a warm smile.

"There is your Pumpkin Spice Latte, extra whipped cream and my Macchiato, extra foam." Kurt grinned at Blaine who couldn't help but smile back at him. "So how was everything in Lima since we left? We haven't been there since the whole Finn's father debacle."

"It's okay." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, Mr. Schuester has us working extra hard for Regionals which is just after Christmas break. I supposed that we should be excited for Christmas break but we're not. There's so much work that we have to do. Me especially."

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt wondered feeling concerned. "Did something happen in Lima that I don't know about?"

"No, nothing like that." Blaine didn't want Kurt to worry too much. "I'm worried about my future."

"Your future?" Kurt asked. "What about your future? You're doing fine in Glee Club."

"Yeah, but I'm a senior now." Blaine reminded his boyfriend. "I haven't heard back from any of the New York performing arts schools that I applied to. I thought I would have by now. I mean, it's going to be Thanksgiving soon. Don't people start hearing from colleges around this time?"

"Give it till January, Blaine." Kurt assured him. "I know that things look tough right now but in the end it's going to get better. I promise you."

"Right…" Blaine sighed, sipping his latte. "I'm just worried, Kurt. I mean we planned that after High School that we would both be in New York together; going to NYADA and working on making our dreams come true. Instead neither of us is in NYADA and the person that no one expected to make it into NYADA did."

"Finn." Kurt knew exactly who Blaine was talking about. "But let's think of it this way, Blaine. If Finn could get into NYADA then so can we. Finn's not entirely cultured when it comes to Broadway and he's turning out fine…you know, if Cassandra July could get off his back."

"Yeah, I also heard about the Simone girl that was after Rachel." Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "Santana told me."

"Santana has a mouth and a half." Kurt sipped his macchiato again, thinking about his friend.

"But everything is good, right?" Blaine asked. "I mean with the Glee Club?"

"Not entirely." Kurt sighed. "We need ten members to perform and we've only got nine since Finn kicked Simone out of the club. I'm not mad at him that he kicked Simone out, I'm actually proud of him for standing up to her and not taking any of her crap. The problem is where are we going to find someone in order to replace Simone for the competition…and before you volunteer, sorry…you have to be out of high school."

"Was that in the rulebook?" Blaine wondered.

"Yes, it was." To be honest, Kurt wasn't sure if it was in the rulebook. He just made it up as he went along. "Anyway, you're here to support Finn and his Glee Club. Not to try to take it over with your dashing baritone vocals."

"Well at least you think my vocals are dashing." Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. Blaine was thankful for Kurt lightning the mood, but he just remembered his troubles again. "What's going to happen if I don't get into any performing arts school in New York? New York is such a dog eat dog town."

"I know that." Kurt said. "Look, if the whole performing arts thing doesn't work out then just come up with a backup plan."

"A backup plan?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's logic.

"Yeah, I mean there's nothing wrong with thinking of a backup plan." Kurt tried to get Blaine on board with the idea. "You can be a dancer or you could join the off-off Broadway version of Male Rockettes. It's about guy dancers who try to get everyone to boycott the Christmas Spectacular show because they don't allow males to join the female dancers. I think they're trying to show equality can also deal with men."

"I don't think I'm poised to be a backup dancer for an off-off Broadway show." Blaine said. He continued to think, finally snapping his fingers as if he thought of the greatest plan of all time. "I could be a doctor!" Kurt looked at Blaine with misperception, not understanding where Blaine was coming from.

"A doctor?" Kurt let out a slight cough, trying to hide that the idea wasn't a very good one. "Do you mean like a regular doctor where you go into the rooms and take care of the patients or a singing doctor where when something goes wrong, you burst out into a song number?"

"A regular doctor." Blaine answered. "But the singing can come as a bonus. I mean think about it, I have time to apply to all of these schools that are for doctors, just in case I don't make it as a singer."

"Um, why don't we try NYADA before you go all drastic and decide to become a doctor?" Kurt suggested. "I mean just in case there's something else out there."

"All right, you made your point Mr. Hummel." Blaine smirked, taking a sip of his latte. "So how's Finn doing with the whole Sectionals thing?"

"He's fine. I think he's more nervous because Mr. Schue is coming to see it. He just wants to make Mr. Schue proud." Kurt said. "I know he's going to be fine, I know it."

"So speaking of Finn, what's he doing right now?" Blaine wondered. Kurt felt a blush creep on his face, looking at his macchiato in embarrassment.

"He's alone with Rachel doing the Risky Business, if you catch my drift." Kurt covered his face and spoke in a soft tone so no one would hear them. "Santana just had to go and take an extra shift at the diner today, didn't she?"

"Well, Finn does need some time to wind down." Blaine tried to see it from Finn's point of view. "The next couple of days are going to be hectic for him."

"Yeah, I just wish his winding down didn't annoy the neighbors." Kurt chided, getting up from his seat. "Come on, you haven't lived if you haven't gone to the bakery that's down the street from here. Their pastries are to die for!" Blaine got up from his seat, linking his arms with Kurt as the couple made their way down the street to enjoy some Brooklyn pastries.

* * *

Rachel walked to the living room of the loft but stopped at the hallway mirror and took a good look at herself. Finn had been too busy to even think about making love to Rachel, so Rachel was going to bring the love to him. She purposely tossed her hair all over the place, giving it a sexy yet messy look. She was wearing one of Finn's blue plaid t-shirts which was longer than she thought; it looked more like a mini dress than a shirt on her, and of course she was wearing some jean shorts. Rachel spotted Finn on the couch, reading the sheet music and writing a few things down in a notepad. Rachel let out a sly smirk, tip-toeing behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck without a second thought. Finn looked down at the arms that were there, letting out a smirk of his own.

"Hi Rachel." Finn chuckled, still looking at the papers that were in front of him. "I see you like my clothes."

"I'd like them better if they actually fit me." Rachel playfully added, staring at Finn. "Man you have long arms." Finn chuckled, holding Rachel's arms to keep them around his neck. "Finn, come play with me." Rachel almost sounded like a five-year old.

"Trust me Rachel. There is nothing more I would love than to play with you, but I'm really busy right now." Finn apologetically said, turning his head to look her in the eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know you do." Rachel sighed. "Can I at least keep your shirt on? I love the way you smell."

"You love the way I smell?" Finn raised an eyebrow with an amused expression. "That's a new one. Of course you can keep my shirt, babe. It looks better on you anyway." Rachel leaned in and pressed a kiss on Finn's lips, Finn holding her tightly so he could deepen the kiss. Finn and Rachel heard a knock at the door, causing Finn to break the kiss and stare at Rachel. "I'll go see who it is. Maybe Kurt's back with Blaine already." Finn got up from the sofa, walking over to the door. Finn slid the door open, his eyes widening and a smile appearing on his face. "Puck!"

"Finn-mister!" Puck and Finn went in for a man-hug, but Puck's eyes fixated on Rachel. Puck raised an eyebrow at Rachel, noticing that she was looking embarrassed in what she was wearing right now. "Why hello there my hot Jewish American Princess." Puck cheekily said as Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel looked down at what she was wearing, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Hi Noah." Rachel gave a look to Finn, slowly walking back to her room in order to get some of her own clothes on. Puck and Finn looked at the room door closing before Puck turned to Finn.

"So you were getting wanky, Hudson?" Puck cracked a joke as Finn let him in.

"No, she just wanted to wear my clothing." To be honest, Finn was five minutes away from letting Rachel have her way with him before Puck knocked on the door and interrupted everything. "I think that shirt looks better on her than it does on me. But dude, not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here? My Glee competition isn't for another couple of days."

"I know that. I actually came to get some advice." Puck sighed, taking a seat on the couch. Finn sat on the couch next to Puck, staring at his friend with interest.

"What's wrong, Puck?" Finn questioned becoming concerned. "Did something happen on your adventures of traveling the world and trying to find something to do?"

"All right, what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone. If you do I will pulverize you." Puck threatened Finn.

"No you won't." Finn shook his head with a chuckle. "Now come on, you gotta tell me what's going on Puck. What has you like this?" Puck looked around letting out a sigh.

"I fell in love with someone, Finn." Puck sighed, folding his hands and looking down at the ground. Finn looked amused at Puck while Puck looked away in embarrassment.

"Dude, tell me who the girl is." Finn nudged Puck's arm, a smile appearing on his face. "Come on, it has to be someone that you really like—just anyone except for Rachel. Dude, if it's Rachel, I will kill you."

"It's not Rachel, Finn." Puck said. He took another deep breath, looking out the window. "It's Quinn."

"Quinn?!" Finn exclaimed loudly, but Puck immediately shushed him. Finn shook off the shock, looking at his best friend. "You're in love with Quinn?"

"I've always been in love with her to be honest." Puck said. "But while I was in Lima for my pool cleaning business, there was like this hot cougar that totally wanted to get it on. I was all for it until…I got a text from Quinn, and then something changed inside me. I mean you know me Finn. I never turn down sex for anything, but when Quinn texted me, I just…didn't want it. I left without my usual payment and I was okay with it."

"Wow. What did Quinn text you?" Finn asked. Puck took out his phone to show Finn the text message. Finn read it, looking up at Puck in confusion. "Hey, how are you?"

"See?! She's obviously thinking about me!" Puck exclaimed.

"Or she's just checking up on you." Finn handed the phone back to Puck.

"I don't know. I'm seeing a lot of signs here; I don't know what to think." Puck sighed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come to my Glee practice tomorrow?" Finn suggested. "We're working on the set-list one last time and Santana tells me Quinn is going to be there. Maybe there you can work the courage to ask her out."

"You really think I can?" Puck wondered. "I mean, I don't know…"

"Puck, if you can throw Kurt in a dumpster then you can ask Quinn out." Finn smirked. "Look, I was scared when I thought Rachel didn't want me back. But she did and now look at us. So come on Puck…what do you say to taking chances?"

"Stop quoting Celine Dion." Puck crossed his arms, but still had a smile on his face, meaning to Finn that he was going to tag along.

"I won't tell a soul that you listen to Celine Dion." Finn answered back, reciprocating his smile. He then thought of a brilliant idea, one that would be amazing and help his Glee club. "Hey Puck, what are you doing from now until the show?"

"Nothing, why?" Puck wondered.

"I'm missing a member for my club and I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't desperate…" Finn let out a sigh before getting on with the question. "What do you say about joining my Glee Club just for Sectionals?"

"You are my bro and bros do help bros." Puck nodded his head. "It would be a shame to see that talent wasted. All right, I'll join to help you."

"You never know, you might like it." Finn shrugged his shoulders. Puck walked past Finn towards Finn's kitchen, shaking his head as he turned around.

"Don't press your luck, Hudson." Finn and Puck burst out into laughter, remembering the gold old times where it was just the two of them, taking on the world. Puck being in New York for a couple of days could be just the thing to help Finn with his overall problem: how to mellow out.

* * *

"Wow, so this is the famous NYADA auditorium." Quinn spoke out as she walked in with Santana and Rachel the next afternoon. Quinn had gotten to New York the night before, so Santana and Rachel decided to take Quinn under their wing and show her everything New York City had to offer. Quinn had to say that she was entirely impressed with NYADA and New York. "This is amazing. So this is where Sectionals is going to happen?"

"Exactly." Rachel smiled. "I mean, Finn had put so much work into it. It's exciting."

"Finn always loved music." Quinn smiled, staring at the stage. "He still loves it. I think that's the only way that Finn knows how to express himself."

"Then he needs to find a new hobby." Santana joked as Quinn and Rachel laughed. "You know, Finn always dreamed of being a football player, the Quarterback."

"Until Coach Cooter took that dream away from him." Quinn added. "But I have to admit that I am so proud of him. He's really done an amazing job with this Glee Club. I heard them the other day and I realize that they are ready…they're ready to compete."

"I'm really proud of him too." Rachel added, a smile flashing on her face.

"Well it's very nice to hear that ladies, thank you." Quinn, Santana and Rachel turned around to see Finn with a folder in his hand, smiling at them. Right beside Finn was Puck. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off Puck. She just continued to study him. Did Puck get taller? Quinn couldn't put a finger on it. One by one the Glee Club members entered the room, staring at Puck and Quinn with interest. Who were they and what were they doing here? "All right, let's get started shall we?" Finn looked to the Glee Club, but noticed he was missing someone. "Hey, where's Kurt?" As if on cue, Kurt came in with Blaine, sitting down with the other Glee Club members. Everyone took their seats as Finn sat on the stage, looking at each of them with a grin. "All right, now before we begin I want to introduce you to a couple of friends of mine. This is Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Please call Noah by his nickname "Puck" or he will destroy you." The Glee Club couldn't help but laugh and neither could Puck. "All right, back to the business at hand. I know that we're missing a member to perform at Sectionals but thanks to Puck, we now have ten members in order to compete. Puck has ever so graciously agreed to offer his services to help us just so I don't look incompetent. Now, this is the first competition for a lot of you in here, this is the first competition that I ever took charge in. I can't promise that we're going to win Sectionals, but what I can promise is that we are together as a team, win or lose. I received a list of our competition, so here are the names. The G-Notes and The Pixie Dixies. I have no idea who would name their club The Pixie Dixies."

"I don't know who would name their group Finn Harmonic." Santana retorted playfully.

"Touché." Finn pointed at Santana with a smile, looking at the group after the laughter died down. "It's been really fun working with you all and I hope that we could work together in the future. I love each and every one of you guys…and I want to thank you for letting me know that I was born to do this. I was born to be a music teacher. This is my calling."

"Can I say something?" Vicky raised her hand to Finn. Finn nodded his head as Vicky got up from her seat. She walked to the front of the auditorium, staring at Finn with a smile. "I hated Finn when he first joined the Glee Club, I'll admit. I thought he was a know it all, he was cocky and that he didn't have an idea about running the club. I was wrong…he's a great leader, he's an amazing friend…and Finn's my hero. If there's anyone that I can hope…is that I hope that I can be as selfless, caring and talented as Finn Hudson. Regardless whether we win or lose, Finn…you're a winner and you made us all winners in here. So, we love you and thank you." Finn felt a lump in his throat as his eyes began to water. He didn't want to cry, especially not here and now—but he couldn't help it. The speech was so beautiful. Finn wiped the tears that were on his face, losing his composure slightly.

"Wow." Finn said as he wiped the few remaining tears from his eyes. "Thank you…that meant a lot. I really appreciate it. Now…before we begin our final lesson before Sectionals, Quinn, Santana and Rachel wanted to say something." Quinn, Santana and Rachel got on the stage, looking over at the Glee group.

"There are a few things that you have to remember." Quinn said with a smile. "The first thing is that you all have to be in sync when you're on stage. Your dancing has to be flawless and it's important that you don't mess up the notes when you're singing. It also wouldn't hurt to give a wink to the judges now and again. You know."

"You sound like you've done this before." Melissa said.

"I was in the Glee Club Finn, Rachel, Puck, Blaine and Santana were in. The New Directions." Quinn grinned. "It was one of the greatest experiences of my life."

"Can you give us an example on something that could impress the judges?" Celina asked, looking amazed at Quinn. Santana and Rachel looked at one another, nodding their heads towards Quinn.

"We could tell you…" Quinn walked around in a small circle before pointing towards the band. "But I think it would be better if we showed you. Hit it!"

_{The band starts playing the music as Quinn, Santana and Rachel start dancing. Rachel winks at Finn while Quinn can't seem to keep her eyes off Puck, wondering what's wrong with her. Puck looks at Quinn intently as Finn lets out a smile}_

_[Quinn](Santana and Rachel)_  
_I've been crying (Ooh, ooh)_  
_Cause I'm lonely (For you)_  
_Smiles have all turned (To tears)_  
_But tears won't wash away the fear (Ooh, ooh)_  
_That you're never ever gonna return (Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_  
_To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

 _It keeps me (crying baby for you)_  
_Keeps me (sighing baby for you)_  
_So won't you hurry?_  
_Come on boy and see about me (Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

 _I've given up my friends just (For you)_  
_My friends have gone and you (ha-have to)_  
_No peace shall I find (Ooh, ooh)_  
_Until you come back_  
_And be mine (Ooh, ooh)_  
_No matter what you do or say (Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_  
_I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

 _Keep on (crying baby for you)_  
_I'm gonna keep (sighing baby for you)_  
_So won't you hurry?_  
_Come on boy and see about me (Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

 _Sometimes up (Ooh, ooh)_  
_Sometimes down (Ooh, ooh)_  
_My life's so uncertain (Ooh, ooh)_  
_With you not around (Ooh, ooh)_  
_From my arms you may be out of reach (Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_  
_But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

 _Keeps me (crying baby for you)_  
_Keep on, keep on (crying baby for you)_  
_So won't you hurry?_  
_Come on boy and see about me (Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_  
_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_  
_I love you only (Come see about me)_

 _[Rachel](Santana and Quinn)_  
_See about me (Come see about me)_

 _[Quinn](Rachel and Santana)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

 _[Santana](Quinn and Rachel)_  
_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_

 _[Quinn] (Santana and Rachel)_  
_I love you only (Come see about me)_  
_Come see about me_  
_Ooh_

The Glee club clapped loudly for Quinn but while Quinn tried to give them her undivided attention, she found her eyes wandering over to Puck. Finn realized what was going on as well, staring at Rachel and giving her a wink. It seemed that Quinn was singing her song to Puck, but of course Finn didn't want to admit. Staring at Finn and Rachel made Finn feel like Finn Harmonic was almost ready for Sectionals. They were almost ready to show the world everything they had. Emphasis on the word, almost.

* * *

The night before Sectionals, Finn found himself in the living room after everyone had went to bed, staring absentmindedly at the television as his mind continued to race. Maybe I'm dumb for even thinking that I could do this, Finn thought to himself. I don't feel prepared and I'm afraid they might not feel prepared either. Finn heard footsteps behind him, causing him to turn around and spot Rachel, wearing his plaid shirt and her very short pajama shorts. Rachel sat on the couch next to him, looking over at the television to wonder what he was watching. The television wasn't even on.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, folding her hands together. "You're watching nothing on the television."

"I'm fine." Finn lied slightly. To be honest, he wasn't fine. He was worried. "What if I mess up tomorrow, Rachel? I mean, Mr. Schue is coming to New York and he's going to watch our Sectionals. What if I mess up in front of him? I want him to see that I've done a great job but I don't feel prepared enough to send our Glee Club out there."

"Finn, the work that you've put into that Glee Club is amazing." Rachel softly assured him, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Finn, you've done an amazing job, there's no doubt about it. I am so proud of you…you need to hear someone tell you that you've done an amazing job. And remember what I told you the other day? I'll be there to hold your hand win or lose, no matter what. You're my whole world."

"I am?" Finn wondered, arching an eyebrow.

"You are." Rachel assured him. She moved closer so that she was sitting on his lap, Finn holding her close to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Whatever happens tomorrow, just know this Finn…" Rachel reached down for one of Finn's hands, interlocking their fingers together. "I love you so much…and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're an inspiring human, Finn Hudson…and there's no better way to spend my future than to be loved and inspired by you. You're my person." Finn smiled widely, pressing a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn lovingly said. "So…did you hear about Funny Girl yet?"

"No, I didn't hear yet." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Let's forget about Funny Girl for now. Right now, I want to help you with your Glee Club. Even if that means kicking butt at Sectionals!" Finn laughed, holding Rachel close, as she looked him in the eye. "I love you Finn. Forever and always."

"I love you more…" Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips as they started to make out on the couch.

"If you two are gonna have sex, can you go back to your room?" Finn and Rachel turned to the couch bed on the other end of the room to spot Puck who was sleeping with his blanket. "I love you both but I don't wanna hear any of that." Finn and Rachel blushed, chuckling as Rachel got off Finn and headed towards their room.

"Goodnight, Puck." Rachel laughed slightly, closing the door to the room. Finn got up from the couch to fix his shirt, turning to Puck and nodding his head.

"Goodnight, bro." Finn patted Puck's shoulder, making his way to the room. As soon as Finn closed the bedroom door, Puck went into his night bag to grab some earplugs, placing them in his ear and letting out a content smile.

"I knew there was a reason I always brought earplugs with me." Puck sleepily said before going back into his slumber.

* * *

Finn walked along the NYADA hallways in his Sectionals outfit the next morning, staring at all the people that were coming in and seeing the performance. His stomach started to twist and turn, feeling slightly nauseous from all of the anxiety that was building up in his body. As he turned back around towards the auditorium, he spotted none other than Cassandra July. Finn groaned, feeling his stomach turning as hard as a rock.

"Oh look, it's the Wicked Witch of NYADA." Finn grumbled. Cassandra walked over to him, letting out a smirk.

"I'm here to wish you good luck." Cassandra looked at Finn who looked taken aback.

"You what?" Finn wasn't sure if he heard Cassandra right.

"I'm here to wish you luck…because you're going to need it." Cassandra chortled, letting Finn know that Cassandra was never going to change. "I just want to remind you that if you lose, your little Glee Club will be disbanded and will be one gigantic failure. Then all the money that you're supposed to get for your club will go to me and you'll be a miserable student for the next four years."

"So you're saying that if I lose then the club is disbanded?" Finn wondered.

"That's what I'm saying." Cassandra walked past him, but made sure that she purposely bumped into Finn to make her presence known. Finn held onto his stomach, feeling the sudden urge to vomit, not sure if it was from the stress or the fact that he wasn't feeling well. Finn ran to the boys bathroom and just made it to the toilet as he retched, emptying his breakfast into the toilet. After Finn was sure that he had finished throwing up, he went to the sink to rinse his mouth and splash some water on his face. He did admit that he did feel slightly better, but he was also really nervous. Finn exited the bathroom without looking up, noticing the brown dress shoes that were in front of him. Finn viewed up, seeing Mr. Schuester smiling at him, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Finn." Mr. Schuester smiled. Finn hugged Mr. Schuester tightly, a grin appearing on his face.

"You came." Finn looked at Mr. Schuester with wonder.

"What, you thought I wasn't going to come?" Mr. Schuester chuckled, allowing Finn to relax slightly. "Pre-Sectionals jitters?" Mr. Schuester motioned towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…I've never thrown up before a competition." Finn sighed. "I don't know why I'm nervous for this one."

"Let me tell you a little secret, Finn." Mr. Schuester put an arm around Finn, staring at his former student. "When you guys had your Invitational in order to let you into the Show choir Circuit…I threw up too…except mine was worse. I had been puking since I left my house that morning. I guess there was a lot of pressure to be the best. I wanted to be the best and I can feel that you want to be the best too." Finn let out a heavy sigh, his breath slightly shaking. Mr. Schuester put both his hands on Finn's shoulders, getting Finn to look at him. "Everything's going to be okay, Finn. All right? As long as you believe in your team, great things can happen."

"How are you so sure?" Finn asked.

"Because I told myself the same thing I'm telling you." Mr. Schuester grinned. "And wasn't I right? We won Nationals last year…"

"Yeah, you were." Finn said.

"Look, whatever happens I want you to go out there and have fun. That's all you can really do, right?" Mr. Schuester smiled. Finn saw the lights blinking, meaning that he had to head back to his team. "Hey Finn…break a leg."

"You want me to break my leg?" Finn innocently asked causing Mr. Schuster to chuckle.

"No, I don't want you to break your leg. It means good luck in theatre terms." Finn nodded his head understanding what his mentor had meant, giving him a hug. Finn started to make his way down the hallway before turning around, staring at Mr. Schue.

"Hey…I think you're really going to like the set-list…I thought of you in mind." Finn said with a grin as he ran away towards where the rest of his team was. Mr. Schue could only smile proudly. Finn had grown up—and become his own successful person.

* * *

"I'm so nervous I think my armpits have armpits that are sweating." Santana said to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine as she sat in one of the makeup chairs. "Where's Frankenteen for show circle?"

"He'll be here. Don't worry." Quinn assured Santana who was just coming back from the hallway. Quinn found her eyes looking over to Puck who was currently being taught by Brody on how to put on a clip-on tie. Oh Puck, Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, getting her attention. Quinn whiplashed her head towards Blaine, assuring him that she was fine.

"I don't know Blaine, Quinn seems to have it a bit bad for Puck over there." Kurt pointed towards Puck.

"What?" Quinn scoffed, shaking her head. "No, that's ridiculous!"

"That's not ridiculous." Kurt smirked towards his friend.

"Quinn likes Puck, Quinn likes Puck." Santana teased in a sing-song voice.

"Really? How mature, Santana." Quinn didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid Santana was right. Maybe Quinn did like Puck.

"I don't believe this!" Everyone turned to see Vicky walking over towards the group, becoming flustered and upset. "You guys are not going to believe this!"

"What are we not going to believe?" Dustin got up from his chair, heading over to Vicky. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah! Simone joined another Glee Club!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Who would want her in a Glee Club?" Santana scrunched her face in confusion, staring at Vicky.

"The Pixie Dixies." Vicky answered. "She's their new lead singer."

"Can a group do that?" Melissa walked to Vicky in misperception. "Let someone in their Glee Club a week before a competition."

"Why not?" Kurt pointed over to Puck who was sitting in a nearby chair. "Finn let Puck join a week before Sectionals."

"This is bad! This is really bad." Celina was beginning to let the anxiety get to her. "We could possibly lose to Simone! Maybe it was better to have her in the club just so she wasn't a threat during Sectionals."

"Finn was going to kick Simone out of the club regardless." Brody reminded them. "It might as well have been now. Look, we should feel prepared enough to perform during Sectionals, right? So let's just go out there and show them what we're made of."

"That's the spirit, Brody." Finn entered the room, clapping his hands together. "Now, before we go out there there's something I have to tell you guys, so let's get in a show circle. Come on." Everyone walked over to Finn as he let out a deep breath. "Whatever happens today, I am so proud of you guys. We have a great group of people here and I have the confidence that we're going to make it to Regionals. But…that can only happen if we all work together. So what do you say, guys? Can we work together and pull out a win?" Everyone put their hands on top of Finn's as if that was their silent way of saying that they had faith in themselves and in him. "All right! On three! One, two, three…"

"FINN HARMONIC!"

* * *

The groups sat in the auditorium watching the other competition, Finn's group feeling more and more anxious as time went along. Finally, it was time for The Pixie Dixies to perform, headlining Simone. Finn gripped the seat, Rachel noticing that Finn was nervous.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel whispered.

"I think I might throw up again." Finn nervously told Rachel. Rachel rubbed Finn's back, her eyes widening after a few moments.

"Wait a minute, again?" Rachel couldn't get Finn to elaborate much further…here were Simone and her Glee Group…and Rachel had to admit that they looked good. Their costumes were bedazzled in pink, purple and baby blue, as each girl wore pink headbands. Rachel looked down at her costume; their dresses were black with gold hemming while wearing a gold headband. The boys wore black slacks, black collared shirts and gold ties. Rachel admitted, Simone's costume was prettier…and she was certain that Simone was going to sound better than her once she opened her mouth.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…THE PIXIE DIXIES!" The announcer yelled over the speakers. Finn and Rachel kept their eyes glued to the stage, observing every move Simone made.

_{The music begins and Simone stands in the middle of the stage, giving everyone a "friendly" smile. The group dances around her as Simone sings}_

_[Simone]_  
_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And baby then you'll know your love is real_

 _My mama told me when I was young_  
_We were all born superstars_  
_She'd roll my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In a glass on her boudoir_  
_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_  
_She said, cause he made you perfect babe_  
_So hold your head up girl and you'll go far_  
_Listen to me when I say_

 _[Simone with The Pixie Dixies]_  
_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And baby then you'll know your love is real_

 _[Simone]_  
_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
_But, he needs to start with your head_  
_Satin sheets are very romantic_  
_What happens when you're not in bed_  
_You deserve the best in life_  
_So if the time isn't right then move on_  
_Second best is never enough_  
_You'll do much better baby on your own_

 _[Simone with The Pixie Dixies]_  
_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and be set_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_

 _Ooh, there aint' no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got_  
_Baby, ready or not_

 _[Simone]_  
_And when you're gone_  
_He might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on_  
_But he just won't get it_  
_He'll be back on his knees_

 _[Simone with The Pixie Dixies]_  
_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and be set_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
_Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and be set_  
_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_

 _I was born this way, hey_  
_I was born this way, hey_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way, hey_  
_I was born this way, hey_  
_I was born this way, hey_  
_Just like hey, hey, hey, hey_

The crowd erupted with applause while Finn looked in shock and horror. They were good, really good. There was no way that Finn was going to be able to compete with that. He looked over to Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Puck noticing that they were giving him a look of support. This was the moment they were waiting for: it was time for Finn Harmonic to make their show choir debut. The members went backstage, but Rachel noticed that Finn was tense—and he was also scared.

"Finn?" Rachel softly said, standing in front of him. Rachel put both her hands on Finn's cheeks to get him to look at her. Finn simply gazed at Rachel, believing that she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. "Everything's going to be okay. All right? You can do this." Finn continued to look at Rachel, slowly nodding his head.

"I love you…" Finn softly whispered as Rachel smiled and tip-toed to meet his face.

"I love you too…" Rachel planted a passionate kiss on Finn's lips, Finn responding to the kiss right away. Finn and Rachel parted, giving Rachel a wide smile. "Let's go and kick some ass…" Finn chuckled wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders as everyone got into position.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! FINN HARMONIC!" The announcer said through the microphone. Everyone got on the stage, looking over at the audience as they heard the piano play for their first number of their set-list.

_{The piano starts to play and everyone stares at the audience. Santana notices Simone with her group sitting down, staring at them with hate, but then become worried when Finn Harmonic actually sounds harmonious.}_

_[Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Brody and Puck with Finn Harmonic]_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure, measure a year_

 _In daylight, in sunsets_  
_In moments, in cups of coffee_  
_In inches, in miles_  
_In laughter, in strife_

 _In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure a year in a life_

 _[Kurt]_  
_How about (Kurt, Finn, Puck, Dustin and Brody: Love?)_

 _[Santana]_  
_How about (Santana, Rachel, Celina, Melissa and Vicky: Love?)_

 _[Kurt and Santana]_  
_How about love?_

 _[Kurt]_  
_Measure (Kurt and Finn: in love)_

 _[Kurt and Melissa]_  
_Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Brody: Love)_  
_Seasons of (Santana and Celina: Love) (Brody and Dustin: Love)_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

 _[Vicky]_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journey's to plan_

 _[Celina]_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

 _[Melissa]_  
_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man_

 _[Santana]_  
_In truth that she learned_

 _[Kurt]_  
_Or in times that he cried_

 _[Puck]_  
_In bridges he burned_

 _[Celina]_  
_Or the way that she died_

 _[Finn and Rachel with Finn Harmonic]_  
_It's time now to sing out_  
_Though the story never ends_

 _[Finn Harmonic]_  
_Let's celebrate_  
_Remember the year_  
_of a life of a friend_

 _[Brody and Dustin]_  
_Remember the (Santana and Kurt: Love) [Rachel: Oh you got to, you got to, remember the love]_  
_Remember the (Santana and Kurt: Love) {Rachel: You know that love is a gift from above]_  
_Remember the (Santana and Kurt: Love) [Rachel: Share love, give love, spread love]_  
_Measure in (Santana and Kurt: Love) [Rachel: Measure your life in love]_

 _[Kurt and Melissa]_  
_Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Brody: Love)_  
_Seasons of (Santana and Celina: Love) (Brody and Dustin: Love)_

_{The audience applauds and the second song on the set-list starts to play. Finn looks at Mr. Schuester and sees Mr. Schuester, Quinn and Blaine laughing in glee}_

_[Finn]_  
_Well I remember every little thing_  
_As if it happened only yesterday_  
_Parked by lake_  
_And there was not another car in sight_  
_And I never met a girl_  
_Looking any better than you did_  
_And all the kids at school_  
_Were wishing they were me that night_

 _[Puck with Finn Harmonic]_  
_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

 _[Kurt]_  
_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of the knife_  
_Glowing like the metal on the edge of the night_

 _[Brody]_  
_Come on, hold tight_  
_Come on, hold tight_

 _[Santana with Melissa and Finn Harmonic]_  
_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

 _[Brody and Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_  
_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

 _[Finn]_  
_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark (Finn and Vicky: Night!)_

 _[Vicky]_  
_In the deep dark night_

 _[Finn]_  
_Paradise by the (Finn and Vicky: Dashboard light!)_

 _We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night_

 _[Finn and Puck with Finn Harmonic]_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night_

 _[Finn, Puck and Brody with Finn Harmonic]_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night_

 _[Finn, Puck, Brody and Vicky with Finn Harmonic]_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight's the night_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Stop right there!_  
_I gotta know right now_  
_Before we go any further do you love me_  
_Will you love me forever_  
_Do you need me_  
_Will you never leave me_  
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life_  
_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife_

 _[Finn]_  
_Let me sleep on it (Finn Harmonic: Sleep on it)_  
_Baby, baby Let me sleep on it (Finn Harmonic: Sleep on it)_  
_Let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I gotta know right now_  
_Do you love me (Finn Harmonic: Do you, do you love me)_  
_Will you love me forever_  
_Do you need me (Finn Harmonic; Do you, do you need me)_  
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life_  
_Will you take me away an will you make me your wife_  
_Will you love me, will you love me forever_

 _[Finn]_  
_Let me sleep on it_

 _{Rachel]_  
_Will you love me forever_

 _[Finn]_  
_I couldn't take it any longer_  
_Lord I was crazed_  
_That the feeling came upon me_  
_Like a tidal wave_  
_I started swearing to my god_  
_And on my mother's grave_  
_That I would love you till the end of time_  
_I swore!_  
_I would love you till the end of time_  
_So now I'm praying for the end of time_  
_To hurry up and arrive_  
_Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_  
_I don't' think I could nearly survive_  
_I'll never break my promise for forget my vow_  
_But God only knows what I would do right now_  
_I'm praying for the end of the time_  
_It's all that I can do (Vicky: All that I can do)_  
_Praying for the end of time_  
_So I can end my time with (Finn and Vicky: You!)_

 _[Finn with Finn Harmonic](Rachel)_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, it never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today (And now we're glowing like a metal at the edge of a knife)_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, it never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today (And now we're glowing like a metal at the edge of a knife)_

 _[Finn and Rachel with Finn Harmonic]_  
_Felt so right_  
_Felt so good_  
_Paradise!_

_{The final song of the set-list starts to play and it's just Finn and Rachel on the stage as Rachel smiles over at Finn, giving him a loving look}_

_[Rachel]_  
_Nobody listens to me_  
_Don't hear a single thing I've said_  
_Say anything to soothe me_  
_Anything to get you from my head_  
_Don't know how I really feel_  
_To fake the day to make it like I don't care_  
_Don't know how much it hurts_  
_To turn around and you were never there_  
_Like somehow you could be replaced_  
_And I could walk away from the promises we made_  
_And swore we'd never break_

 _[Rachel and Finn]_  
_I thought I lost you_  
_When you ran away to try to find me_  
_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_  
_I turn around and you were gone and on and on the days went_  
_But I kept the moments that we were in_  
_Cause I hoped in my heart, you'd come back to me my friend_  
_And now I got you_  
_I thought I lost you_

 _[Finn]_  
_I felt so empty out there_  
_And there were days I had my doubts_  
_I knew I'd find you somewhere_  
_Because I knew I couldn't live without_  
_You in my life for one more day_  
_And I swore we'd never break the (Finn and Rachel: promises we made)_

 _[Rachel and Finn]_  
_I thought I lost you_  
_When you ran away to try to find me_  
_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_  
_I turn around and you were gone and on and on the days went_  
_But I kept the moments that we were in_  
_Cause I hoped in my heart, you'd come back to me my friend_  
_And now I got you_  
_I thought I lost you_

 _[Finn]_  
_I told myself I wouldn't sleep_  
_till I searched the world from sea to sea_

 _[Rachel]_  
_I made a wish upon a star_  
_I turned around and there you were_

 _[Finn and Rachel]_  
_Now here we are, are_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Here we are_  
_I thought I lost you (Finn: I thought I lost you too)_  
_I thought I lost you (Finn: I thought I lost you too)_  
_Yeah_

 _[Rachel and Finn]_  
_I thought I lost you_  
_When you ran away to try to find me_  
_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_  
_I turn around and you were gone and on and on the days went_  
_But I kept the moments that we were in_  
_Cause I hoped in my heart, you'd come back to me my friend_  
_And now I got you_  
_I thought I lost you_

 _[Rachel]_  
_But I thought I lost you (Finn: I thought I lost you too)_

 _[Rachel and Finn]_  
_So glad I got you, got you_

 _[Rachel]_  
_So glad I got you, yeah_  
_I thought I lost you (Finn: I thought I lost you too)_

The crowd went nuts as soon as the final song finished, Simone huffing and puffing while Finn and Rachel bowed. The curtain closed on them and as soon as it did, Rachel pulled Finn into an embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Finn grinned, noticing that Rachel's expression was full of love and pride.

"You were incredible, Finn…" Rachel spoke so fondly. Finn leaned in to capture Rachel into a kiss, causing her to giggle slightly. Finn broke the kiss apart, staring at her with loving eyes.

"Rachel...I love you." Finn didn't know what else to say. Rachel nodded her head, putting a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you. Always have…always will." Rachel and Finn saw the lights flashing again, meaning that it was time to know their fate. Would Finn Harmonic be victorious?

* * *

It was revealed that Finn Harmonic were one of the top three groups in Sectionals, meaning that they would walk away with a trophy. The one they had their eye on was first place, the trophy that would get them into Regionals. Madame Tibideaux went to the front of the auditorium stage, holding two cards.

"Thank you all for joining us." Madame Tibideaux said, staring at the Glee clubs behind her. "Let's all offer our congratulations to these three Glee Clubs for making it as far as they did!" The audience boomed with applause as Madame Tibideaux smiled. "It's time to announce the winner of the 2013 Sectionals Show Case. The winner will advance to Regionals. In third place…we have The G-Notes." The G-Notes Glee Club clapped, taking their third place trophy, knowing that this was the end of the line for them here. Madame Tibideaux stood in between Finn Harmonic and The Pixie Dixies, looking at both Glee Clubs with a smile. "And now…the winner." Madame Tibideaux opened the envelope, looking at the gold lettering. "The winner of the 2013 Sectionals Show Case is…Finn Harmonic!" Simone glared over at Finn and the rest of his Glee Club, but they were still taking in that they won the competition.

"We won. WE WON!" Kurt shouted to Finn, Finn's shock disappearing as a smile appeared on his face. The members of Finn Harmonic hugged one another while the audience stood up from their seats and applauded them. Finn hugged Rachel tightly, pressing a kiss into her hair as Rachel hugged him back, tears coming to her eyes.

"There's still one more thing we have to do." Madame Tibideaux smiled, causing Finn Harmonic to cease their celebration for the moment. "The 2013 Sectionals Show Choir MVP is…Finn Hudson!" Rachel, Santana and Kurt embraced Finn tightly, motioning for him to take his place front and center on the stage. Finn walked over to Madame Tibideaux, taking the MVP award and the trophy from her. "You're very inspirational Mr. Hudson…the work you put into this really showed that you have what it takes to lead. Congratulations and the best of luck to you at Regionals."

"Oh my gosh…thank you, Madame Tibideaux." Finn couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. Finn looked over to Rachel, motioning for her to come forward. Rachel walked over; wiping some of the tears she had in her eyes. Finn had to wonder why she was crying, so he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Rachel, why are you crying?" Rachel had the tears go down her face, but she was beaming.

"I love you so much." Rachel said through tears. Finn pulled her closer, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, forever." Finn swooped down and brought Rachel into the most breathtaking kiss that he ever could imagine. Without breaking the kiss, Finn and Rachel lifted the trophy in the air, with everyone in the audience cheering for them.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand with the trophy down the NYADA hallway about an hour later, unsure of what to do with it. He didn't have a classroom to put it in and wasn't expecting to get one. As Finn and Rachel made their way down the hallway, Finn heard footsteps behind them.

"Mr. Hudson? May I have a word with you for a moment?" Finn turned around to see Madame Tibideaux smiling at him. Rachel let go of Finn's hand and assured him that he should go on. "Are you sure?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Yeah, I was just going to head over to the hair and makeup room." Rachel said with a grin. "I think I left my phone in there."

"All right, I'll see you in a few minutes." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and then Rachel was on her merry way. Finn walked over to Madame Tibideaux, giving her a grin. "Yes Madame Tibideaux."

"I just want to say that first off…I've never seen a student like you before in my years of teaching." Madame Tibideaux said. "A lot of freshmen usually have no idea as to what they want to do when they're in college. Majority of them are into frat parties or…getting themselves into trouble. You're different Mr. Hudson. You came in here and took a hold of a Glee Club that the state was getting ready to cut, turning them into Sectionals champions."

"I didn't know that they were going to cut the Glee Club." Finn sounded surprised. "I joined because I thought it would have been a good idea for me to do something in my comfort zone. But being a leader to all these kids made me realize that this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I never want to do anything different."

"Which is why you're so different. You're passionate, tenacious and one of the most loyal gentlemen I've ever met." Madame Tibideaux continued to study him. "I notice that you have nowhere to put that trophy."

"I was just going to leave it in your office since there's nowhere for the Glee Club to look at it in the auditorium." Finn said. Madame Tibideaux shook her head, leading Finn to an empty classroom. The classroom mirrored the Glee Club's room at McKinley. Piano's, red seats, drum sets…and a trophy case. "That's where you're going to put the trophy. In this Glee Club classroom that will only be used for your club. And since Glee Club is not a mandated class, it would be allowed for you to teach them." Finn couldn't believe that Madame Tibideaux had instilled so much confidence in him. He never would have dreamed of something so amazing in his entire life.

"Thank you, Madame Tibideaux." Finn said. "This means the world to me."

"You can thank NYADA by winning Regionals and sending your club to a National Championship." Madame Tibideaux smiled. "You have so much potential, Mr. Hudson. I want you to know that." With that, Madame Tibideaux made her way out of the room while Finn observed the classroom. This was it. This was his classroom. He was going to teach Glee Club here. Finn turned to the trophy case, putting the Sectionals trophy inside and giving a proud smile to himself.

"So you're like another Mr. Schue, now huh?" Finn turned around to see Puck there chuckling. Finn got up from his position, making his way to his best friend.

"Yeah, you can say that." Finn shrugged his shoulders, the smile still on his face. "Thank you for helping me Puck. We were really in a grind here."

"You're welcome dude." Puck hugged Finn tightly and Finn couldn't help but hug Puck back. "Hey, Finn…"

"Yeah?" Finn asked, not moving from his position.

"I'm proud of you, bro." Puck looked to Finn, nodding his head with a smile. "I really mean it…you're…you're moving on up. A student doesn't get a classroom for his Glee Club every day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Finn looked at Puck, still keeping a smile. "Thanks Puck. I love you man."

"I love you too, bro." Puck patted Finn's back, but as he patted Finn's back, it looked like he was trying to say something. "Being in your club just for a little bit made me have some purpose in my life. I was wondering if…if…"

"Puck…are you asking if you could join the Glee Club fulltime?" Finn tried to get the question out of Puck's mouth. Puck nodded his head quickly, Finn's smile growing wider. "Dude…I never thought you'd ask. Besides, now we have an even amount of boys and girls. Hey…if you want…you can live in the loft with Rachel, Santana, Kurt and I. I mean, it gets kind of lonely for me sometimes. Sure I have Rachel…but I don't have a bro who likes the same things I like. Oh, but there's a couple of ground rules: no bullying Kurt about his clothes and no parties…unless I agree to them. Deal?"

"Deal." Puck nodded his head as Puck and Finn high fived. Santana rushed into the room, looking worried as both Puck and Finn turned to Santana with interest. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

"Finn! Rachel slipped on some silk and fell! I think she hit her head and she's not waking up!" Santana screeched. Finn looked worried, running out of the classroom as Puck and Santana followed, going to see if Rachel was all right.

* * *

Finn stood in the waiting room of the hospital with Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Mr. Schuester and Puck, pacing back and forth just hoping that Rachel was all right. The last thing Finn needed was losing the person he loved the most.

"I'm sure that Rachel's going to be okay." Kurt assured his brother. "I mean, the fall didn't look so bad."

"She's unconscious, Kurt! The fall was pretty bad." Finn yelled, after failing to keep his composure. "I'm…I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's all right." Kurt tried his best to smile. "It's okay. You're just worried about her that's all." Finn looked over to see the doctor was entering the waiting room, staring down at a file. Finn prayed that the file belonged to Rachel.

"I'm looking for the family of Rachel Berry." The doctor said.

"I'm her fiancé, is she all right?" Finn walked over to the doctor, the doctor nodding his head.

"She's fine. But, I have to warn you…" The doctor started to say, until Finn dashed right past him, looking for Rachel's room. Finn saw Rachel sitting on the bed as if she was almost in a daze, Finn letting out a sigh.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Finn ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. "Are you okay?" To Finn's surprise, Rachel broke the grasp, staring up at him in shock.

"Who's Rachel?" Rachel shook her head, not understanding anything. "And…who are you?" Finn took a step back, staring at his fiancée with worried eyes. The doctor entered the room, seeing that Finn was in shock and Rachel was utterly confused.

"I tried to tell you…Rachel has amnesia. She doesn't remember herself, where she lives, where she goes to school…" the doctor then faced Finn, the next few words feeling like someone had stabbed Finn in the heart. "And she doesn't remember you."

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Whoopi Goldberg as Madame Tibideaux** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Come See About Me (Originally by The Supremes): Performed by Quinn Fabray with Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry** _

_**Born This Way / Express Yourself (Originally by Lady Gaga / Madonna): Performed by The Pixie Dixies** _

_**Seasons of Love (Originally from the Musical "Rent"): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _

_**Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Originally by Meatloaf): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _

_**I Thought I Lost You (Originally by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta): Performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson with Finn Harmonic** _


	23. 2x01: Need You Now

**Episode Synopsis:** _Some of Rachel's friends decide to sing duets that they've sung with her in the past to get her to remember them, but Finn becomes heartbroken when Rachel doesn't seem to remember him-or want to remember him. Rachel's refusal to remember him leaves Finn to contemplate whether it's time to move on from Rachel._

* * *

 

Finn sat in the hospital chair next to Rachel's bedside, watching her as she slept. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she didn't know who she was, where she lived—that she and Finn were to be together for all eternity. Finn felt like breaking down and crying, especially with Rachel's words "who are you?" going through his mind. The doctor's words about Rachel not remembering Finn felt like he was a vampire that was staked through the heart, those words being the poison that would kill him. Finn sat there, unbelieving that Rachel forgot all about him—and everyone else. Finn heard a knock on the door, facing to see Burt and Carole entering the room with a small smile.

"Hi Finny." Carole softly said, pressing a kiss to Finn's forehead. Finn gave a quick smile to his mother but his smile immediately disappeared when he looked over at Rachel sleeping. Carole looked to Rachel, staring at the woman that her son loved more than life itself. "She still doesn't remember anything?" Finn simply shook his head, Burt taking one of the empty seats and sitting down next to his son.

"The doctor said it could be days...weeks…months…years…maybe even forever." Finn spoke barely above a whisper. "Mom, I can't lose her…"

"I know you can't lose her, Finny. I know." Carole sympathetically said, rubbing her son's back. "But you have to remember that this is going to require a lot of patience. She might not remember anyone or anything. She's just going to have to jog her own memory at her own pace."

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" Finn wondered. "Just sit here and pretend that Rachel and I were never together?"

"No…you can help her jog her memory…but you can't force her to remember you." Carole explained softly. "She'll remember you when she's ready, Finn. How about until she gets her memory back, you pretend that you two are meeting for the first time?" Finn considered it, but shook his head.

"I want things to be the way they were before." Finn gruffly said. "We were supposed to be celebrating our Sectionals win. We're supposed to be getting ready for Regionals together. How can I do that when the one person that I love more than life itself doesn't even remember who I am?"

"Finn, she's going to get better." Burt patted Finn's shoulder. "It's going to take time son, I know. I know that you're frustrated and that you're scared you're going to lose her but there's nothing you can do right now. You just have to be there for her." Finn sighed, noticing that Rachel was waking up from her slumber. Rachel's eyes fluttered over to Finn, staring at him with interest. Who was he and what was he still doing here? Rachel didn't know him…at least she didn't think she knew him.

"Oh…hello there." Rachel sat up from the bed, staring at Finn as she folded her hands. "How do you do?"

"How do I do? Um…worried sick about you." Finn answered, still looking at Rachel. Rachel shook her head, letting out a slight chuckle.

"I don't understand how you can be worried about me. I don't know you…and I don't even know your name kind stranger." Rachel looked around the room, facing back to Finn. "I don't even know who I am…and who are you kind people?" Finn turned to his mother, noticing she was giving him a small nod. Finn looked to Rachel, scooting his chair next to her. Finn looked in her eyes, giving her a smile.

"You're name is Rachel Barbra Berry." Finn continued to look into Rachel's eyes. "You live in New York City and you go to NYADA."

"Why is my middle name Barbra?" Rachel questioned. "It sounds like an old lady…"

"Your dads…um, you have two fathers and they love Broadway almost as much as they love you." Finn answered. "Your favorite Broadway actress is Barbra Streisand; she was in the movie Funny Girl. You love Broadway just as much as Barbra Streisand does and Funny Girl is your favorite Broadway musical and movie. I should know, you made me watch it a million times—I grew to actually like it." Finn couldn't help but smile at mentioning the last part. "Anyway, you live in a loft with me, Santana, Kurt and now…Puck. I was going to tell you about Puck…um, do you remember any of them?"

"I'm afraid not." Rachel shook her head. "I didn't get your name…what is it?"

"My name? Um…it's Finn Hudson." Finn continued to look at Rachel. That was physically Rachel in front of him…but that wasn't Rachel. Not inside at least, it was hard for Finn to explain. Finn felt a lump in his throat and some tears come to his eyes as he continued to stare at Rachel. "My name is Finn. And I know that you don't know what's going on and you're confused…but I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to help you, no matter what. I promise, Rachel." Rachel gazed into Finn's eyes, trying to study him.

"Flynn, what is NYADA?" Rachel asked. Finn's eyes widened slightly. She called him…Flynn.

"Um…NYADA is the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts." Finn explained. "Oh, and my name is Finn."

"What do I do there?" Rachel wondered.

"You're a student. You sing and you act and you dance." Finn tried to explain it to the best of his ability. "You're also in Glee Club. You were in High School and you continued it in college."

"Really? Was I good?" Rachel looked amused.

"Good? You were fantastic!" Finn grinned. "You were the one that helped lead the High School Glee Club to a Nationals trophy. Your vocals are amazing. Do you think you still remember how to sing?"

"I don't know…I could try…" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Do you know a song because right now I can't think of any?"

"There was this one song that we would sing in the car together when we drove around Lima…that's where we're from. Lima, Ohio…anyway the song's on the tip of my tongue…it's from Adele." Finn continued to think as he scratched his head. He finally remembered, looking at her with a grin. "All right, I'm going to sing a little bit of the song and then you're going to tell me if you can remember the rest of the lyrics. Okay?" Rachel gazed at Finn as he cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on her as his baritone voice began to fill the room.

[ _Finn]_  
 _When the rain is blowing in your face_  
 _And the whole world is on your case_  
 _I could offer you a warm embrace_  
 _To make you feel my love._

"Do you need me to sing a little more for you to remember the song?" Finn wondered after he abruptly stopped singing. Rachel nodded her head slowly. Finn took a deep breath, feeling his mother rub his back comfortingly as he continued.

_[Finn]_   
_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_   
_And there's no one there to dry your tears_   
_I could hold you for a million years_   
_To make you feel my love_

_{Rachel nods her head, opening her mouth so she can sing.}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_   
_And I would never do you wrong_   
_I've known it from the moment that we met_   
_No doubt in my mind where you belong…_

_[Finn]_   
_I go hungry, I go black and blue_

_[Rachel]_   
_I go crawling down the avenue_

_[Finn]_   
_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_To make you feel my love._

Finn stopped singing, giving Rachel a hopeful glance. Maybe their awesome musical chemistry would cause Rachel to remember who Finn was. Rachel smiled at Finn, clapping her hands with joy.

"Wow, Flynn. You have a great voice." Rachel grinned. Finn felt his heart drop a bit at Rachel's oblivion to who he was. Finn looked down at his shoes, trying his hardest not to show any emotion. Finn glanced at Rachel, his face painted in disappointment.

"You really don't know who I am? Do you?" Finn felt his voice quiver.

"I'm afraid I don't." Rachel shook her head. "But it was very nice to meet you, Flynn. Maybe you should apply to NYADA. Your voice is amazing."

"I do go to NYADA." Finn sighed. "And my name is Finn."

"I'm a little tired, Flynn." Rachel stared at him. "Do you mind coming back later? You seem like an interesting person." Finn got up from his chair, giving Rachel one final glance as he started to make his way out of the room. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later sounds good." Finn felt a lump in his throat as he exited the hospital room with Carole and Burt following him. As soon as Finn reached the hallway, he turned to Burt and wrapped his father in a hug. It didn't take Burt and Carole long to know that Finn was sobbing uncontrollably, and as his parents they did their best to comfort their son.

* * *

That night, Finn sat in the loft kitchen with Burt and Carole as Carole brought Finn some coffee. She placed it down next to her son but Finn glanced away from it. He wasn't in the mood to drink anything. All he wanted was Rachel. Carole and Burt looked at each other with a worried expression, facing back to Finn who was staring down at the table in depression.

"Hey buddy…" Burt looked at Finn, hoping to lighten Finn's mood. "So, Kurt told me about Sectionals and how you won." Finn looked up to Burt, nodding his head slowly. "Your mother and I are really proud of you, buddy."

"Thanks." Finn muttered, focusing back to the table. Finn looked like there was something on his mind. "I always see movies like these. The one where someone loses their memory and then around when the movies about to end…they remember everything and every person around them. Sometimes I wish that real life worked like the movies. Rachel must be so scared…not knowing who she is, where she came from…it's intense and it's pretty insane." Burt heard Finn choking back a sob as Finn continued to speak. "I don't want her to not remember me…I don't know what I'd do with myself if she never remembered me again. She's my rock…she's my moose."

"I think you mean muse honey." Carole sat down at the table, letting out a small chuckle.

"It's was a joke between Rachel and I." Finn gave a sad smile to his mother. "We'd say it to each other when the other was sad…it would cheer us right up. Mom, do you know what it's like to love a person so much that if they were cruelly taken away from you, you wouldn't know what you would do or how you would go on."

"Yes, but Finn you know Rachel's not dead." Carole patted her son's hand.

"But it feels like the old Rachel did die when Rachel hit her head…" Finn said with tears in his eyes. "There's nothing I want to do more than to bring her back."

"You will, Finn…I know you will." Carole saw Finn breaking down again and pulled him into her arms. She rubbed his back soothingly as Finn cried. "Shh, I know baby. I know…" Burt looked to the living room of the loft, noticing that there was a photo album sitting on the shelf. Burt got up from the table to grab the photo album, flipping through it and having a chuckle at one of the pictures. Finn and Carole looked over to Burt, Carole getting up from the seat and bringing Finn with her to the living room.

"Finn, what the hell were you wearing here?" Burt chuckled, showing Finn a picture of him in a Madonna inspired costume. Finn let out what was a mix between a sob and a laugh, looking at the picture.

"Kurt was being bullied by some football players because they said he was a freak." Finn explained, still looking at Burt. "So to prove a point, I put on a Madonna inspired costume and let them know that if Kurt was a freak, then so was I. I can't believe Kurt kept that picture." Finn looked down to the next picture in the photo album, pointing at it as he used his other hand to wipe his tears. "Oh, god I remember this one." It was a picture of Finn, Rachel and New Directions wearing New York t-shirts and dancing in the courtyard. "No one wanted to join the Glee Club, well except for Sam and Sunshine…before Rachel sent Sunshine to a crack house." Finn laughed, flipping the page and smiling at the next photo. It was Finn and Rachel in the choir room and it looked like they were in the middle of singing. "This one was when we were singing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. She told me that she thought she wasn't a nice person because she only does things when there's something in it for her. At the time that was true...but not anymore. I told her I still liked her. I meant it too…" Finn flipped a couple pages and found a picture that made Burt, Carole and Finn smile widely. "Ah, your wedding."

"You were dancing with Kurt…" Carole smiled fondly at the picture. "I remember that. I think that was the moment that cemented you two were brothers." Finn nodded, flipping a page, letting out a loud laugh as he started at the picture. Carole shook her head with a smile on her face. "Oh no, I remember this one very well."

"Grilled Cheesus." Finn laughed. "I thought the sandwich had magical powers. Okay, I know Kurt put some of these in here and I'm going to kill him for the Grilled Cheesus one." Burt and Carole laughed, watching Finn flip the page. Finn's smile faltered, his face turning a bit sad. Burt and Carole stared at the picture—it was Finn and Rachel kissing on the Nationals stage in New York City. Finn ran a thumb across the picture, still staring at it with sadness. Finn cleared his throat in order to say something. "This was when Rachel and I accidentally ruined Nationals. Well, it was my fault. It didn't matter though…we called that "The Kiss of the Century." Finn took a deep breath while Burt patted Finn's back. "I would do anything to go back to this moment…I think it was then when I knew I wanted to be with Rachel. She's my whole world. Do you think she's going to ever remember me again?"

"I have a strong feeling she will." Burt answered, staring at his son. "But Finn, I'm going to be honest with you…if there's a slight chance that she doesn't remember you…then it might have to be time to move on as painful as it may be. I know it's hard, buddy…but sometimes you have to face reality sometimes. Personally, I hope it doesn't get to that point where you have to move on. I really hope so." Finn nodded his head to Burt's words as he clutched the photo album in his hand.

"I don't want it to get to that point." Finn said, staring at Burt. "I'm going to try to get Rachel to remember everyone and everything—including me. No matter how long it takes, even if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to get Rachel Barbra Berry to remember me." Finn had tears going down his cheeks as he made his speech, Carole rubbing Finn's back and Burt nodding his head with a small smile.

"You're no longer that insecure teenager I first met that called a lamp 'faggy' because you disliked the lamp." Burt smiled fondly at Finn. "You're a man Finn. You're truly a man. I'm just glad that I'm here to see it."

"Um, about the whole lamp thing…" Finn cleared his throat, staring at Burt. "I'm really sorry about that. I…"

"No, you don't have to apologize, Finn." Burt said. "You weren't talking about Kurt, I know you weren't. You didn't judge anyone based on their sexual orientation or their situation. You were willing to become everyone's friend just so they wouldn't feel left out. To be honest, I was teaching myself a lesson. I guess I used you as a way to learn it. You are a wonderful person, and frankly I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you that. I just want you to know that you are a good person and that there's no one out there like you. They don't make them like you." Finn tried to wipe the tears that were falling from his face, but there were just too many tears for him to try to dab away. Burt pulled Finn into a hug, Finn clutching onto Burt tightly and feeling some comfort. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too." Finn tearfully said. Carole walked over to Burt and joined the hug, the three of them standing in the middle of the loft having an emotional family moment.

* * *

"Ready to go home, Rachel?" Kurt wondered as he stood in the hospital room with Rachel. Rachel gazed at Kurt with wonder, wanting to know who he was.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Do I know you?" Rachel pointed to Kurt.

"Right, you have amnesia." Kurt sighed, forcing a smile on his face. "My name is Kurt Hummel. Come on Rachel, you have to know me…I'm your gay best friend. We live together in New York. We've been friends since the eleventh grade…tenth grade we were at each other's throats." Kurt then did the 'Single Ladies' hand dance for Rachel, but Rachel didn't remember.

"I wouldn't try to force her to remember." The doctor advised Kurt. "Sometimes they remember on their own after a good night's sleep, sometimes there are things that trigger their memory. If you are going to try to get her to remember something, then I have an idea. Is there anything Rachel likes to do more than anything in the entire world?"

"She loves to sing and be the center of attention if that's what you're wondering." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"Maybe you can use her love for music as an idea to trigger her memory. Maybe singing songs that you've sung before will cause something to click in her mind. It's a thought." The doctor shrugged his shoulders. Kurt felt his mind whirring, clapping his hands as he pointed to Rachel.

"Thank you, doctor. Come on Rachel." Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her out of the room as they both headed down the hallway.

"Where are we going?!" Rachel yelled to Kurt.

"We're going home! I have an idea!" Kurt yelled, staring at his friend. Kurt was going to get Rachel to remember everyone—including the love of her life; Finn.

* * *

Rachel sat in a chair in the living room, gazing at the pictures, the furniture and out the window. Did Rachel really live in this apartment? It was so big and spacy—something she hadn't anticipated. As Rachel sat in the living room absentmindedly, everyone else was in the kitchen, observing her.

"So what did the doctor tell you to do again?" Quinn asked, turning to Kurt. Kurt looked over at Rachel who was still looking out the window, giving Quinn a small smile.

"We're going to sing." Kurt answered.

"Singing doesn't solve everything." Puck stared at Kurt, wondering where he got such an idea from.

"It doesn't solve everything, you're right." Kurt said. "But in this case, it could help Rachel. We all had at least one duet with Rachel, right?" Everyone in the room nodded their head. "All right, so we'll sing our favorite duet with Rachel. Hopefully she'll remember us."

"I only had one duet with her." Puck raised his hand slightly.

"Then this should be an easy assignment for you." Kurt answered back. "All right, who's going to go first? Remember, we have to take this slow."

"Since this is an easy assignment for me, I'll go first." Puck grabbed his guitar that was in the kitchen, making his way over to Rachel. Finn watched from the kitchen, crossing his arms with hope that Rachel would at least make some progress. Puck sat in front of Rachel with the guitar, looking at her with a smile. "Hi Rachel."

"Hello." Rachel stared at Puck as she folded her arms. Puck looked down at the guitar, playing a few cords…until Rachel leaned over and kissed him out of nowhere. Puck's eyes widened, looking over to the kitchen. Finn's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Santana started laughing while Kurt and Quinn looked uncomfortable. Rachel parted her lips from Puck, staring at him with interest. "Sorry. I thought you came over here because you wanted to kiss me. You're pretty hot." Puck cleared his throat, letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Puck looked away from Rachel. "My name is Noah but everyone calls me Puck. We're going to sing because I think this is the only way you're going to actually remember me. Does that sound good, Rachel?"

"Sounds great, Norbit." Rachel said, causing Santana to laugh in hysterics in the kitchen. Quinn shot Santana a look, but Santana continued with her laughing.

"Santana…not helping." Kurt scolded, still looking at Rachel and Puck.

"So do you think this is going to work?" Mr. Schuester leaned closer to Kurt, asking quietly.

"I think it will work if we take it slow." Kurt said. "And if not, then at least Quinn gets to see a soft side to Puck." Quinn smiled softly, hearing the music coming from Puck's guitar. Rachel stared at the guitar, suddenly remembering the song that Puck was playing. She continued to stare at him, letting her vocals mesh with his.

{Puck and Rachel stare at each other as Puck plays the guitar and Rachel looks at him with a curious glance}

_[Rachel]_   
_Picture perfect memories_   
_Scattered all round the floor_   
_Reaching for the phone cause_   
_I can't fight it anymore_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_[Rachel]_   
_For me it happens all the time_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_It's a quarter after one_   
_I'm all alone and I need you now_   
_Said I wouldn't call_   
_But I lost all control and I need you now_   
_And I don't know how I can do without_   
_I just need you now_

_[Puck]_   
_Another shot of whiskey_   
_Can't stop looking at the door_   
_Wishing you come sweeping_   
_In the way you did before_

_[Puck and Rachel]_   
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_[Puck]_   
_For me it happens all the time_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_It's a quarter after one_   
_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_   
_Said I wouldn't call_   
_And I lost all control and I need you now_   
_And I don't know how I can do without_   
_I just need you now_

_[Puck]_   
_Whoa, whoa_

_[Rachel]_   
_Whoa, whoa_

_{Rachel remembers singing the song with Puck during Glee Club their junior year, Rachel remembering that she was staring solely at Puck. Rachel starts hugging him as they both continue singing. The others stare at Rachel with a grin}_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_[Rachel]_   
_It's a quarter after one_   
_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_[Puck]_   
_And I said I wouldn't call_   
_But I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_And I don't know how I can do without_   
_I just need you now_   
_Whoa, whoa_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh baby I need you now_

"PUCK!" Rachel screamed as soon as the song finished playing, Rachel wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I remember you! I remember you! I remember we sang this song in Glee Club and it was to bring the football players and the Glee Club together so that they could perform at halftime!"

"So you do remember me!" Puck smiled. "Do you remember kissing me five minutes ago?" Rachel's smile disappeared, looking almost as if she was disgusted.

"Oh my god…I KISSED YOU! EWW!" Rachel started wiping her lips, shaking her head with repulsion. "Oh my god!" Rachel got up and walked away towards the bathroom. Everyone else started clapping for Puck as he bowed and held his guitar close to him.

"At least she remembers you…Norbit." Santana smirked, letting out laughter again. Puck studied Finn's face, noticing that Finn was thinking.

"Finn…you're not mad are you?" Puck wondered. Finn shook his head, giving Puck a fake smile.

"No, I'm not mad…" Finn said before lunging at Puck. Santana, Kurt and Quinn held Finn back as Finn started screaming at Puck. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, PUCKERMAN!"

"FINN!" Quinn yelled, causing Finn to turn to Quinn. "Trying to kill Puck isn't going to solve anything. Look, Kurt's idea is working. So we'll slowly jog her memory. Please…don't kill your best friend." Finn sighed, looking over to Puck.

"Sorry, I'm just…I'm a little tense." Finn sighed.

"We all are." Blaine walked over to Finn, patting his shoulder. "Look, let's all go in there and sing with Rachel. The sooner we can jog her memory, the better." Finn let out a sigh, following the others into the living room. Rachel entered the living room again, spotting the others standing there. Rachel sat down in the chair, looking confused.

"What's going on here?" Rachel wondered. She gazed at everyone as Santana made her way over to her.

"All right, Rachel. I'm going to give it to you straight." Santana sat down pointing to everyone. "That's Blaine, Mr. Schuester, Quinn, Kurt, Finn, Burt, Carole…and I'm the gorgeous Santana, who will make sure you drink toilet water if you mispronounce my name. You may not know them but soon enough you will. Here, I'll explain it. Blaine is the gay kid with the bow tie fetish, which I'm sure he got from watching too much Bill Nye: The Science Guy. Mr. Schuester was our teacher who can't seem to find friends his own age. Quinn is your friend who's vocals are so light, it sounds like she swallowed a freaking angel on her way out of her mother's birth canal. Kurt is your gay best friend who happens to be with Bill Nye's lovechild, and has a thing for lamps that look like they came from his dead aunts' attic. Finn over there is supposedly the love of your life but wait till you get this; his nipples are so puffy that they look like the defective Hershey kisses that are put to the side because they aren't good enough for consumers. And those two over there are Burt and Carole, the parents to Lady Hummel and Frankenteen. I'm Santana. I was your bitter enemy for about three years until last year I grew to like you. Hopefully this run through will help you remember everyone and we can move on from this and everything can go back to normal, right?" Rachel blankly stared at Santana, shaking her head slowly. Santana let out a sigh, turning to Finn. "I tried Frankenteen. I really tried."

"Santana." Finn gruffly said, noticing that her insulting everyone wasn't going to get anywhere. Santana sighed, staring back at Rachel.

"Do you at least know who you are?" Santana questioned. Rachel slightly nodded her head, taking out her phone and showing Santana a picture.

"I'm this girl right here…the one next to the trophy." Rachel said.

"Right." Santana clapped her hands. "She finally got something. All right. Let's play a little quiz, to get you to remember something. When's your birthday?"

"Um…December 18, 1994." Rachel answered, looking at Santana.

"There's one. All right. How old are you?"

"Um…19?" Rachel did the math in her head, causing Santana to clap.

"All right, last one. What was the first duet we willingly did together in Glee Club?" Santana wondered. Rachel shook her head, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't know. "All right, I guess I'll show you. Frankenteen! Drums!"

_{Finn starts banging the drums in the corner of the loft while Puck plays the guitar. Santana walks around Rachel with a smile and grabs her hand}_

_[Santana]_   
_I don't' know why I like it…I just do._

_Oooh, ooh_   
_Hey_

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_   
_I keep your photograph inside of my bed_   
_Living in a world of fantasies_   
_I can't get you out of my head_

_[Rachel]_   
_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_   
_Why you wanna make me feel so good_   
_I got a love of my own baby_   
_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_I remember the way that we touched_   
_I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!)_

_Oh!_

_I get so emotional baby_   
_Every time I think of you_   
_I get so emotional baby_   
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Rachel]_   
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_Hee!_

_I watch you walk into the room baby_   
_I gotta watch you walk out_   
_I like the animal way you move_   
_And when you talk_   
_I just watch your mouth_

_I remember the way that we touched_   
_I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!)_

_Oh!_

_I get so emotional baby_   
_Every time I think of you_   
_I get so emotional baby_

_[Rachel]_   
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Santana]_   
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_   
_You got me_   
_You got me_

_{Rachel has flashbacks to when her and Santana did the dance number and her smile widens as she does the dance moves from then to show Santana she remembers her and the song}_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_I remember the way that we touched_   
_I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!)_

_Oh!_

_I get so emotional baby_   
_Every time I think of you_   
_I get so emotional baby_   
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Rachel]_   
_I get so emotional!_

_[Santana]_   
_Oh baby_

_[Rachel and Santana]_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do!_

_OH YEAH!_

Santana and Rachel gave each other a hug as the others smiled. Finn watched from behind the drums, feeling a bit left out. After watching Rachel remember Santana, he had to admit that he felt a little jealous. He missed Rachel…and his feelings were a bit hurt that Rachel couldn't remember him. No matter how much he wanted Rachel to remember him…she just…couldn't. Finn held onto his drumsticks, a hurtful expression appearing on his face as he stared at Rachel. Finn wanted to help Rachel more than anything—but he was having trouble doing that when his heart blocked his brain, his emotions taking over his mind.

* * *

Rachel sat in her bed that evening, looking through a book as Finn entered the bedroom. Rachel gazed at Finn with an eyebrow raised, putting the covers over her and trying to prevent Finn from seeing anything. Finn looked over at Rachel, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Rachel." Finn said. Rachel's eyes widened, her face scrunching in anger.

"How dare you!" Rachel shouted, looking at Finn. Finn stared at Rachel, wondering what was her problem. "Do you have no respect for women?!"

"Maybe if you remembered me, you would know!" Finn tersely answered, going into the closet. Rachel got up from the bed, putting her hand on the closet door.

"What do you think you're doing, Flynn?" Rachel wanted to know.

"I'm getting my clothes, my clothes are in here?" Finn sighed, going towards the door. Rachel pushed Finn away from the door, causing Finn to look at her in shock. "What the hell, Rachel?!"

"I'm sorry but why would your stuff be in my closet?" Rachel shook her head, not understanding.

"Because you asked me to move in here!" Finn exclaimed. He then took in Rachel's clothing, noticing the reindeer sweater, the plaid skirt, the headband, her penny loafers. Rachel was dressing like she was in High School all over again! "Speaking of clothes, what the hell are you wearing? You don't dress like that anymore!"

"Really? Because I found these and I find these more comfortable than the revealing clothes in the closet. I would never wear something like that." Rachel scoffed. "Besides, I don't need boys like you trying to sex me up. It's not going to work, Flynn."

"Too late for the sexing up part." Finn muttered under his breath before realizing that Rachel heard him. She looked shocked, appalled and every emotion in between. "Yes Rachel, we had sex before." Finn pointed to her. "Multiple times actually. So stop acting as if you're the Virgin Mary because you've had sex with me before and you loved it. Every. Single. Time."

"You are such a pig, making up these lies!" Rachel shouted, not noticing that Finn was on the verge of erupting.

"You know what? Forget it! I'll sleep with these clothes on! How about that!" Finn started to make his way towards their bed until Rachel walked in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" Rachel stamped her feet on the ground, looking at Finn.

"I'm going to sleep!" Finn screamed. "I can't go to sleep now?!"

"In your room, you can!" Rachel matched Finn's tone.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" Finn bellowed. He then turned around and kicked the chair right behind him, feeling anger and frustration boiling over. Finn took deep breaths, trying hard not to get angry but it was already too late for that.

"Flynn, what is your problem?" Rachel crossed her arms. Finn walked over to the bed, sitting down and burying his face in his hands. "Your attitude is uncalled for, I just hope you know."

"Why can't you remember me?!" Finn yelled, staring at Rachel. "You remembered Puck when he sang to you…and you remembered Santana when she sang to you. You remembered Quinn when she sang and…Mr. Schuester and Blaine and…even my parents! You even remembered my parents! You remembered them but you can't remember me! Why can't you remember me?! I was your first love!"

"I don't know why I don't remember you!" Rachel shouted. "You've been pushing me to remember you ever since I woke up at the hospital, but the truth of the matter is, I don't and I'm sick of you trying to push your way into my mind! What point of I don't remember you, don't you understand?"

"The don't part." Finn seethed, looking away from Rachel. "You remembered everyone except for the one person that loved you more than life itself. You always told me that you would be there for me, no matter what. That we would be together forever. That if I needed a hand to hold…I could hold yours." Finn got up from the bed, staring at Rachel as she simply walked past him and sat down on the bed herself. All this information was too much for Rachel to take in.

"I guess you just weren't important to me…" Rachel saw Finn's face contort in hurt and sadness, his eyes watering and him being on the verge of tears. "You probably had no impact in my life, Flynn. That's all there is to it." Finn looked at Rachel sadly, shaking his head.

"Are you saying that you want nothing to do with me?" Finn felt his voice cracked as he asked the question. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, letting out a sigh.

"I don't even know you…" Rachel softly said before her face became serious. "And now that I've seen the way that you really are…I'm not sure that I want to…" Finn nodded his head slowly, looking away from her as a single tear fell from Finn's face. This was probably it…probably time to take Burt's advice and go. Rachel wanted nothing to do with him and there was no way that he was going to convince her now. Finn sighed, walking over to the front door, holding onto the knob and looking back at Rachel sadly.

"So…" Finn softly said. "I guess this is goodbye?" Rachel didn't show any remorse. Her face was stone cold.

"I guess it is." Rachel simply said. Finn opened the door as more tears fell from his face.

"Goodbye Rachel…" Finn choked out as he left the room, closing the door to leave a confused Rachel sitting on what was formerly their bed. Finn walked along the loft, seeing Puck sleeping on the couch as he tip-toed. He didn't want anyone to see that he was leaving. Finn took one last look at the loft he called home for the last three months, opening the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

Finn sat in the NYADA Glee Club choir room almost in a daze. He had the key to the room and to the building so he was sitting there at twelve in the morning, simply gazing over at the empty choir room. Finn was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to spot Quinn standing there, folding her hands together and making her way next to him. Finn gave Quinn a sad smile, turning back to the empty chairs.

"I knew I'd find you here." Quinn said, taking a seat next to Finn. Finn nodded his head slowly, continuing his gaze to the seats. "Are you okay, Finn?"

"To be honest…it feels like my heart was just ripped out of my body and that I have no purpose in this world." Finn quietly admitted, closing his eyes as a tear fell from his face. "She said I wasn't important to her…"

"Finn, remember she has amnesia. She doesn't know what she's saying." Quinn sighed, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Well she seemed quite clear there…" Finn sighed. He looked depressed and Quinn was worried about him. She didn't want to ask…but this question was lingering in her mind for a while.

"So are you and Rachel…over?" Quinn winced as she asked, not wanting to hurt Finns' feelings. Finn shrugged his shoulders, finally nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah…I guess we are." Finn admitted. "Burt said that if things got to this point…it would just be for the best to walk away…there's nothing more I can do. All you had to do is sing I Feel Pretty / Unpretty with her and she remembered when you both went to the doctor for her nose. Kurt had to sing Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy and she remembered Kurt. Blaine sang Don't You Want Me and she remembered getting drunk at a party. She remembered Burt because Kurt mentioned his cancer! She remembered my mom because…I don't even know what my mom did, yet she remembered! Mr. Schue had to sing just one line of Gold Digger for Rachel to remember him! Me? I sing, I try to jog her memory and I'm made to look like the bad guy. Why is life so unfair, Quinn?! Why is it unfair?!"

"I don't know, Finn…I don't know." Quinn sighed. "I know you tried hard to be patient with her…I know. But like your father said, sometimes it's best that we…let go, especially when it looks like things aren't going to get any better. I know this hurts now. I know…" Finn sighed, looking away from Quinn as she got up from the chair. "Do you want to be alone?" Finn shook his head, as Quinn smiled softly. "Good…because I brought some friends to help you get through this. Finn turned around, seeing Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Mr. Schuester enter the choir room, looking right at Finn as Finn exhaled.

"I always thought that Rachel and I were endgame." Finn softly said. "How are we endgame if Rachel doesn't even remember me? This looks like the end of the road…I don't know."

"I know things look tough now Finn…but you have to keep holding on." Mr. Schuester tried to be comforting towards his former student. "Whatever Rachel said, you can't take to heart. She's not herself right now."

"She seems to remember you all just fine." Finn sneered. "Yet I'm a stranger and there's nothing I can do. I don't even have Rachel anymore. All I have is…me. And in this world…just me in New York is going to be a very lonely ride."

_{Finn stares at the two choir room chairs in front of him, picturing him and Rachel in them but he looks saddened and lets tears fall from his face}_

_[Finn]_   
_Come up to meet you_   
_Tell you I'm sorry_   
_You don't know how lovely you are_   
_I had to find you_   
_Tell you I need you_   
_Tell you I set you apart_

_{Blaine walks over and grabs a chair, staring at Finn with a saddened expression}_

_[Blaine]_   
_Tell me your secrets_   
_And ask me your questions_   
_Oh lets go back to the start_   
_Running in circles_   
_Coming up tells_   
_Heads on a science apart_

_{Santana walks over to Finn and rubs his back}_

_[Santana]_   
_Nobody said it was easy_

_[Finn and Blaine]_   
_It's such a same for us to part_

_[Santana]_   
_Nobody said it was easy_

_[Finn and Blaine]_   
_No one ever said it would be this hard_   
_Oh take me back to the start_

_{Kurt walks over to Finn and grabs Finn's hand with a comforting smile on his face.}_

_[Kurt]_   
_I was just guessing_   
_At numbers and figures_   
_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_{Quinn hugs Finn tightly as Finn continues to look upset and the others stare at him}_

_[Quinn]_   
_Questions of science_   
_Science and progress_   
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_[Mr. Schuester, Puck and Santana]_   
_Tell me you love me_   
_Come back and haunt me_   
_Oh when I rush to the start_

_{Scene changes to Rachel going through her closet and putting all of Finn's things in a box for when he comes back for his stuff. Rachel turns and spots the shirt Finn gave her before Sectionals and she looks confused as she picks it up. She stares at the shirt, observing it and she looks over at the nightstand, seeing her engagement ring there. Rachel walks over and takes the engagement ring in her hand and she covers her hand with her mouth. She looks at Finn's things and she sits in the corner, thinking about the last four years with her, Finn and them being in the Glee Club, Finn coming to New York, both of them going to NYADA and both of them competing during Sectionals. Rachel buries her face in her hands and starts to cry as she realizes she remembers something important.}_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Running in circles_   
_Chasing our tails_   
_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_   
_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_   
_Nobody said it was easy_   
_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_[Finn, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Mr. Schuester] (Rachel)_   
_Aa-ah-ah (I'm going back to the start!)_   
_Nobody said it was easy!_   
_No, no, no, no (Yeah, OH!)_   
_Nobody said it was easy (Nobody said it was easy)_   
_No, no, no, no_   
_Nobody said it was easy (No, Whoa)_   
_No, no, no, no_

_[Finn and Rachel with Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Mr. Schuester]_   
_Nobody said it was easy_

* * *

The next morning Finn sat in a Starbucks nearby the loft after getting a text from Rachel to meet him there. He was still upset from the night before, but it made him more upset when she wrote his name as 'Flynn' during the text. Unless he was some character from a Disney movie that was a bandit, his name was Finn. Finn spotted Rachel entering the Starbucks, but he did a double take at her clothing. He couldn't help but stare. For one thing, she wasn't wearing her penny loafers and reindeer sweaters. Instead she was wearing jeggings, some winter boots, her ombre hair styled—and his plaid shirt. Rachel walked over to him, sitting down in the seat next to him. Rachel stared at him and folded her hands, Finn just gazing at Rachel with a groan.

"You called me here." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?"

"Well…for starters I want to apologize for last night." Rachel continued to look at him. "What I said to you was uncalled for and it was wrong. You are the most important person in my entire life and I can't believe it took me finding the shirt you gave to me before Sectionals to realize that."

"Yeah well…" Finn started to say until his eyes widened. He turned back to Rachel, his mouth now gaping open. "You…you said the shirt I gave you before Sectionals. You…you remembered I gave you that shirt before Sectionals! That's…wow!"

"That's not the only thing I remembered." Rachel grinned at him, pulling him in for a hug, as she felt emotional. "I remembered that we won…I also remembered that you were named MVP. I also remembered something else." Rachel looked into Finn's eyes, her eyes watering as if she was about to cry.

"What else did you remember?" Finn wondered, gazing at her. Rachel crashed her lips onto Finn's, hungrily kissing him as Finn did the same. Finn and Rachel intensely made out for a few moments before Rachel parted her lips from his.

"I remembered everything last night…because I remembered you. I love you Finn…and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I love you, so, so much…I never want to forget you or lose you again! You're my whole world!" Rachel kissed Finn hungrily again, Finn responding to the kiss with passion and intensity. Rachel and Finn parted once more as Rachel clung onto the back of Finn's neck. "I love you…I love you. I can't stop saying I love you."

"I love you, Rachel. I love you so much." Finn got up from his chair, picking Rachel up as she laughed slightly.

"Where are we going?" Rachel breathed in and out as she bit her lip.

"We're going home…" Finn leaned closer to Rachel's face, noticing that a blush was creeping on her face. "So we can get…reacquainted." Rachel giggled, gripping onto Finn's neck, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"What are we waiting for?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows, allowing Finn and Rachel to head out the door and rush to their Brooklyn loft apartment. As soon as Finn opened the door to the loft, he faced Rachel, picking her up so that she had her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing fluttering kisses on her lips. As soon as Rachel and Finn reached the bedroom, Finn continued to look at her, taking off his jacket and pressed hungry kisses along her neck. Finn slowed down after a moment, gazing into her eyes. His eyes were full of love and adornment.

"So what should we do now, Rachel Barbra…Hudson?" Finn smiled. Rachel kissed Finn, running a hand through his hair.

"Make love to me, Finn Hudson. Make love to me like you never made love to me before." Rachel grinned. "I want it to be so magical that I remember it for the rest of my life."

And that was exactly what Finn did.

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Make You Feel My Love (Originally by Adele): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry** _

_**Need You Now (Originally by Lady Antebellum): Performed by Rachel Berry and Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**So Emotional (Originally by Whitney Houston): Performed by Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry** _

_**The Scientist (Originally by Coldplay): Performed by Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Will Schuester, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry** _


	24. 2x02: Thanksgiving

**Episode Synopsis:** _The group spends Thanksgiving in New York and throw their own "Thanksgiving Party'. Santana and Puck find themselves at each other's throats, especially after Santana finds out that Puck has moved into the loft. Kurt invites Isabelle to the "Thanksgiving gathering" but she turns it into an extravaganza. Finn thinks about his future with Rachel as far as children are concerned. Brittany comes to deliver news to Santana, which shocks her and breaks her heart. Rachel receives a call about Funny Girl._

* * *

"Are you ready, Finn?" Finn heard Rachel call from the bathroom that was connected to their room. Finn sat on the bed, anticipating what was coming next. Earlier that morning Rachel and Kurt went to Victoria's Secret in order to buy some 'things', the only catch was Finn couldn't come. Rachel wanted to surprise Finn with what she bought as soon as she got home. Finn gripped the bed to prepare for what was following, letting out a deep breath with an excited grin.

"I'm ready." Finn called from the bedroom. Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing a black and gold one-piece lingerie that looked rather accessible—at least to Finn. Finn knew that he was drooling over Rachel, thinking that she looked incredibly sexy.

"So, what do you think of this one?" Rachel pointed to it, twirling around as if she was modeling it for Finn.

"Wow." Finn said, unable to think of any other words for it. "It's so…smoking…" Rachel walked closer to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know…" Rachel pressed a kiss on his earlobe, nipping at it. "It's for our honeymoon." Finn snapped out of it, gazing at Rachel with confusion. She bought lingerie, only to tease Finn until after they got married? What was this world coming to?

"I…I thought that was for right now." Finn innocently asked. Rachel giggled, sitting on Finn's lap.

"I bought it for our honeymoon…I just wanted to make sure that our honeymoon was special…" Rachel admitted. "I thought you would have loved the idea of a sexy evening as our first night as a married couple."

"I do…" Finn nodded his head, assuring her. "But I kind of wanted to just rip it off now and have my way with you." Rachel playfully smacked Finn's chest, getting up from his lap and going back to the bathroom.

"Finn, sex is going to have to wait until after Thanksgiving." Rachel apologetically said.

"Why are we having Thanksgiving at our house again? I don't get it." Finn sighed.

"We're having it at our house because that way we save money on airfare." Rachel explained. "That and half the group wanted to visit New York again." Rachel closed the bathroom door as Finn laid back on their bed. "By the way, when were you going to tell me that Puck was staying with us?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Finn slightly lied.

"Finn Hudson." Rachel called behind the bathroom door, causing Finn to sigh.

"All right, all right. He wanted to join the Glee Club so I said that he could stay, is that a problem?" Finn wondered.

"Kind of." Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing her grey V-neck sweater, red dress shorts and her black shoes, holding the lingerie in her other hand. "I mean, I think that I heard Puck around the door the other night when we were…you know…" Finn continued to look at Rachel, getting up from the sofa and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sure he didn't hear anything." Finn assured her.

"I don't know how he didn't." Rachel bit her bottom lip, getting out his grasp. "You moan really loudly, Santana has even complained about hearing you in the middle of the night."

"I moan loudly?" Finn pointed to himself, letting out a chuckle. "Rachel, you moan so loudly I think our neighbors on the first floor can hear you." Rachel felt her cheeks reddening, looking into the mirror while Finn stood next to her.

"I can't help it." Rachel spoke with innocence. "You're super sexy." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, causing her to let out a giggle. "Mmm, I love you Finn."

"I love you too, babe." Finn said as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "So are we getting a turkey for Thanksgiving or what?"

"I'm not eating it." Rachel shook her head while laughing. "But I will help you make the turkey since I'm afraid you're going to burn down the kitchen."

"That sounds like a good plan." Finn quickly nodded his head as he and Rachel exited their bedroom.

* * *

Santana stood in front of the bathroom, tapping her foot with frustration as she waited for Puck to finish in the shower. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to have to see Puck around the loft, but the sooner he left the better. After what seemed like an eternity, Puck exited the shower wearing a t-shirt and some basketball shorts, making his way towards the living room to speak to Finn.

"All right you Neanderthal." Santana turned around looking at Puck with interest. "I understand that you were here to watch Finn's Glee Club dominate at Sectionals. I understand that you were here when Rachel had amnesia and forgot everyone. I respect that, but you've been here long enough. When the hell are you going home? It's been two weeks." Puck gazed at Santana in confusion, not sure what she meant.

"I am home." Puck said as Santana's eyebrows went up. "I live here now."

"Oh, you live here now?" Santana scoffed. "Since when?"

"Since I asked Finn two weeks ago?" Puck answered. "What happened, did Finn forget to tell you that I live here now?"

"Finn doesn't even pay rent!" Santana exclaimed. "The only thing he pays for is the television and a new blender every time he forgets he has to take the peel off the banana before he puts it in! It's not up to Finn to decide whether or not you can live here."

"But it is up to Rachel and after Finn spoke with her about it, Rachel's okay with it." Puck smirked. Santana shook her head while letting out a groan. "Listen Diabla, I'm going to be living under this roof so you're either going to accept it or we could be at each other's throats." Santana walked closer to Puck, pointing her finger at him while curling her lips into a snarl.

"No me gusta!" Santana continued to glare at him before turning on her heels and going into the bathroom, not wanting to see Puck for another minute longer. Puck went to the living room, spotting Finn putting on his jacket and grabbing a list from the fridge.

"Where are you going?" Puck wondered, leaning against the wall.

"Supermarket with Rachel." Finn answered, still looking at the list. "We're going to go grab a turkey and some vegetarian stuff so that Rachel can actually eat on Thanksgiving. You wanna come?"

"No, I think I'll hang out here and try to figure out why Santana's so pissed off with me." Puck said.

"Ah, she's Santana." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "She'll get over it."

"Aren't you just afraid that Auntie Snixx is going to come out at any moment and try to skin you alive?" Puck asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I mean she was always like that in High School. She scared the living daylights out of me. Now that she's not dating anyone, she's creepy."

"Maybe Santana is more nervous than usual because Brittany is coming for Thanksgiving." Finn explained. "If Rachel was coming for Thanksgiving and I wasn't together with her, I'd be pretty stressed…that and I'd lash out at everyone. Santana's a very hard person to read."

"Can she be any less complicated?" Puck went over to sit down on the couch. "I mean you'd think things get easier as we get old but no. It ends up getting harder."

"Ah, you'll be all right Puck." Finn patted Puck's shoulder with a grin. "Girls are girls. They have a different mindset than we do. But…girls are totally awesome. They do stuff that we can't."

"Like what?"

"When the time comes they're the ones that carry our future offspring. It's just…amazing to watch them develop in nine months. The circle of life is really beautiful." Finn sounded as if he was spacing out, causing Puck to shake his head.

"Dude, you've been watching too much Lion King again." Puck chuckled.

"No I haven't." Finn denied it with a grin on his face. "But seriously…the day that Rachel is pregnant, I'm going to be over the moon. She's going to be just as beautiful as she is now. Even if she gains a couple pounds and has mood swings."

"Let's hope it's not today." Puck answered, gazing at Finn. Finn was about to add something until Rachel entered the room with her coat on.

"Hey boys, having fun?" Rachel questioned gazing at both Finn and Puck.

"We're fine." Finn flashed Rachel an innocent smile.

"All right, well…Noah, Finn and I are going to the supermarket. Do you want to come?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Puck waved it off. "I'll just sit here and get the door when some of our old classmates show up."

"All right, sounds like a good plan." Rachel and Finn started to make their way towards the exit of the loft. "If you want anything from the supermarket, just text Finn." With that, Rachel and Finn exited the loft, leaving Puck alone…with Santana…oh boy.

* * *

Kurt was on his way out of the Vogue office after getting a text message to meet Blaine later that night. He couldn't wait to see Blaine, spend some time with him and prepare for what was to be a promising Thanksgiving. As Kurt made his way past one of the offices, he saw Isabelle Wright working on a design. Kurt thought that it was odd that she was still here, especially on a holiday weekend. Usually everyone was dying to get out of work so they could hit the road to get to their destination, go house hopping and eat all the food they possibly could until they felt like throwing up. Isabelle was different. Kurt entered the room slowly, trying to think of the right things to say to his boss.

"Isabelle?" Kurt knocked on the door, causing Isabelle to turn around with interest.

"Oh, Kurt dear, come in." Isabelle motioned with a smile. Kurt entered the office, sitting down in the chair next to Isabelle. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I could say the same." Kurt said. "Is there a reason that you're working on all of these prints now?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Isabelle groaned. "The Vogue website needs to have the designs up by after Thanksgiving and since everyone else is already gone, I figured why not do the work? It's only fair, right?"

"Did you offer to do the work or was it thrown upon you?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"I offered." Isabelle exhaled, rubbing her temples. "I don't know why I offered to do such a thing. I guess because I was lonely on Thanksgiving."

"You're lonely for Thanksgiving?" Kurt pondered. "What about your family?"

"They're out in Columbus, Ohio for the break." Isabelle explained. "I can't afford a ticket to Ohio so I'm stuck in New York."

"But you're the editor of Vogue dot com ." Kurt didn't understand how Isabelle didn't have the money to go visit her family.

"Yes, but do you know how expensive plane tickets are these days?" Isabelle watched Kurt with a soft expression. "It's like the government knows we're in a recession, yet they higher the price on everything. It makes it impossible to even have a little bit of cash for us to go and do the things we enjoy—like seeing family for the Holidays." Kurt noticed that Isabelle was alone. The last thing he wanted was for his boss to be alone. Kurt took a deep breath, putting a smile on his face.

"Isabelle, if you can't go home to Ohio, then why don't you come to a Thanksgiving dinner at my loft." Kurt offered. "Finn, Santana and Rachel will be there…also with a couple of our friends stopping by for the Holidays."

"Oh Kurt, I can't intrude." Isabelle looked down to her designs, thinking about how nice Kurt's offer was.

"You're not intruding." Kurt assured her. "The only thing worse about me spending my Thanksgiving with a brother who can't wait to accidentally make a baby is to see that you're unhappy. You can bring anyone you'd like if it helps. Remember, I want you to come. I'm not going to take no for an answer." Isabelle contemplated it, finally relenting.

"If you're sure that I'm not going to intrude." Isabelle said.

"Of course not, Fairy Godmother." Kurt grinned which caused both him and Isabelle to laugh. Kurt got up from his chair, taking Isabelle's hand as he led her towards the exit of the room. "Come on, I'll put you in a cab."

"Kurt? I'm pretty sure that you could be a Fairy Godfather." Isabelle and Kurt smiled at each other as they made their way down the hallway towards the entrance of the building, off to enjoy the beginning of their Holiday weekend.

* * *

"All right, so that should be everything." Rachel gazed at the list, looking up to see that Finn was nowhere in sight. "Finn? Finn, where did you go?" As if on cue Rachel spotted Finn going past her, steering the shopping cart as if he was driving a car. "Finn, get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm alive!" Finn yelled as he went past. Finn got off the cart as soon as they reached the aisle where they kept the aluminum foil. Rachel caught up with him, raising an eyebrow as if she was silently scolding him. "Sorry." Finn apologized. "I was just trying to have fun."

"I know…" Rachel couldn't stay mad at Finn for long. She pinched his cheeks playfully, leading him into the foil aisle with a grin. "All right, all we need is some foil and then we can head home."

"All right." Finn began looking for the foil in the aisle. "Hey, Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel looked through the shelves, her eyes still away from Finn.

"Have you ever thought about…I don't know…um…having a baby?" Finn wondered. Rachel turned around; noticing Finn was being extremely serious about the question he just asked. "I mean it doesn't have to be right now, you know. I'm just saying like in the future or something."

"In the future?" Rachel asked, glancing over at Finn. "Finn, what caused you to ask something like that?" Rachel wasn't mad, she was actually curious to figure out what was going on in Finn's head.

"Well, I was talking with Puck." Finn explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I brought up the circle of life and all that jazz. When I was talking about it, it got me to thinking that this is something I want. Of course, I know that we're still in school and you're still waiting for the call about Funny Girl but…just to keep our mind wide open, you know?"

"Finn, is something bothering you?" Rachel sensed that Finn was beating around the bush.

"Well, it's just that when you had amnesia, my mind went into overdrive." Finn elucidated. "I didn't want to think about losing you and when I thought I was going to lose you, it got me thinking to all the things we possibly weren't going to be able to do…like have children." Rachel walked over to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck as he looked down at her.

"I'm so touched that you're actually thinking about more into our future as far as kids go." Rachel whispered to him, noticing that he was staring at her with a smile. "I also heard everything you told Puck in the living room, how you'd think I'm beautiful and sexy even if I gained a couple pounds and had mood swings." Finn blushed but Rachel continued to gaze at him. "I love you, Finn. And when I am ready to have children in maybe two to three years or so…I would be more than honored to have you as the father of my children. You're going to make an amazing father. You already make an amazing fiancé and you're going to be an extraordinary husband. I can feel it." Finn showed a goofy grin, allowing Rachel to laugh as she pressed her lips to his.

"I just wanted you to know what was on my mind." Finn enlightened. "I was tired of hiding my thoughts to myself."

"Well thank you for sharing your thoughts with me, Mr. Hudson." Rachel giggled, removing her arms from around Finn's neck and taking his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers as they both pushed the shopping cart. "We should really go supermarket shopping together more often. This has literally been the best trip I've ever been on." Finn laughed as they made their way to the cash register, going to buy their purchases.

* * *

Santana sat in the kitchen flipping through a magazine as Kurt entered the apartment, noticing that she was far from Puck who was currently in the living room watching television. Kurt headed into the kitchen, sitting down when he noticed Santana letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Santana, what's the matter?" Kurt wondered. Santana looked up at Kurt, not sure if she should say anything.

"Well it has to do with the fact that nimrod over there is in the living room watching television instead of helping." Santana continued to flip through the magazine. Kurt looked around the kitchen, noticing that it looked a little bare.

"What are you talking about? Finn and Rachel aren't back from the supermarket yet so yes…Puck has nothing to do. Besides, Finn only gave Puck one job and that was to open the door to guests." Kurt sighed.

"You know, I can hear you talking about me from the living room!" Puck shouted. "It's not like on T.V. where you're in front of the person and whispering about them and they can't hear you!"

"Oh can it, Noah." Santana rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't even know why Rachel and Finn agreed to let you stay! You're so annoying and I would have kicked you out the moment Rachel kissed you!"

"She had amnesia!" Puck retorted. "Finn understood completely!"

"Yeah, after he tried to kill you." Kurt muttered under his breath. Puck entered the kitchen staring at both Kurt and Santana, unsure of what was going on here.

"Look, I get it. You both don't like me." Puck said.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Santana sardonically asked. "Was it the fact that I've said I wanted you out ten million times?"

"Santana, if we're both going to be living here then we need to get along." Puck sat down in the chair, looking over at her. "Look, I know we had our differences and I know that we weren't particularly close…but Santana you have to understand…I'm not out to get anyone. I'm trying to make myself somewhere…anywhere…"

"You're not out to get anyone?" Santana scoffed. "Right, and I'm best friends with the Cabbage Patch Kids."

"All right, why do I even bother anymore?" Puck heard a knock at the door, getting up from his seat and walking away from Santana. "I have no idea why I try to get through your mind. I might as well just—," Puck opened the door and he stopped his ranting, noticing Quinn was on the other end, giving Puck a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving Noah." Quinn held up a pie while beaming towards him. "It's Pecan." Puck stammered, still looking at Quinn as she continued grinning.

"Um…wow. Thanks." Puck took the pie from her and moved to the side. "Come in, Quinn. Come in." Quinn entered the loft, looking around as Santana and Kurt exited from the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Finn and Rachel?" Quinn wondered.

"Oh they'll be here soon. They just went food shopping." Kurt explained. "And Blaine was so interested in trying to find a music store. I bet he's going to serenade us with something magical."

"More like serenade you." Santana said from behind Kurt.

"Anyway," Kurt continued, staring at them. "I know we planned on inviting Brittany, Blaine and Quinn—especially unfortunately Mercedes and Mike couldn't make it…but I invited someone else. Isabelle Wright, the editor of ."

"You invited your boss to our Thanksgiving party?" Santana wondered. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she was lonely." Kurt answered. "She couldn't afford the plane ticket to Columbus, Ohio so I figured why not let her come here and enjoy the fun. I said that she could invite anyone she wanted."

"As much as I would like to care about this… stuff…" Puck simply walked away from Kurt, Santana and Quinn, causing Quinn to look at the both of them with interest.

"What's going on with Puck?" Quinn wondered. Santana then walked away from Quinn and Kurt, leaving the two of them alone. "What's going on with Santana?"

* * *

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do next?" Finn looked through the cookbook as he and Rachel prepared the turkey. "We basted and marinated it…"

"Now we have to…eww…we have to touch it." Rachel looked over at the turkey while Finn washed his hands.

"Well Rachel, you read what the cookbook said. Let's touch the turkey!" Finn pulled Rachel to the sink so she could wash her hands as well, but Rachel simply stared at it with disgust. "Come on, I'll tenderize the turkey with you if it helps."

"Well…" Rachel simply said, walking over to it and rolling up the sleeves to her red sweater dress. Finn stood behind her as he started touching the turkey with what looked to be gusto. Rachel laughed and leaned into Finn, watching him as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. "As long as I don't have to eat it, I guess it's okay."

"All right, so touch it." Finn pointed. "I promise it's not that bad." Rachel giggled, wincing a bit before she put her hand on the turkey, giggling by how weird it felt between her fingers.

"Oh my goodness! Finn you lied! This is terrible!" Rachel laughed as Finn chuckled along with her. "Finn!"

"What? It was the only way that you were going to touch it!" Finn laughed alongside her. Santana entered the kitchen, having a disgusted look on her face as she watched Rachel and Finn manhandle the turkey they were all supposed to be eating later.

"Stop making love to the turkey. We're supposed to eat that later." Santana went into the fridge as Finn and Rachel blushed. "It's bad enough that Puck's here to stay, now you have to rub your love in my face."

"Santana, what's going on?" Finn wondered. "I mean you've been really moody lately…more moody than usual."

"It's nothing that concerns you Squishy Tits." Santana gazed inside the fridge, causing Rachel to stare at Finn with confusion.

"It is if you're attacking everyone." Finn groaned. "Santana, what's going on?" Santana looked over to Finn and Rachel, realizing that she might as well tell them since they weren't going to leave her alone.

"If I tell you will you promise to stop bugging me?" Santana sighed.

"Yes, I promise to stop bugging you." Finn leaned against the counter, Rachel simply looking at Santana.

"Brittany's coming and I'm extremely nervous." Santana said. "I don't know if I can deal with something like this. It's nerve-wracking."

"Are you going to ask Brittany to get back together with you?" Rachel excitedly asked.

"I plan on it." Santana let out a smile. "I miss her…"

"And we completely understand." Finn said. "If there's anything that you want us to do, then we'll be more than glad to help you." Santana nodded her head, making her way over to Finn and hugging him tightly. Finn smiled down at Santana, letting out a slight chuckle. "I would hug you back but my hands are full of raw turkey." Finn, Rachel and Santana turned towards the door after they heard a knock, Santana parting her hug from Finn.

"I should probably go get that." Santana said. She made her way towards the door, opening it and seeing Brittany and Blaine there. "Blaine, great you're back. Kurt's in his room."

"Um…thanks Santana." Blaine noticed Santana's hastiness and headed towards Kurt's room, leaving Santana and Brittany standing there. Santana smiled at Brittany while Brittany smiled back.

"It's so good to see you." Santana hugged Brittany tightly but Santana became confused when Brittany continued to cling onto her. Santana stared at Brittany, noticing that Brittany's smile wasn't a 'happy to see you' smile. It was an 'I need to tell you something' smile. "Brittany, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Well…I…" Brittany didn't get far. The doorbell rang, leaving Kurt to walk over to the door to get it. Kurt opened it…and was surprised by the abundance of people at the entrance. Kurt figured these were friends of Isabelle's.

"Hi, Isabelle Wright said it was okay for us to come here?" The woman spoke to Kurt.

"Right, of course. Come on in." Kurt said, letting all of Isabelle's friends enter the loft. Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Puck and Quinn met Kurt, Santana and Brittany at the door, wondering what was going on. Kurt faced his friends, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Well…I guess we're having a party."

"But I just put a turkey in the oven." Finn protested. "It's not going to be enough to feed all these people."

"I know…" Kurt sighed.

"Which is why they bought their own food." Blaine noticed them putting the food on tables while Rachel looked skeptical. Blaine had to share Rachel's skepticism, staring at Kurt. "Where's Isabelle? This is her party, shouldn't she be here?" Kurt nodded his head, taking out his phone.

"Right, I'll call her." Kurt said. "She's probably running late." Kurt put the phone to his ear, tapping his foot on the ground. After he heard a click, meaning Isabelle picked up the phone; Kurt observed the scene of partygoers at his loft. "Isabelle, hi. I know I said for you to invite some friends but this is a party. Anyway, where are you?"

_{Scene changes to Isabelle getting out of the "L" train while it rains, Isabelle holding the phone and an umbrella close to her}_

_[Isabelle]_   
_Hey, I'm calling you back_   
_Oh, she's been a bitch tonight_   
_And by bitch I mean this rain_   
_No cabs nowhere_

_So I had to put on the wig, the lashes_   
_And the ear and take the train to the club_   
_And you know what the MTA should stand for_   
_Mothers Touches my Ass_

_So then I get to the club_   
_Looking like a drowned, harassed rat_   
_And I'm greeted by, not by Miss Rose at the door_   
_But our friend Johnny Five-O_

_Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party_   
_So no fee for me, and I don't even know what's the tea!_   
_So I hope you're up girl because we are all coming over_

_Lock the doors, lower the blinds_   
_Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels_   
_Cause I know exactly what we need_

_{Kurt hears someone knock at the door and he gets the door, seeing Isabelle there with a grin as Kurt and Rachel smile at each other}_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I wanna have a Kiki_

_[Kurt]_   
_Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight)_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki (Kurt: Mother)_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I'm gonna let you have it_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I wanna have a Kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn)_   
_work!_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_We're gonna serve_

_[Kurt]_   
_And work_

_[Rachel]_   
_And turn_

_[Isabelle]_   
_And ho-ho-honey_

_{Everyone dances around and Finn looks utterly confused, turning to Kurt and asking him what a Kiki is}_

_[Kurt]_   
_A Kiki is a party, for calming all your nerves_   
_For spilling tea and dishing just desserts when they deserve_

_[Isabelle]_   
_And though the sun is rising and few may choose to leave_   
_So shave that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I wanna have a Kiki_

_[Kurt]_   
_Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight)_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki (Kurt: Mother)_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I'm gonna let you have it_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I wanna have a Kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn)_   
_work!_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_We're gonna serve_

_[Kurt]_   
_And work_

_[Rachel]_   
_And turn_

_[Isabelle]_   
_And ho-ho-honey_

_{Isabelle grabs Santana and Rachel grabs Finn as they start dancing and Kurt smiles as he jumps on one of the tables}_

_[Isabelle, Rachel and Kurt with Santana and Finn]_   
_Kiki, soso_   
_Oui, oui, non-non_   
_Kiki, soso_   
_Oui, oui, non-non_   
_Kiki, soso_   
_Oui, oui, non-non_   
_Kiki, soso_   
_Oui, oui, non-non_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I wanna have a Kiki_

_[Kurt]_   
_Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight)_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki (Kurt: Mother)_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I'm gonna let you have it_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_I wanna have a Kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn)_   
_work!_

_[Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki_

_[Isabelle]_   
_We're gonna serve_

_[Kurt]_   
_And work_

_[Rachel]_   
_And turn_

_[Isabelle]_   
_And ho-ho-honey_

_[Rachel and Kurt with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany, Finn and Party-goers]_   
_Let's have a Kiki!_

"BEST THANKSGIVING EVER!" Rachel screamed as everyone else cheered in unison. Santana continued to stare over at Brittany but Puck caught Santana staring match. He wasn't going to admit it out loud…but he was worried about her.

* * *

Long after the Thanksgiving "Kiki" ended, Quinn was helping Puck clean up in the living room, staring over at him as he tied up some of the garbage bags. Puck released a tired sigh after he closed the bags, sitting down on the couch and rubbing his temples.

"That was the oddest Thanksgiving party I've ever been to." Puck said. Quinn chuckled, sitting down next to Puck on the sofa. "I mean I have no idea what a Kiki is. I know Kiki is some type of party but it sounds like a codename for 'sex'."

"Whatever 'Kiki' means, it was a lot of fun." Quinn smiled. "I had a great time here…it's kind of a shame that I'm going back to Yale soon."

"There are a lot of smart people at Yale, right?" Puck wondered. "I mean, they're all like freaky smart and can make cars that fly?"

"Not sure they can make cars that fly but they are smart." Quinn said. "When I'm there I feel like I'm a fish out of water. I mean I knew I was smart but…they're so smart that I don't even know what they're saying sometimes. But when I come and see you guys…I feel at home. It's like I found my niche. It's like I'm supposed to be here and there's nowhere better that I'd rather be. I sometimes wonder if I'm special enough to be there."

"You are special." Puck blurted out. He continued to look at Quinn, feeling his heart beat harder than it ever did before. "You are incredibly special. You've been through hell and back and yet you're still here…you're an amazing girl Quinn and there's no one like you. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Quinn stared at Puck feeling the tears accumulate in her eyes—but they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears. No one had ever spoken that way to her before and she had to admit it was nice. She always did say that she wanted someone to love her…what if the someone she was looking for was the person in front of her?

"I always thought you were special Puck." Quinn shyly said. "I mean, sure you're rough around the edges but when you dig deep…you're a pearl that's priceless. You're amazing and there's no one like you…"

"You really think that?" Puck silently asked, not noticing that he and Quinn were coming closer and closer together on the couch.

"I always have…always will." Quinn smiled as she leaned in and gave Puck a kiss. Puck smiled, kissing Quinn back with passion. After a few moments, they broke the kiss, looking into each others eyes.

"Best Thanksgiving ever." Puck muttered as Quinn nodded her head, going in for another kiss.

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat in the kitchen together as Finn enjoyed some of the Thanksgiving turkey and Rachel ate a salad. Rachel may have helped Finn making the turkey, but there was no way that she was going to let Finn talk her into eating some. As Rachel continued to eat her salad, she saw Finn wiping his hands with a tissue, looking her into her eyes.

"What?" Rachel questioned, a smile coming on her face.

"I have something else on my mind." Finn said. Rachel giggled, putting down her fork as she folded her hands together.

"All right, what's on your mind?" Rachel asked. Finn reached for one of Rachel's hands, intertwining their fingers together as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you what I was thankful for." Finn said. "I've been through a lot of crap this year…with the whole my dad thing and…the whole trying to fit in at New York City…also with Burt's cancer but…through thick and thin you were there for me. Even when I was my most stubborn, when I was so moody that no one wanted to put up with me, you were there with me the whole way. And I guess I realized that I never really thanked you for being there for me. You're my whole world, Rachel…and the last thing I want to do is lose you. I love you…and I'm thankful that you're in my life. I really hope that this time next year, we'll be doing Thanksgiving as a married couple because I don't see anyone else in my life except for you. I'd do anything for you because I know that you would do anything for me." Rachel covered her mouth with her free hand looking extremely touched by Finn's words.

"Finn, oh my god…that was beautiful." Rachel said, staring at him. She smiled through some of her tears, taking a deep breath as she squeezed his hand. "I want to say something too. I remember when I was a little girl that I would say that I was thankful for Barbra Streisand or I was thankful for my dads' taking me to see a Broadway performance. But as I fell in love with you, I realized Broadway is still a big dream of mine…but you're my bigger dream. My biggest dream is to see us in a house of our own, you leading a Glee Club to Nationals, me getting a lead role on Broadway performing every night…only to come home to make love to you until god knows and us having little tiny Finchel babies." Finn chucked at Rachel's 'Finchel babies' comment. "I always thought that I was the underdog from our High School days, no one seeing my talent except for the Glee Club until I became confident in my own shell and made it to New York…but the real underdog was you. You didn't know what you were going to do in New York when you first came here, let alone what you were going to do in life. In the end you joined a Glee Club and you were so passionate that you led them to a Sectionals win. I am so proud of you…and I'm so thankful I was there to be a part of your exciting ride to the top. I love you so very much." Finn leaned in to give Rachel a passionate kiss, the both of them getting lost in their own little world. Rachel heard her cellphone ring, breaking the kiss to see who was calling. Rachel recognized it as the producers of Funny Girl, her heart racing slightly. "Um, it's the producers of Funny Girl." Rachel said as she grabbed the phone with her free hand.

"Go ahead, answer it…I'll be right here." Finn smiled, squeezing her hand. Rachel grinned towards Finn, putting the phone to her ear and letting out a sigh.

"Hello? Yes, good evening Mr. Campion, Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Yes? Yes? Oh…okay, of course I understand. Yes, all right. Goodbye." Rachel hung up the phone as Finn kept his grip on Rachel's hand.

"So? What did they say?" Finn asked. Rachel stared at Finn with a blank expression for a few moments, finally her mouth curving into a smile.

"I'm Fanny! I'm Fanny!" Rachel screamed. Finn became ecstatic, pulling her into a hug as she cried happy tears into his shoulder. "Oh my god, Finn…I'm Fanny Brice on Broadway!"

"I am so proud of you, baby!" Finn squeezed Rachel tightly as she tightened her grip on him. "You're on your way to the top…right?" Rachel stared at Finn, pressing a kiss to his lips as Finn responded, hungrily kissing her back. "I love you so much…I really, really love you."

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel put a hand on his cheek, gazing into his eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her dreams of being on Broadway were coming true…she was almost there…she was on her way to becoming a star…and she was going to bring Finn along for the ride.

_{Scene changes to Rachel looking out the loft window, smiling as she stares at the Manhattan skyline}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Grew up in a small town_   
_And when the rain would fall down_   
_I'd just stare out my window_   
_Dreaming of what could be_   
_And if I'd end up happy_   
_I would pray_

_{Rachel turns around and sees Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Puck and Finn standing by the table with sparkling cider as they motion for her to come over. Rachel looks at the banner that says "Congratulations Rachel" and she walks over to Quinn as she gives her a hug}_

_[Rachel and Quinn]_   
_Trying hard to reach out_   
_But when I'd try to speak out_   
_Felt like no one could hear me_   
_Wanting to belong here_   
_But something felt so wrong here_   
_So I pray, I could breakaway_

_[Rachel and Quinn with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Finn]_   
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_   
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_   
_I gotta, make a wish, take a chance, make a change_   
_And breakaway_   
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_   
_I won't forget all the ones that I love_   
_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_   
_And breakaway_

_{Rachel hugs Santana and Santana hugs her back with a smile}_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_Wanna feel the warm breeze_   
_Sleep under a palm tree_   
_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_{Rachel goes over and gives Brittany a hug and Brittany twirls her around with smile}_

_[Rachel and Brittany]_   
_Get on board a fast train_   
_Travel on a jet plane_   
_Far away, and breakaway_

_{Rachel walks over to Kurt and Kurt hugs her tightly and has one arm around her as they hug}_

_[Rachel and Kurt with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Puck and Finn]_   
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_   
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_   
_I gotta, make a wish, take a chance, make a change_   
_And breakaway_   
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_   
_I won't forget all the ones that I love_   
_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_   
_And breakaway_

_{Rachel goes over to Blaine and Blaine hugs her as she grins}_

_[Rachel and Blaine]_   
_Buildings with a hundred floors_   
_Swinging round revolving doors_   
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_{Rachel goes over to Puck and Puck playfully looks as if he's not into the hug but then smiles at Rachel}_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_But I gotta keep moving on, moving on_   
_Fly away, breakaway_

_{Rachel walks over to Finn and Finn hugs Rachel tightly as he has happy tears in his eyes. Rachel gets tears in her eyes as well, seeing that she made Finn extremely proud.}_

_[Rachel and Finn with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Puck]_   
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_   
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_   
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_   
_And breakaway_

_[Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt and Puck]_   
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_   
_But I won't forget the place I come from_   
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_   
_And breakaway_   
_Breakaway_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_Breakaway_

Finn leaned in and pressed a kiss on Rachel's lips, Rachel holding on tightly to him as everyone else started cheering and clapping. As soon as Finn parted, he looked at Rachel and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Best Thanksgiving ever." Finn whispered as Rachel nodded her head, bringing Finn in for another kiss.

* * *

Santana sat on the front steps of the loft after getting a text from Brittany that Brittany needed to talk to her. Santana did notice Brittany's distance towards her ever since she arrived and she was curious to admit that she wanted to know what was going on Brittany's mind. Maybe Brittany wanted to get back together with her? It was a possibility. Santana saw Brittany standing before her before Brittany took a seat.

"So, did you have a good Thanksgiving here?" Santana wondered. Brittany stared at Santana, nodding her head but Santana could tell that Brittany's mind was on other things. "What's going on Brittany? You seem sad, like the really depressing sad. The sad that Rachel gets when Rachel doesn't get what she wants or the Kurt sad when Kurt watches Moulin Rouge over and over. Come on, what is it? What's bothering you? I want to be able to help." Santana went over to take Brittany's hand but Brittany took her hand away.

"Santana, we can't be together." Brittany whispered, looking away from Santana.

"What?" Santana asked, trying to understand where this was coming from. "Of course we can be together. I'm not dating Dani anymore. Remember I told you that I broke up with her. I did that so that we could get together."

"Santana, you've been sending me a lot of mixed signals." Brittany admitted, still keeping her eyes on the street. "I don't know if we can actually be together because you're so conflicting."

"That's what Dani said, but Brittany I'll work on that." Santana was beginning to sound desperate. "I promise you, I can change things."

"You can't change things, Santana." Brittany said. "That's just the way you are. You've always been about trying to shine in the spotlight, but the truth of the matter is that you're not going to change. Besides, you were taking too long to get back to me."

"I know that, but that was because I was trying to tell Dani that we couldn't be together." Santana slightly argued.

"Santana…" Brittany didn't know what else to say. She felt the tears fall while she looked at the girl she loved for her entire life. "I have a new boyfriend." Santana didn't believe what she just heard. Brittany had a new boyfriend? Why? When? How?!

"What?" Santana appeared shocked. "Who?"

"Sam." Brittany simply said. Santana felt her heart break in a million pieces. Brittany was dating Sam Evans? Trouty Mouth? How was that possible?

"You're together with Sam?" Santana wondered. "That's a dumb idea. Who thought of that one?"

"Sam did…and he's not dumb." Brittany stood up from the steps, glaring at Santana. "I know that you're upset because we can't be together and us not being together will probably start a GLAAD riot, but I love Sam and he loves me. And there's nothing that you can do to convince us otherwise." Brittany walked off into the cold, leaving Santana sitting there in shock and horror. She became single because she wanted to be with Brittany, but Brittany ran off to be with someone else. Santana knew that she was heartbroken, but she couldn't let anyone see her cry…even if it killed her.

_{Santana looks into the street and she shakes her head, feeling upset, heartbroken and betrayed}_

_[Santana]_   
_I remember years ago_   
_Someone told me I should take_   
_Caution when it comes to love_   
_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_   
_My illusion, my mistake_   
_I was careless I forgot_   
_I did_

_And now, all that's done and there's nothing to say_   
_You have gone and so effortlessly_   
_You have won you can go ahead, tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_   
_Shout it on the rooftops_   
_Write it on the skyline_   
_All we had is gone now_   
_Tell them I was happy_   
_And my heart is broken_   
_All my scars are open_   
_Tell them what I hoped would be_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_

_{Santana gets up from the stoop and starts walking along the streets of Brooklyn}_

_Falling out of love is hard_   
_Falling for betrayal's worse_   
_Broken trust and broken hearts_   
_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_   
_Building faith on love and words_   
_Empty promises will wear_   
_I know_

_And now when all is gone there's nothing to say_   
_And if you're done with embarrassing me_   
_On your own you can go ahead, tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_   
_Shout it on the rooftops_   
_Write it on the skyline_   
_All we had is gone now_   
_Tell them I was happy_   
_And my heart is broken_   
_All my scars are open_   
_Tell them what I hoped would be_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible (Let me tell you now)_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_

_Oh, Impossible_

_{Santana ends up at a nearby park and she takes a seat as she thinks about Brittany, shaking her head sadly as she realizes she's alone}_

_I remember years ago_   
_Someone told me I should take_   
_Caution when it comes to love_   
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_   
_Shout it on the rooftops_   
_Write it on the skyline_   
_All we had is gone now_   
_Tell them I was happy_   
_And my heart is broken_   
_All my scars are open_   
_Tell them what I hoped would be_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible (Let me tell you now)_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_   
_Impossible_

_I remember years ago_   
_Someone told me I should take_   
_Caution when it comes to love_   
_I did_

Santana heard footsteps coming into the park, turning her head to spot Puck standing there with Santana's jacket. Santana looked away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes—afraid that he would make fun of her for wanting to cry. Instead, Puck sat down next to her, handing her the jacket in case she wanted it. Santana gazed at the jacket for a moment, finally taking it from Puck's hands.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Puck wondered. "It's cold out here."

"You're not my father, so stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do." Santana snapped, but she sounded as if she was about to cry. "Just leave me alone, Puck."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone because it's cold out here." Puck insisted. "The last thing I need is you getting sick and Finn somehow blaming me for it. So put on the damn jacket." Santana felt a lump in her throat as she tried to argue with him, so instead she broke down and started crying. Puck pulled Santana into a hug, Santana sobbing into Puck's chest as she let out all her emotions.

"She doesn't want me…" Santana continued to say as Puck rubbed Santana's back soothingly.

"It's going to be okay…" Puck softly said, letting his bad boy image shed for the moment as he held Santana close to him. "It's all going to be okay."

"This has been the worst Thanksgiving ever." Santana choked out before sobbing again. Puck nodded his head slowly, letting the noises of the park fill the silence as he tried his best to console Santana…

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray_ **

**_Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson_ **

**_Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce_ **

**_Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Let's Have A Kiki (Originally by Scissor Sisters): Performed by Isabelle Wright, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry with Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Blaine Anderson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Isabelle's Party-goers_ **

**_Breakaway (Originally by Kelly Clarkson): Performed by Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Finn Hudson_ **

**_Impossible (Originally by Shontelle): Performed by Santana Lopez_ **


	25. 2x03: Blurred Lines

**Episode Synopsis:** _A battle of the sexes war emerges among Finn Harmonic after the boys sing "Blurred Lines", causing the girls to teach them a lesson in choosing songs with sensitive lyrics. Puck attempts to get a job and asks Rachel to help him with his resume. Finn let's Cassandra July's words about his love life with Rachel affect him, which impacts the girls of the Glee Club after they get a taste of Finn's insensitive behavior._

* * *

  _{Scene shows Puck sitting at his computer typing away as he looks proud of himself}_

**_Puck's Voice Over:_ **

_Do you know what I hate more than people singing around the campfire, telling each other about their feelings? The fact that when you're in a big city like New York and you're bored out of your freaking mind. Sure, I'm in Finn's little Glee Club to feel some acceptance, something I haven't gotten since High School but I haven't really done anything with my life. I was wondering what I was going to do with my life until I saw Finn come home from doing like a double shift at the diner. That was it…I was going to get a job. That way I could make some cash and feel some purpose in my life. But first…was the resume. Sure I had the pool cleaning business…but I needed something else…I ran out of ideas so I decided to go to Rachel for some help since she's all good at being a perfectionist._

_{Scene shows Puck sitting in front of Rachel at the diner as she reads Puck's resume.}_

_Yeah…I got this resume thing down packed…_

* * *

Rachel flipped through Puck's resume, occasionally letting out a 'hmm' or a 'mmm-hmm.' After she finished going through Puck's resume, she looked up at him, not sure how she was going to put what she had to say to him nicely.

"First off Puck, I'm honored that you came to me." Rachel said. "I always hoped that one day I could say that I helped someone make it in New York or anywhere…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's nice." Puck cut Rachel off. "What about my resume. Is it good?" Rachel sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"The pool cleaning business is a good start since it shows that you're an entrepreneur." Rachel said.

"What's an entrepreneur?" Puck's face twisted in misperception. Rachel realized she was talking to Puck here, meaning that she had to keep her vocabulary limited.

"Um, it means you know how to start your own business." Rachel explained. "That's really good. But then you added jobs that aren't exactly jobs…"

"Like what?" Puck scoffed. "All those things are jobs I've done before."

"Being a 'sex machine' isn't a real job." Rachel said. "In fact, it just makes you sound like a man whore."

"Really?" Puck asked. "Seemed like a big job in High School." Rachel rubbed her temples, putting on a smile to show that she at least had to have some patience for Puck.

"Look, how about this. Why don't you put your hobbies down on your resume?" Rachel suggested. "You sing and play guitar. Oh and you can also put stuff down that you've done in High School that's not sex related. You were a National Champion in Glee Club and you helped Quinn make a bunch of cupcakes for the bake sale to help pay for the wheelchair accessible bus for Artie."

"Yeah, that was a real popular cupcake recipe." Puck thought back to when he made the cupcakes, adding the secret ingredient that gave everyone the munchies. "I'm just afraid that I'm going to screw this up. I don't want Quinn to think I'm a 'New York Loser'. That's a 'Lima Loser' times infinity."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Rachel assured him. "Finn was in the same boat but…it was kind of much worse." Rachel paused for a minute, thinking back to the memory where she offered to help Finn with his resume.

* * *

 

_Rachel remembered walking over to Finn from the bathroom, drying her hair as she made her way to the table where he currently was sitting down and writing his resume on his laptop. Finn had called her over so that she could check on it, but when Rachel saw what Finn had under the greatest achievements section, she gave him a serious look._

_"Your greatest achievement was coming up with the name Drizzle for a potential baby?" Rachel shook her head at what Finn had written._

_"Totally, so what do you think?" Finn grinned from ear to ear. Rachel kept her serious face, simply flicking Finn behind his head as she walked back to the bathroom. It took Rachel closing the door for Finn to get the message. "So I'm going to say that you didn't like it."_

* * *

"Is that how he got this diner job?" Puck wondered.

"I lied on his resume and said Finn was the treasurer of Student Council." Rachel admitted to Puck. "It has to deal with money, so…"

"I can't work here then." Puck looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. "I rammed into an ATM and took the whole machine once. That's how I ended up in juvie."

"Well…don't worry, we're going to think of something." Rachel patted Puck's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. Rachel saw a customer enter the diner and she excused herself to go take the order, leaving Puck in his thoughts. Puck had to find a purpose, but how was he going to do that when he realized he hadn't done much in his years during High School?

* * *

Finn walked along the NYADA hallways with a folder in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate from Starbucks in the other hand. Finn was going to his NYADA classroom, where he was going to teach his first lesson in his new classroom that NYADA ever so graciously gave him for winning Sectionals with a bunch of misfits. As Finn walked along the hallway, feeling the pride swell up in his heart, he noticed a bunch of NYADA cheerleaders walking by him, giving him flirty looks and biting their lower lip. Although NYADA was a performing arts school, they had the cheerleading department recently added since it was argued cheerleading incorporated strenuous dancing—that and it would give the girls that were a part of the cheerleading squad a chance to dress in short skirts. Finn didn't care about any of that—he had Rachel, the most beautiful girl in the world. Finn's heart would skip beats every time he thought of Rachel and she didn't have to wear any revealing clothes in order to turn him on. Just her smile was enough to send him into uncharted territory. Finn was in his own little world that he didn't notice Cassandra July standing in front of Finn's classroom, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Gee, I didn't think that girls in flouncy skirts would make your manhood tingle." Cassandra teased Finn. Finn groaned, staring over at Cassandra as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested in those girls Cassie." Finn's tone made it seem like he didn't have time for her shenanigans. "I have a Glee Club to teach."

"So I see you want to avoid the sexy talk because you know you're not sexy." Cassandra grinned, knowing that she was getting under Finn's skin.

"I am sexy." Finn pointed to himself, almost wishing that he didn't just say he was sexy in front of Cassandra.

"Finn, I'm going to be frank here." Cassandra put an arm around Finn's shoulders as she pretended to console him. "You're as sexy as a Furby, and those things are completely hideous. You don't have what it takes to be sexy, or to find your inner sex demon."

"My sex life is just fine, thank you very much." Finn removed Cassandra's arm from his shoulder, looking disgusted towards her.

"I don't know how. I can just picture it now; you sweating all over Schwimmer like a hot sack of potatoes left out in the sun to go rotten." Cassandra said. "I bet Schwimmer only has sex with you because she won't know where to go once you dump her. She probably doesn't even think you're good in bed and fakes it just to make you satisfied."

"That's not true." Finn growled under his breath. "Rachel and I have great sex…and why am I discussing this with you? I need to get to practice." Finn walked past Cassandra, but as he continued walking away, he couldn't help but worry that maybe Cassandra was right. Maybe Finn wasn't as good as turning Rachel on as he thought. Sure, Rachel would be into it but most of the time it would be Finn who would initiate their lovemaking. Finn had to begin to wonder if he really was sexy…

* * *

"You're letting that Cassandra chick get into your brain?" Puck asked a moment later while he, Finn, Brody, Dustin and Kurt were in the auditorium. Finn needed a breather before he could go to teach the Glee Club, so he asked the boys to meet him in the auditorium so they could talk. This was what Rachel would do with the girls when she had a problem—it was kind of the same thing for boys, right? "Finn, Cassandra is a bitter old hag who has nothing better to do with her life than to make you miserable. Are you really going to let what she said about you and Berry define you?"

"I don't know…" Finn shrugged his shoulders, not sure of what to say. "I mean, when Cassandra said those things, I had a feeling that maybe she was right. What if Rachel is just faking that our lovemaking is good just so she doesn't hurt my feelings?"

"I doubt it." Brody shrugged his shoulders, looking at Finn. "She looks like she really, really loves you. You still are going to marry her, right?"

"Of course I am." Finn said. "It's just I don't think I'm sexy enough for her. I don't know if she really wants me."

"Oh please, you're like a winner." Dustin said. "Any girl would want a guy who has everything going for him…but of course, she might need a little convincing."

"All right, Finn as your brother I think that I should inform you that Rachel does love you the way you are and she wouldn't have sex with you if she didn't think you were sexy." Kurt said. "Listening to what Cassandra tells you really reeks of insecurity. If something is bothering you, then you need to talk to Rachel about it. Have a private conversation…"

"All right Anne Shirley, listen…" Puck sat up in his chair, looking at Kurt. "Whatever you said may work in La-la fantasy land, but in the real world the only way for a girl to think that you're completely sexy is to show her that you mean you're taking charge." Puck directed his attention to Finn, a smile appearing on his face as the NYADA band right behind them started setting up on stage. "You're the man in the relationship, so you need to let Rachel know where your boundaries stand…there can't be no blurred lines about it."

_{Puck gets up from the chair as the boys stare over at Puck and Finn lets out a smirk towards Puck]_

_[Puck]_  
_Everybody get up_  
_Everybody get up_  
_Hey, hey, hey,_  
_Hey, hey, hey,_  
_Hey, hey, hey,_  
_Hey, hey, hey,_

 _[Dustin]_  
_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_  
_If you can't read from the same page_  
_Maybe I'm going deaf (Puck: Hey, hey, hey)_  
_Maybe I'm going blind (Puck: Hey, hey, hey)_  
_Maybe I'm out of my mind_

 _[Brody]_  
_Okay now he was close_  
_Trying to domesticate you_  
_But you're an animal_  
_Baby it's in your nature_  
_Just let me liberate you_  
_(Puck and Kurt: Hey, hey, hey)_  
_You don't need no papers_  
_(Puck and Kurt; Hey, hey hey)_  
_That man is not your maker_

 _[Dustin and Brody]_  
_And that's why I'mma take a good girl_  
_(Brody: I know you want it)_  
_(Kurt: I know you want it)_  
_(Dustin: I know you want it)_  
_You're a good girl_  
_(Brody: Can't let it get past me)_  
_(Puck: You're far from plastic)_  
_(Dustin: Talk about getting blasted)_  
_I hate these blurred lines_  
_(Brody: I know you want it)_  
_(Kurt: I know you want it)_  
_(Dustin: I know you want it)_  
_But you're a good girl_  
_(Puck: The way you grab me)_  
_(Dustin: Must wanna get nasty)_  
_(Brody: Go ahead get at me)_  
_(Puck and Kurt: Everybody get up)_

_{Finn smiles as he, Brody, Dustin, Kurt and Puck strut down the hallway towards the choir room as the girls stop talking and stare over at them looking almost shocked and revolted}_

_[Finn]_  
_What do they make dreams of_  
_When you got them jeans on_  
_What do we need steam for_  
_(Finn, Puck, Brody and Dustin: You the hottest bitch in this place)_  
_I feel so lucky_  
_(Kurt: Hey, hey, hey)_  
_You wanna hug me_  
_(Kurt: Hey, hey, hey)_  
_What rhymes with hug me_  
_(Brody: Hey, hey, hey)_

 _[Brody]_  
_Okay now he was close_  
_Trying to domesticate you_  
_But you're an animal_  
_Baby it's in your nature_  
_Just let me liberate you_  
_(Puck and Kurt: Hey, hey, hey)_  
_You don't need no papers_  
_(Puck and Kurt; Hey, hey hey)_  
_That man is not your maker_

 _[Finn and Brody]_  
_And that's why I'mma take a good girl_  
_(Puck: I know you want it)_  
_(Kurt: I know you want it)_  
_(Dustin: I know you want it)_  
_But you're a good girl_  
_(Puck: Can't let it get past me)_  
_(Brody: You're far from plastic)_  
_(Dustin: Talk about getting blasted)_  
_I hate these blurred lines (Finn: I hate them lines)_  
_(Puck: I know you want it) (Finn: I hate them lines)_  
_(Brody: I know you want it) (Finn: I hate them lines)_  
_(Kurt: I know you want it)_  
_But you're a good girl_  
_(Dustin: The way you grab me)_  
_(Puck: Must wanna get nasty)_  
_(Brody: Go ahead, get at me)_

 _[Finn]_  
_Shake the vibe, get down, get up_

 _[Dustin]_  
_Do you like it hurt,_

 _[Brody]_  
_Like it hurt_

 _[Puck]_  
_What you don't like work?_

 _[Finn]_  
_Baby can you breathe_  
_I got this from Jamaica_  
_It always works for me_  
_Dakota to Decatur_  
_No more pretending_  
_(Puck and Kurt; Hey, hey, hey)_  
_Cause now you're winning_  
_(Puck and Kurt; Hey, hey, hey)_  
_Here's our beginning_  
_(Puck and Kurt: Hey, hey, hey)_

 _[Brody and Dustin]_  
_I always wanted a good girl_  
_(Finn: I know you want it)_  
_(Kurt; I know you want it)_  
_(Puck: I know you want it)_  
_You're a good girl_  
_(Puck: Can't let it get past me)_  
_(Brody: You're far from plastic)_  
_(Finn: Talk about getting blasted)_  
_I hate these blurred lines (Finn: I hate them lines)_  
_(Finn: I know you want it) (Brody: I hate them lines)_  
_(Kurt: I know you want it) (Finn: I hate them lines)_  
_(Puck: I know you want it)_  
_Cause you're a good girl_  
_(Finn: The way you grab me)_  
_(Puck: Must wanna get nasty)_  
_(Brody: Go ahead, get at me)_

 _[Puck, Finn, Brody, Dustin and Kurt]_  
_Blurred lines!_

Finn was expecting the girls to jump up and cheer for their musical number. Instead, the girls sat there, crossing their arms and giving the boys a disappointed glare. Finn's smile disappeared, noticing that Rachel looked disenchanted and Santana was muttering what Finn thought were hexes in Spanish. The boys gazed at the girls, waiting for one of them to speak. Finally, Santana was the one that spoke.

"What the hell was that?" Santana wondered.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Celina chimed in.

"That was terrible." Melissa added.

"Wait, what's wrong with the song?" Dustin asked, keeping his eyes on Vicky as she got up from her seat and walked over to the boys. "The song is like boy empowerment, right?"

"No…" Vicky shook her head.

"The song is about guys treating girls like little sex toys." Rachel clarified, shooting dagger eyes towards Finn. "The song shows no respect for women and it shouldn't be sung in an environment where women are supposed to feel safe and loved."

"Damn right." Santana added. "I may play for the other team, but I still demand respect! Respect is something that all girls should get. We are not toys! We are human beings and we have feelings!"

"I'm very disappointed in you guys." Rachel said, looking infuriated. "Especially you, Finn. I thought you had more respect for women than that."

"I do…" Finn tried to explain, but he didn't get very far.

"You know what?" Melissa said, getting out of her chair and walking towards the boys. "Since the boys sang a 'sexy' song to the girls…I think it's time that we do you guys the favor. I mean, guys always liked having a show, didn't they?"

"Oh they sure do." Rachel agreed, heading over to her friends. Her eyes were fixated on Finn's as she crossed her arms. "So what do you say, Finn? Are you willing to let us girls return the favor and do any 'sexy' song we want?" Rachel bit her lower lip as if she was teasing Finn, but Finn knew that Rachel was still peeved with him for singing a Robin Thicke song that was about not respecting the opposite sex. Finn extended his hand, giving Rachel a smirk as she shook it, the both of them staring at each other.

"Bring your sexy on…"

* * *

"Come on, there has to be a sexy song in that song book somewhere." Vicky said as she, Rachel, Santana, Melissa and Celina sat in the library, skimming through the sheet music books. All Rachel found were Broadway songs, and that wasn't something that they could sing to the boys without teaching them a lesson. "I wonder what caused Finn to sing something like that anyway; it seems pretty out of character for him."

"Tell me about it." Santana said. "I mean, I knew Finn had issues but I didn't think that he would sing about girls being toys. I have to say, I'm actually quite disappointed."

"But Santana, didn't you find it weird that Mr. Schue also did lessons like that, sort of?" Rachel wondered. "He sang a song about a thong and two people that are addicted to one another."

"So did we." Santana pointed out.

"You sang about a thong?" Celina raised her eyebrows with interest.

"No, not the thong part." Santana clarified. " We did sing about two people being addicted to each other and that they were toxic."

"It supposedly caused a 'Britney Spears sex-riot'." Rachel added. "I still think Coach Sylvester pulled the fire alarm."

"Still, we need to get back at the boys." Celina said.

"Of course we do." Melissa agreed. "They sang a song that talked about using women purely for sex. I think it's time that we take it up a notch."

"And I completely agree…" Rachel, Santana, Vicky, Celina and Melissa turned around, noticing that Simone was standing right behind them, clutching her books close to her chest. "Those boys do need to be taught a lesson."

"What are you doing here?" Santana seethed. Santana was still pissed off with Simone for throwing a slushie at Rachel during one of the most vital times of Rachel's career. "Don't you have someone else's Broadway dreams to attempt to ruin?"

"Look, I know we have our differences but I'm here to help." Simone sat in the chair next to Rachel, the other girls giving Simone a cold look. Rachel however was more interested in what Simone had to say. "I heard that they sang 'Blurred Lines' and it's all that anyone in NYADA is talking about. If you want to embarrass them, then you need to embarrass them in a public setting."

'What?" Melissa scrunched her face in confusion, wondering what Simone meant. "So you're saying that we have to try to defeat the boys by calling them out?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Simone smirked. "And I would be willing to help you."

"No way." Santana shook her head, followed by no's from Celina, Vicky and Melissa.

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel wondered. Everyone faced Rachel, their eyes widening as Simone kept her focus on Rachel.

"The boys won't like it if you actually act like you're just toys…would they?" Simone said.

"No, they wouldn't." Rachel shook her head, turning towards the other girls. "Which is perfect, but what girl group is so sexualized that it would make the boys cringe with guilt?"

"I already have one my Broadway friend." Santana smiled towards Rachel. "The Pussycat Dolls."

"But if we're going to do The Pussycat Dolls then we need to kick up the sexy image up a notch." Rachel got up from the chair, going over to one of the shelves and pulling out a songbook that consisted of nothing but Pussycat Doll songs. "We're going to need to do this during the pep rally. It will really make them uncomfortable."

* * *

"I had never seen Rachel and Santana that mad before…and trust me, they have been pretty mad." Kurt said as the boys sat in the nearby Starbucks that was close to the school. "I guess singing Robin Thicke wasn't the best idea."

"I thought they would have liked it." Brody shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it was the hottest song of the summer."

"But if you think about it, they're right." Dustin said. "The song was pretty insensitive and they looked really hurt." They all noticed Finn was sitting there, not muttering a single word, just holding the cup of hot chocolate he had in his hands with a guilty expression. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Rachel had never told me that she was disappointed in me before." Finn muttered, looking away from them. "Look at the mess I caused. I let Cassandra convince me that I wasn't sexy and then I went and disappointed Rachel. I feel like a complete utter failure."

"Dude, I disappoint people all the time, no big deal." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Rachel will get over it."

"But to hear those words echo in my head over and over makes me think that it's all I do." Finn argued. "I never should have sung that song in class. Never. I offended her and I offended all the other girls in there too. Glee Club is supposed to be a safe place where everyone can be happy. All I did was turn it upside down and made the girls feel uncomfortable. I have to apologize to them and to Rachel. What I did was wrong and I know it sounds silly that they were offended by a song but we really should have read the lyrics."

"At least we didn't sing T.I's part." Puck added. "Then they would have probably thrown chairs at us."

"We've got to make this right." Finn said. "We need to let them know that they are special and that girls aren't just play things, that they deserve love and respect."

"You're right, Finn." Kurt said. "We need to unite as one and make them feel loved—or else Regionals and our loft life will be very tense from here on out."

"Well, if we are going to plan then can we at least wait until after the pep rally today?" Brody asked. "Do we at least have a musical number for the pep rally since we were asked to sing?"

"Before this whole mess I gave the girls the opportunity to sing the song." Finn said. "It made sense with cheerleading being instated at NYADA."

"Why do we have cheerleaders anyway?" Kurt asked. "NYADA is supposed to be a performing art school."

"There's dancing in cheerleading." Brody said. "All right, well…at least things can't get worse from here right?"

* * *

"Welcome to the NYADA pep rally!" Cassandra July yelled into the microphone as the students started clapping in the NYADA gym. "Before we continue, I'd like to say that I was paid to do this and that there's nothing really in it for me. Also I may have had a little bit to drink, so I feel kind of woozy. Now…to begin the pep rally we have…" Cassandra paused, her face turning to disgust. "Finn Harmonic. So let's welcome them to the stage, shall we?" Cassandra rolled her eyes and walked off the stage. Finn, Brody, Dustin, Kurt and Puck were sitting in the first row, excited for the girls' number. Surely, it was going to be empowering. As the smoke machine started to pick up, Finn noticed something was off about this performance…for one thing, when he saw the costumes his eyes widened so much, it pretty much felt like they were going to bulge out of his head. There the girls were, in scantily clad outfits…and Simone was joining their number. The boys gave each other looks, knowing that this was obviously not going to end well for them in particular.

"NYADA!" Santana screamed as all the boys started to do cat calls towards the girls. "Are you ready to rock this joint?!" The boy started screaming towards the girls and Finn was sure that he heard someone ask Rachel out from the seat behind him. Finn shot a look at the person, his attention turning back to the stage. Finn had a feeling that this was the girls' way of getting payback…in a public setting…

_{The music begins and the girls grab the male cheerleaders and start dancing with them, as Finn, Brody, Puck, Kurt and Dustin's eyes widen and their cheeks turn red when everyone stares at them}_

_[Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic Girls]_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_

 _[Rachel]_  
_Typical_  
_Hardly the type I fall for_  
_I like when the physical_  
_Don't leave me asking for more_  
_I'm a sexy mama (Finn Harmonic Girls: Mama)_  
_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Finn Harmonic Girls: Wanna)_  
_What I wanna do is spring this on you (Finn Harmonic Girls: On you)_  
_Back up all the things that I told you (Finn Harmonic Girls: Told you)_

 _[Santana]_  
_You've been saying all the right things all night long_  
_But I can't seem to get you over here to take all this off_  
_Baby can't you see (Finn Harmonic Girls: See)_  
_How these clothes are fitting on me (Finn Harmonic Girls: Me)_  
_And the heat coming from this beat (Finn Harmonic Girls; Beat)_  
_I'm about to blow_  
_I don't think you know_

 _[Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic Girls]_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_

 _[Rachel]_  
_You say you're a big boy_  
_But I can't agree_  
_Cause the love you said you had_  
_Ain't been put on me_  
_And I wonder (Finn Harmonic Girls: Wonder)_  
_If I'm just too much for you, wonder (Finn Harmonic Girls: Wonder)_  
_If my kiss don't make you wonder (Finn Harmonic Girls: Wonder)_  
_What I got next for you_  
_What you wanna do (Finn Harmonic Girls: Do)_

 _[Santana]_  
_Take a chance to recognize this could be yours_  
_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_  
_Baby can't you see (Finn Harmonic Girls: See)_  
_How these clothes are fitting on me (Finn Harmonic Girls: Me)_  
_And the heat coming from this beat (Finn Harmonic Girls; Beat)_  
_I'm about to blow_  
_I don't think you know_

 _[Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic Girls]_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_

 _[Rachel, Santana, Celina and Melissa]_  
_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe_  
_Loosen up my buttons babe (Rachel: Yeah, yeah!)_

 _[Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic Girls]_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Rachel: Ah-ah-ah, hey!) (Santana: Oh woah!)_

 _I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Santana: My buttons babe!)_  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Melissa and Celina: Uh)_  
_Say what you going do to me (Celina and Melissa: Uh-huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing_

As soon as the performance finished, everyone stood on their feet and applauded the girls, the girls bowing and shooting looks at the boys. The boys were absolutely mortified by the performance, which is just what the girls were hoping for. The gym shook with applause, leading the girls to walk off the stage while Cassandra had the microphone in her hand.

"Well…that was something." Cassandra said, looking over at the boys. Apparently, this type of performance wasn't planned. Finn just sat there, staring at Rachel with confusion, wondering what would have made her want to go on stage like that and dance…so provocatively in front of the entire student body. Finn didn't think this problem couldn't get any uglier—it just did.

* * *

"What was that about?!" Finn yelled in the choir room a half hour later, the girls sitting there as if they were proud of their performance. "That was not the performance that we were going to do for this pep rally. Rachel, I thought you said that the girls were going to do Cher for the pep rally!"

"We changed our minds." Rachel simply said. "I guess we didn't think this through…"

"Sort of like your Blurred Lines performance." Vicky finished Rachel's thought, the girls pretending that they were remorseful. They ended up smiling at the boys again, Finn feeling so many different emotions at once.

"I don't see what's the problem." Celina said. "I mean…you sang a song about girls just being props for guys' pleasure…and we sang about taking our clothes off. I don't see the difference."

"The difference is I wasn't grinding on some random cheerleader!" Finn yelled. "That was uncalled for and it was so stupid!"

"Maybe being in this Glee Club is stupid." Melissa said. "You guys are allowed to sing about sex because guys think it's cool, but when we sing about it, it's frowned upon and it's wrong in your eyes. Not only do you people think that we're toys, but you think we have no right to sing about what we want. It's like the 1800's all over again where guys had the power and girls just had to be the housewives that had to shut up or they'd risk tyranny for saying what they felt."

"Preach it girl." Santana raised her hand towards Melissa.

"You decided to sing a song that was offensive in Glee Club and you started a war, Finn." Melissa added. "So yes, we did a song about taking our clothes off and we may have grinded on some of the male cheerleaders to make you see a point. Weren't you the one that said for Rachel to bring the sexy on?"

"In the classroom! I wanted you guys to get even in the classroom, not embarrass the club in front of everyone." Finn stressed. Melissa grabbed her bag, walking out the door before turning to face Finn.

"Well I guess the only one that's going to be embarrassed is you. I quit." Melissa simply said. Celina grabbed her bags along with Vicky as they followed behind Melissa, claiming that they quit as well. Rachel and Santana looked hurt towards Finn, taking their belongings and heading towards the exit to leave the room.

"Santana, Rachel…not you too." Finn said.

"You made your bed, Frankenteen." Santana bitterly spoke.

"Now guess who has to sleep on the couch." Rachel added, both girls leaving the room together. Finn didn't know what he was going to do. All the girls of the Glee Club just quit on him and Rachel was furious. Finn sat down on the chair, running a hand through his hair as he let out a tired sigh. He had a lot of fixing to do—and it was going to have to start with Rachel.

* * *

Rachel sat on her bed, working on her laptop later that night, not noticing that Finn had knocked on the door and let out a sigh. Rachel looked up to see him standing there, but her eyes once again fixated on the laptop as she pretended that Finn wasn't even in the room. Finn walked in, standing in front of her as Rachel continued to type. He was going to have to say what was on his mind now. It was now or never.

"So, what are you working on?" Finn asked, trying to start some conversation.

"Puck's resume." Rachel bitterly answered, not staring at Finn. "I'm helping him get a job."

"Wait, so you're still talking to Puck yet you're mad at me?" Finn didn't understand the logic here.

"What happened in Glee Club this week, I expected from Puck." Rachel said angrily, putting the laptop to the side. "I would expect Puck to sing a song that was offensive and hurtful and then not care about it. I got used to it by now. What makes me angry is that it came from you. You joined in and sang a song that was degrading and hurtful to us girls in the Glee Club and you shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Is that what you really think of me, Finn? Do you really use me just to pleasure yourself?"

"What? No, of course not." Finn shook his head, sitting down on the bed. "I don't think that about you at all Rachel and you should know that. I love you."

"Well you had a very funny way of showing how much you loved me this week." Rachel looked away from Finn. "I guess I didn't help the cause either by basically dry humping the male cheerleaders' right in front of you. It's just that…I was so mad at you because you didn't care that the song was hurtful. Finn, I love being in Glee Club but not if you're just going to blindly sing songs without understanding the true meaning of them. There's a reason why Mr. Schue never let us sing Robin Thicke in Glee Club. Sure he sings like an angel…but songs like that show that in the entertainment business, women have no say. We're just there and we're supposed to lie down and let you do what you do to us. I know you're not really like that but…this is the 21st century where girls are supposed to have a say in what goes on. I know it's silly for us to be angry about a song but…songs like that make us feel like we're going backwards and that as women we worked so hard to have rights. We're not just here to pleasure guys. Sometimes we like to be pleasured too." Finn nodded his head, taking his hand in Rachel's.

"I know…and I am so sorry about this week Rachel." Finn felt extremely guilty. "I never meant to make you or any of the girls feel uncomfortable…I guess Cassandra July made me feel uncomfortable and I was so wrapped up in it that I forgot about what made you guys uncomfortable."

"What did Cassandra say to you?" Rachel wondered.

"She said something about how you only have sex with me because you just want to pleasure yourself and don't really care about me…something like that." Finn hung his head low in shame, but he didn't expect Rachel to giggle. Finn looked up at Rachel, noticing that she was shaking her head with a small smile.

"Finn, are you really going to listen to what Cassandra July says?" Rachel moved closer, finding herself straddling Finn's lap. Finn looked into Rachel's eyes, feeling Rachel's hands on his cheeks. "Cassandra's an old jealous hag who has nothing better to do than to make you insecure. I'm going to lay it all on the table right now so we never have to have this conversation again—I love being intimate with you. I love it. You make me feel so amazing and I feel so many things that I have never felt before. It's actually my favorite part of the day, coming home to you and cuddling with you, making love to you, if I could I would do it all the time…so don't for a second think that I don't love being with you. If I didn't love making love to you, I wouldn't do it, now would I?" Finn shook his head as Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips. Rachel parted her lips from his, gazing into his eyes. "I'm sorry if we made you guys feel uncomfortable. We were just as petty in this whole thing…I'm afraid we probably started a sex riot."

"I wouldn't be surprised there…" Finn whispered, kissing Rachel once more. "But there's only one person you would take your clothes off for, right?" Rachel giggled as she slowly undid the buttons on Finn's shirt, watching Finn as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Only for you, Finn." Rachel grinned as she took his shirt off. "So Finn…won't you loosen up my buttons?" Finn smirked, moving his hands to Rachel's dress as he started to unzip it, the both of them looking into each other's eyes as they made love throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Finn was continuing his apology tour—this time with Santana. Santana was busy sitting at the kitchen table, buttering her English muffin before she noticed Finn sitting in front of her with a remorseful look. Santana held the butter knife out threateningly, not sure what it was that Finn wanted.

"Say something stupid and I will stab you." Santana held the knife out, causing Finn to let out a slight chuckle.

"No you wouldn't Santana." Finn said. "Look, before you decide to stab me can you hear me out first?" Santana considered it, finally putting the knife down as Finn folded his hands on the table. "I came to personally apologize for being an insensitive jackass this week. I don't understand girls, I really don't…but that doesn't give me an excuse to be insensitive. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Santana continued to look at Finn, not sure if she should say anything. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and let it out, her face turning soft towards him.

"You're not a bad guy at all, Finn." Santana whispered. "You're just a guy and that's the problem sometimes. I guess I was a little harsher this week towards you because I've been going through a lot on my mind. Last week…Brittany told me that she was dating Sam Evans…you know, Trouty Mouth. And I was thinking, 'who in their right mind would pair those two up', it had to have been the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Anyway, so when you sang Blurred Lines, I guess that's why I kind of snapped. I felt like I was just a piece of litter, I was the leftovers to Brittany and Sam's love and then the song really killed me because it's like we're just pieces of garbage. I thought you had the right to know." Finn continued to study Santana, nodding his head as he let out a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me this, Santana." Finn whispered. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. So, if you're not mad at me anymore, how about you come over here and give me a hug." Santana couldn't help but smile slightly, getting up from her seat and walking over to Finn to give him a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Santana."

"I know you are…" Santana rubbed his back affectionately and grinned towards him. "You're a good person, Finn…you just make boneheaded mistakes." Finn looked to Santana with a grin.

"So you'll come back to Glee Club?" Finn wondered. "I miss you yelling at me." Santana chuckled, nodding her head.

"All right, I'll come back. I'll even help you apologize to Vicky, Melissa and Celina." Santana said.

"You really are a great friend, Santana." Finn sounded almost as if he was touched. "You're amazing."

"I know." Santana shrugged her shoulders, giving Finn another hug.

* * *

Rachel sat in the Glee Club room later that afternoon, reading some song lyrics with some ideas for the Glee Club for next week, when she noticed Puck entering with what looked to be an excited look on his face. Rachel couldn't help but stare at him, wondering what had him in such a good mood. Puck sat down next to Rachel; staring at her while Rachel playfully rolled her eyes.

"All right Puck, what is it?" Rachel laughed.

"You're not going to believe this but I got a job!" Puck said. Rachel looked excited for him, staring at him with pride.

"Puck, Oh my god that's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "Where?"

"At Sam Ash." Puck said. "They needed a guitar salesman and since I knew about guitars, they hired me on the spot. Also, I get 30% off if I want to buy a guitar—and I get to touch and play all the guitars that are on display as long as I don't break them."

"I'm so proud of you, Puck." Rachel beamed. "Congratulations."

"I have you to thank." Puck admitted. "If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have got the job. They liked my hobby section and they liked the fact that I could sing too. Seriously, Rachel…thank you."

"You're very welcome, Noah." Rachel hugged Puck tightly as he reciprocated the hug, Puck actually felt like someone. He felt like he belonged in New York and it was because of Rachel that he was able to see it. Puck and Rachel noticed the other members of the Glee Club entering the room…and he also noticed Vicky, Celina and Melissa entering with Santana, wondering what they were doing there.

"I don't get it, why did Finn have to see us now?" Melissa asked, sitting down next to Rachel and Puck. "I thought we told him that we quit."

"Please don't quit." Finn said entering the room; the boys looked over at Finn who let out a sad sigh. "First off, I wanted to say to all the girls in the room…on behalf of all the boys here…we are so sorry for offending you and making you feel worthless. I personally also want to apologize because what I did was wrong…and I didn't catch my mistake until it was almost too late…I don't want to lose the great group that we have in here. We all love being in here and I don't want to ruin that due to one mistake. You guys are really important to me…and I should have seen that sooner. So Melissa, Celina, Vicky…what do you guys say? Do you think you can forgive an ass like myself and come back to Glee Club?" Melissa, Vicky and Celina stared at Kurt, Puck, Dustin and Brody, noticing that they were also sharing the same remorseful glance as Finn. They all really felt bad…and the girls had to admit that they did miss Glee Club.

"All right…all right, we'll come back." Melissa said with a smile, Celina and Vicky nodding their heads in agreement.

"All right! So is everything okay in here?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded their heads as Finn went to grab one of the chairs and sat down in one of them. "All right…to prevent this from ever happening again, I have a few rules I'd like to make. We're going to read the lyrics to songs and understand them before we perform them in this club, just so no one's feelings get hurt. Okay? I know it's not a perfect rule but…"

"It's perfect." Rachel said nodding her head to him. "I think we can all agree that the rule is perfect. We just have to be a little careful with our song choices so we don't try to offend anyone." Finn grinned towards Rachel, nodding his head with her words.

"All right, now that we got that out of the way, I have a couple more announcements to make." Finn got up from his chair, looking over at Rachel with a small smile. "After consulting with my co-captain Ms. Rachel Berry, we have decided to reinstate Simone Barberrie into the Glee Club…if you guys are willing to let her back in."

"If Brody can change I'm pretty sure Simone can too." Kurt said, staring at the girls.

"Everyone does deserve a second chance." Melissa said. "I think it would be all right."

"All right then…so without further ado, the 11th member of Finn Harmonic is…Simone Barberrie!" Simone entered the Glee room, waiving to them with a wide grin. Everyone clapped as Simone took a seat next to Vicky. "Now, one final thing…I have one last group number that we should do to close out the week…and I think that the girls rightfully should take the lead in this number. They earned it…just can we keep the level of sexuality to a minimum?"

"Why Finn, you don't want Rachel to dance naughty with you like with the cheerleader? Oh wait that's right. You did your own private naughty dance last night." Santana chided towards Finn. Finn and Rachel blushed heavily as the other members laughed, Finn shaking his head as he turned away.

"Thank you Santana for telling the entire Glee Club what I did last night. I'm sure they all wanted to hear it." Finn sardonically said, walking out of the classroom and towards the auditorium. If there was one thing Finn thought, it would have to be this: the sooner they finished this week, the better.

_{Scene changes to the girls standing on the stage in the auditorium as they looked at one another with a smile. Finn sits behind the drums, Puck and Dustin play the guitar and Kurt and Brody stand behind the backup microphones}_

_[Celina]_  
_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_  
_You've got too much talent_  
_I see you through your bloodshot eyes_  
_There's a cure you found it_

 _[Celina and Melissa]_  
_Slow motion sparks you caught the chill_  
_Now don't deny it_  
_Boys will be boys oh yes they will_  
_They don't wanna define it_

 _[Vicky]_  
_Just give up the game and get into me_  
_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

 _[Celina, Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_  
_Oh no I do not hook up, up_  
_I go slow_  
_So if you want me I don't' come cheap_  
_Keep your hand in my hand_  
_And you're heart on your sleeve_  
_Oh no I do not hook up, up_  
_I fall deep_  
_Cause the more that you try_  
_The harder I'll fight_  
_To say…Goodnight_

 _[Melissa]_  
_I can't cook no but I can clean_  
_Up the mess she left_  
_Lay your head down and feel the beats_  
_As I kiss your forehead_

 _[Rachel and Simone]_  
_This may not last but this is now_  
_So love the one you're with_

 _[Vicky]_  
_You want a chase but you're chasing your tail_  
_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

 _[Vicky, Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_  
_Oh no I do not hook up, up_  
_I go slow_  
_So if you want me I don't' come cheap_  
_Keep your hand in my hand_  
_And you're heart on your sleeve_  
_Oh no I do not hook up, up_  
_I fall deep_  
_Cause the more that you try_  
_The harder I'll fight_  
_To say…_

 _[Santana]_  
_Cause I feel the distance_  
_Between us_  
_Could be over_

 _[Simone]_  
_With a snap of your finger_  
_Oh no!_

 _[Simone, Rachel and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_  
_Oh no, I do not hook up, up_  
_I go slow_  
_So if you want me I don't' come cheap_  
_Keep your hand in my hand_  
_And you're heart on your sleeve_  
_Oh no I do not hook up, up_  
_I fall deep_  
_Cause the more that you try_  
_The harder I'll fight_  
_To say…_  
_Cause the more that you try_  
_The harder I'll fight_  
_To say…Goodnight_

 _[Melissa]_  
_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_  
_Cause you don't wanna miss out…_

_{Scene ends with everyone yelling for joy as the boys look with a smile}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Blurred Lines (Originally by Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell and T.I): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Dustin Shafer, Brody Weston, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson** _

_**Buttons (Originally by The Pussycat Dolls): Performed by Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Celina Jones and Melissa Stewart with Finn Harmonic Girls** _

_**I Do Not Hook Up (Originally by Kelly Clarkson): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _


	26. 2x04: Marry The Night

**Episode Synopsis:** _Kurt starts a cover band and holds auditions after recruiting Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck and Dani. However, when an over the top performer named Starchild ( **Adam Lambert** ) wants to join the band, Kurt's skeptical to let him in despite Finn welcoming Starchild with open arms. Finn finds out that Rachel joined cheerleading and has mixed feelings about it._

_{Scene shows Rachel walking down the hallways of NYADA with a confident look with a smile on her face as everyone walks past her}_

**_Rachel Voice Over:_ **

_I Rachel Berry am going to make a creative strike. I have always been in a comfort zone when I was in High School yet I never really lived by the saying of taking chances. I know being in Glee Club and being cast as Fanny Brice on Broadway is a lot but I need something to add to my extracurricular activities. I always wondered what was it that made girls like Santana so confident in their lives…and that was when I knew the answer. The answer to what made girls feel so empowering, feeling so alive, feeling amazing…was taking up a sport that gives you an adrenaline rush. Since I'm not exactly coordinated for sports, I narrowed it down to one. Sure, it was a sport that I thought I would never do and it was a sport that had me question my better judgement, but if this truly will make me happy, why not…_

_{Shows Rachel signing the NYADA cheerleaders' signup sheet with a smile}_

"Finn, I need to talk to you." Kurt said as Finn wiped down some tables at the diner that afternoon. Finn looked up to his brother, giving Kurt a warm smile to let Kurt know he was acknowledging him.

"Hey bro, sure what's up?" Finn asked. He grabbed the rag and motioned for Kurt to join him by the counter. When Finn got to the counter, he spotted Rachel, Santana and Dani filling sugar in one of the containers, a sly smirk forming on his face. "Hey Sugar, how about some sugar?" Rachel turned to Finn, noticing the silly look on his face, causing her to spurt out into hilarity.

"Finn, that was corny…even for you." Rachel continued giggling as she, Santana and Dani shook their heads in amusement. Finn's smile turned into a pout as Rachel made her way over to him. "Oh come here, you." Rachel gave Finn a quick kiss, heading back to finish filling the sugar bottles.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Kurt?" Finn looked to Kurt, folding his hands. However, before Kurt could say anything, the door opened to the diner and Puck entered, making his way to the counter in order to sit down. "Hey Puck, what can I get you?" Finn took out his notepad to write down Puck's order.

"I'll just take a cheeseburger and some fries." Puck shrugged, handing Finn the money for the food. As Finn put the money in the cash register, Puck let out a smirk. "Hey, Finn can I borrow $5?"

"Why do you need $5?" Finn asked. "Don't you work now?"

"Yeah, but I need money for the train ride home especially after I buy that new Ibanez guitar that I saw on display." Puck rubbed his hands together. Finn sighed, going into his pocket and taking out $5 to hand to Puck. Finn gave Puck the money but Puck had one more request for his best friend. "Also, how about you sing me my order?"

"Don't push your luck, Puckerman." Finn muttered, going over to the kitchen to hand the cook the order. "Anyway, Kurt you were saying something." Finn remembered his brother had something on his mind.

"Right, so working at and being in your Glee Club is amazing and all but I had an idea that is going to blow the house down." Kurt looked to Finn, Puck, Rachel, Santana and Dani as they gazed at him with interest. "I'm starting my own Cover band!"

"Wow…" Finn nodded his head, thinking that the idea was interesting. "You are still going to be in Glee Club, right?"

"Of course." Kurt said. "It's just that this is something that I wanted to do. I mean, you see all those YouTube stars that make it big by covering songs. Megan & Liz, Savannah Outen, Dave Days…you get my point. They made their start by covering songs, so why can't we do that too? I promise it won't interfere with Glee Club…."

"I see no problem with it." Finn supposed.

"Me neither." Santana added.

"Awesome…are you taking girls?" Dani spoke up, looking over at Kurt. Kurt grinned, nodding his head quickly.

"Yeah, sure. What instrument do you play?" Kurt asked.

"I play the guitar." Dani beamed. Kurt clapped his hands, seeming excited that he found his first band member.

"Congratulations Dani, you are officially in the currently untitled band." Kurt faced Finn, giving his brother a fake puppy dog pout. "Finn, you're going to join the band right?"

"I have Glee Club, man. You know that." Finn's face turned apologetic as Kurt sighed.

"But Finn, mom and dad always said that we should bond together." Kurt pointed out. "And you don't even have to sing. You could play the drums or something. Please Finn…please!" Finn relented, giving his brother a look of defeat.

"All right, I'll be the drummer of your band." Finn gave his brother a warm smile. "Besides you're right. It wouldn't hurt for us to bond." Finn faced Rachel and Santana as he wiggles his eyebrows. "What do you say Rach? Wanna join a band?" Rachel stared at Finn reluctantly, something Finn caught right away. "What's the matter, I thought you would like to play in a band. It's a chance for you to actually sing, take the spotlight and it would actually be okay." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, looking back to the sugar containers.

"I'm just not sure if I can juggle Glee Club, Funny Girl, work and then a band." Rachel slightly lied. "I mean, it's a lot. And I know that soon I'm going to have to quit but Funny Girl rehearsals aren't until after Christmas break and for now I'd just be busy."

"Oh come on Rachel, what's one more activity." Kurt pleaded. "I'm sure that you can do this. And it's not like you have to be there all the time. I think you could put up with just a half hour of rehearsals."

"I don't know…" Rachel ran her hands through her hair.

"Come on, please! Please! Please!" Finn got on his knees, giving Rachel a look of pleading. "Come on baby…what do you say?"

"Well Rachel, just getting Finn to grovel should be punishment for him enough." Santana smirked. "I mean come on, Berry. What do you have to do that's better than joining a cover band?"

"Uh, well…" Rachel looked at Finn, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle. She let out a sigh, finally nodding her head. "All right, I'll join the band."

"YES!" Finn got up from the floor and spun Rachel around in a heartbeat, causing her to let out a pained yelp. Finn immediately put her down, giving her a worried glance. He didn't hurt her, did he? "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I'm just a little sore." Rachel rubbed her back. "I fell earlier today, so…yeah."

"You fell? Oh my gosh." Finn quickly took one of the chairs that were nearby and placed it near Rachel. "Here babe, come sit down." Finn sat Rachel down as she gave a small grin towards him. "Don't worry; I'll go get you something cold from the kitchen. Hopefully they haven't used the frozen chicken yet…" Finn ran into the kitchenette while everyone gazed at Rachel.

"All right Rachel, spill. What really happened?" Santana said. "I know you didn't just fall. What were you doing that caused you to tumble?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Rachel cleared her throat, noticing that Finn came back from the kitchen with an ice pack.

"They wouldn't let me use the frozen chicken so they gave me an ice pack instead." Finn sounded almost disappointed. Rachel couldn't help but beam towards him. Even when he was still clueless…he was still the most amazing man in the world. Rachel loved him more than life itself and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. He always put her first, which she thought was sweet. "Here you go."

"Thank you, baby." Rachel took the ice pack from Finn and put it on her bruises. "I should be okay though, don't worry."

"I know. It's just that I don't like when you get bruised up like that." Finn leaned closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulder. "It must have hurt. Just try to be careful and try not to fall."

"Yes, Finn." Rachel giggled. Finn kissed Rachel's forehead, hearing the cook come in with Puck's meal.

"So Puck, are you going to join my cover band?" Kurt wondered.

"As long as I don't have to wear anything stupid, I don't see why not." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "It would give me a chance to shred on the new guitar I'm going to get. Speaking of which, I need to get back to work before some hotshot billionaire buys the guitar. I'll see you." Puck took the plate with the food as Finn started to say something.

"And there he goes…" Finn saw the door close of the diner, causing Dani and Santana to smirk at him.

"That's Puck for you, he always takes…never gives." Santana walked past Finn as Dani couldn't help but chuckle at well.

* * *

"All right, it's time to audition the lucky people that would want to be a part of my indie band!" Kurt clapped his hands the next afternoon in the NYADA dance studio as he, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck and Dani sat around. Finn, Rachel and Santana sat behind a table, looking over at the stage while Puck and Dani sat on the stage with their guitars. "All right, Finn what's the tally of how many people signed up to audition?" Finn looked through the signup sheet, grimacing as he gave Kurt an uneasy look.

"One." Finn said.

"What? One?! What are you talking about?!" Kurt grabbed the paper from Finn, skimming through the sheet. "How was it only one person that signed up?"

"Yeah and who names their kid Starchild?" Finn tried to hide his laughter but Rachel shot him a glare that silently was telling him that he was being rude.

"What kind of person names their kid Finn?" Santana chortled.

"What kind of person names their kid Santana?" Finn retorted. Santana and Finn glared at one another and Rachel had enough of their arguing.

"All right, both of you. Hands." Rachel ordered. Santana and Finn reluctantly held one of their hands out as Rachel smacked them. "That's what you get for being mean to each other."

"Ouch." Finn and Santana spoke in unison.

"You both deserved it." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Finn and Santana tried to shake off the sting of the slap from their hands as Finn looked to his fiancée.

"I'm sorry I was mean to Santana." Finn apologized, noticing that Rachel was immediately softening up to him. Rachel saw Finn hold out his iPhone, snapping a picture of the both of them as Rachel giggled. She loved how Finn was able to bring a smile on her face. It made her feel truly alive. "Aw, you see that's a good picture." Finn showed Rachel. Rachel moved her head to the side, trying to get a better angle of the photo.

"I have a big nose." Rachel said. Finn continued to marvel at the picture, pressing a few buttons to make Rachel the screensaver on his phone. "Finn, I don't want you sharing that picture everywhere."

"And why not? You look absolutely stunning." Finn said. "Your nose is not big; it's beautiful…just like everything about you. That's what made Barbra Streisand unique and it's what makes Rachel Berry unique too."

"So you actually listened when I was ranting about my nose the other night about how it was too big?" Rachel felt almost touched that Finn had actually listened to the conversation they had. "Usually it's just me talking all the time and you pretending to listen."

"Well, I'm not pretending now." Finn leaned closer as he put his forehead on hers. "You look beautiful." Finn kissed Rachel tenderly, only for Kurt to slam down on the table and interrupt the Finchel moment.

"As much as we would love to sit here and watch Finn poop out sweet smelling flowers, rainbows and butterflies that just fill Rachel's heart with joy, we need to be focused." Kurt said, causing Finn and Rachel to eye one another. "When Starchild gets here, we have to be harsh but fair. It's the only way he's going to get the point that we're looking for serious members of the band. I need to build a brand and that's only going to happen if I have the best of the best on my side."

"All right, Kurt…sheesh." Finn sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. "I get you wanted to start a cover band but you can't just boss people around. I'm betting that's how the Jonas Brothers broke up…"

"Actually they broke up because of creative differences." Finn and Kurt turned to the door to spot a stranger enter wearing eyeliner galore along with a gigantic top hat and a coat that looked to have been sequined by something unimaginable.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kurt wondered.

"Oh, I am the great Starchild!" Starchild yelled, walking towards the stage. "I am here because I am interested in joining your cover band. I hope you don't mind…"

"Excuse me, what team do you play for?" Santana raised her hand, causing Kurt and Finn to glare at Santana.

"Santana, that's rude." Finn scolded.

"No, it's fine. I'm on the other team." Starchild smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure it's okay for me to say this then," Rachel folded her hands, looking at Starchild from head to toe. "My goodness you are gorgeous!" Finn's eyes widened after hearing that Rachel thought that Starchild was hot. It kind of made him jealous although he knew that Starchild had no interest in girls.

"Well, you can say that and thank you." Starchild bowed to Rachel.

"All right Rachel, stop flirting in front of Finn and let the man sing." Kurt bossily said, causing Rachel's smile to disappear and her mind to focus on the task at hand. They needed to see if Starchild was band material. Luckily, Starchild did not disappoint.

_{Starchild grabs the microphone and he looks at the band as they start playing. Finn, Rachel and Santana look interested in Starchild but Kurt looks worried that Starchild is too good for the band.}_

_[Starchild]_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I won't give up on my life_   
_I'm a warrior queen_   
_Live passionately tonight_

_I'm gonna marry the dark_   
_Gonna make love to the stark_   
_I'm a soldier to my own emptiness_   
_I'm a winner_

_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_

_{Starchild starts doing over the top stunts and Finn, Rachel and Santana smile as Puck and Dani nod while playing the guitar. Santana and Rachel take out their phones and start recording Starchild but Kurt looks unconvinced.}_

_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I'm not gonna cry anymore_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_Leave nothing on the streets to explore_

_[Starchild with Puck, Dani and the NYADA band]_   
_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_   
_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_

_[Starchild]_   
_I'm gonna lace up my boots_   
_Throw on some leather and cruise_   
_Down the street that I love_   
_In my fishnet gloves_   
_I'm a winner_

_Then I'll go down to the bar_   
_I won't cry anymore_   
_I'll hold my whiskey up high_   
_Kiss the bartender twice_   
_I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I'm not gonna cry anymore_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_Leave nothing on the streets to explore_

_[Starchild with Puck, Dani and the NYADA band]_   
_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_   
_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_

_Nothing's too cool_   
_To take me from you_   
_New York is not just a tan that you'll ever lose_   
_Love is the new denim or black_   
_Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic_   
_Get Ginger ready to climb El Camino front_   
_Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause_   
_That's where we make love!_

_Come on and run_   
_Turn the car on and run_

_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_I'm gonna burn a hole in the wall_   
_I'm gonna marry the night_   
_Leave nothing on the streets to explore_

_{Starchild starts swinging from the chandelier as Finn, Santana and Rachel look amused}_

_[Starchild with Puck, Dani and the NYADA band]_   
_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_   
_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_   
_Oh, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_

_[Starchild]_   
_I'm gonna marry_   
_Marry_   
_I'm gonna marry_   
_Marry_   
_C'mon, c'mon the night_   
_The night!_

Finn, Santana and Rachel stood up from their seats and gave Starchild a standing ovation while Dani and Puck nodded their heads in agreement. Starchild was good…he was very good.

"Dude! That was so badass!" Dani clapped her hands as she came down from the stage.

"That was seriously hardcore dude." Puck added.

"All right, thank you for your time Starchild." Kurt curtly said. "We'll call you if we decide that you're cut out for the band."

"What?" Finn scrunched his face in confusion towards his brother, turning back around to give Starchild a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, do you mind excusing us for a second?" Finn motioned Dani and Puck over as he led Rachel, Santana and Kurt over to the corner. "Dude, that guy has serious vocal chops. If he wasn't seriously about to graduate from NYU, I could consider letting him join the Glee Club."

"Finn's right, Kurt." Rachel said. "He is a star in the making! He's a visionary! He's perfect."

"He's amazing!" Dani agreed.

"He's in." Finn sternly told his brother.

"Do you think he'd sign my boob if I asked him to?" Santana asked almost out of nowhere. Finn, Rachel, Dani, Puck and Kurt gave Santana an odd glance, wondering where that had come from. "What? That's how amazing he is."

"But Finn, look at him." Kurt turned around, noticing Starchild's ensemble. "He's too over the top. You don't like over the top, remember I was too over the top before our parents got married?"

"Well, you had a crush on me and it kind of freaked me out." Finn admitted. "That was what kind of had me say that over the top was bad. I mean, sure he dresses like he's from the Corpse Bride but he can really sing. He sings better than Puck and I combined. No offense dude."

"None taken." Puck said. "Besides…he hung off a freaking chandelier! I always wanted to do that—although I pictured me hanging from a chandelier as a way to get away from the cops."

"He can't be in the band though." Kurt crossed his arms.

"And why not?" Rachel wondered. "Kurt, he's amazing."

"He's…different." Kurt continued to look over at Starchild. Finn had to admit that he was surprised to hear Kurt speaking this way.

"Kurt, I don't know if you noticed but we're all different." Finn said. "Being in Glee Club taught me that everyone is different and that's okay. It's not the end of the world. You know what, how about we take a vote since we are in the band after all. All those for Starchild." In a heartbeat Rachel, Santana, Puck and Dani's hand went up. "All right, all those that don't want Starchild?" Kurt put his hand up but Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Five against one, dude. Starchild's in the band." Finn walked past Kurt with a disappointed expression, walking to Starchild and holding out his hand. "Congratulations Starchild, you're in the band."

"Really?! Oh thank you!" Starchild shook Finn's hand while Kurt made his way over to the both of them.

"Practice is at 4:30 tomorrow…be there." Kurt spoke with no emotion and turned around as he exited the room. They had to wonder what was wrong with Kurt. He was never usually this rude—and he was usually more friendly.

"My brother is very excited that you're in the band." Finn tried to kill the tension. "That was his excited face."

"If that was his excited face, I wonder what his ecstatic face looks like." Starchild joked causing Finn to nod his head with a smile. Finn was going to have to talk to his brother, but for now, all he could do was make sure that Starchild was welcomed with open arms.

* * *

"I don't get it, Rachel." Finn continued looking at the video of Starchild's performance repeatedly on Rachel's cellphone as she stood by the mirror and wiped off her makeup. "Starchild is very talented and he reminds me of a glammed up version of Kurt. I don't know why Kurt wouldn't want someone that's just like him in the band. Besides, even you said it yourself that Starchild could sing!"

"Yes he can." Rachel tied her hair up in a bun, making her way to the bed to lie down next to Finn. "I like Starchild, he brings energy and he's very nice. I don't see how anyone could dislike him. Maybe there was something that we were missing during the audition."

"I mean, Starchild was over the top now that I think about it." Finn showed Rachel Starchild's performance. "Puck even liked it because he was hanging from a chandelier."

"Yes because it's always been Noah Puckerman's dream to hang from a chandelier." Rachel giggled, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck. "Finn, maybe Kurt will be fine in the morning. For now, maybe he just needs to blow off some steam. Maybe he's mad because Starchild was the only one that auditioned for the band. It happens."

"I get the feeling it's something else." Finn said. "I'm not sure what it is but it's something big that's bothering him. Maybe I should go and talk to him about it. I mean, I'm sure that I can get through to him, I am his brother after all."

"Yeah, talking to him would probably be a good idea." Rachel rubbed her back as Finn gazed at her with interest.

"Does your back still hurt or something?" Finn wondered, rubbing her shoulders.

"Just a little bit." Rachel admitted. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I guess the fall I took was a little more serious than I thought. But I will be okay. I promise."

"All right, I just don't want to have to worry about you." Finn rubbed her shoulders, pressing a kiss into her hair. "If it gets worse then I suggest maybe we go and see a doctor."

"All right, but only if the pain gets worse." Rachel promised. She kissed Finn softly as Finn wrapped his arms around her, the both of them lying in bed in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence where they could hear each other's heartbeats and know that the silence was just to find the little things that they wouldn't be able to catch if they both were talking all the time. "Are you going to talk to Kurt?" Rachel traced a circle on Finn's chest, noticing he was looking down at her.

"Probably." Finn sighed. "Hey, there's something that I want to talk to you about, if you don't mind."

"Ooh, this sounds serious." Rachel looked at Finn, spotting the small smile on his face.

"Just think of it, in a couple of weeks we're going to be taking the biggest step of our lives." Finn sighed. "I just want to make sure that us getting married is what you want. I don't want it to be four months down the road or something and you regret marrying me. I'd never live with myself."

"Finn, of course I want to marry you." Rachel looked in his eyes. "I have questioned a lot of things in my life to be honest but the one thing that I'm not questioning is whether to marry you or not. I know what I want and it's to be with you as husband and wife, us being together for as long as we both shall live." Finn's smile widened, noticing that Rachel was serious. "And of course us being married means that there's not supposed to be any secrets between us…which means I have something that I need to tell you. Now before you criticize, realize that this is what I want and I'm not going to change my mind for anything. Go in my bag in the corner and you'll see what I mean." Finn looked over to Rachel's bag, getting up from the bed as he walked over, reaching down and unzipping it. Finn looked back up to Rachel as he took a pom-pom out of her bag, Rachel feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Oh my god." Finn held the pom-pom in his hand, looking Rachel in the eyes. "You're a cheerleader?!"

"I know how the whole you dating a cheerleader thing went, I know." Rachel put her hands up in protest. "We all remember Quinn, Santana and Brittany. But, when I was at the first practice I felt so alive…I've never felt so free and full of adrenaline—until I fell after trying to do a stunt but it was a very mild stunt. They agreed that I didn't have to do the stunts and just worry about dancing my heart out. It's not ballet but…" Rachel wasn't sure what else she was going to say. "I know you don't like the idea…" Finn walked over to the bed, sitting down as he held the pom-pom in his hand.

"It's not that I don't like the idea," Finn explained. "It's more about how I'm just a little surprised that you out of all people want to dance around as a cheerleader. But there are no sports teams in NYADA, so what is the cheerleading team for?"

"Do you watch Bring It On?" Rachel smiled at Finn. "They have cheerleading competitions. Look, I know that this is probably one of the dumbest things I could possibly do but I want to take some risks while I'm in New York. I mean, I've always been the good girl that always does what she's told. Why can't I be the good girl that has the chance to do what she wants?"

"I completely agree, Rachel." Finn took one of her hands in his. "I kind of have the feeling that you weren't going to tell me because you were afraid that I would try to talk you out of it. I do have that tendency to do that. But…if this makes you happy then you should go for it. It actually makes sense why you didn't want to join Kurt's cover band in the first place since it would have been too many things at once. But I just want you to know something." Finn moved closer to Rachel, seeing she was looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going to stop you from doing this. I'm supposed to be encouraging you because you encourage me all the time. If this is something you want…go for it." Rachel smiled, going over to hug Finn tightly as he gripped her close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair.

"I understand, Rachel." Finn smiled. "I know. Besides I realized I am the luckiest guy in the world. Who else could say that they're going to marry or sleep with a model/cheerleader?" Rachel laughed as Finn placed her down on the bed, hovering over her as he looked into her eyes. "I feel like one of those lucky NFL players, right now."

"You are so much better than an NFL player, Finn." Rachel said. "I'd rather do the bow-chicka-wow-wow with an artist than a sports figure. You're an artist since you have your own Glee Club and you're a drummer in a cover band."

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow?" Finn laughed. "I need to write that one down." Finn attempted to pull away from Rachel but Rachel hung on to him, pulling him down as she connected her lips to his.

"Why don't you come to my practice tomorrow?" Rachel suggested against Finn's lips. "I want you to see why I actually like it so much, and now I can't judge Quinn, Santana or Brittany."

"It's a date." Finn lovingly said, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips.

* * *

Kurt sat in his room, looking down at one of the songs that he was planning to do with the band, until he noticed Santana and Puck entering the room, crossing their arms towards him. Santana sat down on one side of Kurt while Puck stood on the other side, giving him glares that were making Kurt feel uneasy.

"All right, what do you want?" Kurt sighed, putting the song sheet down.

"I just got a call from Starchild, well actually Finn got a call from Starchild and I happened to have his phone so I answered the call." Santana said. "Starchild said that you called him and told him he wasn't allowed in the band?"

"Dude, why would you do that?" Puck asked. "You know he's good. He has a chance to make your little band good. Besides, everyone loved him."

"It's like I told Finn, he's too over the top." Kurt explained.

"Well, Finn didn't think so and Finn is the king of knowing when things are too over the top." Santana smirked. "Kurt, what is it about Starchild that you don't like? We all actually like him, so I don't see the reason why you don't."

"Look, I like him, I do it's just…" Kurt sighed getting up from the bed.

"It's just what?" Santana sighed.

"This is my band! Why should I share the spotlight with someone that's probably going to take it all from me? Besides, I have nothing really. Finn has a successful Glee Club and I think a successful underwear modeling career; I mean H&M called him to model their boxers, Rachel's in Funny Girl…"

"And I'm still trying to find my niche." Santana comfortingly said. "Kurt, not everyone found something yet. Sure, Puckerman's goal might just be to work in a guitar store the rest of his life."

"Not true." Puck shot dagger looks at Santana. "My dream is to be in a famous rock band…and I kind of want to do what KISS does and wear makeup on stage. That was fun."

"The point is…" Santana shot a glance at Puck before continuing to speak to Kurt. "You're not the only one that wants to feel acceptance. Maybe Starchild wants to feel acceptance too. You probably hurt his feelings by kicking him out of the band. I mean…I'm sure all Starchild wants is some people who understand him, and I know it sounds odd coming from me since I hated everyone when I first started Glee Club. It turns out you guys are my family…my annoying…boneheaded family who continued to leave the peanut butter jar and bread bag open when no one else is using them, Noah!"

"Are you comforting Kurt or taking all your cheap shots at me?" Puck questioned. "Because I notice that you like to use up all the hot water so no one else can take a shower!"

"You're the one that leaves your clothes thrown all over the place!" Santana retorted. "Finn found your underwear hanging from the television!"

"All right, before you say anything else that underwear was clean!" Puck shouted back. "I bought a new pair and I was wondering where that one went!"

"GUYS!" Kurt yelled, Santana and Puck ceasing their arguing for the moment. "If I call Starchild and speak to him will you both get out of here and argue somewhere else?"

"Sounds fair." Puck said.

"All right." Santana left the room with Puck following as Kurt heard their yelling continuing from down the hall.

"What I wouldn't give to be Finn and Rachel right now." Kurt covered his ears with pillows, trying his hardest to block out the noise.

* * *

"Now are you sure that you got this?" Finn asked as he and Rachel entered the gym the next afternoon. Rachel was wearing her red and black cheerleading uniform, her hair tied into a ponytail with a black bow and some white sneakers, gazing at Finn with a smile.

"Yes, I am sure that I have this." Rachel grinned, grabbing Finn's hand and giving it a squeeze. Finn felt slightly better but he had to admit that he was worried for Rachel. He knew how much she wanted to do this and he was happy she was passionate about something else, but what if she fell on her head again and forgot him all over again? Finn didn't know what he was going to do. He loved Rachel with all his heart and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her…but he also had to think about what Rachel wanted. He was just going to have to put his fears aside and let Rachel be happy. As Finn and Rachel entered the gym, Finn noticed that Brody was there stretching with some of the other cheerleaders.

"Brody?" Finn sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I work out with the cheerleaders now. Someone has to teach them how to do flips and stuff before College Sectionals." Brody smiled. "I see you found out Rachel was a cheerleader now."

"Yeah…I happen to have a long, long, long…long history with cheerleaders." Finn rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, if this makes Rachel happy then there's no reason for her not to do this. I'm going to support her just like she's supported me in the past."

"Awesome." Brody nodded his head, snapping his fingers as if he just thought of something. "Hey we're going to do a routine. Would you like to stay and watch it? I'm sure Rachel would like it."

"Sure, I'd love to see it." Finn said, looking over at Rachel with a grin. "I'll just go and sit in the bleachers so that I don't get in the way." Finn made his way to the bleachers to take a sit, giving Rachel a thumb up as she smiled, making her way over to the cheerleaders so they could begin the routine.

_{The cheerleaders walk forward at the start of the song and they start breaking down into a dance number that involves flips, cartwheels and being thrown in the air. Rachel starts dancing with Brody since Brody is her dance partner for the number}_

_[Brody]_   
_OH!_

_[Rachel]_   
_Turn up the music_   
_Let's get out on the floor_   
_I like to move it_   
_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical,_   
_Out of control, ah_   
_There's people watching me, ah_   
_I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights_   
_Feel it under your skin_   
_Time is right, keep it tight_   
_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop_   
_Cause it feels like an overdose (Brody: Feels like an overdose)_

_[Rachel with the cheerleading squad]_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Evacuate the dance floor_   
_Oh, oh_   
_I'm infected by the sound_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Brody: Everybody in the club)_   
_Evacuate the dance floor_   
_Oh, oh_   
_I'm infected by the sound_   
_(Brody: Everybody in the club)_   
_Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_[Rachel]_   
_My body's aching_   
_System overload_   
_Temperature's rising_   
_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_   
_Taking the show_   
_It's got me hypnotized, ah_   
_Everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights_   
_Feel it under your skin_   
_Time is right, keep it tight_   
_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop_   
_Cause it feels like an overdose (Brody: Feels like an overdose)_

_[Rachel with the cheerleading squad]_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Evacuate the dance floor_   
_Oh, oh_   
_I'm infected by the sound_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Brody: Everybody in the club)_   
_Evacuate the dance floor_   
_Oh, oh_   
_I'm infected by the sound_   
_(Brody: Everybody in the club)_   
_Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_[Brody]_   
_Come on and evacuate_   
_Feel the club is heating up_   
_Move on and accelerate_   
_Push it to the top_   
_Come on and evacuate_   
_Feel the club is heating up_   
_Move on and accelerate_   
_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_   
_They got everybody in the club going mad_   
_So everybody in the back_   
_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thing_

_Go crazy_   
_Yo lady_   
_Yo baby_   
_Let me see you work that thing_   
_Now drop it down low, low_   
_Let me see you take it to the dance floor_

_Everybody in the club_   
_(Rachel: Evacuate the dance floor)_   
_Everybody in the club_   
_(Rachel: I'm infected by the sound)_   
_Everybody in the club_   
_(Rachel: Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground)_

_[Rachel with the cheerleading squad]_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Evacuate the dance floor_   
_Oh, oh_   
_I'm infected by the sound_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Brody: Everybody in the club)_   
_Evacuate the dance floor_   
_Oh, oh_   
_I'm infected by the sound_   
_(Brody: Everybody in the club)_   
_Stop this beat is killing me_   
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Finn clapped his hands as Rachel skipped over to him. She twirled around in her cheerleading uniform, giving Finn a smile. Finn was still processing that Rachel had become a cheerleader—and she was actually good at it. He just hoped he wouldn't be like Quinn, Santana or Brittany in the sense where they wore their cheerleading uniforms all the time, every waking hour of the day.

"So what did you think?" Rachel asked, holding Finn's hands. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? No." Finn said with a straight face. Rachel's smile vanished, but as soon as hers vanished, Finn grinned widely. "I loved it!" Rachel's grin returned as she hugged Finn tightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Rachel said.

"You're not going to wear the cheerleading uniform everywhere you go, are you?" Finn asked with slight teasing.

"Finn, this isn't McKinley." Rachel giggled. "I'll only wear this uniform when I'm at actual practice. I don't want to cause a scene about it or make you embarrassed or anything."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed about it, I think that it's amazing." Finn said. "I'm proud of you, Rachel. I really am. It's just…you're my cheerleader. You already were one before you officially became one. You were the one that cheered me on and believed in me. You're mine." Rachel smiled as Finn pulled Rachel into a hug, burying his head in Rachel's arms as Rachel buried a kiss in Finn's hair.

* * *

"Hey, I'm glad that you could make it." Kurt said that afternoon at the diner as he sat in one of the booths. "Hey, I'm taking an intermission!" Kurt turned to see Starchild…in normal clothing, no makeup and gigantic glasses. "Starchild, you look…different than from when I last saw you."

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Starchild folded his hands on the table.

"Sure, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Have you ever come into a big city with just some hope that you could fit in somewhere, some place…" Starchild wondered. "I mean, that's why I created the whole 'Starchild' thing."

"Starchild's not your real name?" Kurt wondered. "What is it?"

"Elliot Gilbert." Elliot sighed. "Ah, it felt good to get that off my chest."

"Elliot Gilbert. Are you the long lost brother of Elena Gilbert from The Vampire Diaries?" Kurt jested, trying to lose the tension.

"Oh I wish." Elliot said. "Elena has her life together…except that now she's a vampire and she doesn't know which Salvatore brother to date."

"Tell me about it." Kurt felt a pang of guilt as he looked to Elliot, realizing that his actions really hurt him. "Look, I'm sorry that I called you and said you were out of the band without giving you a chance. Trust me, I had an earful from my brother about it."

* * *

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, KURT!" Finn paced back and forth in Kurt's room as Kurt sat there, burying his face in his hands. "How could you do something so awful? All he wanted was a chance to fit in somewhere and you treated him the way you were treated when you were in High School. What is wrong with you?! I've never been so disappointed in you in my whole life! Are you listening to me?! ARE YOU?!"_

* * *

"Trust me…" Kurt stopped thinking about the conversation (more like Finn yelling at him) and went back to Elliot. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. The truth was, it was my band and I was afraid that someone was going to come and steal my spotlight. But all you really wanted as a person was to fit in somewhere and I acted just like those bullies at my school. Finn was right; all anyone wants is a place to fit in. So I hope you can forgive me, Elliot."

"Does this mean you'll let me try out for your band?" Elliot wondered.

"No." Kurt shook his head. Elliot looked slightly disappointed but Kurt immediately smiled.

"You're in." Kurt said. "I mean all anyone wants is to fit in, right? When I was in Glee Club, I learned you could be anyone you want, whether you were gay, bi-sexual, an outcast, a cross-dresser, anyone. So I'll see you at 4:30 at my place. You can be Elliot, Starchild or anyone in between, and hopefully Finn can stop yelling at me for being such a jackass."

"Lady Hummel, you still have work to do and you're dating Blaine." Santana walked to the table, looking at both Elliot and Kurt.

"Santana, this is Elliot Gilbert aka. Starchild." Kurt said. "He's in our band."

"Hot damn, Starchild, is that you?" Santana gazed at Elliot who nodded his head. "Well, you look really good. I have to say. Oh and Kurt, I thought of a bitchin' name for our band if you're really interested."

"We're not naming the band 'The Apocolipsticks'." Kurt eyed Santana with a serious face. "It needs to be something more serious, something with an edgy vibe."

"The Barbra Streisand's." Rachel entered the diner in her regular clothes and sat next to Kurt and Starchild.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? You don't work today." Kurt reminded her.

"I know but I heard you were trying to figure out a name for your band…that and Finn had a meeting with Madame Tibideaux regarding the Glee Club so I have nothing to do for the next hour." Rachel shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Finn's not in trouble for what happened last week, is he?" Santana asked.

"No, he's not." Rachel assured Santana. "Every teacher has to go to one of those meetings and since he's running the Glee Club and not technically a teacher he can still go to the meeting to get some experience. He thought it was an 'educational familiarity' in his words."

"Gee, he's taking this thing seriously." Santana scoffed.

"I never saw Finn so passionate about anything." Kurt admitted. "I guess music is the first thing he's really passionate about. So, back to the band name, 'The Barbra Streisand's'…no, sorry Rachel. I still love you though."

"Hmm…I have an idea." Rachel said. Santana, Elliot and Kurt faced Rachel, noticing she was brainstorming. "How about, 'Pamela Landsbury'?" Everyone looked over to one other, their smiles widening.

"I like it, it's fresh, it's edgy, it's fun…" Kurt looked to Santana and Rachel. "Pamela Landsbury?"

"Pamela Landsbury sounds like an awesome name!" Elliot enthusiastically agreed.

"Pamela Landsbury it is!" Santana smiled. "Now, we need to start this band off with a musical number that introduces everyone to who we are…"

"And I know just the number." Kurt slyly said, facing Rachel, Santana and Elliot. Kurt had a strong feeling that the band was going to be a huge success, but only if they all stayed true to themselves and brought out their inner rock stars…

_{Scene changes to the loft where there are seven microphones set up. Dani, Elliot, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel stand behind the microphones as they all start singing and looking at one another with a grin. Throughout the song they play a 'hot potato' game with Finn's football where when one of them get the ball they pose in a dramatic pose that signals that they are high and mighty and that no one can tear them down.}_

_[Kurt]_   
_You can be amazing_   
_You can turn a phrase unto a weapon or a drug_   
_You can be the outcast_   
_Or be the backlash of somebody else's lack of love_   
_Or you can start speaking up_

_[Santana]_   
_Nothing's going to hurt you the way that words do_   
_When they settle 'neath your skin_   
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_   
_Sometimes a shadow wins_   
_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_[Kurt and Santana with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Say what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_[Dani, Puck and Elliot with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you (Dani: You)_   
_I just wanna see you_

_[Kurt]_   
_I wanna see you be brave_

_[Dani, Puck and Elliot with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you (Dani: You)_   
_I just wanna see you_

_[Kurt]_   
_I wanna see you be brave_

_[Elliot]_   
_Everybody's been there_   
_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_   
_Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing_   
_Bow down to the mighty_   
_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_   
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_   
_Show me how big your brave is_

_[Rachel, Puck and Dani with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Say what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_[Kurt]_   
_And since your history of silence?_   
_Won't do you any good_   
_Did you think it would_

_[Santana]_   
_Let your words be anything but empty_   
_Why don't you tell them the truth_

_[Elliot and Dani with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Say what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_[Santana, Elliot, Dani and Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_I wanna see you be brave_

_[Santana, Elliot, Dani and Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_See you be brave_

_[Rachel and Kurt]_   
_Yeah, oh_

_[Santana, Elliot, Dani and Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_

_[Santana, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Elliot, Dani and Kurt]_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_

_{Everyone starts cheering and high fiving as they look at one another with a grin}_

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Adam Lambert and Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert_ **

**_Demi Lovato as Dani_ **

**_Dean Geyer as Brody Weston_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Marry The Night (Originally by Lady Gaga): Performed by Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert_ **

**_Evacuate the Dance Floor (Originally by Cascada): Performed by Rachel Berry and Brody Weston with NYADA Cheerleaders_ **

**_Brave (Originally by Sara Bareilles): Performed by Pamela Landsbury_ **

 


	27. 2x05: A Very Glee Christmas

Episode Synopsis: _The alumni fly home for Christmas break in order to help out with the Christmas show at McKinley. While agreeing to direct the Christmas show, Finn begins to second guess his upcoming wedding to Rachel after a conversation with Artie. Finn butts heads with Sue Sylvester ( **Jane Lynch** ) but is Sue acting like a Grinch for a specific reason? Rachel meets Marley ( **Melissa Benoist** ) who happens to be one of Rachel's biggest fans. Puck attempts to show Rachel that although she's celebrating Christmas for Finn, that she also shouldn't forget about her Jewish heritage. Santana and Brittany have a fallout and Santana wonders if her and Brittany can ever be friends again. Blaine gets upsetting news and Kurt helps him through it._

* * *

 

_{Scene shows Rachel slowly walking along the hallway of William McKinley High School as she looks into each of the classrooms with a grin}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I am dreaming tonight of a place I love_   
_Even more than I usually do_   
_And although I know it's a long road back_   
_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_   
_You can count on me_   
_Please have snow and mistletoe_   
_And presents under the tree_

_{Rachel walks through the snowy McKinley courtyard as she smiled, remembering all her past performances in the quad}_

_Christmas Eve will find me_   
_Where the lovelight gleams_   
_I'll be home for Christmas_   
_If only in my dreams_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_{Scene changes to Rachel standing in the choir room with the band as New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike watch her while she sings, Rachel smiling with glee. All the New Directions sway their heads to Rachel singing, but Marley looks in awe of Rachel as Rachel stares at Finn while singing.}_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_   
_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_   
_Where the lovelight gleams_   
_I'll be home for Christmas_   
_If only in my dreams,_   
_Dreams, dreams_

_Only in my dreams_

New Directions stood up from their chairs applauding Rachel as she started blowing kisses to everyone in the audience. Finn pretended to catch one of the blown kisses, causing Rachel to giggle with merriment. Mr. Schuester walked over to her, putting an arm around Rachel with pride.

"Thank you so much for that lovely rendition, Rachel." Mr. Schuester said. He then paused as the members of New Directions continued clapping. "Also on behalf of everyone in New Directions, congratulations on getting the role of Fanny Brice on Broadway, Rachel!" Everyone applauded once more, this time the alumni joining in.

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said.

"Do you mind if I ask, what brings you home for the holidays?" Marley raised her hand, politely looking at Rachel.

"Oh please, Marley." Tina said from in front of the sophomore. "Everyone knows that Rachel's here because she has family here. And of course, anyone who's anyone knows that Rachel's also here because of her wedding to Finn." Finn's cheeks turned bright red as Rachel looked down to her feet. "You and Finn are still getting married Rachel, right?"

"Yes, of course." Rachel looked up and nodded her head, folding her hands in front of her. "I'm just a little upset that we weren't able to book the chapel before Christmas or on Christmas. A lot of people apparently wanted to get married on Christmas. But enough of that, I'm also here because I wanted to see you guys. Your Regionals is coming up and I can't wait to see all of you on stage performing."

"Speaking of Regionals, when are College Regionals?" Artie wondered. "Blaine told us about how you guys did awesome during your Sectionals."

"Yeah, Blaine also told us that Finn was MVP of the Sectionals show choir. I don't know if that's true or not." Tina said.

"Actually Tina, that part is 100% true." Kurt spoke up. "Finn did win Sectionals MVP."

"Was there any other reason that you wanted to come into this hell hole?" Kitty asked. "I mean, New York sounds like a marvelous place for Christmas. Why would you want to come to the Lima waste dump?"

"I wanted to come back to the school also." Rachel admitted. "Walking through the halls of McKinley made me feel some importance and I felt like home as soon as I entered the doors, walking into the choir room and singing in here. I haven't done that since I graduated. I missed being in here." Rachel looked around the room as Kurt raised his hand slightly.

"You mean in the same room where you got every solo for the last three years?" Kurt's voice sounded dull but he had meant to be comical. "Admit it, you also wanted to brush some of your amazing talent off on these kids." Rachel laughed, shaking her head with a smile.

"I don't think I need to brush my talent off on them." Rachel said. "They're doing just fine on their own." Mr. Schuester smiled as he politely motioned Rachel to take a seat. Rachel skipped over to the seat next to Finn and sat down, Finn pulling her close and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"All right, now as you all know Friday night is McKinley's yearly Christmas benefit concert." The alumni stared at Mr. Schuester in muddle, unable to contain their confusion.

"It's a yearly concert?" Mercedes asked.

"Since when?" Mike added.

"Since this year, that's when." Mr. Schuester spoke before he moved on. "Now, I was talking to Principal Figgins and he said that he would be willing to let the alumni join our concert on Friday. He also had a suggestion that the final gigantic number was sung by…Rachel Berry." Rachel looked around to make sure that she heard that properly. They wanted Rachel to headline the Christmas benefit concert. That was a new one.

"Oh Mr. Schuester, I'm honored. Honestly, I am." Rachel stared at Mr. Schuester. "But are you sure that there aren't any other kids in here that would like the big number instead? I mean, the headlining is a lot of work and I'm past my time as far as performing in a high school concert is concerned."

"Principal Figgins specifically asked for you to sing the big number." Mr. Schuester said. "If you want you can think about it." Rachel turned to Finn, silently asking him what she should do without saying any words.

"Go for it." Finn said with a smile. "You singing the final number will be amazing." Rachel put a hand on Finn's cheek, turning back to Mr. Schuester with a nod.

"I'll do it." Rachel said.

"Excellent." Mr. Schuester stood up from the chair, making his way out of the choir room. "I gotta tell Figgins. He's going to love this." As soon as Mr. Schuester left, the other members of the Glee Club started chatting but as Rachel was talking to Kurt, something caught Finn's eye. Marley was staring down at Rachel and she thought that she was being subtle and that no one would notice she was gazing at the future Broadway star. Finn's mind was whirring, an idea going through his mind. "Finn!" Finn turned to the front of the classroom to spot Mr. Schuester staring at him. He came back while Finn was thinking about Marley. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

* * *

Mr. Schuester and Finn entered Principal Figgins's office, standing by one of the chairs as Principal Figgins turned around at his former student. It had only been a year since Finn graduated High School but he was still the same person Principal Figgins remembered seeing when Sue Sylvester brought Finn in after catching him and Quinn making out by the football field.

"Mr. Hudson, please have a seat." Principal Figgins said. Finn sat down in the seat next to Mr. Schuester, looking to the both of them with discomfort.

"Um, am I in trouble or something?" Finn asked.

"No, not at all." Mr. Schuester assured him. "Principal Figgins just wanted to talk to you about the Christmas charity concert."

"Mr. Schuester is unable to plan the concert." Principal Figgins said. "Since you are a College Sectional Champion, we figured that we would ask you to plan the concert instead?"

"Wait, Mr. Schue why can't you plan the concert?" Finn wondered.

"Because Emma got us tickets to go on a cruise." Mr. Schuester sighed. "I tried to get out of it but there was no way how. Anyway, I'll be back in time to see the show but I won't be able to prepare the kids, which is where you come in. Finn, I saw what you did at your Sectionals. The musical numbers, the dance moves, the singing. It was incredible. You have the potential to lead a group of kids. I know you and Rachel are planning the next chapter of your lives while you're here but you can think of this as an opportunity to show everyone what you're made of. Besides, I think I have something that might convince you." Mr. Schuester went into his pocket and took out his cell phone, showing Finn the video from his Sectionals performance. Finn marveled, unable to believe that the person on stage that looked so smooth—was him!

"Wow, you recorded it?" Finn looked at the performance on the phone, still in awe.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't help it." Mr. Schuester said. "This is why we need you to plan the concert. I know it's a lot of work but you're working with a lot of talented kids in that Glee Club. Finn…I really need your help here…please, Finn?" Finn thought about it for a moment, finally realizing that it wasn't such a bad idea. He didn't see the harm in it at all.

"All right, I'll do it." Finn agreed. "But if I'm going to do this, I'm going to need Artie's help. Artie's good at directing people and that way I'm not going to be clueless."

"You got a deal." Mr. Schuester shook hands with Finn, but there was something else on Finn's mind. "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering…" Finn let out a sigh before continuing. "What do you know about Marley Rose? You know the one that couldn't keep her eyes off Rachel when Rachel was singing earlier."

"Marley's a hard worker in that club; she's actually just like Rachel…except she's not as intense." Finn chuckled before Mr. Schuester continued. "She was actually so excited to find out that Rachel was coming to McKinley. She was bouncing off the walls."

* * *

_"All right guys! Let's start today's lesson!" Mr. Schuester entered the choir room a few days before, noticing the Glee members taking their seats. "Now, before we begin I have an announcement to make."_

_"Please tell me you're going to admit that you basically make up every lesson a few seconds before you put them on the board." Kitty raised her hand, causing Mr. Schuester to shake his head._

_"Um, no…" Mr. Schuester said. "So as you know, last year we had some great alumni graduate and they've all went off to do great things. The announcement is…drum roll Artie." Artie banged on the drums that were near his wheelchair before Mr. Schuester continued. "They're coming home for the holidays!"_

_"Are you serious?!" Tina sounded excited as she faced Blaine, Sam, Brittany and Artie._

_"That's like awesome, so Finn's coming back right?" Sam asked._

_"Not only Finn, but also some of our other alumni. For those that aren't familiar with our alumni," Mr. Schuester took his marker and started writing the alumni's names on the board. "We've got…Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman and…Rachel Berry." As soon as Mr. Schuester said Rachel's name, Marley let out a gasp and what everyone else thought was a squeal. They stared at Marley with confusion, Mr. Schuester putting the cap back on his marker. "Marley, are you okay?"_

_"I'm sorry did you say that Rachel Berry is coming here?" Marley said with surprise. "She's coming here? Really? Oh my gosh!"_

_"All right, why are you going in 'One Direction fangirl mode' over Rachel Berry?" Kitty wondered._

_"She's the newest thing on Broadway!" Marley exclaimed, taking out a magazine and showing Kitty the page. "She was cast as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl and I got tickets to the first showing. Sure they were expensive but I really wanted to see her first performance. Although I don't want to take the road of Broadway and I want to be on the radio instead, Rachel is the success story of the Glee Club! She rode the Glee Club train to New York, to NYADA to Broadway, which is something I hope that I can accomplish by the time it's time for me to graduate! She's just so inspiring and her voice is amazing and I just hope that I can be as successful as her although I know that I'll never be talented as her and…"_

_"All right Marley, we get it." Tina sighed. "You have a girl crush on Rachel."_

_"No, I think that it's very sweet." Mr. Schuester smiled. "Obviously Rachel is an inspiration to Marley, so I think that we should respect that. From the sounds of it, it looks like you and Rachel are going to be really good friends."_

_"What?" Marley suddenly looked frightened. "Oh no, I can't say hi to her."_

_"What?" Ryder stared at Marley as Unique shared the same glance as Ryder._

_"And why the hell not, girlfriend?" Unique said._

_"Well, she's like…the star here." Marley said. "Whatever Rachel Berry wants, Rachel Berry gets…at least that's what I've been told here in Glee Club." Mr. Schuester immediately shot a glare towards Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam and Blaine, knowing that one of them said something like that. "It's just…I don't think I could have the courage to actually talk to her. I've seen her before but…that was only when she was helping us out or when we were helping her fiancé out. I've never had a one on one conversation with her. Besides, why would she want to have one with me? I'm a wallflower and she's a…she's a star."_

_"That's the thing…she wouldn't want to have a conversation with you. You're too boring for her, sweetie." Tina smirked. Everyone looked at Tina with shock and Marley suddenly turned depressed. Marley had to figure maybe Tina was right. Maybe Marley was a little too boring for Rachel's comfort. If Marley said one word to her, she could have possibly put Rachel to sleep. Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, Marley grabbed her bag and walked to the entrance of the Glee Club._

_"Marley…" Mr. Schuester said sadly noticing she slammed the door to the club. Mr. Schuester turned to Tina sternly, Tina simply shrugging her shoulders. Mr. Schuester couldn't help but feel bad for Marley…if only there was something he could do for her._

* * *

"Wow…" Finn said after hearing the story. "So Marley really wants to talk to Rachel, huh?"

"I think more than anything." Mr. Schuester said. Finn smirked and got up from the chair, a plan forming in his mind.

"Well…today's Marley's lucky day. I just need to find her." Finn started making his way out of the office. As Finn exited the office, he bumped into someone, causing him to hold his head from the impact. Finn looked up and saw none other than—the devil of McKinley. No, saying she was the devil was just too nice. So Finn would put it this way: Sue Sylvester, the walking 'living hell'.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here." Sue Sylvester smirked. "If it isn't Chubby-Wan Kenobi." Finn groaned as he attempted to walk past Sue. When he found it was inevitable, he let out a tired sigh.

"Nice to see you too, Sue." Finn emotionlessly spoke as he looked away from her.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Sue walked around Finn, trying to study him from every angle.

"We could try that I'm here on very important business." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Like we could say the annual Christmas concert which I just found out just started this year."

"So basically you're here because you couldn't stay away from McKinley?" Sue snickered as Finn turned a bright red. "I don't know what I find sadder: You reliving your pathetic glory days by coming back to McKinley for Christmas or the fact you look like you haven't shaved in two weeks and your address it the cardboard box in front of St. Mary's church."

"Rachel likes my barely there…beard…" Finn touched his face, realizing that Sue was trying to get under his skin again. "All right Sue, let me tell you something. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your way…or else."

"Or else what, Hudson hog?" Sue grumbled. Finn leaned closer to Sue, grinning as he took out his phone.

"I've been saving this for this moment." Finn skimmed through his phone with a smirk. "You know, it's a good thing Rachel never uses the internet on my computer. My browsing history is a mess…and you wouldn't believe what I found when I was doing a very late night search…" Finn showed the picture to Sue, her eyes suddenly widening with horror.

"Where did you find that?!" Sue screeched.

"Oh, I found this when I was looking at the older issues of Playboy magazine." Finn pretended he was thinking about something as he continued. "I must say Sue you really know how to turn guys off. Santana had to admit that you looked rather…old here. Anyway, one false move…and I post this online where everyone could find it."

"You wouldn't…" Sue growled under her breath.

"Oh, but I will." Finn retorted. "You made my life hell for three years. This time, I have the upper hand advantage, something you don't have. Now if you will excuse me…I have a sophomore to find." Finn walked past Sue Sylvester with a content smile on his face but Sue was filled with rage.

"I will get you for this, Finn Hudson! Don't think I won't! DON'T THINK I WON'T!" Sue turned around and shoved a random kid into the locker, causing a commotion and earning a few looks from the New Directions Alumni. "BAH HUMBUG!"

* * *

Finn continued to walk down the hallway until he spotted Marley talking with Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Unique. Finn leaned against one of the lockers to spy on the sophomores, noticing that they were heading Finn's way. Finn could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, but it was enough to make him a little saddened.

"I don't know, I don't think she'd be interested in hearing any of my songs." Marley shrugged her shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh come on Marley, even if Rachel doesn't listen to your songs, you at least need to talk to her." Jake said. "You said yourself she was like your idol."

"I know but you don't just walk to your idol, especially if they think that you're weird or a wallflower." Marley sounded depressed. "Besides, maybe Tina was right. Maybe Rachel would never want anything to do with me because I'm boring."

"Hi Marley." Marley looked up to see Finn standing right in front of her…and she had to really look up to look at Finn. "I know we've seen each other before but I want to formally introduce myself. Hi, I'm Finn Hudson." Finn held out his hand for Marley to shake. Marley shook Finn's hand in shock and she couldn't help but smile at him. "

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Finn." Marley smiled. "Um, I'm Marley Rose." This had to have felt kind of odd. Finn and Marley knew each other—sort of. They never really talked but Marley was there with the Glee Club when Finn needed someone.

"And I have someone who would love to meet you." Finn said "Come on." Marley wondered what was going on as her friends smiled at her. Marley followed Finn to the auditorium, noticing that she was staring at Rachel warming up her vocals. Finn had taken her to meet Rachel!

"Oh no, I can't go down there." Marley looked at Finn, sounding scared. "I can't…"

"Yes you can, come on Marley." Finn encouraged her. "Sure, I was intimidated when I first met Rachel but…she's very nice. I promise you. She has a heart of gold and she is the sweetest person you will ever meet." Finn and Marley walked down to where Rachel was looking at a music sheet. "Rachel? I have someone that would like to meet you." Rachel looked up from her sheet of paper, staring over at Finn and Marley. "Marley Rose, meet Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Marley. She's your biggest fan…behind me of course." Rachel smiled and walked over to Marley.

"Hi Marley!" Rachel held out her hand with a wide smile. "I'm Rachel. It's very nice to meet you." Marley looked nervous but with Finn's encouragement, Marley held her hand out and shook it, a smile forming on the sophomore's face.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone. I have some work I have to do." Finn waved and made his way out of the auditorium, leaving Marley and Rachel by themselves.

"What were you working on?" Marley found the courage to ask.

"The First Noel. It's the song that everyone wants me to sing for the final number of the Christmas charity concert." Rachel said, looking at the sheet music, shaking her head. "I just find it odd. I mean, I thought I would be excited to do the concert but…"

"You don't really want to do the final number." Marley said, heading over to Rachel and sitting next to her.

"Not really." Rachel admitted. "I mean, between you and me I love singing in front of everyone but…me taking the final number in a High School concert doesn't feel right. There are so many talented people here that could take the final number. I don't even go to school here anymore. It just doesn't feel right."

"Why don't you tell Mr. Schue or Finn about it?" Marley asked.

"I can't tell them about it." Rachel sighed. "Mr. Schuester was so excited and…Finn looked so proud. I can't disappoint them. But…if I please them and I end up sad then I'm disappointing myself. I don't know what to do."

"I know you only knew me for like five minutes…but I think you should follow your heart." Marley said. "Don't let anyone make decisions for you. I'm sure Finn loves you enough that he would understand and Mr. Schue will understand too."

"You really think so?" Rachel smiled to Marley, noticing she was nodding her head.

"I really think so." Marley assured her. "But you have to sing in the show at least, I mean you're so talented."

"You really think I should?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I mean you have an incredible voice and if you don't want to be in the final act you can sing a Christmas duet with Finn or something." Marley shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what, you're right! I'll tell Finn I don't want to do the final number of the show and I'll sing earlier in the show to prepare for someone's big finale!" Rachel hugged Marley tightly and got up from her seat. "Marley, you really are a doll! You probably are so well liked in Glee Club. Come on, let's go find Finn and tell him." Marley looked over at Rachel as the both of them exited the auditorium, going to find Finn for Rachel to say what was exactly on her mind.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to do the final number of the show?" Finn asked as he, Rachel, Puck and Santana went to the mall that afternoon to look at the Christmas displays.

"I'm sure." Rachel told him. "I mean, sure the thought of just performing would have been nice but I'm not in High School anymore and I'm kind of tired of things being handed to me because I'm Rachel Berry."

"Hmm…make that Rachel Hudson next week…" Finn smirked as he pressed a kiss in Rachel's hair.

"I'm still keeping the Rachel Berry name for my professional career." Rachel said as she realized that they stopped. Rachel paused for a moment, shifting her eyes way from Finn. "You're not disappointed that I didn't want to do the finale, did you? You're still proud of me, right?"

"What?" Finn stared at her, wondering what gave her such an idea. "Of course I'm not disappointed in you, Rachel. I'd never be disappointed. And I'm always proud of you. Always." Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Finn's lips, inhaling his scent as she parted her lips from his. Her eyes shifted over to the kids line for the mall Santa as curiosity filled her mind.

"Finn, why are we on line to see Santa Claus?"

"Because I never really had a chance to meet the mall Santa and it's something I want to do now." Finn answered.

"What are you going to ask Santa for, Finn?" Santana smirked as she walked over to Finn. "Are you going to ask Santa for a puppy or for a weight loss plan that actually helps you cut back a couple pounds?"

"I lost some weight!" Finn protested. "I've been dieting."

"Was it Rachel's vegan diet?" Puck couldn't help but tease his friend.

"No…it's the No McDonalds diet." Finn answered. "Although…I did cheat with a pack of cookies from there but that was it!"

"That's okay, honey." Rachel assured him. "I admit the No McDonalds diet is a tough one."

"You won't be saying that when Finn goes digging through the cookie jar in about four years and finds another cookie. Would you like the butterscotch aka Quinn Fabray or the Mocha Loca aka myself?" Santana chided. Puck flicked Santana in the back of the head, giving her a stern look as Finn and Rachel gave Puck an appreciative gaze. Finn noticed the line was getting longer—and there was kid right behind Finn who was becoming impatient.

"Hey you! Tubby!" Finn turned around and saw the kid was staring right at him, the mother looking absolutely mortified by her sons behavior.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir." The woman said.

"No, it's all right." Finn smiled. "Kids will be kids, right?"

"HEY!" The kid screamed at Finn, causing Finn to look down at him. "Let me go first!" Finn didn't want to lose his patience with the kid, especially in front of his mother so he plastered a smile as he spoke.

"No, we were here first." Finn said.

"Um, Finn maybe we should let the kid go first." Puck suggested.

"Puck, you're scared of a little kid?" Finn kept his eyes on the kid as he spoke to his friend. "Look kid, you're going to have to wait your turn like all the good boys and girls on…" Finn didn't get far as the kid kicked him, causing Finn to let out a pained yelled as he fell over. Puck stared at the kid while Rachel covered her mouth.

"So wish I took out my camera phone for that." Santana chuckled. Rachel rushed over to Finn's aid, leaning down and staring into his eyes.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel sounded worried as Finn finally caught his breath, slowly getting up from his fetal position.

"If we can't kids, it's that brats fault!" Finn grimaced as Rachel held Finn close to her.

"Yo lady, control your kid!" Puck shouted. "He just kicked my bro in the groin!"

"Noah, I don't think we should announce this." Rachel said to Puck who shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "All right, Puck come here and help me get Finn off the floor. For one thing, he's causing a scene."

"It's not Finn's fault." Puck shrugged, helping Rachel to get Finn off the floor. "Anyway, are you going to apologize for kicking my friend or what?" The kid considered it, but then stepped on Puck's foot. "SON OF A…okay, get over here!"

"Come on, we can see Santa later." Rachel looked to Finn and Puck as Santana helped Rachel grab the boys. The kid stuck his tongue out at Rachel but Santana turned around and hissed at him. Surprisingly, that scared the kid and he went behind his mother. "Santana." Rachel hissed at her friend.

"What, it worked, didn't it?" Santana shrugged her shoulders, not ashamed of her behavior. "And you should be embarrassed Finn, you were beaten up by a five-year old. I'd be horrified if I were you."

"I'm madder at the fact I didn't see Santa." Finn admitted. "The kid could have clawed my eyes out for all I cared."

"Finn!" Rachel sounded surprised. "You know Finn, I know a better Santa Claus than the mall Santa."

"Oh really?" Finn sounded saddened. "Who?" Rachel smiled and leaned in to press a kiss near his earlobe as she whispered. Finn immediately looked over to Rachel, a wicked grin appearing on his lips. "Rachel Berry, you naughty girl!" Rachel giggled, as Santana looked disgusted.

"Okay, that's disgusting, even for you two." Santana walked past Finn and Rachel. Puck luckily didn't hear what Rachel said and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't get it how you can celebrate Christmas, Rachel." Puck said.

"What's wrong with celebrating Christmas?" Rachel wondered.

"For one thing, you're Jewish. We celebrate Hanukkah." Puck reminded her. Rachel and Finn continued looking at Puck as he grabbed Rachel from Finn and slung his arm around her shoulder. "I know you're doing the whole Christmas thing because you're trying to please Finn over here, but come on Rachel. We all know that deep down inside you are a true Jewish Princess." Finn rolled his eyes at Puck's words but Rachel couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"I know but…it's just that Finn and I made a compromise that if I celebrated Christmas with him now, then we'd raise our children to celebrate Hanukkah." Rachel said. "But of course, I also promised we'd do Christmas…and we'd get to do Halloween…and…I'm not very good at compromising with Finn."

"Listen to me my Jewish American Princess." Puck gripped onto Rachel's shoulder tightly, giving her a grin. "I know you're doing this because you love Finn…but I had something planned just in case you weren't going to listen. So…look over there." Rachel saw Puck's younger brother Jake holding the guitar as he started strumming it, staring over at Rachel with a smile.

_{Jake starts strumming the guitar as he walked over to Rachel, giving her a smile and Puck goes to grab a guitar for himself}_

_[Jake]_   
_Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah_   
_Come light the menorah_   
_Let's have a party_   
_We'll all dance the hora_   
_Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat_   
_Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat_

_And while we are playing_   
_The candles are burning low_   
_One for each night_   
_They shed a sweet light_   
_To remind us of days long ago_

_{Puck leads Rachel around the mall and the both of them look eager as they sing along with Jake. Finn and Santana follow them as they're interested in where they are going}_

_[Puck and Jake with Rachel]_   
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_   
_To remind us of days long ago_

_[Jake and Puck]_   
_Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah_   
_Come light the menorah_   
_Let's have a party_   
_We'll all dance the hora_   
_Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat_   
_Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat_

_And while we are playing_   
_The candles are burning low_   
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_   
_To remind us of days long ago_

_{They get to a part of the mall where everyone is dancing. Puck grabs Rachel and her, Jake and Puck start dancing when everyone starts clapping}_

_[Jake and Puck with Rachel and Mall-Goers]_   
_Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah_   
_Come light the menorah_   
_Let's have a party_   
_We'll all dance the hora_   
_Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat_   
_Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat_

_And while we are playing_   
_The candles are burning low_   
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_   
_To remind us of days long ago_   
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_   
_To remind us of days long ago_   
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_   
_To remind us of days long ago_

Rachel looked around to see everyone cheering and she couldn't help it when she gave Puck a huge hug. Puck hugged her back with a smile, looking over to Jake with a nod of his head. Puck knew that Rachel was always going to do anything to make Finn comfortable, but all Puck really wanted to do was to make sure that Rachel didn't forget where she came from.

* * *

A couple days later, Finn and Artie walked (well in Artie's case rolled) around the auditorium to take in the Winter Concert decorations. Finn felt proud of himself because the decorations came out so beautiful and so amazing. Finn saw Artie whistling as he looked at one of the designs for the concert.

"Wow Finn, these look amazing." Artie marveled.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Artie." Finn smiled, pointing over to his old friend. "You really helped decorate this and it looks just absolutely stunning. I mean, I think everyone is actually excited for this concert and they want to do it."

"Of course they want to do it." Artie rolled towards Finn, continuing to look at the decorations. "Cast members want to work for a director that has vision, a director that has passion, a director that has tenacity. Put those three together and that's you Finn. You're a true leader. I think the only one that doesn't see what a true visionary you are is…well, you."

"You really think I'm a true visionary?" Finn asked. "I mean, I don't think that I'm anything special."

"Nonsense." Artie cut Finn off. "You are a true master, you're an artist. You're amazing." Finn blushed, sitting down in one of the auditorium seats, giving Artie a smile.

"Do you really think that I'm some sort of visionary?" Finn asked. "Because the last thing I want is to let everyone down. I don't want everyone thinking that I was left in charge of something and I was terrible at it."

"No one thinks that Finn." Artie assured him. "Trust me, even the new kids love you. I know that you have heart and they can see it too." Finn noticed Artie was on the fence of asking Finn something, finally realizing that it would have been best to get it out in the open. "So I hear that you're really back in town to get married."

"Yeah, I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams." Finn smiled, thinking about the wonderful life he was going to lead with Rachel.

"Are you sure that you're ready for it?" Artie wondered.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready for this." Finn said. "I know that this is something I want."

"I'm just making sure." Artie shrugged his shoulders, but Finn realized Artie wasn't all on board for the idea. "I mean, this isn't going to be like when you two were dating."

"Yeah, I know." Finn nodded his head to Artie. "We know this was going to be a huge step but we're both very committed to it."

"I know that you're committed now but…what about four years from now or maybe even twelve?" Artie asked. Finn paused, thinking about what Artie was saying. "I mean, marriage is a big step and usually it shouldn't be taken lightly. I know celebrities nowadays don't take marriage seriously but this is something that you two should take as a serious big step and a study shows that divorce rates are higher when a couple is married before 21. I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing." Finn continued to sit in silence, Artie thinking it was a good time to change the subject. "All right, so I was thinking that I was going to have Brittany start off the concert with a rendition of "Christmas Wrapping" and then we can move on to Blaine and Kurt sing their annual Christmas duet—they say it's a tradition. But…I figured out a problem. Since Rachel no longer wants to do the end of the concert finale…who are we going to get?" Finn continued to think about Artie's words, but he did hear the last bit of Artie's question.

"I…I don't know." Finn absentmindedly said. To be honest…he didn't know what he was going to do about his upcoming marriage. What if without knowing it, he and Rachel were making a mistake?

* * *

Finn sat in his bedroom late that night, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to cling onto Artie's words. Finn knew he loved Rachel, that was a certain-but what if Rachel somehow fell out of love with him along the line? What if Rachel chose someone else and she truly wasn't satisfied with him? Finn heard the door slightly open as Rachel came in, closing the door behind her while wearing a bathrobe. At a first glance, Finn thought that Rachel was getting ready for bed. But at another glance he noticed she was wearing red lipstick and her hair was messy-in a sexy way of course.

"Why hello there, Finn Hudson." Rachel spoke in a sultry tone, walking towards him with the bathrobe on. "Santa Claus has told me all about you." Rachel took off the bathrobe and put it to the side, showing that she was wearing a Santa lingerie piece. Finn's eyes widened as he sat up, staring at Rachel intently as she straddled his waist, looking into his eyes. "Santa told me that you've been a very good boy this year, was he right?" Rachel pressed kisses along his cheek, but Finn's mind was preoccupied on other things. Rachel sensed it and put a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Come on Finn, I bought sexy Santa lingerie for you and your mom, Kurt and Burt aren't home. Why the hesitation?"

"I'm sorry, Rach." Finn sighed. "You look incredibly sexy and I'm touched that you remembered my Santa request at the mall, but I'm not really in the mood right now."

"What's the matter, baby?" Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair, becoming concerned. "It's not the stress from the Holiday concert, is it? Everything is going to be fine if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that babe, it's just..." Finn leaned his head back on the headboard while closing his eyes. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"What?" Rachel wasn't understanding Finn's question. "Of course I want to marry you, Finn. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I was just wondering because once we get married things will never be the same." Finn explained. "We're going to be in wedlock and I just don't want you to feel like I'm tethering you."

"Finn, I realized no matter what we do we're tethered." Rachel slightly chuckled. "I'm tethered to you because I know I can't live without you. If you're worried about suffocating me then don't worry. You're not suffocating me and there's nowhere I'd rather be than to be with you. I want to marry you, no matter how old I am or where we are. You're the love of my life and I can't picture being anywhere without you. Okay?" Finn felt better hearing Rachel's words, nodding his head and releasing a smile.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn sincerely said. Rachel leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Finn's lips, slowly parting them as she gave Finn a grin.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel put her hand through his hair again, biting her lower lip. "Speaking of 'tethered', I kind of want to be tethered to you now if you catch my drift..." Finn couldn't help but slightly laugh as he and Rachel took off his t-shirt, still looking into each other's eyes.

"I love when you talk all sexy like that..." Finn whispered as he started to bring the zipper down to Rachel's lingerie. "You really know how to get to me..."

* * *

"No, you know I can't go to your house for Christmas." Sue sat in her office as she spoke into her phone, looking down at the phone book that was in front of her. "Mom, it's not because I don't want to see you because...as much as I hate to admit it, I do want to see you. It's just..." As Sue continued to speak on the phone, Finn walked by Sue's office, and he couldn't help but notice that Sue looked a bit saddened. Finn leaned towards the office to listen in on Sue's conversation as he felt his heart break hearing Sue's words. "Christmas isn't the same without Jean, you know that. Ever since she died...I haven't loved Christmas the same. I think instead I'll just make other people miserable and possibly egg someone's house. No mom, I know that's for Halloween but I hate Christmas. Anyway I have to go. I have rotten tomatoes I have to throw at Finn Hudson and the Glee Club during their pathetic Winter Concert." Sue put her phone down as she stared up, noticing that Finn was staring right at her. She narrowed her eyebrows as she continued to stare at the young adult before her. "Can I help you, Frankenturd?"

"Um, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Finn rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Of course you heard my conversation, you have elephant ears." Sue retorted, folding her hands on the desk. "What do you want?"

"Well, I kind of understand why you're being a Grinch." Finn muttered. "You're upset about your sister not being here to spend the Holidays with you, are you?" Sue considered kicking Finn out of the office, and she wasn't about to let Finn really see how she really felt. "Come on, I know that you hate me and you hate everyone in this school...but sometimes it helps to talk things out." Finn walked into the room and took a seat in front of Sue, folding his hands together. "If you want to talk...I'm here to listen." Sue continued to eye Finn, slowly letting out a sigh.

"Christmas isn't the same without her...you know?" Sue sighed. "Every year when we were little we would wake up and run downstairs to see what presents our parents had gotten us. Christmas was this magical time of year for the both of us. It was the one time of year that we felt like anything could happen and surprisingly the one time of year my mother wasn't a Nazi hunter. No matter how my sister was different from the other kids, she was still the same because she loved the same things the other kids liked. She liked dressing up for Halloween, she loved watching the parade floats on Thanksgiving, she loved seeing hearts all over the place for Valentines Day, she loved wearing green on St. Patrick's Day even though we weren't Irish but hey, everyone's Irish on St. Patrick's Day. She loved playing jokes on April Fools Day, she loved the fireworks on the fourth of July...but her favorite holiday was Christmas; seeing a gigantic Christmas tree with presents underneath them, sugar cookies baking, Christmas carolers singing outside..." Sue felt her voice crack as she continued speaking. "I'm never going to hear her infectious laugh on Christmas day, see her beautiful smile when she opens her presents and I'm never going to be able to tell her how much I love her...because just like that...she's gone. I mean how do people go through losing their relatives, their brother or their sister. I know that there were some times that I would wish that I were an only child because she would annoy me like any brother or sister would...but I didn't want it to happen like this!" Sue buried her face into her hands as she started to sob. Finn felt his eyes water as he continued to stare at Sue, feeling absolutely terrible for her. He had to say something, he had to make her feel better. Finn took the box of tissues that were on the desk and handed them to Sue. Sue took one and started blowing her nose as Finn grabbed a tissue for himself and dabbed one of his eyes.

"I know it sucks losing someone so close to you and I'm sorry you had to go through that." Finn sincerely said. "I know Christmas won't be the same without your sister, but this is the time where you get to make new memories and look back on the old ones. It's also important to surround yourself with people that care about you and love you."

"There's just one problem." Sue sighed, looking down at the tissue. "There's no one that actually cares about me in this school. I don't know if you noticed but I am terrifying to the students and I'm pretty sure Butt-Chin over there doesn't really care about me."

"Are you kidding?" Finn waved his hand dismissively. "The Glee Club loves you. I'm sure that they do. I mean you have an odd way expressing how you feel and so does the Glee Club. As for Mr. Schue, he appreciates you. Your his friend, and at the end of the day there's nothing that he wouldn't do for you." Sue stood quiet for a moment, taking in Finn's words. "Listen, I don't want you to be alone...so how about you come to our Winter Concert and watch it. It will make you feel a whole lot better. I promise. The past is the past..." Finn held his hand out across the table, giving Sue a smile. "But we can make some memories that we'll cherish forever, and I promise you won't regret this." Sue continued to gaze at Finn, nodding her head slowly.

"I won't regret this?" Sue raised an eyebrow.

"No, you won't." Finn smiled. Sue slowly felt a smile creep on her face as she put her hand in Finn's, taking the tissue that was in her other hand and dabbing her eyes with it. Sue released a sigh as she wiped the last few tears from her face.

"If it was any other person that had come into my office and attempted to make me feel better, I would have put them in a cardboard box and send them to Timbuktu." Sue's face softened as she continued to gaze at Finn. "I'm glad that it was you that came in here so...thank you."

"You're welcome." Finn patted Sue's hand. "And if it makes you feel any better, I deleted the photo of you from my phone. No one deserves to be humiliated near Christmas. Not even you." Sue continued to eye Finn, showing a genuine look.

"You know Hudson...you're a good kid." Sue softly said. "I know I don't say it at all and I treat you and your friends like crap but you really are a good kid. Just don't expect me to be nice to the Glee Club all year."

"I wasn't counting on that." Finn chuckled, getting up from his seat to walk over to Sue. Finn hugged Sue, a smile appearing on both of their faces. "Merry Christmas, Sue."

"Merry Christmas, Finn." Sue answered. Finn took notice of the rotten tomatoes in the corner of the office, his eyebrows furrowing as his smile diminished.

"You weren't going to throw those at the Glee Club during the Winter Concert, were you?" Finn questioned.

"In the spirit of Christmas, I cannot lie." Sue looked at Finn with her signature smirk as Finn rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I was going to throw those tomatoes at you and your Glee Club."

* * *

It was the night of the Winter Concert and the New Directions were currently being fitted into their outfits for the first number of the concert. Some of them looked nervous while others looked excited for the show. The one thing they all had in common was that they wanted to make Finn proud. They knew Finn worked hard on preparing this show and the last thing they wanted was to make Finn look incompetent in front of everyone. Finn came in the room while everyone continued putting on their costumes.

"All right! Is everyone ready for the show?!" Finn clapped his hands, motioning for everyone to get into the show circle. "All right, I know show circle is more for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals competitions but I thought it would be appropriate here. I just want to say something. Just…go out there and have fun. Don't worry about anyone else out there, just go and have a rocking Christmas show. And don't worry…I made sure no one brought tomatoes in here—mostly Sue Sylvester and Becky." Finn noticed Marley raising her hand slowly, a smile creeping on his face. "Yes, Marley?"

"I just wanted to thank you." Marley said in front of everyone. Everyone stared at Marley, but she kept her eyes on Finn. "You sacrificed so much time for us and this show is going to be great. I'm already sure of it. It's because of you that we're going to have a show that's going to be amazing and…I don't think I can thank you enough, personally as well." Finn stared over at Rachel, noticing that Marley was also talking about Finn introducing her to Rachel. Finn couldn't help but grin, looking over to the sophomore.

"You're very welcome, Marley." Finn looked down at his watch, clapping his hands as the other members started leaving for the stage. "All right, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Finn motioned for everyone to follow him but as Brittany was following everyone, Santana held her back for a moment, wanting to talk to her. Santana had noticed how close Brittany and Sam were this week and now was when Santana was going to strike. She was going to tell Brittany what she really thought of the Bram relationship, and she hated it.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you." Santana said.

"Santana, you heard Finn." Brittany didn't look at Santana. "We're supposed to go on stage now for the Christmas show."

"We're not in the number so I think we'll be fine." Santana retorted before calming down again. "So, I noticed you and Sam…and it kind of made me sick to my stomach. I don't get what you see in him. All right, here's how it's going to go. I'm giving you a get out of jail card and you're going to use it to get out of that toxic relationship and come back to me where I will do nothing but shower you with love. It's a limited time offer, Brittany so I'd choose wisely if I were you."

"Maybe I don't want the 'get out of jail card'." Brittany said. Santana stopped, staring at Brittany as if Brittany was making some terrible mistake. "Santana, you were the one that did this when you decided to be with Dani, and I know that you and Dani aren't dating anymore…but still I need to think about what's best for me right now. And I know this is going to sound harsh and un-me like, but you're not what's best."

"But don't you get it, Brittany?" Santana walked over to her, giving her a sad expression. "You're the only person that can make me feel really happy without making me feel like I'm settling for less. I don't want anything expensive for Christmas or anything. All I want for Christmas is you."

"But maybe, I don't want you." Brittany sounded cold and harsh, but Brittany had to get her point across. Santana had to realize it was time to move on. "Have you ever thought of that? I have everything I want already. You're either going to be there for me or you're going to be on the outside looking it. It's a limited time offer, Santana so I'd choose wisely if I were you." Brittany walked away from Santana, exiting the choir room, leaving Santana to stand there in sadness. Maybe it was time for Santana to move on, but she also had to keep in mind…she was never going to stop loving Brittany for as long as she lived.

_{Scene changes to Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana and Rachel on stage but Santana looks saddened as she looks over at Brittany from the sidelines while the others stare at the audience}_

_[Mercedes] (Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel)_   
_God rest ye merry gentlemen let (nothing you dismay)_   
_Remember Christ our savior was (born on Christmas Day)_   
_To save us all from Satan's power_   
_When we have gone astray (o tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy)_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy (tidings of joy)_

_[Tina](Quinn)_   
_From God our heavenly father_   
_(A blessed angel came)_   
_And unto certain Sheppard's bought_   
_(Tidings of the same)_   
_How that in Bethlehem was born_   
_The son of God by name_

_[Quinn]_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_   
_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_

_[Santana](Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel)_   
_Oh, "Fear not" said the Angel (aah-aah)_   
_"Let nothing you affright"_   
_This day is born a Savior (This day)_   
_Of pure Virgin bright (Virgin bright)_   
_To free all those who trust in Him (to trust, in Him)_   
_From Satan's power and might (power and might)_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy (Comfort and joy)_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_[Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Santana]_   
_Oh joy (tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy)_   
_Oh joy (tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy, comfort and joy, comfort and joy)_

_[Rachel](Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Santana)_   
_Now to the Lord sings praises_   
_All you within this place_   
_And with true love and brotherhood_   
_Each other now embrace (Each other now embrace)_   
_This holy tide of Christmas_   
_All other doth deface_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_   
_Oh joy (Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy)_   
_Oh joy (Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy)_   
_We have gone astray_

_[Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Santana]_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

The curtain closed on the five of them as the audience applauded, all of them giving each other hugs to congratulate one another for a job well done. Rachel saw Finn and made her way to him, hugging him tightly and staring into his eyes with a smile.

"Weren't we great?!" Rachel laughed while keeping her arms around his neck.

"You were all terrific." Finn smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Especially you." Rachel blushed at Finn's comment, but she noticed that there was something bothering him.

"Finn, is something wrong?" Rachel asked. Finn continued to stare at Rachel, still feeling slightly insecure.

"No, everything's fine." Finn assured her, or at least he tried to. Rachel was still suspicious but she decided to let it go. "You were amazing." Finn once again said, but Rachel had a feeling that Finn was just saying it to change the subject. "Now, it's the Klaine duet. Can you go find them for me? I have to go and find someone for the final number."

"Oh, Finn I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Rachel removed her arms from around Finn's neck, gazing into his eyes. "I had someone in mind for the final number and it's not me."

"It's not you?" Finn wondered. "Then who did you have in mind?"

* * *

In one of the dressing rooms, Blaine was staring at an envelope that had recently come in the mail for him. It wasn't good news to say the least. Blaine continued to stare at the letter, but he didn't notice Kurt enter the room. Kurt sat in the seat next to him as he folded his hands together, trying to make sure that nothing was wrong with his boyfriend. It was evident, no matter how hard Blaine tried to fight it—he was extremely sad.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kurt wondered, taking a hold of Blaine's hand.

"I'm fine." Blaine simply said, getting up from the chair and heading towards the dressing room door. "Um, we should probably go…I mean…isn't Finn expecting us or something? We're supposed to be singing our Christmas duet."

"Jake and Puck are singing some song about Hanukkah. Finn said they sang it with Rachel before in the mall…" Kurt noticed he was getting on a tangent, going back to the task at hand. "Come on now, Blaine what's the matter."

"What makes you think something's the matter with me?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, for one thing I know there's something you're not telling me." Kurt creased his hands together. "You're acting extremely…sad."

"Maybe I kind of have a right to be sad." Blaine said. "I mean, I'm a failure while Finn over there is the success story of the club behind Rachel of course."

'What makes you say that?" Kurt got up from the chair to look Blaine in the eye. "Okay, let me take a guess. Was that letter from NYADA?" Blaine slowly nodded his head and Kurt smiled. "Okay, that's great! So what did NYADA say? Are they letting you in for the fall or…?" Blaine slowly shook his head.

"They're not letting me in…at all." Blaine sighed. "I wasn't selected for an interview."

"What?" Kurt stared at Blaine, noticing that Blaine was in a terrible mood. "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Kurt." Blaine looked away. "I mean, we had this plan all set up. I was going to join you in New York after graduation and we were going to live in the loft, go to NYADA with Rachel…I didn't know Finn was going to get in at the time and I'm still really surprised by that. Anyway, we were going to be together but how can we be together when the only school that I ever really wanted to go to didn't even accept me?"

"Hey, it's all right." Kurt held onto Blaine's shoulders, giving him an encouraging glance. "Remember, I haven't gotten into NYADA yet so we're both kind of on the fence right now. But here's the good news. Now we can apply together. We can do it in the fall. You can still come to New York and we can both just apply again. You just have to finish here first and I could work at the diner still and…"

"I know that this whole planning thing is fun Kurt…but…" Blaine stopped as he became discouraged again. "This whole waiting a year thing wasn't in the plan."

"Plans can change Blaine." Kurt said. "Plans change and people change, Gabriella: High School Musical 2. But the point is, if we work hard enough we can make it anywhere. We can do whatever we set our mind to…and it's not going to be a failure if we work hard and then achieve our dream. Some have it slightly easier than others. I mean, do you know how many times Finn has hit rock bottom before deciding he wanted to become a teacher? Pretty much a lot. He lost Rachel, went to the army, shot himself in the thigh and came to New York without a dream in mind. With Rachel's help, everything fell into place for him. I'm going to do the same thing Rachel did for Finn for you Blaine. You're so talented….but you really need to cut back on the solos." Blaine laughed and Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder. "Just believe in yourself and soon everything will fall into place."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine softly said, feeling a smile creep on his face. "No one has been there for me like you have, so it's actually pretty refreshing. I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt reciprocated the smile. "Always have and always will." Kurt and Blaine shared a hug, the both of them feeling comfort in each other's arms. After a moment, Blaine broke the hug.

"So what do we do now?" Blaine wondered, staring at Kurt with confusion. Kurt led Blaine out of the dressing room and towards the backstage area.

"Now…we go and sing our annual Christmas duet!" Kurt proclaimed, hoping that this could be just the thing to keep Blaine's mind off the letter of rejection.

_{Scene changes to a fake ice rink that has Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Marley and Jake skating around on rollerblades. Blaine and Kurt join them with roller blades as they all pretend to go ice skating on stage}_

_[Blaine]_   
_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_Just like the ones I used to know_   
_Where the treetops glisten_   
_And children listen_   
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_   
_The snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_With every Christmas card I write_   
_May your days, may your days be merry and bright_   
_And may all your Christmases be white_   
_Whoa, whoa_

_[Kurt]_   
_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_Just like the ones I used to know_   
_Where the treetops glisten_   
_And children listen_   
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_   
_The snow_

_[Kurt and Blaine]_   
_I, I, I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_With every Christmas card I write_

_[Kurt]_   
_May your days, may your days be merry and bright (Blaine: Oh, let them be bright)_   
_And may all your Christmases be white,_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_   
_I, I, I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_With every Christmas card I write_   
_May your days, may your days be merry and bright_   
_And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_Doom beam doom beam doom, doom, doom be doo, doo_

Backstage a while after Kurt and Blaine's performance, Finn looked all over for a certain person. The finale was coming up, and Finn still needed someone to sing the final number since Rachel was adamant that she wasn't going to do it. Finn stopped by the dressing room, noticing Tina, Unique, Kitty, Ryder, Jake and Marley talking while looking into the mirror. Finn heard the conversation and it was mostly Tina talking while he was sure that the others were pretending to listen.

"I heard through the grapevine that Finn still doesn't have someone for the finale." Tina haughtily said. "I just know that he's going to pick me for the final number."

"Why would Finn pick you for the final number?" Kitty rolled her eyes but kept eye contract on the mirror. "I mean there are plenty of people that he could choose for the number, even one of his old classmates."

"True, but I heard Finn was looking within New Directions for the performer. I just know it's going to be me." Tina smiled. "I mean who else is he going to get? I'm one of the most diverse singers in Glee Club. Sure I haven't had much time to shine but I know Finn is going to pick me because it's time for this diva to get some sun." Just as Tina was finishing her ranting, Finn entered the dressing room, holding the clipboard close to him.

"Hey guys." Finn smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty wondered. "We already finished our back-up vocals and dancing for everyone else."

"I know, but there was one person that I wanted to talk to before I left." Finn faced Marley, noticing that she was unbelieving that he had come to see her…again. "Marley, I was talking with Rachel earlier and she said that she knew the perfect person that wanted to sing the final number of the show. Someone that has a voice that will make everyone want to look up at the stage and just say…'wow'."

"That's great Finn, but why are you telling Marley this?" Tina didn't understand what was going on here.

"Marley…" Finn held the clipboard to his chest, giving her a grin. "You're singing the final number of the show." Marley's mouth opened in shock—but Tina just looked angry.

"How can you choose this sophomore over me, Finn?!" Tina shouted. "I knew you for three years and this is how you repay me?!"

"Tina, I didn't choose anyone…Rachel did. It was Rachel's number to begin with so it was only fair that she chose someone to replace her." Finn explained. "Rachel chose Marley." Marley couldn't believe it—Rachel Berry chose her to sing the finale number in the show. "Which means, Marley we need to get you to hair and makeup! The finale's in ten minutes!" Marley was ushered out of her seat by Finn, the NYADA freshman leading the sophomore out of the dressing room. As Marley was getting ready for the final number, it had begun to sink in. Marley was going to sing the final number because Rachel wanted her to. Marley wasn't sure why but she was glad that Rachel did choose her. It was a prestigious honor. Marley had on a slinky white dress that went down to her ankles, some white heels and her hair was sleek and straight. Her makeup was simple with some red lipstick. Yep, Marley looked like she was on fire-figuratively.

"And for the final act tonight, ladies and gentlemen…Marley Rose!" Marley heard Finn call out her name from on stage. This was it, it was show time…

_{Marley walks on stage and she stares at the crowd looking nervous. Marley turns to the side of the stage and sees Rachel and Finn standing there with a smile and Marley begins to turn confident again as she looks back at the audience and sings}_

_[Marley]_   
_The first noel the angel did say_   
_Was to certain poor Sheppard's in fields as they lay_   
_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_   
_On a cold winters night that was so deep_

_[Marley with New Directions]_   
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_   
_Born is the king of Israel_

_[Marley with New Directions harmonizing]_   
_They looked up and saw a star_   
_Shining in the east beyond them far_   
_And to the earth it gave great light_   
_And so it continued both day and night_

_[Marley with New Directions]_   
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_[Marley]_   
_Born is the king_

_[New Directions]_   
_Born is the king_

_[Marley with New Directions]_   
_Of Israel_

The audience erupted into cheers as Marley gazed down at her fellow classmates. She had never felt so alive in her entire life—and no one had ever cheered for her like that before. It was almost like for the first time in her life, someone noticed her and she was a completely different person because of it. On the sidelines, Finn clapped but as he clapped, he felt pride swell up in his chest for Rachel. He knew Rachel did this for Marley…she wanted Marley to get a chance in the spotlight.

"I know what you did for Marley…" Finn said to Rachel as he continued to clap for Marley. "The old Rachel never would have done what you just did. The old Rachel would have pushed anyone for a solo; she would have probably done almost anything to be in the spotlight. She would have killed her best friend in order to be the star of a musical. I'm also sure old Rachel would have chosen pretty bad boyfriends…you know…aside from me."

"Old Rachel grew up…" Rachel simply said, looking back at Finn with a smile. "You know…Old Finn never would have agreed to do an entire Christmas show. He would have balked at the idea and go to the football team because he was hiding his insecurities. Old Finn never would have openly admitted that he loved a girl in a Glee Club or even admit that he loved singing." Finn smiled back at her, wrapping her into a hug.

"Old Finn grew up…" Finn cheekily said. Finn noticed Rachel looking up and biting her lip, causing Finn to stare in the direction she was looking in. Up above both Finn and Rachel, there was mistletoe. Finn looked down to Rachel, giving a slight a chuckle. "I may have grown up but there are still some traditions to follow. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, honey." Rachel giggled slightly before leaning up and planting a sweet kiss on Finn's lips. Finn held Rachel tightly, a smile forming while both their lips were connected to one another.

* * *

A couple days later at the Hudson-Hummel home it was Christmas morning and Finn and Rachel were currently asleep in Finn's old bedroom. However, Finn woke up and saw the clock, noticing it was time to go downstairs and open presents. Finn's mood immediately transformed as if he was a five year old, wanting to go downstairs and hope that he received something he wanted for Christmas. Finn looked over, seeing Rachel sleeping with her pillow and some drool dripping from her cheek, something Finn thought was really sexy, even if Rachel thought it was gross. Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek, noticing she was stirring in her sleep slightly but a smile was evident on her face.

"Rachel, wake up. It's Christmas!" Finn excitedly whispered to her. Rachel eyes began to flutter, looking up to see Finn gazing down at her. "Merry Christmas…" Rachel giggled, bringing Finn down to her face to kiss his lips. As soon as Rachel parted, she looked at Finn with a loving gaze.

"Merry Christmas, love." Rachel responded. She got out of bed with Finn following her as they rushed downstairs to begin Christmas morning. Finn was surprised to find that Carole, Burt, Blaine and Kurt were in the living room already, the presents all in front of them.

"What the…"Finn was surprised. "Mom, I wanted to wake you up." Finn started to whine like a child. Carole knew that her son was just joking around.

"Sorry honey, but I thought that you'd want to open gifts as soon as you got up…" Carole grinned. Finn and Rachel went down towards Carole and Burt, giving the each of them hugs. "Merry Christmas you two. Now, get over here and open some presents." Finn and Rachel laughed, going down to grab some of their gifts. Finn looked over at Rachel, taking a small gift and holding it out for her.

"Rachel, this is for you." Finn said. Rachel looked at the gift, taking it into her hands and eyeing the wrapping paper. "I know that you said you didn't want anything for Christmas and I know that you don't really celebrate Christmas but…"

"Hush you." Rachel playfully said, still looking at the present. Rachel opened the gift and as she did, she immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She looked back up to Finn, almost unable to speak. "Oh my god, Finn…"

"What? What did he get you?" Burt became nosy as Carole giggled, staring at her son. Rachel took the necklace out of the box, running her hands across the nameplate. It was a chain that said the word "Finn", but it wasn't a typical gold chain. Finn's name was bedazzled in sapphire blue gems. Rachel gazed at Finn, noticing he was nervous.

"I remember watching those chick flicks and when the girls get married there's usually something borrowed, something new and something blue." Finn said. "I got you something blue...and I hope you don't mind that I wrote my name on it. I mean, I know how much you love the other necklace with my name on it but I want you to wear that and be proud of the man that loves you…so much."

"Finn…" Rachel walked over to Finn, embracing him tightly. "I love it so much…I love it and I love you…"

"So you wouldn't get bored of me in like…four to twelve years from now?" Finn asked, Rachel's smile only growing wider.

"I could never get tired of you, Finn." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck. "I love you…and thank you so much. This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten. Oh, but I got you something too. Close your eyes." Finn closed his eyes with anticipation, wondering what his gift could be. "All right, open your eyes." Finn opened his eyes, spotting Rachel…but this time she had a Christmas bow on her head. "I'm your present! Merry Christmas, Finn!" Finn laughed but saw Rachel take out the real gift from behind her back. Finn took the gift from Rachel, opening it with interest. He immediately gasped, going in and pulling out a pair of gold drumsticks. "It's not real gold so you could actually use them and you can play the drums with them. What do you think?"

"I love it." Finn directly said. "I love them, I love them, I love them. But I did like my first gift much better though." Finn pointed to the bow on Rachel's head, causing Rachel to laugh. "Rachel…I love you so much. I can't picture another moment without you in my life. It took 19 years of soul searching but I know there's no one else for me. This is it. You're the one." Rachel walked over to Finn, putting her forehead on his. "I love you…and I'm going to be honored that I could call you Mrs. Hudson." Rachel kissed Finn while the rest of the family gazed lovingly at the couple. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, causing Finn to wonder who could possibly come at this time in the morning. Finn walked over to the door, opening it to spot Marley standing there with her mother Millie, holding what looked to be a casserole. "Marley, hi there!" Rachel immediately came to the door, a smile flashing on her face when she spotted Marley and Millie at the door.

"Marley! Hi!" Rachel hugged Marley tightly, Marley hugging Rachel back. "What brings you two here?"

"Well we were in the neighborhood because we were on our way to the soup kitchen." Millie explained. "Marley insisted that we'd come here first so that we could wish you two and your family a Merry Christmas."

"That's no problem at all." Finn looked over to Marley, the grin still on his face. "We actually are thrilled that Marley came to visit."

"Hey Marley, do you guys need any help at the soup kitchen?" Rachel wondered. "Finn and I would be happy to help you two."

"Are you sure?" Marley asked, wanting to make sure it was okay with Finn. Finn quickly nodded his head, agreeing with Rachel's statement. "I don't want to interrupt your Christmas."

"No, you're not interrupting anything." Finn said. "Just give us a few moments and we'll be back to help you." Finn and Rachel went into the house to go up the stairs to go and get ready, causing Burt and Carole to become interested in where they were going.

"Finn, honey what's going on?" Carole asked.

"Rachel and I are going to help at the soup kitchen with Marley and her mom." Finn came back down with his jacket. "I hope you don't mind, mom."

"Of course I don't mind, Finn." Carole proudly said. "Would you guys like any help?" Finn nodded his head as Kurt clapped.

"Of course we would." Kurt got up from his position. "Let's go and help those wonderful people!" Finn grinned from ear to ear, seeing Rachel was coming down the stairs with her jacket. Finn opened the door, noticing Marley was marveling at the sight before her. Members of New Directions, including Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and Principal Figgins were standing there along with the alumni.

"I hope you don't mind, Marley." Finn said. "I invited some people to help us."

"The more the merrier!" Marley clapped her hands together, turning around and giving Finn a hug. "Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome, Marley. Merry Christmas." Finn looked down at Marley, not noticing that Rachel was watching with a smile. Even though their stay in Lima was far from over, Rachel and Finn both knew that this Christmas was the best Christmas ever—by a long shot.

_{Scene changes to the soup kitchen and Finn and Rachel help Marley as Marley smiles at Finn and Rachel. Finn looks around and sees his old classmates helping out some of the other homeless people and Finn smiles as he sees Sue Sylvester actually acting genuine along with Mr. Schuester. Rachel, Puck and Jake light up the menorah and Rachel and Puck grin at one another.}_

_[Finn]_   
_So this is Christmas and what have you done_   
_Another year over, and a new one just begun_   
_And so this is Christmas, I hope you had fun_   
_The near and the dear one, the old and the young_

_[Finn with New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and New Directions Alumni]_   
_A very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_   
_Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear_

_{Shows Rachel, Finn and Marley walking with presents and everyone else follows them as they give them to kids at a nearby shelter. Marley and Finn watch Rachel give a toy bunny to a little girl and Marley and Finn gaze at one another. Santana helps out and stares over at Brittany and Sam kissing under mistletoe and Santana looks away to focus on one of the little boys as she hands him a present. Blaine and Kurt look up at the mistletoe and kiss as Quinn and Mercedes throw confetti on them while laughing.}_

_[Finn](New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and Alumni)_   
_So this is Christmas (war is over) for weak and for strong (if you want it)_   
_For rich and for poor ones (war is over) the road is so long (now)_   
_And so happy Christmas (war is over) for black and for white (if you want it)_   
_For yellow and red ones (war is over) let's stop all the fight (now)_

_[Finn with New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and New Directions Alumni]_   
_A very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_   
_Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear_

_{Scene changes to everyone standing under a gazebo where everyone watches them sing as they smile at one another. Snow begins to fall as Finn grabs Rachel and he hugs her tightly to him. Marley walks over to Finn and Finn puts a free hand on her shoulder as Marley and Rachel share a glance.}_

_[Finn with New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and New Directions Alumni]_   
_So this is Christmas (war is over) and what have you done (if you want it)_   
_Another year over (war is over) and a new one just begun (now__   
_And so happy Christmas (war is over), I hope you had fun (if you want it)_   
_The near and the dear one (war is over), the old and the young (now)_

_[Finn with New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and New Directions Alumni]_   
_A very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_   
_Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear_   
_War is over, if you want it_   
_War is over, war is over_   
_If you want it, war is over_   
_Now_

_[Finn]_   
_Happy Christmas_

_[Everyone]_   
_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_

_{Scene ends with everyone cheering in the park and hugging one another}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina-Cohen Chang** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones** _

_**Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang** _

_**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester** _

_**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester** _

_**Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins** _

_**Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**I'll Be Home For Christmas (Originally by Bing Cosby): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah (Originally by Traditional [Barenaked Ladies Version]): Performed by Jake Puckerman and Noah "Puck" Puckerman with Rachel Berry** _

_**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (Originally by Traditional): Performed by Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry** _

_**White Christmas (Originally by Traditional [Michael Buble and Shania Twain Version]): Performed by Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel** _

_**The First Noel (Originally by Traditional): Performed by Marley Rose with New Directions** _

_**Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (Originally by John Lennon & Yoko Ono): Performed by Finn Hudson with New Directions, New Directions Alumni, Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester** _


	28. 2x06: I Do

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn and Rachel begin to prepare for their wedding day, however Rachel has second doubts, Finn is more tense than usual and multiple people attempt to stop their wedding._

_{Scene shows Rachel in a wedding venue store with Kurt and Quinn and continues looking at all the wedding dresses, feeling slightly empty as she sighs}_

**_Rachel's Voice Over:_ **

_T-Minus 5 days and counting until my wedding to Finn and I still don't know what wedding dress I'm going to wear on my special day. I wanted it to be special, to be pristine, to be something no one else has ever worn before. Kurt suggested I'd take a page from Kate Middleton since she was a fashion icon but when I tried to look up everything she wore, I began to feel like I was getting a headache. I don't know what's the matter with me. The days coming down to your wedding, you're supposed to be excited that you're marrying the man of your dreams, living in a house where you both live happy ever after. All I've felt is anxiety and I think I'm even doubting myself. Even our lovemaking is kind of getting into a rut. I never seem to be in the mood for it and I eventually told Finn I was going to wait until our honeymoon so it would be more special. I think he bought it. I keep telling everyone around me if I'm ready to marry Finn, if I'm ready to take this next step with him but the closer the day comes, the more I feel like I'm second guessing myself. Maybe deep in my heart I know there's something wrong with this picture. Two 19-year olds deciding to get married before they turned 21 years old? I know that the divorce rate sounds high when you get married young but…it's what I want. Is it?_

* * *

"Oh Rachel, that dress looks gorgeous on you!" Kurt exclaimed as Rachel looked into the mirror. Rachel continued to look in the mirror, noticing the crystals going down the sides of the dress. Rachel had to admit, the dress did look beautiful on her and of course, it would be something that Finn could have easy access to right after the reception and they were alone. Rachel looked at the price tag, her eyes widening as she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Yeah, the dress is gorgeous, but I don't think the price tag is." Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry Vera Wang, but I'm gonna have to cut off my arm, both my legs…and possibly my left butt cheek to pay for this dress."

"Rachel, price is not an option." Kurt said. "Your fathers said that they wanted you to have the perfect dress and of course, that is why you bought me along, wasn't it?"

"I guess you could say that." Rachel continued to look at the dress, staring at Quinn. "Quinn, what do you think?"

"I think it looks gorgeous on you." Quinn said. "You should definitely get it. Besides, I think Finn will love how easy it will be to get you out of it when all is said and done." Rachel giggled, thinking how funny it was Quinn had possibly read her thoughts. Quinn knew that Rachel had something else on her mind, so she got up from her position, making her way over to her friend. "What's the matter, Rachel? I thought you would have wanted to wear this fancy dress for Finn."

"I do it's just…" Rachel looked uncertain, looking to both Kurt and Quinn. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Aww, Rachel's nervous!" Kurt gushed.

"Rachel, it's pre-wedding jitters." Quinn soothingly said. "It happens."

"Rachel being scared to get married sounds so cute." Kurt chuckled.

"Guys." Rachel looked to the both of them, feeling slightly conflicted. "No I mean, I don't know if I can really go through with it."

"What do you mean?" Kurt wondered, sitting down next to his best friend while Quinn stood on the other side.

"I'm getting the feeling that my fathers don't approve of my marriage with Finn." Rachel said. "I mean, it was kind of obvious."

"What made you think that?" Quinn asked.

"Finn and I had dinner with my fathers' last night." Rachel revealed. "And the things they were saying…it was like they were trying to get into Finn's head and reveal that they didn't want their only daughter marrying a boy who thinks singing in college pays the bills. I think they're kind of disappointed because I didn't marry someone on Broadway."

"Rachel, does Finn make you happy?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Finn makes me happy." Rachel didn't hesitate answering the question. "He makes me the happiest, luckiest girl in the entire world."

"So if you love Finn and he loves you, what's stopping you two from getting married?" Quinn smiled. "You love each other enough…so go for it." Rachel took a deep breath and let out a sigh, realizing that maybe she was overreacting due to the pre-wedding jitters.

"You're right." Rachel looked back into the mirror, noticing Kurt handing Rachel a veil. "Finn and I are going to get married and we're going to have great jobs and live happily ever after, the end!" Quinn and Kurt laughed at Rachel's sudden optimism, noticing she was looking into the mirror with the veil on her head. "Stand back everyone because by the end of this week I, Rachel Barbra Berry will soon be Rachel Barbra Hudson!"

_{Rachel turns around with the veil on her head and Quinn and Kurt smile at her as Rachel walks around the wedding gown store, looking at the different gowns}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Finn!_   
_I love you so, I always will_   
_I look at you and see the passion eyes of May_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: Eyes of May)_   
_Oh but am I ever gonna see my wedding day_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: Wedding day)_

_I was on your side, Finn_   
_When you were losing_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: When you were losing)_   
_I'd never scheme or lie, Finn_   
_There's been no fooling_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: There's been no fooling_   
_That kisses and love won't carry me_   
_Till you marry me, Finn!_

_{Rachel, Kurt and Quinn hold up different wedding dresses and Rachel smiles as she puts one on with a grin. She stares into the mirror as Kurt and Quinn put a thumbs up and Rachel twirls around}_

_I love you so, I always will_   
_And in your voice I hear a choir of carousels_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: Carousels)_   
_Oh but am I ever gonna hear those wedding bells_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: Wedding bells)_

_I was the one who came running_   
_When you were lonely_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: When you were lonely)_   
_I haven't lived one day now_   
_Loving you only_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: Loving you only)_   
_But kisses and love won't carry me_   
_Till you marry me, Finn!_

_{Scene changes to the McKinley Choir room and Rachel, Quinn and Kurt sing as Finn watches with the members of New Directions, Santana, Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Mr. Schuester}_

_I love you so, I always will_   
_And though devotion runs through my heart_   
_I take no bows_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: I take no bows)_   
_Oh but Finn you're never going take those wedding vows_   
_(Kurt and Quinn: Wedding vows)_   
_Oh come on Finn (Kurt and Quinn: Come on Finn)_   
_Oh come on Finn! (Kurt and Quinn Come on Finn)_

_{Rachel pretends she's walking down the aisle towards Finn's chair and as the song ends, she gets down on one knee and smiles at him}_

_Marry me, Finn!_   
_I got the wedding bell blues_   
_Please marry me Finn_   
_I got the wedding bell blues_   
_The wedding bell blues_   
_Marry me, Finn!_   
_I got the wedding bell blues_

"YEA!" The members of New Directions started clapping as Finn grinned towards Rachel. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, even if he tried. Finn leaned in and planted a kiss on Rachel's lips as Rachel pulled Finn closer, the other members of New Directions turning their cheers into 'awws'. Finn and Rachel parted as Rachel stood up from the floor to sit in Finn's lap, Mr. Schuester making his way to the front of the classroom.

"All right, so as we all know this week is a very exciting week for us all." Mr. Schuester said. "It's not every day that two alumni come home to Lima and announce that they are going to get married. Now, before we continue there's something I want to say. Finn, Rachel?" Finn and Rachel kept their eyes on Mr. Schuester, noticing he was becoming a bit choked up. "I am so proud of both of you. I know you both have been hearing that a lot lately but…it's true. I've never seen two people that were so dedicated as you two, and I know I should be saving this until your wedding reception but…I wish you both the very best in your long blissful lives together. Now, I'm going to warn you that marriage is not the same as dating, but I do know this…you both seem sure that you're ready for it. If this is what you two want then by all means, we are going to support you every single step of the way. So, thank you for letting us all into this joyous moment in your lives…we're sure that we're never going to forget seeing your smiling faces." New Directions nodded their head while Finn and Rachel blushed. They didn't realize that they had such an impact on Mr. Schuester and on the kids.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Finn smiled. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"It really does." Rachel agreed. "You know, before we do continue there's something that Finn and I want to announce." Rachel got off Finn's lap as they both made their way to the front of the classroom, the New Directions members peering at the both of them. "We actually didn't book any music for the wedding reception but Finn and I talked about it and we were both wondering if New Directions would like to sing at our party. I mean sure, it wouldn't be a wedding reception without a 'Finchel' duet, but…we can't sing the entire evening."

"Okay, my mind is going into overload right now!" Tina got up from her chair, getting excited about it.

"Tina's going to lead it?" Kitty whispered to Jake and Marley. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Tell me about it." Jake whispered back.

"All right, so now that we got it out of the way…" Finn and Rachel walked back to their seats as the other members of New Directions stared at the both of them. "Mr. Schue, you may go on with your lesson."

* * *

"I hereby call the 'League of Doom' to order." Sue Sylvester said inside her office with none other than LeRoy and Hiram Berry sitting in front of her.

"Do we really have to be called the 'League of Doom'?" Hiram asked. "Because that sounds kind of harsh."

"I thought there would be cookies here." LeRoy added. "You promised on the fliers you sent to our house that there were going to be cookies."

"Forget the cookies." Sue rolled her eyes, getting back to the main mission. "Gentlemen, it's come to my attention that you do not approve of your daughter marrying none other than Finn Hudson, the kid who has no direction of his life and thinks he knows what's best for her. Am I correct?"

"It's not that we don't approve Finn." LeRoy started to explain. "It's just that, we think that the kids are not ready to get married now."

"You know, Rachel's going to eventually get tired of the same song and dance." Hiram said. "She knew we didn't approve of her getting married to Finn when they were High School seniors and when they broke off the wedding then, I thought that it was the end of that. I thought we weren't going to hear about it anymore."

"But we did hear about it again." LeRoy sighed. "I remember the phone call clearly. 'Hi daddy, I'm so glad I called you. Oh, before I forget to tell you, Finn and I are getting married'. I'm telling you, I felt like I was almost going to have a heart attack if it weren't for Hiram here massaging my shoulders, telling me that everything was going to be fine."

"Not that your gay marriage love story isn't just warming up my cold heart," Sue silently gagged before she went on. "I know that you two want to stop that wedding more than anything. You don't want Rachel to lose track of what's really important. She's going to be a star on Broadway and you're afraid her canoodling with Finn is going to sidetrack her dreams and she'll eventually get distracted."

"Wait, her and Finn are canoodling…you mean, doing the dirty tango?!" Hiram sounded shocked.

"What did you think they were doing in the loft?" Sue couldn't believe the size of Rachel's fathers' brains. "Did you think they were baking cookies and singing around the campfire, praying that they're going to stay virgins the rest of their life?"

"No, I didn't think that…" Hiram whispered towards LeRoy. "I just don't think Rachel should be doing those types of things."

"Rachel's almost 21 years old. When she turns 21 then you have no right to say what goes on in her life," Sue said. Her face turned devilish as she continued to look at LeRoy and Hiram. "But if there is one thing you have to do, it's to stop that wedding. There's nothing viler than a Glee wedding…and if you really cared about your Barbra Streisand carbon copy, you would stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life…and I would be willing to help you there."

"What would you do?" LeRoy became interested.

"It's going to take a lot of planning…but I think we can pull off the biggest 'I Don't' in history." Sue smirked. "If there's one thing I'm good at…it's making people's lives miserable."

* * *

Finn sat in the Teachers' Lounge that afternoon writing on a sheet of paper, but every time he jotted something down, he found himself erasing what he was writing. The frustration on his face was obvious, so obvious that Coach Beiste and Emma Pillsbury noticed Finn's demeanor. They decided to see if there was anything they could to do to help.

"Hey Pumpkin." Coach Beiste took a seat next to Finn, with Emma taking one beside him.

"Oh, hey." Finn smiled, but his voice didn't match his face expression. Finn just sounded exhausted.

"What's the matter, Finn?" Emma wondered, folding her hands on the table. As a guidance counselor at McKinley it was her job to help any student that was in need. "I mean for someone who's going to get married, you seem to be a little frazzled."

"I am." Finn said. "I'm trying to write my vows to Rachel but everything I try to say comes out just stupid."

"Aw, come on. They can't be that bad." Coach Beiste assured him. "Come on; read us what you got so far."

"Well, okay." Finn looked through the sheet of paper, trying to read some of the things he had written. "I was trying to be like one of those old literature poets that Rachel seems to like, so I started off one of them with 'my love for you burns brightly like a thousand splendid suns.' Then I realized it didn't really sound like me. I mean…I never thought that I would have trouble telling Rachel how much I love her. She knows I love her and I know I love her…but I have trouble expressing my love in words."

"Ah, I think I have just the thing for you." Emma went into her purse and pulled out a pamphlet. Finn took a hold of it, reading the front cover and looking over to Emma. So you're having trouble with your vows?

"Seriously, do you make pamphlets on every topic?" Finn wondered, holding it up.

"Finn, I know I didn't have the nice wedding that you're going to have but I'm going to give you some advice." Coach Beiste smiled. "Writing a vow is kind of like writing a song. You pour all of your emotions on a piece of paper despite what you're feeling, whether you're happy or whether you're sad. If you really love Rachel, and I know you do—let your heart do the talking. Just write whatever comes from your heart." Finn nodded his head, looking back down at the paper.

"Yeah…write it like a song." Finn grinned. "Thanks Coach. Thanks Ms. Pillsbury."

"Honey…you graduated. Call me Shannon." Coach Beiste chided with him, causing Finn to laugh slightly. Finn continued to look down at the paper, as he let his heart do the talking. Everything he wrote down he meant it…but it would take more than words for Finn to explain how he really felt for Rachel.

_{Scene changes to the choir room where Puck is playing the guitar and Finn is sitting on one of the stools as Rachel sits there looking at him while the other members smile at him}_

_[Finn]_   
_Saying 'I love you'_   
_Is not the words I want to hear from you_   
_It's not that I want to_   
_Not to say but if you only knew_   
_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_More than words_   
_Is all you have to do to make it real_   
_Then you wouldn't have to say_   
_That you love me, cause I'd already know_

_[Finn with New Directions]_   
_What would you do_

_[Rachel with New Directions]_   
_If my heart was torn in two_

_[Rachel and Finn with New Directions]_   
_More than words to show you feel_   
_That you're love for me is real_   
_What would you say_   
_If I took those words away_   
_Then you couldn't make things new_   
_Just by saying I love you_   
_La de da la de da_   
_Da de da de da_   
_More than words_   
_La de da la de da_   
_Oooooooooooooh_

_[Rachel]_   
_Now that I've tried to_

_[Finn and Rachel with New Directions]_   
_Talk to you to make you understand_

_[Rachel]_   
_All you'd have to do is_

_[Rachel and Finn with New Directions]_   
_Close your eyes_   
_And just reach out your hand_   
_And touch me, hold me close don't ever let me go_   
_More than words_   
_Is all I ever needed you to show_   
_Then you wouldn't have to say_   
_That you love me, cause I'd already know_

_What would you do_   
_If my heart was torn in two_   
_More than words to show you feel_   
_That your love for me is real_   
_What would you say_   
_If I took those words away_   
_Then you couldn't make things new_   
_Just by saying I love you_

Everyone stood up from their seats as Finn blushed, keeping his eye contact on Rachel. As the members of New Direction clapped, they had to wonder what caused Finn to sing that particular song. It was beautiful, it was raw…but it would have been more appropriate for the actual wedding.

"You know Finn; now that you sang that you can't sing it for the wedding." Tina said.

"Why did you choose to sing that song?" Marley wondered.

"Because I was having trouble trying to find the words to tell Rachel just how much I love her." Finn answered. "Rachel is my heart, soul and emotion—but I was having trouble writing all that on paper. I guess what I was trying to say is…my love for Rachel goes beyond words, I like to show it with actions." Rachel smiled at Finn but she felt that she was on the verge of happy tears. "So…" Rachel got up from her chair and hugged Finn tightly, Finn reciprocating the hug and pressing a kiss into her hair. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel smiled.

* * *

That night Finn walked by the living room of his mother and Burt's house, making his way upstairs to his old bedroom so he could focus on a couple more things. The wedding was in three days and they only had just enough time to make everything perfect. The only problem was while Finn was working on the wedding, he couldn't help but wonder if Rachel was truly all right. Sure, Rachel seemed okay but Finn couldn't help but wonder if there was something bothering her. Finn was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling after him in the living room. It took Finn a moment to realize it was Burt.

"Hey, Finn could you come here for a minute?" Burt asked. Finn turned around, making his way back to the living room and spotting Burt sitting in one of the couches. Finn sat down next to Burt, seeing that Burt was smiling at him. Kurt and Carole also entered the room, causing Finn to tense up a bit. He wasn't sure what was going on here. "Don't worry, we're not going to all jump all over you and tell you that you shouldn't get married if that's what you're thinking."

"I actually wasn't sure what to think." Finn said. "So, if it's not about talking me out of the wedding then what's this conversation about?"

"We actually had something that we wanted to give to you." Carole smiled, holding out a present for Finn to take. "We thought that you would want it."

"Wait, why are you giving this to me now?" Finn wondered. "Wasn't Christmas a while back?"

"We thought it would be more appropriate to give it to you for your wedding." Kurt said. "I mean, what's in here might have some sentimental value." Finn opened the small gift, but was taken aback when he saw that it was a medal—a medal from the army.

"What's this?" Finn wondered, pulling the medal close to him so he could observe it.

"It's a medal that I thought you would like to wear." Carole said shrugging her shoulders. "It belonged to your father…" With those words, Finn put the medal back in the box and handed it to his mother.

"No." Finn simply said. "I don't want to wear, see or touch anything that belonged to that bastard." Carole didn't realize how upset the small gift had made Finn, noticing that he had gotten up from his chair and started to leave the living room.

"Finn, honey…" Carole softly called out to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I just thought that maybe you would have wanted to wear it."

"Well I don't want it." Finn muttered. "I don't even want to think about him. Thinking about him hurts too much." Finn kept his eyes away from Kurt, Carole and Burt, just staring out into the hallway.

"Finn…" Kurt got up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, it was my idea. I know how much your father hurt you and we know that you're still emotionally trying to move on but…at the end of the day he's still your family." Finn turned around to Kurt, shaking his head slowly.

"Family doesn't hit family." Finn growled. He didn't mean to sound upset towards Kurt, but the animosity towards his father was more than enough for Finn to want to turn into the incredible hulk.

"Okay, maybe giving you the medal was a bad idea," Kurt thought aloud before focusing on his brother. "But do you think that you're getting married to Rachel for a different reason? I mean, other than the whole you love each other part and you want to be together for eternity. Are you doing it to prove a point?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kurt?" Finn became annoyed. "I'm marrying Rachel because I love her! All right!"

"You're not trying to prove that you're not like your deadbeat father, are you?" Kurt asked. Finn paused, staring at Kurt in shock. "Finn, I think this subconsciously is about you trying to prove that you're not going to end up like Christopher. I know you love Rachel but I think you're getting married for the wrong reason."

"I am not getting married for the wrong reason! I'm getting married for the right reason and I'm not wearing anything that son of a bitch had from the army, so that's THAT!" Finn shouted, turning around and making his way out of the room. Kurt stood there, wondering if he had said something wrong but Burt and Carole simply let out a sigh.

"Maybe we pushed it just a little too much." Carole softly sighed. Burt got out of his chair, making his way out of the room and up the stairs to see if he could speak to Finn. Burt knocked on the door, hoping that Finn would open it. With his luck, Finn opened the door but Burt knew that Finn was crying. Finn just didn't want to show his emotions downstairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Burt asked but immediately cursed himself for asking. Finn sniffed, rubbing one of his eyes with his hand, which made Burt go in for a hug. "It's okay, Finn."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper down there, it's just…" Finn sighed, looking at Burt. "I'm tired of people thinking that I'm marrying Rachel for the wrong reasons or that I'm being stupid and insecure. I love Rachel with all my heart and there's no other reason that I'm marrying her. I already have to deal with Rachel's dads not approving, but Kurt shoving my own father down my throat just when I'm the most stressed makes me feel like I'm not good enough for anyone."

"You are good enough, Finn." Burt said as he stared into Finn's eyes. "Look, I'm not particularly happy with the fact that you're only 19 and you want to get married…but I'm not going to tell you no. One because I'm not your biological father so I have no place to lecture you. Second, you've been through more crap in the past four months than any other person would have been through in the last year and by your side through it all was Rachel. Rachel's a good girl, Finn and I know that you love her. You always want someone that's going to be there even when you're at your breaking point. I was worried you were going to start cutting yourself or something because of your dad…but you didn't because you knew Rachel would kill you if she found out that you were trying to harm yourself. She loves you that much to care…I'm sorry about what happened downstairs Finn, all right? It wasn't right to try to have us bring your father into this. We're not going to force you into doing something that you don't want to do. Okay?" Finn smiled and hugged Burt tightly, the stress diminishing as he continued to hug his dad.

"I love you." Finn softly said.

"I love you too, buddy." Burt patted Finn's back as Finn continued to hug him. "I like when we have these moments. I feel like we've been having them a lot lately."

"Hey…um, can I say something? I mean you lectured me so I think it's fair I kind of lecture you." Finn broke the hug, staring at Burt. "Don't ever say you're not my real father ever again. I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth. You've been there for me more than my biological one has so…if you feel like you need to put me in line then you do it. Your my dad and I'm your son and it was that way ever since you married mom. I know you're kind of insecure about the whole father/son relationship between us…but I am just as much your son as Kurt is and every time I have a problem, you're the first person I come to that's not Rachel. Besides…there are some things I can't talk to Rachel about that I can only talk to my dad to. Like…how the hell the Cleveland Indians are going to beat the New York Yankees the next time you fly to New York and we go to a game together?" Finn didn't know that during his speech to Burt that Burt was crying. Burt had never heard Finn speak so fondly of him before—and it completely warmed his heart.

"God, now you're making me cry." Burt wiped his tears from his face as Finn let out a laugh. "Thank you, Finn. Thank you…" Finn hugged Burt once more, but neither of them noticed Kurt and Carole watching the entire scene play out from the bottom step. It may have taken almost three years but Finn and Burt finally felt like father and son.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to the reception venue." Finn spoke to Marley as the both of them entered the building. "Rachel couldn't make it because she was picking out some last minute things for her dress. You know how girls are." Marley laughed as they both looked around the room, noticing the white and pink steamers, the white and pink balloons and the instruments for the band when it came time for the live performances.

"Yeah, being a girl is exhausting." Marley grinned. "I'm actually honored that you chose me out of everyone to go with you to look at this place."

"Santana and Kurt were too busy with helping Rachel and Puck said he had some things to take care of." Finn shrugged his shoulders as they made their way to the stage. "So I figured that you were the next best bet since you happen to know what girls like. Do you think Rachel will like this?"

"I don't know Rachel very well but I think she would." Marley said. "I mean you decorated the reception hall, so she's going to love it either way."

"Yeah, just wait when it's time for Rachel and I to have children and we can't decide on how to paint the nursery." Finn chided. "She's not going to love what I pick then."

"If you did have a baby, what would you paint the room as?" Marley continued to look around the venue.

"If it's a boy, I'd paint the Vancouver Canucks logo all over the walls." Finn thought about it. "I'm a huge hockey fan but Rachel isn't. If it's a girl, I'd probably paint little musical notes and bunnies jumping over rainbows or something."

"The girls' room sounds so much cuter." Marley giggled.

"I figured you'd like that one," Finn laughed. "You're a girl." Finn noticed Marley looking at the instruments, giving her a look of interest. "So Marley, did New Directions decide what they were going to sing at the wedding yet?"

"No, not quite yet." Marley admitted. "I mean, I did have a song that I had in mind but…I don't think it's perfect enough for the reception. It's sort of a wedding song though."

"Oh really?" Finn crossed his arms becoming interested. "Why don't you sing it? I'd love to hear it." Marley stared at Finn, getting on the stage and motioning for the reception band to come. Marley whispered something in their ear and finally Marley turned around and started singing for Finn.

_{Marley walks around the stage and she stares at Finn with a shy smile and Finn encourages her as she continues singing}_

_[Marley]_   
_It's always been about me, myself and I_   
_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_   
_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_   
_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_   
_That was the only way I knew till' I met you_

_You make me wanna say_   
_I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do_   
_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_   
_Cause every time before it's been like_   
_Maybe yes and maybe no_   
_I can't live without it, I can't let it go_   
_Ooh, what did I get myself into_   
_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_{Finn gets on the stage with Marley and Marley laughs as Finn starts singing and walking around her in circles}_

_[Finn]_   
_Tell me is it only me_   
_Do you feel the same?_   
_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games_   
_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_   
_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_   
_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_

_So can we say_

_{Finn grabs Marley and they run around the reception room and they end up in front of each other as they pretend to act shy}_

_[Finn and Marley]_   
_I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do_   
_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_   
_Cause every time before it's been like_   
_Maybe yes and maybe no_   
_I won't live without it, I won't let you go_   
_What more can I get myself into_   
_You make me wanna say,_

_[Finn]_   
_Me, a family,_

_[Marley]_   
_A house, a family_

_[Finn and Marley]_   
_Ooh, can we be a family?_   
_And when I'm eighty years old and I'm sitting next to you_

_[Marley]_   
_And we'll remember when we said_

_{Finn and Marley run back on the stage and Finn twirls Marley around as Marley smiles and they both stare at each other as the song ends}_

_[Marley and Finn]_   
_I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do_   
_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_   
_Cause every time before it's been like_   
_Maybe yes and maybe no_   
_I won't live without it, I won't let us go_   
_Just look at what did we got ourselves into_   
_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_   
_Love you_

Marley backed away from Finn with a smile, noticing that he had the same smile on his face that she did, the both of them looking back out at the reception room. Marley wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something or if she should but she had to admit that she really liked singing with Finn. Of course, she wasn't attracted to him in anyway but to Marley, Finn felt like that big brother she never really had. He was sweet, nice and could carry a tune. He also seemed to care enough about her feelings and of course, he did ask her to come along with him today.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you sing almost like a raspy angel?" Marley chided causing Finn to chuckle. "I mean you sound really good, it's just…I didn't know you were that good."

"Well, I've had a lot of vocal training." Finn admitted. "My first performance in Glee Club sucked. It was my fault. I mean, I knew Rachel could sing from the moment I saw her…I didn't feel as prepared vocally as she was. She's been giving me lessons here and there but that was pretty much it."

"Rachel is really lucky to have someone like you." Marley said sitting down on the stage. "I think she's probably the luckiest girl in the world."

"I think I'm more of the lucky one." Finn pointed to himself, sitting down beside Marley. "I'm really glad I got to know her. First impressions aren't everything. Someone could look extremely hot but still be crazy. Rachel's gorgeous…but it took me a while to see just how gorgeous she was."

"Well, I'm sure the both of you are going to be very happy together." Marley nodded her head. "I can guarantee it. My mom always told me I was a pet psychic but I have a special third eye for humans as well."

"Oh like Santana." Finn mentioned. "So what do you see in the future for Rachel and I?"

"I see a happy life together…and you're going to have children, one of them could possibly be a singer, another one a drummer in a rock band." Finn folded his hands together, thinking that Marley's plan sounded good.

"Which are the singer and the drummer? The boy or the girl?" Finn wondered.

"I think the girl is going to be the drummer and the boy is going to be the singer." Marley smiled. "We could stick to the status quo and have the girl sing and the boy play drums but it wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Finn said. "Hey, Marley? Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" Marley wondered.

"For coming with me…for everything." Finn sincerely said. "I really couldn't ask for a better friend." Marley couldn't help but grin as she gave Finn a hug.

"You're welcome." Marley replied. "So Finn, do you think you're ready to walk down the aisle?"

"I think I'm more than ready to walk down the aisle." Finn said. "I just hope that nothing goes wrong."

"And nothing will go wrong…" Marley assured him. "If both you and Rachel are ready for this then nothing should stop you, right?"

"You know what, Marley? You're right!" Finn pointed to her as the both of them shared a grin. Marley got up from the stage, holding her hand out for Finn to take so she could pull him up. It was going to be the wedding of a lifetime. Finn was sure of it.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and of course with Kurt liking to stick to tradition and all, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Artie, Jake, Ryder and Sam were taking Finn for his bachelor party—and to prevent him from seeing Rachel until the wedding. It was tradition that Finn and Rachel weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding…but of course, they couldn't help it. If anyone walked through the house, they would think it was empty, but if they turned into the kitchen, they would see Finn and Rachel engaging in a full make out session, both of them trying their hardest not to go further. Finn knew that his parents were probably going to enter the kitchen at any minute so Finn slowed things down a bit as Rachel ran a hand through his hair. Rachel eventually parted her lips from Finn's as Finn began kissing her neck, Rachel giggling as she gripped onto the back of his shirt.

"Finn, you better not be leaving a love mark." Rachel playfully scolded him. "I don't think there would be enough makeup to cover that." Rachel felt Finn laughing into her neck, still feeling him placing soft kisses. "Finnegan Hudson." Rachel playfully pushed him away from her neck as Finn chuckled.

"I love seeing you like that," Finn smirked. "It kind of turns me on." Finn leaned forward towards Rachel again but Rachel put her finger up.

"Don't you have to get ready to go hang out with the boys?" Rachel reminded him with a smile.

"I'd rather stay home with you than go to some teen club." Finn said. "Puck wanted us to go to a strip club but I said no."

"Yeah, I'm sure you saying no really convinced Puck that the strip club wasn't the way to go." Rachel sardonically said, crossing her arms at Finn.

"Okay, it was that and Jake and Ryder aren't old enough." Finn added. Rachel hit Finn in the chest with her hand softly but Finn realized that he said something he probably shouldn't have. "I wouldn't have gone anyway." Finn protested.

"Uh-huh." Rachel smirked, walking over to the kitchen counter.

"It's true!" Finn protested once more, but he calmed down once he noticed that Rachel was giggling. "Rachel, you made me think you were mad at me."

"Did I?" Rachel asked. "Well, good." Rachel continued to look at Finn with a sly smile appearing on her face. "You know Finn…anything you want you can get…just so you know." Rachel walked over and traced circles on Finn's chest. "Finn, there's no need for you to go to some silly strip club when…you can have your own viewing in…private." Rachel bit her lower lip with a seductive look, one that made Finn's mouth open in amazement.

"If the guys weren't coming to pick me up in ten minutes, I'd so make love to you right now." Finn muttered and pressed a kiss on Rachel's lips. "I love you."

"And I love you…" Rachel continued staring at Finn, but Finn knew that there was something on Rachel's mind. Something big.

"What? What is it?" Finn wondered. Rachel stared at Finn, twiddling her thumbs as she turned away from him.

"Finn, I was just wondering something." Rachel softly said. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this? The whole marriage thing, I mean?" Finn looked over at Rachel, raising an eyebrow, as he finally understood what was going on.

"You're having doubts." Finn meant for it to sound as a question, but it came out as a statement.

"No, I'm not having doubts…exactly." Rachel put her hand up, wanting Finn to not get the wrong idea.

"Rachel, you don't really want to marry me do you?" Finn sounded hurt but Rachel let out a sigh, walking over to him and nodding her head.

"Finn, of course I want to marry you." Rachel said. "There's nothing more I want to do than marry you. You mean the world to me…it's just that lately I have been second guessing myself, wondering if this is the right thing. I mean Finn, we're still so young.

"I don't get it Rachel." Finn was beginning to let his frustration get to him. "All you ever wanted was for us to be together…for us to get married! What are you second guessing?"

"I don't know." Rachel sighed. "I honestly don't know." Rachel leaned against the counter, turning away from Finn as Finn's expression softened. "I guess I'm just scared, you know…this is a big step and…to be frank, I'm scared Finn."

"Rachel," Finn walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulder as she looked into his eyes. "You don't have to be scared, baby. Okay? If this helps, I'm terrified. But…in my heart I know I'm doing the right thing. I want to marry you Rachel, and I want us to be together until we're 90 and still watching the 'Where Are They Now' shows that Kurt and Blaine keep talking about." Rachel couldn't help but giggle as Finn pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'm sorry for losing it a bit. I just can't picture a world without you. I mean it happened before I met you but now that I know you, I can't picture my life without you." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead as Rachel stared up at him.

"I love you." Rachel softly said just above a whisper.

"I love you too." Finn held Rachel in his arms until he was knocked out of his thoughts by none other than Kurt.

"Finn, what are you doing here?!" Kurt screeched coming into the kitchen. "You were supposed to be waiting for Puck outside…and you're not supposed to see the bride the night before! Don't you know anything about tradition?" Finn was amused by Kurt's behavior as Kurt started pulling Finn out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Rachel but you'll get your husband to be back tomorrow after the wedding."

"Can I at least kiss Rachel goodbye first?!" Finn yelled while Kurt pulled him out of the kitchen, but it was no use. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she turned away, thinking about the man she was going to love, adore and cherish for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"I am going to kill Rachel for this." Santana walked along with Quinn, Brittany, Marley, Kitty, Mercedes and Tina as they headed down the hallways of the chapel the next morning. "Not only does Rachel have the nerve to make me the bridesmaid when I would happily just sit and do nothing, but she made me wear pink."

"Oh come on. Pink is a good color." Quinn tried to get Santana to stop complaining.

"Pink is a good color on anyone other than me. I don't believe this." Santana sighed. "I am going to make sure that when I get married, Rachel is going to wear the color black for her bridesmaids dress."

"I think the pink looks very pretty on you, Santana." Marley shyly said.

"I think she still looks badass." Kitty added. Santana smiled, looking into the mirror as she took what Kitty and Marley said in consideration.

"You know what, you're right." Santana said. "I do look good in this. I think this is definitely my color."

"I told you." Quinn rolled her eyes, walking past Santana. "Now come on, we have to go and find Rachel to make sure she hasn't left the building yet."

"Where is Rachel going to go?" Santana wondered ensuing her friend as the other bridesmaids followed along. Quinn knocked on the door to Rachel's room, slowly opening it and seeing Rachel staring at herself in the mirror in the slinky white wedding gown that she tried on at the store for Kurt and Quinn. Parts of her ombre hair were pinned back while she let the rest flow down into curls that were currently being done by Kurt. "Wow Rachel, you look…"

"Like a princess." Marley finished Santana's thought causing Rachel to blush.

"Aww, thank you ladies." Rachel grinned, observing herself in the mirror. "I just can't wait for Finn to see me like this."

"Finn's not going to know what hit him." Kitty smiled. "So I know that this is planning ahead but where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" Rachel wondered. "I honestly don't think Finn and I have time for a honeymoon. I mean, school starts up next week and…"

"Oh please, a honeymoon is just an excuse for a recently married couple to go to some exotic island and have sex all day." Santana said from the corner of the room. "That's all you do on a honeymoon, and then you come home and possibly end up pregnant." Everyone stared at Santana causing her to roll her eyes. "Oh come on, it happened in the Twilight movie Edward and Bella got married!"

"So are there going to be baby vampires in the future?" Mercedes asked Santana causing the girls to giggle.

"If there's so, can I be there for the birth?" Brittany asked. "I always wanted to see a baby vampire and knowing that Rachel could have one would make me the happiest girl in the world."

"Um…okay?" Tina decided to ignore Brittany's comment, turning back to Rachel. "Rachel, you're not nervous about getting married?"

"I'm a little terrified, but so is Finn." Rachel admitted. "But we're both ready for this. I know we are."

"That's great." Quinn grinned as she hugged Rachel tightly. "Trust me, when Finn sees you he's going to think that you look like a beautiful princess!"

"All right, it's show time princess." Kurt held out his hand for Rachel to take, Rachel grabbing it with confidence. This was it. Rachel was getting married to the man of her dreams.

* * *

"I still can't believe she's going through with this." Hiram sighed as he, LeRoy and Sue stood in the hallway of the church. "I mean, I know that Rachel has been hardheaded about things before but she can't get married to Finn of all people."

"I mean I'm sure Finn's a nice person, but honestly he has no vision really." LeRoy added. "Finn's not focused enough and he seems to crack when there's pressure. Being with Rachel means that there's going to be pressure since she's going to be on the broad lights of Broadway."

"So what exactly is your plan?" Sue wondered. "If you're going to stop this wedding then you're going to need a plan."

"I have an idea." Hiram snapped his fingers. "What we can do is one of us can pretend to have some sort of heart attack. Then one of us gets the getaway car, we whisk Rachel away back to New York City, get her an apartment where Finn will never find her and then we have her on the bright lights of Broadway before she knows it!"

"Seriously?" Sue looked to the both of them. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I have a better one. I have Becky ready over in the corner with over twenty slushies that we bought from the store. When the timing is right, when they ask if anyone has something they want to say before they get married we slushie them and while they're distracted, that's when you grab your kid and scram. It's the only way that this is going to work."

"What's going on here?" LeRoy, Hiram and Sue turned around, noticing that Rachel was standing right behind them with Kurt and Santana. Rachel asked what was going on…but she already knew. She knew that her fathers were only here to stop the wedding. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"Rachel." Hiram cleared his throat as Rachel walked forward. "What are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be by the altar with…Finn?"

"What for, so you could stop the wedding?" Rachel sounded upset. "Look, I know you think that you know about Finn and how he doesn't have ambition but you're wrong! Finn has a lot of ambition. I think you're just mad because Finn's not on Broadway and he's aiming to be a teacher instead!"

"Rachel we only want what's best for you." LeRoy argued.

"If you really wanted what was best for me, you would butt out and you would let me get married to the man I love!" Rachel screamed. "I want to be with Finn and he's the only one for me! What is so difficult about me doing what I want and getting married to the man that's going to make me loved! And why are you even listening to Sue Sylvester?! She's a monster!"

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, missy." Sue stared at Rachel with dagger eyes, but Rachel had just enough. She had more than enough of everyone trying to deter her from marrying Finn.

"You're not my teacher, my cheerleading coach, my Glee mentor. You're nothing to me!" Rachel shouted, heading to Sue with anger. "All you are is a self-centered cold hearted bitch!" Kurt and Santana gasped at Rachel's language, but Rachel didn't care.

"I don't care for your tone." Sue silently said, but her tone was far from friendly.

"I can give a monkey's ass what you care for!" Rachel yelled. "Now I'm going to talk my fathers, so don't interrupt!" Rachel turned around and faced her fathers, noticing that their faces were full of shock. "If you do anything to destroy this wedding, I will never talk to you again, do you understand me?!" Rachel walked past LeRoy and Hiram as Santana and Kurt stared at Sue.

"Damn…okay, let's admit it. We all expected an outburst to Sue Sylvester to come from me." Santana said.

"Damn right." Kurt agreed. Kurt and Santana went on their way as LeRoy, Hiram and Sue stared at one another.

"Now what?" LeRoy asked. "There's no way that we can call off the wedding without risking Rachel is going to cut us off from her life."

"Don't worry, if there's one thing you learn in my years of being a manipulative cheerleading coach, it's to always have a backup plan." Sue took out her cellphone as she started to dial a number. "Hello? Yes, I'm calling regarding someone you might be interested in…Finn Hudson."

* * *

"Dude, you have to relax." Puck rubbed the back of Finn's shoulders as Finn stood by the altar. Everyone was getting into their seats but Finn was extremely nervous as he looked at everyone sitting down. This was it. He was getting married to the woman he loved. "Look, Rachel's going to come in here, you're going to get married, have a bitchin' reception party and then fly off into the sunset and start working on Finchel babies."

"All right there will be no children until after college and Rachel finishes her run of Funny Girl." Finn sternly said. His face contorted into a small smile as he continued to think. "But I do want that bitchin' reception party." Puck chuckled at Finn's words, patting Finn's back. "I'm really ready for this, Noah. I'm ready to get married. I always thought that I would get married at 30 maybe…but now…I know this is what I want. I'm getting married at 19 and there's nothing I'm regretting. Rachel's the one."

"Save the vows for when she gets here." Puck smiled. The organist started playing as Finn took a deep breath. "This is it, man." Finn looked over to the people sitting down, spotting his parents, noticing that they were giving him a smile. The moment suddenly became real for Finn: He was getting married! Finn heard "Here Comes the Bride" on the piano as some of the girls started harmonizing.

_{The door opens to Rachel coming out and she walks slowly down the aisle as Finn looks in awe. Marley, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Tina smile as Marley smiles}_

_[Marley]_   
_Here comes the bride_

_[Marley and Santana]_   
_All dressed in white_

_[Marley, Santana and Brittany]_   
_Sweetly serene in the soft glowing light_

_[Marley, Santana, Brittany and Tina]_   
_Lovely to see_

_[Marley, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes]_   
_Marching to thee_

_[Marley, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes with New Directions]_   
_Sweet love united for eternity_

_{Finn and Rachel hear a guitar playing after the organist stops playing, noticing that Puck grabbed the guitar and started to jam on it.}_

_[Puck]_   
_Here she comes on down the aisle_   
_Behind her veil she wears a smile_   
_In her hands the bright bouquet_   
_Daddy's here to give the bride away_   
_Best man fumbles for the band_   
_Groom puts it on her trembling hand_   
_Almost before the vows are through_   
_In her calmest voice she says I do_

_[Marley and Kurt with New Directions]_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something old)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something new)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something borrowed_   
_And something blue)_

_[Puck]_   
_She hears the sound of little feet_   
_But first the wedding cake to eat_   
_Guests line up to kiss the bride_   
_The groom feels like a lucky guy_   
_Up above the church bells rings_   
_Preacher says which psalm to sing_   
_There was silence 'till a brides maid sighed_   
_And someone said, "Here comes the bride"_

_[Marley and Kurt with New Directions]_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something old)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something new)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something borrowed_   
_And something blue)_

_[Puck]_   
_(Speaking: You may now kiss the bride)_   
_The veil goes back revealing bliss_   
_The groom leans in to take his kiss_

_[Marley and Kurt with New Directions]_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something old)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something new)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something borrowed_   
_And something blue)_

_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something old)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something new)_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_(Puck: Something borrowed_   
_And something blue}_

_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride_

_[Marley, Kurt, Puck, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes with New Directions]_   
_Here comes the bride_   
_Here comes the bride!_

Finn and Rachel had to admit—that was the best 'Here Comes the Bride' entrance they have ever seen. Of course it had to be a big and flashy number: Rachel was a diva, which meant it had to be big and flashy. Even Finn, who normally didn't enjoy the gigantic numbers that were larger than life enjoyed it, mostly because he saw the look on Rachel's face. She was amazed. Finn hugged Puck, then Puck took a step back so that he could let his best friend get married to the girl of his dreams.

"Well, that was the liveliest entrance to a wedding I've ever seen." The pastor stared over at the Glee Club, noticing they were waving back to him. "All right, let's get on with it. We are gathered here today to unite Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry and Mr. Finnegan Christopher Hudson in holy matrimony." The pastor waited for the silence to diminish slightly, apparently everyone was still buzzing over the Glee Club's performance. Finn leaned closer to Rachel's ear, giving her his proudest smile.

"You look so beautiful." Finn whispered before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Rachel grabbed one of Finn's hands as she blushed.

"All right, now…if there is anyone that has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. Rachel quickly stared at her fathers, giving them a stern glance as if she was telling them not to say anything. Rachel looked back to Finn, a smile appearing on her face. Finn continued to look at her as if she was the only thing in the room. The pastor was about to move on to the next order of business until…

"Stop this wedding!" Someone shouted from the back of the church. Finn and Rachel quickly looked up, Finn immediately recognizing the person. The Glee Club members looked in shock, but they knew that the person that stopped the wedding was someone who wasn't considered even a friend to Finn—heck, he wasn't even family.

"Oh hell no." Santana felt 'Auntie Snixx' come out from her as she immediately became protective of both Finn and Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked just above a harsh whisper. The man that interrupted the wedding was none other than—Christopher Hudson, Finn's biological father.

"What did you do?" Kurt walked over and hissed at Sue.

"I did absolutely nothing." Sue shrugged her shoulders. "All I did was look up Christopher's information online, gave him a call to come down here in order to stop the wedding and leave Christopher to have a father/son chat with his precious Finn. Oh wait…maybe I did do something."

"You monster." Kurt seethed. "You knew that Finn wanted nothing to do with Christopher and you called him here anyway?"

"Well, I can't be held accountable for that now can I?" Sue smirked. Kurt and Sue looked over to the scene before them, noticing Finn and Christopher were glaring at each other.

"I'm not going to ask this again, what the hell are you doing here?" Finn growled to Christopher. Christopher crossed his arms and gave Finn a smirk, keeping his eyes on his estranged son.

"I'm here for revenge, Finn." Christopher smirked. "Simple…revenge."

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang** _

_**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester** _

_**Dot-Marie Jones as Coach Bieste** _

_**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel** _

_**Bryan Cranston as "The Pastor"** _

_**Sebastian Cuk as Christopher Hudson** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Wedding Bell Blues (Originally by Laura Nyro): Performed by Rachel Berry with Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel** _

_**More Than Words (Originally by Extreme): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with New Directions** _

_**I Do (Originally by Colbie Callait): Performed by Marley Rose and Finn Hudson** _

_**Here Comes The Bride / Here Comes The Bride (Originally by Traditional / Spin Doctors): Performed by Marley Rose, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Kurt Hummel with New Directions and New Directions Alumni** _

 


	29. 2x07: Enchanted

**Episode Synopsis:** _Finn and Rachel's friends take it into their own hands to get them married after their wedding at the church was ruined. Santana and Brittany agree to be friends again, but Puck finds out Santana is only manipulating Brittany in order to get Brittany back._

* * *

Finn couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his biological father was standing right before him, trying to ruin his wedding day to none other than the beautiful, talented Rachel Berry! Finn had nightmares like these, except some of his nightmares involved him missing his slacks and him standing at the altar in his underwear. But his father out of all people coming to the wedding and trying to stop it topped all of his nightmares. Finn was just in surprise—how did he know?

"How the hell did you even know that I was getting married?" Finn angrily stared at his father. "I made sure that I never told you because if I did, I knew you'd cause a damn scene!"

"Someone called me over to slap some sense into you." Christopher took one-step forward towards Finn, but Santana walked away from the other New Directions members and strolled in front of Christopher, protecting both Finn and Rachel.

"Nice scar." Santana said, but her voice was far from friendly. "The last time I checked, Finn gave you that scar because he got tired of your crap. Would you like Finn to bitch slap you again so that you can get the point that you're not wanted here?"

"So that's what Finn's been telling everyone? That he beat me up, well I'll teach him a lesson that he won't forget!" Christopher walked over towards Finn but Burt got up from his seat, grabbing Christopher by the arm. Christopher turned and stared into Burt's eyes, noting that Burt wasn't playing around with him.

"Take one more step towards my son," Burt got closer to Christopher in anger. "And he won't be the only one that knocks you out into tomorrow."

"You're not his father." Christopher snickered. "Don't kid yourself, baldy."

"HEY!" Finn shouted, causing everyone stare at Christopher. "You want to be a man? You'll step out in the hallway with me right now. You want to be a bitch? You can argue with other people in here!"

"Finn, I don't know…" Rachel softly muttered, but Finn gave Rachel a soft expression.

"It's okay, Rachel." Finn assured her. "I got this." Finn turned back around, heading down the aisle and out of the room. Christopher followed Finn into the hallway, but as he reached the hallway, he noticed Finn glaring at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? What part of I want nothing to do with your pathetic ass don't you understand?!"

"It's funny Finn…I see me in you every time I look at you. You're like a splitting image of me." Christopher smirked. Finn tensed up more, clutching his fists in anger.

"That's a damn lie." Finn growled. "I don't see anything that resembles me to you. You're a loser. You really have no respect for no one!"

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, mister." Christopher walked closer to Finn. Finn stood his ground, still staring at Christopher with anger. He wasn't letting Christopher get into his head again.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" Finn scoffed. "Who do you think you are that you can just barge into my wedding and tell me I can't marry anyone when you were never there for me?"

"You're making the same stupid mistake I made years ago!" Christopher yelled. "I only married your mother because I found out that she was pregnant with you. That was it. I could have bolted but I thought 'where was I going to go?' Who was going to take care of me like your mother did. So I stayed, and she still was a sucker enough to take care of me. I didn't even love her."

"Well the only difference is that I love Rachel." Finn felt his hands curl up into fists. "I love her and I'm never going to let her go like you let mom go. I'm going to be a man. A man doesn't just stay because they want someone to cook for them or to order the woman around. A man stays because he loves the woman he's with."

"Honestly, why would anyone want to marry you?" Christopher sneered. "You're not a man for your little girlfriend over there. She'll dump your ass faster than you can count to three!"

"I'm a better man than you will ever be." Finn seethed, walking towards Christopher. "I'm a man to everyone around me…you're just a pathetic piece of trash that uses the whole 'army' thing as an excuse to attempt to get whatever you want. Honestly, in my world I don't give a rats ass if you were in the army. You're still an asshole who wasn't a man enough to love his wife or love his son!" Christopher had enough of Finn's disobedience, so he pushed Finn into the wall. The old Finn would have cowered in fear and take the beating, but Finn was tired of Christopher overshadowing his life. Finn used his curled fist and clocked Christopher in the face, sending his "father" backwards and onto the floor. Finn's face contorted in frustration and rage, letting the pain and anger that he was holding in for the past couple of months out. Finn looked up and saw Burt, Carole and Kurt enter the hallway, spotting Christopher on the floor and Finn hovering over him with his fist curled up into a ball. Carole and Kurt couldn't help but smile at Finn for finally having the guts to stand up to his father. Burt just kept his eyes fixated on Christopher, walking over and grabbing Christopher by the collar. Burt pinned Christopher to the wall as Christopher let out a gasp, noticing that Burt and Finn were both glaring at him.

"You want to bully your son? Well now you have to go through me." Burt said. "I may have cancer, but I will kick anyone's ass who hurts or emotionally destroys my Finn! You got that?! Now get the hell out of here!" Burt kicked Christopher and threw him to the ground, noticing that Christopher was getting up and making his way out of the church—but not before he took one last look at Finn. Burt looked to Finn, noticing that Finn was shaken up. This was supposed to be the happiest day of Finn's life—instead, Christopher ruined Finn's day and Burt was afraid Finn was going to go back into his depression. "Finn, are you okay?" Finn looked up to Burt, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Finn muttered. "I mean…I can't believe that he…I can't believe…" Finn couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, Finn walked away from Burt towards the reception hall and if Burt, Kurt and Carole could guess—Finn was hurting.

* * *

Finn sat on the stage of the reception hall, looking at the banner, the decorations, the balloons…everything. This day was supposed to be magical. But Christopher came and messed it up for him. While sitting there, Finn had to think about every word Christopher said—why would Rachel want a man that had so much baggage and that was only going to bring continuous drama with his father issue. Rachel probably deserves someone better, Finn thought to himself. Finn heard the click-clack of someone's shoes enter the reception hall, causing him to turn around and spot Rachel standing there. Finn looked at Rachel from head to toe, realizing that she was so beautiful…but someone like her needed someone that wasn't as troubled as he was. Rachel crossed her arms, making her way over to him as she pretended to be upset with him.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, I did not curl my hair and put on this wedding dress just so you could sit there and basically ignore the fact that we were supposed to get married today." Rachel noticed Finn turning away from her, heaving out a sigh. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"I don't get why you still want to be with me." Finn muttered. "Rachel, I'm nothing special, especially with my father drama."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel sat down next to Finn, folding her hands together. "Finn, did something happen in the hallway with you and your father that I don't know about?"

"He said that I was never going to be good enough for you!" Finn shouted, letting out his frustration. "Don't you see it, Rachel? How could you want to be with someone that has so much baggage and someone that's so broken inside?" Rachel took one of Finn's hands in hers, simply gazing at his fingers. After a moment of silence, she looked up to stare into his brown eyes.

"Because I still love you, no matter what." Rachel adamantly said. "And no matter what happens, we're going to get through it together. I promise you. I'm not going anywhere and whatever your father said about you that bothered you, let it leave your mind right now because I am not going to leave you for anything. Finn, what more do I have to do to get you to understand that it's you that I am choosing and that you are such a wonderful man? I'm wearing a wedding dress for crying out loud. You're amazing, you're sexy, you're so smart…and you don't see it. And even if you are a little messed up or if you are feeling tense and everything, I'm still going to be there for you. I'm not going anywhere no matter what. I thought we discussed that already." Finn couldn't help but crack a smile at Rachel's words, staring down at both of their fingers. Rachel got up from where she was sitting, ending up on the stage. "Now, before we go back there because we have people waiting, I'm going to sing you a little something. I want you to listen to every single word because every word I mean, Finn. I'm never going to stop loving you for as long as I live, no matter what happens between us. Okay?" Finn nodded his head as he sat on the stage, noticing that there was a pianist sitting in front of the piano, playing every note to the song Rachel was singing. Finn listened to the song intently, realizing that Rachel did love him no matter what, and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for him.

_{Rachel stands in front of the bedazzled microphone as she stares at Finn, singing as she's only accompanied by a piano.}_

_Oh no, did I get too close_   
_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside_   
_All your insecurities_   
_All the dirty laundry_   
_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_There is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_   
_Don't need no apologies_   
_Know that you are worthy_   
_I'll take your bad days with your good_   
_Walk through the storm I would_   
_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_There is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_   
_To be truly free_   
_Will you do the same for me_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_There is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_I will love you_   
_I will love you_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

After Rachel finished singing, she gazed at Finn while giving him a loving smile, making her way over to him so that she could help him up from the stage. Finn gazed at his hand, giving her a squeeze as a silent thank you for the song.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn muttered, giving her a hug. Rachel hugged Finn back, placing one of her hands on his cheek.

"I will always love you, Finn." Rachel intertwined her fingers with Finn, the both of them heading towards the exit of the reception all. "Now come on." Rachel faced Finn as she said the three words the both of them had been waiting for. "Let's get married."

* * *

"What do you mean that the pastor left?!" Santana screeched towards everyone. "Finn and Rachel can't get married without the damn pastor! Man, they're going to hate this."

"Santana, maybe you should calm down a bit…" Mike spoke up, looking to Santana with interest.

"Oh no Boy Chang!" Santana pointed her finger to Mike, causing him to quickly duck behind Tina since she was the closest thing to a shield. "You are not going to tell me that I need to calm down because this is bad! Finn and Rachel need to get married! If they don't then I am going to go all Lima Heights in here!"

"Why do you care if they get married so much, Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Because they're my friends, that's why." Santana answered. "Look, we need to find a minister that's going to do the service now. Kurt, can't you use the power of your ruby slippers and find a new pastor?"

"Santana, I'm a person. I'm not Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Kurt reminded her. "Look, I want to see my brother happy along with Rachel too, but us arguing isn't going to be good for anyone. I just want to know what made the pastor leave." As Kurt thought, Marley found a piece of paper on the floor, grabbing it in order to read what it said.

"According to this note, it says, and I quote, 'My mother called, she won the lottery, she's giving me half the money…peace out bitches'." Marley handed the note to Kurt, causing Kurt's eyes to widen.

"I demand the money we paid him for!" Kurt shouted. "Look, Finn and Rachel are going to be back any minute and we don't have a pastor to marry them! What are we going to do?"

"How about we just call off the wedding and send everyone on their merry way?" Sue smirked from the corner. Santana turned to Sue, charging towards her with rage in her eyes.

"How about you shut your pie hole so we can figure out what we're going to do!" Santana shouted.

"Look, I did Finn a favor." Sue smirked. "His father coming here to talk some sense into him will do him good."

"You are going to regret bringing Christopher here, do you understand me?!" Santana screeched. "If he hurts Finn in anyway, emotionally or physically, I will make your life a living hell!"

"You don't even like Finn!" Sue protested, looking at Santana. "So why do you care about him?"

"Oh trust me Sue; I like Finn more than I like you!" Santana said. "Finn's always been there for me! I'm not going to have you ruin the most important day of my friend's life because you're working with Rocky and Bullwinkle here to destroy the wedding." Santana pointed to LeRoy and Hiram as she spoke. "I wouldn't be surprised if they helped you get rid of the pastor just so Finn and Rachel couldn't get married! How much did you pay the pastor to leave? Huh? $100? $200? $400?"

"We didn't pay the pastor anything." LeRoy answered.

"$600." Hiram admitted. LeRoy turned to Hiram as Santana growled.

"LET ME AT THEM!" Santana screamed, causing Mike and Puck to grab Santana before she hurt someone.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Finn and Rachel standing in the church, observing the guests. Finn stepped forward, looking around for the pastor. "We're ready to get married, so where's the pastor?"

"Yeah, where is the pastor?" Rachel added. "I thought he would be here." Santana faced LeRoy and Hiram, crossing her arms in anger, knowing that they had to explain to their daughter what happened to the pastor eventually.

"Do you want to tell Rachel that you paid the pastor $600 to leave and say that he won the lottery?" Santana sardonically spoke towards Hiram and LeRoy, but Finn and Rachel let out a gasp.

What? You paid the pastor to leave?" Finn walked to Hiram and LeRoy, clearly hurt. "Why would you do something like that? Why would you sabotage the biggest chance of my life to be with Rachel forever?"

"All right Finn, I tried being nice about this, I really did." LeRoy stared at Finn, pointing one of his fingers towards Finn. "You have no vision about where your life is going. Let's face it, I always thought if Rachel was going to get married, it would be to someone that was on Broadway. Instead, Rachel settled and chose you. What do you think you're going to do in the next three to four years? Are you going to be stuck teaching children while Rachel is working hard getting awards and more Broadway roles? A man with a simple plan is not what Rachel needs!"

"Excuse me?!" Rachel bellowed. Finn had to admit he was surprised that Rachel had used that tone with her fathers, but it seemed that Rachel had enough. "I thought I told the both of you to not mess with my wedding! I also have a hunch that you two have something to do with Christopher showing up here as well! Is that right?!"

"Well, not us…exactly." Hiram once again admitted causing LeRoy to shoot his husband a glare.

"But you knew about it!" Rachel yelled. "You knew that everyone in this room disliked Christopher for a reason and yet you bring him in here anyway!"

"Rachel, we were only looking out for you." Hiram tried to assure her, but Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"You were looking out for me?!" Rachel screeched. "If you really were looking out for me, then you would let me get married! How about that!" Rachel felt her eyes water as tears started to go down her cheeks. "If this is how you're going to be…if this is how you're going to treat Finn, then I don't want you here! I don't want you in my live…ever!" Rachel turned around and stormed past everyone, making her way out of the church as Finn hung his head down.

"So I guess that's it." Finn dejectedly said as he started to make his way out of the church.

"Finn, wait." Marley started following him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change out of this tux…I'm going to find Rachel and then we're going home." Finn's voice cracked as he spoke. "I thought it would have been nice for Rachel and me to get married here but…with all the drama and chaos I don't think that Lima is the right place for us." Finn said as he made his way out of the church, closing the door behind him. Everyone stood there in shock, facing Hiram, LeRoy and Sue with anger.

"Are you happy with what you did now, Sue?" Mr. Schuester kept his eyes on her. "Are you happy?!"

"Frankly William, I think they're too young to get married." Sue said.

"And frankly, it's not any of your business." Mr. Schuester retorted. "We were all here today in order to share this joyous celebration with Finn and Rachel. Instead they're both devastated and they're going to go home without being married! You made this mess so you have to fix it."

"Me?" Sue pointed to herself. "I don't think so."

"Well if Coach Sylvester isn't going to fix it, then maybe we can." Marley said.

"How are we going to fix this?" Ryder wondered.

"Yeah, you heard them." Mike added. "Finn and Rachel said they were going to go home. I don't think they're going to change their minds and get married here."

"Who said that they were getting married here?" Marley's voice turned mischievous as the others became interested. "We're going to make sure that they're going to get married…but we're going to do it somewhere that's not in this church."

"I think I have the perfect place." Mercedes snapped her fingers.

"Where?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Where's the one place that Finn and Rachel loved more than life itself? The one place where they felt that when they walked in, they were accepted. The one place that they enjoyed and cherished and felt like leaders in?" Mercedes gave everyone a hint. Sue obviously didn't get what was being said, but everyone else understood.

* * *

"Come on, why are you dragging me to McKinley…in my tuxedo?" Finn groaned towards Mike and Puck as his two friends entered the building with him.

"Because there's something we want you to see." Mike answered.

"Guys, I know you're trying to make me feel better by bringing me to my old stomping grounds, but at this rate nothing is going to make me feel better." Finn sighed. "The only thing I really want is to go back to the loft in New York with a tub of ice cream and to cry my eyes out."

"Come on Finn, you're being dramatic like a girl." Puck rolled his eyes. "Look, you're going to like this idea because we all thought of it. We know that you're almost wedding at the church absolutely sucked, but we had a better idea."

"Oh really? What's the better idea?" Finn sighed. Puck and Mike opened the door to the choir room and that was when Finn's eyes widened. He saw the choir room was decorated with streamers, banners; there were pictures of him and Rachel from their high school days all over the walls. Finn was impressed—but he also had to wonder what was going on here. "Um, what is all this?"

"We know that you were really sad because you didn't get a chance to get married to Rachel at the church." Marley walked over to Finn with a smile. "So we all came up with the idea for you to get married in the choir room. Sure, it's not the fancy wedding you both dreamed about but it's exclusive and private. We hoped that you would like the idea."

"This is the place where both you and Rachel grew up in the last three years, so we wanted it to be someplace that you both love." Mike said as he patted Finn's back. "So what do you think?"

"It's…it's perfect." Finn said. Finn looked over to the whiteboard where Mr. Schuester would write the weekly lesson and grinned. On the board it said, 'Finchel Wedding' and if Finn's smile could go any wider, it would. Finn loved it—now he just hoped Rachel would. "Um, this is beautiful and all but there's something missing. First off, I need Rachel if I'm going to get married and second we don't have a minister for the wedding."

"That could be taken care of Pumpkin." Coach Beiste smiled at Finn. "While the wedding at the church turned into a bust, I went online and became an ordained minister so I could perform your wedding ceremony."

"Wait, you got ordained online?" Finn wondered. "You can do that now?"

"Apparently anyone can become a minster if they pay $40 online." Kitty said from behind Finn.

"All right everyone! What are we standing around for?!" Coach Beiste clapped her hands. "We have a wedding to complete!" Everyone in the room started cheering as Finn was led towards the front of the choir room and everybody took their seats. Finn had a feeling that this was going to be it—this was his moment. Brad the pianist quickly started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' as Mercedes and Quinn led Rachel in the room. Rachel took one look at Finn and smiled, making her way over to him. As soon as Rachel stood in front of Finn, Brad stopped playing the piano, leaning back and watching the moment. "All right, we are gathered here today to unite Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry and Mr. Finnegan Hudson in holy matrimony…again." Everyone slightly chuckled as Coach Beiste continued. "If there are any objections to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace…I suggest you hold your peace because I will come and put you in a headlock if you say these two cannot marry." The room stayed silent and Coach Beiste continued. "All right, now it's time for the vows. Who would like to go first?" Finn and Rachel gazed at each other, wondering who should be the one to go first in exchanging their vows. Rachel raised her hand slightly, and Finn nodded his head, keeping the smile that he had on his face from the moment he saw her.

"All right," Rachel let out a shaky sigh as she tried to get rid of her nerves. She looked at Finn, marveling at the man that was standing before her. "Finn…I just wanted to start off by saying that I love you. I know that I say that all the time but every time I say it, I mean it. I mean every single word. When I first met you, I knew that you were someone I wanted but if I could admit it was for a completely different reason. You have the voice of an angel and when we first started singing together, I knew that you complimented me vocally. I did every trick out of the book to get you to see that we belonged together—I even went as far as to dress up as Sandy from Grease, something that I probably regret to this day. But the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you…the real you. I knew you loved music…and for some reason when we were singing together, I knew that you were kind of falling for me too." Finn squeezed Rachel's hand as he noticed that she was beginning to tear up. "Sometimes when we're together, love is just enough. I love you, you love me…I kind of already have our future planned out. You're going to be here, in this choir room after you graduate from NYADA and you're going to be teaching your own Glee Club. When I'm done with my latest musical I'm going to go through those doors over there and just say, 'Honey, I'm home'. Then you'll pick me up, make me feel loved…and we'll live happily ever after." Rachel started to cry, but she knew that she was nowhere near done with what she wanted to tell Finn. "You're my person, and no matter where we are and what we do, I'm going to be in love with you forever. You're inspiring, you're tenacious, you're a sweetheart…you're just everything I wish I could be Finn. I actually had something planned for the reception but…it can't wait until then. It has to be said right now. I had Santana, Kurt and Puck help me with this…if you don't mind." Everyone smiled as Santana, Kurt and Puck got up from their seats, making their way to Rachel. Rachel looked over to Brad as Brad started playing an all-time classic, and there was not a dry eye in the house—including Finn's.

_{Rachel, Puck, Santana and Kurt stand there as Rachel holds Santana's hand, smiling at Finn. Everyone starts to shed tears as they sing and Finn even starts crying as well}_

_[Rachel]_   
_It must have been cold there in my shadow_   
_To never have sunlight on your face_   
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_   
_You always walked a step behind_

_[Kurt]_   
_So I was the one with all the glory_   
_While you were the one with all the strength_

_[Santana]_   
_A beautiful face without a name for so long_   
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

_[Rachel and Puck with Santana and Kurt]_   
_Did you ever know that you're my hero_   
_And everything I would like to be_   
_I could fly higher than an eagle_   
_You are the wind beneath my wings_

_[Puck]_   
_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_   
_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_[Rachel]_   
_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it_   
_That I would be nothing without you_

_[Rachel, Puck, Santana and Kurt]_   
_Did you ever know that you're my hero_   
_And everything I would like to be_   
_I could fly higher than an eagle_   
_You are the wind beneath my wings_

_[Rachel with Puck, Santana, Kurt and New Directions]_   
_Did I ever tell you that you're my hero_   
_You're everything, everything I wish I could be_   
_I could fly higher than an eagle_   
_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_   
_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high_   
_Oh you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_   
_Oh you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky_   
_So high I almost touch the sky_   
_Thank you, thank you_   
_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

At the end of the song everyone started clapping, and Rachel started sobbing. Finn couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap her into the biggest hug possible. He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head as Rachel looked up to him.

"I guess it's a good thing I wore waterproof makeup today." Rachel joked through her tears. Finn laughed and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" Finn continued to hug her. Santana, Kurt and Puck patted Finn's back and took their seats as Rachel composed herself.

"Those were my vows…" Rachel softly said after a moment, causing everyone to laugh through their tears. Coach Beiste turned to Finn, but Finn just pulled out a sheet of paper before anyone could say anything. Finn handed the sheet of paper to the guitarist before looking over at Rachel with a grin.

"All right, I'm going to be honest…I couldn't think of my vows." Finn admitted causing some of the Glee Club members to gasp.

"Ouch, harsh." Kitty whispered to Ryder and Jake.

"I mean I do have vows it's just…no matter what I write, it wouldn't be enough to tell you that I love you, Rachel Berry. Besides, I was afraid if I wrote a long list you would get bored of hearing stuff you already know about yourself. So…I took Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury's advice and instead of telling you your vows, I'm going to sing them. No, I did not write the song myself but the song I chose says every little thing that I want to tell you, down to the last detail. Also, with this song…there's no way in hell I'm going to beat your vows." Rachel continued smiling at him as Finn sat on the nearby stool, pointing to the guitarist to play the song as Finn sang to Rachel with every emotion in his body.

_{The guitarist starts playing the song and Finn stares at Rachel with a grin}_

_[Finn]_   
_I can't fight this feeling any longer_   
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_   
_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_   
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight_   
_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_   
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_[Finn with New Directions]_   
_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I forgotten what I've started fighting for_   
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_   
_And throw away the oars_   
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_[Finn]_   
_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_   
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_   
_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_   
_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight_   
_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_   
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_[Finn with New Directions]_   
_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I forgotten what I've started fighting for_   
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_   
_And throw away the oars forever_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I forgotten what I've started fighting for_   
_Even if I have to crawl upon your floor_   
_Come crashing through your door_

_[Finn]_   
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_Ooh, ooh_

Rachel clapped her hands towards Finn with some tears streaming down her face, noticing that Finn was surprised that Rachel enjoyed it. Finn got up from his chair and Rachel cheekily grinned at him, grabbing both of his hands as she slowly led him back to where Coach Beiste was standing.

"There's a lot of singing at this wedding." Puck whispered to Mike, Quinn and Mercedes.

"It's Finn and Rachel's wedding, of course there's singing." Quinn whispered back.

"All right, can I have the rings please?" Coach Beiste looked to Finn and Rachel who stared over at Brittany.

"Brittany, where are the rings?" Finn asked.

"What rings?" Brittany wondered. Finn felt like pounding his head into the wall at that point. Even when everything looked like it was going well…it ended up going terribly.

"The rings Finn gave you to hold?" Santana reminded her. "He didn't trust Puck with them because he thought Puck was going to lose them."

"If he didn't trust Puck then why did he trust Brittany?" Tina asked.

"Because I'm stupid, that's why." Finn muttered.

"Finn didn't give me any rings to hold." Brittany said. "I'm forgetful and I pretty much think that the entire world is one gigantic game of Candyland but Finn didn't give me the rings. I'm certain because he said he had to tell me something then he was pulled away from me because Mike and Puck needed him. So with deductive reasoning…the rings are in Finn's jacket pocket." Brittany pointed to Finn's tuxedo jacket as Finn went into them. A moment later, he took out two rings and Rachel smiled at Finn. Finn handed one of the rings to Rachel as she looked into Finn's eyes, giving him her warmest smile possible.

"All right, I want the both of you to repeat after me," Coach Beiste said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rachel slipped the ring on Finn's ring finger, biting her lower lip as she kept her eyes on him. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Finn put the ring on Rachel's finger, taking her hand up to his lips and kissing her hand with a smile.

"And by the power invested in me…and the ministry license I paid for on , I now pronounce you husband and wife." Coach Beiste looked to the both of them, a smile tugging on her lips. "You may now kiss the bride." Rachel didn't hesitate as she leaned in and captured Finn in the most passionate kiss of her life. Everyone stood up from their seat and started cheering as Finn and Rachel were still in their lip-lock. Quinn heard Puck sniffling, turning her head and widening her eyes.

"Noah, why are you crying?" Quinn was surprised, but a smile was on her lips.

"Because weddings are so beautiful, Quinn!" Puck sobbed. Quinn rubbed Puck's shoulder soothingly, the smile still evident.

"It's okay to cry, Puck." Quinn assured him. "Weddings are a joyous occasion after all." Puck nodded his head as Quinn hugged him tightly, Puck smelling Quinn's scent as he continued to happy cry. Finn and Rachel finally parted, looking into each other's eyes. Rachel had dreamed about this day from the moment she met Finn. She always wanted to be Rachel Hudson…and today was that day.

"You know…I think I'm going to love being Mrs. Rachel Hudson." Rachel whispered to Finn, nuzzling her nose with his. "But for my professional career, I'm still Rachel Berry."

"You can call yourself Rachel Santa Maria for all I care," Finn spoke, looking overjoyed. "In my heart I know that you're now Rachel Hudson. I love you, Rachel.'

"I love you too…" Rachel said, pressing a kiss to Finn's lips.

"All right, all right, enough with the kissing." Mercedes chided.

"It's time to go to your reception!" Mike excitedly added.

"Great, but…where is the reception?" Finn wondered.

"Where did you and Rachel have the most important dance of your life?" Mercedes asked with a beam. Finn and Rachel thought about it for a moment, until Rachel remembered…the gym!

"I know where! Come on, Finn!" Rachel pulled Finn out the door as Finn laughed along with her. Mercedes and Mike exchanged smiles before following the newly-weds towards the gymnasium.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were in awe when they entered the gym, noticing that there were banners, ice sculptures, a wedding cake, balloons and so much more. Everyone in New Directions did this for them. They wanted to make sure that Finn and Rachel had the best wedding ever. Finn and Rachel had to admit that they were amazed, even touched by the gestures that everyone did.

"Come on, time for you guys to sit down so we can make toasts to you guys!" Kurt walked past Finn and Rachel with Blaine in tow.

"It's going to be amazing." Blaine called back. Finn and Rachel shrugged their shoulders in amusement while going to take their seats, Finn continued to marvel at Rachel with glee. The Rachel sitting in front of him wasn't just his high school girlfriend that he was in love with. The Rachel sitting in front of him was his wife! Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, causing her to giggle.

"Finn, what's the matter?" Rachel smiled at him.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn murmured as he leaned closer to her lips. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel put a hand on Finn's cheek as she leaned closer to his ear. "The wedding and the reception are nice and all…but I believe that there's some business that has to be discussed just between the two of us." Finn's eyebrows went up and his face turned into a smirk.

"Your code-talk for 'we're having sex later' is so sexy." Finn smirked. Rachel playfully hit Finn in the chest as she heard glasses clanging around her. Kurt was already on the stage, giving Rachel and Finn a smile.

"All right, now that we are all here, it's time to get on with the toasts. Apparently, it's the best part of the wedding." Kurt smiled. "Where to start? Okay, I'll admit…I hated Rachel because she had a crush on Finn when we were sophomore's in high school. That sounds somewhat harsh but I had a crush on Finn too even though I knew that Finn and I would never happen in a million years. Through their up and down love, Finn and Rachel have always seemed to find themselves back to one another. They're the couple you root for all the time, the couple you know that they're going to be in their 90's, talking about all the amazing things they did in their life. I always imagined Rachel being in multiple Broadway shows and scoring multiple Tony awards, Finn being a teacher and a Glee Club instructor, eventually being a five time 'Teacher of the Year' winner. And when it would be time to settle down, they'd probably have three kids. I always pictured two girls and a boy and if Rachel had her way she'd name them Tony, Maria and Evita. Finn would probably want three boys and name them Peyton, Eli and Archie after the Mannings, the most elite Quarterback family in the NFL. Well whatever happens in the end, Finn and Rachel are meant to be…and there will be nothing getting in their way. To Finn and Rachel!"

"To Finn and Rachel!" Everyone shouted as Finn and Rachel raised their cups slightly. Kurt got off the stage and Burt got on the stage next, looking at his son and daughter-in-law with a proud smile.

"Well, I'm going to admit that I never thought that I would have to do a toast at Finn's wedding." Burt chuckled. "Especially not with Finn being 19, but hey there's a first time for everything. I guess I want to start by saying…Finn, I'm really, really proud of you buddy. You are the strongest person I know. I mean you've been through so much crap and you've had to face so many obstacles. But you never gave up. You kept pushing through them, and you did whatever it took to get what you wanted. You were MVP at your Sectionals Competition, you now run your own Glee Club and you have the girl. Knowing you, it never was easy and I know that there's going to be a lot of obstacles in your way…but I know that with the heart and determination that you've had all this time, you are going to get through them. You are a wonderful guy, Finn…and you are going to make Rachel happier beyond her wildest dreams. I'm sure she's happy right now just looking at her." Rachel raised her glass to Burt at that comment with a smile as everyone chuckled. "So, to Finn and Rachel."

"To Finn and Rachel!" Burt got off the stage and next was Santana and Brittany. Finn braced himself, knowing that Santana was going to pack on ten million insults and then get to the point. It's what Santana did all the time, but Finn realized he tolerated it because he loved Santana.

"When I first met Finn and Rachel, I really hated them both." Santana started with a smile on her face, causing Finn and Mr. Schuester to slap their palms onto their foreheads in disbelief. "Frankenteen was constantly making himself the victim for everything and Gayberry was obsessed with trying to get with Frankenteen in order to make herself look good. That and she would rub in your face that her talent was better than yours. But when I really got to know them I realized that there was no reason to hate them. Finn is…Finn is someone that you would want on your corner all the time. He's someone that would want to defend you no matter what you did to him in the past. He's a nice guy. Rachel is just as nice once you strip the voice, the ego and the diva attitude. Rachel's one of my best friends now, and I would fight for her in a heartbeat. Brittany and I were working on something with Puck and Finn 2.0, and we were hoping that we could sing it for you. But...everyone is going to need to grab a dance partner for this one, so get off your lazy butts…and dance." Santana and Brittany turned towards the band that started playing as Finn got up from his seat, holding his hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel grabbed his hand, and just as Santana hoped…Finn and Rachel began to dance.

_[Santana]_   
_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_   
_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_   
_May you never take one single breath for granted_   
_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_   
_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_   
_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_   
_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_   
_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_I hope you dance_   
_I hope you dance_

_[Santana]_   
_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_[Brittany]_   
_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_[Santana]_   
_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

_[Brittany]_   
_Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making_

_[Santana]_   
_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

_[Brittany]_   
_When you come close to selling out reconsider_

_[Santana]_   
_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_[Brittany]_   
_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_[Santana and Brittany](Jake and Ryder)_   
_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_   
_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_   
_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along_   
_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)_

_[Santana]_   
_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_[Brittany]_   
_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_[Santana]_   
_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_[Brittany]_   
_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_[Santana and Brittany](Jake and Ryder)_   
_Dance! I hope you dance_   
_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_   
_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_   
_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along_   
_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)_

Everyone clapped as Santana walked over to take her glass from Mercedes, raising it in the air as she grinned towards Finn and Rachel.

"To Finchel!" Santana cheered.

"TO FINCHEL!" Everyone joined in. Santana put her glass down and started to make her way towards the stage while she spotted Finn and Rachel talking with Mr. Schuester. Santana had to admit that she was slightly jealous of them. They had something that she didn't have—eternal love. Santana gazed over at Brittany, seeing that she was talking to Jake and Ryder and suddenly became confident. She was going to talk to Brittany if it was the last thing she did before she went home to New York. Santana made her way to Brittany, tapping her on the shoulder with a smile.

"Hey." Santana said as Brittany turned around. Jake and Ryder gave Santana and Brittany a moment, Brittany staring at Santana with interest. "Well, that duet was really great up there."

"You really think so?" Brittany smiled. "Thanks, it was actually fun singing with you."

"Really?" Santana wondered, smiling at Brittany. "I'm glad that you had fun singing with me. I missed singing with you."

"I missed singing with you too." Brittany looked to Santana, noticing that Santana had something else on her mind.

"I'm sorry about what happened…with what I said about you and Sam." Santana sighed. "I didn't mean it. You're my best friend Brittany, and although we can't be together I still want to be your friend. You're my friend and there's no one out there like you. I miss calling you and talking about random stuff, you know?"

"I miss you too, Santana…and I would love to be friends with you again," Brittany started to hug Santana, then stopped. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"No more making fun of Sam." Brittany said. "He makes me happy and as my friend, I want you to please be happy for me. I know he has trouty lips and all but you can't make fun of him just to be mean. Okay?" Santana quickly nodded her head.

"All right, no more making fun of Sam. I promise." Santana hugged Brittany as the two of them giggled. Brittany saw Sam from the corner of her eye, excusing herself in order to make her way over to him. Santana stood there, unknowing that Puck was right behind her.

"I'm proud of you, Santana." Puck smiled towards her. "You being the bigger person in all of this and accepting that Brittany is happy with Sam and all."

"Oh please, Puckerman." Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm still going to steal Brittany from Sam." Puck's smile disappeared with Santana's words. "I'm just going to say a few things here and there and soon she'll be in my arms."

"Wait, so you're going to manipulate Brittany?" Puck worried. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Says the person that manipulated Rachel into having a house party with alcohol." Santana shot back.

"Okay, but this is different." Puck tried to reason with her. "It's not like I went and tried to break up Finn and Rachel by stealing her from him. If Brittany finds out what you're doing then she's never going to speak to you again."

"Save it for someone who cares, Puckerman." Santana walked past Puck, making her way to the punch bowl. Puck turned around and spotted Brittany and Sam talking to Finn and Rachel, feeling worried for Brittany. Sure he and Brittany were never close, but Santana manipulating her just seemed wrong. Brittany wasn't smart enough to pick up on it and it would have been a shame if Brittany had been taken advantage of by Santana just because Santana wanted her girlfriend back.

"Finn? Rachel?" Everyone turned to the stage where everybody spotted Marley standing there shyly, looking at the newlyweds. Finn and Rachel looked over at Marley, Finn feeling a smile tugging on his lips. "I actually had something to say. Well, first off I want to thank the both of you for everything that you did for me since you got here. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have performed in front of a big crowd or have the courage to say what was on my mind. I know that I haven't known you both for very long but when I spend time with you guys, particularly Finn, it feels like I've known you forever. Finn, you're like that big brother that I've never had and I really am grateful that I met you. Rachel, I aspire to be just like you. You're so passionate and you never give up even when things go rough for you. You're my idol and I couldn't have chosen a better idol than you. I had something planned for you to sing, but I'm going to need a lot more help with this song, so guys?" Marley looked and saw the New Directions Alumni and New Directions coming on the stage. Marley turned back to Finn and Rachel, gripping the microphone she had close to her. "While you listen to this song I want you to really think back about all the times that you had together that were good…and how enchanted you were to meet one another."

_{The guitarist starts to play and Marley holds the microphone close to her with a smile, gazing at both Finn and Rachel as Finn holds her hand out for a dance}_

_[Marley]_   
_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles_   
_Same old tired lonely place_   
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_   
_Vanished when I saw your face_   
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_[Quinn]_   
_Your eyes whispered have we meet_   
_Across the room your silhouette_   
_Starts to make its way to me_   
_The playful conversation starts_   
_Counter all your quick remarks like_   
_Passing notes in secrecy_

_[Marley and Quinn]_   
_And it was enchanting to meet you_   
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_[Marley, Quinn, Jake and Puck]_   
_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_   
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_[Marley]_   
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_[Kurt]_   
_The lingering question kept me up_   
_2a.m., who do you love_   
_I wondered till I'm wide awake_

_[Kurt and Blaine]_   
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_   
_Wishing you were at my door_   
_I'd open up and you would say, hey_

_[Kurt]_   
_"It was enchanting to meet you,"_

_[Kurt and Blaine]_   
_"All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

_[Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike]_   
_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_   
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_[Marley, Jake, Quinn and Puck]_   
_This night is flawless don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing round all alone_   
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_[Kurt]_   
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_{Finn and Rachel look into each other's eyes and remember the first time they met each other, the first time they kissed, their first time and every event leading up to their wedding. Rachel leans her head on Finn's chest as Finn holds her close and they slow dance together}_

_[Santana]_   
_This is me praying that_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_This was the very first page_   
_Not where the storyline ends_   
_My thoughts will echo your name_   
_Until I see you again_   
_These are the words I held back_   
_As I was leaving too soon_

_[Brittany]_   
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_[Quinn]_   
_Please don't be in love with someone else_   
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_[Brittany and Santana]_   
_Please don't be in love with someone else (Marley: Whoa)_   
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you (Marley: OH!)_

_[Marley, Quinn, Jake and Puck with New Directions]_   
_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_   
_I'd spend forever wondering if you knew_

_[Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike with New Directions]_   
_This night is flawless don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing round all alone_   
_I'd spend forever wondering if you knew_

_[Marley]_   
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_[Kurt and Blaine with New Directions]_   
_Please don't be in love with someone else_   
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_{Finn and Rachel smile at each other and lean in for a passionate kiss as everyone starts cheering. Everyone smiles at them and continues cheering as Finn and Rachel smile while kissing.}_

Marley grabbed her glass from Jake, giving the people that had given her strength and courage an excited smile. She was happy to witness the next part of their lives together, and she knew no matter what would happen that they would be together for a long time, always in each other's corners. Marley raised her glass in the air as she shouted, "TO FINCHEL!" Everyone raised their glass in excitement, agreeing with what Marley said, putting an ending to a wonderful, extraordinary wedding.

"TO FINCHEL!"

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang** _

_**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester** _

_**Dot-Marie Jones as Coach Beiste** _

_**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel** _

_**Sebastian Cuk as Christopher Hudson** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Unconditionally (Originally by Katy Perry): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**Wind Beneath My Wings (Originally by Bette Milder): Performed by Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Noah "Puck" Puckerman with New Directions** _

_**Can't Fight This Feeling (Originally by REO Speedwagon): Performed by Finn Hudson** _

_**I Hope You Dance (Originally by Lee Ann Womack): Performed by Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce with Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn** _

_**Enchanted (Originally by Taylor Swift): Performed by Marley Rose, Quinn Fabray, Jake Puckerman, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce with New Directions** _


	30. 2x08: You Are Woman, I Am Man

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel begins rehearsals for Funny Girl, but her male co-star ( **Ioan Gruffud** ) makes it an uncomfortable experience for her, leaving her to decide to keep Finn in the dark about it. In order to make sure Finn has some fun, Puck takes Finn to a tattoo parlor where Puck decides to get a tattoo, only for them to bump into one of their old classmates from middle school ( **Nina Dobrev** ), the same classmate that had a crush on Finn._

_{Scene shows Rachel sleeping in her bed in the New York loft as she hears the alarm ring. She hits the alarm clock and she wakes up and looks around the room with a smile.}_

**_Rachel's Voice Over:_ **

_Today was the first day of the rest of my life: The first ever rehearsals for Funny Girl. I had been dreaming of this moment ever since I was a little girl, watching Fanny Brice sing and dance her way into my heart. To be honest, I'm not even nervous: I'm actually full of excitement because I know that this is one ride that I'm going to be on with my dearest friends and the love of my life: Finn._

_{Rachel gets out of bed and makes her way to the closet as she looks through her clothing}_

_Before I can go and seize the day, I need to find something to wear. Something that says, "I'm serious about being on Broadway but something that won't make my husband feel uncomfortable. Husband…hmm…I love saying that. It still hasn't hit me that Finn and I are actually legally married and that we're finally on our way to a lifetime of love. I'm excited to share this journey with my best friend and my first love, I can talk to Finn about anything, well almost. He still gets nervous when I talk about Aunt Rose and he tries to change the subject just so he won't have to think about a week of me being in pain. Anyway, what am I going to choose to wear? How about something that helps me remember where I came from? I was just a Jewish girl in a Glee Club all the way from Lima, Ohio—before I had my first big break on Broadway. Maybe that's what I should go for. Something that reminds me of the old Rachel Berry and I knew exactly how I was going to dress for the occasion._

* * *

Rachel entered the kitchen a half hour later wearing a black skirt, white stockings, black Mary Jane shoes, a black reindeer sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, her ombre hair pin straight with a black and white plaid headband to go along with it. She noticed Finn flipping pancakes as if it was the hardest task in the history of the world. Rachel continued to gaze over at his hand, noticing the wedding band on his ring finger as he continued with his task of making breakfast. Rachel pinched herself to make sure that none of this was a dream; Finn was in the kitchen flipping pancakes and he was wearing a wedding band. Yep, this was really happening: Finn and Rachel were married in New York City. Finn turned around after flipping one of the pancakes, taking in what Rachel was wearing with a smile.

"Well good morning, beautiful." Finn grinned while staring at Rachel. Rachel slowly walked over to him, tracing her fingers across his chest, biting her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. "Looks like you're excited for your first day of Funny Girl rehearsals."

"It's going to suck knowing that you're not going to be there." Rachel admitted. "I got so used to just following you around everywhere from school to work…"

"I know, it's going to be weird not seeing you all day." Finn agreed. "You're going to be gone, rehearsing for your first Broadway show and I'll be just here…"

"So what are you going to do today?" Rachel wondered.

"I'll probably just study for an upcoming test or something." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Then maybe tonight when you get home I'll get some chocolate covered strawberries, maybe some rose petals, some candles and we can talk about our day."

"Maybe more than talk?" Rachel slyly suggested, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Finn's forehead. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel as he smiled suggestively at Rachel's words.

"That sounds lovely." Finn dreamily said.

"So Finn, I was wondering…" Rachel smirked at him. "What do you think about my outfit?" Finn observed Rachel's outfit, chuckling as he took it all in.

"Wow, that outfit is…AMAZING!" Finn stared down at Rachel's outfit but he found it peculiar that she was wearing clothes that were from when she was 15. "I kind of miss the reindeer sweaters."

"I know, I decided to wear the reindeer sweater to rehearsal just so they won't think I'm sexy or get any ideas about flirting with a married woman." Rachel grinned as Finn's smile disappeared. He looked as if he was observing Rachel's outfit now, trying to come up with some form of criticism.

"You're trying not to be sexy?" Finn's smile returned, running a hand through Rachel's hair. "Too late. I already think you are." Rachel laughed but as she continued to stare at Finn, she heard her phone go off. Rachel went into her pocket to grab her phone, giving Finn an apologetic glance. "Let me guess, you have to go?"

"Yeah, but I will be back tonight." Rachel promised. Rachel reluctantly got out of Finn's grasp, making her way over to get her bag from the hook on the door. "All right, I guess this is it."

"You're going to kick some serious ass today, Rachel." Finn assured her. "All you have to do is just be yourself and of course, don't forget to smile that beautiful smile I'm used to seeing every day." Rachel nodded her head, making her way over to Finn.

"I love you so much." Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's lips as Finn held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Finn reluctantly parted from Rachel, giving her one final kiss on her cheek as she giggled slightly.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn saw Rachel grabbing her bag and heading out the door. "Just remember Rachel, you are a star!" Rachel blew a kiss to Finn as she closed the door behind her. Finn realized that he was alone, standing in the kitchen with a stack of pancakes…while his wife went to rehearse for her Funny Girl. Finn liked saying Rachel was his wife—it just made everything even more real. Finn saw Puck entering the kitchen, yawning and scratching the back of his neck, noticing that Finn had already made pancakes.

"Oh dude! I love you, man." Puck went over towards the pancakes to eat one, causing Finn to chuckle lightly.

"You're lucky Rachel had to go to her rehearsal." Finn smirked as Puck took a bite of the pancake. "She didn't even have time to eat them."

"That's what I'm here for dude." Puck said. "I eat Rachel's food when she's not around."

"Well don't let her hear you say that." Finn stared at Puck as Puck continued to eat the pancakes.

"So dude, what's the plan for today?" Puck spoke with his mouth full. If Rachel, Santana or Kurt were around, they would have told Puck to not talk with his mouth full of food. Luckily, it was just Finn there and Finn didn't really care.

"I'm going to probably brush up on some schoolwork." Finn said. "There's a test coming up and I really want to ace it."

"Dude, can I tell you something?" Puck wondered.

"Um, sure what is it?" Finn asked.

"You're completely boring, dude." Puck sighed. Finn used his pinky finger to try to clean into his ears, wondering if he heard Puck correctly.

"I'm boring?" Finn sounded surprised. "How am I boring? I'm the least boring person you know."

"Finn, ever since you got married you've been in here with Rachel, ignoring the rest of us while you were in your honeymoon phase." Puck said. "As I recall the other day, you thought that you had the house to yourself and when I came in all I saw was Rachel covering herself with your gigantic comforter and you using a pillow to cover your junk." Puck turned over to the living room couch as he shuddered. "I don't think I can ever sit on that couch again after what you and Rachel did to it."

"Please, like you never had sex on a couch before." Finn scoffed, sitting next to his friend.

"Yes, I have…just not a couch that everyone shares." Puck clarified. "Look Finn, you're losing your badassness."

"I'm pretty sure 'badassness' isn't even a word." Finn started at Puck.

"Anyway, you need to do something to get back into the game." Puck took another bite of his pancakes before continuing to speak to Finn. "We need to do something that's going to make you the man that everyone worshipped in High School." Puck snapped his fingers as an idea went through his mind. "I know what we're going to do."

"What are we going to do?" Finn worried about what Puck's plan was—but he had to admit that he was curious.

"We are going to go and get tattoos!" Puck declared.

"A tattoo?" Finn wondered. "I don't think I want one."

"Why not, Finn?" Puck sighed. "Everyone wants a tattoo."

"I don't think I could think of anything that I would love enough to have tattooed on my body for the next fifty years." Finn admitted. "I mean sure, Rachel has a tattoo and all but—"

"Wait! Rachel has a tattoo?" Puck's eyes widened. "Okay, that means we are totally going to go and get one. Rachel is more of a badass than you are. So what's the tattoo?"

"She has her initials and mine on her ankle." Finn said. "I think it's actually kind of cute."

"It's official! We're going to go and take a risk Finn." Puck patted Finn on his shoulder, trying to change is sensible friend's mind. "Go and get dressed, because my brother from another mother, we are going to go and get tattoos!"

"Oh no." Finn covered his eyes with is hand. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Puck?"

"I'm sure that this is a great idea!" Puck assured Finn. "Look, once Rachel sees your new tattoo, she won't be able to keep her hands off your body. She'll think that you're like Adam Levine from Maroon 5. Who knows maybe she'll ask you to do something naughty with a guitar just because she saw your tattoo."

"So you really think a tattoo of whatever is going to make my sex life with Rachel better?" Finn disbelievingly said. "I don't know."

"Fine, then I guess you don't want Rachel to ask you to sing her a song that you both know…very well." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Puck, come on!" Finn shouted. "Don't use music as sexual innuendos. Anyway, I'm still not getting that tattoo."

"Fine, be a lame ass then." Puck taunted Finn. "Since you're my bro and all, I'll let you come with me to the tattoo parlor in order to watch me get a tattoo. Maybe you coming with me will make you tough enough to get one."

"All right Puck…IF I was to get a tattoo…I have no idea what I would want." Finn still was skeptical.

"Finn, there has to be something that you would love to have on your body forever." Finn thought about it for a moment, finally shaking his head.

"Nope, there's nothing." Finn said. "But if you really don't want to go alone, then I guess that I could go with you. I can't have anyone messing up your tattoo…I remembered what happened to Kurt when he decided to get one."

* * *

_Finn, Santana and Rachel sat on the living room couch watching Moulin Rouge as Rachel explained what was happening in the movie to Finn every five seconds. Finn would point to the T.V. and constantly ask what was happening now. While Santana looked like she was going to find a gun and shoot Finn any moment, Rachel lovingly and patiently explained everything that was going on. Rachel, Santana and Finn heard the door open to the loft, Kurt strolling in as if he had something he wanted to say._

_"Hey bro, what's going on?" Finn asked._

_"You're never going to guess what I did on a whim today!" Kurt excitedly said._

_"Let me guess, you got tickets to see Mamma Mia." Santana joked. "I mean that's the only thing that you get excited for."_

_"No, what I did was even better." Kurt couldn't contain himself much longer. "I went and got a tattoo."_

_"You what?!" Rachel seemed surprised that Kurt would do such a thing. Finn on the other hand was impressed._

_"Dude, you got a tattoo? That's incredible!" Finn got off the couch, making his way to his brother. "Come on, let me see it. I want to see it."_

_"All right." Kurt took off his shirt and pointed right below his shoulder blade. "I couldn't decide whether or not to get a tattoo of Bette Milder or Barbra Streisand so I made a mash-up picture on the internet and gave it to the guy at the tattoo parlor to copy it." Finn looked at the tattoo, but his smile diminished and he continued to just stare at it. Kurt had a teeny tiny problem. "So what do you think?"_

_"You said that you got Barbra Streisand and Bette Milder on your back?" Finn wondered. "How far along your back because it's pretty far down…and there's no picture there…?"_

_"What?" Kurt looked back to Finn with interest. "Stop kidding Finn, what are you talking about?"_

_"Finn's nicely putting it this way: You have a tramp stamp." Santana laughed causing Rachel to shoot a look to Santana._

_"WHAT?!" Kurt ran over to the mirror, turning around to get a good look at it. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Finn and Rachel gazed at Kurt as Kurt started hyperventilating in front of the mirror, something Santana found rather comical. "I HAVE A TRAMP STAMP!"_

* * *

"Did Kurt get that removed or…?" Puck wondered.

"I ended up going with him to the parlor and demanding that he get his money back." Finn said. "The tattoo artist punched me in the face for even making such a request."

"Tough tattoo parlors?" Puck got up from the table, making his way to his room. "Come on Finn, let's go there. It sounds like we're going to have an awesome day there." Finn took the plate that was on the table, making his way over to the sink and throwing the plate in there. He really didn't know what he was going to do with Puck—but he had to admit, he was curious to see what tattoo Puck was going to choose. Finn would never admit it to anyone, but there was something he wanted to get a tattoo of: he was afraid that he was going to be laughed at. That was the issue.

* * *

An hour later, Puck and Finn entered the tattoo parlor as they stared around at everyone getting tattoos or picking out a tattoo. Finn had to admit that he was amazed, but he would never say it aloud to give Puck the satisfaction that for once Puck was right. Puck and Finn walked over to the counter, spotting someone behind it. Puck knew he was going to have to turn on the Puckerman charm when he noticed it was a lady behind the counter, sorting through the papers.

"Excuse me miss, but we're here to get tattoos." Puck smoothly stated. "We were wondering if someone as fine as yourself would please assist us."

"Why are you flirting with the lady behind the counter?" Finn whispered. "Aren't you dating Quinn?"

"Quinn's not here now, is she?" Puck whispered back before giving the woman behind the counter his attention. "So I was wondering if you wouldn't mi—" Puck didn't get far when he saw the girl turn around, Finn and Puck immediately knowing who it was. "Oh my god…"

"It can't be." Finn added. The girl looked up at Finn and Puck, her eyes widening in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She shook her head just to make sure that she was seeing clearly. It was true…she recognized the two men standing before her.

"Finn Hudson? Noah Puckerman?" The girl asked, staring at the both of them. "I don't believe this. What are you two doing here?"

"Wait, you're Stacy Jones, right?" Puck pointed to her. "Stacy with the hot mom, right?"

"Um, I guess you can say that?" Stacy seemed uncomfortable. "A lot of the guys did like my mother, although I was sure that it was because her face looked like she was in her mid-twenties."

"So how is she?" Puck wondered.

"She had plastic surgery so she still looks like she's twenty-five." Stacy answered. Stacy fixated her glance to Finn, giving him a smile. "You know I had a pretty hard crush on you when we were in middle school."

"I know…you were the one that left the 40 valentines in my locker on Valentines Day." Finn chuckled, looking down to his feet. "I was touched, and I was glad that you sent them. I thought I was going to literally get none."

"Oh you were always popular." Stacy shrugged off Finn's insecurity. "I guess I kind of hoped that I would be the one that you fell in love with." Stacy cleared her throat, looking away from Finn. "So anyway, how have you been? I mean it's been a long time since I've seen you, especially since I moved to New York City after eighth grade."

"Right, well I'm in the city because I'm going to school." Finn said.

"Oh, what kind of school?" Stacy asked.

"NYADA. That's the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts." Finn explained.

"A performing arts school?" Stacy seemed impressed. "I always thought that you would have joined a school that had football involved. You were interested in it ever since you were a kid."

"I was." Finn admitted. "But when I was in High School, I found love for the performing arts. I mean the rush of being on stage. It was incredible. I never would have had the guts to get on that stage if it weren't for my wife and all…"

"Wait…you said wife." Stacy pointed at Finn. "Finn, are you…"

"Oh, right." Finn realized he didn't explain that tiny part to her. "I'm a married man, Stacy."

"You're married?" Stacy still couldn't get it out of her head. Finn Hudson, the boy she had a crush on when they were twelve was married at the age of nineteen. "Congratulations. You're life is over."

"No, it doesn't feel like my life is over at all." Finn said. "It actually feels wonderful. It's the first time that I've really felt at peace with myself. I mean, I have a woman that's going to make me feel loved and it was because of her that I came out of my shell."

"Yeah, but when they got married Finn went back into the rabbit hole." Puck joked. Finn almost forgot that Puck was standing next to him. "All he does is stay home. I had to coax him to come out of his little turtle shell to come to the tattoo parlor with me."

"That's not true." Finn retorted.

"Yes it is." Puck nodded his head. "You spend all of your time holed up in the loft, doting on Rachel, giving in to her every command. She has you wrapped around her finger."

"Wait, Rachel?" Stacy wondered. "Rachel Berry, the girl that no one wanted to associate themselves with because she was so high maintenance? You married her?"

"Rachel's a wonderful girl." Finn said. "Sure she's competitive and high strung and she does anything to get what she wants but that's what I love about her. She's so sure of herself and she knows what she wants. She's actually on Broadway as Fanny in Funny Girl."

"Really?" Stacy seemed impressed. "Wow, well I'm sure she's going to be great. She had potential when she was in middle school; it was just her attitude that had everyone running for their lives."

"Well she's less uptight now." Finn assured Stacy. "Anyway, so to change the subject you're a tattoo artist now?"

'Yep, the last guy that worked here was fired because apparently he punched some dude in the face after the dude demanded a refund." Stacy said. "The dude said something about his brother getting a tramp stamp."

"Oh…" Finn knew that Stacy was talking about him, but Stacy was oblivious that it was Finn involved in that situation. "So anyway, are you going to do Puck's tattoo?"

"Yep, I'll do Noah's tattoo." Stacy agreed. "Are you going to get one?"

"Me?" Finn shook his head afterwards, giving Puck a glance. "I am not going to get a tattoo. Puck was the one that dragged me here."

"I'm telling you, Stacy. Finn is just like a lot of the preppy dudes in this town." Puck joked, staring at Finn. "I mean he goes to school, goes home, does homework, works on the Glee Club and somehow even acting like a little nerd, he gets laid. I don't get it. Finn's just missing the slicked hair and the gigantic glasses."

"Not to mention the suspenders." Stacy added.

"All right, is this 'let's bag on Finn day'?" Finn asked. "Look, I'm not going to lie, getting a tattoo seems like something adventurous and interesting, but it's not for me Noah and you should know that."

"Which makes you the corniest white dude in New York City." Puck folded his hands with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, so I'm a corny white dude, huh?" Finn wasn't offended by Puck's words, but he now was gazing at Puck with interest. "That's funny because…I think I'm pretty fly for a white guy…"

_{One of the people in the tattoo parlor start playing guitar and Finn smirks as Puck looks over at Finn and Stacy. Stacy walks from behind the counter, staring at Finn with a smirk}_

_[Stacy](Finn)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_

_[Finn]_   
_And all the girlies say, I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_{Puck grabs one of the guitars in the tattoo parlor and starts jamming along as Finn gets on the tables and Stacy follows him with a smile}_

_[Puck]_   
_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_[Finn]_   
_You know it's kind of hard_   
_Just to get along today_   
_Our subject isn't cool_   
_But he fakes it anyway_   
_He may not have a clue_   
_And he may not have style_   
_But everything he lacks_   
_Well he makes up in denial_

_So don't debate, a player straight_   
_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_   
_He's gonna play the field, and keep it real_   
_For you no way, for you no way_   
_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_   
_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake_   
_The world needs wannabes_   
_So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing!_

_[Stacy](Finn)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_

_[Finn]_   
_And all the girlies say, I'm pretty fly(Stacy: for a white guy)_

_He needs some cool tunes_   
_Not just any will suffice_   
_But they didn't have Ice Cube_   
_So he bought Vanilla Ice_   
_Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass_   
_But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass!_

_So don't debate, a player straight_   
_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_   
_He's gonna play the field, and keep it real_   
_For you no way, for you no way_   
_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_   
_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake_   
_The world needs wannabes_   
_So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing!_

_{Finn sits in one of the tattoo chairs and sees Stacy holding up multiple needles and Finn shrugs his shoulders}_

_Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah_   
_He's getting ink done_   
_He asked for a '13' but they drew a '31'_   
_Friends say he's trying too hard_   
_And he's not quite hip_   
_But in his own mind_   
_He's the, he's the dopest trip!_

_[Stacy](Finn)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_   
_Give it to me baby (Uh-huh, Uh-huh)_

_[Puck]_   
_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_[Finn]_   
_So don't debate, a player straight_   
_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_   
_He's gonna play the field, and keep it real_   
_For you no way, for you no way_   
_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_   
_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake_   
_The world needs wannabes_   
_Yeah the world loves wannabes_   
_So let's get some more wannabes_   
_So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing_

The tattoo parlor shook with cheers as Puck, Finn and Stacy bowed to them. Stacy had to admit that she missed hanging out with Puck and Finn—especially Finn. Of course, Stacy knew that Finn was now a married man…but that wouldn't stop her from showing Finn that she also had a lot to offer him—maybe even more than that Rachel Berry girl.

"So now that you're both here, why don't we get you started on some tattoos?" Stacy sweetly said, staring over at Finn. "Who wants one first?"

"I'll go first." Puck walked forward, giving Finn a smirk. "I'm man enough to actually get one, unlike my friend over here."

"Oh please." Finn rolled his eyes as Stacy grabbed some of her utensils.

"Is there anything that you would want on your arm, Puck?" Stacy asked.

"How about you draw the Cleveland Indians logo on my arm." Puck suggested. "It will look so hot and it takes me back my roots."

"Puck, this is New York City." Stacy reminded him. "It wouldn't hurt to get a New York Yankees tattoo or maybe a New York Mets one." As Stacy and Puck spoke, Finn went into his pocket and stared at the design that was on it, a smile growing on his face. Since Finn was here, he might as well get a tattoo—but not while Puck was around.

* * *

Rachel walked up to the theatre where the rehearsals for Funny Girl were, and she had to admit that she was shocked. She had never imagined that she would be the one to play the lead role in such an iconic Broadway show. She memorized the movie by heart, she knew all the songs, she idolized Barbra Streisand as Fanny Brice; and now here Rachel was following Barbra's footsteps, being the star of the newest adaption. Rachel only hoped that she could fill the shoes of Barbra. She wanted to make Finn proud of her, and Rachel kept telling herself that she was doing this all for him. She wanted him to be with someone who was just as successful as he was. Rachel had to admit to herself that she thought Finn was the one who had his goals in mind, and she meant realistic goals, not just some goals that would be almost impossible to fulfill. Rachel took a deep breath, knowing that she had to go in the building sometime. This was it…it was time to get to work for Opening Night.

Rachel entered the building, walking through the hallways until she reached the auditorium. She spotted Mr. Campion talking with someone that Rachel instantly recognized; it was Paolo San Pablo. He was in multiple Broadway shows that Rachel had seen before; she was sure that Finn was a little tense every time Rachel mentioned him, with the fear that if Rachel ever met him that she would ride away in Paolo's Ferrari, leaving Finn in the dust. Rachel walked over to Mr. Campion and Paolo, waving to the director as she prepared for her first day of work.

"Rachel!" Mr. Campion clapped his hands, glad that his start was finally here. "I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Rachel beamed, staring over at Paolo. "And you must be the dashing Paolo San Pablo, who is to play Nick Arnstein in the production of Funny Girl. My friend Kurt and I have seen all of your Broadway shows live and I must say that you are more handsome in person."

"Why thank you, Rachel." Paolo bowed slightly towards Rachel, giving her a look of interest. Rachel smiled politely, but in the pit of her stomach, she felt that there suddenly was something wrong. "Rupert, I was wondering if we could get started on rehearsal. As we all know, I am a busy man after all."

"But of course, Paolo." Mr. Campion agreed. Rachel took off her coat as Mr. Campion took in Rachel's outfit, noticing the reindeer sweater. "Rachel, I had no idea that you had an interest in reindeer."

"Oh, I figured that since Barbra played the role of Fanny on Broadway while being true to herself, I thought I would do the same thing." Rachel explained. "You see, I tapped back into my old roots and I decided to wear the clothes that I wore before I was a star. I promise that for the main show, the red carpet, possibly the Tony's that the reindeer sweaters will be under lock and key. My husband will be sure of that." Mr. Campion gave Rachel a warm smile.

"As long as your husband makes sure that the reindeer sweaters stay at home." Mr. Campion chuckled. "All right, let's rehearse the number You Are Woman, I Am Man." Rachel got on the stage as she sat on one of the seats. Paolo walked past Rachel but he brushed his arm across her leg as he walked by. Rachel felt shivers go down her spine, and she had to admit that there was something odd about Paolo. Rachel just couldn't put her finger on it. Rachel sat there as the music began to play, feeling the excitement rush over her once again.

_{Paolo walks around Rachel as Rachel sits down on the couch, staring over at Paolo with fake lust. Paolo gives Rachel a smirk and Rachel tries to stay into character but feels something wrong}_

_[Paolo]_   
_You are woman, I am man_   
_You are smaller, so I can be taller than_   
_You are softer to the touch_   
_It's a feeling I like very much_

_{Paolo sits down next to Rachel and gets a little too close for Rachel's comfort as Rachel continues to pretend that everything is fine. Paolo puts his hand on Rachel's bare leg, causing Rachel to feel uncomfortable}_

_You are someone, I've admired_   
_Still, our friendship_   
_Leaves something to be desired_   
_Does it take more explanation than this_

_You are woman, I am man_   
_Let's kiss…_

_{Rachel shrugs off Paolo's advances and she gets up as if she is acting, walking around the couch in a way that Mr. Campion won't suspect anything}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Isn't this the height of nonchalance_   
_Furnishing a bed in restaurants_   
_Well, a bit of dinner never hurt_   
_But guess who is going to be dessert_

_Do good girls do just what mama says_   
_But mama's not around, it's a feeling_   
_Oy vey what a feeling_

_[Paolo]_   
_A bit of pate?_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh, I'd drink it all day_

_Should I do the things he'll tell me to_   
_In this pickle, what would Sadie do_   
_In my soul I feel an inner lack_   
_Just suppose he wants his dinner back_

_Now I feel that there's a fire here_   
_Oh, try that once a little higher dear_   
_What a beast to ruin such a pearl_   
_Would a convent take a Jewish girl_

_{Rachel sits back down on the couch and Paolo moves closer to her as he and Rachel pretend to laugh. Paolo leans closer to Rachel and his hand goes up her leg near her skirt as Rachel feels extremely uncomfortable but Rachel pretends she's still acting although she feels extremely shaken up}_

_[Paolo]_   
_You are woman_

_[Rachel]_   
_You are man…_

_[Paolo]_   
_Let's…_

"Brilliant!" Mr. Campion shouted as Rachel and Paolo turned to him. "The sexual tension, the frustration, the angst! That's exactly what this show needs and Rachel I must saw that you bought it! I knew I made the right choice in making you Fanny Brice. Now we're going to take a quick break and then we're going to rehearse Sadie, Sadie afterward, so take five everyone!" Mr. Campion walked away from Rachel and Paolo as Rachel played with a strand of her ombre hair. Rachel turned around, wondering if she should say something to Paolo. Maybe him acting that way was just all acting, and it was a part of the script. Then again, Rachel didn't remember it being in the script when she worked on the song. Rachel walked over to Paolo, holding her script close to her and forcing a smile.

"Well Paolo, I must say that you are a very good actor." Rachel tried to be cordial. "You must have been acting a long time."

"Rachel, let me tell you something," Paolo sat down in one of the chairs. "My acting is quite different from how I feel in real life. I'm sure that someone who has watched my work for as long as you say could decipher that."

"Um, I'm not sure I understand what you are saying." Rachel quizzically glanced at Paolo. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Rachel, I like you," Paolo got out of his chair, making his way over to Rachel as Rachel started to feel uncomfortable. "I like you a lot."

"I'm sorry?" Rachel shook her head, not understanding what was going on.

"I've never had a costar that I've had feelings like this for, and I know we only just met but it feels like I've known you my entire life." Paolo got closer to Rachel's face. Rachel knew that there was something wrong with him. He was creepy, and Rachel was sure he was trying to hit on her.

"Okay, let's get something straight," Rachel found the courage in her voice. "You're like possibly fifteen years older than me for one thing and another thing, I'm married! I'm not going to date any of my co-stars because I am happily married to the man I love. I know 19 is a young age to get married but this is something that I wanted more than anything. I'm in love with my husband and if you have a problem with that, then you can—" Rachel didn't get far as Paolo leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, causing Rachel to feel shocked and absolutely disgusted. Paolo parted his lips from Rachel as Rachel let out shaky breaths, staring at Paolo in fear.

"Are you done talking?" Paolo wondered before his face turned serious. "Good. Now listen here, I get what I want from my costars and I don't want to have to get you fired from this show because you don't put out. I can give two flying pigs if you're in love with your husband, when you're at rehearsal he's not here to help you. When it's rehearsal time, that means you are mine—and you are going to like it. Understood? Now…you're going to be a good girl, and you're going to give me whatever I want. I'll see you later, and we will rehearse every scene that we are in together…properly." Paolo walked past Rachel as Rachel stood there in complete shock. She had never had to deal with something like this before. She should have sensed that something was wrong with Paolo from the moment she saw him—but she didn't, and now if she didn't give Paolo what he wanted, he could get Rachel fired from her first big break. Rachel leaned against the auditorium wall and slid down until she was in a sitting position, tears rushing down her face as she started to sob.

* * *

"I can't believe you backed out of getting a tattoo." Puck said as he and Finn entered the loft later that afternoon. "I mean come on Finn, that's pretty sad. The Finn I knew in High School would have gotten tattoos and more."

"Yeah, until my mom grounded me for life when she saw them." Finn went to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of soda, handing one to Puck as the two friends sat down. "So what did you eventually get?"

"I got a tattoo of a skull." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that it would have been something that I wanted that represents what a tough guy I am."

"Sure." Finn drank a bit of his soda, seeing Puck moving his arm around.

"I forgot that getting tattoos hurt." Puck said.

"Hence why, I didn't get one." Finn smirked. "Rachel would never go to bed with me if I was in terrible pain and I love being with my wife more than getting body art."

"So you admit it's art." Puck smirked.

"Yes, I admit that it's art." Finn sighed. "But I'm just saying, I can't think of anything that I would want to get for the next fifty years tattooed on my arm or my ribcage. It's just, a tattoo is permanent. That's what I told Rachel when she went to go get a tattoo…and I don't think she regrets it."

"Well she loved you enough to get your initials on her ankle." Puck said. "She must feel that you two are going to last forever."

"We are going to last forever." Finn reminded Puck. "I don't see myself with anyone else. She's my shining star whenever I need someone to guide me."

"Right." Puck chuckled. Finn got up from his seat, going into the fridge to get the chocolate covered strawberries he bought earlier, releasing a smirk towards Puck.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go and plan my night." Finn said. "These chocolate cover strawberries and rose petals aren't going to plant themselves around our bedroom."

"All right, just make sure you and Rachel keep it down tonight." Puck chided. "They're giving the New York Giants game on television and I don't need your sex noises drowning out the referees making blown calls against the New England Patriots."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Finn walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom in order to start planning the perfect evening for when Rachel returned from her first day at rehearsal. Finn closed the door to the bedroom but as he closed the door, he let out a small smile, locking the room door and heading into the private bathroom that he and Rachel shared. Finn closed the door to the bathroom, locking it right behind him and making his way to the mirror. Finn released a sigh, lifting up his shirt slightly just enough to see his ribcage, observing the tattoo that he got at the parlor when Puck was busy trying to hit on Stacy. In truth, Finn did think of something he'd want on his body for the rest of his life. On his ribcage, just big enough that it was visible were the words 'Rachel Berry' in what looked to be an exact copy of her handwriting and right next to her maiden name…was a tiny gold star. Finn took out the paper from his pocket and opened it, revealing it to be the paper Rachel lavishly signed when she decided to audition for the Glee Club at McKinley. When no one was looking their sophomore year, Finn had ripped the paper off the bulletin board and kept Rachel's signature (gold star sticker included) in his wallet ever since that day. Finn knew he wanted Rachel's signature as a tattoo on his body from the moment he sensed they were going to last forever. That tattoo was a constant reminder to Finn of how much he loved Rachel, and how permanent she was going to be in his life from now on.

* * *

Rachel grabbed her bag from her dressing room later that afternoon, feeling relieved that she was finally going home to Finn. As Rachel started making her way out the door, she bumped into none other than Paolo, causing Rachel to release a groan. She didn't want anything to do with Paolo, especially now that she was officially off the clock. Paolo smirked at Rachel, putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder and tracing circles with his thumb on her upper back.

"I had a wonderful rehearsal today, Rachel." Paolo leaned closer to Rachel, causing Rachel to look frightened towards him. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's…" Rachel got out of Paolo's grasp, running out the door and feeling her heart race in fear. She raced out of the theatre, looking up at the awning. She couldn't believe it, she never thought that she would have something that could make her hate coming to the theatre. Rachel felt the tears come to her face as she started walking away and heading to the train station in order to take the train home. Rachel wiped the tears from her face, wishing that she could turn back time to forget that something like this ever happened. Rachel didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't tell Finn about it and if she told anyone else, they would think that Rachel was the one that started it, and she would have been fired from Funny Girl. Paolo was a Broadway veteran—everyone would take his word over Rachel's word. Rachel didn't know what she was going to do. Just yesterday, she idolized Paolo and his work—now she wished she never had met him…

_{Rachel walks down the street and she looks down towards Sardi's, staring at it and seeing Paolo's picture in the window as Sardi's promotes Funny Girl}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_   
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_   
_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be_   
_There's a shadow hanging over me_   
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_{Rachel ends up in Central Park as she stands on Bow Bridge, remembering where Finn proposed to her and she thinks about what Paolo did to her during rehearsals}_

_Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say_   
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_   
_Now, I need a place to hide away_   
_Oh, I believe in Yesterday_

_{Rachel walks through the park and she wipes the tears that are on her face, sadly looking down at her wedding ring}_

_Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say_   
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_{Scene changes to Rachel walking down the streets in Brooklyn towards the loft and Rachel sighs as she shakes her head}_

_Hey-Ye-Oh-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_   
_Now I need a place to hide away_   
_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_{Rachel ends up in front of the loft door and she takes out her key, looking saddened as she sighs}_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Rachel opened the front door to the apartment, spotting Puck as he watched television. Rachel put her key in her bag as she sat down on the couch, not noticing that Puck had stopped watching the television and started eyeing her with interest. Something was bothering Rachel and he wasn't quite sure why he was supposed to care—but he did.

"What happened? The director yelled at you because you messed up your lines or something?" Puck joked. Rachel wasn't in the mood for Puck's games, shaking her head and looking angry.

"I don't have time for your games, Noah!" Rachel shouted, but Puck stopped joking when he realized that Rachel was on the verge of crying.

"Rachel, I was just kidding." Puck put his hand up defensively. Puck then patted the sofa seat that was next to him, inviting Rachel to sit and talk. Rachel reluctantly got up from her seat and made her way over to Puck, sitting down and playing with a strand of her hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…" Puck realized that Rachel was looking away from him, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. That was when Puck knew something had to have happened—something big. "Rachel, you have to tell me what's going on. What happened at rehearsal today? I mean, Finn said you were so excited about going to rehearse and now you look like it was the worst experience in the history of the world. Please say something Rachel. Please?" Rachel looked to Puck, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a choked sob. Rachel couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. She leaned into Puck and started sobbing on his shoulder. Instinctively, Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel, soothingly rubbing her back. Finn should probably be in the room right now in order to talk to her. "Do you want me to go get Finn?" Puck whispered as Rachel continued to cry. Rachel shook her head as she continued to sob.

"My costar is one gigantic pervert." Rachel sobbed as she spoke. Puck felt anger go through his body as he pulled Rachel back to look into her sad eyes.

"Rachel…did he…did he touch you or something?" Puck had to ask. He had to know because if he did, then Finn would have to get involved. "Come on, you have to be honest with me Rachel."

"During our rehearsal I thought that he was just acting but I figured it was something much worse when he wouldn't stop touching my leg," Rachel wiped some of the tears from her face as Puck continued to study her. "Then I was trying to tell him that I love Finn and that I was never going to cheat on him just to be in a show…he…he kissed me." Rachel started crying again as Puck shook his head angrily.

"Rachel, you have to tell Finn what you just told me." Puck said. "Finn has to know so that he can get involved."

"No." Rachel shook her head while the tears continued to fall. "I can't tell Finn. Finn will think I was cheating or something."

"Rachel, what happened today was not your fault." Puck assured her in a gentle tone. "Finn's not going to be mad at you. Is he going to get mad? Of course, but it's not going to be with you…he's going to be mad at the jackass that touched you inappropriately. Rachel, you need to report that douche."

"I can't." Rachel sadly sighed. "Everyone will take his word over mine because he's a Broadway veteran…and I don't have proof that he did what he did. Everyone will think I'm lying and then I'll get fired from the one job that I love."

"So what are you going to do? Bottle up your feelings until you explode, because Finn did that and look where he ended up, the hospital." Puck reminded Rachel about Finn's issues with his father. "Rachel, what happened today…you didn't deserve that…and it wasn't fair or right for someone to put their hands on you like that. I know you don't want to worry Finn because you think he has problems of his own…but Finn loves you and you're not going to be a burden to him. You need someone right now."

"Maybe if I don't say anything, the problem will go away." Rachel irrationally thought. "That way no one will have to worry."

"Rachel." Puck felt his voice turn a little firm. "He's not going to stop. Pretending that there's no problem isn't going to make the problem go away. You have to tell Finn…or someone."

"No I don't." Rachel firmly said. "And you're not going to tell Finn either. Promise me, Noah. Promise me that you're not going to tell Finn what happened at work today." Puck continued to look at Rachel, slowly realizing that maybe there was no use in arguing with her. She was set on Finn not finding out in fear that something would happen to her Broadway career.

"All right." Puck softly said. "I promise." Rachel nodded her head and got up from the sofa to make her way to the kitchen. As Puck stared at Rachel leaving, he couldn't help but worry that she was more concerned about her job than she was about her safety. Puck knew that this could end badly for everyone if Rachel didn't say anything…but what else could he do? He had already promised her that Finn wouldn't know about this. He just hoped that Rachel came to her senses and decided to tell Finn everything that was going on.

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Nina Dobrev as Stacy Jones** _

_**Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion** _

_**Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) [Originally by The Offspring]: Performed by Stacy Jones, Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman with Tattoo customers** _

_**You Are Woman, I Am Man (Originally from Funny Girl): Performed by Paolo San Pablo and Rachel Berry** _

_**Yesterday (Originally by The Beatles): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

 


	31. 2x09: Creep

Episode Synopsis: _Rachel has an attitude adjustment which begins to annoy Finn, but when she finds support about her situation from an unlikely person, she considers putting her guard down and letting Finn in to help her. Puck becomes acquainted with Stacy's ( **Nina Dobrev** )'s mother ( **Sofia Vergara** ) and falls back on old habits, only to regret them when he realizes he loves Quinn._

* * *

 

"Breakfast!" Finn yelled from the kitchen a couple of days later as he flipped some pancakes. Finn noticed Santana, Kurt and Puck entering the room as they watched him, their eyes following the pancake that Finn was flipping in the air. Finn thought it was interesting that him flipping the pancakes was the extravaganza of the morning. Finn put them down on a plate, noticing that Santana, Kurt and Puck were taking one-step closer towards the counter. He glared at them, shaking his head slowly. "Come on guys, you can make your own breakfast. This is for Rachel."

"But you yelled 'Breakfast'." Kurt argued. "We figured you were making food for everyone." Kurt, Santana and Puck sat down at the breakfast table, getting ready to pour some cereal into bowls. Finn reluctantly handed Puck, Santana and Kurt some pancakes as their faces lit up. "And this is why you're the best big brother in the entire world."

"I better be the best big brother in the entire world." Finn smirked. "I'm you're only brother." Finn looked towards the room door, tapping his foot. "Rachel! Come on babe, time for breakfast!"

"Hey, has anyone noticed that Rachel has been acting a little different lately?" Santana wondered. Puck immediately tensed up at Santana's question, staring at Santana with interest. "I mean, she's been more quiet than usual and I'm afraid she's going to just come in the kitchen with a chainsaw."

"Have you noticed her, Finn?" Kurt asked. "I mean, I asked her if she wanted to watch Funny Girl the other day and she said no. She told me she was too busy to watch such a movie. Rachel never says no to Funny Girl."

"I'm sure Rachel's okay." Finn assured them. "She might be a little stressed because of her rehearsals. I mean, preparing for a Broadway show looks like it's a lot of work."

"But has she been distant with you?" Kurt wondered. Finn thought about it for a moment with realization dawning upon him.

"Now that you mention it, yes she has been distant with me." Finn said. "She didn't even want to cuddle with me. She usually loves cuddling."

"Finn, no one wants to cuddle with you or your saggy man boobs." Santana smirked, looking at her friend. "I mean you're probably suffocating her."

"I am not suffocating her." Finn argued. "Look, I'm sure that Rachel has just been busy. If she wasn't busy then she'd beg to be in my arms." Finn looked over as he heard footsteps, giving his friends a smile. "Look, Rachel is going to come into that kitchen and she's going to be her bubbly self. I'm sure it's just the stress of it all." Finn turned his head to the entrance of the kitchen but everyone's eyes widened as Rachel entered the kitchen—and it looked like she was wearing hardly any clothing. Sure, she had on one of Finn's plaid shirts, but her shorts were extremely short and her undershirt showed her midriff—and could have almost shown her black bra. Santana dropped her toast on the plate while Kurt cleared his throat. Finn simply gazed at Rachel as she looked over at the rest of them.

"What?" Rachel spoke with a snarky tone. Finn, Puck, Santana and Kurt looked at one another, trying to get the words out of their mouth.

"Oh for God sakes, Rachel." Santana bluntly said. "What are you wearing?"

"Yeah, it's the middle of January." Kurt added. "Why are you wearing shorts? That's not until the summer?"

"And did you do your makeup in the dark?" Santana questioned. "I mean your eyeliner is looking a little trampy."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Rachel sounded monotone. "I like it. Besides, it's who I am."

"All right, Rachel I'm going to say this very nicely." Puck groaned. "What. The. Hell?"

"What?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders, not seeing the big deal.

"Okay, I know strippers that wear more clothes than what you're wearing." Puck explained. Rachel looked to Finn but Finn was in so much shock. He wasn't even able to mutter anything. He continued to stare at Rachel, noticing she was looking down at her phone.

"I have to get to school." Rachel grabbed her bag as she started to head out the door.

"Rachel, I don't think those clothes are the best things to wear today." Finn found his voice as he spoke. "Why don't you put on a reindeer sweater or something? I mean, you love wearing your reindeer sweaters when it's cold."

"I'm not wearing one of those stupid reindeer sweaters." Rachel dryly answered, making her way to the door. "I'll see you all later." Rachel opened the loft door and slid it closed, the others just looking in tremor.

"What is wrong with Rachel?" Kurt asked. "All she was two years ago were reindeer sweaters and 'does Finn love me'? Now she's slutty Barbie."

"Yeah and she's probably making pornos with Ken over there." Santana pointed her thumb towards Finn, causing Finn to growl under his breath.

"All right, Rachel is not slutty Barbie." Finn argued. "And Rachel and I do not make pornos!"

"Of course not because if all the perverts in the land saw you getting it on, they would probably vomit from how revolting you would look. Sure, they would probably think that Rachel was a hot piece of ass but you on the other hand would probably want to make people scratch their eyes out, causing them to go blind for the rest of their life and they wouldn't mind if it meant they never had to see your ass again. Finn, regardless of the joking something is wrong with Rachel." Santana said. "It's going to have to be up to us to figure out what's bothering her. I mean, I've never seen her so…revealing before. She's never worn anything like that, except when she did the whole Britney Spears phase and I told her she looked like she was the dream girl of a perverted Japanese business man."

"You're right, Santana." Finn admitted. "I'm worried. I wonder if something is wrong. Hey, Puck you saw Rachel when she came home from rehearsal. Was she okay?" Puck looked to Santana, Kurt and Finn, nodding his head quickly.

"Yeah, she was great." Puck lied. "She said she enjoyed her rehearsal."

"So I don't get it." Kurt sighed. "What could be up with Rachel? Are we going to have to get into her mind or something?"

"I don't know, but it looks like we're going to have to." Finn answered back. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Rachel if she doesn't act like herself soon." Finn left the kitchen to get ready for school as Santana and Kurt followed Finn's lead. Puck sat at the table, thinking about what Rachel made him promise the other day. He didn't want to break Rachel's trust, but if he didn't then she could have spiraled out of control—something Puck didn't want.

* * *

Finn walked towards the choir room that afternoon to get ready to teach another lesson, but as he continued to head towards the choir room, he had to wonder if there was something seriously troubling Rachel. She was acting like a different person, and it was scaring him. Finn spotted Rachel on his way to the choir room—and he started to panic when he saw Rachel lighting up a cigarette!

"Rachel Barbra Hudson!" Finn scolded as he made his way over to her, grabbing the cigarette that was in her hand and throwing it to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You don't smoke and you're not going to start!"

"Gee, I didn't realize you were the hall monitor." Rachel smirked. "And apparently you don't know that I have more."

"Rachel, give them to me. Now." Finn ordered, holding his hand out. "Give them to me." Rachel rolled her eyes, handing Finn the pack of cigarettes while rolling her eyes. "Rachel, what is going on with you?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Rachel walked past Finn, making her way down the hall.

"Rachel, Glee Club is this way!" Finn pointed in the opposite direction.

"I'll go when I feel like going." Rachel called over her shoulder, getting out of Finn's sight. Finn felt his hands curl up into a fist, shaking his head in anger. He needed to figure out what was going on with Rachel—and it had to be quick or else he would lose his patience with her.

* * *

Finn entered the Glee room, spotting the members of Finn Harmonic already in their seats, well everyone but Rachel that was. Finn took one of the markers that was on the railing of the dry erase board, writing a few things as Santana raised her hand.

"Santana, you don't have to raise your hand." Finn explained. "You can just talk."

"I know, I was just wondering if you spoke to Rachel. I saw you both in the hallway." Santana asked.

"Oh…I spoke to her all right." Finn muttered, writing something on the board. As Finn continued to write, he saw Rachel enter the room, holding up two peace signs.

"What up, bitches!" Rachel shouted, causing Finn to drop his marker and stare at Rachel in surprise. Everyone in Finn Harmonic silenced themselves, simply gaping at the once chipper Rachel, seeing she was acting differently.

"All right, who replaced Rachel Berry with Miley Cyrus?" Simone asked, looking over to Vicky and Melissa.

"I'm not Miley Cyrus, okay?" Rachel shot a glare to Simone. "I don't do the tongue thing, unless you want me to." Rachel stuck her tongue out, mimicking the former Disney star as she looked to see Finn was standing in front of her, his expression completely stern.

"Can you please put your tongue back in your mouth?" Finn rubbed his temples, taking a seat next to Puck and Kurt. "All right, so before we start discussing Regionals, is there anyone that would like to sing what they have on their minds, maybe something inspiring, something encouraging and something that's not about drugs, alcohol or sex for Rachel's sake over there?" Rachel got up from her seat, making her way to the front of the choir room as she snapped her fingers. Vicky, Celina and Melissa came down from the chairs to the front of the room as Rachel smirked at Finn.

"I have a song." Rachel said. "A lot of you don't understand why I'm acting the way I'm acting. Well the answer is…mind your business. It's time for this goody-goody girl to kick some ass and have some fun her way, am I right! Of course I'm right. And what's a better way to make sure that I inspire you trolls than with a song that's empowering and that perfectly justifies my behavior."

"There is no song that justifies your behavior, Rachel." Finn sighed.

"Oh yes there is." Rachel pointed to the band and as the band started to play the music, Rachel pranced around the room, not caring if her new behavior was offending anyone—Finn included.

_{Rachel walks around the room as Finn looks shocked, Santana looks amused, Kurt looks disturbed and Puck looks worried}_

_[Rachel]_   
_You say that I'm messing with your head_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_All cause I was making out with your friend_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_I can't stop, cause I'm having too much fun_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees, begging please "stay with me"_   
_But honestly, I need to be a little crazy_

_[Rachel with Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_I'm thinking, what the hell_   
_All I want is to mess around_   
_And I don't really care about_   
_If you love me, if you hate me_   
_You can't save me, baby, baby_   
_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_What the hell_

_What, what, what, what the hell_

_[Rachel with Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_So what if I go out on a million dates_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_You never call or listen to me anyway_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_   
_(Finn Harmonic Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_Yeah_

_[Rachel]_   
_You're on your knees, begging please "stay with me"_   
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy, crazy_

_[Rachel with Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_I'm thinking, what the hell_   
_All I want is to mess around_   
_And I don't really care about_   
_If you love me, if you hate me_   
_You can't save me, baby, baby_   
_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_I'm thinking what the hell_

_[Rachel]_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_Whoa, oh_   
_Whoa, oh_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_Whoa, oh_   
_Whoa, oh_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_   
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_   
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_   
_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_[Rachel with Finn Harmonic Girls]_   
_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_I'm thinking, what the hell_   
_All I want is to mess around_   
_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_I'm thinking, what the hell_   
_All I want is to mess around_   
_And I don't really care about_   
_If you love me, if you hate me_   
_You can't save me, baby, baby_   
_All my life I've been good but now_   
_Ooooooooh_   
_I'm thinking what the hell_

_[Rachel]_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

The members of Finn Harmonic clapped politely, but Finn continued to study Rachel as if he was trying to read her. This wasn't his Rachel. This was some stranger that was in his Rachel's body. Finn didn't know quite what was going on yet, but he was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did. Rachel walked out of the classroom, Finn looking startled that Rachel just decided to leave on her own. Finn got up from the chair, making his way to the exit until Puck got up and put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, maybe I should go talk to her." Puck offered. "I mean you have a class here to teach and I don't want Rachel's behavior to hinder their learning." Finn considered Puck's words, relenting slightly.

"All right, go talk to her but I will talk to her later." Finn pointed a finger to his best friend. "Don't think I won't." Puck nodded his head, leaving the room as he spotted Rachel heading down towards the exit of the school.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled, jogging after her. Rachel stopped, staring at Puck with interest. She had to wonder what he wanted. "Rachel, what the hell was that in Glee Club just now?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"What happened in there is not like you." Puck pointed towards Finn's classroom. "You're all into reindeer sweaters and pleasing Finn. Now you're someone that we don't even know anymore. Look, this doesn't have to do with what Paolo did to you, does it? Because if it is then I really think that you should tell Finn."

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and mind your business, Puckerman?" Rachel seethed. "This is the new me."

"All right, listen to me," Puck softly put his hands on Rachel's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You're scaring everyone here and I think you're even ticking Finn off. You need to come down to reality and let him know what's going on."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "This is the only way that I can stay in Funny Girl. If I degrade myself and pretend I don't care about myself then Paolo will surely leave me alone."

"Do you really believe that, Rachel?" Puck softly wondered. "Do you really believe that if you degrade yourself that you'll feel better and that Paolo will leave you alone? Look, just put on your old clothes and act like yourself."

"No." Rachel got out of Puck's grasp, heading down the hall. "This is who I am now. And I'm not going to change who I am for you, for Kurt, for Santana, not even for Finn. If he doesn't like me now then he could just go." Rachel walked down the hall as Puck let out a tired sigh. Puck didn't know what to say. Puck turned around and spotted Finn standing behind him, tapping his foot and raising his eyebrow.

"Do you want to explain to me what's going on here?" Finn wondered. "Why is Rachel acting like that?"

"I don't know dude." Puck tried to argue, but the more he tried the more tired he felt of lying to Finn. "I'm going to go. I have somewhere I have to be." And with that Puck left, leaving Finn standing in the hallway on his own. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but he felt like he was losing Rachel—which was one fo his worst fears.

* * *

Puck entered the tattoo parlor the next afternoon, looking around as if he was looking for someone. Puck's eyes wandered over to the register, spotting Stacy ringing someone up for their tattoo. If there was anyone he needed to talk to right now, it was Stacy. Puck made his way past everyone, going to the register in order to speak to his friend.

"Hey Stacy." Puck sat on the counter, seeing she was looking at him with interest.

"Puckerman, off the counter." Stacy pointed. Puck got off the counter, folding his hands together. "All right Puck, what do you want? I'm a little busy today."

"I just came to say hello, is there something so wrong with that Stacy?" Puck raised an eyebrow to her. "I mean, you are my favorite tattoo artist in New York." Stacy looked up towards the door, spotting her mother coming in. Her eyes shifted to Puck once again, everything beginning to fall into place.

"All right, I see what's going on here." Stacy crossed her arms. "Look, I know you're only here because you wanted to get a glimpse of my mother." Puck turned his head towards the woman walking over to one of the tattoo artists, his eyes widening with interest.

"That's your mom?!" Puck wasn't convinced. "She's totally hot still!"

"Yeah and just…if you're even remotely thinking it you can't date my mother." Stacy pointed a digit to him. "Although she is a cougar and might find you tantalizing with your odd…Mohawk."

"Oh come on Stacy, you don't think your mother can handle going on the 'Puckerman Express'?" Puck smirked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she could." Stacy answered. "But there is the small detail that Finn told me you had a girlfriend who Finn recalls is the 'most beautiful girl in the world'."

"You're talking about Quinn Fabray?" Puck asked. "Look, I love Quinn but I don't want to put any labels on anything of what we are. I mean I'm in New York and Quinn is all the way in Connecticut."

"Which is a train ride away." Stacy smirked. "It's close enough that she can come and kick your ass when she finds out you're unfaithful."

"I'm not going to be unfaithful to Quinn." Puck assured Stacy. "I mean, sure your mom is hot and all that but Quinn is…Quinn."

"Good because I don't want you screwing up something that seems to make you happy with the thought of my mother over there." Stacy noticed her mother coming up towards the counter as both she and Puck exchanged a glance. "Speaking of my mother here she is now."

"Stacy Elena Katrina Jones!" Stacy's mother smiled at Stacy.

"Mom, I'm at work. Do you really need to announce my name in front of everyone? I mean I don't call you Elona Maria Santiago Jones." Stacy rolled her eyes. "Besides, I thought you were at the tanning salon until five."

"Well I was but I decided that I was going to see my beautiful little girl at her first job." Elona clapped her hands with pride, earning a smirk from Puck. "Although I was expecting you to hone your talents somewhere else. Maybe if you wanted to be Ms. Columbia like I was."

"I was born in Ohio, not Columbia." Stacy reminded her. "Besides, I don't want to be an airhead Barbie doll, waving to the crowd every ten seconds and pretending I'm stupid. I like being a tattoo artist. It allows me to have my own freedom and creativity."

"I'm sure it does." Elona sounded uninterested before her eyes shifted over to Puck. She suddenly turned attentive, giving her best flirt face towards him. "Why hello there…I seem to remember someone looking like you when Stacy was in middle school."

"Yeah, mom this is Noah Puckerman." Stacy said. "He was in my class in eighth grade along with Finn Hudson."

"Finn Hudson? That boy you used to have the biggest crush on!" Elona announced to the entire tattoo parlor. "Is he in New York too and if so can he date my daughter? She's so lonely!"

"Mom!" Stacy shrieked. "Can you stop setting me up with people? Besides, Finn's married."

"Finn's married?!" Elona looked surprised. "Who would marry him at 19? He's so young?"

"Let's try his fiancée that he never knew existed until High School," Stacy bitterly mentioned, thinking about Rachel. "Anyway, I have work to do. Mom, stop embarrassing me and Puck…don't try anything funny." Stacy left from behind the counter to take care of a customer as Elona gave Puck a piece of paper.

"You know Noah, I was Ms. Columbia for seven years in a row…" Elona seductively spoke as Puck continued to stare at her. "This could be your one chance to…you know, get a taste of the finer life. There's my card. Call me when you're interested." Elona walked out of the tattoo parlor as Puck began thinking thoughts. He looked down at the card, smirking as he stared over at Stacy. Puck figured he was never going to get another chance at a Ms. Columbia model—and Stacy's mom was pretty smoking. Besides, Quinn wasn't coming to New York for another couple of weeks so Quinn would never know. It looked like things were looking up for the Puckinator…

_{Puck stares over at Stacy then back down at the card Stacy's mother gave him}_

_[Puck]_   
_Stacy's mom has got it going on_   
_Stacy's mom has got it going on_   
_Stacy's mom has got it going on_   
_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_Stacy, can I come over after school (after school)_   
_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_   
_Did your mom get back from her business trip (business trip)_   
_Is she there or is she trying to give me the slip (give me the slip)_

_Well I'm not the little boy that I used to be_   
_I'm all grown up now baby can't you see_

_{Puck jumps on the tables and he points at Stacy as Stacy looks confused}_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_   
_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_   
_Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me_   
_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_   
_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_{Puck jumps down from the table and he makes his way out of the parlor as Stacy shakes her head and rolling her eyes. Next scene shows Puck walking down the NYADA hallways with a smirk}_

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn)_   
_Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)_   
_I could tell she likes it from the way she stared (way she stared)_   
_And the way she said, "you missed a spot over there" (spot over there)_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_   
_But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me_

_{Puck enters the choir room and everyone sits there including Rachel who's sitting in the back with her arms crossed. Everyone looks interested in Puck's performance except for Rachel as she rolls her eyes and Rachel's behavior is being evaluated by Finn}_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_   
_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_   
_Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me_   
_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_{Puck grabs a guitar and starts shredding as the others start clapping their hands, getting up to join Puck. Rachel looks un-amused and doesn't join it as she just sits there and shakes her head towards him. Everyone minus Rachel sings backup to Puck and Rachel looks through her phone without saying a word}_

_[Finn Harmonic](Puck)_   
_Stacy's mom has got it going on (she's got it going on)_   
_She's all I want and I've waited for so long (I'm waiting)_   
_Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me_   
_I know it might be wrong (I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with)_   
_Stacy's mom, whoa, whoa (I'm in love with)_   
_Stacy's mom, whoa, whoa (I'm in love with_   
_Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_[Puck]_   
_I know it might be wrong but_   
_I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

"BORING!" Rachel shouted from the back of the classroom, causing the excitement to die down. Puck put down the guitar, giving Rachel a frazzled look as she continued to look away from him. "That was the dumbest performance I have ever heard in my entire life. Go get some talent!"

"Oh look, the bitch is back." Simone muttered underneath her breath as the other female members of Finn Harmonic stared at Rachel in confusion.

"Rachel!" Kurt sounded surprised, staring at his friend. "That was really rude."

"Not to mention really mean." Santana added. "I mean I hate Puck's guts but you don't see me bashing his singing. Besides, it was actually quite nice—you know for a song about sleeping with a cougar."

"If he wants to have sex with an old hag then let him!" Rachel shouted. "He doesn't have to sing to the world that he's going to do it! I mean come on now! Go to the cougar Puckerman. Go give her your tiny package and see if she cares!"

"All right! ENOUGH!" Finn blew up causing everyone to stare at Finn in astonishment. They never heard Finn yell at Rachel before, let alone in public. Santana and Kurt had to admit that they were equally shocked at Finn's outburst, then again, it was justified due to the fact Rachel was acting out big time. "Rachel, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but this ends now! Your behavior is pissing me off and to be honest, I'm getting really sick of trying to figure out what's wrong with you! So why don't you go ahead and tell everyone what's going on!"

"Finn." Puck softly said when he noticed Rachel's face softening as if she was about to cry.

"No Puck, because surely Rachel has a reason that she's acting this way!" Finn kept his eyes on Rachel. "So go ahead Rachel! Tell everyone what's going on! We all want to hear it! Go ahead Rachel! We're all waiting!"

"Finn maybe she doesn't want to share what's going on with the whole class!" Puck shouted.

"AND WHY NOT?!" Finn yelled towards Puck, letting his anger get to him. "We're not going to leave here until Rachel can explain to everyone what's going on!"

"Finn…" Santana noticed Rachel breaking out into a fit of hysterical crying, getting up from the chair and shoving Finn as she ran past them. Everyone continued to look towards the door as Finn felt his anger slowly disappear. "Finn what if something really is bothering her?" Santana seemed worried. "I mean, she never acts like that…and it's beginning to scare me."

"It's scaring all of us." Kurt admitted. "She's acting like she doesn't even care about herself or anyone else around her. She's been acting so odd ever since her rehearsal for Funny Girl. What if something happened then?"

"No, she would have told me if there was something going on." Finn told them. "She always tells me everything."

"Finn, you don't know what's going on with her." Puck said.

"Oh and let me guess, you do?" Finn rolled his eyes. However, when Finn studied Puck's reluctant face expression his face turned serious, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows. "Puck, what happened to Rachel? Tell me now."

"Finn." Puck tried to mutter, but Finn found himself getting angry again.

"PUCK!"

"All right, all right she was touched up by her co-star! Happy, Finn?!" Puck shouted. Finn's anger evaporated as he stared at Puck in disbelief. Did he just hear that Rachel was touched by someone who wasn't him—without her permission?! Finn shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Puck, please tell me you're lying." Finn said barely above a whisper. "Tell me that her co-star never really touched her and she's not acting this way because she feels like she's worthless. Please tell me that what you just said was a lie!" Finn found his voice cracking as Puck shook his head slowly.

"Finn, I want to lie…but I can't. Not right now." Puck sighed. "It's true. When she came home from her rehearsal, she started crying and she looked so lost. She said that he was trying to feel up her leg and then he forced a kiss on her. She looked so revolted when she told the story and I could sense it Finn, I could see that she was terrified. She didn't want you to know because she was afraid that you were going to ruin her chances on being at Funny Girl for beating his ass. Finn, you have to understand this never happened to her before so she's feeling a little lost right now." As soon as Puck finished talking, Simone charged out of the classroom, causing everyone to stare in confusion. Where was Simone going, and why did she decide to leave right when Puck was talking?

* * *

Simone entered the auditorium, spotting Rachel as she sobbed into her sleeve. Simone felt her heart break a bit as she spotted Rachel just sitting there and crying. Simone didn't understand, she was supposed to hate Rachel. Rachel was supposed to be her enemy because she was someone that was prettier, was smarter, had the guy she wanted. But deep down inside, despite Rachel being her enemy, Simone knew that no one deserved to be sexually assaulted, especially at work nonetheless. Simone slowly made her way towards the stage as Rachel continued to cry, just observing Rachel with hopes that Rachel would stop sobbing on her own enough to realize that Simone was in the room. She didn't stop.

"Rachel." Simone spoke, causing Rachel to look up and wipe some of her tears.

"I don't have time for any of your shrewd remarks or criticism right now!" Rachel yelled, the tears still falling from her face.

"I'm not here to do any of that stuff." Simone assured her. Rachel continued to look at Simone, showing that she let up her crying for the moment. "Tell me that it isn't true. Tell me that Puck is telling a gigantic lie and that your male co-star didn't touch you. Rachel, you have to be honest with me!"

"So what if it's true! Why do you even care, Simone?! Apparently what I'm going through you has no effect on you!" Rachel screamed.

"Because these things aren't supposed to happen to you!" Simone shouted back, causing Rachel to look taken aback. "Rachel, what happened to you no one deserves. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy. It was that Paolo San Pablo jerk was it?"

"What…" Rachel started to say but Simone put her hand up.

"I know it was him. He was always weird." Simone said. "Want to know something? When I was a senior in High School, I was cast as a background person in one of Paolo's shows. Let's just say that you weren't the first person that this happened to. It…it also happened to me." Rachel continued to stare at Simone, noticing that she was wiping the tears off her face. "When I tried to tell everyone about it, he said that I was making up lies and had me fired from the show. Let me guess, he did the same thing to you too, saying that he could get you fired because everyone believed a Broadway veteran." Rachel nodded her head slowly as Simone sat down next to Rachel on the auditorium stage. "You don't deserve that you know…what he did. You're a good person, Rachel and no one deserves that. I think you need to explain to Finn why you were acting the way you were acting. He might not entirely understand…but he still loves you, and he's always going to love you." Rachel stared at Simone with almost no words coming to her mind. She couldn't believe Simone out of all people was giving her sound advice.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel silently wondered. "Don't you hate me?" Simone thought about Rachel's question for a moment, giving Rachel a softened expression.

"I hate people who touch you and make you feel uncomfortable much more." Simone admitted. Rachel wiped a few of her tears, but she felt them coming to her eyes again as Simone wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel cried into Simone's lap as Simone held Rachel there without either of them saying a word.

* * *

Puck wasn't sure what he was doing, but all he knew was that he found himself in front of Stacy's apartment with the card that Elona had given him. Puck was toying with the idea of seeing Elona, especially after he tried so hard to get together with Quinn. While on the bus, Puck contemplated to himself if he really was in love with Quinn. Sure, he loved her and he was always going to be there for her, but not being with Quinn while she was in Connecticut really made Puck wonder if Quinn was "the one". Besides, he wasn't going to be like Finn and settle down before having fun. Puck was going to have all the fun he possibly could now. Puck knocked on the door, clearing is throat as he felt the nerves go through his body. Puck was here already, meaning he couldn't back out even if he wanted to. Puck saw the door opening and took a step back when he realized it was Elona…wearing lingerie.

"Elona." Puck simply stated, eyeing her up and down. "You look…"

"Sexy?" Elona smirked, knowing that she was slowly getting to Puck's hormones. "I know I am. It's a little chilly out there, Noah…why don't you come inside and let me warm you up…" Elona winked, seductively walking away as Puck's mouth started to hang open. All Puck could think about in that moment was how intriguing Elona was. Puck couldn't help it but he was going back to old habits. A cougar was interested in him—and Puck couldn't say no to her requests.

* * *

However, although Puck agreed to it, right afterwards he deeply regretted it, feeling guilt and remorse as he left Elona's apartment about three hours later. As Puck left the apartment building, he heard his cellphone ring, going in his pocket to see who was calling. It was none other than Quinn. After a few moments of considering, Puck ignored the call, looking at himself in a store window and realizing just what a creep he really was—sleeping with an older mom (of his middle school friend nonetheless) while in a relationship with a girl that he now knew he was in love with.

_{Puck continues to observe himself in the store window, his face twisting into guilt as she looks down at his phone to see Quinn's picture}_

_[Puck]_   
_When you were here before_   
_I couldn't look you in the eye_   
_You're just like an angel_   
_Your skin makes me cry_

_{Scene shows Rachel in the loft as she looks in the bathroom mirror, slowly wiping off the makeup as she looks depressed}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh you float like a feather_   
_In a beautiful world_   
_I wish I was special_   
_You're so very special_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_But I'm a creep_

_[Rachel]_   
_I'm a creep_

_[Puck]_   
_I'm a weirdo_

_[Rachel]_   
_I'm a weirdo_

_[Puck]_   
_What the hell am I doing here_

_[Rachel]_   
_What the hell am I doing here_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_I don't belong here_

_{Rachel walks into the bedroom and she opens her closet door and sees all of her old clothes and takes one of her reindeer sweaters in her hands}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh, I don't care if it hurts_   
_I wanna have control_   
_And I want a perfect body_   
_I want a perfect soul_

_{Scene shows Puck walking down the streets of New York and his phone rings again as he sees Quinn is calling him again}_

_[Puck and Rachel]_   
_I want you to notice_   
_When I'm not around_   
_You're so very special_   
_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_   
_I'm a weirdo_   
_What the hell am I doing here_   
_I don't belong here_   
_Oh_

_{Scene shows Rachel at the loft putting on her reindeer sweater and her jogging pants and her tying her hair up into a ponytail, not noticing that Finn's standing by the door and he looks worried about her}_

_(Puck: She's) (Rachel: He's) running out the door_   
_(Puck: She's) (Rachel: He's) running out_   
_(Puck: She's) (Rachel: He's) run, run, run,_   
_Run, run_

_{Scene shows Puck opening the door to the loft and looking around to see the living room is empty as he walks over to his room and sees a picture of him and Quinn on the nightstand. Scene splits with Rachel looking at the closet as she throws away her revealing clothing}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Whatever makes you happy_   
_Whatever you want_

_[Rachel and Puck]_   
_You're so very special_   
_I wish I was special_

_{Finn walks over closer to Rachel and Rachel feels Finn standing behind her as she begins to break down in tears}_

_But I'm a creep_   
_I'm a weirdo_   
_What the hell am I doing here_   
_I don't belong here_   
_Hmm…I don't belong here_

Rachel couldn't hold in her emotions for much longer. She turned around and went into Finn's arms as she starts sobbing uncontrollably, with Finn rubbing her back soothingly and holding her tightly. He should have known that something was wrong; he just chose to ignore it in case it was a phase that Rachel was going through. Finn led Rachel over to the bed as they both sat down, with Rachel still crying in Finn's arms.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel choked out as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, love." Finn whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. "It's okay…I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here." Finn continued whispering how he was there for Rachel as she continued sobbing into his arms. Finn felt Rachel's crying subsiding as he let out a heavy sigh. "Rachel, I need a name. Who did this to you?" Rachel looked up at Finn, shaking her head as she sighed.

"You can't do anything about it Finn." Rachel felt her voice break. "I'll get fired…"

"Rachel, your safety is on the line." Finn's voice was firm yet soft. "I know you love Funny Girl and I know that you just want to perform but Rachel, you have to understand that he's a messed up person, love. And what he did to you…he's not going to stop. It's going to get worse."

"Simone said that he's never been caught." Rachel tearfully said. "She said she was in one of his productions too and he did something similar to her and they fired her because he was a Broadway veteran. They don't know what he's really like behind closed doors." Finn understood Rachel's hesitation as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Finn, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Finn used his finger and put it under Rachel's chin to get her to look at him. "Right now we're just going to take care of you, okay? You're a rock to everyone in this house but even rock's need support. The least I could do is repay the favor. I'm sorry about what happened at your rehearsal, okay. I really am."

"I told him I loved you and that I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship…or our marriage." Rachel began wiping the tears from her face.

"I know, love. I know you wouldn't." Finn assured her, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I know you would never do something like that. Remember, no matter what any Broadway veteran says…I'm going to believe you. You're my wife and I have to stick by you because I know the kind of person you are."

"And what kind of person am I?" Rachel felt her voice break as tears fell down her face. "A girl who feels like a creep because some guy kissed her that wasn't her husband?" Finn held Rachel closer to him again, gazing into her eyes.

"You're incredible, you're sexy, you're an inspiration, and you're the love of my life." Finn gave Rachel a small smile. "I'm sorry I blew up at you during Glee rehearsals today. I shouldn't have done that, I should have seen the signs and talked about it with you in private. It's just I was worried about you…and to be honest I had a feeling there was something wrong. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Finn, don't blame yourself because you didn't catch what was wrong." Rachel wiped her tears, looking into his eyes. "I should have told you right away. And please don't be mad at Puck. I was the one who made him promise not to tell even though he wanted to tell you."

"I know." Finn smiled as he nodded his head.

"Hey, Finn?" Rachel muttered.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Did you really mean everything you just said about me?" Rachel asked. "You know the whole inspiration, sexy, incredible thing?"

"I meant every word." Finn didn't have to think about his answer.

"I'm really sorry again for making everyone so uncomfortable this week." Rachel said.

"You don't have to apologize." Finn assured her. "Everyone knows that what happened this week wasn't the real you and that you were just upset. No one in Glee Club is mad at you." Rachel hugged Finn tightly with Finn reciprocating the hug and for the first time in a while, Rachel let out a real smile.

* * *

After Finn was able to get Rachel to fall to sleep, he went into the living room and spotted Santana, Kurt and Puck in the living room—and Santana was currently giving Puck and earful. Finn had to wonder what it was about that had Santana going insane.

"You don't cheat on a member of the Unholy Trinity!" Santana screamed. "You're so stupid, but apparently you knew that! If I had the power to make sure you could never have sex again, I would so use it right now!"

"Whoa, whoa! Santana!" Finn walked over to Santana as he made a movement for her to keep her voice down. "I just got Rachel to get some sleep. What the hell is going on here?"

"Puck, why don't you explain to your friend that you slept with your middle school friends' mother…while dating Quinn?" Santana hit Puck in the back of the head, causing Puck to glare at her.

"Puck, is this true?" Finn crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow towards Puck.

"Yeah, it's true and you don't think I don't feel bad about it?" Puck stood up from the chair, looking at Finn. "I feel terrible about it. I didn't realize how creepy it was until after the fact. Oh man, Quinn is so going to break up with me when she hears what I did."

"Look, as much as I would like to help you right now there's something we have to talk about." Finn said. "It's about Rachel."

"Did Rachel finally quit being bat crap crazy?" Kurt wondered sitting in his chair while staring at his brother. "I mean I understand why she did it but it was scaring everyone, including me."

"Yeah, she finally quit it." Finn sighed, sitting down next to Kurt. "Puck, I need you to tell me who was the one that did this to Rachel. She won't tell me a name."

"Do you even read the playbills from Broadway shows, Finn?" Kurt pulled out the playbill for Funny Girl, handing it over to him. "Paolo San Pablo is playing none other than Nick Arnstein and if I'm guessing correctly, that must be the co-star Rachel was talking about. They have more stage time than anyone else in the show."

"This is perfect." Finn got up from the chair, putting the playbill in his pocket. "Kurt, Puck, Santana, I need two things from you guys. One, I need someone to call Simone and two…we're going to the theatre to pay a little visit to someone."

* * *

Paolo exited the theatre late that night after a day of rehearsal. He had to admit that it was odd not rehearsing with Rachel there, but once Rachel returned he knew he was going to have a lot of fun with her. As Paolo made his way down the street, he heard some footsteps behind him. Usually he wouldn't think much about it but of course it was almost eleven in the evening. It wasn't a weekend so there weren't as many people walking down the street at this hour. Paolo turned around, but he didn't see anyone there. Paolo figured he was imagining things so he began to go on his way. However, as he turned around he noticed he was face to face with Finn—and Finn didn't look too happy to see him.

"What do you want?!" Paolo felt frightened by Finn's presence, worrying that Finn was there to rob him. "Here, take my money, my credit cards, my iPhone, anything…"

"Shut up." Finn snarled, still staring at Paolo. "I don't want your stuff."

"You don't?" Paolo seemed wary. "Then what do you want from me?" Finn took out his phone, looking for a picture before putting his phone in Paolo's face.

"Do you recognize this woman?" Finn pointed towards the phone. Paolo looked closely at the photo, realizing that it was a photo from Finn and Rachel's wedding. The picture showed Finn and Rachel staring into each other's eyes in the gymnasium, Rachel looking like the most special girl in the entire world.

"Yeah, that's Rachel Berry." Paolo smirked. "Why? Are you some type of stalker or something?"

"No." Finn shook his head before he grabbed Paolo and pinned him against the wall. "Let's try…her husband." Finn kneed Paolo in the shins, causing the Broadway veteran to fall to the floor. Finn continued to gaze at Paolo, noticing that Santana, Kurt, Puck and Simone were now standing behind him. "Let's play another game…do you recognize her?" Finn pointed to Simone as Simone glared over at Paolo. Paolo observed Simone and he instantly recognized her—but he wasn't going to admit it to Finn.

"I don't know…" Paolo lied, hoping Finn would leave him alone.

"I think you're lying." Finn growled. "Let me tell you how this works. You're not going to say anything about what happened here. Not a single sound, you're going to leave Rachel alone. If you don't leave her alone I will come back and this time I'll bring more than my friends."

"You wouldn't…" Paolo smirked.

"Oh, he would." Santana crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows at him. "And trust me; Finn knows how to get what he wants."

"I could easily get your wife fired, did you ever think of that?" Paolo stared over at Finn. Finn leaned closer to Paolo, his face contorting in anger.

"Let me make it perfectly clear, if you do anything to get my wife fired, I will come back here and I will kill you. She's on her way to the top, and no perverted 40-year old virgin is going to prevent her from getting there." Finn got close to Paolo's face and Paolo could no longer hide it, he was scared of Finn. "Stay away from my wife you son of a bitch." Finn kicked Paolo once more, getting up from the ground and walked away from him. Santana, Kurt, Simone and Puck followed Finn down the streets of New York, leaving Paolo to sit there and looked frightened. He wasn't expecting Rachel's husband to come and beat the crap out of him. Paolo knew there was one thing that he could do in order to make both Finn and Rachel go away—make Rachel's firing from Funny Girl look like an accident.

_{Scene changes to the next afternoon as Finn sits in the auditorium and the members of Finn Harmonic minus Rachel and Finn perform a musical number. A swing set, a merry go-round and a slide are on the stage as they all have fun.}_

_[Vicky] (with Finn Harmonic)_   
_I believe when the walls stop turning_   
_I believe when the storm is through_   
_I believe that I can hear them say,_   
_"David wont' you stop writing songs"_

_I never want to shake their hands and stay_   
_I never want to shake their hands and stay_   
_(Oh, no let's go)_

_[Brody] (with Finn Harmonic)_   
_(We are young)_   
_(We are one)_   
_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_[Puck with Dustin and Finn Harmonic]_   
_To your place, place, place_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way somehow_

_Hold me close, close, close_   
_We're losing time, time, time_   
_We're losing time, time, time_   
_We're falling to the ground_

_[Kurt]_   
_Oooooh, I believe when the sky is burning_

_[Brody]_   
_I believe when I see the view_

_[Dustin]_   
_I believe I can hear them say_

_[Celina]_   
_"David won't you stop dreaming now"_

_[Puck]_   
_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_[Santana]_   
_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_[Puck and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Oh no, they shout_

_[Kurt (and Melissa) with Finn Harmonic]_   
_We are young_   
_We are one_   
_(Let us shine for what it's worth)_

_[Puck with Dustin and Finn Harmonic]_   
_(Finn Harmonic: To your place) To your place, place, place_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way somehow_

_Hold me close, close, close_   
_We're losing time, time, time_   
_We're losing time, time, time_   
_We're falling to the ground_

_[Brody with Finn Harmonic]_   
_We are young_   
_We are one_   
_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_{Simone sees Rachel entering the auditorium and Simone gets off the stage. Finn looks to see where Simone is running and Simone smiles and holds out her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel smiles and takes Simone's hand as Simone leads Rachel on the stage with Finn smiling at the both of them}_

_[Brody with Kurt and Finn Harmonic]_   
_To your place, place, place_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way!_

_[Puck and Simone with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Hold me close, we're losing time_   
_Hold me close, we're falling to the ground_

_{Finn Harmonic get on the merry go-round and they spin around as Finn smiles at them having fun. He smiles at Rachel and Rachel winks at him as Finn chuckles. Puck feels his phone vibrating again and he looks over at Santana who doesn't smile at him as Puck continues to feel guilty}_

_[Dustin]_   
_Taxi driver, sun is rising_

_[Brody]_   
_Damn the sirens, keep on driving_

_[Kurt]_   
_Flashing night, oh what a night_

_[Puck]_   
_I miss her bed, I lost my head_

_[Brody, Celina and Santana with Finn Harmonic]_   
_And it's sunning, we're still running_   
_From her rooftop, our last stop_   
_Barefoot naked, don't you let me go (Finn Harmonic: Go, go, go)_

_[Puck with Dustin and Finn Harmonic]_   
_(Finn Harmonic: To your place) To your place, place, place_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way somehow_

_Hold me close, close, close_   
_We're losing time, time, time_   
_We're losing time, time, time_   
_We're falling to the ground_

_[Brody with Finn Harmonic]_   
_We are young_   
_We are one_   
_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_[Brody with Kurt and Finn Harmonic]_   
_To your place, place, place_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way, way, way_   
_We're on our way!_

_[Finn Harmonic] (Simone)_   
_Ooooooooh! (This night will never end, this night will never end)_   
_Ooooooooh! (this night will never end)_   
_This night will never end_

_[Rachel]_   
_Hold me close, we're losing time_   
_Hold me close, we're falling to the ground_

_{Scene ends as everyone surrounds Rachel for a group hug and Rachel smiles at them}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie** _

_**Nina Dobrev as Stacy Jones** _

_**Sofia Vergara as Elona Jones** _

_**Victoria Justice as Vicky Martinez** _

_**Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer** _

_**Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones** _

_**Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart** _

_**Dean Geyer as Brody Weston** _

_**Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**What The Hell (Originally by Avril Lavigne): Performed by Rachel Berry with Finn Harmonic Girls** _

_**Stacy's Mom (Originally by Fountains of Wayne): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman with Finn Harmonic** _

_**Creep (Originally by Radiohead): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry** _

_**On Our Way (Originally by The Royal Concept): Performed by Finn Harmonic** _


	32. 2x10: Into The Groove

Episode: Synopsis: _Kurt books Pamela Landsbury's first gig, but finds himself becoming attracted to Elliot-while he's still in a committed relationship with Blaine. Puck and Rachel begin spending more time together and Puck begins to fall for her, causing Finn to be furious._

* * *

It was one of Rachel's favorite times of the day at the Spotlight Diner: closing time. It was the moment that she anticipated the most, feeling the rush come over her that another day was ending. Closing time was also the appropriate time for getting a kiss every now and then from Finn, since they weren't allowed to have PDA at work. Rachel turned the closed sign on the door, turning around as she spotted Finn filling up the sugar bowls for tomorrow's morning rush. Rachel didn't want to leave Finn all by himself, so she decided to help him with his work. Rachel sat in the booth across from him, taking one of the sugar bowls and filling it up to the top, observing if she was pouring perfect amounts every time. Finn shot an appreciative glance towards her, focusing on his work as he too was attempting to be a perfectionist.

"So, it's closing time." Rachel said as if it was nothing, causing Finn to laugh slightly. "You know what that means, right?" Rachel leaned over from her side of the booth and pressed a kiss to Finn's lips. Finn savored every moment of the kiss, turning the kiss more passionate than he had ever dreamed. Rachel broke the kiss slightly, nudging her nose on his. "So now that we're done with work we could possibly go home and cuddle, maybe watch a movie, maybe possibly do things that aren't exactly appropriate." Rachel bit her lower lip as Finn pressed another kiss to Rachel's lips.

"You know that any other day I would not decline you on that offer," Finn's face turned apologetic. "But I have to run to the school and get sheet music to start preparing for Regionals. Regionals are after Valentine's Day and I just want us to be prepared. I want us to go in there and take on the competition. Besides, I found that they do Regionals a little differently in college."

"How so?" Rachel wondered. Finn went into his pocket and took out his phone, showing a performance from the winning show choir at Regionals last season.

"Apparently the theme for Regionals every year is Theatricality." Finn said. "So that means I need to come up with some musical numbers that also involve theatrics. Maybe even props, which is something Mr. Schue wouldn't exactly enjoy."

"That's true." Rachel agreed. "So you're going to be cooped up in our bedroom working on sheet music and theatricality tactics for Regionals? Oh how sexy." Rachel gave Finn another kiss, her face turning sultry. "I can't believe you're passing up an opportunity to tap this…"

"Oh trust me, Rachel." Finn chuckled. "I'm not passing up the opportunity." Finn decided it was time to change the subject, noticing that Rachel was playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "So how was your rehearsal for Funny Girl the other day? Did that guy that you said was giving you problems give you a hard time?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Rachel seemed surprised. "He looked like he was almost scared to even make eye contact with me. Mr. Campion yelled at him because he missed his cue multiple times. It was actually quite entertaining." Rachel grinned as she stared at her husband, still toying with the top button of his work shirt. "I kind of wish we weren't at work right now and that you weren't busy."

"I know." Finn put a hand on Rachel's cheek. "Hey, I have an idea. How about while I go run back to the school and get sheet music, you drop by Sam Ash and see how Puck is doing? Santana and Kurt are out of the house and I don't want you to be alone until I get there. Besides, I want details. I want to know if Puck is really a good salesmen like everyone at work here has been telling me."

"All right, you really want me to go and check on Puck?" Rachel asked. "Okay then. I'll go and be your little spy." Rachel got up from her seat, planting a kiss on Finn's cheek. "I love you and I'll see you at home."

"I love you too!" Finn yelled over his shoulder as Rachel made her way towards the door. "Remember! Details!" Rachel laughed, exiting the diner and closer the door behind her, leaving Finn alone to finish his work.

* * *

Rachel walked to the Sam Ash store that was downtown in lower Manhattan, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets as she braced the cold New York weather. Rachel opened the door to the Sam Ash store, spotting Puck ringing up a customer—it also didn't hurt that the customer was an attractive female. Rachel shook her head but she kept a smile on her face as she watched Puck interact with the customer. She got closer towards the register, getting into hearing range of Puck and his conversation.

"Thank you for shopping at Sam Ash and I hope to see you again real soon." Puck winked as the girls giggled, walking away from the counter to head to the exit. Rachel nodded politely towards them, making her way to Puck as he looked up to her and smiled. "Well, well, well if it isn't my hot Jewish American Princess."

"Hi Noah." Rachel grinned, waving to her friend. "I just saw you smooth talk that customer and if you keep it up then you're going to attract more women in here."

"It's the only way to keep business, baby." Puck feigned his cockiness as Rachel laughed. "So, can I ask what brings you here? Unless Finn sent you to buy guitar strings for the guitars in the choir room or he sent you to spy on me."

"Actually, I'm here because Finn's busy." Rachel said. "He's working on some stuff for Regionals, Santana went to an art gallery thing with Dani and Kurt said he had a gigantic surprise and he was going to need some time to prepare everything so no one is home. I didn't want to be lonely so I was wondering if when you finished here if we could go grab some dinner or something." If Rachel and Puck were in the 10th grade, Puck would have surely rebuffed Rachel's request and possibly thrown a slushie at her. However, things were different. They were in New York City and Puck realized he had become closer to Rachel the more he lived in the loft.

"Sure, that'd be cool." Puck agreed. "I just have to lock up first. Those two were the last customers of the day."

"Awesome." Rachel grinned. Puck smiled at her as he went into the drawer near the register to grab the key to lock up the store but as he did that, he found himself staring at Rachel, almost in a daze. She was looking through her phone as she waited for Puck to finish but he found that he was distracted. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he shook his thoughts and continued to lock up the store just so he could have dinner with his friend.

* * *

"All right! I call the first official meeting of Pamela Landsbury to order!" Kurt banged on the table as he stared at Elliot, Dani, Santana, Rachel, Finn and Puck the next evening. Kurt folded his hands together, looking as if he was going to burst out with excitement.

"All right Kurt, I have work to do for Regionals so would you mind hurrying this up a bit?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah and I was supposed to meet with Mr. Campion this evening to work on my dialect to improve my Fanny Brice accent." Rachel added. "I had to reschedule and you're lucky he thinks that I'm going to be Broadway's next star or else he wouldn't have even considered it for me."

"That and I'm pretty sure I left the bathtub in my apartment running." Dani chimed in.

"All right, you guys are going to thank me for this when I tell you…drumroll Finn." Kurt pointed to his brother. Finn banged on the table in a rhythmic motion, but he didn't look too pleased. "I booked our first gig!"

"You did what?" Santana seemed excited.

"That's amazing Kurt!" Finn smiled.

"Awesome, so where's our first gig?" Elliot wondered.

"It's at the famous hotspot…Callbacks." Kurt looked excited. As soon as he said so, everyone's smile diminished. "What? What's wrong with Callbacks?"

"Nothing's wrong with it Kurt, it's just…" Rachel tried to toy with how to tell Kurt her real thoughts. Luckily, Puck didn't have a hard time being blunt.

"No one's going to go to Callbacks on a Thursday night, Willy Wonka." Kurt looked down at his outfit, wondering what caused Puck to say that he looked like a man that owned a chocolate factory. Maybe it was the purple vest…he was going to have to do something about that later. "Look, if you were going to book someplace for us to have our band perform then it should have been done where all the kids go on a Thursday night—a club."

"Puck, not everyone goes to the club on a Thursday night." Finn sighed. "I think that's just you."

"Regardless, isn't Callbacks supposed to be some Broadway hotspot? I mean it's going to look odd when we're covering songs that aren't on Broadway at a place that's for theatre students." Dani said.

"I know, but think about it for a minute." Kurt got up from his chair, coming in between Rachel and Puck as he put an arm around both their shoulders. "Imagine the crowd going wild when we sing Madonna's greatest hits! I mean come on, it's perfect. Everyone on the planet loves Madonna."

"I just think she's a MILF." Puck took Kurt's arm from his shoulders as he continued to stare at him. "Look Kurt, I'm gonna be honest with you. I think the band should cover stuff that those theatre geeks like."

"Wait, are you suggesting that we cover show tunes?" Santana raised an eyebrow to him.

"Not show tunes, Satan." Puck got up from his chair to grab his guitar. "I mean some kickass rock and roll!"

"Not everyone likes Rock and Roll, Puck." Kurt rubbed his temples.

"Everyone in Glee Club likes Rock and Roll." Finn thought that Puck had a point.

"Even Simone Barberrie likes Rock and Roll, Finn?" Kurt shot his brother a look.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we're a band and it would only be right if we heard Puck out here," Finn elaborated. "Sure, this is your band but everyone needs to have a fair shake at it. I mean, if Rachel suggested that we do Barbra Streisand or if Santana suggested that we did Janet Jackson or maybe if Dani suggested we do One Direction or something, you would listen to them right?"

"I'm not a fan of One Direction." Dani piped up.

"It was an example." Finn waved off Dani's comment before continuing his talk with Kurt. "The point is we need to do music that's appealing to everyone. So let's give Puck's rock idea a chance."

"All right, fine." Kurt relented.

"By the way Finn, how do you know about One Direction?" Dani suddenly seemed interested.

"He sings Best Song Ever in the shower every morning." Santana smirked. "Finn is also a closeted fan of The Wanted, N'SYNC, Backstreet Boys…and Aaron Carter."

"I am not a closeted fan of Aaron Carter." Finn protested. A moment later his phone began to ring with the song "That's How I Beat Shaq" blaring. Finn picked up the phone, staring over at Santana as he gave her an embarrassed glance. "Yeah, grandma I'm gonna have to call you back." Finn hung up the phone, feeling his cheeks turning red.

"Anyway, back to my point here's something I think we should consider doing for the show. Nothing with show tunes, just some classic rock and roll." Puck sat behind the piano in the loft, as he began to play a few keys with everyone gazing at Puck with interest. It didn't take long for them to chime in and sing with Puck.

_{Puck starts playing a few keys on the piano and the members of Pamela Landsbury get up from their seat and walk over to Puck who's in front of the piano}_

_[Puck] (with Pamela Landsbury)_   
_(Ooh, you make me live)_   
_Whatever this world can give to me_   
_It's you, you're all that I see_   
_(Ooh, you make me live now honey_   
_Ooh, you make me live)_

_{Puck gets up from the piano and grabs his guitar as he stares at Rachel. Rachel smiles as Puck continues singing but Finn's face turns confused as Rachel and Puck continue looking at each other}_

_Ooh, you're the best friend that I've ever had_   
_I've been with you such a long time_   
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_   
_That my feelings are true_   
_I really love you (Pamela Landsbury: Ooh)_   
_Oh, you're my best friend_

_{Puck walks around the living room loft with a smile as the other members of Pamela Landsbury follow him and while Puck sings Kurt and Elliot exchange a glance, causing Kurt to suddenly get flustered}_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Ooh, you make me live_

_[Puck]_   
_Ooh, I've been wandering around_   
_back to you (Pamela Landsbury: I still come back to you)_   
_In rain or shine_   
_You stood by me girl_   
_I'm happy at home (Pamela Landsbury: I'm happy at home)_   
_You're my best friend_

_{Puck puts the guitar behind his back and holds out his hand for Rachel to take as Rachel grabs it and they start dancing around the loft. Finn looks over at Puck and turns to Santana but notices that Santana is too into the performance}_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Ooh, you make me live_

_[Puck](with Pamela Landsbury)_   
_Whenever this world is cruel to me_   
_I got you to help me forgive_   
_(Ooh, you make me live now honey_   
_Ooh, you make me live)_

_You're the first one_   
_When things turn out bad_   
_You know I'll never be lonely_   
_You're my only one_   
_And I love the things_   
_I really love the things that you do (Pamela Landsbury: Ooh)_   
_Ooh, you're my best friend_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Ooh, you make me live (Puck: live, live, live)_

_{Rachel walks over to Finn and wraps her arms around his neck as she presses a kiss on his cheek, causing Finn to smile at her. Rachel and Finn stare at each other and Rachel grabs his hands as they look into each other's eyes}_

_[Puck]_   
_(Pamela Landsbury: I'm happy at home)_   
_You're my best friend_   
_Oh_   
_Ooh, you're my best friend_   
_(Pamela Landsbury: You make me live)_   
_You're my best friend_

_{Puck stares over at Rachel and Finn and he continues to stare over at Rachel while Rachel and Finn are in their own little world}_

_[Puck and Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Ooh,_   
_Ooh,_   
_Ooh, you make me live!_

Everyone started cheering as Puck took the guitar and put it back on the guitar rack, but he didn't notice that he was getting a look from Finn. Puck played it off, shrugging his shoulders as Finn continued to stare, not wanting to admit that he had a gut feeling that Puck was slowly gaining feelings for someone he shouldn't have.

* * *

"So for our band number I was thinking that we go back to 1985 and pay homage to Madonna and the eighties." Kurt said to Elliot the next afternoon at the diner. "I was thinking maybe we have Rachel, Santana and Dani wearing these curly eighties hair styles and then we have me, you, Finn and Puck in these neon looking suits. Finn said he'd wear it and I had to pay Puck $40 for it to happen for him. So what do you think?" Elliot looked at the designs, staring back at Kurt with interest.

"I think these designs look really awesome." Elliot said. "Then again, I've seen all your designs and your designs are amazing. I'm actually surprised that your brother agreed with no hesitation."

"Finn's actually my step-brother. His mom married my dad, and we all know how that went." Kurt sighed. "Although we had our differences we love each other and he's willing to do whatever to be supportive." Just as Kurt was talking to Elliot, Finn walked over, tapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"Kurt, don't forget you still owe me $40 for wearing your costume." Finn said. Kurt sighed as he went into his pocket, handing Finn $40, which left Finn satisfied. Finn turned on his heels and went back to work, causing Kurt to look back to Elliot.

"I forgot to mention Finn's support comes with a price." Kurt sheepishly winced. Elliot chuckled, looking at the designs that were still in front of him. As Kurt went to reach for one of the designs, he brushed his hand with Elliot's, causing Kurt's heart to race as he pulled his hand back in a quick fashion.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elliot wondered. "You look a little pale all of a sudden."

"Me? No, I'm not pale at all." Kurt shrugged it off, trying to make his heartbeat steady again. "I just remembered that there were some things I had to add to the designs. How about I swing by your school later and we can work on the designs there?"

"That sounds great." Elliot said, getting up from the table. He waved to Kurt as he left the Spotlight Diner, causing Kurt to let out a breath. He really wasn't falling for Elliot, now was he? That couldn't happen. It couldn't happen one bit. For one thing, he was still dating Blaine and Kurt loved Blaine with all his heart. Then again, he did realize that he was distant with Blaine lately, and they haven't really spoken since Finn and Rachel's wedding. Sure, there were some conversations here and there but none of them made Kurt's heart feel as if it was going to come out of his chest. Kurt noticed Santana sitting in the seat across from him, folding her arms and giving Kurt an 'I saw that' face.

"I totally saw that when you brushed hands with Elliot you were blushing." Santana smirked. "I think you're gaining a tiny crush on him."

"Oh god, was it that obvious?" Kurt worried. "I mean I don't want anything to happen to the band because I decided to act on an impulse. I also have to remember that I am in a committed relationship with Blaine and that I love him."

"Kurt, can I ask you a question?" Santana leaned closer towards her friend. "When was the last time you actually spoke to Blaine in a loving manner? And not about his clothes or how he's a control freak, I mean a real honest loving conversation, kind of like the ones Finn has with Rachel on a daily basis."

"Oh come on, Finn and Rachel do not have loving conversations on a daily basis," Kurt scoffed. "I mean who has time for that?" Santana pointed towards the counter where Kurt saw Finn and Rachel talking, and Rachel was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"If I'm guessing, they're probably talking about how much sex they're going to have tonight." Santana grinned.

"You know, that's probably not what they're talking about." Kurt refused to believe Santana's notion. "But getting back to the conversation we were having, the last time that Blaine and I spoke was on Skype…last week. And that conversation was awkward because my room happened to be next to Finn and Rachel's bedroom, it was twelve in the morning and Finn and Rachel weren't asleep. I mean I can't get the noise of the bed creaking over and over out of my head. You would think Finn would eventually get tired! Eventually Blaine and I gave up and went to sleep…but I had to use earplugs."

"Are you sure you didn't just use Finn and Rachel having sex as an excuse to not talk to Blaine?" Santana wondered. "I mean they have it at a certain time of the day, usually before bed, in the middle of the night or at 5:00 a.m. for a wakeup-call."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Finn walked over, sitting in one of the booths next to Santana and Kurt.

"Your sex schedule with Rachel." Kurt bluntly answered. Finn's eyes widened, turning to Santana. "Apparently she writes down every time you and Rachel do it and keeps it in her calendar so that she doesn't have to be in the house—or wears earplugs."

"Why are you talking about my private, personal life?" Finn whispered to Santana. "What Rachel and I do is no one's business."

"Well I hate hearing your business." Santana retorted. "Anyway, we were talking about how Kurt has a thing for Elliot and yet he's still dating Blaine. I was just about to give him some sound advice but we found talking about you was more fun."

"Anyway, um Kurt I'm your brother so maybe I should help you with your problems." Finn looked to Santana before focusing on Kurt.

"All right, you want to help me, here it is. I can't like Elliot, Finn." Kurt said. "I'm with Blaine. And sure Blaine and I haven't talked because he's busy with preparing for graduation soon but I get this feeling that…maybe it's about time that I tried something new. Maybe with Elliot, maybe with someone else…God, this is so confusing."

"Hey, Kurt let me give you some advice." Santana looked Kurt in the eyes, ignoring the fact that Finn was here. "Just date them both. It's what I'd do." Kurt and Finn exchanged a glance and without taking his eyes off Kurt, Finn pointed to Santana.

"Yeah, Kurt don't…listen to what Santana says." Finn meekly suggested. He then turned serious, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, the only one that can really decide what's good for you is you. No one can tell you who to date. It all depends on what's in your heart. I think right now you need to do a little soul searching and that soul searching will eventually lead you into finding what's the right thing for you. Just take your time Kurt. There's no rush to grow up." Kurt hugged Finn with Finn reciprocating the hug and letting out a smile.

"Thanks Finn. You really are a great brother." Kurt softly whispered.

"You're welcome dude. Anytime you need me, I'm here." Finn nodded his head as he broke the hug. Finn grabbed his rag from the table and patted Kurt's back. "Come on, we have to get back to work or we don't get paid." Kurt chuckled as Santana followed Finn, however Kurt stayed in his position for a few minutes longer, thinking about where his love life was leading him. Was he really content staying with Blaine although Blaine and Kurt hadn't spoken much since Kurt went to visit Lima or is Elliot the one that he should consider going after, living in the here and now?

* * *

In the same diner, Puck was sitting in one of the booths staring over at Rachel taking someone's order. As she walked towards one of the bus boys to hand him the order, she spotted Puck and waved at him with her illuminating smile. Puck waved back at her, but he felt his heart beat faster and maybe even felt his hands turning sweaty just from looking at her. Rachel walked back to the booth, sitting down across from Puck as she gave him a smile.

"Hey, so you said that you wanted to meet here. Is something the matter?" Rachel wondered. Puck leaned back in his chair, gazing over at Rachel with a sigh.

"Well, there's something I did that I wasn't proud of." Puck whispered. "Look, before you judge me, I just want you to know that I'm not the person I was when we were 15. I'm not the same guy who proclaims himself to be a badass and throws kids in dumpsters. I'm not that guy anymore. I thought that maybe so that I wouldn't feel so lonely in New York, I slept with one of my middle school friends mothers which was super creepy after I realized it. Anyway, it took a while after the fact but I eventually called Quinn to tell her the truth."

"How did she take it?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, it was more or less of how I took things," Puck continued to look at Rachel. "I found out she was sleeping with her professor from her psychology class. He picked up the phone and that was when I realized that Quinn and I really weren't ready for the long distance thing. So I ignored her calls, ignored her texts, I pretended that everything was okay but in reality it wasn't. That's why I was kind of touched that you came to my job the other day just to ask if I wanted to go to dinner. I think secretly you didn't want me to be alone, despite you being alone yourself. I needed a friend and you were there. So, I really have to say thanks even though you didn't know it at the time."

"So that's why you were flirting with the customers at Sam Ash." Rachel raised an eyebrow, noticing that Puck had become remorseful. "Puck, what's wrong?"

"I just realized that I could be doing all these amazing things and yet here I am, working at a guitar store in New York City, not really knowing where I'm going next." Puck let out a heavy sigh. "I'm lost Rachel. I'm officially a New York loser and that's ten times worse than a Lima loser. Quinn didn't even really want to be with me while I was here so that must mean that she's not the one…I guess she just thought she wanted to be with me."

"Noah, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Rachel patted Puck's hand. "You are not a New York loser, Puck. You really don't see how special you are. I never saw you care about something so much and I have to admit that you have changed since High School. Sometimes we relapse and fall back on old habits but that doesn't make you a loser or a bad person. It was just a bad choice. You're going to find your soul mate, I promise you. She's out there somewhere, who knows maybe she's in this diner and you don't know about it yet." Puck stared at Rachel and slightly tensed up when she mentioned that his soul mate could have been in the diner. "Now I have to get back to work but here's what we're going to do right now. Get over here and let me give you a hug. Even people like you need a hug once in a while." Puck couldn't resist giving Rachel a hug, holding her tightly as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thank you." Puck softly said. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Rachel winked at him, heading towards the counter as she went back to work. Puck looked over at the counter realizing that his feelings weren't fake—Puck was falling for Rachel!

_{Puck watches Rachel handing Finn and order and Finn smiles at her, Puck continues keeping his eye on Rachel as Rachel heads into the kitchen}_

_[Puck]_   
_So she said what's the problem baby_   
_What's the problem I don't know_   
_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_   
_Think about it every time_   
_I think about it_   
_Can't stop thinking bout it_

_{Scene shows Kurt sitting at the booth and thinking for a moment, wondering what to do about Elliot and Blaine}_

_[Kurt]_   
_How much longer will it take to cure this_   
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_   
_Makes me want to turn around and face me_   
_But I don't know nothing about love_

_[Puck and Kurt]_   
_Come on, come on_   
_(Puck: Turn a little faster)_   
_Come on, come on_   
_(Kurt: The world will follow after)_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Cause everybody's after love_

_{Scene changes to the loft and Puck watches Rachel and Finn watching television from the other couch}_

_[Puck]_   
_So I said I'm a snowball running,_   
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_   
_Melting under blue skies_   
_Belting out sunlight_   
_Shimmering love_

_{Scene shows Kurt in the loft kitchen looking at a picture of him and Blaine as Kurt looks up}_

_[Kurt]_   
_Well baby I surrender_   
_To the strawberry ice cream_   
_Never ever end all this love_   
_Well I didn't mean to do it_   
_But there's no escaping your love_

_[Puck and Kurt]_   
_These lines of lightning_   
_Mean we're never alone, never alone_   
_No, no_

_{Puck spots Rachel and Finn walking into their bedroom as Finn closes the door and Puck hears the lock turning on the door. Puck goes to his room and he thinks about Rachel}_

_Come on, come on_   
_(Puck: Move a little closer)_   
_Come on, come on_   
_(Kurt: I want to hear you whisper)_   
_Settle down inside my life_

_Come on, come on_   
_(Puck: Jump a little higher)_   
_Come on, come on_   
_(Kurt; If you feel a little lighter)_   
_Come on, come on_   
_We were once upon a time in love_

_{Scene changes to Puck and Kurt in the Glee choir room as Finn and Rachel sit in the seats and they work on material for Regionals. Kurt looks at his phone and sees that Elliot texted him and Kurt looks worried}_

_We're accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_   
_I'm in love, I'm in love_   
_I'm in love, I'm in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_

_{Shows Kurt and Puck on the NYADA stage standing on opposite sides of the stage without making eye contact with each other}_

_Come on, come on_   
_(Puck: Spin a little tighter)_   
_Come on, come on_   
_(Kurt: And the world's a little brighter)_   
_Come on, come on_

_[Puck]_   
_Just get yourself inside her love_   
_I'm in love_

* * *

The night before Pamela Landsbury's first gig, the band (minus Rachel since she had rehearsal she couldn't get out of) were having a meeting in the living room of the loft. Kurt had finished getting the designs of the bands costumes for tomorrow and was about to present the finished products. Kurt and Elliot stood on opposite sides of one another, gazing at the red curtain that was on top of the clothes. Santana, Dani, Finn and Puck just sat there, wondering when Kurt was going to stop being theatrical so that they could get on with it.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen." Kurt clapped his hands together. "I am about to show you the costumes for the first ever Pamela Landsbury gig. Now, I want you all to be excited because here they are!" Kurt pulled the curtain off the clothes as Dani and Santana's faces lit up. The costumes were eighties retro, something that looked like it came from a music video from Madonna. Santana and Dani got up from their seats, holding their costumes in their hands.

"Kurt, you have outdone yourself." Santana grinned. "These look amazing."

"I love it! If I could go to work in this I would." Dani agreed. "And that blue eighties dress with the pink shoes are going to look so amazing on Rachel, right Finn?" Finn simply nodded his head but his eyes were fixated on his costume.

"Kurt, you couldn't get me something that was a little less neon light-ish?" Finn crossed his arms towards his brother. "I love you but I'm going to look like I went through a time warp."

"That's the point, Finn." Kurt explained. "We're taking it back to 1985 with these designs. Besides, I paid you $40 to wear it so take a jacket and shut up." Finn put his hand up as a way to show a sign of defeat, Kurt taking it as Finn wanting him to toss the jacket. Kurt tossed the jacket to Finn as Finn shrugged his shoulders, feeling the material.

"I like this material, what is it?" Finn seemed intrigued.

"It's cotton, Finn." Kurt spoke in a monotone voice. "It's cotton. Anyway, let's move on to the music set list. I was thinking that along with Into The Groove we bring a viral classic: The Fox."

"What the hell?" Puck's face contorted into confusion.

"Are you high, Kurt?" Santana added.

"Think about it, we could go down as a band that took risks and never took no for an answer." Kurt tried to convince his band mates. Look, how about we worry about the performance tomorrow. Right now, let's just focus on unwinding. I hear that X-Factor is coming up next. I'll go get the food." Kurt exited the living room, heading towards the kitchen as Finn and Puck sat there giving each other eye contact.

"So Puck, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Santana spoke out of nowhere. Puck groaned as Dani patted Puck's back.

"What is it?" Puck mustered out.

"I noticed at the diner today that you were talking to Rachel." Santana stated. "I also noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together especially after the fact that we found out Rachel was being felt up by her co-star. What's going on between you two? I mean for one thing, Rachel is married and for another thing you can't have her because why would she want someone like you?"

"Why did I even acknowledge you?" Puck got up from the sofa, ignoring Santana. "Every time I say that you should tell me what's on your mind, you go and have to overanalyze everything. I mean, I can't spend time with Rachel? Last time I checked she's my friend!"

"You weren't friends in High School and I remember the only reason that you wanted to date her was because your mother suggested you dated a Jewish girl." Santana kept her eye contact on Puck. "Now all of a sudden you're revealing things to her, like I checked that Quinn was sleeping with her professor."

"Shut up!" Puck shouted.

"What's the matter, Puckerman? You can't handle the bright lights of New York City because you're girlfriend doesn't want you're little package and she'd rather bang a guy that has more smarts than you." Santana teased. Finn didn't like where this was going and all Elliot and Dani could do was sit and watch. "Let me tell you something Puck, this city is a dog eat dog world and everyone seems to eat you alive. Except, we have to go running to Rachel like she's the kindergarten teacher that can magically solve problems with a couple of tunes. Face it Puck, you're lost…and no one is ever going to understand you."

"You're wrong Santana!" Puck yelled. "You act like Rachel would never want to be my friend! You act like she would never be interested in someone like me!" Hearing those words made Finn's ears perk up and he continued to listen from where he was sitting, feeling the anger rise through his body. "You don't get it! It's not like every moment I spend with Rachel is precious because I'm falling in love with her or something! Even though she's the only one that gets me! So what if I've been hanging around her more than I should, what if my heart can't stop pounding into my chest every time I see her! What if I can't help it that I'm falling for her!" Puck was so caught up in his anger; he didn't realize what he just said. He just saw Finn get up from the sofa, crossing his arms at him.

"Excuse me?" Finn felt the anger growing through his body but he was trying his hardest to control it. "What did you just say?! Did you just say that you're falling in love with Rachel?!" Finn bellowed. Puck continued to stare at Finn, suddenly regretting everything he just said.

"KURT! Bring the popcorn!" Santana shouted to Kurt in the kitchen. "The Puckeberry Finn fight is on…and it's going DOWN!" Puck and Finn continued to look at one another, Finn feeling almost betrayed.

"I knew there was something going on!" Finn yelled. "I knew it!"

"Finn, nothing happened between me and Rachel!" Puck argued.

"And nothing is going to happen between you and Rachel!" Finn pointed a finger at him, turning furious. "Because you're going to stay away from her. I don't want you talking to her, I don't want you looking at her, I don't want you to even mention her name! Rachel doesn't exist to you! I worked too hard to marry her and I'm not going to have some home wrecker like you ruin this for me!" Finn and Puck heard the door unlock and slide open, revealing that Rachel had come home from rehearsal. Rachel entered the house spotting Finn and Puck looking at one another, wondering what was going on.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Rachel walked over to Finn and Puck. "I had the greatest day of rehearsal today and it was just magnificent! Oh, Puck I went to the music store and I got you something." Rachel went into her bag and pulled out a music sheet book of all of Puck's favorite rock bands. "I realized that you wanted to do some rock with the band and I figured if we convinced Kurt maybe he would let you, Finn and Elliot perform a rock song at our next gig!"

"Oh, that sounds great Rachel, thank you." Puck grabbed the music books from Rachel, shooting Finn a glance. Finn knew that deep down inside he couldn't stop Rachel from hanging out with Puck. Puck was Rachel's friend too and even though Finn wasn't sure if he could trust Puck, Rachel seemed to think that nothing was out of the ordinary. "I'm going to head to my room and work on this." Puck nodded his head, making his way towards his room, leaving Finn in a daze.

"So what were you guys discussing?" Rachel walked over to Finn, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She didn't get an answer since she turned her head and found the Pamela Landsbury clothing for the Madonna show. "Oh my gosh! These are amazing! Is the blue one mine?" Rachel headed over and started touching the clothing. Finn felt a smile creep on his face as he watched Rachel interact with the clothes. Rachel still loved him, right? She would do anything for him, right? She wasn't going to leave him for Puck…right?

* * *

"I'm so nervous!" Dani said the next evening as she and the band sat backstage, prepping for their show. "I mean did you see all those people out there?"

"Tell me about it." Santana added. "I think there was a guy that was out there trying to get my number. Little does he know that I don't play for his team."

"Am I wearing this right?" Finn looked at Kurt as he pointed to his ear. Kurt had given Finn a fake small earing to wear since they were taking it to the eighties. Men had their ears pierced in the eighties, so it was only right that Finn played the part.

"You look dashing." Kurt patted Finn's shoulder as he moved on. "So is everyone ready for our debut performance?"

"You know we are!" Elliot shouted. Kurt felt his heart beating in his chest as he nodded his head to him, trying to get the thoughts of him possibly liking Elliot out of his head.

"All right, let's do this!" Kurt walked over to backstage as Rachel walked over to Finn. Finn looked at her, looking completely star-struck at his beautiful wife.

"OMG, Rachel I totally love you! Like, can I have your autograph?!" Finn changed his voice into a California Valley girl accent, which made Rachel laugh. "You're like totally awesome!" Rachel gave Finn a kiss, running a hand through his hair; little did she know that Puck was trying his best not to stare at them. Santana noticed that Puck was catching glances every now and again, feeling the tension mount.

"Puck, give it a rest." Santana looked into the mirror. "Rachel doesn't love you like she loves Finn. She loves you like a friend. That's all you're ever going to be with her. Look, I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have done that to you. That was out of line for me, but Puck…I know you're hurting but you need to understand that you pining for Rachel is a little creepy. It's like the whole Finn, Rachel, Quinn thing all over again." As soon as Santana mentioned Quinn's name, Puck felt a nerve that tugged on his heartstrings. "Oh crap, I'm sorry Noah. Come here." Santana hugged Puck, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "You are so special. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, okay? You're going to find your girl somewhere…I just don't think that the girl you're looking for is Rachel…or possibly Quinn."

"All right! It's show time!" Kurt motioned for everyone to get out of their seats. The group made their way to their instruments as the curtain slowly started to rise. Rachel turned around and blew a quick kiss to Finn, Finn grinning from ear to ear as he noticed Puck was watching. Rachel turned around and as soon as she did, Finn's smile evaporated, giving Puck a hard glare.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Performing for the first time at Callbacks, may I give you…PAMELA LANDSBURY!" The curtain went all the way up as Dani started to play the synthesizer piano. Kurt and Elliot looked at one another, but Kurt was still finding it hard to control himself whenever he looked at Elliot. Kurt had to ignore all this for later. Right now, it was their debut and they were going to rock.

_{Dani starts playing the synthesizer and Kurt turns to Elliot}_

_[Kurt]_   
_And you can dance, for inspiration_   
_Come on, I'm waiting_

_[Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Get into the groove_   
_Boy, you've got to prove_   
_Your love to me_

_Get up on your feet_   
_And step to this beat_   
_Boy, what will it be_

_[Kurt](with Pamela Landsbury)_   
_Music can be such a revelation_   
_Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation)_   
_We might be lovers if (the rhythm's right)_   
_I hope this feeling never (ends tonight)_

_[Elliot](with Rachel)_   
_Only when I'm dancing I can feel this free_   
_(At night I lock the doors where no one else can see)_   
_I'm tired of dancing here all by myself_   
_(Tonight I wanna dance with someone else)_

_{Kurt, Santana, Rachel, Dani and Elliot start dancing on stage while Puck and Finn play the guitar and drums. Rachel dances over to Puck and starts dancing with him as he plays the guitar which earns a saddened look from Finn}_

_[Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Get into the groove_   
_Boy, you've got to prove_   
_Your love to me_

_Get up on your feet_   
_And step to this beat_   
_Boy, what will it be_

_[Kurt](with Pamela Landsbury)_   
_Going to get to know you (in a special way)_   
_This doesn't happen (to me every day)_   
_Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise)_   
_I see the fire burning (in your eyes)_

_[Elliot](with Rachel)_   
_Only when I'm dancing I can feel this free (Pamela Landsbury: Feel this free)_   
_(At night I lock the doors where no one else can see)_   
_I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (Pamela Landsbury: All by myself)_   
_(Tonight I wanna dance with someone else)_

_[Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Get into the groove_   
_Boy, you've got to prove_   
_Your love to me_

_Get up on your feet_   
_And step to this beat_   
_Boy, what will it be_

_[Elliot with Kurt]_   
_Live our your fantasy here with me_   
_Just let the music set you free_   
_Touch my body and move in time_

_[Elliot and Kurt]_   
_Now I know you're mine_   
_Now I know you're mine_

_{Rachel walks behind the drum set and presses a kiss to Finn's cheek as Finn smiles while playing the drums. Puck looks on at Finn and Rachel as the crowd cheers and feels saddened}_

_[Elliot, Kurt and Rachel with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Now I know you're mine_   
_Now I know you're mine_   
_Now I know you're mine_

_[Kurt]_   
_You got to_

_[Kurt with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Get into the groove_   
_Boy, you've got to prove_   
_Your love to me_

_Get up on your feet_   
_And step to this beat_   
_Boy, what will it be_

_[Kurt]_   
_You got to_

_{A backup drummer comes and plays the drum as Finn gets up and joins Rachel and Kurt as they dance to the crowd}_

_[Kurt and Rachel with Finn and Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Get into the groove_   
_Boy you got to prove_   
_Your love to me, yeah_

_Get up on your feet_   
_And step to this beat_   
_Boy what will it be_

_[Kurt]_   
_You got to_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_Get into the groove_

_{The crowd begins to cheer and Kurt snaps his fingers as another song begins to play, everyone in Callbacks going insane as Kurt points to Finn}_

_[Finn]_   
_Dog goes woof_   
_Cat goes meow_   
_Bird goes tweet_   
_And mouse goes squeak_   
_Cow goes moo_   
_Frog goes croak_   
_And the elephant goes toot_

_[Finn and Dani]_   
_Duck say quack_   
_And fish go blub_   
_And the seal goes ow, ow, ow,_   
_But there's one sound_   
_That no one knows_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What does the Fox say?_

_[Elliot]_   
_Ring-ding, ding, ding, ding, redingering_   
_Ring-ding, ding, ding, ding, redingering_   
_Ring-ding, ding, ding, ding, redingering_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the Fox say?_

_[Puck]_   
_Wow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow_   
_Wow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow_   
_Wow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the Fox say?_

_[Dani]_   
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho_   
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho_   
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the Fox say?_

_[Santana]_   
_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tch0ff-tchoff-tchoff_   
_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoff_   
_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoff_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the Fox say_

_[Rachel]_   
_Big blue eyes_   
_Pointy nose_   
_Chasing mice and digging holes_

_Tiny paws up the hill_   
_Suddenly you're standing still_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Your fur is red, so beautiful_   
_Like an angel in disguise_   
_But if you meet a friendly horse_

_[Finn]_   
_Will you communicate by_

_[Puck]_   
_Mo-o-o-o-rse_   
_Mo-o-o-o-rse_   
_Mo-o-o-o-rse_

_[Santana]_   
_How will you speak to that_

_[Santana and Puck]_   
_Ho-o-o-o-rse_   
_Ho-o-o-o-rse_   
_Ho-o-o-o-rse_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What does the fox say?_

_[Elliot]_   
_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chacha-chow_   
_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chacha-chow_   
_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chacha-chow_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the fox say?_

_[Finn]_   
_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow_   
_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow_   
_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the fox say?_

_[Kurt]_   
_Ahee-ahee, hahee_   
_Ahee-ahee, hahee_   
_Ahee-ahee, hahee_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What the fox say?_

_[Rachel]_   
_A-oo-oo-oo0_   
_Woo-oo-oo-oo_

_[Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What does the fox say?_

_[Santana and Puck]_   
_The secret of the fox_   
_Ancient mystery_   
_Somewhere deep in the words_   
_I know you're hiding_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_What is your sound_   
_Will we ever know_   
_Will always be a mystery_

_[Rachel with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_What do you say? (What do you say)_   
_You're my guardian angel_   
_Hiding in the woods_   
_What is your sound (What is your sound)_

_[Finn] (Rachel and Dani with Pamela Landsbury)_   
_Wa-wa-way-do_   
_Wub-wi-bid-dum-way-do_   
_Wa-wa-way-do (will we ever know)_

_[Rachel, Kurt and Dani with Pamela Landsbury]_   
_I want to know_   
_I want to know_   
_I want to know_

_[Finn]_   
_Abay-ba-da-bum-bum-bay-do_

The crowd at Callbacks went insane for Pamela Landsbury as the group took their bows. As soon as the curtains closed, Kurt walked over to Finn and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks for getting everyone to do that song for me." Kurt smiled. "You're the best brother in the world."

"I know I am." Finn smirked, holding out his hand. "You owe me $40." Kurt went into his pocket and gave Finn the money, letting out a sigh.

"You really are something else, you know that?" Kurt told his brother with honesty. "But I love you, you big lug."

"I love you too, buddy." Finn hugged his brother tightly. As Finn hugged Kurt, he kept his eyes on Puck, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to trust him from now on. He wanted Rachel—and there was no way in hell Finn was going to let Puck steal Rachel from him. It was going to have to happen over Finn's dead body. Kurt had his eyes fixated on Elliot as he held onto Finn, thinking about his brothers' words about following his heart. The problem was, Kurt didn't know where his heart belonged. Did his heart belong with Blaine—or was his heart in New York with Elliot?

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Demi Lovato as Dani** _

_**Adam Lambert as Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**You're My Best Friend (Originally by Queen): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman with Pamela Landsbury** _

_**Accidentally In Love (Originally by Counting Crows): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Kurt Hummel** _

_**Into The Groove (Originally by Madonna): Performed by Pamela Landsbury** _

_**The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) [Originally by Ylvis]: Performed by Pamela Landsbury** _


	33. 2x11: Puckleberry Finn

**Episode Synopsis:** _Puck and Finn continue to fight over Rachel all while Rachel is oblivious to Puck's advances. Blaine comes to visit Kurt in New York but Kurt and Blaine have a falling out after Blaine finds out that he's not the only one on Kurt's mind._

* * *

 

"All right ladies! Let's take it from the top!" Rachel clapped her hands in the gym as the other members of the NYADA cheerleading squad followed her lead. As Rachel taught the cheerleaders their new routine, Puck was sitting on the seats of the gymnasium, folding his hands as his eyes didn't leave his longtime friend. Puck knew that he was falling for Rachel, but he knew he couldn't act on his intentions—especially with Finn in the picture. It was just—Rachel was the only one that had listened to his issues, she was the only one that seemed to care about him and Puck wished he realized how much he really liked her before Finn had snatched her up and married her. Now that Finn knew that Puck was interested in Rachel, things had been tense, especially since they were fighting over the same girl. Puck was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice Santana entering the auditorium while wearing a cheerleading outfit, something that possibly caught Puck by surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Puck couldn't help but ask. Santana rolled her eyes, sitting in the seat below him. "You don't go to school here."

"Rachel needs help with the cheerleading squad so she asked me to be co-captain." Santana revealed. "Sure I don't go to school here but I am a part of Finn's Glee Club. I might as well milk that in other extra-curricular activities. Anyway, what the hell are you doing here? You don't cheerlead—instead, you usually have sex with them." Santana noticed Puck was staring at Rachel, causing her eyes to roll. "Oh come on now, Puckerman. You can't be serious. Rachel? If you pull something, Finn is going to kick your ass and he won't stop until you're bloodied and you can't walk. Look, I know you're pining over Rachel like some love sick puppy…but she's not interested in you. If anything, she's oblivious that you love her."

"I am not in love with Rachel." Puck tried to deny, but deep down he knew that it was a lie. "Besides, what makes you think that she's not going to want anything to do with me?"

"Let's try the fact she's married." Santana clarified. "To Finn. Who is your best friend in the entire world and right now you're being a crappy friend. Look, you're obviously not going to listen to me since everything is going through one ear and out the other, so how about instead of telling you—I'll show you how you're being a nasty friend to your best friend, the same guy that's been with you through thick and thin. Hey Rachel!" Santana shouted to her friend, seeing Rachel was looking up from her clipboard. "Puck has ever so graciously offered to be the one to help us with our new routine. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." Rachel smiled, heading over to Puck and Santana. "As long as Puck doesn't flirt with the girl cheerleaders, then I'm fine with it. Come on, what did you have in mind?" As Rachel and Santana gazed at Puck, he turned towards the cheerleaders that were standing by the radio, an idea forming through his mind.

_{Puck points over to them and they look up at him as he smirks}_

_[Puck]_   
_Give me a beat!_

_{The cheerleaders turn on the radio and Santana follows Puck as they walk towards the other dancing cheerleaders}_

_[Puck]_   
_Sittin' in the movie show, thinking nasty thoughts_

_[Santana]_   
_A-better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh_   
_That's right, let me tell it_

_[Puck and Santana with NYADA Cheerleaders]_   
_Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh_   
_Oh you nasty boys_   
_Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_   
_Oh you nasty boys_

_{Puck looks at Rachel as she crosses her arms, giving Puck an amused smile while Santana rolls her eyes}_

_[Puck]_   
_I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like nasty food (with Santana: Oooh!)_   
_The only nasty thing I like is a nasty groove_

_{Santana pulls Puck away and shakes her head as she rolls her eyes again}_

_[Santana]_   
_Will this one do?_   
_Uh huh, I know, sing it_

_[Puck and Santana with NYADA Cheerleaders]_   
_Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh_   
_Oh you nasty boys_   
_Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_   
_Oh you nasty boys_

_{Santana and Rachel do a routine with the cheerleaders as Puck continues walking around and keeps his eyes on Rachel}_

_[Santana and Rachel]_   
_I could learn to like this_   
_Listen up_

_[Santana with NYADA Cheerleaders]_   
_I'm not a prude (Cheerleaders: No!)_   
_I just want some respect (Cheerleaders: That's right!)_   
_So close the door if you want me to respond_

_[Rachel with NYADA Cheerleaders]_   
_Cause privacy is my middle name_   
_My last name is Control_   
_No my first name ain't baby_   
_It's Janet, Miss Jackson if you're nasty_

_{Puck, Rachel, Santana and the NYADA cheerleaders dance mimicking the music video "Rhythm Nation" by Janet Jackson}_

_[Puck and Rachel with NYADA Cheerleaders](Santana)_   
_(NYADA Cheerleaders: Nasty boys) People of the world today_   
_Are looking for a better way of life, (Sing!)_   
_We are a part of a rhythm nation (Rhythm!)_   
_People of the world unite_   
_Strength in numbers we can get it right_   
_One time (Sing it out!)_   
_We are a part of a rhythm nation (Everybody!)_

_[Rachel](with Puck)_   
_(Nasty, nasty boys don't mean a thing)_   
_We are a part of a rhythm nation_   
_(Nasty, nasty boys don't ever change)_   
_We are a part of a rhythm nation_

_[Rachel and Puck] (Santana)_   
_We are a part of a rhythm nation (NYADA Cheerleaders: Rhythm Nation) (Sing it!)_   
_(NYADA Cheerleaders: Rhythm Nation) (Don't you hear the rhythm!)_   
_We are a part of a rhythm nation (Oh you nasty boys!)_

Rachel looked over to Puck as she clapped her hands, looking extremely grateful that he was able to find a routine for the cheerleading team. Rachel made her way over to Puck in order to give him a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you so much Noah." Rachel grinned. "All right, everyone take five! I have to go write that routine down. That's a keeper!" Rachel skipped out of the gym as Santana shook her head towards Puck. She continued to study the look on Puck's face—he was staring absentmindedly at Rachel skipping away. Santana walked over to Puck, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Puck…it's never going to happen. Get over it." Santana walked past Puck, going out of the auditorium and leaving Puck to stand there all by himself. Puck wasn't going to give up so easily—he was going to get Rachel to notice him if it was the last thing he did. As Puck left the room, he didn't notice that in the back of the gym, sitting in the last row of the bleachers—was Finn, and he didn't like what he saw one bit.

* * *

Rachel made her way to the choir room for Glee Club practice that afternoon, skimming through the sheet music that she wanted to show Finn. Regionals was coming up soon and Rachel figured that she would attempt to at least help Finn come up with a set-list. The both of them did a great job with coming up for a set-list during Sectionals, so the dynamic duo of Finchel could have been the recipe for success. As Rachel made her way to the choir room, she spotted Finn grabbing a book from one of the nearby classrooms as her smile widened. She walked over to Finn, clutching her sheet music close to her chest, feeling her heart skip beats every second she stared at her husband. She adored Finn, and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for him.

"Hey, you…" Rachel purred as she came closer to Finn. Finn looked at her, his signature grin appearing on his face as he clutched his book under his arm. "What's happening?" Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Finn's lips, feeling him brushing his lips against hers. Finn parted his lips from Rachel's, putting a hand through her hair and playing with some of the stands.

"I was just studying for my playwriting class, that's all." Finn held the book to show Rachel. "I was on my way to the choir room to get started on Glee Club. It was actually a good thing I bumped into you."

"And it was a very good thing I bumped into you." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as the couple strolled down the hallway. "I missed you today."

"Well I missed you too." Finn chuckled. "How was cheerleading practice and doing dialect for Funny Girl?"

"It was amazing." Rachel gushed. "They think I have true visionary as Fanny Brice and of course the cheerleading squad is going to be in tip-top shape. We came up with a dance routine today and you'd never guess who came up with it."

"Who was it? Wait, let me guess. Was it Santana?" Finn decided to play dumb, as he smirked at his wife.

"She did help but it was mostly Puck." Rachel answered. Finn tensed up at Rachel's revelation that Puck was the one that helped with the cheerleading routine. "I mean, I know Puck has this bad boy image but I never thought that he would be the one to just come and show us that he has a creative and brilliant mind. Don't you think?" Finn stopped walking for a moment, causing Rachel to turn around in confusion as he held on to her hand.

"Rachel, haven't you noticed that Puck has been a little…clingy lately?" Finn wondered. "I mean I know that he's going through some stuff with Quinn but…he's been sticking on you like that annoying little skin on your nail that you don't want."

"Finn, Puck just needs a friend right now." Rachel assured him. "I mean if it were you in that position, I'm sure that you would want someone to be there for you too right?"

"Right…" Finn slowly said, still not getting Rachel's point.

"Look babe, Puck just needs someone and I'm sure that all he needs is some inspiration." Rachel walked over to Finn, running her free hand through his hair. "I am inspiring aren't I?"

"Yes, you're very inspiring." Finn agreed, although he still wasn't sure if he trusted Puck. "Rachel…"

"Finn, I want to do this." Rachel seemed intent. "And aren't you the one that used to say that I had to be a good friend to others to earn respect? Well, I'm going to be a good friend to Puck. I just need you to trust me on this. Do you trust me?" Finn used his free hand and snaked it around Rachel's waist, nodding his head slowly and surely.

"I do trust you, Rachel." Finn pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I do."

"All right then." Rachel let out a happy sigh as she pressed her lips to Finn's. Finn continued to kiss Rachel but as he did, the thought of Puck getting close to Rachel made him cringe. He did trust Rachel—but he was having trouble trusting Puck. Finn separated his lips from Rachel as he gave her a grin, leading her to the choir room where he would begin to lead the Glee Club to Regionals.

* * *

That night Finn sat in the living room of the loft, reading the Regionals handbook on his computer. Finn had a week or two until Regionals, and he wanted to be prepared. The Regionals trophy wasn't going to be handed to them, that was certain. As Finn continued to stare at the computer, he heard the door open and instantly grinned when he heard Rachel's infectious laughter. However, when he turned his head he noticed that Puck was next to her, and he was telling her a joke that made her laugh. Finn gripped his laptop on the bottom, grumbling under his breath as Rachel skipped over to the kitchen with Puck in tow.

"Are you serious?" Rachel laughed as they entered the kitchen. Finn put his laptop on the desk and got up to make his way to the kitchen. He had to figure what was going on. Finn entered the room and spotted Rachel and Puck drinking a can of soda while Puck was in the middle of a story.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, one look at me and he never messed with me again." Puck answered as Rachel giggled. Finn cleared his throat slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets with hopes of getting Rachel and Puck's attention. Rachel turned her head, a grin flashing on her face.

"Oh, hey Finn." Rachel waved her hand towards him. Finn nodded his head slowly as he leaned against the door.

"Hey, what's…what's going on over here?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows while trying to hide his suspicion.

"Puck here was just telling me a story that happened when he was at the tattoo parlor today." Rachel answered, getting a cup from the cabinet. "Puck seems to know everyone at the tattoo parlor. He was even telling me about the time the both of you went to go get tattoos. What did you get a tattoo of? I want to see it."

"That's another story that we'll save for later." Finn cleared his throat, shooting a look at Puck. "Rachel, do you mind if I speak to Puck alone for a minute. I need to have a bro to bro conversation with my main bro."

"Oh, sure." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, sending a look to Puck as she giggled. "I guess we'll talk later, Noah." Rachel walked out of the kitchen while Finn shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"What the hell was that about?" Finn pointed over towards the exit of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Puck pretended not to know what Finn was talking about. Finn got closer to Puck, snarling as he continued to point towards the door.

"I know that you're trying to get close to Rachel on purpose." Finn snarled. "I know that you're trying to steal her from me because you're upset that Quinn cheated on you with her professor."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puck continued to play dumb.

"Yes you do!" Finn hissed. "I noticed you following her everywhere that she goes; you were at her cheerleading practice! You don't like cheerleading! You were only into it when there was a hot girl that you didn't get in your pants yet! I don't know what you're thinking, but I do know that you're not going to steal Rachel away from me."

"And what makes you so sure I won't steal her from you?" Puck's eyebrows wrinkled as he continued to glare at Finn. "Rachel gets me; I don't know why I've never seen it before. She's perfect and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Let's get something straight Puckerman, Rachel is married to me and if you make one false step I will not hesitate to break your nose and kick your ass." Finn pointed a finger to Puck.

"My, we have a temper, don't we?" Puck chuckled. "Finn, you and Rachel aren't compatible and I don't know how long it's going to take for you to see that."

"Do you know how long it's going to take for my foot to go up your ass?" Finn continued to stare at Puck. "Not very long. Now, you listen to me Puck…what you're doing is wrong and you know it…but you seem insistent on getting her and you're only going to get hurt. But you know what? You want to play hardball? Fine…we'll play hardball. Good luck getting hurt, Puckerman." Finn turned back around, exiting the kitchen and making his way towards the living room, leaving Puck in his thoughts. Puck vowed to himself that he was going to get Rachel from Finn, and there was nothing Finn could do about it.

* * *

The next afternoon at work, Finn wiped down the counter vigorously as he watched Rachel take someone's order. He continued to think about the conversation he had with Puck the night before and it was beginning to bother him. He knew that Puck had feelings for Rachel, but Rachel was married. Rachel wouldn't go back on her wedding vows and get together with Puck, would she? Finn was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice Kurt snapping his fingers in front of his face. Finn turned to his brother, arching an eyebrow with annoyance as he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, Kurt what is it?" Finn groaned.

"I was just going to tell you that your shoe was untied but you're too busy gawking over at Rachel." Kurt sighed. "I get that you probably want to maul her and have your way with her any second but this is a work area Finn, and thoughts like that aren't exactly condoned here."

"I wasn't thinking about that, believe it or not." Finn quickly stopped his brother there. "Not at all."

"What?" Kurt seemed surprised. "But that's not normal. I mean the wedding wasn't too long ago, you should be in the honeymoon stage still. Is something the matter?" Kurt put his hands on his hips while giving his brother a worried glance.

"Well, there is something the matter…but not between me and Rachel." Finn motioned for Kurt to sit down in the stool in front of him. Kurt sat down and folded his hands together, gazing at his brother. "It's between me and Puck. Puck all of a sudden has developed feelings for Rachel and it kind of makes me sick to my stomach.

"So what if Puck has a crush on Rachel? All right?" Kurt sighed. "Look, what really matters is what Rachel feels. I think that Rachel isn't going to fall for Puck's advances and in the end, she's going to happily be with you. She married you for a reason, Finn. She married you because she's in love with you. So don't worry about what Puck does. As long as Rachel loves you then there's no way that she's going to leave you. So stop worrying right now, you got me?" Finn let out a tired sigh, nodding his head slowly. "Good, now tie your shoe before you fall. Last thing you need is to end up in the hospital because you were careless." Finn bent down to tie his shoe but as he finished tying them, he heard his brother let out a gasp. Finn poked his head back over the counter to see none other than Blaine enter the Spotlight Diner and judging by Kurt's face, Kurt wasn't too happy in seeing Blaine where he worked.

"Um, Kurt is something the matter?" Finn wondered. Kurt turned his head towards his brother, as his eyes widened.

"Blaine is here!" Kurt screeched. "What is Blaine doing here?"

"Oh, you didn't know Blaine was coming?" Finn wondered. "He called the house the other day and I told him it was fine if he came to the diner. He wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Finn, why would you do something like that?" Kurt grumbled. "Right now I'm in a very confused state of mind and I don't need you bringing Blaine over here to add to the confusion."

"Oh, is this more to do with the whole Elliot and Blaine, 'what am I going to do', thing?" Finn questioned. "Because if it is, then you need to be with Blaine. Blaine is the one that you love."

"I know Blaine is the one I love, Finn…" Kurt said yet sounded unsure. "It's just that Elliot is now in the equation and I'm not quite sure which way to go."

"I'm going to tell you an old saying mom told me. I don't know if it's going to help you much but here it goes," Finn cleared his throat as he continued. "If you're trying to choose between two guys…pick the second one because you obviously don't love the first one enough." Finn grabbed his rag and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Kurt to stare at Blaine as Blaine interacted with Rachel. Blaine and Rachel made their way towards the counter and Kurt looked surprised in seeing Blaine, even going as far as forcing a smile.

"Oh, Blaine…you're...here?" Kurt tried to sound surprised but instead he just sounded tired.

"Kurt!" Blaine leaned over the counter to give Kurt a hug. "I'm so glad to see you." Kurt let out a slight groan, trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to see you too…" Kurt patted Blaine's back before quickly parting. "Sorry, it's just that I'm working right now and I should be helping Finn in the kitchen. Um, how about the two of us talk about…whatever there is to talk about during my lunch shift. If that's okay."

"Sure, that's okay…" Blaine nodded his head as Kurt turned on his heels and left into the kitchen, causing Blaine and Rachel to look at one another in interest. "Is Kurt okay? He's acting a little weird."

"I'm sure whatever it is, Kurt will get over it." Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, maybe he's a bit shocked you're here. He hasn't seen you since the wedding."

"Yeah but I mean Kurt has been acting really weird." Blaine emphasized. "Like, he's been ignoring me and he never called me back after I heard he had the show with Pamela Landsbury. What's up with that and what's up with him?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that guy that's in the band, Elliot?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders, going to wipe a table as Blaine followed right behind her. "Kurt had been acting really odd around Elliot too."

"Like what do you mean odd?" Blaine questioned, staring into Rachel's eyes. "How has Kurt been acting around this Elliot guy?"

"Well, he acts the same way that he acts around you…all bubbly and…he looked like he was going to faint every time Elliot brushed his hand to his or something." Rachel couldn't help but smile, before reigning herself back in. "But don't worry, Blaine. Kurt loves you. I'm sure he was acting all nice towards Elliot because he's a part of the band."

"Wait, so did Kurt turn this pinkish hue when Elliot brushed his hand against his because that's his 'I think I like you but I don't want to get too close to you yet' blush…" Blaine continued to think. "Or was he being kind of quiet where when Elliot said something he did a look that made it seem like he wanted Elliot to say more? Or maybe…"

"Now that you mention it Blaine, Kurt did do all those things." Rachel sighed, facing her friend. "But you have to understand—Kurt loves you and the last thing he would ever do is hurt you." Blaine let out a deep breath, slowly nodding his head.

"All right, I'll take it easy for now." Blaine sighed. "But I'm going to be suspicious about this Elliot guy. Wait, Rachel is Elliot gay? I mean if he's not then I won't have to worry about anything." Rachel stood silent, shuffling her feet together. She heard the diner door open, causing her head to turn to see the customer. The customer was none other than Puck, which caused Rachel's smile to widen. She completely ignored Blaine as she made her way over to give Puck a hug—and although for different reasons both Blaine and Finn were a little upset. Blaine because he had a feeling Kurt was beginning to move on from him and Finn because he knew that there could have been a little more with Rachel and Puck. Finn continued to look at the both of them as he felt the anger go through his body. Finn didn't know if he could take it anymore.

"Finn, I can see you staring at them." Kurt whispered from behind him. Finn continued to gaze over at the both of them, finally letting out a groan.

"Guess what, Kurt…" Finn shot dagger eyes towards Puck as he spoke to his brother. "If he pulls a fast one on Rachel, I don't know if Puck and I could ever be friends again." Finn walked past Kurt into the break room as Kurt stood silent, not saying another word as he went to go do his duties.

The next afternoon, Finn and Kurt sat in the loft watching the news as Santana entered the apartment with Dani, talking on her cellphone with whom Kurt and Finn figured was Brittany.

"All right then." Santana giggled as she stood by the fridge. "I'll talk to you then." Santana hung up the phone, noticing Finn and Kurt were looking straight at her. "Can I help the two of you nimrods?"

"Was that Brittany that you were flirting with just now?" Finn asked, pointing his finger to Santana.

"So what if it was Brittany I was talking to?" Santana shrugged her shoulders, not seeing the point. "What are you two going to do about it?"

"You do know that she's still with Sam, right?" Finn stated the obvious. "So if you're flirting with her, then Sam is going to come after you."

"Oh come on, what is wrong with flirting with my ex-girlfriend while she's with her new boyfriend?" Santana sighed. "I mean, Puck is flirting with Rachel in front of your face and Kurt is basically having eye sex with Elliot while Blaine is out of the picture."

"I am not!" Kurt argued back towards Santana.

"Yes you are." Santana said. "Look, honestly I need to say that I don't think Rachel is aware that Puck has a thing for her. She thinks they're just good friends."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Finn's eyes widened.

"I'm saying that Rachel thinks that Puck is just being extremely nice." Santana answered. "Little does she know that Puck is trying every trick in the book to get Berry on the Puckerman express." Finn felt his hands clutch into a ball at Santana's reasoning. "Finn, are you really going to sit on the sidelines while Rachel goes and lets a guy flirt with her, or are you going to go out there and fight for your woman?"

"I'm going to fight for my woman…right after I take a nap because I'm exhausted." Finn got up from the sofa and made his way towards his bedroom, leaving Kurt and Santana alone. Santana studied Kurt for a moment, noticing that he was looking away from her, not wanting to bring up the subject of Blaine and Elliot.

"Now that I got Finn to finally leave, all right Lady Hummel, lay it on me…" Santana sat down where Finn previously sat, staring into Kurt's eyes. "What's got you so down that you look like you're about to throw up?"

"It's just the fact that both Blaine and Elliot keep flying through my mind and frankly, I'm getting tired of it." Kurt closed his eyes while leaning his head back on the sofa. "I've never had to battle this before. Finn's all like choose the second choice because maybe I don't love Blaine enough and now I'm thinking what does he mean?"

"Well, as much as I hate saying it, maybe Finn has a point." Santana said. "I mean the last thing you need is for you to do something that you regret. I don't want you and Blaine to end up like Finn and Puck and Puck and Quinn. Puck is extremely hurt from Quinn cheating on him and he felt that he had to find some comfort in Rachel, and now Finn is upset because Puck fell in love with Finn's wife. I don't want you and Blaine to feel hatred or sadness…if you're not sure who you want to be with, you have to tell Blaine what you're really feeling…he has the right to know." Kurt continued to take in Santana's words, feeling saddened as his heart shattered in a million pieces. Kurt knew what he had to do—and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight…" Blaine softly muttered as he and Kurt sat in the NYADA auditorium a few hours later. Blaine looked down at his hands, wringing them as he faced Kurt with sadness. "There's someone other than me and you're not sure who you want to be with?" Kurt let out a saddened breath, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, I love you…and you know that…" Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears as he continued to speak. "But I've never been so confused before Blaine…I need you." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as they continued to stare at one another. "But when I do need you, you're not there."

"And let me guess," Blaine slightly scoffed but the pain in his eyes was clear. "Elliot is?"

"Well, he was there when we were working on our band and you didn't even call before our first gig!" Kurt argued. "You didn't seem to care!"

"Well you don't seem to care that I'm stuck in Lima while you're living your life in New York!" Blaine retorted. "I bet you that you're applying to NYADA without me and you're forgetting all about me!"

"And what if I am?!" Kurt got up from his chair as he paced back and forth. "So what if I'm trying to make something of myself while I'm here. You're not going to apply to NYADA until the fall anyway since you're in school!"

"Kurt, will you just stop?!" Blaine screeched, getting up as he stared into Kurt's eyes. "Stop trying to move on without me. I get that you're in New York and you think that you're better than everyone else in Lima but you're forgetting where you came from. You're forgetting that if you lost everything…Lima is the place that you would have to go back to. You've gotten into this rut where you think that I'm not important and frankly I'm getting sick of it."

"Please, like you haven't been looking at other people since we've been apart." Kurt grumbled. "So what if I've been looking at Elliot! It doesn't mean that I want to leave you!"

"IF YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ELLIOT, THEN YOU SHOULD JUST GO!" Blaine bellowed. Kurt took a step back, not believing what he was hearing. Blaine let the tears fall from his face, trying to take his deep breaths as Kurt continued to gaze at him. "If you keep looking at Elliot then you should go to him because you're obviously not happy with me. Kurt…if you're not happy with me…then you need to give up on me…because this isn't working anymore." Blaine walked past Kurt as he exited the NYADA auditorium, leaving Kurt there in a daze. Kurt considered whether he should follow Blaine—but in the end he decided to stay in the same spot. He was going to have to let Blaine go…because everything Blaine said was the truth…Kurt wasn't as committed to this relationship as Blaine was...and Kurt had to look for some answers within himself before he could commit to someone.

_{Blaine walks out of the auditorium as the tears fall down from his face. He looks at the pictures on his phone of him and Kurt as the tears hit the screen}_

_[Blaine]_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_I'll be the one if you want me to_   
_Anywhere I would have followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_{Kurt slowly walks out of the auditorium as he slowly follows Blaine}_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_   
_And I am feeling so small_   
_It was over my head_   
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_   
_I'm still learning to love_   
_Just starting to crawl_

_{Blaine walks along the streets of New York as Kurt sits around an empty Spotlight Diner}_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you_   
_Anywhere I would have followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_{Scene changes to Kurt sitting in his room shredding some papers and he sees a picture of him and Blaine on it}_

_[Kurt and Blaine]_   
_And I will swallow my pride_   
_You're the one that I love_   
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_{Scene changes to Kurt and Blaine standing on opposite sides of the NYADA auditorium while wearing black, not looking at one another}_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you_   
_And anywhere I would have followed you_   
_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_Say something…_

_{Kurt and Blaine don't look at one another as the song ends and the scene slowly fades to black}_

* * *

The next morning at the Spotlight Diner, Rachel continued to wipe the counters as she moved some of her hair to the side, letting out a deep breath as she admired her work. As Rachel continued to do her duties, she noticed Santana and Dani taking a seat in the same booth that Rachel had finished wiping down. Rachel raised an eyebrow over at them, wondering what it was that was so important.

"Hey, we have to talk to you." Dani sighed, pointing to the seat across from them. "Do you have a minute?"

"Well, I have to finish cleaning all of the tables and then I have to get going to my Funny Girl rehearsal and finally I have to meet Finn at school because we're supposed to work on a Regionals set-list together." Rachel stared at her watch in slight frustration.

"What we're going to talk to you about actually had to do with Finn." Santana said, which caused Rachel to sit down.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with Finn?" Rachel seemed worried.

"Oh…nothing's wrong with Finn." Santana smirked. "I just said that to get you to sit down." Rachel raised her eyebrow as she started grumbling.

"I can't believe you!" Rachel yelled before she composed herself. "All right, so if nothing is wrong with Finn then what is it?"

"Well it kind of has something to do with Finn." Santana fumbled with her hands slightly. "It has to do with Puck and Finn."

"Puck and Finn?" Rachel seemed slightly surprised by Santana bringing the both of them up. "Oh well…what's going on with the both of them?"

"Rachel, haven't you noticed lately that Puck has been all over you and he wants to hang out with you every five seconds?" Dani wondered. "I mean, he's been acting a little clingy."

"Finn said the same thing but…I don't understand what's going on." Rachel scoffed slightly. "What does Puck and me hanging out have to do with Finn?"

"Rachel, you really don't see it, do you?" Santana realized that Rachel didn't understand. She didn't understand what was going on. Puck was basically flirting with Rachel and Rachel was oblivious to it all. Rachel was the same way when she was trying to get with Finn—but Rachel didn't see it when Puck was hanging around her. It was kind of odd.

"Rachel…" Dani reached for Rachel's hand across the table, giving Rachel a saddened look. "Puck is in love with you." Rachel raised her eyebrows, slowly shaking her head at Dani's revelation. Puck? In love with her? That was absurd. Puck knew that Rachel was happily married to Finn and there should have been no reason for him to be flirting with her. But he wasn't…he was just hurting from his breakup with Quinn and he needed a friend. Right?

"Puck? In love with me? I don't think so." Rachel refused to believe it. "Look, he's just hurt because of his breakup with Quinn. He needs a friend right now, someone who understands him and someone who possibly thinks like him."

"Rachel, if that were the case then Finn wouldn't be so worried about you leaving him for Puck." Santana argued. "Rachel, you need to think about it. Finn's very uncomfortable with this and you don't seem to realize that Puckerman is trying to get with you."

"Look, even if it was true—but it's not, Finn has nothing to worry about." Rachel got up from the table and grabbed her washcloth. "I married Finn for a reason. I'm not going to leave him, no matter what." Rachel made her way towards the counter to finish her work, but all Santana and Dani could think about was how Rachel was oblivious to Puck's advances and they were worried that it could put a strain on Finn and Rachel's relationship.

* * *

Rachel made her way through NYADA that afternoon in order to head into the auditorium and discuss her thoughts and ideas for Regionals with Finn. Rachel had to admit that she was surprised that Puck was already in the auditorium, and he was staring at some sheet music as if he was trying to preoccupy himself. As Puck gazed up and spotted Rachel standing before him, he closed the sheet music and took a deep breath. Rachel entered the auditorium, staring up over at him as he walked over to the auditorium stage.

"Puck?" Rachel seemed confused. "I thought Finn was going to be here. I got a text from him and everything."

"Finn wasn't the one that wanted to meet you here." Puck said after a few moments of silence. "I was the one that called you here." Rachel shook her head slightly as if she was trying to comprehend what Puck was trying to say. "I used Finn's cellphone in order to text you to come here."

"But why would you do that?" Rachel asked. "If you just texted as yourself, I would have shown up anyway."

"You wouldn't have shown up if you knew what I was going to say to you right now." Puck rubbed the back of his neck as he suddenly became nervous. "Rachel, I kind of wanted to thank you for being here for me during my breakup with Quinn. I mean it's been a hard couple of weeks and it was nice to have you there for me. So, thank you."

"Oh." Rachel relaxed a bit as she went up on the stage with Puck. "You're welcome Noah. I mean, I'd do anything for a friend like you."

"A friend like me." Puck repeated the last few words of Rachel's sentence as he scoffed. He paced around the auditorium for a few moments, trying to comprehend every thought that was going through his mind. "I find it kind of bothersome when you say the word 'friend' when you're talking about you and me."

"But we are friends, Noah…aren't we?" Rachel seemed a bit muddled right now. She wasn't sure where Puck was getting at when it came to his whole 'beating around the bush' tactic.

"Of course we're friends Rachel." Puck inched closer and before Rachel knew it, they were standing face to face with one another. "But I just wonder if there have been times where you feel like there's something more. I mean, where you feel like something could have happened between you and me but we never gave it a chance because I went along with a different person. Ever since I had you by my side, I realize what it feels like for a girl to actually care about you and not just drive you away like they know that you're some type of 'womanizer'. You're the first person that wasn't Coach Beiste that saw me for who I really was and you never took advantage of it. You were there for me when I was at my lowest…and…I need you, Rachel." Rachel continued to gaze up at Puck as everything began to click into place in her mind. The way Finn had felt insecure lately, Santana constantly pointing out that Puck was hanging around Rachel more often, the way that Puck was talking as if he was in a romantic comedy. It all suddenly became clear for Rachel. She put her hand over her mouth as she looked up into Puck's eyes.

"Oh my god." Rachel softly whispered as she realized Puck was moving in closer. "You really are in love with me." Rachel cleared her throat as she continued to look into Puck's eyes. "Puck, I'm flattered that you think I'm special, but I'm married…and I'm sorry but nothing is going to happen between…" Rachel never got a chance to finish her sentence, because the next thing she knew, Puck came in and pressed a kiss on her lips. Rachel's eyes widened in shock but it wasn't just from the shock of Puck kissing her out of nowhere. Finn had just entered the auditorium, and when he saw Puck was kissing his wife, he dropped his clipboard in shock, and Rachel could have sworn she heard Finn's heart break into a million pieces. Rachel pushed Puck away as she looked at him with slight annoyance, whiplashing her head towards Finn who looked visibly hurt. "Finn…" Rachel managed to say, but Finn turned on his heels and exited the auditorium, leaving Puck and Rachel there on their own.

* * *

Finn continued his trek down the hall as the emotions began to build up. He felt everything from anger, sadness, bitterness and regret. He felt like he wanted to just scream aloud due to being entirely frustrated and he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his best friend. Why would his best friend do something like that? Puck had done it multiple times before and Finn was sure that Puck had always learned his lesson—but this time Puck took it too far by still pursuing her all while Rachel was wearing a wedding band. Finn didn't know what to do anymore. He was beginning to think that maybe the marriage was a mistake, and that it would have been best to find a way to annul it. Then again, he made a vow and he probably should hear Rachel's side of the story before he jumped into any conclusions. Finn continued to question himself as he entered the classroom, sitting in one of the chairs as he stared at the empty seats before him. Finn was all alone in the room, and right now it would have been a great time to get his emotions out in the open—through song. Finn had to figure maybe it was time for Rachel to choose who she wanted to be with. Maybe she wanted to be with Puck. After all, she didn't exactly push Puck away as Puck was kissing her. Maybe she did like Puck more than him—and the thought of it made Finn want to cry. He had been through a lot throughout the school year—he didn't need to lose he only girl that made him feel special too.

_{Finn stares at the empty seat as someone in the Glee band starts playing the guitar and Finn just sits there, singing to the empty chair}_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_   
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_   
_But dreams come and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_   
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_   
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_   
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_   
_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_   
_But never to touch and never to keep_   
_Cause you loved her too much_   
_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_{Scene changes to Kurt on his computer in the loft as he searches on Facebook. He sees Elliot's profile and is about to chat with him until he sees Elliot's relationship status as 'In a relationship'. Kurt continues to stare at it and he goes onto Blaine's Facebook page and sees Blaine's page as 'Single'. Kurt closes the laptop and he starts to cry}_

_And you let her go (Oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_   
_And you let her go (Oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_   
_Will you let her go_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_{Scene changes back to the choir room as Finn looks at the empty chair and doesn't notice that Rachel is standing right by the doorway}_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_   
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Finn heard Rachel's footsteps come closer towards him as she made her way in order to face him. She sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of him, noticing that he was slowly turning his head away from her. Rachel shook her head slowly, letting out a deep breath before saying what needed to be said.

"Finn, please…say something, anything." Rachel slightly begged. Finn looked over to Rachel, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"How could you let him kiss you?" Finn wanted to sound angry, but instead he was saddened. "Rachel, I thought you loved me."

"Finn, I do love you." Rachel cupped his cheeks with her hands as she gazed into his eyes. "Finn, I adore you. He kissed me because…he fell in love with me. But just because he's in love with me, doesn't mean that I'm in love with him."

"Oh really?" Finn scoffed, but he felt his face soften when Rachel came closer to his face. "Rachel, he kissed you and you're just pretending that it's not a big deal."

"Finn, the kiss didn't mean anything to me." Rachel softly answered back as she found herself straddling Finn's lap and staring into his eyes. "When Puck kissed me, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. But when I kiss you…I feel fireworks. It's like when our lips touch, they fit perfectly and when my eyes are closed I see these colorful sparks and it feels like the fourth of July on my lips. It's the most incredible feeling in the entire world…and I need you to believe me. Last time I checked, I didn't marry Puck…I married you." Rachel noticed Finn's smile was slowly forming and soon it turned into a wide grin.

"So you really mean everything you just said?" Finn wondered. "The fireworks, the whole fourth of July on your lips thing?" Rachel noticed that Finn seemed amused by her speech and all she could do was chuckle at him.

"I meant every single word, Finn." Rachel whispered. "I love you so much. I have that tattoo on my ankle with your initials, remember?" Rachel slightly jested. Finn chuckled, leaning closer and pressing his lips to Rachel, taking in her scent as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Finn broke the kiss as his face turned serious, running a hand through Rachel's hair.

"You know…you're not the only one that got a tattoo you know." Finn said. "I know you know I have a tattoo and that I never showed you it but…it's on my ribcage and…it says your name in your handwriting and for a personal touch I added a gold star."

"What?" Rachel's smile widened as she continued to look at Finn. "You have a tattoo of my name and a gold star?"

"Yes, I do." Finn nodded his head with a smile. "Puck got some skull but I didn't want a tattoo that I was going to regret having in 50 years. I wanted something that I was going to wake up every morning and proudly look at, so I chose you." Rachel giggled as she pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead as Finn led one of Rachel's hands towards his ribcage, around where the tattoo was.

"So that's why you've been covering up that spot." Rachel gave him a small smirk. "So you didn't accidentally cut yourself there with the knife while making a smoothie, like you told me two weeks ago?"

"Nope." Finn shook his head, playing with a strand of Rachel's hair. "Of course, I just told you that because I wanted to make love to you while the tattoo being a surprise. I didn't want you to find out by accident. I wanted to show you so I could see the surprised look on your face."

"Well, technically I still haven't seen it." Rachel smirked. "Why don't you show it to me?" Finn nodded his head as he slightly brought up his shirt, just enough for Rachel to see the tattoo. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand while a smile on her face appeared. She was touched—absolutely touched. Rachel put her forehead to Finn's as she nuzzled her nose to his with a smile on her face. "I love it, Finn. I love it and I love you…I love you so much." With that, Rachel placed a passionate kiss on Finn's lips as she breathed in his scent and tried everything to bring him closer to her.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn muttered against her lips as he went in for another passionate kiss. Rachel ran her hands through Finn's hair as her breath slightly hitched from the feeling of Finn turning her on from his fervent lip lock. As the couple made out in the choir room, they didn't notice that right outside of the room, sitting alone in the hallway was Puck. He heard every word that Rachel had told Finn. That was when he knew that he was foolish for even pursing Rachel, and that she really did have her mind set on Finn. Puck got up from the hallway floor as he started to make his way down the hallway. He noticed that ever since he came to New York City he had continuously messed up. Puck began to wonder whether he was causing more harm and good in the city—and if he truly belonged anywhere at all in the entire world.

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson_ **

**_Demi Lovato as Dani_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Nasty / Rhythm Nation (Originally by Janet Jackson): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry_ **

**_Say Something (Originally by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera): Performed by Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel_ **

**_Let Her Go (Originally by The Passenger): Performed by Finn Hudson_ **


	34. 2x12: TKO

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel and Simone work together to come up with a Regionals set-list on such a short notice, all while dealing with their arrogant competition The Acafellas ( **The Wanted** ). Finn continues battling whether he should accept Puck's apology for kissing Rachel. Kurt confides in Santana when Blaine breaks up with him and Santana questions Kurt's happiness._

* * *

"Are you ready?" Finn smirked as Rachel and Santana sat at the kitchen table a few days later, holding out their empty plates with anticipation. Santana and Rachel both grinned widely at him, emphasizing that they were hungry and they couldn't wait to see the trick that Finn bragged about doing one so many times. "All right, here we go!" With a flick of his wrist, Finn flipped the pancakes that were inside the skillet onto the plate that Santana was holding, causing Rachel to laugh with glee. Finn mimicked the same motion, putting the pancake on Rachel's plate as Santana clapped her hands with excitement.

"Well, looks like we had a Cirque De Finn Hudson performance in our kitchen." Santana playfully chided as she took a bite out of the pancakes. "Nice work Finnocence."

"And he didn't even make a mess in the kitchen." Rachel beamed proudly towards her husband. "I remember the first time Finn ever offered to make me breakfast, there was pancake batter everywhere and I could have sworn I found an eggshell in my bra."

"I think there was bacon in the orange juice the first time too." Santana added. Finn playfully pouted towards them, noticing that the two girls were now just teasing him.

"I came a long way from that guy who left eggshells in Rachel's bras and bacon in orange juice." Finn sat down at the table next to Rachel as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Besides, aren't the pancakes delicious?"

"They are fabulous." Rachel raved. "I'm so proud of you, babe." Rachel leaned in and pecked Finn's lips before going back to her breakfast. As the three of them sat in the kitchen, Kurt trudged in with his face all puffy, looking as if he had been crying for the past couple of hours. Santana and Rachel turned to give their attention to Kurt who was pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Hey sleepyhead." Rachel smiled at her friend. "Finn made breakfast if you're hungry."

"I'm not really hungry right now…" Kurt spoke with a monotone voice.

"All right then…" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "How about after breakfast, you and I curl up on the couch and watch Project Runway. I know you get into a hissy fit when people mix two different patterns together, thinking that they look good."

"Yeah, I don't really want to watch Project Runway right now either." Kurt slowly made his way out of the kitchen while shaking his head slowly. "I think I'm just going to go back to bed." With that, Kurt left the kitchen, leaving Rachel, Finn and Santana in a daze. They had to wonder what had Kurt in such a saddened mood. It almost looked like someone punched Kurt in the gut and told him his dog died.

"Do you think Kurt is okay?" Rachel wondered as she took a bite of her pancake. "I mean he's been acting a little odd lately."

"He seems a little sad to me." Finn agreed, looking into the living room and spotting Kurt lying down on the couch. "I wonder what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Santana pushed her empty plate away as Finn let out a groan.

"Here's another round of Santana's odd yet probably believable stories." Finn whispered to Rachel as Santana continued.

"Kurt obviously misses Blaine so he's moping around the house like a sad sack." Santana shrugged her shoulders as she seemed content with her answer. "I would do the same thing if it were me."

"I don't know Santana." Rachel shook her head as she gazed at her friend. "Kurt seems really sad. Something must be wrong. Maybe something happened with Kurt while Blaine was here."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it whether Lady Hummel likes it or not." Santana got up from the chair and made her way out of the kitchen. "Oh, thanks for the pancakes Finnocence." Santana left the room, leaving Finn and Rachel alone as they stared down at their breakfast.

"Do you think she's going to let Kurt tell her when he's ready?" Finn questioned, staring at Rachel with interest.

"One can only hope." Rachel went to take the last bite of her pancake. "Kurt doesn't do well when he's upset or when he's under pressure." Finn and Rachel gazed at one another, as they heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Rachel turned to find Puck with his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring at the couple with hesitation. "Oh, good morning Noah." Rachel politely said as she got up from her seat to put the dish away. "Did you sleep well?"

"Me? Yeah, I slept fine…" Puck said, but his eyes never left Finn's, who was currently ignoring Puck and finishing his breakfast. Puck still figured Finn was furious with him for kissing Rachel, and Puck had tried multiple ways to get Finn to forgive him. It was a lot easier to get Rachel to forgive him and the two of them were able to go back to being friends again. "So how have you and Finn been?"

"We've been fine." Rachel said, noticing that Finn was still staring at his plate. "Um, I'm going to go and get ready for school while I wait for Finn to finish his breakfast. There's some pancakes and cereal." With that, Rachel exited the kitchen, leaving both Puck and Finn there along with the awkwardness and silence.

"So…" Puck started to say as Finn simply huffed, taking his plate and putting it on the counter. "How is everything?" Finn continued to look away from Puck, finally releasing an angered sigh.

"I don't know what's worse; you coming in here and acting like everything is fine and dandy or the fact that you're ignoring the slight detail that you kissed my wife." Finn snarled. "She may have forgiven you but don't think that I'm a pushover as well. What's this really about Puck, huh? Are you just trying to get back on my good side so that you can run away and kiss Rachel again? Well, if that's your plan then I don't really want to hear it." Finn started to leave the kitchen in order to get ready for his day, but Puck let out an exasperated sigh, not understanding what more it would take to get Finn to stop being mad at him.

"Finn, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Puck questioned, causing Finn to turn back around. "How many times do I have to tell you that I regret kissing Rachel because I know that she's into you and she's not into me? How much longer are you going to torture me with anger? When are you going to forgive me?" Finn continued to stare at Puck, crossing his arms and letting out a scoff.

"Forgive you?" Finn thought that Puck was making some joke. "Puck, you've done this one too many times with my ex-girlfriends and Rachel. You had sex with Quinn and had a baby with her while she was with me and then you made out with Rachel…three times. I honestly don't think that I could ever forgive you for this. It's…it's not happening. Not in this lifetime and not ever." Finn turned around and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Puck to sit there alone and think about the consequences of his actions.

* * *

Rachel entered the NYADA choir room later that afternoon, holding some sheet music with songs that could be performed at Regionals. The only issue? Regionals were in two days and there was no way that Rachel was going to be able to come up with a set list in time. As Rachel continued to make her way to the choir room, she noticed Simone walking towards her—and Simone looked pretty frightened.

"I need to talk to you." Simone said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the auditorium. As Rachel and Simone entered the auditorium, Rachel seemed surprised when Simone closed the door, facing back towards Rachel and stuffing her hands in her pockets to get her phone. "So I was browsing for our competition at Regionals and I found something that might be of interest to you." Rachel looked at the phone and saw an all male choir group smirking towards the camera.

"Hi Finn Harmonic…" One of the boys on the camera said. "We hope that you're prepared to get a taste of failure at Regionals. Your Sectionals victory was a fluke…and we're going to show you why." The video shut off and Rachel looked over to Simone with interest.

"Who are those guys?" Rachel wondered.

"According to their school blog, they're The Acafellas." Simone answered, bringing up the school website on her phone. "They're really good...they've won Nationals five times in the last seven years. Also to be a part of their Glee Club you have to be male and have at least 100,000 hours of show choir rehearsals under your belt."

"Ouch, sounds strenuous." Rachel looked surprised. "So they're after us. Which means we need to be bigger and better than them."

"But how?" Simone asked. "I mean, they seem pretty sure that they're going to win Regionals…but I have to admit that their British accents are really hot."

"Yeah…they are.' Rachel agreed before refocusing. "But we're going to be fine."

"Do we even have a set list for Regionals?" Simone raised an eyebrow towards Rachel. "Lately it seems that Puck and Finn are constantly at each other's throats and Finn's not coming up with ideas. If we don't come up with a set list and a routine in two days then we are going to lose…and it's not going to be pretty."

"You're right." Rachel said. "We are going to lose and it's not going to be pretty…which means we need to come up with something."

"We?" Simone pointed to herself to make sure that Rachel was talking about her.

"Yes, we." Rachel repeated. "If we work together, we can come up with the greatest set list and win Regionals. I hear that Nationals is in Los Angeles this year…and the only way we're going to Los Angeles is if we work together and get the Glee Club back into shape…and that's also going to have to include getting Puck and Finn on the same page. So what do you say Simone Barberrie? Are you willing to put aside our rivalry for the good of the Glee Club?" Simone continued to stare at Rachel until a smile appeared on her face. Simone held her hand out as Rachel shook it, the both of them nodding at one another.

"Let's do this, Rachel."

* * *

"Kurt! Will you please stop moping and take care of table six?" Santana put down a receipt in front of Kurt's table as he broke out of his trance. Kurt gazed at Santana sadly as she let out a sigh, realizing that he was taking his sweet time getting up from the chair. Kurt walked past Santana and gave the cook the order before taking a seat back at his cubicle to finish sulking in silence. Santana had enough of Kurt's moping, so she sat across from him, staring him into his eyes with an annoyed expression. "All right Lady Hummel, what's going on? You're acting like your favorite designer jeans were discontinued. Come on. Spill." Kurt continued to look at Santana before reluctantly letting out a sigh.

"Blaine and I broke up, okay?" Kurt sighed. Santana's face softened as she continued to look at Kurt. She took her hand and put her hand on top of Kurt's, her eyebrows furrowing in sadness.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Santana softly said. "What happened?"

"The whole me thinking I liked Elliot thing happened." Kurt said. "He thought that I was moving on from him while we were together so he just broke up with me and went back to Lima. Oh Santana, I am in such a big mess. Blaine won't event talk to me, Elliot's with someone else, Blaine and I are totally over and it's all my fault. Maybe I should just give up on love and be that sad depressed sack that has 97 cats in their apartment."

"All right, stop your pity party right there." Santana put her hand up as she continued to gaze at her friend. "If you ever get 97 cats, I will call Animal Control, you got me? And second of all just because you and Blaine broke up, it doesn't meant that your life is over. Brittany and I broke up and I'm not acting like it's the end of the world. I mean, I'm in New York, I'm trying to find my own person and I'm doing things that I love that make me happy. Do I wish that I was with Brittany? Of course…but just because you and Blaine are over, it doesn't mean it's the end. I mean look at the countless amount of times that Rachel and Finn broke up yet look where they are today. They're married."

"Yeah, I always pictured that Blaine would lead me to Dalton, sing me a lovey dovey Beatles song and propose to me on one knee." Kurt leaned back in his chair. "I mean, I had all these plans and then…I came to New York. I kind of hate Blaine right now for making me come here. We would have been happily together if I stayed in Lima."

"But would you really be happy being a barista your entire life at The Lima Bean?" Santana's question caused Kurt to think for a moment. Santana had a point. Would Kurt have been happy if he was a barista for the rest of his life? He didn't think so.

"You're right Santana." Kurt softly said. "I wouldn't have been happy if I was working as a barista…and I don't think I would have been happy if I was still in Lima."

"Of course you wouldn't." Santana softly assured him. "You're destined for better things than Lima, Ohio Kurt Hummel. Don't let one breakup define what you're going to do in life. Maybe you and Blaine will get back together soon…who knows. But I do know that right now you need to take time and focus on yourself. It's not healthy constantly worrying about others when you're sitting here moping all by yourself. Okay?" Kurt nodded his head as he gave Santana a quick hug, but Santana held onto him longer than she should have.

"Santana, you really are an amazing friend." Kurt whispered.

"Of course I am, Lady Hummel…" Santana playfully chided as she faced towards the piano. "Come on, there's something I want to do…and I could only do it with a good friend of mine." Kurt grinned as he and Santana made their way over to the piano and sat down. Kurt gazed over at Santana as the both of them stared at the semi-empty room…and they started to sing.

_{The piano player plats the piano as Kurt and Santana gaze at each other with a smile}_

_[Santana]_   
_Someone once told me you have to choose_   
_What you win or lose_   
_You can't have everything_   
_Don't you take chances_   
_Might feel the pain_   
_Don't you love in vain_   
_Cause love won't set you free_   
_I can't stand by the side_   
_And watch this life pass me by_   
_So unhappy_   
_But safe as it could be_

_[Santana and Kurt]_   
_So what if it hurts me_   
_So what if I break down_   
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_   
_My feet run out the ground_   
_I gotta find my place_   
_I wanna hear my sound_   
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_   
_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah_   
_I just wanna be happy_

_{Kurt looks at Santana and stares out and notices people are staring at him as they look into the performance}_

_[Kurt]_   
_Holding on tightly_   
_Just can't let go_   
_Just trying to play my role_   
_Slowly disappearing, oh_   
_But all these days they feel like they're the same_   
_Just different faces, different names_   
_Get me out of here_   
_I can't stand by your side, oh no_   
_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_{Santana walks over to Kurt and grabs his hand as they look out towards everyone}_

_[Santana and Kurt]_   
_So what if it hurts me_   
_So what if I break down_   
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_   
_My feet run out the ground_   
_I gotta find my place_   
_I wanna hear my sound_   
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_   
_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah_

_[Santana]_   
_So any turns I can't see_   
_Like I'm a stranger on this road_   
_(With Kurt: But don't say victim_   
_Don't say anything):_

_[Santana and Kurt]_   
_So what if it hurts me_   
_So what if I break down_   
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_   
_My feet run out the ground_   
_I gotta find my place_   
_I wanna hear my sound_   
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_   
_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah_   
_I just wanna be happy_

As the pianist finished playing the song, Santana and Kurt engulfed themselves into a hug, giving each other a grin as they looked over at the crowd. Kurt knew that Santana was right: he had to find himself in order to achieve true happiness—and maybe the break up with Blaine was a small blessing in disguise.

* * *

Rachel and Simone sat in the NYADA library later that afternoon as they continued to try to come up with ideas for Regionals. After hearing The Acafellas challenge them, Simone and Rachel's brains went into overdrive, trying to come up with a plan that was going to crush their competition. Currently Simone and Rachel were occupying the old dry erase board that was in the middle of the room while Rachel wrote some words on the board. It was mostly suggestions—but it was a start.

"All right." Rachel capped the pen as she continued to look at the board. "So far we have themes for 'Vintage', 'The Beatles', 'Elton John' and 'Summer Songs of 2013'."

"It's a good start." Simone shrugged her shoulder slightly. "But I feel like that we need more. I mean The Acafellas are good. I was looking up their routine for Sectionals and they were phenomenal. They did Every Teardrops A Waterfall by Coldplay…I think they even outshined Coldplay and no one can outshine them."

"Yikes." Rachel gripped the pen closer to her, feeling the nervousness rushing through her head. She immediately shook off the nervousness as she started pacing back and forth. "Okay, we need something big, something theatrical, something out of the box that no one in our generation as a show choir has done before!" Simone tapped her chin thoughtfully, getting up from her seat as she started pacing around the table. Finally, her eyes widened and she pointed at Rachel with a smile.

"I got one!" Simone excitedly said. "A set-list that's devoted to songs that are influenced by…wait for it…disco!" Rachel's smile illuminated the room, clapping her hands and letting out a squeal of delight.

"Simone…you are a genius." Rachel said as Simone blushed slightly.

"Well…" Simone usually wasn't modest. As a matter of fact, she never really liked Rachel…but there was something about hanging out with Rachel that showed her a new side to her. Rachel was passionate, she was smart, she was actually a lot of fun to hang around. Most of all, when Rachel and Simone worked together, great things happened. They were both driven, enthusiastic and they weren't going to let some Glee Club called The Acafellas knock Finn Harmonic out of the show choir circuit. They were going to win. Simone's face turned solemn as she gave Rachel a friendly smile—a real friendly smile. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel wondered, giving Simone a grin.

"I'm really glad that I'm working with you to win Regionals." Simone said. Rachel reciprocated Simone's smile as the two girls looked at one another.

"I'm really glad that I'm working with you too." Rachel answered back as Simone smiled. "Let's get this set-list to Finn and he can tell the Glee Club."

"Good idea." Simone and Rachel both ran out of the library and made their way over to the choir room, but as they opened the door they noticed that there was a trap…and they were about to trigger it. On the end of the trap was Finn, and he was just finishing the last piece.

"Finn?" Rachel raised an eyebrow towards him as he looked back to Rachel. "What is all this?"

"And who is this for?" Simone added, staring at the trap. "Someone must have really upset you in order for you to come up with revenge."

"Wait a minute…" Rachel gazed at him, shaking her head towards him. "Finn, this has nothing to do with Puck, does it?"

"What if it does?" Finn shrugged his shoulders as he clapped his hands together and stared at his trap. "When Puck walks in the room and steps on that rope, it's going to start off a chain and Puck's going to get doused in paint. Red paint too, just so it has a message that he's a backstabber."

"Finn, this is very childish." Rachel crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow. "Puck has said sorry a million times and if you would understand how he's feeling, he's hurting. He misses Quinn and he was hurt when he found out she cheated. He kissed me because he was…a bit delusional. You need to get over it and you need to forgive him. It takes a man to apologize for his actions when he's wrong and you need to be a man by forgiving him, Finn. He already said he was sorry so what more do you want? Do you want his blood? His organs? His worldly possessions?" Finn continued to gaze at Rachel as he looked up at the trap. Finn hated to admit it, but Rachel was right. What kind of man was he if he didn't at least talk with Puck about the situation? Finn heaved out a heavy sigh and nodded his head towards Rachel.

"You're right, Rachel." Finn agreed. "I mean, I'm supposed to be a man…but I'm just being petty. I should go and talk to Puck…"

"Right after you talk to a rival Glee Club of ours…" Simone smirked, staring over at Finn. "They're after us and they're saying Sectionals was a fluke."

"What?" Finn stared at Rachel, noticing she was nodding her head. "Sectionals wasn't a fluke. We won Sectionals fair and square."

"Tell that to The Acafellas." Simone said. "They're convinced Finn Harmonic shouldn't have won and now they're after the Glee Club. I thought you should know that." Finn continued to look at Simone and Rachel before becoming nervous.

"And they might win because we don't have anything planned!" Finn yelled. "I had been so busy being petty that I didn't even prepare anything. We might as well forfeit."

"Stop panicking. Rachel and I thought of something." Simone stated. "And since you're lost and have no idea what we're doing, you're going to listen to us and we'll cruise our way to Nationals." Finn let out a deep breath while nodding his head, gazing at Rachel with slight confidence. Simone wasn't lying about having a set-list—so all they had to do was show themselves to The Acafellas.

"Fine, let's go talk to them." Finn walked over towards the entrance but as he walked, he tripped over the mechanism he planted—and the red paint fell on his head. Simone and Rachel covered their mouths in surprise as Finn turned to them with red paint all over him. His face was straight as he spat out some paint from his mouth, his eyes squinting with annoyance. "Not a word…either of you…"

* * *

A half hour later, Rachel, Finn and Simone walked along the hallways of Baruch College, another college that was in the heart of Manhattan. Their quest was to find the Acafellas and to tell them that they were no longer to bully them. As Rachel continued her trek down the hallway, she heard scales being sung—and they were rather pleasant to hear.

"Guys." Rachel whispered, garnering Simone and Finn's attention. Rachel made her way over to the choir room as she peered inside from the window, trying her best not to be seen. Rachel's efforts were thwarted when she heard someone head in their direction.

"HEY!" The male shouted as Rachel whiplashed towards him with Finn putting a protective hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" Rachel pointed as Finn took a step forward. "We were just coming to talk to the Acafellas so they could leave our Glee Club alone."

"Oh, you want us to leave your Glee Club alone?" The boy feigned sympathy before his voice turned harsh. "Well that's tough luck, love. From the looks of it, it seems that you were cheating because you know we're going to kick your little asses at Regionals."

"Hold the phone here." Finn's voice boomed as the boy stared at him. "I don't know who you're talking to like that, but at NYADA…we don't appreciate that."

"What are you going to do about, tubby?" The boy smirked as his teammates came out of the classroom to catch Finn, Simone and Rachel in their hallway.

"Look, we already know that you're trying to tarnish our Glee Club's name." Simone crossed her arms, her eyes furrowing towards the singing group.

"And you stole the name 'The Acafellas'!" Finn added with a slight whine. Rachel knew exactly where Finn was getting at as she rolled her eyes and gave her husband a hard look.

"Finn…it was three years ago, move on." Rachel told him, which caused Finn to suddenly stand up straight and face his competition. Rachel faced her attention back to The Acafellas as she made her way towards one of them. "Listen, we know all about you and your little group and we're not intimidated and we're not scared of you. Sure, we may be new to the college show choir circuit, but we're not going to let you bring us down and we're going to beat you fair and square."

"Oh, listen to her." One of the boys mocked. "Isn't she just the sweetest? She wants us all to get along; well…I don't know if you were told this little girl…but we don't play nice with competition."

"We devour it." The second boy spoke as Finn, Rachel and Simone gazed at one another. "You might want to give up love because we're taking home that Regionals trophy…and there's nothing you can do about."

"Oh really?" Finn walked over towards one of the boys, giving him a serious face. "I know your game…Colton. Yeah, don't look surprised I know your name. I read it in the show choir pamphlet. You're Colton, that's Zack, Troy, Will and Alex…and you five are the lead singers of The Acafellas. I don't know and don't really give a damn what you did in the past…but you're going to wish that you never stepped across Finn Harmonic…because we are going to kick your ass at Regionals…even if we have to knock you right out…"

_{The members of The Acafellas start vocalizing as Colton, Zack, Troy, Will and Alex walk over towards Finn, Rachel and Simone. Rachel and Simone look at Finn and Finn looks back over at them as Colton continues to glare at the three of them}_

_[The Acafellas]_   
_Ah, lights out TKO,_   
_Let's go_

_[Colton]_   
_Baby, everyday your training to get the gold_   
_That's why your body's crazy_   
_But you can't run from yourself, that's where it's difficult_

_[Colton, Zack and Troy]_   
_Girl I can see in your eyes that there's_   
_Something inside that made you evil_   
_Where did you go?_   
_Cause that just ain't fair_   
_Over here thinking bout the stuff you say_   
_Don't know why it gets to me_

_[Colton, Zack, Troy, Finn, Will and Alex]_   
_It cuts right through my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie_   
_Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy_   
_Fair fight, knocked down, then I got over you_   
_Can't fight no more you knock me out_   
_(Finn and Colton: What am I supposed to do)_

_I don't understand tell me how could you be so low_   
_Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows_   
_Tried to go below the belt, through my chest_   
_Perfect hit to the dome, damn it babe_   
_This ain't the girl I used to know no not anymore_   
_TKO_

_[Colton and Finn with Rachel and Simone]_   
_I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out_   
_With just a TKO_   
_I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out_   
_With a TKO, T-T-TKO_   
_Out for the count, girl you knock me out_   
_With a TKO_   
_Now I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out_   
_With a TKO_

_[Finn and Simone]_   
_Baby, now I don't even know what we're fighting for_   
_(Finn and Rachel: This rematch sex is amazing)_   
_But nobody wins if somebody's heart is swollen_

_[Finn, Rachel and Simone]_   
_Cause when I see you move like you got something inside_   
_That makes you lethal_   
_Where did you go, that just ain't fair_   
_Over here thinking bout the stuff you do_   
_Don't know what I got to lose_

_[Finn, Simone, Rachel, Colton, Will and Alex]_   
_It cuts right through my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie_   
_Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy_   
_Fair fight, knocked down, then I got over you_   
_Can't fight no more you knock me out_   
_(Finn and Simone: What am I supposed to do)_

_I don't understand tell me how could you be so low (Finn: Yeah!)_   
_Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows_   
_Tried to go below the belt, through my chest_   
_Perfect hit to the dome, damn it babe_   
_This ain't the girl I used to know no not anymore_   
_TKO_

_[Colton, Will, Alex, Troy and Zack with The Acafellas]_   
_I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out_   
_It's just a TKO_   
_I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out_   
_With a TKO, T-T-TKO_   
_Out for the count, girl you knock me out_   
_With a TKO_   
_Now I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out_   
_With a TKO_

_[Colton and Finn]_   
_Girl, see what you do_   
_See what you do, girl_   
_(with Rachel and Simone: You, you, you knock me right out)_   
_Girl, see what you do_   
_See what you do, girl, girl, girl_   
_(with Rachel and Simone: Girl, you knock me right out)_   
_Hey girl, see what you do_   
_See what you do, girl, girl, girl_   
_(with Rachel and Simone: Girl, you knock me right out)_   
_See what you do_   
_See what you do, girl, girl, girl, girl_   
_(with Rachel and Simone: Girl you knock me right out)_

_It cuts right through my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie_   
_Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy_   
_Fair fight, knocked down, then I got over you_   
_Can't fight no more you knock me out_   
_(Simone: What am I supposed to do)_

_[Colton, Finn, Rachel, Simone, Zack, Alex, Will and Troy with The Acafellas]_   
_I don't understand tell me how could you be so low_   
_Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows_   
_Tried to go below the belt, through my chest_   
_Perfect hit to the dome, damn it babe_   
_This ain't the girl I used to know no not anymore_   
_TKO_

Colton walked over to Finn after the song and glared at him, causing Finn to stare back at him in anger. Colton pointed one finger towards Finn and let out a snarl, letting Finn silently know that he had been warned for messing with The Acafellas.

"See you at Regionals." Colton, shoved Finn, then made his way back into the classroom along with the rest of the group. Finn's eyes simply furrowed as the doors closed, turning his head towards Rachel and Simone as he nodded his head.

"Looks like we have to win at Regionals."

* * *

The day of Regionals was in full swing and there was nothing more Finn wanted to do than to stick it in The Acafellas' faces that Finn Harmonic was a better Glee Club than they were. Currently Finn Harmonic was in the choir room, putting on their outfits for the competition. The girls were wearing a shimmery silver dress that slightly resembled a disco ball while the boys were wearing shimmery silver tuxedo tops, black slacks and bow ties with their white collared shirts. Simone adjusted the bow in her hair as some of the girls in the Glee Club came towards her.

"Simone, are you sure that we can do this whole routine on the fly?" Vicky questioned while Celina and Melissa nodded their heads.

"I mean, we barely can even master the dance steps and what if we mess up and it looks like we hadn't practiced?" Melissa added. Simone faced the girls, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"We're going to be fine. Look, if Rachel Berry could do a performance on the fly and lead her Glee Club to a Sectionals title when she was in High School then surely so can we." Simone said. "Now, don't fret because if you do then you're going to let it get into your head and you will mess up. We got this…okay?" Simone's voice had softened towards the end as she encouraged them, allowing the girls to slowly release a grin.

"All right." Celina nodded her head while Melissa and Vicky agreed. "We can do this."

"Sure we can." Simone nodded her head as she made way for the three of them to sit. "Now come on. Sit down so I could do your eye makeup. We all have to look our best now, don't we?" The girls smiled at Simone as they made their way to their seats, causing Simone to smile back at them. She shrugged her shoulders slightly as she grabbed one of the utensils to do Vicky's makeup. "Hmm, who knew being nice was so much fun?" Simone said to herself as she started working on the girls makeup.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Finn was currently busy watching Puck having issues with his clip-on tie and noticed Puck's mounting frustration with not being able to put it on. Finn couldn't help but feel bad for him since he knew Puck was beating himself up inside after kissing Rachel. Finn released a deep breath and made his way over to Puck, sitting in the seat next to him while Puck continued to struggle.

"Do you need help with that?" Finn sounded concerned. Puck turned his head to see Finn was sitting down next to him, and he had to admit that he was surprised. Shouldn't Finn be mad at him right now for kissing his wife? "Seriously, putting on the clip on tie isn't the hardest thing in the world."

"I know…" Puck sighed Finn helped him. "I always seem to have trouble with clip on ties…I even remember Quinn thought it was kind of funny when I didn't know how to put one on. Ever since we broke up I felt like I was knocked out a ring…and I was a nobody at heart." Finn continued to gaze at Puck while nodding his head slowly. "I mean I was so sure that I was no longer a Lima Loser and I finally had my life on track. I actually found a job, I had the girl, I was doing what I loved...but then It call came crashing down when I decided to go back to my old habits and Quinn was cheating. I don't want to be that guy anymore, Finn. I don't want to be the guy that sleeps with cougars and doesn't realize what he had until it was gone. I don't want to disappoint my friends and I don't want to hurt the ones I love the most. I don't want to hurt anyone, Finn…I don't want to do it anymore." Puck slowly broke down and started to sob as Finn pulled his friend in for a hug.

"I know, Puck…I know." Finn softly said. Finn and Puck sat there for a moment until Puck was ready to get out of Finn's grasp and wipe his eyes. "I know you're sorry for the mistakes you made…and I know you miss Quinn, Puck. I know you do…I probably have been adding to the stress by acting like an ass so I'm sorry…and I forgive you. You were hurt and blinded…and Rachel was just being a great friend to you. She was right. Sometimes when someone breaks up with you…you need a friend to be there for you…and that was her. I'm sorry I was jealous and I'm sorry that I overreacted. I know that you weren't going to steal her from me…you just wanted someone to care about you and she gave you that." Puck nodded his head slowly as Finn gave his best friend a smile. "Brother's fight and get mad at each other…but at the end of the day we have each other's backs. They're still brothers, right?"

"Right." Puck nodded his head as Finn and Puck man hugged once again. Little did the two longtime friends know, Rachel and Santana were looking at the both of them and they couldn't help but give the both of them a smile. Santana and Rachel looked up when they saw the lights flicker repeatedly. That could have only meant one thing.

Show time.

"All right guys!" Finn got up from his seat with Puck following him. The rest of Finn Harmonic gathered into a circle as Finn gazed at each of them. "Let's go out there…and show them who's boss. All right? On three! One! Two! Three!"

"FINN HARMONIC!"

* * *

Finn Harmonic sat in their seats in the auditorium as they observed the pamphlet that was in front of them. It listed all the show choirs and as Finn feared…The Acafellas were going first. As Finn stared at the stage, Rachel grabbed his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze as she suddenly relaxed him. Finn had to admit he wasn't as nervous as he was during Sectionals but the fact that The Acafellas were standing in their way kind of frightened him. Finn knew that Finn Harmonic wasn't completely prepared…but Rachel and Simone did their best to whip them into shape in the small amount of time they had. Besides, Finn didn't need anything else to go wrong this year—there was already plenty.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GIVE IT UP FOR THE ACAFELLAS!" The announcer yelled. Everyone started clapping their hands as Finn Harmonic stared over at the stage, taking in what was three minutes of complete…discomfort?

_{The Acafellas get on stage and they start vocalizing as Colton, Alex, Will, Zack and Troy walk to the front of the stage. Everyone continues to look over at them and they cringe in their seat at the song}_

_[Colton]_   
_Girl I gotta know_   
_H0w you dance like that_   
_Dance like that_   
_You dance like that_   
_Cause you're putting on a show_   
_Can I take you back_   
_Take you back_   
_I just gotta ask you to_

_[Alex]_   
_Show me yours, I'll show you mine_   
_Don't you worry, you're too fine_   
_We've got one thing on our minds_   
_And we've got plenty of time_

_[Colton, Alex, Will, Zack and Troy with The Acafellas]_   
_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_   
_And if you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no_   
_T-T-T-Touching on my, while I'm touching on your_   
_You know what we are gonna and I don't give a_

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_   
_And if you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no_   
_T-T-T-Touching on my, while I'm touching on your_   
_You know what we are gonna and I don't give a_

_[Zack]_   
_I can't get you out of my mind_   
_With the way you walk_   
_The way you walk_   
_The way you walk_   
_Baby you should be a sign_   
_The way you make me stop_   
_Make me stop_   
_Make me stop_

_[Will]_   
_Cause some like fast and some like slow_   
_Ladies come and ladies go_   
_Skip the tell and let's just show_   
_Because I want you to know_

_[Colton, Alex, Will, Zack and Troy with The Acafellas]_   
_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_   
_And if you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no_   
_T-T-T-Touching on my, while I'm touching on your_   
_You know what we are gonna and I don't give a_

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_   
_And if you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no_   
_T-T-T-Touching on my, while I'm touching on your_   
_You know what we are gonna and I don't give a_

_{Shows everyone but Rachel and Simone staring in shock. Rachel and Simone look at each other and fist bump as they give The Acafellas an evil smirk}_

_[Troy]_   
_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now_   
_I know you want me, want me, want me now_   
_Cause they're not that much to figure out_   
_So baby let's get down_

_[Colton, Alex, Will, Zack and Troy with The Acafellas]_   
_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_   
_And if you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no_   
_T-T-T-Touching on my, while I'm touching on your_   
_You know what we are gonna and I don't give a_

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_   
_And if you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no_   
_T-T-T-Touching on my, while I'm touching on your_   
_You know what we are gonna and I don't give a_

As the song finished, everyone continued to stare at them but gave an appreciative clap. It was mostly appreciative because the song was over and The Acafellas could finally get off the stage. As Colton stared into the audience, he noticed Rachel and Simone giving a smirk and giving him a fake wave. Colton growled as he, his group got off the stage and Rachel, and Simone got up from their seats while heading towards the back. As Rachel and Simone made it to the back, Colton walked over to them and crossed his arms.

"What was that about?!" Colton yelled. Rachel and Simone turned to each other, looking back towards Colton as their faces feigned innocence.

"Whatever are you talking about Colton?" Rachel asked while Simone smirked.

"You…you tricked us!" Colton yelled. Rachel and Simone thought back to the conversation they had with Colton when Finn left Baruch and went to do his shift at the diner.

* * *

_Simone and Rachel sat down with Colton in the Acafellas Glee room and folded their hands with a smile. Colton continued to eye the both of them and had to wonder what it was the both of them wanted._

_"Colton, we didn't mean to get so competitive with you." Simone said as Colton stared at them. "I mean, Finn is a very competitive person so it means he gets crazier about Sectionals, Regionals and possibly Nationals than he should…"_

_'Which is why we decided we don't want to go to Nationals." Rachel added, piquing Colton's interest. "We want The Acafellas to go to Nationals instead of Finn Harmonic and since I know a few things about show choir, I thought that we could help you get there."_

_"We're doing Celine Dion ballads for our number." Simone said with a smirk. "So, it's going to purposely bore the audience…but if you do something that brings the entire auditorium to life then you just might have a chance to beat us. Of course, we know that you're doing your Michael Jackson, Madonna mash up super number but we thought that you could do this number instead. It would go so much better with your voices and I think that you'd really have a shot at winning the entire competition if you did this." Colton grabbed the paper from Simone as he read the set-list, and as he did so his smile appeared. The song was perfect—heck, it was given to him by two members of Finn Harmonic._

_"All right, we'll do this number." Colton nodded his head with a smile. Simone and Rachel got up from their seats and waved, and as they left, Rachel turned towards Simone and wringed her hands together._

_"Do you think they're going to do it?" Rachel wondered as the two of them made their way out of the school._

_"Of course they are." Simone said. "The Acafellas are a bunch of idiots."_

* * *

"Oh, you're talking about that." Rachel pointed her hand over to Colton before her face got serious. "My husband had a pretty bad year…he doesn't need you to make things worse for him and of course we all knew that you were going to make it bad when we happened to spot your Glee Club heading to our choir room before the show."

"Trust me; I know all the tricks of the trade." Simone said. "You told Zack to come to our choir room to tell us we were going last. Which was why when he got to the choir room, I paid him $20 bucks to walk back to where he came from." Colton's eyes shot wide as he faced Zack, seeing Zack was simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Face it, Colton. You don't have what it takes to outsmart two divas." Rachel crossed her arms as Simone waved for him to move. "You're dismissed." Colton didn't know whether he was going to harm Rachel or Simone, but he quickly thought against it when he saw Finn and Puck walking towards them.

"Something wrong, Colton?" Finn's voice pretended to be friendly, but he had an eyebrow raised.

"We didn't think so buddy…run along now." Puck clapped his hands to scare Colton into going back to the other members of The Acafellas while Finn stared at them.

"All right, what did the two of you do?" Finn chuckled towards them.

"Nothing." Rachel and Simone spoke in unison while giving each other a small smile. Finn nodded his head and went back to the other members of Finn Harmonic.

"You switched their song, didn't you?" Puck wondered while smirking at them. Instead of getting upset, Puck patted both their backs and gave his seal of approval. "Nicely done, ladies."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! FINN HARMONIC!" The announcer said over the speakers. Puck, Rachel and Simone joined the other Glee Club members as Finn gave Rachel a smirk. Rachel continued to look over at Finn with confusion as everyone else began to take their place.

"I know what you did…" Finn motioned over to The Acafellas, but his face wasn't upset. Instead it was full of amusement. "That was the most badass thing you've ever did and it was pretty awesome." Rachel smiled and rubbed Finn's back quickly.

"No one shoves Finn Hudson and gets away with it." Rachel simply stated, causing Finn to place a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek. Finn got into place as the other members of Finn Harmonic stared at the boys number. It was time to bring the disco vibe back to 2014!

_{Brody, Finn, Puck, Kurt and Dustin take their place on the stage as the music begins. They start dancing around the stage as everyone begins to cheer}_

_[Brody]_   
_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_   
_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_   
_You're a wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_   
_But you walk round here like you wanna be someone else_

_(Finn, Kurt and Dustin: Oh, woah, oh)_

_I know that you don't know it but you're fine so fine_   
_(Finn, Kurt and Dustin: Fine, so fine, oh, whoah, oh)_   
_And girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine all mine_   
_(Finn, Kurt and Dustin: Mine all mine)_

_[Brody and Puck with Finn, Kurt and Dustin]_   
_Treasure, that is what you are_   
_Honey you're my golden star_   
_You know you can make my wish come true_   
_If you let me treasure you_   
_If you let me treasure you, you, you_

_[Puck]_   
_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_   
_A girl like you should never look so blue_   
_You're everything I see in my dreams_   
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_(Finn, Kurt and Dustin: Oh, woah, oh)_

_I know that you don't know it but you're fine so fine_   
_(Finn, Kurt and Dustin: Fine, so fine, oh, whoah, oh)_   
_And girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine all mine_   
_(Finn, Kurt and Dustin: Mine all mine)_

_[Brody and Puck with Finn, Kurt and Dustin]_   
_Treasure, that is what you are_   
_Honey you're my golden star_   
_You know you can make my wish come true_   
_If you let me treasure you_   
_If you let me treasure you, you, you_

_[Finn and Kurt]_   
_You are my treasure_   
_You are my treasure_   
_You are my treasure_   
_Yeah you, you, you, you are_   
_You are my treasure_   
_You are my treasure_   
_You are my treasure_   
_Yeah you, you, you, you are_

_[Brody and Puck with Finn, Kurt and Dustin]_   
_Treasure, that is what you are (Finn: You are my treasure)_   
_Honey you're my golden star (Finn: You are my treasure)_   
_You know you can make my dreams come true (Finn: You are my treasure)_   
_If you let me treasure you (Finn: You are my treasure)_   
_If you let me treasure you, you, you_

_{Song ends and everyone starts cheering as the rest of Finn Harmonic gets on stage as they smile over at Rachel and Simone who nod their heads}_

_[Finn Harmonic]_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da (Santana: Yo)_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da (Santana: Gotta get you home)_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da (Santana: Get you all alone)_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da (Santana; Yeah!)_

_[Rachel]_   
_The way that you're moving_   
_You know what you're doing_   
_I want you to prove that I'm right about you_   
_Do it, hey, admit it_   
_(Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_Oooh, sing it_   
_(Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Rachel with Simone and Finn Harmonic]_   
_Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside_   
_Got the feeling I can't deny_   
_Got the feeling that makes me high_   
_Only thing is baby_

_[Rachel]_   
_I want it all_   
_(Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all_

_[Rachel and Simone with Finn Harmonic]_   
_All I need is one more night with you_   
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_All I need is one more night with you_   
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Simone]_   
_You get me excited_   
_But I keep it private_   
_My world is divided without you_   
_It won't be the same, can't take it_   
_(Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_Ooh, sing it_   
_(Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Simone with Rachel and Finn Harmonic]_   
_Got the feeling down deep inside_   
_Got the feeling I can't deny_   
_Got the feeling that makes me high_   
_Only thing is baby_

_[Simone]_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Rachel and Simone with Finn Harmonic]_   
_All I need is one more night with you_   
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_All I need is one more night with you_   
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Kurt and Finn]_   
_Got the feeling down deep inside (Rachel: Oh yeah)_   
_Got the feeling that I can't deny (Simone: Oh yeah)_   
_Got the feeling that makes me high_   
_Only thing is baby_

_[Rachel]_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Simone]_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_[Rachel and Simone with Finn Harmonic]_   
_All I need is one more night with you_   
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_All I need is one more night with you_   
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_   
_I want it all (Finn Harmonic: Da, da, da, da, da, da_   
_Da, da, da, da, da, da)_

_{Finn, Simone, Rachel and Kurt start dancing as if they're dancing in the disco era and Rachel and Simone smile at each other as the music ends and they stop and pose}_

The audience went nuts for Finn Harmonic as Simone and Rachel gazed at each other with a smile. They had done it; they had pulled off a set-list on the spot. Now…they only hoped that it would mean that Finn Harmonic won Regionals. The fate of them going to Los Angeles was in the hands of the judges…and they were sure The Acafellas were going to pull something since Rachel and Simone tricked them into singing an inappropriate song.

* * *

"May I have your attention please?" A woman who was one of the judges for the show choir said. "It's time to announce the winner for the 2014 College Regionals Show Choir championship. So if I could have the top three Glee Clubs on the stage." It took about an hour of choosing three show choirs from 50 and Finn Harmonic was one of them. It also seemed peculiar that The Acafellas were in the top three. Apparently, the judges thought that the number was invigorating. Standing alongside Finn Harmonic and The Acafellas was a group called The Altos—consisting of nothing but Alto singers. Although they couldn't belt notes as high as Simone or Rachel could, they sure were impressive and it was a surprise that they were also in the top three. "All right, in third place, we have…" The room was silent as the woman looked through the paper folded in the envelope. "The Altos!" The Altos bowed and took their third place Regionals trophy, although they did look quite disappointed that they weren't going to Nationals. "And now, the winner of the 2014 College Regionals Show Choir Championship. And the winner is…" Rachel grabbed both Finn and Simone's hand as they stared over at the woman while The Acafellas gave a triumphant smile. The woman opened the envelope and stared out at the crowd.

"FINN HARMONIC!"

As soon as it was announced Finn Harmonic won, Rachel jumped into Finn's arms and Kurt and Santana patted Simone on the back. The group continued to celebrate as everyone clapped for them. They couldn't believe it; they were on their way to Nationals. They were going to Los Angeles and actually have a chance at winning the entire show choir circuit in their first try! There was no feeling that could replace this one. Finn Harmonic truly felt like they were on top of the world.

_{Scene changes to the NYADA auditorium the next afternoon as Finn and Puck sit on stools and release a smile}_

_[Finn]_   
_If you love somebody_   
_Better tell them while they're here cause_   
_They just may run away from you_   
_You never know quite when, well_   
_Then again it just depends on_   
_How long of time is left for you_

_[Puck]_   
_I've had the highest mountains_   
_I've had the deepest rivers_   
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_[Finn and Puck]_   
_I take it in but don't look down_

_{Shows everyone on Finn Harmonic running on the stage as Finn grins over at Rachel who smiles back at him}_

_[Finn and Puck with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I've been waiting to smile, hey_   
_Been holding it in for a while, hey_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_   
_I'm on top of the world_

_[Rachel]_   
_I've tried to cut these corners_   
_Try to take the easy way out_   
_I kept on falling short of something_

_{Rachel and Simone walk towards each other and hug as they look out at the auditorium}_

_[Rachel and Simone]_   
_I coulda gave up then, but_   
_Then again I couldn't have cause_   
_I traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_[Rachel and Simone with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I've been waiting to smile, hey_   
_Been holding it in for a while, hey_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_   
_I'm on top of the world_

_[Finn Harmonic]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_{Kurt and Santana walk towards each other and give each other a hug as they look over at Rachel, Simone, Finn and Puck}_

_[Santana and Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I've been waiting to smile, hey_   
_Been holding it in for a while, hey_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_   
_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_   
_But get up now, get up, get up now_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_   
_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_   
_But get up now, get up, get up now_

_[Finn, Puck, Rachel, Simone, Santana and Kurt with Finn Harmonic]_   
_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_I'm on top of the world, hey_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I've been waiting to smile, hey_   
_Been holding it in for a while, hey_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_   
_I'm on top of the world_

_{The song ends and everyone starts cheering as they all look at the Regionals trophy in the auditorium chair}_

**_GUEST STARRING_ **

**_Ariana Grande as Simone Barberrie_ **

**_Cassadee Pope as Celina Jones_ **

**_Olesya Rulin as Melissa Stewart_ **

**_Jesse McCartney as Dustin Shafer_ **

**_Dean Geyer as Brody Weston_ **

**_Max George as Colton_ **

**_Siva Kaneswaran as Alex_ **

**_Jay McGuiness as Will_ **

**_Tom Parker as Zack_ **

**_Nathan Sykes as Troy_ **

**_SONG(S):_ **

**_Happy (Originally by Leona Lewis): Performed by Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel_ **

**_TKO (Originally by Justin Timberlake): Performed by The Acafellas, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Simone Barberrie_ **

**_Touching On My (Originally by 3OH!3): Performed by The Acafellas_ **

**_Treasure (Originally by Bruno Mars): Performed by Finn Harmonic Boys_ **

**_I Want It All (Originally by Karmin): Performed by Finn Harmonic_ **

**_On Top Of The World (Originally by Imagine Dragons): Performed by Finn Harmonic_ **


	35. 2x13: Hudson vs. Schuester

**Episode Synopsis:** _Mr. Schuester ( **Matthew Morrison** ) challenges Finn to see who's the better Glee Club director after he experiences jealousy of Finn's success in leading his club to Nationals. Kurt and Blaine agree to be friends and Kurt has news concerning NYADA._

* * *

_{Scene starts in the William McKinley Glee Club and shows Rachel, Brittany, Kitty and Marley sitting in stools in front of the classroom while the rest of New Directions stares at them with a smile. Finn, Sam, Artie and Jake look at one another and nod as Mr. Schuester gives them a smile}_

_[Sam]_   
_Hey! Where the drums at?!_

_{Finn bangs on the drums as the song starts and the girls smile at the guys. Sam walks over to Brittany and he smiles at her, causing her to chuckle}_

_[Artie]_   
_Oooooh, whoa_

_[Sam]_   
_Ooh, girl you're shining_   
_Like a Fifth Avenue diamond_   
_And they don't make them like they used to_   
_You're never going out of style_

_{Jake walks over to Marley and Marley grins towards him as Jake spins her around in her stool}_

_[Jake]_   
_Ooh, pretty baby_   
_This world might have gone crazy_   
_The way you save me_   
_Who could blame me_   
_When I just want to make you smile_

_{Artie wheels over in his chair towards Kitty as Kitty smile sat Artie}_

_[Artie]_   
_I wanna thrill you like Michael_   
_I wanna kiss you like Prince_   
_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_   
_Like Hathaway_   
_Write a song for you like this_

_[Sam, Artie, Jake and Finn]_   
_You're over my head_   
_I'm out of my mind_   
_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_   
_One of a kind_   
_Living in a world gone plastic_   
_Baby you're so classic_   
_Baby you're so classic_   
_(Artie: Baby you,)_   
_Baby you're so classic_

_{Finn walks over to Rachel and she grins as he puts an arm around her shoulder and stares into her eyes}_

_[Finn]_   
_Four dozen roses_   
_Anything for you to notice_   
_All the way to serenade you_   
_Doing it Sinatra Style_

_[Finn and Artie]_   
_I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac_   
_Like a gentlemen bring the glamour back_   
_Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_   
_I could walk you down the aisle_

_{Sam, Jake, Finn and Artie stare at Brittany, Marley, Rachel and Kitty and they don't notice Santana looking sadly at Brittany and Kurt feebly looking over towards Blaine}_

_[Sam]_   
_I wanna thrill you like Michael_   
_I wanna kiss you like Prince_   
_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_   
_Like Hathaway_   
_(With Artie: Write a song for you like this)_

_[Jake, Finn, Artie and Sam]_   
_You're over my head_   
_I'm out of my mind_   
_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_   
_Love and rewind_   
_Everything is so throwback-ish_   
_I kind of like it, like it_   
_Outta my league_   
_Old school chic_   
_Like a movie star_   
_From the Silver Screen_   
_You're one of a kind,_   
_Living in a world gone plastic_   
_Baby you're so classic_   
_Baby you're so classic_   
_Baby you're so classic_

_[Artie]_   
_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_   
_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_   
_A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's_   
_Got me tripping out like 60's, hippiesJake: Oh, whoa)_   
_Queen of the discotheque_   
_A 70's dream and an 80's best_   
_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_   
_Girl you're timeless, you're so classic_

_{Finn, Jake, Artie and Sam take Rachel, Marley, Kitty and Brittany and they dance with them as Santana looks disgusted and Puck stares at her in confusion}_

_[Jake, Finn, Artie and Sam]_   
_You're over my head_   
_I'm out of my mind (Artie: Out of my mind)_   
_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_   
_Love and rewind_   
_Everything is so throwback-ish_   
_I kind of like it, like it_   
_Outta my league (Artie: Wooh!)_   
_Old school chic_   
_Like a movie star_   
_From the Silver Screen_   
_You're one of a kind,_   
_Living in a world gone plastic_   
_Baby you're so classic_

_[Artie]_   
_Ooooh_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jake, Finn, Artie and Sam spoke in unison as they looked at the girls who were currently clapping their hands and smiling widely. "Love…"

"Jake,"

"Finn,"

"Artie,"

"And last but not least, the greatest impressionist in the world, Mr. Sam Evans!" Brittany and some of the other Glee members thought it was hilarious, but Finn, Jake and Artie shot Sam a look of annoyance.

"That was not how we rehearsed it." Artie told Sam as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I can't help it if the girls love my impressions." Sam spoke in a southern accent before facing Brittany with a grin. "George W. Bush." Brittany laughed and went over to give Sam a hug, but Santana was staring on from her seat, shaking her head slowly as she was slowly seething.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schuester got up from his seat and made his way over to Jake, Artie, Sam and Finn as he ushered the three current Glee boys and their girlfriends back to their seat. Finn stood next to Mr. Schuester as they looked back over towards the group of kids. "Now, before we continue this lesson this week, I would like to thank Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Puck for coming back on such short notice. I also would like to personally congratulate them since their Glee Club is going to Nationals in Los Angeles!"

"What?!" Tina's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her face.

"That's amazing!" Marley clapped her hands for them while Finn felt his cheeks turn red.

"Congratulations, guys." Artie spoke as he stared at Finn. "That's incredible. And on your first go too?"

"We're so proud of you guys." Tina added. "I mean on your first try as a new show choir, you made it all the way to Nationals. When Mr. Schuester started leading the Glee Club, we only got as far as Regionals before we didn't even place. That must mean Finn is a great Glee Club teacher." Finn opened his mouth to say something but Rachel turned around with a grin.

"Finn is an amazing Glee Club instructor and I'm not just saying that because I'm being biased." Rachel said. "I really mean it. I mean he listens to everyone's ideas, he does things that's the best for the Glee Club and it also helps that he's just as talented as everyone in the club and has Madame Tibideaux on his side to prevent Cassandra July who is the Sue Sylvester of NYADA from destroying his good name and the Glee Club. All in all, Finn is an amazing instructor and that means he's going to be a great music teacher in his future." Finn smiled appreciatively towards Rachel as she gave him a loving smile in return. Mr. Schuester noticed that everyone was starting to talk at once towards Finn, and they had so many questions for him.

"So, you are going to help us for Regionals, right?" Marley stared at Finn who exchanged her smile.

"Of course we're going to help you with Regionals." Finn clapped his hands while noticing Marley was still looking at him. "If Mr. Schuester doesn't mind of course." As the Glee Club looked at Mr. Schuester, Mr. Schuester gave his Glee Club his nod of approval.

"Finn, you are always welcome to help the Glee Club. I'm sure it will be fun." Mr. Schuester said, causing the Glee Club to clap their hands excitedly. "So Finn, what did you have in mind first?" Finn grabbed one of the stools that was in the front of the room from his performance and put them to the side. Then he grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and attached it to one of the speakers.

"Well, I learned this when I was just randomly dancing around in my loft while folding laundry." Finn admitted, causing Santana to burst out into laughter. "Santana, shut up."

"What? It's hilarious? You shaking your little butt while dancing to the radio?" Santana laughed. "I would pay $500 bucks to see that."

"Anyway, when you dance it improves the use of your lungs and you use your lungs to sing." Finn said. "So what I was thinking was we get everyone dancing and then try to have them sing. What do you guys think?"

"What I think?" Tina wondered. "Let's do this! I mean this could help us with our vocals. So what song did you have in mind?" As Tina asked, Finn pressed the button on the radio and everyone immediately stood up when they recognized the song.

_Con los terroristas!_

_Ey Shake!_   
_Ey Shake!_   
_Ey, ey, ey, ey_   
_Shake, Ta, Ta_   
_And do the Harlem Shake!_

Everyone continued to dance but while they were dancing, Mr. Schuester couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. The kids were having a great time and they willingly tried what Finn suggested. It took pulling teeth for them to do what he would suggest. He even noticed Kitty was having a great time and she was usually the surliest out of the bunch. Mr. Schuester wouldn't admit it, he couldn't admit it…but maybe…he was jealous of Finn? No, that wasn't an option. He was not jealous of his former student because he was able to get them to dance. As soon as the song finished, Finn pointed towards Marley with intensity.

"Marley, sing a note, any note." Finn instructed. Marley stared at Finn, finally singing a few lines of Sara Barellies's song Bottle It Up."

"There'll be girls across the nation that will eat this up, babe I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up…" Marley immediately grinned from ear to ear as she faced Finn. "Wow, I can sing it really good!"

"That was the point." Finn shared her enthusiasm. "You see, when you sing there's multiple muscles that work together in order for you to sound your best. When you do something that gets your heart pumping like exercising or dancing, you're working all the muscles in your abdomen and your lungs, which is what you use the most to sing. That's why all those singers go to the gym and you see pictures of them coming out of them on TMZ." Everyone suddenly became more interested in what Finn had to say as Mr. Schuester's eyes widened slightly. Finn was bringing in celebrities and TMZ into his lesson? Mr. Schuester tried to think back on when he did that…which was never.

"So that is the key to winning? Exercise?" Tina questioned.

"Exactly, you got it." Finn clapped his hands while pointing to Tina. "Even I started going to the gym. I made it my New Year's resolution to improve my singing voice and the one way I've done that was by working out. And now look at me…I think I'm pretty hot and I can carry a tune. Right Rachel?" Rachel giggled as Santana stared over at her, rolling her eyes playfully towards her friend. "So, cardio works best."

"All right, raise your hand if you think that Finn is the best Glee Club instructor ever because he just blew my mind!" Brittany shouted as everyone started raising their hands in unison. Mr. Schuester continued to gaze at them and he didn't want to admit it…but he felt a bit betrayed. Finn was better than him at being a teacher…and Finn wasn't even a teacher yet! Mr. Schuester couldn't help it, but he let it get into his mind for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"You should have seen their faces, Emma." Mr. Schuester sat in the teachers' lounge the next morning while his fiancée Emma Pillsbury stared at him as he poured cream into his coffee. "Finn walked in the room, sang a song with some of the guys in Glee Club, gives them a lesson about how dancing works their singing muscles and they all favor him. I mean, he's not even a real teacher yet and everyone loves him."

"I think you're just overreacting." Ms. Pillsbury grabbed a grape from her container and plopped it in her mouth. "I mean, Finn's just home because you called him to help. Besides, on his first try of leading a Glee Club, he led them to a Regionals victory. Now he's probably going to lead them and win Nationals."

"Emma, I love you…but you're not helping." Mr. Schuester gave his fiancée a small smile. "I actually feel like Finn is better than me…"

"And maybe he is better than you, William." Mr. Schuester knew that voice from anywhere. As he turned around, he noticed Sue Sylvester and Roz Washington standing behind him. Sue was the Principal of McKinley and Roz was the cheerleading coach for the Cheerios, and neither of them made Mr. Schuester's life any easier. "I mean, think about it. He's done more in his 19 years of life than you've done in your 150. Not only that but he doesn't have hair that makes him look like a hobbit and to top it all off he doesn't have a butt chin like you do."

"Gee Sue, thanks." Mr. Schuester sardonically answered as he took a sip of his coffee. "Back to what I was saying, I feel like I'm losing my edge with these kids…and it seems that they like Finn's teaching methods better." Mr. Schuester continued to think as his eyes widened with interest. "You know what? I need to bust out the rapping again." Ms. Pillsbury clapped her hands with excitement, but Sue simply rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Oh hell to the no!' Roz spoke from the coffee pot. "You are not going to bust out the rapping because your white ass can't rap!"

"Black Sue's got you there William." Sue pointed over to Roz before leaning in closer towards him. "Let me give you a bit of advice, William. If you feel threatened by Finn's appearance at McKinley then you need to do something about it."

"What do you think I should do?" Mr. Schuester raised an eyebrow with interest.

"I think that you should show him that you're the teacher and he's the student." Sue answered with a hint of mischief in her eye. "If you put Finn in his place then he'll back off from your Glee Club. I know you asked him to come so you could possibly win Regionals, which will never happen, but Finn is stepping over the line, and it's up to you as the Glee Club instructor of the New Directions to show Finn that he's not welcome to just take over your Glee Club, even if his idiocy is preventing him from seeing that he's doing so. So William, what are you going to do? Are you going to let Hudson take over your Glee Club or are you going to go in there and fight for what's yours?" Mr. Schuester continued to listen to Sue's words and the more Sue spoke to him, the more the words made sense. Finn was trying to take over his Glee Club; at least Sue made it sound that way. Mr. Schuester needed to put Finn in his place—and he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

"I really want to thank you for coming to help us even though your schedule is pretty hectic." Marley said as she and Finn walked down the hallways of McKinley towards the choir room. "I mean, you guys just won Regionals and the fact that it was your first time actually leading a Glee Club is remarkable."

"I wouldn't say it's remarkable." Finn winced slightly although he had to admit he was so proud that his team was able to pull through and win. "But our team was amazing. Of course I have to give Rachel the credit for coming up with a great set-list for Regionals. She was the main star of the Glee Club, along with another member of our club, Simone Barberrie."

"Simone Barberrie." Marley grinned. "That's a nice name. Is she nice?" Finn hesitated to answer Marley's question and as the both of them continued their walk to the choir room…

_BAM!_

Both Marley and Finn were hit with a sticky slushie, a feeling that Finn knew all too well. Finn licked his lips slightly to taste the slushie before wiping it off his face. It's good to be home, Finn thought to himself. However, he was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Marley on the verge of tears. Finn didn't know what came over him but he suddenly was worried and felt that he should have done something.

"Marley? Are you okay?" Finn asked as he leaned down to her level. Marley continued to stare at her baby blue dress, observing that it was stained with a red slushie.

"It took me forever to buy this dress." Marley softly said. "I bought this dress because Jake and I were going to go out for a Valentine's Day dinner later and now it's ruined." Marley sniffed as some tears dripped down her face. "My mom and I don't have a lot of money so just to get this dress was a hassle enough…" Finn looked up and noticed a cheerleader laughing along with some of the members of the football team. So those were the dummies that ruined Marley's dress and made her cry…

"HEY!" Finn yelled towards the cheerleader as she turned her head towards Finn. At that moment, Finn didn't care that he was slushied…but he did care that Marley had worked hard just to wear something nice only for it to be ruined in a split second. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the girl sardonically said as she gave Marley a smirk. "Did I do something wrong? I thought red was a better color for her. You understand, right?"

"No, I don't understand." Finn angrily spoke back as the girl crossed her arms. "I want you to apologize to her right now. And then I want you to take the stains out of her dress!"

"You can't tell me what to do." The girl continued to glare at Finn. "Besides, what the hell are you doing here? You're a little too old to be in high school, considering that you're wearing a wedding band on your finger. What's the matter, were you too dumb for the 12th grade that you had to do it over and over again?" As the girl continued to taunt Finn, he felt his fists clench into a ball. Who was this girl and why was she mocking him?

"I suggest that you come apologize to Marley. Now." Finn glared. The girl slowly made her way over to Finn and Marley as she held the cup close to her.

"I'm sorry." The cheerleader said before her face turned snarky. "I'm sorry that you have to have a fat mom that can't seem to stop stuffing her face and that you're poor and can't seem to do anything about your terrible fashion sense and that you're such a goody-goody that it makes me want to punch you in the face." Finn was about to get into the cheerleader's face when Kitty, Brittany, Rachel and Santana made their way over to them.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Rachel gazed from Finn to the girl as the girl smirked over at Marley.

"Nothing, I was just having fun with the Finn and Marley, or as I like to call them Farley is all." Kitty simply shook her head over towards the girl and let out a tired sigh.

"Bree, you're being a bitch and that's saying a lot coming from me." Kitty pointed towards Marley and Finn. "Now I want you to apologize to the both of them now before Brittany and I claw your eyes out."

"I also won't hesitate to pull your weave out since you're messing with my Finnocence and his friend." Santana added. "Do you know where I'm from? Lima Heights. Do you know what happens at Lima Heights? Bad things!" Bree stared at Finn and Marley before letting out a sigh.

"I'm out of here." Bree turned around and walked away with the other football players. Finn glared over at Bree while shaking his head as Brittany stared at Finn with worry.

"Don't let Bree get to you, Finn." Brittany said. "She does that to a lot of people and I mean a lot."

"Yeah, the bitch is pure evil." Kitty said. "The other day she took a freshman's cheerleading uniform and washed it. The uniforms are dry clean only and the freshman girl's uniform made it look like she was a giant. Bree took a picture of her in her shrinked out dress and plastered it all over the school, embarrassing the poor girl. Her mother pulled her out of school before anyone could say anything. I'm just going to warn you. Steer clear of her. She's going to manipulate you until there's no tomorrow…and she's not going to hesitate to eat you alive."

"But are you both okay?" Rachel wondered, staring at Marley and Finn who were both covered in slushies. "Because you don't see to be okay."

"I'm fine." Finn assured Rachel. "Marley on the other hand, I'm not so sure. That was the dress she was going to wear on her date tonight and…Bree messed it up."

"Oh, no worries." Rachel grabbed Marley's hand and started to lead her away from Finn. "Come on sweetie. I have a bleach pen in my purse. I'll just take away the stains and your dress will be good as new for your date with Jake Puckerman." Marley felt a bit better as Rachel led her down the hall, and Finn admitted that he felt a bit better as well. He wasn't sure what caused him to suddenly gain worry for Marley, or why he was so defensive towards Bree—but he kind of felt good.

"Don't worry about Bree, Finn." Kitty patted Finn's shoulder as she, Brittany and Santana started to make their way down the hallway. "She'll get what's coming to her." As the three of them made their way down the hall, Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets and simply scoffed. He had no idea who Bree thought she was—but she wasn't going to humiliate Marley. Not while Finn was here.

* * *

Kurt made his way to the choir room where he spotted Blaine working on a song for Glee Club and if Kurt could admit it, he was nervous and terrified. He didn't want Blaine to see him in fear that Blaine was going to turn him away but Kurt knew that they were going to see one another eventually. They hadn't talked since Kurt came to Lima, and he didn't want Blaine to hate him for the rest of his life. Kurt entered the room and slowly paced around the piano, noticing that Blaine was still singing. After a few moments, Blaine turned his head and spotted Kurt standing by the piano, simply giving his ex-boyfriend a small smile.

"So, was that a song that you were working on for Glee Club?" Kurt questioned. Blaine nodded his head slowly, looking back at the song that was in front of him.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "I thought that if I sang my feelings, then I would get something's off my chest."

"I'm guessing that I'm some of those feelings that you want to sing out." Kurt softly spoke as Blaine slowly nodded his head. "I dreaded coming here, you know. I dreaded walking in the doors of the choir room and seeing you give me the stink eye for something I did to you back at New York. I know that I've been terrible to you and I know that I wasn't faithful but…I'm really sorry Blaine, and I don't want our breakup to mean that we're not going to at least be friends again. I need you in my life…whether it be romantic or platonic." As Kurt pleaded, Blaine pursed his lips, unsure if there was more to say.

"You really are sorry, aren't you?" Blaine questioned.

"Trust me. I am sorry." Kurt nodded his head with a sigh. "I never meant to hurt you. I mean, you're my best friend and you were the first friend I made when I transferred schools for a spell." Blaine continued to stare at Kurt before relenting slightly.

"I did miss you." Blaine admitted. "I miss talking to you…but I know that you're not ready to get back into a relationship just yet." Kurt nodded his head slowly, agreeing with the words Blaine said.

"I need to find myself in New York first before I can find myself in a relationship." Kurt said. "You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand completely." Blaine put his hand up while giving Kurt a grin. "I understand Kurt. You don't have to say anything. I understand." Kurt couldn't help but appreciate the fact that he and Blaine were on speaking terms again. The breakup didn't hurt any less, but as long as Blaine and Kurt were talking that was all that mattered to him.

"Oh, so I was going to tell you…" Kurt took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "I have an audition for NYADA."

"You have an audition?" Blaine's eyes widened with surprise as he stared at the letter. "Wow Kurt…wow. That's great."

"I know that you didn't get your audition letter yet, but you will." Kurt patted the piano while giving it rhythmic taps. "I have faith in you, Blaine…you're going to get into NYADA…and there will be nothing that's going to stop you. You're amazing…and everyone is going to see just how amazing you are as well." Blaine felt touched hearing Kurt's words, and although there wasn't a chance of them getting back together at this very moment, it felt nice to have Kurt in his corner, being there for him.

"I really hope I get into NYADA…this is my one shot at doing something that means the world to me…if you understand what I mean." Blaine raised an eyebrow with hope.

"I understand." Kurt said. "Well, if you want I could help you find a song to sing if you plan to audition…"

"That…that would be great." Blaine quickly agreed. Kurt went over to the portfolio full of song choices as the two of them started to skim through them. As they skimmed, Kurt and Blaine slowly looked at one another while trying to be as sneaky as possible. They didn't want the other to know that there were still feelings in the air—there would probably always be feelings…but right now they knew that a relationship wouldn't be the best thing for their friendship. Maybe when Blaine graduated and moved to New York they could start fresh, but for right now,…it would have been for the best if they were just friends.

* * *

Santana continued to gaze at Brittany as Brittany and Sam walked hand and hand towards the choir room, furrowing her eyebrows in disgust. There had to be something that she could have done in order to get Sam and Brittany to break up. Santana may have fooled Kurt when she said that she was truly happy in New York without Brittany, but Santana knew she still missed Brittany and she wanted to be together with her more than anything.

"Are you still obsessing over this?" Santana jumped when she turned around and spotted Puck staring over at her, giving a knowing look. "Santana, really this kind of has to stop. Someone is going to get hurt in all of this and I think it might be you."

"I am not going to get hurt, Noah." Santana crossed her arms, still staring at Brittany and Sam. "I am going to make sure that Brittany is in my arms and Trouty Mouth's date will be his chap stick since he seems to love it so much."

"Santana, I don't know…" Puck released a heavy sigh as Santana rolled her eyes. "Brittany seems to really love Sam…if you really loved Brittany, you would let her be happy. Trust me, I should know what it's like to meddle in a relationship where two people love each other. It doesn't turn out good."

"Apparently you don't know the power that Auntie Snixx has. I usually get what I want, Puckerman. And right now, all I want is Brittany." Santana smirked as she continued to make her way down the hall. "Just you watch; she'll be in my arms soon enough…and I'll be the one having the last laugh." As Santana continued to walk down the hallway, Puck released a tired sigh. He continued to make his way towards the choir room, patting Finn's back as Finn walked past him. As Finn continued to make his way down the hallway, he spotted Mr. Schuester walking towards him and pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, hey Mr. Schue." Finn greeted his former teacher as Mr. Schuester let out a tired sigh.

"Finn, what was that about in Glee Club yesterday?" Mr. Schuester spoke in an accusatory tone. "You made me look bad in front of the kids." Finn appeared muddled as he continued to stare at Mr. Schuester, still processing what he was talking about. "Just because you go to NYADA and you led your Glee Club to a Regionals title on your first try, doesn't mean that you can come to my Glee Club and tell me how to run it."

"Um…Mr. Schue, where is this coming from?" Finn wondered. "I'm not trying to tell you how to run your Glee Club."

"Really? Well to me it seems that way." Mr. Schue continued with his attitude. Finn was beginning to get annoyed himself. Where was Mr. Schuester coming from, saying that Finn was taking over New Directions? Mr. Schue invited him to come and spread knowledge to the Glee Club and now he's being accused of being a dictator. Finn didn't understand what Mr. Schue's problem was.

"All right, what is this really about?" Finn crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow to his former teacher. "Because I really don't understand why all the animosity all of a sudden. I'm not trying to take over your Glee Club, trust me I have more than enough problems as is. I don't need to add to another one. Oh wait a minute…" Finn let out a soft chuckle as he stared at his teacher. "You're threatened by me."

"What?" Mr. Schuester shook his head. Finn had read his mind, but he wasn't going to let Finn know that what he was saying was true. "I am not threatened by you."

"Oh really, so where is all of this coming from?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "You seemed excited for me to come and spread some wisdom and now all of a sudden, you don't want me to help? I think that you're worried that I would be a better Glee Club instructor than you…"

"So you really want to make that bet, huh?" Mr. Schuester became serious, as he got closer to Finn's face. "All right then…fine…I'll direct a half of the Glee Club and you direct the other half. With the Glee group we have, we're going to put on a little performance…whichever the Glee kids thinks is better, wins. Sounds fair?"

"More than fair." Finn smirked.

"I'm going to school you, Hudson." Mr. Schuester continued to glare at Finn. "I schooled you once…and I'll school you again."

"Prepared to eat my dust." Finn countered as he held his hand out for Mr. Schuester to shake. Mr. Schuester shook Finn's hand and continued to glare at him.

"You better bring it on…" Mr. Schuester started walking away from Finn as he made his way towards the choir room.

"I will bring it on…like Donkey Kong." Finn answered back, following his former teacher to the New Directions choir room.

* * *

"All right guys!" Mr. Schuester spoke twenty minutes later as everyone took their seats. "Finn and I decided to have a friendly little competition that involves all of you…we're going to split the Glee Club up. Half of you will go with Finn and half of you will stay with me. We're going to battle it out by putting on performances. Whoever has the best performance, will win the bet. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great but who gets to go with Finn?" Tina raised her hand.

"Since it's possible that everyone would try to fight to have a place on Finn's team…" Puck got up from his seat and stood between Finn and Mr. Schuester. "We're doing it by gender."

"Great idea." Mr. Schuester nodded his head. "Boys will work with Finn, girls will work with me."

"What?" Kitty's eyes widened as she faced Unique and Marley. "We're so screwed."

"What?" Mr. Schuester didn't understand Kitty's hesitance. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you know about putting together a girls number?" Unique asked without trying to sound rude. "I mean, I'm sorry but if anything Finn might know more about putting together a girls number."

"Does that mean we win by forfeit?" Artie questioned as Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes.

"No, the boys do not win by forfeit." Mr. Schuester argued back. "Finn, take your half of the Glee Club and I'll take care of mine." Finn nodded his head as he instructed the boys to follow him by motioning with his hand.

"All right, boys come on. Rachel, Puck I'm going to need your help." Finn instructed. "Kurt and Santana will stay here and help Mr. Schue and the girls."

"Sounds peachy." Kurt tried to sound enthusiastic while Santana gazed over at Brittany.

"I have no problem with that Frankenteen." Santana replied, however she didn't notice that Puck was still gazing over at her, shaking his head vigorously as he made his way out of the choir room with Rachel, Finn and the boy members of the Glee Club. The battle of the best Glee Club director was on…and this was one battle Mr. Schue was sure he wasn't going to lose.

* * *

"All right, we need ideas for a performance." Finn stood in the McKinley auditorium as Rachel, Puck and the boys of the Glee Club sat in the auditorium chairs. "Lay it on me, what do you got?"

"Well, if we're going to beat Mr. Schue and his Glee Club, we're going to need something that's eye catching." Ryder suggested. "What about we do a number that involves props."

"I'm not dressing up as a girl, just so we're clear." Puck raised his hand. Ryder and Jake exchanged quizzical looks but Artie, Sam and Blaine knew exactly what Puck was talking about.

"No one is dressing up like a girl." Finn looked over towards Puck, fixating his gaze back to the boys of Glee Club. "But I do like your idea of something eye catching and props, Ryder. I just need to wonder, what props are we going to use?"

"How about fire?" Blaine wondered.

"We want to make the performance light up, not the auditorium." Finn tried to pass on the idea, but he noticed Rachel's face expression when he shot down the fire idea. "Rachel?"

"What if we can include fire in the performance?" Rachel suggested. "But we find a way to make sure that it's not going to burn down the place…do you think Burt might have an idea on how to do that?"

"You know…I could ask him." Finn began to think the fire would be a good idea…if it was planned accordingly. "I'm sure he would know how since he works with cars…all right…I think I have just the song we're going to do…"

* * *

That afternoon Finn drove his pickup truck into the mechanic as he scanned around looking to see if Burt was working. As Finn continued to stare around, he heard someone bang on the side of his truck, which caused him to wince. If someone had scratched the truck while Finn was here, he would surely get a talking to by his mother who always would tell him to drive carefully and to be careful where he parked. As Finn turned his head to view who probably dented his truck, he realized that it was Burt who banged on the side of the truck, allowing Finn to release a sigh of relief.

"My goodness, you scared me!" Finn shouted although he had a smile on his face. Finn got out of his truck in order to give Burt a hug. "I thought that I got into an accident in here."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Burt chuckled, noticing that Finn was staring back at the car. "Well, on second thought I did mean to scare you. So, what brings you to Lima, Ohio Mr. Regional Show Choir champion?"

"So you heard about that?" Finn laughed slightly as Burt put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Your mother won't stop talking about it." Burt led Finn over to his desk as Burt sat down. "We're both really proud of you, kiddo."

"Thanks but, it was really Rachel who helped." Finn admitted. "She's brilliant when it comes to stuff like that."

"I'm sure she is." Burt nodded his head. "So where is the missus?"

"She's with Puck working out choreography with the New Directions." Finn sat down in the chair across from Burt. "Dad, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Shoot." Burt acknowledged his son as Finn continued to talk.

"I need you to create like a stage fire." Finn explained. "I know that your forte is cars and stuff but…I think that you have the brains to put it together without burning down the school."

"So you want me to create like sparks for a performance? I never thought of you being flashy. Is something going on?" Burt wondered.

"Mr. Schue dared me to put on a better performance than him for Glee Club." Finn said. "For some reason, he thinks that I'm trying to steal his Glee Club and I'm trying to steal his thunder. I don't know what he's talking about, but I do love a good challenge. The only way that I'm going to prove to Mr. Schue that I'm just as good as he is, is if you help me. Please?" Finn continued to notice that Burt was thinking but after a few moments of silence, Burt gave his son a warm smile.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't help my son in his time of need?" Finn and Burt grinned at one another, and that was when Finn knew that he was going to show Mr. Schuester that he was just as good of a Glee Club director—maybe even better.

_{Scene changes to the next afternoon as the Glee Club girls sit in the auditorium with Mr. Schuester, Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Santana as Finn sits in the front row and nods his head while the Glee boys perform the song}_

_[Artie with New Directions Boys]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_[Sam]_   
_B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_   
_Can't be sure when they hit that mark, mark_   
_And besides in the mean, mean time_   
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_[Ryder]_   
_I'm the de-details with the devil_   
_No now the world can never get me on my level_   
_I just gotta get you off the cage_   
_I'm a young lovers rage_   
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_[Sam and Ryder]_   
_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_{Finn presses a button and small fire sparks appear as the guys sing and the girls stand up and start cheering as Mr. Schuester looks shocked and worried}_

_[Sam, Ryder, Jake and Blaine]_   
_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up (Artie: I'm on fire)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up (Artie: I'm on fire)_

_[Artie with New Directions Boys]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh (Jake: In the dark, dark)_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh (Jake: In the dark, dark)_

_[Blaine]_   
_Writers keep writing what they write_   
_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_   
_I got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_   
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_[Jake]_   
_A constellation of tears on your lashes_   
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_   
_In the end and everything collides_   
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_[Jake and Blaine]_   
_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_[Sam, Ryder, Jake and Blaine]_   
_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up (Artie: I'm on fire)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up (Artie: I'm on fire)_

_[Artie with New Directions Boys]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh (Jake: In the dark, dark)_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh (Jake: In the dark, dark)_

_{Mr. Schuester continues to stare at them and he looks worried since he notices the girls getting into the performance}_

_[Artie]_   
_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_[Sam]_   
_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_[Sam, Ryder, Jake and Blaine]_   
_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up (Artie: I'm on fire)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up (Artie: I'm on fire)_

_[Artie with New Directions Boys]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh (Jake: In the dark, dark)_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh (Jake: In the dark, dark)_

_[Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Jake and Sam]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

"WOOH!" The girls of the Glee Club stood from their chairs and they clapped their hands vigorously for the boys. Puck and Rachel gave Finn a thumbs up as Finn stared at the guys, all while Mr. Schuester became concerned.

"Nice job guys." Finn congratulated as he high fived the boys. "That was incredible."

"Well, you were the genius that was able to make Blaine's idea of fire come to life, with your father's help of course." Artie clapped his hands as the boys shared the enthusiasm.

"I have to say Finnocence, that was an amazing performance. I'm proud of you." Santana congratulated her friend. "I wonder why we never did any badass stuff while we were in Glee Club." Hearing Santana's comment caused Mr. Schuester to get up from his seat as he headed for the exit of the auditorium.

"Come on ladies…we have to plan our routine." Mr. Schuester exited the auditorium as the girls reluctantly followed.

"You guys did a really good job." Marley smiled at Finn, earning a smile back from him while she followed Mr. Schuester.

"That was an awesome performance, Finn." Brittany said as she made her way out of the auditorium. As the rest of the Glee girls followed, Finn's tiny victory suddenly felt hollow. What was Mr. Schuester's issue with him? He didn't understand it. Rachel noticed the disappointment on Finn's face and that was when she knew something had to be done…it was time to give her husband a 'Rachel Berry pep talk'.

* * *

"All right, so we need to come up with a musical number that's just as powerful as Finn's." Mr. Schuester paced around the choir room while the girls, Kurt and Santana stared at him. "We need something that screams 'winner'."

"I have no idea how we're going to do that." Kitty smirked, crossing her arms. "Finn's performance with the boys was kick-ass. The only way you're going to beat Finn is if you find five people who can belt higher than Rachel."

"Or Mercedes." Tina added.

"So let's think of ideas." Mr. Schuester wrote on the board as Santana let out a sigh.

"Mr. Schue, I don't mean to step all over the place here but...what is this competition with Finn really about?" Santana wondered. "I mean, all of a sudden you seem like you're threatened by him. I don't think Finn is trying to do better than you...I just think that you're being paranoid. Sure, that performance was awesome but..."

"But ours is going to be better." Mr. Schuester interrupted Santana. "Look, Finn walked into my Glee Club and basically told them how it was going to be! Well, he has his own Glee Club in New York and I have mine here!"

"No he didn't." Tina scrunched her face. "You asked him to give advice and he did...that's not stepping over boundaries. He even made sure it was okay with you."

"Mr. Schue, you're not jealous of Finn are you?" Marley questioned. "Because really, there's nothing to be jealous about."

"Why is everyone assuming that I am jealous of Finn?! I am not jealous of my former student! There's nothing to be jealous about! I'm better at him at being a Glee Club director and this is just to put him in his place!" Mr. Schuester turned back around, seeing Kurt and Santana were gazing at each other.

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S." Kurt spelled out.

"Boy, don't know how Finn got you acting like this..." Santana added as Kurt and Santana high-fived one another.

"I am not jealous." Mr. Schuester decided to change the subject, glancing to the girls. "All right, song choices...throw 'em at me."

"XO by Beyonce." Unique suggested.

"Anything by Ke$ha." Brittany said.

"Mickey by Toni Basil." Kitty added.

"The Power of Love by Celine Dion." Tina thought aloud.

"Bubbly by Colbie Callait." Marley figured. Mr. Schuester shook his head at every suggestion, causing Santana and Kurt to gaze at each other in confusion.

"Wait, you're not going to even consider any of the suggestions?" Kurt asked. "I think that The Power of Love is an iconic classic. I'm sure Tina can pull off Celine Dion."

"And what, the rest of us sway like props in the background?" Kitty scoffed, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I've been doing that for four years." Tina pointed out.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kitty turned around, pretending she didn't hear Tina. Tina growled and muttered under her breath as Mr. Schuester rubbed his temples.

"We're not getting anywhere, so I'm going to pick the song and what we're going to do." Mr. Schuester walked to the computer in the corner and started looking up lyrics to a song. The girls turned to Santana and Kurt, hoping that they could talk some sense into Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, this is the girls performance." Santana said. "I mean, when the boys were with Finn, he let them suggest the song and the performance and..."

"Again with the 'Finn did this', 'Finn did that' nonsense!" Mr. Schuester groaned. "Santana, I know you think you're trying to help but stop! I know what I'm doing." Santana leaned back in her chair and put her hand up.

"Mr. Schue's not going to listen to me." Santana said. Mr. Schuester's eyes widened as he thought he found the perfect song for the girls.

"All right, I have the perfect song. Come here." Mr. Schuester instructed the girls. The girls got up form their seat and walked over to the computer, their eyes widening in horror.

"No!" Marley shouted.

"We can't do that song!" Kitty agreed.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's fine." Mr. Schuester printed out the lyrics, handing them to the girls. "This song is perfect for your voices and I already have costumes planned out. We're doing this song and I don't want to hear another word."

"But Mr. Schue..." Tina started to say as Mr. Schuester raised an eyebrow towards her. Tina stood silent as Kurt and Santana looked weary. They weren't sure this was a good idea-no, they knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Should someone tell Finn about this?" Kurt mumbled as he and Santana started walking towards the seats in the choir room.

"No...I think he should be surprised." Santana answered. "Trust me...everyone will be surprised with this number."

* * *

"I just don't understand it…" Finn sighed as he and Rachel sat in The Lima Bean that afternoon while drinking hot chocolate. "I'm trying to make Mr. Schue proud and suddenly it feels like I'm the worst person in the world because I wanted to be just like him."

"Finn, Mr. Schue is probably just jealous." Rachel assured him as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I mean he realized you were so good with the kids…and you both have different teaching methods. You like to incorporate ideas from everyone and you make it happen. I found that Mr. Schue had the, 'we're doing this and you're going to like it' attitude. No wonder the kids like you so much."

"You really think they like me that much, Rachel?" Finn raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Or is that just you being loveably biased again?"

"As much as I would love to be loveably biased, I can't." Rachel giggled. "The kids really love you Finn, and Mr. Schue was impressed with your performance. He was just a little…intimidated. He didn't think you could actually bring fire into the performance and make it look amazing. If anything, I felt like those boys were in a rock concert." Rachel leaned closer to Finn as she put her hands on his cheeks, noticing that Finn was staring into her eyes. "You did an amazing job on that performance with those boys and you should be so proud. I just know for a fact that you're going to blow this competition out of the water. The song was appropriate, the choreography was great and best of all…you listened to everyone's ideas…even when Blaine's fire idea seemed a bit crazy, although you were hesitant; with some quick convincing, you were able to make it happen. When you want something, you go for it by any means possible and you don't just involve you. You involve everyone around you…that is what makes you a great teacher." Rachel nuzzled her nose to Finn's as he grinned towards her.

"You really think I'm cut out for this teacher thing…" Finn was amazed. "I just don't want to let you down…"

"You could never let me down, Finn…never." Rachel insisted as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, babe…you did a great job with the boys and you proved to me that when you have your mind set…good things happen. I love you, Finn and I'm extremely proud…" Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips as the both of them got lost into their own little world. As Finn released his lips from Rachel's for a moment, he looked up and noticed hearts were hanging over them.

"Hmm, I never knew the Lima Bean was so festive this time of year…" Finn chuckled.

"You gotta love Valentine's Day, huh?" Rachel muttered while pressing another kiss to Finn's lips. As Finn and Rachel continued to kiss, they heard someone walk by them while letting out a groan.

"Get a room." The voice belonged to none other than Bree. "You're scaring the young people." Finn and Rachel parted their lips, as Finn looked slightly worried.

"I do look young…right?" Finn started touching his face as Rachel chuckled, moving herself onto Finn's lap.

"Who cares what that arrogant cheerleader thinks?" Rachel nuzzled her nose into Finn's cheek as she traced kisses down to his neck. "Maybe we should take her advice though and get a room…"

"Hmm?" Finn raised his eyebrows suggestively as he picked Rachel up bridal style, causing her to laugh. "What are we waiting for my love? Let's go celebrate Valentine's Day although it's not today!" Rachel laughed as Finn carried her out of The Lima Bean, but Bree continued to shake her head in anger as she watched the married couple in their honeymoon stage bliss.

* * *

"All right!" Mr. Schuester sat the Glee Boys, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Santana in the choir room the next afternoon. "Finn, your performance with the Glee boys was…average..." Hearing those words caused Artie and Sam to quizzically stare at one another. If anything, the performance was one of the best performances they had ever done. "But, the girls have you beat since they're going to bring out the magic of Katy Perry."

"Katy Perry again?" Puck grumbled as he looked to Finn. "What is this Glee Club's obsession with her?"

"The least we could do is hear them sing, right?" Finn glanced to Mr. Schuester who took his seat. Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, and Tina, Kitty, Marley, Brittany and Unique came out wearing costumes inspired by Katy Perry's Teenage Dream music video—, at least the dress of course.

"Mr. Schue, I don't think that this song is a good idea." Marley spoke up which caused Finn and Rachel to look at one another.

"Nonsense, the song is fine." Mr. Schuester waved his hand dismissively. "Katy Perry must have loved animals because she wrote a song about a bird, so why not sing a song about a bird."

"Oh no." Santana and Kurt gazed at one another as Blaine stared at them.

"What song are they going to sing?" Blaine asked Kurt.

'Watch…and enjoy the train wreck." Kurt whispered back as the song started to play. As soon as it did, the boys of the Glee Club started to wince, and Finn even opened his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe Mr. Schuester chose this song…then again, Mr. Schue was pretty naïve.

_{The girls start prancing around the room, the boys look shocked, and Puck looks at Finn with a revolted look}_

_[Unique and Brittany]_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock_

_[Tina]_   
_Word on the street, you got something to show me, me_   
_Magical, colorful such a mystery_   
_I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating_   
_(Brittany and Kitty: Come on baby let me see,_   
_What you're hiding underneath)_

_[Unqiue]_   
_What's up your sleeve, such a tease_   
_Wanna see the show, oh_   
_In 3D, a movie_   
_Heard it's beautiful, oh_   
_Be the judge_   
_And my girls gonna take a vote_   
_(Brittany and Kitty: Come on baby let me see_   
_What you're hiding underneath)_

_[Tina]_   
_I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking_   
_(Brittany, Marley and Kitty: Uh, e, e, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_   
_I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing_   
_(Brittany, Marley and Kitty: Uh, e, e, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_

_[Brittany and Kitty]_   
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_   
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch_   
_I 'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_   
_(Marley: Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)_

_[Brittany, Tina, Unique and Kitty]_   
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_   
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_   
_Don't be a shy kind of guy I bet it's beautiful_   
_(Marley: Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)_

_[Unique and Brittany]_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock_   
_I wanna see your_

_[Marley]_   
_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_   
_Break me off, if you're bad show me who's the boss_   
_Need some goose, to get loose, come and take a shot_   
_(Brittany and Kitty: Come on baby let me see,_   
_What you're hiding underneath)_

_[Tina]_   
_I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking_   
_(Brittany, Marley and Kitty: Uh, e, e, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_   
_I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing_   
_(Brittany, Marley and Kitty: Uh, e, e, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_

_[Brittany and Kitty]_   
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_   
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch_   
_I 'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_   
_(Marley: Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)_

_[Brittany, Tina, Unique and Kitty]_   
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_   
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_   
_Don't be a shy kind of guy I bet it's beautiful_   
_(Marley: Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)_

_[Unique and Brittany]_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock_

_[Tina and Marley]_   
_Oh my god, no exaggeration_   
_Boy all this time was worth the waiting_   
_I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared_

_[Unique and Kitty]_   
_You've got the finest architecture_   
_End of the rainbow looking treasure_   
_Such a sight to see, and it's all for me_

_[Brittany]_   
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_   
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch_   
_I 'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_   
_(Marley: Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)_

_[Brittany, Tina, Unique and Kitty]_   
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock (Marley; Whoa, oh)_   
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off (Marley: Oh, oh)_   
_Don't be a shy kind of guy I bet it's beautiful_   
_(Marley: Come on baby let me see)_

_[Unique and Brittany]_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock (Marley; I wanna see your)_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock (Marley: I wanna see your)_   
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock_   
_Your peacock, cock, cock (Marley: I wanna see your)_

_[Marley and Brittany]_   
_Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath_

As the girls finished their number, their faces turned to stone as they stared at Mr. Schuester with anger. The boys looked completely revolted and even Santana and Rachel had to admit that number was a bit too much.

"Um, Mr. Schue, you do know what that song is about, right?" Artie hesitantly asked Mr. Schuester.

"Sure I do, it's about the beautiful bird, the peacock, right?" Mr. Schuester questioned. "I mean, that's what it's about…?"

"Oh for the love of God, Mr. Schue you chose a song about a girl asking to see a guy's penis." Santana bluntly said as Mr. Schuester's eyes widened. He turned back towards the girls as Marley rolled her eyes.

"I told you we shouldn't have done the song." Marley pointed out as the other girls began nodding their heads in unison.

"We were trying to tell you that the song was inappropriate but you went ahead and chose it anyway." Tina added. Mr. Schuester looked over at Finn, wanting Finn to just triumphantly gloat and say 'I told you so'. Instead, Finn looked sorry for Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue out of all people didn't deserve this…it wasn't Mr. Schue's fault that he struggled with pop culture and was still living in the past. Mr. Schuester just couldn't believe the mess he caused. In trying to prove to Finn that Finn was just the student—it turned out that Finn was the better Glee Club instructor…and he had to admit, it sucked.

"Um, I'll be right back." Mr. Schuester got up from his chair and exited the room, causing everyone to worry.

"I think I should go and talk to him." Finn looked over to Rachel with a sigh.

"It wouldn't hurt…I mean he kind of feels dumb right now." Santana said from behind them. "He chose a vulgar song and this wasn't the first time. He did Toxic with the Glee Club two years ago and from what the rest of the Glee Club was telling me, they also did Blurred Lines." The thought that the Glee Club performed Blurred Lines intrigued Finn because he himself had to learn the hard way to never sing a sexist song in Glee Club.

"I'll be right back." Finn got up from his chair and made his way out of the classroom while the rest of the Glee Club looked on. As Finn walked towards the auditorium, he noticed Mr. Schuester staring at the trophy case in the hallway. Finn slowly made his way over to Mr. Schuester as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, still trying to comprehend what just happened between them. "Hey, Mr. Schue?"

"I'm surprised you're not laughing at me right now." Mr. Schuester scoffed slightly. "I messed up big time…and…I just proved to myself and the rest of the Glee Club that I'm actually a worse instructor than you are."

"What? You are not the worst instructor ever." Finn sighed, patting Mr. Schuester's back lightly. "If anything I feel like I'm the worst instructor."

"Are you kidding?" Mr. Schuester faced his former student, wondering what Finn meant. "The kids in Glee love you, they listen to your ideas and they all think I'm some oldie."

"Trust me, some of the kids in this school don't like me and they think I'm an oldie as well." Finn chuckled. "Rachel and I went to the Lima Bean the other day and…well, Bree called me old. It wasn't outright but…there's something wrong with that girl."

"Yeah, she's not the friendliest…I think she's worse than Kitty, Quinn and Santana combined before they all joined Glee Club." Mr. Schuester slightly joked. "You were right you know…"

"What was I right about?" Finn wondered.

"I was jealous of you." Mr. Schuester admitted. "The first time I led a Glee Club, we lost Regionals and the first time you led a Glee Club, you're leading them to Nationals. You're doing more with your kids than I've ever done with mine. Instead of saying how proud I was of you, I was so busy being petty. I'm sorry Finn…I really am sorry."

"It's okay Mr. Schue." Finn assured him. "I probably should have gloated a little less…"

"No, you had every right to gloat." Mr. Schuester interrupted Finn. "You won Regionals on the first try…and you have a group of kids at NYADA that love you. You really are special Finn and you are going to be an amazing teacher. I just know it. I've never seen you care so much about something before. I guess I was just petty because I thought I had to prove something…"

"You don't have to prove anything." Finn slightly shook his head. "In my book, you're already the best Glee Club instructor in the world. And if anything, everything I learned, I learned from you…cross my heart and hope to die." Mr. Schuester grinned and pulled Finn in for a hug as the two of them stood in the hallway for a few moments.

"Do you think that you could forgive your old Glee Club teacher?" Finn didn't have to think twice about Mr. Schuester's request.

"Of course I can forgive you." Finn smirked. "You know Mr. Schue, we've been so busy fighting about who's the better Glee Club teacher…that I kind of miss the group numbers that we used to do when I was in Glee Club. Do you think that we could do one right now? For old times' sake?"

"You know…I think we can." Mr. Schuester nodded his head as he led Finn back towards the classroom. "Oh and Finn?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue?" Finn raised an eyebrow towards Mr. Schuester.

"Stop calling me Mr. Schue…" Mr. Schuester gave Finn a smile. "Call me Will." Finn nodded his head and shone the biggest smile he possibly could.

"All right, Mr. Schue." Finn quickly said but Mr. Schuester simply chuckled at him. Mr. Schuester poked his head into the Glee Room and noticed that everyone was staring at him and the girls had taken off their Katy Perry wigs.

"All right guys…Finn and I officially made up and…I just wanted to apologize to you guys and to Finn publicly for all that I put you guys through. I was trying to prove that I was the better instructor…but of course we all know that I'm the best at being myself. I can't be Finn and I can't be anyone else. So, I was thinking…maybe to make it up we could have one more musical number together?"

"YEAH!" The Glee Club kids immediately nodded their heads as Mr. Schuester gazed at Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Puck.

"I hope you guys don't mind in joining in as well…after all, Glee Club was your home first." Mr. Schuester told his alumni that was there.

"Well, I guess since Mr. Schuester is begging us to sing…" Rachel gave Puck a nudge in his ribs as he nodded his head towards Mr. Schuester.

"BRAD, HIT IT!" Mr. Schuester pointed towards Brad the pianist who was sitting by the piano as he started playing his signature instrument. Mr. Schuester was trying to prove that he was better than Finn was, but in the end he realized he was pretty crazy to think that he should have been in a competition with him. Finn and Mr. Schuester were two different Glee Club directors…but no matter what would happen, it made Mr. Schuester feel better that Finn looked up to him and always took his sound advice…and Mr. Schue didn't feel so crazy after all…

_{Brad starts playing the piano as Mr. Schuester and the other members of the Glee Club walk out into the hallway where there are kids}_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_Friday night I crashed your party_   
_Saturday I said I'm sorry_   
_Sunday came and trashed me out again_

_[Finn]_   
_I was only having fun_   
_Wasn't hurting anyone_   
_And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

_[Puck]_   
_I've been stranded in the combat zone_   
_I walked through Bedford Stuy alone_   
_Even rode my motorcycle in the rain_

_[Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Tina]_   
_And you told me not to drive_   
_But I made it home alive_   
_So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

_{The Glee Club starts walking down the hallway as everyone stares at them with interest}_

_[Mr. Schuester with Puck and Santana]_   
_You may be right_

_[Finn with Rachel and Puck]_   
_I may be crazy_

_[Finn and Mr. Schuester with New Directions]_   
_But it just may be the lunatic you're looking for_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_Turn out the light_

_[Finn]_   
_Don't try to save me_

_[Finn and Mr. Schuester with New Directions]_   
_You may be wrong for all I know_   
_But you may be right_

_{More kids watch as they walk down the hallway and they start following the Glee Club as Sue Sylvester comes out of her office and looks slightly outraged}_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_   
_Well remember how I found you there_   
_Alone in your electric chair_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_I told you dirty jokes until you smiled_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_You were lonely for a man_   
_I said "Take me as I am"_

_[Artie and Tina]_   
_Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_Now think of all the years you tried to_

_[Mr. Schuester, Kurt and Puck]_   
_Find someone to satisfy you_   
_I might be as crazy as you say_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_If I'm crazy then it's true_   
_And it's all because of you_   
_And you wouldn't want me any other way_

_{They run into the auditorium and the rest of the student body follows them as Sue and Bree enter the auditorium and look outraged}_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_You may be right_

_[Finn]_   
_I may be crazy_

_[Mr. Schuester and Finn with New Directions]_   
_But it just might be a lunatic you're looking for_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_It's too late to fight_

_[Finn]_

_It's too late to change me_

_[Mr. Schuester and Finn with New Directions]_   
_You may be wrong but for all I know you may be right_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_You may be right! (New Directions; You may be right)_

_[Finn]_   
_I may be crazy (New Directions; I may be crazy)_

_[Mr. Schuester and Finn with New Directions]_   
_But it just might be a lunatic you're looking for_

_[Mr. Schuester]_   
_Turn out the lights (New Directions: Turn out the lights)_

_[Finn]_   
_Oh, don't try to save me (New Directions: No, no, no, no)_

_{Everyone cheers and Mr. Schuester gives Finn a hug as the others look out at the McKinley_

_[Mr. Schuester and Finn with New Directions]_   
_You may be wrong but for all I know you may be right_

_[New Directions]_   
_You may be wrong (Mr. Schuester: You may be wrong but you may be right)_   
_You may be wrong (Mr. Schuester and Finn: You may be wrong but you may be right)_   
_You may be wrong (Mr. Schuester, Finn and Rachel: You may be wrong but you may be right)_

_[Mr. Schuester, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Kurt, Artie, Blaine, Tina and Brittany with New Directions]_   
_You may be wrong but you may be right!_

_{Everyone starts cheering as Finn and Mr. Schuester hug it out on stage_ }

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Matthew Morrison as William Schuester** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abram** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Nene Leakes as Roz Washington** _

_**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury** _

_**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester** _

_**Erin Westbrook as Bree** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Classic (Originally by MKTO): Performed by Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman and Finn Hudson** _

_**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) [Originally by Fall Out Boy]: Performed by Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Ryder Lynn, Blaine Anderson and Jake Puckerman** _

_**Peacock (Originally by Katy Perry): Performed by Wade "Unique" Adams, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose** _

_**You May Be Right (Originally by Billy Joel): Performed by Will Schuester, Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and New Directions** _


	36. 2x14: I'm Only Human

**Episode Synopsis:** _When Brittany gets a scholarship to Julliard and is forced to take it right away, she moves to New York and lives in the loft with the gang, but Santana feels uncomfortable living with her ex-girlfriend. Rachel continues to rehearse for Funny Girl but her dreams come to a halt when Paolo San Pablo successfully gets her fired from the show. Finn learns devastating news._

* * *

 

"All right everyone, we're going to rehearse in five!" Mr. Campion yelled in the auditorium, as the cast was getting ready for rehearsals that afternoon. "Is Rachel ready to practice her My Man number?" Mr. Campion spotted Rachel warming up her vocal cords on stage, noticing that he interrupted her focus. He knew Broadway singers hated the idea of being interrupted when doing scales and he was expecting Rachel to blow up towards him like the other Broadway stars before her. However, all Rachel did was flash him a smile and give him a thumb up.

"I'm almost ready, Mr. Campion." Rachel politely answered. "May I have a minute or two more?" Mr. Campion stared at Rachel before smiling to her.

"Of course, Rachel." Mr. Campion agreed. "I'll just get Paolo ready for the Sadie, Sadie number while you finish warming up." Mr. Campion walked away from Rachel and headed to the dressing rooms as Rachel continued warming up her vocals. However, Rachel was once again interrupted when her iPhone started ringing. She fished into her pocket to grab her phone and noticed that it was Finn calling her.

"This better be good." Rachel muttered to herself before picking up the phone. "Hey babe, listen I'm kind in the middle of rehearsal so would you mind telling me what you need?"

"I can't seem to find my baby blue tie; you know the one with the dark blue stripes." Although Rachel was in a rush, she couldn't help but beam. "I was just calling to see if you know where I left it."

"It's in the dryer." Rachel chuckled. "I washed it for you last night because I knew you were going to need it. Don't worry, I washed it with love."

"I have no doubt about that." Finn said as Rachel playfully rolled her eyes. "It's just this is the first meeting between Glee Club directors for Nationals and I'm extremely nervous."

"Don't be nervous." Rachel assured him. "You're going to be fine, honey. I promise you. All right? Just be your adorkable self…but not too adorkable. Being too adorkable is reserved for me."

"Of course it is. All right. I'll let you go okay, babe?" Finn said. "Have a good rehearsal and I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel hated the fact that she had to hang up, but there was work to do before Opening Night. "All right, good luck with your meeting. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe." Rachel felt like her heart was melting as Finn spoke, and she didn't seem to mind. "Make sure that you sing 'My Man' with me in your mind."

"Don't I always?" Rachel giggled before Mr. Campion entered the room. "I have to go, okay? I'll see you later." Rachel hung up the phone as Mr. Campion continued to grin at her.

"Was that your husband?" Mr. Campion wondered.

"Yep, that was him." Rachel put her phone away as she giggled at the thought of Finn. "He misplaced his tie for a meeting today. He was pretty nervous."

"Ah, the joys of adulthood." Mr. Campion nodded his head as if he was thinking. "I used to get nervous just like him. Tell him the nervousness will wear off eventually. So, are you ready to sing 'My Man?' And remember, when you're singing 'My Man' as Fanny, you have to think of your first love and think of how much you love him, even though he's no good for you. I just need that feeling and once we get that down packed, we can move on to the next number."

"I've been practicing nonstop Mr. Campion." Rachel assured him. "I'll make sure that I'll get it right, and I'll practice as much as I need to in order to get it right."

"All right, let's begin." Mr. Campion sat in one of the auditorium chairs as he stared at Rachel performing. As Rachel started singing, Mr. Campion couldn't help but get lost into the number. Rachel had the emotion, the timing, the pitch—everything. She was perfect for Fanny Brice and Mr. Campion knew that Rachel was going to be Broadway's next biggest star. He had a sure feeling of it.

_Oh my man, I love him so_   
_He'll never know_   
_All my life is just despair_   
_But I don't care_   
_When he takes me in his arms_   
_The world is bright, all right_   
_What's the difference if I say_   
_I'll go away_   
_Then I'll know that I'll come back on my knees someday_   
_For whatever my man is_   
_I am his, forevermore_

_Oh my man, I love him so_   
_He'll never know_   
_All my life is just despair_   
_But I don't care_   
_When he takes me in his arms_   
_The world is bright, all right_   
_What's the difference if I say_   
_I'll go away_   
_Then I'll know I'll come back on my knees someday_   
_For whatever my man is_   
_I am his, forevermore_

As Rachel took out a final breath and stared out at the almost empty auditorium, Mr. Campion stood up and clapped for her, emitting a grin that couldn't have gone wider even if he tried. Rachel put her hands to her sides and simply stared at him.

"So how was that, Mr. Campion?" Rachel openly asked. Mr. Campion pointed at Rachel, the smile still evident on his face.

"You Rachel Berry…you are a star!" Mr. Campion grabbed his clipboard as he started looking through the musical numbers for the show. "All right, next we're going to practice 'I'm The Greatest Star' but I have no doubt that you're going to perform that one brilliantly as well." Rachel simply glowed after Mr. Campion's review, but one person that wasn't glowing was Paolo. Paolo stood in the corner of the auditorium, shaking his head as Rachel started singing the first few lines of 'I'm The Greatest Star'. It was time to put his plan into action. It was time to get Rachel fired from Funny Girl.

* * *

Back at the loft, Kurt was currently working on his scales as he made himself a cup of tea, still thinking about what song he was going to sing for his NYADA audition. No one but Blaine knew that Kurt received an audition letter and Kurt knew that if he wasn't as dramatic about his performance as he was the year prior, he'd be sure to get in. Rachel got in by singing Celine Dion, Finn got in by singing Rob Thomas. Now it was Kurt's turn to get in…but with what song? Kurt remembered talking to Blaine the night before about what he was going to sing, but the conversation with Blaine felt slightly awkward. For one thing, they weren't dating and the whole 'just friends' thing didn't seem to be working since they both knew that there were feelings involved. However, Kurt knew that there was no way he could get back together with Blaine right now. Blaine was still in Lima, and the long distance relationship was the problem in the first place. Blaine and Kurt's relationship was nowhere like Rachel and Finn's. For one thing, Rachel and Finn lived under the same roof—and they were married. Kurt always pictured he would be the one to get married before Finn, just because he slightly felt Rachel and Finn's relationship was toxic. But was Kurt and Blaine's relationship the toxic one while Finn and Rachel thrived in their marriage? Everything seemed to be in place for them, all while Kurt was still having difficulty trying to process that a relationship wasn't in his deck of cards at the moment. Kurt hadn't even thought about Elliot and he knew it was stupid for trying to pursue him while he was still with Blaine. As Kurt continued to boil the water for the tea, Finn entered the kitchen, adjusting his tie and putting on his trench coat. It was March but it was still cold since spring wasn't until the middle of the month, and even then it was kind of cold.

"Hey." Finn quickly acknowledged his brother as he stared down at his outfit. "So how do I look, you know since you're the fashion expert here?"

"The trench coat was so 2013, but other than that you look great." Kurt told his brother. "Where are you going? Taking Rachel on a date or something?"

"God, I wish." Finn sighed. "I have a meeting with the school board about Nationals and I'm going to find out the theme for it. I wish Rachel was coming with me instead of her being at Funny Girl rehearsals all the time."

"Separation for a couple is good." Kurt patted Finn on his shoulder. "If you spent every waking hour with Rachel, what would you two talk about during dinner or something?"

"I guess you make a valid point." Finn reluctantly agreed. "It's just I miss her."

"And that's how you know you love her." Kurt pointed out. "Look, rehearsals are over at six, so by the time you get home she'll be here probably eating dinner with the rest of her roommates and you can swoop her away in your room and spend time with her, just the two of you."

"I actually like the sound of that." Finn gave a small smirk towards his brother as he stared at his watch. "Oh shoot, I have to go. Um, if Rachel comes home early, tell her that I'll see her later."

"All right." Kurt said as Finn headed out the door. After Finn slid the door shut, Kurt noticed he was home by himself, and he turned around to focus back on his tea. He needed his brother to be a distraction for him, but instead Kurt found himself back in his daze as he thought about how much he actually missed Blaine.

* * *

Brittany Pierce was on a mission. She was on a mission to find some guidance. She was on a mission to find her direction in her life; and her direction led her to the most magical city in the world—New York. Brittany continued to pace through the streets as she walked along Brooklyn, in hopes that the one person that could help her could be of assistance. Brittany entered one of the buildings and walked up the stairs before reaching a gigantic metallic door. With a deep breath, Brittany knocked on the door and stood there for a few moments as the door opened. On the other end of the door was Rachel, who just came home from her rehearsal, only to find Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Brittany?" Rachel seemed slightly surprised. Brittany ringed with her hands before facing Rachel with a saddened look.

"Rachel, I need help." Brittany softly said. Rachel immediately let Brittany into the loft as Brittany sat down on the couch, looking a bit perplexed. Rachel made her way over to Brittany, staring at the kitchen while letting out a small sigh.

"Would you like me to get you some coffee or tea?" Rachel wondered. Brittany simply shook her head, which caused Rachel to worry. Rachel took a seat next to Brittany, folding her hands together. "Brittany, not that I'm not glad you're here but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Lima?"

"That was what I needed to talk to you about." Brittany said. Brittany went into her pocket and took out a sheet of paper, handing it to Rachel as Rachel read what was on it.

"Brittany, you got a scholarship." Rachel stared at Brittany in amazement.

"Yeah, I got an offer to Julliard for my dancing…and apparently I created the Brittany code in Mathematics, so that's pretty cool." Rachel was excited for her friend—but she was having trouble seeing the problem Brittany was having.

"Brittany, that's incredible." Rachel's excitement slightly died down as she spoke to Brittany. "But I don't see what's the problem."

"The problem is they want me to leave McKinley right away." Brittany sighed. "That's the problem. I'd have to leave behind all my friends and…I don't know if I'm ready to do that. I know that being in New York and attending Julliard is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I'm not sure I'm ready to leave the place I considered home for the last four and a half years." Rachel continued to gaze at Brittany and nodded her head slowly.

"You're scared to venture outside of Lima." Rachel softly said.

"Was it that obvious?" Brittany raised an eyebrow towards Rachel.

"Yeah, it kind of was." Rachel nodded her head. "Look, I know how you felt. I was scared coming to New York by myself for the first time…but I wasn't really alone. Once Finn, Santana, Kurt and Puck came to New York I knew I had nothing to be worried about. You don't have to worry; we'll all be there for you."

"Even Santana?" Brittany meekly asked. Rachel's smile softened as she took Brittany's hands in hers.

"Even Santana." Rachel assured her. "Santana loves you…she's never stopped loving you. I should know…and Puck definitely should know. You're all she talks about with him…when they're not at each other's throats." Brittany slightly chuckled and even felt her smile returning. "Hey, how about you stay here until you're ready to go back to McKinley and tell everyone about the scholarship. I kind of get the feeling that you just got up and left after finding out about the scholarship to Julliard." Brittany shrugged her shoulders, slowly letting Rachel know that it was okay. "All right, now no one's here right now so how about you and me go and explore New York. I promise you're going to love it."

"Okay? What's there to do?" Brittany wondered. Rachel smirked and walked over to the door, opening it as Brittany followed her.

"Oh…there's a lot of things to do here…" Rachel motioned for Brittany to follow her as the two girls ran around New York City, with Brittany finally getting out of her shell.

_{Rachel and Brittany get on the train and Brittany stares around as Rachel turns and smiles at her}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Flowers in her hair, she don't care_   
_Peach-pink lips , yeah, everybody stares (Brittany: Oooooh)_   
_You think you seen her in a magazine (Brittany: Oooooh)_   
_It's like she walked right out of your dreams._

_[Brittany]_   
_Black ray-bans, you know she's with the band_   
_Passport stamps, she's cosmopolitan (Rachel: Oooooh)_   
_Yeah, she runs a place at Penny Lane (Rachel: Oooooh)_   
_Yeah, you're lucky if you're on her plane_

_[Rachel]_   
_From Tokyo_

_[Brittany]_   
_To Mexico_

_[Rachel and Brittany]_   
_TO RIO!_

_That girl's a trip_   
_A one way ticket_   
_Takes you miles high, so high_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile_   
_Catch her if you can (Brittany: If you can)_   
_She's so in demand (Brittany: In demand)_   
_Takes you miles high, so high (Brittany: So high)_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile_

_{Rachel and Brittany walk through Times Square and Brittany points to someone in a Hello Kitty costume as Rachel and Brittany take a picture with the costumed Hello Kitty}_

_[Brittany]_   
_She's got that je ne sais quoi, you know it_   
_So tres chic, yeah, she's a classic (Rachel: Oooooh)_   
_But she's footloose and so fancy free (Rachel: Oooooh)_   
_Yeah, she dances to her own beat_

_{Rachel and Brittany go in the Toys R'Us and they get on the Ferris Wheel as Brittany and Rachel look amazed}_

_[Rachel and Brittany]_   
_Cause she's the muse and the artist_   
_Always leaves the trail of stardust (Brittany: Oooooh)_   
_Cause she's a little bit of "Yoko" (Brittany: Oooooh)_   
_And she's a little bit of Ono_

_[Brittany]_   
_From LA_

_[Rachel]_   
_Miami_

_[Rachel and Brittany]_   
_TO NEW YORK CITY!_

_{Rachel and Brittany walk down Fifth Avenue and Rachel sees a Billboard picture of Kate Hudson and stares at it as she thinks she looks familiar. Brittany and Rachel go into one of the stores and try on clothes}_

_That girl's a trip_   
_A one way ticket_   
_Takes you miles high, so high_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile_   
_Catch her if you can (Rachel: Catch her if you can)_   
_She's so in demand (Rachel: In demand)_   
_Takes you miles high, so high_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile_

_[Brittany](Speaking)_   
_Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your champagne glasses are empty_

_[Rachel](Speaking)_   
_We are now approaching the runway, (with Brittany: So get ready for takeoff!)_

_{During the musical break, Rachel and Brittany walk to the Empire State Building, they stand on the top of the building, and they yell with excitement}_

_[Brittany]_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile_

_{Rachel and Brittany spot street dancers, Rachel and Brittany join them as Brittany looks like she's having a good time}_

_[Rachel and Brittany]_   
_That girl's a trip (Rachel: That girl's a trip)_   
_A one way ticket (Rachel: Oh, Oh)_   
_Takes you miles high, so high_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile (Rachel: She's got that smile!)_   
_Catch her if you can (Brittany: If you can)_   
_She's so in demand (Rachel: So in demand!)_   
_Takes you miles high, so high (Brittany: So high)_   
_Cause she's got that one international smile_

_{Rachel and Brittany laugh as they high give the street dancers}_

* * *

"Where is Rachel?" Finn began pacing back and forth in the loft late that night as Puck, Santana and Kurt stared at him with interest from the couch. "I've called her over fifty times and she hasn't called back."

"Finn, don't worry." Kurt sighed. "I'm sure Rachel is fine. Maybe she had a long rehearsal."

"Yeah Finnocence, I'm sure that Rachel is fine." Santana smirked. "I mean it's not like she was mugged, left for dead somewhere or kidnapped where she'd be forced to work as a drug mule in a different country for the rest of her life."

"SANTANA! OH MY GOD!" Finn suddenly started freaking out as Puck flicked Santana in the head.

"Nice going, Diabla." Puck sardonically stated as Finn started hyperventilating. "Now Finn's never going to calm down." Everyone stopped their talking for a moment as the door began to open—and they heard laughing. As they stared at the doorway, they saw Rachel and Brittany enter the loft with shopping bags as they were giggling about something.

"You see Finn? Rachel was fine. She was just hanging out with Brittany." Kurt nonchalantly said before realization dawned on him. "Rachel…and Brittany? What is Brittany doing here?" Rachel and Brittany turned towards Finn, Santana, Kurt and Puck as Brittany's smile illuminated the room.

"Hi guys." Brittany waved. Finn stared over at Rachel and Brittany as he went to give his friend a hug.

"Hey Britt." Finn hugged Brittany while staring at Rachel in confusion. "What are you doing in New York? I thought you were supposed to be in Lima."

"Oh, I was…but I have news and I wanted to tell you all." Brittany walked over and stared strictly at Santana as she continued. "I was accepted to Julliard on a scholarship…and I decided to take it. The catch was I had to start attending right away…so…I'm moving to New York."

"Really?!" Kurt immediately became excited. "Brittany, this is amazing! Congratulations. Okay, we need to do something to celebrate."

"Where are you going to stay?" Puck wondered.

"Rachel said I could stay here until I go back to McKinley to explain to everyone that I'm leaving." Brittany answered. Finn looked over to Rachel as Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, still beaming over at Brittany. "I hope you guys don't mind or think that I'm intruding."

"Of course we don't think you're intruding." Kurt waved it off. "Don't give it another thought. You are allowed to come and live here if you want."

"Thank you…" Brittany immediately felt better as she gazed over at Santana. Santana gave Brittany a small smile as she got up from her seat, giving her ex-girlfriend and best friend a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're moving in." Santana sincerely said, however when Brittany went over to give Puck a hug, she shot a look at Rachel which meant she had to talk to her later. There were some things that Santana had to get off her chest—and she was going to need to speak to Rachel.

"What were you thinking?" Santana whispered in the kitchen as Rachel took a bite of the ice cream Finn left her in the freezer from his food-shopping escapade the other afternoon. "How could you invite Brittany to live with us when you know perfectly well that we're broken up?"

"I thought Brittany was your best friend and she's already worried that you'd be uncomfortable with all this." Rachel reasoned. "Santana, sometimes it's better to be the bigger person in certain situations."

"All right Mrs. Reasonable." Santana folded her hands while staring at Rachel. "So when Finn was living here and you weren't together, wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"All right you got me there." Rachel looked around to make sure Finn wasn't coming towards the kitchen as she leaned closer to Santana. "I did really miss Finn. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before, so you have to promise you're not going to laugh or tell Finn." Santana immediately crossed her heart as Rachel continued. "When we were broken up and living under the same roof…I used to have sex dreams about him. I know dreams are sub-conscious but I couldn't help thinking about Finn and his body...I guess that's why I have trouble keeping my hands off him." Santana's eyes widened while she chuckled.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so kinky…" Santana smirked. "So you would dream about you and Finn having sex and you wouldn't even be together."

"Trust me, it was unbelievable. I mean, I never told Finn about it. I think if he found out, I'd be too embarrassed. I mean one of them was based on a 50 Shades of Grey scene! 50 Shades of freaking Grey! You think I'm kinky now...imagine my dream. That was hot." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there's no reason to tell him now now, you know…"

"Sure because now you can get into Mr. I Want To Be A Teacher's pants anytime you want. I don't know how you could be with Finn and not be grossed out by him." Santana smirked before her face turned serious. "So do you really think that Brittany and I could live under the same roof?"

"I guarantee it." Rachel placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. "It's going to be a bit hard at first but you two can do it. Besides, you were best friends first."

"All right…I can do this…" Santana nodded her head. "I can live with Brittany while knowing that she's with Sam. I can do this."

"Of course you can." Rachel smiled as Finn entered the kitchen. Santana smiled as she turned around and faced Finn.

"Rachel admitted to having sex dreams about you..and they were super kinky." Santana simply said as she walked out of the kitchen. Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped while Finn turned back towards Rachel. Finn noticed Rachel's face turning red as he smiled at her.

"What kind of sex dreams?" Finn gave Rachel a smirk. "Was I hot?" Rachel walked over to Finn and playfully shoved him in his harm, but bit her lip seductively as Finn wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shut up." Rachel softly muttered, but her expression showed that she wasn't annoyed with Finn at all. As a matter of fact both Finn and Rachel were very turned on. "You know..." Rachel trailed her hand along his arm and continued to gaze at him. "I could show you what happened in my dream...but I must warn you, I don't think you'll be able to control yourself."

"You're questioning if I can control myself?" Finn leaned closer to Rachel's face, putting his free hand in her hair. "Well, why don't you show me and we'll see if I can control myself or not." Rachel giggled, pressing a kiss to Finn's lips as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

The next morning Santana lay in her bed as she smelled something from the kitchen, which caused her nose to scrunch up. God, it has to be Finn burning something in the kitchen again, Santana thought to herself. Santana kicked the sheets off her as she started to make her way to the kitchen. By the time she reached the kitchen, she noticed Puck and Kurt standing there with their eyes widening in shock, causing Santana to turn her gaze to where they were staring. Right there in the kitchen was Brittany, and she was cooking breakfast!

"Brittany has been in here since three a.m." Kurt told Santana. "She had the Food Network on all night and she had been learning how to cook the perfect continental breakfast."

"It smelled too good for it to be Finn making breakfast, and it's been long since Rachel made breakfast." Puck added. "Who knew Brittany could cook?"

"Good morning guys!" Brittany turned around and gave them a cheery smile.

"Brittany, what time did you wake up?" Santana speculated. "I mean, it's too early."

"I didn't sleep all night, so I did yoga, did a problematic equation and made breakfast." Brittany folded her hands as she led Santana, Kurt and Puck to the breakfast table. "Where's Finn and Rachel?"

"They're sleeping?" Kurt looked at his watch and back towards Brittany. "Finn and Rachel have school later so…"

"I'll go wake them up!" Brittany cheerfully said as she left the room, causing Kurt and Puck to exchanged worried glances.

"Um...from the noises I heard last night, I don't think Finn and Rachel are...properly dressed for Brittany barging into their room." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, they had a 50 Shades of Grey party in there." Santana snickered, but Kurt simply looked shocked.

"Finn's going to kill her." Puck leaned back in his chair as he ate a strip of bacon that Brittany made. "Mmm...maple."

* * *

Brittany slowly opened the door to Finn and Rachel's room and just as promised, Finn and Rachel were sound asleep under the covers but Brittany noticed the clothes sprawled across the floor. Finn must have forgotten to put his stuff away again, Brittany assumed. Brittany simply entered the room and poked Finn on his shoulder, causing him to let out a slight groan. Brittany figured that Finn probably didn't feel her, so she poked Finn a little harder that time, causing his eyes to slightly open and turns towards her. Finn's eyes immediately opened when he realized Brittany was in their room and he pulled the covers over him and Rachel.

"BRITTANY!" Finn shouted, causing Rachel to wake up and Santana to run into Finn and Rachel's room. Santana noticed the clothes on the floor and immediately derived a conclusion.

"Brittany! How about we let Finn and Rachel wake up on their own next time, okay?" Santana walked over to Brittany and slowly pulled Brittany out of the room.

"I don't understand why though." Brittany innocently said.

"Because Brittany…" Finn's muffled voice came from underneath the blanket. "I'M NAKED! NOW GET OUT!" With that, Santana pulled Brittany out of the room and closed the door while letting out a sigh.

"You can't just walk into their room like that, Brittany." Santana slightly scolded. "Look, Finn and Rachel aren't mad at you…it's just you have to respect their personal space."

"Finn sounded mad to me…" Brittany's voice broke a bit, causing Santana to shake her head.

"He wasn't mad." Santana softly said. "He was just a bit surprised is all. I promise, when he comes out of there he's going to give you the biggest smile and he's going to forget about it."

"I just thought Finn forgot to put his clothes away." Brittany shrugged as she and Santana made their way to the kitchen. "They were all over the place."

"Well, does Finn wear a bra? I don't think so." Santana chuckled while wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder. "Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'm sure that you made a delicious meal." Brittany immediately felt better as the two of them entered the kitchen, but Santana was going to have to have a talk with Finn later about his outburst towards Brittany.

* * *

"Well how else did you want me to react, Santana?" Finn argued as he and Santana were doing their shift at the diner that afternoon. "She barged into our room. She's lucky we were asleep."

"Come on, Finn, you know that she's Brittany. Brittany doesn't think before she does things." Santana put a hand on her hip while gazing at her friend. "Brittany didn't mean to do what she did. So can you not be mad at her and tell her you're not angry?"

"I'm not mad at Brittany, Santana." Finn raised an eyebrow to Santana with hopes that she would leave him alone. "I'm not mad at her. I understand she was probably excited she made breakfast for everyone so she wanted to wake everyone up. I'm not a morning person…remember I almost put Puck in a chokehold when he tried to wake me up after not being able to sleep for about four days."

"That was your fault. You tried to finish Call of Duty in less than a week." Santana pointed out before turning serious again. "Look, can you just talk to Brittany? Just let her know that you're not mad and that you still love the ditzy girl?"

"Kind of like you still love Brittany and you're not mad that she's dating Sam?" Finn shot back, causing Santana to purse her lips. After a moment of thinking, Santana shook her head and sighed.

"Don't make this about me, Frankenteen." Santana said. "It's different."

"No it's not." Finn shook his head. "You still love Brittany but you don't like she's dating Sam. Kind of like I still love Brittany but I was a little frustrated she walked in my room while I was half naked. She's lucky I still had my blanket. But enough about me, this is really about you Santana. I know you love Brittany and I know Brittany loves you—but you have to think maybe she's dating Sam for a completely different reason than you think."

"And what reason could that be?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she missed you and just wanted someone to fill the void." Finn softly answered, causing Santana to simply gaze at her friend. "To be honest, if Rachel and I were in different grades and she graduated, I'd be heartbroken…but I'd also try to fill the void. It just wouldn't be the same. Maybe that's how Brittany feels right now."

"So you think she doesn't really love Sam?" Santana sat down at the counter while gazing at Finn.

"Oh don't get me wrong, she loves Sam…" Finn scoffed slightly before his face turned soft yet serious. "But it's not the same as the way she loves you. You and Brittany are endgame, Santana…even if Brittany doesn't see it quite yet." As Finn and Santana continued to look at each other, the door opened to the diner and in came Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. Finn smiled over at the three of them, motioning Brittany to come over to him. "Hey Britt."

"Hi Finn." Brittany sat down at the counter, although she still had a bit of hesitance. "You're not mad about this morning are you?"

"Me? No." Finn waved it off, giving Brittany a grin. "Just remember to knock on the door next time, okay? But I promise I'm not mad at you. You're that special little unicorn no one could be angry at. Some come here, give me a hug." Brittany got up from her chair and went to give Finn a hug, causing Rachel and Kurt to turn towards one another and flash a grin. Brittany and Finn parted from their hug as Brittany looked towards Santana.

"So this is the Spotlight Diner Santana had been telling me about." Brittany marveled as she noticed the stage.

"Yeah, this is the Spotlight Diner." Santana got up from her chair as Kurt and Finn grinned towards one another. "It's where we work, get paid and we have to sing for the customers."

"You know what we should do?" Brittany wondered, folding her hands together. "We should sing a song."

"You want to sing?" Rachel questioned, raising an eyebrow towards Brittany.

"Sure, why not?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Isn't this where everyone sings?"

"It kind of is like Callbacks." Finn said which caused Santana and Rachel to stare at him. "Come on Rach, Santana. Sing with Brittany. We need to still give her a New York welcome."

"Well…" Santana tapped her chin playfully before smiling at her. "Sure, why not."

"Yes!" Brittany pumped her first in the air before folding her hands. "I know the perfect song that we could do. Kurt, give me a beat!" Kurt pressed a button on the radio and as soon as he did, Brittany grinned over to her friends and started singing, slowly bringing Rachel and Santana into the song.

_[Brittany]_   
_I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot_   
_Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol_   
_We talked about all our dreams and how we would show them all (Santana and Rachel: Whoa, oh, oh, oh)_

_I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate_   
_And I don't need any man to be getting in my way_   
_But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (Santana and Rachel: Whoa, oh, oh, oh)_

_{Brittany pulls Santana and they start dancing while Rachel follows them towards the stage as Finn and Kurt sit back and watch with a smile on their face}_

_[Brittany and Santana](Rachel)_   
_I'll just keep moving my body (Yeah, yeah)_   
_I'm always ready to party (Yeah, yeah)_   
_No, I don't listen to mommy (Yeah, yeah)_   
_And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

_[Brittany, Santana and Rachel]_   
_I am an American Girl_   
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_   
_I'm loving taking over the world_   
_Hot blooded, all American Girl (Santana and Rachel: Whoa, oh, oh)_

_[Santana]_   
_I was raised by a television_

_[Rachel]_   
_Every day is a competition_

_[Brittany]_   
_Put the key into my ignition (with Rachel and Santana: Oh-way-oh)_

_I wanna see all the stars and everything in between_   
_I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine_   
_(with Rachel: Cause it's a free country so baby we can do anything) (Santana: Whoa, oh, oh)_

_[Brittany and Santana](Rachel)_   
_I'll just keep moving my body (Yeah, yeah)_   
_I'm always ready to party (Yeah, yeah)_   
_No, I don't listen to mommy (Yeah, yeah)_   
_And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

_[Brittany, Santana and Rachel]_   
_I am an American Girl_   
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_   
_I'm loving taking over the world_   
_Hot blooded, all American Girl (Santana and Rachel: Whoa, oh, oh)_

_[Santana]_   
_I was raised by a television_

_[Rachel]_   
_Every day is a competition_

_[Brittany]_   
_Put the key into my ignition (with Rachel and Santana: Oh-way-oh)_

_{Santana, Brittany and Rachel stand on the stage as they give each other a smile, while Santana continues to look at Brittany}_

_[Brittany]_   
_You know we're gonna shine so bright_   
_(Santana and Rachel: Oh we're gonna shine so bright…)_   
_Oh baby gonna go all night_   
_(Santana and Rachel: Oh, we're gonna go all night…)_   
_(with Kurt: You know we're gonna shine so bright)_   
_(Santana and Rachel: Oh we're gonna shine so bright…)_   
_(with Kurt: Oh baby gonna go all night)_

_{Brittany, Santana and Rachel stand in front of their microphones and they turn around and find Finn playing the drums and Kurt playing the synthesizer piano}_

_[Brittany, Santana and Rachel with Kurt and Finn]_   
_I am an American Girl_   
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_   
_I'm loving taking over the world (Brittany: I'm taking over)_   
_Hot blooded, all American Girl_

_I am American Girl_

_[Brittany and Santana]_   
_I was raised by a television_

_[Brittany and Rachel]_   
_Every day is a competition_

_[Brittany and Santana]_   
_Put the key into my ignition (Santana: Oh-way-oh)_

_[Brittany and Rachel with Kurt and Finn]_   
_I am American Girl (Santana: Ooooooooh!)_   
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_   
_I'm loving taking over the world (Brittany: I'm taking over)_   
_(Santana and Rachel: Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_[Brittany, Santana and Rachel]_   
_I am an American Girl_

The customers that were in the diner started applauding as Brittany bowed to them, and the others stared at her with a smile. Brittany was slowly finding her place in New York—but Santana had to admit that she was still slightly uncomfortable with having Brittany in New York. She knew she was going to get over it—kind of like how Finn and Rachel eventually got over it. Maybe the magic Finn and Rachel had would work on Brittany and Santana.

* * *

That night Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, reading some of her lines for Funny Girl as Finn entered the room, closing (and locking) the door behind him. As he walked over towards Rachel, he ran a hand through her hair, which caused her to smile towards him. Rachel knew what Finn was suggesting—but as much as she wanted to be with her husband, she had work to do.

"Finn, I'm a little busy." Rachel smirked as Finn played with a strand with her hair.

"Come on Rachel, you've been studying for Funny Girl for over two hours." Finn slightly mumbled as he placed his forehead on Rachel's shoulder. "How about you have a little bit of fun with your husband?"

"Fine, you want fun?" Rachel turned to Finn as she seductively smirked. Finn's eyes widened as Rachel leaned closer to his face—before putting the book in front of him. "Read Funny Girl with me. I need to run my lines and you'd make the perfect Nick Arnstein." Finn grabbed the book from Rachel as he skimmed for a few pages, turning to her as she smiled back at him.

"You're so lucky I love you…" Finn smiled as he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. As Rachel and Finn kissed, Rachel's phone went off which caused Finn to groan. "Really? Who's calling at this hour?" Rachel looked at her phone and turned her head to Finn.

"It's Mr. Campion." Rachel simply said as she picked the phone. "Hello? Mr. Campion, hi. Oh…of course. I'll be right there. Okay, bye." Rachel hung up the phone as she stared at Finn in confusion. "He wants to meet with me right now."

"At this time? Are you serious?" Finn raised his eyebrow. "This can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Finn, it will be fine." Rachel assured him as she got out of bed. "I know that you're busy with preparing for Nationals and stuff so I'll ask Puck and Kurt to go with me just so I'm not venturing in New York alone."

"Puck's not in love with you still, is he?" Finn hesitantly asked, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"No, Puck is not in love with me." Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair as she got up from her seat. "Look, I'm going to be fine, love. Okay? I'll be back later." Rachel went over to grab her jacket and placed it over her outfit, blowing a kiss to Finn and closing the door behind her. Finn leaned back on the bed and started reading the script for Funny Girl…it wouldn't have hurt for when Rachel came back.

* * *

"Are you sure Mr. Campion asked for you to come here at this time of the night?" Kurt wondered as he, Rachel and Puck walked over to the front of the Broadway theatre. "I mean, doesn't he sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he called me here." Rachel answered, staring at the building.

"Wait, if you're here to speak to your boss, then why are Kurt and I here?" Puck pointed to himself, causing Kurt to release an exasperated sigh.

"Because if something happens to Rachel at this time of the night, you're the only one that's not Finn that could protect her. And of course, I'm here for support." Kurt answered. Puck looked as if he understood, slightly nodding his head.

"All right, that sounds fair." Puck cracked his knuckles as Rachel simply smiled. She turned around and entered the building with Kurt and Puck in tow, but when she saw Paolo and Mr. Campion facing her, she knew that something had to have gone wrong.

"Mr. Campion?" Rachel looked over at him and walked slowly towards the both of them. "I got here as soon as I could, is something the matter?"

"Oh you can stop the act, princess." Paolo's voice was far from kind, causing Rachel to stare at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry? An act? What are you talking about?" Rachel's face turned serious as Mr. Campion let out a sigh.

"Rachel, Paolo has been telling me of the things that have been going on backstage." Mr. Campion's face was stern and his voice was firm. "Apparently, you're also interested in a man that's fifteen years older than you, even though you're married? And Paolo said he was assaulted by people that personally knew you."

"I bet you that she sent them in order to scare me out of being in Funny Girl." Paolo whispered over to Mr. Campion as Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what's going on here." Rachel honestly said. "I never sent anyone to assault you, so I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel found her voice becoming louder and sterner as she faced Paolo. "And as for me being interest in you, I'm not! If anything you were the one that was interested in me! You sexually assaulted me! Do you know the pain that you put me through?"

"All right, there's no need to lie about it!" Paolo shouted back, causing tears to swell up in Rachel's eyes. "Don't act all innocent for Mr. Campion when we all know that you're the real liar…we don't like girls like you in the theatre who are trying to distract other men when they have a man of their own. I've been in this business for fifteen years and I know a rat when I see one…and you are a rat. And do you know what we do with rats? We exterminate them…" Puck curled his fist into a ball, but he felt Kurt place his hand on his shoulder. Puck turned his head towards Kurt, noticing that Kurt was giving him the look to calm down.

"Rachel…" Mr. Campion let out a deep breath as he stared at her. "This isn't going to be easy for me…but we don't accept that behavior in the workplace, especially when there's a Broadway show at stake. Rachel…you're fired from Funny Girl." Rachel felt like her heart broke into a million pieces as she stared at Mr. Campion with sadness and shock.

"Come along, Rupert." Paolo led Mr. Campion away as Rachel looked upset. "Looks like we need to find another Fanny Brice." The door closed on the both of them and Rachel finally let out the sob that she was holding in. Puck immediately walked over to her with Kurt following in tow, with Puck giving Rachel a comforting hug. Rachel buried her face into Puck's chest and started sobbing as Kurt rubbed her back.

"It's okay…" Puck softly said. "Everything's going to be okay." Kurt and Puck kept their eyes on the door and their eyebrows furrowed. Paolo was right about one thing—there was a rat on Funny Girl, but the rat wasn't Rachel. The rat…was him.

* * *

Back at the loft, Santana, Brittany and Finn sat in front of the television watching a rerun of American Idol—and Finn wasn't quite sure why he was watching it. Every ten seconds, Brittany and Santana would squeal when they heard someone singing that sounded amazing—and Santana liked to rub into Finn's face that everyone on the show was a better singer than him. Finn would roll his eyes at Santana's comments as he looked down at his watch. It was extremely late and Rachel, Kurt and Puck weren't back yet. Finn was knocked out of his thoughts when there was knocking at the door, causing him to turn his head towards Brittany and Santana.

"Did either of you order something this late at night?" Finn wondered.

"Nope, not at all." Santana said. Finn got up from the couch and went to the door, but as he slid it open he saw two police officers, and Finn was automatically worried.

"Good evening, um…can I help you with something?" Finn asked. One of the officers stared at Finn, looking down at the card they had in their hand.

"Are you Finn Hudson?" The first officer wondered. Santana immediately got up from the couch and walked over to the door as Finn nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, that's me. Is something the matter officer?" Finn questioned. The second officer's stern face immediately softened and both of the officers entered the apartment.

"You might want to sit down because what we're going to tell you is going to be shocking." The first officer said. Santana led Finn to the couch and sat him down as the both of them looked up at the officer. "Do you recognize this man?" The officer pulled a picture out from his jacket and showed it to Finn, Finn's eyes widening when he recognized the person.

"Yeah…that's Christopher Hudson." Finn pointed to the picture. "He's my father…he's not my dad but…he's my father. Why, is something…wrong?"

"We found him in Bowery Park earlier this evening…" The second police officer said. "He was dead when we found him…it's too early to tell what happened to him but we found some cocaine and meth on his possession along with some needles. We think he might have had an overdose." Finn felt his heart stop for a minute as Santana immediately took Finn's hand in hers and started rubbing his arm. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Hudson." Finn continued to stare at the officers in shock, turning his head slightly as he faced Santana.

"It's okay." Santana softly said, rubbing Finn's back while Finn turned around to the officer.

"Where is he now?" Finn questioned.

"We took him to the morgue but…there's nothing else that we could do. We do need you to come with us so you can identify the body." The first officer said. "Once again, we are so sorry…" Finn immediately nodded his head and got up from the sofa, making his way over to his room in order to get his jacket.

"Um, do you mind if my friend and I come with him?" Santana wondered. "This is probably a lot for him to take right now."

"Of course." The second officer agreed. "Um, we'll be outside when he's ready. Tell him to take his time." The officers turned to the door and showed themselves the way out as Brittany looked over at Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Santana?" Brittany sniffed, causing Santana to turn to her. "Is Finn going to be okay?"

"Finn's going to be fine, Britt." Santana soothingly said as she wrapped her arms around Brittany and gave her a hug. "Finn's just in shock right now…it's not fun to lose someone...it hurts…and he's probably a mess right now…"

"I just don't want Finn to feel hurt." Brittany softly said. "Why do things happen to him? It's not fair."

"You're right. It's not fair." Santana nodded her head. "Finn's such a good guy…so I question why things happen to him myself. On top of all this nonsense, Finn's father is dead…so that means we have to really keep an eye out for him and make sure that he's all right. We're going to go with Finn to the morgue to give him some support, okay? Right now he needs love from his friends." Brittany wiped the remaining tears she had and nodded her head, getting up to grab her coat so they could go with Finn to the morgue. Finn emerged from his room with his jacket on, staring at Santana with interest. "Hey…" Santana got up from her seat and walked over to give Finn a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Finn softly said as he stared at Santana. "I'm okay." There was silence for a few moments before Finn cleared his throat. "Um, are you guys ready so that I could see him one last time?" Santana quickly nodded her head as Brittany came out from Santana's room.

"Come on…the police are waiting right outside…" Santana motioned for Finn to slowly go out the door, but as Finn opened the door, Santana felt a tear come to her eye. She wasn't crying for the fact Christopher was dead…but she was crying because Finn was trying so hard to be so tough—and he was pretending he didn't care about Christopher at all. Santana knew that even though Christopher was messed up and even went as far as to hurting his own son, Finn still loved him. That was his father…that was the man that helped make Finn. Santana knew she was going to have to show Finn that it was all right to show emotion right now…that it was okay to be human.

_{Santana stands by the door and stares blankly at it as she sees Finn talking to the police officers and one of them putting a hand on his shoulder, asking if he's okay}_

_[Santana]_   
_I can hold my breath_   
_I can bite my tongue_   
_I can stay awake for days_   
_If that's what you want_   
_Be your number one_

_{Scene changes to Rachel sitting on the bus looking out the window as Kurt and Puck look worried about her. Rachel absentmindedly stares at the buildings and tries her hardest not to cry}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I can fake a smile_   
_I can force a laugh_   
_I can dance and play the part_   
_If that's what you ask_   
_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_   
_I can do it_   
_I can do it_

_{Scene changes to Santana, Brittany and Finn in the cop car as Santana stares at Finn sadly}_

_[Santana]_   
_But I'm only human_   
_And I bleed when I fall down_   
_I'm only human_   
_And I crash and I break down_   
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_   
_You build me up and then I fall apart_   
_Cause I'm only human_

_{Scene changes to Rachel, Puck and Kurt entering the loft and she heads over to the bedroom and lays down on the bed, holding her pillow close to her. Rachel turns and sees the Funny Girl script and it having Finn's handwriting where he circled and underlined notes. Rachel starts sobbing as she holds the script close to her.}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I can turn it on_   
_Be a good machine_   
_I can hold the weights of words_   
_If that's what you need_   
_Be your everything_

_I can do it_   
_I can do it_   
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_   
_And I bleed when I fall down_   
_I'm only human_   
_And I crash and I break down_   
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_   
_You build me up and then I fall apart_   
_Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_{Scene changes to the morgue as Santana, Brittany and Finn walk down the hallway and Santana continues to look at Finn}_

_[Santana]_   
_I'm only human_

_[Santana and Rachel]_   
_Just a little human!_

_[Santana]_   
_I can take so much_   
_Till I've had enough_

_{Finn, Brittany and Santana go in the room with the bodies and Finn looks around as they guide him over to where Christopher's body is. Finn walks over and Santana continues to look over at Finn while holding his hand for support}_

_[Santana and Rachel]_   
_Cause I'm only human_   
_And I bleed when I fall down_   
_I'm only human_   
_And I crash and I break down_   
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_   
_You build me up and then I fall apart_   
_Cause I'm only human_

_{They open the drawer and Finn stares blankly at it, not making a single emotion as Brittany and Santana continue to gaze at him with sadness. The screen fades to black as the last beat of the song plays}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion** _

_**Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo** _

_**Scott Baio as Police Officer #1** _

_**Mark Curry as Police Officer #2** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**My Man (Originally from Funny Girl): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**International Smile (Originally by Katy Perry): Performed by Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce** _

_**American Girl (Originally by Bonnie McKee): Performed by Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry with Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson** _

_**Human (Originally by Christina Perri): Performed by Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry** _


	37. 2x15: Candle In The Wind

**Episode Synopsis** : _Burt flies to New York to comfort Finn after Christopher's death but Finn assures everyone he feels normal, despite Finn hiding his true feelings of guilt. Rachel feels depressed after being fired from Funny Girl and finds out who was the one that assaulted Paolo. Kurt auditions for NYADA but finds he still misses Blaine. Puck and Quinn reunite and talk about their relationship._

 **Absent:** _Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce_

* * *

 

_{Scene shows Finn sitting down on his bed as he takes off his tie and suit. He looks over at the table and sees a picture of Christopher and him as a baby and Finn looks a bit saddened as he puts the picture down.}_

**_Finn Voice Over:_ **

_It's been a week since my father died, two weeks since I last heard of him since my mom called and told me that he was heading to New York in order to try to prove that he was no longer a dangerous man to me. Of course mom didn't believe him and frankly, neither did I. It's just weird though…one day he's here…and the next he's not. Then again, I thought he was dead when I was a baby…but this time it kind of hurts since I actually met him._

_{Scene shows Finn, Puck, Rachel and Santana watching T.V. and Finn sits there as he looks worried}_

_I keep telling everyone that I'm fine—especially since Rachel has been going through hell after that Paolo San Pablo jerk got her fired from Funny Girl. I personally think it's because of me that she was fired—after all, Paolo told Mr. Campion that someone she knew attacked him, and let's face it…that was me. I wonder how long I can hold off everyone by telling them I feel good. In reality, I feel like I just want to lock myself in my room and cry endlessly for hours. I sometimes even question what it possibly feels like to be dead. I feel so…lost. But I can't let anyone know that. I have to be the strong one. I have to pretend all is fine…I'm the rocket that's supposed to reach for the stars and make sure all is well in the house. I don't want to be stuck on the ground…_

_{Scene changes to Finn staring sitting on his bed as he looks over at the picture of his father and he picks it up while looking saddened}_

_[Finn]_   
_She packed my bags last night pre-flight_   
_Zero hour nine a.m._   
_And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_   
_I miss the earth so much I miss my wife_   
_It's lonely out in space_   
_Oh such a timeless flight_

_{Finn goes through his and Rachel's closet and he sees the medal that Carole and Kurt gave him that belonged to Christopher. Finn takes it out of the closet and he stares at it, running his hand through it}_

_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_Til touch down bring me 'round again to find_   
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_   
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_   
_Rocket man burning out his fuse out here alone_

_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_Til touch down bring me 'round again to find_   
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_   
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_   
_Rocket man burning out his fuse out here alone_

_{Scene changes to Finn taking a walk around Manhattan and he sees Bowery park as he continues to stare at the 'Do Not Enter' tape}_

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids_   
_In fact, it's cold as hell_   
_And there's no one there to raise them if you did_   
_And all this science I don't understand_   
_It's just my job five days a week_   
_A rocket man, a rocket man_

_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_Til touch down bring me 'round again to find_   
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_   
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_   
_Rocket man burning out his fuse here alone_

_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_Til touch down bring me 'round again to find_   
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_   
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_   
_Rocket man burning out his fuse here alone_

_{Finn sits down in Central Park and he continues to stare out at the lake and doesn't notice Rachel slowly walking over towards him}_

_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_   
_And I think it's going to be a long, long time_

Finn leaned his back against the back of the bench, still gazing at the ducks in the pond. Rachel sat down next to him, but neither of them said a word. They continued to look at the ducks, enjoying the silence between the both of them. Finally, Rachel took a deep breath, staring at Finn with interest.

"Are you okay?" Rachel wondered. Finn looked at her, taking her hand in his as they continued to look out into the distance. "I mean you've gone through hell and back the past week…"

"I should be asking if you're okay." Finn slightly smirked, still keeping his eyes on Rachel. Finn's smirk vanished as he pressed a kiss into Rachel's hair, holding her close to him. "I'm so sorry about Funny Girl, babe…" Finn whispered. "If I was there, I would have given Paolo a piece of my mind."

"Which is what I wouldn't want." Rachel firmly said, still looking into his eyes. "Paolo said that he was assaulted by people that knew me…and he thought that I sent them." Finn immediately tensed up but Rachel didn't notice. "I would never send someone to hurt anyone. That's not me. I just want to know who beat the stuffing out of him." Finn looked away from Rachel, running a hand through his hair. Finally, Rachel let out a sigh and squeezed his hand. "I should be worried about you. You just lost your birth father and you're kind of acting like all is right in the world."

"I'm fine." Finn waved it off, giving Rachel a small smile. "I mean, he didn't mean anything to me. He was a good for nothing druggie. If anything, his death is a relief to me."

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, you don't mean that." Rachel's voice turned firm but still had a soft tone to it. "No matter what a person has done in their life time…no one deserves to die. Your father was messed up…but I think that all that was a cry for help. He just didn't know how to love because no one except for you was willing to even show him love. I know this hurts..."

"It doesn't hurt." Finn interrupted her, his face turning serious. "It doesn't hurt because he was nothing but a jackass that didn't care about anyone but himself." Rachel thought Finn was on the verge of crying but instead he took a deep breath and stood up from the bench. "Come on; let's go get something to eat. I really don't want to talk about my father anymore." Rachel reluctantly stood up as well as the two of them went to enjoy lunch, however Rachel continued to think whether Finn was all right. He was acting as if nothing happened…and he acted as if he actually hated his father.

* * *

"So how is he?" Kurt wondered as Santana, Kurt and Rachel sat down at the kitchen table that night. Puck was doing a shift at the guitar store, Finn was taking a nap and Brittany was in Lima, saying her final goodbyes to the New Directions, leaving the three friends some peace.

"He says he's fine." Rachel answered, eating a bite of her sandwich. "I mean once we stopped talking about his father, he seemed like old Finn. Maybe there's nothing wrong with him. Maybe he really is fine."

"No, I refuse to believe Finn is just fine." Santana shook her head. "There's no way. I mean, if you took one look at his face when he found out Christopher died…he looked like he was going to cry before he pulled himself together. I think he's just trying to pretend he's all right. I know Finn, and Finn's not fine."

"Well, I wouldn't press the issue on him, Santana." Kurt reasoned. "His father did just die after all. He's probably confused and shocked if anything."

"He's not shocked or confused, he's full of guilt because of the way he treated his father, but I guess he's tired of his feelings getting the best of him." Santana got up from the table. "Finn has always been known to let his feelings get the better of him."

"That is not true." Kurt shook his head as Rachel agreed with him. "Name one time that Finn let his feelings get in the way of anything."

"All right, when Rachel and Brody looked like they were going to be a thing, when Finn found out that his father was alive and ended up taunting him for the rest of his father's life, when Puck kissed Rachel and Finn went absolutely ballistic on him…"

"All right Santana, we asked you to just name one thing…not an entire book." Kurt stopped Santana there. "Look, we just need to be extra sensitive to Finn's feelings right now. That means whatever he wants, he gets, no questions asked. Okay?"

"Sounds fair." Santana said.

"All right." Rachel agreed as she got up from the chair and walked towards their room.

"Where are you going?" Kurt wondered

"I'm going to take a nap with Finn." Rachel tiredly said. "I need to sleep off my depression." Rachel walked towards her room as the door slightly closed—and after a few moments, Santana and Kurt faced one another.

"I would have sworn 'taking a nap with Finn' would have been a codename for 'I'm having sex with Finn right now, so leave me alone'…" Santana began to worry. "This is bad. Finn is pretending everything is fine, Rachel is depressed, you look like you're about to drink until you knock out without Blaine and Puck is a hopeless sad sack without Quinn. My goodness."

"Oh shut it, Santana we all have our own issues." Kurt snapped, his face turning serious. "We need to do something."

"What?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"We need to bring someone in for both Finn and Rachel…they're really confused with their emotions…I'm afraid Rachel is going to be the cat lady like on The Simpsons and Finn might do something stupid to numb his pain. Santana, we need to call someone in." Santana smiled at Kurt's thought and pointed her finger towards him.

"You my friend have a point." Santana got up from her seat and started pacing around. "We do need to call someone in…and I know just the person for Rachel…"

"And I know just the person for Finn…" Kurt grabbed his cellphone while Santana grabbed hers, the each of them making their way out of the room to call their backup in order to get Finn and Rachel out of their ruts.

* * *

Finn scrunched his face when he felt something on his face, causing him to blow his nose slightly. There was something on him…but he didn't know what. As Finn opened his eyes, he saw Rachel curling up next to him while taking a nap herself, her hair tickling Finn's face. Finn continued to gaze at Rachel, finally pressing a kiss on her forehead and holding her close. As Finn continued to hold onto Rachel, he looked out the window of their bedroom, looking out at the skyline. Finn's mind was all over the place—he sometimes wished that he could let the world stop for a moment just so he could organize all of his thoughts. As Finn heaved a sigh, he heard a knock at the room door, reluctantly releasing his grip from Rachel and heading towards the entrance. As Finn opened the door, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Standing before him was Burt!

"Burt?" Finn whispered as Burt smiled at his son. Burt hugged Finn tightly while Finn continued to look confused. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? I'm here to see you, kiddo." Burt answered. "I was in Washington D.C. because of my job with Congress when I got a call from Kurt about you."

"What about me?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what Kurt is talking about, I'm fine." Finn led Burt to the living room while closing the door to his bedroom. "Sorry, it's just Rachel's sleeping and I don't want to interrupt her beauty sleep. She's going through hell right now too."

"What happened to Rachel?" Burt sat down on the couch as Finn followed suit.

"She lost her job with Funny Girl because of some pervert…" Finn sighed as he folded his hands together. "Dad, I'm afraid that Rachel losing her job was my fault."

"Hold on Finn, what do you mean her losing her job was your fault?" Burt wondered.

"I kind of…sort of…went to beat up her perverted co-star after he sexually assaulted her." Finn winced. He was expecting Burt to immediately blow up and tell Finn how irresponsible he was being, however he put a hand on Finn's shoulder with a small smile.

"You did what you had to do, Finn." Burt whispered. "You protected her and as her husband, that's your job. You did the right thing, Finn."

"Yeah but when she finds out that it was because of me, she's going to hate me and she'll probably divorce me." Finn sighed. "I mean, Rachel's dream was Broadway and I accidentally ruined it because I was trying to protect her."

"She'll understand." Burt nudged Finn slightly while giving him a smile. "She loves you so much. Will she be mad…of course, but she won't divorce you. She knows that you are an amazing person with an amazing heart and all you were trying to do was protect the woman you loved." Finn nodded his head and turned back towards the door.

"I have to tell her though." Finn said.

"Yeah you do…but not right at this moment." Burt continued to look at Finn while letting out a sigh. "Finn, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Finn asked.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Burt continued to study Finn's gaze as Finn looked away from Burt. "I know that this is a lot for you to take right now…"

"No, I'm fine…" Fine assured him. "I'm sure…I'm being honest with you." Burt rubbed Finn's back lightly and nodded his head.

"All right…" Burt knew Finn wasn't being completely honest, so as his dad it was going to have to be up to him to keep an eye on him. "Hey, I don't have to be in Washington D.C. for the rest of the week so how about I stay in the city and spend time with you? I can get a hotel nearby and we can hang out, just the two of us. Kurt's busy so…"

"You can stay here." Finn immediately said. "I'm positive Rachel won't have a problem with it, and neither will the rest of my roommates…but are you sure that you want to spend the entire week with me? I mean…you don't have to."

"I want to." Burt assured him. "I want to spend time with my son…is that so wrong?" Finn smiled and shook his head.

"That's not wrong at all." Finn hugged Burt quickly and got up from the couch. "Hold on, I'll go and get some blankets and stuff for you tonight and then we can eat something."

"All right, how about you take me to the Spotlight Diner?" Burt asked. "That place where you work?"

"You want to go to the Spotlight Diner for dinner?" Finn inquired. "I took Rachel there once but that was before we started working…well, all right. I'll be right back with your stuff." Finn made his way out of the room to go get some extra blankets, but as soon as Finn was out of view, Burt's smile disappeared and a frown came upon his face. There had to be some way to convince Finn that deep down he really cared about his father…but how was he going to get Finn to listen?

* * *

Puck was in the middle of doing inventory at his job in Sam Ash as he placed all of the guitar string boxes on the shelves. He counted each one and stared down at the other ones, giving a small smile as he continued with stock. Puck still had no idea what he wanted to do in New York, but for right now he was content with his job. He got to hang around with guitars all day and he got a discount in case he wanted to buy a new instrument, which was a given bonus. As Puck continued his inventory, he heard the door to Sam Ash open and since he was the only one working that afternoon, he had to go and check to see who it was. Puck dusted himself off as he made his way to the counter, staring at the register with hopes the person that was there wasn't going to steal any money.

"Hello, welcome to Sam Ash, how can I help you…" Puck stopped short as he gazed over at his customer. The customer was none other than his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray! Puck stammered for a moment, trying to find the words to say. After a few moments, Puck was able to find his voice and said one word. "Quinn?!"

"Puck?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, still gazing at her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?!" The both of them spoke in unison.

"I work here." Puck explained first, pointing his finger at Quinn. "What are you doing here?"

"Santana called me to New York." Quinn revealed. "She told me Rachel was extremely depressed after losing the Funny Girl role. Along the way, Finn called and asked me to pick up some guitar strings for some of the guitars in the choir room…" After Quinn finished speaking, the both of them continued to look at one another, not saying another word.

"Did Finn forget to mention that I worked here?" Puck slightly scoffed. Quinn bit her lower lip, slowly nodding her head.

"All right, Finn did tell me that you were here but that was only after I begged him to let me know where you were." Quinn put her hand on Puck's shoulder. "Puck, you need to know that I'm extremely sorry for cheating on you…it was wrong and I didn't know what I was thinking…I never wanted to hurt you and you know that…" Puck continued to stare at Quinn as his face slowly softened.

"I have something to tell you." Puck immediately said. "You weren't the only one that cheated. I kind of cheated too…"

"Wait, kind of?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You either did, or you didn't. So which is it?"

"I did cheat." Puck said. "I cheated with some old cougar and…I feel really bad and grossed out about it. It wasn't until after the fact I realized I was still in love with you…you know, until I found out you were in the middle of having a quickie with your professor in his bedroom." Quinn sighed and kept her hand on Puck's shoulder.

"I can't really get mad at you since I did cheat too…" Quinn muttered. "Look, Puck…the whole dating thing isn't really going to work and we knew it was a long shot. We knew that it was going to be tough and we knew that us being in two different states meant that we were going to have temptation. Puck…I love you…but it's extremely hard to be in a relationship with someone who is miles apart. You saw how that affected Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany. It didn't go very well for them. I don't want us to end up hating each other…and I know you don't want that either…so can you agree that we can still be friends?" Puck continued to stare at Quinn before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, we can still be friends." Puck muttered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Puck." Quinn continued to stare in Puck's eyes, her gaze shifting to the Sam Ash record store. "Wow, so you work here?"

"Yep, it's not some Spotlight Diner where you have to sing but this is a pretty cozy place. The acoustics are good." Puck placed his hand on one of the guitars. "You know…it has been an awfully long time since you and I sang together…maybe we can break that streak and sing together now—as friends of course." Quinn smiled and nodded her head slowly, seeing Puck had grabbed one of the guitars off the rack and started to play it.

_{Quinn sees Puck playing a few notes on the guitar and she grinned as she continued to look at him}_

_[Quinn]_   
_You could never know what it's like_   
_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_   
_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_   
_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_[Puck]_   
_And did you think this fool could never win_   
_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_   
_I got a taste of love in a simple way_   
_And if you need to know why I'm still standing you just fade away_

_[Puck and Quinn]_   
_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I'm still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah_

_{Quinn and Puck walk around the store and Quinn continues to smile at him}_

_[Quinn]_   
_Once I never could hope to win_   
_You staring down the road leaving me again_

_[Puck]_   
_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_   
_And if our love is just a circus, you'd be a clown by now_

_[Puck and Quinn]_   
_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I'm still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah_

_{Puck and Quinn continue to look at each other and Puck smiles softly at Quinn and Quinn continues to gaze at Puck as they get lost in the music}_

_[Puck and Quinn]_   
_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I'm still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm still standing_

Puck and Quinn continued to look at one another with a smile as Quinn traced her hand on the guitar. If she said she didn't want to kiss Puck right then and there, she would have been lying to herself. Puck felt the same way as she did, but of course they couldn't act on their feelings. Puck put down the guitar slightly, gazing at Quinn's shoes.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Puck looked up and stared into Quinn's eyes.

"Well, if you're done for the day, we can head to the loft and go take care of Rachel." Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for her…" Puck solemnly answered. "She worked so hard to get that job, you know…"

"I know she worked hard." Quinn agreed. "Who was the person that attacked her co-star and said he knew her? That sounds like something that comes right out of a psycho thriller movie."

"It's not a psycho thriller movie because it was Finn." Puck said. "Look, the co-star was one huge pervert. He kept trying to like, feel Rachel during the auditions. So Finn went and kicked his ass. Now the guy's crying foul saying Rachel was the one that assaulted him. I swear if I'm ever alone with that dude, I'm going to tear his pretty boy hair out."

"Wait, Finn was the one that attacked Paolo?" Quinn sounded surprised before the shock wore off. "You know, now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I'm so shocked. That does sound like something Finn would do when Rachel is in need. All right, let's not tell her about Finn attacking Paolo just yet…I heard that Finn's going through a lot too."

"If he is, he's not showing it." Puck put the guitar back on display as Quinn leaned on the counter. "He doesn't seem to care that his father, the guy that gave him life is dead. He's acting like he never loved him, not even for a minute. I know it's sounds weird, but if I found out my father was dead, I'd be a mess. Sure, he's a deadbeat but he gave my mother the greatest gift in the world…me."

"You think you were the hottest thing to come out of your mother's womb, don't you?" Quinn smirked before turning serious. "But you are right. I mean, if it weren't for Christopher, Finn wouldn't be here."

"Did you know Finn was conceived on a pinball machine?" Puck grabbed the key to the store as he began to lock up.

"I didn't need to know that but that is rather interesting." Quinn chuckled as she turned back around to watch Puck lock up the store. Puck stood up from his position, holding the key in his hand. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are." Puck nodded his head, giving Quinn a smile as she couldn't help but grin at him in return. As Puck went over to Quinn, he held his arm out for Quinn to take, and Quinn linked her arm with Puck.

"My goodness, Noah." Quinn continued gazing at Puck as the two of them left the store. "I didn't know New York made you so chivalrous."

"Yeah, it totally did." Puck bragged before he became confused. "What does chivalrous mean?"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kurt whispered to his father the next morning as the two of them went over towards the loft kitchen. "I mean, the last time you tried to cook something, the house almost burned down. That's why we left the cooking to me."

"I took a couple of cooking classes while you were here in New York." Burt gave his son a smile. "I think I can make a mean mac and cheese now. Besides, a breakfast made by his dad and brother is just what Finn needs right now. Last night at dinner, he was kind of acting normal, but you could see in his eyes, he was so upset about his father being dead."

"You don't think Finn secretly feels guilty about how he treated his father while he was alive, do you?" Kurt asked. "I mean the last time anyone saw his father was Finn and Rachel's wedding."

"I don't know." Burt shrugged his shoulders. "But I do know that when you're sad, some comfort food will make you feel better. It worked a lot with me."

"Yeah and because you ate nothing but comfort food, you ended up in a hospital." Kurt smirked. "But if you think this will help Finn, then by all means let's do this." Kurt and Burt entered the kitchen, but they were surprised when they found Finn already sitting at the kitchen table, looking through the newspaper. Finn looked up towards Burt and Kurt, a smile appearing on his face.

"Good morning guys." Finn leaned back in his chair while holding the newspaper. "I made breakfast if you guys want any."

"Um…okay?" Kurt looked over towards the stove and went to go get his breakfast while Burt sat down in the chair next to Finn.

"Finn, at what time did you wake up?" Burt wondered. "It's only six in the morning."

"What do you mean wake up?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "I've been up all night."

"You've been up all night?" Burt's eyes shot open as he continued to gaze at Finn. "If you were up all night, then why are you so perky? You should be tired."

"I can answer that." Kurt pointed towards the coffee pot that was on the stove. "Finn, how many cups of coffee did you drink?"

"I don't know six, seven, eight cups." Finn shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. "I also added a lot of sugar to each cup so the taste wasn't terrible."

"Finn, are you crazy?" Kurt scolded. "You can't drink all that coffee and put all that sugar. You need to go to bed."

"I can't. I work today." Finn continued to smile at Kurt, but Burt began rubbing his temples slightly.

"Finn, this is getting ridiculous." Burt sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I mean we all worry about things." Kurt shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on the counter. "My audition for NYADA is today and I think I'm just doing it as a way to not think about Blaine. You're doing all these things as a way to not think about the death of your father."

"I told you guys a million times before." Finn got up from the chair and turned to the both of them. "I'm fine. Christopher's dead. Yippie. Life is great. Now can I please go back to being my normal self and can the both of you stop bringing it up?!" Finn's voice cracked towards the end of his sentence but he cleared his throat and left the kitchen.

"Finn's not okay." Burt said after a moment. He turned to Kurt, folding his hands together. "You didn't tell me you had a NYADA audition today…and the fact you're doing it to not think about your breakup. Is there a reason why?"

"There is a reason." Kurt sighed. "I mean, Blaine's in Lima, I'm here. A relationship can't happen because we're in two different states. I need to do my own thing and not feel so lost, if you know what I mean."

"I understand." Burt softly said. "It's tough…but New York is where you belong, buddy."

"But did Blaine ever think that maybe I wanted to be in Lima with him sometimes?" Kurt sighed. "I mean, New York is like the Yellow Brick Road of the world…and…sometimes I wish I could go back to Lima where things were simpler…when we didn't have to worry about breaking up because we were together all the time. I just sometimes wish I could be there instead of here…Lima is like the country compared to New York City…I just…I miss Blaine, dad. I miss the way he would just burst out into song…I miss the way he would assure me that everything was going to be fine. I miss the way he would hold me when things were terribly wrong…and we can't do that…because we're like a thousand miles apart…"

"But it's not going to be that way forever, Kurt." Burt got up from his chair and went over to his son. "In a couple of months, Blaine is going to be in New York City…and the two of you can be together then…this is just temporary, right?"

"I guess…" Kurt said. "I mean…I don't know. I'm just sad and confused about the whole situation."

"Well, don't let Blaine worry you too much, okay?" Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Think about your audition and how much you want to be in the same school as Finn and Rachel—I still don't know how Finn got into NYADA. I'm confused about that."

"Madame Tibideaux loves Finn." Kurt couldn't help but smile. "It's not hard to see why. I think he's her favorite…and she doesn't like to play favorites."

"Anyway…you're going to be great…all right?" Burt hugged Kurt tightly as Kurt clutched onto his father. "So do you know what song you're going to sing?" Kurt nodded his head towards his father, staring into his dad's eyes.

"Oh…I know what song I'm going to sing."

_{Scene changes to Kurt's NYADA audition and Kurt starts singing as Madame Tibideaux sits in the round room as Kurt puts emotion into his song}_

_[Kurt]_   
_When are you going to come down_   
_When are you going to land_   
_I should have stayed on the farm_   
_Should have listened to my old man_   
_You know you can't hold me forever_   
_I didn't sign up with you_   
_I'm not a present for your friends to open_   
_This boy's too young to be singing the blues_

_So goodbye yellow brick road where the dogs of society howl_   
_You can't plant me in your penthouse_   
_I'm going back to my plough_   
_Back to the howling old owl in the woods_   
_Hunting the horny back toad_   
_Oh, I finally decided where my future lies_   
_Beyond the yellow brick road_

_{Kurt continues singing and doesn't realize Rachel is standing by the back door and watching him as she looks upset and is thinking about her future.}_

_What do you think you'll do then_   
_I bet that'll shoot down your plane_   
_It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics to set you on your feet again_   
_Maybe you'll get a replacement_   
_There's plenty like me to be found_   
_Mongrels who ain't got a penny_   
_Sniffing for tidbits like you on the ground_

_{Kurt notices Rachel and Rachel walks out of the room and Kurt continues to sing}_

_So goodbye yellow brick road where the dogs of society howl_   
_You can't plant me in your penthouse_   
_I'm going back to my plough_   
_Back to the howling old owl in the woods_   
_Hunting the horny back toad_   
_Oh, I finally decided where my future lies_   
_Beyond the yellow brick road_

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Madame Tibideaux said after a moment, causing Kurt to nod his head with a small smile. Kurt was sure he saw Rachel here while he was performing, and she looked extremely sad. Kurt bowed slightly towards Madame Tibideaux and made his way out of the round room, grabbing his cellphone and dialing a specific number.

"Finn, it's Kurt…no I'm not going to talk about your father…it's Rachel."

* * *

Two hours later, Rachel entered the NYADA auditorium, holding a notepad close to her…but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Finn standing on the NYADA stage, staring at her with a small smile. Rachel crossed her arms and couldn't help but look amused. What was Finn doing here? Shouldn't he have been at home or something?

"Finn?" Rachel walked down to the stage as Finn sat down, causing Rachel to release a small smile. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here?" Finn smirked as he patted the stage for Rachel to sit as well. "I should be asking you. Kurt said he saw you in the back of the auditorium and he was worried about you…"

"Why was he worried about me?" Rachel wondered as Finn played with a strand of her hair.

"I know that you're upset that you were fired…and I just want you to know it's not your fault." Finn softly said. Rachel scoffed while looking away from Finn, not believing a word he said.

"Right, so why was I fired and why is Paolo so intent on getting me blackballed from Broadway?" Rachel asked. Finn's face turned into guilt as he sighed.

"Because I beat Paolo up, that's why you were fired." Finn ran a hand through his hair, causing Rachel to stare at him with confusion. "After Puck told me you were sexually assaulted, I took Kurt, Santana, Puck and Simone to the theatre and I beat him up. It's just I was so mad that he would do something to you and…if you hate me for what I did I understand. You deserve to yell at me and you deserve to divorce me right now if you want to. What I did was a terrible thing and…" Finn's rant had stopped as soon as Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, causing Finn to slowly melt into the kiss. Rachel ran a hand through Finn's hair with their lips still connected as she slowly parted her lips from his.

"Stop talking." Rachel whispered, but Finn saw there was a small smile on Rachel's face. "Thank you…"

"For what? I got you fired." Finn didn't understand what Rachel was thanking him for. "If anything you should slap me across the face."

"And why would I slap a man who defended my honor?" Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, noticing he was just confused. Why was Rachel being cool about this? Finn beat up her co-star and got her out of a role she had only dreamed of. "Yes, I'm mad that I was fired from Funny Girl but…I'm not mad at you for defending me when I was at my lowest. I'm actually more mad that Paolo made up a lie and said I was coming onto him…while I was married to you. He kind of made me sound like a whore." Finn shook his head and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"Rachel, there are a million words to describe you but being a whore is not one of them." Finn softly but firmly said. "You are the classiest woman I've ever met…and like I said, I wouldn't believe Paolo for a minute. You're my wife and I believe you. So what did Puck and Kurt do when they found out about Paolo's lie?"

"I think Puck was going to charge Paolo and beat the crap out of him, but Kurt held him back." Rachel slightly chuckled. "That would have been a sight to see."

"Yeah, that would have been." Finn continued to stare at Rachel, still in confusion. "Wait, so you're not mad that I beat him up."

"Nope." Rachel shook her head, her smile turning into one of her old 'Rachel Berry' smiles. "If anything I'm touched and even more madly in love with you than I was before you told me. I love you, Finn…and if you thought that I was going to divorce you for defending me, then you're wrong. You're more important than any Broadway show out there…besides, I can't take a Broadway show home and go to bed with it, now can I?" Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's lips, causing Finn to smile. Finn parted his lips from her and continued to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn softly murmured.

"And I love you, Finn." Rachel kissed him once more before getting up from the stage. "So Kurt called you in here to talk to me, huh?"

"Yep, that's what he did." Finn looked over to the piano and smirked over towards his wife. He had an idea that was going to make her feel a million times better. "Hey, Rachel…I need your help with something."

"What?" Rachel saw Finn go over towards the piano and pull out some sheet music.

"I have a song that I was working on…and…it doesn't sound good unless there's two people singing it." Finn muttered. Rachel blushed as she walked over towards her husband, taking the song in her hand and reading the lyrics. "So, what do you say Rachel? Are you going to sing with me?" Rachel nodded her head slowly as the music started to fill the auditorium, and Finn and Rachel staring into each other's eyes as if all was right in the world.

_{Finn looks down at the lyrics and Rachel smiles at him as they make eye contact and Finn grabs her hand in his}_

_[Finn]_   
_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_   
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_   
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_   
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_   
_It is where we are_   
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_   
_That we got this far_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_And can you feel the love tonight_   
_How it's laid to rest_   
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_   
_Believe the very best_

_{Finn pulls Rachel closer to him and Rachel stares into his eyes with a smile as Finn continues to look at her}_

_[Rachel]_   
_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_   
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_   
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_[Rachel and Finn]_   
_When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_{Rachel notices Finn turning emotional and she looks at him and continues to sing but secretly worries about him}_

_[Rachel]_   
_And can you feel the love tonight_

_[Finn]_   
_It is where we are_

_[Rachel]_   
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_   
_That we got this far_

_[Finn]_   
_And can you feel the love tonight_

_[Rachel]_   
_How it's laid to rest_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_   
_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_   
_Believe the very best_

As soon as the music finished playing, Finn immediately turned around and started to make his way over towards the edge of the stage. Rachel could have sworn she could have heard some sniffling from him, and she started to make her way over to him.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel soothingly asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. Finn nodded his head quickly as he turned back around towards Rachel, giving her a small and tired smile. "Finn, you're not okay…" Rachel softly whispered as she put her hand on his cheeks.

"I'm fine. I promise." Finn tried to convince Rachel, but Rachel raised an eyebrow towards him as he cleared his throat. "Um, how about we get out of here? We're supposed to be at work later…" Rachel knew that Finn was just trying to convince her he was fine, so she nodded her head slowly and motioned for Finn to head out of the auditorium with her. Rachel slowly followed behind Finn and exited the auditorium but her worry was still evident.

* * *

"So are you sure that you're okay?" Quinn asked as she sat in the diner late that evening as Rachel was closing up. Santana walked over to the two girls and sat in one of the chairs, folding her hands and giving Rachel a smirk.

"And don't lie, Rachel." Santana smirked. "We don't need to call in more reinforcements."

"No, I'm fine." Rachel assured them. "I mean, I'm not really okay that I lost a role because of my co-star…but at least I know Finn loves me."

"Finn always loved you." Quinn smiled. "He's never going to stop loving you. Not until the day he dies." Rachel looked over to see Finn wiping down tables and faced back towards Santana and Quinn.

"So speaking of dying, has Finn brought up his birth father in anyway?" Santana asked. "He's pretending all is normal and…it's kind of scaring me."

"Finn's not okay." Rachel said, looking at Santana. "We were singing the most magical and beautiful duet in the auditorium earlier today, and he looked like he was going to cry. I don't think he was just singing the song to me…I think he was secretly also singing the song to Christopher."

"What was the name of the song?" Quinn wondered.

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight, from The Lion King." Rachel answered. Santana continued to stare at Finn, slowly letting out a sad sigh. "I don't think he's fine. I think Finn either deeply tried to love Christopher or he feels guilty about something and it's eating him alive. I'm just afraid Finn's going to do something crazy."

"Finn's not going to do anything crazy." Santana said, causing Rachel and Quinn to raise an eyebrow at her. "All right, he might do something crazy. Well, Kurt's dad is here, has he said anything to him?"

"Burt's not convinced Finn's okay although Finn has been acting like nothing is wrong with the world. He found Finn drinking coffee…eight cups of coffee…" Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "Finn doesn't even like coffee."

"So Finn's an insomniac and he's drinking coffee." Quinn whispered slightly, still gazing at Santana. "That's terrible."

"Tell me about it." Rachel continued to look down at her rag. "Finn's worried that he lost someone forever…well, what if I'm worried…what if I'm worried I'm going to lose my husband because Finn's heart is broken. People die of a broken heart you know…" Rachel felt tears come to her eyes as she wiped them away. "Finn doesn't realize that the more he pushes people away by convincing everyone he's fine, the sadder I get. If I lost Finn because of depression, I don't know how I'd live with myself…I can't lose my Finn…I can't…" Rachel held on to her rag and she put a finger up as she told Quinn and Santana that she was going to be back in a minute. Rachel went to the kitchen area as Quinn and Santana wiped the tears they had in their eyes as well. Quinn and Santana turned around and noticed Finn had heard everything Rachel just said. Santana got up from her chair and put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"You don't realize this…but by pretending you're okay…you're pushing away everyone who cares about you, including Burt and Rachel." Santana softly said. Finn continued to look down at Santana, wondering if he should say something else. In the end, he broke out of Santana's grasp and exited the diner, leaving Quinn and Santana in the dust…

* * *

That night, Finn decided to organize his closet in hopes that doing something around the house would clear his thoughts. Finn needed a distraction, any distraction. He kept telling himself that everything was fine; everything was going to be okay. Christopher was gone, so shouldn't Finn have been happy that he never had to see Christopher again? In all honesty, Finn wasn't sure how he felt anymore…he suddenly felt this empty place in his heart and no one could fill that void no matter how hard they tried. Not Burt, not Rachel, not anyone…he didn't want to feel that way, but he just…did. As Finn continued to go through the closet, Burt walked to the doorway and stood by it, the only noise in the room being the hangers Finn was clanging back and forth in the closet as he organized his area. As Finn continued to go through the closet, he spotted the medal that Carole and Kurt gave him once again. Finn wasn't sure why the medal kept popping up every time he went through the closet, but Finn had enough. He didn't want to be reminded of his father anymore. He didn't want anyone saying anything…he just wanted to be left alone. Finn took the medal out of the closet and threw it across the room, with anger evident in his face.

"You didn't like the medal?" Burt simply said, causing Finn to turn towards him. Finn looked at Burt for a few moments, wondering if he should say anything. He wasn't quite sure what to do anymore. Were Santana's words back at the diner true? Was Finn hurting everything and everyone he ever cared about by not letting anyone in? Finn continued to just stare at Burt, the anger still on his face but a moment later, Finn felt his bottom lip quiver. He still looked angry, but he was trying to fight back the tears.

"I don't want to be reminded of him!" Finn shouted. Burt smiled softly at Finn, relieved that Finn was finally showing emotion. "I don't want to be reminded of how terrible I treated him! Him acting that way was a cry for help, and I was too busy getting lost in my own world to even see that he needed someone! I thought I tried hard enough!" Finn's voice began to break and Burt's smile slowly went away. Finn had caused attention within the loft as soon Rachel joined Burt in the doorway, watching Finn as he continued to go on with his rant. "I thought that him acting that way meant he didn't love me, but instead that was the only way he was able to show love since his life was one big mess! I should have helped him more, I should have gave him more hugs, I…I should have been there when he needed someone! He wasn't a bad person, he was just messed up because no one cared about him! The last time I saw him, I threatened to kill him and now look, he's dead!" Finn's voice squeaked as he said the word, 'dead'. Burt slowly made his way towards Finn but was still at a distance so Finn could let everything out into the open. "He wanted to get help…he…he tried and…why does everyone in the world get to have their birth father as their real dad and I don't?! Hmm? You're great as a dad Burt…but you're not my birth father and…the fact I lost him…I…I just…LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" Finn started kicking things around the room as he screamed, while Rachel and Burt sadly gazed at him. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT"S NOT FAIR! IT'S...Not..." He couldn't even finish his rant as Finn covered his eyes with his hands and started sobbing. Finn kneeled on the ground and continued his bawling, giving Burt leeway to wrap his arms around Finn and comfort him. Rachel stood in the doorway as she watched Finn in complete grief and little did she know she shed a few tears as well. She walked over to Finn and Burt, kneeling down as she brought her husband into a hug.

"It's okay..." Rachel softly said as Finn continued to sob. "I'm here...it's okay."

_{Scene changes to the next afternoon in the NYADA auditorium as Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck are dressed in black and they stare out at the almost empty auditorium, Finn noticing that Burt is sitting in one of the chairs and he puts a hand on his dad's old medal that he pinned to his shirt.}_

_[Santana]_   
_Goodbye Lima's rose,_   
_May you ever grow in our hearts_   
_You were the grace that placed itself_   
_When lives were torn apart_

_[Kurt]_   
_You called out to your country_   
_And you whispered to those in pain_   
_Now you belong to heaven_   
_And the stars spell out your name_

_{Finn feels tears going down his cheeks as Rachel takes a hold of his hand and he stares out up to the sky}_

_[Finn]_   
_And it seems to me you lived your life_   
_Like a candle in the wind_   
_Never fading in the sunset_   
_When the rain set in_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_And your footsteps will always fall here_   
_Along Lima's greenest hills_   
_Your candles burned out long before_   
_Your legend ever will_

_[Quinn]_   
_Loneliness we lost_   
_These empty days without your smile_   
_This torch we'll always carry_   
_For our nations golden child_

_[Quinn and Puck]_   
_Even though we try_   
_The truth brings us to tears_   
_All our words cannot express_   
_The joy you brought us through the years_

_[Finn, Rachel and Kurt]_   
_And it seems to me you lived your life_   
_Like a candle in the wind_   
_Never fading with the sunset_   
_When the rain set in_

_[Santana, Quinn and Puck]_   
_And your footsteps will always fall here_   
_Along Lima's greenest hills_   
_Your candles burned out long before_   
_Your legend ever will_

_[Finn]_   
_Goodbye Lima's rose_   
_May you ever grow in your hearts_   
_You were the grace that placed yourself_   
_When lives were torn apart_

_[Rachel]_   
_Goodbye Lima's rose_   
_From the country lost_   
_Without the souls who missed the wings of your compassion_   
_More than you will ever know_

_[Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Puck]_   
_And it seems to me you lived your life_   
_Like a candle in the wind_   
_Never fading with the sunset_   
_When the rain set in_   
_And your footsteps will always fall here_   
_Along Lima's greenest hills_   
_Your candles burned out long before_   
_Your legend ever will_

_[Finn and Rachel]_   
_Your footsteps will always fall here_   
_Along Lima's greenest hills_

_[Finn]_   
_Your candle burned out long before_   
_Your legend ever will_

_{The lights go off in the auditorium and Finn continues looking out at the auditorium}_

* * *

_***A Week Later*** _

Finn sat in is truck in front of the Lima Cemetery, gripping onto the steering wheel as he stared at the seat next to him. Rachel gazed into Finn's eyes as neither of them said a word, with Rachel wondering if this was something Finn wanted to do.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Finn." Rachel softly reminded him. "You can do this when you're ready." Finn continued to stare at Rachel, grabbing her hand and softly stroking it with his thumb.

"I want to do this…" Finn assured her. "I need to say goodbye to him…and at least now I know he's listening." Rachel nodded her head and saw Finn opening the door of his car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asked. Finn turned around, nodding his head while looking  
uneasy.

"If you don't mind…" Finn sounded a bit worried as Rachel pressed a kiss to his hand.

"Of course. Come on." Rachel got out of the car with Finn following suit. It took Finn and Rachel ten minutes but they found Christopher's grave. Finn and Carole thought that Christopher would have wanted to be buried near Finn's other deceased relatives back in Lima, Ohio-but Finn thought it was mostly so he could get the space he needed to come to terms with Christopher's death. Finn continued to gaze at the grave as Rachel squeezed his hand. "Whenever you're ready…" Rachel whispered as Finn took a deep breath.

"Um, hi dad." Finn stared at the grave before feeling Rachel squeezing his hand again. Finn shot Rachel an appreciative look before continuing. "I know we never really got along when you were alive…most of our conversations were you basically cursing my name and you wanting to be in power but…" Finn felt a slight lump in his throat as he continued. "I knew…and I should have known that what you were doing was a sign of asking for help…you didn't want to be alienated from your son and your wife... after you left the army you left us…and ended up going to jail but…you just wanted your son. I'm never going to forget the last thing I never said to you…I didn't mean what I said. You secretly did care and…" Finn let out a choked sob as he shook his head. He composed himself for a moment and continued. "I know you loved me…and I know you still loved mom…and I just wanted you to know…we loved you too." Finn's voice squeaked as tears continued to go down his face. He sobbed as he stared at the grave with Rachel leaning her head on his arm while gripping his hand. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. Regardless of the way you acted, you were still my father and I only wished that I could have had a real relationship with you. You don't have to worry about me though…mom, Burt and Rachel are taking real good care of me…and they'd never let what happened to you happen to me." Finn wiped the tears that were on his face and put his hand on the grave, trying to have some type of connection with his father for the last time. "I love you dad…and I'm really going to miss you…" Finn stayed in his kneeled position as he cried on top of the grave. Rachel leaned down and kneeled next to Finn, holding him tightly while tears came to her eyes.

"The end of his life was hard, Finn…" Rachel spoke through tears. "It was…but regardless of how his life ended or the relationship he had, he loved you…he really did. I bet he wished that he could have that father/son relationship with you…he'd be crazy not to. He would have been so proud of you, Finn…I know I am." Finn didn't hesitate to hold Rachel tightly as the two of them kneeled on top of Christopher's grave, not letting the rest of the world ruin this moment. Finn finally had something he had been looking for during the last couple of months—he had closure...and the most amazing wife to stand by his side for better or for worse. With Rachel by his side, everything was going to be okay—and Finn no longer had to hide his feelings anymore.

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Whoopi Goldberg as Madame Tibideaux** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Rocket Man (Originally by Elton John): Performed by Finn Hudson** _

_**I'm Still Standing (Originally by Elton John): Performed by Quinn Fabray and Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (Originally by Elton John): Performed by Kurt Hummel** _

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Originally by Elton John): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry** _

_**Candle In The Wind (Originally by Elton John): Performed by Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _


	38. 2x16: Sweet Dream

**Episode Synopsis:** _Rachel, Finn and Puck make an attempt to get Rachel her job on Funny Girl back, even when it leads to a run in with Paolo San Pablo. Brittany gets a job at the Spotlight Diner but becomes jealous of Santana and Dani's friendship._

 **Absent:** _Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel_

* * *

_{Scene shows Rachel walking along the hallways of NYADA, holding her books close to her with confusion}_

**_Rachel Voice Over:_ **

_Ever since I lost my job for Funny Girl, I've been kind of uncertain of what I want to do with my life. I remembered telling everyone at McKinley I was going to be a Broadway star, which was why I fought nail and tooth for solos all the time. I could have been that girl to make something of herself, venturing from Lima, Ohio to New York City, staring in ten million shows, maybe doing a Woody Allen movie and spending the rest of my life with Finn, growing old, having children…I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here, aren't I? Anyway, now that my Broadway dream has been squashed, I need to decide what I'm going to do. Maybe I could work in show choir like Finn—I mean I know everything there is to know about show choir and I can help Finn with the Glee Club. I know the job is small…and I know I didn't dream of it since I was a little girl…but I'm running out of options…and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with my life anymore…_

* * *

Rachel finished her dance class for the afternoon as she gazed over at the other students leaving the room, but Rachel slightly hesitated to follow. She needed a moment to regroup. This had been her life ever since she had been fired from her Broadway show; school, work, home. She didn't even really feel like going to rehearsals for Pamela Landsbury since she felt she was in such a rut. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. She continued to stare into the mirror, playing with some of the strands of her hair as she let out a tired sigh. Rachel was supposed to meet the Glee Club soon, but she needed to take a few more minutes to think. As Rachel played with some of her hair, she heard a voice clear behind her—but the voice was more than familiar. It wasn't Finn, it wasn't Puck, it wasn't Santana and it wasn't Kurt…as Rachel turned around, she gazed into the other mirror and saw someone that looked like her but from a few years younger. Rachel took a closer look at the mirror and realized the person clearing their throat was her…but it wasn't her…if that made any sense.

"What do you think you're doing?" The person stared over at Rachel as Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

"Who are you?" Rachel pointed to the mirror.

"Who am I? I'm you from the tenth grade. I'm Old Rachel, or did you bury me into the deeps abyss of your closet when you decided to bang Finn every other day and not focus on your Broadway dreams?" Old Rachel smirked from the mirror, causing Rachel to put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh my god, I think I'm hallucinating." Rachel took a step back from the mirror in shock.

"You aren't hallucinating." Old Rachel shook her head as Rachel continued to gaze at her. "I'm like the Jiminy Cricket to your Pinocchio. I'm your conscience. I'm here to tell you that you can't just give up on your dreams of Broadway all because some jerk tells you that you're fired. You're Rachel Berry, you're supposed to fight back, you're not supposed to give into your husband and think that you'll be happier running a Glee Club. Running a Glee Club may be Finn's dream but it sure as hell isn't yours."

"Well what am I going to do?" Rachel argued. "I lost my job, I have no sense of direction and the only one that seems to understand that is Finn. Maybe this was a sign that I'm not cut out for Broadway…maybe this is a sign that I'm destined for something less and that Broadway was a waste of my time."

"If I could come out of this mirror and slap you, I would." Old Rachel crossed her arms. "Did your dads pay for those tap dancing lessons because they thought you weren't going to amount to anything? Did your father's pay for you to be in the best acting classes or pay to take you to Broadway shows because they knew you'd be a show choir director? Hell no. You're destined to be on Broadway, Rachel…even if you don't see it. I think that you're just scared…"

"What do I have to be afraid of?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"We could try with the issue that you might only amount to being a housewife to your husband…" Old Rachel smirked. "I mean, I love Finn just as much as you do, but if you were my age, you never would have married him at 19. You would have waited a couple of years…and your hair makes you look like a porn star."

"What?!" Rachel crossed her arms. "I do not look like a porn star…and are we discussing my Broadway dreams or Finn because Finn's not the problem?!"

"Finn is a part of the problem." Old Rachel said. "You're too blind to see it. What happened to your career? You're putting love in front of your career because love doesn't pay the bills!"

"As long as I have Finn, I don't need anyone or anything else…you got that?" Rachel walked closer to the mirror. "Look, back to the matter at hand, even if I did want to get my job back, there's no way that I could go back there knowing Paolo is working and trying to play my husband on Broadway. He's too much of a pervert."

"So you're going to give up your Broadway dreams because of some person you don't like? Gee, you turned really soft." Old Rachel said. "Look, you need to think about whether or not you're serious about Broadway. That was your one dream, Rachel…now you're in New York going to school to your job at the diner to home. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life working at the diner, singing to hags who think that you should have been on Broadway but you wasted your godforsaken talent? You really don't know what you want these days, do you?" Rachel stared at the mirror thinking Old Rachel had a point…Rachel really didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what she wanted to be, or what she wanted to do. Rachel sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm…I'm a little lost." Rachel admitted, walking around the room. "I mean, one minute I think I should find a way to get my job back and the next minute I think, why bother? I could work with my husband as he becomes a music teacher and has more of a sense of direction than I do. I'm…I'm torn."

_{Rachel stares over at Old Rachel as Rachel lets out a saddened sigh, running a hand through her hair while staring at the mirror}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I thought I saw a man brought to life_   
_He was warm he came around, he was dignified_   
_You showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man that I adored_   
_You don't seem to know or seem to care_   
_What your heart is for_   
_Well I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_   
_My conversation has run dry_   
_That's what's going on_   
_Nothing's fine I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_   
_Lying naked on the floor_   
_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake and I can see_   
_The perfect sky is torn_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_

_{Scene changes to Rachel walking over towards the Glee Room and spots Finn writing something on a notepad while she crosses her arms}_

_So I guess the fortune tellers right_   
_I should have seen just what was there_   
_And not some holy light_   
_But you crawled beneath my veins tonight_

_I don't care, I have no luck_   
_I don't miss it all that much_   
_There's just too many things_   
_That I can't touch_   
_I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_   
_Lying naked on the floor_   
_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake and I can see_   
_The perfect sky is torn_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_

_{Scene shows Rachel sitting in her room as she stares over at the mirror, seeing Old Rachel staring back at her with interest}_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_   
_My inspiration has run dry_   
_That's what's going on_   
_And nothing's right I'm torn!_

_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_   
_Lying naked on the floor_   
_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake and I can see_   
_The perfect sky is torn_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_

_I'm all out of faith (I'm all out of faith)_   
_This is how I feel (How I feel)_   
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_   
_Bound and broken on the floor_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_   
_I'm already torn_   
_I'm torn_   
_I'm torn_   
_Oh, Oh whoa (Oh!)_   
_Oh yeah, oh yeah (Oh whoa)_   
_I'm already torn_

"So Rachel?" Old Rachel continued to stare at Rachel from Rachel's bedroom mirror. "What are you going to do? Are you going to stand in Finn's shadow or are you going to go out there and use your talents the way we all know you're capable of?" Rachel continued to grin over towards Old Rachel and smiled brightly.

"I'm going to do it." Rachel declared. "I'm going to get my old job back!" As Rachel announced what she was going to do, the door opened and Finn showed himself, slightly raising his eyebrow with interest.

"Rach? Who are you talking to?" Finn asked, sounding slightly amused. Rachel turned around to the mirror and just like that, Old Rachel was gone. Rachel stammered for a minute, seeing the mirror was just showing her and Finn's reflection. Rachel turned back to Finn, feeling her cheeks turn slightly red from embarrassment.

"Um…nobody." Rachel meekly answered, causing Finn to give Rachel a small smile. He entered the room and closed the door, making his way over to Rachel and sitting down on the bed next to her.

"You know, I used to talk to my reflection too." Finn mentioned, staring at her. "I would talk to it about how I was feeling, what was going through my mind…it was like another person staring at you, they would listen to every second of your conversation and they would never interrupt." Rachel chuckled slightly, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. She held the silence for a moment before finally staring into Finn's eyes.

"So, are you okay?" Rachel softly whispered. Finn knew what Rachel was talking about and he nodded his head slightly.

"I mean…I'm not totally okay but…I will be eventually." Finn admitted. "It's kind of hard losing someone; you know…regardless who they are." Rachel understood what Finn meant and gave him a sly smile as she got up from the bed and pointed to the mirror.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk or sing to the mirror." Rachel said. "Maybe even the 'Old Finn' will sing along with you…"

"The Old Finn?" Finn really couldn't help but smile now. "So you want me to do a duet with myself? Isn't that like vocal masturbation?"

"Possibly." Rachel bit her lower lip before turning back around and staring into the mirror. "But singing with yourself is fun."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell Kurt that since he's the king of singing with himself." Finn got up from the bed as he put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Dinner's almost ready, which was what I originally came here to tell you."

"What's for dinner?" Rachel asked as she and Finn exited the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"I found a recipe on the Food Network website…I made stuffed shells." Finn sounded quite proud of himself. "You're going to love it, I promise you." Finn noticed Rachel's slight hesitation as he turned to face her, placing a hand on her shoulders. "Rach, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel looked away from Finn but Finn continued to believe Rachel wasn't okay.

"Come on, Rach. You can tell me what's going on." Finn whispered as he pulled her close to him. "I promise I don't judge." Rachel gave Finn a small smile, suddenly feeling safe.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life as far as the future is concerned." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I may not have Funny Girl anymore which means I have a lot of options open."

"Ah, I remember when I wasn't so sure what the future had in store for me." Finn nodded his head as he and Rachel entered the kitchen, spotting Puck writing on a piece of paper while his guitar was on his lap. "Hey Puck, what are you doing?" Finn asked while Rachel took a seat at the table.

"Oh, I'm just writing all my thoughts on a piece of paper." Puck shrugged his shoulders and banged the guitar slightly. "Then I'm going to put those thoughts to the music."

"So you're writing a song?" Rachel bluntly asked. "Come on Noah, you don't have to hide the fact you like music."

"I'm not hiding the fact I like music." Puck said before his face turned slightly embarrassed. "I'm hiding the fact that I'm writing a song for Quinn."

"Aww! That is the sweetest thing ever." Rachel gushed, staring up at Finn who was busy playfully rolling his eyebrows.

"Could this be so? Puck actually has feelings?!" Finn joked, causing Puck to stare at his best friend.

"Finn, you're lucky you're like my brother because if you weren't…I'd kill you." Puck pointed his pencil towards Finn in feign anger. "Now, be a good little husband to Rachel and feed her dinner." Rachel laughed at Puck's comment and Finn couldn't help but let out an entertained chuckle himself. He went over to the stove to check on dinner while Rachel wringed her hands together, something Puck noticed. "Is there something on your mind, Rachel?"

"Just a little bit." Rachel admitted. While facing her head towards Puck and Finn, Rachel realized something. She wasn't meant to just sit around all day while her talents were a waste. She was meant to do something more…interesting, something more adventurous, she was meant to be a Broadway star!

"Rachel?" Finn walked over to the kitchen table, gazing towards her. "What's going on?"

"I've made a decision!" Rachel turned to the both of them, her confidence returning to it's great lengths. "I'm going to get my job on Funny Girl back and expose Paolo San Pablo as the fraud he is!" Finn had to admit he was surprised Rachel suddenly had her spark back, but Puck saw exposing Paolo San Pablo as a chance to get their revenge on him.

"YES!" Puck fist pumped his free hand in the air. "I'm in!" Rachel clapped her hands with delight, but Finn was a bit skeptical.

"Hold on guys." Finn sat down in between Rachel and Puck. "Look, I know that Paolo hurt you Rachel and I feel extremely bad for making you lose your job because I beat the daylights out of him…but Rach, this is a long shot…I mean, what if it doesn't work?"

"Finn, weren't you the one that always told me that when I put my mind to something, good things happen?" Rachel asked. Finn quickly nodded his head as Rachel continued. "This is something that I think can work…I think we can expose Paolo, get him fired and I could have my job back. But, Puck and I can't do this ourselves…we need you…I need you." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand while still gazing into his eyes. Finn continued to look at Rachel, feeling his smile soften just a bit.

"All right." Finn relented. "We'll do this…but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to come up with a plan. And a good one."

"All right, first things first…how do we get into the theatre?" Puck wondered.

"Oh, that's simple." Finn said. "I know exactly what we have to do in order to succeed in that." Finn continued to stare at Rachel and Puck, giving them a smirk. It was on. It was time to put Rachel back on the Broadway stage where she belonged.

* * *

"Dani, I need more sugar for table six!" Santana shouted towards her friend at the diner that afternoon while Dani wiped down some of the counters. "My goodness, why couldn't Finn, Rachel and Kurt work today out of all days? The rush is insane."

"Don't worry, they'll get the rush tomorrow." Dani smirked, giving Santana one of the sugar containers while she walked by. "At least after work we can head to the mall and do some shopping."

"Gotta love payday." Santana agreed, pointing her finger over at Dani. "Just a few more hundred and we can buy that new guitar that you've had your eye on. Trust me at our next Pamela Landsbury gig, you're going to own and shred that thing."

"I know…so where do you think Kurt is booking our next Pamela Landsbury gig?" Dani questioned.

"I literally have no idea." Santana shrugged her shoulders, wiping down one of the tables. "I hope it's not at Callbacks again. The last time it was at Callbacks, I was sure Finn was going to maul Puck for going after Rachel…and we don't need a repeat of that."

"Did Finn eventually forgive Puck for that?" Dani wondered.

"Eventually." Santana said. "I mean, it took until before Regionals but Finn did forgive him. Anyway, as much as I love to gossip about Finn and Puck and trust me, I love gossiping about them since their lives are as dull as a History Channel special…" Santana didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the door swung open to the Spotlight Diner. She raised her eyebrow in confusion as Dani's eyes followed to where Santana was staring The two girls noticed Brittany entering the diner, in what looked to be a Spotlight Diner uniform. Santana had to question what was going on here—why did Brittany look like that and what was she trying to prove? "Brittany?" Santana strolled over to her friend.

"Oh, hi Santana." Brittany waved before her eyes fell on Dani. The last time Brittany and Dani interacted, Santana and Brittany had broken up and it gave Santana leeway to date Dani. However, now that Dani and Santana were broken up, it just made things awkward whenever Brittany and Dani came into contact. "Hi Dani." Brittany spoke in a cordial tone.

"What's going on here?" Santana questioned, pointing over to her outfit. "I mean, if I didn't know any better, you look like you're coming to work at the Spotlight Diner."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Brittany wondered. "I have a job here now." Santana and Dani stared at one another and in a moment's notice both of them started cracking up as if Brittany just told the funniest joke in the world. Santana continued to laugh, but she noticed Brittany was just staring at her with a serious face expression. After a few moments, Santana's laughter subsided and she realized Brittany really was serious. Brittany did get a job at the diner…Brittany really was going to be her co-worker.

"Oh my god, you were serious." Santana's expression turned serious as she faced Brittany.

"Of course I was serious." Brittany said. "When aren't I serious?"

"Well…" Dani and Santana exchanged a glance. Dani cleared her throat, holding her hand out for Brittany to shake. "We are so glad that you're working with us Brittany. Us working together is going to be a lot of fun." Brittany didn't know whether to make heads or tails of the situation, so to be the bigger person, Brittany shook Dani's hand. Brittany wasn't quite sure she could trust Dani yet, seeing that Dani was the one that came between Santana and Brittany the first time.

"Come on, let's get to work before we get fired." Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her. "All you're going to do is wipe down tables."

"Sweet, so what are you going to be doing?" Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"Dani and I are going to go over there and help customers with their orders." Santana furthered explained. "Your job seems easy enough, right?"

"I guess…" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, but as she saw Santana and Dani walking away, she noticed they were laughing about something—and it caused Brittany's heart to sink a little. Brittany didn't understand why, but she suddenly felt like she was the third wheel in their friendship—and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Two hours later, Finn, Rachel and Puck were standing in front of the theatre for Funny Girl and Finn was getting ready to put his plan into action. As they stood in the front of the theatre, Puck crossed his arms and gave his friend a smirk.

"So Finn, what's your plan for us to get inside the building?" Puck wondered. "Once Paolo recognizes us, he's going to make sure that we're thrown out but not before he makes a comment towards Rachel." Finn smirked over towards his friend and went into his backpack to get something. As Rachel and Puck gazed at Finn with interest, Finn pulled out what looked to be…a wig?

"Finn, what are you going to do with that?" Rachel pointed towards the wig as Puck snickered.

"Wait, wait…don't let him explain." Puck put his hand up to stop Rachel's curiosity. "I know where this is going."

"Finn, please don't tell me you're going to wear that wig." Rachel put her hand over her mouth while Finn put on the wig. Puck went into a fit of laughter with Rachel soon following, but Finn put his hand up to get them to both stop.

"All right, all right. So this wasn't the best idea I had." Finn sighed and as soon as he finished speaking, Puck and Rachel started laughing again. "Can I explain my plan before you guys think it's a "laugh at Finn" fest?"

"All right, all right…we're sorry, babe." Rachel calmed down after a few moments, gesturing to her husband. "What's your plan?"

"I was thinking Puck and I can dress up like the guys from the band KISS. I mean, everyone loves KISS, so we sneak in, get close enough to talk to Mr. Campion and then…boom. You're back on Funny Girl." Finn said.

"You know, if you think about it…" Rachel stared at Puck who equally looked amazed. "That's actually a really good plan. Wait, but if you and Puck go in there then what am I doing?"

"That's simple Rachel-ella." Puck crossed his arms, giving her a satisfied smirk. "You're going to do our makeup and hide out."

"Nope. Rachel's sneaking in the theatre too." Finn corrected Puck. Puck suddenly turned confused, trying to understand Finn's logic.

"But…the band KISS is only dudes…" Puck said. "Rachel's not a dude, so how are you going to sneak her in?"

"With the power of a curling iron, hair spray, designer Vogue clothes; courtesy of Kurt and the Vogue vault and some designer sunglasses, Rachel is going to act the part she was going to play…" Finn continued to gaze at Rachel while a smile formed on his face. "A bona-fide diva!"

"Wait!" Rachel put her hand up, stopping Finn and Puck in their thoughts. "If I get to act like a diva, the KISS idea has to go.:

"So if you're a diva, what do we dress as?" Puck's eyes widened, noticing the devilish smirk on Rachel's face. Oh, Rachel made sure she thought of that...

* * *

"EXCUSE ME!" Rupert Campion walked towards the front of the theatre 30 minutes later, spotting Rachel in disguise. Rachel had to admit Finn and Puck did a great job in disguising her in looking like a rich superstar. Rachel imagined this as playing a role, besides it would help her if she landed a role later in her career. "Excuse me! I'm looking for Rupert Campion and I need to speak with him immediately!" Mr. Campion gazed at Rachel and Rachel had to admit she was afraid Mr. Campion was going to see right through her disguise. After a few moments, Mr. Campion let out a warm smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, how may I assist you?" Mr. Campion asked. "Ms…"

"LuPone." Rachel continued to speak in her Jersey accent. "Cindy LuPone, I'm Patti LuPone's second cousin twice removed, It's a long family line." Mr. Campion nodded his head slightly, raising an eyebrow with slight suspicion.

"All right…Cindy. How can I be of assistance?" Mr. Campion wondered.

"Well as you can see, Mr. Campion I overheard that you were having auditions for Funny Girl ever since you kicked that little girl off for being inappropriate or some jazz like that." Rachel held her head high while gazing over at Mr. Campion. "I came to follow my second cousin's twice removed Broadway path and I assure you that I have a talent…" Mr. Campion slightly chuckled, nodding his head slowly.

"All right Cindy, um…if you will follow me this way." Mr. Campion said. Rachel put her hand up as if to stop Mr. Campion from going any further. "Is something the matter Ms. LuPone?"

"Actually, yes." Rachel snapped her fingers and a second later, Puck and Finn came right next to her dressed as bodyguards. "These are my body guards and they must be with me at all times! Patti would really appreciate it if these two can come with me during rehearsals, just to protect my family's good name." Mr. Campion gazed at Puck and Finn, finally relenting and shrugging his shoulders.

"All right then." Mr. Campion motioned for Finn and Puck to follow. As Mr. Campion and Rachel walked along, Finn and Puck stared over at one another—and Puck had slight disappointment on his face.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Finn whispered.

"I really liked your KISS idea better." Puck whined slightly as Finn patted Puck's back, walking ahead of him just so he could keep an eye on Rachel.

* * *

On her lunch break, Brittany sat down in the booth and was staring at her iPad—as she skyped with her cat Lord Tubbington. Brittany had to admit that she felt kind of lonely at work, and even though Santana was there, Santana was always so busy hanging around with Dani.

"It's not that I don't like Dani, Lord Tubbington but…she stole Santana from me when I came to New York as soon as Santana moved here…" Brittany sighed. Lord Tubbington purred into the camera while Brittany rolled her eyes slightly. "I get it, I get it. You want me try to be friends with Dani because Santana likes her…but it's not that easy…" As Brittany ran a hand through her hair, she noticed Lord Tubbington placing a paw on his part of the screen. "So what do you think I should do? Do you think I should try to join Santana and Dani, or should I just…ignore it and hope that Santana will immediately let me join her group? I mean…" Lord Tubbington suddenly swatted at the screen while Brittany giggled slightly. "I miss you Lord Tubbington. I really do. I kind of wish that you were in New York with me…it wouldn't be as lonely, but I don't think Finn likes cats." Brittany was interrupted from her conversation when she heard Santana and Dani giggle behind her while eating lunch in their own booth. Brittany looked down at her iPad and noticed—Lord Tubbington was offline. He probably went to go to play poker online, Brittany thought to herself. Brittany continued to stare at Santana and Dani…and she found herself feeling alone. Brittany got up from her booth and noticed the pianist playing a song that she was familiar with. She closed her eyes for one moment and in the next minute, it felt like Brittany was in a black and white music video, and the focus of her problems were Santana and Dani.

_{Scene starts with the male workers at the Spotlight Diner walking over to Brittany and Brittany stares over at Santana with sadness}_

_[Brittany]_   
_Turn the lights on!_

_{She does a dance scene with the male Spotlight Diner dancers and stares at Santana and Dani}_

_Every night I rush to my bed_   
_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_   
_I'm going out of my head_   
_Lost in a fairy tale_   
_Can you hold my hand and be my guide?_   
_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_   
_And I hope it rains_   
_You're the perfect lullaby_   
_What kind of dream is this_

_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way I, don't want to wake up from you_   
_(Spotlight Diner Workers: Turn the light on!)_   
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true_   
_(Spotlight Diner Workers: Turn the light on!)_   
_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere_   
_Baby, long as you're here_   
_I'll be floating on air cause you're my…_   
_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way I, don't want to wake up form you_

_{Brittany jumps on the tables and she dances on them while the other workers dance with her}_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_   
_I wrapped you around all of my thoughts_   
_Girl, you're my temporary high_   
_I wish that when I wake up you're there_   
_To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_   
_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_   
_And I hope it rains_   
_You're the perfect lullaby_   
_What kind of dream is this_

_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way I, don't want to wake up from you_   
_(Spotlight Diner Workers: Turn the light on!)_   
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true_   
_(Spotlight Diner Workers: Turn the light on!)_   
_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere_   
_Baby, long as you're here_   
_I'll be floating on air cause you're my…_   
_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way I, don't want to wake up form you_

_{Brittany walks over to Santana and stares into her eyes as she smiles softly}_

_Tattoo your name across my heart_   
_So it will remain…_   
_Not even death can make us part_   
_What kind of dream is this_

_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way I, don't want to wake up from you_   
_(Spotlight Diner Workers: Turn the light on!)_   
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true_   
_(Spotlight Diner Workers: Turn the light on!)_   
_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere_   
_Baby, long as you're here_   
_I'll be floating on air cause you're my…_   
_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way I, don't want to wake up form you_

Turn the lights out!

"Brittany!" Brittany shook her head, noticing that Santana was gazing into her eyes while snapping her fingers. "Good, you're back. Are you okay, Britt? You've been acting really…really…odd?"

"Me?" Brittany pointed to herself. "No, I'm fine Santana."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. Before Brittany could say anything else, Dani walked over to Santana and grinned towards her.

"Santana, you have to check this out!" Dani pulled Santana away from Brittany before Brittany could interject. As Brittany watched Santana and Dani hang out, she felt her heart sink further. She wondered if coming to New York was the best idea—and she wondered if Santana truly didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Even though she was in the city with her best friend—Brittany felt lost and alone.

* * *

Rachel, Finn and Puck walked along the hallways of the theatre, following Mr. Campion as Rachel kept up the diva act. Finn and Puck had to admit that Rachel probably should have been in the running to win a Golden Globe for this performance; she played a believable diva—of course, Rachel really was a diva. She just had to over exaggerate.

"Keep up!" Rachel shouted to Finn and Puck while she was in character. "I should have told Patti to get me better bodyguards than you two!" When Mr. Campion wasn't looking, Rachel moved her shades just enough so Finn could see her eyes and winked at him. Finn stifled a chuckle while giving her a loving smirk and Puck simply shrugged his shoulders. Rachel put her glasses back on and continued to walk—but she bumped into Paolo San Pablo as soon as she turned around. Finn caught Rachel in order to prevent her from falling and Puck sent a glare through his sunglasses at the creepy Broadway actor.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Paolo smirked. Mr. Campion turned around and saw Rachel staring over at Paolo. "A friend of yours, Rupert?"

"Actually, she's here to audition for Funny Girl." Mr. Campion held the clipboard close to him. "These are her bodyguards."

"Is that so?" Paolo gazed at Rachel, reaching down to take her hand but Finn pulled Rachel away. Paolo looked up at Finn and in order to stick with the bodyguard act, Finn cleared his throat.

"Sorry, she doesn't like being touched by anyone…" Finn did his own fake New Jersey accent…and Rachel had to admit Finn surprisingly sounded good. "Now, if you do not mind moving along, Cindy would greatly appreciate it." Paolo continued to gaze at Finn, trying to see if he recognized Finn from anywhere. In the end, he backed away from Rachel, causing her to give a small smile.

"I'm sorry it's just…your friend looks very attractive…and she looks very familiar." Paolo's lips curled into a small smile and Rachel suddenly felt uncomfortable. Finn held onto Rachel with a protective grip, trying his hardest to not punch Paolo in the face. Rachel noticed Mr. Campion was staring over at Rachel and it seemed realization dawned on him. Mr. Campion was well aware Cindy was Rachel and the body guards were Finn and Puck—but when he noticed Paolo making Rachel feel uncomfortable, he decided to play along in order to see where this went.

"Cindy, come along. Your audition awaits." Mr. Campion said, curling his hand as if he was telling Rachel, Finn and Puck to follow him. They entered the auditorium and Mr. Campion motioned for Rachel, Puck and Finn to have a seat in the back row. Rachel, Puck and Finn sat down in the back row of the auditorium as they gazed at the line of women vying to be the next Fanny Brice. "Just sit tight here and you will be called." Mr. Campion smiled and made his way over towards the directors table. Paolo sat in the seat in front of Rachel while Finn's lips turned into a slight snarl.

"All right, you can cut the act…" Paolo smirked. "I know that it's you, Rachel." Rachel continued to stare over at Paolo before lowering her glasses.

"How did you know it was me?" Rachel said in her normal voice.

"Please, you call what you and your scrawny husband did 'acting'?" Paolo let out a low chuckle. As Finn and Rachel continued to look over at Paolo, Puck snuck away from them and headed outside of the auditorium, with hopes that the second part of Finn's plan would go well. Finn and Rachel continued to gaze at Paolo, causing Rachel slight anxiety.

"What do you want with us?" Rachel whispered. "I mean, there's nothing you could possibly want, except to blackball me from Broadway. I know you lied to Mr. Campion. I know Finn came and beat you up but that was only because you were acting like a pervert. And to my defense, I didn't know what Finn was doing until he told me about it."

"All right, let me tell you something toots." Paolo got closer to Rachel's face, and Finn was five second away from shoving Paolo and getting into a tussle with him. "Here's how it works; I get what I want and I could get what you want…you want to be back on Funny Girl? Fine. All you'd have to do is give me seven minutes of pure heaven and I will make sure that you're singing on Broadway on Opening Night…it's a win-win…" Rachel looked offended at Paolo's offer, finally letting her anger out and pushing him into one of the seats. Everyone turned their heads over towards Rachel and Paolo and Finn got up from his seat as he stared down at the actor.

"Do you think that trying to sleep with Rachel is some game?!" Finn screamed. Rachel looked over at Mr. Campion, who walked over to the three of them. "You are a worthless piece of crap and I am tired of guys like you getting what you want while girls like Rachel have to suffer because you have seniority! What the hell does seniority mean if you use it to get other people fired because they won't get in your pants?!" Mr. Campion simply gazed at Paolo and he looked betrayed.

"Rachel?" Mr. Campion turned towards Rachel, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to clear my name and to prove that I wasn't the one who was coming on to Paolo!" Rachel crossed her arms in return as she spoke. "I'm not going to lose my job because I don't want to sleep with anyone that isn't Finn. I don't know what his game is and I'm tired of him using the fact that he's been in the business for over 15 years. Mr. Campion, you need to believe me…I would never do anything to jeopardize my job or my marriage. I understand you are a very important businessman…but this is the only thing that makes me feel alive. This has been my dream ever since I was a little girl…and I am not going to let that man get in my way because he wants to fulfill his disgusting sexual desires. I will be on Broadway…and no one is going to stand in my way…no one…" As Rachel continued to look over at Mr. Campion, they heard the door open…and in came Puck holding surveillance footage.

"All right, I got proof that this little prick over here was the one that came onto Rachel…" Puck stared at Mr. Campion, putting a hand in his pocket. "But I'm going to need one of those extremely old T.V.'s." Mr. Campion motioned for Puck to follow him, and as Puck did so, Finn continued to glare at Paolo. Mr. Campion took the tape from Puck and put it inside the VCR while everyone clamored around it. "This was from Rachel's first rehearsal…and I think you'll be extremely interested in how this plays out." Mr. Campion and Finn continued to look at the T.V., staring at the evidence before them.

"Okay, let's get something straight, you're like possibly fifteen years older than me for one thing and another thing, I'm married! I'm not going to date any of my co-stars because I am happily married to the man I love. I know 19 is a young age to get married but this is something that I wanted more than anything. I'm in love with my husband and if you have a problem with that, then you can—" Paolo meekly turned away as Finn and Mr. Campion's eyes widened at the fact Paolo planted a kiss on Rachel. So everything Rachel was telling me was the truth, Mr. Campion thought to himself. Finn heard someone's feet shuffling as he turned towards the door, spotting Paolo clumsily trying to open the door. Finn and Puck charged over towards him and pulled him away from the auditorium door, causing Paolo to fall to the ground.

"You son of a bitch." Finn snarled as Puck put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Down boy, we don't need you to kill the man…although, it seems his life and career is over." Puck kept the same steely look Finn had, and Rachel walked over to Paolo in anger.

"How does it feel to have your lies exposed?" Rachel glared at him while Mr. Campion trotted over to them. "And now that I have that tape, I'm calling the police and I am pressing charges…and I could also add a new charge after you tried to exchange my job for sex."

"You have no proof of that." Paolo laughed believing he got away with something. Finn took out his phone and pressed play on the recording, revealing everything Paolo had said to Rachel and Finn moments before. Mr. Campion stared at Paolo, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust.

"So I was just wondering…was that enough evidence for you to see that you fired the wrong person?" Puck asked. Finn crossed his arms, glaring at Paolo as if Paolo was nothing more than a nuisance.

"Yes, that was more than enough evidence." Mr. Campion sighed. Mr. Campion could have done the conventional way of firing Paolo…but since Finn and Puck were dressed as bodyguards, it was only fitting they finished playing their role.

* * *

"UNHAND ME!" Paolo screamed as Finn and Puck dragged Paolo out of the theatre, throwing him to the curb. "This is no way to treat a Broadway star!" Finn and Puck gazed at one another, simply shrugging their shoulders.

"You're a has been bro." Puck smirked.

"Don't come around here again, or we will kick your ass…" Finn threatened as he and Puck entered the theatre and shut the door. Paolo looked up at the marquee, noticing that his name was suddenly coming off and Rachel's was going back on. That was when it hit Paolo—he lost his job, all because of Rachel, Finn and Puck—and no one in their right mind would hire him ever again.

* * *

Finn and Puck re-entered the auditorium, noticing that Rachel and Mr. Campion were having a one-on-one talk. Finn motioned for Puck so the both of them could get closer to their conversation.

"So, in a matter of two weeks I lost both Fanny and Nick…" Mr. Campion said. "And…the reason I lost Fanny was because I let some actor blind me and I couldn't see that he was the one that was bothering my co-star…so I apologize if I hurt you, Rachel."

"It's okay, Mr. Campion." Rachel said. "All I really wanted to do was clear my name and earn my respect in the Broadway world. This is my dream—and I sort of had a small conversation with myself, realizing that this was something I wanted to do. I'm going to be the best Broadway actress in this world…and no one will stand in my way. I thank you for listening to me and giving me a chance to explain myself…" Mr. Campion handed Rachel the Funny Girl script while emitting a grin.

"I hope that now I only have to find a Nick Arnstein, that is…if you'd like to return." Mr. Campion said. Rachel's smile widened and she immediately went over and hugged him tightly, gripping onto her boss with glee. Rachel Berry…achem…Rachel Hudson was now on Broadway. "All right, now…I was thinking we could have done You Are Woman, I Am Man…but there's no one to rehearse with you since we now have to find our new Nick."

"Um, if it's okay…I think that I could do the song myself until we find someone." Rachel said. Mr. Campion was about to protest, but Rachel was on her way to the stage in order to do the number. Finn quickly stood by Mr. Campion, noticing Mr. Campion's worried.

"She's never rehearsed this number on her own before." Mr. Campion stated. Finn put a hand on Mr. Campion's shoulder, giving him a confident nod of his head.

"If she has the right help…she'll be fine." With that, Finn went up to the stage, and spotted Rachel almost looking worried. When she spotted Finn, her eyes widened and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel walked up to Finn and saw he was smiling down at her.

"I know that you're nervous…" Finn softly said. "And I know that you've never really done this number before without a partner—I know, Mr. Campion told me…but you need to know that you're a star, and you shine your brightest when you are confident." Finn placed his hands on her shoulders, still looking into her eyes. "Rachel, ever since you were a little girl you dreamt of being on Broadway. Your entire life has led you to this moment…Rachel, you…are…Funny Girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, I know you don't have a partner…but in the meantime, I'm available to duet with you, and I know that I'm your favorite duet partner. If it makes you feel better, I read the entire script of Funny Girl and made notes in your copy of the script." Rachel's smile widened while placing a hand on Finn's cheek.

"You really did that?" Rachel sounded touched. "Finn, you didn't have to do that…"

"I did." Finn admitted. "Rachel, I want to sing the song with you….until your boss can find a new Nick Arnstein. Besides…Nick Arnstein sounds kind of badass." Rachel laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Well then, I would be more than honored to duet with you on a Funny Girl song." Rachel said. Finn led Rachel to the stage as she stared out, giving Mr. Campion a nod of his head. Mr. Campion sat in the seat next to Puck and stared intently at Finn and Rachel, with his eyes mostly on Finn.

_{Rachel sits in the chair and Mr. Campion cues for the scene to go on. Rachel stares at Finn and Finn smiles at her as he walks around her, feeling at ease}_

_[Finn]_   
_You are woman, I am man_   
_You are smaller, so I can be taller than_   
_You are softer to the touch_   
_It's a feeling I like very much_

_{Finn sits down next to Rachel and puts an arm around her shoulders, causing Rachel to give him a flirty look}_

_You are someone, I've admired_   
_Still, our friendship_   
_Leaves something to be desired_   
_Does it take more explanation than this_

_You are woman, I am man_   
_Let's kiss…_

_{Rachel playfully pushes Finn away and gets up from her chair as she walks around him with a smile}_

_[Rachel]_   
_Isn't this the height of nonchalance_   
_Furnishing a bed in restaurants_   
_Well, a bit of dinner never hurt_   
_But guess who is going to be dessert_

_Do good girls do just what mama says_   
_But mama's not around, it's a feeling_   
_Oy vey what a feeling_

_[Finn]_   
_A bit of pate?_

_[Rachel]_   
_Oh, I'd drink it all day_

_Should I do the things he'll tell me to_   
_In this pickle, what would Sadie do_   
_In my soul I feel an inner lack_   
_Just suppose he wants his dinner back_

_Now I feel that there's a fire here_   
_Oh, try that once a little higher dear_   
_What a beast to ruin such a pearl_   
_Would a convent take a Jewish girl_

_{Rachel sits down next to Finn as the both of them pretend to laugh. Finn and Rachel get closer to one another and they continue to stare into each other's eyes}_

_[Finn]_   
_You are woman…_

_[Rachel]_   
_You are man…_

_[Finn]_   
_Let's…_

Rachel connected her lips to Finn's, as everyone in the audience stood up and applauded. Puck grabbed a tissue and dabbed his eye with it, and Mr. Campion looked thoroughly impressed. There was chemistry, there was the perfect amount of romance, there was everything he wished there would be and more. Rachel was Funny Girl…and he may have found his new Nick Arnstein!

"Finn?" Mr. Campion walked towards the stage, giving Finn a smile. "How would you like to star in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl as the one and only Nick Arnstein?" Finn appeared shocked. He never considered himself Broadway material, and there was still his Glee Club to think about. As he turned to Rachel, she had to admit that she was in shock as well-but it was the good kind of shock. The fact she could work with her husband all day sounded absolutely delightful. As Rachel stared at Finn, wondering what reaction he would have, Finn finally gave Mr. Campion a nod of his head.

"Why not? This could be fun." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Besides…I'd get to kiss Rachel at work every day? That's a given bonus." Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone clapped their hands with glee while Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek. This might have meant Finn would have to quit his job at the diner, but this could be something Finn could tell his students one day when he became a teacher. Finn had to admit though, starring in Funny Girl as Rachel's husband was a given bonus.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Rachel shouted that evening as Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck made their way to the living room. Rachel placed down the dinner on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Finn, running her hands through his hair. "Where's Kurt?"

"Oh, he's doing something for Isabelle at Vogue, he'll be back later." Santana waved her hand. "So, I have to tell you the most funniest thing Dani did at work today." Santana folded her hands together. Brittany simply gazed at Santana with sadness and jealousy as she spoke about Dani. Brittany wasn't sure what she was jealous about—but she hated feeling this way. She missed being the one Santana would tell stories about. She missed Santana…and she didn't like feeling left out of Santana's life.

"Brittany?" Brittany shook her head, staring at Finn and Puck who were simply gazing at her. "Brittany, are you okay?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Brittany said. "Um…anyway, Rachel I heard that you got your job back at Funny Girl."

"Really?!" Santana seemed surprised. "So that Paolo jerk was exposed as a fraud?"

"Yes, yes he was." Rachel grinned. "And there's some better news…Mr. Campion cast someone to be the new Nick Arnstein."

"Oh, please don't tell me that it's going to be another pervert that we're going to have to save you from." Santana said. Rachel shook her head and used one of her hands to point to Finn. Santana's eyes widened in shock at the news. "Finn? Finn is going to play your husband on Broadway? Now I have to get tickets to see this train wreck."

"I think it's really cute." Brittany said. "Congratulations Finn."

"Thank you, Brittany." Finn said, grabbing Rachel's hand with a smile. "Broadway's not something I want to do for a career, but it's something I want to do with Rachel. But, I vow that after Funny Girl, I'm retiring from showbiz and I will be a teacher."

"You're going to make an amazing teacher." Rachel smiled. She looked over at Puck and Finn as she took another deep breath. "You know, I almost forgot to thank both you and Puck, Finn. If it weren't for you two, then I never would have had the guts or the chance to go after my dreams…I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Rachel." Finn gazed into her eyes.

"Yeah, anything for you." Puck agreed. "Besides, I think if you ended up like the pre-college Finn, I'd be worried. We're just glad that jerk is finally fired and out of the Broadway showbiz world." Rachel smiled at Puck and got up from her position, walking over to her friend. Puck eyed Rachel as Rachel motioned for Puck to stand up. Puck stood up from his seat, noticing Rachel was giving him a warm smile.

"I really owe you a thank you, Noah…I mean…I really do." Rachel said. "You were there since the beginning in this whole Paolo mess and…you are the most amazing friend I could ever have…you're one of my best friends and you proved that along with being a badass, you're also a sweetheart. So, thank you." Puck smiled at Rachel, wrapping her into a hug.

"You're welcome." Puck said. "You know, aside from Finn, you're my best friend too." Rachel and Puck separated from their hug and noticed Finn was beaming while watching the both of them. "So, now that it's over, what should we do now?"

"Well, I had an idea." Rachel walked over to her CD rack and took out the Mamma Mia soundtrack. "Usually one of the movies I love to watch is Mamma Mia and there's always a song that makes me smile. It would make me smile if we all sang it together." Rachel noticed everyone nodding their heads as Rachel put the CD into the boom box, allowing the song to play.

_{Rachel gazes at her friends as she smiles and sings along with the song that's currently playing}_

_[Rachel]_   
_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_   
_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_   
_Look at me now, will I ever learn_   
_I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control_   
_There's a fire within my soul_   
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_   
_One more look and I forget everything, whoa, oh_

_{Rachel walks over to the couch and everyone smiles as they sing along with her}_

_[Rachel with Finn, Puck, Santana and Brittany]_   
_Mamma Mia, here I go again_   
_My, my, how can I resist you_   
_Mamma Mia, does it show again_   
_My, my, just how much I've missed you_

_[Rachel and Santana]_   
_Yes I've been broken hearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_

_[Puck and Finn with Rachel, Santana and Brittany]_   
_Why, why, did I ever let you go_   
_Mamma Mia, now I really know_   
_My, my, I could never let you go_

_{Scene changes to the NYADA auditorium and Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana and Brittany are dressed in ABBA inspired attire as they walk around the stage playing with hoola-hoops, Brittany sadly glances over at Santana and sighs. Rachel looks at the mirror and sees Old Rachel giving her a thumbs up as she smiles back at the reflection}_

_[Brittany]_   
_I've been angry and sad at the things that you do_   
_(with Santana: I can't count all the times that I told you we're through)_   
_Then when you go, when you slam the door_   
_I think you know, that you won't be away too long_   
_You know that I'm not that strong_

_[Finn with Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany]_   
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_   
_One more look and I forget everything, whoa, oh_

_[Rachel, Finn and Brittany with Santana and Puck]_   
_Mamma Mia, here I go again_   
_My, my, how can I resist you_   
_Mamma Mia, does it show again_   
_My, my, just how much I've missed you_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_Yes I've been broken hearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_

_[Rachel, Finn, Puck, Brittany and Santana]_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go_   
_Mamma Mia, even if I say_   
_Bye, bye, leave me now or never_   
_Mamma Mia, it's a game we play_   
_Bye, bye doesn't mean forever_

_Mamma Mia, here I go again_   
_My, my, how can I resist you_   
_Mamma Mia, does it show again_   
_My, my, just how much I've missed you_

_[Puck and Santana]_   
_Yes I've been broken hearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_

_[Rachel and Finn with Puck, Brittany and Santana]_   
_Why, why, did I ever let you go_   
_Mamma Mia, now I really know_   
_My, my, I could never let you go_

_[Finn and Puck]_   
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_   
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Rachel, Finn Puck, Santana and Brittany]_   
_Mamma Mia_

_{Brittany and Santana exchange a glance as the screen goes black}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion** _

_**Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Torn (Originally by Ednaswap): Performed by Rachel Berry** _

_**Sweet Dream (Originally by Beyonce): Performed by Brittany Pierce** _

_**You Are Woman, I Am Man (Originally from Funny Girl): Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry** _

_**Mamma Mia (Originally from Mamma Mia): Performed by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce** _


	39. 2x17: Seasons Of Love

**Episode Synopsis:** _Kurt and Finn fly to Lima when Burt's results for his chemotherapy come in and the family spends the entire week anticipating the results. Finn witnesses Marley ( **Melissa Benoist** ) being bullied by Bree ( **Erinn Westbrook** ) at McKinley and urges her to stand up for herself, but it causes backlash when everyone takes Bree side in the fight. Puck finds out Quinn ( **Dianna Agron)** has a new boyfriend and decides they can't be friends anymore. Marley's mother is hiding a secret involving her daughter._

* * *

_{Scene shows Kurt lying in his bed as he turns towards the clock. The clock says 5:00 a.m. and Kurt takes his pillow and puts it over his head}_

**_Kurt Voice Over:_ **

_It's the week before Burt's big doctors appointment, you know the one that tells him whether or not he still has cancer and if the chemotherapy worked, and Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany and I came back to Lima for different reasons. Finn and I are here in order to support our father and hope that he's cancer free. Rachel's here to give Finn some emotional support (oh, and to get a chance to go visit the New Directions since they're practicing for Nationals). Brittany's here to cut off some loose ends in Lima and to find a way to convince Finn that Lord Tubbington should live in the loft. Puck is here because he has a half-brother named Jake who just happens to be in the Glee Club, and he wants to hang out with him. And then we have Santana who is trying to psych Sam out, although Santana still doesn't know Brittany and Sam broke up before she left to New York. I can't sleep. I continue to think about what would happen if I lost my dad. What would happen if I lose the only parent I have left. I don't really remember my mom, but I wish I did. I'm sure she was the most amazing woman in the entire world. Well, I guess I could try to get some sleep._

_{Kurt hears rhythmic banging on his wall and he looks up and hears noises in the other room. Kurt looks over and hears something across the hall}_

_If everyone would stop having sex every five minutes._

_{Kurt takes his pillow and puts it over his head and emits a groan}_

* * *

Kurt sat at the breakfast table the next morning as Carole put down some bacon, eggs and toast, giving him a smile as she went back to cooking for the rest of the family. Kurt and Carole were currently the only ones that were awake since Finn, Rachel and Burt were (finally) getting some rest. As Kurt took a bite of his toast, he let his mind wander to Burt's doctor appointment. What if the chemotherapy didn't work and he was forced to accept the fact that his father was going to die? What if Kurt was technically going to be an orphan child? What if…?

"Kurt? Sweetie?" Kurt was knocked out of his thoughts when Carole held out a cup of coffee for him. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh…sure. Thanks Carole." Kurt grabbed the cup from Carole while letting out a halfhearted grin.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Carole sat down next to Kurt, putting a hand on his. "You seem pretty quiet. You usually have comments about the kitchen walls and offer to bring swatches for a remodeling job."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so quiet, it's just I was thinking about…" Kurt started to speak, but Carole put her hand up slightly.

"You're thinking about your dad, aren't you?" Carole finished Kurt's thought. "I've been thinking about him too. I mean, I don't want to lose him…but all we can do is be strong for him. Okay?" Kurt nodded his head slowly, gripping Carole into a hug. As Carole and Kurt hugged, Rachel entered the kitchen in one of Finn's overgrown t-shirts and some short shorts. Rachel sat down next to Kurt while smiling softly at the love fest between step-mother and son. Carole turned her head towards Rachel, ignoring the fact that her daughter-in-law was wearing her son's shirt. "Good morning, Rachel." Carole spoke with a chipper tone, heading to the stove. "Would you like some oatmeal or something? I know you don't eat eggs or bacon."

"Oatmeal is fine, thank you." Rachel smiled back at Carole. Her attention turned to Kurt who simply furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"Could you do everyone a favor and stop having sex with my brother under this roof?" Kurt sounded slightly annoyed. Rachel felt her cheeks redden but she didn't comment further on Kurt's rant. "I mean I know you love my brother and part of marriage is having sex but come on, if I have to hear you or Finn moan or scream each other's names one more time, I am going to cut out your voice boxes so neither of you can sings songs in Funny Girl!" Rachel seemed surprised by Kurt's outburst, but she wasn't offended.

"Please, like you never had sex with Blaine before." Rachel grabbed orange juice and poured it into her cup. "Kurt, I'm sorry…but Finn and I were fooling around last night, one thing led to another…and the next thing we knew…"

"I don't want you to explain Finn and you undressing." Kurt put his hand up to stop Rachel from going any further. "And I definitely don't want to hear what happened next." As Kurt groaned, Finn entered the kitchen with his hair wet, which led Rachel to believe that Finn had finished taking a shower. He smelled like lavender soap and his hair was extremely slick from the shampoo he used.

"Good morning my beautiful mom, my wonderful brother and my gorgeous and sexy wife." Finn sat down next to Rachel, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Carole chuckled slightly, but Kurt pointed a finger towards Carole.

"Don't think you're out of the woods either, Carole." Kurt said. "Rachel and Finn weren't the only ones getting it on last night." Kurt shuddered at the thought of Carole and Burt doing the unthinkable as Finn's eyes widened towards his mother.

"We're not going to talk about this." Carole smugly said as she left the room. "I should go and get Burt for breakfast." When Carole was out of earshot, Kurt stared at Finn and Rachel, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"If she doesn't come back in an hour then we know where she went." Kurt sipped some of his coffee, watching Finn's face contort into disgust.

"Oh god! Kurt!" Finn covered his eyes with his hands, earning a chuckle from Rachel. "I don't want to think of my mother doing…those things."

"Oh but when you and Rachel do it, it's okay?" Kurt questioned. Finn and Rachel sighed, knowing Kurt was going to continue pestering them.

"We're not my mom and Burt's age. Besides…if you eventually want to be an uncle, sex with Rachel is kind of mandatory." Finn shrugged his shoulders. Rachel laughed, burying her face into her husband's shoulder.

"Nice to know." Kurt got up from the table, exiting the room as he left Finn and Rachel alone. "Don't think about turning the kitchen into your playground." Finn and Rachel scowled towards the entrance but after a few moments, Finn leaned back in the chair and gazed at Rachel with a smile.

"So how did you sleep my sexy wife?" Finn smirked, causing Rachel to move into his lap and play with his wet hair.

"I slept like a baby, my sexy, incredible husband." Rachel whispered, pressing a passionate kiss on his neck. Finn groaned while Rachel sucked on his neck, leaving a love mark to let everyone know that Finn belonged to her. Finn was beginning to feel urges and thoughts, trying his hardest to think about the mail carrier incident to calm them.

"Rach." Finn breathed out, Rachel removing her lips from his neck to stare at him. "Not that it didn't feel good…but we can't be on the verge of undressing each other in the kitchen. My parents eat here." Rachel giggled, nodding her head slowly as she simply pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I do think I am going to need to cover this hickey so no one sees it."

"Why don't you want people to see my masterpiece?" Rachel chided, getting up from Finn's lap to put her empty cup in the sink. "I think I'm quite the artist."

"Yes you are, but…just so Burt doesn't give me a hard time about me using my childhood room as a love shack, I think it would be for the best if we didn't leave marks on one another." Rachel walked back to Finn, nodding her head slowly.

"All right, I see your point." Rachel kissed Finn's lips tenderly, gazing into his eyes. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I'm going to the school to go and say hi to the New Directions today." Finn smirked. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure, I mean I think saying hi to our friends would probably help." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, maybe Kurt and Burt would want to come." Finn smiled, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I think Burt would like to come." Finn agreed. Before Finn and Rachel could say anything, Rachel heard her cellphone go off, putting a finger up to signal that she was busy for the moment. Rachel turned on her phone, flipping through it before her face stiffened. "What, is something wrong?" Finn wondered.

"Oh…nothing." Rachel cleared her throat as she put her phone on standby. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn asked. "Come on, tell me." Rachel reluctantly turned her phone back on to show Finn the text message she received.

_Rachel, please answer us. We'd like to talk to you._

_\- Hiram and Leroy_

"Wait, so your dad's want to talk to you?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you want to talk to them?"

"In case you forgot Finn, my dad's along with Sue Sylvester tried to ruin our wedding day because they didn't want their little girl to get married. I don't really want to talk to them." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Why should I talk to them anyway?"

"Because they're your dads?" Finn reasoned. "Because they love you and because they were only trying to do what's best for you. Look, Rachel…after losing my father, I realized…life is too short. If there are broken ends, then you should fix them. One day your dads aren't going to be here, and you don't want the last memory you have of them being you saying something that you truly regret. I feel that way every single day…" Rachel continued to gaze at Finn, running a hand through her hair. "I know you're upset with them, but just think about talking to them. Trust me, it's something you won't regret and you might go back to having that relationship that you had before we got married. I don't want you to stop talking to them because of me, okay?" Rachel nodded her head, pressing a kiss to Finn's forehead.

"Okay, I'll talk to them…but not today. Today, we're going to head to McKinley and we're going to say hi to all of our friends." Rachel got up from Finn's lap to exit the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?" Finn turned around in his chair.

"I'm going to take a shower." Rachel answered, smelling her shirt. "I smell like you before you shower." Rachel walked out of the kitchen, Finn emitting a smile as he let out a low chuckle.

"I thought you liked the way I smelled." Finn turned back around, grabbing the cereal box and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

* * *

Finn walked down the hallways of McKinley later that morning, trying to find the choir room so he could surprise the New Directions. He didn't tell anyone he was coming, but he did make it clear Rachel, Kurt and Burt were going to be on their way here to talk with Mr. Schuester. As Finn made his way down the hall, he spotted Marley coming out of her biology class, holding her books close to her. Finn noticed Marley had too many books in her hands, seeing her frustration as she tried to juggle them all in order to get to her locker. He decided he would surprise her and help her with her books—but Bree pushed passed him with the other cheerleaders, making her way over to Marley.

"Oh look girls, look what we have here." Bree said to her two friends, her voice oozing with fake kindness. "Marley's having trouble with her books. Why don't we help her to her locker with them?" However, instead of helping Marley, Bree and the other cheerleaders took the books from her, slamming them to the ground. Marley appeared shocked, but Bree could care less as she continued her way down the hall. If Finn was in high school, he would have stood by and not said a word, but he grown since then, and he wasn't' going to let anyone bother his friend while he was around.

"HEY!" Finn shouted, making his way over to Marley and Bree. Marley was surprised Finn was there, but Bree simply turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Pick up…her books. Now." Finn pointed to the books on the ground.

"And why should I listen to you, 40-year-old ogre?" Bree smirked. Finn snarled towards Bree, deciding to use his better judgment and not get into a name calling fight with her.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to get the principal." Finn threatened.

"Please, Principal Sylvester won't do anything to me." Bree shrugged her shoulders. "She favors the cheerios, and hates girls like…" Bree stared at Marley, sending her a glare before turning back towards Finn. "That."

"What are you trying to say, Bree?" Finn leaned closer. "That you think you're better than Marley? You're just jealous Marley is prettier and better than you in things you wish you were good at. You wish you could sing like her and you wish you were in Glee Club, don't you?"

"Please, you think I'm jealous of her?" Bree pointed back to Marley. "She's nothing to write home about. She's plain, she's nothing and she's not better than me. If anything…she's uglier." Bree pushed Finn to the side as her and her cheerleading friends walked past him. Finn felt the anger boiling in his body, but as he turned over towards Marley, he noticed she was on the verge of tears. Obviously, what Bree said about her really hurt her feelings.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finn's voice softened and turned sympathetic as he bent down to look her in the eye. Marley wiped some of her tears, her sadness now morphing into rage.

"I don't get why Bree keeps picking on me." Marley spoke through gritted teeth. "She continued to think she's better than me and she keeps putting me down. Just the other day, she put dirt in my locker and it was all over my clothes, the day before she dumped chili and a slushie on me in the cafeteria. She keeps bugging me and I don't know what to do about it anymore." Finn bent to the floor to pick up Marley's books as he stared at her, feeling sorry that she had to go through all of this.

"Bree's doing all these things because she's jealous." Finn assured her. "She's insecure about herself and when she sees how confident you are, she tries to tear you down in order to make herself feel better. She's nothing but a bully, and you don't have to take that."

"But if I try to fight back, Principal Sylvester will probably suspend me." Marley sounded slightly annoyed. "Like Bree said, Principal Sylvester will always take the cheerleaders sides before a Glee student."

"Well, maybe you don't fight back with slushies and stuff." Finn got up from the floor with Marley's books, giving her a warm grin. "Maybe you just have to find something you know you have an advantage over and use that against Bree. Trust me, bullies don't like to feel threatened themselves." Marley nodded her head slowly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "The only way the bully is going to stop is if you stand up for yourself. That way, she won't feel that you're some kind of placemat. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." Marley sniffled as Finn went into his pocket to hand her a tissue. Marley grabbed the tissue while smiling at Finn, blowing her nose in it.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your locker and to your next class. Okay?" Finn offered. Marley and Finn made her way over to her locker as Marley started to put in the combination.

"Finn?" Marley stared at Finn, seeing that he was looking back at her. "You don't think I'm ugly like Bree says, do you?" Finn quickly shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You're beautiful Marley." Finn assured her. "You're a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart…I kind of wish I went to school with you. We'd get along swimmingly." Marley chuckled, taking the books from Finn's hands.

"Thank you, Finn." Marley softly said.

"You're very welcome." Finn patted Marley on the back as she closed her locker. He held out his arm, giving Marley a grin. "Can I walk you to class?" Marley grinned, linking her arm to Finn's as he led her to her next class en route to the Glee Club choir room.

* * *

That afternoon, Glee Club practice was in full swing in preparing for Nationals, and nothing made it better than seeing Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Brittany in the choir room alongside them. They were going to whip New Directions into shape and they were going to win the Nationals trophy! Mr. Schuester stood in the front of the room, gazing at the members of New Direction, folding his hands together with a grin.

"All right guys, now before we begin our lesson there are a few things I want to say." Mr. Schuester looked to the alumni. "First, I want to thank Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Puck and of course Brittany for returning for this week's lesson. Now, I have a few surprises for everyone but two more alumni have decided to come and visit this week. First off, we have…" Mr. Schuester gestured towards the door and in came Mercedes, causing Rachel, Kurt and Santana to squeal with excitement. Mercedes waved and went over to her friends as Mr. Schuester continued. "And finally…we have…" Mr. Schuester made another gesture towards the door and this time, in came Quinn. Puck froze in his seat as his eyes widened and Kitty clapped her hands with glee. Quinn made her way over to her friends, sitting down with them—but Mr. Schuester had one more surprise. "By request of Finn and Kurt, I decided for this week we would have two members join us. You know him as your senator, he runs a tire shop when your car needs fixing, give it up for Burt Hummel!" Mr. Schuester motioned for the door and in came Burt, waving his hand towards the Glee Club. Everyone smiled, seeing there was one more surprise. "And last but not least, she's on the cheerios, she's nominated for Prom Queen and she's only a sophomore yet rules her club with an iron fist, give it up for Bree!" Bree entered the classroom, giving a sly smirk to everyone while curtly waving her hand. Marley glared at Finn who sent her an apologetic glance. "All right, so now that everyone has taken their seats, Finn…you said you had something you wanted to say. The floor is all yours." Finn got up from his chair, moving to the front and clapping his hands slightly.

"All right, so…I've been going through a lot of stuff lately as you all know…my birth father died recently and the man that's the father figure in my life is hoping the chemotherapy worked." Finn sighed before continuing. "But there has been a lot of good things coming into my life too, it's not just all bad. My Glee Club is going to Nationals in a few weeks, my beautiful wife is going to be Fanny Brice on Broadway and I actually have news of my own…Ryder, drum roll please!" Finn pointed to Ryder at the other side of the choir room, who started banging the drums. "Rachel's casting director for Funny Girl needed someone to play Nick Arnstein and…you're looking at him."

"Huh?" Kitty spoke from the back of the choir room with almost everyone sharing her confusion.

"Wait, you're going to be Nick Arnstein on Broadway?" Tina didn't quite understand.

"Really?" Blaine scratched his head with misperception. "I don't see it."

"Oh please, Burt Reynolds." Kitty rolled her eyes towards Blaine. "You're just jealous because it's not you everyone's going to be looking at for two hours."

"Yes, it's true." Finn's voice was mixed with tiredness and annoyance. "I'm going to be on Broadway but only for this production. I'm not going to make a career out of it."

"Well, I have to say I'm quite surprised." Kurt stared at Puck who shrugged his shoulders. "Congrats, I guess?"

"Dude, what's that on your neck?" Ryder pointed on the spot near Finn's neck as Finn's eyes widened. Finn tried to cover it with his hand but it was no avail. The entire Glee Club noticed the hickey Rachel made this morning, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Finn, is that a hickey?" Tina chided.

"Ooh! Finn be getting busy, yo!" Artie couldn't help but add in his own thoughts, causing Finn and Rachel to blush. Finn figured it was time to move on and get back to his point.

"Anyway, that wasn't the point I wanted to make." Finn sighed. "The point I was trying to make before all this hickey and I'm not cut out for Broadway talk started was, I wanted to sing a song…for Burt and for Rachel. I was looking through songs and I thought this one was just perfect…this is to thank the both of you for being there for me at my lowest…and…I would do anything for you guys." Finn motioned for Brad to start playing and in an instant, everyone gazed at Finn who was pouring out his emotions.

_{Finn stares over at Rachel and Burt as they both smile back at him, the rest of the Glee Club watching their moment. While they stare at Finn, Marley feels paper being thrown at her by Bree and she turns around while scowling at her}_

_[Finn]_   
_Look into my eyes—you will see_   
_What you mean to me_   
_Search your heart, search your soul_   
_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_   
_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_   
_You know it's true_   
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart—you will find_   
_There's nothing there to hide_   
_Take me as I am, take my life_   
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_   
_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_   
_You know it's true_   
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_There's no love like your love_   
_And no one could give more love_   
_There's nowhere unless you're there_   
_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_You can't tell me it's not worth trying for_   
_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_   
_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_   
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

* * *

"STOP IT!" Everyone snapped out of their trance when they saw Marley glaring over at Bree as if she was going to attack her. Jake had to put a hand on Marley and Kitty had to snarl at Bree to get her to back off. "Stop flinging paper at me! Stop throwing things at me! Stop putting chili on my hair! Stop throwing slushies at me and stop…stop everything! JUST STOP!" Without thinking, Marley took the piece of paper Bree threw at her and started throwing them back towards her. "Do you like that? Do you like that?! You don't like that, do you?! DO YOU?!

"MARLEY!" Mr. Schuester shouted, causing Marley to turn over towards her Glee Club teacher. Everyone had to admit that they were shocked by what just happened. Marley never acted out, so this had to be a first. "What has gotten into you?! Throwing things at our guest? Interrupting other members when they've worked hard to prepare something to share with everyone else? That's not like you." Marley held the crumpled piece of paper she had in her hand, staring back at Bree in shock. Mr. Schuester was seriously taking Bree's side in all of this. Finn glared at Bree, knowing exactly what was going on. Bree did throw paper at Marley, and Marley was just trying to defend herself. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Marley glared at Bree, snarling as she thought of what was on her mind.

"You really want to know what I have to say?" Marley asked, causing everyone to stay quiet. "Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll let everyone know what's on my mind. Bree is a bitch and she's an ugly person deep down inside, always constantly putting other people down only to make herself feel better. I also caught her trying to have eye-sex with Noah over there!" Puck stared at Marley while Quinn crossed her arms towards him. Puck simply shrugged his shoulders to Quinn but his eyes went back to Marley. "That's what I have to say! And this is so stupid! Inviting her here for the week so she can torment me? And no one is going to do a thing about her bugging me? I hate this school, I hate this club and I hate you for letting this happen! So put that on your board, William Schuester!" Everyone appeared mortified, but Kitty was impressed.

"Damn, didn't know she had that in her." Kitty whispered. Mr. Schuester wasn't impressed with Marley's sudden disobedience.

"Marley…to the principal's office. Now." Mr. Schuester pointed towards the door.

"Come on Mr. Schue, that's not fair. Bree started it!" Puck found himself saying, causing Marley to look to him. Finn had to agree with Puck; Mr. Schuester was being unfair.

"Mr. Schue…" Finn started to say before Mr. Schuester put his hand up. Marley grabbed her backpack and left the classroom, slamming the door behind her—and knocking over one of the plaques that was on the wall. Mr. Schuester turned around and spotted the plaque sitting there as he wondered where the old Marley went—and who was this girl trying to be someone she wasn't?

"Well, that was eventful." Santana folded her hands. "What's next on the agenda?" Mr. Schuester turned to Santana, slowly shaking his head as if he didn't want to hear another word until he was able to recollect his thoughts.

"I need a cup of coffee…" Mr. Schuester tiredly exited the room and closed the door behind him, causing Finn, Puck and Rachel to look at one another in confusion. This afternoon went from peaceful to chaotic in a matter of moments.

* * *

"Gee, I didn't know that sophomore had such a potty mouth." Burt joked that afternoon as Kurt and Finn sat in the tire shop, helping Burt fix a car. "She seems like such a nice girl."

"She is a nice girl." Finn defended Marley right away. "She's a wonderful girl…but Bree has been pushing her buttons lately, so it was only a matter of time before she snapped."

"Well, boy did she snap." Burt chuckled, fixing one of the cars. "I gotta say Finn, that was a beautiful song you sang in Glee Club today…I didn't know you had it in you to be a gigantic sap."

"Oh, well, anything for you." Finn smiled. Burt pat Finn on the back while Kurt looked through a handbook of some sort. Kurt was supposed to be helping Finn and Burt with one of the cars but instead he found himself reading a book about NYADA. It was his dream to go there—but he didn't know how he did on his audition.

"Hey, Kurt." Burt grabbed his son's attention as Kurt gazed up from his book. "You're supposed to be helping me with this tire here."

"Oh, right." Kurt got up from his chair, handing his father a tool. "Sorry about that, my mind was kind of on other things."

"Oh trust me, kiddo I know the feeling." Burt chuckled, examining the car. "I'm kind of nervous about my doctors appointment…"

"Why are you nervous?" Finn wondered, gazing at Burt with interest. "I mean, you're like…going to be okay."

"Well, I'm not exactly nervous." Burt said. "It was kind of the wrong word to say. If anything, I'm absolutely terrified about my results. What if the chemo didn't work?" Finn and Kurt shared Burt's worry as they walked over towards him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't speak like that." Kurt scolded. "It had to work. You've been trying so hard for the last six months and…you've done great. Sure, you've gotten your blood pressure up a few times but you're going to be okay. I promise you."

"I hope you're right." Burt smiled softly. "It just feels really good to have both of my boys here with me. I really appreciate the both of you dropping everything and running to my rescue."

"It's our pleasure." Finn waved his hand while giving Burt a grin. "We love coming home and seeing you and mom. It gives us all a chance to see each other face to face and talk about what we've been up to. Sure, being an adult in New York is fun and all but it feels nice to just come home and…be together."

"What Finn said." Kurt seconded. Burt hugged Finn and Kurt tightly as the three of them shared a father/son moment.

"I love you guys so much. Don't you ever forget that." Burt was beginning to feel emotional as Kurt and Finn rubbed his back.

"We love you too…" Finn and Kurt spoke in unison, giving each other glances of hope mixed with worry.

* * *

"So, you have to tell me what Los Angeles was like, Mercedes." Rachel said as the girls sat in one of the booths in the Lima Bean. Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes ended up going to the Lima Bean that afternoon in order to have a girls chat. It had been a while since they all had been together, and they had to know what was going on in everyone's lives. "Were there movie stars, actors, any singers, any good looking men?"

"Ooh, you better not let your hubby hear you talk like that." Mercedes joked before continuing. "Los Angeles is amazing. It's all I ever dreamed of and I recorded my first album. I think you're all going to like it. It took me months to record it and some of the songs were inspired by true life events...like one of them was inspired by Puck, Rachel and Finn...Santana told me all about the love triangle and I had to write about it." Mercedes went into her purse and took out some copies of her CD, handing them to Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Rachel giggled at the fact a song was inspired by her, Finn and Puck's love triangle, staring at the CD with a grin.

"Boy are Finn and Puck going to like that." Rachel waved the CD and put it away. Quinn stared at the CD for a moment, her smile forming at thinking about Puck.

"I'm definitely putting this on my iPhone." Quinn motioned towards the CD, putting it in her purse. "I'm so happy for you Mercedes. You seem truly happy." Before Quinn could continue, she heard her phone ring, causing Rachel, Santana and Brittany to exchange glances and Mercedes to look amused. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hold on." Quinn picked up the phone and started giving a flirty smile as she spoke. "Well, hello there…yes, I did miss you…really? Aww…you are a total sweetheart. I'll be back in a few days, I'm just visiting some friends. Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back later…okay, I love you too…bye." Quinn hung up the phone, but found herself the center of attention.

"Gee Quinn, who was that?" Mercedes asked as Rachel, Santana and Brittany giggled. "It had to be someone amazing."

"Was it Puck?" Brittany blurted out, causing Quinn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"No, it wasn't Puck." Quinn sighed before her face turned into a smile. "It's my new boyfriend from my school."

"Wait, you met a boy at Yale?" Santana questioned, taking a sip of her coffee. "After you and Puck broke up?"

"Well Santana, it's not like Puck and I can be together." Quinn reasoned. "We tried the long distance thing and it didn't work."

"But you do love him, right?" Mercedes wondered. "I mean…you do love him."

"Of course I love Puck." Quinn said. "I'm always going to love him. But, this is something I need to do for myself. I think maybe the whole taking our relationship for a test drive while in two separate states wasn't a good idea. Maybe we weren't meant to be together in order to make it work." Brittany and Mercedes raised an eyebrow, and Rachel decided to change the subject slightly.

"So who's the guy?" Rachel wondered, a smile forming on her lips. "Is he cute?"

"Oh he's like supermodel sexy." Quinn laughed slightly. "His name is Biff, I met him in my psychology class and he's super amazing."

"Does he sing?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh I bet him and Quinn do private duets all the time, aren't I right?" Santana smirked. "And they must be steamy sexy."

"Oh come on, now you're embarrassing her." Mercedes noticed Quinn's face turning bright pink. "But seriously, you think he could be the one for you?"

"I don't know." Quinn said. "Maybe? I really like Biff...But you guys can't tell Puck about this. I don't want him to feel like he was nothing but worthless because that's the last thing I think of when I look at him."

"Don't worry, Quinn." Mercedes assured her.

"Our lips are sealed." Rachel agreed. However, while the girls were promising Quinn that they wouldn't say a word about it, Santana's lips curled into a smirk. It looked like Quinn's little secret wasn't going to stay a little secret…

* * *

Puck sat in the McKinley courtyard while eating lunch, looking at some of the members of the Glee Club when his eyes focused over to Marley walking past the New Directions table. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself staring at her a lot lately. He had to admit he was impressed with the fact she stood up for herself against Bree, but he also hated the fact she got in trouble with Mr. Schuester-it had been sort of Mr. Schue's fault...he didn't give Marley a chance to explain anything. Puck kept his eyes locked onto Marley as she went into the school building-only until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and spotted Santana standing there with a smirk.

"What is it Satan?" Puck took a bite of a baby carrot he had in his lunch container, ignoring Santana for a few moments while he recollected his thoughts.

"There's something that I think you should know," Santana shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It has to do with your ex-girlfriend."

"What about Quinn?" Puck suddenly became interested, knowing Santana had something huge.

"Well, I know you must have been heartbroken after Quinn broke up with you, and it seems she finally found someone else that's not like you." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, she has a new supermodel boyfriend and let's face it...you're as far from a supermodel as they come." Puck felt himself becoming offended, but he understood something about that sentence-Quinn had a new boyfriend, she had moved on from him, she wasn't interested in being with him anymore. "I know it hurts now Puckerman, but hey let's face it. Maybe she thought you were a Lima Loser or worse...a New York loser since you've done close to nothing with your life since you've got there. Maybe she needed more adventure and let's face it...you weren't an adventure, you were just a lost lovesick puppy following the wafting scent of Quinn Fabray. Let's face it, she probably never loved you in the first place. I mean sure, you had her baby, which was given to Shelby but...after that there really was no reason to keep you around. She probably thinks you're nothing special to her...well, that was all I wanted to tell you. Enjoy your kindergarten lunch, Noah." Santana motioned towards his carrots as she got up and left, with Puck's eyebrows furrowing. He needed to talk to Quinn about this. He needed to hear from her that what Santana was saying wasn't true...that he wasn't just replaced because Quinn thought he wasn't good enough.

* * *

Marley walked through the halls of McKinley the next afternoon, heading over to Glee Club, but she noticed that something felt different—extremely different. For one thing, everyone was staring at her and another thing…even her friends in the Glee Club were giving her a different look. Marley had to wonder what was going on that was causing everyone to back away from her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Marley asked as she walked over to Jake, Kitty, Ryder and Unique. "Everyone's staring at me all funny…" Marley noticed Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Unique giving her the look, causing Marley to point. "Yeah, just like that."

"Marley, you didn't read the school website this morning, did you?" Kitty wondered.

"No?" Marley's face twisted into confusion. "Who reads the school website?" Jake took out his phone and started going through it, showing his girlfriend what was on the page. Marley's eyes widened in shock as she grabbed Jake's phone to read the article herself. "Marley Rose bullies student, makes a bad name for herself? Who wrote this junk?"

"Jacob Israel." Ryder answered.

"Apparently you're all anyone wants to talk about." Unique said. "What you did in Glee Club yesterday really hurt Bree."

"What?" Marley shook her head. "But Bree has been bullying me for months and no one has ever defended me. Now all of a sudden, everyone wants to defend her because she's a cheerio?"

"Sue Sylvester was the one that wanted to run the story." Jake said, but he stopped speaking when he noticed Marley turning back on her heels and storming to the principal's office. "Marley, where are you going?" Marley continued racing down the hall, almost knocking down Finn and Kurt in the process. Finn and Kurt realized something had to have been wrong when Marley continued to walk.

"I think we should follow her." Finn whispered. "Something's seriously wrong."

"Wait, what do you think happened?" Kurt asked as the two brothers made their way down the hall. Finn noticed everyone giggling at Marley as she continued to walk down the hallway, and was suddenly stopped by Rachel who looked more than furious.

"Rachel?" Finn seemed surprised.

"Finn, read this." Rachel handed Finn her cellphone as Finn skimmed through it. He read the article written by Jacob Israel about Marley and felt his anger boiling. "What are we going to do?"

"All right, um…go find Puck and Santana, and confront Jacob Israel about the story." Finn suggested. "Kurt and I will follow Marley before she does something crazy." Rachel nodded her head and headed over to find her two friends as Kurt and Finn continued on their merry way. Finn entered Sue's office only to spot Marley yelling at what was supposed to be her principal.

"I can't believe you let Jacob Israel write gossip about me just so you could make the cheerios look good!" Marley screamed, pounding her fist on the table. "So what if I said a couple bad words yesterday and reacted in anger! Bree has done far worse to me than a couple bad words!"

"Let me get this straight, you claim you were being bullied by Bree yet this is the first I've heard of it. So why have you never report it?" Sue shrugged her shoulders not seeming to care.

"I DID REPORT IT!" Marley shrieked. "But all this school cares about is funding and the cheerios that you don't care about other students! Bree has made me feel terrible and now that I said a couple of words, suddenly I'm the bad guy?!"

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, missy. You're already in enough trouble. Let's not make your tirade turn into an expulsion." Sue glared at the sophomore. Before Marley could get a word in, Finn and Kurt stormed into Sue's office, glaring at her. "Oh look, it's Frankenteen and Lance Bass. Whatever brings you two into my lovely office?"

"You're a disgrace as a principal!" Finn pointed his finger at Sue, not moving his eye contract from her. "A student here is getting bullied left and right and you choose to ignore the other students behavior! Yet, when she's simply defending herself, although she could have chosen better words, you ridicule her and make the other student seem like the victim!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Granny Panties." Sue leaned back in her chair.

"Are you seriously stupid?!" Finn snapped, not caring what he said anymore. Marley and Kurt's eyes widened as Sue slowly leaned forward in her chair as Finn continued his rant. "You must be dumb because you're favoring the cheerios over a student that needs your help! Bree is nothing but a menace to Marley and all you care about is making sure your little precious Bree doesn't get suspended for her actions. So what if Marley cursed her out in Glee Club? Bree has said far worse things to her! You're nothing but a gigantic bully and frankly, you're an idiot for letting this go on more than it has to. I have been holding my tongue for four damn years and I'm not going to hold it in anymore: you're a bully, a liar and pathetic. Have you ever wondered why you had to marry yourself? It's because no man on the earth would want to be with an ogre like you. Calling people names is one thing, but when you ignore a young girl's pleas for help because of what your cheerio is doing to her, that just shows that you're just like Bree, it shows that you're a cold hearted bitch!" Sue continued to glare at Finn, but she softened her gaze when she realized Finn wasn't afraid of her anymore. If anything...all of Finn's words were true.

"Okay then…" Kurt grabbed Finn's arm slowly and started to make his way out of the room. Marley followed Kurt and Finn out of the room as Sue continued to stare at them with shock. Did Finn Hudson just grow a pair and stood up to her? She had no idea Finn really felt that way. And Finn's words possibly made Sue want to re-evaluate her methods.

"Finn, you didn't have to do that in there." Marley sighed, staring over at Finn. "You didn't have to do…"

"Yes I did." Finn said, releasing a sigh. "In high school I would stand by and watch people get bullied and I always felt guilty because I never did something about it. I would watch Kurt get tossed into a dumpster with designer clothes and all, I'd watch Rachel get slushied and she'd have to bring three sets of clothes because of that, I'd watch Artie get locked in a portable bathroom only to find out it smelled really bad in there—and not once did I speak up. That was when I realized…not speaking up is just as bad as someone bullying someone else. It was like I knew about it and I refused to help yet I refused to join in. When someone is bullied, you can't just stand by. That's how it gets so bad and people end up committing suicide. So I'm not going to stand by and let the people I love and care about get hurt because someone is insecure about themselves." Finn walked over to Marley and put a hand on her shoulders. "You're an amazing girl, and you don't deserve what happened…I'm sorry Jacob wrote that article about you and I'm sorry Sue egged this on…it's not right."

"Whatever happened to Jacob anyway?" Kurt wondered. As if on cue, Finn, Marley and Kurt turned their heads and spotted Puck and Santana dragging Jacob on the floor as he screamed loudly.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Jacob screamed before Puck picked him off the ground and banged him against a locker.

"You like writing gossip articles that offend people? Well, do I have a surprise for you." Puck opened the locker and shoved Jacob in it, closing the door and walking away from the locker. Puck found his eyes shift to Marley again, seeing she was staring at him while moving her hair behind one of her ears. Puck gave her a tiny smile and Marley did the same thing.

"He won't be writing anything about Marley anymore." Santana said while she and Puck walked away, Puck taking one last glance at Marley before walking down the hall. Finn stared at the locker, looking back to Marley as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can't leave him in there." Marley said.

"Not even for five minutes?" Finn joked. Marley continued to raise her eyebrow at Finn and motioned towards the locker.

"Get him out." Finn and Kurt looked at one another before reluctantly heading over to the locker and opening it. Jacob fell out the locker, only to find that Finn and Kurt were staring down at him.

"Gee, look what we have here? A gossip rat." Kurt snarled.

"I am not a gossip rat." Jacob whined. Finn leaned down towards the floor and growled at him.

"Run…and don't look back before I get Puck to chase you." Finn spoke. Jacob ran as fast as he could away from Finn, causing Marley to release a smile towards him. She was lucky she had a friend like Finn; it always seemed that he was there for her. But it didn't feel like Finn was just her friend…it felt like he was the caring older brother that would fight for you when things didn't go right. She loved him like a brother, and she was more than glad she had Finn in her corner when things weren't going her way.

* * *

"Okay, so I know that trying to get Bree off my back didn't go as planned, but…I learned from it." Marley helped her mother in the school cafeteria that afternoon, baking cookies and putting them in the oven. "I know it was wrong the way I approached it, but…"

"You lost your temper." Millie, Marley's mother, stated as she walked towards her daughter with more batter. "Don't worry sweetie, it happens to the best of us…it just means that we're passionate about something…kind of like you were passionate about you wanting Bree to leave you alone."

"Yeah…" Marley said. "But ever since then, people have been looking at me differently. It's like, I walk in the Glee room and all of a sudden all eyes are on me, but it's not because they want to say hi. It's more like them believing the gossip. Today Tina told me that I did a horrible thing to Bree and I don't really belong in Glee Club. Glee's supposed to be a nice environment…but…I don't know if I can be somewhere that's so hostile. I mean I love singing…but is it really worth staying in a club where people believe everything they read?"

"That doesn't sound like a nice environment, honey. Look, you need to follow your heart and let it do the talking. People are going to be cruel, but it's going to have to be up to you to decide your battles." Millie sighed. "So did anyone see Bree for who she really was?"

"Yeah…none of the people that are actually in the club but…Finn did." Marley nodded her head. "Finn, Rachel, Kurt...Puck…all of the guys that just came back. I mean, ever since I met Finn, he's always had my back. When things absolutely sucked, Finn was there…he's like that big brother that every kid wishes they had. You know?"

"Finn sounds like a great person." Millie smiled, taking the cookies from Marley as her daughter sighed. "Something on your mind, Marley?"

"I…I was just thinking." Marley admitted. "Well, Finn had been through a lot and even though he's been through a lot, he still has time to care for everyone else around him."

"Well, then Finn sounds like a special person. Do you think giving him a batch of cookies would help with the dealing of his problems?" Millie smiled.

"I think Finn would love that." Marley agreed as Millie handed Marley a plate of cookies that were already baked.

"By the way, what's going on with Finn now? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Millie played off the fact that she wanted to know. Marley took one of the cookies that were on the plate and bit into it.

"He said his father died and his step-father is going to the doctor tomorrow to see if he's free of his cancer." Marley spoke with her mouth slightly full.

"What happened to his father?" Millie questioned, now becoming interested.

"Finn didn't say, but his father, Christopher had a lot on his plate." Marley packed the cookies in a nice basket and jumped down from her station. Marley took a quick look at her mother, raising an eyebrow when she saw her mother was in slight shock. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Millie assured her daughter. "Um, why don't you go give Finn and the other alumni the cookies, sweetie, you know as a thank you present. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Marley made her way out of the kitchen and as soon as Marley left, Millie went into her wallet to pull out a picture. She continued to gaze at the picture of Millie in the hospital with baby Marley, and right next to Millie and baby Marley was Christopher—Finn's father Christopher—Marley's father Christopher…

* * *

Quinn sat in the McKinley auditorium by herself the next afternoon as she was in her own thoughts. She was supposed to meet Rachel and Mercedes later in order to do some shopping, but she felt she needed a moment to herself. She continuously thought about what Santana said about Puck. Quinn knew she still loved Puck and those feelings were never going to go away. The issue of the matter was, she was trying to fill the void. Puck wasn't going to follow Quinn all the way to Connecticut and Quinn wasn't going to drop out of school to be with him. They were just on separate paths…and they weren't going to be reconnected.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here…" A voice that was all too familiar said. Quinn turned around and spotted Puck entering the auditorium, gazing at his surroundings, trying to find something to make conversation. "You always seemed to come here to think."

"That's Rachel." Quinn quickly said.

"What?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel is the one that always comes here." Quinn smiled softly. "I come here sometimes but…" Quinn looked away from Puck as he let out a sigh. Quinn knew there was something he wanted to say.

"So…you're with some guy named Biff, huh?" Puck questioned, causing Quinn to be surprised.

"Wait, how did you know…" Quinn then thought before letting out a sigh.

"Santana." Both Quinn and Puck spoke in unison as Quinn tried to gather her thoughts.

"Look, I get that you don't want to be with me." Puck sounded hurt, staring at Quinn with sadness. "I tried to move on from you but all I did was piss Finn off and almost lost Rachel as my best friend. Look, I love you and you love me so cut the crap with your model boy toy so we can be together."

"Noah, it's not that simple." Quinn continued to stare at Puck while rubbing her temples. "I do want to be with you, but…we can't. We tried the long distance thing and it just didn't work."

"But we can try it again." Puck sounded sad. Quinn simply put her hand up in the air, shaking her head sadly.

"No." Quinn knew she had broken Puck's heart, but there was nothing she could do. This had to be done so the both of them could move on. "I'm with Biff now and you're going to find a nice girl that's not Rachel and date her. It's the only way this is going to work. We can still be friends…but we can't be with each other." Puck simply shook his head slowly, his face contorting into anger.

"I don't think we can be friends…" Puck whispered. "Us being friends is just going to complicate everything. I think it's just for the best if…if we don't talk…at all…" Puck turned around and exited the auditorium, slamming the door behind him as Quinn sat there almost dumbfounded. She didn't realize it—but she had just lost her best friend, the only one that was going to love her and show her unconditional support, all because she was pushing him away.

* * *

Puck trudged down the hallway in a huff, unbelieving that Quinn had a new boyfriend. She moved on from him, and Puck was just there with no girl and no direction in his life. He felt lost, and he hated feeling that way. He looked up to see Marley come out of the cafeteria with a basket of some sort and stared at her for a few minutes, wondering where she was off to. He felt extremely bad for her since Bree had been making her life hell, and he felt she didn't deserve something like that. He stopped for a moment, looking at her and Marley felt Puck's eyes on her, seeing he was stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Puck." Marley smiled, waving to him with a smile. Puck continued staring at her before his eyes shifted to the basket in her hand.

"So you do always walk down the hall with a basket like little red riding hood?" Puck pointed towards the basket, seeing Marley was staring down at it. She giggled, looking back at him.

"No, you see my mom works in the cafeteria so, she gave me this basket full of cookies to give to Finn and the other alumni as a thank you for defending me." Marley explained, Puck nodding his head with interest with Marley realizing Puck was alumni. "Would you like a cookie? You look like you had a rough day." Marley went into her basket to give Puck a cookie, seeing he was smiling at her as he took it.

"Thanks." Puck looked at it before taking a bite, suddenly feeling better. "Mmm, these are good. My compliments to the chef."

"You're looking at her." Marley said, Puck's eyes widening in interest. "I made the cookies. My mom just made them look all nice in the basket." Puck and Marley shared a laugh, as Marley shrugged her shoulders. "So do you want to walk about why you're angry? I mean, you didn't look too happy when I saw you." Puck considered it, before deciding to tell her.

"It's just...my ex-girlfriend has a new boyfriend and I cut off our friendship." Puck said. "It's hard being friends with your exes, you know?" Marley agreed, folding her hands together, giving him a sympathetic look. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no direction in my life." Marley shrugged her shoulders, taking a step closer towards him.

"Maybe it's just time that you move on from your ex and start worrying about yourself." Marley said. "I mean, find a new girlfriend, love her just as much as you loved your ex girlfriend. I know it's hard moving on...but...sometimes it has to be done. You don't want to feel stuck forever, right?" Puck stared into Marley's sapphire eyes, realizing he was getting lost in them. He cleared his throat, nodding his head while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"You sound like a relationship expert." Puck smirked. "Kind of like the Dr. Phil shows my mom watches."

"I'm not a relationship expert, trust me." Marley gave Puck a warm smile before her smile disappeared. "I feel like Jake is siding with Bree and everyone else in the Glee Club against me...I thought if you're with someone, you defend them no matter what."

"You're right." Puck quickly agreed with her, noticing Marley was gazing at him. "I'm just saying...if I were your boyfriend, I'd side with you. Don't know who wouldn't side with a nice, pretty girl like you, just saying." Marley felt a blush creep on her cheeks, her heart thumping a little harder than usual.

"Noah Puckerman, are you flirting with me?" Marley teased as Puck laughed.

"Ah...Jake would kick my ass...but hypothetically...maybe." Puck shrugged his shoulders while Marley continued smiling at him. They kept their eyes locked on one another for a minute, before Marley cleared her throat.

"I should probably go and find the other alumni." Marley motioned towards the basket in her hand, as Puck nodded his head.

"Right, right." Puck agreed. Marley started to make her way past him, but Puck put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you ever need to talk...I'm always available. By the way, your cookies are delicious." Marley stared at Puck a few minutes more, nodding her head with a grin.

"Thank you, Puck. You know, I'll be glad to make you some cookies sometime..." Marley said. Puck nodded his head, his grip on her shoulder softening.

"I'd really like that." Puck said. Marley stared at him, giving his hand on her shoulder a squeeze before making her way down the hallway. Puck continued to stare at her as she made her way down the hall, and noticed Marley turning around to gaze at him. Puck chuckled to himself, walking down the hallway, not remembering what he was mad about.

* * *

"I don't know if I can take this." Kurt bounced his leg in his chair as Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt and Rachel sat in the doctor's office the next afternoon. "The suspense is killing me. It's really killing me."

"Kurt, will you relax?" Finn chuckled, staring at his brother. "Everything is going to be fine."

"And how do you know that?" Kurt snapped at Finn. "You're not a psychic so don't try to read my mind."

"All right Kurt, I think you're just getting a little worked up." Rachel decided to get in the middle and stop the brothers from fighting. "I mean Finn's probably right, there's probably nothing going on."

"Sure, take your husband's side." Kurt mumbled.

"Come on Kurt, Finn's right." Carole assured him, rubbing his hand with hers. "I'm sure Burt is going to be fine. Besides, if there's anyone that should be a little nervous right now, it's him." They all focused their attention to Burt, seeing that he was just flipping through a magazine.

"Burt?" Rachel's voice caused Burt to look up and stare at her. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Burt put down the magazine, trying to find the words to say to Rachel. "I don't know if I'm okay. I mean, should I be?"

"Everything is going to be fine and I'm not just saying that." Rachel assured him. "You gained your weight back, you look happier and healthier and you have a great support group. Right guys?" Rachel stared at Finn who nodded his head in agreement.

"Right." Finn said. "Look, whatever happens we get through it together as a family. It's the only thing we can do." Burt smiled over at Rachel, giving her a silent thank you as the doctor came out of his office.

"Burt Hummel?" The doctor asked with Burt suddenly becoming nervous. Carole held Burt's hand while Rachel held both Kurt and Finn's.

"Yeah…" Burt got up from his chair, staring at the doctor. "So what does it say?" The doctor kept a serious face for a moment before a smile appeared.

"Your cancer is in remission." The doctor said. With the news, Finn and Kurt simultaneously gave Rachel a hug and Burt let out a relieved sigh. "I see your family is happy with the news."

"Are they ever!" Burt started crying tears of joy as he turned to Carole and gave her a tight hug. The doctor let the Hudson-Hummels have their moment, while Burt motioned for Finn, Kurt and Rachel to join them. "Oh this is the happiest day of my life…I love you guys…each and every one of you and…thank you for sticking by me when I was at my lowest…you're the greatest."

"We love you too. We measure our life with love right? That's why you're here…because you have so much love and support…and we're never going to stop loving you. Never." Kurt whispered, everyone nodding in agreement. They continued to hug one another, not letting anything ruin their sweet moment after a tough week—but there was still one more thing Finn and Kurt wanted to do before the week was over and they had to head back to New York…

_{Scene changes to the McKinley auditorium and Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Quinn , Mercedes and Brittany sit on the stools as they stare at Burt and Carole in the audience.}_

_[Rachel with Finn and Alumni]_   
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_[Mercedes with Finn and Alumni]_   
_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_

_[Finn and Santana with Alumni]_   
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_   
_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_[Rachel with Alumni]_   
_In daylights, in sunsets_   
_In midnights, in cups of coffee_

_[Mercedes with Alumni]_   
_In inches, in miles_   
_in laughter and strife_

_[Finn and Santana with Alumni]_   
_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_   
_How do you measure a year in a life_

_{Quinn and Puck exchange a look and Puck looks saddened and Quinn looks sorry}_

_[Finn with Alumni](Puck and Santana)_   
_How about? (Love)_   
_How about? (Love)_   
_How about? (Love)_

_[Alumni]_   
_Measure in love_   
_Seasons of (Quinn with Alumni Girls: Love)(Finn with Alumni Boys: Love)_

_[Rachel]_   
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_[Santana]_   
_Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan_

_[Mercedes]_   
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_[Brittany and Quinn]_   
_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man_

_[Puck]_   
_In truths that she learned_   
_Or in times that he cried_

_[Finn]_   
_In bridges he burned_   
_Or the way she died_

_[Kurt with Alumni]_   
_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends_   
_Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of a friend._

_{Scene changes to Mr. Schuester entering the Glee room and finding a note from Marley saying "I Quit – Marley." Scene shifts back to Marley watching Finn and Kurt bring Burt and Carole to the stage as they smile at one another and Millie sitting in the back watching Finn. Marley's eyes shift to Puck and Puck looks at her, giving her a small smile as he sings. Marley smiles back at him and Santana notices Marley in the audience.}_

_[Alumni]_   
_Remember the love (Kurt: Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_   
_Remember the love (Santana: Share love, give love, spread love)_   
_Remember the love (Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love)_   
_Seasons of (Quinn with Alumni: Love) (Finn with Alumni: Love)_   
_Seasons of (Quinn with Alumni: Love) (Finn with Alumni: Love)_

_[Rachel]_   
_Measure your life_   
_Measure your life in love_

_{Everyone on stage cheers as Burt, Finn and Kurt hug tightly and the screen goes black}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel** _

_**Remy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel** _

_**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray** _

_**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce** _

_**Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen Chang** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson** _

_**Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Trisha Stahl as Millie Rose** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Everything I Do (I Do It For You) [Originally by Bryan Adams]: Performed by Finn Hudson** _

_**Seasons Of Love (Originally from Rent): Performed by Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel** _

 


	40. 2x18: For The First Time

**Episode Synopsis:** _New Directions attempts to bring Marley back into their Glee Club, but Marley may appear to be less trusting after she finds out a secret hidden from her mother. Rachel cares for Finn after he comes down with the flu all while trying to convince Kurt online dating is hazardous. Santana realizes Sam and Brittany were no longer together, which gives her leeway to get back together with Brittany. Puck still feels the sting of Quinn replacing him with her new boyfriend and finds comfort in Marley._

* * *

"FINN!" Rachel shouted as she made her way to the living room, holding a broken flat iron. She didn't know what she was more mad about, the fact that Finn broke her flat iron while trying to use it to kill a bug the other afternoon or the fact he hid it under the bed with hopes Rachel would never find it. "Finnegan Christopher Hudson! Answer me when I talk to you!" Rachel shouted throughout the loft spotting Finn curled up on the couch. She was full of anger and rage, but her anger evaporated when she saw Finn didn't look too well—and he was kind of just dozing off. "Finn?" Rachel slowly made her way over to the couch, noticing that Finn was lethargic, his eyes slightly opening as he mumbled. Finn closed his eyes again when he felt a pang of nausea go through his body, feeling ready to tell Rachel what was going on so she wouldn't have to worry.

"Rachel, I don't feel well…" Finn spoke as if he was a little child. Rachel dropped the flat iron, immediately putting her hands to his forehead in order to see if he was warm.

"Oh my goodness, you look terrible." Rachel softly said, earning a slight look of annoyance from Finn. "That's not what I meant, hon. I meant you look sick. Come on, let's get you to bed and I'll make you some tea and soup. If you're not feeling any better tomorrow then we'll have to call the doctor, okay?" Finn shook his head slowly to Rachel's request at the doctor, earning a slight chuckle from her. "Finn…the doctor's not going to kill you. He's going to make you better."

"No. I haven't been to a doctor in years…" Finn spoke in a sickly voice as Rachel slowly led him to their room. "I'm not going to a doctor now. That will break my no doctor record."

"Can I at least take your temperature, for my piece of mind?" Rachel asked. "I just don't want you to be dying of a fever." Finn coughed, slowly nodding his head as he sat down on the bed, watching Rachel take the thermometer out of their bathroom cabinet. "Here, do me a favor and hold this to your mouth, okay? When it beeps I'll come and check it." Finn opened his mouth slightly so Rachel could put the thermometer in, and he spent the next ten minutes holding it to his mouth without saying a word. Finn admitted had been feeling ill throughout the day, but it had gotten worse as time went on. He really hoped he wasn't dying of some terrible disease and that Rachel was going to be able to cure him without him having to see a doctor. Maybe all he needed was Rachel's attention? The thermometer beeped, taking Finn out of his thoughts as Rachel observed the number. "103.1. Yikes, you really are sick." Rachel sighed as she put the thermometer on the nightstand.

"Is 103.1 a bad thing?" Finn squeaked, Rachel admitting that Finn sounded like a little child.

"You've never had a fever before?" Rachel sounded surprised. Finn shook his head slowly, feeling the aching in his body. Finn never had a fever in his life; it was either that or his mother never told him he had a fever when he was sick as a little boy."Don't worry, there's a first time for everything. Do you want some soup and crackers, some ginger ale, some tea?"

"Some ginger ale please." Finn croaked. "I feel kind of nauseous. Oh…and I'll pay for a new flat iron." Rachel continued to stare at him, letting out a small chuckle as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel stared into his eyes before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back with some ginger ale." Finn's small smile disappeared and he brought his hand to his mouth as he pulled the sheets off him to run to the bathroom. Finn slammed the door behind him as Rachel gazed at him, folding her hands slightly with worry. She heard retching sounds, knowing that inside that bathroom Finn was vomiting, and she couldn't help but feel sorry. She decided to let Finn be and headed to the kitchen to get him a cup of ginger ale, with hopes that he would feel better soon.

* * *

"All right, so let's get started!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands as he wrote on the board. Some of the members of New Directions stared at the empty seat that was usually occupied by Marley, with all of them wondering where she was. It wasn't like her to not show up, and they were getting worried. They really need her voice if they had any chance at performing at Nationals. Puck, Santana and Brittany stared over at their former teacher, while the other members figured Mr. Schuester had forgotten Marley wasn't here yet.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Blaine put his hand up with interest. "We can't get started on Glee Club."

"And why is that?" Mr. Schuester turned around, crossing his arms towards Blaine.

"Because Marley's not here." Blaine answered. "If we have any chance at winning Nationals, we need Marley's help…"

"Unfortunately, Marley's not coming to Glee Club today." Mr. Schuester sighed. "She might not come back."

"Oh my god, please tell me she's not dead." Tina started hyperventilating as Puck and Santana exchanged worried glances.

"No, Marley's not dead." Mr. Schuester put his hand up to prevent everyone from getting into a tizzy. "She quit the Glee Club." Their worry about Marley soon turned into anger and confusion, trying to figure out where she went.

"What…where is Marley?" Ryder sounded worried.

"I don't know where she is." Mr. Schuester said. "She didn't come to school today and she's not in Glee Club. So, we're going to have to move on from her."

"But we can't just move on from Marley, Mr. Schue." Kitty argued. "She's our friend."

"I bet you it was that bitch, Bree." Santana scowled. "Bree has been bothering Marley nonstop and after Marley had the balls to stand up to the bitch, Bree twisted everything and made it seem like Marley was the bully. The worst part was Sue Sylvester refuses to do anything about it! The only one that truly believed in her was Finn and Finn's not here to help her. According to Rachel, Finn's at home puking his guts out."

"Aww, Finn's sick?" Tina sounded a bit sorry as Santana nodded her head. "I have a Panda Hair Soup recipe Mike gave me if Finn wants to use it. He'd have to use real Panda hair though…"

"God, Tina. Finn's trying to feel better. We're not trying to send him to a hospital with the Asian Panda Flu." Kitty scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"Wait, so no one knows where Marley is?" Jake changed the subject, bringing the focus to Marley. "We can't just sit here and pretend she's not gone…does her mom know where she is?"

"Her mom knows…but…I think this is Marley's business and we shouldn't interfere." Mr. Schuester crossed his arms, staring at Jake. "Now, we have to prepare for Nationals and I have a lesson to teach if everyone doesn't mind…"

"You know Mr. Schue…Marley leaving is kind of your fault." Puck spoke out of nowhere, causing everyone to turn at him. Mr. Schuester didn't understand what Puck was trying to say. He simply shook his head, trying to comprehend everything.

"What do you mean by that, Noah?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"She needed help and she was being bullied while Finn was singing! Yet you ignored it and you waited until she snapped." Puck stood up from his chair, grabbing his guitar and heading to the front of the choir room. "You then sent her to the Principal's Office and not Bree. Not reporting a student who is bullying others is just as bad as staying silent and hoping they'll stop. Now look at this mess. There's no way you can compete at Nationals without her. You don't have enough members and no one sings like her. Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to run your class, but there's a bigger problem than Nationals…and you're just shoving it under the rug. What if Marley is doing something that's causing harm to herself…all because she feels as if she has no safety net in this school? Screw Nationals…there's a bigger issue in this school and everyone is choosing to ignore it. I'm tired of seeing people getting bullied and I know this is weird coming from me but…Marley didn't deserve it Mr. Schue. She needed someone's help, but instead of you helping her, Finn was the one that stepped up, became a man and defended her. He's basically the only one she has…"

"My goodness, Puck what did New York do to you?" Artie sounded shocked as the others continued to gaze at Puck.

"It made me a man, that's what it did." Puck answered. "And look…you guys are pushing her away…she's halfway gone and if you push her anymore then she's not going to come back at all and to make sure you little kids listen, I prepared something…Brad, hit it!"

_{Brad signals for the guitarist to start playing and Puck uses his guitar and starts playing as he looks around the choir room. Santana and Brittany stare at Puck as he looks serious and continues to stare at New Directions. Puck's mind moves over to Quinn and he begins to look more angry as he plays the guitar}_

_[New Directions]_   
_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh_

_[Puck]_   
_I'm halfway gone_   
_I'm halfway gone_

_You were always hard to hold_   
_So letting go ain't easy_   
_I'm hanging on but growing cold_   
_While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap_   
_Give me a word you can keep_

_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way_   
_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way_   
_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (New Directions: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_   
_You're halfway gone, halfway gone_

_You got one foot out the door_   
_And choking on the other_   
_Always think there's something more_   
_Than just around the corner_

_Talk, talk is cheap_   
_Give me a word you can keep_

_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way_   
_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way_   
_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_   
_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_   
_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way_   
_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (New Directions: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (New Directions: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_{Scene intercuts with Marley at home, going in her mom's room with her mom's laundry and she turns and sees a picture on the dresser. She picks up the picture and sees it's her as a baby with her mother and Christopher. Marley looks shocked and she heads over to her room to the computer and looks up bus tickets to New York City. Scene then changes to Puck in the choir room as he continues singing}_

_Don't take too long, don't take too long_   
_Cause I'm on my way_   
_If you take too long_

_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way_   
_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way_   
_Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_   
_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_   
_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way_   
_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (New Directions: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (New Directions: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_   
_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Puck let out a deep breath and made his way over to one of the seats as Mr. Schuester watched Puck sit down. He didn't want to admit it but Puck was right, he was a reason Marley had been driven away from the Glee Club. It felt like the scenario of how he pushed Rachel away all over again (but only because Rachel was destined to be the star and as a teacher, he had to play fair). Mr. Schuester knew he had to fix this mess…but how?

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch that evening as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Finn had been throwing up all afternoon and Rachel had a feeling he wasn't going to get any better by tomorrow. She had just finished making a doctor's appointment for him when she heard his phone ring from the bedroom. As Rachel made her way to the bedroom, she saw Finn fast asleep, trying to take a nap in order to sleep off the bug he had. She felt terrible for her Finn. Not once had Finn been sick in their relationship and all of a sudden, he looked as if he was bedridden. She grabbed his phone and noticed it was Burt calling, exiting their bedroom and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked as she sat on the couch.

"Rachel? Hi, I was expecting Finn to pick up the phone." Burt chuckled. "After all this is his cell phone."

"I don't think Finn can really talk to anyone right now." Rachel sounded a bit saddened. "I'm not sure but I think he has a terrible case of the flu."

"Finn's sick? Wow." Burt sounded surprised. "He is going to the doctor, right?"

"I scheduled an appointment for him tomorrow morning." Rachel said. "He didn't look so well this morning and as the day went on I guess it got worse. He finally was able to take a nap but not after vomiting four times. He's also running a fever."

"Well, don't worry. Finn's going to be just fine. He's in your hands after all." Burt assured her. "I know you're taking very good care of him."

"I hope so. It's hard though." Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "I knew marriage was going to be hard but it really hit me when I saw the look Finn gave me when he told me he wasn't feeling well. He went from a 19-year-old man to a 5-year-old boy—and I'm not saying it in a bad way, not at all. I love the fact that he needs me when he's ill…and I love being there for him, but sometimes it's hard."

"I know us men can be such babies when it comes to us getting sick." Burt said. "But Finn is really going to appreciate you once he feels so much better, and I think he'll more than return the favor if you ever fall ill. Remember the vow you took, in sickness and in health…it just happened to be Finn was the one that got sick first." Rachel giggled slightly, but was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Finn with his comforter entering the living room.

"Speaking of Finn, someone woke up from their nap." Rachel smiled at him. Finn tried to smile at her, but his head was pounding and all he wanted to do was lie down. "I'll call you back Burt, okay?"

"No worries. I know you'll take care of him. Just tell him to call me when he's feeling better." Burt said.

"Will do." Rachel agreed and with that, she hung up the phone. She turned her attention to Finn, her voice turning soft and sympathetic. "Hi baby, is there anything I could get you?"

"I couldn't sleep." Finn held his comforter close to her as Rachel patted the couch.

"Were you lonely?" Rachel wondered as Finn slowly nodded his head. "Come here, you…" Finn slowly made his way to the couch in order to lie down; placing his head on Rachel's lap as Rachel ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh my poor baby…"

"I feel terrible." Finn croaked as Rachel soothed him with her humming. "But you humming makes me feel a little better."

"Well, I'm glad my humming makes you feel better, babe." Rachel smiled down at him. "The flu has been going around NYADA a bit…but Finn, we have to go to the doctor, which was why I made an appointment for us to go tomorrow. And I'm not taking no for an answer, mister." Rachel noticed Finn started pouting, causing her to shake her head with a grin. Even when he was sick, Finn was incredibly adorable.

"What if I go in there thinking it's flu and it ends up being something worse?" Finn worried as Rachel stared into his eyes. "What if…something happens to me?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Finn." Rachel assured him, placing a hand on his hot cheek. "And if there is something, which there won't be…I'm here for you. Like our vows say, in sickness and in health, right?" Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead, still playing with some of his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, baby…and you're going to feel better soon, I promise. Okay?"

"I believe you…" Finn softly said. "I've never really been to the doctor for myself so I'm scared."

"Being scared is normal, love." Rachel assured him. "It's scary but I won't leave you alone, not even for a second, okay?" Finn let out what seemed to be a sigh of content as Rachel's grin reappeared.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn croaked, trying to fight the sleep that was coming over him.

"I love you too, baby." Rachel kissed his cheek and rubbed his upper back. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Finn gave in to sleep and took a nap on Rachel's lap, with Rachel simply staring down at her husband with adornment. Rachel was knocked out of her thoughts when Kurt opened the loft door and seemed excited.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Kurt saw Rachel hushing him for a moment, pointing to Finn sleeping on her lap. "Oh god…Finn looks terrible."

"Yeah, because he has a bad case of the flu." Rachel explained. Rachel slowly got up and placed Finn's head on the couch, placing a pillow underneath his head as she let him sleep while she made her way to Kurt. "What's the matter? You seem mighty excited about something."

"Yeah, I am. Come here! Come, come, come!" Kurt led Rachel to his room as Rachel closed the door behind her, seeing Kurt was setting up his laptop. "So, I realized what it was that had me in such a funk while being in New York. I thought maybe I needed to take on a new hobby which didn't work, then I thought maybe I needed to take on more work…which also didn't work. Then I thought I would apply for NYADA…which I'm still waiting to hear the results. That was when I finally realized it…all I needed was some love. I know that I can't be with Blaine right now because he's in Lima and I'm here and the whole long distance thing didn't work out between us, but I thought of the next best thing…" Kurt opened the laptop, showing Rachel the online dating site.

"Online dating?!" Rachel sounded surprised. "Kurt, are you crazy?"

"Nope, I'm not." Kurt smiled, still staring at the site. "I mean you and Finn are very happy right now which is why the both of you love New York. The rest of us that live here are sad sacks…"

"What are you talking about? Brittany's happy here and she doesn't need a person. She has dancing. Puck's pretty content without a girlfriend, although he does miss Quinn but still," Rachel made a point. "Look, Kurt what Finn and I have is different. We didn't meet on the internet. We met in High School, in person. This is a crazy idea. What if you get yourself killed? I've seen stories like that."

"Oh relax, Rachel. Nothing is going to happen to me." Kurt assured her. "Look, you're the one that always said that we should experience new things in New York City. So far you and Finn have done that. You both have tattoos, you both got married and you both are in the most amazing musical school in the entire world, not to mention a show on Broadway in which I have no idea how Finn even was able to swing that."

"Because the director likes Finn and saw something in him?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, look…all of this…those people...it's crazy. And I'm not going to sit by and let you do this. I mean you need to talk to Blaine."

"Just because you're married to my brother doesn't mean you're the love doctor." Kurt slightly argued.

"I'm not the love doctor, you're right but Kurt…" Rachel sat down on one of Kurt's chairs, bringing it closer to him. "As your best friend and your biggest fan…I'm telling you that you can get hurt, and this isn't the way to find love. All those eHarmony commercials aren't exactly truthful…and…I think you're just doing this because you miss Blaine."

"Not really." Kurt denied it. Before Rachel could say anything else, the both of them heard a ding from the computer, and Rachel stared at Kurt with interest. "I already got a 'date request'." Kurt opened the date request and grinned. "Ooh, It's from a guy named Stefon. He loves partying, vodka…and…he'll be out of jail in five years. Five years? I can't wait that long."

"All right, Kurt…this is a dumb idea." Rachel sighed. "Online dating is not going to help you and there are a bunch of weirdoes on that website. When you come to your senses about Blaine…I'll be here. As of right now, I have a sick husband I have to tend to." Rachel got up from the chair and left Kurt's room without saying another word, but Kurt continued to wonder if Rachel was right. Was he really doing all this because he missed Blaine? It couldn't have been possible…or was it?

* * *

At McKinley, Santana still had some work she had to do. She had to find a way to get Sam to break up with Brittany so she and Brittany could be together. She had been trying to do so ever since Finn and Rachel's wedding, but she had been foiled by Puck one too many times in her attempts. Luckily, Puck was nowhere in sight and this gave Santana her once chance at claiming Brittany back for the last time. Santana spotted Sam coming out of his economics class, and that was when she was going to strike. Santana rushed past the student body, standing in front of Sam in anger.

"All right, Trouty Mouth." Santana glared at Sam, shaking her head. "I'm going to give you one chance to come clean and explain yourself. You thought that you could just waltz in here and steal Brittany from me. I don't think so. I'm here to win her back, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Santana…what are you talking about?" Sam wondered.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about." Santana growled. "I saw you two getting cozy at Rachel and Finn's wedding, and again on Valentine's Day, so don't you dare deny that you're not an item."

"Wait, what? Santana, we're not even together anymore." Sam shrugged his shoulders, causing Santana to look shocked. "I thought she dumped me for you. She said something about change in her life and…yeah…It kind of killed me inside when she told me we were breaking up."

"What?" Santana was now the one to look confused. "Wait, so you and Brittany aren't together anymore?"

"Nope." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Um, can I go now? I'm going to be late to math." Santana nodded her head slowly, seeing Sam heading out towards his math class. Santana continued to look over at Sam with interest while Sam eyed Brittany who was coming out of the choir room with Puck, Artie and Tina. Staring at Brittany really hurt…all because he knew that they weren't going to end up together like he hoped. Sam always knew deep in his heart Brittany loved Santana…and there was no other way of going around it.

_{Sam watches Brittany walking down the hallway and Brittany stares over at Santana who slowly walks away}_

_[Sam]_   
_My heart is paralyzed_   
_My head was oversized_   
_I'll take the high road just like I should_   
_You said it's meant to be_   
_That it's not you it's me_   
_You're leaving now for my own good_

_That cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_   
_Fried getting suntanned_   
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_   
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_   
_She met a shark underwater_   
_Fell and no one caught her_   
_I returned everything I ever bought her_   
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_   
_And ways to say you died_

_{Scene changes to the choir room and Blaine looks at a Facebook post from Kurt saying he's going on a date and he feels upset and saddened}_

_[Blaine]_   
_My pride still feels the sting_   
_You were my everything_   
_Someday I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_   
_She'll think I'm Superman_   
_Not super minivan_   
_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

_That cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She was caught in a mudslide_   
_Eaten by a lion_   
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_   
_Help me, help me, I'm not good with goodbyes_   
_She dried up in a desert_   
_Drowned in a hot tub_   
_Danced to death at an east side nightclub_   
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_   
_And ways to say you died_

_{Two scenes intercut with Brittany staring at Santana in the courtyard and Puck standing on the McKinley stage looking at his phone to see a picture of Quinn and her new boyfriend, getting upset with the revelation}_

_[Puck and Brittany]_   
_I wanna live a thousand lives with you_   
_I wanna be the one you're dying to love_   
_But you don't want to_

_That cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_   
_That cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_   
_Fried getting suntanned_   
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_   
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_   
_She met a shark underwater_   
_Fell and no one caught her_   
_I returned everything I ever bought her_   
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_{Scenes intercut between Sam in math thinking about Brittany and Blaine in the choir room thinking about Kurt}_

_[Sam and Blaine]_   
_She was caught in a mudslide_   
_Eaten by a lion_   
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_   
_Help me, help me, I'm not good with goodbyes_   
_She dried up in a desert_   
_Drowned in a hot tub_   
_Danced to death at an east side nightclub_   
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_{Scenes intercut and show Brittany, Puck, Sam and Blaine in their current locations. Scene just leaves Brittany staring at Santana in the courtyard and she turns around and walks away.}_

_[Sam, Blaine, Puck and Brittany]_   
_And ways to say you died._

* * *

"All right, Finn…how do I look?" Kurt asked Finn that night while Finn was attempting to keep his mind off his sickness with television. Finn slowly moved his head towards Kurt and shrugged his shoulders, not sure if there was anything to say. "What? I spent hours getting ready for my date and all you can say is nothing?"

"I'm afraid if I open my mouth…I'll throw up." Finn weakly said as he back towards the television.

"But come on, Finn. I look amazing." Kurt adjusted the tie on his black suit, giving his brother a look. "Come on, I need you to be supportive."

"Kurt…" Finn groaned, leaning his head back on the couch. Rachel entered the living room, staring at the both of them as she let out a tired sigh.

"Kurt, leave your brother alone. He's not feeling well." Rachel instructed.

"Yes mother." Kurt sardonically said, earning Rachel's attention again. "So what do you think of my outfit? Is it too much or…"

"I think you look smashing." Rachel chuckled. "Where are you heading tonight?"

"Just going on a date…with one of my date matches…" Kurt smiled, folding his hands together. "His name is Oliver."

"Who…who's Oliver?" Finn managed to speak.

"He's my date for tonight." Kurt smiled. "He's everything I could picture! I mean, he's into poetry, he loves animals and he loves the musical arts. The best part is, he doesn't hog all the solos like a certain ex-boyfriend I know."

"Hogging solos? Wait, why are you trying to replace Blaine?" Although Finn was sick, his interest piqued, gazing at his brother who was trying to figure out what he was going to say. Rachel gave Finn a sympathetic look, seeing he was thinking extremely hard.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." Rachel turned back around towards Kurt, her voice changing from soothing to upset. "Kurt, you really shouldn't do this. Online dating is dangerous and you don't know who's the other person on the other side. Please…I'm speaking for both myself and Finn here…don't do this." Kurt stared at both Finn and Rachel before simply adjusting his own tie and heading towards the door.

"I'm late for my date with Oliver. I already told him I was going to meet him at Central Park." Kurt shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what else to say.

"Kurt, what if you get hurt?" Rachel wondered, folding her hands together.

"You could be a victim of a hoax." Finn croaked, bringing the blankets close to him. "Like that Craigslist Killer, luring girls who were lonely." Kurt put his hand up, not wanting to hear another word from his brother or Rachel.

"Look, I'll be fine. Now, I have to go. Enjoy your evening." Kurt waved towards Rachel and walked out of the loft, closing the door behind him, causing Rachel to turn to Finn in sadness.

"I tried to tell him." Rachel sighed, making her way over to the couch. "The one time I have great advice and no one listens." Rachel noticed Finn was attempting to sit up and Rachel walked over to help him. As soon as Rachel had Finn sitting up, he stared over at her and gave her a weak smile.

"I thought it was good advice." Finn softly said, with Rachel bending down to look at him. "You're chock full of good advice today…but Kurt's going to do what he wants to do. We can't stop him as much as we want to…" Rachel put a hand on Finn's face, rubbing his cheek with her finger.

"I think that's the most you said all day." Rachel grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I finished puking." Finn slightly joked. "Thank you for being here…"

"Anything for you, Finn." Rachel ran a hand through his hair. "So, is there anything you need that could make you more comfortable?"

"Can I have some ginger ale and crackers?" Finn asked, causing Rachel to nod her head.

"Of course you can." Rachel got up from her position and headed to the kitchen. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Don't take too long." Finn made himself comfortable and stared at the television while Rachel entered the kitchen to get Finn his ginger ale and crackers. As Rachel served her husband food, she thought more and more about Kurt. Maybe she should do something...but like Finn had just said, Kurt was going to do what he wanted. Even if he didn't care about the consequences.

* * *

Marley sat in a New York taxi, staring out at the landmarks and tall buildings. She had never seen anything like this back home in Lima, but she knew that she wasn't here for sightseeing. She was here on a mission. After finding that picture of her mother with Finn's father, she needed answers and she needed them fast. Going to Finn would be too tricky, so she decided to go to the morgue where Christopher was taken to when he died. Marley had gotten the address from Brittany, figuring Brittany was the easiest out of the New York bunch to crack and give her the information she needed. Marley paid the taxi driver and got out at her stop, entering the morgue and staring at the police officers who were escorting family members to see their loved ones one last time. Marley made her way to the front desk, feeling nervous about the situation.

"Hello?" The woman asked, staring at Marley with interest. "Can I help you?" Marley stared at the woman, nodding her head slowly.

"I need help…" Marley sighed. "Um, I came all the way from Lima, Ohio to find my father and I recently found out that my father died…so I came here in order to get some information. I was wondering if you would be so kind to help me." The woman continued to stare at Marley with a blank expression before finally releasing a 'tsk' sound.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think I can help you." The receptionist said. "I want to help you but my job would be at risk."

"Please, I'm trying to find my birth father…this is really important and I finally got the first clue that would lead me to him." Marley took out the photo of her mother, Christopher and her, showing it to the receptionist who gazed at it.

"You know…that guy looks like a guy that we brought in here a couple weeks ago." The receptionist relented, deciding to help Marley in her quest. "His son came to see him, but his son was over 18. What was the kids name again? Flynn, Tim…?"

"Finn?" Marley blurted out.

"Right, Finn." The receptionist snapped her fingers. "He came here and looked as emotionless as they come. His father was buried back in Lima, Ohio…but we did collect a DNA sample from him. All I'd have to do is do a DNA test on you and we'll find out if you're related or not. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect." Marley nodded her head. The receptionist led Marley to the back, holding a cotton swab close to her.

"All right, I'm just going to ask you to open your mouth so I can swab the insides." The receptionist said. "Then we'll run a test, but the results might not come until a week or so. I could send the test to your address or the school…"

"Um, you can send it to my friends house. I'm staying there…in Bushwick." Marley quickly answered, hoping that everything would be done right away.

"Okay then, just open your mouth and I'll cotton swab your mouth." The receptionist smiled as Marley obliged. A few swabs later, the receptionist placed Marley's DNA sample in a tube, placing it with the others that were in the room. "All right, so you should get the results within a week."

"Thank you…" Marley smiled softly, grabbing her backpack in order to head out of the room.

"Hey kid…I really hope that Christopher is your father." The receptionist grinned. Marley nodded her head, taking her backpack and leaving the morgue. As Marley walked out, she noticed she was caught in a downpour, leaving her hair and clothes drenched. As Marley looked around to see if a taxi was coming, one sped close to her, slowing down and revealing her mother inside the passengers compartment of the cab.

"Mom…" Marley stared at her mother, trying to comprehend what was happening. Her mother had followed her to New York City…?

"How did I know I was going to find you here?" Millie wanted to be upset that Marley ran away from Lima to come all the way to New York, but she was more relieved to see that her daughter was fine. "Come on, let's go home…" Marley considered going with her mother, finally taking her backpack and walking down towards the car. She entered the car, with drenched hair and all, ignoring her mother as the taxi started driving. "Marley, you don't know what could have happened to you if you ran into trouble…what on earth were you thinking, this isn't like you."

"I was thinking…that maybe there was something you weren't telling me." Marley's voice was cold as she continued to look away from her mother.

"Marley, what are you talking about?" Millie wondered. Marley took the picture out of her jacket pocket, showing her mother in anger.

"You're not going to tell me who the man in the picture is? And how this could have happened?" Marley felt her voice rising higher and higher. "So we're going to go home and we're going to pretend nothing ever happened, that I never found out the truth! You're just going to stand there and lie to me! I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like I don't belong…and then you had to go and lie to me. I'm only going to ask this question once: Finn's father is my father…ISN'T HE?" Millie wasn't sure how to answer Marley's question. All she could do was hang her head in a sigh of defeat. "So it's true. So it's all true?! And you thought I was never going to find out?!"

"Marley, you were never supposed to see that picture." Millie felt her voice stiffen as she stared at her daughter. "You were never supposed to know the vile man he was…sure, everything was great and he was in prison, just divorced his other wife…I thought I could change him. I thought I could make him into someone he wasn't…but that's the thing with people, Marley, you can't change them no matter how hard you try! I tried to change him…but I failed." Marley felt tears come down her face as she wiped them away, staring out the window in anger.

"I don't care that he's my father. I don't care about the fact that you made a mistake and you were with him." Marley turned back to face her mother, her face full of coldness and anger. "But what I do care about is I had a brother that I didn't even know was my brother…until just now…the one person who stood by me through everything that was going on in school. You kept the fact that he was my brother, all because you wanted to make sure Christopher's past life was a dirty little secret."

"Marley, what more do you want me to say or do…I'm sorry." Millie didn't know what else to say to her daughter. She though Marley would soften up, hug her and forgive her. Instead, Marley's face stayed cold and she looked back towards the window.

"It's a little too late for sorry now." Was all Marley said as she and Millie made their way to the airport to take a plane back to Lima.

_{Scene changes to the next morning in McKinley as Marley stands on the empty stage, not noticing that Jake is watching her sadly, knowing that something is going on}_

_[Marley]_   
_I stare at my reflection in the mirror_   
_Why am I doing this to myself?_   
_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_   
_I nearly left the real me on the shelf_   
_No, no, no, no_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_   
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_   
_It's okay not to be okay_   
_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart_   
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_   
_Just be true to who you are (Who you are, who you are, who you are)_   
_(Who you are, who you are, who you are)_

_{Scene changes to Marley walking along the school and spotting her mother in the cafeteria as she turns around and walks away, not noticing that Puck turned around and is watching her sadly}_

_(Who you are, who you are, who you are)(Who you are, who you are)_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_   
_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah_   
_The more I try the less it's working, yeah,_   
_'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_   
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_   
_It's okay not to be okay_   
_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart_   
_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising_   
_There's nothing wrong with who you are_

_{Scene changes to Marley looking in the bathroom mirror and looking at the picture on her phone of her, Finn, Rachel and Santana. She continues to stare at Finn in the picture and looks up in the mirror, noticing she shares a lot of his qualities}_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows_   
_Like woo, just go, and leave me alone_   
_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight_   
_With a smile , that's my own_   
_That's my own, no, no, no, no, no_

_{Scene changes back to Marley in the auditorium on the verge of tears as she looks out, ignoring the fact Jake is there}_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_   
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_   
_It's okay not to be okay_   
_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart_   
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_   
_Just be true to who you are_

"Marley?" Marley looked out into the auditorium after she finished singing; realizing Jake was coming towards the auditorium stage in order to greet her.

"If you're here to convince me to come back to Glee Club, the answer is no." Marley started to make her way off the stage, but Jake stopped her for a moment.

"Marley…" Jake sighed as he continued to look at her. "What's going on and what can I do to help?" Marley stared at Jake for a moment, letting out a scoff.

"Are you serious?" Marley said, making her way over to Jake. "Are you seriously saying that you want to help me now, when I'm emotionally scarred? You can't help me Jake, no one can…it's gotten to the point where everyone in Glee Club just wants me for my voice…and you're just like them. I thought you loved me and I thought you cared about me."

"Marley, I do love you." Jake stressed.

"Well, you didn't seem to love me when everyone thought I was the one that attacked Bree." Marley felt her voice rise. "Finn and Puck were one that did something about it, and all you did was stand on the sidelines with everyone else, hoping for a good show. If that's the kind of people that are in the Glee Club, I don't want to be associated with them…or with you." Marley started to make her way towards the exit, as Jake felt the anger boiling.

"Oh, I see…so you have a little schoolgirl crush on Finn now." Jake scoffed. "Well, let me tell you something…he's married, Marley. You and Finn will never happen."

"I don't have a schoolgirl crush on Finn!" Marley screamed turning back around, feeling as if she was about to erupt. "Well, let me tell you something…I just found out he's my brother and I was lied to for the past sixteen years! I'm sick and tired of you and the Glee Club so...just do me a favor and just…stay away from me…you've all done enough!" With that, Marley exited the auditorium and slammed the door, not hearing another word Jake had to say.

* * *

"See, I told you the doctor wasn't so bad…" Rachel smiled as she and Finn entered the house, coming back from Finn's appointment the next morning. "The doctor said that you're going to feel better soon. But I have to admit, you look so much better than yesterday."

"I feel better than yesterday." Finn admitted, sitting down on the couch. "Although I won't lie, I'm still a little achy and my head still feels a little hot."

"Well the medicine the doctor gave you should kick in soon." Rachel assured him, sitting beside him with a grin. "I'm so proud of you, Finn…I thought you were going to hide in the bathroom until the doctor thought you left like every other kid does when they're afraid of the doctor."

"I thought of doing that, but I realized I didn't have the energy to hide in the bathroom." Finn joked as he put an arm around Rachel. "It's like you said, the doctor is going to make me feel better, right?"

"Right." Rachel kissed Finn's cheek, earning a smile from him. As Finn and Rachel stared at one another, Finn wondered how he was so lucky to have a woman like Rachel. "Is something on your mind, although I'm sure it can't be a lot because your head must still be pounding?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me." Finn stared at her, noticing Rachel was putting the comforter around the both of them. "I don't know what I would do without you, Rachel…I mean you've been so patient, so caring, so loving…no wonder I'm feeling better than yesterday."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Finn." Rachel admitted. "You're so charming, so wonderful, so…I sometimes wonder what I've done to deserve a man like you…"

"Really? Cause I question what I've done to deserve a wonderful woman like you." Finn flirted slightly as Rachel giggled.

"Finn, you're making me blush." Rachel leaned into his chest as Finn held her tight to him. "But thank you for the kind words. You really are amazing, you know that?"

"I know…" Finn pretended to be cocky as Rachel laughed.

"You must be feeling better." Rachel said. "You're acting like yourself again."

"Almost." Finn yawned slightly. "I'm sure a few days of rest and I'll be ready to go and back in that choir room, taking care of Nationals."

"Don't worry about that." Rachel waved her hand swiftly, still looking at her husband. "Right now let's just worry about getting you 100% better."

"Rachel, do you mind me asking if you know where Kurt is?" Finn wondered. Rachel raised an eyebrow, still noticing that he was slightly wincing. "I mean, the last thing I remember was that he was talking about an online date with some dude named Oliver and then…" before Finn could finish his sentence, the door opened and in came Kurt…although he looked completely disheveled and his suit was tattered. "Oh…there's Kurt from his date last night." Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at her friend.

"Oh my God, Kurt are you okay?!" Rachel got up from the sofa, walking to him. "You look terrible."

"Oliver…" Kurt let out a shaky breath before continuing. "…wasn't what his profile picture said he was. It turned out he was a biker dude and they only had those ads in order to rip your expensive designer clothes and rob you."

"What?!" Finn's eyes widened, trying to get up from the sofa, only to find that he didn't have the energy.

"Kurt, this Oliver dude mugged you?!" Rachel asked, pulling Kurt into the house and sitting him on the couch.

"Not only that, but look at my suit! It's going to take forever to replace…and a lot of explaining to Isabelle about this." Kurt let out a sigh of defeat as he stared at Rachel. "You were right, Rachel…I was only doing this in order to feel the rush and forget about Blaine…online dating was a dumb idea. It may work for other people but…it doesn't work for Kurt Hummel."

"Especially if they mug you when you think you're going on a date." Rachel made her way to the couch and sat in between Finn and Kurt. "Kurt, I don't want to say I told you so…but maybe this is a learning experience. You can't just trust an online dating site because the television says so…it's dangerous, and it could have been worse than being held hostage and mugged…you could have died, and I don't think I could take that. Finn definitely couldn't take it as he'd cry and probably jump in the hole as they're lowering your casket." Kurt and Finn chuckled slightly before Rachel continued. "I know you miss Blaine…but if you miss him then reconnect again. Okay? And no more online dating or I'm taking away your computer." Kurt turned her head towards Finn, noticing that Finn shared the same look as Rachel.

"All right, all right." Kurt got up from the sofa, giving his brother and Rachel a grin. "No more online dating for me. I'll reconnect with Blaine if that's what you want."

"Good." Rachel and Finn spoke in unison as Kurt made his way towards his room.

"Oh and just so you know, yes..the police did find him..." Kurt saw Rachel's face turn into relief. Kurt hesitated with saying more, his face turning soft and sympathetic. "You know…you two are going to make great parents to your kids one day." Kurt honestly told them before he entered his room and closed the door.

"Where did that come from?" Rachel wondered, seeing Finn was amused.

"You would make a great mom, Rachel…" Finn felt sleepy as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "You took great care of me and you lectured Kurt into making a good decision…if anything you're going to be a hardcore mom…"

"You really think so?" Rachel asked, seeing Finn was nodding his head slowly.

"I know so." Finn held one of his hands out for Rachel to take, earning a look of confusion from her. "I'd kiss you but I'm still contagious, so this is going to have to be the best way we get affectionate until I'm better."

"I don't mind…" Rachel and Finn curled up on the couch as the both of them fell into a happy slumber. "I love you, Finn…"

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn softly whispered at the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Marley sat on the bleachers as she watched the football team practice for their National Championship game that was coming up in a couple of weeks. Her mind was filling up multiple things-the fact her mother lied to her, the fact Finn was related to her, the fact Jake didn't understand anything. She wanted to scream at the entire world, but even then she worried the world wouldn't listen to her. She looked to see a familiar face coming towards her-it was Puck, and it looked like he was looking specifically for her. Marley smiled softly as Puck came up on the bleacher seats, sitting down next to her with what looked like was a bag of food.

"Hey, I didn't see you in the cafeteria today...and I figured you were hungry..." Puck handed her the bag with a small smile as Marley took it from him, staring at the contents inside. She stared over at him, giving him a grin as she took the chocolate pudding out of the bag and seeing two spoons in there. Marley went in and handed Puck one of the spoons, Puck taking it from her.

"Nicely played, Noah." Marley giggled as she opened the pudding, clanking her spoon with Puck's. Both of them took a bite of the pudding as Marley looked over at the football team. Puck stared at her, trying to find the words to say.

"Are you okay?" Puck wondered, gazing into her eyes. "I mean, you don't seem okay." Marley shrugged her shoulders, looking away from him. "I found out you quit the Glee Club. Wanna talk to me about that?"

"It's just..." Marley sounded frustrated, not sure if she could put the right words together. "I don't feel like I belong there anymore. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of monster...that I was the one that attacked Bree and..." Marley felt a tear go down her cheek as she continued speaking. "I've never felt so alone in my entire life. My mom lied to me about something important and Jake doesn't really seem to care about me...it's all about the team..." Puck put a hand on Marley's shoulder, seeing she was confused.

"You're not alone." Puck softly said, rubbing her shoulder slightly. "I'm your friend, okay? I'm not going to stop being your friend no matter what Bree does. I'm pretty dumb but not even she can fool me. I know you threw that paper at her because she was bothering you during Finn's song last week. I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose...I'm sure you're so nice you'd never hurt a bee unless it stung you. Here, give me your cell phone." Puck whipped out his cell phone and motioned for Marley for her phone. Marley handed Puck her phone as Puck dialed in his phone number into her iPhone. "There. If you ever want to talk or something's bothering you, just call me. I promise I'll pick up and we'll talk. No matter what...I'm here for you." Marley smiled and took her phone back from Puck, nodding her head softly.

"Thank you." Marley said. Marley continued to look into Puck's eyes before she cleared her throat and motioned for the pudding. "We should probably finish this."

"What? You wanna share with me?" Puck teased, holding his spoon up as Marley motioned for them to share the pudding. Puck and Marley ate with a nice silence around them, except for the football players practicing as Puck chuckled. "To think I used to be on the football team."

"Shut up." Marley raised her eyebrows, giggling as Puck nodded his head.

"Yep, I used to be on the football team." Puck leaned back on the bleachers, gazing at the football team. "I wasn't very nice then, so...you're lucky you didn't go to school when I did."

"Oh god, what did you do?" Marley leaned back on the bleacher, finding herself fitting into the crook of Puck's arm.

"I threw slushies at people." Puck admitted, Marley trying to hold in her laughter. "I was a self proclaimed Puckerman badass. But...I realized it all felt hollow. I didn't want to be mean to people. I wanted to be nice to them. It's just, every time I tried to be good, I had problems. I would tell myself I was going to be nice that day, but by second period I would usually end up pulling the fire alarm or dunking a nerds head down the toilet. I'm trying to be a better person...I really am." Marley took Puck's free hand, gazing into his eyes and neither of then noticing their fingers were intertwining.

"You're not a bad person, Noah." Marley assured him. "You are so much more than that, you're actually a sweetheart. Why you don't have a girlfriend is beyond me."

"Probably because Quinn thinks I'm not Yale material." Puck scoffed. "She's dating some dude who she thinks is better than me."

"That's her problem." Marley firmly said, Puck becoming surprised by her sense of authority. "Noah, it's her fault she let you go...you can't wait forever for her to come back. You're young...you need to get back into the dating game. Don't be a sad sack..." Puck laughed and stared down at their hands, seeing they were intertwined. Puck felt his heart beat faster as he gazed at Marley, Marley looking back at him. Marley didn't know what came over her or why she did what she did next; she leaned in and kissed Puck, closing her eyes tightly while Puck hesitated. Was he supposed to kiss her back or was he supposed to stop the kiss before anyone from the Glee Club, including Jake saw? Marley slowly parted her lips from his, realizing she had just kissed him and slight horror appeared on her face. Puck stared at her with a small smile, still keeping his eyes on her.

"Wow..." Puck softly said as Marley looked away slowly.

"I'm sorry." Marley softly said, looking at the football team. "I should not have kissed you..."

"It's...it's okay." Puck confessed, squeezing her hand softly. Marley continued staring at Puck, although he realized something. "But, aren't you still with Jake?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." Marley slightly muttered. "I feel like the Glee Club is just using me to get my voice and they brainwashed Jake to help them. I've been considering breaking up with him but...I have some belief that he'll change."

"Marley, you're not happy." Puck spoke just above a whisper. "You're constantly crying over Jake hurting you and the Glee Club hurting you...has anyone in that club stood up for you, and I don't mean the guys that already graduated. I mean, has anyone actually cared about you?"

"Everyone currently in the club...no." Marley admitted, staring at Puck again. "You...yes. I heard you gave some gigantic speech about me, Brittany told me. I should have known it'd be you. I feel safe with you, you know? Like everyone had an agenda as to what they want...but with you...I don't sense that. You genuinely care and it's hard to find a person like that...you know?"

"I understand what you mean." Puck agreed. He stared at Marley, nudging her slightly. "I'm glad you trust me so much. I really appreciate it...if anything, I trust you too...and I have trust issues." Puck and Marley continued gazing into each other's eyes, with both of them unsure what to say or what to do next. Marley's eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips, as they leaned in without hesitation and kissed. Puck suddenly felt as if he was jolted back to life, as if he had been walking around dead the entire time. He felt fireworks during the kiss as he started responding to her touch-although he knew the possibility of being with Marley was close to none at this point. She was still with Jake, and he had a feeling these kisses were just because she was insecure and worried about the Glee Club. She parted her lips from his, the both of them giving each other small smiles, Marley leaning her forehead on his. They didn't know what this meant...but they knew they never could tell anyone what just happened-no one would understand.

"Marley?" Marley and Puck turned their heads and saw Millie standing, giving her daughter a slight smile. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Marley let go of Puck's hand and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch and the pudding and also for talking with me..." Marley said, patting his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed his cheek as she grabbed her backpack. "You really are the best Noah Puckerman, don't you ever forget that." Puck chuckled and saw Marley getting up from the bleacher, making her way over to her mother. Millie stared at Puck for a moment, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"So...who's that?" Millie motioned with her head, Marley staring back at Puck with a smile.

"That's Noah Puckerman." Marley turned back towards her mother, feeling her heart jump. "He's Jake's older brother."

"What happened to Jake?" Millie questioned, seeing Marley was shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't really feel like talking about Jake right now." Marley said sternly. "Besides, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about why you ran off to New York to get a test about your real father without me knowing." Millie sighed, seeing Marley was shaking her head in anger.

"Because I wanted to know. I wanted to know who he was..." Marley explained. "If that's too much for you, then I'm sorry. Besides, you weren't going to tell me if I asked, because you think you're protecting me from everything. Look, I don't need you to protect me from everything mom. I'm going to be in the 11th grade next year...it's time I started growing up." Marley felt embarrassed as she looked down at her shoes. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure sweetheart." Millie sat down on the bleachers as Marley sat down with her. Marley stared at her mother, feeling she had to get this off her chest.

"Mom...is there a timetable or something of how long you should know a person before you...do it with them?" Marley asked. Millie knew what Marley was asking about, trying to help her daughter.

"Well, I don't know. It depends if you feel ready." Millie said softly. "I do want you to know that your first time should be magical, and you should really have a connection with that person. There's no timetable, but if you feel ready to give your body to someone, then you'll know. Also...always use protection. I don't want to become a grandmother just yet." Marley chuckled, nodding her head and moving her hair behind her ear. Millie pursed her lip, before continuing."Are you thinking about Jake, honey?" Marley thought for a moment before finally shaking her head.

"No, it was just something that was on my mind." Marley said. Millie kissed Marley on the top of her head, patting her daughter's back. "I'm sorry I left for New York without telling you."

"I know you are...and I'm sorry for keeping this from you." Millie told her daughter. "Come on, let's go and make some cookies." Marley nodded her head with a smile as Millie started to lead her away from the bleachers. Marley turned her head once more to see Puck still sitting on the bleachers looking at the field, a coy grin appearing on her face. Marley walked away but Millie turned around to look at Puck, letting out a smile of her own. She was glad Marley found someone to make her smile; she had a tough time with the Glee Club, with Jake and it was good to see her happy again. As Millie and Marley made their way back to the kitchen, Bree looked at Puck from where the cheerleaders were, a slight smirk appearing on her face. So, Marley's into Jake's older brother, huh? Well, looks like I'm going to have to have some fun with the younger Puckerman...

* * *

Jake looked through his locker, letting out a slight sigh. He was still questioning what was going on with Marley and he knew they were drifting apart. If they were drifting apart now...imagine if Marley found out his dirty little secret.

"Jake..." Jake turned around and spotted Bree making her way towards him. She leaned against the locker, staring at Jake with a grin, playing with a button on his shirt. "I realized you weren't at lunch...I want to know if there was any way you'd be interested in having some fun..."

"Bree, we can't make a habit of this." Jake sighed, looking over at Bree with a sigh. "Yes, we had sex while Marley was in New York all because I felt lonely and we were drifting apart, but we can't keep doing this...if Marley ever found out, she'd be hurt."

"You weren't thinking about her before." Bree smirked. "I mean, you're the one that constantly said Marley wasn't putting out for you and you were getting so impatient with her...you came to me and we burned off some steam. Not sure why you don't want to have some fun now."

"If Marley ever finds out about this, she'll break up with me." Jake thought about it for a minute, releasing a sigh. When Bree put it that way, he realized Marley was never going to give herself to him and for some bizarre and illogical reason, he thought sleeping with Bree was okay... "But Marley's not here right now, is she?" Bree smirked, leading Jake towards one of the janitors closets, closing the door behind them, hoping this secret will stay a secret.

* * *

That afternoon, Brittany entered the McKinley auditorium, spotting Santana sitting on the stage. Brittany had to wonder what Santana wanted and she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. Brittany headed down to the auditorium stage, taking a seat next to Santana as Santana slowly gazed at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." Santana softly muttered, seeing Brittany was confused. "I know that you and Sam broke up before you moved to New York. I know that the two of you aren't together, yet you come to New York pretending that you're with him! You pretended everything Brittany when you know that I want nothing more than to be with you! Why are you doing this to me?! Why don't you want us to be together, after all this time?! Why?" Brittany continued to stare at Santana, running a hand through her hair as she tried to find the words to say.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I guess because I was still hurt from the way you were flirting with someone else when we were together. You always told me that we were going to be together forever...now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean by that?" Santana raised an eyebrow, this time with Brittany feeling emotional.

"You promised that we were going to be together and nothing was going to break us apart." Brittany sighed as tears fell down her cheeks. "Every time I try to think of getting back together with you, I know that in my heart it's not the right thing for me at this point. I want to go back to the way things were, where we would spend all night just talking about nothing, us feeling in love. I love you Santana...but right now I'm not sure if I'm in love with you. I want things to be the way they were when we met for the first time...but because of what happened between us, I don't think we can ever go back to that." Santana felt tears go down her cheeks as Brittany kept talking. "That' why I didn't tell you about me breaking up with Sam. I need to be by myself for a little bit and not get sucked into a relationship. Not only that, you keep sending me mixed signals. One day you want me, the next day you don't. You don't know what you want anymore...I bet you don't even know what you want to do when you're in New York."

"That's not true!" Santana shouted. "I do know what I want to do in New York!"

"What? You want to wait tables for rich snooty people all your life?" Brittany questioned. "Santana, I may not be the smartest apple in the apple pie and I may not be the pinkest crayon in the Crayola box, but I do know that you're destined for better things...and you don't need me to make you happy. I'm your best friend and I'm going to tell you like it is-you don't need me to be a happy person. You need to do you...you need to go out in the city and show the world what Santana Lopez is capable of...even if it means being a bitch to do it." Santana chuckled as she leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"When did you get so smart?" Santana wondered. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, giving her friend a loving smile.

"It's somewhere up in my brain, which I found out I had in health class." Brittany chuckled. Brittany and Santana sat in the auditorium in silence, not saying another word. Sure, Brittany and Santana still wanted to know if their relationship would work, but right now they needed to find themselves as people before they could be committed to one another. It was time for them to learn about themselves and grow up-even if they didn't have each other's romantic love.

* * *

Jake sat in the choir room, waiting for the other members of New Directions to enter. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Marley, and how he was going to convince her to come back to the club. He also thought about his infidelity, cheating on her with Bree, a girl Marley hated. If everything blew up in his face, he'd lose everything-and he loved Marley. As Jake sat in his chair, Puck came in with his guitar, spotting his brother deep in thought. Puck felt he was a little helpful this week, so he figured he would try one more trick up his sleeve.

"Hey, little brother." Puck said, holding the guitar close to him as he took a seat. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much, except Marley has been acting really odd…" Jake sighed. "She said that she has a brother, and…she doesn't want to come back to Glee Club. I tried to bring her back…but she simply said no."

"She's a little hurt right now." Puck sighed. "I'm sure she was expecting you out of all people to understand her position. I'd be pissed too if no one understood where I was coming from."

"I know but…it feels like this isn't the Marley I fell in love with." Jake admitted. "She's different, she's more independent and as much as I want her to be her own person, I feel like I'm losing her."

"That's been going around a lot." Puck chuckled before turning serious. "I feel like I'm losing someone too…and I don't even know who she is anymore…you know what sucks? When you think you're going to be with a girl forever and then boom…reality sets in and they become more independent, realizing that they don't' even need you. Being in love sucks sometimes. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm lost…and I don't know where I'm heading…you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…I just wish it could go back to the simpler times when you first look at them…" Jake said. "When I first saw Marley, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world…I don't feel the same way anymore. I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be…when I stared at Marley Rose for the first time…"

"Marley is a beautiful girl..." Puck said before clearing his throat, not wanting his brother to think that he was hitting on his girl, especially after him and Marley kissed on the bleachers. "I mean, she's a beautiful girl and deserves to be cared about, which this Glee Club isn't doing. She's lost...and she's upset with the club. But just for now...let her be...I know you want things to go back to the way they were in the beginning, the first time you saw her...but it will take a while. You just have to trust her."

_{Puck stares at his brother and starts playing a few chords of a song, one that Jake knows. Jake continues to look at Puck as he starts singing and soon Jake and Puck sing in the choir room with sadness}_

_[Jake]_   
_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_   
_While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar_   
_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_   
_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_[Puck]_   
_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time_   
_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_   
_And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test_   
_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best_

_[Jake and Puck]_   
_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_   
_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_   
_Sit talking up all night_   
_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_   
_We're smiling but we're close to tears_   
_Even after all these years_   
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_   
_For the first time_

_{Scene changes to the auditorium where the New Directions are singing. Puck, Santana and Brittany join the performance and Marley watches from the auditorium where she's playing with her phone, trying to see if she should talk to Finn or not about what she found out. She looks up and her eyes lock with Puck's as Puck looks at her while playing guitar.}_

_[Puck with New Directions]_   
_Ooooooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooooooh_

_[Blaine]_   
_She's in line at the dole with her head held high_

_[Sam]_   
_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride_

_[Blaine and Sam]_   
_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_   
_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt_   
_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_[Blaine, Sam, Brittany and Santana]_   
_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_   
_Sit talking up all night_   
_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_   
_We're smiling but we're close to tears_   
_Even after all these years_   
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_   
_For the first time_

_[Puck with New Directions]_   
_Ooooooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooooooh_   
_Ooooooooooooh_

_{Scene changes to Kurt staring at his computer and deleting his online dating profile with a sigh, Scene intercuts with the auditorium where Jake and Blaine are performing on stage and Marley is in the audience}_

_[Kurt, Blaine, Jake and Marley]_   
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_   
_Sit talking up all night_   
_Saying things we haven't for a while_   
_We're smiling but we're close to tears_   
_Even after all these years_   
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_   
_For the first time_

_[Puck with New Directions]_   
_Ooooooooooooh (Blaine: For the first time)_   
_Ooooooooooooh (Jake: Oh, for the first time)_   
_Ooooooooooooh (Marley: For the first time)_   
_(Jake: Just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time)_

_[Blaine and Artie]_   
_Oh these times are hard_   
_Yeah, they're making us crazy_   
_Don't give up on me baby_

_[Santana and Brittany]_   
_Oh these times are hard_   
_Yeah, they're making us crazy_   
_Don't give up on me baby_

_[Sam and Jake]_   
_Oh these times are hard_   
_Yeah, they're making us crazy_   
_Don't give up on me baby_

_{Marley and Puck look at each other and sing to each other as Puck gives her a saddened smile.}_

_[Marley and Puck]_   
_Oh these times are hard_   
_Yeah, they're making us crazy_   
_Don't give up on me baby_

_{Scene changes to Finn and Rachel sleeping content on the couch as Finn smiles softly while holding Rachel tightly to him}_

_**GUEST STARRING** _

_**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose** _

_**Matthew Morrison as William Schuester** _

_**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman** _

_**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn** _

_**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde** _

_**Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang** _

_**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams** _

_**Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans** _

_**Trisha Stahl as Millie Rose** _

_**Erinn Westbrook as Bree** _

_**Rashida Jones as Receptionist** _

_**SONG(S):** _

_**Halfway Gone (Originally by Lifehouse): Performed by Noah "Puck" Puckerman** _

_**50 Ways To Say Goodbye (Originally by Train): Performed by Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Brittany Pierce** _

_**Who You Are (Originally by Jessie J): Performed by Marley Rose** _

_**For The First Time (Originally by The Script): Performed by New Directions, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and Marley Rose** _

 


End file.
